La maldición que nos une
by KatnissSakura
Summary: En una sociedad oculta y dominada por la magia, un par de jóvenes rivales se verán envueltos en un hechizo del que no se podrán librar tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo deshacerse de un hechizo donde la sangre de ambos está involucrada?
1. Prólogo

**Buenas tardes.**

**Este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy pensando hacer, en realidad, es lo único que llevo escrito ya que las ideas van y vienen, pero espero que con su presión (si es que les gusta) pueda continuarla, eso sí, estaría programada para cuando termine la edición de LGDLE, mientras tanto los invito a darle un vistazo del inicio.**

**Disclaimer: HTYYD no me pertenece es por mero fin de diversión.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Summary: En una sociedad oculta y dominada por la magia, un par de jóvenes rivales se verán envueltos en un hechizo del que no se podrán librar tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo deshacerse de un hechizo donde la sangre de ambos está involucrada?**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo.**

El fastidioso ruido de un despertador retumbaba sin cesar en una amplia habitación. Brincaba sin parar, amenazando con caerse de la mesita de la noche donde reposaba. La única manera de parar aquel ruido era que una de las dos personas que yacían acostadas en una cama matrimonial la apagara o, en todo caso que el aparato se cayera y se le salieran las baterías o, finalmente que a los dos minutos se rindiera y dejara de sonar.

Lo primero que pasó fue que el insistente reloj no dejó de saltar hasta que se cayó de la mesa, haciéndose trizas y perdiendo a la vez su batería, en ese momento los ocupantes de la cama despertaron.

Ojos azules y verdes se encontraron.

Una mujer y un hombre, ambos desnudos y a medio cubrir en la cama, sus ropas yacían esparcidas por toda la habitación, símbolo de una noche desenfrenada de pasión.

El varón barbón de alrededor de unos 32 años parpadeó pausadamente un par de veces sin quitar su mirada de la mujer rubia que lo observaba de la misma forma.

"¿Qué hacía ella en su cama?"

"¿Qué hacía él en su cama"

Se preguntaron ambos confundidos, hasta que en un parpadeo reconsideraron sus propias preguntas y las reformularon.

"¿Qué hacía su enemiga en su cama?"

"¿Qué hacía su enemigo en su cama?"

La mirada de ambos se afiló al reconsiderar ahora en la posición en la que estaban.

—¡Maldito! —se salió ella de la cama dando una rodada y llevándose la sabana entre su cuerpo. — ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Haddock! —gritoneó enrojecida por la ira y la vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?! Tú más bien ¿a dónde me trajiste, Hofferson?! —rodó el castaño del otro extremo enrollándose la colcha alrededor de la cintura.

—Ay Haddock, te va a pesar lo que sea que me hayas hecho…—amenazó la nombrada Hofferson empezándose a iluminar en un extraño fulgor color azul.

— Niña tonta… ya quisieras. Lo que sea que TÚ me hayas hecho lo pagarás con tu vida. —amenazó Haddock rodeándose en un fulgor rojo. —¡INFERNO! —convocó a una espada de fuego

—¡SKY! —llamó ella a un hacha protegida por la luz.

El infierno y el cielo en sus manos, sólo así sus familiares describían el talento de aquellos jóvenes hechiceros, rivales de familias, negocios y en la vida, que después de la humillación que estaban pasando ya no se contendrían.

Aferrados a su única vestimenta, con un grito de batalla blandieron sus armas con el único objetivo de matar al que tenían al frente, cuando de repente…

—¿Mamá?

—¿Papá?

¿Qué había sido eso? Se detuvieron los dos rivales al escuchar las voces de dos aparentes infantes. ¿Acaso estaban en la casa de un desconocido? Reconsideraron al ver la habitación extraña alrededor de ellos.

Pero eso no era todo, la puerta amenazaba con abrirse, parecía que los que estaban del otro lado de la puerta no alcanzaban la perilla, pero se estaban esforzando por alcanzarla.

Los rivales, lo primero que pensaron fue que debían de huir, pues entre sus dotes no se encontraba la habilidad de desaparecer, ni mucho menos evadir a las autoridades, en especial si eran hechiceros.

Cada uno se agachó por los extremos de la cama y tomó del suelo las prendas que estaban regadas y que desconocían se hubieran puesto ese día.

Él, con sólo unos boxers que encontró en el piso y una camisa verde de botones, buscó desesperadamente su prótesis, pues no tenía parte de la pierna izquierda; mientras que ella, muy apenas logró encontrar unos calzoncillos que dudaba seriamente que le perteneciera, así como una playera blanca que aparentemente era de él, y que a falta de las opciones tuvo que ponerse sin lograr encontrar un sostén, igualmente se enrollaría en la sabana y saltaría por la ventana antes de que su rival lo hiciera.

—¡Quítate de mi camino, estúpido! —empujó Hofferson a Haddock quien desesperado buscaba su protésico de pierna.

Haddock furioso, tomó la sabana que ella llevaba y de un estirón la hizo caer al piso para hacerle saber su sentir.

—¡Eres un idiota! —se lanzaría Hofferson sobre él, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Era una niña pequeña de cabello castaño, y detrás de ella un pequeño niño rubio que se asomaba tímidamente.

—¿Ya vamos a desayunar, mami? —preguntó el pequeño.

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo papi? —preguntó la niña confundida.

¿Esos niños se dirigían a ellos? Fue lo que se preguntaron los adultos espantados, mientras más preguntas se hacían en su cabeza.

¿Quiénes eran esos niños? ¿Y por qué demonios parecían ser una mezcla de ellos?

**Continuará.**

**Es lo único que llevo escrito, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos**

**Publicado: 05 de mayo de 2019**


	2. Inicio

**En serio, muchas gracias por la espera.**

**Aquí el primer capítulo de varios.**

**HTTYD no me pertenece, es solo para fines de diversión.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Inicio.**

**_29 de febrero 1988, año del dragón._**

Las estrellas estaban en su cúspide, la luna estaba completa y en su máximo esplendor, el año era de gran valor significativo, de poder y sabiduría, según las tribus de oriente; el mes, estaba regido y protegido por el dios del agua, según las tribus de occidente y el día era más que perfecto para las tribus del centro que creían fervientemente que era un día único y de buena suerte.

En un mundo oculto regido por la magia y el misticismo, dos familias, rivales entre sí, esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de los nuevos miembros de su familia.

Desde meses atrás, cada familia había planeado estratégicamente la concepción de aquellos seres para que el alumbramiento se diera en tal fecha en especial, pero como todo en la naturaleza, a veces esta podía ir en contra de lo que uno quisiera…

.

.

**_Casa Haddock._** **_11:30 p.m._**

—Lleva más de 12 horas en labor de parto ¡Y aún no hay nada!

"Eero", el viejo líder de uno de los clanes más antiguos de "El mundo oculto", andaba de un lado para otro, fuera de un recinto en cuyo interior se podía escuchar los agitados y dolorosos gritos de una mujer.

—¡Debes ordenar inmediatamente que se lo saquen! ¡No importa si la tienen que partir en dos!

—Paciencia padre, aún hay tiempo. —pidió un robusto hombre de prominente barba castaña rojiza, que aguardaba sentado en un banco.

Parecía más paciente a su progenitor, pero no podía dejar de apretar sus manos por los nervios que sentía, ya que era su primer hijo, además que escuchar gritar a la mujer que amaba no ayudaba en nada.

—Pues más le vale Stoick, me enteré de que la mujercita de los Hofferson también está pariendo y debemos ganarles en esto y tiene que ser niño ¡¿Entendiste?! Sólo así nuestra dinastía seguirá intacta, no como la de ellos, que está más que fracturada con la deshonra esa que tuvieron hace un par de años.

—Lo sé padre, sin embargo, eso ya no depende de nosotros, sino de los dioses... lo sabes. —lo miró el hijo molesto. —Además, confío en que Valka me dará lo que siempre he querido: un hijo, y a ti, un nieto del cual estar orgulloso.

El viejo gruñó con fastidio y rechinó los dientes para posteriormente dar un último bufido; rendido, apenas se sentaría para acompañar a su primogénito, cuando de repente en el interior del recinto se escuchó un sonoro chillido.

Ambos varones se pusieron inmediatamente de pie al escucharlo e internamente cada uno festejó para sus adentros, pero el viejo estaba ansioso por saber si realmente habría un motivo de celebración pues no sólo quería un nieto varón, también quería que este tuviera un gran poder, no por nada se había empeñado en hacer que su hijo embarazara a su nuera en los días que él había calculado. Mientras que Stoick, sólo esperaba ansioso a que alguien abriera la puerta del recinto y le diera las nuevas.

Bastaron sólo un par de minutos para que ese momento sucediera, cuando una nodriza entró en el recinto en donde esperaban.

—jefe Stoick, jefe Eero. —reverenció respetuosamente para posteriormente sonreírles. —¡Es un varón!

—¡Un varón! —festejaron ambos hombres ruidosamente.

—¡Felicidades, hijo mío! —gritó el líder del clan, mientras apretaba a su vástago en un caluroso abrazo.

—¡Un varón padre! ¡Un varón! Los Hofferson tendrán algo más que envidiarnos.

—¡¿A quién le importa ahora esos estúpidos, hijo? Mejor celebremos en grande este acontecimiento.

—jefe Stoick. —interrumpió la nodriza con un carraspeo.

—Oh, lo siento. — se separaron padre e hijo. —¿Cómo está mi Valka y mi niño?

—La señora Valka está algo débil, después de todo fue un parto muy largo y el niño es pequeño, pero definitivamente está sano, a lo que me recuerda jefe Stoick, ¿tendrá la capsula de Egni?

El hombre, aun en estado de asombro, se sobresaltó un poco con la pregunta e inmediatamente esculcó entre sus bolsillos de dónde sacó un pequeño tubo de ensayo de cristal el cual estaba sellado con un pequeño corcho y el cual ofreció a la nodriza.

—Gracias jefe, ¿Quisieran ver la extracción?

—Por supuesto. —respondió Eero antes de que lo pudiera hacer su hijo.

—Bien, entonces acompáñenme.

Dándoles la espalda, la mujer se encaminó de vuelta al interior del recinto siendo seguida por ambos hombres, esta los guio hasta al final de un pasillo que topaba con otra puerta, la cual al abrirla mostró a otro par de nodrizas que asistían a una mujer y a un bebé que yacían en la cama.

—Valka…—se apresuró Stoick a ir con su mujer.

Esta al verlo le sonrió con debilidad, y dichosamente le mostró lo que tenía en brazos. Un pequeño bebé de escasos cabellos castaños que descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho.

—Es… es… perfecto. —susurró Stoick aguantándose las ganas de llorar de la felicidad que sentía.

—Es muy pequeño. —opinó Eero acercándose. —Tanto trabajo de parto para "esto". —señaló al bebé por completo.

—Papá…

—Está bien, lo siento hijo. Supongo que me precipito y este niño será un gran y poderoso hechicero.

—Estoy seguro de que así será, papá. —musitó Stoick aun molesto, pues su mujer se había sentido incomoda con los comentarios fuera de lugar de su padre.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero es hora de hacer la extracción. —habló la nodriza acercándose a ellos con la capsula a la cual le había adherido una aguja.

—Oh sí, adelante… con cuidado. —pidió la exhausta Valka descubriendo una parte del bracito de su bebé.

Los hombres dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para darles espacio, pero no tan lejos para presenciar la extracción del "Egni".

"Egni", así era como llamaban a la esencia del alma o la energía pura y la cual determinaba el poder de cada hechicero en el Mundo Oculto. La extracción consistía, tal como su nombre lo decía, solamente en extraer una parte de esta energía para un propósito en especial: la creación de un arma o instrumento la cual era bendecida por los dioses con una habilidad en específica y que se convertía en una extensión más del hechicero.

El obtener maravillosas habilidades por medio de esas armas, eran algo que ambicionaban demasiado todas las familias, por eso se esmeraban para que la concepción de los recién nacidos se diera en fechas o eventos en específico pues las leyendas contaban sobre unas legendarias armas de destrucción masiva.

Una vez preparada, la nodriza pinchó al bebé con cuidado, pese a esto, el pequeño se removió en brazos de su madre quien trató de mantenerlo quieto en lo que la nodriza acababa con su labor.

El procedimiento generalmente era rápido, ya que la energía salía como la misma sangre; sin embargo, el egni del pequeño no dio señales de querer salir.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tarda demasiado? ¿No ve que le duele? —apresuró Valka sintiendo más incómodo a su bebé quien comenzó a chillar ruidosamente.

—Lo siento mi lady, es muy extraño. —apretó la mujer más la aguja contra el bracito.

Tanto Eero como Stoick se asustaron, el primero al ver que no salía nada del pequeño, y el segundo preocupado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo su bebé.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sale? —cuestionó Stoick comenzando a exasperarse.

—Tranquilos, ya viene. —respondió la mujer viendo como dentro la capsula empezaba a llenarse con una esencia que tenía la apariencia de pequeñas perlas color rojo.

Sin embargo, poco salió del bebé y debido a que ya lo estaba lastimando retiró la aguja de su brazo, para luego sellar rápidamente la capsula.

—¿Y…? — cuestionó Eero siguiendo a la mujer a donde tenía todos sus instrumentos. —¿Cuánto es?

—Apenas unos 20 UE (Unidades de Egni). —calculó la nodriza con un instrumento que asemejaba a una balanza. —Es poco, pero suficiente para que el herrero trabaje con ella.

—Es muy poco. —bramó el líder viendo de reojo como su hijo y su nuera estaban más preocupados por calmar a su hijo que con los resultados obtenidos. —¿Qué demonios va a hacer el herrero con tan poca energía?

La nodriza se abstuvo de responder, ya que, en su experiencia, generalmente con tan poca energía ofrecida a los dioses no salían armas muy poderosas, sin embargo, admitía que el brillante y peculiar color rojizo de la esencia del bebé era demasiado llamativa, a diferencia de otras esencias del mismo color que había visto en otros infantes.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del Mundo Oculto.

**_01 de marzo 1988, 12: 10 a.m._**

Los incesantes chillidos de una mujer se calmaron cuando otros chillidos más infantiles resonaron en una habitación.

En las afueras de esta, dos hombres caminaban de un lado a otro, uno de ellos con un semblante muy molesto, el otro con semblante preocupado y serio, mientras que, en un banquito de madera, esperaba una niña rubia de 6 años que estaba quieta en su lugar, siendo solamente acompañada por un pequeño ser que reposaba en su hombro y que tenía la peculiar forma de un dragón: su guía espiritual.

—¡Maldita sea Axel! ¿Ya ves lo que pasó? Nuestra oportunidad de que naciera en día bisiesto se esfumó. —bramó el líder del clan Hofferson.

—No hay nada que pudiéramos hacer padre, una intervención podría haber perjudicado a mi esposa.

—¡No me importa! había planeado muy bien todo para que se diera en el ¡día que quería! Tu mujer es una idiota…

Hofferson hijo apretó sus labios ante aquella ofensa; sin embargo, no podía faltarle el respeto a su padre y también líder del clan.

—Sí, es una idiota que no sabe tener hijos, sólo falta que sea otra…

—jefes Hofferson…—interrumpió de repente una nodriza.

Ambos Hofferson se volvieron hacia la mujer, la cual tensa, carraspeó un poco antes de dar la noticia.

—¿Y…? ¡Habla mujer! —exigió el regente que prefería que todo el mundo lo llamara Hofferson V.

—Es una niña, jefe…—respondió la nodriza tragando saliva.

El líder del clan no pudo ocultar su rotunda decepción al escucharla, pues con esa niña que acababa de nacer era la segunda vez que su hijo y nuera lo decepcionaban, con desprecio vio a su otra nieta, la cual aguardaba quieta en su lugar y después se volvió hacia su hijo que estaba boquiabierto y sorprendido, pero a la vez se le podía notar un aire de decepción en su rostro.

—Que decepción Axel, otra niña… —le reprochó. —Adiós a nuestra extensa dinastía.

Aquel comentario hizo a su primogénito reaccionar, quien, parpadeando, trató de cambiar su semblante de decepción a otro que luciera más indiferente a toda la situación que se estaba presentando.

—Basta padre, no es el fin del mundo todavía, Brianda y yo somos jóvenes, aún podemos procrear a un hijo varón y más, y esta nueva hija no es más que otra bendición para nuestra familia, así como Camicazi, que ha demostrado tener una gran habilidad con la magia. —dijo viendo de reojo a su pequeña y diciplinada niña.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, allá tú… ¡Anda! ¿Qué estás esperando? Ya que no fue niño que por lo menos muestre que será digna de nuestro clan.

Entendiendo a lo que se refería su padre, Axel sacó de entre sus ropas y entregó a la nodriza la capsula de Egni. La mujer inmediatamente se adentró a la habitación, siendo sólo seguida por Axel, ya que Hofferson V no estaba interesado en conocer a su nueva nieta. Mientras que Camicazi, curiosa con lo que pasaba, se bajó del banquito en donde encontraba para asomarse discretamente por la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, Axel esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su mujer sana y salva, mas esta decayó cuando vio lo que tenía en brazos, pero antes de que su esposa lo notara volvió a sonreír fingidamente para acercarse a ella.

—Perdóname Axel, hice lo que pude. —soltó Brianda unas lágrimas pues había anhelado tener un hijo varón para calmar el genio que se cargaba su suegro.

—Tranquila… ¿Está sana la niña? —preguntó tratando de mostrar interés en su pequeña.

—Demasiado sana jefe. —respondió la nodriza acercándose. —Además de bonita.

Brianda para complementar aquella respuesta, descubrió a la pequeña para que su esposo la viera con mayor plenitud. Axel no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al verla, ya que aun siendo muy pequeña pudo apreciar en la bebita el cabello rubio que tenía, símbolo de que tendría el "atractivo Hofferson" como muchos aliados se referían a su apariencia.

—Es… es… perfecta…—susurró siendo más sincero con sus sentimientos, y de la dicha que sintió, besó a su mujer en la frente. —No le cambiaría nada…—sonrió y juntó su frente con la de ella.

—Muy bien, es hora de saber su nivel de egni. —interrumpió la nodriza su momento, ya lista con la capsula y aguja.

Axel asintió y le dio espacio a la mujer, mientras que Brianda descubrió más a la bebé para que pudiera pincharla y hacerle la extracción.

En cuanto la mujer clavó la aguja, la esencia no tardó en salir, esta era de perlas color azul vibrante las cuales comenzaron a llenar presurosamente la capsula ante la atónita mirada de los padres y la nodriza misma, que rápidamente vio desbordada la capsula.

"_¡Pero qué cosa, nunca había visto algo así"_

Hofferson V, que aun aguardaba fuera de la habitación, no pudo evitar escuchar el ajetreo y curioso fue a asomarse a la habitación. Camicazi, que aún estaba de espectadora, al ver a su abuelo acercándose rápidamente volvió a su sitio para evitar algún regaño; sin embargo, se vio ignorada cuando su abuelo sólo se adentró a la habitación sin pedir algún permiso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un semblante molesto, escuchando como su hijo, nuera y la nodriza reían incrédulamente por algo.

—Sí, es increíble…1500 UE… —contabilizó la nodriza viendo la capsula sellada.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó Hofferson V sin creerlo.

—¡1500 UE o incluso más padre! creo que nos faltó una capsula más grande para todo el poder que desbordaba mi niña.

Hofferson V con tal información no pudo evitar también sonreír incrédulamente, ya que esa cantidad era más de lo que había esperado, y había roto su marca la cual habían sido de 800 UE cuando recién había nacido, mientras que Axel habían sido 700 UE y Camicazi 400 UE.

—Es… es maravilloso… mi pequeña nieta. —soltó de repente, naciendo en él un inesperado amor o ambición por la niña.

Se acercó a Brianda, y sin pedir su permiso o el de Axel, se la arrebató de sus brazos.

—Mírenla… es toda una belleza…—la admiró arrullándola con cierta rudeza que empezó a inquietar a la pequeña. —Una poderosa y belleza divina…

—Sí padre, dámela por favor…—pidió Axel viendo lo inquieta que empezaba a ponerse su hija en brazos de su abuelo.

—¡Shu!… quieto. —detuvo Hofferson viendo ambiciosamente a la pequeña. —Te llamarás Astrid, y así como a Camicazi les prometo asegurarles un futuro prometedor.

—Padre… —llamó Axel tragando saliva, aun con los brazos extendidos para que le diera a su hija. —Brianda y yo ya habíamos pensado en otro nombre.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó ruidosamente haciendo llorar a la bebé. — He dicho que se llamará Astrid y punto.

—Astrid es un lindo nombre, Axel. —dijo la asustada Brianda tratando de calmar las aguas. —Está bien que se llame así.

—Gracias querida nuera, aunque a nadie le importa tu opinión, lo único que te debe preocupar de ahora en adelante es educar a tus hijas y procrear un hijo varón.

—Sí, padre… haremos lo que nos pide, pero ya dámela. —insistió Axel aun con sus brazos extendidos.

El hombre bramó y entregó a la llorona niña a su padre, quien al tenerla en brazos la comenzó a arrullar para calmarla.

Dejando a la niña en paz, Hofferson V abandonó la habitación, dándole así la oportunidad a Camicazi de reunirse con sus padres y nueva hermana, mientras tanto, él se iría a atender los múltiples negocios que tenía la familia, entre estos la cacería de brujos "desterrados" y seres malignos que abundaban en el Mundo oculto, una práctica con la que competía principalmente con los Haddock.

.

.

.

.

.

**21 años después…**

**Continuará.**

**Comentarios: A todos los que me escribieron sus palabras ánimo y me pidieron porque actualizara sólo les puedo decir que:**

**¡Así empezamos!**

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado :3**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Straw Princess, Sisa, MeimiCaro, Astrid JAzmin, Vivi, Lilu, Dark Hime, 2Sonic1808, AlbaAstrid, Maylu Liya, Jailys, Guest.**

**Saludos.**

**13 de agosto de 2019**


	3. 21 años después

**Hola buenas tardes. **

**Aquí otro capítulo de este fic. **

**Solo unas notas antes de empezar:**

**1 estoy haciendo un revoltijo con esta historia que ni yo sé qué onda.**

**2 algunos personajes, tanto de la serie como OC, aparecerán, pero no serán muy relevantes**

**3 aquí los dragones son de tamaño bolsillo y sólo sus amos pueden entenderlos. (no habrá carrera de dragones, fue difícil decidir eso :c)**

**4 Es seguro que incorpore ideas basadas en trollshunter**

**5 habrá muchos flashbacks, por lo cual pueda haber algunos huecos de repente. **

**Ahora sí, a empezar.**

**Año 2008**

En los fríos y desolados desiertos árticos del mundo oculto, un hombre encapuchado y abrigado entre un montón de pieles, caminaba sin parar entre los vastos suelos cubiertos de nieve. Su destino: una montaña que, entre la oscuridad que inundaba en ese lugar, apenas era perceptible a los ojos humanos y animales.

Anduvo por kilómetros caminando, llevando solamente consigo una gran mochila que contenía un equipo para acampar, y de acompañante, sólo tenía a su guía espiritual que, fielmente, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su amo llegó al borde de la montaña la cual visiblemente parecía un enorme muro de hielo.

Conociendo bien a dónde iba, el hombre caminó a lo largo del muro hasta que llegó a punto medio, ahí, colocó su mano sobre el hielo y comenzó a recitar un hechizo. Al sonido de sus palabras, el hielo que tocaba comenzó a desquebrajarse y pronto estalló en pedacitos revelando que, detrás de este, había unas escaleras.

Hombre y acompañante bajaron lentamente por aquel sinuoso camino que, de entrada, era totalmente oscuro y frío; sin embargo, conforme bajaban, el espacio poco a poco comenzó a adquirir y a revelar una enorme y fantasiosa caverna de hielo.

Estalactitas y estalagmitas eran las principales características de aquel asombroso lugar, pero, lo que en realidad buscaba aquel hombre era a la persona que habitaba en lo más profundo de la caverna.

Conforme más se acercaba, divisó el espacio al que llegaría el cual estaba vagamente decorado con algunos muebles que estaban alrededor de los inmensos picos de hielo, a excepción de un espacio central que era ocupada por un pozo que expulsaba un fuego verde, y por encima de este, había un caldero con un merjurge hirviendo, y frente aquel objeto una persona, una mujer de alrededor de unos 45 años, vestida completamente de negro y que veía atentamente al caldero.

El hombre al llegar a la superficie se hizo notar por medio de un carraspeo, la mujer en respuesta le hizo una seña con la mano para que acudiera con ella. El recién llegado obedeció y en cuanto estuvo apropiadamente cerca de ella, le dio sus debidos respetos y le entregó su reporte, el cual eran solamente los retratos de los jóvenes hechiceros más prometedores del mundo oculto.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que hay? —analizó la mujer viendo incesantemente todos los retratos.

—Así es señora, y si me permite, estos dos en especial… —mostró dos retratos de un muchacho y una jovencita. —Creo que son los que ha estado buscando…

La mujer observó atentamente los rostros de los jóvenes y esbozó una sonrisa macabra, en especial al ver las características de sus armas, las cuales tenían justo lo que había estado buscando.

—Sí, en definitiva, estos son. Mis queridos elegidos, mis campeones... —celebró la sonriente y risueña mujer apretando los retratos entre sus manos.

—Mil felicitaciones mi señora. Ahora… ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —preguntó el hombre respetuosamente.

—Regresa a la ciudad, sigue manteniendo el perfil bajo que tienes, ¡vigílalos! Ya que una vez que recupere mis fuerzas les haré una pequeña visita.

Finalizando con una risa macabra la mujer lanzó los retratos de Hiccup Haddock y Astrid Hofferson al fuego, en señal de lo que les esperaría a sus próximas víctimas.

**Capítulo 2.**

**21 años después.**

**Año 2009. **

En una habitación de un cuarto de motel del bajo barrio del mundo oculto, se escuchaban los incesantes ruiditos de los chasquidos de unos cuantos besos de piquitos provenientes de una pareja que yacía acostada en una cama con las sabanas revueltas.

La mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro, trataba de separarse de su amante que, con sus besos juguetones, trataba de retenerla más tiempo con él.

—Ya Hiccup. —pidió dándole de empujoncitos. —Sabes que me tengo que ir.

Dicho aquello se separó con todas sus fuerzas de él y dándole la espalda comenzó a recolectar su ropa la cual estaba esparcida por la entrada de la habitación.

—Oh ¡Vamos, Raizel! ¿Acaso no te gustó? —preguntó el llamado Hiccup con cierta vanidad en su voz, viendo atentamente como su amante se vestía.

La mujer llamada Raizel, de largo cabello negro con mechas rojiza se giró hacia él y lo miró con ternura con sus enormes ojos color verde azulado.

—Sabes que sí. —sonrió. —Pero sabes también que tengo prometido. —recordó burlonamente.

—¿Quieres decir que aun con todo mi esfuerzo aun no logro convencerte? —preguntó él con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Hiccup, te quiero… pero sólo como amigo. Lo sabes.

El muchacho en la cama rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Y sabes también que me casaré en una semana, que esto que tú y yo "tenemos". —señaló entre comillas. —Es sólo diversión, eres mi canita al aire antes de casarme.

—Pero… ¿en serio lo quieres? Yo te puedo ofrecer más. —insistió tomando su mano. —Todavía tienes oportunidad, no hagas esto sólo porque tu familia te impuso a "ese".

Raizel tomó la mano de su amigo y sonrió levemente.

—Sí, ellos me lo impusieron y me gustó. Hiccup, tú has visto a mi prometido, no es mal parecido… y dioses, en la cama es… —se abanicó con la mano ruborizada.

En ese momento Hiccup se soltó de su mano y nuevamente puso una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

—Y él, al igual que yo, también se ve con otras mujeres, y no me molesta, porque yo hago lo mismo con él, con otros tipos, contigo… bueno últimamente contigo desde que me pediste que fuera tu primera vez ¿recuerdas? Has sido desde entonces el único con quien… tú sabes.

—Si, claro… tu única opción desde que los demás se enteraron de tu compromiso. —susurró decepcionado.

—Algo así Hiccup, pero… no te sientas mal. —trató de consolarlo. —Yo siempre fui sincera contigo, y siempre supe lo que quería y tú aun así aceptaste.

— Sí, sí… no tienes que recordármelo. Tienes razón. Perdóname, y bueno creo que tienes que irte. ¿no?

Raizel sonrió.

—Eres un buen chico Hiccup. Ya no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

Dándole un último beso en los labios, Raizel tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, en donde esperaban tres pequeños seres de luz, que de cerca tenían la apariencia de dragones. De lado derecho uno negro y otro de color blanco, de lado izquierdo uno de color rosa.

—Bling- Bling. —llamó Raizel a la del lado izquierdo. —Es hora de irnos chica.

El dragoncito de color rosa rápidamente siguió a su protegida, mientras que el dragón de color blanco y negro se asomaron tímidamente por la puerta, al hacerlo, vieron que su protegido, estaban vistiéndose rápidamente para también retirarse de aquel motel barato.

El de color negro fue el primero que se acercó y se iluminó en un aura azul para llamar su atención.

—Sí, sí… ya sé que me lo advertiste Toothless. —resopló Hiccup como niño regañado.

El dragón de nuevo se iluminó, ya que era su manera de comunicarse con él y hacer su trabajo como guía espiritual.

—Igual me divertí ¿no? —trató de restarle importancia mientras seguía vistiéndose.

El pequeño dragón resopló y se rindió, ya que su protegido casi no hacía caso de sus advertencias desde que había empezado a involucrarse con esa mujer que tanto le gustaba. Mientras tanto, la dragoncita color blanca, poco intervenía en esa relación, pues ese trabajo era principalmente de su compañero, pero cuando veía a su protegido "adoptivo" tan triste o desdichado no podía evitar meter sus garritas en el asunto.

Se acercó lentamente y envolviéndose en un aura blanco le hizo saber su sentir, y lo confortó diciéndole que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

—Gracias "Alumini". —sonrió Hiccup al escucharla.

La dragona blanca sonrió feliz al haber conseguido su objetivo, mientras que Toothless sólo felicitó internamente a su compañera por haberlo animado, aunque él más bien pensaba que Hiccup merecía una buena tunda por ser imprudente, soñador y hasta un poco incrédulo.

—En fin, larguémonos de aquí… —suspiró el muchacho tomando sus cosas, entre esas un catalejo con adornos en forma de dragón y al cual por lo mismo llamaban "Ojo de dragón".

Pero era más que un catalejo, era un dispositivo de comunicación, de lo más moderno que había en el mundo oculto, ya que al ver por la lentilla y mover unos cuantos engranes se podían apreciar mensajes que otros hechiceros mandaban desde muy lejos. Un dispositivo que la familia Haddock y socios se habían encargado de revolucionar con el paso del tiempo y que estaba dejando muy por detrás el negocio de "correo de terror" que tenían sus principales rivales: los Hofferson.

—Veamos…

"_Abuelo: ¿Dónde estás niño?"_

—No me interesa.

"_Papá: ¿dónde estás hijo?"_

—Luego le respondo.

"_Viggo: vamos por unos tragos a un nuevo lugar que encontré."_

—Ah que sorpresa… ¿cómo la ven? Viggo me está buscando para ir a beber algo, creo que iré. —decidió rápidamente. —¿quieren ir?

Al escuchar ese nombre, los dragones resoplaron con cansancio ya que no les gustaba que su protegido se juntara demasiado con ese tipo, pues sentían que perdían su terreno como guías espirituales, pues el sujeto era nada más ni nada menos que el consejero de la familia Haddock y para Hiccup, un gran innovador y también buen amigo; sin embargo, al dragón de color negro no le quedaba de otra ya que, obedecer a su amo, era parte de su trabajo.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, lejos del bajo mundo y más cerca de la zona exclusiva, una jovencita de cabello rubio corría por encima de los techos de los grandes edificios, aventándose entre uno y otro haciendo uso de su poder para aterrizar sin herida alguna. Detrás de ella, una pequeña y cansada dragona de color azul la seguía agitadamente.

Se iluminaba en un color más azul rey para llamar su atención, pero su protegida poco caso le hacía ya que estaba más concentrada en saltar entre los edificios, así como en proteger un vestido color verde que estaba envuelto en plástico.

Cansada de ser ignorada, la dragoncita voló más rápido y antes de que su amiga pudiera saltar al siguiente edificio se interpuso delante de ella.

—¡Ay, Stormfly! ¡No te interpongas así!

La dragoncita hizo rabietas desde su sitio e iluminándose fugazmente exigió una explicación, ya que después de haber acompañado a su amiga a ver a una vieja bruja, en donde por cierto tardó un par de horas y no dejó que la acompañara, Astrid había salido presurosamente sin dar explicación y comenzó a correr como una cabra enloquecida.

—Sólo te puedo decir que ya resolví un problema que tenía.

Stormfly no entendió y se iluminó pidiéndole que fuera más clara.

—No obedeceré esta voluntad de mi abuelo Stormfly, estoy cansada de que él y mi padre me digan qué hacer, así que lo siento, creo que este matrimonio arreglado no durará. —aseguró con una sonrisita confiada.

Confesando aquello, Hofferson se lanzó al siguiente techo, mientras que la impactada Stormfly aun no entendía del todo, pero comenzó a sospechar lo que había hecho su amiga, que presurosamente voló para alcanzarla y pedirle que fuera más clara para saber si era lo que sospechaba.

—¡Sí, sí lo hice! —respondió ella con rebeldía.

La dragona se lamentó, pues su ama confesó abiertamente lo que sospechaba y como guía espiritual estaba profundamente decepcionada de ella.

—Comprende Stormfly, era la única manera… esos "primitivos", esperan a una virginal chica en el lecho de su heredero, pero ¡sorpresa! Creo que el heredero quedará muy decepcionado conmigo que no tendrá de otra más que anular el maldito matrimonio y terminar con este maldito trato.

Stormfly replicó tan enfurecida que su aura se volvió rojiza.

—¡Ay, por favor! —renegó la rubia. —A estas alturas me importa poco lo que piense mi padre y mi abuelo, e igualmente hay una probabilidad de que me vaya al averno ¿no? ¿Qué más da si le agrego otra herida a mi alma?

La dragoncita siguió negando aquella decisión tan precipitada que había tomado su ama.

—Stormfly, por favor, comprende. —pidió melancólicamente.

La guía expulsó humo de sus fosas nasales con molestia, aunque después de unos segundos de ver el melancólico rostro de su amiga, asintió levemente tratando de ser comprensiva.

—Y descuida, fue algo rápido, el sujeto sólo lo hizo, ambos usamos máscaras de la ilusión para no revelar nuestra identidad, la anciana es discreta y me dio un anticonceptivo que es tan bueno que evitará que no pueda tener hijos en un par de años. —dijo burlonamente. —Igual, ni quien los quiera.

Stormfly se espantó.

—¡Es la verdad! No seré la estúpida fabrica de bebés de alguien, no seré como mi madre, ni me dejaré manipular como Camicazi. —aseguró rencorosamente.

Habiendo confesado el resto de su pecado, Astrid siguió corriendo, dejando a Stormfly atrás pues el espectáculo tenía que continuar y ella era parte de uno muy popular en el mundo oculto.

.

.

.

—Astrid, llegaste tarde. —regañó la mayor de los hermanos Hofferson de brazos cruzado.

—Lo siento Camicazi, tuve que ir a que le hicieran un ajuste a mi vestido.

Ignorando a su hermana mayor para que no indagara demasiado en sus cosas, fue dejar a Stormfly con el resto de los guías que tenían que aguardar en una especie de jaula, para después dirigirse a los tocadores donde había una silla para bebé con un pequeño de escasos meses de edad durmiendo plácidamente en ella.

—Hola Eret Jr. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino hermoso? —le acarició sutilmente la cabeza.

—Estará mejor cuando terminemos rápido con este espectáculo y me pueda ir a mi casa a cuidarlo.

—¿Qué su padre no pudo cuidarlo?

—Está trabajando con los vigilantes, ya sabes, buscando trolls malvados y ogros que destruyen pueblos.

—¿Y no tienen una niñera? ¿No te casó mi abuelo con los "Eret's" por la posición que tienen? —siguió Astrid acariciando al bebé.

—No me gusta que ellos cuiden a mi hijo. —apartó Camicazi al bebé ella, severamente molesta por el insinuante comentario. — Sólo a Eret le permito hacerlo.

—Claro, porque es su padre… ¿qué más te queda?

—No es lo que piensas Astrid, realmente me llegué a enamorar de él. ¿Te es tan difícil creerlo todavía?

—"Te acostumbraste a él", querrás decir, que te impongan a alguien para casarte no es amor.

—Tú no sabes lo qué es amar a alguien, pero piensa lo que quieras hermanita, igual es lo mejor que te puede pasar en estas circunstancias, ya que, si no mal recuerdo también vas para el mismo camino, en una semana te casarás con el prospecto que te consiguió el abuelo.

Astrid apretó los puños y labios al recordarlo.

—Y vaya que fue rápido ¿no? Conmigo tardó en conseguir un buen prospecto, pero con la dueña de una gran cantidad egni y la portadora de "Sky", fue bastante rápido, al menos yo disfruté mi soltería hasta los 25 años.

—Ya cállate Camicazi. —gruñó la menor entre dientes.

La mayor sonrió triunfante al ver a su hermana callada y derrotada; sin embargo, cuando vio que esta estaba enrojecida e incluso perturbada igual o incluso más que ella cuando estuvo próxima a casarse, hizo que reconsiderara su comportamiento hacia ella.

— Perdóname Astrid. —susurró dando un suspiro.

La menor se sobresaltó al escucharla y se volvió a su hermana mayor viendo sinceridad en sus ojos.

—Sé lo que sientes, yo lo sentí, pero… ¿qué te puedo decir? —se encogió de hombros. —Ojalá te pudiera ayudar de un modo u otro, pero…

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, y perdóname también, y espero que realmente seas feliz con ese "orangután" que tienes como marido, o si no se las verás el malnacido conmigo, no me importaría machacarlo con Sky. —dijo con una sonrisita.

—Lo soy, no te preocupes… pero ¡anda! ¡Vístete! O si no el siguiente en reclamar será…

—¡¿Ya están listas?! —se escuchó la voz de un varón que espantó a ambas chicas en el camerino.

—¡Fare, hermanito! Qué manías de espantarnos así. —regañó Camicazi.

—Y ustedes como siempre con su manía de tardarse tanto. —rodó sus ojos el adolescente de 14 años. —¡Andando, hay un gran grupo de espectadores que las esperan!

—Sí, ya vamos… me cambio rápido. —prometió Astrid.

—Sí, y hermanita, no permitas que esos tontos se te acerquen demasiado o no respondo. —pidió el muchachito con un semblante molesto.

—Yo quisiera, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Si piden el "Especial". —refunfuñó la de en medio comenzando a cepillar su cabello. —¡Anda Fare! ¡vete! Que me tengo que cambiar.

El menor de los hermanos rodó los ojos y dando un resoplido cansado se marchó en dirección al lugar que le correspondía en el escenario el cual era en la batería. Llegando con los otros músicos se posicionó en su lugar para ajustar unas cuantas cosas para el concierto, ese sería su debut en el nuevo lugar que había construido las empresas Hofferson y socios, el nuevo lugar donde sus hermanas y él trabajarían indefinidamente hasta que su abuelo dispusiera.

.

.

.

—Eh… nada mal ¿no lo crees Hiccup? —preguntó Viggo tomando asiento en la parte trasera de un bar / teatro que era nuevo en la ciudad.

—Muy elegante. —admitió este viendo su alrededor y prestando su atención en el escenario que había frente de ellos. —¿Les gusta chicos? —preguntó a sus guías acompañantes.

Toothless y Alumini asintieron viendo atentamente a su alrededor con gran curiosidad.

—Y según el folleto, el lugar promete que el espectáculo es de primera, pero también ciertas especialidades que curan las penas.

—¿Más que el hidromiel? —bromeó el de cabellos castaños tomando de un tarro que recién les había llevado una mesera como cortesía.

—Más…—aseguró Viggo viendo atentamente el folleto junto con su guía acompañante: Sparky. —Dice que una de las cantantes puede llevarse tu dolor con una sola canción.

—Vaya, necesito unas 100 de esas. —susurró Hiccup para sí mismo.

Y pese a que quería ocultar su descontento y previo rechazo, su acompañante en turno pudo percatarse de su melancolía, y como consejero no podía dejarlo pasar.

—No necesito preguntar qué te pasa, porque lo supongo, y me apena decirte que "te lo dije" querido Hiccup.

—Descuida Viggo, eres el segundo que me lo dice en este día. —respondió este viendo con los ojos entrecerrados al pequeño Toothless.

El consejero rio discretamente y fingió seguir prestando su atención en el folleto.

—Hiccup si me permites darte un consejo, ya no eres un niño, es tiempo de que te busques a una… Hofferson…—susurró de repente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hiccup a punto de escupir su bebida.

Al encarar a Viggo para reclamarle, vio que este ni siquiera se estaba dirigiendo a él, pues sus ojos estaban puestos en una persona que acababa de llegar al escenario, y al igual que él, quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Fare Hofferson? ¿Qué hace ese niño aquí?

—Oh, oh…—miró Viggo su folleto tratando de buscar si había información del dueño del lugar; sin embargo, no había nada, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera en terreno enemigo, en especial cuando aquel chiquillo se percató de su presencia.

.

.

.

—¿Qué hacen esos ahí? —gruñó Fare al ver al enemigo de su familia y socio en su propiedad.

Y con lo impulsivo que era, convocó a su arma que no era más que un escudo de plata; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera levantarse de su lugar, una mano fría se posó sobre su hombro; viendo hacia lo alto, se encontró que se trataba de un hombre de complexión delgada y cara alargada con una expresión muy amargada.

—¿Grimmel? ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Qué nos ves quienes están ahí? —señaló furioso a sus enemigos.

—Como consejero de su familia, joven heredero, me atrevo a pedirle que no haga nada que pueda perjudicar la apertura de este bar / teatro. Su abuelo ha pedido estrictamente que todo salga a la perfección, enfrentarlos le daría una mala reseña al lugar.

El chiquillo lo reflexionó, era cierto lo que decía su consejero, pero no podía quedarse quieto y menos ver como el causante del sufrimiento de una de sus hermanas, estaba ahí sentado como un cliente más.

—Joven Fare, calme su egni…—aconsejó Grimmel al ver lo inquieto que estaba el muchacho.

—Está bien, está bien… sólo ve la manera de que Astrid no lo…

—¡¿QUÉ HACE ESE ESTÚPIDO AQUÍ?

Fare y Grimmel sudaron en frio al escuchar esa voz, pues la persona que no querían que vieran al cliente no deseado, estaba justo detrás de ellos, asomando su cabeza entre las cortinas de las bambalinas.

Con los ojos casi afilados, Astrid vio con rencor como el causante de algunas de sus desgracias estaba como si nada invadiendo propiedad que les correspondía a los Hofferson.

—Hermanita… —susurró Fare, ya que él podía tener su carácter, pero su hermana enojada era otro nivel.

—Señorita Astrid, yo le recomiendo que…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, Astrid salió casi fugazmente entre las cortinas en dirección a donde estaba su enemigo.

.

.

.

—Ay dioses, y lo que faltaba… esa maldita loca. —gruñó Hiccup dándole un ultimo sorbo a su bebida antes de que la rubia llegara con él.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO?! —reclamó Hofferson con elevado tono de voz que llamó la atención de los clientes y músicos que ya se encontraban en el bar/teatro.

—Venía a divertirme un poco, a beber, ver algunas mujeres y escuchar algo de música ¿qué es lo que parece? —respondió él con obviedad.

—Pues aquí no encontrarás nada de eso, y menos la parte de "mujeres y música", jamás cantaría para ti, así que ¡LARGATE!

—¡Ah! ¿Tú eres la que canta? —señaló Haddock con burla. —Y dime… ¿qué clase de cantos? ¿También bailas? ¿Te quitas la ropa y bailas y cantas deslizándote por un tubo? Porque, si es así, aquí tienes una runa de bronce para que me hagas un privadito.

Con burla puso una moneda sobre la mesa y la cual era la denominación más baja de dinero que había en el mundo oculto.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Eres un! —enrojeció Hofferson comenzando a iluminarse en un fulgor azul.

—¡BASTA YA! —se escuchó de repente otra voz detrás de ellos.

Los jóvenes de 21 años se volvieron hacia la que había hablado, viendo que era la mayor de los hermanos Hofferson.

—Hiccup Haddock, si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que te vayas de aquí, no queremos problemas. —amenazó la hermana mayor de brazos cruzados, teniendo tras ella a Grimmel, Fare y demás guaruras armados.

—Descuide Lady Camicazi, nos retiramos. —intervino Viggo titubeando al verse rápidamente rodeado por más guaruras. —Hiccup… vámonos…—le susurró entre dientes.

Haddock rechistó los labios con molestia y se dio media vuelta para irse; sin embargo, antes de dar siquiera un paso, se volvió a su furiosa enemiga y le sonrió burlonamente.

—Quédate con la moneda y cómprate algo bonito.

Aquella ofensa bastó para que Astrid Hofferson estallaran en un fulgor azul, y gritando el nombre de "Sky" convocó a su arma la cual era una enorme hacha doble. Mientras que Hiccup, satisfecho con su cometido y dispuesto a divertirse de un modo poco convencional, evocó con el nombre de "Inferno" a su arma, la cual era una extraña espada.

.

.

.

—¡ES LA QUINTA VEZ EN ESTE MES HADDOCK Y HOFFERSON!

Aquel grito resonó ruidosamente para los oyentes que eran amonestados en el palacio de justicia, lugar donde Drago Bludvist: rey del mundo oculto, escuchaba, junto con su concejo, las propuestas de ley y peticiones del pueblo.

La familia Bludvist era de una de las dinastías más antiguas, al igual que los Hofferson y Haddock por lo que tenían una relación más estrecha con ellos, aunque no había ninguna preferencia, simplemente se mantenía neutral para la rivalidad de ambas familias; sin embargo, cuando estos se metían con espacios públicos era su deber y obligación ponerlos a raya, aunque siempre parecía que sus palabras eran en vano.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si ese muchacho inútil no hubiera provocado a mi hija. —defendió Axel, mientras que Astrid, cabizbaja y con su vestido verde destrozados en algunas partes, esperaba sentada en un banquito detrás de él.

—Esa loca, aunque no le hagas nada ¡Te ataca! —defendió Stoick a su vástago, que estaba en igual pose a la de su enemiga, con su ropa igual de magullada y un enorme moretón morado adornando su ojo izquierdo. —Ahora resulta que no se puede pisar el mismo suelo que ellos, porque los Hofferson se ofenden.

—¡No cuando son nuestros dominios! —gritó Axel enfurecido.

—¡Hiccup no lo sabía! ¡Y tú salvaje hija lo atacó!

—¡Él la ofendió primero! ¡Y luego destruyó todo!

La discusión continuó, Drago, quien a pesar de ser el rey no le dieron oportunidad de hablar, y como vio que no podría pararlos tan fácilmente pidió la ayuda de su guía espiritual (el más grande de todos) para que escupiera su aliento helado sobre ellos.

—Ya escuché suficiente, ya cállense…—pidió agotado. —He llegado a mis propias conclusiones y he decidido qué hacer.

—¿Qué su majestad? —preguntaron los progenitores de los acusados, mientras que estos segundos esperaban aburridos su sentencia.

—Me queda claro que Hiccup Haddock fue a ese lugar sin saber a quién pertenecía.

Stoick sonrió al saber que él rey le daría por su lado.

—Pero también entiendo que no escuchó las advertencias de que se fuera. —continuó Drago haciendo que a Stoick se le borrara la sonrisa. —Axel…

Hofferson padre se irguió al ser el siguiente.

—Tu hija es impulsiva, siempre lo ha sido y le cuesta trabajo controlar su carácter.

El padre de la acusada tragó saliva sin encontrar alguna falla en su argumento.

—Aunque me queda claro que fue provocada y quien bien la conoce sabría de sus reacciones.

—Señor…—tragaron saliva ambos padres.

—En conclusión, los Haddock deberán pagar a los Hofferson por los daños ocasionados.

En ese momento Axel y Astrid (en silencio) celebraron la decisión, mientras que Stoick y Hiccup se lamentaron.

—¡Sin embargo! —exclamó de repente Drago. —Una vez reparado los daños, los Hofferson invitarán especialmente a Hiccup Haddock a la apertura.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron padre e hija indignados, mientras que los Haddock no entendían que pretendía.

—Así es. Si prestan un servicio en el mundo oculto no deben negarle el servicio a nadie, además es para enseñarle tanto al joven Haddock como a Lady Hofferson algo de tolerancia. —explicó Drago sus intenciones burlonamente.

—Pero…—replicaron todos.

—¡PERO NADA, ESO ES TODO! ¡Hagan lo que les digo o haré que los arresten a ambos por revoltosos sin derecho a conservar a sus guías y armas! —señaló a los menores, quien rápidamente se mantuvieron quietos. —¡YA SON ADULTOS, COMPÓRTENSE COMO TAL!

Dada la sentencia y advertencia, Drago se alejó dejando a los padres de familia estáticos y boquiabiertos, mientras que Hiccup y Astrid, solo se miraron de reojo con odio puro, sentimiento que se había profundizado desde la adolescencia cuando ella le cortó la pierna y él le quemó su alma.

**Continuará.**

**Nota curiosa: el ojo del dragón es como un celular XD.**

**Nota 2 el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero no quería que fuera tan extenso.**

**Comentarios:**

**Malala: es una parte de mi inspiración SCC, pero también trollshunter y otras cosas que he visto. Saludos.**

**Ruth: ciertamente si está inspirado en Romeo en Julieta, aunque aquí Julieta odia a Romeo y Viceversa, el cómo se enamorarán, pues ya lo verán. Saludos.**

**Maylu: XD, sí pobres niños, y más cuando leas en los siguientes como fueron manipulados. Pobrecillos. Saludos**

**Videl: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado. Saludos**

**Vivi: Sí, más que nada su odio será fomentado por los abuelos, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

**Lilu: XDD el abuelo Eero tan odiado, como siempre, ¿cambiará su papel aquí? Quién sabe. Saludos. **

**2Sonic1808: XD, veamos como va la trama, por el momento puedo decir que todo puede pasar. Saludos.**

**Liliana M: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado la primera parte de este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: gracias :3 aun tengo dudas sobre muchas cosas, pero escribiendo a veces se me aclaran. Saludos. **

_**Seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos**_

_**17 de agosto de 2019.**_


	4. Odio

**Hola.**

**Aquí les traigo otro fragmento de capítulo, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero le corté ya que sigo trabajando en la otra mitad que, si la termino, igual lo público el día de hoy.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Odio.**

**Año 2009.**

Palacio de justicia.

A un mes después de la sentencia de Drago Bludvist, las familias Haddock y Hofferson tuvieron la necesidad de acudir nuevamente a la corte debido a una audiencia a las que fueron requeridos tanto padres como hijos involucrados.

Las intenciones de la reunión radicaban en que el rey quería cerciorarse de que su condena se hubiera cumplido al pie de la letra y para eso necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Y… Stoick… ¿Cuál es el reporte?

El heredero de la casa Haddock se levantó de su asiento, se ajustó la corbata roja del traje formal color azul que llevaba y que poco se le veía debido a la prominente barba, y tomó unos papeles que estaban frente a la mesa en donde se encontraba, aun lado de él estaba el aburrido Hiccup vestido de igual forma, tal como lo dictaban los códigos de vestimenta.

—El total de daños reparados que fueron absorbidos sumó un total de $250, 000 coronas de oro, con las cuales se repararon los daños ocasionados en el escenario, instalación de alumbramiento y de agua, además que se compraron muebles nuevos e instrumentos musicales y demás cosas… aquí está todo descrito. —explicó extendiendo de mala gana un folder hacia su enemigo.

Axel, que se encontraba en la mesa contraria, se puso de pie e igualmente se acomodó la corbata emitiendo un ligero carraspeo al hacerlo, a su lado estaba la impaciente Astrid vestida como toda una recatada dama, de falda por debajo de las rodillas, saco de color negro y botas del mismo color.

—Y Axel… ¿tienes algo para los Haddock? —preguntó Drago divirtiéndose un poco con toda la situación.

El heredero de casa Hofferson resopló para sus adentros.

—Por supuesto rey. —respondió muy apenas y de su abrigo sacó un sobre. —Aquí está la invitación a la inauguración para Hiccup Haddock, en una mesa exclusiva frente al escenario y con derecho a invitar a un acompañante, el cual, si me permiten realizar una sugerencia, espero sea el vástago menor de los Grimborn ya que era él el que se encontraba en el lugar el día del incidente.

—Aw… que considerado Axel. —rio discretamente el rey. —¿Qué respondes Stoick?

—Acepto. —respondió este tomando de mala gana la invitación mientras que su rival hacia lo mismo con los papeles que él le daba.

—¿Ven que sencillo era…? me alegra que todo este ridículo asunto haya terminado. No espero que se hagan amigos ni nada por el estilo porque sé que no pasará, pero si les pido prudencia cuando se trate del bienestar de los demás. ¡¿Entendieron?! —gritó Drago dirigiéndose especialmente a los jóvenes.

—Entendido. —respondieron estos poniéndose de pie y dando sus debidos respetos al igual que sus padres que inclinaron sus cabezas hacia su rey.

—Ahora, ustedes dos, Hiccup y Astrid salgan por unos momentos, tengo que hablar de algo con sus padres.

Los jóvenes solamente asintieron y salieron del recinto, mientras que Axel y Stoick no tenían ni la menor idea de qué más podrían tratar con el rey.

.

.

—Bien, entonces creo que nos veremos hoy por la tarde. Baila bonito Hofferson. —se empezó a burlar Hiccup una vez que salieron de la habitación de la corte y ambos se vieron solos en el pasillo.

—No cantes victoria, estúpido.

—Aquí la única que cantarás serás tú… y casi exclusivamente para mí. Dime… ¿tengo que llevar algunos tapones para los oídos? Porque de seguro cantas horrible.

—Piensa lo que quieres tonto, pero ¿sabes cómo obtuve a Sky? —insinuó burlonamente.

Hiccup se silenció sin encontrar cómo responder.

—¿Y sabes? Siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo es que sacaste a tu valiosa "Inferno" de la piedra? ¿Acaso fue con tu parloteo estúpido?

—No te importa idiota, al fin y al cabo, la saqué ¿no? —respondió este molesto. —Y resultó ser más poderosa que tu preciada "Sky".

—¡Eso no es cierto! —lo apuntó Astrid con desdén.

—Lo es… y mira tontita… seré un estúpido, elocuente y todo lo que tú quieras, pero aquí entre nos… yo no soy el que tiene un alma condenada a ir al infierno. —susurró en secreto.

Aquella insinuación bastó para que Astrid liberará una onda de egni azul a su alrededor, y que comenzó a concentrar en su mano, estaba dispuesta a convocar a su arma para acabar con él; sin embargo, unas lucecitas de color celeste, azul y blanco hicieron acto de presencia.

Toothless, Alumini y Stormfly se interpusieron entre ellos y esta última fue la que calmó la ira de su protegida, diciéndole entre su fulgor que no cometiera una tontería en el palacio de justicia del rey.

—Lo sé Stormfly, no lo vale. —concluyó Astrid calmando su ira. —Esperaré a papá en el auto.

La dragoncita se agitó feliz de haberla calmado y la impulsó a que siguiera con su camino.

—¡Nos vemos "tontita"! —le gritó Hiccup para provocarla, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de sus guías, en especial de Alumini, que nunca estaba de acuerdo con el modo de llevarse de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Astrid, a pesar de que sus instintos le decían que debía ignorarlo, terminó por ignorar a sus instintos y se giró levemente hacia su rival, le sonrió.

—Cuidado Haddock, porque el karma existe y este se multiplica por 10. Cuanto más daño crees que me haces más es el que tú sufrirás.

—¿Yo sufrir por ti? Si como no… —resopló este burlonamente.

—Estás advertido, y encontraré una forma de hacerte pagar todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar.

Y sonriéndole hipócritamente, se giró y se marchó dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

—Estúpida loca. —espetó Haddock molesto.

Toothless y Alumini reprobaron con su mirada aquel comportamiento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella es la que empezó!

El dragón negro lo miró con cierto recelo y la dragona blanca en definitiva no le creyó.

—¡Ay, está bien! Yo la provoqué… pero ¿qué? Soy un Haddock, es lo que debo hacer ¿no? —resopló molesto.

Los dragoncitos negaron con sus cabezas e iban a continuar con su sermón; sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta del recinto se abrió mostrando a unos serios Stoick y Axel, este último al no ver a su hija sólo se marchó sin siquiera despedirse, aunque era algo que no eran tan necesario para los Haddock.

—Vámonos hijo. —apuró Stoick a su vástago a caminar del lado contrario de los Hofferson.

—Sí. —respondió este molesto.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, ya sabes… lidiar y hablar con esa loca siempre me pone de malas.

—Tranquilo hijo, esa muchacha está loca como dices… aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Debo admitir que… desde hace algunos años, tú también las provocas demasiado.

—Lo que me faltaba. —resopló Hiccup.

—No te lo digo en reproche, y tu abuelo sabes que te lo festeja, pero ¿sabes? El rey Drago tiene razón, ya no eres un niño, deberías compórtate más acorde a tu edad.

—Quisiera papá, pero si esa loca se mete en mi camino… ¡arrggg! No sé, tengo tanta furia acumulada aquí. —señaló su pecho y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Es por lo de la exhibición de hace años? —preguntó Stoick mirando disimuladamente el protésico metálico de su hijo.

Hiccup no respondió; sin embargo, su silencio pronto hizo a Stoick sospechar que probablemente las provocaciones de su hijo hacia la chica Hofferson era más que nada para desquitar otro tipo de problemas que tenía y que tenían posiblemente que ver con otras personas.

—Tal vez debas hablar con tu mamá.

Hiccup se sobresaltó y se encogió de hombros.

—No es para tanto. —gruñó entre dientes.

—Hace años que no la ves, desde que te entregó a Alumini ¿no?

—Porque así ella lo quiso. —respondió el menor con cierto reproche, mientras que la dragoncita que iba detrás de ellos bajó la cabeza melancólicamente.

—No es verdad hijo, nuestro divorcio no tuvo nada que ver contigo… es sólo que ella…

—¡No soporto ser un Haddock, papá! Eso fue lo que pasó.

—Sé que te escribe y tú no respondes.

—Usar el correo de terror es como fraternizar con los Hofferson. ¿No?

—¡Hiccup! ¡Es tu madre! —regañó el mayor.

—¡Y tú la dejaste ir! ¡Y ella me abandonó! —le reprochó este caminando más rápido para evitar más regaños.

Stoick se quedó estático desde su lugar, pues su hijo había dado justo donde todavía le dolía; sin embargo, si su mujer no había querido apegarse a las costumbres de los Haddock ¿qué más pudo haber hecho?

Mientras tanto, Hiccup aun molesto, salió del palacio de justicia siendo regañado por sus dos guías que, en ese momento, ni siquiera escuchaba. Estando en el exterior, esperó a que el chofer del auto de su familia se apareciera; sin embargo, al ver a su alrededor para ubicarlo, vio de lejos a los Hofferson, estos estaban subiendo a su auto, y ya no sabía si eran alucinaciones o no, pero le había parecido ver a Astrid Hofferson burlarse de él desde la comodidad de su auto.

Eso lo hizo recordar sus palabras acerca del karma y más odió a la maldita.

.

.

.

**6 años atrás.**

**Año 2003.**

La academia de brujería y hechicería se preparaba para la graduación de la 3 etapa de escolaridad de los jóvenes hechiceros, era el evento más esperado por todas las familias, pues en esta etapa eran cuando los menores mostraban ante el rey y la sociedad la habilidad con la que su arma hacía sido bendecida.

A los jóvenes desde el final de la segunda etapa de escolaridad se les hacía la entrega de su arma; siempre y cuando estos ofrecieran una ofrenda o un rezo a los dioses para liberar a las armas de las piedras en las que el herrero tenía que ponerlas. En caso de que no se lograran liberar, el estudiante reprobaba y repetía la escolaridad de la segunda etapa hasta que lograra conseguirlo, los que liberaban las armas, pasaban automáticamente a la tercera etapa, esta tenía una duración de tres años y para su término el alumno tenía que exhibir las habilidades que había aprendido, esto a fin de pasar a la cuarta etapa que no era más que una formación más para obtener una licencia para usar la magia en el mundo oculto, y para obtener mayores créditos para la etapa final en la que el alumno definía que quería hacer laboralmente y cómo aportaría a la sociedad, esta última etapa no era obligatoria.

El día del evento muchas familias se reunieron en la arena en donde generalmente se hacían todas las prácticas deportivas, incluso carreras de guía espirituales, ya que estos también formaban parte de la formación de los alumnos, desde la primera etapa de escolaridad que era cuando sus padres les hacían la entrega de estos a sus hijos.

Había mucha expectativa de la exhibición, pues las generaciones siempre se juzgaban por el año de nacimiento y siendo la mayoría de los jóvenes del año del dragón hacía más prometedor al evento. La exhibición consistía en un par de duelos seleccionados aleatoriamente, si un alumno vencía a otro subía un piso arriba de una gráfica piramidal, al final quien quedaba en la punta se le reconocía como el mejor alumno de la generación y de la academia.

—¡Ay!… hay mucha gente. —tragó saliva un escuálido chiquillo de 15 años viendo desde una de las entradas de la arena a toda la gente que se había acumulado.

—¿Ya estás listo pescadito? —preguntó Gobber, quien era conocido como uno de los mejores herreros del mundo oculto y quien se había encargado de forjar las armas de esa generación. Hiccup lo consideraba un buen amigo, pues en sus tiempos libres prefería aprender de él que hacer otra cosa.

—La verdad no, y menos con esto. —le mostró su espada, la cual a simple vista parecía un cachivache ya que ni filo tenía, sólo se extendía y contraía si presionaba de un botón.

—Bueno, es todo lo que pude hacer con el egni que te extrajeron niño. ¿Qué más querías?

—No sé, esperaba algo más, algo así como… como la arma de esa. —señaló a rival, quien entrenaba junto con otros alumnos con su hacha.

—Oh, sí… grandiosa arma, fue impresionante trabajar con el egni de Astrid Hofferson. ¿Sabías que llamó a su arma Sky? ¿Y que su hermana Camicazi ganó como la mejor hechicera de su generación hace 6 años?

—Sí, no deja de presumirlo la muy tonta.

—¿Y tú cómo llamaste a tu arma?

—Basura inservible.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, 3 años con ella y aun no sé lo que hace.

—Bueno, en realidad nadie sabe exactamente lo que hace hasta este día, pero si se da una idea, si tú no la tienes, temo decirte que estás muerto pescadito. —rio Gobber.

—Gracias, es bueno saberlo. —bufó Hiccup con sarcasmo. — sólo espero que mi primer contrincante no sea tan fuerte, no quisiera que mi abuelo se decepcionara desde la primera pelea.

—Se decepcionará de cualquier manera. ¿Dónde está ese viejo cascarrabias?

—Allá… —señaló Hiccup ya teniendo bien divisada a su familia, quien no eran más que su abuelo, padre, Toothless y demás guías, aunque no por mucho ya que segundos después una mujer en un traje color café y acompañada de otro guía se les unió a ellos. —Mamá…

—¡Vaya! Valka si vino… es bueno verla. —la observó Gobber con sus ojos entrecerrados. —No ha cambiado nada, y tú papá se ve que se sigue comportando como un torpe frente a ella. Yo creo que aun la ama.

El menor no opinó nada al respecto, sus padres llevaban alrededor de 3 años divorciados, y había sido un proceso difícil y largo debido a la disputa que hubo por su custodia, en donde al final los Haddock ganaron por su influencia y posición, mientras que él, se quedó sin su madre a quien seguía amando, mas también le reprochaba mentalmente que hubiera cedido tan fácil con el argumento de que los Haddock le darían mejor vida que ella.

—Pescadito…

Al llamado de Gobber, Hiccup parpadeó despertando de su ensoñación.

—Ha llegado la hora. —señaló hacia el balcón donde el rey Drago solicitaba la reunión de todos los participantes.

El adolescente inhaló aire y lo expulsó con nervios, y llevando a su "Basura Inservible" con él salió a la arena de entrenamiento.

Todos los alumnos se formaron en diversas líneas de chicos y chicas respectivamente, y dieron sus respectivos saludos al rey, que después de una presentación en general y un discurso motivador, dio paso al director de la escuela: Alvin, el marginal (así le decían) para que diera las instrucciones y diera comienzo a la contienda.

—La primera contienda se hará por selección aleatoria, por medio de este torbellino inducido... —explicó evocando un tornado en una fuente que aguadaba a lado del pódium. — Se dispararán estos papelitos con sus nombres…—mostró una vasija de cristal con un montón de papeles. —Lo cuales se insertarán en la primera línea de esa gráfica piramidal. —mostró una gráfica que estaba por encima de ellos. — No hay cambios ni excepciones, cada duelo tendrá la duración de 5 minutos a menos que uno venza a otro primero, en caso de que no se decida un ganador será por decisión del jurado aquí presente. —señaló a los miembros del comité escolar. — El que gane pasará a la segunda línea de la gráfica y así sucesivamente hasta que haya un solo ganador al cual se le coronará como el mejor estudiante de la academia. ¿Hay alguna duda?

—¡NO SEÑOR! —gritaron los alumnos.

—Bien… entonces iniciemos esta exhibición. ¡ALUMNOS, LES DESEAMOS LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTE! ¡Que gane el mejor!

Acabado con el discurso, el director Alvin lanzó todos los papelitos al torbellino, estos se mezclaron en aquel mágico aire y luego salieron disparados como destellos de fuego hacia la gráfica. De uno en uno se fueron insertando los nombres de los combatientes; sin embargo, fue un par de nombres el que causó un revuelo en todo el alumnado, jueces y familias presentes.

—No puede ser/No puede ser. —se escuchó entre la multitud de alumnos.

Astrid Hofferson y Hiccup Haddock exhibirían sus armas en el veinteavo duelo.

.

.

—¡Ja! A mi nieto le tocará con esa deshonra Hofferson… que triste para su familia que tenga que salir en la primera contienda. —se burló Eero.

—Yo no haría conjeturas precipitadas. —opinó Valka viendo con seriedad todo aquello.

—Valka… es nuestro hijo. —gruñó Stoick entre dientes. —Y ha sido un estudiante sobresaliente en la academia.

—Sí, para ciertas materias, pero esa Astrid Hofferson tengo entendido es también una de las mejores estudiantes, y por como vi que blandía esa hacha sabe muy bien lo que hace. Stoick, Hiccup es más tranquilo ¿por lo menos te ocupaste en enseñarle algo de esgrima o sigues decepcionado por el arma que le tocó tener?

Stoick se quedó en silencio y boquiabierto.

—Cierra la boca Valka, nadie pidió tu opinión. —gruñó Eero sintiéndose agredido.

—Y yo ya no obedezco a los Haddock, y si no puedo ver a mi hijo tranquila mejor me voy. —amenazó poniéndose de pie junto con Brinca Nube, su guía espiritual.

—¡Espera Valka! —la detuvo Stoick tomándola de la mano. —No es necesario que te vayas, solo conversamos. Veamos a nuestro hijo.

Aquel sincero ruego por parte de su exmarido calmó a la mujer, quien no queriendo hacer más escenas sólo asintió y volvió a su sitio. Mientras que Eero gruñía por sus adentro, avergonzado de que Stoick se rebajara así con ella, cuando se suponía debía odiarla.

—Va a estar bien Val, no te preocupes. —susurró Stoick para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

—No lo sé Stoick, tengo un mal presentimiento. —respondió esta intranquila.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, de la familia Hofferson, le líder del clan se mofó al ver los resultados y confiado ya gritaba por sus adentros que su nieta tenía la victoria.

—Ese fideo que tienen por hijo los Haddock no tendrá oportunidad contra nuestra Astrid. —aseguró el jefe del clan.

—No, no lo tiene. Tengo entendido que el arma de ese chiquillo fue clasificada en una categoría muy baja. —comentó Axel.

—Será muy fácil para Astrid. —rio Camicazi divertida, mientras que Fare de apenas 8 años apenas y entendía lo que pasaba, él solo estaba para animar a su hermana que de vez en cuando lo saludaba desde donde estaba.

.

.

.

Las peleas comenzaron. Empezando desde la izquierda de la gráfica, los alumnos fueron pasando de par en par. Algunas contiendas duraban menos de los cinco minutos, ya que la categoría del arma a veces hacía la diferencia; mientras unos contaban con fuertes y filosas espadas o hachas otros contaban sólo con látigos, navajas y armas más pequeñas, pero dependía de la habilidad del hechicero hacer buen uso de estas, ya que algunos alumnos lograron sobresalir por encima del otro, aunque su arma hubiera dado a entender lo contrario.

¿Pasaría lo mismo con él? Se empezó a preguntar Hiccup, al ver como un chico con una simple resortera había acabado con su contrincante en el último minuto del duelo. Estaba nervioso, más al ver como Hofferson del otro extremo le sacaba más filo a su arma, claramente para intimidarlo, pero él no se lo demostraba, al contrario, se mostraba firme y recto a pesar de que por dentro estuviera temblando.

—Astrid Hofferson y Hiccup Haddock de la clase 2D. —llamó uno de los maestros leyendo los nombres de un listado. —Pasen a la arena, es su turno.

—No hay vuelta atrás. —escuchó Hiccup decir a su enemiga, quien rápidamente se aventuró a salir, mientras que él, fue a un paso más lento.

Al salir ambos, la multitud enloqueció, claramente con una expectativa muy alta por ver a los herederos de las familias rivales más populares del mundo oculto.

—Astrid, Hiccup conocen las reglas, 5 minutos, utilicen sus armas y lo que han aprendido en estos años. —advirtió Alvin desde su sitio. —¡¿Están listos?!

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió Hofferson con altanería.

—Sí. —respondió Hiccup desganado.

—Bien… entonces ¡que comience el duelo!

El golpe de un gong se escuchó y el cronometro partió de los 5 minutos, Astrid se puso en posición de pelea y Hiccup hizo lo mismo. Este último, considerando una de las reglas del partido, hizo uso de su recién aprendida técnica de la ilusión para multiplicarse así mismo, y de esa manera confundir a su enemiga.

—Buena jugada Haddock. —sonrió Astrid divertida. —Pero se acabó el juego, no quiero perder el tiempo, ordeno que el verdadero Hiccup salga ahora mismo.

Al recitar aquello un pentagrama de luz se formó por debajo de ella, esto a consecuencia del hechizo recitado, una habilidad en la que Hofferson se estaba especializando y que era tan poderoso que acabó de inmediato con la ilusión de Haddock.

—Grandioso. —susurró este molesto al verse de nuevo a merced de su enemiga, quien no queriendo perder el tiempo se lanzó contra él deseosa de probar su nueva arma.

—¡Anda! ¡Pelea! —ordenó Astrid blandiendo con furia su hacha.

Hiccup en su defensa, interpuso a "basura inservible" que increíblemente soportó la poderosa arma de Hofferson, lo que le dio esperanza para seguir adelante.

Sacando fuerza que no sabía que tenía, Hiccup empujó a su enemiga, y siendo zurdo comenzó a blandir la espada con la mano izquierda. Para Astrid fue raro tener que recibir ataques desde otro ángulo, más no se detuvo y siguió atacando con ferocidad.

El cronometro marcaba dos minutos para finalizar el duelo y hasta el momento ninguno de los dos jóvenes había mostrado que podía hacer el arma, sólo atacaban y sacaban uno que otro truco bajo la manga.

—¡Este es tu fin Haddock! ¡Yo ganaré! —golpeó Astrid brutalmente contra la espada de Hiccup.

—No lo creo. —gruñó este apretando los dientes y empezando a emanar un egni rojizo que Astrid jamás había visto en su vida.

Dando un grito, Haddock expulsó toda aquella energía creando una onda invisible que arrojó a Astrid lejos.

Toda la multitud se silenció impresionada por la magia del heredero Haddock, mientas que los Hofferson, en especial el líder de clan, veían con desgrado el posible fin de su familiar.

— ¡Levántate niña estúpida! —ordenó Hofferson abuelo, desesperado pues Alvin comenzó a dar la cuenta regresiva de 10.

Entre reclamos y abucheos por parte del público y alumnado, la aturdida Astrid se levantó al quinto segundo del conteo; se sentía humillada y desde su lugar podía escuchar los insultos de su abuelo, eso la puso tan furiosa que, en cuanto se puso de pie, corrió hacia Haddock dispuesta a acabar con él.

Pronto, toda su ira comenzó a canalizarse como energía en dirección hacia su arma, y estando a pocos metros de su enemigo gritó:

—¡Cierren la maldita boca! — y con los ojos cerrados blandió su hacha hacia Haddock sin ver si quiera hacia donde apuntaba.

Entonces un quejido de dolor, una caída y unas gotas de sangre salpicando el rostro de Hofferson.

Astrid, al sentir la salpicadura, abrió los ojos notando al instante como su hacha estaba siendo iluminada por una luz extraña, pero no sólo eso, se quedó sin aliento al ver que en el suelo estaba Hiccup Haddock con su pierna izquierda partida en dos, y cuya mitad inferior desapareció en miles de partículas, mientras que la otra parte comenzó a emanar demasiada sangre. Fue entonces que se descubrió la habilidad del hacha "Sky", esta tenía la habilidad hacer polvo todo lo que cortara.

Mientras tanto, la multitud había quedado taciturna, los jueces y Drago estaban boquiabiertos, los padres de Haddock estaban atónitos al igual que el abuelo. Los Hofferson estaban igualmente impactados a excepción del líder, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡MÁTALO, ASTRID!

Aquel grito ansioso de sangre por parte del abuelo Hofferson, hizo a parte de la multitud reaccionar, entre ellos a la misma Astrid que, con su hacha en mano, se apresuró a acercarse a Hiccup.

—¡Detente! —gritó Stoick apresurándose a bajar a la arena junto con Valka y los demás.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup estando aturdido en el piso, sólo alcanzó a escuchar los deseos del viejo Hofferson y levantando pesadamente la cabeza vio como Astrid se aproximaba a él con quien sabe qué intenciones, así que, en un instinto de protección, tomó su espada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la blandió justo cuando su compañera de clase se inclinó hacia él con la única intención de auxiliarlo.

Pero dada las circunstancias y el odio de sus familias, todo se malinterpretó, para cuando el cronometro marcó el fin de la contienda, la hija de Hofferson terminó con la espada de Hiccup incrustada en su pecho.

Astrid, quedó pasmada y sin aliento, viendo con horror como esa débil espada la tenía atravesada para luego ver como de un momento a otro como la comenzó a envolver en un fuego que sólo ella pudo ver y que le provocó un escabroso dolor hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Echándose precipitadamente hacia atrás, se liberó del arma, mas no del dolor que siguió tan intenso que la hizo caer y retorcerse en la tierra, mientras que el pálido Hiccup seguía desangrándose desde su sitio.

—¡Eso es trampa! —gritó Hofferson abuelo indignado.

Mientras tanto, los asustados Axel y Camicazi bajaron también a la arena para ir con Astrid, y Fare comenzó a llorar al ver a su hermana sufriendo.

Los padres de Haddock y familiares de Hofferson llegaron al mismo tiempo con ellos, Valka rápidamente se quitó el abrigo para hacerle un torniquete a su hijo, mientras que Stoick lo cargó en su regazo y comenzó a hablarle para mantenerlo despierto. Con odio reflejado en sus ojos, vio como Axel cargaba también a su hija menor en su regazo, mientras que su hija mayor buscaba la herida.

—No… no… ¡no hay nada papá! —dijo la asustada Camicazi al no encontrar sangre o heridas en su hermanita.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!... pero si vimos… —balbuceó este sin encontrar una explicación lógica, pues Astrid semi inconsciente seguía convulsionando en sus brazos.

Tardaron unos días en saber que lo que había pasado era que el arma de Hiccup Haddock tenía la habilidad de dañar directamente el alma, una habilidad catalogada como siniestra, pues en el mundo oculto una alma impura o dañada no tenía derecho entrar al Valhala, si no que tenían un pase directo al inferno. De ahí el nombre que Hiccup posteriormente le dio a su arma "Inferno", la espada que quemaba y destruía las almas.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Vivi; Nina, 2Sonic1808, Harmony Abadejo, Maylu Liya, Liliana Morales, Mar GL, AlbaAstridHoffer, Jailys sama, Dark Hime.**

**Nota: Sé que pensarán en Harry Potter o algo por el estilo, y puede ser, aunque no 100% ya que no soy muy fan, nunca entendí la trama. **

**Nota 2: La escolaridad está basada más que nada en el sistema de México, la primera etapa es el preescolar, la segunda la escuela primaria, la tercera la secundaria, la cuarta la preparatoria técnica, por último, la universidad.**

**Nota 3: Los poderes pueden parecerse un poco a LGDLE, pero aquí está limitadas al arma, es decir, sin ellas no pueden hacer nada. **

**Nota 4: Posteriormente se sabrá más de las especialidades de los chicos, pero no serán las mismas habilidades, algo así como uno es bueno en matemáticas y el otro no XD. **

**Me voy para terminar la otra parte, sino hasta la próxima.**

**Saludos.**

**01 de septiembre de 2019**


	5. Hechizo

**Capítulo 4.**

**Hechizo.**

**Año 2009.**

Recordar aquella asquerosa arma incrustada en su pecho aun causaba molestias en el corazón de Astrid; no sabía si era por las consecuencias de las palabras de Haddock, pero había rememorado con detalle la exhibición de ese día, cuando quedó maldita de por vida y todo por causa de él. Ahora en penitencia para la salvación de su alma tenía que hacer cosas buenas.

Dado a eso, se olvidó de su carrera como cazadora de brujos y seres malignos y se convirtió en cantante seid, ya que con el tiempo descubrió el poder que su música tenía sobre otros, además de que su furioso abuelo y también padre (aunque lo disimulara) le prohibieron hacer otra cosa que no fuera cantar, y con el tiempo comenzaron a lucrar con ello.

—¿En qué piensas hija?

Despertó al escuchar la sutil voz de su padre.

—En nada. —respondió sin despegar su mirada de la ventanilla del auto.

Axel apretó los labios, pues de sus tres hijos con la que más trabajo le costaba lidiar era con Astrid, ya que Camicazi siempre hacía caso a todo lo que le pedía, y Fare siendo un varón tenía más privilegios y libertades.

—Hoy será la reapertura del bar- teatro, espero te comportes. —pidió con un poco de frialdad, ya que no esperaba algo diferente de su hija.

—No tendrás queja de mí, papá, te lo aseguro. —respondió esta con el mismo tono frívolo.

—Eso espero. También te informo que tu prometido irá a verte cantar.

Escuchar aquello hizo a Astrid estremecerse, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el padre que, carraspeando, trató de mantenerse indiferente.

—Dados a los eventos ocurridos en nuestro negocio y también a ciertos problemas que se presentaron en el norte sabes que la boda se pospuso, pero ahora con la reapertura del bar- teatro, los Lundgren han solicitado se reanude esta unión lo más pronto posible, debido a eso tu prometido vendrá tanto para verte como para fijar una fecha para la boda.

Astrid rodó los ojos y rechinó los dientes sintiéndose imponente, así como una simple mercancía en una estantería.

—¡No me pongas esa cara niña! —regañó Axel sintiéndose insultado.

—¿Niels Lundgren? ¿En serio, papá? ¿Es lo mejor que el abuelo me pudo conseguir? —preguntó mostrando abiertamente lo furiosa que estaba.

Axel se sobresaltó y tragó saliva; sin embargo, rápidamente recobró su compostura rígida.

—Sí… ¿Qué tiene? Es de buena familia, adinerado, con un gran circulo social mágico… los hijos que llegues a tener con él…

—¡Claro! ¡Sólo les importa la maldita descendencia y cuanto provecho puedan sacarle! ¡¿No es así?!

—¡No me levantes la voz, niña irrespetuosa! —regañó Axel furioso. — ¡Te casarás con el prospecto que tu abuelo te impuso y punto! ¿Entendido?

La respuesta no pudo salir de la hechicera debido al nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—¡¿Qué si has entendido?! —exigió su padre la respuesta.

—¡Entendido! —respondió furiosa y sonrió para sus adentros, pues pronto recordó lo que había hecho para evitar que el matrimonio durara menos de lo esperado.

Mientras tanto, el frustrado Axel trató de calmarse, pues en el lecho de muerte de su esposa había prometido cuidar y procurar por sus hijos, fuera como fuera, pero con la actitud de Astrid a veces se le hacía imposible cumplir con esa promesa.

—Lo siento hija. —dijo en un resoplido. —Sé que ese muchacho y su familia son algo… "especiales"

—Retrogradas. —corrigió ella con extrema sinceridad.

—Sí, bueno, como quieras, pero creo que pueden llegar a entenderse, que tú te adaptarás a sus costumbres y él a los tuyos, y que lo llegarás a amar, tal como me pasó a mi con tu madre o a tu hermana con Eret.

—Pues yo lo dudo mucho, padre. —opinó esta fríamente.

Axel emitió otro resoplido y se rindió.

—En fin, otra cosa de la que debo hablarte es algo sobre lo que nos contó el rey Drago a Haddock y a mí… y que probablemente tiene que ver con el hecho de que los Lundgren suspendieran la boda.

Astrid frunció el entrecejo intrigada con aquel comentario, y calmando un poco su coraje, prestó atención a lo que su padre le contaría.

.

.

.

.

—¿Desapariciones misteriosas? —preguntó Hiccup con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, empezaron en el norte, pero el suceso ahora se está dando por los territorios del centro y todos los desaparecidos coinciden en lo mismo, son jóvenes que rondan entre los 20 y 23 años.

—Es muy extraño. ¿Y el rey Drago contrató nuestro servicio de cacería para averiguarlo?

Stoick suspiró.

—Debido a la urgencia del problema en realidad lo puso como una especie de competencia para los Hofferson y para nosotros, quien encuentre primero al responsable se quedará con el oro.

—Y eso de seguro no le gustó mucho a Axel Hofferson. —rio Hiccup

—Pues a diferencia de años anteriores ahora lo tomó con muy buena actitud, supongo porque ahora no está solo con el viejo Hofferson; como sabrás, él nunca involucró a sus hijas en este negocio por el simple hecho de ser mujeres, pero ahora que su hijo varón ya está más grande y que su hija contrajo matrimonio con uno de los Eret´s, tiene suficiente equipo y material para hacernos frente.

—Son nimiedades, nosotros ganaremos este negocio papá. ¿No es así chicos? —preguntó a sus guías que animados asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto. —opinó Stoick no muy convencido.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su padre negó con su cabeza.

—Nada. Es sólo que hay algo que me preocupa de todo este asunto, y es el hecho de que el rey Drago nos informó que puede que haya magia prohibida involucrada en todo esto.

—¿Magia prohibida? ¿Cómo cuál? —preguntó Hiccup intrigado.

—No sé, puede ser cualquiera: alteración del espacio y del tiempo, manipulación del ser, invocaciones de seres oscuros del inframundo, succiones del alma…

—Entiendo, pero, no es la primera vez que lidiamos con cosas como esas ¿no? Y esos hechiceros estúpidos siempre terminan cayendo por su propio peso.

—Tienes razón hijo, pero igualmente hay que tener cuidado, en especial tú, ya que eres joven y entras en el rango de la carnada de nuestro imaginario sospechoso. —bromeó Stoick dando una risita.

—Sí claro, tendré cuidado. —rodó este los ojos emitiendo también risita. — y…. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

—Mañana mismo, así que ve a ese ridículo evento, haz acto de presencia y en cuanto creas que es conveniente, regresa a casa. Mientras tanto, yo informaré a la familia Grimborn para que nos acompañe a esta cacería.

—Bien, entonces no se diga más. —sonrió el menor. —Al mal paso darle prisa. —recitó cuando finalmente llegaron a su hogar: el edificio Haddock.

.

.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Hiccup después de atender algunas diligencias y asuntos que tenía pendientes, se dispuso a arreglarse para acudir al dichoso evento al que había sido obligadamente invitado.

Se había duchado y cuidadosamente se tomó el tiempo para afeitarse los molestos vellitos que le crecían día a día en el rostro, una costumbre que había adoptado cuando su amante, Raizel, le comentó que le eran muy molestos cuando la besaba o tocaba su cuerpo con ellos.

Pensar en esa mujer, hizo a Hiccup resoplar; lo último que había sabido de ella era que su boda se había pospuesto por un aparente incidente en el lugar donde se celebraría la boda; sin embargo, de ahí en más no sabía que había pasado con ella y tampoco no lo había contactado.

—No se ha casado… ¿Y si es una señal de que aún hay oportunidad de estar juntos? —se preguntó frente al espejo.

Sin embargo; un fulgor azul a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Toothless que, imaginando lo que pensaba su protegido, dijo un rotundo "NO" con su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?" Todo puede pasar. Tal vez y esto es una oportunidad para nosotros, hasta había estado pensando en ir el día de su boda para robármela y hacerla mía de una vez por todas.

Toothless se asustó y negó más con su cabeza.

—Claro que no. —rio Hiccup al verlo espantado. —Aunque pensándolo bien…

El dragoncito se agitó con esos pensamientos tontos y le dio una mordida en el brazo a su protegido para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Ay, Toothless! ¡Está bien! Demonios… —gruñó sacudiendo su brazo, pues, aunque su guía era pequeño, mordía bastante fuerte.

En eso, mientras ellos discutían, Alumini se asomó al cuarto de baño e iluminándose llamó la atención de su protegido adoptivo y pareja para apurarlos pues quedaba poco tiempo para que el evento empezara.

—Ya vamos Alumini, gracias.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño ya peinado y afeitado, Hiccup procedió a vestirse. Para la ocasión, tomó unos pantalones negros y saco del mismo color, así como una camisa blanca de botones, se pondría una corbata, pero no quería verse tan formal y menos para un evento que consideraba "vulgar" así que la descartó, como accesorio, se pondría un reloj de mano que su padre le había dado, y el cual tenía guardado en una cajonera a un lado de su cama, así que acudió al mueble para sacarlo, cuando dentro del cajón encontró algo que lo sobresaltó levemente: unas cartas.

Las cartas que su madre le había enviado durante ese año y ninguna había sido respondida, verlas le hizo recordar el regaño de su padre, y dando un suspiro reconsideró su comportamiento.

Alumini, viendo con curiosidad lo que había dentro del cajón se iluminó y no perdió la oportunidad para aconsejar a su protegido adoptivo. Opinión que Toothless compartió sin duda alguna.

—Ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad? —sonrió Hiccup con melancolía.

Los dragones asintieron e insistieron con lo que creyeron su protegido debía hacer.

El muchacho resopló rendido.

—Está bien, le escribiré. —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Los dragones festejaron con alegría y revolotearon armoniosamente alrededor de él.

—Pero consté que me ayudarán a ponerla en el correo de terror porque si mi abuelo se entera que acudí a uno de esos buzones de seguro me despelleja vivo.

Los guías asintieron en son de complicidad.

Hecho el trato, Hiccup escribió rápidamente una respuesta para su madre, donde principalmente le contó lo bien que estaba y lo mucho que la extrañaba, así como una promesa de visitarla en cuanto terminaran con la encomienda del rey. Una vez que terminó, dobló lo papeles que había escrito y los introdujo en un sobre improvisado.

—Bien chicos, y recuerden… que nadie conocido los vea, vayan al buzón más lejano que encuentren en lo que dura este tonto evento ¿Entendido?

Los dragones asintieron y se acercaron a la carta que su protegido les mostraba para olfatearla, cuando de repente; la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Debido al tremendo estruendo, los dragones se ocultaron detrás de Hiccup y este rápidamente escondió la carta al ver que el que había entrado (sin permiso) era nada más ni nada menos que su abuelo Eero.

—¿Ya estás listo para irte, muchacho? —preguntó con su típica seriedad.

—Eh… sí, sí… —respondió este nervioso, mientras le dejaba la carta a Toothless, que hábilmente, se metió por debajo del saco de su amigo para ocultarla.

—Bien, recuerda… si puedes volver a enloquecer a esa Hofferson para que haga sus desastres no pierdas la oportunidad.

—Abuelo, estoy bajo el ojo del rey… creo que me abstendré al menos por este día.

Eero bufó.

—Bien, pero igual… llévate esto. —le arrojó un costal que por el tintineo dio a entender que eran monedas.

Hiccup al abrirla, dio un grito ahogado, pues dentro había muchas coronas de oro (la denominación más alta del mundo oculto), lo que significaba que bien esa bolsa podría estar cargando más de lo que les habían pagado a los Hofferson por los daños.

—¿Por qué me das esto?

—Para que lo que gastes ¿Para que más va a ser? Demuéstrale a esos Hofferson que los Haddock tenemos para destruir sus establecimientos y más si queremos. O si quieres bromear con esa tontita diciéndole que es el pago por su virginidad o compra a su hermana ¡Yo qué sé! Usa tu imaginación, pero con tal de molestar a esos idiotas no escatimes en gastos.

Hiccup no entendió el punto de abuelo, pero igualmente tomó el dinero, para regresarlo a la cuenta bancaria en la menor oportunidad que tuviera, mientras tanto le daría por su lado.

—Eh… bueno, gracias por el incentivo. —le sonrió falsamente y guardó el oro en una de las bolsas de su saco para luego tomar su ojo de dragón. —Creo que ya es hora de irme.

—¡Diviértete, hijo! Y lo digo en serio. —le guiñó el viejo el ojo.

Hiccup sentía escalofríos cada vez que su abuelo hacia eso, ya que generalmente significaba que recaían muchas expectativas sobre él; así que sólo alcanzó a sonreírle, y con Toothless y Alumini escondidos entre su saco, caminó rumbo a la salida con una bolsita llena de oro y una carta de contrabando.

.

.

.

Fosa del dragón.

19:00 hrs.

Faltaba poco para empezar; la gente seguía llegando, los meseros y cocineros andaban de un lado a otro sirviendo bebidas y bocadillos; los músicos y Fare preparaban los instrumentos musicales en el escenario, este último sumamente incomodo, viendo como el enemigo de su familia había llegado con su amigote Grimborn y con altanería comenzaron casi a degustar todo lo que había en el menú de esa noche.

—Joven Fare. —llamó Grimmel apareciendo detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Su futuro cuñado, Neils Lundgren, ya llegó. —informó. —Está aquí atrás. —señaló las bambalinas.

El menor resopló con molestia, pues el "prometido" de su hermana no le era de su agrado, así como el esposo de su hermana Camicazi. Ningún hombre para sus hermanas realmente le eran de su agrado.

—¿Quiere saber si puede ver a lady Astrid antes de la presentación?

—Astrid está ocupada arreglándose, y no creo que quiera verlo, así que pásalo directamente a su mesa.

—Pero joven Fare…—refutó Grimmel inseguro.

—Si no me vas a hacer caso no sé entonces para qué me preguntas. —replicó el menor con una irritación digna de un Hofferson.

—Mil disculpas, joven Fare, no fue mi intención. Le informaré al Lord Neils y compañeros que acudan directamente a su mesa. —acató este dando una reverencia.

El menor resopló nuevamente, pero con cierto alivio hasta que…

—Eh… Joven Fare…

—¡¿Ahora qué?! —se giró hacia su consejero molesto.

—Creo que Lord Neils optó por visitar a su hermana sin su debido permiso. —señaló mostrando que detrás de bambalinas sólo estaban los rudos acompañantes del hombre.

—¡ARGGG! ¿Y este quién se cree? —enfureció el chiquillo, y haciendo berrinches se adentró por detrás de las bambalinas para poner a ese sujeto en su lugar.

.

.

—Ese Fare Hofferson tiene su carácter. —Rio Hiccup divertido, pues estando en primera fila podía ver y escuchar todo.

—Lo sé, es igual de irritable que toda su familia y muy protector, creo que por eso su arma resultó ser un escudo. —opinó el risueño Viggo.

—Sí… pero, oye… ese mocoso tiene ¿qué? ¿cómo 10 años? No le deberían prohibir la entrada a estos lugares o algo así por el estilo.

—Tiene 14 años, Hiccup, y sí, se supone que no debería de entrar, pero creo que al viejo Hofferson le importa un rábano eso y de cualquier manera lo pone a trabajar como al resto de su familia.

—Bueno, me da igual en realidad, aunque también me sorprendió escuchar eso. ¿Neils Lundgren prometido de "esa"?

—Tal y como lo escuchaste, y la verdad no sé si compadecerme de ella o de él.

—Yo me compadecería de él. —opinó Hiccup dándole un sorbo a su bebida. —Con la bestia que tendrá como esposa…

—Yo no opinaría lo mismo. —disintió Viggo haciéndole segundas con su propia bebida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó intrigado.

Grimborn emitió una risita.

—El clan de los Lundgren se caracteriza, mas que nada, por ser una familia muy tradicionalista lo que significa que aun tienen ideas muy retrogradas, me refiero en el aspecto en el que el hombre impone y la mujer debe ser sumisa…

Hiccup se sorprendió, y comenzó a ver lo problemático que eso podría ser para su rival, algo que para sus adentros le divirtió un poco.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que sus prácticas de "cortejo" para con sus mujeres, si sabes a lo que me refiero, son extremadamente agresivas, que les tienen muchas prohibiciones como: mostrarse tal cual son frente a otros hombres, hablar sin pedir permiso e incluso se les niega el uso de su magia para fines que no sean del hogar. Cualquier violación a las reglas tiene graves consecuencias para ellas.

—Vaya…. Que tristeza. —opinó el muchacho con fingido interés. —En fin, espero que ese idiota se lleve a Hofferson muy pronto.

Viggo rio.

—¿Qué?

—Realmente me sorprendes Hiccup, ¿qué no te sensibiliza un poco la situación que viven las mujeres de esa familia?

Haddock se encogió de hombros con un gesto de indiferencia.

—Probablemente te respondería: ¡Oh, que terrible! O ¡Oh, ¿por qué el rey Drago no hace nada?! Pero como se trata de Hofferson por mi mente no pasa ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—Bueno, me alegra al ver que al menos no es en general, ya hasta estaba pensando que de nada había servido que tu madre te hubiera dado a esa "furia luminosa" si no habías aprendido a sensibilizarte.

Tan solo la mención de su madre hizo a Hiccup sobresaltarse y entre varias cosas que recordó sobre ella (como cuando le entregó a Alumini) recordó que había una carta que sus guías debían enviar.

—Ah… Viggo, si me disculpas… iré a buscar un sanitario. —avisó poniéndose de pie. —Toothless, Alumini…ven…

De repente, Hiccup no pudo continuar, pues cuando se disponía a marcharse la vio a lo lejos, a su deseoso tormento: su amante Raizel, la cual iba acompañada con otra chica y entraban al respectivo sanitario que les correspondía.

Viggo al ver al inmutado Hiccup, miró de reojo lo que su amigo percibía y rio discretamente.

—Ah… Viggo… yo…ahora…—balbuceó el heredero de los Haddock, con intenciones de caminar rumbo a aquella dirección. —… vuelvo.

—Eh… querido Hiccup, el baño de varones… queda del otro lado.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Haddock que, sin excusa, quiso ir de cualquier modo hacia donde estaba el sanitario de mujeres, mientras que Toothless y Alumini lo estiraban de su saco para que desistiera de sus intenciones, pues al observar el lugar vieron que también se encontraba presente el prometido de esa mujer.

—Hazles caso a tus guías Hiccup, no querrás que otra pelea se desate en el lugar de los Hofferson ¿O sí? —insinuó Viggo burlonamente.

El muchacho gruñó por sus adentros, y más cuando apagaron las luces, indicio de que el espectáculo pronto comenzaría.

—Ahora vuelvo. —repitió entre dientes, yendo en dirección al sanitario de varones para dejar solamente salir a sus guías junto con su carta.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en lo camerinos, un conjunto de tres mujeres arreglaba los últimos detalles de sus maquillajes y peinados, mientras que una cuarta terminaba de darle de comer a un bebé, y la quinta se encontraba ausente, viendo con falso interés como revoloteaban todos los "guías" nadder que se encontraban encerrados en una jaula.

Astrid, a diferencia de otras presentaciones que había tenido, ahora se sentía abrumada y estresada, tanto que sentía que el vestido de noche de color azul que llevaba puesto le apretaba a un grado que no le permitía respirar.

"_Tranquila, respira"_ le aconsejaba su guía desde la jaula.

Pero Astrid no tenía cabeza para nada más, no dejaba de abrumarse con la idea de que probablemente a esa hora de la noche los dos hombres que más aborrecía ya estaban presentes entre el público y en primera fila.

—Astrid… —escuchó de repente que la llamaban.

Al girarse vio que era su hermana Camicazi que, con su bebé dormido en brazos, la miró preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh… yo…

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta, una de las tres mujeres que pertenecían a su grupo de música se apresuró a abrirla, cuando esta se abrió repentinamente de golpe.

Las mujeres en el camerino se sobresaltaron con el azotón, mientras que el bebé, comenzó a llorar; sin embargo, la que se quedó en shock fue Astrid, pues quien había irrumpido de esa manera tan brusca era un hombre alto, de cabello corto y pelirrojo, y de enormes ojos azules, su prometido: Neils Lundgren.

—Astrid, querida. —se adentró el hombre sin permiso cargando consigo una cajita y un ramo de flores que más bien parecía una especie de arbusto.

Esta inmutada no reaccionó al saludo, pero si enfureció al ver como aquel desgraciado había hecho llorar a su sobrino y ni siquiera había tenido el descaro de disculparse. Era un idiota, y se lo haría saber cuándo…

—¡Un momento! ¿Qué hace aquí? —se interpuso Camicazi entre ella y él, con su llorón bebé en brazos.

—Vengo a ver a mi prometida, ¿Qué parece? —respondió el llamado Neils con obviedad, queriendo pasar por encima de ella.

—¿Y se puede saber quién le dio permiso de entrar?

—No creo que necesite permiso para ver a mi futura esposa, "cuñada".

Camicazi respingó, pues ese hombre le pareció insolente y atrevido en todos los sentidos.

—Pues no es el modo Neils, le recuerdo que mientras mi hermana no sea su esposa, no puede hacer lo que quiera, además. ¡¿Qué no ve?! Hizo llorar a mi hijo.

—¡Oh, santos dioses! —exclamó este sorprendido. —Una disculpa mi lady, pero la euforia que me causa ver a su hermana. —respondió con un suspiro sin dejar de ver a la asombrada Astrid. —Entonces… ¿Le puedo solicitar unos momentos con su hermana?

La mayor de los Hofferson vio de reojo a la menor, que entre señas visualices, le pidió que respondiera que "No"; sin embargo, Lundgren no esperó por una respuesta y pasó de lado de Camicazi para acercarse a Astrid.

—Astrid, cariño…

La aludida tronó los dientes, mientras que Camicazi quedó boquiabierta e indignada por haber sido ignorada.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—No es el momento Neils… —respondió Astrid tratando de tragarse su coraje.

—Sí, sé que saldrás en unos momentos, pero no podía esperar para darte esto. —le entregó el ramo de arbustos. —Sé que están horribles, pero son plantas representativas del norte, tu futuro hogar, ¿no es emocionante?... pronto serás mía.

—Que lindo. —respondió Astrid entre dientes tratando de aguantar el asco que ese hombre le provocaba.

—Y también… quiero darte…

Pausada y delicadamente, el hechicero abrió la cajita que llevaba, revelando ante todos los mirones y Astrid que en su interior guardaba un collar con un diamante color azul que destelló con la luz del lugar.

—Otra muestra de amor de mi parte…—susurró sacando la joya de la caja. —¿Podría…?

Astrid apenas y podía responder, porque todo aquello se le hizo absurdo y estúpido, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera emitir una palabra, sintió como aquel hombre, sin pedir su permiso, se le acercó y enrolló aquella fina joya a su cuello.

Todavía no se casaban y ya se sentía sin derecho sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece mi amor? Es azul, como tus ojos… y los míos. ¿Qué dices?

Astrid enchuecó la boca. "¿Qué decía?" No podía decir ni una palabra, lo único que quería hacer era vomita encima de él.

—¿Qué tal un beso en compensación por mis atenciones? —pidió de repente Neils poniendo sus labios en piquito.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, Astrid, somos novios… acércate… —la jaló este, tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza.

Astrid trató de alejarse y apretó sus labios contra la boca para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto, cuando…

—¡ ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! !

Fare Hofferson llegó a camerinos en compañía del reservado Grimmel.

—¡Cuñado! Que gusto verte. —saludó el relajado Neils.

—¡No soy tu cuñado! Y nadie te dio permiso de entrar aquí y de molestar ¡a mis hermanas! y a las señoritas. —riñó el menor sacando su escudo.

—Calmado joven heredero. No fue mi intención pasar sobre usted. —pidió con más seriedad el hombre, pues entre varones las cosas cambiaban.

—¡LE EXIJO QUE SE LARGUE DE AQUÍ! —gritoneó el menor enfurecido.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro!... así lo haré, siempre y cuando su hermana Astrid también lo quiera. —jugó Neils su carta. —¿Quieres que me vaya mi amor? —preguntó a su sorprendida prometida.

—Yo… yo…

Astrid seguía con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Yo… yo creo iré al baño. —fue lo único que alcanzó a responder y se apresuró para salir de los camerinos, a pesar de que había un baño ahí mismo.

Al ver que se había ido, Neils enseguida se dispuso a seguirla, sin embargo, el receloso Fare le detuvo el paso.

—Le pido que regrese a su mesa, o si no le contaré a mi padre sobre sus atrevimientos. —amenazó este con molestia.

Lundgren tragó saliva con tal amenaza pues lo que menos quería era tener una disputa con su futuro suegro.

—Me disculpo nuevamente joven Fare, por mi atrevimiento. Iré a donde me dice.

—Grimmel, acompáñalo… asegúrate que llegue con bien a su mesa. —ordenó el chiquillo desapareciendo su escudo.

El adulto asintió con su típica seriedad y mostrándole la salida al Lord del norte, lo guio de vuelta a donde el público debía estar. Una vez que ambos hombres se perdieron entre los pasillos, el menor de los Hofferson dio un respiro de alivio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a su hermana mayor.

Camicazi seguía arrullando al bebé para tratar de calmarlo y sólo alcanzó a asentir, y también comenzó a comprender el porque del miedo de su hermana menor. Antes no lo había visto, pero ahora sí, Neils Lundgren no le inspiraba nada de confianza y Astrid nunca podría ser feliz con él.

.

.

.

Entrando por una puerta secundaria, Astrid llegó a los sanitarios que correspondían a los clientes, ahí, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y golpeó con furia la puerta sintiéndose atrapada tanto física como mentalmente.

—Estúpido engreído, maldito idiota. —gruñía del coraje, sintiendo que se ahogaba con el vestido. —Calma Astrid, calma… lo tienes todo planeado, él no te va a querer, no después de lo que hiciste…—se dijo entre bufidos.

Recordar su amarga experiencia, "su plan", la tranquilizó un poco, pero no del todo, así que se sentó en el retrete tratando de quitar de su imaginación el cómo mataba a su prometido.

No fue hasta que escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió que logró distraerse, en especial porque quienes habían entrado aparentemente estaban muy risueñas y felices.

"Deben ser clientes" —pensó tratando de mantenerse en completo silencio para que no la descubrieran.

—_Oye, ¿lo viste?_ —escuchó a una de las risueñas.

—_¡¿Qué?!_ —preguntó la otra divertida.

—_Tu novio… Hiccup Haddock, está aquí._

—_¿Qué? ¿Hiccup?_

Aquello llamó la atención de Astrid.

—_Sí, está sentado al frente del escenario._

—_¿Y crees que me vio?_

—_Amiga, no te quitó la vista de encima_. —respondió esta burlonamente.

—_Oh dioses, más vale que no intente nada, aquí está Olaf y si entera que me acosté con él de seguro lo mata._

Una sonrisita picarona se formó en el rostro de Astrid al escuchar aquellas intimidades.

—_¿Por qué? ¿No dijiste que tu prometido te daba mucha "libertad"?_

—_Pensé que era así, pero después de que la boda se arruinó porque alguien destruyó este lugar comenzó a comportarse raro, muy posesivo, y pese a todo, quiero mucho a Hiccup, aclarando, como un "amigo", no quisiera que se llegaran a enfrentar y menos por mi culpa. _

—_¡Amiga! Eso no me lo habías contado… ¿Y por qué sigues con Olaf?_

—_Porque espero que sólo sean nervios prenupciales, que sea algo pasajero, además porque mi familia me lo impuso, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Solo me queda complacerlo, por eso lo acompaño ahora a todos lados, por eso estamos aquí para decidir si cambiamos el lugar de la boda o seguimos con los planes de hacerlo aquí._

"_Que patética"_ —pensó Hofferson rodando los ojos, aunque también sin querer había encontrado una forma de chantajear a Haddock o hacer que alguien más lo matara por ella.

—Pues buena suerte, amiga. No quisiera estar en tu lugar…—dijo la acompañante de Raizel repintando sus labios con un labial color rojizo.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. —dijo Raizel acomodando su busto entre el escote de su vestido, hasta que un azotón de puerta detrás de ella la distrajo de sus "chicas".

Ambas mujeres se exaltaron al ver que no estaban solas, pero la más sorprendida fue Raizel, que, viendo por el reflejo del espejo, reconoció claramente a la mujer que había azotado la puerta y que por el mismo espejo la veía con una sonrisita burlona.

—A-A…Astrid Hofferson… ¿qué… qué haces aquí? —se giró para encararla.

—Ah me conoces… yo no tengo el gusto.

—¿Cómo? Pero si estuvimos juntas en la academia de magia.

—¡Ah!... sí… la academia. Raizel Lin… ¿verdad? —le extendió Astrid su mano hipócritamente.

La chica se abstuvo de tomarla, pues ella siendo amiga de un Haddock, no fraternizaba con los Hofferson. Mientras que Astrid, al verse ignorada, la retiró.

—¿Qué quieres Astrid Hofferson? ¿qué haces aquí? —repitió Raizel con una actitud más firme.

—Este lugar es de mi familia y yo soy la cantante principal. ¿No lo sabías? —respondió esta con burla.

Raizel y su acompañante tragaron saliva.

—Amiga, creo que debemos irnos…

Pero Raizel no se movió, ya que tenía que averiguar que tanto había escuchado la enemiga de su amante.

—Yo creo que no. —dijo la burlona Astrid.

—No nos amenaces Hofferson. —respondió Raizel revelando un egni color rosa con la que convocó a un látigo del mismo color.

—Ay por favor, no me hagas reír, ¿qué vas a hacer con esa insignificante arma contra esta? —invocó Astrid a la suya que simple vista imponía sobre la otra.

—Hofferson… no…

—Ah no, descuida… no quiero hacerte daño. Así que sólo duerme.

Anteponiendo su hacha frente a las chicas, Astrid hizo de las suyas y paralizó tanto a Raizel como a su amiga.

—_Las dos muy quietecitas se quedarán, nada les pasará, dulces sueños tendrán. Cierren sus ojitos y no lo lamentarán_.

Al resplandor de el hacha Sky y de recitar el hechizo para dormir, las dos mujeres en el baño cayeron sin más al suelo. Por mera cortesía, Astrid las cargó y las llevó hasta un sillón que había ahí mismo como una sala de espera.

—Tan patética.

Miró con falsa tristeza a la durmiente amante de su enemigo y antes de irse, tomó el labial que utilizaba su acompañante y le hizo unos rayones en la cara, por mera diversión.

—Así te ves mucho mejor. — rio divertida. —Ahora…_Nadie las verá hasta que el evento termine_. —recitó por último aplicando una ilusión sobre Raizel y su amiga para que toda aquella mujer que entrara al baño no las viera.

.

.

Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas.

—Sea quien sea, ese Fare Hofferson no me puede tratarme así. —se quejó Neils Lundgren una vez que llegó con sus acompañantes.

—Le ruego lo disculpe mi Lord, el joven heredero es muy sobreprotector, además que está molesto porque hay visitas indeseadas también.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Quién?

—Hiccup Haddock y Viggo Grimborn, mi Lord.

—¿Nuestros enemigos? —preguntó Neils, como si ya perteneciera a la familia Hofferson y a sus problemas.

—Así es, por disposición del rey Drago están aquí, así que hay mucha tensión allá afuera.

—¡Ese maldito niño mimado! Deja pongo mis manos sobre débil cuello y veremos si…

—¡Oh, no señor! Le ruego que no haga nada, cualquier disputa con él, podría afectar a su bella prometida.

Lundgren refunfuñó.

—Y ya en cinco minutos empezaremos, así que por favor le ruego vaya a su mesa.

Grimmel abrió la cortina e incitó a los invitados a salir. Los acompañantes del Lord de norte salieron de uno en uno, y finalmente salió Neils que, dándole un rápido vistazo al poco visible publico alcanzó a divisar a aquel que tenía catalogado como el enemigo principal de su prometida, y lo fulminó con sus ojos, acto que le fue respondido del mismo modo por Haddock.

.

.

—¿Qué tanto me verá ese imbécil? —se preguntó Hiccup dándole un sorbo a su bebida y sin quitar tampoco su vista de Neils.

Si no fuera porque Grimmel se interpuso entre la vista de ambos, aquel duelo de miradas se hubiera convertido en algo más.

—Bueno… es el prometido de Hofferson, tal vez quiera defender su honor.

—¿Honor? Si como no… por cierto, ya no vi a Raizel… —dijo viendo hacia donde estaba su mesa, donde únicamente se encontraba su desesperado prometido esperando por ella.

—Que te valga Hiccup, mas bien dime… ¿dónde dejaste a Toothless y a Alumini?

Haddock se sobresaltó.

—Ah… fueron a atender un asunto ¡importante!

Viggo no quedó muy convencido con la respuesta, mas ya no le dio tiempo de indagar pues el presentador dio la noticia de que ya comenzarían.

—Deja sacó los tapones para los oídos. —dijo Hiccup.

Viggo rio pensando que estaba bromeando, pero cuando vio que su amigo realmente tenía tapones, solo esperaba que Hofferson tuviera la suficiente madurez para ignorarlo.

.

.

—Astrid… demonios ¿Dónde estabas? —regañó Camicazi, ya que su hermana fue la última en llegar y era la que tenía que abrir el espectáculo.

—Encargándome de dos clientas ebrias. —mintió esta a medias con una risita.

—¿Listas? ¿hermanas, señoritas? —preguntó Fare.

Las hermanas y el trio de cantantes que las acompañaban asintieron, por lo que el menor salió a tomar su lugar, mientras que Camicazi se ajustó el alambre que conectaba al micrófono cerca de su oreja, y Astrid tomaba uno de los violines, ya que además de cantar, también tenía que tocar en ciertas partes.

"_Démosles la bienvenida a las flores más hermosas de mundo oculto: Las adelfas azules."_

Y el telón se abrió.

_._

_._

—¿Hermosas? si como no…—se burló Hiccup cuando una rítmica melodía se escuchó muy cerca de su lugar y ya ni tiempo le dio de ponerse los tapones para los oídos.

La autora de la música era la mismísima Astrid Hofferson, la cual, con una radiante sonrisa y baile singular, abrió el espectáculo tocando el violín, encantando a todos los clientes (en especial a los hombres) de inmediato; menos a Haddock que lo único que recibió cuando su enemiga lo vio fue desprecio y también una singular sonrisita arrogante, pero al menos había recibido algo, a comparación de Neils Lundgren a quien Astrid no tomó siquiera en cuenta, y cuyo desprecio e indiferencia no pasó por desapercibido.

"_El tiempo ha llegado"_

"_Empaca todas tus pertenecías"_

"_Llena tu corazón de amor, viajar es regresar a casa"_

"_No temas desvanecerte, encuentra la fuerza dentro de ti."_

"_Canta tu canción hoy del verano en su camino."_

"_Cuando llegue la noche, mira al cielo,_

_cuentos de hadas contados sobre duendes disfrazados._

_Cuando llegue la noche, te levantarás,_

_Las estrellas en el cielo te llevarán de regreso a casa."_

_._

_._

"_¿Era verdad cuando dijo que cantaba?"._ —pensó el boquiabierto Hiccup y gruñó por sus adentros. —Arggg, la maldita si canta bien.

—Canta muy bien. ¿no, Hiccup? —preguntó Grimborn dejándose llevar por la música, tanto, que movía la cabeza al ritmo de esta.

—Viggo… deja de hacer eso. —refunfuñó este, viendo que Astrid Hofferson, aunque parecía estar atenta al público y cantando sincronizadamente con su hermana y demás chicas, realmente lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

"_Cuando te vayas, ¿llevarás mi amor contigo con los latidos de tu corazón?_

_Sobre ríos, arroyos y montañas altas y bajas._

_Cuando te vayas, ¿llevarás mi amor contigo con los latidos de tu corazón?_

_Todo lo que quiero es traerte de vuelta._

_Cuando te vayas_

_Cuando te vayas"_

_._

_._

Una canción de amor que se veía un poco hipócrita cuando parecía que se la cantaba a su enemigo, pero con la información que acababa de recabar, Astrid no sabía que hacer, parecía que había una infinidad de posibilidades que la tenía muy sonriente y atenta a él.

No fue hasta que sintió un codazo "accidental" de parte de su hermana Camicazi que siguió prestando su atención al demás público, a excepción de su prometido, a quien ni quería ver en pintura.

Así fue el resto de la velada…

.

.

Después de dos horas de continua música, había llegado la hora de dar fin al concierto y esto se realizaría con un espectáculo que generalmente se hacía en privado.

—¿A qué hora se terminará esta tortura? —se quejó Hiccup echándose pesadamente sobre la mesa.

—Shh… sólo queda una. —pidió Viggo interesado en el siguiente acto.

—Ahora con que cursi canción saldrá.

—Silencio Hiccup, este es la atracción principal del lugar

—eh… ¿qué?

—Lo que te prometen en el folleto. —se lo mostró Viggo. — Lo que aparentemente aparta tus penas y dolor, ¡lo harán en vivo! con el fin de hacerle publicidad.

—Pero… ¿de qué se tratará? —se preguntó Haddock viendo el folleto.

"_Estimados clientes, los invitamos a hacer acto de presencia de algo que llamamos "La paz Hofferson, una medida "terapéutica" para calmar lo que acongoja los corazones de cada uno, y todo gracias a los cantos de buena fe de nuestra flor principal: Lady Astrid Hofferson"_ —anunció el presentador

Hecha la presentación, la segunda hija de Axel Hofferson salió al escenario y acudió a donde se encontraba el presentador para tomar la palabra.

—Para esta noche tenemos a un invitado especial que ha decidido acudir a nosotros para calmar sus dolencias y que estuvo de acuerdo es ser parte de esta demostración, démosle la bienvenida a Lord Klaus Allgren…

Al llamado de la cantante, un hombre de edad avanzada se levantó de su asiento, y con paso lento acudió al escenario, al llegar ahí, Astrid le ofreció su mano y con sutileza lo ayudó a subir.

—Cuénteme señor, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted esta noche? —preguntó con amabilidad.

El hombre lloró.

—Lady Hofferson…Mi esposa murió hace unos meses, y desde entonces no he podido quitarme la tristeza del corazón. — se señaló el pecho.

El público presente emitió un suspiro nostálgico, solo Hiccup gruñía pensando que todo aquello no era más que teatro.

—He estado llorando desde su ausencia, y sé que a ella no le gustaría, pero este dolor… lady Hofferson. —se golpeó el pecho. —Es más fuerte que yo.

—Descuide señor. —le sonrió Astrid. —Me llevaré lo que acongoja a su corazón, para que sólo se quede con toda la felicidad que su esposa le dio y que de seguro desea siga conservando.

Prometiendo aquello, Astrid solicitó la ayuda del staff, los cuales ayudaron al cliente a que tomara asiento en una silla, mientras que la cantante, de pie, se puso frente a él, y con ojos cerrados y tomando una bocana de aire comenzó a entonar una canción que emanaba paz y serenidad.

.

.

—Que tontería. —se siguió quejando Hiccup mientras veía aquel teatro mal montado (según él)

Sin embargo, pronto, la melodía que su enemiga emitía fue imposible de ignorar que prestó su atención nuevamente en ella y en el hombre, y boquiabierto vio lo que sucedía.

Mientras ella cantaba y el hombre escuchaba, sus egnis comenzaron a manifestarse fuera de sus cuerpos, el dominado por la tristeza era color purpura y conforme continuaba la canción, fue atraída hacia el cuerpo de Hofferson en donde finalmente se introdujo, lo mismo pasando con el egni azul de ella, la cual una parte se incorporó en el hombre, quien al sentirlo dentro de él, dio un largo suspiro que pronto lo hizo dejar de llorar y lo tranquilizó conforme avanzaba y terminaba la canción, hasta que nuevamente todo quedó en completo silencio.

—Un intercambio. —escuchó Hiccup decir a Viggo, quien con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a aplaudir eufóricamente en conjunto con los demás llorones clientes.

—¿Un qué? —repitió este confundido.

Pero fue ignorado, nadie le respondió, sólo alcanzó a ver como su enemiga después de recibir amablemente las ovaciones, se despidió con una sonrisa de su cliente y del público en general, y con un semblante cansado regresó tras bambalinas.

Al irse ella, todos los clientes comenzaron a ponerse de pie o a recoger sus cosas, pues el espectáculo había terminado.

—Bien Hiccup, se acabó… es hora de irnos. —anunció Viggo dejando las lágrimas de lado para ponerse de pie.

—¿Eh?… ah, sí. —respondió este sin terminar de comprender lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

—¡Ay Astrid! estuviste maravillosa. —felicitó Camicazi abrazándola con fuerza. —Esa última canción fue realmente hermosa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ese señor estaba realmente triste… pero estaré bien. —respondió esta con una leve sonrisa, un gesto nostálgico que generalmente se le quedaba después de hacer ese tipo de terapias.

—Eh… hermanas. —interrumpió Fare llegando con ellas. —Mi padre habló, nos quiere ver de inmediato en casa, así que alístense, nos vamos en una hora. El idiota de Lundgren ya se nos adelantó.

—Me imagino para qué. —gruñó Astrid sintiéndose nuevamente atrapada.

—Hermanita, realmente lo siento, tenías razón sobre ese "cavernícola" pero… ¿qué puedes hacer? —se lamentó Camicazi para luego alejarse en dirección a los camerinos.

—Podrías escapar. —opinó Fare de brazos cruzados, yendo en dirección contraria para supervisar el cierre del teatro, dejando a la pensativa Astrid sola tras las bambalinas.

—Sin tan solo pudiera escapar. —suspiró, y cabizbaja caminó en dirección a los camerinos, ignorando por completo como una sombra proyectada en la pared la iba siguiendo sigilosamente.

.

.

En las afueras del teatro, Viggo se había despedido de Hiccup ya que este, con el pretexto de que tenía algo más que hacer, se quedó esperando por Toothless y Alumini, que aun no volvían de su encomienda.

—Chicos, ¿dónde están? —se preguntó preocupado, ya que sus guías no solían tardarse tanto cuando se trataba de hacer mandados.

Estaba esperando en el callejón detrás del teatro, donde se recibían aparentemente a los proveedores y demás empleados del teatro. Después de 20 minutos la gente que laboraba ahí terminó con sus deberes y se marchó, mientras que él, continuó esperando ya que no quería caer en el error de que si marchaba sus guías llegaran.

Pensando que probablemente podrían estarlo esperando del otro lado, y no ahí (como habían acordado) se dispuso a ir hacia el frente, cuando de repente una de las salidas se abrió y de ahí salió una persona.

—Stormfly… ¿cómo esperas que me tranquilice?

—Esa voz. —gruñó Hiccup para sus adentros y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Al volver la vista a la que hablaba, vio a Astrid Hofferson saliendo del teatro con ropa más casual; una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de cuadros rojos con negro y por debajo una blusa blanca, zapatos bajos y el cabello lo tenía trenzado de lado.

—Oh… pero miren quién está aquí. —señaló con burla.

Astrid al apenas reparar en su presencia hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—ush… ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó pasando de lado de él.

—Sólo esperándote para decirte que estuvo muy aburrido tu concierto y que cantas pésimo. —respondió este con sarcasmo y claramente mintiendo.

—Con lo que me importa tu opinión. —respondió Astrid metiendo a Stormfly en la camioneta, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarla adentro ya que no quería que interviniera.

La guía presintió problemas y pronto comenzó a revolotear dentro del auto, pero tanto Astrid como Hiccup la ignoraron.

—¿Tienes algo más que decirme? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—De hecho, mucho, pero si tuviera que decirlo me extendería toda la noche, pero obviamente no perdería mi tiempo contigo. —dijo dándole la espalda.

— No esperaba menos. —rio Astrid. —Pero ¿no lo harías ni siquiera por "Raizel"? —insinuó con melosamente.

Hiccup se paró en seco, y con los ojos bien abiertos se volvió nuevamente hacia la burlona Astrid.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que guardadito te lo tenías Haddock. —continuó Astrid acercándose a él de forma muy acechadora. —Pensé que eras todo un enclenque, pero veo que eres todo un semental conquistador. ¡Así se hace muchacho! —felicitó dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

—¡¿Qué insinúas Hofferson?!

—No insinúo nada ¡idiota!, sólo lo que es. Deberías decirle a tu amante que aprenda a ponerse un bozal, en especial en un lugar publico y que pertenece a los Hofferson.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —la estrujó Hiccup presintiendo que algo le había pasado a su amante, motivo por el cual ya no la había visto en el teatro.

—¡Suéltame estúpido! —lo alejó Astrid de él y pronto comenzó a correr para alejarse con la intención de arreglar ese asunto en privado con él.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —la persiguió el furioso Hiccup.

Mientras tanto, Stormfly se quedó revoloteando en el auto sin poder salir o hacer algo, al mismo tiempo que una sombra pasaba desapercibida en dirección a donde habían huido el par de magos.

.

.

Lo que había empezado como una carrera en tierra pronto comenzó a tomar altura. Astrid para perder a Hiccup comenzó a utilizar su egni para crear escalones de energía que le ayudaron a subir a lo más alto de un edificio, lo que no esperó, fue que Hiccup supiera utilizar también esa técnica y pronto comenzó a alcanzarla. Este furioso, no dudó en atacarla en las alturas y comenzó a lanzarle agresivamente destellos del fuego espiritual que emitía con su espada.

En uno de esos lanzamientos, uno alcanzó a una las bases de la energía de Astrid, la cual la hizo caer inevitablemente sobre el techo de uno de los edificios.

—Ahora si me las pagarás Hofferson. —se acercó el furioso Hiccup para acabar con ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que se le pudiera acerca, Astrid invocó a Sky la cual repeló el ataque de Inferno.

—Eres un idiota. —gruñó Astrid al ver que sus rodillas habían quedado raspadas por la caída.

—¡Contesta Hofferson! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Raizel?! —exigió este furioso.

—¿Tanto te importa esa zorra? —se burló esta

—¡No le digas así y contesta! —se lanzó Hiccup contra ella para apuñalarla y quemar más su alma.

—Tendrás un arma muy poderosa Haddock, pero si no te sabes mover de nada sirve. —arremetió Astrid contra él, y en un movimiento rápido lo tomó del saco que llevaba puesto y con fuerza lo levantó y azotó en el piso.

Hiccup se golpeó la cabeza y se sintió aturdido, pero tan pronto vio como Astrid se acercaba se levantó de su sitio para seguir con la pelea.

—¡YA DIME HOFFERSON! ¿Qué hiciste con ella? —exigió a punto de perder la paciencia.

Astrid bufó, y dando una risita bajó a Sky.

—¿Por quién me tomas estúpido? Sólo la dormí, claro que después de escuchar el romance que ella y tú tuvieron a pesar de que ella estaba comprometida. ¡Eres un sucio Haddock! Y que poca autoestima.

—¡Eso no te importa! ¡No te metas!

—Y también sé que, si su prometido se entera ¡Oh, no! Te perseguirá y te matará. —siguió contando con falsa preocupación. —Pero supongo eso no te preocupa, pero imagínate que toda tu familia, la de ella y la de él se entere, que ella es una promiscua y que tú no sabes respetar acuerdos ajenos

Fue entonces que Hiccup comprendió a donde iba todo el asunto, su enemiga había encontrado una manera de chantajearlo y ahora lo tenía en sus manos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Pensó gruñendo entre dientes; sólo tenía tres alternativas, doblegarse ante ella y pagar el precio para que guardara su secreto, encontrar su punto débil, y en el peor de los casos matarla.

Mas lo tercero no era tan posible por mucho que quisiera, así que sólo le quedaban dos, pero investigar un punto débil le tomaría tiempo por lo que lamentablemente sólo le quedaba una opción, pero…

—¡Arrgggg!

Astrid rio al ver los conflictos internos de su enemigo, claramente veía que no sabía qué hacer.

—Hofferson…

—Sí…—respondió esta burlonamente.

—Claramente se ve que tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien.

La acusación sobresaltó a Astrid, ya que no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, y extrañamente le dolía que las personas pensaran así sobre ella. No podía ser tan frívola ¿o sí? Pensó para sus adentros.

—Cantas sobre el amor, pero no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo qué es, pero a diferencia de ti, yo si lo sé… por eso… ¿qué es lo que…

De repente, en medio de aquella negociación un viento arrasador los envolvió, al mismo tiempo que una risa maquiavélica se escuchó por encima de ellos. Hiccup y Astrid se cubrieron con sus respectivas armas, la cuales iluminadas por la luz y el fuego pronto detuvieron aquel viento, mas no la risa.

Los jóvenes al levantar su vista vieron confundidos que se trataba de una dama vestida completamente de negro que se confundía con la noche, salvo por su cabello el cual estaba tornado en un singular color blanco.

—¿Quién es esa? —se preguntó Hiccup retrocediendo para quedar a la par de su enemiga.

Hofferson negó con su cabeza, sin embargo, aquella mujer despedía un pestilente y penetrante humor a muerte que era imposible de ignorar.

—Mis queridos campeones, por fin nos conocemos.

—¿Qué? —se preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

—Por años he estado buscando un poder superior que me pueda ayudar a recuperar todo lo que he perdido… y después de tanto tiempo, por fin los tengo justo frente a mí.

—Pero… ¿De qué demonios habla LOCA? ¡¿Qué quiere de nosotros?! — levantó Astrid su hacha. —¿Qué no ve que estamos ocupados?

—Que altanera eres mocosa estúpida. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?... Justo lo que tienen en sus manos, ¡SUS ARMAS! Entréguenmelas por las buenas o… se las arrebataré por las malas. —amenazó esta cambiando su sutil voz a una más macabra.

—Está loca si piensa que voy a hacer eso…—se burló Hiccup preparándose para pelear.

—Oh mis queridos niños, todos los hechiceros tontos de su edad con los que me he enfrentado han dicho lo mismo.

Dicho aquello, la bruja mostró su macabra sonrisa la cual era adornada por unos filosos colmillos, para posteriormente volverse una sombra que cubrió una gran circunferencia para establecer un campo de batalla.

Hiccup y Astrid inevitablemente se vieron atrapados entre esa sombra y pronto comenzaron a sentir como aquella mujer arremetía violentamente contra ellos.

Ambos hechiceros apenas y alcanzaban a ver entre la oscuridad que blandieron torpemente sus armas de derecha a izquierda de frente por detrás como si golpearan a una bolsa de box y en varias ocasiones casi golpeándose entre ellos por no tener idea de dónde atacar.

—¡Quítate de mi camino estúpida! No puedo verla si estás tan cerca.

—Lo mismo te digo Haddock, está loca es mía, de seguro el rey Drago pagará muy bien por esa vieja si se la llevo.

El comentario por parte de Hofferson hizo a Hiccup caer en cuenta de que aquella vieja probablemente era la persona de la que su padre le había contado, por lo que debía tener cuidado, ya que esta aparentemente no era una hechicera común y corriente.

Y todo parecía indicar que así era pues de un momento a otro, la bruja que los atacaba tomó nuevamente forma y comenzó a atacarlos con una vara que creaba agujeros oscuros.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hiccup lanzándose hacia su enemiga, pues esta estuvo a punto de quedar atrapada por esta.

Su acto heroico, pero estúpido, le había costado que hubiera quedado encima de ella, a lo que Astrid reaccionó empujándolo con ferocidad.

—Imbécil…—gruñó esta sintiéndose torpe.

—Acabo de salvar tu estúpida vida así que ¡cállate! —respondió este furioso.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, ¡imbécil! — lo volvió a empujar Hofferson, haciendo que otra pelea comenzara entre ellos, mientras que la bruja, suspendida en el aire, observó todo boquiabierta.

—¡No me ignoren! —gritó sintiéndose insultada y arremetió con más fuerza contra los jóvenes, que, de estar peleando, no se percataron de aquel ataque y terminaron estrellándose con el muro que daba la entrada al edificio. —¡DENME SUS ARMAS! —ordenó esta furiosa, sacando de entre sus ropas un par de dagas que arrojó sin reserva contra los jóvenes.

La primera en reaccionar fue Astrid, que al ver el peligro se alejó de él, no sin antes también apartar al aturdido de su enemigo.

—Ushh… ahora tú me salvaste. —se quejó Hiccup sobando su cabeza.

—Cállate estúpido. —respondió esta soltándolo, haciendo que este nuevamente se golpeara la cabeza.

—Idiota.

Sin embargo, la pelea no terminaba, la bruja sintiéndose nuevamente ignorada lanzó más ataques ahora con lanzas y espadas que disparaban toda clase de elementos y objetos, todos estos siendo esquivadas por los hábiles hechiceros que lanzaron también sus ataques de luz y de fuego, pero cuando la mujer disparó su egni con la ayuda de un par de cañones, los jóvenes salieron volando por la explosión que se provocó, y que casi los llevó al borde de la orilla del edificio.

—Esa bruja…—se limpió Astrid el hilo de sangre que salió de su labio. —¡¿Cuántas armas tiene esa mujer?!

—No cabe duda. —se levantó Hiccup del suelo tronándose los huesos. —Esa bruja es la que ha estado desapareciendo a los jóvenes, y todo parece indicar que es para robar sus habilidades.

—Qué lindo, ¿Eso quiere decir que entonces estamos luchando con cientos de hechiceros con diferentes habilidades?

—Así parece ser. Hofferson… sé que podrá sonar estúpido lo que diré, pero…

—¿Unimos habilidades? —terminó ella por él.

Hiccup rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Sí. Ya que…

—Es un plan estúpido, pero si queremos salir de esta. —levantó Astrid a Sky.

—Lo sé. —se juntó Hiccup con ella y dando un grito blandió a Inferno al mismo tiempo que ella.

Su ataque salió como una resplandeciente y poderosa cuchilla de luz; tan fugaz, que la bruja que los acechaba tuvo que hacerse rápidamente de lado, pues si lograba acertarle su cuerpo quedaría destruido al igual que su alma. Sin embargo, con este ataque vio algo de sumo interés y que era todavía más poderoso, lo que la hizo planear otra cosa diferente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya se llevan bien? —cuestionó con burla, alzando la vara que creaba los agujeros oscuros.

—¡No te importa! —lanzaron los jóvenes otro ataque.

Sin embargo, este no salió como querían, pues Astrid y Hiccup se separaron debido al agujero que se creó por debajo de la segunda.

Astrid desapareció frente a los ojos de Hiccup, que aturdido buscó a su aliada temporal; mas solo vio concreto debajo de él.

Otro agujero posteriormente se formó a la altura de la bruja y de ahí salió Astrid disparada, pero antes de que pudiera caer, la bruja la tomó por el cuello, haciendo que esta por el sofoco desvaneciera a Sky de entre sus manos.

—Interesante. — la analizó la bruja con sus ojos sombríos. —Una niña que no sabe lo que es el amor verdadero.

Astrid se sobresaltó y siguió luchando para zafarse de su agarre, mientras que, por lo debajo, Hiccup comenzó a crear escaleras de energía para llegar a ellas.

—Hiciste un sacrificio… tu pureza a cambio de tu ansiada libertad ¿No es así? —acusó la bruja haciendo que Astrid se sorprendiera por lo que sabía. —Que estúpida fuiste querida.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurró Hiccup pues claramente había escuchado, y olvidándose un poco de su aliada temporal vio la manera de ahora chantajearla, una vez que terminaran con la bruja.

Pero aquellos planes, parecieron que no se darían como quería, pues de un momento a otro la bruja soltó a Astrid, quien sofocada cayó pesadamente en el suelo, para luego arremeter contra él.

El heredero de los Haddock le hizo frente, pero lo que no esperó fue la bruja aplicara su técnica inversamente y metiéndose entre el agujero negro apareció detrás de y también lo tomó por el cuello.

Hiccup trató de zafarse, pero aquella mano parecía garras que lo apretaban fuertemente y no le daban oportunidad de usar a Inferno.

—Otro que no sabe amar. —analizó la bruja con interés mientras apretaba su cuello. —Crees que lo conoces todo, pero no eres más que un estúpido y caprichudo muchacho a quien sólo le han enseñado que todo lo que quiere lo debe de tener.

Hiccup se retorció en medio de las acusaciones ya que para nada creía que eso se ajustara a él.

—Que interesantes muchachos… pero el juego se acabó. — lo soltó la bruja dejándolo caer al igual que Astrid.

—No se ha acabado. —refutó Astrid comenzando a envolverse en su egni color azul. —Maldita... me las pagarás.

—Igualmente… no te saldrás con la tuya. —respondió Hiccup entre tosidos, y furioso invocó todo su egni color rojo.

La bruja sonrió para a sus adentros y se aventuró a hacer su último ataque.

—¡USTEDES ME DARÁN LO QUE QUIERO!

—¡No lo haremos! —gritó Astrid expulsando toda su fuerza. —¡Muere! ¡Sky destroza todo su cuerpo!

—¡Inferno! ¡Consume su alma! —ordenó Hiccup

Y juntando la espada con el hacha, una luz más poderosa a la anterior se despidió de las armas de los hechiceros.

La bruja malvada dio un grito ahogado con semejante ataque, pero con su vara trató de repeler el ataque, y con la cual trataría de hacer su última jugada.

—¡VARA DE LAS SOMBRAS! ¡DETÉN EL TIEMPO!

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron y pronto comenzaron a sentir su entorno más entumido.

—¡Debemos atacarlo con más fuerza Hofferson! —gruñó Hiccup tratando de no dejarse vencer por el hechizo del tiempo.

—¡La destruiré, tú encárgate de pulverizar su alma! —dijo Astrid poniendo todo su esfuerzo sobre su magia.

Tanto el hacha Sky como la espada Inferno expulsaron más energía, y más unidas que nunca, resistieron la fuerza sobre el mismo tiempo, algo que la bruja desconocida no creyó que fuera posible.

—¡Malditos mocosos! ¡No crean que se saldrán con la suya! —gritó enfurecida y expulsó más de su energía.

Sin embargo, aquello tuvo un costo, y su vara de sombras se empezó a fragmentar y amenazaba con hacerse pedazos, le quedaba poco tiempo, así que con sus últimas energías jugó su última carta.

"_NÍ GHLACTAR LEAT, ACH NÍL TÚ NÍOS MÓ."_

"_IS FUATH LEAT A CHÉILE ACH ANOIS BEIDH GRÁ AGAT DÁ CHÉILE._

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —preguntó Hiccup confundido.

—Otro hechizo prohibido. —susurró Astrid cuando de repente un pentagrama que estaba clasificado como el de "Oscuridad." Apareció por debajo de ellos — ¡Haddock, debemos acabar con ella antes de que termine de recitarlo!

¡NUAIR A BHRAITHEANN SIAD GO BHFUIL A SAOL LÁN DE AOIBHNEAS, BRISTEFAR AN SEAL, ACH MAIRFIDH AN MHALLACHT!

El heredero de la casa Haddock no rechistó y puso más de su fuerza junto con Astrid para acabar con la bruja, creando un haz de luz que iluminó por completo la ciudad del mundo oculto y que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el ataque de la bruja la cual quedó envuelta en los poderes de los hechiceros.

Sin embargo, cuando la luz se apagó, los jóvenes dieron un grito ahogado al ver que la bruja seguía flotando en el cielo, casi petrificada junto con su vara de las sombras.

—Pero… que…—susurró Astrid también notando que el pentagrama no se había desvanecido.

— "BAINFIDH DO CHUID ARM LIOM." —susurró la bruja antes de estallar en pedazos.

Astrid y Hiccup apenas y pudieron reaccionar, y solamente alcanzaron a tomarse de las manos cuando el pentagrama despareció en un destello dando lugar a un agujero negro que los absorbió, hasta un destino desconocido.

.

.

.

**Berk. **

**Año 2009.**

Las lluvias habían llegado, los campos llenos de diversos sembradíos comenzaron a ser remojados por la leve brisa que pronto arreció sobre todos los pastizales, que se iluminaron en un color más vivo y verde.

Sobre uno de estos espacios naturales, a un lado de un pequeña y abandonada cabaña, un hombre y una mujer yacían inconscientes sobre el césped.

Al contacto de las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre sus rostros, estos despertaron, ojos azules con verdes se encontraron y de estos emanó un misterioso e inusual brillo.

—Hola. —lo saludó ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —respondió él de la misma manera. —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con extrema amabilidad.

—Sí, ¿Y tú? —preguntó preocupada.

El varón asintió embelesado, sintiendo un poco más abajo como su mano estaba enlazada con la de ella. Aquello fue notado por ella que inmediatamente se sonrojó y no la retiró.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer sobre ellos, pero a estos no parecía importarles, ya que sólo se levantaron pausadamente sin soltar sus manos. Una vez de pie, frente a frente, se quedaron viendo fijamente y sus respiraciones pronto se empezó a acelerar por unos crecientes y extraños deseos.

Sus manos, antes unidas, fueron liberadas, pero sólo para ser llevadas con desesperación al rostro del otro. Ella peinó sutilmente flequillo, mientras que él hecho sus mechones de cabello dorado hacia atrás, y en medio del aguacero, no lo pospusieron y se unieron frenéticamente en un beso.

Un beso que desbordó pasión desde el primer segundo y se aceleró más con el paso de los demás. El ansioso Haddock, pronto fue moviendo a su acompañante en dirección a la cabaña, y Hofferson nada lenta, lo impulsó más y más para que continuaran.

Ambos terminaron chocando con la pared de madera, a escasos centímetros de la puerta y con desesperación comenzaron a desabotonar sus ropas. Ella con su camisa, para luego seguir con su cinturón y pantalón. Mientras que él, le arrancó la blusa de cuadros para luego tocar sus senos por encima de la blanca restante.

Entre besos y caricias dieron con la puerta de la cabaña, y apenas abriéndola e ingresando en esta, se dejaron caer en el piso para continuar con más libertad. Hiccup, rápidamente llevó sus manos a la falda de su amante y de un solo jalón se la quitó junto con su ropa interior, luego él procedió hacer lo mismo con su ropa, y una vez que estuvo en la misma condición, la hizo suya y viceversa.

Desde ese día, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro con amor y pasión, teniendo como resultado en años posteriores un par de amados frutos.

.

.

**Berk **

**Noviembre 2018.**

—¿Ya vamos a desayunar mami? —preguntó un pequeño niño de apneas escasos 4 años.

—¿Por qué estás el suelo papi? —preguntó una pequeña niña de 6 años.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿"papá? —repitió el incrédulo Hiccup viendo a la pequeña que, en cuanto lo observó, con esa cara, ella puso una muy similar a la suya, lo que asustó más.

—Mami… ¿qué tiene papi? —preguntó el pequeño rubio viendo también con curiosidad al adulto.

—U…un momento… ¿cómo nos dijeron? ¿Mamá… papá? —cuestionó Astrid confundida.

—Sí. — respondió la niña con inocencia. — ¿Por qué?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —los señaló Hiccup.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estamos jugando algo?... Papi… somos tus hijos, Zephir y Nuffink… Haddock. —respondió la niña como si fuera lo más obvio. —Y ella es nuestra mami. —señaló a Astrid por completo.

La adulta se quedó boquiabierta y sin respiración, pensando que todo aquello no era más que un mal y horrible sueño del que pronto despertaría. Mientras que Hiccup, sólo negó con su cabeza una y otra vez, no creyendo nada de eso en absoluto, pensando seriamente que esos niños definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con él y menos si tenían algo con su odiada enemiga.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora: alguien ya se desentendió de sus criaturas XD.**

**Nota 2: La vara de las sombras no necesita presentación (para aquellos que han visto TrollsHunter)**

**Nota 3: La canción del inicio es la de When you Go de Celtic Woman, y la segunda las dejo a su imaginación, pero yo me imaginó la terapia con Amazing Grace también de Celtic Woman,**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo doble, nos leemos dentro de dos fines de semana (eso espero)**

**Comentarios y agradecimientos:**

**Vivi: XD, exactamente, e irán peor. Creo. Saludos.**

**Lilina: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado.**

**2Sonic1808: Pues por el momento no intervendrán las familias, porque como se pudo apreciar, ellos dos cayeron en otro mundo. Saludos.**

**Maylu: Pues hubo Hiccstrid, pero digamos en modo zoombie. XD. Saludos.**

**Robanachos: genial tu nickname, muchas gracias por tus palabras es un placer saber que a la gente le gustan mis historias. Saludos.**

**EmiCastillo: Y Hiccup será más mamón, digamos que tendrá crisis de paternidad XD. Saludos.**

**A los favoritos, lectores anónimos y seguidores, hasta la próxima.**

**Saludos.**

**10 de septiembre de 2019**


	6. Afronta la realidad Pt 1

**Capítulo 5.**

**Afronta la realidad Pt1**

**.**

**.**

**Berk.**

**Noviembre 2018.**

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Era la principal pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los hechiceros que, aún boquiabiertos, miraban a los niños frente a ellos como si fueran bichos.

No fue hasta que la pequeña niña se movió de su lugar para ir a una de las esquinas de la habitación para tomar un objeto que yacía recargado sobre la pared y que Haddock reconoció como suyo, o eso creyó, ya que se veía un poco diferente a como la recordaba.

—¿Otra vez olvidaste dónde la dejaste papi? —preguntó la niña llevándole con mucho esfuerzo la pesada prótesis que él solía usar.

Como respuesta, Hiccup sólo balbuceó y estando aun en shock, sólo le arrebató con rudeza la prótesis a la niña para luego ponérsela rápidamente, mientras que la pequeña sólo quedó perpleja, pensando que había hecho algo malo.

—Mami, ya tengo hambre. —se escuchó de lado de Hofferson.

Astrid, ahora con una mueca de horror, veía como aquel chiquillo se le colgaba de la pierna y le "exigía" comida.

—Mami…—la zarandeó el pequeño para que reaccionara y se aferró más a su pierna.

Pero como respuesta, la hechicera sólo comenzó a enrojecer por un repentino estrés que empezó a sentir.

—¡SUELTAME!

Aquel furioso grito, hizo que tanto el pequeño como la pequeña se echaran unos pasos hacia atrás asustados, momento que Hiccup aprovechó para ponerse de nuevo en pie y para tomar el resto de la ropa que encontró en la habitación.

—No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

Y… saltó por la ventana.

Ante aquel acto de osadía, los asustados chiquillos fueron los primeros en reaccionar y rápidamente corrieron a la ventana para buscar a su papá, mientras que la boquiabierta Astrid, aprovechó aquella distracción y tomó un pequeño short que encontró tirado del otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Mami, papi se fue! —chilló la niña, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su progenitora al igual que el asustado niño.

La hechicera se paralizó a medio acto de estarse atando uno tenis sucios que encontró y se sintió acorralada, pues esos niños amenazaban con ponerse a llorar.

—Se pegó bien feo. —contó el niño empezando a hipear. —¿Por qué se fue?

—No, no… no lloren. —suplicó Astrid, temiendo que esos niños estallaran en llanto como una bomba.

Sin embargo, los niños hicieron caso omiso, y sus sollozos se incrementaron al mismo tiempo que sus caritas se enrojecían por la angustia.

—No, no…por favor, por favor.

—¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ QUIERO A MI PAPI! ! ! ! —estallaron los dos niños escandalosamente.

De tan fuerte que fueron los lloriqueos, Astrid se cubrió los oídos sintiéndose al borde de un colapso nervioso y de la histeria, y más cuando esos niños pretendieron consolarse con ella y corrieron con brazos abiertos en su dirección.

—¡NO, NO PUEDO! —gritó enloquecidamente y salió de la habitación antes de que la alcanzaran.

—¡MAMI! —gritaron los pequeños detrás de ella.

Pero Astrid no los escuchó y siguió corrieron por el único camino que tenía, un pasillo alargado que después la llevó a unas escaleras, rápidamente bajó por estas, las cuales conducían directamente a la puerta de la salida; sin embargo, estaba tan confundida que no pudo evitar dar un vistazo rápido alrededor de la casa, la cual en definitiva no era la suya o alguna conocida.

—¡Mami, espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Cuando escuchó aquellos alaridos, vio que esos niños estaban por alcanzarla y antes de que pudieran hacerlo se apresuró a ir a la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Con desesperación, movió la manija, sin embargo, al ver que no se abriría sola, concentró su egni hasta romperla, luego pateó la puerta con rudeza y la rompió por un extremo.

Salió como una desquiciada, viendo hacia atrás para asegurarse que esos chiquillos no estuvieran cerca, más no llegó muy lejos ya que de repente chocó con algo.

—Astrid, ¿Qué rayos? ¡¿Qué pasa?! —escuchó la voz de una chica.

La hechicera, aun cohibida, se volvió hacia la voz, encontrándose con que había chocado con una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello color negro y ojos verdes que la veían con preocupación.

—Astrid, mi hermano me dijo que vio a Hiccup saltar por la ventana… ¿qué pasó? ¿Están bien?

Pero la aludida no respondió, sólo se apartó con rudeza de aquella curiosa y metiche chica.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntó con exigencia en su voz.

—¿Cómo qué quién soy?... Astrid… ¿qué pasa? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Soy Heather… tu vecina, trabajamos juntas en tu invernadero. —respondió la asustada mujer.

¿Heather? ¿Vecina? ¿Invernadero?

Astrid negó una y otra vez con su cabeza, y al no tener muy claro lo que pasaba en ese lugar sólo evadió a aquella chica y se fue corriendo sin ningún rumbo. Mientras tanto, la vecina, aún impactada, sólo alcanzó a ver como los niños se habían quedado llorando en el umbral de la puerta y rápidamente acudió con ellos; sin percatarse de las tres figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban en lo más alto de la casa.

—Al parecer ha sucedido. —dijo una de ellas.

—Sí, ya despertaron. —comentó la otra.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó la tercera.

—Ustedes dos vayan por ella. —señaló la primera figura hacia el rumbo que había tomado la hechicera. —Yo me encargaré de él.

Los dos encapuchados asintieron a la orden y de un parpadeo los tres se movieron velozmente y abandonaron el hogar de los Haddock-Hofferson.

.

.

Conforme más corría menos reconocía el lugar, Astrid se sentía perdida, la gran cantidad de luz que había en ese lugar la tenía atontada, pues en el mundo oculto debido a la poca luz que había (la mayor parte proporcionada por los cristales que nacían de la piedra corazón) todo siempre era muy opaco, no existía el día como tal, sólo la noche y el atardecer; pero ese lugar era diferente, en él podía ver un cielo celeste que nunca había visto, así como un astro rey del que sólo había leído en libros.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy?

Se giró hacia todo su entorno para observar lo que tenía más cerca, viendo que no era más que un conjunto de casas con estilos campiranos rodeadas por extensos jardines, estructuras muy distintas a los grandes edificios y todo el concreto del mundo oculto. Un lugar que le hubiera parecido hermoso de no ser por lo aterrada que estaba.

—Quiero volver, quiero volver.

Sentía que se mareaba conforme más daba vueltas sobre su propio eje, cuando, el estruendo de un ruidoso sonido la despertó de su shock.

—¡Quítate del camino!

La hechicera frunció el entrecejo, ya que era un hombre en un vehículo (muy parecido a los que usaban en el mundo oculto) y que hacía sonar el claxon con insistencia ya que estaba interponiéndose en su camino.

—¡Quítate mujer! ¡¿o quieres que te aplaste?! —gritoneó el hombre sin dejar de tocar el claxon.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Astrid expulsando su egni.

Aquella energía mágica no fue percibida por el hombre, más fue resentida por el auto, cuyos cristales se desquebrajaron como si se hubiera impactado contra algo. El grosero hombre dejó entonces de tocar el claxon, y asustado vio como aquella mujer sólo acercaba a él de manera amenazadora.

—¡Dime! ¿Dónde estoy? —lo golpeó Astrid contra el volante.

—¡¿Está loca?! —gritó el asustado hombre.

—¡Responde!

—¡BERK, BERK! ¡Estamos en Berk! —respondió este con las manos en alto y su cabeza contra el volante.

—¿Berk? ¿Qué es Berk? —lo soltó Astrid confundida.

El hombre aprovechó que dejó de sujetarlo y rápidamente arrancó el auto, aunque se quedó a medio camino ya que las llantas también se reventaron.

Mientras tanto, la aturdida Astrid poca importancia le dio y pretendió seguir adelante, cuando dos personas encapuchadas se interpusieron en su camino.

—Hasta aquí llegaste Astrid Hofferson.

La aludida frunció el entrecejo y su instinto le dijo que aquellas personas no eran como aquellos niños que había conocido o la tal Heather o el hombre del auto, no, eran diferentes, estos venían del mismo mundo oculto que ella, así que no dudó ni un poco y convocó a Sky para hacerles frente.

.

.

.

Haber saltado por la ventana había sido estúpido, pensó Hiccup resintiendo el dolor de la caída.

Había sido tanta la adrenalina que ni siquiera había sentido el dolor en su espalda, y estaba tan confundido que tampoco había podido utilizar su magia para amortiguar la caída, pero cuando salió de esa casa y vio que de la casa de enfrente unas personas lo habían visto, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio.

No sabía en qué problemas se había metido y no quería averiguarlo, así que corrió por todo el ancho y largo camino que tenía frente a él, hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y comenzó a resentir todo.

Doblando en una de las esquinas de aquel extraño pueblo, trató de recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que trataba de asimilar en donde estaba. Y al igual que la otra hechicera también se sintió atontado por la luz del día.

Por la calle en donde estaba transitaba mucha gente que lo veía desconcertado, pero él no le dio importancia y se concentró en recuperarse. Pasó sus manos por todo su rostro y sintió algo extraño a mitad de esta.

Lo que sentía era ¿barba?

Se tocó lo vellos del rostro con insistencia, asustado por la gran cantidad que tenía.

—Pero ¿qué? ¿qué es esto?

De lo confundido que se sintió, se apresuró a buscar algún objeto en donde pudiera ver su reflejo. No tardó en encontrarlo, pues al girarse de su sitio, se encontró con su reflejo el cual estaba plasmado sobre el ventanal de un local que vendía pasteles.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —no dejaba de repetir sin poder dejar de ver y tocar aquella barba, la cual sentía que le picaba demasiado.

No comprendía porque la tenía si siempre se ocupaba de ella cada mañana desde que había empezado su aventura con su amante, y tampoco comprendía cómo le había crecido tanta de la noche a la mañana. Extrañamente se sintió más viejo con ella y el dolor del cuerpo le hizo segundas.

—No, no, no, no… ¿qué pasó aquí? —siguió caminando y estirando los vellos de su cara.

Sin ver por dónde iba, se interpuso entre el tráfico que le gritó majaderías por no fijarse, pero estaba tan ensimismado que no les prestó atención. Cruzó la calle aun susurrando de cosas que parecía que había enloquecido y sin percatarse de un encapuchado que comenzó a seguirlo.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy?

Sin dejar de lamentarse, Hiccup levantó el rostro y observó a su alrededor. Vio algunos negocios, personas que lo veían de manera extraña, autos que iban de un lado a otro y por detrás de él un singular encapuchado que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

De todas las cosas que vio, nada lo había impresionado más que aquel encapuchado. Hiccup extrañamente sintió que aquella persona no figuraba en ese lugar.

Tragó saliva, y tratando de controlarse un poco, recuperó su porte y siguió caminando de frente tratando de ser indiferente, al hacerlo, su instinto lo hizo girarse otra vez y con lo que se encontró fue con que aquel encapuchado también se había movido de su sitio y había desaparecido.

Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía; así que caminó más rápido tratando de buscar un lugar en donde ocultarse, fue entonces que a lo lejos un objeto singular llamó su atención, un poste de color azul, blanco y rojo que giraban en su interior.

Cojeando, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar ahí, vio que oportunamente se trataba de una barbería, así que entró.

—¿Hola? —titubeó al entrar.

Dentro del local había un chico en un mostrador, con su cabello atado hacia el frente como si simulara una barba, y en el fondo, había chica (muy parecida al del mostrador) sentada frente a una mesa y quien limaba sus uñas.

Chico y chico al sonido de su saludo se giraron lentamente hacia él

—¡Hiccy! —saludó animosamente el muchacho.

—¿Hiccy? —repitió este confundido y más cuando aquel hombre se acercó para abrazarlo como si lo conociera.

—¿Viniste por fin a integrarte al club de barbudos?

—¿El qué?

—Que suave y sedosa tienes tu barba… "_Tu esposita sí que te la cuida_", aunque, aun te falta mucho para que sea igual que mi hermosa, larga y tupida barba. —comentó el muchacho rubio sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Disculpa… ¿nos conocemos? —preguntó Hiccup confundido.

—¿Hiccy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de tu mejor amigo del mundo mundial? ¿Ese que siempre te da consejos en los momentos más cruciales? ¿Quién te ha apoyado en los momentos más difíciles? ¿Tu guía espiritual?

—¿Toothless? —se espantó Hiccup.

—Oye, oye… yo no "espiko inglish" pero "mi entender un poco", y no insultes amigo, sé que mi hermana aquí… —señaló a la de la mesa. —Me tumbó un diente, pero no es como para que me digas "Chimuelo".

La de la mesa sólo dio un resoplido y rodó sus ojos sin dejar de limar sus uñas.

—Ok, ¿entonces no eres Toothless? —siguió Hiccup sin comprender.

—Estás raro amigo, pero, en fin. ¿vienes por la membresía de barbón de bronce, la de plata o la de oro?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes… tengo la misión de hacer que los barbones de este humilde pueblo no cometan el peor error de deshacerse de sus barbas. —contó con lagrimillas en los ojos.

—Y por eso muy pronto quebraremos… ¡ya déjate de tonterías Tuffnut! Y mejor pregunta a qué vino, pero en serio Hiccup, si vienes a unirte a ese estúpido club te golpearé tan fuerte en la cara que le harás segundas a la cabeza redonda de tu esposa.

—¿Mi esposa? —repitió este confundido.

—¡Tú no te metas Ruffnut! Hiccup… no le hagas caso, ella ni siquiera debería estar aquí… no es una barbona como nosotros, pero sabes porque debo tenerla aquí.

—No, no entiendo nada… ¡Ya cállate!

Los gemelos se extrañaron de la actitud de aquel cliente, que también era un conocido vecino del pueblo de Berk.

—¿Estás bien Hiccup? —preguntó Ruffnut yendo hacia ellos.

—¡Sólo quiero que me quiten esto! —gritó este señalando su barba.

—¡Sacrilegio! pero ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó Tuffnut espantado.

—Sólo hazlo, hermano. —ordenó Ruffnut.

—¡No, no y no! —negó este una y otra vez. —Un hombre y su barba tienen un vínculo inquebrantable.

—¡No me importa! —gritó Hiccup perdiendo la paciencia que a la vez provocó que su egni se manifestara.

Raramente los gemelos sintieron el ambiente muy pesado, mas no eran capaces de ver el aura roja alrededor del hechicero, quien cabizbajo comenzó a susurrar.

—¿Qué tanto dices? —se acercaron los gemelos a él.

—"_Ya no aguanto a esta barba, y a ustedes menos, hagan lo que digo ¡ahora mismo!"._

Al escucharlo, los gemelos de forma hipnotizada se irguieron y sonrieron.

—Pase usted, buen hombre. —lo invitó Tuffnut a tomar asiento.

Hiccup se extrañó, no tanto por la actitud del hombre si no por lo que había hecho. ¿Había recitado un hechizo? No comprendía cómo, si siempre había apestado para eso, la que conocía que era muy buena para eso, era su enemiga: Astrid Hofferson.

Y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras que el barbero Tuffnut hacía su labor y le rasuraba toda aquella barba que le tupía el rostro.

.

.

.

—¿Quiénes son? ¡Respondan! —exigió Astrid a la defensiva.

—Si te tranquilizas te lo diremos con mucho gusto, así que baja tu arma ¡Es una orden! —dijo el encapuchado, o más bien encapuchada, pues la voz era de una chica.

—¡A mí nadie me dice qué hacer!

Con Sky levantada en lo alto, Astrid arremetió contra la extraña, sin embargo, esta de un salto la esquivó, mientras que su acompañante, sólo se hizo a un lado.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exigió Astrid mientras atacaba.

—Si te tranquilizas y me escuchas tal vez lo averigües. —respondió la encapuchada burlonamente.

—¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

—¿Yo? Yo nada, y lo mismo quisiera saber…

—¿Qué?

Aquello confundió a la hechicera, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que siguiera atacando.

—Así es Astrid, no soy tu enemiga, escucha mi voz… ¿no te es familiar? —preguntó la atacada mientras seguía esquivando los golpes.

—¡¿Familiar?! ¡NO! ¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó expulsando su egni el cual provocó que los autos de las viviendas vecinas, así como los árboles se sacudieran.

—Soy quien en esta situación te diría algo como: "Tranquila, sólo respira".

En ese momento, Astrid se paralizó y con su hacha en lo alto, sólo vio como el viento provocado por su egni retiró la capucha de esa desconocida, revelándole que se trataba de una chica alta, con el cabello rubio y mechas azules, de penetrantes ojos amarillos que la vieron con ternura.

—¿Ya me recuerdas? —preguntó esta con una sonrisa.

—¿S-Stormfly? —balbuceó Astrid atónita.

—La misma. —respondió esta con una sonrisa.

—Aunque, obviamente no es así como la recordabas ¿verdad? —habló la otra persona, quien también resultó ser una chica, la cual, al descubrirse, mostró un largo cabello blanco y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

Astrid no supo quién era, pero raramente sentía que también la conocía.

—¿Y tú eres…? —señaló confundida.

—Alumini. —respondió esta con una sonrisa. —La guía espiritual adoptiva de tu esposo.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —exclamó esta espantada.

—Astrid, sé que estás muy confundida. —intervino la humana Stormfly preocupada. — Pero hay muchas cosas de las que debemos de hablar, tenemos que volver…

—¿V-volver? ¿A-a dónde? ¿A-al mundo oculto? —balbuceó esta confundida.

—No, a tu casa, con tus hijos…

.

.

.

El corte barba había tardado alrededor de media hora, agregado a eso, Hiccup aprovechó el hechizo y pidió al gemelo que le diera forma a su cabello, ya que también lo tenía demasiado plano a como a él solía llevarlo, además de que no quería salir de ese local hasta sentirse seguro.

Sin embargo, cuando Tuffnut terminó con él, ya no tenía más excusas para quedarse, así que se retiró (sin pagar).

A pesar de haberse quitado todo el vello facial y parte de su cabello, extrañamente se seguía sintiendo más viejo, no como un veinteañero lleno de vida y de energía, la espalda y la pierna izquierda le dolían.

—Maldita sea… ¿ahora qué? —se detuvo frente a otro local para observar su reflejo, y no se sintió muy a gusto con él, y no comprendía, si era como siempre lo llevaba.

Sin embargo, pronto dejó esos pensamientos de lado, cuando en el reflejo del ventanal vio a aquel encapuchado en el otro extremo de la calle. Tomando su debida precaución, caminó como si no lo hubiera visto y trató de mezclarse con la gente que transitaba por el lugar, cuando sintió que podía perderse de vista, entró sigilosamente a un callejón y convocó a Inferno por si acaso.

Caminó de reversa con espada en mano sintiéndose acorralado entre las dos paredes del callejón, pero se sintió realmente encerrado, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido por detrás de él.

Sintió que la columna se le irguió y por unos breves segundos también se paralizó, pero cuando fue capaz de moverse, se giró, y apretando más a inferno entre su mano, confrontó a la persona que había llegado.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó amenazándolo con inferno.

Pero el encapuchado con un hábil movimiento se movió por debajo de él y trató de quitarle a inferno, pero Hiccup lo evadió con una agilidad tal que desconocía, y lo terminó por acorralar contra la pared.

—Vaya… has mejorado mucho con los años. —dijo el encapuchado burlonamente.

—¿Quién eres?

—Pero en la menor oportunidad te distraes. —continuó este, bajando ágilmente para golpear la pierna con protésico del hechicero.

Hiccup cayó sobre su espalda, dándose otro fuerte golpe lo que lo hizo disolver la magia que convocaba a inferno de su mano.

—Da gracias a los dioses que no soy tu enemigo, mi amigo. — dijo el encapuchado viéndolo desde lo alto.

—Ya dime ¿quién eres? —pidió Hiccup adolorido.

—¿En serio? Aun no me reconoces, ya sé que he cambiado un poco, pero ¿mi voz no te dice algo?

Hiccup lo negó.

—¿Y si te digo que soy aquel que siempre te decía que no te metieras en tonterías? —probó el desconocido.

El hechicero entonces dio un grito ahogado.

—¡¿T-Toothless?! —exclamó espantado.

—¡En persona!, hablando literalmente, mi amigo. —se descubrió el encapuchado, mostrando a un muchacho de cabello color negro y ojos verdes, que gentilmente le ofreció su mano para ponerlo en pie.

—To- To-Toothless… ¡¿eres tú?! —preguntó el impactado Hiccup aun sin creerlo.

—Sí, sí lo soy.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué no puedo recordar? —comenzó a preguntar espantado.

—¡Ya, ya! Haces muchas preguntas amigo, y te responderé las que pueda, pero lo mejor es hacerlo en otro lado. ¡volvamos a casa!

—Pero ¿cómo Toothless? Este no es el mundo oculto… ¿cómo podemos volver? —preguntó este zarandeándolo.

—Eh… ¿quién dijo que al mundo oculto?

—¿cómo? ¿qué? —se sacudió Hiccup sin comprender.

—Amigo, vamos a volver a tu casa… a la casa que tienes aquí…—explicó Toothless como si fuera lo obvio. — A la casa en donde vives con tus hijos y… con Astrid Hofferson…

.

.

.

—¿No debiste ser más sutil? —preguntó Alumini, mientras sostenía a la desmayada hechicera por uno de sus brazos.

—No. Alargar la verdad no haría la diferencia, la conozco, hubiera reaccionado igual, así que ¿para qué ocultarlo? —respondió Stormfly cargándola por el otro extremo.

—Sí, pero al menos lo hubieras hecho en la casa, ahí ella se hubiera desmayado con más tranquilidad. —dijo la guía de cabello blanco tratando de sostener el peso de la hechicera.

La palabra "hijos" había sido suficiente para que a Astrid se le bajara la presión y cayera desmayada, por lo que ahora Stormfly y Alumini la llevaban a rastras hacia la casa que habían tenido en vigila durante casi 4 años.

—Nos tomó por sorpresa, quién iba a saber que ellos despertarían ¡así! ¡de la nada!

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que ha sucedido últimamente en el pueblo?

—Puede ser. —suspiró Stormfly deteniéndose enfrente de la casa en donde vivía su ama. —Uff… por fin llegamos.

En ese momento, la inconsciente Astrid comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y de un parpadeo despertó, más cuando vio que estaba nuevamente frente a aquella casa que había abandonado, se inquietó y se removió entre los brazos de las guías.

—Astrid, tranquila. —pidió Stormfly.

—¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?!

—Tranquila, entremos y te explico. —susurró la guía para evitar hacer un escándalo.

—¡No! ¡Dímelo!

—¡Ya te lo dije! Está es tu casa, donde vives con Hiccup y con tus hijos.

—¡No! —negó esta con la cabeza. —¡¿Por qué viviría con ese idiota?! ¡Tú sabes cuánto LO ODIO! ¡Además yo NO TENGO HIJOS!

—Astrid, las cosas han cambiado. —intervino Alumini tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¡Tú no te metas! —amenazó Astrid convocando rápidamente a Sky. — Estás con él ¿no? ¡¿Acaso me están jugando una broma?!

—Astrid baja esa arma… y baja la maldita voz… los vecinos puedes escucharte, y los niños. —pidió Stormfly desesperada.

—¡NO! ¿Cómo sé que realmente eres Stormfly? —cuestionó Astrid comenzando a desconfiar. —Mi Stormfly era una dragoncita que cabía en mi mano.

—Es un conjuro que me hace ver así Astrid, pero… —resopló esta. —no puedo mostrarme como soy, no ahora y…

—Miren quién llegó… ¡ya llegó mami! —se escuchó de repente en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡MAMI!

La asustada Stormfly al ver que la vecina y los niños había salido de la casa, se apresuró a forcejar con Astrid para que esta se deshiciera de Sky.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gruñó Astrid sin ánimos de soltar su arma.

—Escúchame bien Astrid, si haces llorar de nuevo a esos niños te las verás seriamente conmigo, ¿entendido? —amenazó la guía apretando con fuerza su brazo.

Astrid tragó saliva, su guía la había regañado exactamente a como lo recordaba y estando de ese tamaño se le hacía difícil desobedecerla, y dado también a que la vecina metiche esa y los niños se acercaban no le quedó de otras más que deshacer a Sky entre sus manos.

—Ahora… déjame hablar y ya adentro hablaremos, no digas nada, ni hagas nada.

Una vez que Stormfly terminó, la soltó y se volvió hacia los recién llegados con una hipócrita sonrisa.

—¡Mami! —exclamaron los niños y se apresuraron a aferrarse de sus piernas.

Astrid los miró con repulsión, pero cuando vio que Stormfly la reprendió con la mirada, sólo bajó la cabeza.

—Astrid… ¿Qué pasó? Me asustaste… —dijo Heather una vez llegó con las mujeres.

La aludida no respondió, sólo permaneció con la cabeza baja.

—No te preocupes. —intervino Stormfly. —Ya está bien, solo necesita descansar un poco.

—Ok, ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó la de ojos verdes desconfiada.

—Un familiar… y si nos disculpas, debemos entrar.

Evadiendo a la vecina, Stormfly incitó a Astrid a caminar hacia la casa, esta con los niños aun aferrados a sus piernas lo hizo con dificultad.

Mientras que Heather, aun desconfiada, sólo miró a los niños que, con angustiadas caras, parecían dudar de seguir adelante con aquellas dos desconocidas que se adentraron primero a la casa, así que se apresuró a ir a la suya para hablar a la policía, ya que se imaginó alguna situación de secuestro.

.

.

.

—Creo que la vecinita planea algo. —la observó Alumini por la ventana una vez se encerraron en la casa.

—Encárgate de ella, los polvos de la amnesia están ocultos en el invernadero, mientras yo hablaré con Astrid. —pidió Stormfly.

A la orden, la chica de cabello color blanco rio divertida y se aventuró a su nueva y pequeña misión, mientras que los niños aun aferrados a las piernas de Astrid vieron con recelo a la desconocida.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mami? —preguntó Zephir haciendo un berrinche.

—Tranquila niña, tu mami está bien y yo soy Stormfly, la hermana de tu mamá, por ende, tú tía. —le sonrió.

—¡Mentira! Mi mamá no tiene hermanos.

—Wow, eres muy lista… aunque también te equivocas pequeña, tu hermana si que tiene hermanos.

La niña frunció el entrecejo confundida.

—Stormfly basta, ¡los confundes y me estás confundiendo! ¡Y ustedes dos ya quítense de encima!

Los niños nuevamente se echaron hacia atrás, era la segunda vez en el día que su madre les gritaba cuando nunca lo habían hecho, y eso los tenía muy triste.

—Ok, las cosas están muy tensas aquí… Astrid ¿te parece si primero hablamos? Y ¿Luego hablamos con ellos? —señaló a los asustados niños.

—Como quieras.

—Niños… ¿creen que nos puedan esperar en la cocina? ¿Ya comieron algo? —preguntó Stormfly con amabilidad.

—La tía Heather apenas había terminado de prepararnos algo. —gimoteó Nuffink a punto de llorar otra vez.

—_Ah…a ella si le dicen tía_. —balbuceó la dragona humana para si misma. —Bueno, niños vayan a comer… en unos minutos su mamá y yo los alcanzamos ¿sí?

Los niños gimotearon y observaron a su madre, quien de brazos cruzados les daba la espalda.

—Está bien. —respondió Zephir con la voz entrecortada al ver que su madre no era la misma de siempre y parecía no preocuparse por ellos. —Vamos Nuffink…—le ofreció la mano a su hermanito, quien con lagrimillas en los ojos sólo la tomó para dejarse guiar por ella.

Una vez que se quedaron Astrid y Stormfly solas en el recibidor, la primera caminó en dirección a una sala que estaba en sentido contrario a la cocina. La guía la siguió, y antes confrontarla, fue a la base de la chimenea en donde activo un dispositivo que expulsó una especie campo de fuerza que cubrió solamente a la sala.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un inhibidor de sonido, todo lo que digamos no se escuchara afuera de este campo.

—Wow… impresionante. —observó Astrid hipócritamente y siguió con su mismo porte. —Supongo que lo haces para que no escuchen esos chiquillos.

—Así es… y que bueno que los mencionas, ¡¿Te importaría ser más amable con esos niños?! —la regañó Stormfly.

—No tengo por qué, si no sé quiénes son esos mocosos, y tampoco sé qué hago aquí.

—Ya te lo dije Astrid, ¡¿qué parte de esta es TU CASA y esos niños SON TUS HIJOS no terminas de comprender?!

—Por favor… ¡QUE TONTERÍA! ¡Hasta donde sé no tengo ningún hijo! Y perdóname "Stormfly humana", pero creo que aquí tú eres la desubicada.

—Ay dioses. —resopló la dragona. —Siéntate Astrid, empecemos de nuevo.

La hechicera, aun recelosa, hizo caso y se sentó, pero no se sentía cómoda en esa casa y más sabiendo que había unos niños desconocidos del otro extremo.

—Empecemos por lo que tú recuerdas Astrid. ¿En qué año estamos?

—Que pregunta tan estúpida, es ¡obvio que estamos en el 2009! Año del búfalo.

—¿Y qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Astrid abrió la boca para responder, pero de repente no encontró con qué, ¿qué era lo último que había hecho? No lo recordaba con exactitud, tenía algunos recuerdos, pero en definitiva no eran cosas que había hecho el día anterior.

—Veo que no lo recuerdas ¿no es así? —preguntó Stormfly comprensivamente.

—Yo… yo… —se sacudió Astrid tratando de recordar. —No puedo... ¿qué es lo hice?

—No vale la pena que te esfuerces Astrid, puede ser que sea un efecto secundario o algo por el estilo…

—¿Efecto secundario? ¿A qué te refieres?

Stormfly resopló.

—Seré directa contigo Astrid, y quiero pedirte que todo lo que vaya a decirte lo tomes con calma.

—Stormfly…me… me asustas, sólo dilo. —tragó Astrid saliva.

—Bien, como podrás darte cuenta… este lugar no es el mundo oculto, es otro mundo que existe por encima del mismo plano al de nosotros, y este lugar en especifico se llama Berk. Han pasado casi 10 años desde que desapareciste del mundo oculto, y alrededor de cuatro años desde que Toothless, Alumini y yo los encontramos a Hiccup y a ti en este mundo.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta. ¿Otro mundo? ¿10 años? Ahora una parte de lo que había visto en ese día había tomado sentido, ahora comprendía porque en el exterior había demasiada luz y todo lucía de una manera tan diferente, sólo lo último no lo comprendió del todo, ¿Por qué iba estar ella ahí con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo?

—Y no sabemos exactamente que les pasó. —continuó Stormfly. —Pero… todo apunta a que Hiccup y tú fueron hechizados.

—¿Nos hechizaron? —repitió negando con su cabeza. —¿Cómo?

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, ni quién fue… pero el hechizo… lo que hizo el hechizo fue que...

—¡¿Qué?! Stormfly… ¡Habla con claridad!

La guía volvió a resoplar.

—Un hechizo de amor Astrid. —contó sin más. —Alguien hizo que tú te enamoraras de Hiccup y viceversa y… y… bajo esos efectos, bueno… pues… ahí están los resultados. —apuntó hacia donde se habían ido los niños.

—¿Qué?... No. —negó Astrid con su cabeza. —No. No es cierto.

—Sí es cierto Astrid. Esos niños son tus hijos y los concebiste con Hiccup Haddock.

—No, Stormfly… ¡es que no puede ser! —se levantó Astrid espantada.

—Sí Astrid, es la verdad. ¡Sucedió! Y lo siento, pero… ¡ya no hay marcha atrás!

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Me niego aceptarlo!

—No importa si lo aceptas o no, Astrid, esos niños son tus hijos y… son buenos niños, y tú los amas.

—¿qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Stormfly, yo no tengo hijos!

—Astrid, sé qué es complicado y abrupto, pero no tiene caso rechazarlos… haz el intento, por favor, son solos unos pequeños. —trató de convencerla.

—¡NO, NO y NO! Menos si son de ese desgraciado.

—¡No seas estúpida! También tienen tu sangre, Astrid entiende. —la zarandeó Stormfly para que reaccionara.

—No, Stormfly… no puedo… yo no quiero hijos… tú sabes que nunca quise. —la estrujo Astrid también.

—Sí, lo sé amiga, pero las cosas cambiaron.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Nada más porque TÚ LO DICES?!

—¡No!

—Y ahora que lo pienso…si todo esto es cierto…. —se separó Astrid de ella. —¡¿Por qué lo permitieron?! ¡¿TÚ Y LOS GUÍAS DE ESE CRETINO?! ¡¿Por qué permitieron que sucediera?! ¡¿Por qué hablaron hasta ahora?!

—Astrid como te digo… nosotros apenas los encontramos apenas hace cuatro años, cuando todos los dieron por muertos, me uní a Toothless y Alumini para seguirte buscando, y los encontramos…

—¡PERO NO DIJERON NADA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESPERARON CUATRO AÑOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —la estrujo Astrid con fuerza.

—¡Porque cuando los encontramos, TÚ ESTABAS AMAMANTANDO AL NIÑO! —la empujó Stormfly contra el sillón. —Tenías semanas de haber parido, y no sabíamos si el tipo de hechizo que tenían era susceptible a romperse cuando se le revelaba al hechizado la verdad… ¡¿Qué querías?! ¿Qué te dijera la verdad para que salieras huyendo como lo hiciste el día de hoy? ¿Para que abandonaras a un niño recién nacido y a una niña de apenas dos años?

Astrid se sintió acorralada.

—Y lo siento Astrid, te quiero mucho, pero cuando vi que tenías a esos dos niños pasaste a un segundo plano y me concentré en que ellos dos estuvieran a salvo.

—¡¿Y eso te pareció lo correcto?! ¿Por eso callaste EGOÍSTA? Y ¿Por qué hablaste hasta ahora?

—En realidad no hice nada, no sé que es lo que te despertó a ti y a Hiccup del hechizo. —respondió esta a la acusación. —Y… la verdad es que buscamos manera de acércanos y decirles la verdad… de romper el hechizo de alguna forma, pero…

—Pero…

—Al final acordamos que era mejor dejarlos así…

—¿Quiénes? —gruñó Astrid entre dientes.

—Alumini y yo, Toothless no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, pero al final aceptó… y es que… —sonrió. —Astrid, realmente eras muy feliz, Hiccup y tú eran felices en este lugar con los niños.

—¡PERO QUE ESTÚPIDEZ! —gritó Astrid enrojecida. —¡¿PIENSAS QUE ES FELICIDAD ESTAR HECHIZADO Y AMAR A ALGUIEN A QUIEN EN REALIDAD ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN?!

—Tal vez, pero al menos ese amor es real para esos niños que no tienen la culpa.

—¡Pues no lo acepto Stormfly! ¡No lo acepto! —le dio Astrid la espalda dispuesta a marcharse para seguir su vida como la conocía.

—¡Astrid, espera! —la detuvo Stormfly del brazo. —No te puedes ir, no puedes abandonarlos.

—¿quieres observarme? —amenazó esta enrojecida.

—No Astrid, por favor… te lo suplico. —se arrodilló Stormfly frente a ella sin soltarla. —hay algo raro, y creo que es el motivo por el que despertaron del hechizo, creo que aparte de nosotros hay personas, brujos o seres ¡No, sé! Que los buscan… esos niños están en peligro, Astrid si los abandonas…

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡repite eso! —pidió Astrid haciendo que su guía se levantara. —¿Me quieres decir que los que ocasionaron esto andan merodeando por aquí?

—Así parece ser…—respondió esta abrumada.

Astrid apretó los puños, y fue más el sentimiento de venganza el que se apoderó de ella, pues si aquel ser que le había arruinado la vida seguía por ahí, lo haría pagar a como diera lugar.

—Astrid…

—Está bien, me quedaré… más no acepto que esos mocosos son mis hijos, me niego a creerlo.

—Ay Astrid, ¿Y cómo crees que se hicieron? —rodó la guía sus ojos.

—Eso es lo que menos quiero saber Stormfly. —respondió Astrid con una mueca de repulsión y recordando a la persona que estaba en su cama esa mañana —Iré a hablar con ellos…

—¡Espera Astrid! ¿Qué les dirás?! —trató de detenerla Stormfly.

—La verdad ¿qué más?

—¡No, Astrid! ¡¿Acaso los quieres traumar?!

—¡No te metas Stormfly! —le advirtió la hechicera convocando a Sky para canalizar su egni y crear una barrera de cristal contra la que chocó la guía espiritual.

—¡Astrid, Astrid! —la golpeó la dragona una y otra vez, pero su ama tal como el día en que había desaparecido la dejó encerrada y se aventuro a ir a donde estaba la cocina.

.

.

.

Los niños que apenas habían probado un bocado de sus platos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta corrediza de la cocina se abrió de golpe, y detrás de esta estaba su madre, con una mueca de molestia que jamás le habían visto y que también les daba mucho miedo.

—Mami… —habló el niño precavidamente.

—No me digan así, mi nombre es Astrid… Astrid Hofferson.

—Pero mami…—interrumpió el niño con una mueca de tristeza.

Astrid fastidiada, iba a reprenderlo por su desobediencia, sin embargo, cuando fijó su vista a aquel niño (que le recordó a su odiado enemigo y a la vez a ella) le trajo también los recuerdos de un tercero, su querido hermanito Fare.

.

.

.

_Año 2000._

_Era el primer día de inicio del primer nivel de la academia de magia, un niño rubio de 5 sostenía con fuerza a su recién adquirido guía nadder color blanco, estaba muy asustado, ya que jamás se había apartado tanto de su casa, sus hermanas, padre y abuelo. _

—_No temas Fare. —dijo una niña de 12 años que sostenía su otra manita._

_El menor la vio hacia lo alto, y al hacerlo pudo dejar de temblar, pues el rostro amable y sonriente de su hermana mayor le dio la seguridad para continuar con esa nueva etapa de su vida. _

—_Si los niños te molestan, se las verán conmigo. ¿Está bien?_

_El pequeño aferrado a su mano sonrió a su compás y asintió, para finalmente soltarla y dirigirse al interior en donde todos los prescolares tomaban sus lecciones. _

—_No temas Fare, todo estará bien_. _—se despidió Astrid orgullosa._

.

.

.

Astrid se cohibió.

Ese niño a pesar de parecerse a su odiado enemigo le había recordado tanto a su hermanito; sin embargo, ese niño de ojos verdes no le temía a la escuela o algo que se le pareciera, le temía a ella. ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo era? Se regañó a si misma por ser tan desconsiderada y grosera; sin embargo, aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que no aceptaba que fueran sus hijos, para ella nunca lo serían y lo sintió por ellos.

—Tú no eres mi mamá. —escuchó de repente del otro lado.

Astrid despertó de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia la que había hablado, aquella niña que también se le hacía que se parecía demasiado a Haddock y que cohibida se encontraba con su cabeza gacha, pero con sus ojos fijos en ella.

—Así es, no lo soy. —respondió Astrid con más amabilidad.

La pequeña Zephir hipeó.

— Te pareces mucho a ella

—¿En serio? — se sentó la hechicera en una de la silla para que le contara más, pues pronto comenzó a pensar en otra cosa que probablemente había sucedido.

—Sí, y también se llama Astrid, pero ella es más amable que tú, ella si nos quiere.

La adulta bajó la cabeza avergonzada, no encontró como replicar aquella acusación.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención tratarlos mal. —respondió muy apenas.

—¿Dónde está mi mami? ¿Se la llevaron los trolls?

—No, ellos sólo se llevan los calcetines.

La niña se extrañó con su respuesta, así como el niño, pues sus padres generalmente responderían que no existían.

—Eh… quiero decir, miren… yo no soy su mamá, pero la voy a buscar y… en lo que la encuentro… por lo pronto me quedaré aquí.

—Pero ¿dónde está ella? —chilló Zephir provocando que Nuffink también la imitara.

—No lo sé, no lo sé… pero, no lloren... eh… miren… lo que puedo hacer.

Convocando su egni, Astrid hizo un truco con el cual solía tranquilizar a Fare, y que no era más que destellos de su egni que hacía ver como fuegos artificiales. Los niños abrieron la boca completamente fascinados y se subieron a la mesa para ver los destellos más cerca.

—¿Se pueden tocar? —preguntó el Nuffink con sus ojos atentos al fulgor.

—Sí, adelante… —concedió la adulta sintiéndose aliviada al haberlos calmado.

—¿Cómo haces eso Astrid? —preguntó Zephir mientras jugueteaba con los destellos.

La hechicera sonrió al ver que ella había acatado su orden y apenas respondería cuando de la puerta se asomó la agotada Stormfly y la recién llegada Alumini.

—Astrid… no… hagas… una… tontería. —dijo con la respiración agitada.

—Tranquila Stormfly. —pidió esta con tranquilidad.

La dragona humana se extrañó y más al ver como su ama tenía entretenida a los niños.

—Yo... yo… acepto Stormfly, los… voy… a… cuidar. —continuó Astrid con dificultad.

La guía suspiró con esa nueva y sonrió complacida al ver que por fin su ama había comprendido cuando era el rol que ahora le correspondía, lo mismo pasando con Alumini que vio emocionada todo aquellos.

—Los cuidaré hasta que encuentre a su verdadera madre. —terminó Astrid con todo el encanto.

¡¿Qué cosa?!

Las guías quedaron boquiabiertas.

.

.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de esa casa otro guía trataba de convencer al padre de familia de volver a su casa.

**Continuará. **

**Vivi: es más bien un mundo diferente, tipo el digimundo ok, no Pero algo así XD. Saludos.**

**Maylu: espero haber aclarado algunos puntos con este capítulo XD, aun quedan cosas sin resolver. Saludos.**

**2Sonic: creo que pasará lo segundo. XD, saludos.**

**DarkHime: XD la bara de sombras es un poco más femenina al baculo de Eriol, estpa muy buena esa de trollhunters, recomendada. Saludos.**

**Liliana: XD, muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Dragon Viking: bienvenida al nuevo fic. Saludos.**

A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos hasta la próxima.

22 de septiembre de 2019


	7. Afronta la realidad Pt 2

_**Buenas noches:**_

_**Que lo disfruten.**_

_Capítulo anterior._

.

—_¡Ya, ya! Haces muchas preguntas amigo, y te responderé las que pueda, pero lo mejor es hacerlo en otro lado. ¡volvamos a casa!_

—_Pero ¿cómo Toothless? Este no es el mundo oculto… ¿cómo podemos volver? —preguntó Hiccup zarandeándolo._

—_Eh… ¿quién dijo que al mundo oculto?_

—_¿cómo? ¿qué?_

—_Amigo, vamos a volver a tu casa… a la casa que tienes aquí…—explicó Toothless como si fuera lo obvio. — A la casa en donde vives con tus hijos y… con Astrid Hofferson…_

.

.

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_**Afronta la realidad. Pt 2**_

.

.

—¿Q-qué dijiste?

—Ahm… que vamos a tu casa, con tus hijos y… Astrid Hofferson…

—¿casa, hijos, Astrid Hofferson? ¿Es alguna clase de broma? —preguntó Hiccup entre risitas.

—"Nop", ¿qué no recuerdas nada?

—¿Recordar qué?

—Ay, creo que no. —resopló el dragón con cansancio. —bien… otra vez desde al principio… amigo, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas que hiciste que no sea lo que pasó esta mañana?

Hiccup volvió a reír.

—¿Recordar? Pues yo… yo hice… yo…

El hechicero sacudió su cabeza tratando de hacer memoria, pero por más que trató no logró recordar que había hecho el día anterior, a su mente sólo venían los recuerdos desagradables que había vivido por la mañana, así como unos vagos recuerdos de años pasados.

—Lo que suponía. —masculló Toothless y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué suponías?

—Pues lo que es obvio, que no recuerdas lo que has vivido en estos casi 10 años.

—¡¿qué, ¡¿qué?! ¿10 años? —comenzó a asustarse el hechicero.

—Sí, 10 años en los has vivido atrapado en lo que creo era un hechizo de amor amigo, 10 años en los que has vivido con Astrid Hofferson y con quien concebiste a dos pequeños.

Sin palabras. Ante aquella revelación a Hiccup sintió como si todo un universo le cayera en encima, así como un inmenso sentir que comenzó a calar dolorosamente en su garganta.

—No, no, no, no…no es cierto. —musitó con la voz entrecortada y ojos cristalinos. —Dime que es una mentira Toothless ¡Dímelo! Tiene que ser una broma… es una broma ¿verdad? —suplicó esperanzado.

Pero el dragón humano sólo bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no… me niego a creerlo.

—No importa si lo crees o no Hiccup, comprende, está es la realidad y no se puede deshacer nada de esto.

—¡NO! ¡No lo comprendo!¡NO LO CREO!... esto… esto… ¡ES INCREÍBLEMENTE ESTÚPIDO PARA CREERLO! ¿Yo casado con esa? ¿E hijos? Toothless, sabes que ni, aunque fuera la última mujer del mundo oculto, lo haría. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Pues lo hiciste Hiccup, sé que no conscientemente, pero lo hiciste, te casaste con ella, la embarazaste no una sino dos veces, así que no queda de otra más que aceptarlo, anda vamos… sólo acéptalo.

—No, no, no, no lo haré, y yo no tengo hijos con esa… ¡no los tengo!

—Sí los tienes. Hiccup ¡entiende! Alguien les lanzó a ambos un hechizo de amor y has estado enamorado de ella y ella de ti por los últimos 10 años ¡hasta el día de hoy! que, no sé por qué no me preguntes, pero parecer ser que ese hechizo se rompió.

—¡¿Y quién fue Toothless?! ¡¿Quién me hizo esto?! —lo estrujo Hiccup con rudeza. —¡¿Por qué nadie nos detuvo?!

—Amigo…no sabemos quién fue ni en qué momento pasó, apenas hace cuatro años Alumini, Stormfly y yo los encontramos, y créeme que estamos tan confundidos como lo estás tú.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿hace 4 años? ¡Y hasta ahora se les ocurrió hacer algo?!

—Bueno, en primer lugar: nosotros no hicimos nada. El día de hoy, como te dije, Hofferson y tú despertaron de la nada siendo… bueno… ustedes… los que conocíamos.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y en segundo lugar?

—Y en segundo… al menos yo si pretendí alguna vez decirles la verdad del hechizo, para ver si de alguna manera así despertaban de este, pero…

—¿Pero?

Toothless resopló.

—Alumini y Stormfly no me dejaron…—respondió entre dientes.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Y por qué sigues los consejos de la guía de esa idiota?! ¡¿Y ALUMINI?! ¿De parte de quién está?!

—Ella amigo, está del lado de tus hijos.

Silencio.

La respuesta tan directa y clara de Toothless dejó a Hiccup con la boca abierta y notablemente sin ninguna idea de cómo replicar aquello.

—Sí…—pateó el dragón una lata que se encontraba tirada en el callejón. —Cuando por fin los encontramos, Hofferson llevaba poco de haber parido a tu segundo hijo, y dada las circunstancias Alumini y Stormfly pensaron que lo mejor era no hacer nada en ese momento, pues conociendo lo fiera que es Hofferson… ¡imagínate!, creímos que perjudicaría el bienestar de ese niño y también de la pequeña, y no sólo ella, tú también, pues, aunque no me lo creas eres muy buen padre.

—¡¿qué cosa?!

—Que eres buen padre Hiccup. —repitió Toothless con fastidio. —Un padre trabajador y dedicado a su familia, tú amas mucho a esos niños.

—No… ¡Toothless qué tonterías dices! ¿Cómo crees que se puede amar cuándo uno vive así? ¿Hechizado? ¿Cómo pudieron permitir como quiera que está locura siguiera?

—Es que… Alumini siempre me decía que te veías más… eh….

—¡¿Más qué?!

—¡Más feliz! ¿de acuerdo? —exclamó el guía fastidiado. — y… de hecho así era Hiccup. Creo que me dejé llevar por ellas, porque si te veía más feliz a como eras en el mundo oculto.

—Es estúpido. No tenían ningún derecho. —lo acusó Hiccup dándole un empujón. —No tenían derecho… tú sabes que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Toothless rodó los ojos.

—Ay amigo, olvídate ya de esa mujer… que desapareciendo tú, ella también hizo su vida con quién escogió.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, ¡supéralo! Y si no te importa… volvamos a la casa para que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad sobre lo que creo que puede haber influenciado en este repentido despertar.

—Yo no voy a ninguna casa donde esté la detestable de Hofferson, ni contigo… iré a buscar la forma de volver al mundo oculto.

Dándole la espalda a su guía, el hechicero caminó hacia la salida del callejón dejando a su dragón sin palabras. Toothless estaba boquiabierto, pues erróneamente había creído que convencer a Hiccup de volver sería fácil, mas todo parecía indicar que ya no confiaba en él.

—Hiccup… ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

—A dónde sea, lejos de ti… ¿guías espirituales? mis polainas. —respondió este haciendo un berrinche.

—Hiccup… no seas infantil, no te vayas…porque… ¿cómo se supone que sobrevivirás? ¿Lo has pensado chico listo?

—Ya me las ingeniaré, ya lo hice una vez ¿no?

—Sí, y ¿sabes? Eso también se me hace raro, porque cuando los encontramos, Hofferson y tú ya tenían aquella propiedad, parece ser que se establecieron rápidamente y sin problemas. —respondió Toothless pensante.

—Con lo que me importa.

Hiccup siguió caminando, pretendiendo ignorarlo, aunque en el fondo no podía del todo, sabía que su guía tenía razón y que de alguna manera tenía que subsistir en lo que encontraba la forma de volver al mundo oculto.

Entonces dejó de caminar, justo en medio de la zona de peatón, pensando que tal vez podía hacer uso de esa supuesta vida que llevaba para sacarle algún beneficio y también vivir cómodamente, ya que en base a lo que le había dicho Toothless todo parecía indicar que trabajaba en algo que dejaba mucho dinero.

—Y… ¿Qué… qué se supone que hago aquí? —preguntó cómo no queriendo.

—¿Cómo que qué haces aquí? Te saliste de tu casa por la ventana y corriste ¿también ya lo olvidaste?

Hiccup bufó y rodó los ojos.

—No me refiero a eso, dices que he mantenido a esa tonta y a… y a…

—¿Tus hijos? —completó Toothless con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No son mis hijos. —aclaró este. —¡Y si! ¿Qué oficio realizo en este extraño lugar? ¿Soy jefe de alguna empresa o varias como en el mundo oculto? ¿Comando algún grupo de cacería? o ¿Hago investigaciones especiales para el rey o gobernador de este lugar? ¿Entiendes?

—Oh, a eso te refieres… ja, sí claro, amigo aquí eres un vendedor.

¿Un vendedor?

Adiós autoestima, eso sintió Hiccup cuando escuchó aquel oficio. Las piernas con todo y prótesis le temblaron y se asqueó por completo al imaginarse a él, encerrado en una especie de tiendita dando, despachando y atendiendo todo el día a personas desconocidas mientras usaba un mandil color verde con el logotipo de la tienda.

¿Así se suponía que era su vida? ¿Acaso no podía ser más patético? Se cuestionó.

—hey, ¿Qué tienes? —se preocupó Toothless al ver a su amigo palidecer.

—Soy un vendedor. —repitió Hiccup claramente decepcionado.

—Sí, eres un vendedor de autos y te va más o menos, eres bueno… y creo que sacas lo suficiente para mantener a tu familia.

—Ay, Toothless, que tonterías dices, se me hace que te equivocas… esta no puede ser mi vida, no puede…

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces ¿de quién se supone que es?

Hiccup lo miró con recelo sin saber si sería bueno o no responder a esa pregunta.

.

.

.

—Un mundo paralelo… Astrid ¿acaso estás loca? ¿Qué no sólo no puedes ver lo que tienes enfrente? —señaló Stormfly a los niños que seguían jugando con el egni de la hechicera.

—No Stormfly, mas bien piénsalo. Un mundo paralelo en donde existe otra persona igual a mí, que se llama igual y todo, aunque muy tonta si se casó con ese tarado. ¿Qué tal si algo le pasó y necesita que la ayudemos?

—No Astrid, no es nada de eso. En el mundo oculto y en este sólo existe una Astrid y esa eres tú.

—Ella no es mi mamá. —contradijo la niña, quien de estar entretenida jugando con el egni dejó de hacerlo para concentrar su atención en los adultos.

—Ahí lo tienes. —sonrió Astrid al ver que al menos alguien estaba de su lado.

—Eh… pequeñita. —sonrió la nerviosa Stormfly. —Los adultos estamos hablando.

—Pero ella no es mi mamá. —saltó Zephir en la mesa haciendo un berrinche. —Y tú no eres mi tía.

—Ay, y luego dicen que no son madre e hija. —balbuceó Alumini entre dientes. —Son igual de tercas.

—¿Ya ves lo que provocas Astrid? —regañó la guía a su ama.

—Stormfly, la pequeña eh… ¿cómo dices que te llamas? —preguntó Astrid a la niña.

—Zephir.

—Gracias, Zephir… ya te lo dijo… ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

Stormfly se sintió entre la espada y la pared, y no sabía cómo continuar mas tampoco se le hacía correcto engañar a los niños de esa manera cuando lo que buscaban más que nada es que siguieran sus vidas como si el hechizo no se hubiera roto.

—Mami…

De pronto, otra voz en medio de la conversación se escuchó, y este era de Nuffink quien también dejando de jugar con el egni miró con ojos tímidos a la desconcertada hechicera.

—Nuffink, ella no es nuestra mami.

—Oh… perdón, señorita Astrid…—agachó el niño la cabeza en son de disculpas, algo que provocó que la hechicera enrojeciera, pero de la pena con tan buenos modales, mientras que Stormfly quería darse de golpes contra la pared.

—eh… ¿qué quieres niño?

—Se llama Nuffink. —corrigió Zephir.

—Sí, claro…Nuffink ¿Quieres decir algo?

—Yo quiero…—infló el pequeño sus mejillas.

Tanto Astrid, Stormfly y Alumini estaban a la expectativa de lo que diría y disimuladamente tragaron saliva.

—Yo quiero leche con chocolate.

Astrid casi se cae de su silla, y Stormfly nuevamente quiso darse de golpes contra la pared, mientras que Alumini sólo rio ante tal inocencia.

—Mi mami siempre me hace por las mañanas…

—¿Y quieres ahora? —preguntó Astrid tratando de suavizar toda la incomodidad que sentía al estar cuidando a unos niños desconocidos.

Nuffink asintió tímidamente.

—Bueno, pues ya que… es fácil hacer eso ¿no?… sólo necesito un poco de leche y una barra de cacao procesado con azúcar, una taza y también algo de agua para diluirla mejor.

Astrid se levantó de su asiento como si conociera a la cocina misma y empezó a buscar todos los ingredientes que generalmente se usaban en el mundo para hacer dicha mezcla.

—¿Qué tanto dice? —balbuceó Zephir. —¿Ya ven que no es mi mamá? ni leche con chocolate ha de saber hacer, mi mamá si sabía cocinar.

Stormfly estaba sin palabras, no había manera de contradecir a la "mini Astrid", cuando la grande se comportaba como una torpe.

—Oigan… ¿está bien si uso esta vasija para calentar la leche? —preguntó Astrid sacando una olla. —Porque la quieres caliente ¿verdad? ¿O fría?

Zephir y Nuffink se miraron desconcertados.

—Eh… mi mami la calentaba…—respondió Nuffink.

—En esa tetera. —señaló Zephir la vasija que se encontraba a un lado de una cafetera.

—Oh, claro… y… ¿las barras de cacao?

—¿Cuáles barras? En la puerta de allá está el chocolate en polvo.

—¿Chocolate en polvo? —se extrañó Astrid.

Sin embargo; se dirigió hacia donde le dijo la pequeña y abriendo la puerta de la alacena se encontró varios recipientes con diversos ingredientes y condimentos.

—Es el bote amarillo, el que tiene un conejito.

—Un conejo… un conejo… no veo a ningún estúpido conejo. —balbuceó la hechicera buscando entre todos los frascos que había ahí, y que a su perspectiva parecían dulces. —¿Qué es toda esta basura?

—Nuestras vitaminas, mi mami nos daba una diaria…

—Oh… ¿en serio? —sacó Astrid el frasco que contenía unas gomitas en forma de dinosaurios y al moverlo encontró el dichoso frasco con la etiqueta del conejo. —Ah… aquí está, bueno sigo con lo mío y ustedes si dicen que deben de tomar de estas cosas, pues háganlo. —le pasó el frasco de vitaminas a la mayor de los niños.

Mientras tanto, Stormfly y Alumini sólo parecían supervisar esa inusual interacción, y la primera en especifico vigilaba que su ama no fuera a envenenar a esos niños al confundir alguno de los ingredientes, pues antes del hechizo sabía que Astrid era una pésima cocinera, que ni leche con cacao le sabía hacer a Fare cuando era más pequeño.

—¿Nos la tomamos así? ¿Sin ver la preinscripción de la doctora? —preguntó Zephir con el frasco de vitaminas entre manos.

—¿Una preinscripción?

—Sí, mi mami las guarda en aquel cajón. —señaló el que estaba más en la orilla. —Una preinscripción son las instrucciones que da el doctor para dar medicinas.

—Sé lo que es una preinscripción niña. —aclaró Astrid sintiéndose un poco ofendida. —También hay curanderos de dónde vengo, y si dices que toman una diaria para qué quieres que la vea… sólo cómanse una y ya.

—Astrid. —regañó Stormfly, pues su ama nuevamente estaba poniendo a la defensiva con una simple niña.

—¿No nos las darás tú? —preguntó Zephir apretando el frasco contra su pecho.

—No, veo que eres grande y muy lista para hacerlo tú solita, sólo ayuda a tu hermano ¿sí?

Dando por terminaba así la conversación, Astrid sonrió victoriosa y siguió buscando los ingredientes para preparar la dichosa leche con chocolate, algo que realmente era sencillo pero que se le complicó tanto a la hechicera que revolvió agua con la leche y se sobrepasó un poco con el polvo.

Al terminar y ofrecer la mezcla al menor de los niños…

—¡Wa!… sabe horrible… no la quiero. —la terminó rechazando Nuffink sintiendo asco, algo que apenó demasiado la adulta.

—Es el colmo Astrid, media hora para esto. —bufó Stormfly molesta. —Descuida pequeño, yo te la preparo.

—Y ya es hora de que vayamos preparando la comida. —apoyó Alumini ajustando las mangas de su ropa para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaría pues ella no dejaría morir a esos niños de hambre y tampoco a merced de tan mala cocinera.

Astrid realmente se sintió humillada cuando su propia guía la apartó, así como la guía de su odiado enemigo y comenzaron a atender por su cuenta a los niños. No le quedó de otra más que sentarse y esperar junto con los pequeños que aun se sentían muy fuera de lugar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se sentía cansada y aburrida, y ganas no le faltaban para irse a la sala y tomar una siesta o donde fuera, pero Stormfly la seguía vigilando de cerca y suponía que le diría cosas si le ocurría irse de nuevo.

.

.

.

—Hiccup, basta… ya no sigas, es mejor que vayamos a tu casa. Necesitamos bien ordenar nuestros próximos movimientos.

Después de las explicaciones en el callejón, Hiccup no había dejado de caminar sin rumbo alguno y el guía se fue siguiendo sin lograr convencerlo de volver, así estuvieron durante un par de horas y tan larga fue la caminata que ambos llegaron a los limites del pueblo y siguieron caminando por la carretera que llevaba a los campos de cultivos que se podían apreciar en las lejanías.

—Déjame en paz Toothless, vuelve tú si quieres, pero yo ni loco lo haré.

—¡Tonto! Entiende… ¿no puedes irte así nada más? ¿qué va a pasar con tus hijos? ¿Con tu trabajo?

—Que no tengo hijos, y no seré un patético vendedor de autos.

—Claro, y no lo serás por mucho si sigues faltando al trabajo. Faltaste hoy… ¿faltarás mañana?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Que irresponsable eres.

—Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado.

—Arg…terco… pedazo de…—gruñó el guía comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¿De qué? Termina…—retó Hiccup.

—¡De estiércol de troll! —gritó el enfurecido muchacho de cabello azabache.

—Uy, que ofensivo… mira cómo me afecta. —se burló Hiccup dándole otra vez la espalda.

—¡Entiende estúpido! —lo alcanzó el guía deteniéndolo con rudeza por el hombro. —Creo que estamos en peligro.

Hiccup con un fastidio notorio en su rostro se giró para encararlo.

—Y ahora… ¿qué cuentos cuentas?

—No son ningunos cuentos… Hiccup, déjame explicarte…

—¡Pues habla! Te las has pasado insinuando cosas, pero no has dicho nada, para mi que son puras patrañas.

—¡Que no lo son! Y bueno ya… te las diré… sobre mis sospechas.

—¿Tus sospechas del hechizo roto y esa basura?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues ya dilo!

—¡Pues ya lo digo! Pero ya cállate.

Hiccup bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Toothless sólo resopló.

—No quería decírtelo hasta reunirnos con Alumini y con las demás.

—¿Las demás?

—Ay, olvídalo… el punto es que siento que alguien del mundo oculto, aparte de ti y de Astrid, está aquí, merodeando por el pueblo y no creo que con las mejores intenciones.

El hechicero frunció el entrecejo.

—Verás, últimamente se han estado sucediendo cosas raras en Berk, las personas han reportado asaltos a media noche donde sólo lastiman a las personas, no roban nada, apariciones extrañas… y cosas así por el estilo.

—¿Y por qué crees que eso está relacionado conmigo o con Hofferson? —preguntó Hiccup sin comprender. —Tal vez sólo son chismes de la gente y actos de gente malvada que hay en todas partes

Toothless se encogió de hombros sin saber realmente como responder.

—Mira… es sólo una sospecha, pero lo presiento porque hace unos días Alumini, Stormfly y o vimos que preparaste una barrera mágica alrededor de toda tu casa.

—¿Una barrera?

.

.

.

Las guías dragonas sabían cocinar, tuvo que admitir la humillada Astrid cuando estas ofrecieron un banquete exquisito para los niños, que encantados con la comida cayeron dormidos una vez que terminaron.

Suerte para ellos, pensó la hechicera que moría también del sueño pues se había atascado también de comida, pero como ella se suponía era una "adulta" no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente así que salió al pórtico de la casa para darse un respiro de aquel día tan pesado que parecía no tener fin.

—Oye… ¿no pensarás escapar otra vez? —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Con fastidio se giró y vio que era la guía del idiota de su enemigo.

—No. —respondió con molestia.

—perdóname, yo sólo preguntaba. —rio Alumini. —¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¿Tengo opción?

—Puedo decirme que no, si quieres.

—Ush… no, no me refería a eso… quédate si quieres.

La guía que solía ser una dragona blanca caminó hasta llegar a su par, y junto con Astrid miró el cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado.

—¿Es un lugar muy bonito?

—Me duele admitirlo, pero sí, más limpio y menos concurrido que el mundo oculto.

—Sí, además el aire es muy limpio. —inhaló la luminosa todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener.

—Cierto. —concordó Astrid mirando alrededor del jardín. —Me gusta también como está decorado aquí.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, eres muy buena jardinera.

—¿Yo una jardinera? —frunció Astrid el entrecejo y rio.

Alumini también lo hizo, mas prefirió no seguir más que nada porque informar sobre su vida era algo que correspondía a Stormfly.

—Oye…—escuchó de repente.

—¿sí?

—¿Qué es eso que se ve ahí? —señaló Astrid hacia la esquina del jardín donde un peculiar pilar sobresalía entre las flores.

—Es parte de una barrera mágica, Hiccup la construyó.

—¿Una barrera mágica? —susurró Astrid confundida. —¿Para qué?

.

.

.

—¿Una barrera mágica? ¿Yo sé hacer eso?

—Claro que sí tonto, bueno ahorita en este momento ya no sé, pero, en fin, se nos hizo extraño que la construyeras, justo cuando comenzaron a suceder estos hechos.

—Ay amigo, yo sigo sin entender. Mejor dejémoslo así.

—¡No Hiccup, espera! ¿Qué no entiendes? Sospecho que antes de despertar presentías que algo iba detrás de ti o de Astrid, sea como sea, ¡Estás en peligro! Tú, Hofferson y… también los niños.

—Toothless, por los dioses no…

De repente, un inusual viento helado envolvió comenzó a agitar con violencia los árboles alrededor, Hiccup y Toothless cruzaron sus miradas desconcertados y luego se volvieron hacia el panorama que los rodeaba y que les dio la impresión de que no estaban solos del todo.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Toothless sudando en frio.

—Sí, es magia oscura. —detectó Hiccup invocando rápidamente Inferno.

.

.

.

.

—Ya es muy tarde. Toothless, Hiccup… ¿dónde están? —susurró la preocupada Alumini viendo por la ventana en donde sólo se podían apreciar los faroles encendidos de la calle.

—¿Crees que les pasó algo? —escuchó de repente detrás de ella.

—Stormfly, me asustas. —respondió la guía con una mano en el pecho. —¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó desconcertada al ver a su amiga un poco remojada.

—Me tocó bañar a los niños, porque Astrid…—señaló disimuladamente a la hechicera que se había mantenido sentada en el sofá sin hacer nada después de la cena.

—Descuida, si quieres yo los acuesto y me quedo con ellos hasta que se duerman. —se ofreció la guía albina al ver que los niños bajaban las escaleras ya con sus pijamas puestas.

—No, vamos a dejárselos a Astrid, son su responsabilidad, ella debe hacerse cargo de ellos. Nosotros debemos buscar a Toothless, y también al idiota de Hiccup, no te ofendas.

—No me ofendo, descuida, y bueno como quieras, si estás segura de dejarlos con ella. —susurró Alumini, señalando a los niños que apenas llegaban a donde se encontraba Astrid.

Stormfly también se giró para ver aquella interacción, esperando o más bien rezando porque su ama no hiciera otra estupidez y los atendiera como se suponía debía atender a sus hijos.

—Astrid…—llamó Zephir tímidamente

—¿Ahora qué? ¿no me digan que ahora quieren que les lea cuentos o algo por el estilo? ¿Su mami también lo hacía? —preguntó esta con fastidio.

Zephir quien iba de la mano con su hermanito se cohibió un poco.

—Bueno, mi mami nos leía cuentos, pero… no es lo que quería decir.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces?

—Quiero preguntar, bueno, me dijiste que mi mami desapareció y que la buscarás, pero… y ¿mi papá?

Astrid fue la que ahora se cohibió.

—Estaba también raro en la mañana, pero… él sigue siendo mi papá ¿verdad? Y sí es así, ¿por qué no ha vuelto? —preguntó Zephir preocupada.

La hechicera tragó saliva sin saber que responder, claramente ni ella lo sabía.

—¿Le pasó algo a mi papá? —preguntó Nuffink comenzando a gimotear.

—Ay, no, no llores… mira tu papá creo que…

En ese momento, la puerta principal de la casa de abrió de golpe, asustando a todos los presentes, Astrid rápidamente se puso delante de los menores e invocó a Sky para asombro de estos.

—¡¿Quién es?!

—¡Toothless, Hiccup! —reconoció la feliz Alumini al reconocer a los recién llegados y rápidamente fue a atenderlos, pues tanto Toothless y Hiccup parecían haber nadado entre la tierra ya que estaban todos sucios y no dejaban de toser frenéticamente.

—Ay, ¿Y este idiota que quiere aquí? —señaló Astrid con una mueca de asco.

—Astrid, cuida tu vocabulario. —regañó Stormfly señalando nada disimulada a los niños que estaban a su lado y que con ojos brillosos veían al agitado recién llegado.

—¡PAPI! —gritaron Zephir y Nuffink con brazos abiertos.

El recién llegado, quien apenas se recuperaba se reincorporó y miró con desconcierto a los niños y se alejó unos pasos, Zephir y Nuffink también se detuvieron, pues encontraron algo en particular en su padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me ven? —preguntó Hiccup horrorizado con la presencia de esos niños.

—T-t-tu barba papi. —respondió la anonada Zephir.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el impresionado Nuffink

Hiccup hizo otra mueca de horror y no comprendió porque debía darles explicaciones a esos mocosos.

—¡Oye Haddock! —Se escuchó detrás de los niños.

El mencionado rodó los ojos con fastidio al ver que se trataba de su enemiga.

—¿Se te perdió algo o que haces aquí?

—No estoy aquí por gusto Hofferson, pero Toothless me dijo que podía usar esta casa como base en lo que averiguamos qué pasa en este extraño pueblo y en lo que busco la manera de volver al mundo oculto.

—¿Qué hiciste que Toothless? —regañó Alumini entre susurros.

—Lo siento querida, pero… fue la única manera de convencerlo de volver aquí. —respondió este también entre susurros.

—Pues no, no eres bienvenido. —siguió Astrid con la discusión.

—¿Según quién? ¿Quién te hizo dueña del lugar?

Y mientras ellos discutían, los pequeños sólo observaron. Zephir bajó la cabeza con desanimo al ver que su papá tampoco ya no era su papá, que había sido cambiado con otra persona en definitiva no era tan bueno como lo era su padre. Nuffink al verla cabizbaja tomó su mano, y entre susurros que nadie escuchó le pidió algo a su hermana mayor.

La niña al escucharlo sólo asintió a su petición, y sin que sus "padres" se percataran subieron las escaleras, sólo Stormfly se dio cuenta de aquel detalle.

—Tú vete de aquí Hofferson.

—¡No, tú vete Haddock!

Entre empujones, Astrid y Hiccup siguieron la discusión sin darse cuenta de que los niños se habían ido y de que Stormfly se dirigía hacia donde estaban los inhibidores de silencio, mientras Alumini sostenía su propia discusión con Toothless.

La guía nadder activó lentamente cada uno de los inhibidores de silencio que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, y una vez que terminó y que vio como la barrera creaba un campo alrededor de ella y de las parejas se dispuso a hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a "gritos" que hiciera.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !¡YA CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!

Tanto Astrid, como Hiccup, Alumini y Toothless dejaron de discutir y de hablar con tremendo grito, y al menos los dos últimos vieron con miedo a la guía de Hofferson que parecía que estaba a punto de arrojar espinas del coraje.

—Astrid, Hiccup…

Los aludidos vieron con fastidio a la guía, Astrid esperando uno de sus típicos regaños, Hiccup no dispuesto a escuchar ninguno de sus "consejos".

—Ninguno de los dos se irá… vivirán juntos en lo que averiguamos que pasa en este pueblo y cuidarán a sus hijos ¡¿HAN ENTENDIDO?!

**Continuará. **

**Notas de autora:**

**Iba a ser más largo, pero decidí cortarlo en esta parte, pero las discusiones seguirán. ¿Quién será el primero en perder la paciencia? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**2Sonic1808, Maylu Liya, Vivi, Nigth fire or the Creature, Jailys sama, por sus comentarios **

**A los anonimos, seguidores y favoritos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos para la próxima.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Afronta la realidad Pt 3

_Capítulo anterior…_

—_Astrid, Hiccup…_

_Los aludidos vieron con fastidio a la guía, Astrid esperando uno de sus típicos regaños, Hiccup no dispuesto a escuchar ninguno de sus "consejos"._

—_Ninguno de los dos se irá… vivirán juntos en lo que averiguamos que pasa en este pueblo y cuidarán a sus hijos ¡¿HAN ENTENDIDO?!_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 7. **

**.**

**Afronta la realidad Pt 3.**

—Yo ya dije que los cuidaría. —gruñó Astrid apretando los dientes.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y por eso te la pasaste sentada todo el día mientras Alumini y yo los atendíamos?

—Los cuidaré de que nadie los mate hasta que encuentre a su mamá. —aclaró esta de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo que hasta que encuentres a su mamá? —preguntó Toothless por detrás de ellos y sin entender.

—Astrid Hofferson cree que estamos en un mundo paralelo, y que hay otra persona que se parece a ella y es madre de esos niños. —explicó Alumini con voz bajita, pero lo suficiente para que Hiccup escuchara.

—¿Eso es cierto? —interrumpió este con el entrecejo fruncido. —¿Entonces ella y yo no…?

—No, no, no… no confundamos más las cosas. —trató de calmar la guía nadder esas ideas.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Astrid con rudeza. —Porque escucha, yo ¡jamás! me hubiera atrevido a casarme contigo, ¡ni a acostarme contigo, ni MUCHO MENOS TENER HIJOS CONTIGO IDIOTA!

—¡Ah, pues lo mismo digo! —gritó él. —¡Porque eres la mujer más frívola, despreciable y FEA! que he conocido, tienes mal carácter, estás toda plana y de seguro no tienes ni una pizca de idea cómo complacer a un hombre.

—Ay sí, como no. —se burló la acusada. —Como si tú fueras un galán, ¡MÍRATE! Estás todo flaco, tienes los dientes chuecos, y… ¿los ogros te masticaron el cabello? Y por supuesto… estás incompleto. —señaló su pierna falsa.

—¿Gracias a quién, estúpida? —la empujó Hiccup con furia.

—¡Oye, oye, ya! —se interpuso Toothless entre ellos. —Hiccup, eso no es de caballeros.

—ÉL no es un caballero, dudo que sea un hombre. —provocó más Hofferson.

—Astrid ya basta. —la apartó Stormfly tomándola de la oreja.

La hechicera, como niña regañada, se quejó por el estirón lo que causó risas en su enemigo, pero poco le duró a este la satisfacción, porque enseguida alguien más le estiró también su oreja con fuerza.

—¡Ay, Alumini!

—¡Cierra la boca! y no seas irrespetuoso. No puedo quitarte ahora que la odies, pero al menos compórtate como un caballero y no caigas en sus provocaciones. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí. Está bien. —riño Hiccup aun con su oreja siendo torturada.

—Y báñate, hueles horrible. —Lo estiró más la luminosa.

—¡sí, sí! Pero ya suéltame.

Llegando a una tregua entre amos y guías, tanto Stormfly como Alumini soltaron a los hechiceros, que como niños regañados se sobaron sus orejas y fueron obligados a tomar asiento juntos en el sillón más ancho de la sala.

—Ahora como decía…—carraspeó Stormfly. —Olvídese de esas tonterías de un mundo paralelo, no hay dobles de ustedes ni nada por el estilo, y esos niños que subieron por las escaleras hace minutos y completamente desdichados son sus hijos y los necesitan a ambos.

En ese momento Hiccup y Astrid se volvieron al otro y se miraron rencorosamente.

—Y como decía, los tienen que cuidar.

—Como si te fuera a hacer caso. —replicó Hiccup entre balbuceos.

—¡Cállate y escucha! —regañó Toothless detrás de él y le estiró el cabello.

Astrid quiso reír, más se abstuvo ya que Stormfly estaba muy atenta a sus movimientos con un semblante muy serio y Alumini se encontraba detrás de ella, como un doble refuerzo.

—¡Bien! ¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó exasperada con tanto fisgoneo.

—Lo que hacían todos los días. —explicó la guía como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Mañana te levantarás, harás el desayuno para TODOS, alistarás a Zephir para que vaya a la escuela, después tu vecina vendrá y trabajarás con ella en el invernadero todo el día, o mejor dicho hasta antes del atardecer.

—¿Y el niño? ¿Ese a dónde va o qué le hacen a él?

—Que bueno que lo preguntas, porque él se queda en casa contigo.

Astrid resopló.

—Sólo lo llevas a la guardería cuando tienes que hacer entregas con la vecina, pero si no es el caso, lo cuidas y trabajas al mismo tiempo, luego tienes que cuidar a Zephir cuando llega de la escuela, harás la comida, te asegurarás de que Zephir haga bien sus tareas, para finalmente bañar a ambos niños, darles de cenar y acostarlos. ¿Entendido?

—Son muchas cosas.

—Astrid… así es la maternidad. ¿Qué es esperabas?

La hechicera sintió escalofríos, así como una sensación de esclavitud.

—Hiccup…—se volvió Stormfly con una sonrisita hipócrita

Este le sonrió de igual manera y no esperaba ninguna clase de consideración.

—Le dejaré a Toothless explicarte lo que "haces".

Cediendo la palabra, la guía nadder cambio de posición con el guía de cabello negro quien una vez frente a su amigo carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Bien, pues de lo que he observado en estos últimos años, resumí tus tareas de la siguiente manera amigo.

—Te levantarás, ayudarás a Astrid con Nuffink mientras ella alista a tu hija, ayudarás a lavar los platos, luego llevarás a Zephir a la escuela, de ahí te pasarás a trabajar, haz lo que tengas que hacer ahí, luego para la hora de la comida vas a ir por Zephir, la llevas a casa, comes algo y vuelves al trabajo, tienes que estar ahí hasta las 6 de la tarde, luego vuelves a casa, juegas con los niños un rato, luego cenas, vuelves a ayudar con los platos y creo que sería todo.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de asco con todo lo que tenía que hacer y que en definitiva sonaba muy aburrido y cotidiano, lo que siempre había evitado hacer con su vida.

—¿Alguna duda, queja o comentario?

—Como si tuviéramos derecho a réplica. —se quejó Astrid. —¿Ya me puedo ir? No soporto estar a un lado de este sujeto y de su olor.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Pues… no es por darle razón a Astrid, pero si hueles muy mal Hiccup… ¿Qué rayos les pasó? —preguntó Alumini viendo a su pareja y amo adoptivo.

Hiccup y Toothless se miraron entre sí, viendo en el otro toda la cubierta de barro en la que estaban envueltos.

—¿Y…? ¿no piensan contestar? —preguntó la impaciente Stormfly.

—Ah claro…

—No le digas Toothless, no le incumbe. —riñó Hiccup. —Sólo le contaremos a Alumini y en privado, si no te importa nadder.

—A Stormfly no le hables así, estúpido. —lo empujó Astrid.

—Y tú ya deja de empujarme. —respondió este de la misma manera.

—¡Cállense! —gritó Stormfly para parar la nueva pelea. — Y moderen su vocabulario.

Ambos hechiceros se silenciaron y desviaron su mirada del otro.

—¿Y bien qué pasó? —continuó Stormfly. —¿Acaso algo de lo que hemos detectado en los últimos días?

—Exacto. —respondió Toothless. —Sólo que ahora si se dejó ver. ¿no es así Hiccup?

—Yo qué sé, si tú lo dices. —respondió este malhumorado.

—¿Qué era?

—Un golem…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambas guías.

Mientras que Astrid, intrigada, se volvió hacia el guía de su enemigo.

—Sí, de la nada apareció un golem y nos atacó, estaba hecho completamente de barro y creo que también de agua del alcantarillado, creo que por eso olemos así. —se olfateó el muchacho la ropa.

Las guías y Astrid se alejaron más de los pestilentes chicos al saber de dónde provenía ese olor.

—En fin, peleamos con él, pero era enorme, y dado a que como no es un ser vivo como tal, Inferno no fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿No que era el arma más poderosa? —se burló Hofferson. —Con un toque de Sky y yo hubiera desecho a ese ser.

—Cállate Hofferson, nadie pidió tu opinión.

Desde su asiento, Hiccup refunfuñó avergonzado, pues lo que había dicho Toothless era cierto, hasta ese momento no le había visto ninguna desventaja a su arma, ya que siempre la había usado contra seres vivos, pero con aquel golem todo había sido diferente y cambió de manera significativa su perspectiva de los posibles peligros que pudiera llegar a enfrentar.

—Pero un golem se crear a partir de algo vivo ¿no? —preguntó Stormfly.

—Sí, era esto…

De entre sus bolsillos, el guía sacó una hoja de árbol la cual estaba partida justo por la mitad y levemente chamuscada por las orillas.

—Pero Hiccup y yo tuvimos que apuñalarlo hasta encontrar la fuente que lo hacía moverse. Cuando por fin dimos con esta cosa, ese monstruo sólo explotó, dejando todo su mugrero por toda la carretera y a nosotros embarrados de porquería.

—¡Wow! Me alegro de que no les haya hecho daño, pero ¿no se les hace extraño? —cuestionó Alumini.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hasta el día de hoy ningún ser que podría ser común en el mundo oculto se había hecho presente, y ahora de buenas a primeras aparecen de la nada en este pueblo, ¿justo cuando Hiccup y Astrid despertaron del hechizo?

—No es una coincidencia. —concordó Stormfly. —Alguien está manipulando todo, incluso me temo que a nosotros también, pero ¿con que fin?

—¿Qué tanto dicen? No entiendo nada de lo que hablan.

—De los sucesos que están pasando en el pueblo Astrid, esos rumores que se escuchan y ese golem son un mal presagio, ya te lo había comentado, pero no te preocupes, Toothless, Alumini y yo seguiremos investigando hasta dar con quien sea que está haciendo esto, mientras tanto ustedes ocúpense de lo que les encargarnos.

—¿Y por qué no invertimos las tareas? Porque se ve que ustedes no han hecho mucho ni han averiguado lo suficiente. —sugirió Hiccup con el semblante molesto.

—¿Qué no hemos hecho nada?... ¡Hemos hecho lo que está en nuestras garras Hiccup! Tratamos de vigilarlos a ustedes, a sus hijos, y también averiguar lo que pasa casi sin descansar desde que llegamos a este lugar y…

—Toothless. —interrumpió Alumini, quien con su mano sobre el hombro de su pareja le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que no continuara o las discusiones seguirían y seguirían.

—Bien, creo que ha sido un día muy largo, y ya nos queda poco…—concluyó Stormfly viendo hacia un reloj de péndulo que se encontraba colgado en la pared y que estaba por marcar las 12:00 pm.

—¿Queda poco? —cuestionaron ambos hechiceros con el entrecejo fruncido.

En ese momento el oscilante reloj sonó, haciendo eco por todo alrededor del campo que cubrían los inhibidores de ruido. Los hechiceros confundidos, vieron como los tres guías al sonido de las campanadas comenzaron a envolverse en una luz resplandecientes que de principió envolvió todo aquel espacio para después poco a poco hacerse más pequeña, para cuando esta se apagó las figuras humanas de sus guías se habían ido y sólo quedaron las diminutas formas de tres pequeños dragones.

Ambos hechiceros ahogaron un grito al ver a sus guías con sus verdaderas formas, y por impulso acudieron con ellos para tomarlos entre sus manos como si fuera la primera vez que hubieran visto.

—Stormfly… si eres tú. —acarició la hechicera a la dragoncita entre su mejilla.

La nadder, con su típico color se iluminó haciendo replica de aquel comentario.

—Lo siento, pero creo que necesitaba verte así para creerlo.

La nadder resopló, pero si eso hacia sentir mejor a su ama dejó que la siguiera mimando.

Del otro lado, Hiccup veía atentamente a sus dos guías que, cabizbajos, parecían más indefensos a su forma de humanos. Con esa apariencia pudo apreciar en ellos que en efecto se veían cansados e incluso hasta un poco culpables por la situación en la que encontraban, y con esos ojitos que le ponían se le hacía imposible no disculparlos.

—Está bien. —susurró para ellos. —Pero no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Está bien?

Los guías tuvieron que conformarse con eso.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir… ¿dónde dormiré? ¿Y dónde me puedo bañar?

Alumini de inmediato brilló, y le señaló donde estaba el cuarto de baño, pero sobre lo del dormitorio no pudo responder y miró a Toothless confundida, pues eso no lo había considerado.

—¿Y…?

—No hay más habitaciones. —escuchó a su enemiga.

Con una mueca de fastidio, Hiccup se giró hacia ella.

—¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?

—Sólo te informaba pedazo de excremento de golem, las únicas habitaciones en esta casita ya están ocupadas, están las de los niños, y la habitación principal, que por supuesto yo ya tomé.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Así que, si quieres quedarte aquí, temo que tendrás que dormir aquí. —señaló el sofá.

—Pero ¿quién te…

—¡Adiós tonto! —corrió Hofferson hacia las escaleras con Stormfly en mano, dejando a Hiccup con la palabra en la boca en medio de la sala.

Para animar un poco las cosas, Toothless y Alumini señalaron el sofá y entre brillos le mostraron que era muy cómoda, y como no había de otra, Hiccup sólo suspiró y se rindió al lugar que ocuparía de ahora en adelante para descansar.

Totalmente decepcionado, se sentó en el sofá y ahí se quedó pensativo durante unos largos minutos, hasta que un mal olor lo sacó de su ensoñación y recordó que debía asearse; sin embargo…

—Oigan… ¿dónde puedo conseguir ropa limpia?

Los guías que habían esperado en silencio a que su amo reaccionara de su letargo, se sobresaltaron al escuchar tan peculiar pregunta e inmediato tragaron saliva, pues si amo quería ropa limpia, la tendría que sacar de la habitación que Astrid había tomado como suya.

.

.

.

Habiendo subido todas las escaleras, Stormfly regañó a Astrid por tan infantil actitud, mas esta se sentía muy agotada como para escucharla, y siendo una pequeña dragona se le hacía más fácil ignorarla a diferencia de su apariencia de humana.

—Por cierto ¿qué pasó con esos niños?

Stormfly brilló y le reprochó que apenas se acordara de ellos.

—¿Está es su habitación? —señaló Astrid hacia la puerta que estaba frente a la habitación de la que había salido en la en la mañana.

La guía asintió.

Como no queriendo, y más que nada para saber si todo estaba bien, Astrid abrió con cuidado la puerta, al hacerlo vio que ambos niños se encontraban dormidos sobre una sola cama de las dos que había. Al parecer la pequeña había hecho el trabajo que a ella le correspondía y le había leído a su hermano hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, Zephir con el libro abierto y caído encima de ella y Nuffink acurrucado a su lado.

Stormfly empujó a Astrid para que entrara, esta obligada por los empujones, sólo se acercó, e hizo lo que suponía era lo correcto y lo que generalmente hacia con su hermano Fare cuando era más pequeño.

Le quitó el libro a Zephir y la acomodó para que estuviera más cómoda, al hacerlo, la niña entre dormida se movió y le dio la espalda a su hermano quien también se movió de la misma manera. Para que no se cayera de la cama, Astrid lo cargó y lo llevó a la suya, ahí lo depositó con cuidado y lo arropó, para luego volver con Zephir y cubrirla con el mismo cuidado.

Estando los dos pequeños más cómodos, caminó con cuidado hacia la salida, y una vez fuera de la habitación cerró la puerta.

—¿Contenta?

Astrid y su bocotá. Stormfly se golpeó mentalmente contra la pared, pues unos segundos había visto un acto desinteresado y maternal por parte de su ama, pero todo parecía indicar que esta aun se sentía obligada a hacerlo por las circunstancias y no porque le naciera hacerlo. Mas ya no dijo nada y entró con ella a la habitación, pero solo para dirigirse a la ventana.

—¿Tú no te quedarás?

La guía negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

La vigilancia, fue la respuesta de la guía, quien con sólo unas señas y cuantos brillos le contó a Astrid, que ella y los demás guías solían dormir en turnos en el techo de la casa, en un hueco que habían hecho por encima de la habitación de los niños. Dada la explicación, se despidió de su ama y salió por la ventana, la misma por la que había huido Hiccup por la mañana.

Quedándose a solas en la habitación, Astrid la observó con recelo, en especial a la cama cuyas sabanas estaban completamente revueltas, mientras que la colcha estaba tirada por otro extremo. Aquel horrible despertar regresó a su mente, así como en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

¿Realmente se había revolcado con él? La sola idea le causó escalofríos que para poder quitárselos caminó por toda la habitación para buscar algún otro tipo de distracción. No tardó mucho en encontrar algo singular, pues al merodear por las esquinas encontró curiosamente que estaban esos dispositivos silenciadores de ruidos.

—Aquí también hay…

No comprendió porque tantas cosas de esas, y sin darle más importancia comenzó a buscar entre los cajones algo que ponerse.

—Camisas de hombre, calcetines de hombre, pantalones de hombre, ¡Ropa interior de hombre!

Cerró de golpe el último cajón y concluyó que en definitiva no había nada que se pudiera ponerse de ahí, luego fijo su vista en otro mueble que estaba del lado contrario de la ventana, y el cual era menos alto, pero más ancho al que había husmeado y que aparte tenía como complemento un espejo largo. Sobre la base del mueble vio que había algunos perfumes, cremas, cepillos y también maquillaje.

—Claro, es obvio. —rodó con fastidio los ojos.

Acudió al mueble y abrió el primero cajón del extremo izquierdo y sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo.

—Pero… pero… ¿Qué esto? —exclamó entre balbuceos sacando una prenda muy atrevida.

El cajón estaba lleno de lencería atrevida de variados colores, desde sostenes que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación hasta diminutas bragas o como le decían en el mundo oculto "de hilo".

La espantada Astrid esculcó en el cajón viendo que este estaba repleto de esa ropa atrevida, cosas que ella jamás se hubiera puesto, ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar algo más "cómodo".

—Esa mujer era una pervertida…—gruñó enrojecida, cuando su mano tocó un pedazo de papel que yacía en una de las esquinas del cajón.

Sacó aquel papel, viendo que era una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Me encanta cuando luces esto para mí, mi Lady"_

—¡Ushh! Y ese hombre también es un pervertido.

Astrid enrojeció más y destrozó la notita en pedacitos, enseguida sacó toda aquella lencería e invocando a Sky, aventó aquella la ropa hacia lo alto, y moviendo el hacha con agilidad, la destrozó hasta que esta se hizo polvo gracias a su magia.

Una vez destrozada la ropa y con el cajón ya vacío, Astrid siguió buscando entre el mueble algo que pudiera ponerse, por suerte, encontró un cajón con ropa interior más decente, así como ropa más de su estilo.

Una vez que encontró una playera que usar como pijama, se dispuso a cambiarse, se quitó la blusa, y cuando se retiró el short que presurosamente se había puesto por la mañana, nuevamente se quedó estática al encontrar algo no recordaba estuviera en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?... ¿qué?

Apurada corrió al espejo, frente a este se terminó de deshacer del short para ver lo que tenía unos centímetros por debajo de su obligo y casi cubierto por la ropa interior.

—¿Qué es esto?

Asustada, delineó con su dedo una cicatriz alargada por debajo de su abdomen.

—¿Acaso será?

Con la respiración agitada comenzó a hacerse ideas de lo que podía ser: una cicatriz por un accidente, pero también… ¿una cicatriz de una cesárea? La segunda opción, la hizo sacudir su cabeza, puesto que eso significaría aceptar que tenía hijos, cuando ella estaba empecinada a que no era cierto.

—¡No! Tiene que haber una explicación. La cicatriz de parto por cesárea no es así. —se dijo así misma.

Recordó la clase de Ciencias en la academia, así como lo que le había explicado su padre cuando su madre tuvo a Fare, y descartó esa idea, ya que lo que ella sabía era que cuando los partos no se daban naturalmente se hacia un corte diferente a la que ella tenía, un corte vertical que llegaba hasta el ombligo, no horizontal.

—Claro, claro… entonces debió ser sólo un accidente. —trató de convencerse así misma, mientras seguía viéndose atentamente al espejo.

Sin embargo, no lograba convencerse demasiado, ya que no sólo era la cicatriz, era toda ella, sentía que no se reconocía a sí misma, su cabello incluso era diferente, ya ni llevaba su flequillo, sino que se lo había dejado crecer. Luego el resto de su cuerpo, lo sentía extraño como si ya no fuera solo de ella, y no sólo eso, notó algo peculiar cerca de su clavícula.

Se acercó al espejo para verlo con más detalle y nuevamente enrojeció al ver que se trataba de un moretón, pero no un moretón cualquiera sino un…

—¡Ya déjenme, sólo voy a tomar ropa!

Se escuchó de repente al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe. Astrid tomó la playera que usaría como pijama y rápidamente se cubrió el pecho, pues el que había entrado era su enemigo, que muy quitado de la pena entró como si fuera su casa, pero que al verla se quedó completamente estático.

Mientras que Alumini y Toothless se apresuraron a encender los "silenciadores" que había tanto en la habitación como en los pasillos, antes de que ocurriera la tragedia

—¡LAAARRRGOOO!

La casa casi estalló con el grito de Hofferson, pero gracias a los silenciadores todo grito e insulto se quedó en la habitación, mientras que Hiccup fue expulsado violentamente y le fue cerrada la puerta casi en la cara.

—¡Maldita loca! ¡Ni quien quisiera verte! ¡sólo quiero tomar algo de ropa!

Dicho aquello, la puerta nuevamente se abrió, sin embargo, lo único que vio Hiccup fue como una montaña de ropa le cayó encima.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Y no te atrevas a entrar otra vez o te va a pesar! —amenazó Hofferson ya vestida con su pijama, viendo de reojo como los guías aguardaban a un lado de unos de los dispositivos silenciadores y le rogaban por moderación.

Bufando, cerró la puerta nuevamente de golpe, dejando a Hiccup tirado en el pasillo, con su ropa interior, calcetines y demás ropa encima de su cabeza.

—¡LOCA! —gritó este enfurecido, aunque rápidamente se silenció ya que sus guías le recordaron que había más personas viviendo con ellos.

El derrotado Hiccup, sólo gruñó para sus adentro y tomó la ropa con rudeza, para bajar posteriormente por las escaleras, rumbo a su "sitio de descanso". Ahí, sólo tiró las prendas sobre una mesita que adornaba el centro de la sala y tomó lo que necesitaba para luego dirigirse a bañar, sólo esperaba que el agua calmara su mal humor puesto que no sabía cómo soportaría toda aquella situación y sobre todo vivir con ella.

.

.

Mientras tanto, como la malhumorada Astrid, sólo había tomado la ropa que había alcanzado a abarcar con sus brazos, una vez que corrió a Hiccup, se puso a sacar el resto de la ropa para aventárselas de ser necesario, sacó todos los calcetines, la ropa interior, y cuando siguió con los pantalones, algo peculiar se vino entre ellos.

Astrid aventó la ropa sobre la cama para ver que se había caído, parecía un pedazo de papel en blanco, al tomarlo vio que no tenía nada; sin embargo, cuando lo giró nuevamente quedó boquiabierta y sintió un vuelco en el pecho.

Era una fotografía, de ella y de él.

Ambos estaban frente a la casa, él la abrazaba por la cintura cariñosamente y ella estaba feliz y… embarazada.

Nuevamente sintió escalofríos con sólo ver la imagen y negó una y otra vez con su cabeza. Rápidamente fue al cajón para ver si había más de esas fotos, y las encontró, había al menos un ciento de ellas.

Con rapidez las observó, las primeras eran muy parecidas a la primera, sólo que, con diferentes poses, en unas él besaba sus mejillas, en otros los dos se besaban en los labios, en otras él acariciaba y besaba su vientre. Después las siguientes fueron más de ellos, ella no estaba embarazada, pero parecía estársela pasando bien, pues sonreía mientras lo abrazaba, mientras lo besaba, jugaba, algo inconcebible para ella. Luego fueron otras fotos donde estaba Zephir, pero más pequeña, y ella nuevamente embarazada, mientras que su enemigo de la nada apareció con una barba, las fotos luego cambiaron cuando aparentemente llegó Nuffink y hasta ahí terminaron.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma, una pesadilla. —se dejó caer Astrid en la orilla de la cama, con la última foto en su mano, la cual no era más que una de la familia completa frente a la casa.

En su pecho algo dolió, y inexplicablemente sintió tristeza, pero también furia, puesto que nada de eso era lo que había querido para su vida. Ella, que tanto había añorado por la libertad, ahora se encontraba esclavizada por una aparente maldición que la había unido a su enemigo.

—No, no, no… esta no es tu vida, es la de ella. —se dijo así misma apuntando con desprecio a la mujer que aparecía en la foto. —Ella es la madre de esos niños.

Para convencerse de que así era, se preparó para destrozar la foto, así como el resto de ellas; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una energética luz blanca irrumpió en la habitación y se la arrebató.

La anonada hechicera, vio boquiabierta que se trataba de Alumini, que con un semblante triste negó con su cabeza, mientras se aferraba a la fotografía

De esa forma, Astrid no podía entender lo que decía, pero con el ademán entendió lo que quería.

—Si tanto las quieres llévatelas, no quiero verlas. —gruñó enfurecida.

La luminosa no dudó ni un poco, y con ingenio tomó las fotografías con sus patitas, las puso sobre una de las playeras de su amo, y atándola ingeniosamente se la llevó y las sacó por la ventana.

Astrid no comprendió que había sido todo eso, en especial cuando Toothless también entró como si nada a la habitación y salió por la ventana. Eso la hizo enfurecer, se olvidó de las tonterías y tomó el resto de la ropa y se las aventó a su enemigo por las escaleras.

Luego, volvió furiosa a la habitación y una vez que cerró la puerta, vio su reflejo en el espejo.

—Yo soy Astrid Hofferson, mi vida es mía y a nadie más le pertenece.

Dicho aquello, tomó unas tijeras que se encontraba entre los cosméticos y comenzó a cortarse el flequillo y cabello, tal como a ella le gustaba tenerlo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, Hiccup había terminado de ducharse, limpió la humedad del espejo y se miró atentamente en él. A pesar de lo que había creído, el baño no lo había relajado del todo y tampoco aminoró esa sensación de sentirse viejo. Se tocó la barbilla, ahora sin todo ese pelo se sentía raro, sólo esperaba que esa sensación se quitara con el paso de los días, o mejor aún, esperaba despertar en la cama que tenía en el mundo oculto, despertar de esa pesadilla.

Siguió observándose en el espejo, tenía unos moretones producto de la pelea con el golem, pero algo cerca de su hombro llamó rápidamente su atención del resto de las marcas.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un rasguño?

Utilizando un hechizo, hizo que la visión del espejo le mostrara su espalda, y cuando vio lo que tenía, enrojeció como un tomatillo.

Era unas líneas de rasguños, pero no del golem, no, para nada era eso, esos rasguños eran de manos humanas, de una mujer.

—Que demonios…—enrojeció. —¿Entonces si me acosté con ella? —se cuestionó al recordar las condiciones en las que había despertado.

Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza, pero al ver nuevamente las cicatrices se espantó con la idea, pero a la vez se cuestionó cómo había sido, o que había hecho él para recibir tremenda "caricia".

—No, no… yo no me acosté con ella. ¿o sí? —tragó saliva.

Inmediatamente deshizo el hechizo del espejo y se puso una camisa, para así evadir la realidad y no afrontar los hechos que estaban más que marcados en su cuerpo.

Al salir del cuarto del baño, escuchó un ruido en las escaleras y vio que era un montón de ropa cayendo, en lo alto vio cómo se alejaba la sombra de su enemiga, que con su usual agresividad cerró de golpe la puerta de la habitación de la planta alta.

—Maldita loca.

Refunfuñando, recogió lo que su enemiga había tirado, después de todo necesitaría de todo aquello para sobrevivir en lo que encontraba el modo de volver al mundo oculto; tal vez ya no con Raizel, pues a palabras de Toothless, esa relación estaba más que perdida; sin embargo, buscaría a alguien que realmente lo amara, alguien con quien casarse y formar una verdadera familia.

Astrid Hofferson y esos niños no eran para él más que un estorbo en su vida.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente.

06:30 am. El reloj despertador sonó.

La mujer que yacía en la cama, sólo se removió un poco, lo ignoró y siguió durmiendo.

—Astrid, levántate.

—5 minutos mamá.

El reloj despertador dejó de sonar, y un movimiento brusco le retiró a Astrid las sabanas de su cuerpo y la hizo despertar de golpe.

—Ya amaneció mamá. —la saludó una risueña Stormfly humano.

—Ay no, otra vez tú. —se lamentó Astrid cubriéndose con la almohada.

—Ah, sí. Olvidé decirte que a las 12:00 de la noche el encantamiento que me vuelve humano se remueve, pero a la salida de los primeros rayos del sol, vuelvo con esta apariencia.

—No. Estoy soñando. ¿Verdad?

—Déjate de bromas Astrid, y mejor levántate, te espera un largo día y a tus hijos.

—¿Hijos? —se levantó esta con todo el cabello enmarañado.

—Mami… ¿volviste?

Cerca de la puerta, se asomaron tímidamente dos niños.

—Ay no… ¿Ustedes siguen aquí?

—¿Y tú sigues aquí en lugar de mi mamá? —refunfuñó Zephir. —¡¿Y te cortaste el cabello?!

—Oh, es cierto. —notó también Stormfly.

La avergonzada Astrid aplacó su cabello pues le incomodó tanto fisgoneo El ver cómo le había quedado el cabello, dejó a Zephir boquiabierta, pues el estilo de aquella extraña era como ver la versión más joven y rebelde de su madre, a quien consideraba una mujer muy hermosa.

—Te ves bien. —admitió con una leve sonrisa.

—Oh… gracias. —respondió la hechicera sonrojada.

—Eh… señorita Astrid. —habló Nuffink levantando la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Ahm.. yo… yo creo que mojé la cama. —confesó apenado.

Astrid hizo una mueca de asco y se lamento más. Resopló.

Sería un largo día.

.

.

En la planta baja, envuelto entre varias camisas que usaba como manta, el hechicero de cabello castaño descansaba a sus anchas, para su fortuna, el sofá había demasiado cómodo, tanto como una cama. Sin embargo, aquel placer de dormir plácidamente se esfumó cuando sintió que toda la ropa que usaba como cobertor le fue removida de su cuerpo con brusquedad.

—Eh ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué?

—Buenos días Hiccup, veo que dormiste bien. —se burló Toothless.

—Ay, eres tú… ¿qué quieres? —se envolvió entre otra camisa y le dio la espalda.

—Es hora de levantarte, date prisa o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

—¿Qué? —se levantó este de golpe.

—Hiccup, lo hablamos anoche. ¿Otra vez no lo recuerdas?

Este resopló e hizo mala cara, pero su malhumor se acrecentó cuando la vio bajar a "ella" con ellos.

—Papi… ¿tú ya volviste? —preguntó la esperanzada Zephir asomándose por unos huecos del barandal de la escalera.

—Eh… yo…

Hiccup balbuceó sin saber cómo responder; sin saber cómo decirles la verdad, lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con su cabeza involuntariamente por el miedo que le provocaba esa clase de responsabilidad.

—Hiccup… —le reprendió Toothless con voz baja.

Mientras que Alumini y Stormfly sólo se lamentaron que las cosas se estuvieran dado así, cuando se les pidió que fuera de otra forma. En tanto Astrid, no esperaba menos del cobarde de su enemigo, y animó a los niños a seguir caminando para juntos ir a la cocina, por su parte trataría de cumplir con lo que le tocaba o al menos con una parte de esas tareas, sólo esperaba soportar lo suficiente en lo que encontraba a la madre de esos niños, una idea que aferró en su cabeza, a pesar de la cicatriz y de las fotografías que había visto.

**Continuará. **

**Por fin se terminó el primer día, ahora siguen los siguientes. Jijiji.**

**Comentarios: **

**Iris Nico: como comenté habrá consecuencias porque como los guías también se aferren a que se lleven las cosas, y también por cómo Astrid y Hiccup lo harán. **

**Vivi: todo mejorará, pero no pronto XD. Saludos.**

**Maylu: haces muchas preguntas XD, pero ya todo se resolverá a su tiempo. Saludos.**

**Dragon viking: jaja se pasan Hiccup y Astrid, pero con el tiempo aprenderán, otra vez. Saludos.**

**Liliana: ya verás quién perderá la paciencia primero, pero será tal que tirará todo por la borda. Saludos.**

**Dark Hime: No, lo del escudo luego se resolverá, es más como dice Stormfly, alguien más está moviendo los hilos. ¿con qué propósito? Se sabrá con el tiempo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: Justo a tiempo, ya empieza lo bueno, te lo aseguro. Saludos.**

**A los favoritos, seguidores y anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

**20 de octubre de 2019**


	9. Padres primerizos P1

**Capítulo anterior**

—_Papi… ¿tú ya volviste? —preguntó la esperanzada Zephyr asomándose por unos huecos del barandal de la escalera._

—_Eh… yo…_

_Hiccup balbuceó sin saber cómo responder; sin saber cómo decirles la verdad, lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con su cabeza involuntariamente por el miedo que le provocaba esa clase de responsabilidad. _

—_Hiccup… —le reprendió Toothless con voz baja. _

_Mientras que Alumini y Stormfly sólo se lamentaron que las cosas se estuvieran dado así, cuando se les pidió que fuera de otra forma. En tanto Astrid, no esperaba menos del cobarde de su enemigo, y animó a los niños a seguir caminando para juntos ir a la cocina, por su parte trataría de cumplir con lo que le tocaba o al menos con una parte de esas tareas, sólo esperaba soportar lo suficiente en lo que encontraba a la madre de esos niños, una idea que aferró en su cabeza, a pesar de la cicatriz y de las fotografías que había visto. _

**Capítulo 8.**

**Padres primerizos. Pt 1**

**.**

**.**

—Vamos niños. Ese sujeto es sólo una persona más que vivirá en este lugar en lo que encuentro a su verdadero padre. —apuró Astrid a los niños para que siguieran caminando.

Detrás de ella, Stormfly y Alumini negaron con sus cabezas.

—Entonces ¿tampoco es mi papá?… se parece mucho a él. —comentó Zephyr mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

—¿Y cómo se llama señorita Astrid? —preguntó Nuffink tomado de su mano.

—Pues yo le digo i…

—¡Se llama Hiccup! —interrumpió bruscamente Alumini por detrás de ella. —Sigan bajando niños.

—También se llama igual que mi papá, y por cierto… ¿tú quién eres? Te vimos ayer, pero ni presentaste, tampoco el otro sujeto de allá. —apuntó la niña a Toothless.

—Ah, como hace preguntas esa niña. —balbuceó Toothless desde su sitio. —Es igual que tú.

La insinuación hizo refunfuñar a Hiccup, quien, para su suerte, Alumini siguió manejando la situación y sólo se presentó, así como a Toothless por lo que eran: sus guías espirituales. Los niños obviamente no entendieron a lo que se refirió, pero siguieron su camino junto con Astrid, Stormfly y ella.

— Anda amigo, más vale que te apures o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo qué hacer primero? —preguntó Hiccup perezosamente.

—Pues primero date una ducha rápida, y ten…—le entregó ropa. —Ponte esto, debes ir formal.

El hechicero, aun de malhumor, sólo rodó los ojos, sin embargo, hizo caso, por el simple hecho de que sus actividades no tenían nada que ver con esos niños.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cocina. Los niños tanto las guías observadoras tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa redonda que había en el mismo sitio, y dejaron que Astrid se encargara de su primera tarea.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —susurró Alumini asustada, pues a leguas veía que Astrid no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que tenía qué hacer, ya que caminaba de un lugar a otro.

Sin embargo, Stormfly le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, con la clara intención de dejar a su suerte a su ama.

Esta seguía caminando por toda la cocina, buscando qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. En el mundo oculto, generalmente era la servidumbre de la familia Hofferson quien cocinaba y también ocasionalmente Camicazi, porque a esta le gustaba, pero Astrid, ella muy apenas sabía preparase un salvado de trigo con agua, y no sabía si en ese mundo había una cosa tal como esa, ya que ni la cocoa era parecida.

—Oigan… ¿me pueden ayudar? —preguntó a las guías.

Alumini se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a la indiferente Stormfly que parecía muy entretenida viendo sus uñas.

—Ah… claro, ahora tú me ignorarás. —bufó Astrid dándoles la espalda.

—Sólo para que sepas cómo se siente. —respondió la burlona Stormfly.

Los niños y Alumini fijaron su mirada ahora en Astrid para ver de qué manera respondería.

—¡Tan siquiera dame una pista!¡Sabes que no me importaría si se quedan sin comer!

Los observantes ahora miraron a la guía nadder, quien apretó los dientes ocultando su frustración, ya que la amenaza de Hofferson había sido buena, pero luego su expresión cambió a una más relajada.

—Un buen desayuno incluye al menos un producto de origen animal, un cereal, un lácteo y una fruta. —respondió.

La atención de los demás volvió a la hechicera, la cual sólo frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

—Me pediste una pista, ya te la di. —explicó Stormfly. — Ahora haz el desayuno.

La victoria pareció ser de la nadder cuando Astrid sólo sonrió hipócritamente y se giró para hacer sus labores.

—Wow… eso estuvo muy tenso. —susurró Zephyr.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, a Astrid claramente no le había gustado perder, pero se tragó su orgullo y lo primero que hizo fue sacar la leche del refrigerador, otro electrodoméstico que se parecía un poco a los que había en el mundo oculto, después sacó dos vasos pequeños y lo puso frente a cada niño y lo sirvió con la mejor cara que pudo.

—Hey… ¿y nosotros? —reclamó Stormfly divertida.

—Tienes manos, sírvetela tú. —respondió su ama ignorándola.

Stormfly reprimió la risa.

—¿Y no olvidas algo, Astrid?

—¿Qué? —se giró esta cansada.

Su guía sólo la observó picaronamente y luego desvió su mirada a los vasos con leche, Astrid la siguió y vio como aquellos vasos comenzaron a sudar por lo frío que estaba el líquido.

—Maldita sea, tengo que calentarla. —refunfuñó para sus adentros.

—¡Acertaste!

De mala gana, la hechicera se acercó; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retirar el vaso del más pequeño, este se lo quitó.

—No, así está bien. —dijo Nuffink aferrándose al vaso.

—Sí, no tienes que calentarla, así nos la tomamos. —concordó Zephyr nerviosa.

—Pero está muy fría. —replicó Astrid sorprendida.

Tanto Stormfly, como Alumini vieron aquella interacción con interés, todo parecía indicar que los niños no querían que Astrid batallara con ellos, lo que se les hizo en extremo tierno y considerado, algo que pensaron que tal vez no merecía la hechicera por cómo era.

—No te preocupes, así sabe mejor. —insistió Zephyr.

—¿Creen que la voy a quemar o algo así?

—No, es sólo que…

—Entonces, dénmela… no hay problema.

Más amablemente, Astrid les retiró los vasos con la leche y vertió el contenido en la tetera que había utilizado el día anterior, y con una actitud más positiva la puso a calentar en la estufa.

.

.

Hiccup había pretendido tomarse su tiempo para ducharse, asearse, afeitarse y arreglarse como solía hacerlo en el mundo oculto antes de ir a trabajar, pero apenas pasados los tres minutos de haber entrado a la regadera, Toothless ya se encontraba tocando la puerta y apurándolo para que saliera.

—¡_Anda Hiccup! No tienes mucho tiempo, y aún mucho qué hacer…_

—No inventes, apenas y entré…

—_Sí, pero recuerda… este no es el mundo oculto, y tú no eres el jefe, aquí los que no son de familias acomodadas tienen que madrugar para alcanzar el éxito._

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aparentemente mi otro yo es un perdedor. —comentó Hiccup terminando con su ducha para comenzar a vestirse entre toda la humedad del baño, pues ya ni habitación tenía para hacerlo.

—_¿Tú otro yo? ¿A qué te refieres?_

—A qué increíblemente concuerdo con Hofferson, y esta no es mi vida. —respondió este abriendo malhumoradamente la puerta del baño.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Claro que está es tu vida!

—No, no lo creo… él padre de esos niños es un perdedor, un perdedor que se casó con una mujer horrible, y que al parecer no ha sabido alcanzar el éxito.

—Grandioso Hiccup, grandioso, acabas de insultarte a ti mismo, pero ¿sabes? Piensa lo que quieras, mientras muestres al menos interés en esos niños no me importa.

—Claro que lo mostraré, buscaré por mis propios medios al inútil de su padre y cuando lo encuentre con mucho gusto se los dejaré.

—Que tonto eres, pero adelante… haz lo que quieras y…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CUIDADO!

Unos estruendosos gritos provenientes de la cocina interrumpieron la disputa del guía y del amo, quienes, confundidos, sólo comenzaron a ver como una cantidad de humo comenzó a filtrarse hasta la sala.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó Toothless yendo de inmediato hacia la cocina.

Más bien la pregunta sería… ¿qué está haciendo ella? —lo siguió Hiccup sintiendo como el egni de Astrid comenzaba a manifestarse.

.

.

.

—Humo afuera… ¡espárcete! —ordenó Astrid apuntando con Sky la estufa en donde había un creciente fuego sobre una pequeña cacerola que humeaba con intensidad. —Fuego… disminuye…

A sus palabras, el fuego y el humo se disiparon mágicamente, dejando solamente como residuo algo chamuscado y humeante sobre la cacerola.

—¡¿No pudiste hacerlo antes, Astrid?! —regañó Stormfly, quien se encontraba escondida con los niños y Alumini detrás de las sillas.

—¡Lo siento! —respondió esta refunfuñona. —Con tanta cosa, hasta se me olvida que poseo magia… ¿están todos bien?

—¡Eso fue increíble Astrid! —saltó Nuffink emocionado del encondiste.

—Peligroso, pero impresionante. —concordó Zephyr.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿están todos bien? —irrumpió Toothless entrando a la cocina de golpe junto con el malhumorado Hiccup.

—Sí, pasa que Astrid intentó hacer unos huevos revueltos y sólo se le quemaron un poquito. —contó Alumini.

—¿Un poquito? —se burló Hiccup yendo hacia donde había quedado la comida chamuscada. —¡JA! Eres un desastre.

—¡Cállate i…

—¡Vocabulario! —regañó Stormfly antes de que se atreviera a seguir.

—¡I! —batalló la hechicera para no decir aquella palabra.

—¿I…?¿Qué cosa? —comenzó a provocar Hiccup para quebrarla.

—Eres un…—miró la hechicera a Stormfly antes de atreverse a hablar. —Eres un "I", así te diré de ahora en adelante. —aclaró de brazos cruzados. —Acabo que el significado ya los sabes, a menos de que seas un "E"

—Ah sí, pues tú eres una es…

—Hiccup…—regañó Toothless y le pidió moderación por los niños que estaban presentes.

El regañado rechinó los dientes por la frustración, sin embargo, con una sonrisita optó por jugar el mismo juego que su enemiga.

—Tú, Hofferson. Era más "E" …ya que ni un triste huevo revuelto sabes hacer.

—¡Ah! ¿y acaso tú sí puedes?

—Claro que sí. —la empujó Hiccup con sutileza y se subió las magas de la camisa como si estuviera aceptando una clase de desafío.

—Ah… entonces será mejor que cambiemos de papeles. —se retiró Astrid victoriosa y tomó asiento en la mesa.

—¿Qué?

Astrid 1, Hiccup 0

—Bueno Hiccup, en vista de que la comida de Astrid no es comestible, creo que cambiaremos las tareas y harás al menos el desayuno. —se burló Toothless.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Y para todos. —concordó la risueña Alumini.

—¡No!

—¿No? ¿Acaso dejarás a estos niños sin comer?

Haddock bajó su mirada a los niños que muy apenas tenían como comida un vaso con leche, una fruta picada en pedacitos sobre un plato, así como una hogaza de pan en otro, y pensó en lo lamentable que sería que murieran de hambre o envenenados con la comida de su enemiga.

—Está bien, pero sólo el desayuno. —aclaró entre gruñidos y volvió a ajustarse las mangas de la camisa para poner manos a la obra.

Con la victoria de su lado, Astrid sonrió satisfecha y se relajó sobre la silla esperando a ser atendida, sin embargo, un empujón en esta volvió sus pies al suelo

—¿Ahora qué?

—Aun no has terminado. —dijo Stormfly. —Dado a que le tuvimos miedo a tu comida, tomarás la tarea de lavar los platos, y ayudarás servir. Eso si lo sabes hacer ¿no?

La hechicera sólo rodó los ojos y en vista de que no podría descansar, se levantó de su asiento para empezar a lavar lo que había ensuciado, mientras que Hiccup seguía juntando los ingredientes de lo que sería el desayuno.

Pronto, conforme este comenzó a cocinar, el olor a quemado se disipó por completo y un aroma más agradable llegó a las fosas nasales de todos los habitantes.

—Mmm, huele muy bien. —opinó Zephyr saboreándose la comida. —Ya tenía ganas de comer algo hecho por mi papá.

—¿Papá? —repitió Alumini curiosa.

—¡Digo! Huele a lo que solía preparar mi papá.

—Ah… entonces ¿Tú papá también hacía el desayuno? —preguntó Toothless a propósito para ver si Hiccup reaccionaba.

Sin embargo, este seguía concentrado en hacer la comida y aparentemente los ignoraba, pero su oído estaba más que atento a la conversación, así como Astrid que disimulaba estar secando y guardando los platos.

—A veces, tal vez una vez cada dos semanas, mamá era la que generalmente se encargaba de eso.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Stormfly intrigada.

—Porque mamá dejaba dormir a papá un poco más.

—Aw… que considerada. —sonrió Alumini enternecida.

—Sí, ya que al parecer ponía a trabajar a papá toooda la noche. —canturreó. — O al menos eso nos decía. — contó Zephyr para después darle un sorbo a su leche.

Silencio.

Salvo el ruido de la comida cocinándose y los pequeños sorbos que daban los niños a la leche, todos los demás se había silenciado. Alumini y Stormfly se quedaron estáticas sacando sus propias conclusiones, mientras que los aparentemente NO padres, se sonrojaron desde su sitio, mientras que Toothless, sólo se mostró un poco confundido.

—¿Trabajar? Si siempre vimos que se iban a dormir temprano.

—Si, a mí también se me hacía raro, siempre nos mandaban a dormir muy temprano, y tampoco veía a mi papá que trabajara en algo más. —concordó Zephyr.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. —pidió Stormfly nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Toothless aun confundido.

—¡YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA! —gritó el sonrojado Hiccup.

—¡Es hora de servir! —exclamó Astrid con los platos en mano.

Para su suerte, el tema del trabajo nocturno del padre de los niños quedó en el olvido cuando los renuentes padres les sirvieron el desayuno a los niños, y tal como se había acordado, Hiccup hizo el almuerzo para todos, incluyendo a Stormfly y Astrid, esta primera fue agradecida con el detalle, mientras que la última estuvo recelosa de comer.

—¡Wow! Hiccup… ¡Esto está delicioso! —felicitó Nuffink devorando su comida.

—Sabe a lo que hacía mi papá. — comentó Zephyr igualmente maravillada.

—Sí, pero no es la misma. —aclaró el nervioso Hiccup, sintiendo incomodo el compartir la mesa con ellos y con su enemiga, quien seguía observando con desconfianza su plato. —Ya deja de verlo, ni que estuviera envenenado.

—¿Cómo estar segura? —respondió Astrid haciéndole mala cara.

Hiccup le dio una probada a su plato.

—Si quisiera envenenarte, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

—Ay Astrid, déjate de cosas. Realmente sabe muy bien. —opinó Stormfly, comiendo felizmente de su platillo.

Sin embargo, Astrid siguió renuente a hacerlo.

—Si no quieres, no te lo comas, pero para la otra dime para que no me hagas desperdiciar tiempo y comida. —pidió el fastidiado Hiccup.

—Astrid…—regañó también su guía.

—Ay, ya. Está bien. Pero sólo porque tengo hambre, y necesito energía por si aparece algún enemigo.

Hiccup rio para sus adentros al ver que por ese lado le ganaba a su enemiga y observó atentamente lo que hacía, como tomó la cuchara, para después tomar una porción de la comida que tenía en el plato para luego llevarla sutilmente a su boca, donde masticó por un par de veces para finalmente tragarla.

—¿Y…? —solicitó este burlonamente el veredicto.

—Está pasable. —criticó ella restándole importancia para después seguir comiendo.

—Cofmentirosacof —siguió burlándose el victorioso Hiccup.

Mientras que Hofferson, gruñía para sus adentros, pues lo que había probado de ese plato, realmente le había sabido delicioso y le era difícil ocultarlo.

"_Ush… el maldito si sabe cocinar."_

Astrid 1, Hiccup 1

—Bien. Más valen que coman rápido, en una hora Zephyr tiene que estar en la escuela, y en hora y media debes llegar a tu trabajo Hiccup. —apresuró Toothless.

—Y la vecina llegará en dos horas y media Astrid, así que… —también insinuó Stormfly.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup dejaron de insultarse mentalmente entre ellos, y dejaron ver su notorio fastidio, ya se sentían cansados y eso que solamente era había sido el desayuno.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer, Astrid tuvo que lavar los platos y lo tuvo que hacer presurosamente, ya que se suponía debía alistar a Zephyr; para cuando terminó, se llevó de la mano a la niña para ayudarla a vestirse, por suerte, la pequeña sólo necesitaba que la peinara, puesto que ella sabía vestirse sola.

—¿Así están bien Zephyr?

—Sí, te quedaron muy bonitas. —se observó esta sus trencitas en el espejo. — Tal como mamá me las hacía.

—Wow, al menos en esto soy buena. —resopló la aliviada Astrid.

—No opinaré al respecto. —rio la pequeña divertida. —Ya me tengo que ir.

Como la niña ordenada que era, Zephyr tomó su mochila y antes de cerrarla se cercioró de que todos sus libros y materiales estuvieran ahí.

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó Astrid admirando con una sonrisa lo cuidadosa que era.

—Sí, mami.

Aquella palabra descolocó a Astrid.

—¡Digo, quise decir Astrid! —corrigió rápidamente la pequeña, y sin atreverse a verla se colgó la mochila al hombro. —¡Me voy!

La mayor apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando la menor desapareció de su vista, le había impresionado escuchar como la había llamado, y después de haber visto todas esas cosas la noche anterior, comenzó a cuestionarse si sus teorías eran las acertadas y si la negación seguía siendo su mejor opción; sin embargo, dejó de pensar en aquello cuando vio que una pequeña cabeza rubia se asomó tímidamente por la puerta.

—¡Nuffink! —exclamó asustada. —¿Qué pasa?

El niño se dejó ver, por completo, mostrándose aun con la ropa provisional que le había puesto Astrid recién despertaron, ya que efectivamente se había hecho en la cama.

—¿No se supone que él lo atendería? —se lamentó la hechicera para sus adentros, al ver que el idiota de su enemigo no había cumplido con la otra parte de su tarea, y que aparentemente tendría que hacer ella.

—Señorita Astrid… ¿qué me debo de poner? —preguntó el menor ignorante de los pensamientos de la adulta.

La aludida rodó los ojos.

—¿Alguien ya te bañó?

Nuffink se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza.

—Ay dioses. —resopló. —Entonces, ven… vamos.

Tomó unas toallas que estaban en el guarda ropas para después tomar la mano del niño para llevarlo rumbo al baño.

Bajando las escaleras, vio que su enemigo se encontraba hablando amenamente con su guía aparentemente muy quitado de obligaciones, cuando se suponía le correspondía atender al pequeño, y también llevar a Zephyr a la escuela, pero esta también esperaba impacientemente sentada en uno de los sillones.

—¡Oye tú!

Hiccup al escuchar aquella voz se giró, sin embargo, sólo vio a su enemiga con indiferencia para luego volver su atención hacia Toothless.

—¡¿Quién te crees?!

—Astrid calma. —apareció Stormfly para calmar las aguas antes que inundaran todo.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! Stormfly, se supone que ESE "I" debió atender al niño y no lo hizo.

—Es que le surgieron dudas, sobre lo que tiene que hace en su trabajo, y es comprensible, tiene que tratar con diferentes personas.

—Claro, y yo ya sé cómo se hacen todas estas cosas aquí ¿no? Gracias por tu empatía Stormfly.

—Ay Astrid, no lo tomes así. También a ti te ayudaremos.

—Bueno, si así será. Entonces empieza con él. — le pasó a Nuffink.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ayúdame a bañarlo. A mi… me da pena hacerlo. —dijo sonrojada.

Stormfly bufó con fastidio, pero se rindió ya que le había dado al enemigo de su ama por su lado, por lo que tenía que ser equitativa ahora con ella.

—Sólo por esta vez. —aclaró. — Ven Nuffink… te ayudo a asearte.

Yéndose su guía con el menor los niños, la molesta Astrid se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los varones hablando y niña esperando.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Qué no ven que Zephyr tiene que ir a la escuela? —regañó tanto a Hiccup como a Toothless.

—¡Santos dragones! ¡Es cierto! —Se levantó el guía de inmediato. —Hiccup.

—Ush… aun no terminamos, y tú Hofferson, no te metas.

—¡Me castigarán si llegó tarde! —reclamó también Zephyr.

Hiccup se silenció impresionado con la rudeza de esa niña, mientras que Astrid sonrió al ver que la esta le hacía segundas.

—Como fastidian las dos, son tal para cual. —balbuceó Hiccup entre dientes y se puso de pie. —Está bien. ¿Y dónde queda esa escuela? Es una de las tantas cosas que tengo duda.

—Ya te explico en el camino amigo, pero vamos…¡Ven Zephyr, acompáñanos! —apuró Toothless.

—Sí, está bien. —tomó Hiccup su saco, sin poder dejar de ver con desprecio a la aparente nueva señora de la casa, quien con brazos cruzados lo veía de manera burlona.

El marcado imaginario que tenían estaba a la par, y se desempataría con el primero que cediera en el duelo de miradas. Cuando de repente, este se vio interrumpido por el inesperado sonar del timbre de la puerta principal, que los descolocó, así como a Zephyr y Toothless.

—¿Quién será tan temprano? — se preguntó el intrigado Hiccup.

—¿Será esa chica Katherine? ¿La que trabaja en el invernadero?

—Se llama Heather, Astrid. —corrigió Zephyr asomándose entre la cortina que cubría la ventana para averiguar quién era, y al ver de quién se trataba dio un grito ahogado. —¡Es el tío Dagur!

—¿El tío Dagur? — se extrañaron los hechiceros.

—Ah… un tipo que se cree tu hermano, Hiccup. —explicó Toothless nervioso.

—¿Mi hermano?

—Viene con la tía Mala, él es el hermano mayor de la tía Heather. —explicó Zephyr. — Ambos trabajan para la policía, investigan y arrestan a malhechores.

—Eso como que no me gusta… ¿y qué querrán? —se asomó Astrid por la ventana para verlos.

Esta observó con curiosidad, que la pareja que aguardaba a afuera era de estatura promedio, la mujer tenía un porte impresionante, era muy guapa y se veía muy madura a diferencia del marido, que se veía un tanto desaliñado con esa barba rojiza tan descuidada que tenía, pero se veía que tenía la fuerza para detener a los criminales.

—No lo sabremos, hasta que lo averigüemos. Hiccup abre la puerta. Atiéndelos. —apuró Toothless al hombre de la casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tú eres el que se lleva mejor con él, son amigos y te agrada, aunque sea algo extraño.

—Si tú lo dices. —resopló el hechicero, inhalando aire antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta. —¿Cómo dices que se llama, niña?

—Dagur. D-A-G-U-R. Y yo soy Zephyr, si es que te importa.

—Hablamos de eso después.

Dando un suspiro, Hiccup abrió la puerta y sonrió falsamente a sus vecinos para comenzar con el típico saludo, cuando…

—¡HERMANO! —saltó el hombre encima de él y lo estrujó en un doloroso abrazo. —¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Y qué le pasó a tu barba de macho alfa? —estrujó este desesperado y un tanto desquiciado.

—¡Suéltame! —rogó Hiccup casi sin aliento.

—Vamos corazón, deja el interrogatorio ¿qué no ves que lo asfixias? —pidió la esposa del fortachón, quien inmediatamente soltó al escuálido. —Lo sentimos Hiccup Haddock, pero es que Dagur estaba muy angustiado.

—¿Angustiado? ¿cómo así Ma-ma- ma

—Mala. —le susurró Zephyr con cuidado.

—¡Mala!

—Ah, es que ayer, cuando íbamos de salida, te vimos saltar por la ventana, llamamos a mi cuñada para que averiguara, y nos dijo que Astrid también había salido presurosa, pero cuando regresamos a medio día para la comida, mi cuñada sólo nos dijo que no había pasado nada, pero tampoco regresó a trabajar con tu esposa, fue tan raro.

—Sí, y más porque luego se fue a dormir todo el día… la floja ya ni preparó la cena. —contó Dagur.

—Bueno, eso está de más cielo.

Al escuchar aquello, Astrid tragó saliva, recordaba que Alumini y Stormfly habían planeado borrar la memoria de esa chica, y generalmente cuando hacían eso, debían meter en la mente del hechizado otra idea.

—Ah… pues no pasó nada… to-todo está bien.

—Y si está todo bien hermano ¿por qué balbuceas? —cuestionó Dagur seriamente.

Hiccup se tensó y tragó saliva.

—¡JA! Es broma… calma hermano, motivos habrás tenido para saltar por la ventana. ¿qué fue? ¿Un nuevo método de escapismo para cuando quieras irte de parranda sin tu esposa?

—¿Disculpa? —Hiccup se confundió.

—¡Dagur! —regañó Mala dándole un golpecito.

—Es broma, es broma… sé lo mucho que amas a tu querida Astrid, me lo dices todo el tiempo. —recordó el policía ensoñado.

Hiccup se asqueó.

—Pero, en fin, tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué saltaste por la ventana? —nuevamente se puso Dagur serio, muy al estilo de un policía.

—Ah… bueno… bueno…

—¡Una apuesta! —salió Astrid para salvar la situación.

—Ah, linda Astrid… con que aquí estabas. —saludó Dagur.

—Buen día Astrid Haddock. —Saludó Mala respetuosamente.

—¿Cómo me dijo? —balbuceó Astrid asqueada con el apellido.

—¿Qué dices linda? nos ibas a contar porqué tu marido, MI HERMANO, saltó por la ventana.

—Ah… es que…

—Entrometida. —gruñó Hiccup entre dientes.

—No, es que… verán, hicimos una apuesta para ver quien llegaba más rápido de hacer unos quehaceres, yo iría a comprar unas cosas y… Hic… ¡él! … tenía que ir a cortarse toda esa barba, y… ¡JA! —golpeó a Hiccup en la espalda. —Este tramposo quiso tomar ventaja saltando por la ventana. Eso fue todo.

Tanto Dagur y Mala, como los policías que eran, vieron aquello sospechoso.

—Tía Mala, Tío Dagur. —salió ahora Zephyr en defensa de ambos. —Ya se me está haciendo tarde para la escuela. ¿Verdad, "papá"? —se dirigió con una falsa sonrisa a Hiccup.

—Eh… sí, la escuela… claro, claro.

—¡Andando Hiccup! —apuró también Toothless asomándose.

—¿Y ese quién es? —señaló el confundido Dagur.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup vieron al guía con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque este rápidamente actuó y salió para presentarse formalmente.

—Soy Tannlos Haddock, hermano menor de Hiccup. —respondió alzando su mano hacia el policía.

—¿Hermano? No sabía que tenías uno, Hiccup. —comentó Dagur estrechando la mano del desconocido.

—Ah, es que no nos hablábamos, estábamos peleados y ya nos reconciliamos. ¿Verdad hermano? —preguntó Hiccup con una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Tal como él lo dice, soy su hermano "legitimo". —aclaró el guía para molestar, una directa que entendió muy bien el fortachón.

—Y también están aquí la novia de Talos…—explicó Astrid para de una vez aclarar todo lo que pudiera ser sospechoso.

—Tannlos, querida cuñada. —corrigió el guía susurrante.

—Ah sí, "Tannlos". Como decía, por ahí en la casa se encuentra su novia Alumini, y también está aquí mi hermana mayor Stormfly.

—¿Tú también tienes hermanos? —preguntó Mala con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, ella es adoptada y también estábamos peleadas. —explicó esta rápidamente.

El matrimonio se enserió considerando todo aquello muy extraño.

—"Mamá", "Papá" tío… ¿Tannlos?... ¿Me pueden llevar ya a la escuela? —pidió Zephyr para ya terminar la conversación.

—Oh, por supuesto. Deben seguir con lo suyo. —dijo Mala. —Lo sentimos. Sólo queríamos saber que estaban bien.

—Muy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —aclaró Astrid con una fingida sonrisa.

—Entonces los dejamos, más al rato viene mi hermana para ayudarte linda. —se despidió Dagur.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Nos vemos hermano! Y hermano y de mi hermano.

—Sí, adiós. —se despidió el par de varones, para luego dar un respiro de alivio.

—Ay dioses, ¿cuándo terminará esta pesadilla? — se lamentó Hiccup.

—Apenas empieza amigo. —palmeó Toothless su espalda a modo de consolación.

—¡Oigan! ¡La escuela! —apuró Zephyr.

—¡Muévanse! — ordenó Astrid con su típico humor.

Los varones para no tener que lidiar con el mal carácter de Hofferson y de la "mini Astrid", se apresuraron a irse. Toothless tomó la mano de Zephyr, así como unas llaves que estaban colgadas a un lado de la puerta principal y guio a Hiccup hacia la cochera, donde aguardaba el auto de la familia.

Cuando abrieron entre ambos la puerta, el hechicero quedó abierto con lo que había adentro.

—Toothless… ¿qué es esto? —apuntó con repulsión al auto.

—Tu camioneta. —respondió este. —Lo más innovador para la seguridad de la familia. —agregó con una risita nerviosa.

**Continuará. **

**Quería hacer el capítulo más largo, pero se me acabó el tiempo, para el siguiente capítulo más de las primeras experiencias de Astrid y Hiccup con padres de sus "no deseados" e inesperados hijos, así como los seres malignos que pronto comenzarán a rondarlos.**

**¿qué tal la presentación de Dagur y Mala?**

**Como spoiler, para la próxima siguen Fishlegs y Snotlout. ¿Alguna idea de cuáles serán sus roles?**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Maylu liya; Videl , Vivi y Nina.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**

**28 de octubre de 2019**


	10. Padres primerizos P2

_Capítulo anterior…_

—_¡Oigan! ¡La escuela! —apuró Zephyr. _

—_¡Muévanse! — ordenó Astrid con su típico humor._

_Los varones para no tener que lidiar con el mal carácter de Hofferson y de la "mini Astrid", se apresuraron a irse. Toothless tomó la mano de Zephyr, así como unas llaves que estaban colgadas a un lado de la puerta principal y guio a Hiccup hacia la cochera, donde aguardaba el auto de la familia. _

_Cuando abrieron entre ambos la puerta, el hechicero quedó abierto con lo que había adentro._

—_Toothless… ¿qué es esto? —apuntó con repulsión al auto._

—_Tu camioneta. —respondió este. —Lo más innovador para la seguridad de la familia. —agregó con una risita nerviosa. _

**Capítulo 9.**

**Padres Primerizos Pt 2**

.

.

.

—Esto no es un auto, es una… una…

—Mamá móvil. —terminó Zephyr por Hiccup.

—¡Exacto! ¡Exactamente eso! ¿Aquí también les dicen así? —preguntó curioso.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero ¿Puedes llevarme ya? —refunfuñó la pequeña desesperada

—Ushh… que molesta eres.

—Calma Hiccup, es sólo una niña. ¡Anda Zephyr sube! —animó Toothless.

La niña fastidiada con todo el asunto sólo rodó los ojos y obedeció a su falso tío.

—Anda Hiccup… tu turno.

El adulto aun asqueado, tuvo que obedecer; no le agradaba para nada el vehículo que tenía su otro yo en ese mundo, cuando él más que nada estaba acostumbrado a modelos más "deportivos" y "veloces".

—Bien, todos abróchense cinturones. —indicó Toothless tomando su lugar del lado de copiloto.

Zephir obedeció y se colocó en la parte central del asiento trasero y se acomodó su cinturón, mientras que para Hiccup fue confuso, ya que era muy distinto a como los tenían en el mundo oculto, que generalmente eran de cuatro puntos que se ajustaban al tórax con fuerza.

—A ver Hiccup, va así. —le ayudó su guía a colocarlo.

—¿No falta más? ¿Y se supone que esto es seguro?

—No, aquí son así… y como quiera, esta cosa no es muy rápida.

—Eso es obvio. —bufó este cansando. —Y bien ahora qué… ¿dónde está el botón de encendido?

—¿Botón? Se prende con llaves. —se las mostró Toothless.

—Eso antiguo.

—Eso creo, o más bien tu auto es el que es un modelo viejo.

—Claro… por qué no lo adiviné. —gruñó Hiccup tronando los dientes.

Tomó las llaves que su guía le dio y encendió el auto con cuidado; afuera del garaje; la curiosa Astrid se asomó para ver cómo iba la situación y no pudo evitar reírse de su enemigo, ya que conociéndolo casi de toda la vida siempre lo había visto presumir otra clase de autos.

Verla burlarse de él, hizo al hechicero enrojecer y la atropelló imaginariamente en su mente, aunque en la realidad ni siquiera supo cómo poner el auto en marcha.

—Toothless, ¿dónde está la palanca? —buscó por detrás del volante, ya que en el mundo oculto generalmente el transporte la tenía de ese lado.

—Ah… no sé, es la primera vez que también me subo en un auto de este mundo. —rio nerviosamente.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pero supongo que para ti no será difícil entenderle, sabes manejar autos en el mundo oculto, debe ser lo mismo aquí.

—¡La palanca está ahí! —señaló la impaciente Zephyr hacia la palanca que había entre los asientos del piloto y copiloto.

—¿Por qué demonios la ponen así aquí? —gruñó Hiccup enrojecido. —Y bien… ¿qué significa la P y esta R y la N, D y ese 2 y esa L?

—Ay dioses, Hiccup… ¿vas a vender autos y ni siquiera sabes manejar este? —se asustó el copiloto.

—¡No! ¡No! Claro que sé manejarlo, creo que bueno ahorita esta en la P… supongo que significa: "Parado".

—¡No! Es P de "parking" —corrigió Zephyr. —Creo que mejor me voy caminando.

—¡No, no, no! Yo te llevo, sólo explícame como funciona. —pidió nervioso.

—¿En serio? Tengo 6 años.

—Vamos niña. —rogó Hiccup desesperado.

—¿Todo bien? —se asomó la burlona Astrid por la ventana del copiloto.

—Nada que te importe Hofferson. Zaphyr me iba a explicar cómo funciona esta cosa.

—Es Zephyr.

—Eh sí, ¡Zephyr, perdón! Al menos dime lo que hacía tu papá.

La pequeña bufó.

—Mi papá movía la palanca, la dejaba en la D, no sé que signifique, pero la R es de reversa y las otras 3 tampoco tengo idea, pero generalmente para moverlo es con la D.

—Claro, la D. —respiró Hiccup y trató de mover la palanca, pero esta no se movió.

Fue entonces que pensó que tal vez era porque tenía que oprimir los pedales, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en vez de 3 había sólo 2 pedales y bufó de nuevo, al menos eso si lo conocía ya que en el mundo oculto los autos de bajas velocidades también tenían sólo dos.

Tomando por lógica que el del izquierdo era el freno, oprimió el pedal con su pie y movió la palanca, esta bajó sin problemas, sin embargo, al momento que soltó el freno el auto se fue hacia atrás, tan bruscamente que hasta Astrid se asustó.

—Eres un "I" ¡le pusiste marcha hacia atrás! —regañó Astrid alterada.

—Ay mami, mejor me voy caminando. —chilló Zephyr temerosa por su vida.

—Apoyó la moción de la niña. —pidió Toothless en el mismo estado.

—¡No, no! Ya le voy entendiendo más a esta cosa, sólo denme oportunidad. —pidió Hiccup tratando de calmar su ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

—¿Zephyr quieres esto? —tomó Astrid un casco que había en el garaje a un lado de una bicicleta azul.

—Muy graciosa Hofferson. —gruñó Hiccup enrojecida y más cuando la pequeña tomó el casco y se lo acomodó presurosamente en su cabeza.

—Ya, tranquilas y tranquilo. —pidió a su asustado guía. —Ya le entendí.

—Tomando su debida precaución y poniendo la palanca en directa, Hiccup soltó el freno y el auto comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

—Ay por favor, Dios, protégenos. —rezó Zephyr.

—Ya niña, no es para tanto. —calmó Hiccup cuando por fin pudo sacar el auto y entender cómo se manejaba. —¿Ahora díganme dónde está esa escuela?

—Desde esta perspectiva no tengo la menor idea. —dijo Toothless observando a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que sabías y que has vigilado por quien sabe cuántos años?

—Desde lo alto. —aclaró este. —Alumini, Stormfly y yo siempre andábamos saltando por las casas, o vigilábamos desde los árboles más altos, pero andando en auto, todo se ve tan raro.

—Anda por enfrente dos cuadras más y luego toma la izquierda, después son como otras cinco cuadras y luego a la derecha hasta el fondo. —explicó Zephyr.

—Bueno, al menos ella si sabe.

Andando a una velocidad de 10 km por hora, el padre primerizo y guía, anduvieron por las calles señaladas. Despacio, ya que el hechicero desconocía algunas cosas que diferían en el mundo oculto, como el color de los semáforos, los señalamientos, así como algunos dispositivos del vehículo como direccionales, freno de mano entre otras cosas.

—Hiccup… ¿tú también tienes magia como Astrid? —preguntó Zephyr para hacer platica.

—Sí, así es.

—Entonces ¿por qué no haces un hechizo o algo para hacerme llegar más rápido? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Hiccup bufó, mientras que Toothless se rio.

—La magia no es tan simple niña. —respondió con fastidio.

—Explícame.

—Que niña tan preguntona. —balbuceó.

—Calma Hiccup. —siguió riendo Toothless. —Verás pequeña, de donde venimos la magia puede ser de distintos tipos, no todas son iguales y los magos/hechiceros o brujas, como quieras llamarles no tienen las mismas habilidades. Hay cosas sencillas que pueden hacer con el tronar de sus dedos o con un movimiento de manos, pero hay cosas que necesitan de rituales, rezos y /o hechizos, o armas en particular.

—Wow. —susurró Zephyr comenzando a imaginarse todo tipo de seres conforme su tío falso hablaba.

—Las clasificaciones son muchas, pero entre las más comunes son, por ejemplo, la magia elemental, de clarividencia o espiritual, las siniestras y las prohibidas, y cada uno de estas se dividen en más subramas de magia. Un buen hechicero puede dominar cada una de estas, pero con la ayuda de su arma, siempre habrá una habilidad que sobresalga por encima de las demás y es de esta manera en cómo se clasifica finalmente a un hechicero.

—Oh… ¿Y que clase de magia es la de Hiccup?

—¿Quieres responder eso amigo?

—Voy manejando. —respondió este con aspereza.

Toothless rodó los ojos y se enfocó nuevamente en la niña.

—Hiccup, bueno… debido a su habilidad… fue clasificado como un hechicero siniestro, ya que él quema y destruye las almas, prácticamente puede borrar la existencia de un ser vivo si así lo quiere.

Al escuchar eso, Zephyr tragó saliva y miró por el retrovisor al muchacho que en apariencia era igual a su padre, Hiccup al sentir su mirada, también la vio con indiferencia, sin embargo, luego volvió su vista al camino.

—¿Y Astrid? —preguntó intrigada.

—Bueno, yo la hubiera puesto con los elementales, pero al final la clasificaron de siniestra también, porque su habilidad principal en vez de crear también destruye, ella con un toque de su arma puede volver polvo tanto a objetos inanimados como a seres vivos, si no pregúntale a Hiccup có…

—Toothless. —silenció le hechicero a su amigo.

—Está bien.

—Oye niña, digo Zephyr. —llamó Hiccup de repente.

—¿Sí?

— ¿Y tú no tienes magia, tu hermano o… tus papás?

—Yo no, ni Nuffink, y nunca vi a mamá haciendo lo que Astrid hace, o hacer a mi papá lo que supuestamente Toothless dice que haces.

—¿Ya ves Toothless?

—¿Qué? —preguntó este confundido.

—"Ella no puede ser mi hija" —susurró muy bajito.

—Sí, en definitiva, él no es mi papá. —concordó Zephyr ya que había escuchado. —Mi papá es un hombre bueno, y jamás haría lo que dices que "él" hace —señaló al conductor.

—Bien, hecho amigo. —susurró Toothless molesto.

—Sin embargo, Hiccup…—continuó la niña. — supongo que, en lo que encuentran a mis padres, tendrás que fingir que eres mi papá ¿no es así?

—Eh… su- supongo.

—Bueno, entonces detente ahí…ya llegamos. —señaló hacia la institución que estaba a unos metros lejos de su camino.

Hiccup se sintió extraño de estar recibiendo instrucciones de aquella pequeña dictadora, pero como ya se iba a deshacer de ella, aceleró para llegar más rápido.

—Y no lo olvides, la salida es a la 1:00 p.m., no llegues tarde o luego me molestarán.

—Ok… "_niña mandona_". —susurró el adulto con un tic en el ojo.

—¡Diviértete Zephyr! —deseó Toothless una vez que esta bajó del auto.

Esta sólo hizo una además con la mano y ya no los miró, para suerte de Hiccup, que ya quería marcharse de ahí.

—¡Espera, hay que asegurarnos que entre sano y salvo!

—Ay Toothless.

—Sólo un minuto.

Por inercia, Hiccup volvió su vista hacia donde su disque hija iba; observando que esta estaba a punto de entrar a la institución, cuando de repente, vio que un extraño chiquillo de cabello rubio y que lo llevaba peculiarmente peinado como una especie de moja, corría en su dirección dando de brincos y gritando su nombre; mas lo gracioso (para Toothless), fue el modo en que Zephyr lo evadió, pues esta con un ligero movimiento hacia la izquierda provocó que el chiquillo acabará con su rostro besando el pavimento, mientras que ella siguió su camino y lo ignoró.

—Cuidado Nuffnutt. —se escuchó de repente.

Hiccup y Toothless siguieron observando, que después de que Zephyr ignoró al niño, una mujer adulta se acercó al pequeño caído y lo ayudó a levantarse, supusieron que era su mamá.

—Esa mujer… —trató de reconocer Hiccup. —Es la que estaba en la barbería.

—Ah, sí… los excéntricos gemelos. —reconoció Toothless cuando llegó el otro chico y regañó a su hermana por ser una madre descuidada. —También son tus amigos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, él tipo ese creo que se cree tu guía espiritual o algo así.

—Ah sí, ayer me lo dijo.

—¡Ah, mira es Hiccup!¡HOLA!

El hechicero se sobresaltó al momento en que la joven que ayudó a ese chiquillo y su hermano lo saludaron a lo lejos, por lo que optó mejor por ya irse.

—ay, creo que ya se va. Despídete Nuffnut. — pidió Ruffnut a su pequeño.

—¡Adiós suegro! —se despidió el chiquillo efusivamente.

—¡¿Qué dijo ese chiquillo?! ¿Y quién es? —preguntó Hiccup asqueado.

Toothless rio.

—Creo amigo, que es quien molesta a tu hija. Ay pobrecita, tan chiquita y ya es popular, todo lo contrario, a ti.

—Ella no es mi hija.

—Sí, como sea, ya vámonos, ya vas tarde para el trabajo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sí, así que mejor acelérale.

—Ay, dioses… ¡¿cuándo se acabará está PESADILLA?!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Haddock – Hofferson.

Después de que su enemigo se marchó, Astrid volvió a la casa. Al entrar, se permitió dar un respiró de alivio pues el ambiente adentro de esta se le hizo de lo más silencioso y reconfortante tal como a ella le gustaba; mas la tranquilidad poco le duró cuando vio que Stormfly salió del baño con Nuffink entre sus brazos y envuelto en una toalla. Se había olvidado de que a ella le tocaría cuidar del más pequeño.

— Listo, aquí está. —se lo entregó su guía.

—Ah, pero no está…

—Te tocará cambiarlo Astrid, ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—¿Estás lista Stormfly? —preguntó de repente Alumini bajando por las escaleras.

—¿Y tú dónde te habías metido? —preguntó la hechicera confundida.

—Estaba vigilando en el techo. ¿Estás lista? —volvió a dirigirse a Stormfly.

—Sí, vámonos.

—¡Esperen! No me han dicho a dónde van. —trató de detener Astrid. —¿Qué se supone que haré con él? Stormfly, me dijiste que me ayudarías. —señaló al niño que tenía en brazos y temblaba entre la toalla.

—Sólo atiéndelo, Astrid. —susurró Stormfly tratando de ser paciente. — Sólo sé cómo alguna vez fuiste con Fare.

—Pero… ¡espera! y ¿la chica esa que vendrá? —la retuvo del brazo.

—Sólo sé tú misma, Astrid. Lo harás bien. —trató de calmarla.

Con sutileza, Stormfly se zafó del agarre de ella y se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras que Alumini sólo se despidió respetuosamente. Cuando ambas guías se marcharon, Astrid se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, aun con Nuffink en brazos. Estaba anonada y por supuesto molesta ya que no se le hizo justo aquel trato, cuando a su enemigo le habían dado oportunidad de salvarse de alguna de sus actividades mañaneras para aclarar dudas.

—Señorita Astrid. —llamó el tembloroso Nuffink.

Al escucharlo, la hechicera despertó en un parpadeo y volvió a su realidad, una en donde se encontraba absolutamente sola, con un pequeño de 4 años entre sus brazos.

—Sí, vamos a cambiarte. —susurró dándole un masaje en su espaldita para darle calor.

Rendida a lo que tenía que hacer, subió por las escaleras en rumbo a la habitación de los niños.

Una vez ahí, sentó a Nuffink en la cama de Zephyr para poderle buscar ropa. Gracias a que el pequeño le ayudó, no tardó en encontrar unos calzoncillos, una camisa, un sweater, así como unos pantalones y pequeños calcetines.

Antes de cambiarlo, aplicó el último consejo de su guía, y lo trató tal como a Fare cuando era pequeño, primero se aseguró de secarlo bien, después humectó su piel con una crema corporal y después prosiguió a cambiarlo. Al principio le apenó estar ayudando a niño extraño, pero imaginar que era como su hermano le ayudó en su labor. Cuando finalmente terminó con la ropa, prosiguió a peinarlo.

—Señorita Astrid.

—Si Nuffink, puedes decirme Astrid, y me temo que mamá enfrente de otras personas. ¿Está bien?

—Ok. —susurró este.

—¿Y qué querías decir? —preguntó esta pacientemente mientras le hacía unas trencitas al costado de su cabello que pensó se le verían lindas.

—Perdón por mojar la cama.

Astrid bufó; sin embargo, luego sonrió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—descuida, fue un accidente.

—No, es que yo no hago eso…—dijo el chiquillo avergonzado. —Yo ya sé ir al baño sólo.

—Pero un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera… ¿Pasa con mucha frecuencia? —preguntó compresivamente.

—No, es la primera vez, desde que ya no lo hacía, pero ayer… no pude…

—¿No pudiste? ¿Qué cosa?

—Levantarme…tuve miedo…—susurró.

—¿Por qué? —indagó Astrid comenzando a inquietarse.

—Él me veía…

—¿Te veía?... ¡¿Quién Nuffink?!

—Una sombra… en la ventana. —susurró apuntando hacia a que tenía a un lado de la cama.

La respuesta sobresaltó a la hechicera, que de inmediato fue a asomarse por la ventana, cuya vista daba al patio, en donde sorpresivamente vio lo que era el invernadero en donde aparentemente trabajaba y que era más grande de lo que había imaginado, pero independientemente de eso, buscó por los alrededores algo que pudiera ser la causa del miedo de Nuffink, pero no había nada, además de que por propias palabras de Stormfly, ella y los otros guías tenían una especie de base por encima del cuarto de los niños y así lo comprobó cuando brincó de la ventana al techo, así como también recordó que supuestamente la casa estaba protegida por una barrera mágica.

—No hay nada Nuffink. —contó al pequeño cuando volvió a la habitación. —Tal vez sólo fue un mal sueño.

—Oh, tal vez sí…

—Pero igual prométeme que si lo vuelves a ver y no te deja levantarte, me gritarás con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Sí?

El niño asintió temeroso.

—Bueno, entonces… limpiemos tu cama ¿sí?

Nuffink volvió a asentir más animado, y ayudó a Astrid a deshacerse de las sabanas de la cama; quien, para no batallar tanto con los electrodomésticos, usó lo que alguna vez su hermana mayor llamó como "magia doméstica", que más que nada era para mantener todo limpió y remover todo lo sucio.

—Media hora para que llegue esa chica. —observó Astrid el reloj de pared.

Estaba sentada en el sofá que Hiccup había usado para dormir, mientras que Nuffink estaba entretenido coloreando unos libros, entre toda la ropa que había en la mesita de la sala.

—Creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire.

Al verla irse, Nuffink, guardó sus libros y colores y la siguió; pues después de lo pasado en la noche no quería estar solo, aunque fuera de día. Astrid, sin darse cuenta de su pequeña sombra, salió al patio trasero, para observar desde ahí el invernadero.

Aun no tenía idea de lo que haría, ni siquiera el cómo esa actividad ayudaba a esa familia, pero supuso que ya se la ingeniería, así que no le dio importancia y convocó a Sky.

—¡Wow! —escuchó detrás de ella.

Astrid se giró y vio con una sonrisa y ceño fruncido como ese niño ya se encontraba sentado en el umbral de la puerta, viendo con fascinación a su Sky. Supuso que el pequeño no quería estar solo debido a la "pesadilla", y no le importó que lo acompañara, ya que, a su perspectiva, él era más tranquilo que la temperamental Zephyr.

Inhaló aire profundamente y comenzó a mover a Sky de un lado a otro, haciendo con ellos unos ejercicios de estiramiento, que con el movimiento hacían deslumbrar la poderosa arma.

—¿Qué haces Astrid? —preguntó el curioso niño, después de ver como su mamá falsa agitaba una y otra vez el arma.

—Entreno, para no perder la costumbre, ni la condición.

—¡Wow!, ¿Yo también podría entrenar con un hacha?

Astrid se detuvo y se limpió el poco sudor que se acumuló en la frente.

—No veo porque no, yo a tu edad ya afilaba mis propios cuchillos.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Nuffink con ojos brillosos.

—Sí, bueno… creo que a los 5 o 6… ¿Qué edad dices que tienes?

Nuffink contó con los dedos y se atoró en el cuatro.

—Uhm… ¡ya mero tengo 5!

—Sí, claro… ¿en dos años más? —le dio Astrid un coscorrón.

—No, el próximo año, por favor. —insistió.

—Bueno, tienes que aprender a ser fuerte. —concedió Astrid y desapareciendo a Sky entre su mano volvió a la cocina para buscar algo que le sirviera como arma.

Entre los cajones, encontró una navaja de mano que era pequeña y que a su parecer podría utilizar.

—Mira lo que encontré.

—¡Wow! — la tomó Nuffink con fascinación.

—Sólo debes tener cuidado al abrirla, ¿sí?

—¡Sí!

—¡Buenos días! —se escuchó de repente.

Tanto la adulta como el niño se giraron al llamado y vieron que, por una puerta de madera en el exterior, entró la jardinera Heather. Astrid rápidamente se puso de pie para recibirla y comenzar con la farsa, mientras que Nuffink sólo se quedó estático con la navaja en mano.

—¿Cómo están Astrid y… ¡NUFFINK! —gritó espantada.

La hechicera no comprendió que pasó con ella, y sólo vio como esta se aceleró al pequeño y le arrebató el arma.

—¡Nuffink! ¡Esto no es un juguete! ¿Astrid ya viste lo que tenía?

—Sí, yo se la di. —se la arrebató esta confundida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Qué no ves que se puede lastimar?

—No si la maneja con cuidado. —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se extrañó Heather con esa actitud.

—¿Pasar? Nada me pasa, ¿por qué preguntas? —cuestionó esta a la defensiva.

—Bueno, generalmente eres muy sobreprotectora con tus hijos… y ahora parece como si no te importara.

—¿En serio? —Astrid se confundió más.

—Sí. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Ya fuiste con un doctor?

—No, digo… ¡claro! —se golpeó la frente. —Perdón, es sólo que le estaba enseñando a Nuffink un poco sobre lo que hago.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, bueno ¿qué eres policía como tu hermano o qué? —terminó Astrid la discusión.

—No, bueno… ya no te enojes. Tú sabes cómo crías a tus hijos. —terminó Heather también ofendida.

—Espera Katherine…

—¿Katherine?

—No, quise decir Heather…—corrigió rápidamente. —Perdón, no debí hablarte así.

La jardinera suspiró.

—Descuida amiga, yo tampoco debería meterme tanto en tus asuntos, lo siento. ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar?

—Ah… sí, claro… ¿y qué debemos hacer? —preguntó disimuladamente.

—Bueno, si no mal recuerdo… debemos cosechar las papas, ya deben estar listas, al igual que el cilantro y… voy a revisar.

Heather sacó una agenda de su bolso, en donde aparentemente tenía todo anotado, para alivio de Astrid, quien sólo escuchó el montón de cosas que tenía que hacer.

—Esto es lo que tengo apuntado como pendiente, ¿qué hay con lo tuyo?

Astrid quedó boquiabierta.

—¿lo… mismo que tú? —respondió insegura.

—Bueno, entonces manos a la obra.

Astrid siguió de cerca a Heather para observar que era lo que hacía, empezando por ponerse un delantal, luego unos guantes, así como unas cuantas herramientas. Luego la siguió hacia el interior del invernadero, junto con Nuffink, a quien generalmente su madre le tenía prohibida la entrada.

.

.

.

Volviendo con Hiccup, después de correr el auto a la velocidad de una tortuga y con las malas instrucciones pudo llegar al lugar donde supuestamente su otro yo trabajaba. Era una agencia de autos muy pequeña, y aparentemente la única del pueblo, donde además de vender vehículos y refacciones daban servicios de mantenimiento.

—No creo poder hacerlo Toothless. —dijo el asustado Hiccup una vez que aparcó en el estacionamiento que correspondía a los empleados.

—¿Cómo que no? Claro que puedes.

—¡No es lo mío!

—Tranquilo, lo has hecho bien.

—Más bien querrás decir que el otro Hiccup lo hacía bien.

—No insistas con eso, y mejor ya baja, tal vez trabajando los recuerdos vuelvan a tu mente.

—¿Cuáles? Esta no es mi vida. —refunfuñó Hiccup bajando del auto.

Mirando el establecimiento en donde debía entrar, hizo al hechicero dudar de nuevo y ganas no le faltaron para retractarse, pero Toothless no se lo permitió y lo motivó a entrar con empujones.

—Vamos Hiccup, no puedes ser tan malo. Sólo es una parte del día, a las 12:30 vas por tu hija, luego vas a la casa, comes algo y regresas, no es tan difícil.

—Lo dices porque no lo tienes que hacer tú. —dijo este decepcionado.

—Hiccup.

—Ya olvídalo.

—Bien, yo me reuniré con Alumini y Stormfly, seguiremos buscando al causante o los causantes de los sucesos extraños, ¿sí?

—Como sea.

—Si pasa algo te mantendré informado.

—¿Cómo?

— Oh… bueno, tengo este truco…

Mirando el cielo, el guía furia nocturna, lanzó de su boca una plasma la cual al llegar a su punto más alto explotó como un fuego artificial.

—impresionante. —admiró Hiccup.

—Sí, aunque muy llamativo, tal vez debamos conseguir lo que los demás humanos tienen en este mundo y aparentemente son muy adictivos.

—¿Y eso es?

—Un celular, es algo así como un ojo del dragón,

—¿Un ojo del dragón? Por cierto, ¿dónde quedó el mío?

—Es una de las tantas cosas que quisiera saber yo también, pero bueno, hablamos de eso en la noche, ya entra.

Con un empujón final, Toothless huyó de la escena pues el ruido de su plasma hizo que algunos empleados salieran, mientras que Hiccup no le quedó de otra más que confrontar la situación y conocer a los que serían sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Hiccup…hola… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó un regordete rubio con bigotes largos. —Y… ¿Te afeitaste toda la barba?

—Eh… yo…

—¡JA! Se ve tan raro… ¿No habías pedido vacaciones tonto? Esperaba mejorar mis ventas en tu ausencia. —preguntó otro de cabello negro.

—¿Cómo me llamó? —gruñó el hechicero por sus adentros, aunque luego consideró lo que había dicho. —¿Vacaciones?

—Señor Haddock. —salió de repente otro hombre calvo pero barbudo. —¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y fue usted el causante de ese ruido?

—Ah… yo… ¡sí! Eh… fue el escape de mi auto. —señaló con una risita.

—Aunque ese ruido pareció escucharse en el cielo. —observó el regordete.

—Pues no, eh… fue mi auto… no hay nada de que preocuparse. —los ignoró Hiccup tratando de adentrarse al establecimiento.

—Oye Hiccup espera, ¿viniste a trabajar? —insistió el rubio.

—Sí, como todos los días, menos ayer…

—Pues ayer no viniste porque pediste vacaciones desde el viernes tonto, ¿ya se te olvidó o qué?

—Basta Fishlegs, Snotlout…—los separó el barbón. —El señor Haddock debe tener una buena razón para haber venido.

—Fishlegs y Snotlout, Fishlegs y Snotlout…—memorizó Hiccup mientras el otro hombre hablaba con los otros metiches.

Pronto el que parecía ser el jefe de ellos tres, mandó a los otros dos a trabajar para hablar exclusivamente con él, Hiccup lo observó rápidamente y encontró que este tenía una placa con su nombre y puesto enganchado a su saco. "Harald Forkbeard, Coordinador de ventas" decía.

—¿Y señor Haddock? ¿Quiere retomar sus actividades y cancelar las vacaciones? —preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

Como no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba, Hiccup asintió.

—Excelente, ya que necesito a uno de mis mejores vendedores, GJ estaba preocupado de que las ventas bajaran en su ausencia.

—¿GJ?

—Sí, o Gerente Johann como lo conozcas. —señaló el calvo hacia lo alto, en donde un singular hombrecillo barbón, observaba toda el área de exhibición.

Hiccup tragó saliva y se sintió fuera de su zona de confort, ya que generalmente, él era quien hacía esa clase de trabajo en el mundo oculto.

—Sólo espero que no me salga de repente con que necesita días otra vez, RH no está dispuesto hacer tanto papeleo ni nosotros tampoco. ¿Arregló el problema que tenía?

—Eh… ¿problema?... eh, sí, claro que sí.

—¿Y…su esposa? —preguntó el hombre con cierto interés.

—Mi esposa, ah… ella, ella…

—¿Los niños cómo están? —cortó el hombre antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Bien, todos bien. —respondió este harto del interrogatorio.

—Excelente, pues entonces bienvenido, a trabajar se ha dicho.

Hiccup rodó los ojos una vez que su "jefe" se fue, y sin saber si quiera cual era su lugar de trabajo, rodeó toda la sucursal paseando por todos los autos que tenían en exhibición. No fue hasta que uno de sus compañeros, Fishlegs, lo llamó y le pidió que se relajara en su lugar, que dio con lo sería a partir de ahora su oficina o más bien cubículo.

.

.

.

Lejos de la sucursal de autos y de la casa de la familia. Un trio de guías espirituales, optó buscar a la fuente del mal desde el epicentro del pueblo, con la esperanza de detectar cualquier presencia extraña.

—¿Han encontrado algo? —preguntó Stormfly atenta a su alrededor.

—Todo tan tranquilo y aburrido como los días anteriores. —respondió Alumini bostezando.

—Me pregunto ¿cómo le estará yendo a Hiccup y Astrid? —se preguntó Toothless pensante.

—De seguro bien, Tooth… no hay porque preocuparse. —trató de conformar la luminosa dándole un masaje en los hombros. —Hiccup es un buen muchacho.

Stormfly desvió su mirada de ellos, ya que generalmente no soportaba ver cuando se ponían melosos.

—Pero… ¿y si Astrid los envenena con su comida?

—Deja a mi protegida en paz. —defendió repentinamente la nadder.

—Oye Stormfly, Toothless sólo hizo un comentario, no tienes por qué responder así.

—Lo siento Alumini, pero acá entre nosotros, al menos a Astrid la veo con más ánimos de cooperar que a su protegido.

—Lo dices porque tu eres su guía, pero a mi perspectiva, no es así. Creo que es más egoísta que Hiccup, que lo sepa ocultar es otra cosa. —disintió Alumini.

—¡Pues Hiccup es más idiota por donde sea que lo veas!

La furia luminosa estuvo a punto de arrojarse a la nadder por su insolencia, sin embargo, el nocturna terminó por hacer de réferi entre ambas

—¡Chicas, chicas! ¿Qué les pasa? No se peleen por tonterías, no es el momento. —gritó. —Perdóname, Stormfly… te prometo no volver hablar mal de Astrid ¿sí?

La nadder bufó como respuesta, mientras que Alumini rodó los ojos, no creyendo que su pareja cediera tan fácilmente a esas acusaciones.

—Tenemos que enfocarnos. Sé que el que Hiccup y Astrid despertaran del hechizo nos alteró de un modo u otro, pero independientemente de cómo son ellos, tenemos que protegerlos y también a sus pequeños.

—Tienes razón Toothless, perdón, no sé que me pasó. —se disculpó Alumini tomando su mano. —¿Stormfly? —le ofreció su mano a la nadder.

Stormfly la observó de reojo, y suspiró arrepentida y la tomó en son de disculpas.

—Perdónenme, creo que el despertar en nuestros amos y sus peleas también hizo que despertara en mí mi modo defensivo. ¿Recuerdan cuando teníamos que estarlos separando?

—Ay, cómo olvidarlo. —rio Toothless. —Cuando todo era menos complicado que ahora. —suspiró.

Tomados de las manos, los guías siguieron observando hacia las lejanías del tranquilo pueblo cuando de repente, todo lucía tan normal para ellos, no había nada de qué preocuparse, o eso pensaron, cuando inesperadamente un extraño fulgor color negro comenzó a ser visible al sur del pueblo y emanaba en definitiva un egni sumamente maligno.

.

.

.

Medio día.

Después de ingeniárselas para que Heather le explicara algunas cosas; Astrid encontró cómo hacer al menos una parte de su trabajo, además de cuidar de Nuffink que, inquieto, no paraba de saltar y correr por lo largo del invernadero, hasta que se hartó y lo detuvo con su magia, sin que Heather se diera cuenta.

—Si no te quedas quieto, no te enseñaré a entrenar. —amenazó.

—Ok, ¿pero con la navaja? —negoció el astuto niño.

—Con una ramita. —tomó Astrid una de las que tendría que incinerar —No quiero que Heather ni otro vecino me vuelva a sermonear ¿Está bien?

—Sí, pero ¿me enseñarás algún día con un arma de verdad?

—Sí, pero sólo si te quedas quieto. ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto. —le tendió la mano el niño y así quedó cerrado el trato.

—¡Astrid! ¿Qué haces? —llamó Heather.

—ah… negociando algunas cosas con Nuffink. —se acercó esta risueña con el niño cargado entre sus brazos.

—¿Negociando?

—Ah, sí… ¿y qué más falta? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Creo que por hoy es todo, creo que para el viernes podemos ir a hacer la entrega de los pedidos ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece bien.

—Bueno, entonces me voy… tengo que prepararle la comida a mi hermano y cuñada.

—¿La comida?

Astrid se cohibió al recordar que también le tocaba hacer la comida para Zephyr y al idiota de su enemigo, y probablemente para todos los demás. Pero ¿cómo? Era un desastre cocinando, sin embargo, de repente una idea cruzó por su mente al ver a su perfecta vecina alistándose para irse.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

—¡Heather!

—¿Sí?

—Yo…

De repente se pausó, no pudo continuar debido a una presencia maligna que sintió muy cerca de donde se encontraban y que poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse.

—¿Astrid?

—Heather… ¡Cuida a Nuffink, por favor! —exclamó está entregándole al niño rápidamente.

—¿Qué? Astrid, ¡¿qué pasa?! —la siguió la de cabello negro con el niño en brazos, pero al girar por donde ella se había ido, ya no la encontró.

.

.

.

En el techo de la casa, Astrid se encontraba tratando de detectar la dirección a donde se había ido la presencia, dejando por completo olvidado que su vecina en la parte inferior la buscaba con el niño.

—Estás al norte desgraciado. —sonrió.

Su instinto oprimido de cazadora salió a la luz como nunca lo pudo hacer en el mundo oculto, y quitándose el mandil de jardinera convocó a su valiosa Sky.

Para ella, el tiempo de jugar a la casita se había terminado.

.

.

.

Hiccup había pensado que ir a trabajar sería más sencillo que cuidar niños, pero se había equivocado, no había nada más desesperante para él que atender clientes que no sabían ni lo que querían, o que exigían demasiadas cosas. Pero quien lo sacó de quicio, fue un cliente que le contó con santo y seña como una loca le había destruido su auto el día anterior. ¿Y para qué? Al final el hombre no quiso costear un gasto de reparación ni menos pagar un auto nuevo.

—Que fastidioso.

—¡Hora de comer, por fin! —escuchó decir a Snotlout.

Snotlout Jorgenson, así se llamaba el engreído compañero de trabajo que trataba de quitarle a sus clientes, y a quien se lo permitió por la simple pereza de no querer atenerlos.

—¿Hiccup, no se te hace tarde? —preguntó su otro compañero: Fishlegs.

Fishlegs Ingerman, era su nombre, este parecía más amable, pero demasiado metiche y entrometido para su gusto.

—¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó aburrido.

—¡Dah! Tienes que ir por Zephyr ¿no? Tú pequeño orgullo, tu adoración, la niña de papá. —se burló Jorgenson haciendo ojitos.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de horror, pero no había modo de desmentirlo, ya que hasta en su escritorio había fotografías de la odiosa de su enemiga y de esos niños. Ocultarlas para no verlas, no había sido sencillo.

—Hiccup… ya mero es la una. —dijo Fishlegs viendo al reloj.

El hechicero rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, no quería jugar al valiente con aquella mini dictadora y se imaginaba que, si no iba por ella, más de una fémina estaría muy molesta con él. Hipócritamente se despidió de sus compañeros y salió de la agencia de autos. Al hacerlo, respiró sintiendo nuevamente libertad y armonía al no escuchar tantas estupideces.

Lentamente se aproximó a su "mamá móvil" o como dirían otros "papá móvil", cuando de repente lo sintió, una presencia mágica que más que alertarlo, le dio gusto, pues eso le quitaba monotonía al aburrido día que estaba teniendo.

Dejando el auto olvidado, así como sus deberes paternales, usó sus habilidades para trepar al techo de la agencia (sin que lo vieran) para buscar el origen de la presencia.

—Ya te encontré maldito, estás al norte.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se zafó los primeros botones de la camisa y aventó el saco, por un lado. Convocó a Inferno con un pensamiento en mente: él era un hechicero, el padre de familia que pretendían sus guías que fuera, no existía.

.

.

.

Escuela primaria: 1:00 p.m.

Todos los niños se encontraban siendo alegremente recogidos por sus padres y madres después de un largo día de clases, a excepción de una. Zephyr, con la mochila colgada sobre sus hombros, observó a su alrededor, buscando impacientemente por su falso padre.

**Continuará. **

**Sin comentarios, hagas sus teorías, me divierte leerlas XD.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**VidelSS: espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: bueno, generalmente los hombres detestan esos autos, dicen que son para mujeres XD, por eso le hizo la cara de asco. Y acertaste con un punto con los roles de Snotlout y Fishlegs.**

**Vivi: sí, pero que situaciones de su otro mundo se hagan presentes podrían arruinar ciertas cosas. Saludos.**

**Liliana Morales: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

**03 de noviembre 2019**


	11. Amenazas

_Capítulo anterior._

_Dejando el auto olvidado, así como sus deberes paternales, usó sus habilidades para trepar al techo de la agencia (sin que lo vieran) para buscar el origen de la presencia. _

—_Ya te encontré maldito, estás al norte. _

_Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se zafó los primeros botones de la camisa y aventó el saco por un lado. Convocó a Inferno con un pensamiento en mente: él era un hechicero, el padre de familia que pretendían sus guías que fuera, no existía. _

**Capítulo 10.**

**.**

**Amenazas.**

**.**

La presencia maligna comenzó a moverse sigilosamente hacia el norte, como si de una tentadora invitación se tratara.

—Ah, no. No te escaparás. —sonrió el atrevido Hiccup lanzándose del techo de la agencia.

Aterrizando con la ayuda de su magia, corrió rápidamente al estacionamiento, y aunque no fuera de su agrado, montó su camioneta y la puso en marcha con tanta brusquedad que las llantas emitieron un rechinido y casi golpeaba a los carros vecinos.

—¡Oye tonto! Casi le pegas a mi auto. —reclamó Snotlout desde su vehículo.

Aunque Hiccup hizo caso omiso a sus quejas, ya que ni cuenta se había dado que había personas que estaban saliendo a comer a esa hora, sólo se marchó a la misma velocidad con la que había arrancado.

—¿Qué le pasará? —se preguntó Fishlegs desde su auto, uno color miel que estaba justo a un lado del rojo de su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Pues qué? Al idiota ya se le ha de ver hecho tarde para recoger a su hija. —refunfuñó el de cabello negro, ignorante de lo que pasaba.

.

.

.

Hiccup ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero ya se encontraba manejando la camioneta como si de un experto se tratara; sin embargo, tuvo que ser precavido ya que, para su mala suerte, a esa hora el pueblo estaba repleto de gente en la calle. Adultos, ancianos y niños que salían o llegaban a sus hogares, escuela o trabajos y que hacían tráfico con otros autos.

—Demonios, si no me doy prisa... se me perderá.

Respirando hondo, trató de concentrarse para detectar en donde se encontraba la presencia, y justo cuando cambió el semáforo en verde, cayó en cuenta que esta estaba quieta y no muy lejos de él. Entonces puso el auto nuevamente en marcha para alcanzarla, cuando percibió que esta volvió a moverse.

—Maldito. Seas quien seas… ¿qué pretendes? —sonrió para sí mismo al caer en cuenta de que la presencia se movía sólo si él lo hacía; entonces no hubo necesidad de apresurarse, se tomó su tiempo para buscarla, ya que estaba más que claro que lo estaban retando.

.

.

.

—Se sigue moviendo. —detectó Hofferson aun desde el techo. —Demonios… ¿cómo le hago para alcanzarla?

Miró a su alrededor algo que pudiera usar como transporte tratando de idear un plan, entre estos, robar uno de los autos que pasaban en ese momento por la calle o que podía ver aparcados en las casas vecinas; sin embargo, aunque lo hiciera, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo conducir; en el mundo oculto si quería viajar de un lado a otro tenía que hacerlo acompañada de un chófer, pues su padre y abuelo desaprobaban la idea de que las mujeres Hofferson manejaran, una regla que se le hacía demasiado absurda, pero que no podía contradecir. Su único medio para moverse por sí sola eran sus mismas piernas.

—Pues qué más da…—respiró al ver su única alternativa.

Colocándose en la orilla del techo de la casa, a espaldas de la salida de humo de la chimenea, y en pose como si fuera a correr un maratón, contempló el delgado camino del techo de pajarera que tendría que recorrer antes de dirigirse al más allá. Respiró, y con su arma en la mano derecha hizo una plegaria.

—Ayúdame Sky. — susurró.

Entonces corrió.

Ágilmente se movió sobre el estrecho camino de la casa, y al llegar a la orilla saltó. Sin embargo, en vez de caer, debajo de sus pies una luz cristalina apareció creando una especie de base con símbolos que le dieron soporte, y conforme avanzó, más de estas aparecieron creando para la hechicera un camino en las alturas que la llevarían hasta su destino.

.

.

.

1:30 p.m.

Su falso padre se había olvidado de ella.

Zephir se lamentó viendo cómo los últimos niños de la escuela eran recogidos por sus padres y madres.

"Probablemente se le había hecho tarde"; quiso pensar para no desilusionarse, pero cuando los últimos niños se fueron, perdió toda fe y esperanza que había puesto en el hechicero.

"Su padre nunca le hubiera hecho eso" pensó cuando se hicieron las 2 de la tarde y Hiccup ni sus luces.

—Magia, hechiceros, que tontería. Ay sí, _él puede quemar las almas_… pero no puede recoger a una niña en la escuela. —refunfuñó tomando sus cosas con coraje y dispuesta a volver sola a casa.

Aun molesta, se volvió hacia el camino que tenía que recorrer para llegar a su hogar, pero al dar sólo unos cuantos pasos, escuchó un grito que la estremeció, así como algo que ella llamaba: una presencia maligna.

—¡Zephir! —gritó un alegre niño rubio desde la esquina de la escuela, y que rápidamente se apresuró a ir a donde estaba.

—Ay dioses, ¿por qué a mí? —se lamentó esta horrorizada.

—¡¿También se le hizo tarde a tu papá?! —gritó Nuffnut sin dejar de agitar su mano.

—¡No me molestes! —exclamó la niña enrojecida y volvió a entrar a la escuela.

—Zephir, Zephir…espera—insistió el chiquillo, cuando de repente apareció una de las maestras que hacían guardia alrededor de la escuela y detuvo su correteo.

Abriendo un poco la puerta, Zephir vio como la maestra lo reprendía, al parecer Nuffnut se le había escapado, y se suponía que, si los papás de uno no llegaban, debían informar a los maestros para que estos los resguardaran en la escuela hasta que estos llegaran, a excepción de los que se quedaban para alguna actividad extraescolar.

Pero ella no podía informarle a la maestra que su falso padre estaba demorado, ya que eso significaría tener que esperar en un salón junto con el desesperante Nuffnut.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Cerró la puerta tratando de encontrar una alternativa, antes de que la maestra que estaba en guardia la encontrara.

—La puerta de la cancha de Basquetbol. —recordó en voz alta.

Sonriente, se ajustó su mochila y corrió sigilosamente por el pasillo de la escuela que la llevaba a dicha área. Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de lo que parecía ser un largo recorrido, pausó su correteo al detectar algo que llamó su atención: una melodía.

Curiosa, cambió de dirección y lentamente se acercó hacia uno de los salones donde se podía percibir unos cantos, así como los sonidos de unos instrumentos musicales.

— "Salón de música." —leyó en el grabado que había en el cristal de la puerta.

Ese salón generalmente era utilizado por los alumnos que pertenecían a ese club, y también para clases optativas de los grados superiores. Abriendo discretamente la puerta, vio que dentro del salón había un grupo de niños de diferentes edades, unos eran los que cantaban, mientras que otros tocaban instrumentos musicales, y como líderes, tenían a dos maestros que sólo conocía de vista, ya que ambos daban clases en los niveles superiores. Estos eran casi de la edad de sus padres y por ende de los más jóvenes del instituto.

—Bien niños, comencemos de nuevo. —ordenó la maestra con batuta en mano. — 1, 2, 3…

Al finalizar el conteo, los que tocaban los instrumentos comenzaron a tocar conforme ella movía sus manos, mientras que el varón, dirigió al grupo de coristas donde había tanto niños como niñas.

Zephir observó maravillada como la pareja dirigía al grupo de niños que, en conjunto, parecían un coro de ángeles que cantaban armoniosa y sincronizadamente.

Fantasiosamente, comenzó a imaginarse que ella era una de las que cantaba o tocaba como aquellos niños, después de todo, sentía cierta afición a la música, un extraño sentimiento que desconocía de dónde venía, pero que le resultaba muy especial, y recordó que cuando recién había entrado a la escuela, había querido entrar en ese grupo, pero su madre se lo había negado con la excusa de que se distraería de sus demás actividades, que no le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

—¡Oye, niña! ¿Qué haces ahí? —escuchó de repente detrás de ella.

La habían atrapado.

Del susto, Zephir soltó la puerta, y desde su sitio vio hacia lo alto, a una maestra regordeta que de brazos cruzados la veía de manera incriminatoria.

—Eh… yo…

—Si tus padres no han venido por ti, debes anunciarlo y acudir al salón de espera con los demás niños.

—Sí, perdón…pero…

—¿Sucede algo maestra Ack? —salió el maestro de coro a ver qué sucedía.

—Ah, maestro Alberick, no fue mi intención interrumpirlo, sólo que esta niña estaba aquí en el pasillo. ¿es de su grupo?

El joven maestro vio a la niña, que parecía un tanto asustada estando entre ambos adultos.

—Oye, eres la hija de Hiccup Haddock ¿no? —preguntó este sonriente. —Estás en el 1ero B ¿no?

—Sí, maestro. —respondió Zephir temerosa.

—Tu padre me vendió un auto, y estás en el mismo salón que mi hijo Akito. —dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta del salón, en donde un chiquillo de cabello negro y ojos azules al verla, la saludó afanosamente.

Zephir lo recordó como uno de los tantos compañeros que tenía en el salón, mas no recordaba su nombre ya que no solía socializar mucho y tampoco tenía amigos debido a que prefería no ser molestada, en especial si no se podían aplicar al nivel que ella lo hacía.

—¿Pertenece entonces a su grupo, maestro? —preguntó la maestra Ack un poco confundida.

—No, pero Zephir… ¿quisieras esperar a tu papá aquí?

—¿En serio? —el rostro de temor de la niña cambio a una de fascinación al escuchar la oferta.

—Sí, en serio, entra. —invitó este sonriente. —Yo me encargo maestra. —dijo por último a la maestra que hacía guardia.

Esta viendo el problema resuelto se retiró sin más a hacer sus otras labores.

—Maestro, todos cantan muy bonito, y también tocan muy bien. —halagó Zephir mientras era encaminada por el mayor hacia un banco vacío en donde podría ser una buena espectadora.

—Gracias, nos estamos preparando para las fiestas. Así que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Me imagino…—suspiró Zephir un tanto ensoñada tanto por el canto como por las fechas que se aproximaban.

Aquella ensoñación no pasó desapercibida por el adulto, quien le señaló el lugar donde podía esperar.

—Oye pequeña… ¿Te gustaría unirte al club?

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Sí. Si quieres puedes unirte. Estamos practicando para el festival navideño del pueblo, cantaremos en la plaza principal en la víspera de noche buena. Es muy divertido.

—¡¿En serio harán eso?! Entonces si me gustaría participar maestro. —saltó Zephir emocionada.

—Bien, entonces… hagamos una prueba primero. ¿Te parece?... ¡Linda, ¿puedes venir?! —llamó Alberick a la mujer que practicaba aun con los alumnos.

Zephir observó a la mujer que, aparentemente era la esposa del maestro, esta tenía rasgos muy diferentes a las mujeres locales, en especial por sus ojos rasgados, parecía más bien extranjera.

—Zephir, mi esposa Mako y también maestra de música en esta escuela.

—Mucho gusto, maestra. —saludó esta sonriente.

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia y la saludó de la misma manera.

—Linda, ¿crees que pueda unirse al grupo para que participe en el festival?

—Uhm no sé, Alberick. —respondió esta con un extraño acento. —Falta poco para la presentación, no sé si pueda estar lista.

—Mami, permite que ella participe…

Para sorpresa de Zephir que, ya se estaba desilusionando con los comentarios en su contra, su compañero de clase también abogó por ella.

—Anda Mako, hagamos una prueba, recuerda que tu hijo dijo que una vez la escuchó tararear y que lo hacía muy bien. —insinuó Alberick tan infantilmente como su hijo, para Zephir, tanto padre como hijo parecían tener algo entre manos.

—Ok, está bien. —respondió la mujer riendo levemente, parecía haber recordado algo gracioso. —Pequeña, ¿puedes cantar algo para nosotros?

—¿Qué? ¿Cantar? —repitió está comenzando a sentir un ardor en las orejas por la vergüenza que comenzó a manifestarse en ella, y más cuando los maestros, como su compañero y los demás integrantes del coro y banda se acercaron para escucharla. —¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora… adelante…—concedió el sonriente Alberick.

—Tranquila, no te avergüences… cualquier canción. —alentó Mako.

A la niña, el corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez, mientras trataba de pensar en una canción que cantar, aunque no se le venía ninguna a la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal la de la estrellita? —sugirió el sonriente Akito.

—¿La de la estrellita? —lo miró Zephir viendo un tanto raro su sonrisa, que le recordó un poco a la del fastidioso Nuffnut.

—Ah sí, a ver… conmigo Zephir…—ayudó Alberick. —_Estrellita dónde estás…_

"_Porque yo te quiero ver…, en el cielo o en el mar…_" continuó la menor con la voz un tanto rasposa que no impresionó demasiado a los maestros y alumnos, estos últimos no pudieron evitar reírse de su presentación.

De la vergüenza, Zephir se puso cabizbaja, mientras que los maestros lo pensaron un poco.

—Necesitamos pulir demasiado esa voz, pero ¿qué tal los instrumentos? ¿Te gustaría tocar uno? —insistió Alberick.

—Sí, también me gustaría. Me llama la atención ese instrumento. —señaló un violín que estaba recargado sobre la pared.

—Ah… se ve que le gusta lo difícil. —susurró Alberick entre dientes mientras iba por el instrumento que dudó que fuera a dominar rápido.

Cuando volvió con la niña, le hizo tanto la entrega del violín como del arco a ver que podía hacer con ellos.

—¿Has tocado antes un violín? —preguntó Mako.

—No, nunca.

El matrimonio se miró inseguro; sin embargo, no podían desilusionar a una pequeña niña, así que la maestra se acercó con ella y le dijo como debía tomarlo, tanto sus dedos en las cuerdas, así como su otra mano con el arco.

—Toca unas notas así, y desliza el arco así…—explicó pacientemente.

Zephir obedeció cada una de sus instrucciones que, no se le hicieron tan complicadas, y logró hacer el ejercicio exitosamente y sin problemas.

—Bueno, creo que ya vi dónde está su verdadero talento. —sonrió el satisfecho Alberick, mientras le daba unas palmaditas nada discretas a su sonriente hijo.

—Igual yo, creo que con la practica mejorarás mucho. —opinó la impresionada Mako.

—¿En serio? —dijo Zephir igualmente sorprendida.

—Sí, ahora sólo falta que le preguntes a tus papás si te dejan estar en el club.

La sonrisa nuevamente se lo borró del rostro a Zephir, pues sus padres no estaban con ella, y dudaba que los que tenía actualmente se fueran a interesar en esas cosas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, por otro lado.

Los guías seguían persiguiendo la presencia que sintieron y se podía observar en dirección al sur. Lo hacían corriendo por los techos de los comercios, pequeños edificios y casas que se les atravesaban, todos cubiertos por sus capuchas para no ser reconocidos en caso de que alguien los viera.

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —advirtió el agotado Toothless que iba a la cabeza del grupo.

—Bien, ¿y qué haremos cuando lleguemos? —preguntó Alumini.

—Averiguar de qué se trata, y si puede estar en nuestras manos, detenerlo a como dé lugar.

—No sé, se ve un tanto amenazador. —dijo Stormfly conforme más se acercaban al lugar que despedía un humo color negro.

—Tenemos que, si no podemos, le hablaremos a Hiccup y Astrid. —planeó Toothless sin parar de correr.

Las guías femeninas asintieron al plan y lo siguieron a su par velozmente a la vez que se preparaban mentalmente para una posible batalla; sin embargo, al cabo de unos cuantos kilómetros más recorridos…

—¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! —gruñó la agotada Stormfly dejándose caer de rodillas, frente a la "presencia maligna".

Esta estaba proviniendo de una vasija pequeña para quemar incienso que se encontraba en la soledad de un terreno baldío, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la comunidad más cercana, y que estuvo ardiendo hasta el momento en que ellos llegaron.

—¡MALDITA SEA, ESTÁN JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS! —pateó Toothless la vasija con coraje al sentir que habían caído en una trampa.

La vasija se fue rodando, tirando a su paso todas las cenizas que habían quedado en su interior, o eso parecía cuando de esta también salió un papel color morado y completamente intacto.

—Stormfly, Toothless… miren. —corrió Alumini por el papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron ambos al reunirse con ella.

—"CAYERON". —leyó la albina el mensaje, viendo también con desconcierto como este tenía dibujado la sonrisa de un bufón.

—¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! —se estiró Toothless el cabello.

—Pero… ¿quién hizo esto? ¿Con qué motivo?

—¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Saben lo que significa? —gritó Stormfly.

En ese momento Toothless paró su berrinche y Alumini tragó saliva.

—¡Va por Hiccup y Astrid! —exclamó Toothless.

—O los niños. —creyó Alumini.

—¡Volvamos! —apuró Stormfly al grupo retomando el camino en dirección al hogar de los Haddock.

.

.

.

Considerando que podía caer en una trampa, Hiccup siguió dejándose guiar por la presencia que lo sacó de poco a poco de las comunidades más concurridas para llevarlo a una zona más desolada.

—¿A dónde me trajiste desgraciado? —observó Hiccup a su alrededor.

La presencia se había quedado quieta justo en el interior de lo que parecía un depósito de chatarra. Grandes cantidades de fierros oxidados, autos y otros desperdicios adornaban el solitario lugar.

—4 de la tarde. —Observó Hiccup el reloj que marcaba el tablero del auto, y se le hizo increíble que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

Sin embargo, dejando eso por un lado, apagó el auto y se dispuso a buscar a su retador.

Al alejarse unos pasos del vehículo, inesperadamente todo su alrededor se envolvió en una mágica cúpula que oscureció su entorno como si de la noche se tratara.

—Ah… no quieres que te vea…—intuyó el hechicero invocando rápidamente a inferno, su única fuente de luz.

Como respuesta, se escuchó un estremecedor ruido dentro del viejo almacén, como si de una bestia se tratara.

Guiado por los alaridos, Hiccup se encaminó hacia aquel lugar con la espada bien sujeta con ambas manos. Precavidamente se asomó para ver si podía ver a alguien, mas dentro del lugar no había más que oscuridad.

—¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! —retó entrando de golpe en el recinto.

Pero no recibió respuesta, sólo pudo sentir una presencia pequeña en la esquina del almacén, que estaba iluminada en un color verde, hasta que repentinamente desapareció, al mismo tiempo que un temblor dentro del almacén se empezó a sentir.

Hiccup se tambaleó, pero se mantuvo en pie, y encendió más el fuego de la espada para tratar de encontrar al causante. Y lo vio.

Frente a sus ojos, el montón de chatarra que había estado almacenado comenzó a juntarse para formar la estructura de un monstruo, cuyos ojos se hicieron con las viejas lámparas de un auto desechado.

—Fantástico, otro gólem hecho de basura. —gruñó Hiccup sintiéndose repentinamente en desventaja.

Pero tenía que pelear. Con espada en mano, corrió hacia el gólem y dando un gran salto empuñó la espada envuelta en ardiente fuego contra el monstruo. Le cortó el brazo. El recién hecho monstruo de metal gruñó ante la estocada que le había arrebatado su extremidad, pero su alarido no fue mas que para llamar de nuevo a su parte caída, la cual dando de rodadas se unió nuevamente a su cuerpo.

Aquel golpe, fue su señal para atacar y arremetió contra el hechicero con violencia. Hiccup lo esquivó dando de saltos, tratando de rememorar un hechizo que le pudiera ser efectivo, cosas que no eran de su fuerte, ya que él generalmente destacaba en las pócimas, en crear materiales y / o trampas mágicas y por supuesto en quemar y destruir almas.

—piensa Hiccup, piensa. —se decía a si mismo conforme esquivaba los golpes de metal que le daba el gólem.

Este, con tanta agitación, comenzó a destruir el almacén que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en otro problema ya que amenazaba con caerse encima de ellos.

—Tengo que mantenerlo quieto. —susurraba mientras cortaba una y otra vez al monstruo que volvía una y otra vez a formarse. —encontrar dentro de él lo que le da vida.

Sin embargo, mientras pensaba, el gólem lanzó un golpe creando inesperadamente un tercer brazo que dio en el blanco contra el hechicero.

Hiccup salió volando hacia una de las paredes del almacén, y muy apenas pudo repeler el golpe y la caída con magia; estaba agitado; sin embargo, el gólem no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse y empezó a sacar más trucos debajo de sus metales, al hacer que piezas pequeñas de metal (clavos, tuercas, tornillos) brotaran del piso y lo atacaran.

El hechicero empuñó la espada contra los pequeños objetos, pero unos cuantos se le escaparon y lo golpearon e incluso lo lastimaron, y para colmo el gólem lo alcanzó y lanzó su enorme puño contra él.

Protegiéndose con la espada y magia protectora, Hiccup sostuvo su golpe con fuerza, pero no sabía si iba a poder resistirlo, el gólem lo estaba comprimiendo cada vez más y si seguía así lo aplastaría.

De repente, una explosión en el techo estremeció a los contrincantes, el gólem dejó de poner fuerza sobre Hiccup para volverse hacia el origen del ruido, quien los recibió con una estocada por en medio de todo su cuerpo.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto al ver como de repente el gólem quedó partido a la mitad, y sus restos cayeron a los costados sin remedio y que, al contacto con el suelo, terminó desapareciendo en un casi imperceptible polvo.

La causante de aquello, su enemiga que, con una sonrisa presumida, sostenía a Sky por sobre su hombro

—Como dije… mi Sky es más poderosa. —alardeó victoriosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hofferson? —se levantó Hiccup con dificultad.

—Lo mismo que tú, a excepción de la parte de casi ser asesinado por un gólem metálico.

—Ja, que graciosa…—se sacudió Hiccup la ropa. —Nadie pidió tu ayuda.

—No vine a ayudarte, vine a ver si podía encontrar respuestas.

—Pues no, ¿qué no ves? Acabas de terminar con todo rastro de evidencia…

—Ay, por favor. —se acercó Astrid a él. —¿Qué? ¿pensabas llevarte a la casa a ese gólem para estudiarlo o hacer de las cosas raras que solías hacer en la escuela?

—No seas estúpida, Hofferson.

—¿Por qué no sólo lo dices Haddock?

—¿Qué?

—_Gracias "Astrid", por salvar mi estúpida vida. _—dijo esta divertida.

—Nunca, porque nadie te lo pidió.

—Está bien, no lo hagas, me conformaré con que me lleves de vuelta.

—¿De vuelta a dónde tonta?

—A la casa en donde nos estamos quedando… ¿A dónde más tarado?

Hiccup entonces rio.

—Ah no, así como viniste solita… así te regresas. —Le respondió dándole la espalda, yendo en dirección a la salida.

Astrid se trituró los dientes discretamente, y no conforme con la respuesta lo siguió, aunque muy apenas, ya que estaba agotada debido al maratón que se había aventado.

—¡Escúchame estúpido! —lo jaloneó de la camisa para detenerlo.

Sin embargo, Hiccup no le prestó atención, ya que su vista había quedado prendida sobre lo alto. Hasta ese momento, Astrid no había reparado que su entorno, incluso en el exterior, estaba completamente oscuro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un delimitador para un campo de batalla. ¿Acaso no la viste al llegar?

—Mmm no… yo sólo sentí y escuché ruidos dentro de ese almacén. Hasta ese momento todo estaba muy claro en el exterior.

—Nos esperaba a los dos… aún sigue aquí…—advirtió Hiccup sintiendo una sensación de sudor en frio.

Se volvió hacia el almacén, tratando de detectar algo, pero dentro del lugar no había nada en movimiento, nada de ruido.

—No, yo acabé con él, Sky deshace todo lo que toca… ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Lo material Hofferson, pero un gólem se forma a partir de algo vivo… ¿Y si escapó?

—Imposible… nada puede con Sky y…

—¡YA QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESO! Pareces una horrible canción que repite lo mismo una y otra vez. Mi Sky esto… mi Sky el otro…—imitó con fastidio. — ¡ya cállate!

Astrid gruñó ante la ofensa.

—¿Quién te has creído cretino? —lo tomó esta de la camisa. —¡A mi no me hablas así!

—¡Pues es que no entiendes! Y sinceramente, nunca se ha podido hablar contigo… ¡Entiende, tonta! Has pasado recluida mucho tiempo en tu burbuja que obviamente no sabes cómo funciona el mundo…

En respuesta, Astrid lo estrujó y empujó lejos de ella, y tomó a Sky entre sus manos tratando de controlar el coraje que sentía hacia ese individuo.

—Eres fuerte, sí, tienes un arma poderosa, ¡LO SÉ!... pero eso no te quita que tengas debilidades. —continuó Hiccup sin bajar su guardia. —No eres estratega, te alteras fácilmente y por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos atrapados en esta oscuridad ¡PORQUE NO HEMOS TERMINADO CON EL ENEMIGO!

—PUES ENTONCES LO BUSCARÉ Y DESTRUIRÉ HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA Y TE TRAGUES TUS PALABRAS.

—¿Y esa es tu estrategia, tonta? ¿Destruir todo lo que se te ponga enfrente? Pero que pregunto… —rio. —si eres una Hofferson, y los Hofferson son así, su estrategia siempre ha sido esa… destruir todo con su salvajismo.

—Los Hofferson somos unos guerreros, que han librado las más difíciles y violentas batallas en el mundo oculto, a diferencia de los Haddock, que le piensan demasiado antes de entrar a la batalla.

—Porque pensamos Hofferson, esa es la gran diferencia. —resopló Hiccup cansado. —Y también una de las razones por las cuales la familia real del mundo oculto, y muchos otros gobernantes han preferido nuestros servicios a los suyos.

Astrid tragó saliva, sin encontrar como responder a aquello, pues eso era cierto.

En el tiempo pasado, la dinastía de los Hofferson había sido considerada como una de las más poderosas, por sus fuertes guerreros que, no importando los obstáculos o las situaciones, libraban todas las batallas que otros no podían o querían pelear, pero eso se acabó cuando los Haddock llegaron y utilizando otros métodos que su abuelo llamaba como "pacifistas" lograron conseguir lo mismo que ellos y con otro tipo de resultados, y que a palabras de los contratantes causaban "menos daños".

De ahí el odio que la familia Hofferson le profesaba a los Haddock, y viceversa, ya que cuando quisieron quitarlos del camino, estos se defendieron con fuerza y para nada pacifista. En aquel tiempo, tuvo que intervenir la familia real que, para mantener la paz, estableció para ambas familias que dispondrían de los servicios de ambos, de acuerdo con la situación que hubiera.

Sin embargo, el pleito fue creciendo cada vez más, ya que, si los Hofferson inventaban algo, los Haddock salían con algo mejor, o al revés. Las guerras no sólo se dieron en el campo de la cacería y el ámbito familiar, con el paso del tiempo, fue con lo comercial, el transporte, la mensajería y así otras ramas de la industria que mantendrían a esas dos familias enemistadas por largo tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste sin argumentos? —provocó Hiccup.

Astrid gruñó.

—No, sin paciencia…

Dicho aquello, levantó su hacha en lo alto para terminar la discusión a golpes. Hiccup se preparó para recibirla, cuando de repente, algo pequeño los interrumpió.

Unos golpes.

Astrid se sofocó y dejó caer a Sky cuando sintió un golpe directo en el estómago, mientras que Hiccup cayó de espaldas pues algo le dio directamente en la cabeza.

Sus atacantes, dos pequeñas tuercas que cayeron sin más al piso.

—¿Qué es esta porquería? —se quejó Astrid sofocada.

—¿No es obvio? Te…. dije que no habías acabado con él. —Se sobó Hiccup la frente, donde le escurrió un hilo de sangre.

Detrás de ellos, un gruñido tenebroso se escuchó y pronto comenzó a hacer ruido por todo el movimiento que estaban haciendo los metales viejos.

—Maldito… me las pagará…—se levantó Astrid dispuesta a acabar con él.

Mientras que Hiccup, le advirtió no hacerlo, pero la orgullosa hechicera no lo escuchó, y con su hacha en lo alto destrozó los pedazos de metal que se estaban formando. Sin embargo, sólo destruyó lo que tocó, y se dio cuenta de eso, cuando un gran pedazo de metal se aproximó de otro extremo para golpearla.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Astrid apenas pudo alcanzar a levantar el hacha cuando se vio repentinamente en el suelo, y junto con ella, Hiccup, quien era quien la había tumbado.

—Quítate de encima, estúpido. —pidió enrojecida, pues el hechicero estaba casi encima de ella.

—¡Escúchame tú, estúpida! —gritó este desesperado. —Si continuas así, sólo harás que los golpes nos lleguen por todos lados.

Astrid apretó los labios completamente irritada.

—Observa…—le señaló Hiccup aun encima de ella.

Hofferson se volvió hacia donde le señalaba, y estando ambos quietos, observó que el gólem se estaba formando, muy lentamente a su perspectiva.

—Creo que no importa desde donde ataquemos, con toda esta basura a su alrededor se volverá a formar, y destruir toda esta chatarra no es viable.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?" pensó Astrid humillada.

—Tenemos que evitar que toda esta basura se reúna con él. —dijo Hiccup casi como una respuesta a su pregunta.

"¿Cómo?" quiso preguntar la hechicera, pero hacerlo, sería como admitir que debía trabajar de acuerdo con una estrategia, como lo había planteado Haddock en sus acusaciones.

Pero Hiccup sólo se levantó de encima de ella, dándole la oportunidad de también levantarse y observar con más precisión cómo el gólem se transformaba en algo mucho más grande, fuerte y listo para atacar.

—Haré una trampa… —respondió el hechicero al cuestionamiento mental de la hechicera. —Y sé que sonará estúpido lo que diré… pero…

—¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos? —terminó la asqueada Astrid.

—Sí, ya que…—respondió este no muy animado.

—Lo que sea con tal de acabar con esto. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Hiccup se sorprendió al ver que su enemiga estaba dispuesta a cooperar, pero se olvidó de esa insignificancia rápido y se concentró en su plan.

—Distráelo lo más que puedas, mantenlo sobre este cuadro y trata de no destruirlo aún. —señaló su alrededor.

—¿Y tú qué harás?

—Haré una trampa mágica, que hará que todos los metales se separen a tal grado de que ni él mismo los pueda controlar.

—¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

—No lo he hecho desde la academia de magia, pero viendo las circunstancias, creo que puede funcionar.

—Pues más vale que funcione, o si no seré yo quien te mate. —bufó Astrid.

—No te preocupes. —sonrió Hiccup confiando. —funcionará.

Dicho el plan, Hofferson fue la primera en entrar en batalla para distraer al monstruo. El gólem al ser provocado, rápidamente se apresuró a atacar con su gran inmensidad. Astrid lo esquivó con agilidad y procuró mantenerlo dentro de su sitio.

Mientras tanto Hiccup corrió hacia el otro extremo, y dándoles la espalda a sus dos enemigos, se apresuró a encajar a Inferno en la tierra para dibujar unos símbolos en ella. Después corrió hacia la esquina contraria, y ahí, dibujó unos símbolos que eran opuestos a la primera.

Luego fue de frente para ir hacia lo otra esquina, pero en su correteo, llamó la atención del gólem que dejó de perseguir a Hofferson para enfocarse en él.

—¡Eh!… ¡monstruo! ¡Tú pelea conmigo! —provocó Astrid para llamar su atención, y para ello tuvo que cortarle un brazo.

—¡Hofferson! —reprendió Hiccup.

—Tú cállate y sólo termina eso. —se antepuso Astrid con él para permitirle terminar con la trampa.

Sin embargo, con la perdida del brazo, el gólem convocó a más del metal que había a su alrededor, incluyendo el almacén que estaba completamente construido de dicho material.

Pronto varios pedazos de metal comenzaron a volar por alrededor de los hechiceros, por lo que Hiccup se apresuró a dibujar el resto del cuadro que le faltaba, ya que las piezas voladoras amenazaban con destruir la mitad de su plan.

Con el tercer símbolo dibujado, corrió hacia el último punto esquivando diversos materiales en su camino, mientras que Hofferson, libraba por si sola la pelea con el gólem.

—Resiste… —gruñó entre dientes, encajando a Inferno en el último punto donde comenzó a dibujar el símbolo.

Una vez que la última marca de su plan quedó plasmada en tierra, sonrió y se apresuró a llamar a su aliada.

—¡Está lista! Sal del área.

A su grito, Astrid de un salto salió del cuadro imaginario que había dibujado su aliado temporal; y enseguida vio como Hiccup alzaba la espada en lo alto, para posteriormente encajarla justo en el centro del último símbolo.

—Trampa magnética, ¡Actívate!

A su orden, los cuatros símbolos comenzaron a brillar, y de esta se expulsó un campo azulado que retuvo inesperadamente al gólem, así como todos los objetos que estaban volando por los alrededores.

Pronto, las piezas de metal se empezaron a dirigir hacia los símbolos dibujados, como si estuvieran atraídos a ellos.

—Increíble…—tuvo que admitir la boquiabierta Astrid, ya que su enemigo había utilizado la magia estratégicamente para crear alusivamente unos minerales que atraían el metal.

—¡Ahí!

Al grito del hechicero, Astrid parpadeó y observó a donde su enemigo /aliado apuntaba. Justo en el centro del campo magnético y alejado de las piezas de metal, había un pedazo de hoja de árbol, justo igual a la del gólem anterior.

Debido a que este no estaba hecho de metal, salió huyendo del campo.

—Ah, no. No te irás. —sentenciaron Hiccup y Astrid al mismo tiempo y dispararon sus técnicas especiales contra la hoja.

No pudiendo escapar de ellos, la hoja de árbol quedó completamente destrozada y aquel que la movía cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

Astrid y Hiccup se acercaron rápidamente y quedaron pasmados cuando vieron de lo que se trataba.

—¿Un espíritu del bosque? ¿Un… kodoma? —balbuceó la incrédula Astrid.

—Pero… ¿Por qué tiene ese color? —observó Hiccup como este tenía un color rojo carmesí.

Sin embargo, aquel ente que se conocía en el mundo oculto por ser misterioso, inofensivo, protector de la naturaleza y que estaba catalogado como un ser vivo espiritual, comenzó a tornarse en color blanco, como generalmente se les conocía, y comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos, así como el campo oscuro que los rodeaba y que les dio la visibilidad de un pronto atardecer.

—Ay no puede ser. —lo tomó Hiccup entre sus manos antes de que desapareciera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En el ataque de Hofferson y el de él, habían acabado por completo con su existencia.

—¿Ya viste porque pienso que primero debemos planear antes de actuar?

Aquella pregunta hecha por Haddock fue como un reproche para Hofferson, quien conociendo lo especial que eran los Kodomas en su mundo, suponía era una gran pérdida. Pero pensó que a quien realmente debían reprocharle es a quien lo había capturado y obviamente controlado. A quien los tenía metidos en el problema en el que estaban.

—Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no siempre podremos actuar con cautela, menos cuando no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. — le dio la espalda y se dirigió al auto que, intacto, había permanecido fuera del campo de batalla.

Hiccup bufó para sus adentros y la siguió, y por supuesto la tendría que llevar, o si no, ciertos guías se lo reprocharían.

Subiendo al auto, ambos hechiceros se quedaron quietos, reflexionando los últimos acontecimientos, Hiccup no parecía tener ánimos para conducir, ni Astrid para discutir.

—Tienes razón. —dijo él de repente y se recargó sobre el asiento.

—¿Disculpa?

—No me hagas repetirlo, pero dado a que estás sorda lo diré. ¡Tienes razón! Hasta cierto punto podemos actuar con cautela, no podemos planear estratégicamente si no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, pero creo que si…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creo que sí…—se le atoraban las palabras a Hiccup.

—¡Ya dilo! ¡Me desesperas!

—¡Está bien! Creo que, si trabajamos juntos, podemos averiguar y por supuesto acabar con el que sea que está haciendo todo esto.

—Vaya, perspicaz y listo es el muchacho. —dijo Astrid.

—No estoy muy animado para los sarcasmos. ¿Qué dices?

—Que no es algo en que no haya pensado, al menos no en equipo.

—Bueno… pero ahora te lo propongo, es decir, trabajar juntos…

Astrid bufó.

—¡¿Qué?! No es como si quisiera que fuéramos amigos o algo por el estilo, sólo es para averiguar quién está haciendo todo esto.

—Lo sé, no soy estúpida, pero ¿no se te olvida algo Haddock? —le insinuó ella molesta.

—¿Qué?

—¡LOS NIÑOS, ESTÚPIDO! ¿Qué se supone que haremos con ellos?

Hiccup rodó los ojos, con los ánimos de la batalla se había olvidado de esos "pequeños" detalles. Respiró profundamente, y aferró sus manos al volante para pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir.

—Hofferson…—respiró. —Siendo sincero… no me interesan para nada. —admitió sintiéndose un poco culpable por la forma en la que lo decía. —No al menos como Toothless, Alumini y tu guía quieren que lo haga.

Astrid desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, y se guardó para así misma el decir que a ella le preocupaban, aunque no del modo en que también sus guías esperaban.

—Yo quiero investigar lo que nos pasó, para volver al mundo oculto. —continuó Hiccup. —Y bueno… sigo pensando que esos niños son de alguien más, no de nos… nos

—¿Nosotros? —terminó Astrid por él sin atreverse a verlo por toda la vergüenza que le daba el simple tema.

—Sí, pienso eso que tú dijiste, sobre lo del mundo paralelo y eso… Tú sigues pensando en eso… ¿verdad?

En ese momento, un calor recorrió a Hofferson de los pies a la cabeza, debido a que aquella pregunta trajo ciertos recuerdos del día anterior. Esa cicatriz en la parte baja de su abdomen y esas fotografías que parecían ser las pruebas destructoras de la teoría del mundo paralelo.

—¿Hofferson? Si crees todavía eso ¿verdad? —preguntó Hiccup con cierto temor a su respuesta.

—Por supuesto. — se volvió Astrid hacia él con seguridad.

Haddock sintió alivio.

—Pero me comprometí a ayudar a esos niños a buscar a sus padres, y lo haré, con o sin tu ayuda. —aclaró molesta.

—Ok, no me entrometeré en tu misión, yo sólo quiero volver al mundo oculto, así de simple.

—Pero Stormfly y tus guías no nos dejarán. —recordó Astrid de brazos cruzados. —Yo no sé qué pretenden.

—Ni yo, pero está más que claro que ellos no pueden con esto, ya perdieron y nos hicieron perder mucho tiempo.

—En eso concuerdo totalmente contigo. Entonces ¿qué?

—Creo que… cambiaremos las reglas del juego. —respondió el sonriente Hiccup encendiendo la camioneta.

Astrid sonrió para sus adentros, y pudo suponer lo que tramaba su rival, quien de ahora en adelante al parecer sería su aliado.

—Bien, volvamos a la casa…

—Ya era hora. —rodó Astrid los ojos ajustándose el cinturón, y mientras lo hacía, reparó en lo rápido que Haddock se había adaptado al auto, ya que salió del destruido depósito de chatarra como si nada, y también recordó algo en particular. —Oye Haddock…

—¿Qué quieres Hofferson?

—Antes de venir aquí…

—¿Sí?

—¿Pasaste por Zephyr a la escuela?

En ese momento, Hiccup le dio un frenón al auto que, de no ser por los cinturones de seguridad, hubieran salido ambos volando por el cristal frontal.

—¿La olvidaste? ¿Verdad? —preguntó Astrid comenzando a irritarse.

Hiccup no encontró la manera de responder, y en lugar de eso, puso el auto a toda marcha por la solitaria carretera que había recorrido, mientras que un convoy de policías iba en dirección contraria, estando en uno de esos autos, un particular policía que reconoció rápidamente aquel vehículo.

.

.

.

—Gracias por traerme. —agradeció Zephyr bajando del auto de los padres de su compañero de clase. —Mi papá y mamá se los agradecen.

Después de que los horarios para las actividades extracurriculares terminaron, Zephyr tuvo que fingir hacer una llamada telefónica para cubrir a su falso padre por sus irresponsabilidades, y también fingir un permiso que su madre nunca le dio.

—No hay de qué pequeña, y dile a tu papá que un día me gustaría hablar con él. —pidió Alberick.

—Seguro.

—Y no olvides, pedir el permiso para formar parte del club. ¿Llevas las hojas de datos? —recordó Mako.

—Sí maestra.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos pequeña.

—¡Adiós Zephyr! —gritó el animado Akito, brincando sobre el asiento trasero.

La niña sólo se despidió con la mano y se apresuró a entrar a la casa; sin embargo, antes de que siquiera llegara la puerta se abrió mostrando a Heather, que llevaba a Nuffink de la mano.

—Ay, Zephyr… ya me estaba preocupando. —dijo esta suspirando. —¿Tu papá dónde está?

—¿Mi papá? ¿No ha llegado?

—No, y tú mamá también se fue… pensé que había sucedido algo en la escuela y por eso ninguno de los tres llegaba… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Un maestro, papá de un compañero, me trajo.

—Ay, dios. Entonces… ¿qué habrá pasado con Astrid y con Hiccup?

—Estoy seguro de que pronto llegarán. —escuchó la jardinera detrás de ella.

Heather se volvió asustada a quienes habían hablado, viendo que eran dos chicas y un chico extraño que, por sus ropas sucias, le dieron una muy mala impresión, y le causaron cierta inquietud.

—Ah… ellos son mis tíos, a mis tías las conociste ayer. —presentó la nerviosa Zephyr antes de que mal pensara.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Heather sin poder recordar.

—Oh, no…tal vez sólo de vista. Apenas nos conocemos. —mintió la nadder. —Soy Stormfly Hofferson, hermana adoptiva de Astrid.

—Yo Toothless, hermano menor de Hiccup. —se presentó el furia.

—Alumini, novia de Toothless… espero pronto una Haddock. —insinuó para su pareja, quien claramente entendió a lo que se refería.

Mientras tanto, Heather creyéndose todas las mentiras, saludó a los tres de la mano respectivamente, y cuando los guías le aseguraron que ahora se harían cargo de los niños, esta se fue tranquilamente a su casa.

—Niños… ¿saben que pasó con sus padres? —preguntó Toothless una vez que Heather se fue.

—¿Se refieren a Hiccup y a Astrid o a nuestros verdaderos padres? —contradijo Zephyr de brazos cruzados.

Los guías resoplaron al ver las consecuencias de lo que Hiccup y Astrid, principalmente esta última, habían ocasionado.

—A Hiccup y a Astrid. — tuvo que responder Alumini.

—Pues ese "quema almas" no fue por mí a la escuela…— se quejó la pequeña dando un pisotón en la tierra. —Sólo tenía que hacer eso y no lo hizo.

—La señorita Astrid me dio una navaja para jugar, luego me dejó correr en el invernadero, luego me prometió que me iba a enseñar a entrenar, luego se fue… y ya no volvió…—contó Nuffink su día.

Stormfly, Alumini y Toothless quedaron espantados.

—Ay… nos la pagarán.

.

.

.

—No seas idiota Haddock, hasta crees que va a estar aquí. —refunfuñó Astrid, debido a que Hiccup había insistido en ir a la escuela, a pesar de lo tarde que era.

En el instituto, no había ni un alma alrededor, todo estaba en paz y en silencio todo lo contrario a como se encontraba por la mañana.

—Ay dioses, ay dioses…—comenzó a temer Hiccup.

—Vas vale que esté en la casa Haddock, o si no…—advirtió Astrid

—O si no ¡¿Qué?! No me fastidies… es una niña inteligente, estoy seguro de que encontró la forma de volver.

—Sí, seguro… porque a quien se la encomendaron no fue capaz de hacerlo.

—No me reproches, que tú tampoco te quedaste a cuidar al niño.

—¡Pero al menos lo dejé con alguien!

—Bueno ya, sí, cometí un error, y por todos los dioses del mundo… espero que se encuentre bien. —rezó Hiccup.

—Y por supuesto tendrás que disculparte. —advirtió Astrid

—Sí, sí lo sé…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de la escuela, una figura alta y robusta, observaba con atención desde la orilla como el auto de los Haddock se iba.

—Vaya, veo que lograron acabar con ese infeliz espíritu del bosque, no les resultará tan fácil para la otra… ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Esbozando una risa diabólica en la oscuridad, otra figura oscura se formó detrás de él, y observó con sus ojos rojizos en dirección a donde iba el auto.

.

.

.

—¡ASTRID, HICCUP! ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO?!

Así fueron recibidos los hechiceros, en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la casa.

—Ahora no Stormfly. —pidió Astrid. —Dime qué está aquí. —suplicó preocupada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó esta confundida.

—¡Pues la niña! ¿Pues quién más? ¡Zephyr! —respondió Hiccup alterado.

—Ah… ella está arriba, no gracias a ti, y está terminando con sus deberes. —dijo Toothless de brazos cruzados. —Ah, y, por cierto, está con Nuffink por si no se acuerdan de él.

El par de hechiceros respiró con alivio.

—Nada de suspiros. —regañó Alumini. —Lo que hicieron fue muy serio ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! ¿Qué fue más importante que cuidar a sus hijos?

Astrid rodó los ojos con fastidio, mientras que Hiccup sólo resopló.

—Miren… en unos momentos más les diremos… creo que lo más apropiado es que hable con esa niña y… me disculpe.

Aquello extrañó demasiado a los guías que, apenas y pudieron decir algo, cuando Hiccup se les escapó y subió por las escaleras.

.

.

.

En la habitación de los niños, Nuffink ya se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, mientras que Zephyr veía con desesperanza el formulario que tenía que llenar uno de sus "papás" para que la dejaran entrar al club de música, pero a como estaban las cosas, dudaba que les fuera a importar.

De repente, unos toques sutiles en su puerta la despertaron de sus pensamientos, Nuffink sólo se removió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz baja.

—Eh… soy yo, Hiccup.

Al escuchar aquella voz, fue suficiente para que la pequeña se molestara, y estando así, acudió a la puerta sólo para abrirla con rudeza.

Hiccup se espantó, esa niña le resultaba algo fiera, pero pronto cambió de perspectiva, al ver como la furiosa cara de esa niña se tornaba en una de tristeza.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón. —comenzó a suplicar como si estuviera en peligro su vida.

—No importa. —le dio Zephyr la espalda. —Era algo que ya me esperaba.

El tono de decepción de su voz no pudo evitar hacer a Hiccup sentirse mal.

—Lo siento, en serio. —se acercó para alcanzarla. —Es que pasaron muchas cosas.

—No me interesa. —Se acostó Zephyr en la cama y le dio la espalda.

Hiccup resopló, no sabía como tratar con niños, a diferencia de Hofferson nunca había tenido hermanos, y amigos prácticamente eran Toothless y Gobber en el mundo oculto.

—Lo que hice estuvo mal, me comprometí en algo y no lo cumplí. ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

Al escuchar ese arrepentimiento, a Zephyr se le ocurrió algo y se levantó presurosamente de la cama.

—¿En serio quieres disculparte conmigo o sólo lo haces para que tus guías no te griten?

—Ah… ¿estaría mal decir que ambas? —sinceró Hiccup.

Zephyr sonrió de lado.

—Está bien, te perdono Hiccup, y sabes… he encontrado un método para que no tengas que ir por mi a la escuela, no al menos tan temprano.

—Ah sí, ¿de qué se trata? —se sentó este en la cama interesado.

Zephyr sacó los formularios que requerían sus maestros se llenaran.

—Como te decía, te perdono, y fingiré que todo está bien ante tus guías sólo con una condición.

—¿Qué? —tragó Hiccup saliva.

La niña le mostró los formularios.

—Que me dejes entrar al club de música de la escuela.

**Continuará. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Especial agradecimiento a Vivi, y Maylu Liya, y aquellos que me escriben por FB y WP.**

**Seguidores, favoritos y anónimos. Nos leemos para la próxima. **

**24 de noviembre de 2019**


	12. Nuevas Reglas

—_Está bien, te perdono Hiccup, y sabes… he encontrado un método para que no tengas que ir por mí a la escuela, no al menos tan temprano. _

—_Ah sí, ¿de qué se trata? —se sentó este en la cama interesado._

_Zephyr sacó los formularios que requerían sus maestros se llenaran. _

—_Como te decía, te perdono, y fingiré que todo está bien ante tus guías sólo con una condición._

—_¿Qué? —tragó Hiccup saliva. _

_La niña le mostró los formularios._

—_Que me dejes entrar al club de música de la escuela._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 11. **

**.**

**Nuevas Reglas.**

**.**

**.**

—¿El club de música? —repitió Hiccup confundido mientras tomaba las hojas.

—Sí, donde me enseñarán a cantar y a tocar instrumentos, participaré en eventos y…

Mientras Zephyr le explicaba ensoñada lo que haría en dicho grupo, Hiccup analizó el formulario sin prestarle del todo su atención, pues su cabeza pronto comenzó a divagar con ciertas imágenes del pasado; él, en un sitio que parecía un bar junto con su amigo Viggo, y Hofferson furiosa reclamándole algo, al juzgar por el marcado ceño fruncido que tenía.

—Hiccup, ¿me estás escuchando? —escuchó de repente.

Parpadeando, despertó de su ensoñación, e inmediatamente bajó su mirada hacia la niña que estaba a un lado de él, con un ceño fruncido marcado tal como el de su fastidiosa enemiga.

—¿Qué? —se sacudió confundido.

—Ush… no me estabas escuchando, en fin, no me importa… ¿Quieres que te perdone sí o no?

—Sí, ya te dije que sí. —respondió fastidiado.

—Bueno, llena esas hojas con tus datos y firma. —negoció Zephyr pasándole una pluma, muy decidida a manipular a su falso padre.

—Ush… eres igual que ella. —balbuceó Hiccup entre dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—Mentiroso.

—Bien. Dije niña, que te pareces mucho a tu mamá, es decir; físicamente. —mintió. —Dices que ella es igual que Hofferson ¿no?

—¿Qué si mi mamá se parece a Astrid? Sí. Ambas son ¡idénticas! Pero yo no me parezco a ellas, la gente más bien dice que me parezco a mi papá… en todos los sentidos.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de horror y sintió un escalofrío en toda la espalda; de reojo observó a la niña y no le encontró parecido a él; es decir, después de todo Zephyr por la mañana había afirmado que él también se parecía a su papá.

—Me hubiera gustado parecerme más a mamá. —continuó Zephyr dando un suspiro. —Ella es muy hermosa, así como Astrid, que parecen valquirias como de esos cuentos nórdicos … ¿no lo crees?

—Eh… bueno, yo no sé. —opinó Hiccup tratando de concentrarse en lo que llenaba.

—Si como no. ¿No se te hace que Astrid está muy bonita, aunque tenga muy mal carácter?

—No, no se me hace bonita. ¿Así está bien? —le entregó los papeles para que los revisara y que cambiara de tema.

Zephyr los tomó, pero como apenas había empezado a leer no era muy rápida así que se tomó su tiempo para revisar que todo estuviera como su maestra le había indicado.

—Sólo falta tu firma aquí. —le señaló una línea en blanco al final del formulario.

Dando un resoplido, Hiccup tomó la hoja y puso su firma tal cual la hacía en el mundo oculto, solo esperaba que eso no lo perjudicara en algo, ya que desconocía como firmaba el padre de esa niña en ese mundo. Al terminar, le entregó la hoja a la pequeña que, emocionada, la abrazó contra su pecho para después guardarla en su mochila.

—¿Ya quedé perdonado?

Zephyr rio.

—Aun no.

La respuesta asustó al hechicero el cual sólo frunció el ceño al pensar que tendría que hacer más cosas por su descuido vespertino.

—Tranquilo, sólo queda establecer algunas reglas y otra cosa.

—"Pequeña dictadora". —balbuceó Hiccup entre dientes. —¿Qué más falta?

—Bien, en primer lugar, dije que con esto te salvarías de tener que ir por mi en la tarde, pero aun me tienes que llevar por la mañana y recogerme después de los ensayos, sales a las 6 de la tarde del trabajo y los ensayos por la temporada que se aproxima estarán terminando a la misma hora, te puedo esperar hasta las 6:30, pero no más.

Hiccup bufó.

—¿Y si mando a alguien por ti?

—Bueno, si es alguno de mis falsos "tíos" o Astrid, no me importaría, el punto es que no me dejen abandonada en la escuela, ya que, cuando oscurece, se pone muy tenebroso.

—Sí, me consta… pasé hoy por ahí. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Que me pongas doble almuerzo, ya que estaré doble turno en la escuela y soy una niña en pleno crecimiento.

—Ok. Eso es fácil… ¿es todo?

—No.

Hiccup volvió a bufar.

—Sólo dos últimas cosas…

—¿Qué son…? — incitó Hiccup a que continuara.

—Cómprame un violín. —soltó rápidamente.

—¿Un violín? —repitió el adulto ya sin entender qué pretendía esa niña.

—Sí, es un instrumento que…

—Sé lo que es un violín, y está bien, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo haré, pero qué más da. ¿Y qué sería lo último?

—Que Astrid no sepa lo que voy a hacer…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hiccup intrigado.

Zephyr resopló y se lo pensó para responder.

—bueno, verás… cuando entré a la escuela, mi mamá me prohibió entrar al club y mi papá la apoyó, y… no sé, temo que, si se lo digo a Astrid, ella pueda… no sé, ser como mamá. No sé si me explico.

Hiccup meditó la respuesta, y la verdad no entendía del todo lo que sucedía con esa familia, pero una cosa si le había quedado clara, y esta era el hecho de que Zephyr se estaba aprovechando de la situación para hacer su voluntad a costa de las decisiones de sus padres, y dudó por un momento en sí había hecho lo correcto en firmarle aquel papel; sin embargo, luego negó con la cabeza, y quitó esas ideas de su mente, para poner otra, la cual era que a él no le debía importar nada más que encontrar la forma de volver a casa, lo que esa niña hiciera o pidiera no le debía importar, además de pensar que sólo entraría a un club de música, nadie se iba a morir con eso.

—¿Hiccup?…

—Está bien niña, Hofferson no se enterará… le diremos que entraste a un club de…

—Dibujo/Dibujo. —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La respuesta simultanea asustó un poco a Hiccup, pero para no pensar en tonterías se puso rápidamente de pie, dispuesto a salir de inmediato de aquella habitación.

—Bien, ya es muy tarde, ya metete a la cama y duérmete. —ordenó tratando de no sonar "paternal"

Zephyr rio, pero increíblemente obedeció, se metió en la cama y solita se cubrió con las sábanas y colchas. Hasta ese momento Hiccup se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta, casi por inercia, pues su ser no se movió hasta ver a la pequeña ya cubierta y tampoco pudo evitar ver al niño el cual en todo momento se mantuvo engarruñado en su cama profundamente dormido.

—Buenas noches. —dijo al apagar la luz.

—Buenas noches Hiccup, y gracias. —se despidió Zephyr.

El hechicero arqueó una ceja, toda aquella situación lo confundía demasiado, pero al cerrar la puerta, se mantuvo firme en su idea, que él no era el padre de esos niños, que Hofferson no era su esposa y que los padres de esos niños se encontraban perdidos en ese mundo u otro desconocido.

—Ay… cuando se acabará esta pesadilla. —se lamentó para si mismo dando un suspiro.

Cabizbajo, se aproximó hacia las escaleras y cuando puso su pie sobre la primera, extrañamente comenzó a escuchar las voces de los demás habitantes. Se había olvidado de ellos, gracias a los silenciadores, pero ya dentro del área que estaba libre de aquella magia percibió como los tres guías aparentemente estaban sobre Hofferson.

—¡Entendemos lo que pasó! Pero fue imprudente, peligroso y ciertamente egoísta por parte de los dos.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Stormfly? ¿que esa cosa se acercara y atacara de frente esta casa? ¿Con Heather y Nuffink aquí? —se defendió Astrid.

—¡Que piensen antes de actuar! —regañó ahora Toothless. —¿No ven que el enemigo juega con nosotros?

—¿Cómo que jugar? —se adentró Hiccup a la plática.

—¡Ah! Ya llegó el que se cree el centro del mundo oculto. —dijo Stormfly con sarcasmo.

—Hiccup, siéntate. —ordenó Alúmini rápidamente sin encontrar una forma de defenderlo, puesto que también estaba furiosa con su protegido adoptivo.

El hechicero resopló y obedeció sólo para no armar más alboroto, en especial al ver a su enemiga que al parecer ya le había caído todo un arsenal de quejas en su contra.

—Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal. —comenzó Toothless nuevamente con el regaño.

—Ya nos quedó claro, tonto. ¡ya deja de decirlo! —pidió Astrid completamente frustrada.

—Silencio Astrid, en este momento, seremos nosotros los que hablaremos. —aclaró Stormfly de brazos cruzados.

—¡Pero yo ya los escuché! —gritó esta poniéndose de pie. —¡Me duele la maldita cabeza! ¿Qué no ven? Hoy corrí como una loca, luché contra un gólem ¡estoy cansada! —gritó enrojecida.

—Tú misma te lo buscaste. —la aplacó Stormfly volviéndola a su asiento con nada de sutileza.

Hiccup observó de reojo a su enemiga, a diferencia de él, Astrid se veía realmente frustrada, estaba muy furiosa, no recordaba haberla visto así en lo que llevaba de conocerla, ciertamente su guía era más estricta con ella de lo que sus guías lo eran con él. Una pizca de compasión llegó a él, más al ver como esta se mecía sobre el sillón con sus ojos cubiertos, aunque dudaba que ella pudiera llorar, nunca la había visto hacerlo, más bien, parecía que en cualquier momento se volvería loca, y eso no le convenía, necesitaba tenerla cuerda para lo que había ideado.

—Hiccup… ¡HICCUP!

El tremendo grito por parte de Alúmini lo volvió a la realidad; sus guías estaban frente a él, ambos de brazos cruzados, y él, estaba listo para el regaño.

—Astrid ya nos contó… ¿qué estaban pensando? —preguntó Toothless.

Hiccup resopló.

—Aclárame primero eso de que el enemigo está jugando con nosotros. —jugó su carta.

Tanto Alúmini como Toothless se sobresaltaron, lamentablemente para ellos, Hiccup no cedía a sus regaños tan fácilmente.

—Responde la pregunta Hiccup. —intervino Stormfly en defensa de sus compañeros.

—A ti no te estoy hablando. —respondió este con desdén, y fijó nuevamente su mirada en sus dos compañeros. —Sé que Hofferson y yo obramos mal, sí, lo admitimos, pero como ella dijo… ¿qué esperaban que hiciéramos? ¿Qué nos quedáramos de brazos cruzados? ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron?

—No trates de evadir el tema, amigo. —pidió Toothless.

—Ya respondí a su pregunta… ahora tu responde la mía. ¿A qué se refieren con que el enemigo está jugando con nosotros?

Los guías tragaron saliva, y Astrid levantó el rostro, completamente incrédula al ver como su enemigo lidiaba con facilidad con los guías a pesar de lo que habían hecho.

Para pesar de los dragones humanos, se vieron a merced del hechicero, pues ellos también habían fallado, y como tal, les contaron a ambos sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron, como una falsa presencia los engañó para que acudieran a otro sitio diferente, y prácticamente se burló de ellos.

—Pero no volverá a pasar. —gruñó Stormfly.

—Eso es seguro. —apoyó Toothless. —seguiremos investigando hasta que demos con la raíz de todo el mal.

—Así es. Como dijo Stormfly, no permitiremos que ocurra de nuevo, que se burlen de nosotros. —terminó Alúmini.

—Claro que no volverá a pasar. —meditó Hiccup. —Porque no volverán a salir a investigar.

Los guías dieron un grito ahogado.

—¡Oye! ¿Y tú quién crees que eres? —replicó Stormfly de inmediato.

—Uno de los dos hechiceros que si dio con la presencia correcta. —respondió cortantemente.

Stormfly endureció los puños, e inmediatamente vio como Astrid se volvió hacia ella y aparentemente pensó lo mismo que él.

—Hiccup no juegues, ¿cómo quieres que averigüemos cómo volver al mundo oculto si no salimos? —preguntó Toothless.

—Fácil, a partir de ahora Hofferson y yo nos haremos cargo de eso.

—Ah, ¿sí? —cuestionó Alúmini con sarcasmo. —¿Trabajarán en equipo acaso?

—Pues, aunque no lo crean así es.

—Claro, como si fuera viable… pero dime muchacho, ¿qué pasará con sus hijos? ¿Sus trabajos? ¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de ellos? —riñó Stormfly dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

—Permíteme aclarar algunos puntos primero. —se levantó Hiccup para encararla. —En primer lugar: ¡Dejen de insistir que son nuestros hijos! ¡NO LO SON!

—¡Hiccup! —regañaron Alúmini y Toothless.

—¡Silencio! En segundo lugar, cambiaremos las reglas de este lugar, así que ¡YA DEJEN DE INSISTIR QUE SOMOS UNA FAMILIA! ¡¿Qué no entienden que no los somos?!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —riñó Alúmini dolida por lo que escuchaba.

—¡Es la verdad! Así que, si quieren que las cosas funcionen aquí, tenemos que hacer muchos cambios.

—Ah, sí… ¿cómo qué? —lo enfrentó Toothless.

—Todos ayudaremos, en especial ustedes…—los apuntó a los tres.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, miren… Hofferson seguirá con el trabajo que hace la madre de esos niños y yo con el del padre, pero ustedes tienen que poner más de su parte.

—Sé más claro, Hiccup. —refunfuñó Alúmini.

—Creo que Toothless o tú me deben de acompañar al trabajo, si sentimos a un enemigo, uno de ustedes debe quedarse en mi lugar y cubrirme en lo que yo lo enfrento.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —respingaron ambos furias.

—¡Sí! Porque me queda claro que el que nos está hostigando nos busca a Hofferson y a mí, así que ustedes no nos ayudarían en nada.

—Hiccup… —gruñó Toothless negándose a tan loco plan.

—Aun no termino. Quien sea que me cubra, el otro se debe quedar aquí en la casa, junto con la otra guía para ayudar a Hofferson.

—Tú no decides, niño.

—Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con él, Stormfly. —saltó Astrid a defenderlo.

—¡¿Qué?

—Sí, porque me queda claro que ustedes no han sabido hacer el trabajo, y porque como dice Haddock, el enemigo nos busca a nosotros dos.

—Astrid… ¿te estás poniendo de su parte?

—No, de la mía. Porque sinceramente ya me tienen ¡HARTA! Desde que despertamos aquí no le damos gusto a nadie.

—¡Y cómo no! ¡SI ESTÁN ACTUANDO COMO LOS PEORES PADRES DEL MUNDO!

—¡Que no son nuestros hijos! —gritó Hiccup a la nadder. —¡Ya entiéndanlo de una vez! ¡Y si realmente les preocuparan esos niños no los dejarían a merced de nosotros!

Punto para Haddock. Los guías no encontraron cómo defenderse ante ese argumento.

—Miren…—respiró. —No dejaremos que les pase algo, la verdad no me gustaría cargar en la conciencia con las almas de esos niños, pero sólo les pido que no insistan con lo mismo o… o… ¿qué quieren? ¿Qué esos niños se mueran envenenados con la comida de Hofferson? ¿O que a mí se me olviden en la escuela, en la calle o en cualquier otro lugar?

Silencio. Nadie respondió, los guías meditaron (enojados) las palabras de Haddock, mientras que este y Astrid, esperaban convencerlos, pues no estaban dispuestos a seguir haciendo todo el trabajo ellos solos.

—Sólo les pedimos que nos apoyen de verdad, no investigando, sino aquí mismo. —pidió Hofferson más calmada.

—No me parece buena idea. —opinó Stormfly seria.

—¿por qué no?

—Es que ¡no! Es su responsabilidad…

—Y dale con lo mismo…—resopló Hiccup.

—Tú cállate…

—Igual no me importa lo que pienses, ¿Toothless, Alúmini?

—Yo, al igual que Stormfly, no estoy de acuerdo. —aclaró la albina de brazos cruzados.

Hiccup bufó.

—¿Toothless?...

Todos miraron a la guía nocturna que, de brazos cruzados, se mantuvo serio y con los ojos cerrados, lo que fuera a decir sería el voto decisivo para lo que fuera a ocurrir.

—Toothless… ya habla. —pidió su pareja empezando a exasperarse.

A su llamado, el guía abrió sus ojos verdes y miró a todos los presentes.

—Yo pienso…—dijo lentamente.

Todos tragaron saliva.

—Yo pienso…

El ambiente se empezó a sentir pesado, el furia nocturna seguía pensándolo, pero después de otra desesperante pausa, lo dijo:

—Estoy con Hiccup y con Astrid.

Golpe bajo para las guías femeninas, en especial para la albina que, no soportando lo fácil que cedía su pareja, se fue escaleras arriba completamente enojada. Toothless lo lamentó, pero tenía sus propios motivos, muy diferentes a los de Stormfly y ella.

Mientras que la guía nadder, se mantuvo en su sitio, con su ceño fruncido al ver como su protegida y el idiota de su enemigo, agradecían al crédulo del furia el voto a su favor.

—Pero con una condición. —aclaró Toothless.

—¿Qué cosa? —temió Hiccup que no fuera tan fácil.

—Entre todos protegeremos y cuidaremos de esos niños. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Creo que eso ya había quedado aclarado. —respondió su protegido entre dientes.

—¡Ja! Eso quiero verlo. —se burló la nadder.

—Stormfly…—susurró Astrid fastidiada, pero esta solo le dio la espalda y la ignoró. —Ush… olvídalo, igual las reglas cambiarán, quieras o no.

—Sí, ya me quedo claro que tú eres el amo y yo sólo una sirviente.

—Stormfly.

—Déjalo, haz lo que quieras…

Astrid rodó los ojos con fastidio, no le gustaba estar peleada con su guía, probablemente la única amiga que tenía.

—Ya, ya… no se peleen. —intervino Toothless. —Lo mismo le pediré a Alúmini, y sé que lo comprenderá; sin embargo, me pueden decir, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado?

—Cambio de actividades y horarios, incluyendo la de los niños que, por cierto, Zephyr acaba de entrar a un taller de dibujo en la escuela, en donde se va a entretener toda la tarde, así que me quito la tarea de recogerla a la 1.

—¿Qué cosa? —respingó Stormfly. —¿Y con la autoridad de quién?

—Con la autoridad de la persona a la que todos creen que es su padre. —respondió Hiccup. —Y ni hagas escándalo, que es preferible que esté ahí haciendo algo productivo que aquí, escuchando estupideces.

—Idiota.

—No lo sé, Haddock. —lo pensó Astrid también.

—Ush… no pasará nada, sólo irá a dibujar por un par de horas, a nadie le hará daño eso.

—No es seguro, es mejor que todos estén aquí. —siguió replicando Stormfly.

—¿Y esa es la vida "normal" que quieren darle? ¿Tenerla confinada a esta casa sólo por temor? No señor, va a ir a ese taller quieran o no, ya le di el permiso…

Stormfly refunfuñó irritada al escuchar tantas tonterías.

—De acuerdo, ¿y quién irá por ella? —preguntó Toothless.

—Pues el que esté disponible.

Stormfly resopló al escucharlo, y tal cómo lo sospechaba, Hiccup pretendía deshacerse de sus responsabilidades a como diera lugar, y ni que decir de Astrid, que estaba más que de acuerdo con el loco plan.

—Está bien, creo… ¿qué más? —preguntó el guía.

—Tenemos que establecer un medio de comunicación más discreto y rápido por si nos encontramos lejos o nos llegan a atacar. Toothless, me dijiste que podíamos comprar unas cosas que se parecen al ojo del dragón ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Astrid sin entender.

—Un celular. —respondió el guía. — Una cosa que es súper adictiva y que es indispensable en la vida de los humanos de este mundo.

—Wow, y yo que pensaba en hacer unas notas mágicas para todos.

—¿Notas mágicas? —repitió Toothless.

—¿Te refieres a esos papeles en donde escribes un mensaje y para enviarlo tienes que quemarlo? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Esos mismos.

—Podría funcionar, pero ¿cómo se deben de hacer?

—Déjenmelo a mí, tardaré de tres a cuatro días en hacer para todos.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. —lo pensó Hiccup. —Toothless, eso del celular… ¿es rápido?

—A lo que he visto, es muy rápido… creo que más rápido que lo de las notas, porque tengo entendido que, el tiempo de recepción de estas, es en base a la distancia ¿no es así, Hofferson?

—Así es.

—Bueno, entonces Toothless… mañana me acompañas a ver esos dichosos celulares ¿sí? —pidió Hiccup.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, además que irás a mi trabajo, a pedir empleo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, si no… ¿cómo me cubrirás?

—¡Ja! Eso será divertido de ver…—se giró Stormfly al ver la repercusión que comenzaba a ser notorio por la decisión del furia nocturna.

—Ay Hiccup… como sueles decir… ¡Me matas! —se quejó el guía.

—¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! Sabes que te quiero, amigo.

Pronto, entre Hiccup y Toothless comenzó a darse una amistosa pelea, que terminó por apartar a las dos féminas que quedaban. Astrid sintió nostalgia de ver como esos dos se apoyaban mutuamente, un sentimiento que sentía no era reciproco con su guía, quien como la albina comenzó a dirigirse escaleras arriba.

—Stormfly…— la siguió dejando a los dos varones en medio de un forcejeo.

Al llegar a la orilla del segundo piso, donde comenzaba una nueva zona silenciada por los aparatos mágicos, la nadder detuvo su paso, y Astrid se detuvo también un paso detrás de ella.

—No estoy de humor.

—Pues ni yo lo estoy, Stormfly. ¿Por qué no me puedes apoyar como Toothless apoya Haddock?

—Porque como lo dije… tú misma te lo buscaste.

Hofferson apretó los labios contra la acusatoria.

—Si no te hubieras ido a pelear contra ese estúpido ese día, probablemente nada de esto estuviera pasando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ush… olvídalo, sólo te pido que seas responsable. Como tu guía, es lo que te puedo aconsejar. Ya no eres una niñita indefensa, eres la madre de dos niños, sólo piénsalo.

Astrid se estremeció con sus palabras y a pesar del consejo, no sintió mucho apoyo de su guía, no como alguna vez lo tuvo, cuando esta soportaba sus estupideces, y como le ardía la cabeza por toda la furia que se le había acumulado, optó por cortar ahí la conversación y volver a la habitación en donde dormía.

Ya no insistiría más, si no le podía dar gusto a nadie. ¿Para qué esforzarse?

**Continuará. **

**Nota de autora: Este capítulo salió corto, pero abarqué lo que quería.**

**Los equipos se dividieron, ¿de parte de quienes están? **

**1 Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless**

**2 Stormfly, Alúmini.**

**3\. Zephyr. **

**A partir del siguiente capítulo, los días pasarán más rápido. Jijiji.**

**Agradecimientos a Vivi, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**A los anonimos, seguidores, favoritos FB y Wttpad, muchas gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**01/12/2019**


	13. ¿Guías o Sirvientes?

_Capítulo anterior._

—_Si no te hubieras ido a pelear contra ese estúpido ese día, probablemente nada de esto estuviera pasando. _

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_Ush… olvídalo, sólo te pido que seas responsable. Como tu guía, es lo que te puedo aconsejar. Ya no eres una niñita indefensa, eres la madre de dos niños, sólo piénsalo. _

_Astrid se estremeció con sus palabras y a pesar del consejo, no sintió mucho apoyo de su guía, no como alguna vez lo tuvo, cuando esta soportaba sus estupideces, y como le ardía la cabeza por toda la furia que se le había acumulado, optó por cortar ahí la conversación y volver a la habitación en donde dormía. _

_Ya no insistiría más, si no le podía dar gusto a nadie. ¿Para qué esforzarse?_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 12.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Guías o Sirvientes?**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Berk.

Con la salida del sol en el horizonte, los guías que, permanecían escondidos en el pequeño hueco que tenían en el techo del hogar Haddock – Hofferson, salieron del mismo para no destrozarlo cuando la magia se hiciera presente en ellos.

Una vez que volvieron a sus falsas apariencias, se estiraron perezosamente desde su sitio pues los tres habían dormido simultáneamente ya que, con el cambio de reglas, no le encontraron más sentido a hacer vigilancia nocturna debido a que los hechiceros a los que cuidaban estaban, en apariencia, más alerta que ellos.

—Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea. —comentó la albina ligeramente molesta por las decisiones que se habían tomado la noche anterior.

—Alúmini, ya hablamos de esto. —susurró Toothless preocupado.

—Sí, sí… lo sé. _Debemos apoyar a Hiccup en todo._ —recitó esta con sarcasmo lo que le había pedido su pareja el día anterior cuando por fin dejó de juguetear con su protegido.

Toothless no dijo más, sin embargo, no lograba entender porque Alúmini estaba tomando aquella actitud, un poco egoísta a su perspectiva. Sólo esperaba que, cuando viera los resultados de apoyar a su protegido, entendiera un poco más las cosas, además de que ya una vez habían tratado de hacer las cosas a su modo y no había funcionado, era su turno de tratar con algo diferente.

—Pues yo sólo espero que no te equivoques. —se metió Stormfly en la conversación. —Porque algo me dice, Toothless, que te saldrá el tiro por la culata.

—No pasará. —aseguró este sintiendo cierto desafío en la voz de la nadder.

—Si tú insistes. —se encogió esta de hombros. —Sólo espero no tener que decirte. "Te lo dije".

—Creo que sólo debemos poner todos de nuestra parte, Stormfly. —aclaró este un poco molesto.

—Si, está bien… como sea… veamos como empiezan este día. —terminó Alúmini de brazos cruzados, y saltó del techo para caer en el patio trasero.

Stormfly la siguió con el mismo porte, mientras que Toothless primero dio un suspiro exhausto antes de seguirlas, meditando y preparándose mentalmente para tener mucha paciencia, no sólo con Hiccup y los niños, sino ahora con Alúmini y Stormfly.

Reuniéndose con las guías femeninas, los tres entraron a la casa por la puerta trasera la cual daba directamente a la cocina, y estaba completamente vacía. Faltaban unos minutos para que la actividad en la casa iniciara, así que en lo que llegaba la hora permanecieron sentados en el pequeño comedor.

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora, observaron el reloj que había colgado en un muro de la cocina y esperaron.

06:30 am

No se escuchó alguna actividad fuera de la cocina. Los guías supusieron que era debido a los silenciadores que estaban activos en la casa.

06:40 am.

Temiendo que se hubiera quedado dormido, Toothless se levantó de su asiento para ir a despertar a Hiccup, mientras que las chicas permanecieron en su asiento con una expresión de "Te lo dije", y como querían recalcárselo se levantaron y lo siguieron.

Sin embargo, desafortunadamente para estas y para alivio de Toothless, cuando llegaron a la sala Hiccup se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá estirándose perezosamente, pero completamente despierto.

—Ya es tarde, Hiccup. — regañó Stormfly tratando de provocar una riña.

—No inventes, fueron cinco minutos. —respondió este sin dejarse provocar. —Y si me van a sermonear se me hará más tarde.

Stormfly se quedó sin palabras, y con la victoria nuevamente de parte de Haddock, este se levantó, tomó una toalla y otras prendas y se metió en el baño.

—Se los dije. —Comentó Toothless.

Su intención era tratar de hacer ver a su pareja y amiga que toda esa situación funcionaría con el cambio de reglas, pero su comentario sólo provocó que Alúmini rodará sus ojos y volviera molesta a la cocina.

Mientras que Stormfly sólo dio un bufido y se apresuró a buscar a Astrid con la esperanza de que esta estuviera más activa que el protegido del furia, al menos para ganar en eso, pero con lo que se encontró le dio a entender que sería todo lo contrario cuando a los que vio fueron a Zephyr y Nuffink en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la habitación de su ama.

—Buenos días niños. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Zephyr no respondió, sólo apuntó a lo que había adentro de la habitación, parecía impresionada, mientras que Nuffink estaba maravillado.

—¡Que increíble! ¡Es Sky! —dijo el menor con emoción.

Stormfly, sin comprender, se asomó a la puerta y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta, pues Astrid seguía profundamente dormida y aparentemente sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, y no sólo eso, sostenía fuertemente a Sky en una de sus manos y del reloj despertador no había rastro alguno.

"¿Acaso lo destrozó?" — Bufó la molesta Stormfly para sus adentros.

—Hace unos momentos esa arma estaba brillando, parecía como si estuviera viva. —contó Zephyr ligeramente asustada por quien se atreviera a acercarse.

—¡Como si hubiera destrozado algo! —saltó Nuffink emocionado. —¡Fue grandioso!

—No, nada de eso pequeño.

Gruñendo, Stormfly se interpuso entre los niños y se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, mientras que Zephyr le impidió la entrada a su hermano quien pretendía seguir animosamente a la nadder.

La guía rodeó la cama y vio todo el desorden que su protegida tenía en la habitación: ropa tirada, zapatos y el tocador era un completo desastre y, molesta con aquello, tomó uno de los tenis que había en el suelo y con rudeza se lo aventó directamente a la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó Astrid levantándose y agitando el arma en lo alto.

—¡Baja a Sky, Astrid! —advirtió Stormfly cuidadosamente.

Al escuchar la voz de su guía, la hechicera enfocó lo que había a su alrededor y terminó por despertarse, viendo un poco inquieta que tanto Stormfly como los niños estuvieran espantados, así como a Sky entre una de sus manos.

—Ouh… lo siento. —dijo mientras desaparecía a Sky para luego sobarse la cabeza. —Pero… ¿Por qué me despertaste así?

La guía tomó una de las almohadas que había en el suelo y se la aventó en la cabeza, haciendo que Astrid se quejara nuevamente.

—Por lo irresponsable que eres… ¡¿sabes qué hora es?! ¡Ah, espera! Lo sabrías si no hubieras destruido el reloj.

—¿Lo destruí? —se sobresaltó esta mirando hacia el buró en donde no había quedado más que un espacio vacío.

—Cuando entramos ya no estaba el reloj, y tu arma estaba brillando. —comentó Zephyr aun desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Y era grandioso, aunque luego se apagó! —terminó Nuffink asomándose por detrás de su hermana.

—Niños… ¿nos pueden dejar un momento a solas? —pidió Stormfly con amabilidad. —Vayan con los demás a desayunar ¿sí?

—Como digas. —se encogió Zephyr de hombros. —Vamos Nuffink.

Tomando a su hermano de la mano, la niña se alejó con el niño rumbo a las escaleras. Una vez que la nadder se cercioró que ambos bajaron, cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

Astrid, aun sentada en la cama, vio como su guía resoplaba y aparentemente trataba de contener lo furiosa que estaba.

—Es el colmo Astrid. —comenzó con el sermoneo. —¿Desde cuándo atacas dormida? ¿Y si lastimabas a uno de los niños?

—Ya Stormfly, lo siento… no fue con mala intención, no me di cuenta, y no es que me pueda controlar si estoy dormida, nunca me había pasado eso, no que yo sepa.

—Pero no es sólo eso Astrid… ¿Qué es esto? —señaló la habitación. —Desde cuándo eres tan desordenada.

—No lo soy. —gruñó esta. —Me empezaron a doler mucho los pies y sólo estaba buscando algo que me pudiera servir para calmar el dolor… aun me duelen, de hecho, me duele todo el cuerpo, el gólem contra el que luché ayer me golpeó un par de veces y apenas estoy resintiéndolo, y no pude encontrar nada que me pudiera calmar este dolor.

—Ush… Eso es por creerte auto de carreras. —regañó. —¿Cuánto corriste y cuánta magia utilizaste ayer?

—Unos kilómetros y creo que mucha.

—Unos kilómetros y creo que mucha…—repitió Stormfly con fastidio, buscando una muda de ropa de entre los cajones. —Pues más vale que te bañes otra vez, a ver si con eso se te relajan los músculos. Toma. —le entregó unas prendas, así como unas toallas. —y más vale que te des prisa, porque Haddock ya te va ganando.

La hechicera refunfuñó; sin embargo, no dijo más y se encerró en el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación principal; mientras tanto Stormfly, aunque impaciente, se puso a recoger todo el desorden que había causado su ama, para cuando Astrid terminó con la ducha, ella había terminado de ordenar todo en la habitación.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Ya se te calmó el dolor?

—No. Aun me duele todo. —respondió Astrid agotada.

—Uff… es normal. ¿qué esperabas? Con todo el egni que has de haber gastado, supongo que tardarás en recuperarte, así que ya no hagas estupideces.

—Sí, sí… ya entendí.

—Eso espero. ¡Andando! Vayamos a desayunar.

—No tengo hambre.

—¡Ay, Astrid! Ya deja esa actitud. Vas a comer quieras o no. —ordenó Stormfly molesta, obligando a la fuerza a su ama a que saliera de la habitación.

.

.

Alcanzando a los demás en la cocina, Stormfly y Astrid vieron impresionadas que Hiccup seguía cumpliendo con su parte de los deberes, o al menos el que se le había asignado el día anterior que era el de hacer el desayuno.

Mientras tanto, los niños ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa degustando unos gajos de naranja que habían partido Alúmini y Toothless para ellos.

—Anda Astrid. —le susurró Stormfly para que también se pusiera a ayudar.

Esta, aunque resopló, asintió y sin mucho animo se puso a buscar la leche en el refrigerador, pero no la encontró.

—Se acabó ayer, Astrid. —dijo Zephyr al verla buscando con insistencia.

—Oh. —musitó esta sintiéndose tonta y adolorida de la espalda cuando se reincorporó de su búsqueda. —¿y que les doy de tomar?

—Pues creo que agua, porque es lo único que hay. —respondió la niña como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Tenemos que ir a comprar más. —objetó Stormfly sintiendo que las cosas en esa casa se estaban saliendo de control.

—¡Y muchas cosas más! —concordó Zephyr con ella. —Falta jabón, pasta de dientes, jugo, sopas… en fin muchas cosas, mi mamá siempre compraba despensa al final de mes y faltan dos días para que el mes se acabe.

—Que bien…. ¿Y quieren ir ahora? —preguntó Astrid fastidiada.

—Claro que no, hay que organizarnos, tienes que trabajar con Heather. ¿No lo recuerdas? —resopló Stormfly.

—Además Hiccup debe darte dinero. —comentó Alúmini.

En ese momento, el que cocinaba amenamente y que estaba muy alejado de la conversación, de repente se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello.

—¿qué cosa? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando atentamente a los que se encontraban en la mesa para luego ver a la que aguardaba cerca del refrigerador también con su ceño fruncido.

—Sí, Hiccup. Tú eres el proveedor, tienes que darle dinero a Astrid para las compras. —explicó Toothless.

—Pero… ¿de dónde?

—¡Pues el de mi papá! —exclamó Zephyr como si fuera lo más obvio. —Te quedaste con su dinero ¿no?

—Mmm…no, o más bien no lo sé.

—Pues tendrás que averiguarlo, ve a las instituciones financieras de este mundo, lleva tarjetas e identificaciones lo que sea que haya dejado el "papá" de los niños. —dijo Alúmini siguiendo con el juego del universo paralelo.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró Toothless.

—Sólo decirle lo que quiere escuchar. —resopló esta molesta.

—Está bien. Lo haré. —dijo Hiccup no muy convencido y volvió a seguir con lo suyo. —Aunque, Hofferson también debería aportar ¿no? Es decir, la mamá de los niños también debe tener dinero.

—¿Estás jugando? —preguntó Stormfly con sarcasmo.

Mientras que Astrid sólo tronó los dientes sintiéndose de cierta forma humillada.

—No, sólo lo digo… es decir, a partir de ahora el dinero que entre en esta casa será por mi esfuerzo. ¿No es así?

—Supongo. —respondió Toothless.

— bueno, y si así va a ser… me gustaría que Hofferson también aportara con lo que da ese invernadero.

—Así será, grandísimo "I". No te preocupes, no te pediré nada. —bramó Hofferson molesta.

—Ay dioses de todos los dragones. —se lamentaron los guías rezando al dragón Alpha para que les diera más paciencia con esos dos.

—Pero el invernadero de mi mamá más que nada sirve para abastecer las frutas y verduras de la casa, pero cuando las cosechas son buenas va y vende lo extra a los mercados, pero es casi una cosa que se da como una vez al mes. —explicó Zephyr. —Aunque tenía planes de expandir el invernadero con la tía Heather para que fuera con más frecuencia.

—O sea que sus entradas de dinero no son muy frecuentes. —pensó Hiccup para sí mismo.

—Ya lo resolveré, no te necesito. —refunfuñó Astrid molesta.

—Ya basta los dos. —pidió Stormfly a punto de perder la paciencia. —Hiccup, ¿nos harías sólo el "bendito" favor de darnos el dinero para lo que se ocupa en esta casa? ¡En este momento!

—Sí. Ya dije que sí. —respondió este comenzando a servir. —Dioses, que carácter. Averiguaré cómo sacar el dinero y…

—Pasará en la tarde por mí a la escuela y nos haremos cargo de las compras. —interrumpió inesperadamente Zephyr.

—No, ¡Espera! ¿Cómo?

—Sí, Hiccup. ¿No recuerdas que me ibas a comprar mi material para las clases de dibujo? —insinuó con una sonrisita chueca.

—Oh…oh… ¡Oh, sí! —respondió este con la misma sonrisita chueca. —Bien, entonces iremos Zephyr y yo…

—¡Y yo! —se apuntó Toothless.

—¿Y tú por qué? —preguntó Alúmini confundida.

—Ah… ¿no lo recuerdan? Hiccup, íbamos a ver lo de los celulares.

—Oh… oh… cierto, cierto… —recordó este nervioso.

—Pues yo también quiero ir. —dijo de repente Astrid.

—¿Y tú para qué? —replicó Hiccup.

—Porque quiero salir de aquí, aunque sea un momento y… necesito comprar cosas que no te interesan. —explicó entre dientes.

—Dudo que en este mundo vendan cerebros nuevos, Hofferson—comentó burlonamente.

—Que gracioso Haddock, mira cómo me muero de la risa. —respondió esta con su típica frivolidad.

—Bueno ya, no se peleen. —detuvo Toothless. —¿Qué tal si hacemos esto… Hiccup, Zephyr y yo iremos a buscar sus materiales y los celulares, mientras que Astrid, Nuffink, Stormfly van a conseguir los víveres de la casa?

—Me parece buena idea. —opinó Stormfly. —Tal vez es lo que necesitamos, salir un momento de esta casa…

—Muy bien, entonces Hiccup, pasamos por Zephyr a la escuela en la tarde, pasamos después por las chicas y de ahí pasamos al supermercado y centro comercial del pueblo.

—Si no queda de otra. —rodó este los ojos.

—Excelente, entonces desayunemos… ¡Hiccup!

—Sí, sí… ya voy.

El hechicero, aunque de mala gana, sirvió a todos los que estaban en la mesa un omelet, y tal como el día anterior, los niños le aplaudieron a su sazón, así como los guías, incluyendo a Stormfly que, reservadamente, admitía que sabía cocinar muy bien, la única que no comió fue Astrid, la cual con un semblante pensativo sólo miraba a su platillo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hiccup al no verla comer.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—Ush… ¿Y qué te dije ayer?

—Que no te hiciera perder el tiempo. —respondió esta sin darle importancia.

—Astrid. —regañó Stormfly antes de que esta hiciera enojar más a su enemigo.

—Te lo había dicho Stormfly, que no tenía hambre.

—Pues no comas, si no quieres… —le retiró Hiccup su platillo. —¿Quién quiere más?

—¡Yo! — levantaron Nuffink y Toothless la mano.

—¡Nuffink! —regañó Zephyr a su hermano por su glotonería y luego se volvió preocupada hacia su falsa madre. —Astrid… ¿Te sientes bien?

La aludida se sobresaltó y se sonrosó al ver que al menos alguien de ahí se preocupaba por ella.

—Ahm… sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

—Te ves cansada.

En ese momento, todos los presentes de la mesa, incluyendo a Hiccup, se giraron a ver a la hechicera de cabello rubio, la cual estaba boquiabierta con la observación de la niña.

—No, eh… no, para nada. Estoy bien. —mintió y le sonrió. —Mejor date prisa, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela. ¿No?

Zephyr miró el reloj, viendo que eran casi la 7:30.

—¡Ay! Es cierto. —exclamó y presurosamente comenzó a devorar sus alimentos.

Mientras tanto, los guías, así como Hiccup quedaron impresionados, en especial este último, que vio que, aun con su carácter, su enemiga tenía una peculiar manera de interactuar con los niños; y no sólo eso, concordó con la observación de Zephyr de que se veía muy agotada; y probablemente era debido a todo el esfuerzo que había hecho el día anterior.

—¡Ya terminé!

El gritó por parte de Zephyr trajo a Hiccup de nuevo a la realidad, y se sintió extraño por haber estado tan atento a su enemiga la cual, sólo tomó un gajo de naranja y se lo llevó a la boca, antes de levantarse y acompañar a la niña a alistarse.

—Stormfly, no se siente bien ¿verdad? —preguntó Toothless ligeramente preocupado.

—Gastó demasiado egni el día de ayer, es obvio que esté debilitada, además corrió demasiado, hizo un gran esfuerzo físico que su cuerpo está resintiendo.

—Que tonta fue, lo que hizo fue realmente estúpido. —comentó Hiccup levantándose de su asiento para dejar los platos sucios en el trastero —Bien, entonces dado a que ella no hará lo que le toca, creo que les toca a ustedes.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? —replicó Alúmini confundida, pero había sido demasiado tarde, el hechicero se había marchado por la puerta de la cocina.

Los tres guías se miraron sorprendidos entre sí, ya que no habían esperado aquel golpe de quehacer doméstico, y no sólo eso, tal como el día anterior, Hiccup se había olvidado de que se tenía que encargar de Nuffink, el cual seguía desayunando tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones.

—Lo que me había imaginado que pasaría. —gruñó Alúmini molesta y de mala gana se puso a recoger todo lo sucio de la mesa y de la cocina.

—Y supongo que a mí me tocará bañarlo otra vez. —resopló Stormfly molesta, viendo como Nuffink ya se encontraba un poco pegajoso por la fruta que había estado comiendo.

Toothless, viendo que las aguas comenzaban a agitarse de nuevo, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para buscar a su amigo, y pedirle de la forma más amable que se pudiera, que no fuera tan hostil al asignar de la nada actividades.

Salió al patio trasero, esperanzado de no verlo holgazaneando, aunque, pronto se confundió, al ver que Hiccup se encontraba en el invernadero recorriendo las filas de plantíos que Hofferson tenía.

Cuidando de tumbar o arruinar las plantas, lo alcanzó para poder confrontarlo.

—Hiccup… ¿qué haces?

—Busco algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sólo algunas cosas. —respondió este un tanto exasperado, pero también concentrado.

—está bien, aprovechando que estamos aquí, quisiera pedirte, Hiccup, que esto del cambio de reglas no se convierta en realidad en una…

—¡Aquí está! —interrumpió Hiccup ignorándolo, y de una maceta con una hierba cortó unos pedacitos de hojas.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Fuerte y claro amigo, y está bien… lo que tú digas.

Toothless resopló ya que claramente era obvio que Hiccup ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, así que sólo lo siguió, curioso de lo que tramaba.

En menos de dos minutos, Hiccup se había hecho de un par de hierbas, así como de unas cuantas verduras, y salió del invernadero.

Para cuando ambos volvieron a la cocina, la molesta Alúmini apenas estaba fregando los platos y Stormfly recién se había ido con Nuffink para bañarlo.

—Oye Hiccup…—pretendió Alúmini regañarlo, pero al igual que con el guía nocturna, este la ignoró y tomó algunos recipientes en donde comenzó a mezclar algunas de las hierbas.

—¿Qué haces amigo? —preguntó Toothless curioso.

—Algo. —respondió Hiccup secamente mezclando las hierbas con un poco de agua y aceite vegetal que encontró en la cocina, cuando la mezcla tomó una forma semi líquida, utilizó su magia para prenderle un poco de fuego la cual la dejó en una forma más pastosa.

—¿Es una pomada? —observó Alúmini con interés.

Sin embargo, Hiccup no respondió al interrogatorio, tomó las verduras que había sacado del invernadero y comenzó a cortarlas, mientras ponía a calentar un sartén en la estufa.

—¿Ahora qué haces? —preguntó Toothless sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Zephyr me pidió que le hiciera un doble almuerzo y como me "perdonó" por lo del día anterior, pues estoy cumpliendo.

—Oh… y ¿está cosa? —señaló Alúmini la pomada. —¿Es parte de la comida?

El hechicero sonrió de lado y no respondió, sólo siguió trabajando en el desayuno a la cual le tuvo que aplicar un poco de magia para que se hiciera más rápido. Faltando unos minutos para las 07:30 había conseguido hacer un doble almuerzo, y todavía había sobrado.

—Wow Hiccup, me sorprendes. —admiró Toothless. —Creo que ya vas aprendiendo a cómo ser un "buen padre".

—Por favor, claro que no. —bufó este con sarcasmo. —Sólo no quiero que esa niña se muera de hambre… y me chantajeé más. —susurró entre dientes. —Y… Alúmini… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—¿Qué? —exclamó la aludida confundida, pero como su guía adoptiva se acercó a él para ver que se le ofrecía.

—Si puedes, haz que Hofferson se coma esto. —le señaló un plato donde había quedado un poco de comida. —Y si quiere…, que se aplique esto. —le entregó la pomada. —Tal vez con esto se sienta mejor. —explicó restándole importancia.

—¿Te estás preocupando por ella? —preguntó la intrigada Alúmini.

Hiccup rio y volvió a bufar.

—Claro que no, pero la necesito sana y si no lo está de nada me servirá como aliada, será un estorbo más.

—Frívolo, pero creo que tienes un punto. —opinó Toothless.

—Así es, así que, si me puedes hacer el favor, ya si no quiere, allá ella si quiere sufrir o morirse, será su problema.

—Está bien. Lo intentaré. —tomó Alúmini la pomada, bajando un poco su nivel de coraje.

—Y si pregunta, dile que tú o Toothless hicieron la pomada, así como la comida.

—Como tú digas, jefe. —Acató la albina con cierta burla en su voz.

¡ ¡ ¡ HICCUP YA VAMONOS! ! !

Escucharon de repente la vocecilla de Zephyr en el recibidor.

—Parece que la pequeña dictadora ya está lista. —opinó Hiccup tomando los almuerzos que había hecho. —Toothless, ¡andando! Que no se te olvide que irás a pedir trabajo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —balbuceó el aludido entre dientes, y perezosamente se levantó de su asiento para seguirlo, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su linda pareja.

Alumini sonrió ante su gesto; sin embargo, al verlo irse nuevamente la hizo cuestionarse si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

—Por fin se fueron.

La voz de la nadder despertó de un sobresalto a la albina de sus pensamientos, quien confundida miró a su amiga, como estaba húmeda por la parte delantera de su ropa, lo cual significaba que había terminado de bañar al niño.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Nuffink?

—Con Astrid, ya lo bañé, le toca a ella atenderlo.

—Ay, como me gustaría ser como tú. —suspiró Alúmini.

—¿Cómo yo? ¿En qué aspecto?

—Eres más estricta con Astrid, puedes hablar con ella y que esta atienda a tus consejos, a diferencia de Hiccup.

—Ja, ni lo creas, Astrid no me hace caso en todo, pero al menos la dejo pensando.

—Al menos eso me gustaría con Hiccup, a veces me siento como su sirviente en vez de su guía.

—Lo sé, de lado de Astrid a veces siento lo mismo.

Ambas guías se sonrieron al ver que no había mucha diferencia en lo otro.

—Por cierto, hice esto para Astrid. —mintió entregándole la pomada. —Tal vez pueda ayudarle con el dolor que tiene.

—Wow, gracias. —la tomó Stormfly sorprendida. —No sabía que pudieras hacer esto.

—Bueno, no me conoces del todo, también dile que hay un poco de comida en este platillo. —le mostró lo que le había dejado su protegido. —Por si le da hambre.

—Gracias, y perdón por las molestias.

—Con que atienda a sus hijos como se debe, será mi única recompensa.

—Me la pones difícil. —sonrió Stormfly de lado. —iré a darle la pomada, para ver si se relaja antes de que llegue Heather.

—Está bien.

Habiendo hecho lo que le había encomendado su protegido, Alúmini observó todo alrededor de la cocina, viendo lo que había dejado Hiccup sucio y lo cual significaba que sus labores aún no habían terminado.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso de la casa…

Tal como el día anterior, Astrid se encontraba alistando a Nuffink después del baño. Lo había secado, vestido y por último lo peinó y le hizo nuevamente sus trencitas.

En todo ese momento, el pequeño no mencionó palabra alguna y Astrid se entretuvo lo más que pudo en su cabello para no dejarse caer rendida por el cansancio y el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

—Mami…

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó esta.

—Quiero decir… Astrid, quiero decirte algo…—susurró Nuffink un tanto penoso.

—¿Qué es Nuffink?

—Yo…

—¡Astrid! —irrumpió de repente la guía en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa Stormfly?

—Oh, nada más venía a darte esto. —le entregó la pomada.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Alúmini sólo me dijo que era algo que podía aliviarte el dolor que tienes el cuerpo, supongo que tienes que untarte un poco en el cuerpo.

—¿Y ella lo hizo? —preguntó un poco desconfiada.

—Eso que importa Astrid, sólo póntelo. —rodó Stormfly los ojos. —y esperemos que con esto te sientas mejor.

Astrid abrió el recipiente para poder ver su contenido, el cual era verde oscuro y por el olor detectó ciertas hierbas con las que había trabajado en la academia, lo cual la hizo concluir que ese ungüento había sido preparado por un mago experimentado.

—Astrid…

—Sí, está bien. ¿Puedes llevarte a Nuffink a la sala para poder ponérmelo?

—Ok, pero sí te lo pones… no me engañes.

—Por tal de que se me quite el dolor del cuerpo, está bien… y supongo que a él no le conviene tener una aliada débil. —susurró para sí misma.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Nada! En un momento los alcanzo allá abajo. Supongo que me ayudarán con el invernadero.

Stormfly resopló.

—Parece que no tenemos alternativa.

Y diciendo aquello, tomó a Nuffink de la mano que, un poco cohibido, no pudo contarle algo importante a su falsa madre.

.

.

Más tarde…

Heather había llegado como siempre a trabajar, y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que más personas se habían unido a su equipo de trabajo.

Stormfly y Alúmini, aunque de muy mala gana, experimentaron lo que era el oficio de la jardinera y de la hechicera desmemoriada, la cual, a diferencia del día anterior no estaba tan de buen ánimo.

Astrid seguía muy cansada, y aunque la pomada le había calmado el dolor también le provocó que le empezara a dar mucho sueño debido a lo relajante que era.

—Astrid, ya hicimos inventario… todo lo que está aquí es lo que podemos ir a vender el viernes. —Informó Heather.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó esta tratando de no quedarse dormida.

—¿Te sientes bien Astrid? —preguntó Heather preocupada.

—Sí, sí…—respondió sintiendo internamente como si perdiera el equilibrio.

—Astrid… no juegues. —pidió Stormfly. —¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Heather?

—No, la verdad no. ¿saben? Creo que iré a lavarme la cara, esperen… no tardo.

Y tratando de caminar lo más derecho posible, se retiró del invernadero, dejando a Heather preocupada, y a Stormfly y a Alúmini con la sensación de que se quería evadir de sus responsabilidades.

Astrid entró en la casa a tientas, y se recargó unos momentos en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que había en la cocina; se iba a lavar la cara en el fregadero, pero los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele por sí solos.

—¿A quién engaño? —rodó los ojos somnolienta. —No aguantaré, mejor me voy a dormir.

Olvidándose de todo y de los posibles reclamos, subió por las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible; sin embargo, no se percató del pequeño espectador que aguardaba en la sala, y al cual sus falsas tías le negaron la entrada al invernadero y obligaron a entretenerse con los libros y colores.

.

.

Llegando a la habitación, Astrid se echó perezosamente sobre la cama, y se disponía a dormir y olvidarse de todo cuando…

—Astrid…

Una vocecilla.

Con la fuerza que aun le quedaba, vio que se trataba de Nuffink, el cual ya se había subido a la cama, y la veía con curiosidad.

—Ah… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó reincorporándose un poco en la cama.

Nuffink se encogió de hombros, y bajó la cabeza con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Quería decirte gracias. —dijo entre susurros.

—¿Por qué?

—Hice lo que me dijiste, grité y me ayudaste…

Astrid arqueó una ceja confundida, y luchaba por no quedarse dormida para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el pequeño.

—La sombra volvió a aparecer. —contó este en secreto. —Pero tú llegaste y la ahuyentaste con tu hacha, con Sky… ¡Fue fascinante! —dijo con los ojos brillosos.

—Eh… ¿Yo hice eso?

Nuffink asintió y se acurrucó junto con ella en posición fetal.

—Y pude ir al baño solito. —siguió contando el pequeño con sus ojos cerrados.

Astrid se sobresaltó, pero no podía pensar muy bien por el sueño que tenía, al grado de que ni siquiera replicó la cercanía del niño, y en su lugar mejor se acomodó junto con él, para verlo de cerca y reflexionar lo que le había dicho, tratando de concluir si lo que Nuffink decía era sólo algo que era producto de su imaginación o si era verdad.

¿Y si era verdad? Comenzó a cuestionarse entre su somnolencia, ¿Eso explicaría porque despertó con Sky entre sus manos? Más eso significaba también algo, ¿el enemigo que los buscaba podía atacar a través de los sueños?

Rio levemente, nunca había escuchado que un mago hiciera eso, pero…

—Que gracioso, es… como… el cuento de… El… malvado…Pitch Black…—balbuceó antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

—Es el colmo Astrid, ahora ¿dónde te metiste? —gruñía Stormfly mientras subía las escaleras. —Más vale que estés con Nuffink, porque tampoco está donde debería.

Buscó primeramente en la habitación de los niños, pero esta se encontraba vacía; algo que la hizo alarmarse en especial por Nuffink. Preocupada, se dirigió a la habitación principal y la abrió de golpe esperando y rezando porque Astrid estuviera ahí con Nuffink haciendo algo productivo; sin embargo, con lo que se encontró la dejó boquiabierta.

Nuffink acurrucado con sus puñitos cerrados cerca del pecho de Astrid, y esta abrazándolo protectoramente.

Stormfly estaba sorprendida, rodeó la cama como lo había hecho por la mañana para cerciorarse de que no se tratara de una ilusión, pero no lo era, luego, vio curiosa que el frasco que tenía la pomada estaba completamente vacío, lo tomó, y por curiosidad lo olió y percibió el fuerte olor de un relajante, entonces rodó los ojos y concluyó que eso le había causado un efecto secundario, así que se rindió, tomó una de las esquinas de la colcha de la cama y cubrió a la mamá y a su hijo.

—Sólo por esta vez Astrid, porque estás cansada. —susurró. —Y porque te ves muy linda con tu "bebé".

.

.

.

Por otro lado, después de haber dejado a Zephyr en la escuela, Hiccup acudió a su trabajo junto con Toothless de lo más normal. Mas lo que lo esperaba ahí no fue del todo placentero y de nuevo hizo que maldijera el estilo de vida que llevaba el padre de los niños.

—¡Te largas a medio turno y ya no vuelves Haddock! ¿En qué estabas pensando? O dame una buena justificación por lo cual lo hiciste y más vale que sea buena. —amenazó Harald

Hiccup hizo una mueca de fastidio y rodó los ojos, lo cual, obviamente, no se vio bien para su jefe.

—Tuve una emergencia —respondió secamente

—¿Con tu esposa? —preguntó curioso.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo, ya que no le gustaba el tono de voz de su "jefe",

—¡¿O los niños?! Haddock, dame una buena razón, para poder explicarle a GJ y también a RH.

—Tuve una emergencia con mi esposa ¿de acuerdo?

—oh… ¿qué clase de emergencia? —preguntó Harald cambiando su tono de voz a uno más suave. —¿Ella está bien?

—Sólo diré que fue una emergencia… ¿Por qué pregunta tanto "señor"? ¿Acaso le gusta "mi mujer"? —preguntó burlonamente para ver su reacción.

El efecto fue que su jefe, Harald, se sobresaltara y se sonrosara hasta la calva.

—¡Haddock! —Exclamó. —No sea insolente, por supuesto que no, pero esta empresa ya sabe que es muy familiar y todos estamos atentos a la familia de todos.

—Sí, claro.

—No insinúe tonterías, yo, al igual que muchos que lo conocen, sabemos lo mucho que usted ama a su esposa, así como ella a usted. Y por eso nos preocupamos.

—Ajá, ok… si está bien. —comentó Hiccup de brazos cruzados no soportando tanta cursilería.

—Pero si le advierto Sr. Haddock, que a los altos mandos les dejará de importar usted y su familia si no se aplica, su reporte de ventas de este mes no ha sido muy buena a comparación de los anteriores, y si sigue así corre el riesgo de ser despedido.

"con lo que me importa" — pensó Hiccup para sus adentros, pero para su jefe sólo se limitó a asentir como un niño regañado.

—En fin, le levantaré solo una amonestación para que quede documentado en el expediente, pero para la otra ¡avise Haddock! si tiene que salir de emergencia.

—Le aseguró señor que no volverá a ocurrir. —sonrió Hiccup para sus adentros.

—Bien, ahora vuelva a su lugar, a trabajar se ha dicho.

—Claro señor; sin embargo, quería presentarle a mi hermano.

—¿Su hermano? No sabía que tenía.

—Ah sí, es que estábamos peleados, pero ya nos reconciliamos y ahora él busca trabajo, y me preguntaba si…

—Oh Haddock, lo lamento… pero nuestra plantilla está cubierta.

—Oh, es una lástima, bueno entonces le iré a decir que no. ¿Puedo?

—Claro… y lo siento nuevamente.

—Yo también señor, yo también—se lamentó Hiccup falsamente y con un nuevo plan en mente.

Dándole la espalda a su jefe, salió de su oficina y de la concesionaria para encontrarse con su guía en el estacionamiento.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Toothless nervioso. —¿Ya voy?

—No… me dijeron que no hay más vacantes.

—Oh, que lástima, bueno… en vista de que no se pudo entonces regresaré a la casa y…

—Alto Toothless, tengo una mejor idea. —sonrió Hiccup maliciosamente.

El guía nocturna sólo tragó saliva pues todo parecía indicar que a Hiccup se le había ocurrido algo muy loco y probablemente estúpido.

.

.

.

—Haddock… ¿su hermano ya se fue? —preguntó Harald al ver a su empleado entrando lentamente a la edificación.

—Eh…—sudó el nombrado Haddock tratando de recordar lo que debía hacer.

—¿Qué le pasa Haddock? Si ya no tiene pendientes con otros familiares, vaya y prepárese para recibir a los clientes.

—Oh, sí, sí, sí…—corrió este nerviosamente hacia donde había unos cubículos, y donde se sentó en el primer lugar que vio vacío

—Oye tonto, ¿qué te pasa? Ese es mi lugar. —lo interceptó de repente el vendedor Snotlout.

—Ah… —balbuceó Hiccup confundido. —¿Tu lugar?

—Sí, tarado… tú te sientas allá. —le señaló le espacio que había a dos lugares.

—Ah… sí, ¡claro!... era el de la otra izquierda…—siguió sudando en frio.

—Estás raro, pero bueno, tú eres raro…—comentó Snotlout una vez que recuperó su lugar.

Hiccup, o más bien el que todos creían que era Hiccup, acudió a donde le dijeron y se sentó agotado, viendo que en su sitio estaba la plaquita con el nombre de cierto hechicero.

—Ay Hiccup, ¿por qué siempre hago caso a tus locuras?

Se lamentó el guía, cuyo protegido le lanzó un hechizo de ilusión para hacer que la gente lo viera como a él.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento, el verdadero y complacido Hiccup reía divertido, y sintiéndose libre de estar donde quisiera, arrancó el auto para ir a arreglar cómo hacerse de dinero y también para descansar tanto de sus guías, de los niños y por supuesto de su no tan apreciada aliada.

**Continuará.**

**Me hubiera gustado hacer más largo e ir directamente al grano, pero se me acabó el tiempo, pero para no dejarlos otra semana mejor publiqué, espero que estos días festivos me den más tiempo para escribir, si no, de antemano les deseo una feliz navidad.**

**Maylu: sólo puedo decir que la guias, al menos las femeninas tienen otros motivos a parte de preocuparse por los niños, pero hasta que no lo entiendan no dejaran de ver por sus propios intereses, en cuanto a Zephyr, si esconde algo más, y me hubiera gustado que ese fuera el capítulo navideño. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Es que Zephyr es un 50% Astrid y 50% Hiccup XD, a diferencia de Nuffink que abueleó, pero digamos que la niña oculta algo, así como Nuffink que como se puede apreciar, ya se percata de cosas que otros no ven. Saludos.**

**DlyDragon: Las guias tienen sus motivos, y los más fuertes son los de Alumini, pero ya luego se sabrán, y sí Zephyr es la perfecta combinación de los padres, y espero que te haya gustado el momento Nuffink Astrid, que este, creo, que por ser más pequeño necesita más a su mamá. Saludos.**

**Amai do: tengo tantas cosas que spoilearte XD, para que me ayudes a tomar decisiones, pero me alegra que te esté gustando. Saludos.**

**Dark Hime: Y esto, aunque parece relleno, desencadenará algo crucial y que ciertos personajes lamentarán, para no decir que todos, a mí también me encanta Zephyr porque le dieron la dosis de personalidad perfecta XD. Saludos. **

**A todos los seguidores, anónimos, y favoritos hasta la próxima. **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**22 de diciembre de 2019**


	14. El colmo de la paciencia Pt1

Capítulo anterior:

_Hiccup, o más bien el que todos creían que era Hiccup, acudió a donde le dijeron y se sentó agotado, viendo que en su sitio estaba la plaquita con el nombre de cierto hechicero. _

—_Ay Hiccup, ¿por qué siempre hago caso a tus locuras? _

_Se lamentó el guía, cuyo protegido le lanzó un hechizo de ilusión para hacer que la gente lo viera como a él._

_._

_Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento, el verdadero y complacido Hiccup reía divertido, y sintiéndose libre de estar donde quisiera, arrancó el auto para ir a arreglar cómo hacerse de dinero y también para descansar tanto de sus guías, de los niños y por supuesto de su no tan apreciada aliada._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**El colmo de la paciencia Pt 1**

"_Bien, Hiccup, concéntrate. Tú puedes"_

Dando largos suspiros mentales, el hechicero aguardaba pacientemente en el estacionamiento de la institución bancaria en donde, aparentemente, su otro yo, tenía guardado su dinero. Después de haber dado varias vueltas por la pequeña ciudad de Berk, había logrado encontrarla, y eso nada más porque Alumini le había mostrado (antes de irse) una tarjeta que tenía el mismo logo del banco, así como una billetera con, aparentemente, más documentos.

"_Tienes que ir al banco a sacar el dinero"_.

Algo así le había explicado, así como otras cosas que supuso le pedirían al entrar.

—Respira Hiccup, Alumini dijo que llevara esto y… ¿qué más? ¿la identificación?

Al recordar aquel detalle, se incomodó un poco pues no había considerado lo que conllevaba esa palabra: "identificación", un documento que prácticamente tenía toda la información de su otro yo, el sujeto de ese mundo paralelo que se parecía a él.

Al buscar entre sus bolsillos la cartera, buscó dicha identificación, y cuando la encontró y vio prácticamente su rostro en ella, no pudo evitar dar otro bufido incómodo.

"Hiccup Haddock"

"Edad: 30 años."

Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de febrero 1988.

—¿29 de febrero? —se sobresaltó al ver que su fecha de nacimiento era idéntica a la suya.

Tragó saliva, y comenzó a pensar en cosas ciertamente perturbadoras para él, pero el cuestionamiento más importante que se hizo fue: ¿Y si yo soy realmente él?

De sólo pensar en la respuesta lo asustaba, y para colmo, al girar la identificación vio que esta tenía una firma igual a la de él.

—No puede ser, no puede ser.

Pronto se sintió sofocado dentro del auto, que salió de inmediato a tomar un respiro, y aunque, todo apuntara a que él era esa persona, siguió negándolo y optó por hacer otra prueba.

—Si yo soy él, y él es yo… entonces utiliza la misma contraseña que yo para todo. —susurró mientras acudía a uno de los cajeros donde vio que la gente sacaba dinero.

Aquel compartimiento no era muy diferente al del mundo oculto, salvo por unas cosas, así que introdujo la tarjeta y cuando el aparato le solicitó por la clave, él tecleó la que usaba para sus cuentas.

Y esta le dio acceso a la cuenta de su supuesto otro yo. Hiccup palideció.

—Ay dioses, no puede ser cierto. Debe haber una explicación para esto. —se dijo a si mismo asustado, viendo con horror las otras opciones que le daba el cajero.

—¡Oye tarado! —lo despertó un rudo hombre en el exterior del cajero. —¡Ya utilízalo de una vez, hay gente esperando!

El hechicero apenas y reaccionó haciéndole caso, como necesitaba plata, procedió a oprimir las opciones para ver el saldo con el que contaba, y la cual sólo daba una cantidad de: $5,000 algo, pues desconocía la denominación de la moneda de ese mundo.

—Pues parece que será suficiente con eso.

Sacó todo el dinero de golpe, y procedió a retirarlo cuando lo obtuvo.

—Maldito idiota lento. —lo insultó el mismo hombre cuando lo vio salir, y queriendo provocar una riña le dio un empujón.

Pero Hiccup estaba tan ensimismado, que ni le prestó atención hasta que sintió el empujón. Molesto, vio como el hombre ingresaba a la cabina del cajero, y esbozando una sonrisa un tanto malvada, expulsó un poco de su egni color rojo y lo dirigió hacia el aparato.

—A ver cómo lo utilizas, tarado.

Posteriormente sólo escuchó como el hombre se quejaba porque la máquina se había apagado.

* * *

Dado a las sorpresas que cada día se llevaba conforme pasaba más tiempo en Berk, Hiccup optó por no ir por Toothless, y en su lugar, alejarse de todo para pensar. Además, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo regresar a trabajar.

Puso el auto en marcha, y condujo hasta un mirador que estaba en la costa de Berk, y ahí se la pasó por horas, pensando y tratando de buscarle un explicación a todo.

¿Y si yo soy realmente él?

No podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta, en especial porque la respuesta afirmativa a ese cuestionamiento siempre agregaba el hecho de que eso significaría estar casado con su peor enemiga y para colmo aceptar el hecho de que había concebido dos hijos con ella.

—Esto son sólo coincidencias. —se decía así mismo, mientras veía atentamente a la identificación del individuo. —Debe haber algo que nos diferencien, pero ¿qué?

Mientras pensaba, manifestó su egni para envolver las hojas caídas de los árboles que estaban alrededor del mirador, sutilmente, de arriba abajo, y pronto aquella acción trajo a su mente una conversación:

—_Oye niña, digo Zephyr._

—_¿Sí?_

— _¿Y tú no tienes magia, tu hermano o… tus papás?_

—_Yo no, ni Nuffink, y nunca vi a mamá haciendo lo que Astrid hace, o hacer a mi papá lo que supuestamente Toothless dice que haces._

—¡Eso es! —exclamó liberando las hojas de su magia. — ¡Los padres de esos niños no tenían magia! —exclamó aliviado. —¡Oh, dios del rayo! Que susto me habías dado. —gritó feliz a los cuatro vientos.

Y confirmando nuevamente la teoría del mundo paralelo, se permitió descansar en la tranquilidad de ese mirador costero, hasta que se llegara la hora de recoger a Toothless y Zephyr.

* * *

Casa Haddock /Hofferson.

La suavidad de la almohada y de las colchas impedían que Astrid pudiera despertar; sus ojos por más que trataba de abrirlos se le cerraban involuntariamente y a pesar de que su ser le pedía ya levantarse su cuerpo le pedía reposar un poco más.

No fue hasta que sintió un ligero empujón cerca de ella, que pudo abrir sus ojos por completo. Pausadamente y aun con los ojos cansados, vio que, junto a ella, se encontraba el pequeño Nuffink engarruñado.

Por un momento sintió una emoción que se podría describir como ternura; sin embargo, al cabo de un segundo se espantó, pero no por el niño; si no por algo más.

Sintió un golpeteo en el pecho cuando vio que su hacha Sky había sido invocada y se encontraba en su mano, muy cerca de donde estaba también el niño. Un centímetro tal vez, y si tocaba a Nuffink haría desaparecer una parte de él.

Con un sobresaltó se levantó de la cama y así fue el modo que Sky desapareció, pero la angustia que sintió de casi lastimar al niño no se fue.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya amaneció? —se levantó Nuffink somnoliento e ignorante del peligro en el que había estado expuesto.

Sin embargo, el ver que estaba bien, tranquilizó un poco a Astrid.

—Aun no se ha terminado este día, Nuffink. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos.

—Ay, es cierto. —se estiró este bostezando. —¿Ya vamos a comer?

—Creo que sí, tengo mucha hambre. ¿vamos a la cocina?

—¡Sí! —brincó el pequeño en la cama. —¡Alcánzame, Astrid!

De un salto bajó de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, Astrid sólo se le quedó viendo con una leve sonrisa, notando lo feliz que era ese niño a pesar de las circunstancias. Se dispuso a seguirlo y al levantarse, notó la peculiaridad de que ya no le dolía el cuerpo.

—Vaya Haddock, serás un tonto… pero admito que eres bueno con los remedios. —aceptó con molestia y salió de la habitación.

Bajando a la primera planta, fue directamente a la cocina, donde se encontró con que Alúmini y Stormfly ya se encontraban preparando la comida. Nuffink ya había sido acomodado en la mesa y esperaba a que le sirvieran.

—Hola…—saludó con nervios a las dos guías.

—Vaya, hasta que alguien decidió despertar. —saludó Stormfly sin perder de vista lo que cocinaba.

—Lo siento. ¿qué hora es? —preguntó para evitar ser sermoneada.

—Es la 1:20. Heather ya se fue para hacer la comida en su casa, y lo mismo estamos haciendo nosotras. —respondió Alúmini mientras cortaba unos vegetales.

—Oh… eh… ¿les ayudo en algo? —preguntó cómo no queriendo.

—¿Sabes hacer algo? —cuestionó Stormfly con sarcasmo.

Astrid balbuceó sin poder responder al cuestionamiento, a lo que su guía sólo bufó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Me lo imaginaba. Siéntate con Nuffink, enseguida terminaremos, pero te digo de antemano que ni te acostumbres, estás son cosas que debes aprender a hacer, y no porque seas mujer o una mamá, sino que es algo que debes aprender por supervivencia.

—Sí, sí… lo sé, lo sé.

Cansada del usual sermón, Astrid se sentó a un lado de Nuffink que esperaba pacientemente a que se le sirviera la comida.

—Por lo pronto puedes comer esto. —le acercó Alumini un platillo con comida. —No has comido nada desde ayer.

Astrid se sorprendió por el detalle, viendo que el platillo era un omelete como el que había preparado su enemigo por la mañana.

—Gracias. ¿Te dijo Haddock que me lo dieras?

Alúmini se hizo la desentendida.

—No. Lo hice yo, así como la pomada que te pusiste.

—Mentira. Sé que fue él. —bufó Astrid mientras comenzaba a degustar el platillo.

Tanto Alúmini como Stormfly dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se volvieron hacia Astrid, intrigadas por saber cómo llegado a esa conclusión.

—¿Qué me ven? —preguntó la que comía.

—Nada, sólo que me interesa saber cómo es que supiste que Hiccup preparó eso.

Astrid rio.

—Lo considero un "I" y un enemigo de la casa de los Hofferson, pero lo conozco de casi toda la vida. —explicó para finalmente comer lo último que quedaba en el plato.

Alúmini torció la boca, ya que esa respuesta no la esperaba.

—Estuve con él en la escuela, desde la etapa 1 hasta la etapa 4. Sé que fue el mejor de la clase de pócimas y química, clase en la cual yo muy apenas pude pasar, porque al parecer soy disléxica cuando de usar ingredientes o seguir recetas se trata. —contó con sarcasmo.

—Interesante. —rio la guía albina. —Bien, acertaste. Hiccup preparó todo para ti.

—Sí, pero no creo que haya sido porque hubiera estado preocupado o algo por el estilo ¿O me equivoco? —sonrió maliciosamente. —Es porque quiere asegurarse a su aliada. ¿no es así?

—Impresionante. —fue lo único que pudo responder Alúmini al ver lo mucho que Astrid había acertado.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Stormfly confundida.

—Sí, así fue. Hiccup no quiere que Astrid se convierta en una carga para él, así que, en sus propias palabras, la necesita "sana".

—Bien, pues ya lo estoy. Así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Supongo que algún día tendré que pagárselo.

—Eh… no, de hecho, él no espera nada de ti. Por eso no quería que supieras. —dijo Alúmini.

—Igual tendré que hacerlo, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie

Viendo que no podría convencerla, la albina dio por terminada la conversación, y junto con Stormfly, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba preparando.

* * *

Una vez que la comida fue servida y todos quedaron satisfechos, Stormfly esperaba que Astrid se pusiera a ayudar tanto con los deberes de la casa, así como lo que quedaba de la jornada de trabajo; sin embargo…

—Nuffink… ¿Me acompañas arriba?

La guía vio con curiosidad que su protegida al parecer tenía otra idea, y en esta solo estaba incluido Nuffink.

—¿A dónde vas? Heather no tarda en regresar.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Podrían hacerse cargo? —pidió con una sonrisita. —Tengo cosas que hacer allá arriba.

—No. Espera, no puedes…

No esperando a los reclamos y sermones de su guía, Astrid tomó a Nuffink en brazos y se lo llevó escaleras arriba, ante la sorprendida mirada de Stormfly y de Alúmini.

—Ay, esa ¡niña!

—Calma Stormfly, al menos se fue con Nuffink… agradece que por lo menos lo cuidará, ya nos quitó ese trabajo.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué hay con lo demás? No puede permitirse ser irresponsable en ningún ámbito.

La albina sólo se encogió de hombros y no opinó más, se dedicó a seguir limpiando la cocina, cansada también de hacer cosas que no le correspondían.

* * *

—Ay Astrid, sentí que toda la sopita se me movió en mi pancita. —dijo Nuffink una vez que su falsa madre lo dejó sobre la cama de su habitación.

—Lo siento Nuffink, pero Stormfly sólo quiere que haga lo que quiere y…

Se pausó al ver que el niño, al parecer, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—En fin, te traje porque quiero que me ayudes en algo.

—¿En algo? —saltó el chiquillo feliz.

—Sí. —sonrió. —Necesito que ayudes a buscar papel.

—¿Papel?

—Sí, además, quisiera que me platicaras sobre la sombra que dices que te asusta.

El pequeño tragó saliva, pero, aun así, asintió a lo que su falsa madre le pedía.

* * *

06:10 pm.

Agencia de autos.

—Hiccup… te juro que me las pagarás. —balbuceó el cansado Toothless saliendo de la agencia después de una "larga" jornada de trabajo.

El que Hiccup lo abandonara ahí, no lo había esperado, pensó que sólo demoraría un poco pero ya no volvió, y para colmo tuvo que hacer su trabajo. Le había tocado atender a unas personas muy enojadas, y cómo él no sabía nada, se quejaron con el jefe, luego cuando este los atendió y despachó, fue a regañarlo no sólo una vez, sino varias veces, le habló de sabe cuántas cosas que ni entendió y le dio también algunas advertencias. En fin, había sido un pésimo día.

Suspiró agotado al rememorar tantas cosas malas en un solo día, cuando de repente, el sonido del claxon de un automóvil lo despertó. Al ver a quien lo hacía sonar, lo hizo rechinar sus dientes de humano, pues era nada más ni nada menos que Hiccup quien recién llegaba.

Furioso, se apresuró a confrontarlo y subió al auto donde tomó el lugar del copiloto.

—¡HICCUP! —gritó listo para sermonearlo.

—Si, amigo. Lo sé. Pero era una prueba de fuego. —dijo este de inmediato.

—¿Una prueba de fuego? —repitió Toothless confundido.

—Sí, para saber qué tan bueno serías para reemplazarme, y por lo que veo, te fue bastante bien. —explicó este con descaro.

—¿Bien? ¡Hiccup, lo hice pésimo! ¡Y ESTO NO FUE PARTE DEL TRATO!

—Lo sé, fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente.

—¡¿SE TE OCURRIÓ DE REPENTE?! No puedo creerlo, en serio, no puedo creerlo.

—Ya Toothless, no volverá a pasar.

—Pues espero que no, porque tu trabajo pende de un hilo. Tu jefe me dio un sermón de la baja actividad que has tenido.

—Sí, a mi también me lo dijo. Pero supongo que es sólo para ejercer más presión, no lo tomes en cuenta.

—Ay, como me gustaría tomarme las cosas a la ligera como tú. —exhaló el guía más tranquilo.

—Lo siento. Además, no estuve perdiendo el tiempo. Fui al mentado banco ese que me dijo Alúmini, y ahí me entretuvieron por horas ya que las claves de las cuentas de mi otro yo, no se podían recuperar tan fácilmente. —mintió.

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Así como te lo digo amigo, en fin, se pudo resolver el problema y ya cuento con plata para los víveres.

—Bueno, al menos es una buena noticia. —suspiró Toothless creyéndole todo. —Pero ni creas que mañana te cubriré. ¿Has entendido?

—Fuerte y claro amigo. —bufó este rodando sus ojos. —Pero, ya veremos eso, ahora hay que ir por Zephyr.

* * *

Era la primera clase de música y Zephyr se encontraba encantada y feliz. Ahora, en lugar de esperar por su falso padre y tener que esconderse de Nuffnutt, había hecho un buen uso de su tiempo y estaba aprendiendo algo grandioso.

La profesora Mako se había dedicado a enseñarle lo más básico para tocar el violín, y la última hora de clase, el profesor Alberick la había incluido con el resto del coro para que también cantara. El día, parecía ser perfecto para ella, sin embargo, aun faltaban un par de cosas.

Saliendo de la escuela, miró a su alrededor en busca de su falso padre; sin embargo, no podía dar con él en medio de los otros autos que habían llegado para recoger al resto del alumnado.

—Zephyr…—escuchó de repente detrás de ella.

Al volverse a quien le había hablado, vio que se trataba de su compañero Akito, hijo de sus profesores de canto.

—¿Mi papá te va a llevar de nuevo a tu casa? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

La niña suspiró y sólo alcanzó a ver como a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Alberick y Mako se acercaban a donde estaban. Apenas respondería a su compañerito, cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de un claxon, y alguien que gritaba su nombre.

Al girarse, Zephyr vio con ojos brillosos, que quien tocaba el claxon era su falso padre, y el que gritaba escandalosamente era su tío falso.

—¡Si llegó, si llegó! —saltó tan feliz que abrazó al pequeño niño que quedó congelado ante su tacto, y luego corrió hacia quien la esperaba.

—¡Adiós Zephyr! —sólo escuchó como su profesor de música se despedía de ella.

—¡Adiós maestro, maestra, Akito! —se despidió esta antes de subir a la camioneta.

—¡Hey Haddock, gusto en verlo! —siguió gritando el profesor ahora para quien conducía.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó este confundido.

—Es el profesor Alberick, dice que le vendiste un auto, y que le gustaría hablar un día contigo.

—Que raro. —susurró este, pero para no ser descortés con un aparente cliente sólo lo saludó y despidió al mismo tiempo. —Bien, ¿Están listos? —preguntó antes de poner el auto en marcha.

—¡Listos! —exclamaron los pasajeros, uno más contento que el otro.

—Ok, pues vamos por las chicas ahora.

* * *

Al punto de las 6 de la tarde, Heather se había retirado a su hogar.

Alumini y Stormfly terminaron unas cuantas cosas después de que esta se fuera y acabaron agotadas y eso que faltaba hacer la cena que, dudaron Astrid fuera a cocinar.

—¿No crees que se están aprovechando de nosotros, Stormfly? —preguntó Alumini fastidiada.

—Algo, pero espero que pronto todos comencemos a trabajar como equipo, porque sinceramente no sé que haré.

—Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, ¿qué tanto habrán hecho Nuffink y ella? Fue muy raro no escucharlos.

—Tal vez prendieron los silenciadores y por eso no nos dimos cuenta.

—Oh, había olvidado ese detalle.

—¿Y si vamos a ver qué hacen?

—Me parece bien.

Ambas guías femeninas se dispusieron a subir las escaleras cuando el sonido escandaloso de un claxon las interrumpió de sus intenciones.

—Ush… ahora qué…—fue asomarse la albina con molestia a la ventana.

—Es el "I" de Haddock. —escucharon de repente a Astrid, quien bajaba con Nuffink tomado de su mano.

—¿Y porque no se baja el muy "I"? —preguntó Stormfly sintiéndose rara por estar hablando como su ama.

—¿Lo olvidan? —cargó Astrid a Nuffink cuando bajaron todas las escaleras. —Íbamos a comprar los víveres.

—Ush… es cierto. —bufaron con fastidio las guías, al ver que su día estaba lejos de terminarse.

Y no teniendo más remedio, salieron de la casa junto con Astrid y Nuffink.

Para ninguno de los guías, pasó por desapercibido el cansancio del otro, pues en cuanto Toothless cruzó su mirada con su pareja y amiga, rápidamente pudo notar lo fastidiadas que estaban, y ellas también sintieron lo mismo para su compañero.

Un estado de ánimo muy diferente al de los padres que, se veían muy relajados, y de los niños que, a pesar de todo, estaban muy felices.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

**Siento la demora y tanto relleno, pero es para justificar lo que sigue (lo juro) Hubiera querido hacerlo más largo, pero el tiempo se me terminó, por lo cual dividiré los capítulos en pedazos para tampoco dejarlos esperando. **

**Comentarios:**

**Maylu: En esta sí le tocó a Hiccup ser el insoportable, pero el que sea así, tiene una razón, pues es el que creo yo, tendrá el cambio más radical. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Pues Toothess fue fácilmente engañado, pero es por la misma confianza ciega que le tiene, pero como se puede apreciar, hay dos más que comienzan a ver las verdaderas intenciones.**

**A los seguidores, anonimos y favoritos. Nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima.**

**05 de enero de 2020**


	15. El colmo de la paciencia Pt2

_Capítulo anterior:_

—_¿Lo olvidan? —cargó Astrid a Nuffink cuando bajaron todas las escaleras. —Íbamos a comprar los víveres._

—_Ush… es cierto. —bufaron con fastidio las guías, al ver que su día estaba lejos de terminarse. _

_Y no teniendo más remedio, salieron de la casa junto con Astrid y Nuffink._

_Para ninguno de los guías, pasó por desapercibido el cansancio del otro, pues en cuanto Toothless cruzó su mirada con su pareja y amiga, rápidamente pudo notar lo fastidiadas que estaban, y ellas también sintieron lo mismo para su compañero. _

_Un estado de ánimo muy diferente al de los padres que, se veían muy relajados, y de los niños que, a pesar de todo, estaban muy felices. _

**Capítulo 14**

**El colmo de la paciencia pt 2.**

Guiado por las instrucciones de Zephyr y los guías, Hiccup condujo hasta donde se encontraba el área comercial. Después de unos minutos de trayecto, su destino poco a poco comenzó a ser más notorio, pues los anuncios luminosos y los aparadores de las tiendas destacaban más por la noche.

Hiccup y Astrid quedaron deslumbrados, pues a pesar de ser de noche, las tiendas estaban repletas de personas que se encontraban haciendo compras.

—Se parece un poco al mundo oculto ¿No lo creen? —apreció Astrid mirando por la ventanilla.

—Sí, un poco. —respondió Hiccup tratando de no distraerse de su camino.

—Sí, aunque ahí siempre era igual fuera de día o de noche. —agregó Toothless.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Zephyr curiosa.

—Bueno pequeña, de dónde venimos, el día no luce tal como en este mundo, es más bien un poco más oscuro, con una iluminación más parecida a un atardecer rojizo, debido a eso los edificios y construcciones siempre se encuentran iluminados

—¡Wow!… debe ser muy bonito.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. —opinó Alúmini lo mismo.

Continuando con el recorrido, después de dar algunas vueltas, la falsa familia pudo aparcar en un estacionamiento que colindaba con un centro comercial, así como con una tienda de autoservicio.

—Y bien, como acordamos, Hofferson, Stormfly y Alúmini irán a comprar los víveres, mientras que Toothless, Zephyr y yo iremos a ver lo de los celulares y los materiales. ¿Están de acuerdo? —preguntó Hiccup cuando todos los integrantes bajaron del auto.

—En eso quedamos ¿no? —respondió Astrid con su típica frialdad. —Entonces… ¿Nos vemos aquí en dos horas?

—Me parece bien… ¿Toothless, Zephyr? —preguntó a sus acompañantes.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron estos animados.

—¿Disculpen? —se escuchó de repente un tímido susurro.

Tanto los falsos padres como tíos bajaron su mirada para quien había hablado: Nuffink que, un tanto cabizbajo, miró con sus enormes ojos verdes a quienes creía sus progenitores y apretó sus labios contra su boca, incapaz de seguir hablando.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño? —preguntó Stormfly para alentarlo a continuar.

—Ah…

—¿Ocurre algo hermanito? —preguntó Zephyr preocupada.

El niño entonces enrojeció y jugó tímidamente con sus dedos.

—Lo que quieras decir, dilo…—lo motivó Astrid para que hablara.

—Bueno yo…—respiró. —Yo quiero ir con mi papá, digo… con Hiccup. —terminó inflando sus mejillas.

Silencio. Al escuchar tan tierna petición, Stormfly y Alúmini no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro enternecedor, mientras que Astrid rápidamente se volvió para su cómplice el cual estaba y lucía un poco "espantado.

—Oye Haddock…—le tronó los dedos en su cara para que reaccionara.

Los chasquidos de su aliada – enemiga trajeron de vuelta a Hiccup de su conmoción que, de un parpadeó, despertó; sin embargo, no le quitó la sensación de espanto y también del hecho de reconocer que Nuffink tenía muchos gestos parecidos a los de él.

—¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A HADDOCK!

—¡Ah, ya te escuché! ¡Gritona! —exclamó exaltado.

—pues no respondes. —riñó Astrid. —Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Te llevas a Nuffink también?

Haddock balbuceó, y volvió su vista al pequeño, que con sus ojos verdes y manitas engarruñadas rogaba mentalmente porque lo dejara acompañarlo.

—Ush… está bien. —respondió rodando sus ojos.

—¡Yeii! ¡Ven Nuffink! —invitó Zephyr a que se uniera a su equipo.

El niño caminó feliz hacia donde su hermana y falso tío estaban, y victorioso, chocó sus manos con ellos.

—Dioses…—resopló Hiccup exhausto.

—Más vale que los cuides bien, Haddock. —amenazó Astrid entre dientes.

—Sí, "mamá". ¿Por quién me tomas? —respondió este ofendido.

—Ya se te olvidó Zephyr una vez en la escuela. ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

Punto para Hofferson. Hiccup gruñó para sus adentros y comenzó a ponerse tenso de sólo pensar que cualquiera de esos niños se le llegara a perder en el centro comercial.

—En fin, de igual manera, si pasa algo, quiero que tomen esto…

Pronto la atención de todos se concentró en Hofferson que, esculcando en el bolso que llevaba, sacó un bloc de papelitos, el cual posteriormente comenzó a dividir en varias partes.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hiccup tomando el que le ofreció.

—Las notas mágicas que les dije que haría. —explicó Astrid entregándole unas a Toothless, Alúmini, Stormfly y hasta a los niños, y luego repartió unos crayones y plumas que había tomado de los útiles de Nuffink para que escribieran.

—Qué bonita libretita. —apreció Zephyr emocionada.

—Yo le ayudé a hacerlas. —presumió Nuffink dando saltitos con la suya.

—Si no mal recuerdo, escribes el mensaje por un lado y el nombre del destinatario por el otro, lo quemas y así el mensaje se va ¿no es así? —preguntó Hiccup comenzando a escribir una nota de prueba.

—Algo así. —respondió Astrid viendo como su aliado terminaba con su mensaje y lo quemaba con la ayuda de su magia.

Posteriormente, en menos de un segundo, este apareció frente a ella, esta un tanto desconcertada lo tomó y por mera curiosidad lo abrió para ver que decía, pero en lugar de palabras había un dibujito haciéndole una seña obscena con el dedo.

—Que tierno. —respondió con sarcasmo a su burlón remitente y destruyó la nota con su egni.

—¿Y cómo lo usamos nosotros, Astrid? —preguntó Zephyr de repente.

—Yo no sé escribir muy bien todavía. —dijo Nuffink.

—Es cierto Astrid, Nuffink aún no entra a una escuela, y ninguno de los dos puede hacer fuego con magia. —comentó Stormfly.

—No se preocupen, fabriqué estas notas para que también se enviaran de la siguiente manera, Zephyr y Nuffink… ¿quisieran hacer la prueba?

Los niños asintieron emocionados.

—Bien, escriban su mensaje y el nombre de la persona a la que se la enviarán.

Zephyr comenzó a hacer sus apuntes, mientras que a Nuffink, Astrid le explicó como escribir su nombre y el suyo, y luego le pidió que le hiciera un dibujito, una vez que los niños terminaron avisaron a su falsa madre.

—Ahora, rompan su papelito. —siguió explicando Astrid pacientemente.

Los niños obedecieron y con sólo partir su papelito a la mitad, este desapareció mágicamente de sus manos. Ambos quedaron asombrados. Mientras que Astrid, en menos de un segundo recibió los mensajes: el de Zephyr lo abrió y sólo decía ¡HOLA! y tenía el dibujito de una niña y el de Nuffink tenía un dibujito un poco parecido al que le había hecho Hiccup, sólo que este le sonreía, un detalle que en particular la hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Y así es como ustedes pueden enviar mensajes con estas notas. ¿Quedó alguna duda?

—¡No! —exclamaron los niños como buenos alumnos.

—Nuffink, en dado caso que "alguien" te pierda en el centro comercial, dibuja la tienda en donde te encuentres y quédate frente a esta. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí, Astrid! —asintió este como un soldadito.

—Lo mismo para ti Zephyr. — ordenó Astrid.

—Sí, Astrid. Aunque dudo que Hiccup nos olvide… otra vez. —susurró la pequeña lo último.

—Que lindas y graciosas…—masculló el aludido entre dientes "ligeramente" ofendido. —Vaya Hofferson, creo que ahora si te luciste. Pero no olvidemos que estos mensajes dependen de la distancia, si estamos muy alejados, tardarán en llegar ¿No es así?

—Me temo que así es.

—Bien, entonces de igual manera necesitamos esos famosos "celulares".

—Sí, sí. Lo sé.

—Bien, entonces a conseguirlos. —resopló Haddock tratando de sonar animado al reunirse con su equipo. —Al mal tiempo darle prisa… nos vemos aquí en dos horas.

—Sí, sí. —resopló Astrid dándole la espalda para reunirse con su equipo.

—¡Oye Hiccup! —detuvo de repente Alúmini.

El hechicero se volvió hacia esta con un incógnita muy marcada en el rostro.

—¿No se te olvida algo? —insinuó la albina apuntando con su mirada y gestos a Astrid.

Esta, ignorando a que se refería la guía, se volvió también a su confundido enemigo.

—El dinero…—recordó Stormfly al ver la confusión de ambos.

—Oh…cierto, el dinero. —se esculcó Haddock sus bolsillos para sacar la billetera.

Resoplando, Astrid vergonzosamente tuvo que acercarse otra vez a él pues carecía de plata para la compra de víveres, así que no le quedó de otra.

—¿Crees que alcance con esto? —preguntó Hiccup igualmente avergonzado, pues así, ambos si parecían un matrimonio, donde él proveía como buen esposo, y ella administraba todo, como buena esposa.

Astrid, apenada, contó el dinero, era un total de 2000, pero ¿2000 qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que es está denominación?

—Son libras. —explicó Zephyr acercándose. —¿Cuánto es?

Astrid le mostró el dinero.

—Sí, creo que sí está bien, es lo que más o menos mi mamá gasta en todas las compras.

—Uff… entonces, problema resuelto. —resopló Hiccup sintiéndose aliviado.

Quedando resuelto lo monetario, los equipos se dividieron y se fueron por rumbos distintos.

.

.

.

**Tienda de autoservicio.**

Al llegar a la tienda, Astrid y las guías se encontraron que el lugar no difería mucho a los que había en el mundo oculto. Había carritos para las compras, varios estantes con productos entre otras cosas, y en lo único en que diferían era en la fila que se tenía que hacer en ese mundo para pagar, ya que en el mundo oculto había máquinas que contabilizaban todo y al final cobraban. En ese aspecto el otro mundo parecía más moderno al de Berk.

—Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? ¿Qué llevamos? —preguntó Alúmini un tanto confundida pues nunca había hecho compras de ese estilo.

—Yo hice una lista de lo que faltaba. —respondió Astrid sacando un papelito de su bolso.

—¡Wow! Astrid, parece que ya vas aprendiendo a cómo ser una ama de casa responsable. —opinó la sorprendida Stormfly.

—Ay, qué cosas dices… —rodó esta los ojos.

—No te avergüences, mejor dinos ¿qué es lo que falta?

Sonrojada, y dando un resoplido, Hofferson le mostró a su guía la "lista" de víveres.

"Leche",

"Sopa",

"Pasta de dientes",

"Jabón"

Era lo único que estaba escrito.

El orgullo que Stormfly había sentido por su protegida se fue a los suelos, en especial, porque esta sólo había apuntado lo que Zephyr había dicho que faltaba por la mañana.

—Ay, Astrid… ¡a esto no se le puede llamar una lista de víveres! —riñó enrojecida.

—¡¿Qué?! Fue lo que Zephyr dijo que faltaba. —se defendió esta como si nada. —¿Qué te imaginabas?

—Ush… no sé, tal vez que hicieras un inventario de lo que faltaba en TÚ casa. —respondió la guía con sarcasmo.

—Ay Stormfly, pides demasiado. No inventes.

La guía se rindió. Mientras tanto, Alúmini rio con nervios al ver cómo su amiga batallaba con su protegida y lo difícil que esta podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Qué les parece si recorremos todos los pasillos y vemos lo que puede hacer falta? —preguntó para detener la riña

Astrid y Stormfly se volvieron a la nerviosa albina, luego se miraron entre ambas, y encogiéndose de hombros asintieron al plan de la tercera.

.

.

Haciendo el recorrido de pasillo en pasillo, Alúmini y Stormfly tomaron lo que creían que hacía falta en la casa, mientras que la aburrida Astrid se encargó de hacer las cuentas para no salirse del presupuesto, después de todo, ella era excelente en la materia, por lo que su guía optó por dejarle esa tarea.

Pero se estaba aburriendo, recargada en el carrito de compras, lo empujaba con pereza tratando de entretenerse con los productos que llevaban o viendo a las guías tomando lo que necesitaban, luego, por inercia bajó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron entretenidos viendo la silueta que se formaba de su cuerpo gracias a las luces que había en un aparador luminoso a un lado de ella.

Ver su propia sombra, poco a poco la inquietó, y viéndola fijamente recordó lo que Nuffink le había respondido por la tarde.

.

.

—_Es que me da miedo. —dijo Nuffink cuando Astrid le pidió que le platicara sobre la sombra que lo acechaba. _

—_No temas, prometo que no te hará nada, pero debo saberlo para eliminar una sospecha que tengo._

—_¿Una sospecha?_

_Astrid sacudió su cabeza, tratando de no dar demasiadas explicaciones. _

—_Por favor. _

_Nuffink apretó los labios contra su boca y aunque estaba temeroso, asintió._

—_Se asoma por la ventana, parece una persona, pero… es todo negro, como si tuviera una capa que le cubre desde la cabeza._

—_¿Desde cuándo lo empezaste a ver?_

_El niño lo pensó, y otra vez apretó sus labios contra su boca. _

—_Desde hace unos días. _

—_¿Le dijiste a tus papás? ¿A tu hermana?_

—_A Zephyr no, luego se hubiera asustado. Pero a mi mami si le dije. _

—_¿Y qué te dijo?_

—_Que era sólo un mal sueño, un producto de mi imaginación por los cuentos que a veces ella o mi papá me contaban. _

—_Oh… ya veo._

—_Pero, esa sombra nunca me había asustado tanto, hasta ese día, el día que me hice pipí en la cama, y eso porque sentí como si no me dejara moverme. _

_Astrid se angustió al ver lo afligido del niño. _

—_Aunque, luego… cuando tú me prometiste que la ibas a alejar, ya no me molestó. ¿Tú hiciste algo Astrid?_

—_Ah… eh… es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. —respondió esta levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa._

—_Yo creo que sí, Sky y tú le dieron su merecido. —soltó Nuffink unos puñetazos en el aire. —¡Gracias, Astrid! —luego se lanzó a ella para abrazarla._

_El gesto desconcertó a Hofferson, pero sintiéndose de utilidad para el niño, lo abrazó de vuelta por unos breves segundos, ya que luego se sintió extraña de estarse conectando demasiado con él._

.

.

—Oye Astrid, ¿Crees que a los niños les guste la crema de brócoli o de elote?

La aludida despertó de su ensoñación en un sobresalto, y desconcertada se volvió hacia Stormfly la cual le mostraba dos latas de diferente contenido.

—Ah… no sé. —respondió confundida.

—Ay Astrid. —resopló la guía dándole la espalda. —Me gustaría que te involucraras más en esto de la "alimentación" de tus hijos.

—No empieces Stormfly, yo me preocupo a mi manera de ellos. —riñó la hechicera siguiéndola con todo y carrito hacia donde iba.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿cómo? —continuó la malhumorada guía tomando unas latas con crema de champiñones.

—Tal vez averiguando qué es lo que está molestando a Nuffink.

La respuesta desconcertó a la guía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ah… eh… ¿cómo decirlo? Nuffink me contó que una sombra se le aparece en sueños, que es como un espectro, ah… algo así como el famoso "Pitch Black" de las historias de los "Guardianes". ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero?

Stormfly frunció el entrecejo confundida.

—Sí, pero es sólo un sueño Astrid. Tú misma lo dijiste.

—Pero ¿qué tal si no? Nuffink me dijo que esa cosa lo paralizó y por eso se hizo en la cama. ¿Qué tal si es un hechicero molestándolo?

—Nunca había escuchado algo así, salvo en los cuentos esos, tal vez Nuffink sólo quería justificar el accidente que tuvo porque tenía miedo a tu reacción

—Es increíble Stormfly. ¡¿No le crees? —exclamó Astrid exaltada.

—Pues la verdad no, y te diré los motivos.

—Te escucho.

—Número 1: Físicamente, espiritual o como quieras llamarlo no pudo haber sido, porque hasta el día de hoy Alúmini, Toothless y yo estuvimos vigilando la casa y nunca vimos una sombra o espectro que se le pareciera. Número 2: hay una barrera mágica que rodea la casa, por lo que si es un hechicero no creo que la pueda penetrar de ninguna forma.

—Entonces, ¿así lo dejo? no le creo a Nuffink. —resopló Astrid molesta con las pobres razones que su guía le había dado.

—Lo que creo es que quiere llamar la atención, y no lo culpo, a como Hiccup y tú se comportan hasta yo buscaría una forma de hacerlo.

—Es increíble Stormfly.

Astrid negaba con su cabeza, no creyendo lo que su guía le decía de aquel pobre niño que le había dado su confianza para contarle algo tan delicado, pero ese sería su problema, ella de igual manera investigaría por su cuenta, por lo que optó por omitirle el incidente con Sky por la tarde, no quería escuchar más sermones.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí. —escucharon de repente tras ella.

Astrid se giró para aquella que le había hablado, una mujer de largo cabello rubio, cara igualmente alargada y sonrisa burlona la cual estaba junto a un niño que parecía de la edad de Zephyr y, cuyo peculiar cabello peinado en una moja, era bastante extravagante para un niño de su edad.

—Disculpa… ¿te conozco?

—Ja, como siempre haciéndose la graciosa "Sra. Haddock"

—¿Cómo me dijo? —gruñó Astrid con una vena resaltada.

—En fin, hace mucho que no te veía, exactamente como una semana y vaya que has cambiado… no te recuerdo con ese peinado de adolescente desde algunos años. ¿Quién te cortó el cabello? ¿Los perros?

—¡¿Qué? —enfureció la hechicera con el atrevimiento de esa chica que empezó a expulsar su egni.

—Disculpe, "señora". —intervino Stormfly para calmar las aguas. —¿Usted es?

La gemela frunció el entrecejo, pues hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la otra chica que acompañaba a Astrid. Mientras que Stormfly, ya conocía de vista a la gemela, pues en sus años de vigilancia sabía que a veces Astrid, Heather y ella se reunían para tener un día de chicas.

—Ruffnut Thorton… —le tendió la mano. —¿Y tú eres?

—Stormfly Hofferson, hermana de Astrid.

—Oh… ¡Wow! No sabía que tuvieras una hermana, Astrid.

—Sí, claro…—refunfuñó esta entre dientes.

—¿Y el pequeño quién es? —preguntó la nerviosa Stormfly para cambiar el tema.

—Nuffnut, señorita. —se presentó el chiquillo educadamente, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Y Hiccup es su padre. —completó Ruffnut.

Shock total.

Astrid abrió la boca incrédulamente al escuchar eso, mientras que Stormfly, sólo rio fingidamente, pues sabía que eso era una vil mentira.

—¡Ay mami! el Sr. Haddock no es mi padre. —hizo un berrinche el niño ya que su madre le había aplastado su moja con unos toquecitos.

Al escuchar aquello, hizo a Astrid recuperar el aliento, y no comprendió porque le había causado tanta impresión al inicio, aunque luego concluyó que era porque pensó que a su aliado enemigo le hubiera dado un infarto el saber que tenía otro hijo regado por ahí; sin embargo, luego sacudió su cabeza, porque pensar eso era como aceptar que Zephyr y Nuffink eran realmente hijos de él y… de ella.

—Él va a ser mi suegro, y la Sra. Haddock mi suegra. —siguió discutiendo el chiquillo terminándose de peinar.

—¿Qué cosa? —gruñó Astrid entre dientes.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Stormfly por ella, dando una risita nerviosa.

—Ah… pues que a este pequeñín. —volvió Ruffnut a aplastar su moja. —Le gusta tu sobrina. ¿Cómo la ves? Y dice que algún día se casará con ella.

—Ni los sueñes, niño tonto. —balbuceó Astrid para sus adentros, conocía esa sensación de ser acosada por niños enamoradizos.

—Aunque, yo no sé qué le ve… ni es tan bonita y se ve que es muy aburrida. —siguió Ruffnut contando las cosas de su hijo. —Lo siento Astrid, pero es la verdad.

—¡¿Qué?! —explotó Astrid por sus adentros, pues, aunque no considerará a Zephyr aún como su hija, el estar fingiendo que era su madre, la hacía sentir que debía defenderla de esos comentarios. —¡Óyeme, tú!

—¡MAMI! —interrumpió el chiquillo el ataque de Hofferson. —Zephyr es muy bonita, y algún día se parecerá más a…

El niño no pudo continuar, pues su mirada quedó prendida a la "mamá" gruñona que, hasta que no se sintió acosada, dejó de gruñir para ver confundida a ese chiquillo.

—Ah… ya entiendo, a Nuffnut le gusta Zephyr porque cree que en un futuro se parecerá a Astrid. —concluyó Stormfly. —O sea… ¿qué le gusta Astrid? —reconsideró confundida.

—No, me gusta Zephyr, pero me imagino que algún día se pondrá tan bonita como lo es la Sra. Haddock. —explicó el ensoñado niño.

Astrid volvió a gruñir al escuchar ese título y se incomodó con la cara de ensoñación de ese niño "pervertido".

—Ok, ya entendí. ¿Y dónde está el padre del niño? —preguntó la guía para volver a cambiar el tema.

—Ah… pues quién sabe…—respondió Ruffnut y se acercó a la recién conocida para contarle un secreto. —Hay 3 posibles padres.

—Oh… ¡wow! —balbuceó Stormfly sonrojada. —_Que niña tan pícara_. —pensó para sus adentros.

—Ah… Stormfly, creo que es hora de irnos. Alúmini ya nos debe estar esperando en el área de carnicería. —gruñó Astrid tratando de zafarse ya de tan fastidiosa plática.

—Cierto, cierto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ruffnut.

—Ah… sólo la novia del hermano de… mi… es…poso. —respondió con dificultad.

—Wow… no sabía que Hiccup tenía un hermano, luego me lo presentan, aunque creo que me pareció verlo el otro día, en fin, nosotros también debemos ir a buscar a mi hermano Tuffnut. —se despidió la gemela. —Y Astrid, pásate un día a la barbería /estética para que mi hermano te empareje bien ese cabello que quedaste ¡horrible!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que tengan buena noche chicas. —se despidió rápidamente la gemela, para luego echarse a correr con su hijo y su respectivo carrito de compras.

—Esa mujer esta loca. —bufó Astrid fastidiada

—E increíble que sea parte de tu círculo de amigas. —recordó Stormfly.

—¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, es al menos lo que te digo que vi. La verdad es que nunca los vigilamos muy de cerca en su día a día. Manteníamos la distancia para que no se percataran de nosotros o a veces investigábamos más sobre el hechizo que tenían.

—Investigaciones que no sirvieron de nada. —bufó Astrid comenzando a alejarse. —Puro tiempo perdido.

—Si tú lo dices, nunca te doy gusto ¿verdad? —se adelantó Stormfly molesta hacia el otro departamento.

La hechicera al ver a su muy molesta guía irse no pudo evitar detenerse para resoplar y seguir procesando lo que estaba viviendo.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? —se dijo para si misma.

Al levantar su mirada, notó que había un espejo adornando una de las tantas columnas que había, y donde pudo ver su reflejo por completo, pero no sólo eso, paralelamente a ese espejo, había otro, en el cual pudo apreciar, no sólo su cabello mal cortado, si no una imagen infinita del espacio que la rodeaba y que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse oscura debido a una sombra sigilosa, que se posicionó detrás de ella.

Astrid, brevemente quedó en shock debido a un frio que sintió recorriéndole la espalda; sin embargo, rápidamente reaccionó y se giró para confrontarla, pero para cuando lo hizo, la sombra se había ido.

—Maldito… ¿quién eres y qué quieres? —gruñó sintiendo dentro de ella un mal augurio.

.

.

.

**Centro comercial.**

Apenas llegando al centro comercial, Zephyr pidió que primero hicieran la compra de su instrumento musical. Como era parte del trato, Hiccup se rindió ante sus deseos y la llevó tal como quiso.

Por lo que ahora se encontraban esperando, mientras el vendedor le hacía recomendaciones a la pequeña sobre el violín adecuado para su estatura y para que estuviera más cómoda. Tiempo que le estaba pareciendo una eternidad.

—Pensé que Zephyr tomaría clases de dibujo. —comentó Toothless igualmente aburrido de sólo escuchar lo que el vendedor decía.

Hiccup resopló y gruñó por ese pequeño detalle que había omitido.

—Eso lo inventé yo. —confesó. —En realidad Zephyr está yendo a clases de música.

—¿Y por qué la mentira?

—No sé en realidad, algo así me dijo que quería sorprender a todos. —mintió. —Por lo que haré creer a todos, con un truco obviamente, que lo que compramos fueron materiales para dibujo.

—Wow… que padre tan tierno eres. —se burló Toothless. —En fin, guardaré su secreto.

—Gracias amigo, por lo último… no por lo primero. —resopló Hiccup aburrido.

—Como tú digas…

Harto de escuchar las risitas burlonas de su guía, Hiccup se giró para no perder de vista al otro "intruso" que se había acoplado a su equipo y que, en ese momento, rodeaba sigilosamente uno de los instrumentos del lugar.

—Oye tú, niño… no vayas a romper nada. —regañó.

Nuffink al escucharlo, se cohibió por un momento, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse cabizbajo.

—Que bárbaro Hiccup, sólo estaba viendo. —regañó ahora Toothless.

—Que se quede quieto, no quiero que se pierda. —renegó este sin cambiar de posición.

—Lo siento Hiccup. —dijo Nuffink cuando llegó con ellos, completamente cabizbajo y temeroso.

Toothless le dio un golpe a su protegido por su rudeza, a lo que este respondió con otro bufido; sin embargo, al ver al niño, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que había hecho.

—Ah, no… perdóname Nuffink. No… debí hablarte así. —se disculpó con dificultad.

El niño levantó su mirada, y apreció lo alto que era Hiccup, una estatura que era igual a la de su querido padre, quien siempre hacía una cosa en particular con él.

—¿Me cargas? —preguntó alzando sus bracitos.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Hiccup entre dientes, mientras su guía sólo rio con toda aquella esa situación. —¿Por qué?

—Ya me cansé, y quiero ver todo desde arriba.

—Ah… eh… y… y… ¿No quieres que tu falso tío Tannlos te cargue? Él es más alto que yo.

—¡Oye! Eso no es cierto. —replicó este con una risita. —Te lo está pidiendo a ti, Hiccup, así que hazlo.

—Ay… pero…

—Por favor, me duelen mis piecitos. —rogó Nuffink dando unos saltitos.

El hechicero rodó sus ojos y viendo que no habría escapatoria para eso, comenzó a agacharse lentamente.

Nuffink aún con sus bracitos alzados, se sostuvo de los hombros de su falso padre cuando este comenzó a alzarlo, tan sutilmente como su padre solía hacerlo. Una vez que este se enderezó por completo, se recargó tranquilamente sobre su hombro.

—Wow… no pesa casi nada. —tragó Hiccup saliva sintiéndose raro.

—Aww… se ven tan tiernos. —se burló Toothless.

—Ay, cierra la boca.

—¡Papi! —gritó Zephyr de repente, haciendo una buena actuación de niña consentida. —¡Ya elegí uno!

—Ah… que bien, preciosa. —masculló el falso padre entre dientes y como Nuffink no se quiso apartar de él, se lo tuvo que llevar pegado como una garrapata hacia el mostrador donde le harían el cobro del instrumento.

—"Papi" elegí este… ¿está bien? —le mostró Zephyr su próxima adquisición.

—Sí, como sea… ¿cuánto es?

—£2500 señor. —respondió el vendedor con una sonrisa.

—¿Tan caro? —Se espantó Hiccup, pero como un trato era un trato, sacó con dificultad (ya que tenía Nuffink cargando) su billetera y pagó.

El vendedor fue feliz al recibir el pago, y una obvia comisión, Zephyr fue feliz con su instrumento musical, Nuffink fue feliz viendo todo desde "arriba", Toothless… él siempre estaba feliz, y Hiccup, vio desdichado como su cartera se había quedado con miserables £500, lo que esperaba fuera suficiente para comprar los famosos celulares.

.

.

.

—¡£7,000! —exclamó Hiccup cuando vio el precio del celular más barato que había en una de las locaciones. —Ni si quiera me hubiera alcanzado a comprar uno. ¡Están demasiado caros!

—Wow, cierto. No sabía que esas cosas fueran tan costosas, y eso que todo el mundo lo tiene. —opinó Toothless pegando toda su cara en la vitrina de exhibición. — ¿Ahora qué haremos?

—Pues ¿qué?… ni modo, creo que tendremos que conformarnos con las notas de Hofferson, en lo que se me ocurre algo más.

—¿Algo más?

—Si, tal vez… ver la manera de construir un ojo del dragón, pero tendría que hacerlo desde cero… dioses.

—Yo sé que puedes, sólo organízate bien, ¡RECUERDA! Que tienes otras responsabilidades.

—Sí, sí…en fin, vámonos, alcancemos a Hofferson y a las demás en la otra tienda.

—Hiccup. —interrumpió Zephyr, quien, hasta ese momento, había aguardado detrás de los adultos junto con Nuffink.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si vamos a comer? Ya hace hambre.

—Es cierto, ya es muy tarde. —apreció Toothless la hora en uno de los extravagantes celulares. —Y los niños no han comido.

Hiccup resopló cansado.

—Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Yo te digo dónde, Hiccup. —lo tomó Zephyr de una mano, mientras que Nuffink le tomaba la otra.

—Ah… pero esperen. —pidió el apenado padre, siendo ignorado y estirado por los dos pequeños.

Mientras tanto, Toothless se quedó detrás de ellos, y no pudo evitar reír con tan divertida situación.

—Ay amigo, espero que muy pronto aceptes que esos niños son una viva imagen de lo que alguna vez fuiste. —dijo para si mismo, luego sacó las notas mágicas que Hofferson le había dado y escribió un mensaje para avisar a las demás.

.

.

.

5 minutos después.

**Tienda de autoservicio.**

"Estaremos comiendo, las esperamos, te pediré una orden extra de pescado, tal como te gusta." Dibujito de un dragón. Toothless.

Alúmini sonrió como toda una chica enamorada al ver el dibujo tan tierno que le había hecho su querida pareja. Luego se volvió a sus compañeras que, aun no poniéndose de acuerdo, ponían todo sobre la caja, para que el empleado les cobrara.

Para su suerte habían comprado los suficientes víveres como para un mes y para la cantidad de seres que ahora vivían en la casa, sólo esperaba que, tanto Hiccup como Astrid, siguieran con sus deberes cotidianos para que a esos niños no les faltara pan en la mesa.

—Y… ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Stormfly cuando por fin terminaron de pagar y empacar todo. —Aún no han pasado las dos horas ¿les mandamos un mensaje a los chicos?

—No se preocupen, Toothless me acaba de mandar uno, creo que ellos terminaron también con sus cosas y se pasaron a comer algo, nos están esperando.

—Bien, entonces guardemos las cosas en el auto y vamos. ¡Astrid!

—Sí, ya escuché. Vamos. —aceptó esta con fastidio.

—¿Sigue molesta? —susurró la albina para su amiga.

—Alúmini, es Astrid… siempre está molesta.

.

.

.

**Área de comidas. Centro comercial.**

Hasta que a los niños se les había ocurrido una buena idea.

Pensó Hiccup cuando estos los llevaron a un lugar donde vendían unas "hamburguesas" y otra variedad de comidas que, por cierto, le resultaron un manjar para su paladar y que además contaba con un área de juegos, en donde ahora Zephyr y Nuffink se entretenían, por lo que pudo descansar un poco de ellos.

—Que lugar tan agradable y familiar. — opinó Toothless, comiendo del pescado que había pedido para él.

—Lo bueno que nos alcanzó, ya con esto quedé oficialmente en la quiebra. Tenemos que preguntar la frecuencia de pago en esa concesionaria.

—Tienes que preguntar. —corrigió Toothless no dispuesto a repetir lo del día.

—Bueno, tú o yo, quien sea… además de ver si la mamá de esos niños tenía algo ahorrado de lo que hace.

—Para eso tendrías que hablar con Astrid.

—¿No puedes decirle a Alúmini que hable con ella?

—No. Creo que te entiendes tú mejor con ella, han planeado todo hasta ahora "maravillosamente". —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ush… es inútil hablar contigo cuando te pones así.

—Lo mismo digo, amigo. —siguió comiendo Toothless para cortar la conversación.

Mientras que Hiccup, prefirió mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera a donde estaba Toothless o los niños, cuando de repente sus ojos se encontraron con alguien particularmente recién conocido.

—¡Hermano!

—Ay no, otra vez ese hombre. — trató de esconderse Hiccup al ver a Dagur saludándolo a unas cuantas mesas de donde se encontraba él.

—Y ahí viene, creo que iré a echarle un vistazo a los niños… más de cerca.

Para su venganza personal, Toothless se alejó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Dagur llegó al lugar, y sintiéndose como en su casa, se sentó en donde antes estaba Toothless.

—Hermano, ¿por qué te escondes? ¿Acaso te escondes de mí? —preguntó el burlón detective.

—Jaja… Dagur… que sorpresa. —saludó Hiccup con sarcasmo y enderezándose en su sitio.

—Sí, mi Malabú y yo acostumbramos a venir a cenar aquí una vez a la semana, generalmente cuando me toca la guardia de la noche.

—¿La guardia de noche?

—Sí, ya sabes… vigilar, cuidar la ciudad y eso.

—Sí, claro.

—Y hablando de vigilar y cuidar… hermano. —se pausó el detective.

Hiccup tragó saliva disimuladamente, algo tenía Dagur que no le agradaba, ya que su mirada era tan penetrante y acusadora, como si ya supiera algo que ni él mismo sabía.

—Sí…—respondió tratando de no titubear.

—¿Estuviste en el depósito de chatarra de la ciudad el día de ayer?

El hechicero tragó saliva, y más cuando Dagur endureció su mirada.

—¿Depósito de chatarra?

—Sí, ese que está en las afueras de Berk.

—No, claro que no… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Ayer nos reportaron un inusual ruido en las afueras, cuando iba en camino con un convoy me pareció ver una camioneta como la tuya.

—Ah… pero… bueno, de seguro hay muchas camionetas como la mía allá afuera. ¿No? —Rio nerviosamente.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque, cuando la vi, no pude evitar recordarte, hermano.

—Ah… pues no, no era yo, yo ayer fui a trabajar, fui por la niña y ya no me moví de mi casa.

—Claro, ¡Como todos los días! —sonrió inesperadamente Dagur cambiando por completo su semblante de policía malo. —En fin, creo que mi a mi Malabú ya le dieron nuestra comida, ¡nos vemos hermano!

—Sí, sí…adiós. —se despidió Hiccup sintiendo un extremo alivio, y se permitió descansar cuando Dagur le dio la espalda; sin embargo…

—Hermano…—susurró este.

—Eh… ¿qué?

Dagur giró su rostro para verlo nuevamente con seriedad.

—Me informaron sobre un gran y peligroso perro de color negro que anda rondando por nuestra comunidad, te lo digo para que estés prevenido y cuides a los niños, el maldito es muy agresivo y ya atacó a unas personas el día de ayer, y aunque, lo estuve buscando todo el día de hoy no pude encontrarlo así que…

—Claro, claro… tendré cuidado. —comprendió Hiccup comenzando a sospechar que ese animal no era un perro común y corriente.

Sin decir más, Dagur se volvió a despedir y se fue, minutos después las chicas llegaron.

—Wow… ¿Y qué nos pidieron a nosotras? —preguntó Alúmini al ver todo el desorden que había en la mesa.

—Ah… Toothless te pidió la brocheta de pescado, de pollo para Stormfly y Hofferson, no sé que pidieron los niños para ti… ¿podemos hablar? —pidió rápidamente a su aliada.

—¿Conmigo? —se extrañó Astrid.

—Sí, contigo… ven…—la tomó rápidamente del brazo y la alejó de las confundidas guías.

.

.

—Oye… ¿qué te pasa? —se zafó Astrid cuando Hiccup por fin se detuvo a muchos metros de donde los guías y niños se encontraban.

—Es que… ¿recuerdas a ese detective?

—Sí, él que está allá. —apuntó Astrid, pues desde donde estaban podían ver a todos los comensales en el área de comidas.

—Sí, ese…—le bajó Hiccup el brazo para que no se viera tan obvia. —Me dijo que le reportaron sobre un perro de color negro que está atacando a los citadinos y…

—¿Un Cerberos? —dedujo la hechicera.

—¡Sí! Exactamente… un cerberus, el maldito perro del averno. —exclamó Hiccup viendo lo rápido que podía coincidir con su enemiga, a diferencia de Toothless o Alúmini que primero lo hubieran visto como un loco.

—Pero… sí es eso… ¿qué hacemos? ¿cómo lo detenemos?

—Primero tendríamos que atraparlo. —resopló el hechicero.

—Y por tu cara veo que no es tan sencillo.

—Nunca me había topado con una situación así… ¿Qué quieras que diga?

Astrid se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita.

—Lo resolveremos, no te preocupes… atrapemos al maldito animal.

—Sí, claro…—soltó Hiccup una risita con tan osado comentario. —Pero la pregunta ahora, aparte del ¿cómo lo haremos? Es… ¿dónde aparecerá y…?

De repente una sensación de calor, mezclada con frio que los envolvió. Hiccup y Astrid no pudieron continuar con la conversación por el repentino cambio de temperatura que sintieron sus cuerpos. Era una presencia maligna, y como si supiera que hablaban de ella, los invitaba a buscarlo.

—Ese maldito…

—¿Dónde está? —gruñó Astrid poniéndose en alerta.

—Esté en donde esté… es obvio que nos busca a nosotros, Hofferson, y si se le da su gana puede aparecerse enfrente de toda esta gente inocente, debemos irnos, Toothless, Alúmini, Stormfly y los niños corren peligro.

—Pero…—se afligió la hechicera divisando a los niños que, ignorantes de lo que pasaba, seguían jugando con los juegos. —Ni Stormfly, ni Toothless o Alúmini saben conducir, además volverán a sus formas originales en unas horas.

Hiccup tronó los dientes al considerarlo, mas no quería arriesgarse a regresarlos a la casa y sufrir un ataque a medio camino, luego consideró que los llevara un auto de alquiler (taxi), aunque, lo descartó de inmediato al recordar que se había quedado sin dinero.

Sin embargo, luego de divisar a la gente que podría correr riesgo si no se movían de lugar, una pareja en particular le dio una buena idea.

—Haddock… ¿qué estás tramando? —preguntó Astrid cuando vio que este esbozó una sonrisita.

—No te preocupes Hofferson, ya sé quién los puede llevar. —respondió Hiccup mirando a la pareja de detectives.

**Continuará.**

**Y hasta aquí le dejo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Comentarios:**

**Vivi: por supuesto Hiccup pagará por todas sus mentirijillas XD. Saludos**

**Maylu: un poco de Nuffink pero ahora con Hiccup, espero te haya gustado. Saludos**

**A todos los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, espero les haya agradado y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima,**

**12 de enero de 2020**


	16. El colmo de la paciencia Pt3

Capítulo anterior

—Pero…—se afligió la hechicera divisando a los niños que, ignorantes de lo que pasaba, seguían jugando con los juegos. —Ni Stormfly, ni Toothless o Alúmini saben conducir, además volverán a sus formas originales en unas horas.

Hiccup tronó los dientes al considerarlo, mas no quería arriesgarse a regresarlos a la casa y sufrir un ataque a medio camino, luego consideró que los llevara un auto de alquiler (taxi), aunque, lo descartó de inmediato al recordar que se había quedado sin dinero.

Sin embargo, luego de divisar a la gente que podría correr riesgo si no se movían de lugar, una pareja en particular le dio una buena idea.

—Haddock… ¿qué estás tramando? —preguntó Astrid cuando vio que este esbozó una sonrisita.

—No te preocupes Hofferson, ya sé quién los puede llevar. —respondió Hiccup mirando a la pareja de detectives.

**Capítulo 15.**

**El colmo de la paciencia pt 3.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Te refieres a…? —preguntó Astrid viendo hacia el mismo punto que su aliado. —Pero…

—Tú sólo ven y sígueme la corriente. —la tomó Hiccup del brazo para estirarla hacia donde el detective y su esposa cenaban amenamente.

Conforme se acercaban, Hiccup cambió de posición, dejó de sujetar a Astrid por el brazo y sostuvo su mano.

—Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? —gruñó Astrid entre dientes.

—Que me sigas la corriente, ¿qué no entiendes? —respondió su compañero de la misma manera, y esbozando una fingida sonrisa, se detuvo frente al matrimonio de policías.

En ese momento, Astrid tuvo que entrar en su papel como esposa; sin embargo, en su mano se estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de egni en forma de corriente eléctrica, y pronto comenzó a expulsar pequeñas descargas que petrificaron la mano del sonriente y nervioso Hiccup.

—¡Dagur! —saludó eufórico Hiccup, soltándose rápidamente de Astrid.

—¡Hermano! —saludó el policía con el mismo entusiasmo, aunque, luego su semblante cambió a uno de seriedad. —¿Pasa algo?

—Ah bueno… es que…

—¿Qué? —incitó la confundida Mala a que continuará.

—Bueno, es que, verán, uno de los proveedores de… "mi esposa". —pronunció con dificultad y un tic en el ojo. —Murió.

—Oh… siento escuchar eso. —dijo Mala poniendo ahora su atención en Astrid.

Esta más que afligida o cualquier cosa parecida, más bien parecía estar confundida; sin embargo, al notar que Mala la observaba cambió su semblante y asintió con angustia.

—Era un buen "proveedor". —dijo con falsa lamentación.

—Sí, y justo hace unos momentos su familia nos acaba de llamar. —continuó Hiccup.

—¿Cómo? Si ustedes no tienen teléfonos móviles. —indagó Dagur viendo todo aquello muy extraño.

Hiccup tragó saliva, esa parte de su plan no la había considerado.

—Ah… bueno…

—¿O acaso si tienes y no me lo quieres pasar? —siguió incriminándolo Dagur con la mirada.

—Ush… bien hecho Haddock. —le reprochó Astrid.

—¿Pasa algo malo con ustedes? —acusó ahora Mala. —No parecen ser ustedes mismos.

—¡Pues Fíjese que no señora! —gruñó Astrid enfurecida. —Y ahora ustedes dos véanme atentamente, y escuchen mi voz.

—Hofferson, ¿qué haces? —preguntó el nervioso Hiccup viendo cómo un pequeño pentagrama se empezaba a formar por debajo de ella, de él y de los dos confundidos policías.

Dejando a los demás comensales fuera del pentagrama y en sí de todo lo que pasaba dentro de él, la hechicera recitó entre susurros un conjuro, ante la atónita mirada de Mala y Dagur, que asustados, pero a la vez hipnotizados no podían quitar su mirada de ella.

—Harán lo que diga, sin cuestionamientos y sin indagaciones de ningún tipo…que así sea. —terminó de recitar en voz alta, y tocó con sus dedos índices, el centro de la frente de los hipnotizados Dagur y Mala.

Al hacerlo, el pentagrama desapareció en un destello y todo lo que estaba dentro de él volvió a la normalidad.

—Como les decía mi esposo, estimaba mucho a este proveedor y nos gustaría ir al funeral; sin embargo, su casa está a unos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad y no queremos llevar a los niños… ustedes saben.

—Oh… comprendemos Astrid. —dijo Mala como si nada.

—Así que les pido que lleven a los niños y a nuestros otros familiares a casa, por favor.

—Con mucho gusto. —dijo Dagur de inmediato.

—Bien, los prepararemos para que se vayan con ustedes.

Dicho esto, Astrid les dio la espalda y se retiró de lo más normal; siendo seguida por el sorprendido Hiccup.

—Oye Hofferson.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo esta seria y de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno… es que eso…

—Fue sorprendente, lo sé. —se auto halagó esta con una sonrisita.

—Pues… tal vez, pero…

—Pero ¡¿Qué? A todo lo que hago le encuentras un "pero".

—Es que utilizaste magia prohibida. —acusó Hiccup. —Es manipulación del ser.

—Ay por favor Haddock. —rodó esta los ojos. —Es magia prohibida si lo hago para esclavizar personas, o para que hagan cosas malas como matar, lo que hice fue mínimo, fue sólo para pedir que llevaran a los niños, ellos estarán bien, como si tu nunca lo hubieras hecho…

—No, tú sabes que no y…

En ese momento un recuerdo llegó a Hiccup, uno justo de dos días atrás, cuando entró a la barbería de Tuffnut y lo obligó a cortarle la barba y el cabello, aquella vez él había hecho o pronunciado su deseo como si de un hechizo se tratara y había sido obedecido; sin embargo, hasta donde recordaba, él no tenía dicha habilidad, pero ¿y si alguien le había enseñado? entonces, miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él y pronto comenzó a pensar en otras cosas.

—¡¿Qué tanto me ves?! —reclamó esta con su típico semblante gruñón.

Dando parpadeos, Hiccup despertó de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo? —se sacudió tratando de sacarse esas ideas perturbadoras de su mente.

—Te estabas quejando como siempre, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso Haddock, debemos preparar a los niños para que se los lleve Dagur y Mala.

—Ah, sí… claro.

Era mejor pensar para él que no tenía la habilidad de manipular a las personas, y darle sólo ese mérito a su enemiga, para así quitarse la imagen de ella enseñándole esa clase de cosas a él.

.

.

—Tenemos que irnos, ustedes se irán con Mala y con Dagur. —ordenó Astrid yendo directamente al grano cuando llegó a la mesa donde los guías esperaban. —Recojan todo.

—¿Qué? —musitó Stormfly a punto de replicar.

Mas no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, ya que la apresurada Astrid de inmediatamente fue a los juegos para bajar a los niños.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alúmini confundida, viendo como Stormfly se iba rápidamente a seguir a Astrid.

—Una amenaza, es lo que pasa, sólo hagan caso. —explicó Hiccup un poco más tranquilo.

—Pero… nosotros no sentimos nada. —dijo Toothless.

—Pero Hofferson y yo sí, amigo, sólo obedezcan. —pidió fastidiado.

—Bueno ya, pero ¿por qué no vamos todos juntos?

—Porque no queremos arriesgarlos, ni tampoco a los niños.

—Entonces al menos dinos a qué se están enfrentando. —pidió Alúmini sintiendo todo aquello muy extraño.

—No tendría caso, sólo cuiden a los niños y quédense en casa con ellos.

Para evitar que la discusión siguiera, Hiccup fue a donde Astrid y Stormfly esperaban a que los niños bajaran de los juegos.

.

.

—Por favor, Nuffink, Zephyr.

—Pero todavía no me quiero ir, Astrid. —chilló el niño en el punto más alto del juego.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos un poquito más? —discutió Zephyr en un piso inferior a donde su hermano estaba.

—¡Por que ya nos tenemos que ir! ¡Así que vengan de inmediato! —ordenó Astrid comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Si lo pides así, se asustarán Astrid, porque no sólo les dices la verdad.

—¿y qué quieres que les diga Stormfly? Que hay un cerberos suelto, y probablemente venga a atacar este sitio y que los matará, así como a todas las personas que están aquí. ¿qué te parece eso? —respondió esta con sarcasmo.

La guía rodó los ojos

—¿Un cerberos? ¿Y cómo sabes qué es uno?

—Que te importa, igual ni me crees… ¡VENGAN DE UNA VEZ AQUÍ NIÑOS! —gritó furiosa, y tratando de hacer las cosas a las buenas para no tener que hacerlas como con Dagur y Mala.

Para su buena fortuna, con tremendo grito, los niños que, en un inicio la habían ignorado para seguir jugando, bajaron lenta y completamente cabizbajos.

—No es justo, mi mami siempre nos dejaba jugar más tiempo. —replicó la pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

—Zephyr…—musitó Astrid fastidiada sintiendo que otra vez daba un paso hacia atrás con esa niña. —Lo que pasa es que…

—Hofferson, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡tenemos que irnos AHORA! —ordenó Hiccup tomando a Nuffink entre brazos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Zephyr, aún descontenta.

—Luego te contamos. —respondió Astrid tratando de ser paciente, tomó a la niña de la mano y la arrastró junto con ella, ignorando por completo la mirada de desapruebo de Stormfly.

.

.

En menos de cinco minutos, el falso matrimonio dejó a los confundidos niños y a los molestos guías a cargo de Dagur y su esposa, y como un par de proyectiles corrieron en dirección hacia donde dejaron el vehículo estacionado, mientras seguían siendo asediados por la maligna presencia.

—¿Puedes detectar de donde proviene? —preguntó Astrid subiendo presurosamente al vehículo y tomando el cinturón para abrocharlo.

—La siento alrededor. —respondió Hiccup mientras hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

Pero al sonido del "clap" que hacía el gancho del cinturón cuando atoraba con la hebilla, la presencia desapareció por completo.

Hiccup y Astrid en ese momento se quedaron estáticos, boquiabiertos, a media pose de estarse abrochando el cinturón y sin la presencia maligna que se sintiera a su alrededor.

—Oh… demonios. —musitó ella.

—¡Maldita sea! —golpeó Hiccup el volante totalmente frustrado.

—Se fue… la maldita presencia… se fue…

—Está jugando con nosotros.

—¿y ahora qué?... ¿Vamos por los demás? —pensó Astrid en voz alta.

El molesto Hiccup tamboreaba los dedos en el volante del auto, tratando de pensar en algo, luego miró por el retrovisor viendo la soledad de los asientos traseros.

—Haddock, es tiempo perdido, mejor vayamos con los demás. —sugirió Astrid.

—No. —respondió este encendiendo el auto. —Creo que hay que buscarlo.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta de su compañera arrancó el auto.

.

.

.

4:00 a.m.

Después de haber recorrido casi media ciudad y de no haber tenido ningún hallazgo, Hiccup tuvo que aparcar el vehículo, pues este amenazaba con quedarse sin gasolina, y como no tenía dinero para el tanque, optó por dejar de usarlo.

A su propia opinión y experiencia, llevó a Astrid a uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad, un monumento que a simple vista parecía una letra "A" gigante, pero era más delgada y cuyo centro era un mirador cerrado y de lujo en donde había un restaurante. Aunque, ellos no se encontraban adentro sino afuera, justo en el techo de dicho mirador, ya que desde ese punto se podía apreciar todo el perímetro de la ciudad.

—Ya admítelo Haddock, ese maldito perro no va a aparecer, o al menos no por aquí. —reclamó Astrid abrazándose a sí misma, pues la corriente de aire desde las alturas era muy fría.

—Una hora más. —insistió este viendo fijamente a su alrededor. —Si no aparece en un hora más entonces…

De repente un ruido un tanto extraño y singular interrumpió a Haddock, este un poco confundido, se giró hacia su compañera la cual avergonzada se puso de cuclillas completamente enrojecida.

—¿Ese fue tu estómago? —se burló.

—Sí, y qué. —gruñó esta furiosa abrazándose a sí misma. —Con la prisa con la que salimos del centro comercial, no me dio tiempo de cenar.

—Oh, es cierto… entonces…

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo hambre y qué! Soy un ser humano también —exclamó esta poniéndose de pie y no dispuesta a ser humillada.

—Sí, sí… nunca dije que no lo fueras. —comentó Haddock en su defensa.

—Idiota. — lo ignoró Hofferson volviendo su vista a la ciudad.

Hiccup rodó los ojos con fastidio y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, todo el perfil de su rostro, el ceño tan fruncido que la caracterizaba, así como aquel largo cabello rubio que se alzaba con el viento y que también le trajo el recuerdo de una travesura de su niñez. Luego, bajó su mirada a sus brazos y manos, aquellas que sostenían con fuerza a la poderosa Sky y que fueron cómplices para masacrar su pierna, pero que, ahora, lucían totalmente débiles debido a la corriente de aire frio.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó Astrid viendo de reojo a su aliado.

—Ay ya, ni que fueras la última hidromiel del desierto. —se quejó este quitándose el saco que llevaba puesto. —Ten… tienes frio ¿no? —se lo ofreció.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Y tú por quién me tomas? —lo rechazó con molestia.

—Te tomo por una persona que se va a morir de frio si no aprende abrigarse antes de salir de su casa. —riñó Hiccup. —Pero si no la quieres, a mi qué más me da… sólo no quiero que en un futuro me causes molestias por tu necedad.

La hechicera sonrió de lado, conociendo exactamente sus intenciones.

—A ver, dámela, estúpido. —se la arrebató con rudeza.

Hiccup sonrió satisfecho, le causaba cierto placer estar a la ventaja de una persona que casi toda su vida había considerado superior a él.

—Necesitas tener una aliada sana ¿no es así? —murmuró Astrid burlonamente.

El comentario descolocó a Hiccup, ya que aquello sólo se lo había dicho a Alúmini y a Toothless.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hofferson?

—Oh vamos, Haddock. No soy tan estúpida como crees. Sé que haces esto para no perderme como aliada, y sé también que tú hiciste la pomada y el desayuno. ¿No es así?

—¿Qué te hace creer eso Hofferson? A mi me da igual lo que te pase.

—Sí, puede ser, pero necesitas al menos a alguien que apruebe tus estupideces y te ayude a llevarle la contraria a tus guías ¿no? —dedujo Astrid dándole un golpecito en su nariz.

Por el tacto, Hiccup se alejó unos pasos.

—Ay, idiota. No, te equivocas. No sé de dónde sacas eso.

—Ay, por favor. ¿por qué no sólo lo admites y ya?

—Porque no, tú qué vas a saber, no sabes nada, absolutamente NADA de mí.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero me atrevo a pensar que incluso te conozco más que tus guías, bueno, en ciertos aspectos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Sólo hablas demasiado. —riñó Hiccup sintiéndose de alguna manera acorralado.

Astrid sólo soltó un bufido y se concentró de nuevo en ver la ciudad.

—Nos conocemos desde hace años Haddock, he peleado contigo más de lo que se pudiera pelear con una persona.

La respuesta sorprendió a Hiccup, y le fue extraño, ya que comenzó a recapitular lo que recordaba de su vida, y en esta siempre estaba Hofferson sobresaliendo de entre sus conocidos que no fueran familiares.

—Me di a la tarea de conocerte más, así podría molestarte y hacerte la vida peor. —continuó Astrid.

—Vaya… que encanto. —musitó Hiccup con sarcasmo.

—Pero cuando salimos de la academia y tomamos rumbos distintos, pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo, que no tenía sentido estar desperdiciando mi vida en molestar a un tipo como tú.

—Ja… ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Me lo preguntas? —respondió burlona. —Idiota, creo que tú te obsesionaste conmigo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó el hechicero dando una carcajada. —Estás loca Hofferson.

—Dime como quieras, pero cada vez que sentía tranquilidad en mi vida ¿adivina? Aparecías tú y me hacías recordar lo que me hiciste.

—¡¿Lo qué yo te hice? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso lo olvidas? —le mostró su pierna incompleta.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero lo que pasó fue porque fuiste muy estúpido en pelear conmigo.

—Sí, claro… ahora yo tengo la culpa, Hofferson, era una exhibición nada más ¡UNA EXHIBICIÓN! ¡Y CASI ME MATAS! —gritó en su cara

—¡Y TÚ A MI! Y DE PEOR FORMA. —se la devolvió Astrid enfurecida.

En ese momento ambos se apartaron para tomar su debida distancia, y no cometer otra locura.

—En fin, no me voy a disculpar por algo que creo que fue un accidente. —continuó Astrid tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

—Como quiera no te la aceptaría, y yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que pasó, si tú dices que lo tuyo fue un accidente, entonces digo lo mismo, no tengo porque disculparme.

—Pero al menos admite que te ensañaste conmigo, Haddock, y que te desquitas conmigo.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Hiccup, ya que, sin querer, aquel comentario lo hizo recordar los malos momentos que había pasado en su vida, siendo uno de estos el divorcio de sus padres y cuando perdió su pierna; sin embargo, estos no eran realmente el motivo más fuerte de la frustración que tenía; sino ella, la persona que amaba y que recordaba la había estado intentando conquistar para evitar que se casara con otro: Raizel.

—Estás enamorado ¿no es así?

—¿Qué? —despertó Hiccup sobresaltado.

Frente a él, se encontraba Astrid viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de entrar entre sus más recónditos secretos para molestarlo.

—¿Qué si estás enamorado? —repitió.

—¿De ti? Por supuesto que no. —respondió abochornado.

—No de mí, estúpido. Eso es obvio. Pero me refiero a otra persona, amas a otra persona y eso… te hace sentir… frustrado. —trató Astrid de adivinar. —Tanto, que te desquitas conmigo.

—Sí así fuera a ti qué, además, no me desquito contigo, te molesto porque soy un Haddock y tú una Hofferson, lo que hago contigo lo haría con cualquiera de tu fastidiosa familia, pero aquí entre "nos" ¡Hofferson! Tú eres la más irritable de todos ellos.

Astrid se mantuvo quieta ante esas acusaciones, estaba muy molesta por dentro, pero algo le decía que su enemigo aun no terminaba de decir todo su sentir.

—¿Crees que me conoces? Pues yo también te conozco a la perfección, eres la persona más frívola y loca que he conocido en mi vida, y que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo qué es amar, en dar tu vida por alguien, en entender sus sentimientos ya que sólo piensas en ti misma y en cómo sobresalir por encima de los demás, aunque tengas que pisotearlos… ¿eh? ¿qué te parece eso?

—Nada que no haya escuchado antes. —respondió esta con la boca torcida. —Y sí, tienes razón en algunas cosas, pero no en todas, no al menos como lo pintas. —dijo en su defensa.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Amo a mi familia. —respondió con simpleza. —creo que es el único tipo de amor que conozco. ¿Amar a alguien más? Ahí sí te doy la razón, no tengo la menor idea de lo qué es o cómo es, nunca lo he sentido por nadie, y no creo que lo vaya a descubrir algún día porque yo soy como soy. —aceptó libremente. —Pero… por desgracia, eso no me exenta a saber y sentir lo que los demás sienten.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hiccup intrigado.

—Haddock… si tú quieres, puedo aliviar tus penas.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, es cierto… creo que está parte de mi no la conoces ¿verdad? Y es a lo que quería llegar con toda esta conversación que hemos tenido. —comenzó Astrid a acecharlo.

Sin embargo, Hiccup no se movió de su sitio, estaba intrigado con la oferta que le había hecho.

—Tengo una habilidad. —comenzó Astrid a explicar cuando quedo frente a frente con él.

—¿Una habilidad?

—Sí, una que aleja tus penas de amores o lo que sea… sí tú así lo quieres. —susurró. —Si algo en esa cabecita tuya te atormenta y no te deja actuar con inteligencia… —le dio un toquecito en la frente. —puedo deshacerme de ella, considéralo como un pago por la pomada, la comida y el abrigo… así qué… ¿aceptas?

—Creo…creo…—rio Hiccup. —Creo que estás loca Hofferson. —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Me imaginaba que me responderías algo así. —sonrió Astrid dando unos pasitos hacia atrás. —En fin, lo bueno es que ya te decidiste, así me libras de tener que hacer "eso". —insinuó entre comillas.

—¿Eso? —repitió Hiccup confundido. —¿Qué cosa?

—Lo siento Haddock, la oferta se terminó, te tendrás que quedar con la curiosidad. —rio Astrid sintiendo que había ganado una clase de contienda.

—Con lo que me importa, en fin, creo que es hora de irnos, no pasó nada de nada, además yo también ya me estoy congelando y me está empezando a doler la pierna.

—Sí quieres te devuelvo tu abrigo y…

—¿Hofferson? —se extrañó Haddock al ver a su aliada paralizada y viendo hacia otro punto detrás de él.

Apenas se iba girar para averiguar qué pasaba cuando…

—¡Cuidado!

Astrid se le echó encima para tumbarlo al suelo, para evitar que una llamarada de ardiente fuego los alcanzara a ambos.

—Pero… ¿qué demonios?

Aun tirado en el piso con su enemiga encima de él, vio como un amenazante y enorme perro había aparecido de la nada y los asediaba lentamente para luego, en un parpadeo, desaparecer nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

—¿Dónde? ¿a dónde fue?

—¡No importa Hofferson, nos tenemos que mover, rápido!

Pero antes de que siquiera pudieran levantarse, la enorme pata de un perro apareció por encima de ellos, tal fue el movimiento que lo único que pudo hacer Hiccup fue rodar junto Astrid hacia otro punto para evitar ser aplastados por la pata que, al final, destruyó parte de la edificación.

Sin embargo, el animal, aún no había terminado y tampoco había quedado muy contento, viendo que sus presas se habían escapado, desatoró su pata de entre los fierros y se les echó nuevamente encima para atraparlos.

Hiccup nuevamente lo evadió dando una rodada junto con Astrid, pero tal había sido el movimiento que quedaron en la orilla del mirador y de una caída de más de 20 metros.

—Haddock, si vuelves a hacer eso nos vamos a caer —advirtió Astrid aferrándose a él, ya que ella era la que había quedado con medio cuerpo entre la nada y el borde.

—Tal vez es eso lo que quiere. —pensó este, justo cuando sintió nuevamente la cercanía del perro. —Hofferson, más vale que prepares a Sky.

Dicho aquello, Hiccup se lanzó con Astrid de la edificación y el perro los siguió dando un gran salto hacia el vacío.

.

.

06:30 a.m.

Toothless y Stormfly apenas despertaban. Estando en su forma de dragones, habían esperado a sus protegidos durante turnos, siendo Alúmini la que había cubierto el último. Cuando la luz del sol los alcanzó, volvieron a sus formas falsas y confundidos vieron que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá donde dormía Hiccup y que, obviamente, no había sido reclamada esa noche.

—Oigan, ustedes…—llamó Alúmini desde las escaleras, viendo con cierta molestia que Toothless y Stormfly estuvieran juntos, algo que no se veía tan malo como dragones, pero si era extraño como humanos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Toothless preocupado. —¿Le pasó algo a Hiccup?

—¿O a Astrid? —cuestionó Stormfly comenzando a sentir un poco de culpa.

—No volvieron. —informó Alúmini enfocándose en el verdadero problema

Stormfly y Toothless se miraron con angustia y comenzaron a pensar lo peor.

—Pero tampoco detecté algo fuera de lo normal. —dijo Alúmini para calmarlos.

—Creo que lo mejor es que los vayamos a buscar. —pensó Toothless. —Stormfly, acompáñame tú. Alúmini, quédate con los niños.

La albina apretó el barandal de las escaleras, algo en la orden de su pareja no le había gustado nada.

—¿Alúmini?

Entonces despertó, la guía adoptiva se sacudió y trató de sacar esos sentimientos egoístas que de repente trataban de dominarla.

—eh… sí, claro. —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el ruido de un vehículo se escuchó cerca de la casa. Rápidamente los guías se apresuraron a averiguar de quién se trataba, y justo cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a unos agotados Hiccup y Astrid, los cuales tenían unas ojeras muy marcadas en el rostro, así como sus cabellos y ropas alborotadas y sucias.

—¡¿Qué pasó, Hiccup?! —preguntó Toothless espantado.

—El maldito perro se nos escapó. —respondió este agotado, e ignorando a sus preocupados guías, se encaminó hacia donde estaba el sofá.

—Espera Astrid, ¿cuéntenos? ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —trató de indagar Stormfly con su compañera que estaba igual o en peores condiciones que el otro hechicero.

—Lo que él dijo. —respondió esta, caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras.

—Espera… ¿a dónde vas?

—Estoy agotada Stormfly, iré a dormir. No me molesten.

—Oigan, esperen… ¿qué pasará con los niños? Hiccup, debes llevar a Zephyr a la escuela, debes ir a trabajar.

—Y Heather en unas horas vendrá, Astrid tienes que aguantar, tienes que hacer entregas el día de hoy.

—Stormfly ¿qué parte de estoy agotada no entiendes? —replicó Astrid a medio camino de las escaleras, y siguió subiendo sin importar las críticas de su guía.

—Que Zephyr falte a la escuela, Toothless puedes cubrirme en el trabajo. —dijo el adormilado Hiccup en el sillón que ya se había abrazado a una almohada y cubierto con una frazada para dormir.

—Hiccup…—replicaría Toothless aquella orden, pero había sido demasiado tarde, su amo se había quedado dormido, y Hofferson se había escabullido en el segundo piso de la casa.

Los guías se miraron preocupados, a su manera de ver las cosas, los planes de sus amos no estaban funcionando, y eso, a ellos les estaba perjudicando.

**Continuará.**

**Hasta aquí le dejo.**

**Nota 1: la estructura en donde Astrid y Hiccup se encuentran es como la torre effiel o la de Tokyo.**

**Nota 2: consideren que, a pesar de ser ya 15 capítulos, sólo han pasado 4 días en el fic, contando este, desde que Hiccup y Astrid despertaron en su nueva vida. A partir del siguiente pasarán más rápido, y me estoy basando en el calendario de noviembre del 2018, de hecho, la última semana cuyo día 30 cayó en viernes. **

**Nota 3: si se lo preguntan, Astrid y Hiccup no tienen recuerdos digamos un poco más atrás, del incidente que se tuvo en el fic. Pero poco a poco recordarán, por eso Hiccup no recuerda que su amor platónico fue una causa perdida y tampoco tiene recuerdos de Astrid sanando la mente (por decir así) a través de los cantos.**

**Nota 4: los guías tienen sus razones para ser como son, pero a la vez no, ya luego se sabrá en que errará cada uno. **

**Nota 5: ¿Qué el Toothfly se había acabado? Quién sabe XD.**

**Vivi y Maylu, como siempre gracias por comentar, espero les haya gustado.**

**A los favoritos, seguidores y anonimos. Nos seguimos leyendo, muchas gracias.**

**20 de enero de 2020**


	17. Días desastrosos, días de cacería

_Capítulo anterior._

_Oigan, esperen… ¿qué pasará con los niños? Hiccup, debes llevar a Zephyr a la escuela, debes ir a trabajar. _

—_Y Heather en unas horas vendrá, Astrid tienes que aguantar, tienes que hacer entregas el día de hoy._

—_Stormfly ¿qué parte de estoy agotada no entiendes? —replicó Astrid a medio camino de las escaleras, y siguió subiendo sin importar las críticas de su guía._

—_Que Zephyr falte a la escuela, Toothless puedes cubrirme en el trabajo. —dijo el adormilado Hiccup en el sillón que ya se había abrazado a una almohada y cubierto con una frazada para dormir. _

—_Hiccup…—replicaría Toothless aquella orden, pero había sido demasiado tarde, su amo se había quedado dormido, y Hofferson se había escabullido en el segundo piso de la casa._

_Los guías se miraron preocupados, a su manera de ver las cosas, los planes de sus amos no estaban funcionando, y eso, a ellos les estaba perjudicando. _

_._

_._

**Capítulo 16.**

**Días desastrosos, días de cacería. **

_._

_._

Viernes 30 de noviembre 2018, 06: 35 a.m.

—Esto se está saliendo de control. —comentó el consternado Toothless aun sin poder creer que a su amigo se le hubiera hecho fácil dejarle toda la responsabilidad a él y a las guías.

—Te lo advertí Toothless, sabía que esto pasaría. —gruñó Stormfly furiosa.

—Pero… ¿qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Alúmini. —Lamentablemente para nosotros, ellos no durmieron en toda la noche, obligarlos a hacer sus quehaceres como quiera sería una estupidez.

—Entonces ¿cedemos? ¿Así de fácil? Si lo hacemos ellos nunca se harán cargo de sus responsabilidades y nosotros jamás podremos hacer nuestras vidas.

—Estoy muy consciente de ello Stormfly, créeme. —bufó la exhausta albina. —No sabes cuánto me ha afectado eso. —pensó viendo disimuladamente a su pareja.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Toothless.

—¿Toothless, Stormfly, Alúmini? — se escuchó de repente al pie de las escaleras.

Los guías resoplaron con cansancio al ver que Zephyr y Nuffink, ambos aún con sus pijamas puestas, eran ignorantes de lo que había sucedido con sus padres.

—Ni modo, creo que nos toca atenderlos. —susurró Stormfly entre dientes antes de cambiar su semblante a uno más amable, para que los niños no se preocuparan por la ausencia de sus irresponsables padres.

—Yo comenzaré a hacer el desayuno. —se rindió también Alúmini y se fue dejando solo a Toothless quien, aún pensante, no podía quitar la vista de su descuidado amigo.

—Y yo supongo tendré que hacer el resto. —dijo este en un resoplido, y rendido se dispuso a seguir a su pareja para ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

_._

_._

_Horas atrás._

_Después de haber caído y escapado del ataque del perro del infierno, el par de hechiceros había quedado suspendido en la orilla de los fierros que comprendía una parte de las paredes del mirador. Astrid había enterrado a Sky entre la edificación para hacerla de su sostén, y con su otra mano sostenía la mano de su aliado._

_Hiccup, al ver que no había alguna amenaza cerca, se concentró para crear una base por debajo de él, la cual estaba conformada por varios cuadros que asemejaban a un piso reluciente, donde ambos pudieron sostenerse para darse un respiro. _

—_¿Crees que se haya ido? —preguntó Astrid mirando hacia el vacío y tratando de percibir su presencia. —No puedo sentirlo._

—_Ni yo tampoco. —comentó Hiccup preocupado. —No creo que haya huido, debe seguir por aquí. _

_Sin embargo, estaban buscando en la dirección incorrecta. Ambos estaban tan ensimismados buscando al animal por debajo de ellos que no se percataron cuando todo en el interior del mirador comenzó a oscurecerse por la sombra de una sigilosa y tenebrosa criatura de ojos rojos. _

—_Lo mejor es que bajemos y…._

_De repente, el cristal estalló por detrás de los hechiceros. El ataque había sucedido tan rápido y los había tomado desprevenidos que Hiccup perdió la concentración y el suelo de magia creado se desapareció, y ambos cayeron irremediablemente al vacío, teniendo a un enorme perro por encima de ellos. _

_Pese a las circunstancias, Hiccup y Astrid actuaron rápido. Ambos concentraron su egni en las armas y gritando los nombres de estas, las usaron como un propulsor destellante de fuego y luz que los condujo en dirección contraria a la caída y los impulsó justo al centro de la cabeza del animal. _

—_¡Hofferson, debemos destrozarlo por completo! —gritó Hiccup preparándose para dar la estocada final. _

—_¡No tienes que decirme, lo sé! —gritó esta, preparándose para enterrar su hacha en el centro de la cabeza del perro._

_Pero estando sólo a unos escasos centímetros del animal, este desapareció en un parpadeo esquivando de esa manera el ataque. _

_Los consternados hechiceros apenas procesaban lo que acababa de pasar cuando el animal volvió a aparecer detrás de Hofferson. _

—_¡Cuidado! —advirtió Hiccup impulsándose con inferno hacia donde su aliada corría peligro._

_Mientras que Astrid, sintiendo la presencia del animal, se movió lo más rápido que pudo para matarlo, pero nuevamente sucedió, el perro desapareció antes de que pudiera tocarlo con Sky._

_Haddock detuvo su andar por el vacío cuando lo vio desaparecer, y rápidamente lo buscó con la mirada; sin embargo._

—_¡Detrás de ti Haddock_

_La advertencia había llegado tarde, Hiccup sintió como aquel animal lo embestía por la espalda y lo hizo perder la magia de propulsión con la que se estaba suspendiendo en las alturas. _

—_Maldito perro. —gruñó mientras caía, teniendo aún al perro sobre él._

—_¡Haddock, concéntrate! —escuchó de repente a su aliada por encima de él y del perro, con su hacha preparada para atacar también al animal por la espalda. _

_Era su oportunidad, también él se concentró para atacar en el momento adecuado y junto con su aliada hacer un sándwich de perro. Cuando llegó el momento, utilizó nuevamente su magia para impulsarse en dirección al perro, al mismo tiempo que Astrid estaba sólo a poco centímetros de llegar con ellos._

—_¡Ahora! —gritaron ambos con sus armas puestas para encajarlas en el animal._

_Pero de nuevo desapareció frente a sus ojos. _

_Tanto Astrid como Hiccup ahogaron un grito, al ver que ahora los blancos eran ellos, algo que trajo a ambos recuerdos del pasado, en especial a Astrid, quien rememoró no sólo en su mente sino en su cuerpo cómo era el ardor de las llamas de inferno, una sensación tan espeluznante que la hizo perder la invocación sobre Sky. Mientras que Hiccup, al ver la proximidad de su enemiga desapareció rápidamente a inferno para evitar nuevamente una tragedia. Sin embargo, debido al rezago del impulso de las dos armas, terminaron chocando entre sí, ella encima de él_

—_¡Hofferson, seguimos cayendo! —advirtió Hiccup sintiendo un extra de peso por tenerla encima. _

_Sin embargo, su aliada no respondió._

—_¿Hofferson? —la zarandeó, pero esta no reaccionó y aún seguían cayendo. —Ay, no puede ser. _

_Viendo que faltaba poco para llegar al suelo, se concentró a cómo pudo para lograr una técnica básica que le habían enseñado en la academia. _

—_¡LEVITACIÓN!_

_Y como si fuera una ligera pluma, su cuerpo y el de su enemiga quedaron levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo. _

—_ay dioses, ay dioses. —repitió Hiccup una y otra vez con la respiración agitada._

_Se reincorporó de su sitio y respiró hondamente una y otra vez, viendo atentamente a su alrededor. Había poca iluminación y no había ningún alma presente, claro que a excepción de ella. Tragando saliva, se sintió extraño de ver a su aliada enemiga, completamente inconsciente._

—_Qué demonios. —bramó con su respiración más pausada. —¡Hofferson!_

_La acomodó a como pudo en su regazo y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas._

—_¡Hofferson! ¡Hofferson, despierta!¡Despierta! ¡QUE DESPIERTES, MALDITA SEA!_

_Gracias a sus gritos nada delicados, la durmiente Astrid comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente; sin embargo, al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su enemigo, la hizo despertar de un sobresalto, y al ver la posición en la que estaba le hizo propinarle una cachetada._

—_¡¿Por qué me pegas?! —se quejó Hiccup sobando su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que Astrid se levantaba tambaleante. _

—_¿Qué pasó? ¿D-d-dónde estamos? —preguntó abrumada pues en su convalecencia no había estado precisamente en el cielo._

—_Que tonta eres, un cerberus loco nos acaba de atacar. ¿No lo recuerdas? —respondió este con fastidio y aun sobando su mejilla._

_En ese momento, Astrid miró hacia lo alto viendo la estructura en donde minutos atrás habían sido atacados, luego miró hacia todos lados como si algo más le preocupara, una actitud extraña que no pasó por desapercibido para Hiccup._

—_Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo?_

—_Nada. —respondió esta calmando su ansiedad. —¿Dónde está ese maldito perro?_

—_No lo sé, si lo supiera yo…_

_De repente, un gruñido detrás de él, Hiccup resopló con cansancio al sentir de nuevo esa maligna y fastidiosa presencia._

—_Está detrás de mí ¿verdad?..._

_Fue una larga noche._

.

.

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, ese perro nos siguió burlando hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, al parecer ese es su punto débil. —contó un descansado y relajado Hiccup.

Ya era de tarde en toda Berk. Los residentes de los alrededores que habían salido a trabajar por la mañana recién llegaban a sus casas. Heather recientemente se había marchado a la suya, después de un extenuante día de entregas en donde su compañera fue Stormfly debido a que Astrid no se había levantado en todo el día de la cama.

Mientras que Hiccup, para las 2 de la tarde ya se había levantado, y como había dejado a Toothless con la responsabilidad de hacerse pasar por él, se la pasó sin hacer nada el resto del día. Para no verse tan mal, ante la obvia y molesta Alúmini se ofreció a ir por Zephyr y por Toothless cuando llegara la hora de que ambos salieran.

Una vez que se reunieron todos en la casa, les contó los hechos para justificarse.

—Entiendo, amigo. —comprendió Toothless. —Pero lo que no entiendo es porque si ya habías descansado no fuiste a trabajar.

—Toothless, ¿qué iba a hacer en cuatro horas? Fue mejor así, además confío en ti.

El furia nocturna bufó disimuladamente, no quería reprender a su descuidado protegido en presencia de los niños, Alúmini y Stormfly, pero estaba muy molesto, ya que no le había ido muy bien de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿y qué hay de Astrid? ¿Cuánta energía gastó como para que todavía no se levante? —preguntó Stormfly muy seria.

—Eso no sabría decírtelo, tendrías que preguntárselo a ella. —respondió Hiccup haciéndose el desentendido. —Salvo por lo que les dije que de repente se desmayó, no pasó otra cosa.

—Pero Astrid ya está levantada. —comentó Zephyr que, hasta ese momento, sólo había estado escuchando atentamente la plática de los adultos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me pareció escuchar la regadera abierta en el cuarto de mis papás, creo que se está bañando.

—Ush… esa niña, iré a verla.

Levantándose de su lugar en la mesa, Stormfly acudió rápidamente al cuarto de su protegida, ciertamente preocupada por ella por aquel desmayo que había sufrido, pero también molesta con ella por no haber salido antes de la habitación.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño, Astrid se encontraba sentada sobre la fría tina, mientras que el agua helada caía sobre ella. Totalmente desnuda, se mecía abrazada a sus piernas. Se sentía abrumada, desde el casi choque con la espada Inferno no había podido quitarse la sensación de estarse quemando por dentro, un indicio que ella sentía era un mensaje de lo que le esperaría una vez que muriera.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, pero si la primera vez que la sensación le duraba mucho tiempo, por eso había optado por bañarse con agua helada esperando así poder quitarse esa sensación, que muchos también podrían definir como miedo.

—Astrid… ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó la voz de su guía.

Inconsciente de cuánto llevaba mojándose, se puso en pie para continuar con la rutina.

—Eh… sí. —cerró la llave de la regadera. —Ya salgo.

Completamente fresca, salió de la tina y se puso una bata de baño que la cubría de cuello a talones, así como otra toalla en el cabello.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, vio que Stormfly la esperaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—Y… ¿ya estás más descansada? —preguntó esta para hacer plática.

—eh… sí, dormí muy bien, perdón por no hacer nada en todo el día. —se anticipó a decir, mientras fingía buscar algo entre el tocador.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herida? —siguió indagando la guía.

—No, para nada.

Quitándose la toalla de la cabeza, tomó un cepillo para fingir cepillar su cabello.

—Te noto extraña.

La hechicera torció la boca molesta, pues Stormfly la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de qué algo le pasaba; sin embargo, como no quería contarle acerca de sus temores, decidió ignorarla y seguir cepillando su cabello.

—Astrid…

—Estoy bien. —se giró para confrontarla.

Pero Stormfly no le creyó, todos los movimientos de su protegida le indicaban que algo más le pasaba, pues esta se aferraba a la bata de baño como si temiera a que se la quitaran. Como si algo ocultara.

—¿No te vas a cambiar?

En ese momento, Astrid se coloró y se aferró más a la bata.

—S-sí, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? ¿Es por qué estoy aquí? No es la primera vez que te veo desnuda.

—Sí, pero ahora es diferente. —le dio esta nuevamente la espalda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora me veo como un humano?

—¡Pues sí! Stormfly, me siento extraña. —la encaró Astrid viéndola a través del espejo. —Ya no soy la misma de antes, ni tú tampoco. —dijo con decepción.

La guía torció la boca, sintiendo algo de verdad en aquello, por lo que asintió y optó por no molestarla más por el momento.

—Está bien, me voy para que te cambies, y también quería darte algo. —comenzó a esculcarse entre los bolsillos de esa faldita con la que siempre vestía en su forma de humana. —Ten, es lo que se ganó hoy con lo de la cosecha y las entregas, Heather ya tomó su parte.

Astrid dudó en aceptarlo, ya que no se le hacía correcto tomar algo que no se había ganado con su esfuerzo; sin embargo, Stormfly al verla indecisa, tomó su mano y se lo entregó.

—Stormfly, es que, no sé… ese dinero…

—Es tuyo. Tú eres la encargada de ese invernadero, te lo ganaste, créeme.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, y prefiero dejártelo a ti que al idiota de Haddock, porque sé que lo usarás bien y a beneficio de esos niños, porque tú eres su mamá.

La hechicera rodó los ojos al ver que otro tema de conversación nuevamente surgiría.

—Aunque me pongas esa cara Astrid. —regañó la guía. —Eres la mamá de esos niños y la jefa del invernadero, a partir de este momento hacer prosperar tu negocio dependerá mucho de las decisiones que tomes, así como las que tomes para tus hijos.

Concluyendo de esa manera el sermón que la guía quería darle, salió de la habitación dejando a Astrid en las mismas, pues, aunque Stormfly parecía que se preocupaba por ella, las expectativas que tenía eran muy altas.

.

.

.

Minutos después, la disfuncional familia se reunió para comer. La encargada de hacer la cena había sido Alúmini, pues Hiccup ya no se había ofrecido a hacer algo más después de haber recogido a Zephyr y a Toothless.

Los niños, como siempre, estaban bien dentro de lo que cabía. Zephyr se mostraba ciertamente feliz por todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en su clase de música, mientras que Nuffink sólo se dedicaba a hacer lo que un niño de su edad hacía: comer, jugar y dormir.

Mientras que los adultos, cenaron en silencio y tranquilamente o eso parecía, ya que la única que parecía estar apresurada en comer era Astrid, ya que fue la primera en terminar su platillo y en seguida fue a servirse otra porción.

—Oye… tranquila, se te va a atorar la comida. —dijo Stormfly sorprendida.

—Es que no había comido nada desde ayer. —respondió esta tratando de no hablar con la boca llena.

—Que bárbara Astrid, te vas a enfermar si no cuidas tu alimentación.

—Stormfly tiene razón. —opinó Alúmini. —Además si comes demasiado, tendrás problemas para dormir.

—Por eso no hay problema. —se entrometió de repente Hiccup. —La necesito bien despierta.

Tanto Astrid, como los guías y los niños, dejaron de comer al escucharlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Toothless temeroso de una nueva locura.

—Dah… es obvio, Hofferson y yo aún tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese perro, iremos a buscarlo.

—¿Saldrán a buscarlo? ¿en la noche? —preguntó Alúmini comenzando a frustrarse.

—Sí, ese perro no se aparece de día y además ¿qué quieren? ¿qué ese perro nos encuentre en este vecindario y ataque a los niños y a los vecinos?

—Pero… pero… ¿Qué hay de su trabajo? Aunque sea sábado también trabajan medio día… ¿cuánto tardarán?

—Lo que tengamos que tardar amigo. —trató de consolar Hiccup a su guía. —Creo que esto es de mayor importancia que lo otro ¿No lo crees Hofferson?

A la mencionada casi se le atora la comida en la garganta, y gruñó por sus adentros pues corroboró lo que le había dicho durante la madrugada, su enemigo la necesitaba para zafarse de sus guías, pero a la vez tenía razón, ya que no podían dejar suelto a ese perro loco por ahí.

—Astrid… es muy irresponsable. —opinó la guía de esta antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Pero tiene razón, Stormfly. No estaremos seguros hasta que acabemos con ese perro.

—Trataremos de atraparlo durante la madrugada, cuando lo hagamos, todo volverá a la "normalidad". —prometió Hiccup haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

—Entonces ¿el "tío Tannlos" me llevará mañana a la escuela otra vez? —preguntó Zephyr.

—Oye… pero mañana es sábado. —reclamó el guía.

—Sí, pero tengo "clases" de dibujo hasta medio día. —disimuló la pequeña sus actividades

—No te preocupes pequeñita, Toothless con mucho gusto te llevará. —le palmeó Hiccup la cabeza comprometiendo de esa manera a su guía que quedó boquiabierto al ver la facilidad con la que su amigo se deshacía de sus responsabilidades.

—Astrid, ¿ya no vas a regresar? —preguntó Nuffink viendo preocupado a quien consideraba su mamá.

—Claro que sí. —le acarició esta su cabello. — Es sólo que Haddock y yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer. ¿Está bien? ¿Estarás bien?

El niño asintió con una sonrisa y se bajó de su asiento sólo para pedirle un abrazo, un detalle que Astrid no le negó, al contrario, se lo devolvió con mucho cariño.

Toda aquella interacción no pasó por desapercibido por los presentes, en especial por Hiccup, que sentía que su aliada se estaba sobrepasando con su papel de mamá falsa, y Zephyr quien, a pesar de querer mostrarse más indiferente con todo lo que pasaba y estarse preocupando por otras cosas, sintió un poco de celos.

.

.

Más tarde, al punto en que los guías volvieron a sus formas originales, el par de hechiceros salió de la casa en dirección a la torre donde se habían enfrentado al animal la noche anterior.

**1 de diciembre 2018; 03:30 a.m.**

Nada, no había nada.

Hiccup y Astrid tuvieron que esperar en uno de los edificios aledaños, ya que la estructura debido a los percances de la noche anterior fue cerrada al público para ser custodiada por personal policiaco.

—Creo que ahí esta ese hombre Dagur. —observó Hiccup por un catalejo hecho de magia. —Será un problema si ese perro aparece y ataca a los que cuidan la torre.

—Sí. —respondió la indiferente Astrid sentada en la orilla del edificio.

—¿Sí? —imitó este su modo de contestación. —¿Qué te pasa Hofferson?

—¿Te importa? —respondió esta sin quitar su mirada del punto donde habían sido atacados la noche anterior.

—Me importa que estés concentrada, bastantes problemas me causaste ayer…

—No me desmayé toda la noche, idiota.

—No, por suerte no, y me intriga, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? No pensé que fueras tan débil.

Astrid bufó con aquella acusación y molesta se levantó para encarar a su enemigo.

—Fue sólo algo de vértigo ¿de acuerdo? Como si tú fueras perfecto.

—No, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? Haddock, como fastidias… si tanto te molesta, te dejaré hacer las cosas solo, no me importa, mejor me voy a la casa.

—Claro, para que vayas a jugar a la mamá con esos niños. —acusó este molesto.

—Yo NO juego a nada. —le aclaró lentamente y enrojecida por el coraje.

—Entonces ¿qué fue todo eso que tienes con Nuffink? ¿no ves que ilusionas al pobre niño?

—¿Te preocupa?

—Me preocupa que dependa mucho de ti, sabiendo que no lo cuidarás por siempre, porque no te crees ese cuento de que eres su mamá ¿cierto?

Astrid tragó saliva y no pudo responder.

—¿Hofferson? —exigió Hiccup su respuesta, empezando a temer por lo tardada que estaba siendo. —¿crees… que ese niño es tu hijo? —repitió.

—¡No es eso! —gritó esta enrojecida.

—¿Entonces? ¿qué es?

—Me preocupa nada más, es muy pequeño, me recuerda a mi hermano.

—Oh… ya veo. —musitó Hiccup calmando su nivel de histeria a la vez que recordó a los que se habían quedado en el mundo oculto.

—Y…

Se giró nuevamente a su enemiga, que parecía que guardaba algo más dentro de ella.

—¿Qué?

—No sé si decirte esto.

—¿Qué Hofferson? Ya empezaste, ahora dilo.

—Bueno es que…—bufó. —Estoy preocupada, Nuffink me dice que una sombra lo acecha en sus sueños…

—A ver ¡¿cómo?! —se sacudió Hiccup sintiendo una repentina preocupación.

—Sí, dice que una sombra se le aparece entre sueños, que no le permite moverse ni gritar. Dice que es totalmente oscura, que esta envuelto como en una especie de capa y flota acechándolo.

—Me suena a las pesadillas que describen en el libro de los guardianes, los que son vasallos de Pitch Black.

—¿Verdad que sí? —concordó Astrid. —Stormfly me dijo que tal vez eran sólo inventos de Nuffink, que sólo quiere llamar la atención por cómo nos comportamos.

Hiccup no supo qué decir, y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco apenado, pero a la vez preocupado no sólo por Nuffink sino por lo que podría implicar que realmente estuviera viendo cosas.

—¿tú que crees?

—Yo le creo a Nuffink.

El hechicero sintió el corazón retumbándole en el pecho al escuchar la respuesta.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó titubeante.

—Porque extrañamente al parecer yo lo he combatido en sueños. Haddock, me he despertado con Sky en las manos y… Nuffink… él me dijo que yo alejé a esa cosa con la luz que emite Sky.

Eso no lo esperaba Hiccup, quien tragando saliva no concebía que ese niño tuviera esa misma habilidad y lo que conllevaba.

—Haddock… ¿qué opinas?

—Eh… lo investigaremos. —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. —Creo que echaré un vistazo por ahí, señaló del otro lado del edificio.

Astrid no comprendió el cambio de actitud de su compañero, pero al menos se alegró de que este la tomara en serio a diferencia de Stormfly.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup del otro lado del edificio trató de calmar el agitado latir de su corazón, que le decía a gritos que lo aceptara, que aceptara que Nuffink, aquel niño que pensaba no tenía magia, tenía una habilidad igual a la de él: la habilidad de ver a las "pesadillas" o sombras tenebrosas como él las había llamado, unas criaturas que todo el mundo oculto pensaba eran mitos, pero que él, siendo también un niño, había tenido el infortunio de conocer. Unas criaturas que lo acecharon durante sus primeros años de vida, hasta que llegó Toothless para protegerlo.

.

.

El sábado pasó tranquilamente, ni Astrid ni Hiccup habían tenido un encuentro con aquel perro y al parecer tampoco se habían presentado incidentes por los alrededores. El resto del día se dedicaron a descansar, después de que Toothless terminó con sus actividades y que Zephyr regresó de los ensayos.

Para cuando la noche llegó el par de hechiceros salió de nuevo de cacería.

.

.

**Domingo, 2 de diciembre 2018. **

Nuevamente no se registró ningún percance, después de haber vigilado durante toda la madrugada, Hiccup y Astrid volvieron a la casa al punto de la salida del sol. Ahora para todos los residentes fue la oportunidad de descansar de lo que se podría decir la semana más agitada de sus vidas o eso parecía, puesto que cuando llegó otra vez la noche, los hechiceros no perdieron el tiempo para salir de nuevo.

.

.

**Lunes, 3 de diciembre 2018.**

La historia parecía repetirse, a excepción de que el malvado cerberus parecía haberse tomado el fin de semana libre, puesto que, apenas comenzando el primer día laboral, alborotó a los hechiceros con su presencia cerca de la comunidad en donde vivían.

Durante toda la madrugada los mantuvo ocupados, apareciendo y desapareciendo en una especie de juego del gato y el ratón, o como sentían los cazadores, del perro y de los hechiceros.

Por más que trataban Hiccup ni Astrid lograban atraparlo, y el perro en cuanto empezaba a salir el sol se desaparecía.

Mientras tanto, a los guías les tocó sufrir nuevamente la rutina que a sus amos les correspondía.

.

.

**Jueves, 06 de diciembre. **

Cuatro días tratando de atrapar al cerberus y no había resultados.

En todos esos días, los guías se hicieron cargo de la casa y de los niños, pues Astrid y Hiccup llegaban demasiado tarde e iban directamente a la cama o sofá para dormir.

Despertarlos era difícil. Fácilmente Hiccup se quedaba dormido hasta después de medio día, y Astrid más tiempo que él.

Para cuando esta última despertaba ya no había mucho que hacer en la casa ni el invernadero, por lo que sólo se dedicaba a pasar un tiempo con Nuffink, quien era, a pesar de todo, el que más estaba apegado a ella. Mientras que Zephyr decidió concentrarse sólo en el próximo evento que se daría en unos días por lo que ocasionalmente trataba con los demás.

Mientras que Hiccup, a pesar de tener presente lo que Astrid le había contado, se mantuvo al margen y renuente a tratar demasiado con los niños.

.

.

**Miércoles, 12 de diciembre 2018.**

Toothless estaba fastidiado, agotado y ciertamente decepcionado, su amigo llevaba más de una semana tratando de atrapar al cerberus, y él, había tenido que suplirlo en el trabajo.

Pero no era para nada fácil, todos los días lo regañaban por cualquier cosa, en vez de tener clientes felices se iban enojados con él, y no lo comprendía. Su jefe siempre lo sermoneaba y le hablaba de estadísticas y le mostraba gráficas; el dinero que recibió fue muy poco que ni siquiera se podría decir que recuperaban lo que habían gastado en la compra de los últimos víveres, y para colmo, Zephyr le había pedido dinero a Hiccup para un atuendo que llevaría para un evento y este con tal de quitársela de encima se lo dio sin ningún problema.

Sólo esperaba que su amigo atrapara a la criatura mágica lo más pronto posible o no sabría cuánto tiempo más soportaría.

.

.

**Viernes 14 de diciembre 2018, 04:15 a.m.**

Era de madrugada, como en los días anteriores Hiccup y Astrid se encontraban persiguiendo al enloquecido perro que ya había llamado la atención con sus destrozos en varios sectores de la comunidad de Berk.

Cada día era un sector diferente, que había comenzado desde el centro de la ciudad y fue alejándose en dirección al sur. Previendo el siguiente movimiento del animal, Hiccup formuló un plan para atraparlo de una vez por todas, pero para eso necesitaba mucho del apoyo de su aliada que, aunque aun no lo soportaba, obedeció cada una de sus instrucciones, por lo que ahora él haciendo de carnada trataba de distraer al perro que lo perseguía en círculos por una colonia muy alejada a la suya.

El plan consistía en delimitar el área, hasta llevarlo a un punto de concentración donde se invocaría a una jaula mágica la cual tenía que ser fabricada durante la persecución, por lo que sólo esperaba la señal de su aliada, quien fue la encargada de poner unos pergaminos especiales en puntos específicos.

Cuando el momento llegó, Hiccup vio como un rayo deslumbraba desde la propiedad más alta de la colonia, señal de que Astrid había terminado de colocar los pergaminos, por lo que pausó la carrera que llevaba para hacerle frente al canino.

—Ha llegado tu hora, ¡Jaula de luz, aparece!

A su grito, el perro maligno inesperadamente se vio atrapado por varias columnas que se formaron alrededor del hechicero y de él, las cuales si se veía desde las alturas se podía apreciar que era en forma de una estrella de cinco picos.

El acorralado animal, trató de escapar, pero al tratar de traspasar por un espacio entre las columnas, fue repelado por una energía mágica que, aparte de no dejarlo salir, lo dejó mal herido.

—No podrás escapar, nadie sale ni nadie entra hasta que acabemos con esto. —desafió Hiccup maniobrando con la espada.

Ante la provocación, el herido animal se volvió hacia él furioso, y con ferocidad se lanzó hacia él mostrando todos sus colmillos encerados de saliva espesa.

Hiccup se posicionó con Inferno entre manos, esperando el momento adecuado, cuando de repente el perro desapareció frente a él como acostumbraba a hacerlo; sin embargo, después de días de estudiar sus movimientos, el hechicero ya tenía previsto el siguiente ataque, y siguiendo sus instintos, se agachó para luego dar un gran salto con inferno, con la que apuntó hacia el cielo.

El resultado: el cerberus terminó con la espada encajada en la garganta, momento que aprovechó Hiccup para incendiarlo y acabar con su esencia.

El perro irremediablemente cayó derrotado, y sus últimos momentos los vivió revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor.

—Hasta pronto maldito. —escupió Hiccup al suelo, no teniendo ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—No… cantes victoria… hechicero. —respondió el animal de repente.

Hiccup se sobresaltó y quedó boquiabierto al escucharlo. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, pero, entre los delirios del animal que lo veía con profundo odio pronto comenzó a formarse una expresión que podría describirse como cínica, y de su sangrante hocico comenzó a escuchar una risita macabra.

—Tal vez me hayas… derrotado hechicero… pero tú… en realidad no… has ganado nada…

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?! —preguntó este intranquilo.

—Yo me iré… pero tú…volverás… volverás a tu vida… aburrida y rutinaria…que peor castigo para ti…—se burló el cerberus comenzando a desaparecer misteriosamente. —Pobre de ti… pobre…

Y desapareció.

El consternado Hiccup se quedó estático viendo solo los residuos de cenizas que habían quedado del animal. Lo había matado, de eso no le cabía duda; sin embargo, se mostró intranquilo por sus últimas palabras.

Tenía razón. Extrañamente lo consideró. Sin el cerberus acechándolos no había más motivos para salir de noche y desobligarse de sus tareas matutinas.

—Pero… pero ¿qué estoy pensando? —se sacudió confundido al mismo tiempo que la trampa mágica desaparecía de su alrededor, permitiendo entrar a la brisa que se llevó los últimos residuos del canino.

—¡Haddock! — escuchó de repente a lo lejos.

Era Astrid, que corriendo con Sky entre manos se acercaba a donde estaba él.

—¡Haddock! ¿qué rayos? La trampa se activó y ya no pude entrar ni ver lo que pasaba. —contó esta agitada cuando lo alcanzó. —Dime… ¿lograste acabar con él? Ya no puedo sentir su presencia.

¿Acabar con él? —repitió Hiccup en su mente lo que lo hizo recordar nuevamente las últimas palabras del cerberus.

—¡Haddock, despierta!

El hechicero se sacudió para borrar esas imágenes de su mente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo algo? —volvió a preguntar Astrid comenzando a preocuparse.

Entonces Hiccup la miró a los ojos, e inevitablemente no pudo evitar recordar el cómo ella interactuaba con los niños. "Obligadamente". Lo que lo hizo tomar una decisión.

—No.

—No… ¿no qué? —preguntó esta exasperada. —¿No te hizo nada o no acabaste con él?

—No acabé con él. —respondió el hechicero con más seguridad y evitando verla. —Lo siento, se volvió a escapar.

—Ush… ¡No puede ser! Dijiste que la trampa funcionaría, pero… pero ¡si era una trampa muy buena! ¿cómo pudo haber fallado?

—Pues lo siento, no funcionó, ni modo, creo que tendremos que seguir vigilando de noche.

—Ay no, me siento muy cansada. No es lo mismo dormir de día que de noche.

—Pues si quieres ya no me acompañes, yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—Sí, claro… como hoy. —acusó esta con sarcasmo. —Pero olvídalo, estamos en esto juntos, Haddock, y hasta que no vea desaparecer a ese cerberus no descansaré.

—como quieras. —sonrió este fingidamente.

—Ush… ya es tarde, creo que es hora de volver a la casa.

—Claro, después de ti. —le señaló Hiccup el camino para que avanzara primero.

Haciéndole mala cara, Astrid se adelantó en dirección hacia donde habían dejado estacionado el auto. Mientras que Hiccup, se permitió dar un respiro cuando su compañera se alejó lo suficiente de él. La decisión que había tomado había sido precipitada, sólo esperaba que nadie lo descubriera pues de seguro tendría graves consecuencias, pero prefería mil veces jugar al cazador que a la casita.

**Continuará. **

**¿Se supone que este sería corto? Pero como había dicho, ciertos eventos pasarían rápidos. **

**¿Qué les pareció la mentirijilla de Hiccup? ¿cuánto creen que afecte si lo descubren? **

**Comentarios:**

**Maylu: bueno ya pasó más tiempo, y lo bueno viene en el siguiente y en el que sigue a este, así que no te lo pierdas XD.**

**Vivi: sí, pero ahora queda la cuestión de si Hiccup arruina todo con su mentira. **

**Nina: Sí, algo. Pero siempre se puede retroceder otra vez. Pero son los altibajos que tendrá esta historia.**

**A los seguidores, anónimos y favoritos gracias por leer, nos leemos para la próxima. Saludos.**

**26 de enero de 2020**


	18. Se acabó… ¡RENUNCIAMOS!

_**Nota de la autora antes de continuar: HTTYD tú eres el ganador de mi corazón. XD. **_

_Capítulo anterior._

—_No acabé con él. —respondió el hechicero con más seguridad y evitando verla. —Lo siento, se volvió a escapar. _

—_Ush… ¡No puede ser! Dijiste que la trampa funcionaría, pero… pero ¡si era una trampa muy buena! ¿cómo pudo haber fallado? _

—_Pues lo siento, no funcionó, ni modo, creo que tendremos que seguir vigilando de noche._

—_Ay no, me siento muy cansada. No es lo mismo dormir de día que de noche._

—_Pues si quieres ya no me acompañes, yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta._

—_Sí, claro… como hoy. —acusó esta con sarcasmo. —Pero olvídalo, estamos en esto juntos, Haddock, y hasta que no vea desaparecer a ese cerberus no descansaré._

—_cómo quieras. —sonrió este fingidamente._

—_Ush… ya es tarde, creo que es hora de volver a la casa._

—_Claro, después de ti. —le señaló Hiccup el camino para que avanzara primero. _

_Haciéndole mala cara, Astrid se adelantó en dirección hacia donde habían dejado estacionado el auto. Mientras que Hiccup, se permitió dar un respiro cuando su compañera se alejó lo suficiente de él. La decisión que había tomado había sido precipitada, sólo esperaba que nadie lo descubriera pues de seguro tendría graves consecuencias, pero prefería mil veces jugar al cazador que a la casita. _

.

.

.

**Capítulo 17.**

**.**

**Se acabó… ¡RENUNCIAMOS!**

**.**

**Sábado, 15 de diciembre 2018, 01:45 p.m.**

—Bien niños, es todo por hoy. Como siempre, lo hicieron excelente, sin embargo, debemos seguir practicando para hacerlo aún mejor, recuerden, en 9 días será nuestra presentación.

—¡Sí, maestro Alberick! —asintieron todos los menores con una sonrisa.

—Que tengan buen fin de semana niños, que descansen.

—Igualmente maestro Alberick, maestra Mako. —dijeron los niños al unísono, dando sus respectivos respetos a sus mayores.

Terminando así la exhaustiva práctica, todos los niños comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias en sus mochilas y de uno en uno comenzaron a salir del salón de música para ir en dirección a la entrada principal donde esperarían por sus padres.

Sólo los maestros, su pequeño hijo y Zephyr se quedaron al final, los primeros guardando lo que se llevarían a su hogar, mientras que la hija mayor de los Haddock despistadamente se aseguraba de dejar bien guardado su instrumento, ya que el secreto de que practicaba música sólo lo sabían su falso padre y tío.

Recordarlos hizo a la pequeña suspirar desde su sitio, pues su falso padre llevaba más de una semana "atrapando" monstruos, mientras que su falso tío fingía ser su padre y vaya que lo hacía realmente mal. No sabía conducir, por lo que tenía que llevarla caminando a la escuela, no sabía cocinar, por lo que la tarea se la dejaba a sus falsas tías y no sabía aparentemente cómo trabajar, pues siempre lo escuchaba quejarse con Hiccup durante la cena.

Todo iba de mal en peor, pero ¿ella qué podía hacer?

—Zephyr…—escuchó de repente.

Al girarse vio que se trataba de su maestra que con una dulce sonrisa se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—¿Te pasa algo malo?

—No. —respondió moviendo su cabeza. —Sólo pensaba.

—¿Tu papá, mamá o tío vendrán por ti? —preguntó Mako para hacer plática.

—No lo sé, supongo que mi tío.

Sabiendo exactamente cómo mentir, Zephyr fingió seguir preparando sus cosas para marcharse antes de que continuara el interrogatorio.

—Eh… Zephyr, espera.

La pequeña se detuvo a casi nada de estar pisando la salida; sin embargo, como les debía respeto a sus mayores, se volvió nuevamente hacia ellos.

—¿Sí? maestra.

—Hay algo que te queremos decir. —dijo Mako señalándose a sí misma como a su esposo. —O más bien, Alberick.

Zephyr desvió su mirada a su maestro que, carraspeando, pensó detenidamente cómo decirle lo que había descubierto, mientras que el pequeño Akito lo estiraba del saco entusiasmado con la noticia que le tenía.

—Sí es cierto, hay unas cosas que debo decirte. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Sí, claro. —aceptó esta quitándose la mochila de la espalda para sentarse en un banquito.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, era para decirte que Mako y yo estamos sorprendidos por el nivel de habilidad que has demostrado para tocar el violín, te explicamos y a la primera entiendes, es como si fuera nato. ¿Tus papás o alguien de tu familia conoce algo de música o te ha enseñado?

—No, no que yo sepa. Papá es hábil en muchas cosas, pero no en esto, mientras que mamá…—resopló. —No creo que a ella le gusten esta clase de cosas.

La pareja se miró entre sí, viendo cierto aire de decepción en la pequeña.

—En fin. —carraspeó nuevamente Alberick. —Esa era la primera cosa que queríamos decirte, que eres muy hábil con el violín, pero no sólo con eso, debo decir.

—Ah, ¿no? —frunció Zephyr el entrecejo.

—No, ¿recuerdas que hemos hecho algunas prácticas donde todos cantamos?

—Sí.

—Bueno, he notado que tienes muy buen oído y también un buen rango de voz, que si se pule correctamente puedes llegar a ser una gran intérprete.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y si quieres podemos hacer una prueba sólo para ver qué tipo de voz tienes.

—¡¿En este momento?! —comenzó Zephyr a enrojecer.

—Sí, anda… será muy rápido. ¿Te sabes la canción "En mi fantasía"?

—Sí, un poco…

—Ok, entonces sólo sígueme…

Alberick tomó asiento frente al piano y comenzó a tocar unas notas, mientras que la nerviosa Zephyr, siendo animada por la emocionada Mako y Akito, se posicionó frente al salón para comenzar a cantar.

" En la fantasía "

" Veo un mundo justo "

" Donde todos viven en paz y con honestidad "

" Sueño con almas que son siempre libres "

" Como en las nubes… que vuelan "

Con la última nota alta, Mako y Akito estallaron en aplausos, ya que no cualquiera (sin entrenamiento) podía llegar a ella, tan natural, como lo había hecho Zephyr. Sin embargo, como había dicho Alberick, Zephyr seguía siendo un diamante en bruto que necesitaba ser pulido, pues en cuanto terminó la nota, la pequeña no pudo evitar toser por el esfuerzo que recién había hecho.

—Ay, lo siento. —dijo sobando su garganta.

—No te preocupes pequeña, como dije, seguiremos entrenando esa voz tan especial que tienes… por lo pronto, si quieres para la presentación de navidad puedes ser parte del coro cantando algo más suave o, puedes seguir con la idea de tocar con los demás violinistas.

—Ay, no sé. —respondió la emocionada Zephyr.

—O hacer ambas. —sugirió Mako con una sonrisa.

Zephyr no supo qué decir, y mientras se decidía y sus mayores la motivaban, nadie se había percatado de una presencia oscura, que había hecho vibrar ansiosamente el cristal de la puerta y que había sido atraído por aquel singular canto.

.

.

.

—¿Ves a tus papás? —preguntó Alberick una vez que salieron de la escuela.

—No, pero… —trató de distinguir Zephyr a alguien que venía corriendo a lo lejos. —Ya llegaron por mí… es mi tía Stormfly.

—Bien, entonces nos despedimos Zephyr, saluda a tu tía y a tus padres de nuestra parte.

—Sí maestro.

Dando pasos lentos, Zephyr caminó para alcanzar a su falsa tía, curiosa por saber porque la había ido a recoger.

—Ay dioses, pensé que llegaría más tarde. —dijo la agitada Stormfly.

—No, llegaste justo a tiempo. ¿Nos vamos?

La adulta asintió y tomó su mano para guiarla a la casa. Fue extraño para Zephyr ser acompañada ahora por la guía de su falsa madre, ya que a diferencia de Toothless (que no paraba de hablar de sus cosas), Stormfly resultaba ser más seria, y al parecer tampoco se interesaba en hablar con ella.

La silenciosa caminata hizo que su atención se enfocara en otras cosas, para ser más específico, a las casas cuyos peculiares adornos de la temporada ya eran visibles casi por todos lados. Zephyr sonrió ensoñada, en especial al ver por una ventana como unos niños ayudaban a un adulto (supuso era su madre) a poner los adornos navideños.

¿Adornarían su casa este año? Suspiró al pensarlo, en sus escasos 6 años de vida muy apenas recordaba la navidad pasada, donde sus padres habían decorado bellamente su casa con adornos por todos lados, un gran pino y hasta una de esas ramitas donde los enamorados siempre se daban besitos.

Pero… ¿y ahora? Todo había cambiado, sus padres se habían ido y ahora estaban con ella unos completos desconocidos. Eso la puso triste; sin embargo, se sacudió, para no pensar negativamente; sino lo contrario, aunque Hiccup y Astrid no fueran sus padres, ni Stormfly, Toothless y Alúmini sus tíos, ella quería enseñarles cómo era festejar la navidad en Berk.

—Stormfly… —musitó de repente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor?...

.

.

.

**Domingo 16 de diciembre 2018; 02:00 a.m.**

—¿Crees que ahora si aparezca? —preguntó la temblorosa Astrid mientras trataba de darse calor en las manos con su propio aliento.

Tanto Hiccup como ella, se encontraban haciendo vigilancia en un edificio de departamentos que estaba cerca del último lugar en donde habían "intentado atrapar" al cerberus

—No lo sé. —respondió Hiccup también congelándose y con un tremendo dolor en el muñón de la pierna izquierda.

—¿Estás seguro de que no heriste a ese perro de muerte? Ayer no apareció.

—Ya te dije que no lo maté, y no es la primera vez que ese perro desaparece por más de un día.

—Me estoy congelando. —se quejó nuevamente Astrid. —Berk es tan frio como los pueblos del norte del mundo oscuro.

—Ni me lo digas. —gruñó Hiccup masajeando su pierna.

La hechicera vio con curiosidad lo que hacía su compañero, la pierna que se masajeaba o el punto más bien en donde lo hacía era la terminación de su pierna izquierda, esa herida que ella le había causado con Sky.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —se quejó Hiccup al sentirse observado.

Astrid desvió su mirada.

—¿Te duele?

—¿Te burlas de mí? —se la devolvió este ofendido.

—Tenía curiosidad, pero si no quieres responder no lo hagas. —respondió Astrid sin seguirle el juego.

—Pues sí me duele, ¿contenta?

Astrid no comentó nada, y optó mejor por seguir esperando a que su enemigo apareciera. Mientras que del lado de Hiccup, le abrumaba sentirse adolorido, parecía ser una especie de castigo por la mentira que había dicho, pero prefería el dolor a llevar una vida aburrida que no le correspondía.

Así pasó el resto de la noche, adolorido y esperando por un ser que sabía nunca aparecería.

.

.

.

**Domingo, 16 de diciembre 2018; 02:00 p.m.**

—¿A qué hora llegaron? —preguntó Alúmini viendo una típica escena.

—7 de la mañana. —respondió Toothless viendo como su protegido yacía dormido debajo de varias colchas.

—Olvídelos, mejor vayamos a comer. —dijo Stormfly bajando por las escaleras con Zephyr y Nuffink.

Estos no pudieron evitar ver a su falso padre con preocupación, ya que ahora sólo a eso se dedicaba: salir por las noches, luego llegar a dormir y ya no hacer nada.

—¿Y Astrid? —preguntó Alúmini por mera cortesía.

—Igual que aquel. —señaló Stormfly al que dormía en el sofá. —Niños, ¿Por qué no se adelantan en ir a la cocina en lo que hablo con Toothless y Alúmini?

—Está bien. —musitó la intranquila Zephyr, tomó a su hermanito de la mano y terminó de bajar las escaleras con él para ir luego en dirección a la cocina.

Con los niños fuera de vista, la guía de Astrid les hizo señas a los guías de Hiccup para que salieran por un momento de la casa. Estos captando la señal, salieron en silencio sin que el agotado hechicero se percatara de que andaban rondando por ahí.

—Esto es el colmo ¿No lo creen? —opinó Stormfly una vez que cerró la puerta.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Tomar sus lugares e intentar atrapar a ese animal? Nos volvemos unas miniaturas en cuanto llega la media noche.

—En eso Toothless tiene razón. —comentó Alúmini. —Lamentablemente con nuestras habilidades no somos capaces de derrotar a ese tipo de seres.

—Lo sé, pero… Ush… es que no sé. Toda está situación me tiene incómoda, nunca había visto a Astrid siendo tan irresponsable como lo es ahora, y me extraña porque ella siempre deseó ser cazadora, pero ahora, al verla… me pregunto si así hubiera sido.

—Te entiendo, en el caso de Hiccup, me sorprende que, siendo tan estratega, aún no pueda encontrar la forma de atrapar a ese animal, y que también les esté costando tanto tiempo si con las armas que tienen con un solo toque podrían acabar con él.

—¿Y… no… estarán… fingiendo? —sugirió Alúmini con un poco de miedo.

De inmediato, Toothless y Stormfly la vieron con recelo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la nadder guía con el ceño fruncido.

La albina se encogió de hombros, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—No sé… eh… no quiero pensar mal de ellos… pero…

—Pero…—incitó Toothless de brazos cruzados a que siguiera.

—Es que… ush… como dice Toothless, se me hace incoherente que Hiccup siendo cómo es, y su habilidad para este tipo de cosas aún no haya sido capaz de atrapar esa cosa.

—Y… ¿a dónde quieres llegar con eso Alúmini?

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si ambos lo están dejando escapar a propósito?

—¿Y por qué crees que Astrid lo haría? —defendió Stormfly con una risita sarcástica. —Tú no la conoces

—Y yo sé que Hiccup es hábil, pero tampoco creo que se atreva a tanto, me extraña de ti Alúmini. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Ay, ya… para qué se los digo si se van a molestar, y quiero mucho a Hiccup, pero con sólo verlo y por cómo actúa, me hace pensar ese tipo de cosas. —se defendió la albina. —Pero está bien, retiro lo dicho…para que no se molesten.

—Es que no es eso querida. —se acercó Toothless a ella. —Es que es como dices, es nuestro Hiccup…se me hace imposible creer eso de él.

—Lo mismo con Astrid, sé que puede ser media loca y cínica, pero… ush… no, no creo que se atreva a tanto.

—Olvídelo, chicos… como dije, fue sólo algo que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, aquellas ideas de la guía en lugar de quitarse se hicieron más fuertes, pues tan pronto comenzó la semana laboral, tanto Hiccup como Astrid siguieron desentendiéndose de sus tareas, y seguían saliendo por las noches, sólo para regresar al día siguiente diciendo que no habían encontrado al animal.

17, 18, 19 de diciembre, la misma historia, las mismas excusas.

.

.

**Jueves, 20 de diciembre 2018: 06:30 a.m.**

—¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó Toothless esperanzado.

—No.

—Negativo.

Respondieron los agotados Hiccup y Astrid, ignorándolo como en los días anteriores sólo para ir a acostarse a su respectivo lugar de descanso.

Minutos más tarde, la misma historia y conversación de los guías.

—Comienzo a pensar que lo que dijo Alúmini es cierto. —comentó la agotada Stormfly mientras ayudaba a hacer el desayuno.

—Yo no quiero creer, pero si se me hace extraño. —dijo Toothless mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

Mientras tanto, la guía albina se abstuvo de comentar ya que no quería ser criticada como la vez anterior, pero ella más que nadie, sabía que había algo turbio en toda la misión de cacería, y en silencio trató de idear un plan que le ayudara a obtener las respuestas.

—¡Ya estoy lista Stormfly, Toothless! —llegó Zephyr vestida con su uniforme escolar, acompañado del adormilado Nuffink.

—Bien, entonces desayunen niños, será un laaaaargo día. —canturreó Toothless fastidiado de llevar una vida que no le correspondía.

—Se están acabando otra vez los comestibles. —dijo Stormfly mientras les servía a los niños. —¿Cómo va ese trabajo?

—Creo que bien, hago lo que puedo. ¿Y el invernadero?

—Bien, gracias a Heather… porque Astrid…

La misma conversación de todos los días, pensó Zephyr mientras escuchaba la plática de los adultos, algo que ella también quería que se terminara, pues los guías podían ser tan fastidiosos por como se quejaban de sus protegidos.

—Oye Stormfly… ¿pudiste encontrar lo que te pedí? —preguntó para cambiar el tema de conversación.

En ese momento, los adultos dejaron sus quejaderas para enfocarse en ver a la niña.

—Oh… ¡los adornos! Lo siento Zephyr, te prometo que ahora si te los bajo, los encontré en ese ático.

—Ah, es cierto… junto con un montón de chatarra vieja. —dijo Alúmini para si misma, mientras pensaba en un plan.

.

.

Horas más tarde, Stormfly, como prometió, se puso a bajar los adornos navideños del ático, siendo ayudada por Alúmini y Nuffink. Mientras que Heather se encargaba del invernadero. Todos los movimientos que se estaban haciendo en el nivel superior de la casa no despertaron a Astrid de su letargo, pero para Hiccup, quien pretendía seguir durmiendo se le hizo demasiado escándalo.

—¿Podrían callarse o prender los silenciadores? —pidió cuando vio todo lo que estaban bajando las guías.

—Ay lo siento Hiccup, pensé que si lo había hecho. —respondió Alúmini con una falsa sonrisa.

—Descuida, iré a dormir otra vez.

—¡Espera!

Como le daba la espalda, la albina no pudo apreciar como su protegido rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Sí? —se giró hipócritamente Hiccup.

—Encontramos mucha basura en el ático, y ya que estás despierto, me preguntaba si me puedes hacer el favor de llevarla al depósito de chatarra.

—¿A ese donde peleamos contra el gólem?

—Sí.

—No inventes Alúmini, está muy lejos de aquí…

—Pero es que es mucha basura. —rezongó esta haciendo un puchero. —Sabes que no me gusta el desorden.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué no le dices a Hofferson que la desaparezca con su magia? ¿O déjame ver si la puedo desaparecer con la mía?

—No, Hiccup… Astrid está dormida, y bueno… creo que sería bueno que salieras de vez en cuando, anda, por favor… hazlo por mí. —Pidió con su mejor cara.

—Ush… está bien, pero de antemano, te digo que demoraré, ese lugar esta muy lejos.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tan lejos? —preguntó con falsa curiosidad pues sabía exactamente donde estaba.

—Ah… no sé, eh… tal vez ni siquiera pueda alcanzar a ir por Toothless y Zephyr. —respondió Hiccup, pensando seriamente en deshacerse de las tareas por el resto del día.

—Oh… ya veo, bueno… pero de igual manera, quiero que vayas por favor, entre más rápido mejor.

El hechicero rodó los ojos, sin embargo, para no responder a su guía se dispuso a hacer lo que quería o al menos hacerle creer que lo haría.

Para comenzar con la farsa, ayudó a bajar todo lo que Alúmini quería desechar, cosas que estaban almacenadas en cajas y las cuales contenían trastos más viejos que él, fierros que no servían, así como libros y papeles que descubrió habían pertenecido a un antiguo propietario.

Después de sacar todo lo que iban a desechar, lo metió a la cajuela del auto, y una vez que estuvo listo se marchó.

En todo aquel tiempo, Alúmini no le quitó el ojo de encima, conocía muy bien a su protegido adoptivo y podía ver en él, el fastidio y la hipocresía con la que actuaba, y una vez que se marchó esperó el momento apropiado para asegurarse de que cumpliera con sus tareas.

"_Tengo que averiguar algo, regreso más al rato"_

"_Alúmini"_

Escribió en una nota mágica, y prendiéndola con su habilidad la mandó a su compañera Stormfly.

Saltando de casa en casa, comenzó a seguir a su protegido, siendo cuidadosa con sus movimientos para que este no se percatara de que ella estaba cerca. Siguiéndolo, recorrió parte del camino inicial que se debía tomar para salir de la comunidad, hasta ese punto, sintió alivio ya que, muy dentro de ella, estaba esperanzada a que Hiccup hiciera lo que se le había encomendado. Pero para su mala suerte, cuando el hechicero giró hacia un lado contrario, empezó a temer lo peor.

"Tal vez utilizó un atajo" se decía a sí misma, conforme lo seguía.

Sin embargo, el trayecto que estaba tomando el hechicero cada vez más lo alejaba del destino original.

La decepción se reflejó en el rostro de la conmocionada Alúmini, cuando por fin Hiccup se detuvo en un estacionamiento, cerca de la playa de Berk. Ahí, este bajó del auto sólo para ir a un mirador donde estuvo contemplando por varios minutos el mar, para luego bajar al área de la arena donde se acostó tranquilamente en un camastro que estaba debajo de una confortable y enorme sombrilla.

Aún esperanzada, Alúmini esperó impacientemente a que su protegido hiciera algo más, pero las horas pasaron y Hiccup siguió descansando, pasando el medio día, se levantó aparentemente más relajado, pero, en lugar de regresar al auto, comenzó a caminar por todo lo largo de la playa, hasta que llegó a un solitario punto en donde comenzó a practicar con su arma y magia.

Era el colmo, la guía estaba demasiado decepcionada, no podía creer que Hiccup, ese muchacho responsable que creía haber guiado por un camino correcto, fuera tan irresponsable al grado de que buscara cualquier estupidez para entretenerse en lugar de hacer un simple deber.

Luego, el atardecer llegó, calculó por la posición del sol que eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, su última esperanza es que al menos se compadeciera de Toothless y fuera al trabajo por él.

Pero no pasó, aún sin hacer nada, vio que Hiccup optó por arrojar piedras al mar, en lugar de ocuparse de su fiel guía.

Eso la entristeció.

Pero además de la tristeza, se sentía devastada y muy decepcionada. Ver a Hiccup siendo un desobligado no hizo más que confirmarle que a él no le importaba nadie más que él mismo, y lo sintió, no por él, sino por su querido Toothless, el cual le tenía una fe ciega.

El pensar en su pareja desmoronándose con el descubrimiento que había hecho hizo que su corazón sintiera aún más tristeza, a tal grado, que su cuerpo de humano comenzó a reaccionar involuntariamente y comenzó a iluminarse. Alúmini ni siquiera se ofuscó con el repentino cambio de su cuerpo, cuando este pasó a ser nuevamente el de un pequeño dragón blanco.

Su mirada siguió clavada en el distraído Hiccup que, cuando consideró oportuno (un par de horas más tarde) dejó el jugueteo para volver al auto.

Hasta ese momento, la ahora dragona reparó en su original apariencia y, confundida, se echó a volar antes de que su protegido la viera. Le ganó el paso y llegó al auto primero, donde buscó un lugarcito entre la maquinaria para esconderse y ser llevada de nuevo a la casa, a donde supuso iría su protegido.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, tal como lo había supuesto, Hiccup regresó a la casa con toda la basura aun en la cajuela, y lo que ahora le interesaba a Alúmini era saber con que excusa saldría.

Hiccup, aún desconociendo que tenía a una mini espía siguiéndolo, metió el auto en la cochera y entró a la casa de lo más normal. En ese momento, Alúmini salió de su escondite y revoloteó por el lugar tratando de concentrarse para volver a su forma falsa. Hasta ese momento, no sabía cómo había logrado el cambio y comenzó a frustrarse por no poder volver al otro estado pues lo que más quería era confrontar a su protegido cara a cara.

Sin embargo, pronto unos ruidos la alertaron, alguien se dirigía a la cochera por lo que rápidamente buscó un escondite entre las herramientas que yacían en unos estantes que estaban colgados en las paredes.

—Ya suéltame, Haddock ¿Qué quieres? —escuchó la voz rezongona de Astrid.

Enseguida, la luz de la cochera se encendió, por lo que Alúmini se engarruñó más de entre su escondite.

—Sólo quiero que me hagas un favor. —escuchó decir a Hiccup.

La dragona observó como su protegido abría la cajuela del auto, y le mostraba a una fastidiada Astrid lo que había en su interior.

—¿Y esa basura? —cuestionó ella con su típica frivolidad.

—Sólo quiero que me ayudes a desaparecerla, con tu magia.

—¿Y eso como por qué o para qué?

—Mira Hofferson… no preguntes. —respondió él con fastidio. —Si sabes lo que te conviene, más vale que me hagas este favor.

—Con que esto me conviene…—repitió ella con un tono insinuante. — está bien, como sea…

Astrid invocó a Sky iluminando toda la cochera, y con un solo toque del filo del arma comenzó a reducir la basura en pequeñas partículas de polvo, apenas visibles. En su escondite, la impactada Alúmini, no pudo creerlo, pues a cómo había visto la situación, concluyó que Astrid no era más que la cómplice de Hiccup para todo lo que les estaban haciendo a ellos.

Aún sin percatarse de que ella rondaba por ahí, Astrid y Hiccup abandonaron de lo más normal la cochera que finalmente quedó nuevamente sumida en la oscuridad cuando la luz se apagó.

La decepcionada dragoncita, salió cabizbaja de su escondite, pues ahora no sólo tenía la tarea de informar a su pareja acerca de su descubrimiento, también tendría que decírselo a su amiga, aquella nadder guía, que se cargaba un carácter severo para el bien de su protegida.

Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo?

Comenzó a frustrarse por no saber cómo decirlo y tampoco por no saber cómo volver a su otra forma, a la cual tenía que regresar para no levantar sospechas. Desesperada, revoloteó un par de veces por la cochera y al no lograr su objetivo, optó por salir de ahí por la ventanilla que había en la puerta de entrada.

Ya en el exterior, siguió revoloteando en el techo, tratando de concentrarse, le quedaba poco tiempo, ya que imaginaba que en ese momento la cena se estaba sirviendo y, si ella no estaba, Hiccup podría sospechar algo, estaba desesperada, no podía soportar la presión.

—¿Alúmini?

En ese momento, el corazón se le detuvo. Quien le había hablado era nada más ni nada menos que Toothless que, aun en su forma de humano, estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella, justo en la pequeña orilla del techo.

Al verlo, los ojos de Alúmini se dilataron y voló fugazmente a su encuentro, y antes de alcanzarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse y a transformar en la chica de ojos azules y largo cabello blanco, quien terminó el trayecto y se aferró en un abrazo al ser que más amaba en el mundo.

—Alúmini, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —cuestionó el confundido Toothless.

Como respuesta, la guía negó con su cabeza cerca de su pecho, y más se aferró a él, pues no quería que viera su tristeza, aun no estaba lista para decirle lo que había descubierto.

—Me estás asustando… ¿pasó algo?

—No, sólo quiero tenerte así…—le respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

El guía nocturno, sin entender demasiado, se limitó sólo a abrazarla y esperar a que ella le dijera lo que ocurría, es lo que su instinto le decía debía hacer.

—eh… eh… —escucharon una especie de carraspeo detrás de ellos.

La pareja de furias se separó un poco y vieron apenados que alguien más los había alcanzado en el techo. Era Stormfly que, un poco incomoda por lo que presenciaba, trató de ser lo más discreta e ir directamente al grano.

—La cena ya está servida… ¿está todo bien? —preguntó con su mirada desviada a otro lado.

—Eso creo…— se rascó Toothless el cabello y bajó su mirada hacia su pareja, la cual estaba ensimismada viendo con preocupación a la nadder. —¿Alúmini? ¿Todo bien?

Esta reaccionó dando unos parpadeos y se separó de él, con un actitud más propia a ella.

—Sí, todo bien. —sonrió. —Vamos a comer.

—¿pudiste hacer todo lo que tenías que hacer? —cuestionó Stormfly antes de que se le pudiera ir.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Saliste? —preguntó Toothless viendo a ambas chicas.

Alúmini tragó saliva.

—Mira, sea lo que sea que hiciste puedes contárnoslo. —animó la nadder acercándose a ella. —Hiccup no sabe qué saliste y Astrid se levantó como siempre muy tarde, y hasta apenas unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no estabas, yo le dije que estabas tomando un descanso en el techo.

—Gracias Stormfly. —sonrió la albina dando un suspiro. —pero antes de decirles lo que hice el día de hoy, les quisiera pedir a ambos un favor.

—¿qué es?

—Voy a ordenarles algo a Hiccup y a Astrid, y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes me contradiga u opine al respecto.

—¿Por qué? —frunció la nadder el entrecejo.

—Por favor, sólo háganlo, permítanme que sea yo la que hable con ellos ahora.

Toothless y Stormfly se miraron entre sí, y aunque no comprendían lo que pasaba asintieron inseguros a la petición de su pareja y amiga.

.

.

.

La hora de la cena pasó sin más, todos los presentes estuvieron en silencio, algo muy extraño para los pequeños, los cuales ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a las típicas quejas de sus guías para sus falsos padres.

—Bien, creo que debo prepararme, me espera una larga noche de vigía. —dijo Hiccup pretendiendo levantarse de su asiento.

—¡Alto ahí, Hiccup! —exclamó Alúmini con seriedad. —Necesito hablar contigo y con Astrid.

Los hechiceros confundidos se miraron entre sí, sin entender qué había sido eso, pero Hiccup, aunque malacariento, obedeció y volvió a tomar su asiento.

Los demás, incluyendo a los niños, estaban expectantes de lo que acontecería; sin embargo, Alúmini solamente suspiró, y se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Nuffink y Zephyr.

—Niños, ¿por qué no ven lo que Stormfly sacó de las cajas y ordenan lo que quieren poner en la casa?

—¿Los adornos navideños? —preguntó el menor de los Haddock con emoción.

—Sí, así es.

—¡sí! ¡Vamos, Zephyr! —se levantó entusiasmado de su asiento.

—Ah, pero… —miró la niña preocupada a los adultos.

—Anda Zephyr, los mayores debemos hablar de algo importante. —insinuó la albina, incitándola con la mirada a que se marchara.

—Está bien… vamos Nuffink.

Con pesar, Zephyr abandonó la mesa junto con su entusiasmado hermano; una vez que se fueron Alúmini se cercioró que no estuvieran cerca y encendió los silenciadores que había en la cocina.

—¿Podrían decirnos que está pasando? —preguntó la exasperada Astrid viendo aquello todo muy extraño.

Pero como Stormfly ni Toothless sabían lo que la otra guía tramaba, se limitaron a estar en silencio y esperar a que Alúmini actuara.

—Claro. —respondió esta tomando nuevamente su asiento. —Sólo que no quería que los niños escucharan los gritos que probablemente habrá.

—¿Y eso por…? —cuestionó Hiccup sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—Porque hemos decidido que ya no seguiremos cubriéndolos. —respondió la albina con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hiccup poniéndose de pie. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pretendes Alúmini?

—¿Yo? Nada, sólo que creo que ya fueron muchas noches de vigilancia y nada de resultados.

—¡Un momento, un momento! —se puso Astrid de pie. —¿Acaso insinúas que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

—Yo no lo dije, tú lo dijiste…

Astrid rio.

—¿Crees acaso que estamos jugando? No tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto hemos buscado a ese perro. ¿crees que me gusta estar vigilando de noche y estar congelándome?

—Pues ya no lo hagas, si no aparece ¿para qué hacer la vigilancia?

—¿Estás loca o qué Alúmini? —salió Hiccup en defensa de su aliada. —Hofferson tiene razón, no estamos jugando.

—Ah, ¿no? — lo encaró la guía molesta. —Entonces… díganos ¿qué se supone que hacen durante la vigía?

—Ah… yo…—balbuceó Hiccup buscando la manera correcta para mentir.

—¡Esperamos! —se apresuró Astrid a responder. —El que tengamos magia no nos hace adivinos, no sabemos exactamente donde está ese animal ¿Por qué simple y sencillamente no puedes entenderlo? ¡Alúmini!

—Porque, así como ustedes nos reclamaron semanas atrás que Toothless, Stormfly y yo habíamos perdido el tiempo, hoy yo les reclamo lo mismo y ¡EXIGJO! que, si no han dado con ese animal, vuelvan a su rutina normal hasta que de nuevo aparezca.

—¡Claro! Como si trabajar en ese aburrido lugar pudiera resolver algo, Alúmini, date cuenta… hay gente que corre peligro, incluyendo a esos niños. —jugó Hiccup su carta.

Alúmini se sobó la frente fastidiada.

—Esos niños son tus hijos ¡ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Y lo que necesitan es que sus padres estén atentos a ellos ¡DÍA Y NOCHE!

—¿Y qué quieren que hagamos? —preguntó Astrid sin entender a donde iba todo el asunto.

—Sólo que TODOS volvamos a hacer lo que se pactó desde un principio, que ustedes tomen los roles que les corresponde y nosotros sólo ser el "apoyo".

—¿Y no es acaso lo que hemos estado haciendo? —reclamó Hiccup a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Desde mi perspectiva, no. Así que, más vale que se duerman temprano, porque mañana les espera un largo día de trabajo.

—Alúmini…—bufó Hiccup sobando su frente. —Si algo pasa…

—SI ALGO PASA… estoy segura de que ustedes lidiarán muy bien con eso… son unos magos excelentes ¿no es así? "Lo mejor de su familia" —canturreó con sarcasmo. —Así que, basta de reclamos, está decidido…

—Pero...

—Pero NADA… si deciden irse está noche, será su problema, pero escuchen bien, aténganse a las consecuencias, porque mañana ni Toothless, Stormfly y yo haremos sus tareas, eso incluye sus trabajos y atender a los niños.

—¿No se atreverían? —rio Astrid tomándoselo como broma.

—Hablamos en serio. —se levantó Stormfly haciendo una inesperada segunda para su amiga.

Hiccup bufó y entonces vio a su guía, aquel que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, con su vista bien fija sobre él y su enemiga.

—¿Y tú Toothless? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esta locura? —pidió Hiccup su opinión.

Entonces el guía nocturno se levantó para dar su respuesta definitiva.

—Estoy con ellas, más vale que hagan lo que Alúmini les dice o aténganse a las consecuencias.

—Ush… ¡está bien! —aceptó Astrid malhumorada. —Pero si algo pasa, escúchenme bien, no me haré responsable…

Dicha su palabra final, se levantó de su asiento para ir directamente a la cama. Mientras que Hiccup, permaneció en su asiento con el entrecejo fruncido y visiblemente molesto.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Hiccup?

—NADA… Alúmini, ¡buenas noches!

Y con la misma molestia que Hofferson, se fue a su sofá para estar sin hacer nada de lo que restaba de ese día, o al menos hacer parecer eso, pues tenía que pensar cuidadosamente cómo zafarse de nuevo de sus actividades.

Mientras tanto, los guías se permitieron dar un respiro de alivio cuando los dos hechiceros finalmente se marcharon.

—Alúmini… ahora sí… ¿me puedes explicar que fue todo eso? —preguntó Toothless

—Lo mismo, te apoyamos como nos dijiste… pero… sigo sin entender bien. —dijo Stormfly.

—Esto chicos, eso sólo otra oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? —repitieron los guías confundidos.

—Sí, otra oportunidad para que Hiccup y Astrid hagan lo correcto.

.

.

.

**Viernes, 21 de diciembre 2018; 06:45 a.m.**

La aburrida rutina había empezado. Los niños como todos los días se habían levantado. Hiccup de mala gana se levantó e hizo el desayuno para todos los que vivían en la casa, pues sabía que no podía confiarle eso a la inútil de su aliada que, en lugar de estar muy despierta, parecía que no había dormido durante la noche. Los guías, parecían ser los únicos que disfrutaban del espectáculo que ahora él estaba protagonizando.

—Ya extrañaba tu comida Hiccup. —alabó Zephyr su platillo mientras lo degustaba.

—Sí, está muy rico. —dijo Nuffink con la boca llena.

El aludido, no mencionó nada, y sólo se limitó a comer con mala gana.

—Sí, coman muy bien… que les espera un largo día. —insinuó Alúmini viendo tanto a su protegido como a la otra hechicera. —Astrid, anda, come… Heather y tú harán unas entregas.

—Es que no se me antoja. —dijo esta con una mueca de asco. —Siento que es demasiado temprano como para comer.

—Pues no comas, ¡si no quieres!... Chiflada…—espetó Hiccup.

—Hiccup… basta. —regañó Alúmini. —Astrid, es normal que te sientas así, tienes el horario al revés, pero tan pronto acostumbres a tu cuerpo al horario que debe ser, ya no te sentirás así. Así que come, por favor.

—Paso… lo guardaré para más tarde. —decidió esta llevándose su platillo a otra mesa, donde lo cubrió con una tela. —Estaré arriba, niños estaré arriba por… si necesitan algo.

—¡Sí, Astrid! —asintieron estos felices de por fin ser atendidos por ella.

—Hiccup… tienes que ayudar a Astrid, por lo menos a bañar a Nuffink… —le susurró Toothless dándole unos golpecitos en el costado.

—¡Yo ya hice el desayuno! Que ella haga lo demás, díganle a Zephyr que la estaré esperando en el auto para irnos.

—Ok, pero si quieres… te acompaño. —se levantó su guía dispuesto a seguirlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Hiccup lo detuvo.

—No es necesario amigo, puedo hacerlo perfectamente yo solo. —dijo con un tono un tanto sarcástico.

—Bien. —se volvió a sentar Toothless. —Que te vaya bien… en el trabajo.

El hechicero rodó los ojos y tomó el saco que se llevaría puesto, y sin siquiera despedirse se retiró de la cocina.

Stormfly estaba sorprendida por cómo aquellos dos habían actuado con Hiccup, todo parecía indicar que de nuevo habían recuperado el respeto que últimamente este les faltaba.

—Wow… me sorprende que haya cedido tan rápido. —dijo el impresionado Toothless también.

—¿Verdad? —concordó la nadder. —Parece que nuestros problemas por fin se acabaron.

—O eso nos quieren hacer pensar. —dijo Alúmini no muy convencida.

—¿De qué hablas querida?

La albina resopló.

—Toothless, hay algo que debemos hacer…

—¿Sí?... ¿qué cosa?

—Sólo quiero que me acompañes a averiguar si no erré al darle a Hiccup otra oportunidad, porque si no…—resopló. —No sé si lo soportaría.

—Pero… ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Stormfly sin comprender lo que tramaban esos dos.

Toothless estaba igual, pero al ver los ojos azules de su compañera lo hicieron suponer que le revelaría lo que le acongojaba el día anterior.

—Está bien. —aceptó seriamente. —¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ya te lo diré. Cuando nos marchemos, Stormfly, ¿Podrías quedarte a vigilar a Astrid, y asegurarte de que haga lo que le corresponde?

—uhm… claro…

—Gracias, Toothless… sígueme… vigilemos en el techo, seguiremos a Hiccup…

—Ok… de acuerdo. —aceptó este inseguro.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, y ajeno a lo que tramaban sus guías, Hiccup partió en el auto junto con Zephyr, a quien llevó puntualmente a la escuela, por esa parte no se había presentado ningún problema.

Sin embargo, la verdadera prueba sería la siguiente, Toothless y Alúmini siguieron el recorrido que tomó el hechicero, durante el transcurso del camino, la albina le contó a su pareja los acontecimientos del día anterior, el cómo su protegido había evadido una simple tarea para irse a descansar y jugar en otro sitio.

Toothless en un principio no quiso creer, amaba demasiado a Hiccup para pensar que fuera capaz de hacer eso, pero la prueba evidente de que lo había hecho era que no había pasado por él ni por Zephyr el día anterior, y aunado a eso, se había atrevido a mentir, ya que durante la cena inventó que había estado atascado en el tráfico.

Finalmente comprendió lo que Alúmini trataba de hacer, así como la otra oportunidad que le estaba dando a Hiccup.

—Toothless… mira…

El furia despertó de sus pensamientos en un parpadeo y observó lo que su novia apuntaba, Hiccup había dado la vuelta, justo en dirección a donde estaba el trabajo. Motivado a que Hiccup no era el irresponsable que todos creían, continuó siguiéndolo.

Para su suerte y orgullo, el guía observó que Hiccup había llegado al trabajo, y todo parecía indicar que sí haría sus deberes; sin embargo, él no salió del auto.

—Anda Hiccup… ¿qué estás esperando? —susurró para sí mismo, ansioso por verlo salir del auto y de verlo entrar al edificio.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento, el abatido Hiccup comenzó a sentir gran frustración al estar nuevamente en ese lugar. Su mente, no dejaba de recordar las palabras que le había dicho aquel cerberus.

Llevar una vida aburrida y monótona, no era lo que él quería, pero… ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Había tratado de escapar de ella, aunque fuera con una mentira, que sabía no iba a poder sostener por muchos días mas tampoco esperaba que el gusto se le hubiera acabado tan rápido.

Vio por la ventanilla, y a través de esta observó que Snotlout y Fishlegs entraban en el edificio de lo más felices, llevando con ellos unas tazas de café y una bolsa de papel de seguro con comida chatarra.

¿Eso era a lo único que podía aspirar? Comenzó a preguntarse.

Vivir con una mujer que no amaba, unos niños que, aunque se llenara la boca diciendo que no eran sus hijos, lo hacían dudar demasiado, un trabajo aburrido y con poca probabilidad de éxito, y, por último, unos guías que pretendían manejar su vida. ¿A eso se tenía que rendir?

—No… por supuesto que no… —se respondió a si mismo.

Y encendiendo el auto, se marchó de su lugar de trabajo.

.

.

.

Los espectadores Alúmini y Toothless quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial este último que sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho al ver la decisión que su protegido había tomado. No quería creerlo, pero los hechos hablaban por si mismos.

Mientras que, aun lado de él, la llorosa Alúmini se limpió las lagrimillas de sus ojos para proseguir con lo siguiente, con lo que ella había decidido, y esperaba que su pareja también decidiera.

—Anda Toothless…— lo zarandeó. —Tenemos que seguirlo.

El anonado Toothless, apenas y pudo reaccionar, por lo que sólo se limitó a seguir a su amada, hacia el nuevo rumbo que había tomado Hiccup.

Horas más tarde, llegaron a su nuevo destino: la playa.

—otra vez… —se lamentó Alúmini viendo como Hiccup aparentemente pretendía repetir el patrón anterior, pues tan pronto dejó el auto estacionado, fue a aquel mirador para observar a la nada. —Toothless… ¿crees que…

—Esto se acabó…—gruñó este con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello. —Se acabó… estoy harto…— susurró.

Alúmini bajó la cabeza sintiendo el mismo pesar, y para confortarlo, lo abrazó por los hombros, al hacerlo, pudo sentirlo, como su querida pareja temblaba del simple coraje, de la decepción que le causaba ver a su protegido, a ese humano que se supone que debía llevar por el camino correcto y cuyos esfuerzos parecían haber sido en vano

—Pero me va a escuchar… ese…

Sin decir más, Toothless se zafó bruscamente de su pareja para ir a donde se encontraba su protegido, Alúmini, asustada por lo que pudiera pasar, rápidamente lo siguió para ayudarlo a confrontarlo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup seguía con la vista perdida en el horizonte y con su conciencia completamente tranquila. Después de lo que había hecho, el no haber ido a trabajar parecía haber sido una sabia decisión, hasta que…

—¡Hiccup!

El corazón casi dejó de latirle cuando escuchó esa voz; y todo lo que llevaba pensando pareció irse al grano, pues tan pronto dedujo quien estaba detrás de él, sintió la conciencia intranquila y llena de culpas.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Te estoy hablando!

El exigente llamado de Toothless lo hizo nuevamente dudar, pues ese singular tono era el que llevaba escuchando semanas y era el cual le exigía a hacer cosas que no quería.

—¡Que te estoy hablando cretino! ¡¿qué acaso no me escuchas?!

Con un jaloneo, Toothless hizo que su protegido lo encarara, este como si nada y sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento sólo se acomodó el arrugado saco que le había estrujado.

—Sí te escucho, ¿qué quieres? —se atrevió a desafiarlo.

Toothless quedó boquiabierto con esa contestación, y como respuesta le dio otro empujón, detrás de él, Alúmini no se atrevía a intervenir.

—¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡YO SOY EL QUE QUIERO RESPUESTAS! —dijo desconsolado.

Hasta ese momento, Hiccup bajó su nivel de presunción y pudo ver dolor reflejado en el rostro de su querido guía.

—No… no fui al trabajo… creo que eso es evidente. —admitió sin culpa.

—Y ¿por qué demonios, Hiccup? ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Por qué? ¡YA SE LOS HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES Y USTEDES NO QUIEREN ENTENDER!

—¡Basura!… deja ya esas excusas… sólo te pedimos una maldita cosa… ¡UNA! y no la pudiste hacer…

—Ay Toothless, sólo fue…cosa de hoy…—rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Y ayer? —intervino Alúmini. —¿Ayer cuál era la excusa?

—¿De qué hablas Alúmini? No te metas…—amenazó este tratando de mantenerse en la mentira.

—¡Ya basta Hiccup, no le hables así! —gritó Toothless— Y más bien… ¡responde! ¿Qué hacías aquí el día de ayer?

—Y no te atrevas a mentirnos Hiccup, porque te seguí, estuve todo el maldito día esperando a que hicieras lo que te pedí. —advirtió Alúmini.

En ese momento, Hiccup se encogió de hombros y su movimiento corporal se delató por sí solo.

—¿Qué hacía ayer? Si lo viste Alúmini… entonces no tiene caso responder…

—Que cínico eres…—enfureció Toothless.

—Bueno… es la verdad… o ¿quieren escucharlo de mi boca? Está bien, sí así lo quieren… sí, Alúmini, no te obedecí, no tengo porque… vine aquí a la playa a pensar, a descansar de ti, de Hofferson, de los niños… porque no quería verlos, porque TODOS me tienen HARTO… ¡escuchaste! ¡HARTO DE QUE QUIERAN MANIPULAR MI MALDITA VIDA! ¿estás contenta?

A la albina se le aguaron los ojos con tan brutal y sincera respuesta.

—Déjala en paz, Hiccup… —se interpuso Toothless entre ellos. —Y mejor… ya que estás siendo tan honesto… dime en qué más has mentido…

—De… de ¿qué hablas? —trató de evadirse dándole la espalda.

—¡Dime la verdad! ¿el cerberus que aparentemente Hofferson y tú han estado siguiendo es real? ¿O es otra de tus mentiras?

Hiccup se giró para encararlo.

—No seas tonto, Toothless… ¡claro que es verdad!… ¿acaso no viste cómo llegábamos? ¿estás ciego o qué?

—¿Y es verdad que todavía no acaban con él? —cuestionó Toothless con sus ojos enrojecidos y voz entrecortada.

El hechicero tragó saliva y sintió un poco de culpa, dudó en responder.

—¡Responde, Hiccup! —gritó. —Maldita sea, responde…

—No. —musitó el acusado cabizbajo.

Toothless quedó pasmado, aquella revelación había sido más impactante que haberlo visto huir del trabajo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —se atrevió a preguntar Alúmini, no esperando esa respuesta.

—Acabé con él hace un par de días… una semana… casi…

—Y… ¿qué pasó? ¿Se te hizo fácil engañarnos? —reclamó Toothless. —¿A mí? ¡Amigo!... ¡Te di mi confianza… y me sometí a ese trabajo con tal de ayudarte… y ¿así me pagas?

—Ay Toothless… basta… fue una pequeña mentira… necesitaba despejarme de todo este ridículo circo en el que Alúmini y tú quieren someterme.

—¿Nosotros? Hiccup… lo que te pedimos hacer no es por molestarte… ¡es porque es tú responsabilidad!

—¡¿Según quién?! ¿Ustedes? Sigo sin comprender porque ese afán porque haga algo que no quiero, que quiera a niños que ni siquiera sé si son míos y obligarme a vivir con una persona que no soporto.

—¡PORQUE TÚ TE BUSCASTE ESTE PROBLEMA! —Gritó Toothless furioso y lo empujó. —¡Te advertimos una y otra vez que no le buscaras pleito a Astrid! ¿Y nos hiciste caso? NO, CLARO QUE NO, la ridícula disputa que tienes con ella y tú afán de sentirte superior a ella fue lo que te metió en este problema… ¿nosotros te ayudamos a procrear a esos niños? NO, lo hiciste tú sólo con ella, ahora asume las consecuencias, ¡idiota, irresponsable y mentiroso!

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Hiccup como si lo anteriormente dicho por su guía no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto.

—No. —soltó su amigo unas lágrimas. —Quiero decirte, que, así como tú, yo ya estoy harto, no eres más que una causa perdida y no pienso esperar a que madures para poder hacer mi vida con el ser ¡QUE SÍ ME AMA! A diferencia de ti, que has tenido que mendigar y hacer cosas estúpidas por una mínima pizca de cariño, ni tú madre pudo ver esperanza en ti que por eso optó por irse.

—Toothless… más vale que cuides tus palabras… que te puedes arrepentir. ¡Retráctate! —exigió Hiccup con los ojos enrojecidos, sintiendo demasiado amargas aquellas palabras.

—No me retractaré, y aquí el único que debe arrepentirse eres tú… por lo que has hecho, por lo que te has convertido… y por haberme decepcionado. —respondió este con la voz entrecortada. —Hiccup… eras mi mejor amigo, me rompiste el corazón…

Las dolorosas y quebradas palabras del guía, bastaron para que su cuerpo comenzara a iluminarse en un extraño destello que poco a poco lo fue encogiendo, al mismo tiempo, con sólo bajar su cabeza, Alúmini comenzó a experimentar la misma transformación enfrente del espantado Hiccup que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba aconteciendo, hasta que la luz se apagó y frente a él aparecieron las verdaderas formas de sus guías, quien con sus caritas decepcionadas sólo negaron con su cabeza.

—Toothless… —susurró Hiccup, verlo así le causó más pesar que en su forma de humano.

Pero el dragoncito, con un fulgor color azul sólo le dio sus últimas palabras y luego salió volando fugazmente en compañía de su inseparable compañera.

"_Renunciamos. Cuando realmente estés arrepentido, volveremos."_

Esas habían sido sus palabras, Hiccup estaba perplejo y no le cabía en la cabeza que le hubieran dicho aquello, cuando se supone que él era el amo y ellos los guías. Enfureció, pues para él no era más que otra artimaña para manipularlo.

—¡Pues vete! —gritó al cielo. —¡No te necesito! ¡No los necesito a ninguno de los dos! ¡¿Me escucharon?!

Pero los guías ya se habían perdido en lo alto, Hiccup respiró hondo tratando de recuperar el aliento, y frustrado se dijo así mismo que no debería tomarse sus palabras en serio, pues sus dragones no eran nada sin él.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de los Haddock- Hofferson, Stormfly vigilaba disimuladamente a Astrid por la ventana, desde que había llegado Heather la había dejado estar con ella a solas para que se encargara del invernadero.

A su perspectiva, todo estaba normal, como era día de entregas estaba ayudando a colocar lo que se llevarían en cajas, Nuffink le ayudaba, parecía estar contento con su madre despierta y atenta a él, pero ¿hasta qué punto? Se cuestionaba, fácilmente uno podría creer que lo hacía por mera cortesía, pero lo que ella necesitaba era que Astrid sintiera amor genuino hacia él y hacia Zephyr.

De repente, unos golpecitos en la puerta principal la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente acudió a la puerta para ver quien era. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran Toothless y Alúmini, ambos en sus formas de dragón a plena luz del día.

—Pero… ¿qué les pasó?... ¿Porqué están así a estas horas? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Los dragoncitos negaron con sus cabezas, y con el fulgor azul que caracterizaba al furia nocturna le explicó lo sucedido a su amiga.

Pero fueron pocas las palabras que hicieron que el corazón de la nadder también se desmoronara.

"Nos engañaron", "nos mintieron"

Por último, Alúmini le confió lo que harían, que se marcharían, y gentilmente le preguntó que si quería acompañarlos.

En ese momento, Stormfly estaba hecha un lío, estaba furiosa, decepcionada y no podía dejar de ver en dirección en donde sabía se encontraba su dueña, aquella chica que, aunque gruñona, creía era sincera, y a la que deseaba reclamarle por sus ofensas y tratos.

Sin embargo, Alúmini se interpuso entre ella, y en su idioma le dijo que no valía la pena, repitió su invitación y con calidez la hizo ver hacia la puerta, la cual se encontraba completamente abierta para ella, y la cual la podía llevar a un mundo sin ataduras y amos malagradecidos.

—Está bien…iré con ustedes. —aceptó al borde del llanto.

Y sin siquiera despedirse, salió de la casa junto con los dragones.

.

.

Más tarde, lejos de la colonia donde se encontraba el hogar de los hechiceros, una humana Stormfly junto con los dragones Alúmini y Toothless, observaban desde el techo de un edificio, la ciudad que dejarían.

La nadder, con lágrimas en los ojos, sacó las notas mágicas que su ama le había dado, en la cual, escribió el nombre del destinatario, y del otro lado su mensaje.

"Se acabó, es todo. Renuncio".

Con coraje, la rompió en pedacitos y al momento que los dejó esparcirse con el viento, su cuerpo volvió a ser como realmente era.

.

.

.

Más tarde…

Después de un largo día de no hacer nada, Hiccup volvió con Zephyr a la casa como si nada.

Después de pensar por horas, se le había pasado el coraje y también aceptó que se había sobrepasado con su comportamiento, así que, en forma de disculpa, fue primeramente por Zephyr a la escuela, más que nada para demostrar que no se olvidaba de sus tareas.

Sin embargo, al momento que Zephyr y él entraron por la puerta, notó en el hogar una extraña sensación a soledad, no había nada de ruido, y nadie los había recibido.

Hasta que de repente, unos ruidos en la parte superior de la casa se hicieron notar, Hiccup esperaba ver a Toothless o Alúmini bajando por las escaleras, pero para su desgracia la causante de esos ruidos era Astrid, que con Nuffink en brazos bajó rápidamente a su encuentro, parecía preocupada.

—Haddock… ¿Has visto Stormfly? —preguntó alterada.

—No, porque… ¿qué pasa?

Astrid, no respondió, sólo bajó a Nuffink para poder esculcarse los bolsillos del pantalón que tenía puesto.

—Porque recibí ¡esto! —le mostró el mensaje de su guía.

En ese momento, Hiccup palideció y por inercia buscó hacia los lados, esperando ver a sus compañeros.

—¿Dónde está Alúmini y Toothless?

—No… los he visto, no desde el desayuno…. y Stormfly desapareció horas después de que te fuiste, ni siquiera pude ir con Heather porque no había nadie que se quedara con Nuffink…. ¡Haddock! ¿Qué está pasando?

Sin embargo, Hiccup la ignoró y subió por las escaleras sintiendo un extraña sensación en su pecho, desesperado, comenzó a buscar a sus guías por toda la casa y Astrid iba detrás de él y los niños, sumamente confundidos, los seguían.

En el techo, en el ático, en las habitaciones, en ningún lugar se encontraban los guías, Hiccup comenzaba a desesperarse, tanto, que comenzó a estirarse el cabello.

—¡Haddock! —gritó Astrid zarandeándolo. —¡¿quieres decirme de una vez qué está pasando?!

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! —gritó este alterado. —¡Nos han abandonado!

—¿Qué?... pero ¿por qué? Es decir, pensé que habíamos hecho las paces ayer.

—Pues no fue suficiente…—susurró Hiccup agitado. —Se fueron… y sólo por una… —gruñó para no decir la palabrota. —mentira…

—Mentira… ¿qué mentira?

—¡Que mentí Hofferson! —admitió en un grito. —Les mentí y te mentí con respecto al cerberus, acabé con él desde hace días, y fingí que no para no hacer estás es…—gruñó nuevamente para no decir la palabrota. —… tareas. Y todo parece indicar que convencieron a tu guía de abandonarte.

Astrid estaba impactada con la repentina confesión por parte de su enemigo que, frustrado, continuó caminando en círculos por toda la habitación principal sin saber qué hacer o cómo proceder, mientras que, ella, sólo sentía como una inimaginable cantidad de egni se le acumulaba en el cuerpo la cual amenazaba con explotar como una bomba nuclear.

—¡ERES UN…

—No se peleen. —escucharon de repente un gimoteo detrás de ellos.

Toda la energía acumulada por Astrid y la frustración de Hiccup desapareció en un segundo al ver a la llorosa Zephyr detrás de ellos, Nuffink, estaba ocultó tras ella, claramente temeroso de la actitud de ambos.

En ese momento, Hiccup empezó a negar con su cabeza, pues ahora sin sus guías vio otro tipo de panorama.

—Lo siento. —susurró asustado. —Pero no puedo con esto… yo también me voy.

Y sintiéndose un completo cobarde, abandonó la habitación dispuesto a abandonar también la casa.

—¡Haddock, espera! —gritó Astrid igualmente conmocionada, pero no dispuesta a quedarse con toda la responsabilidad, así que corrió tras él para retenerlo.

Mientras tanto, el lloroso Nuffink se acurrucó a su llorosa hermana, la cual entristecida, sostenía en su mano la invitación a la presentación de canto, y la cual orgullosamente había querido entregarle a su falso padre y madre, así como a sus tíos, pero estos últimos se habían ido y todo parecía indicar que se quedarían completamente solos.

Sin embargo, una discusión en la parte inferior, la hizo dejar el lloriqueo y rápidamente fue con su hermano para ver qué pasaba.

.

.

—Tú me metiste en esto Haddock, ahora te quedas…—amenazó Astrid sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Hofferson? ¿Qué se supone que esperas de mi tú también? —se zafó con rudeza de ella.

—¡Que te comportes como hombre y aceptes tu responsabilidad! Hiciste que mi guía me abandonara, ahora ayúdame a cuidar a estos niños.

—Es que no puedo… ¡YO NO SÉ! —gritó retrocediendo cada vez más.

—Ush… eres un… ¡está bien! ¡Vete! No te necesito… largo… ¡cobarde! —escupió Astrid enfurecida.

No le importaba lo que ella le dijera, ignorándola, el hechicero dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de una vez por todas, cuando de repente…

—¡Hiccup, no te vayas! —escuchó un lloriqueo que hizo a su corazón a hacerse más añicos.

Al girarse, vio como la llorosa Zephyr corría tras él, a pesar de Astrid, y le rogaba con gritos desconsoladores que no se fuera.

.

.

.

**Año 1998.**

— "_¡mamá, no te vayas!". —rogaba un Hiccup de 10 años corriendo hacia su madre._

_Después de presenciar una pelea entre sus padres, el menor no había soportado la idea de que su madre se fuera, pues esta, en sus propias palabras, le decía a su padre que ya no aguantaba ser parte de la familia Haddock. _

—_Tal vez sea lo mejor hijo, yo no encajo aquí. —dijo su madre abrazándolo. _

—_No te vayas, por favor, o llévame contigo…pero no me dejes. —lloró desconsoladamente._

—_Val… —se acercó Stoick completamente arrepentido. —Discúlpame… te prometo que haré que mi padre no intervenga tanto en nuestros asuntos._

—_Stoick…—suspiró la mujer sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo._

—_Por favor… debemos intentarlo, por Hiccup…—insistió el de la enorme barba, ofreciéndole su mano a la mujer que amaba. _

—_Está bien, haré lo que pueda. —aceptó Valka sus términos, aunque no muy convencida. _

_Dos años después, después de múltiples discusiones y todo por intrigas del viejo Eero, el matrimonio de Valka y Stoick llegó a su fin, y con ello el fin de la pelea por la custodia de Hiccup, quien, desilusionado, tuvo que quedarse bajo la tutela de su padre. _

.

.

.

—No te vayas, no nos dejes…—lloraba Zephyr aferrándose a su pantalón. —Prometo que me portaré bien, no tienes por qué llevarme a la escuela si no quieres, pero no te vayas.

A Hiccup se le rompió el corazón verla así, pues era como ver un reflejo de él mismo en su niñez, cuando por más que rogó, no pudo hace que su madre se quedara con él.

No tenía tan frio el corazón como para dejarla así tan triste, por lo que se agachó a su altura y la tomó entre sus brazos, Zephyr rápidamente se aferró a su cuello sin poder parar su lloriqueo, a lo que Hiccup instintivamente reaccionó meciéndola gentilmente.

En el umbral de la puerta, vio que su enemiga estaba en la misma condición, tenía a Nuffink entre sus brazos, y este le estaba rogando que no se fuera y, ella, aunque se veía asustada, se lo prometía entre arrullos.

Él no era capaz aun de hacer algo así; sin embargo, se limitó a caminar de vuelta a la casa con Zephyr entre sus brazos.

Solo esperaba tener la suficiente cordura para enfrentar lo que se aproximaba.

**Continuará. **

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo probablemente también me tarde en escribirlo, así que paciencia. **

**Nota 1: la canción que canta es Nella fantasía, les recomiendo escuchar ya sea en la versión de Celtic woman o de Jackie Evancho. **

**Comentarios:**

**Maylu: ya llega lo bueno, Hiccup comenzará a ceder, aunque no quiera. Saludos.**

**Vivi: así como una persona dijo, escupió hacia lo alto y le cayó en la cara. Ahora a esperar ver lo que sucederá. Saludos.**

**Amaido: gracias a ti por seguir, espero que sigas bien, nos seguimos leyendo e intrigando. Saludos.**

**Robanachos: tengo vagos recuerdos, pero recuerdo tu username nachos. Y créeme, Hiccup será el que más cambiará conforme avance el fic. **

**A los seguidores favoritos y anonimos, nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima. **


	19. Mágica Navidad Pt 1

_Capítulo anterior…_

—_No te vayas, no nos dejes…—lloraba Zephyr aferrándose a su pantalón. —Prometo que me portaré bien, no tienes por qué llevarme a la escuela si no quieres, pero no te vayas. _

_A Hiccup se le rompió el corazón verla así, pues era como ver un reflejo de él mismo en su niñez, cuando por más que rogó, no pudo hacer que su madre se quedara con él. _

_No tenía tan frio el corazón como para dejarla así tan triste, por lo que se agachó a su altura y la tomó entre sus brazos. Zephyr, rápidamente se aferró a su cuello sin poder parar su lloriqueo, a lo que Hiccup instintivamente reaccionó meciéndola gentilmente. _

_En el umbral de la puerta, vio que su enemiga estaba en la misma condición, tenía a Nuffink entre sus brazos, y este le estaba rogando que no se fuera y, ella, aunque se veía asustada, se lo prometía entre arrullos. _

_Él no era capaz aun de hacer algo así; sin embargo, se limitó a caminar de vuelta a la casa con Zephyr entre sus brazos. _

_Solo esperaba tener la suficiente cordura para enfrentar lo que se aproximaba._

.

.

.

**Capítulo 18**

**Mágica Navidad**

**Parte 1**

**Viernes 21 de diciembre, 05:30 p.m.**

Una melodiosa canción hacía eco por todos los corredores de una escuela primaria que deslumbraba por la ausencia de sus alumnos, claro está, a excepción de aquellos que se encontraban en el salón de canto y que, con un armonioso ritmo, terminaron la canción al compás de las ultimas notas tocadas en un piano.

—Excelente trabajo niños, ¡todos lo hicieron excelente!

Los apenados niños se sonrojaron con las alabanzas y aplausos de sus maestros, en especial una pequeña niña que recién se había integrado en el coro.

—Y un aplauso también a nuestra estrella naciente. —señaló Alberick a la niña que se encontraba justo en el centro del grupito de niños que iban hacia la izquierda.

La enrojecida Zephyr no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza completamente apenada cuando todos sus compañeros la rodearon para aplaudirle. Apenas unos días atrás había decidido que cantaría sólo una canción con el resto del coro, y Alberick no había perdido el tiempo y la colocó junto con el grupo que conformaban a los sopranos, en donde claramente sobresalió inesperadamente por sobre el resto.

—Estoy seguro de que la presentación de este año será inolvidable. —continuó el maestro con su discurso. —Y lo que me recuerda, niños, ya tengo las invitaciones para sus padres, así que hagan una fila para poder entregárselas, cuando la tengan, les pido por favor que tomen un pupitre y lo coloquen alrededor del salón, hay una dinámica que Mako y yo queremos hacer antes de que se vayan.

Los niños fruncieron sus entrecejos un tanto confundidos; sin embargo, se limitaron a hacer lo que el mayor había pedido. Formados ordenadamente, a cada uno se le hizo la entrega de la invitación.

Zephyr se sintió ensoñada cuando le entregaron la suya, ya que había ansiado eso desde hace mucho tiempo; pero al ver los nombres que estaban en la etiqueta no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

"Sr. Hiccup Haddock y Sra. Astrid Haddock"

Tan absorta se quedó pensando en las personas que ahora usurpaban el puesto de sus padres, que ni cuenta se dio cuando movió su pupitre y lo acomodó a un lado de una compañera.

—¿Ya todos tienen su invitación?

—¡Sí, maestro Alberick! —corearon los niños.

Hasta ese momento fue que Zephyr despertó en un parpadeo y se dio cuenta que ya todos los alumnos se encontraban formando un circulo alrededor del salón, siendo el centro de este, los entusiasmados Alberick y Mako.

—Bien niños, aprovechando estos últimos minutos les voy a dar unos anuncios rápidos.

Los niños asintieron atentos a lo que su mayor les diría.

—Número 1, mañana no habrá ensayo, así que descansen bien y cuídense, procuren no enfermarse, abríguense bien ya que en los próximos días se tiene pronosticado una nevada. ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, maestro! —exclamaron los menores.

—Número 2, el lunes, como saben es noche buena y no hay clases, pero si tendremos un ensayo antes del festival, así que les pido que les digan a sus padres que los traigan a las 4:30 p.m., ensayaremos por una hora más o menos, luego nos prepararemos para la presentación, así que traigan sus atuendos. Niños, los quiero bien peinaditos como lo hemos estado platicando, y niñas, Mako ya les dijo como deben llevar su cabello. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, maestro!

—Y finalmente número 3, una vez que nos arreglemos todos. —se señaló así mismo, así como al grupo. —Los autobuses escolares estarán listos para llevarnos a nosotros y a otros alumnos de otros clubs hacia la plaza principal en donde se llevará a cabo el festival. ¿Hay alguna duda?

Una niña del grupo levantó su mano.

—Sí, pequeña… ¿qué duda tienes?

—¿A qué hora saldremos a cantar?

—Mmm… buena pregunta… ¿Mako? —le concedió el varón la palabra a su esposa.

Esta siendo la que mejor organizaba las cosas, sacó un folleto en donde venía todo el programa.

—De acuerdo con las actividades, comenzará a las 07:00 p.m. todo, el alcalde de la ciudad dará un discurso y de ahí son…—contó mentalmente las actividades hasta localizar la suya. —Nosotros seremos el séptimo grupo en salir, después de una pequeña función de magia que hará un alumno de sexto año.

—Lo que quiere decir…—apresuró Alberick para que sacara el cálculo.

—Calculo que aproximadamente entre las 8:30 a las 9:00 p.m. será nuestro turno.

—Gracias linda, y bueno… ya lo escucharon, más o menos a esa hora nos tocará cantar… ¿Hay alguna otra duda?

Los niños negaron con su cabeza.

—Bien, entonces… aprovechando estos…—miró su reloj. —Quince minutos… quiero que hagamos una dinámica en especial.

—¿De que se trata? —se apresuró un alumno a preguntar.

—Es algo sencillo, niños, quiero que para esta presentación pongan todo su corazón, todos sus sentimientos en ello, y para lograr eso quisiera que cada uno compartiera lo que más anhela ya sea un sueño o un deseo para esta navidad.

Los niños no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y reírse tímidamente de la dinámica, mientras que Zephyr lo pensó seriamente y bajó su cabeza para mirar nuevamente la invitación, así como los nombres a quien iba dirigida.

Sin darse cuenta, nuevamente se quedó pensativa mientras que el resto del grupo decía sus deseos o sueños, que iban desde obtener uno que otro juguete y otros que deseaban cosas más estilo concurso de belleza, como "no guerras" o "paz mundial".

—Zephyr… Zephyr…

Dando varios parpadeos, la aludida levantó la cabeza viendo que ella ahora era el centro de atención, lo que significaba que era su turno.

—Zephyr… ¿cuál es tu deseo o sueño para Navidad? —repitió Alberick la pregunta.

—Ah… yo…—miró la invitación y sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Sí…

En ese momento, Zephyr levantó la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Deseo que mis padres me puedan escuchar cantar…

Y así, el resto de los niños siguieron exponiendo sus deseos, mientras que, fuera del salón, una sombra tenebrosa comenzaba a pasear por todos los pasillos.

.

.

.

Viernes 21 de diciembre 2018, 10:00 p.m.

Por fin había silencio en la casa, o al menos eso pensó el par de hechiceros, después de haber estado lidiando con un par de pequeños llorosos por alrededor de 4 horas.

Cuatro horas durante las cuales hicieron lo que por días atrás habían estado evitando hacer: actuar como padres. Desde consolarlos, arrullarlos y pasearlos entre brazos por toda la casa hasta darles de comer y llevarlos a la cama, fue lo que tuvieron que hacer para lograr que se calmaran.

—Dioses… por fin se durmieron. —susurró Astrid mientras cubría Nuffink con las colchas.

Detrás de ella, estaba el silencioso Hiccup haciendo lo mismo con Zephyr, viendo más que nada con remordimiento como la pequeña seguía hipeando entre sueños.

—Haddock, ya sal.

Este miró de reojo a su aliada que, siendo cuidadosa con sus movimientos, se dirigió hacia la salida, él, con más naturalidad caminó, y una vez fuera le permitió a ella cerrar la puerta.

—Uff… por fin. —suspiró Astrid sintiendo un poco de alivio.

Hiccup seguía en silencio.

—Ahora, tú y yo debemos hablar…

Lo que se esperaba, rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero dada las circunstancias, sólo le hizo una seña a su compañera para cederle el paso.

La molesta Astrid, con un ceño muy fruncido en su rostro, caminó pasando a un lado de él en dirección hacia las escaleras, y Hiccup la siguió tal cual un perrito encadenado que seguía a su amo.

Su destino: la cocina, donde antes de tomar asiento, Astrid encendió los silenciadores en caso de que su "plática" incluyera unos cuantos gritos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Fue el primer cuestionamiento de ella.

Hiccup, aun en silencio, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡di algo! —golpeó Astrid la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —se la devolvió este sin dejarse intimidar.

—No sé… no sé… no sé…—respondió esta apagando poco a poco el tono de su voz.

¿Astrid Hofferson se había quedado sin palabras? Se sorprendió Hiccup de ver a su enemiga, pues esta lucía tan asustada como él se sentía.

—Tal vez nos estamos precipitando…—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Astrid frunció el entrecejo sin entenderlo.

—Tal vez Toothless, Alúmini y Stormfly quieren darnos una lección. —explicó. —Tal vez sólo por hoy, puede ser que mañana regresen… eso quiero creer.

—¿Y si no?

Hiccup se mordió los labios.

—No sé. —susurró con un poco de miedo. —Mira… creo que lo mejor es dejar que se calmen y que solos vuelvan.

—Pero ¿y si no lo hacen Haddock?

—pues… ¡no sé! —Alzó la voz. —Sólo sigamos haciendo lo que se supone que ellos querían que hiciéramos.

—¡Lo que no hiciste! —recalcó Astrid.

—Bien… ¡ya! Sé que cometí un error… pero… ¡ush! Hofferson…. Era fastidioso el modo en que trataban de manipular nuestras vidas, tú misma te peleabas con tu guía porque nunca se ponían de acuerdo, el que te abandonara no sólo fue cosa mía.

—Eres un idiota… pero si eso te hace sentir mejor ¡Anda! ¡Adelante! ¡échame también la maldita culpa! ¡Es más! Si quieres irte esta es tu oportunidad… los niños ya se durmieron, ni cuenta se van a dar.

—Ganas no me faltan Hofferson… créeme. —gruñó Hiccup. —Prefiero dormir en la calle a estarte escuchando.

—¡pues ándale! —tronó Astrid los dedos. —La puerta está muy grande.

—No lo haré.

—Ah… ¿no? —se burló. —¿Y eso por qué?

—Eso no te incumbe. —se levantó Hiccup dispuesto a terminar con la conversación.

—Sí, como no. Será que porque eres un idiota cobarde que no sabe estar solo.

Golpe bajo para Hiccup, que sintió aquellas palabras tan heladas y crueles como las que le había dicho Toothless por la tarde.

La soledad, ¿qué sabía ella de la soledad? Gruñó para sus adentros, con ganas de gritarle en la cara que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se sentía estar y crecer solo, gritarle que, aunque pareciera estúpido y más que nada por un remordimiento y empatía, no les haría a esos niños lo que su madre alguna vez había hecho con él. Ahora quería encargarse él mismo de la misión de encontrar a sus padres, pues al menos esa idea quería seguirla manteniendo en su cabeza para no sentirse atrapado en toda esa irrealista situación.

—Piensa lo que quieras Hofferson, me da igual… —le dio la espalda. —Si ya no tienes más cosas que reclamar, mejor me voy, mañana tengo que ir a ese aburrido trabajo.

—Pues sería un logro. —siguió desafiando Astrid de brazos cruzados.

—Vas a ver que sí, Hofferson, tú mejor encárgate de tus asuntos y déjate de meter en los míos. Buenas noches.

—Ush… idiota. —gruñó Astrid viendo como su enemigo cruzaba por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a la estancia principal.

La conversación para nada la había tranquilizado, ya que una de las cosas de las que quería hablar era cómo se iban a organizar con los niños, pero la poca paciencia que le tenía a su enemigo la hacía explotar rápidamente.

¿Se había propasado con lo que le había dicho? Comenzó a cuestionarse sintiendo una especie de remordimiento. Sin embargo, rápidamente se sacudió descartando esa idea, y más bien creyó que su enemigo era tan cabeza de carnero que necesitaba que las cosas se hicieran a la mala para que entendiera, no por nada ya estaba actuando con prudencia después de la pérdida de sus guías.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de la casa Haddock- Hofferson, justamente en el techo de la casa de los Deranged, una silueta misteriosa veía con una sonrisita los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la familia.

—Bien, sigamos moviendo más hilos…—susurró para sus acompañantes, unas sombras tenebrosas a las cuales apenas se les podía distinguir la figura.

.

.

Sábado, 22 de diciembre 2018, 06:30 a.m.

"Otro día en ese lugar", pensaba el recién despertado Hiccup aun acostado en el sofá. Se sentía triste, de cierta forma deprimido, muy apenas había podido dormir, pero, aun así, se levantó tratando de ser positivo. Optimista de que sus guías aún seguían viéndolo y que una vez que notaran que estaba haciendo lo que ellos querían volverían a él para apoyarlo.

Luego, unos ruidos en las escaleras llamaron su atención. Esperanzado, se giró esperando ver a Alúmini y Toothless bajando, pero el ánimo se le fue al suelo al ver que quien se había despertado era la persona más desagradable que conocía.

Astrid, desde las escaleras, también lo miró con desdén por apenas un segundo y después continuó bajando para ir después a la cocina.

"Como si pudiera cocinar"

Curioso de lo que su enemiga pretendía, se levantó del sofá y la siguió. Al llegar a la cocina, vio que esta sólo había ido al refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de leche, la cual bebió fría. Hiccup supuso que sólo eso desayunaría, dado a que no sabía hacer nada. Y pensando en eso, rápidamente puso manos a la obra para preparar un desayuno decente para los menores de la casa.

—Son para ellos. Cuando se levanten les das esto. —le ordenó cubriendo la comida con una tapa. —Tú… prepárate lo que quieras… o más bien lo que puedas.

Astrid rodó los ojos.

—Y ¿tú?

—No tengo hambre, y ya me tengo que ir… —respondió saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

Quedándose nuevamente sola en la cocina, Astrid le echó un vistazo rápido a la comida, la cual le pareció que se veía demasiado apetitosa, pero que igualmente se le hacía demasiado como para comer por la mañana, no se le antojaba, así que sólo siguió desayunando la leche.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Hiccup salió de la casa rumbo al trabajo. Al ir conduciendo, trataba de hacerse a la idea de lo que haría, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que necesitaba más dinero, ya que el indicador de la gasolina le decía que pronto se le acabaría. La última carga que le había hecho fue cuando había derrotado al cerberus y muy apenas había alcanzado para medio tanque.

Para su buena suerte, los días de pago eran los sábados, así que esperaba por lo menos tener para el tanque completo por el cual iría después de salir del trabajo.

Sin embargo…

"**CERRADO".**

Leyó Hiccup el cartel que estaba pegado en la puerta principal de la concesionaria.

"**Cerrado por las fiestas. Se reanudan actividades hasta el 26 de diciembre."**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!"**

—Válgame… esto sí que no lo esperaba. —susurró Hiccup viendo a través del cristal.

El lugar estaba completamente apagado y vacío, los coches, los escritorios, todo lucía tan sombrío a plena luz del día e incluso unos adornos que notó que habían puesto, un pino con varias decoraciones, adornos colgantes en el techo, así como moños gigantes en los autos que los hacían ver como regalos.

¿Navidad? ¿Qué era eso? Comenzó a preguntarse, yéndose lentamente del recinto.

Con tal pregunta en su mente, se retiró en el auto rumbo al banco. Durante su recorrido, observó curioso que no sólo su lugar de trabajo estaba adornado de esa manera, también las casas e incluso las calles. Se sintió como en otro mundo por un momento, ya que anteriormente no había notado nada de eso, claro está, porque se la había pasado sólo pensando en él mismo y durmiendo de día.

Cuando por fin llegó al banco, hizo fila para ir al cajero. Una vez que llegó su turno, introdujo la tarjeta esperando sacar una gran cantidad de dinero, sin embargo…

—£400…—susurró espantado. —No puede ser… es muy poco.

Toothless le había advertido que no le estaba yendo muy bien y él no lo había escuchado. Se había conformado con sólo ir a cobrar lo que saliera, así como a despilfarrarlo, más que nada en el combustible y cosas que le pedían los niños y las guías, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que eran porque nunca les ponía atención.

Pero igualmente se le hacía muy poco a lo que había percibido en semanas anteriores, sin embargo, no podía hacer una aclaración debido a que el lugar estaba cerrado. Respiró, trató de pensar positivamente y en que sólo se trataba de un error, así que sacó lo poco que tenía y luego se dirigió a un estación de gasolina.

Para no quedarse sin nada sólo le puso £200, con la cual llenó apenas un tercio del tanque. Lo cual lo frustró de cierto modo ya que él estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre lleno.

No le estaba gustando para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la loca idea de escapar nuevamente llegó a su mente, pero tan pronto lo hizo, la imagen de Zephyr corriendo hacia él tumbó aquella idea, así como la de sus guías yéndose lejos de él.

—No puedo… no puedo… no puedo…—susurró recostado en el volante. —¡NO! ...Toothless y Alúmini te están viendo Hiccup, tú puedes, demuéstrales que puedes…

—Eh… señor. —escuchó de repente.

Levantó la cara, viendo al despachador de gasolina el cual lo veía con una expresión rara en el rostro.

—Sí.

—Ya terminé con su auto. ¿Podría moverse?

—oh… sí. —balbuceó enrojecido, y rápidamente puso el auto en marcha, sólo para estacionarse en una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que había frente a la gasolinera, ahí, nuevamente se quedó pensante. Y parecía estúpido, pero ser echado por el despachador lo hizo sentir que a nadie le importaba y lo hizo sentirse muy solo.

"Eres un idiota cobarde que no sabe estar solo."

Apretó las manos en el volante, sintiendo como cuchilladas las palabras de Hofferson que resonaban en su cabeza y que tal vez, para su pesar, eran ciertas. Pero al final de cuentas, él era así. ¿qué sabía ella de la soledad?

.

.

.

No teniendo más remedio que regresar a casa, el cabizbajo Hiccup llegó a su destino. Ver el exterior de la casa, de repente lo hizo sentirse mareado, todo comenzó a moverse en círculos frente a él, y no sabía si estaba enloqueciendo, pero le pareció escuchar los gritos escandalosos de los niños como si estos fueran unos pequeños bebés.

Sin embargo, al parpadear, todo volvió a la normalidad, la casa no daba vueltas y tampoco se escuchaban chillidos de bebés en el interior. Así que respiró, para tranquilizarse y quitarse la paranoia que sentía con la idea de la paternidad.

Lentamente bajó del auto, el cual dejó aparcado fuera de la cochera y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la cual por un momento dudó en abrir por temor a encontrarse en el mismísimo helheim, pero no fue así. Dentro de la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado a su parecer, sólo unos sutiles ruiditos se escuchaban en la sala.

—¿Está bien esto así?

Se sorprendió de ver a su enemiga tratando de poner unos adornos en la ventana. En la esquina de la habitación, había un enorme pino artificial al cual Nuffink le estaba poniendo unas esferas.

—Más arriba Astrid. —dirigía Zephyr como toda una pequeña líder.

Todo lucía tan familiar a los ojos de Hiccup, aunque sintió que él sobraba en esa escena.

—¡Hiccup! —escuchó de repente al pequeño Nuffink, que dando brinquitos se acercó entusiasmado a él con un adorno en forma de estrella.

Hasta ese momento, las "ladies" de la casa no habían reparado en su presencia; sin embargo, Zephyr se sintió feliz de ver que su falso padre había vuelto. Mientras que Astrid, ¿sólo se preguntó qué hacía ahí? Más no dijo nada, ya que los niños estaban presentes.

—¿Me ayudas a poner esto Hiccup? —le mostró Nuffink la estrella.

—Ah… claro…—respondió este a punto de tomarla cuando el pequeño lo evitó.

—¡No! La quiero poner yo… cárgame. —pidió alzando sus brazos.

El mayor balbuceó, pero hizo lo que el pequeño le pidió, lo cargó con cuidado y lo llevó al pino, siendo atentamente analizado por la vista de su enemiga, que le estaba cuidando cada paso que daba.

Hiccup la ignoró y sólo alzó al pequeño Nuffink, quien contento, puso la estrella en el punto más alto del pino.

—¿qué haces aquí Hiccup? ¿No trabajaste? —preguntó la feliz Zephyr.

Astrid siguió fingiendo que colgaba el adorno en la ventana, pero estaba muy atenta a lo que su enemigo respondería.

—Fui… pero el lugar estaba cerrado, decía que hasta el 26 de diciembre abrirían… algo así que por algo llamado Navidad.

—¿Será cierto? — Se preguntó Astrid pensante.

—Oh… ¡sí! Muchos lugares cierran por la navidad, otras que no cierran se abarrotan de personas. —contó Zephyr en un canturreo.

Astrid entonces reflexionó con la respuesta de Zephyr, y se dijo que no debía juzgar a su enemigo tan rápido, pues justo una hora atrás, Heather había ido con ella para decirle que no podía ayudarla con el invernadero en los próximos días ya que tenía que hacer compras de "pánico" para la Navidad. Algo que no entendió y tampoco quiso averiguar.

—Zephyr… ¿Qué es eso de la navidad? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Bueno, creo que depende de la cultura, pero casi todas se parecen —respondió esta como toda una pequeña sabia. —Mis papás me dijeron que conmemoramos el nacimiento de Frey, el dios del sol naciente, y que el árbol de navidad es la representación de Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida. Y bueno, lo que hacemos el día de nochebuena que, es un día antes de la navidad, es que se hace un banquete y vamos a festivales. —insinuó apenada. —Y el día de navidad…

—¡Hay regalos! —saltó Nuffink emocionado. —Santa Claus viene en sus renos y los trae por la noche.

—¿Entonces es el Snoggletog? —susurró un tanto confundido.

—¿El son qué? —trató de repetir Zephyr

—Ah… el Snoggletog. Es una celebración que tenemos en el mundo oculto, donde se celebra al dios del sol naciente.

—¡Wow! ¿Y qué hacen en esa celebración Hiccup? —preguntó Zephyr ensoñada.

El aludido balbuceó sintiéndose extraño de estar entablando una conversación de más de cinco palabras con la pequeña dama de la casa. Mientras que Astrid, dejó acomodado el adorno en la ventana y se aproximó a donde estaba su enemigo y la pequeña para escuchar que le diría.

—Eh… bueno… se hacen plegarias para la cosecha, los grandes hechiceros bendicen las almas, el fuego y el agua y cosas así…

—Oh… ¿y no hay regalos? —preguntó Nuffink acercándose a su falso padre. —¿Santa Claus no va al mundo oculto?

—¿Quién es ese?

—Es un señor muy bueno que trae regalos a todos los niños del mundo, y sus renos ¡vuelan! —contó el pequeño corriendo en círculos por toda la sala.

—Me suena como a Norte…—opinó Astrid atenta a la conversación.

—¿Norte? ¿El guardián altruista? —preguntó Hiccup con una ceja arqueada.

—Eso parece.

—¿Norte? ¿quién es? —cuestionó Zephyr pendiente de la conversación de los mayores.

—Ah…, él es un señor del mundo oculto, lleno de tatuajes y con acento extraño que acostumbra a dar regalos a los niños durante el Snoggletog, pero sólo a los que se portaron bien. —recordó Hiccup con media sonrisa, ya que él y su no tan estimada enemiga habían entrado a su lista de niños malos a sus escasos 11 años.

—Wow… es igual a Santa Claus, creo que el mundo oculto le copia muchas cosas a este mundo.

—O este al de nosotros. —concluyó Astrid, viendo demasiadas coincidencias, lo que daba a entender que ellos no eran los únicos magos en ese mundo.

—Astrid, ¡Astrid! ¡yo quiero una Sky para navidad! —interrumpió Nuffink emocionado. —Se la voy a pedir a Santa Claus.

Los falsos padres vieron confundidos al pequeño niño.

—Ay Nuffink, que cosas pides… mejor ayúdame con el árbol. —dijo su hermana mayor, ayudándolo a bajar del sillón donde se encontraba saltando.

—Bien, eso fue… extraño. —susurró Astrid, ignorando a su enemigo para ir con los niños.

—Sí, demasiado extraño. —susurró igualmente Hiccup, sin embargo, en lugar de ir hacia adelante con el prospecto de familia que tenía, retrocedió para alejarse de todos ellos.

No quería involucrarse tanto, sólo haría lo que pensaba hacía falta para que sus guías volvieran con él.

.

.

Lunes 24 de diciembre 2018, 10:00 a.m.

"Otro día más en ese lugar, otro día más sin sus guías."

Pensó el preocupado Hiccup echado en su sofá, teniendo en su mente la sensación de escuchar a bebés llorando por toda la casa, que gritaban y destruían todo a su paso. No entendía porque su ser reaccionaba de esa manera, cuando la casa estaba más silenciosa que un desierto.

¿A qué le temía? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía relajarse como en los días anteriores?

Sólo habían pasado dos días y medio viviendo con Hofferson y los niños de tiempo completo y sentía que llevaba una eternidad atrapado en un laberinto sin salida. Uno en donde no hacía nada más que cocinar, porque la inútil de su aliada no sabía hacer nada de eso.

Quería huir, irse más lejos, alejarse de todos ellos. Pero su conciencia y remordimiento no lo dejaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irse como sus guías lo habían hecho? Se cuestionaba constantemente.

De repente, unos insistentes golpeteos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Habían sido tan fuertes que se removió en las cobijas con ferocidad.

—"¡FAMILIA HADDOCK, LEVÁNTENSE… LLEGARON SUS ÁNGELES!"

—Pero… ¿qué?

Confundido, fue a ver quien era el causante de tal escándalo, y al abrir la puerta, quedó boquiabierto al ver que eran esos excéntricos gemelos, junto con el engendro que andaba tras Zephyr, todos llevando consigo un megáfono con el cual su fastidiosa voz se extendió sobre toda la cuadra.

—¡Oigan… pero que se han…

—¡No digas nada Hiccup, no digas nada… sólo escúchanos! —interrumpió Tuffnut. —En uno, dos, un, dos ¡tres!

" _Belén, campanas de belén, que los ángeles tocan ¡¿Qué buenas nos traes? __"_

Hiccup sintió que los tímpanos casi se le rompían con tan horrible canto que sonaba aun peor con el uso del megáfono.

— ¡ ¡ ¡CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! —gritó enloquecidamente.

La familia Thorton se silenció de inmediato con tremendo grito.

—¡¿No te gustó?! —preguntó la indignada Ruffnut con manos en la cadera.

—Entonces la del burrito…—sugirió el chiquillo. —Suegro… esta es para Zephyr.

"_Con mi burrito sabanero, voy camino a Belén._

_Con mi burrito sabanero, voy camino a Belén_

_Si me ven, si me ven… al camino de belén"_

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el frustrado Hiccup perdiendo más la paciencia con el canto y baile raro del chiquillo.

—Ay, ni era para usted… es para Zephyr… ¿dónde está?

—alejándose de ti. —respondió el padre con desdén. —Buenos días. —y les cerró la puerta a los gemelos y al pequeño en la cara.

—Ush… ¿dónde quedó tu espíritu navideño, hombre de poca fe? —reclamó Tuffnut usando el megáfono.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hiccup se sobaba la sienes para tratar de calmar su frustración, y a la vez pensar en un hechizo que los alejara.

Desquiciadamente, pensó en el hechizo del silbido, el cual atraería a todos los perros de un kilómetro a la redonda y los cuales perseguirían al objetivo que él les ordenara. No los lastimaría, simplemente los quería ahuyentar. Sin embargo, apenas tomando la posición para silbar, escuchó el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla y lo que posteriormente escuchó fue que Tuffnut le dijo a su hermana y sobrino que debían huir de inmediatamente de ahí.

—Uf…que alivio. —suspiró sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—¿Qué fue todo ese escandalo Haddock?

La tranquilidad que sintió se le esfumó cuando vio a su enemiga, bajando por las escaleras con ambos niños, todos aun con su pijama puesta.

—Eran esos gemelos, con ese niño de peinado extraño.

—¿Nuffnut? —dijo Zephyr con una mueca de asco.

—Sí, están como que locos y…

Y de repente, otra vez tocaron la puerta.

La familia se silenció, y Hiccup se giró para abrir la puerta otra vez y ver quién era ahora.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Dagur empujando la puerta. —¡Feliz víspera de Navidad! —exclamó sofocándolo en un abrazo.

—D-Dagur… que… alegría. —respondió este sintiéndose asfixiado.

Mientras que Astrid y los niños boquiabiertos, sólo veían al hombre de la casa siendo torturado.

—Ah… pero que bonita familia. —alabó el desquiciado policía soltando a Hiccup de golpe para saludar de lejos al resto.

—Que… que bueno verte Dagur… ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa fingida.

—Ah… ya saben, lo mismo de los años anteriores, ahuyentar a esos gemelos del vecindario.

—Ah… sí, claro. Justo a tiempo. —dijo Hiccup levantándose del suelo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… además vine a ver cómo estaban, casi ya ni salen, ni se dejan ver… ¿Qué planes tienen para esta noche? —preguntó el detective interesado.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup se miraron sin saber que responder, pues en realidad para ellos, ahora que se encontraban ahí, no le encontraban sentido el festejar algo y menos si no eran una familia como las demás.

Ver la indecisión de sus falsos padres, preocupó a Zephyr quien, hasta ese momento, aun no se había atrevido a darles la invitación, ni menos decirle a Astrid que estaba en un club de canto, algo que en definitiva ya no podía ocultarle.

—Y bien… —incitó Dagur a que respondiera, tal cual un metiche policía.

—Pues… yo supongo que…—comenzó a decir Astrid tratando de pensar en algo.

—¡Iremos al festival de navidad! —interrumpió Zephyr con un grito.

Los falsos padres se sobresaltaron con la respuesta inesperada de la pequeña.

—Ah… claro, ¡el festival! Por supuesto, si todo el mundo va a ir… —recordó el detective dándose un golpe en la frente. —Bien, entonces supongo que si puedo los veré ahí, no se preocupen, mi escuadrón y yo estaremos vigilando la zona.

—Eh… sí, claro… gracias Dagur. —dijo Hiccup esperándolo en el umbral de la puerta para incitarlo a que saliera.

Este salió como siempre, feliz de la vida y una vez que se fue, la familia completa dio un suspiro cansado.

—Ese tipo siempre me pone tenso con tanta preguntadera.

—Ni que lo digas, tiene un aura media rara. —opinó Astrid. —En fin, gracias por ayudarnos con esa mentira Zephyr.

La pequeña se sobresaltó y levantó su mirada para ver a su falsa madre.

—No es una mentira.

La adulta se sobresaltó sin entenderla. Mientras que Hiccup, estaba expectante de lo que le diría, recordando a la vez las actividades extracurriculares que tenía.

—Es que… debo ir al festival. —continuó un tanto cohibida.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Astrid de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, es que… es que mi grupo… hará… una… ¡una pequeña obra!

Hiccup quedó inmutado al escuchar que Zephyr mentía, algo que raramente lo relacionó con él mismo y de la nada se sintió como si fuera un mal ejemplo.

—Oh… entonces…

—Por favor, Astrid. —rogó Zephyr. —Necesito ir y… quiero que me vean actuar, Hiccup y tú…

Ambos adultos sintieron un poco de remordimiento con la petición de la pequeña.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Nuffink tímidamente.

—Por supuesto que tú también hermanito. —dijo esta abrazándolo.

—Eh… bueno, supongo que… iremos. —dijo Astrid muy poco convencida de actuar como familia en público. —¿Haddock?

El aludido no respondió, no pudo, tenía los sentimientos muy revueltos.

—Hiccup…—llamó Zephyr esperanzada.

—Pff… está bien. —aceptó este no muy convencido.

Zephyr sonrió.

—Y… Hiccup…

—¿Sí?

—Me puedes llevar a la escuela por la tarde, eh… mi "grupo" ensayará por última vez antes del festival.

—Oh… claro. —respondió este entendiendo la indirecta. —Yo… te llevo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a los dos! —saltó la niña emocionada y corrió a las escaleras. —Prepararé de una vez todo lo que necesito.

—¡Primero a desayunar, señorita! —la siguió Astrid para traerla de vuelta.

Mientras que los varones de la casa sólo escucharon el ajetreo de las mujeres en la parte superior. Luego se miraron entre sí, Nuffink le sonrió a Hiccup con inocencia, lo cual puso un poco nervioso al segundo.

—Eh… supongo que… quieres desayunar… —dijo con sumo cuidado.

Nuffink asintió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

—¿Y… de qué trata la obra?

Después de luchar un poco con ella, Astrid finalmente cedió a lo que Zephyr quería hacer primero y le ofreció la tina que había en el baño de la habitación principal para que se aseara.

—Eh… es un cuento de navidad…—balbuceó la menor sintiéndose un poco culpable por mentirle a su falsa madre, pero con la buena intención de darle una sorpresa.

—Mmm… pero ¿qué más? —Siguió cuestionando la mayor, ayudándola a levantarse de la tina para luego envolverla en una toalla.

—Ay Astrid… es que luego arruinaría toda la trama. ¿No lo crees?

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Supongo que tendré que esperar ¿No es así? —sonrió esta, frotando la toalla con especial sutileza por el cuerpo de la pequeña.

Zephyr sonrió con sólo verla, pues ese momento era como si su mamá estuviera realmente con ella.

—Bien, vamos a secarte bien ese cabello, dices que lo debes de llevar suelto ¿verdad?

—Sí, es que usaré una boina, que está así de ¡enorme! —canturreó la niña moviendo su cabeza en círculos.

—ok, entonces… ¡adelántate! Ve a tu habitación, yo… mientras tiro el agua de aquí. —Señaló la tina.

—De acuerdo, Astrid.

Acatada su orden, Zephyr salió envuelta entre las toallas con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, algo que sin duda le contagió a Astrid ya que esta no dejó de sonreír durante ese momento. No fue hasta que volvió su rostro al agua de la tina y miró su reflejo que se sintió extraña, como si no fuera ella misma, aquella chica que era violenta y brusca con cualquier cosa, no, ya no podía ver a esa persona. Algo en ella estaba cambiando.

—Ay dioses… ¿qué me está pasando?... ¿qué estoy haciendo? —se recargó en la tina tratando de comprender esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en ella.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hiccup hacía lo que obligadamente le correspondía: hacer la comida. Y no le encontraba nada de malo, ya que era algo mínimo a diferencia de lo que Hofferson hacía, lo cual era lidiar casi al 100% con los niños.

Sin embargo, se inquietó un poco de que eso llegara a poner ideas erróneas en la mente de su aliada, ya que últimamente la veía más abierta a convivir con los niños que a negarlos, como en un inicio. Lo cual pensó, obviamente, lo perjudicaba a él.

—Pero… ¿en qué estoy pensando? —masculló entre dientes, con ideas raras en su mente.

Esas ideas raras que de repente se le venían a la cabeza, con sólo recordar cómo se hacían los bebés. Y no quería aceptar nada de eso.

—Hiccup… ¡Hiccup! —escuchó de repente.

—Ay… ¿qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó sobresaltado pues casi se cortaba un dedo.

—¡Se quema! —señaló Nuffink hacia una cacerola que tenía el fuego muy avivado.

—Ush… ¡no puede ser!

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, el fuego fue apagado y la comida quedó lista.

A Hiccup se le fue el apetito de sólo pensar en tanto problema, mientras que Nuffink, él como siempre vivía su niñez en armonía.

—Está muy rico…—escuchó decir al pequeño.

Y aunque no quisiera, no pudo evitar sonreír con esa clase de comentarios, aunque luego se sacudía para quitar esas ideas de su cabeza.

—Hiccup…

—Eh… sí… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tratando de no sonar tan fastidiado, cuando de repente el niño lo llamaba de la nada.

—Si Santa Claus no me trae una Sky… ¿Tú me puedes hacer una?

Hiccup se estremeció con su petición, tanto que se puso melancólico, pues no quería involucrarse tanto, y tampoco ilusionar al niño con algo que no era, no quería que se confundiera y menos que sufriera por su causa.

—Por favor…

—Es… que… yo…

—¡Ya estoy lista!

Los varones se giraron para ver a quien había llegado, y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la deslumbrante y sonriente Zephyr con su cabello suelto y muy alaciado, mientras que a su lado estaba una fachosa pero orgullosa Astrid.

—¡Hermanita, que bonita! —aplaudió el menor encantado.

—Gracias, gracias… —aceptó esta sus alabanzas, inclinándose como una artista a su público. —Hiccup… ¿Crees que me veo bonita?

El aludido sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Eh… sí, claro. —respondió muy apenas.

—Y la otra vez me dijiste que me parecía a Astrid ¿no es así? —siguió girando Zephyr sobre su propio eje para jugar a ondear la falda de su vestido color guindo.

—Eh… sí. —respondió este tragando saliva, y más cuando su enemiga lo vio con recelo.

—¡Entonces si crees que Astrid es bonita! —exclamó la niña entre saltos y risitas.

Hiccup hirvió de la vergüenza, y bajó su rostro para que su enemiga no viera que había caído en la trampa de la pequeña.

—Bueno, da igual… —trató de ignorar Astrid aquel comentario. —Nuffink… eres el siguiente. —ordenó como toda una mamá.

—Pero aun no termino. —respondió el pequeño con cuchara aún en mano y su rostro embarrado por los residuos de la comida.

—Relájate Hofferson, mejor siéntense y coman algo. —dijo Hiccup levantándose de su asiento.

La primera en hacer caso fue Zephyr, que con cuidado se ajustó una servilleta al cuello para no ensuciar su atuendo. Mientras que Astrid, se acercó con cautela a la mesa, y se sorprendió nuevamente al ver que, a pesar de la poca hambre que le daba en la mañana, su enemigo seguía preparándole el desayuno.

—¡Vamos Astrid, come! —invitó la feliz Zephyr a que la acompañara.

Sólo porque ella lo pedía, sonrió la hechicera sentándose a un lado de ella; sin embargo, por más que intentaba, la comida por la mañana aún no le caía muy bien, por eso la evitaba.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup, fingiendo que lavaba sus manos, miró por sobre su hombro nuevamente aquel entorno tan familiar, de la cual se seguía sintiendo excluido.

.

.

Después del desayuno, fue el turno de asear a Nuffink, tal como con Zephyr, Astrid lo llevó a la habitación principal para meterlo en la tina ya que, con el frio que hacía, no quería dejarlo demasiado tiempo en la regadera. Lo que no se esperó, fue que Nuffink quisiera jugar a los barcos, lo que la demoró más de lo esperado.

Batalló para convencerlo de que debía salir, pero al final lo logró, (sólo porque el agua se enfrió) sin embargo, el estarle rogando porque saliera la hizo pensar seriamente en que necesitaba ayuda, ya que a pesar de creer que sabía lo que hacía, en la práctica todo era muy diferente, estar al pendiente de unos niños casi 24 horas al día, era demasiado cansado.

—Se supone que a Haddock le debería tocar bañarlo. —pensó una vez que a ella le tocó su turno de asearse.

Pero su enemigo nunca cedería a hacer esas cosas, pensó en un suspiro, por lo que no le quedó de otra que ser paciente y relajarse por lo menos en lo que duraba el agua caliente. Al parecer el baño sería su único momento de paz y de relajación, así que se tomó su tiempo.

.

.

.

En la parte inferior de la casa, el otro hechicero también terminaba de darse un baño, a diferencia de la fémina, duró alrededor de 5 minutos en la regadera. Con una toalla enredada en la cintura, se posicionó frente al espejo al cual le restregó su mano para quitar lo empañado.

Se miró con cuidado el rostro y notó que tenía un semblante agotado, fastidiado, y no sólo eso, que la maldita barbilla ya le había crecido de nuevo, suspiró, y aunque una parte de su ser le decía que debía quitársela de acuerdo con el hábito que tenía, otra parte de su ser le decía que no tenía caso.

—¿Para qué? —susurró melancólicamente.

Ya no le veía caso hacer ciertas cosas que antes hacía, ni menos para la persona por la que lo hacía.

Saliendo del baño, ya vestido y peinado, vio que los niños se entretenían en la sala. Nuffink pintaba y Zephyr leía unas hojas. No sabía si acercarse a ellos con esa familiaridad con la que Hofferson lo hacía o sólo irse a otro lado para no tenerlos cerca; sin embargo, después de pensarlo detenidamente, optó por acercarse, cuando de repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

Tanto él como los niños se volvieron hacia la puerta intrigados.

—Ahora ¿quién será? —susurró el hechicero, esperando que no fueran otras visitas indeseadas.

—¡Feliz víspera de navidad Hiccup/ Hiccup Haddock! —saludaron un par de chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Oh… Heather y Mala… eh gracias. —sonrió un poco nervioso, aunque agradecido de que no fueran Dagur o esos gemelos.

—Vinimos a traerles algo. —continuó Heather dándole una charola en donde había una variedad de galletas. —Mala y yo las preparamos.

—Oh… ¡vaya! No… debieron molestarse…—dijo este tomando con cuidado la charola y sin saber muy bien que decir.

—No es molestia, lo sabes…, pero… ¿dónde está Astrid? —preguntó Heather tratando de ver por detrás de su vecino.

—Ah… eh… ella… ella… creo que se está bañando.

—Ya veo, bueno… ¿puedes darle esto? —pidió dándole otro paquete envuelto con papel rojo y adornado con un moño verde.

—Eh sí, claro… o ¿por qué… no pasan y la esperan? —invitó casi como no queriendo que entraran.

—Nos encantaría, pero tenemos que hacer otras visitas. ¿verdad Mala?

—Así es, iremos con mi familia y luego regresaremos para cuidar la seguridad del festival, bueno, Dagur y yo, y esta muchacha…—señaló a su cuñada. —Irá a otra parte…—insinuó con una risita.

Hiccup no entendió a lo que se refería, sólo notó que Heather se enrojecía levemente, lo que le dio a suponer que se vería con un novio o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, entonces… ¡gracias! —dijo tratando de sonar feliz, aunque su rostro demostraba muy poco.

—De nada Hiccup, que pasen felices fiestas, me saludas a Astrid y me la cuidas mucho en estos días que no estaré, ya que últimamente ha estado muy rara ¿no lo crees?

—eh…Yo… la sigo viendo igual Heather. —respondió sintiéndose extraño de recibir esa clase de comentarios.

—Bueno, son cosas mías supongo, pero, tú eres su esposo, la conoces mejor…—sonrió la de cabello negro.

El hechicero no pudo responder a eso.

—Por cierto, Hiccup Haddock, ¿su hermano sigue aquí? ¿La hermana de Astrid ya volvió? —preguntó Mala.

"_Igual de metiche que Dagur"._ Pensó Hiccup con una sonrisita fingida.

—Eh… ellos se fueron, decidieron pasar eh… las fiestas en otro lado.

—Oh, ya veo…

"_Ya váyanse, ya váyanse"_ comenzó a rezar en silencio.

—Mala, ya es hora… debemos irnos. —apuró Heather.

"_Alabado"._

—Cierto, con esto nos retiramos Hiccup Haddock. Felices fiestas.

—Sí, igualmente. Adiós. —se despidió este aliviado, hasta que vio que, mientras Mala y Heather se retiraban, otra persona "no invitada" entraba en los territorios de su casa. —¿Fishlegs?

En efecto, se trataba de su compañero de trabajo que, con normalidad recorrió el caminito de piedra que conducía a la puerta de entrada, hasta que se detuvo en seco, al ver a la chica de cabello negro junto a su cuñada.

El curioso Hiccup sólo detectó un aura medio extraña entre su compañero de trabajo y la ayudante de Astrid la cual, después de cruzar aparentemente una mirada despectiva con él, lo rodeó para continuar su camino. De Fishlegs, sólo vio como suspiraba como si se sintiera aliviado de seguir vivo.

"_Que extrañas son esas personas"_. —pensó.

—¡Hola Hiccup, que bueno verte! —saludó el entusiasmado regordete. —Oye… creo que aún me odia ¿verdad? —susurró señalando hacia donde se había ido la jardinera.

Hiccup arqueó una ceja sin entender nada de lo que hablaba.

—Ah… no sé. —sólo alcanzó a responder eso. —Y… ¡Fishlegs! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su fastidio.

—Algo muy importante, amigo, debo contarte algo. ¿Crees que me puedas invitar una taza de café? ¿A Astrid le molestaría si entro?

Más cuestionamientos que confundían al hechicero; sin embargo, ese "_debo contarte algo_", le resultó intrigante.

—Eh… bueno, no creo… ¿Quieres pasar? —invitó rendido.

—Sí, gracias. Y esas galletas las hizo Heather ¿Verdad? —curioseó el regordete viendo con interés lo que su compañero de trabajo llevaba en brazos.

—Sí. ¿Quieres? —preguntó Hiccup restándole importancia.

—Me encantaría, hace mucho que no como algo hecho por ella. Ah… cuanto la extraño.

Aquellas palabras hicieron una especie de tic en la mente de Hiccup, lo que lo hizo teorizar que probablemente esos dos habían tenido una relación.

—Hola Zephyr, hola Nuffink. —Saludó Fishlegs a los niños que seguían entretenidos con sus cosas.

—Hola Sr. Fishlegs, felices fiestas. —respondió Zephyr dejando lo que hacía para saludar respetuosamente.

—Felices fiestas, Sr. Fishlegs. —saludó igualmente Nuffink, poniéndose de pie.

—Aww… que niños tan educados. No cabe duda de que eres un excelente padre Hiccup.

El aludido que, raramente en el inter del saludo de los pequeños comenzó a sonreír como un tonto, enrojeció como un tomatillo al escuchar aquel cumplido.

—Ah no, pero… yo… no…

—¿Son galletas esas Hi… quiero decir papi? —preguntó la curiosa Zephyr.

—Ah…sí, ¿quieren? —sonrió este con nerviosismo, pensando que los niños se le lanzarían como una jauría de hienas hambrientas.

—¡Sí! Yo quiero… —saltó Nuffink emocionado y fue con él con animosidad, pero leve a comparación de la imaginación del falso padre.

Zephyr inmediatamente lo siguió, pero se adelantó a la cocina ya que quería acompañarlas con leche.

A Hiccup no le quedó más remedio que rendirse a sus deseos y los siguió en dirección a la cocina en compañía de Fishlegs, una vez ahí, le repartió a cada uno un par de galletas (ya que eran enormes) y después les dio la leche que tuvo que calentar previamente.

Mientras él se dedicaba a sus labores paternales, Fishlegs se limitó a verlo desde su asiento y a prepararse el café a su gusto con los ingredientes que su compañero le acercó, no quería hablar, ya que lo que tenía que decir no quería que lo escucharan los niños.

—¿seguro que puedes llevarlo solo Nuffink? —preguntó Hiccup al ver que estaba teniendo problemas para tomar el vaso con leche y plato con galletas en cada mano.

—Sí, yo puedo. —contestó el chiquillo seguro de si mismo, y dando pasos pequeños salió de la cocina para comer el postre en la sala junto con su hermana.

—Son unos niños muy buenos Hiccup, no cualquiera educa niños tan tranquilos, inteligentes y sagaces como los tuyos. —comentó Fishlegs una vez que Nuffink se fue.

Hiccup resopló y se volvió a su compañero.

—¿Y que es lo que me querías decir? —preguntó para ir directo al grano.

Ingerman mordió una galleta con seriedad.

—Snotlout, Harald y hasta creo que el gruñón GJ, vendrán a tu casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién los invitó o qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Al menos Harald y GJ suelen hacerlo para "conocer" a sus empleados, para mí que hacen estudios socioeconómicos a nuestras espaldas, y creo que andan instruyendo a Snotlout…

—¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Amigo… ¿qué no te das cuenta? ¡Están instruyendo a Snotlout! Lo que significa que lo harán coordinador de ventas, el puesto que se supone que iba a ser para ti.

El hechicero se sobresaltó.

—pero… siendo sincero Hiccup, como tus ventas bajaron demasiado en el último mes, además de que has faltado… creo que…

—¿Qué? ¡Habla ya Fishlegs!

—Bueno, creo que… vendrán a hacer su visita social, pero… también, de cierta forma, a ponerte un ultimátum… debes tener cuidado, escuché decir a Harald que hay una probabilidad de que te despidan entrando el nuevo año.

—Oh… ya… ya veo. —susurró Hiccup mostrándose un poco preocupado.

—Y te lo digo amigo, porque sé que eres muy trabajador y tienes una linda familia por la cual ver.

Hiccup rascó su cuello no encontrando más palabras para responder a aquello, mundo paralelo o no, sus acciones y decisiones estaban por arruinar la estabilidad económica de esa familia.

—Hiccup, yo sólo quise venir a advertirte y…

Silencio. Hiccup se confundió al ver que Fishlegs repentinamente se quedó callado y su rostro comenzó a ponerse azulado al ver algo que aparentemente estaba detrás él, al girarse, sólo vio que se trataba de su no tan estimada compañera rubia.

—¿Hola? —saludó Astrid con duda al ver al desconocido.

—¡Ay, Astrid! no te enojes, le pedí a Hiccup permiso para entrar. —se disculpó rápidamente el regordete.

—¿Y tú eres? —respondió esta confundida.

—¿Cómo qué quién soy?

—Ah… "mi… lady". —intervino Hiccup pronunciando aquel sobrenombre con algo de dificultad. —Es Fishlegs… mi compañero de trabajo ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Oh… lo siento… "mi lord". —respondió esta con sarcasmo. —No lo reconocí…

—Bueno, si he bajado un poco de peso desde que Heather me dejó…—opinó el regordete ajustando el cinturón de su pantalón, pero para aflojarlo más.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Heather? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender.

—Bueno, creo que le hizo algo. —le susurró Hiccup en secreto.

—¡¿Cómo que le hizo algo a Heather?! —exclamó espantada, viendo con desconcierto al pobre hombre que temió con su reacción.

—Ah… pero que tarde es, me tengo que ir, que pasen felices fiestas. —se despidió el regordete, dándole un último trago al café y por supuesto tragándose otra galleta, luego salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el demonio, dejando al falso matrimonio más que boquiabierto y sorprendido.

—No entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Bueno, a lo que más o menos le entendí es que tuvo algo con tu ayudante esa, pero luego ya no. —contó Hiccup.

—Oh… ya veo, en fin, lo mejor es no meterse, no son nuestros asuntos… ¿y esas galletas?

—Las trajo precisamente tu ayudante junto con la esposa gritona de Dagur.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió. —Wow… Supongo que de verdad nos aprecian.

—¿Nos aprecian? —repitió Hiccup extrañado.

Astrid se sacudió.

—Quiero decir, a… a los papás de los niños.

—supongo. —dijo el otro notando su titubeo. —En fin, también te trajo algo, o más bien a la mamá de los niños, está ahí.

Astrid miró el otro paquete que había sobre la mesa; sin embargo, consideró no abrirlo ya que, como había insinuado su enemigo, no era para ella. Aun así, lo tomó. Ignorando a Hiccup, volvió a la habitación de la mamá de los niños para guardarlo, una vez ahí, observó lo bonito que era la envoltura, lo que le causó una gran intriga por saber que contenía.

—¿Serán chocolates o algún perfume?

Lo sacudió un poco para darse una idea de lo que era, pero no emitió sonido alguno, lo que le dio a entender de que probablemente se trataba de alguna prenda.

—Ay, no pasa nada si le echo un vistazo. —dijo para si misma, viendo alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie la viera

Luego, cerró la puerta, para estar 100% segura de que no sería atrapada con las manos en la masa, después, procedió a abrirlo. Teniendo cuidado de no romper la envoltura, sacó una cajita blanca de entre esta, la cual, al removerle la tapa, vio que tenía un contenido envuelto entre otro papel y por encima de este, una tarjeta, la cual no dudó en leer.

"_Feliz Navidad, amiga._

_Para que se lo modeles a Hiccup, picarona_."

Decía, y venía agregada el dibujito de una mini Heather sonriente lanzándole un guiño.

Con tan sólo leer la tarjeta enrojeció como uno de los foquitos de navidad, y aunque se dio una idea de lo que había en el otro envoltorio, lo abrió apresurada, viendo exactamente que era algo que le había pasado por la imaginación

Un conjunto de lencería color rosa.

No era tan atrevida como la que había encontrado cuando recién despertó en ese lugar, pero si era un tanto provocativa que constaba de un pequeño (muy pequeño) short, así como una blusita de tirantes.

—No, definitivamente, este obsequio no es para mí. —gruñó enrojecida y se apresuró a volver a guardar la prenda en el paquete, para después ocultarla, muy, pero muy detrás del ropero de la habitación.

.

.

.

El día parecía no tener fin, y eso que apenas serían las cuatro de la tarde, pensaba el fastidiado Hiccup. Después la visita de Fishlegs y su advertencia de que recibiría una aparente visita de sus jefes, se había quedado esperando en la sala a que estos llegaran. Para su infortunio, el timbre sonó más de una vez y no precisamente por los mandatarios del concesionario de autos.

Desde villancicos que cantaban mejor que los gemelos, vendedores de artículos que no necesitaba, hasta gente perdida en el vecindario tuvo que atender a lo largo del día. Al hechicero le pareció que ahora el mundo estaba demasiado animado, sí, animado por fastidiarlo.

—Hiccup…

Resopló al escuchar a esa gentil vocecilla femenina; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerle una mala cara, respiró hondo y trató de mostrar otra faceta.

—¿Sí? Zephyr.

—Ya es hora… ¿puedes llevarme a la escuela?

Balbuceando, Hiccup observó el reloj de la cocina y vio que eran exactamente las 4:15 p.m., luego observó unas cacerolas que estaban detrás de él, pues precisamente estaba cocinando lo que sería una "comida/ cena", ya que nadie quiso comer antes debido a las galletas.

—Está bien.

Antes de apagar todo en la cocina, se asomó al patio donde estaba el invernadero, y no sólo eso, también su enemiga, la cual, por sugerencia de Heather, tuvo la ardua tarea de tener que proteger las plantas antes de que llegara la nevada.

—¡Oye Hofferson, deja eso y ven aquí ahora!

La nombrada, desde el invernadero, tuvo ganas de mostrarle el dedo medio e ignorarlo, pero como Nuffink estaba con ella, se abstuvo de hacerlo y a regañadientes tomó la mano del niño para volver a la casa.

—No me hables así. —le advirtió a su enemigo en un susurro una vez que lo tuvo cerca. —¿Qué quieres?

—"I", sólo quería decirte que llevaré a Zephyr a la escuela, ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo a las papas y a la carne en lo que regreso? Si le apago, perderá todo el sabor.

Astrid tragó saliva y miró con desconfianza las cacerolas. Hiccup, al verla rodó los ojos.

—Ay Hofferson, sólo te pido que le apagues en unos 15 minutos si no llego… creo que si eres capaz de hacer eso o ¿no?

—Por supuesto, grandísimo "I", puedo apagar una "E" estufa. —gruñó esta enrojecida.

—Bien, entonces me voy… Zephyr.

—¡Sí! —saltó la niña emocionada

—¿Llevas todo? —preguntó la que se quedaría cambiando sus gruñidos por una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, Astrid!

—Bien, entonces, nos vemos al rato… Adiós.

—¡Adiós!

Una vez ella y Nuffink solos en la cocina…

—¿Cuánto dijo? ¿5 minutos? —se preguntó viendo a las cacerolas.

—15, Astrid. —corrigió el pequeño niño, riéndose de su distraída falsa madre.

—Ay, pero que niño tan listo. —le picoteó Astrid las costilla. —bien, yo vigilaré la comida, tú ve a jugar ¿sí?

—¡Sí, Astrid! —salió el pequeño de la cocina dando saltitos.

Ahora sí, completamente sola, Astrid tomó asiento en una de las sillas, y como una vigilante, observó atentamente a las cacerolas.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el auto.

—Ay, estoy tan emocionada. —decía Zephyr ensoñada desde el asiento trasero.

Hiccup, sólo escuchaba.

—¿Sabes?... Esto nunca hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti, gracias Hiccup…

El conductor, vio a la niña por el retrovisor, y vio en ella una gran sonrisa, muy diferente a la expresión tan triste que tuvo días atrás; sin embargo, no respondió a su agradecimiento.

—Zephyr… ¿por qué le mentiste a Hofferson? —preguntó con seriedad.

En el retrovisor, vio que el semblante de la pequeña cambió. Zephyr tragó saliva.

—Es que quiero darle una sorpresa. —dijo haciéndose chiquita en su asiento.

—¿por qué? —preguntó el otro confundido.

—Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo y con Nuffink… tanto como mi mami lo era, claro, difiere en algunas cosas, como eso de que no puede cocinar, y a veces gruñe por todo, pero, igual creo que he llegado a apreciarla.

—Mmm… ya veo. —musitó Hiccup sintiendo algo en el pecho que incomodaba y que molestaba.

—Pero no sólo a ella quería darle una sorpresa, también a ti…

El conductor se sobresaltó, pero trató de mantenerse controlado al volante.

—Pero bueno, contigo no era tanta sorpresa porque ya sabías lo que iba a hacer. —continuó la pequeña con una sonrisa. —Pero si quiero que me escuches cantar y tocar con el violín que me compraste.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó titubeante.

—Para que ya no estés triste.

En ese momento, Hiccup se quedó sin aliento, y casi pensó que no podría seguir conduciendo. Pero lo hizo, lo que ya no pudo hacer fue seguir cuestionando a la pequeña ni a decirle nada, puesto que había llegado a su destino.

—Bueno, creo que nos veremos más al rato. —dijo Zephyr preocupada de haber molestado a su falso padre.

—Si, claro. Nos vemos. —fue lo único que alcanzó a responder el adulto sin poder atreverse a verla.

A la menor no le quedó de otra más que confiar que sí lo haría, así que sólo se limitó a seguir su camino hacia la escuela.

Llegando al salón de música, vio que sus maestros y otros alumnos ya se encontraban ahí, unos arreglándose, otros afinando su voz antes del ensayo, todos parecían muy apurados.

—Oh, Zephyr… qué bueno que ya llegaste. —saludó Mako con una sonrisa.

—Sí, maestra. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Bueno, primero alístate bien, que veremos bien como nos posicionaremos en la plaza. ¿Trajiste tu boina? 

—Sí. —se quitó esta la mochila para sacarla, pero en cuanto la abrió dio un grito ahogado.

No la tenía.

.

.

.

13 minutos para apagarle al fuego, contaba minuciosamente Hofferson el tiempo para cumplir con su misión al pie de la letra, cuando de repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Ay… demonios… ¿por qué ahora? —se lamentó temiendo que ocurriera una catástrofe.

Abrir la puerta o seguir vigilando, fue el dilema de la hechicera.

—Ne… que se espere, quien sea el que esté allá afuera.

El timbre, volvió a sonar con insistencia.

—¡Ay, allá voy! —gritó exasperada. —¡EN UN MINUTO CON 15 SEGUNDOS VOY!

Para su buena suerte, el timbre dejó de sonar.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras, Hiccup estaba a unas cuantas casas de llegar a la suya, cuando peculiarmente le pareció ver a Snotlout corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya. Intrigado, se detuvo brevemente a mitad de la calle y vio que este perseguía a otro hombre completamente vestido de negro, pero que, luego de no poder alcanzarlo, volvió a retomar el camino que era el mismo al suyo. En ese momento puso nuevamente el auto en marcha y se apresuró para llegar a la casa.

Al llegar ahí, vio que había dos personas, conocidas, pero a la vez no, esperando frente a la puerta de su casa.

—Tal como dijo Fishlegs. —suspiró.

Aparcó el auto frente a la cochera y preparándose para un posible discurso laboral salió con tranquilidad del auto.

—Hola Sr. Haddock. —saludó su jefe llevando consigo algo en mano.

En ese momento, el cansado Snotlout los alcanzó.

—Oye tonto, deberías poner un cercado en tu casa, o algo por el estilo, casi se roban tu buzón. —señaló la estructura que yacía empotrada al piso y cuya figura parecía era la de una casita con adornos de dragón.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Hiccup sin entender.

—¡¿estás sordo?! Que un tipo trató de llevarse tu buzón, y el maldito corrió tan rápido que no lo alcancé.

—Será porque le hace falta condición. Sr. Jorgenson. —opinó aquel al que llamaban GJ (Gerente Johann) —En fin, lo bueno es que no sucedió nada grave ¿no es así Sr. Haddock? —preguntó con una insinuante voz al propietario.

—Ah no, claro que no.

—¡Ay, perdón, perdón! Por no abrir antes. —se escuchó de repente frente a la puerta.

Después de vigilar por 15 minutos exactos la comida, Astrid por fin se dio a la tarea de atender la puerta.

—Ay… Astrid…—balbuceó el jefe de Haddock comenzando a enrojecer. —Quiero decir Sra. Haddock.

La aludida hizo una mueca al ver al sujeto, se le hizo demasiado raro, y para su desgracia, parecía que la conocía.

—Ah… Hofferson. ¿recuerdas a mis jefes y compañero de trabajo? —ayudó rápidamente Hiccup.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! —dijo esta tratando de no sonar tan falsa.

—¿por qué la llamas por su apellido? —preguntó Snotlout notando aquella peculiaridad.

—Ah… es que… yo… más bien… quise decir…

—¿En qué podemos ayudarlos? —interrumpió Astrid para evitar las explicaciones.

—Venimos a ver al Sr. Haddock, madame… y claro, a saludarla a usted también, no hay nada mejor que su hermosa presencia. —respondió el galante jefe haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Astrid volvió a hacerle una mueca de desconcierto, y hasta Hiccup puso una igual pues no creía que su jefe fuera tan descarado como para insinuársele a su enemiga, casi enfrente de él. Sin embargo, dejando de lado las cursilerías de aquel hombre, la rubia notó que ese tipo llevaba en su mano algo que se le hizo conocido.

—¿Qué tiene ahí?

—Oh… esto. —le mostró la boina color guinda. —Lo encontramos fuera de la casa.

—¡Es de Zephyr! —se lo arrebató Astrid.

—Se le debió caer cuando salimos. —pensó Hiccup.

—Pero si lo llevaba en la mochila.

—Pues creo que no.

—¡Oigan! ¿se acuerdan de nosotros? —llamó Snotlout al ver que se aproximaba una discusión marital.

—Bueno Haddock, creo que me tocará llevárselo. —dijo Astrid, viendo de reojo a las visitas no deseadas.

—Ah no, Hofferson… yo puedo…

—Sr. Haddock no quiero ser inoportuno, pero es necesario que hablemos con usted. —interrumpió Johann, con un tono que sugería autoridad.

—¿Lo ves Haddock? —rodó Astrid los ojos. —No te preocupes, habla con ellos, yo iré con Nuffink, pero "si puedes" alcánzanos allá. —insinuó para que las visitas se dieran cuenta y se fueran rápido.

—Pues ya qué. —resopló el otro con fastidio, siendo consciente de que estaba siendo visto por sus superiores y compañero.

Sin embargo, volviendo a las formalidades, invitó a sus superiores a entrar en la casa. Mientras que Astrid, sólo llamó a Nuffink para salir de la casa.

.

.

Zephyr estaba angustiada, no podía ensayar con tranquilidad debido a que no tenía su uniforme completo. Había enviado una nota mágica a su falso padre pidiendo que revisara si la había dejado en su casa, pero, según a lo que le había explicado su falsa madre, el que llegara dependía de la distancia entre el remitente y destinatario, y si Hiccup estaba en movimiento, creyó que la nota iba a tardar en llegar.

—No te preocupes Zephyr, buscaremos algo entre los atuendos del club de teatro que te sirva ¿sí?

—Sí, maestra. Perdón.

—No te angusties pequeña, recuerda, hoy es el gran día…—trató de animar la educadora con una sonrisa.

Respirando hondo, Zephyr asintió y continuó ensayando con más armonía y confiando en que su falso padre encontraría el resto de su atuendo.

.

.

—Vaya, que tranquilo se ve este lugar.

Pasando más de las 4:30 p.m., Astrid y Nuffink llegaron al lugar de estudios de Zephyr. Y lo que principalmente notaron fue la escasez de gente que había a los alrededores, todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

—Nuffink… ¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentra Zephyr exactamente?

—No sé. —respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, ni modo… entremos y preguntemos.

Mujer y niño tomados de la mano, entraron al recinto, pero tal como en el exterior, el interior era igual de silencioso, todo estaba abandonado lo cual hacía el ambiente demasiado frio.

Extrañamente, Nuffink sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el espinazo y no precisamente por la temperatura del ambiente, comenzó a presentir que algo más andaba por ahí. Mientras que Astrid, ella siguió viendo todo normal, y siguió estirando la mano del niño para que la siguiera.

Cuando de repente escucharon en un pasillo algo: el sonido de voces y una melodía.

—Ay, empezaba a creer que este lugar estaba vacío. —comentó Astrid aliviada. —Vamos allá Nuffink, preguntemos allá.

El pequeño tragó saliva y fue incapaz de responderle, ya que conforme Astrid lo llevaba comenzó a sentir que algo en ese pasillo estaba muy mal, algo lo estaba asustando, y por más que intentaba no era capaz de advertírselo a la hechicera, hasta que…

—¡Alto! —pudo gritar con todas sus fuerzas cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del salón de música.

—¿Qué… qué pasa Nuffink? —preguntó la hechicera preocupada poniéndose a su altura. —¡Nuffink! ¿Qué pasa? —lo zarandeó para hacerlo reaccionar.

Sin embargo, el pequeño estaba casi pálido, con su mirada perdida en un punto detrás de ella, hasta que, su mirada cambió de dirección y se enfocó ahora en la puerta que tenían a un lado.

—Está viendo algo. —dedujo acercándolo a su pecho para protegerlo. —concéntrate… Astrid, trata de ver lo que él…

Invocando su magia, un pentagrama se formó bajo sus pies y la llevó a un abismo oscuro junto con el niño, ese lugar le ayudaría a ver lo que el niño observaba. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo percibir, fue un singular canto, un canto con un rango de voz muy peculiar que, después se apagó para ser reemplazado con una presencia muy pesada, oscura y maligna que le quitó por breves segundos el aliento.

Asustada, rápidamente se giró, rompiendo con eso el hechizo del abismo, dejando todo como anteriormente estaba.

—¡Sigue aquí! ¡Allá está! —señaló Nuffink cerrando sus ojos y apuntando al interior del salón de música.

Astrid rápidamente se puso de pie, y ahogó un grito al mismo tiempo que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba por lo que estaba presenciando.

Dentro del salón, se encontraba Zephyr, cantando armoniosamente con otros niños, y detrás de ella, una sombra con ojos enrojecidos.

Furiosa y temerosa de que le fuera hacer algo, abrió la puerta con violencia interrumpiendo todo el ensayo.

—Astrid…—susurró Zephyr espantada.

—Disculpe, ¿podemos ayudarle? —preguntó Alberick desconcertado.

Sin embargo, Astrid estaba ensimismada viendo a la figura maligna que no prestó atención a los que estaban presentes.

—As… digo… mamá… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Zephyr moviéndose de su sitio, y al hacerlo, la sombra detrás de ella desapareció.

En ese momento, Astrid se detuvo y la buscó con la mirada, al igual que Nuffink que estaba aferrado a su pierna.

—Ah… ¿es usted la mamá de Zephyr? —preguntó Mako preocupada.

Sin embargo, la rubia sólo la vio de reojo con molestia y luego se volvió hacia la pequeña con la misma expresión.

—¡vámonos de aquí! —la tomó con rudeza del brazo y comenzó a estirarla hacia la salida.

—¡No, espera Astrid! ¡Tengo que ensayar! —trató de detenerla Zephyr sin entender qué le pasaba.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡Vas a volver quieras o no! —

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ME QUIERO QUEDAR. —peleó la menor comenzando a pensar cosas que no eran

—¡No me hagas usar magia contigo Zephyr! —le advirtió entre dientes. —¡OBEDECE!

—Señora, espere. —la interceptó Alberick. —¡¿No ve que lastima a su hija?!

—¡MÁS LA LASTIMARÁN SI LA DEJO AQUÍ! —gritó esta furiosa. —¡APÁRTESE DE MI CAMINO O LO QUITARÉ A LA FUERZA!

Pensando que esa loca era capaz de matar a su maestro, Zephyr intervino.

—No… está bien maestro. —musitó con lágrimas en los ojos. —Me iré con ella.

—Pero Zephyr…

—¡Ya la escuchó, apártese! —lo empujó Astrid, llevándose a la niña casi a rastras junto con el otro niño.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Hiccup iba en camino a la escuela, la visita de sus superiores había durado unos cuantos minutos, y tal como le había advertido Fishlegs, fue más bien una visita para darle una advertencia. El trabajo, los ingresos, la estabilidad, todo peligraba si no se ponía las pilas y actuaba tal cual lo hacía el padre de los niños.

¿Lo lograría? Ahora se cuestionaba, casi llegando a la escuela.

En todo el camino, no había visto a su enemiga ni al niño, por lo que pensó que aun seguían ahí, sólo esperaba que no le reprochara el haberle ocultado las verdaderas actividades de la niña. Sin embargo, pensó que eso haría, cuando de repente la vio saliendo de la escuela con ambos niños. Se veía muy, pero muy furiosa.

—Qué demonios… —susurró pretendiendo bajar el auto, pues no sólo notó la furia de Hofferson sino las lágrimas de Zephyr y la preocupación de Nuffink.

—¡Ni te bajes del auto Haddock! —le gritó esta detectando sus intenciones. —¡VÁMONOS, VÁMONOS!

No comprendió que le pasaba, pero esa actitud, muy de los Hofferson, le dio a entender que algo andaba mal, algo más de que descubrir a una niña cantando en la escuela. Esperó en el auto, hasta que lo alcanzaron, y sólo vio cómo, con rudeza, Astrid metía a los niños en el auto para luego ponerse en el lugar del copiloto.

—¡anda, arranca! —ordenó frustrada.

—¡Cálmate Hofferson! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hay "sombras tenebrosas" que "nos siguen", ¡ANDA, YA ARRANCA!

Haddock, no entendió muy bien lo qué pasaba, pero de tan sólo escuchar "sombras tenebrosas" puso el auto en marcha a toda velocidad, mientras que Astrid, bajando su histeria le contó lo sucedido.

Durante aquel lapso, Zephyr no había dejado de llorar, pero más que triste, estaba furiosa por lo que esa mujer que, se hacía pasar por su madre, le había hecho hacer, y luego, al escuchar aquella absurda historia de sombras y Nuffink viéndolas, vio con rencor a su hermano menor, creyendo ciegamente que él era en parte uno de los motivos por los cuales su sueño se vio truncado.

—Hay que tener extremo cuidado con esas cosas, si te descuidas pueden robar la esencia de tu egni. —comentó Hiccup, una vez que se detuvo frente a la cochera de la casa.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pero ni tiempo le dio de responder, cuando el azotón de una de las puertas se escuchó.

—Ay, esa niña. —salió Astrid molesta, no se abstendría de reprender a Zephyr si era necesario y por su seguridad.

Mientras que Hiccup, sólo vio como esta la seguía y aunque la llamaba, la pequeña siguió ignorándola y entró a la casa. Luego, vio por el retrovisor que Nuffink seguía ahí, todo lloroso y triste.

—Tranquilo Nuffink, todo estará bien. —trató de animarlo.

Pero no fue suficiente, el niño siguió llorando en silencio. Todo se estaba saliendo de control, pensó Hiccup, yendo de inmediato con él, reconocía ese estado, estaba cohibido por las sombras, así que no dudó en tomarlo entre sus brazos para darle la seguridad que a él no le habían dado cuando decía lo que veía.

—Ay dioses, pero ¿qué estoy pensando? —gruñó para sus adentros, tratando de seguir negando lo que parecía cada vez más algo inevitable.

En la casa, las cosas se seguían saliendo de control por los tremendos gritos que se escuchaban.

.

.

—¡No me ignores jovencita, te estoy hablando! —seguía Astrid a la molesta Zephyr, que en la primera oportunidad se le escapó de entre las manos.

—¡Deja de fastidiarme! —gritó esta tan fuerte como ella.

—¡No me hables así, niña! ¡Soy tú mayor y me debes respeto!

—¡No te debo ningún respeto, tú no eres nada mío! —riñó la pequeña subiendo por las escaleras.

—ush… mocosa…—gruñó Astrid casi a punto de perder los estribos.

Pero la haría entender de una manera u otra que no podía comportarse como ella quisiera y que tenía que obedecer, en especial, cuando corría peligro. Así que la siguió escaleras arriba, mientras tanto, Hiccup apenas entraba con Nuffink y al ver todo aquel desastre también subió, aunque sin saber muy bien que debía hacer, pues por una parte su aliada tenía razón, todos corrían peligro.

—¡Zephyr, te estoy hablando! —advirtió Astrid, tratando de contenerse un poco cuando por fin alcanzó a la niña en el umbral de su habitación.

—¡TÚ NO ERES MI MAMÁ! —Le gritó esta con furia y le cerró la puerta en la cara con tal fuerza que casi pareció que la había roto.

Astrid quedó cohibida por lo que le había dicho, así como por la indisciplina de esta; sin embargo, aquella actitud no hizo más que enfurecerla, que explotó.

—¡ABRE LA PUERTA ZEPHYR! —golpeó con rudeza la madera. —¡O LA ABRIRÉ YO, SABES QUE PUEDO, ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ!

—¡VETE, DEJÁME EN PAZ! ¡TE ODIO, NO TE QUIERO CERCA! ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE DEBE IRSE! ¡TE ODIO ASTRID, ¡Y ODIO A MI MAMÁ POR IRSE! —Chilló con rencor y dolor.

—Zephyr…—suspiró Astrid sintiendo pesadas esas palabras.

Miró de reojo a su enemigo que, también desconcertado, no creía que esas palabras tan rencorosas salieran de una niña de 6 años.

—Zephyr… no digas eso. —trató de tranquilizarla Astrid siendo más cuidadosa con su trato.

—¡SI LO DIGO!¡ODIO A MI MAMÁ POR IRSE Y DEJARME CONTIGO! ¡POR NUNCA DEJARME CANTAR COMO TÚ LO HICISTE! ¡LAS DOS NO SABE NADA, PORQUE NO SABEN NADA!

¿Todo aquel drama por un club de canto? Pensó Astrid sin entender muy bien del todo a lo que se refería, y a la vez tratando de pensar en una forma de entrar en esa habitación sin parecer invasiva, violenta y desconsiderada, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

—¡Ustedes quieren más a Nuffink que a mi…! —continuó la menor reclamando con dolor en su voz.

Astrid se sobresaltó sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, tan dolorosa que la hizo rememorar viejos recuerdos.

—Zephyr… no digas eso, tú… tú hermano… tú hermano te quiere…

.

.

_**Año 1993**__._

—_¡Quiero ver a mi mamá! ¡¿Por qué no puedo verla?! —exigió la pequeña niña rubia de casi 6 años._

—_¡Tú mamá necesita descansar! ¡Entiende de una vez, niña! —regañó Axel, llevándola a rastras con él para alejarla de la puerta que llevaba a la recamara de Brianda Hofferson._

—_Pero desde hace semanas que no la veo ¡quiero verla! —riñó Astrid tratando de zafarse de su padre._

—_No fastidies, Astrid, ¡es una orden!_

—_¡No quiero!_

—_¡No me hagas perder la paciencia o si no…_

—_Basta Axel…—se escuchó de repente una sutil y cansada voz._

—_Brianda. —susurró el aludido preocupado, soltando rápidamente a la menor para ir con su esposa. _

_A unos cuantos metros, Astrid observó en silencio la escena, como su padre le pedía volver a su madre que volviera a la cama, mientras esta sobaba su pequeña barriga de 5 meses de gestación. Hacía meses que le habían dicho que tendría un hermanito, y en un principio se sintió feliz, pero, conforme más pasaba el tiempo y la atención se la dedicaron al nonato, la hizo sentirse molesta y sobre todo celosa._

—_Es muy ruda y nunca se queda quieta. _

—_Por favor, sólo un ratito… acércate, Astrid. —invitó su madre con una sonrisa._

_La menor, esperanzada de poder pasar un tiempo con su madre, dio un paso hacia adelante cuando. _

—_¡No, Astrid! No vengas. —ordenó nuevamente su padre. —Brianda, hazme caso, en cuanto nazca "el niño" sano y a salvo, podrás verla, por lo pronto es necesario que sigas descansando tal como lo ordenó la comadrona. _

—_Pero…—se asomó la de cabello negro a ver a su pequeña y desolada hija._

—_Pero nada. —silenció Axel tajantemente, empezándola a mover de vuelta a la habitación._

_Astrid, ahogó un grito al ver como su padre se llevaba nuevamente a su madre y enfureció de sólo pensar que era por culpa de ese "niño" que tanto él deseaba; sin embargo._

—_Espera Axel… sólo un momento. —escuchó decir nuevamente a su madre y luego no alcanzó a escuchar lo siguiente ya que se lo dijo en susurros a su padre._

_El hombre sólo asintió y se cambió de posición para que su mujer pudiera ver a su hija. _

_Brianda, le sonrió a su pequeña._

—_Estoy escribiendo una canción, Astrid. Una canción dedicada a ustedes, mis hijas e… hijo. Cuando la termine, quiero que Camicazi y tú la escuchen, y que juntas, se la cantemos después al bebé ¿sí? —pidió tocando su vientre con suavidad. _

_En ese momento todo sentimiento de celos y rencor se disipó en la pequeña, y con ojos brillosos, evitó llorar ya que se le tenía prohibido de cierto modo, así que sólo asintió y dejó que su padre se la llevara. _

_Lamentablemente, esa sería la última vez que la vería._

.

.

.

—No es cierto… él quiere toda la atención…

El menor acusado, se removió en brazos de su padre para que lo soltara. El callado Hiccup, sólo lo bajó y vio como el pequeño caminaba cohibido hasta donde estaba su enemiga.

—Zephyr… —llamó tímidamente.

—¡Vete Nuffink, no te quiero! —gritó esta despectivamente y con dolor.

—Zephyr, ¡no digas eso! —regañó Astrid.

Como respuesta, se escucharon más lloriqueos que bajaron de volumen, debido a que Zephyr los silenció contra la almohada, pero aún así se podía sentir el dolor que emanaba y que era muy conocido por Astrid, sabía lo que era tener un hermano menor, y además comprendía demasiado sobre el dolor ajeno, ese "don", sí se podía decir así, que le había heredado su madre. Esa habilidad tan especial, pero a la vez tan maldita si era usado con lucro.

—Zephyr… por favor. —intentó una vez más apoyándose en la puerta.

— "No, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo…"—siguió chillando la pequeña. —Yo… yo… sólo quería… compartir…con ustedes.

Astrid sintió tristeza con sus palabras, y se dejó caer de rodillas sintiendo el mismo desconsuelo. Luego, vio a Nuffink, este estaba a un paso de ella, y más lejos, también estaba el cohibido Hiccup.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, pensó Hofferson tan sólo ver la tristeza de los niños e incluso la preocupación de su enemigo, y ella, probablemente tenía el remedio, pero no se le hacía correcto si usaba su magia para eso, pero escuchar la tristeza de Zephyr y verlo en Nuffink, le incitó a hacerlo, así como una fuerza en su interior que le decía que era necesario hacerlo para sanar las heridas.

.

.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, la llorosa Zephyr, con remordimientos en su corazón, se sintió más abandonada cuando ya no escuchó sonido alguno fuera de la habitación.

Hasta que…

" **Ven pequeña, deja de llorar…** **"**

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… lo que escuchaba era ¿un canto?

" **Sólo toma mi mano, sostenla con fuerza"**

"**Te protegeré de todo lo que te rodea"**

"**Estoy aquí, no llores más…** **"**

.

.

.

Del otro lado, tanto Nuffink como Hiccup quedaron boquiabiertos al momento que Astrid comenzó a cantar, pero con ello, una energía color azul cálida la rodeó, y al menos para el pequeño, la sintió reconfortante y ansioso de más. Mientras que, por parte de Hiccup, creyó que conocía del todo a su enemiga, pero verla hacer eso, definitivamente era algo nuevo para él.

" **Para alguien tan pequeño"**

"**Tú pareces fuerte"**

"**Mis brazos te cubrirán…"**

"**Te mantendrán cálida y a salvo"**

"**Este vínculo que nos une…"**

"**No puede ser roto,"**

"**Así que no llores más, aquí estoy… ** **"**

" **Porque estarás en mi corazón"**

"**Sí, estarás en mi corazón"**

"**A partir de hoy, ahora y para siempre, amor…** **"**

La canción que su madre nunca le alcanzó a cantar, recordó Astrid melancólicamente con la mirada en el suelo. La canción a la que Camicazi y ella le tuvieron que poner la melodía, para poder cantársela a su hermanito Fare, como su madre quería. La canción que Brianda Hofferson había dedicado a sus hijos, y que esperaba que estos pudieran cantársela a los suyos.

—Mamá…—susurró con el corazón acongojado, cuando de repente, un ruidito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se estaba abriendo, y esta reveló a una llorosa, pero a la vez intrigada Zephyr. En ese momento, Astrid volvió al presente y la observó, no sólo a ella, a Nuffink también y, notó en ambos que, prácticamente con la mirada, la incitaban a continuar.

Entonces, otro sentimiento sustituyó al de la melancolía, y este fue el sentimiento de no querer decepcionar a esos niños, si no lo contrario, lo que quería era hacerlos felices a toda costa, y si tenía que intercambiarles todo su egni a cambio de su tristeza, lo haría con gusto. Así que, reproduciendo la melodía en su cabeza, se dispuso a seguir cantando para ellos.

" _**Vengan aquí, no lloren más, todo estará bien"**_

"_**Tomen mi mano, sosténganla con fuerza **_ _**"**_

Le tomó la mano a cada niño y los colocó frente a ella, para dedicarles su canción.

" _**Los protegeré, de todo lo que les rodea"  
"Estaré aquí, no lloren más"**_

"_**Porque estarán en mi corazón"**_

"_**Sí, estarán en mi corazón"**_

"_**A partir de hoy, ahora, y para siempre, amor…"**_

"_**Estarán en mi corazón… no importa lo que otros digan **_ _**"**_

En esa última parte, la cantante vio fijamente a aquel que no se había atrevido a acercarse, y que dudó que pudiera hacerlo al verlo cohibido, así que regresó su atención nuevamente con los niños.

" _**Ustedes estarán en mi corazón… siempre…"**_

"_**No escuchen a otros, porque ¿qué saben ellos?"**_

"_**Nosotros nos necesitamos… para sostenernos"**_

"_**Lo verán con el tiempo… lo sé"**_

"_**Cuando el destino los llame, deben ser fuertes"**_

"_**Tal vez no esté con ustedes, pero tienen que aguantar**_ _**"**_

Esas línea se las cantó con seriedad, porque tal vez era un hecho de que tendrían más y más problemas por culpa de ella y de su enemigo. Zephyr y Nuffink asintieron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo por una parte melancolía, pero otra parte determinación para ser más fuertes.

" _**Sé que lo harán con el tiempo"**_

"_**Lo sé"**_

"_**Les mostraremos juntos"**_

"_**Porque estarán en mi corazón"**_

"_**créanme, estarán en mi corazón"**_

"_**A partir de hoy, ahora y para siempre más…"**_

"_**Sí, estarán en mi corazón"**_

"_**No importa lo que otros digan…"**_

"_**Estarán en mi corazón, siempre…"**_

"_**Siempre…**_ _**"**_

Terminó la canción y con ello el egni dejó de manifestarse con aquel fulgor fuera de la hechicera que, con una sonrisa melancólica vio que los niños estaban más tranquilos, tanto como ella se sentía, y, extrañada, se preguntó, si su magia había funcionado, puesto que no se sentía tan triste como pensó que estaría después de terminar.

—Perdóname Astrid. —escuchó decir a Zephyr, quien de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos. —Pude sentir lo que tú sentías, y lo que Nuffink. —confesó apretándola. —perdónenme…

Aquello descolocó a la hechicera, su pregunta anterior había sido respondida: su magia, no había surtido efecto en Zephyr y por lo que veía tampoco en Nuffink, quien de inmediato se aferró a ella diciendo lo mismo.

Su corazón sufrió un vuelco en ese momento, y casi sintió que se le paralizaba, más al ver cómo ambos despedían cierta energía con su cercanía.

¿El egni? —pensó confundida.

Pero no sólo eso, este chocaba con el suyo como un imán de polos iguales, lo cual significaba que habían repelado la magia de su canto. Un singular detalle que sólo pasaba con aquellos que tenían el mismo don, el don que le había heredado su madre.

—Ay dioses…—susurró para sus adentros asustada. —Son mis hijos…

**Continuará.**

**Hasta aquí le dejo, sorry la tardanza y les debo los comentarios, se los pondré en el siguiente, junto con los de este nuevo.**

**Canción: You'll be in my heart. (de la versión Celtic Woman)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**02 de marzo de 2020**


	20. Mágica Navidad Pt 2

Capítulo anterior.

—Perdóname Astrid. —escuchó decir a Zephyr, quien de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos. —Pude sentir lo que tú sentías, y lo que Nuffink. —confesó apretándola. —perdónenme…

Aquello descolocó a la hechicera, su pregunta anterior había sido respondida: su magia, no había surtido efecto en Zephyr y por lo que veía tampoco en Nuffink, quien de inmediato se aferró a ella diciendo lo mismo.

Su corazón sufrió un vuelco en ese momento, y casi sintió que se le paralizaba, más al ver cómo ambos despedían cierta energía con su cercanía.

¿El egni? —pensó confundida.

Pero no sólo eso, este chocaba con el suyo como un imán de polos iguales, lo cual significaba que habían repelado la magia de su canto. Un singular detalle que sólo pasaba con aquellos que tenían el mismo don, el don que le había heredado su madre.

—Ay dioses…—susurró para sus adentros asustada. —Son mis hijos…

**Capítulo 19**

**Mágica Navidad**

**Parte 2**

**Año 1993.**

— "_La música es mágica", les pido por favor, siempre recordarlo._

—_¿Por qué, mamá? —preguntó una niña de 11 años que estaba sentada frente a un piano, mientras que otra más pequeña, con mala cara, sostenía un pequeño violín con su respectivo arco._

—_Porque… simplemente es… mágica. —respondió la adulta encogiéndose de hombros. —La música es capaz de sanar las heridas, tanto físicas como espirituales, tiene el poder de atraer a los seres humanos y criaturas, mucho cuidado con esto. También tiene el poder de ¡motivar, a hacer cosas que jamás harían! pero también, si se lo propone, a destruir. —explicó con una sonrisa._

—_Yo preferiría destruir monstruos con una espada o una hacha. —resopló la menor de todas con sus mejillas infladas. _

—_Yo también. —admitió su hermana mayor._

_Brianda se sorprendió y sonrió._

—_Ambas tienen el carácter de su padre. —admiró dando una risita. —Sin embargo, como su madre, es mi deber hacer esto con ustedes, porque ambas heredaron una parte de mí, una parte muy hermosa que espero que con el tiempo logren apreciar, tal como yo lo hice de tal manera que fue lo que forjó mi hermosa arma…—dijo mostrándoles un adorno que se conformaba de varias plumas hechas de un deslumbrante y blanco metal que se sostenían de su oreja y se alargaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de su cabeza y, por debajo, alcanzaba a llegar hasta a su boca._

_Camicazi bajó del banquito para acercarse a su madre y admirarlo. _

—_¿Qué es eso mamá? Nunca nos lo has dicho. —preguntó curiosa. —¿Cómo se usa?_

—_No lo sé. En realidad, nunca lo supe. Su abuelo se molestó mucho por eso. —recordó nostálgicamente, mientras se lo mostraba a su hija. —Luego pensó que los Hofferson podrían ayudarme a averiguarlo, pero ni ellos lo supieron._

_Astrid también se acercó para admirar aquella peculiar "arma", pero no le encontró ninguna utilidad, sólo parecía ser un ornamento muy bonito._

—_Pero… volviendo al tema niñas, la música, de cualquier modo, es mágica, ustedes heredaron ese don, el don para interpretarla en cualquiera de sus formas, entre estas…_

—_¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron ambas niñas curiosas._

—_El rango valkiriko…_

_Las niñas hicieron una mueca de confusión. _

—_Me refiero a su voz…—explicó Brianda con una sonrisa. —Con ella van a hacer cosas aun más increíbles, ya lo verán…_

—_Pero… eso significa… significa que ¡¿Vamos a cantar también?! —se quejó Astrid haciendo un berrinche._

—_Con el tiempo lo harán, por lo pronto primero quiero que aprendas a usar ese instrumento jovencita. _

—_Oye mamá, ¿Y por qué hasta ahora? Digo, ¿porque a mí no me enseñaste antes? —preguntó Camicazi tratando de no sonar tan quejumbrosa._

—_órdenes de su abuelo Hofferson. —explicó esta, tratando de no demostrar fastidio en su voz. —Lo que me lleva a una última cosa niñas, algo que quiero que recuerden muy bien siempre…_

—_¿Qué mami?_

_Brianda miró con seriedad a la menor de sus hijas y luego se volvió a la mayor para observarla de la misma forma._

—_Quiero que recuerden que tienen un valioso don que, en manos de personas malas, las pueden obligar a hacer cosas malas… —musitó recordando a una vieja amiga. —por eso, quiero que vean esto más allá de unos simples ensayos, quiero que tomen estos conocimientos como entrenamiento, para que puedan controlar al 100% este don, porque hasta ahora ni yo misma conozco su alcance. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Ambas niñas asintieron en silencio, tomando demasiado en serio y con temor las advertencias de su madre. _

—_Bien, entonces comencemos. —dijo Brianda dando un aplauso._

—_Una última cosa mamá…—interrumpió Camicazi._

—_¿Qué, hija?_

—_Ahm… bueno… —balbuceó comenzando a enrojecer. —eh… ¿La música también sirve cuando estás enamorada? —preguntó con pena._

_Brianda soltó una risita con tal pregunta, mientras que Astrid puso una mueca de asco en su rostro._

—_Por supuesto. —respondió la sonriente Brianda._

—_¿Y cómo sabes cuándo estás enamorada? ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de mi papá?_

"_Que preguntas tan incómodas" —pensó la pequeña Astrid con su mueca de asco, la cual se intensificó conforme su madre le explicó a su hermana mayor, y por supuesto a ella, cómo era supuestamente estar enamorada._

.

.

.

Tiempo actual.

No estaba muy segura de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, pero algo que sí se estampó como un tatuaje en su mente era el reconocer que ambos niños que, en ese momento la abrazaban, eran suyos, completamente suyos. Con sólo el hecho de ver que su música no había servido en ellos y más bien ver que sus egnis empatizaron fue suficiente para aceptarlo.

"¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega?" —comenzó a reprocharse y a recordar el resto de las evidencias que había encontrado desde días atrás y que, por terca, las rechazó.

Las fotografías, esa cicatriz, no le habían resultado suficiente, había tenido que llegar a un extremo con los niños para que por fin su cabeza de carnero terco entendiera.

—Perdóname Astrid, no fue mi intención gritarte, ni mentirte. —dijo Zephyr separándose un poco de ella.

Astrid resopló, "la mentira", hasta ese momento no lo había considerado, pero reparó en el hecho de que, además de ver un ser espeluznante, también había visto a su hija cantar, un gusto que en definitiva venía por parte de los genes de su abuela, su madre.

—Mentir es malo, Zephyr, y sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención. —suspiró tomando sus manos. —Pero no me molesté y te saqué de la escuela por eso. ¿Lo sabes?

—Es que… no sé, no termino de entender.

—Tú hermano vio algo que te acechaba, luego ¡yo lo vi! No iba a dejarte ahí. ¡No podía! Algo me decía que seguiría acechándote si seguías ahí.

Zephyr dio un grito ahogado al escuchar tales palabras y luego se volvió apenada a su hermano menor.

—Perdóname Nuffink.

—No quería que te comiera ese monstruo. —dijo el pequeño con tristeza.

—No me comerá, ni a ti… porque no lo dejaré. —prometió esta abrazándolo.

Astrid miró con orgullo a sus pequeños, luego vio de reojo que su enemigo seguía estático cerca de las escaleras, sólo admirando todo a lo lejos. Verlo sin hacer nada le dio coraje, pero a la vez vergüenza al reconocer que inevitablemente él era el padre de sus hijos.

—Vamos a construir una fortaleza. ¿Astrid, nos podrías ayudar? —interrumpió Zephyr sus pensamientos.

La adulta regresó su atención con los niños y sonrió.

—Claro…

—¿Y también nos podrías cantar más? —pidió la menor en ruego.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Es que cantas precioso! ¿Verdad, Nuffink?

—Sí, se sintió muy bonito escucharte. —respondió este dando saltitos.

Los halagos de los pequeños la enrojecieron y, aunque trató, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya veremos… —dijo a ambos. —primero tengo que hacer algo, luego cenaremos, si quieren empiecen ustedes… yo después los alcanzo.

—Está bien. Nuffink… empecemos a planificar y ver lo que necesitamos, unas sábanas para empezar, y también necesitaremos provisiones… —comenzó a planear la pequeña castaña.

—Eh… Zephyr…—interrumpió ahora Astrid.

—¿Sí?

—Perdóname por lo del festival, sé… lo mucho que querías ir.

La pequeña negó con su cabeza.

—La seguridad es primero ¿no?

Astrid dio un suspiro y no pudo evitar sentir gran orgullo de esa niña.

—Sí.

Dicho aquello, los niños entraron en su habitación y se dispusieron a crear una fortaleza hecha de sábanas y ropa. Mientras tanto, la ensoñada Astrid, recobró la compostura para ahora ir a enfrentar al padre de sus hijos.

Haddock, al ver que toda aquella interacción familiar había terminado y percibir que su enemiga quería hablar con él, lo hizo bajar las escaleras para que ambos se recluyeran en una zona "silenciosa".

Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, pero instintivamente se fueron directamente a la cocina, la cual estaba oscurecida por la poca luz que había del sombrío y frío día que pronto terminaría. Dentro de esta, todo lucía tan muerto y silencioso. La comida, la habían dejado por las visitas inesperadas y los problemas que habían pasado.

Ninguno de los dos hechiceros se atrevió a hablar, hasta que…

—No sabía que cantabas…—comentó él para comenzar.

Astrid resopló y le dio coraje el sólo escucharlo.

—¿Es lo único que dirás?

—¿Qué esperas que digas? —se la devolvió este encarándola. —Me quedó clara esa parte de tu canción, donde decías que no te importaba lo que otros dicen. Y en realidad no me importa, lo único que me alivia es el hecho de que tranquilizó a esos niños.

—Esos niños son mis hijos.

El corazón de Haddock retumbó, pero no sólo por escuchar eso de su enemiga sino el ver la firmeza con la que ella lo había aceptado. Pensó que estaba soñando.

—Perdón… ¿qué acabas de decir? —se sacudió confundido.

—Que esos niños son mis hijos, Haddock —repitió Hofferson con tranquilidad. —Ya no tiene caso negarlo, son mis niños, mis hijos.

—No, no, no… pero ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca o qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no lo son!

—Oh… por supuesto que sí. —aclaró Astrid con una sonrisa irónica. —Tengo pruebas que así lo confirman.

—¿Pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

—Unas que encontré recién despertamos del hechizo, otras que encontré hace unos momentos y… otra que está en mi cuerpo…—susurró con una sonrisita como si fuera un secreto.

—Hofferson…—negaba Hiccup con su cabeza. —Estás confundida.

—Aquí el único confundido eres tú… ¿por qué adivina qué Haddock?

De sólo escuchar esa pregunta el aludido comenzó a sudar en frio.

—Tú eres el padre…

Hiccup sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba de sólo escuchar aquella cruda verdad.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Astrid al verlo un tanto asustado. —¿Te da miedo aceptarlo?

El hechicero rechinó los dientes sin saber cómo responder.

—Hofferson es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo aceptar que tú y yo tuvimos algo?

Hiccup tragó saliva, pues de un momento a otro su enemiga comenzó a acecharlo con un caminar que resultaba un tanto seductor a su perspectiva.

—¿Te da miedo reconocer que, para hacer esos niños, tú y yo tuvimos que revolcarnos? —continuó Astrid usando un tono de voz que provocaba y seducía. —O… corrigiendo… como estábamos hechizados… ¿Qué hicimos el amor, no una ni dos veces, muchas veces hasta que dos semillitas brotaron?

—Hofferson…—balbuceó el confundido Hiccup cuando terminó entre la pared y su enemiga.

—¿No te imaginas siquiera como fue… tocarme? —lo sedujo Astrid colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, para luego subirlas lentamente hasta sus hombros.

—Hofferson… ¿por qué haces esto? —gruñó este tratando de no enrojecer con aquel tacto.

—Porque quiero que lo admitas. —se separó Astrid bruscamente de él.

—Estás ¡loca! —respondió este con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡Ya déjate de cosas Haddock!, y sólo acéptalo.

Aun con su enemiga lejos de él, Hiccup se sintió entre la espada y la pared. ¿Aceptar que Nuffink y Zephyr eran sus hijos? ¿cuál era el propósito? Si ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a ser un buen padre. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas con el dilema, pues ahora pensaba más que nada por los niños que por él mismo, aunque no pareciera.

Astrid sólo lo veía, notaba que su enemigo estaba en un estado de negación muy profundo, del cual tal vez sólo podría salir a la mala.

—Hofferson… es que… entiende… yo no…

—¡Entiendo! —interrumpió esta despectivamente.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo confundido ya que ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar.

—¿Entiendes qué?

—Que comprendo… que esto debe ser difícil para ti… ¿no es así? —respondió Astrid con falsa lamentación.

"¿A dónde quiere llegar?" —pensó el confundido hechicero.

—Sí, debe ser difícil para ti aceptar que son tus hijos, porque…

—Porque…—la incitó a seguir.

—¿Quién te asegura que sean tus hijos? —dijo ella con extrema obviedad.

—¿A… qué te refieres?

—Bueno, estábamos hechizados, sí, pero… ¿a ti quién te puede asegurar que de verdad son tus hijos? Igual yo pude haberme revolcado con otra persona, otro "hombre" que me hizo a esos tiernos y excepcionales niños.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hiccup sin creerlo.

—Sí, y digo, yo puedo estar segura… ya sabes: "Los hijos de mis hijas, mis nietos serán, hijos de mis hijos, en duda estarán": esa estupidez que los abuelos paternos suelen decirle a sus nueras. Así que ¡Felicidades Haddock! Tienes el beneficio de la duda.

Más que sentirse aliviado, Hiccup se sintió ofendido con esa estupidez, y furioso, dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Hofferson…—musitó rechinando los dientes.

—¿Sí? Haddock… —respondió esta con sarcasmo.

Pero lejos de poder enfrentarla, Hiccup se quedó estático, aguantando el coraje que le provocó aquella insinuación. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Comenzó a cuestionarse, pero había un sentimiento que le decía que era el rechazo, el sentir como si le estuviera diciendo que no tenía la habilidad, ni la capacidad para crear algo tan hermoso como esos niños, como si le estuvieran negando esa posibilidad.

Mientras tanto, la sonriente Astrid estaba ansiosa por que él lo admitiera, no sabía ni porque quería que así fuera, pero lo ansiaba. Hasta que, un inesperado giro la hizo borrar su sonrisa y ahogar un grito, pues su enemigo estaba a punto de ¿llorar?

"Cálmate Hiccup, Cálmate" —se decía el hechicero tratando de controlarse, tratando de controlar el agua que se comenzaba a formar en sus ojos.

Pero tener a su enemiga de frente no le ayudaba, se sentía vulnerable frente a ella y sus odiosas palabras, tan iguales a las que decía su abuelo Eero y que provocó las riñas entre sus padres. Así que, rendido, dio un resoplido y le dio la espalda.

—¡Piensa lo que quieras! —fue lo único que pudo articular, sin ser consciente de que su sola apariencia también la había dejado estática a ella.

Sin embargo, como no pudo apreciarla, optó por irse, pero no sólo de la cocina, si no de la casa, y a los pocos segundos sólo se pudo escuchar como el auto de la familia arrancaba velozmente y con furia.

.

.

—Esa Hofferson… ¡¿quién se cree?! —gruñía mientras desquitaba su coraje con el pedal del auto. —¡¿Quién se cree ella para ponerme en duda sobre la paternidad de los niños?! ¡¿QUÉ NO VE QUE ESOS NIÑOS SE PARECEN MÁS A MI QUE A ELLA?! —gritó enfurecido y le dio un frenón al auto.

Sin querer, había manejado hasta el lugar donde trabajaba y el cual lucía sombrío por la oscuridad que ya había en las calles.

—¿Pero en que estoy pensando? —se dijo afligido y con la respiración agitada.

Necesitaba aire, salió del auto casi cayéndose para respirar, pero aun estando afuera le fue insuficiente, así que, sin más, convocó a inferno y utilizando su magia subió hasta el techo de la concesionaria.

El aire desde ahí era helado, le pegaba horrible en la cara, pero lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no del todo, algo más le hacía falta, necesitaba sacar algo que tenía atorado en la garganta, y que amenazaba con salir en un estallido, y cuando ya no se pudo más, todo explotó con un gran y furioso grito.

—¡ARGGGG HOFFERSON! ¡ESOS NIÑOS SON MIS HIJOS, SON MIS HIJOS, ¡SON MIS HIJOS!

Gritarlo a todo pulmón lo hizo sentirse liberado, pero también lo hizo sentirse pésimo consigo mismo que no pudo evitar quebrarse en llanto, por recordar cómo había tratado a esos niños desde un principio, y por el hecho de que, aunque admitiera ser el padre, no podía recordar absolutamente nada de ellos, ni cuando habían nacido, cuáles habían sido sus primeras palabras, sus primeros todo. ¡Nada! Estaba completamente en blanco. No recordaba a sus hijos.

—¿Por qué no puedo recordarlos? — se lamentó en la soledad y en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos, remordimientos y hechos estaban ahí y ya no le cabía duda, era el padre de dos pequeños y los había concebido con su peor enemiga.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, después de la huida de Haddock, Astrid apenas pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó el auto arrancar.

—Que tonto eres Haddock. —bufó molesta. —¿Qué no ves que esos niños tienen toda tu carota?

Sin embargo, a pesar de querer sentir furia contra él, la imagen de casi verlo llorar seguía fresca en su cabeza. Le fue tan extraño. Una vez lo había hecho llorar en el jardín de niños, pero eso fue después de que le soltó un trancazo por una travesura que le hizo, pero ¿hacerlo llorar por algo que decía? Era algo muy diferente y en definitiva era la primera vez que pasaba.

—¿Me habré sobrepasado? —susurró preocupada pues bien sabía que tan duras y amargas podían resultar esas palabras.

Ella lo había visto cuando su abuelo Hofferson ponía en duda a su padre acerca de su paternidad y como su madre resultaba muy ofendida por ello, mientras que su padre se enseriaba a tal punto que dejaba de hablarle. Aunque no sabía si realmente estaba sucediendo lo mismo con su enemigo el cual, aunque no le agradaba, finalmente estaban unidos por dos pequeños.

—Oye Astrid… ¿las provisiones ya están listas?

Esta reaccionó al momento que Zephyr y Nuffink entraron a la cocina y encendieron las luces, quitando así lo tétrico que se veía la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Hiccup? —preguntó la menor buscando a su alrededor.

—Él… tuvo que salir, pero ¡volverá! Mientras…—miró Astrid las cacerolas que hacía poco había estado vigilando. —Yo terminaré con lo que estaba haciendo ¿sí? Yo les hablo cuando esté listo. —aseguró nerviosa.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó la pequeña y se llevó a su hermano de vuelta escaleras arriba.

Astrid resopló empezando a sentirse abrumada con el hecho de que debía cocinar.

"_Mi mami sí sabe cocinar_" recordó las palabras que Zephyr le había dicho recién la había conocido, o, mejor dicho, recién la había olvidado.

¿Sabía cocinar? Aparentemente así era, y eso la abrumó más, pues si sabía cocinar ¿cómo es que ya no recordaba nada?

—Ay Astrid, trata de recordar algo… —comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina. —Sólo una cosa… cualquiera…

Se llevó la mano al vientre tratando de hacer que el pasado volviera a ella, pero no sentía nada, nada venía, estaba completamente vacía, y no comprendía cómo es que había olvidado que había tenido a sus hijos en su vientre, que en algún momento de su vida los cargó entre sus brazos, que los alimentó, que los ayudó a caminar, en resumen, que los ayudó a sobrevivir.

Verlo desde esa perspectiva hacía lucir todo como un mundo alterno, pero no, la marca en su cuerpo y la magia musical eran sus pruebas, así que tocaba tener que excavar en lo más profundo de su mente para tratar de que esas memorias perdidas regresaran a ella de nuevo.

Dada las circunstancias optó por seguir el juego de los padres perdidos, dejaría que sus hijos siguieran pensando que era una persona diferente pues no sabía cuan perjudicial podría ser para ellos que se enteraran de que no los recordaba en absoluto y que se había vuelto una completa inútil como madre.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron, Hiccup, aun en el techo de la concesionaria, había logrado tranquilizarse después de haberse quebrado como un niño de 5 años. Sorbiendo el líquido en su nariz cada vez con menos frecuencia, observó a lo lejos como casi todo el pueblo parecía estar reunido en la plaza principal por motivo del festival. El festival al cual su hija le había pedido que fueran y que por culpa de unos monstruos no se pudo realizar.

Pensar en estos, lo hizo volver a la realidad y a concentrarse en un nuevo objetivo: acabar con la amenaza que acechaba a sus hijos.

Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo con su enemiga de por medio? pensó, inevitablemente ella era la madre de sus pequeños y por su actitud y trato, aceptaba que ella tenía mayor derecho sobre ellos. Por lo que, después de pensarlo con detenimiento, decidió que lo mejor era que ella siguiera pensando que seguía negando a sus hijos, pues no quería más burlas u ofensas de su parte, y tampoco quería perder la paciencia con ella. Mantendría su distancia, pero con los niños haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerlos a salvo, los atendería con dedicación hasta que pudiera recordarlos.

Así que, con un nuevo plan en mente, volvió al auto y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Por las festividades en la plaza, no tardó mucho tiempo en recorrer aquel trayecto y en pocos minutos se vio en la cuadra donde se encontraba su casa.

Se le hizo extraño que al entrar las lámparas públicas no estuvieran encendidas, aunque supuso que probablemente era por cuestiones de horario, así siguió andando hasta que divisó su casa, pues entre la fila de casas que yacían en la oscuridad la suya era la única que estaba iluminada. Todo parecía indicar que su familia era la única que no había ido al festival, o eso creyó, pues con la poca luz que se filtraba de su casa, vio que en las afueras había un visitante no deseado.

—Pero qué demonios…—susurró abrumado al ver a un hombre afuera de su casa y que, aparentemente, quería llevarse el buzón.

Pensando que era el mismo que había correteado Snotlout, comenzó a sonar el claxon como un desquiciado para alejarlo. El extraño, al verse descubierto., le dio una patada a la base del buzón, logrando fracturarlo un poco y luego salió corriendo despavorido.

—Maldito infeliz, me las vas a pagar. —arrancó Hiccup el auto y emprendió la persecución de aquel hombre.

En el interior de la casa, nadie se había percatado del ruido en el exterior.

.

.

.

Astrid se sentía estresada. Había intentado hacer la cena, primeramente, practicando con raciones, pero todo le resultó un completo desastre.

En su primer intento, trató de guisar la carne con algunos condimentos y verduras, pero el resultado le quedó salado y perfumado a un montón de hierbas. Parte de las verduras y carne se le habían quedado pegadas al fondo de la cacerola. Sabía asqueroso. Luego, intentó hacer un puré de papa, pero lo que salió fue más bien un engrudo pegajoso que le causó nauseas con sólo verlo.

—Ush… ¿por qué tengo que apestar en esto? —se auto regañó severamente, viendo con estrés todo el mugrero que ya tenía en la cocina. —creo que cenaremos sándwiches. —suspiró rendida viendo en una parte de la cocina que había una barra de pan.

Al menos eso sabía hacer, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que tuviera todos los ingredientes, así que se asomó al refrigerador y buscó con la mirada lo que necesitaría. Sintió alivio de al menos ver que si tenía lo suficiente así que sacó todo para hacer la sencilla cena.

Sin embargo, luego consideró que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, por lo que pensó en llamar a los niños para que no estuvieran tan solos en la habitación.

Sintiéndose de cierta forma agotada por todo lo que ya había pasado en el día, subió con pereza las escaleras. Todo su recorrido fue un absoluto silencio hasta que llegó al borde del segundo piso y escuchó.

—_Oye Zephyr… ¿qué ibas a hacer en el festival?_

—_Pues iba a cantar con el coro una canción, y en otras canciones iba a tocar el violín._

—¿El violín? —se sorprendió Astrid al escucharlo, y sonrió pues estaba agregando otra prueba de que su hija se parecía demasiado a ella.

—_Oh… ya veo, ¿me puedes cantar la canción con la que ibas a participar?_

—Ese Nuffink…—rio a discreción con las ocurrencias del niño.

—_Sí, claro. No tengo problema._

Aun de oyente, Astrid concentró su oído para escuchar aquella canción que su hija no había podido cantar en público.

Primeramente, hubo una larga pausa, supuso que se estaba preparando para su acto, pero después de unos breves segundos y completamente a capella se escuchó…

" _Noche de paz…"_

"_Noche de amor…"_

"_Todo duerme alrededor…"_

"_entre los astros que esparce su luz _ _"_

Astrid cerró los ojos dejándose envolver con la dulce voz que tenía su hija, la cual tenía un rango de voz muy particular para una niña de su edad.

—Ese rango de voz es el…

Trató de distinguir si era el que pensaba, cuando de repente, ahogó un grito al percibir algo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un aliento helado resoplando por detrás de ella. Quedó entumida con su cercanía, pues era fría y despedía una tremenda energía maligna.

—¡¿Quién es?! —se giró a como pudo y sólo alcanzó a ver como una sombra se deslizaba a una gran velocidad por debajo de ella para luego dirigirse a la habitación de los niños, donde aun se podía escuchar a la niña cantar, hasta qué, el canto se dejó de escuchar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

—¡Zephyr, Nuffink!

Con el corazón totalmente acelerado, corrió a auxiliar a sus hijos y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena de lo más espeluznante.

Zephyr estaba siendo jalada por una energía extraña, y aunque estaba aferrándose con fuerza a una parte de la base de la cama y su hermano trataba de evitar que se la llevara, algo sostenía con fuerza el pie de la niña y luchaba por llevársela.

—¡DÉJALA! —invocó rápidamente a Sky y se dirigió a la nada.

No podía ver al espectro, pero sabía que estaba ahí, así que empuñó a Sky para golpear a lo que fuera que quería llevarse a su hija. Inmediatamente que lanzó el golpe al aire con el hacha deslumbrante, Zephyr dejó de flotar y cayó agotada en la cama.

—¡Astrid!

Ambos chiquillos llorones, corrieron a su protectora que con la mirada perturbada seguía en busca del ente maligno. Era difícil hacerlo a simple vista si no se tenía la habilidad, pero tener a los niños asustados con ella le hacían más difícil concentrarse.

—¡Nuffink, tienes que decirme donde está!

—¡Es que tengo miedo!

—¡No te van a hacer nada, te lo prometo! —trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando su cabello.

—¡Yo no quiero verlo! ¡Ay, Astrid, Perdóname por no haberles creído! —chilló Zephyr.

—Ya, ya… no pasó nada, no pasó nada.

Astrid trataba de controlarlos, pero no podía, porque si había pasado y seguía pasando.

—¡Está ahí Astrid, ahí! —apuntó Nuffink con dificultad hacia la esquina.

—Maldito. —gruñó esta hacia donde su hijo apuntaba y levantando a Sky convocó a la luz que había en su interior. —_ "Et incarnatus est de lumine, ut iubes ut hie relinquam."_

Con el conjuro de luz recitado, el hacha Sky se iluminó y su brillo se expandió por toda la habitación. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido, ya que recordó que Nuffink alguna vez le había dicho que había alejado a esos seres con la luz de su arma; sin embargo…

—Astrid…—susurró Zephyr asustada viendo hacia la puerta.

Esta se giró con temor y sintió el apretón de ambos niños en sus piernas, pues detrás de ellos había otro espectro merodeando en el pasillo, y detrás de este otro, y de ese otro y más.

—Los veo… los veo… los puedo ver…—comenzó a musitar Zephyr asustada, sus piernas temblaban de sólo ver los ojos enrojecidos de esos seres.

Astrid también era capaz de verlos, y para su mala suerte eran demasiados y Sky no podía destruir los seres que no tenían formas físicas, así que rápidamente tomó a cada niño en cada brazo e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: saltar por la ventana.

Utilizando la magia de levitación, amortiguó la caída y enseguida emprendió la huida. Tal fue su adrenalina, que los niños gritaban enloquecidos, en especial Zephyr que estaba sumamente descontrolada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, tal fue su desesperación que no podía dejar de gritar, y más cuando vio que esos seres seguían persiguiéndolos.

—¡ESCUCHA ZEPHYR! ¡ESCUCHA! —le gritó Astrid en medio del correteo. —¡Debes dejar de gritar, creo que esas cosas se sienten atraídos por tu voz!

La pequeña al escuchar eso, inmediatamente cubrió su boca en medio de un mar de lágrimas y se aguantó las ganas de gritar.

Mientras tanto, Astrid siguió corriendo sin algún rumbo, tratando de encontrar explicación a lo que había desencadenado la visita inesperada de esos seres malvados, aparte de la voz de Zephyr, la cual concluyó era porque tenía el rango valkiriko que sin un adecuado entrenamiento podría ocasionar ciertos problemas, pero que, de igual manera, no era tan potente como para llamar a todos esos seres de un solo golpe. Algo o alguien los había llevado hasta su casa, y, por si fuera poco, habían logrado entrar, pero ¿cómo? si se suponía que estaba protegida por una barrera mágica.

—Astrid, Astrid… me duele…—escuchó a Nuffink quejarse. —Ya no… ya no nos siguen.

Al momento de escuchar eso, fue que dejó de correr y reconsideró cómo llevaba a ambos niños, los dos, debajo de cada brazo como si fueran un par de perritos.

—Ay, lo siento.

Los bajó con cuidado y al liberarlos, apenas sintió un tremendo agotamiento, en especial en su espalda baja y vientre, en el cual sintió una especie de calambre que dolió.

—Astrid, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la preocupada Zephyr al verla quejarse, aunque inmediatamente tapó su boca pensando que podría llamar a esos seres.

—Sí, lo que pasa… es que nunca deben correr sin calentar. —respondió entre jadeos para tranquilizarlos. —¿Están bien ustedes?

—Me dolió un poquito aquí, pero ya pasó. —dijo Nuffink sobando su pancita.

—¿Y tú Zephyr?

Esta solo negó con su cabeza, pero en su rostro aún se podían apreciar los retazos que las lágrimas habían dejado.

—Descuida, puedes hablar, pero muy bajito ¿sí?

—Ok. —susurró esta asustada. —¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿dónde nos escondemos?

—¿Escondernos? —repitió Astrid angustiada. —Me temo que no es lo más apropiado, porque, de cualquier manera, nos encontrarían.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?... —insistió la menor asustada.

—Creo… no, más bien los enfrentaré…—respondió decidida. —Escuchen, tengo un plan…

Agrupándose con sus pequeños, les contó a detalle lo que tramaba, una idea basada en lo que alguna vez su madre le explicó sobre la música, de la cual ya estaba más que comprobado que servía para atraer a seres oscuros, ahora era tiempo de ver si también los destruía.

.

.

.

Al comenzar a perseguir a ese hombre misterioso, Hiccup vio con desconcierto que este corría a una velocidad que no podía compararse con la de un ser humano ordinario. En cuanto notó aquella peculiaridad, el hombre había logrado escabullirse ágilmente entre unas solitarias calles y, todo parecía indicar que lo estaba retando a que lo alcanzara con el auto; sin embargo, conforme avanzaban, este se iba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba todo el ajetreo del festival, lo cual podía ser perjudicial para las familias que estaban celebrando.

Entonces ya no le siguió el juego y frenó el auto, al momento que lo hizo, aquel extraño dejó de correr y se detuvo dándole la espalda.

—Se acabó el juego, ¿dime quién eres y qué quieres? —lo desafió Hiccup saliendo del auto.

En ese momento, el ser extraño, que de lejos parecía vestir una chaqueta con jeans y una gorra, comenzó a retorcerse y a fracturarse, tan violentamente, que se podía escuchar cómo los huesos se le rompían, luego su cabeza se retorció y, al hacerlo, emitió un escabroso chillido.

Hiccup inmediatamente invocó a inferno, pues la apariencia que estaba tomando el sujeto era de nada más ni nada menos que la de un demonio del inframundo. "Los retorcidos", así solían llamarlos en el mundo oculto pues eran seres completamente desfigurados que andaban encorvados y perturbaban la paz causando miedo a las personas y criaturas más vulnerables. Eran veloces, horribles y espeluznantes, pero no eran muy fuertes.

Pronto la forma recta del hombre desapareció para dar lugar a la de ese ser deforme, qué, completamente con la ropa desgarrada, se lanzó con fiereza al hechicero.

Este, furioso, no tardó en blandir su espada para enfrentarlo, y como no quería perder el tiempo con ningún otro ser, como le había pasado con el cerberus, encendió todo a su alrededor para atraparlo en una trampa mortal de fuego. No tendría piedad de ningún ser que perturbara la paz de sus hijos. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

El "alma" del demonio decayó al sentir las ardientes llamas de inferno, pero su cuerpo seguía intacto y con ello la voluntad de seguir haciendo más daño, así que nuevamente se lanzó al hechicero con la intención de herirlo, aunque fuera un poco.

—¡DEMONIO! POR EL PODER QUE ME CONCEDIERON LOS DIOSES EN ESTA ESPADA INFERNO, TE ORDENO ¡QUÉ DESISTAS! —gritó blandiendo la espada dentro de la encorvada espalda del ser. —¡DIME MALDITO! ¿CÓMO SALISTE DEL INFRAMUNDO Y CÓMO LLEGASTE A ESTE MUNDO?!

Sin embargo, el ser sólo se retorcía del dolor tanto físico como espiritual, las llamas de inferno estaban haciendo estragos en él, y Hiccup para acrecentar su dolor hizo que las llamas también quemaran su retorcido cuerpo.

No quería que quedara nada de él, pero también necesitaba explicaciones, así que cuando consideró que lo había torturado suficiente, zafó su espada de él.

—¡Habla maldito!

—Lle-ga-rás…—musitó este en voz baja como un anciano moribundo que se ahogaba con sus tosidos.

—¿Llegarás? ¿Llegarás, qué estúpido? —lo pateó a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Llegarás tarde a casa, hechicero. —completó el demonio con una sonrisa siniestra y con una voz totalmente distinta.

Hiccup se entumió, pues el tono de voz y esa sonrisa no supo por qué, pero le recordó al cerberus, aunado a eso, la indirecta que le mandó lo hizo sentir que algo andaba muy mal, que sus hijos y su enemiga, probablemente estaban en peligro.

—¡LLEGARÁS TARDE A CASA, HECHICERO! —le gritó nuevamente el demonio, con una voz tan fuerte que no parecía que estuviera herido y a punto de morir.

—¡CÁLLATE INFELIZ! —gritó Hiccup enfurecido y le cortó la cabeza, terminando así tanto con su cuerpo como con su alma.

La cabeza del demonio rodó por el pavimento, y el cuerpo cayó sin vida frente a él. Para borrar el rastro de su existencia, Hiccup pretendió prenderle fuego para que no quedara nada, pero la intención se quedó en eso, puesto que de inmediato el ser fue absorbido por una sombra negra que inesperadamente apareció y desapareció en menos de un parpadeo que apenas y le dio oportunidad para verla.

—Pero… ¿qué?... —balbuceó desconcertado, y sintiendo que algo andaba muy mal, se apresuró en volver al auto para emprender el regreso a casa.

Manejó enloquecidamente por todas las calles, y cuando finalmente llegó ni siquiera dejó estacionado bien el auto, pues la desesperación que sintió lo hizo rápidamente salir y entrar a la casa.

—¡Hofferson! ¡Niños! —comenzó a recorrer toda la casa dando gritos.

Sin embargo; la sala, la cocina, el baño de la planta baja, el invernadero, todo estaba abandonado. Entonces rápidamente subió las escaleras y al primer lugar al que se asomó fue a la habitación de los niños

—¡Niños! ¿dónde están?... ¡Hofferson! —se apresuró a buscar en el cuarto principal, pero no encontró a nadie.

—No puede ser, no puede ser…

Regresó al cuarto de los niños casi sin pensarlo, y más que nada por la desesperación de no verlos ahí, acostados en su cama, jugando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?

Vio todo el desorden que había en la habitación, varias sábanas que estaban regadas por el piso, las camas estaban destendidas y una de ellas parecía como si la hubieran movido. Luego, notó que la ventana estaba abierta.

Rápidamente se asomó por esta por inercia, esperanzado por ver algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Entonces fue cuando se escuchó y se pudo ver el caer de un rayo a lo lejos, tan potente que la luz de la casa se fue, así como la del vecindario completo.

—Esa es Hofferson. —susurró al distinguir aquel poder y se apresuró a saltar por la ventana para alcanzarla.

.

.

.

Parte del plan de Astrid era hacer uso de su habilidad musical, por lo cual necesitaba un instrumento aparte de su voz para poder llevarlo a cabo. Así que, por sugerencia de Zephyr, se dirigieron a la escuela, donde la menor le aseguró que ahí podría encontrar algún instrumento que le sirviera.

Entrando sigilosamente a la institución, se escabulleron por los oscuros pasillos en dirección al salón de música, ahí, Astrid tomó "prestado" uno de los violines, así como unos gises, y Zephyr aprovechó para tomar el que Hiccup le había comprado.

—¿Ahora qué Astrid? —preguntó la menor cuando vio que su mayor parecía estar lista para la batalla.

—Debemos ir al techo, ¿sabes cómo llegar ahí o quieren que subamos utilizando mi magia?

—Ay no, mejor por las escaleras. —dijo Zephyr no dispuesta a dar otro salto como el anterior. —Sé cómo llegar al techo, síganme.

A hurtadillas, guio a Astrid y a Nuffink a través de otros pasillos, luego por unas escaleras, y otros pisos, hasta que finalmente dieron con las últimas escaleras que los llevaban justo al techo de la escuela.

El aire estaba helado, la noche lucía tan sombría, todo parecía tan tenebroso alrededor, a excepción de un punto de luz donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festival. Viendo que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la multitud, Astrid se dispuso a poner su plan en marcha.

—Vengan aquí niños.

Los menores obedecieron y se acercaron a ella.

—quédense quietos. —pidió Astrid con seriedad y se agachó en el suelo.

Con los gises que había tomado, comenzó a dibujar un círculo alrededor de ellos, estos, extrañados sólo se aferraron el uno al otro, conforme su falsa madre detallaba aquel que parecía ser un pentagrama.

—"_Protege todo lo que hay dentro de ti, si hay peligro, no los dejes salir de aquí_". —recitó con angustia.

En reacción a sus palabras, el círculo, así como sus detalles, comenzaron a iluminarse en un color lavanda, el cual, posteriormente salió fugazmente por debajo de los niños y sus costados y los envolvió en una especie de cúpula que estaba hecha de luz y energía.

—Astrid… ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Zephyr asustada.

—Me hubiera gustado haber encontrado otro lugar para esconderlos, pero, ya no confío en absolutamente ningún sitio, y la única manera que tengo por el momento de asegurarme de que estén bien, es teniéndolos cerca. Esto Zephyr, Nuffink… es un escudo de protección, por favor, pase lo que pase, no salgan de aquí.

—Pero…

—Por favor, obedezcan. —pidió nuevamente con seriedad.

Al ver que no tenían de otra, ambos niños guardaron silencio y se limitaron a hacer lo que su protectora les había pedido.

Astrid, sintió angustia de sólo verlos tan afligidos, pero su intranquilidad le dio la firmeza y la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar a quienes los molestaban.

Así que, sin más preámbulos, les dio la espalda a los niños y caminó hacia el borde de la escuela. Ahí, subió a la pequeña barda que había y con el violín en una de sus manos, y el arco en la otra, dio un suspiro para comenzar lo que sería su plan, para comenzar a cantar.

" _Noche estrellada…"_

"_partícula blanca…"_

"_sabrías que estás hecho de luz si naciste en la oscuridad?"_

_¿Sabías?_

"_Abajo"_

"_Mundos del más allá podrían ver tu brillo"_

"_Mucho, mucho después de que te hayas ido_ _"_

Segundo acto, el violín. La hechicera comenzó a tocarlo mágicamente para llamar más la atención de los que estaban allá afuera y los acechaban. Tocando las cuerdas tan sutil e hipnotizante que pronto, en la parte inferior, todo comenzó a alborotarse, los seres comenzaban a reunirse. Luego, a cómo pudo, combinó su voz y su instrumento para hacer que esos seres oscuros aparecieran frente a su presencia.

" _Tú brillo no durará por siempre"_

"_Pero siempre brillarás _ _"_

Los niños solo podían observar cómo su "falsa madre", su protectora, su amiga, tocaba y cantaba y se movía con una naturalidad tal que la hacían ver como una valkiria de los cuentos que leían. Pero no sólo eso, también vieron con miedo como todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a agitar y a oscurecer aun más.

Los seres malignos habían llegado.

La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito, pensó Astrid, mientras seguía tocando y cantando para esos seres oscuros que estaban enfrente de ella y que, a pesar de no mostrar demasiado, parecían que se la querían comer con la sola mirada.

Pero no, no los dejaría.

"_Tú brillo no durará por siempre"_

"_Pero siempre brillarás"_

Con un movimiento que pareció ser rápido para su enemigo, pero uno que pareció muy lento y definitivo para la hechicera, cambió su violín por su hacha y su canto se convirtió en un grito de batalla que resonó en toda la escuela.

Con la luz de Sky en todo su esplendor, expulsó con fiereza en una sola cuchillada todo su egni contra los seres oscuros. Demonios con distintas figuras y de diferentes tamaños desaparecieron entre gritos y quejidos en un parpadeo pues contaban con un cuerpo físico que se disolvió en pocos segundos, sin embargo, no todos se fueron, algunos se habían quedado y no habían sufrido ningún daño, y estos eran los que no contaban con un cuerpo: las sombras tenebrosas.

Astrid ahogó un grito al ver que su plan no había funcionado del todo, su música, tal como con Zephyr sólo los había atraído, pero no había sido suficiente para destruirlos. Pensó que si combinaba por un momento la habilidad que su madre le había heredado junto a Sky lo resolvería de un solo golpe, pero no fue así, ahora estaba en aprietos, y para colmo, la única persona que podría ayudarla a ella y a sus hijos, la había ahuyentado con sus insultos.

Pero pasara lo que pasara no se rendiría, se dijo así misma tomando con firmeza a Sky para blandirla contra aquellos seres que comenzaron a echársele encima.

De golpe en golpe, intentó alejarlas de ella y de sus hijos, pero por más que trataba su hacha no hacía más que traspasar a esos seres, y por si fuera poco no sólo la empezaron a rodear, también a los niños, que llorones, sólo estaban aferrados el uno al otro.

—¡Déjalos! —corrió hacia la sombra que pretendía penetrar el escudo.

Esta al detectar que se acercaba, expulsó una energía maligna que aventó a la hechicera lejos de los niños.

—¡Astrid! —gritaron ambos pequeños asustados; sin embargo, la poca visibilidad que tenían pronto se nubló, pues todas las sombras se les echaron encima en un intento por destruir en conjunto el escudo.

—¡QUE LOS DEJEN EN PAZ!

Desesperada por no poder hacer nada, Astrid levantó a Sky en lo alto, y sin siquiera pensarlo, invocó a un rayo el cual cayó con fuerza sobre los seres que trataban de llevarse a los pequeños, tal había sido la fuerza ejercida que tronó los transformadores de varias colonias, incluyendo el lugar del festival, el cual quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

Después de aquel arrebatado ataque y que la oscuridad de nuevo se apropió del techo de la escuela, la cansada Astrid vio con alivio que los niños se encontraban intactos y seguían dentro del escudo; sin embargo, frente a ellos, había todavía una sombra tenebrosa, la cual parecía entumida, ya que no se movía.

—Maldito, ¿por qué no desapareciste?

No sabiendo si el poder que había invocado había hecho desaparecer a las demás sombras, se apresuró a repetir el ataque para acabar con la última.

Con Sky electrizada, se lanzó hacia la criatura oscura para atacarla, pero tan pronto estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, aquel ser se volvió hacia ella y se protegió con un extraño tablero que terminó recibiendo el golpe por él.

Astrid ahogó un grito al verlo, pues ese ser no era una sombra tenebrosa.

—Es un…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que el choque de Sky con aquel tablero ocasionó una explosión que la lanzó, así como al extraño en direcciones opuestas.

Aturdida, trató de levantarse, pero se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza que muy apenas podía abrir los ojos.

—¡Astrid, Astrid, Astrid!

Podía escuchar a sus pequeños llorar por ella, y por ellos tenía que levantarse; sin embargo…

—¡Astrid, ten cuidado! ¡Están encima tuyo!

Alertada por aquella advertencia, abrió los ojos de golpe; sin embargo, desafortunadamente, vio que, frente a ella, varias sombras la tenían rodeada. Estaba perdida, no tenía escapatoria y así se lo dejaron ver sus enemigos cuando una de las sombras la tomó entre sus garras y la alzó en lo alto, sólo para empezarle a absorber el egni con sólo aspirar muy cerca de su cara.

—¡Astrid, huye! ¡Astrid! —chillaban Zephyr y Nuffink golpeando el escudo, viendo como de uno en uno esos seres malignos se alimentaban vilmente con la magia de su protectora.

Pero Astrid, ya no tenía fuerzas, tampoco podía invocar a Sky, no era capaz siquiera de moverse. Estaba viendo prácticamente su fin a manos de tan desagradables criaturas y le pesó, más que nada por no haber sido capaz de proteger a sus queridos hijos.

—¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!

Se escuchó de repente por encima de las sombras tenebrosas que, extrañadas, dejaron de absorber el egni para apreciar con horror como un fulgor color rojo se aproximaba en picada y a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban.

El hechicero que faltaba. Hiccup llegó al campo de batalla y con inferno, terminó de un solo golpe a la sombra que sostenía a su enemiga, de tal forma que él la pudo sostener y ponerla a salvo de las demás sombras.

Al ver lo que esa arma había logrado hacer con su compinche, aquellos seres intentaron huir, pero el furioso Hiccup no se los permitió, y antes de que pudieran hacerlo arremetió con violencia con cada una de las sombras.

Los chiquillos, desde el escudo que los protegía, vieron con temor, pero también con asombro el tipo de magia que dominaba Hiccup, y al menos a Zephyr, no le quedó duda de porque era del tipo siniestro, si ese poder era realmente perturbador, pero a la vez le resultó emocionante, pues de esas horribles criaturas no había quedado ni la sombra.

En cuanto a Nuffink, quedó más que fascinado con la espada Inferno.

.

.

.

—Astrid, Astrid, Astrid ¡despierta por favor! —rogaba Zephyr zarandeando a la rubia en un intento por despertarla.

Hiccup, quien la tenía en brazos, también la movía con sutileza para ver si reaccionaba. Mientras que Nuffink, sólo se estaba aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar, pues no le gustaba ver para nada a su falsa mamá así.

Pronto todos los ruegos y por supuesto sacudidas, dieron resultado, pues Astrid, aunque aturdida, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fueron las aliviadas caras de Zephyr, Nuffink y hasta la de su enemigo, que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

—¿Qué me pasó? — se reincorporó agotada, viendo con el ceño fruncido que hasta estaba cubierta por la chaqueta de su enemigo.

—Te desmayaste. Esas sombras te robaron una gran cantidad de egni…

—¡¿Y dónde… dónde está?! —preguntó agitándose, aunque la cabeza le volvió a doler por tal movimiento.

—Hiccup acabó con ellas. ¡fue grandioso! —respondió Zephyr fascinada.

—Sí, llegó con la espada y Paff… Pium… y los monstruos aaaah…—contó Nuffink haciendo ademanes de los golpes y las sombras sufriendo.

—Pero… ¿dónde está él? —insistió la hechicera cansada.

—¿él?... ¿quién Hofferson?

—El… el invocador. —respondió esta adolorida.

—¿Qué? —musitó Hiccup sintiendo una sensación de sudor en frio.

—Sí. Lo… alcancé a ver… —continuó Astrid mientras sobaba su cabeza. —Tenía como arma un tablero de invocación, de tal manera que eso responde el porque criaturas del mundo oculto han llegado a este.

—Pero… yo no lo vi…

Poniéndose de pie, Hiccup buscó a su alrededor tratando de detectar algo inusual; pero no encontró nada.

—Lo más seguro es que haya escapado Haddock. —concluyó la hechicera levantándose del suelo, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su enemigo.

—¿Un invocador? ¿Porque no lo pensé antes? —gruñó. — Si sigue haciendo de las suyas, seguiremos teniendo visitas de seres peligrosos.

—Pues espero que no, creo que logré fracturar su arma con Sky, bueno… es al menos lo que sentí.

Hiccup miró de reojo a su enemiga, y se sorprendió que después de tremenda batalla y de que le hubieran robado el egni estuviera como si nada, bueno casi, ya que si la notaba pálida y un poco atontada. Veía que necesitaba descansar con urgencia, y no es que le preocupara o tal vez sí, o pensaba que era porque los niños la necesitaban, pero sentía que no podía dejarla así nada más, pero no encontraba ni cómo decírselo, después de lo que ella le había dicho y en sí, por todas las rencillas que seguían existiendo entre ellos, sentía que era muy difícil hablar con ella algo que no fuera materia de monstruos y magia.

—¡Wow! ¡Miren allá! —se interpuso de repente Zephyr entre ambos para apuntar hacia algo que estaba a lo lejos.

Los adultos vieron que a lo lejos varias luces comenzaron a encenderse, siendo más específicos, en el punto donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festival, enseguida a ese lugar, las casas aledañas también se iluminaron tanto con las luces propias del hogar como las luces navideñas, y después de esas las siguientes hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba la escuela.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Astrid de repente. —¿Alguien sabe?

—Eh… no deben de pasar de las nueve. —respondió Hiccup confundido.

—Entonces… ¿crees que alcancemos a llegar, Zephyr?

—¿Llegar a dónde Astrid? —preguntó esta igualmente confundida y con una expresión tal, que se parecía demasiado a la de su padre.

—Pues a tu festival… para que cantes.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Así? —se sonrojó la pequeña y señaló todo su vestuario maltratado y sucio.

—¡Sí! ¿qué importa? ¡Vamos! — la motivó tomándola de la mano. —¿Vas tú también Nuffink? ¿Verdad que queremos ver a Zephyr cantar?

—¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Y quiero tarta de manzana! —saltó el pequeño felizmente por todo el techo.

—Espera… Astrid…pero… ¿y los monstruos? —volvió a cuestionar la sonrojada Zephyr zafándose de su agarre.

Hofferson, entonces, sonrió y se agachó a su altura.

—No va a pasar nada… ¿confías en mí? —respondió ofreciéndole delicadamente su mano.

La pequeña dudó por unos momentos, sin embargo, el pálido, pero sonriente rostro de su "amiga", la hizo asentir más que nada porque no quería defraudarla, ni a su hermano, así que sólo tomó su mano y se dispuso a cumplir tanto su deseo como el de ellos.

—¿Y Hiccup? —preguntó antes de seguir adelante.

El aludido que, hasta ese momento, sólo había sido un espectador de la escena familiar, se sobresaltó con el llamado de su hija.

—Hiccup, ¿tú también irás?

—Ah… bueno…

Astrid lo miró y sintió remordimiento, no sólo por lo que le había dicho, sino también porque ni siquiera se había dignado a agradecerle por haberla salvado. Con el orgullo por los suelos, admitió que sin su ayuda de seguro en ese momento sus hijos y ella estuvieran muertos.

—Claro…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su respuesta, y más se sorprendió cuando les dijo que había dejado el auto en las afueras de la escuela y que los llevaría.

Zephyr y Nuffink saltaron alegres con su decisión y se retaron para ver quien llegaba primero al auto. Hiccup y Astrid se quedaron solos en el techo, frente a frente, y tal como últimamente les solía suceder, batallaron para emitir alguna palabra.

—Uhmm… gracias. —musitó primero ella y con mucha dificultad. —Por lo de los niños y… todo lo demás.

Hiccup evadió su mirada tratándose de mostrar indiferente, tal como lo había planeado.

—Aunque sean tus hijos me agradan, y no quiero que les pase nada.

Astrid se sorprendió con su respuesta, la cual le dio a entender que su enemigo aún estaba renuente a aceptar a sus propios hijos. Sin embargo, después de lo que le había dicho no encontraba ni cómo retractarse, porque, para empezar, ni siquiera se acordaba cómo los habían concebido.

—De acuerdo… pues… gracias. —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir y le dio la espalda para seguir a los niños.

Quedándose solo, Hiccup dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Aceptar que su enemiga era la madre de sus hijos le resultaba difícil, le costaba verla como vería a cualquier amiga; sin embargo, si quería llevar la fiesta en paz y por supuesto estar a lado de sus hijos tendría que sobrellevarla de una forma u otra. Pensó, que tal vez era el momento de dejar las viejas rencillas atrás.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿cómo? Si ambos en el pasado y aun en el presente se seguían haciendo daño.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar apartado de la escuela, un ser entre las sombras veía con desprecio como la familia de hechiceros se marchaba después de la batalla ganada.

Gruñendo, vio el costo de lo que significó enfrentar directamente al hacha Sky; su arma, un tablero compuesto con varios símbolos y un ojo hecho de cristal oscuro en el centro, se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco y para evitar que aquel poderoso artefacto se le fuera de las manos le estaba aplicando de su egni ya que, si no lo hacía, lo perdería en un parpadeo.

—Maldita Astrid. —vociferó con odio. —Me las vas a pagar, te juro que te arrepentirás. Y tú también Hiccup… les voy a dar en donde más les duela.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, cuando la familia Haddock llegó a los límites del festival. A pesar de estar cansada, Astrid correteó con Zephyr y hasta con el violín entre la multitud, mientras que Hiccup se encargó de llevar a Nuffink.

A su paso, sólo podían escuchar como la gente hablaba del inesperado apagón y también chismorreaba acerca de lo que había sido un acto encantador. A la hechicera entre el bullicio le pareció escuchar que habían tranquilizado a todo el mundo con cantos, sólo esperaba que no hubieran sido los niños del grupo de su hija.

—Mira Astrid… ¡allá está el maestro Alberick! —señaló Zephyr al adulto, el cual se encontraba cerca de un kiosko junto con todo el grupito de niños. —¡Maestro Alberick! ¡Maestro Alberick! —gritó para llamar su atención.

El adulto al escuchar aquel llamado se giró pausadamente, aunque instantáneamente se asustó al ver que su alumna venía con su madre, aquella mujer tan "especial".

—Ah… Zephyr… ¿qué pasó? Pensé que no vendrías. —dijo una vez que ambas féminas se le acercaron.

—Déjeme explicarle. —se adelantó Astrid.

—Ah… señora, no quiero problemas. —dijo este inmediatamente en su defensa.

—No, ni yo… miré. Lamento haberle gritado, lamento haber sacado a Zephyr tan repentinamente del ensayo, pero si supiera… tuvimos un gran problema.

—¡Un gran y feo problema! —concordó Zephyr asintiendo.

—Y bueno… ya lo resolvimos, y precisamente estamos aquí porque bueno, usted sabe… quiero ver si todavía hay oportunidad para que Zephyr participe.

—Oh, bueno… primeramente, señora Haddock…

Astrid respingó al escuchar el título, aunque se comió su orgullo y siguió prestando atención.

—Acepto sus disculpas, y no soy nadie para meterme en asuntos ajenos, me alegro de que tanto usted como Zephyr se encuentren bien, pero me temo que su participación ya no será posible.

—Eh… ¿por qué?

—Verán, no sé si estaban cerca cuando ocurrió, pero sufrimos de un apagón, la gente comenzó a alborotarse por lo que el coro de niños cantó para ellos en lo que se restablecía la luz y, bueno, prácticamente esa fue nuestra participación.

—Bueno… pues ya no hay nada que hacer. —comentó Zephyr aliviada de cierta manera de no actuar en esa noche.

—Un momento, señorita. —la detuvo Astrid, y había sonado tan "mamá" que Zephyr de inmediato se irguió como toda una soldadito. —¿Y si cantas aparte?

—¿Qué?... No —se sonrojó la chiquilla comenzando a hiperventilar. —No, no… sola no…

—Eh… señora… aparte el programa dice…

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Astrid sin entender aquella interrupción.

Alberick, en ese momento se irguió y sintió escalofríos, ya que en definitiva esa mujer le imponía y demasiado.

—"Mamá", entiende… ya no hay espacio, y no puedo sola, y los monstruos…—susurró.

La mayor lo meditó, y vio con desagrado que aquel evento tan desafortunado le hiciera a su hija perder el gusto por la música, así que, todo parecía indicar que debían comenzar nuevamente desde cero, por algo más tranquilo, como su madre había hecho con ella.

—¿Y si tocas el violín? —le señaló el que llevaba.

Zephyr miró el instrumento y luego volvió su mirada a su amiga, la cual parecía implorarle que le diera ese gusto

—Anda, aunque sea para que Nuffink, Haddock y yo lo escuchemos.

La menor resopló y rendido asintió.

—Ah… pero ¿cuál?

Astrid le guiñó el ojo y poniendo su palma sobre la otra hizo aparecer mágicamente un papel doblado, el cual, al abrirlo mostró que era una partitura.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Alberick que seguía de mirón con ambas féminas.

—Soy "maga" —respondió Astrid con sarcasmo mostrando sus manos tal cual los magos hacían antes de "desaparecer" algo. —También puedo sacar papelitos de mi sostén… pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. ¿Puede traer algo en donde Zephyr pueda colocar la partitura y prestarme un violín, por favor?

—Eh sí, claro, claro... —respondió el maestro sintiéndose de alguna forma utilizado.

—Ay Astrid, ya asustaste al maestro Alberick. —comentó la burlona Zephyr.

La hechicera sonrió, pero ser así era parte de su carácter y este era fuerte y decisivo que no sólo logró que Alberick le diera lo que pidió, sino que también consiguió hacerse del kiosko para presentar su acto.

—Vamos, sin miedo.

Le dijo a su hija al momento que le entregó la partitura, que sabía que por la habilidad que tenía semidormida en su ser iba a ser capaz de entender.

—_Adivina qué tanto te amo_. —Leyó Zephyr el título de la melodía, y no supo porque, pero sintió como si su mamá estuviera ahí con ella.

Con los ojos llorosos, miró a la que sería su compañera en el acto, aquella mujer que era exactamente como su madre y que, con una sonrisa, le indicó que era momento de tomar su instrumento, y contó…

—1…2…3

Y juntas comenzaron a tocar.

Astrid, con toda la experiencia que tenía, tocó con suavidad y seguridad la melodía, mientras que Zephyr, nerviosa tanto por la gente que la veía y que al escucharla comenzó a acumularse alrededor del kiosko, sólo se concentró en la partitura hasta que de repente se dejó llevar por si sola por la dulce melodía.

La música era tan relajante y hermosa que, pronto, la pequeña continuó sola, sin darse cuenta de que su compañera la había dejado, para que continuara sola su acto, a la vez que discretamente controlaba el poco egni que emanaba, para así evitar que absorbiera emociones que no le correspondían.

Mientras tanto, entre los espectadores, Hiccup con Nuffink, entre sus brazos, veían con asombro la gran habilidad que tenía la pequeña y lo dulce que era.

Para Haddock no quedaba duda de que esa niña era la hija de su enemiga, aunque casi no se parecieran tanto en lo físico, algo tenía de ella, y pensó, que tal vez era mejor así, porque él, en ese momento era un caos como persona, o al menos eso pensaba al recordar todo el mal ejemplo que había dado desde que había despertado del hechizo, así como el mal que le había hecho a su mejor amigo y amiga

De repente sintió un peso sobre su hombro y vio que Nuffink recostó su cabeza sobre él, y casi lagrimeó de sólo verlo ahí, tan inocente y feliz, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Siendo como alguna vez había sido él, antes de que diversas circunstancias cambiaran su forma de ser.

—Hiccup…

—Eh… ¿sí? —respondió limpiando rápidamente la lagrimilla que quiso salir de su ojo.

—Si se puede, para navidad quiero a la espada inferno…

El deseo de su hijo lo sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

Nuffink se levantó de su hombro y sonrió.

—Para ser igual que tú, Hiccup.

El hechicero ahogó un grito y ganas no le faltaron de apretar a su hijo en un abrazo; sin embargo, en ese momento la canción había terminado, todos los espectadores le aplaudieron con efusividad a la niña, incluido su hermano, el cual estaba realmente emocionado.

Mientras que Hiccup, sólo se limitó a sentirse feliz por sus adentros, orgulloso de su pequeña y pequeño, y, sobre todo, reconsideró, que ya no se encontraba solo.

Nunca lo había estado.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

Extra:

Después de ver la interpretación de Zephyr, y de haber comido algo en el festival incluyendo la tarta de manzana. La familia Haddock – Hofferson regresó a su hogar.

A pesar de ser muy tarde, los niños tenían demasiada energía producto de las emociones y del azúcar que se habían comido.

—¿No podemos esperar a Santa Claus despiertos?

—No, no puede jovencito. —regañó Astrid metiéndolo entre las cobijas.

—Pero quiero ver si me trae una espada inferno…

—¿Cómo?

En ese momento, Nuffink dejó de estar alborotado, pues notó en su falsa madre una expresión que se podría decir era decepción.

—Ay, lo siento.

Astrid negó con su cabeza y trató de mantenerse "madura" con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Te gustó la espada inferno más que Sky? —le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Es que… ¡es genial! —admitió el chiquillo tímidamente y emocionado. —Es decir el fuego, y cómo quemó a esas cosas, aunque ¡Sky también es genial! ¡pero Inferno! —recordó emocionado.

—Sí, es… genial…—completó Astrid por él y lo terminó de cubrir.

—¿No estás enojada?

—No. —respondió esta con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué debería estar? Si te quiero mucho.

El niño se sintió más cómodo con esa respuesta así que se engarruñó en su cama para calentarse.

—Astrid, ¿podrías contarnos más del mundo oculto o cantarnos? —pidió Zephyr del otro lado.

La hechicera se dirigió a ella para cubrirla.

—Estoy un poco cansada, y debo hacer vigilancia… tal vez después.

—Ok… ¿lo prometes? —preguntó sacando el dedito meñique.

—Claro. —aceptó esta tomándolo con el suyo para cerrar el trato. —Ya cierren los ojos y duerman, fue un largo día.

Los niños se terminaron de acomodar entre las colchas, mientras que Astrid les apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Completamente agotada, se dispuso a seguir vigilando en caso de que otro ser malvado apareciera, cuando…

—Deberías descansar.

Casi se le sale el corazón del susto, no se había percatado que su enemigo estaba tranquilamente esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

—No, vigilaré. Lo haré desde el techo. —se limitó a contestarle para no empezar una discusión.

"Que terca", pensó Hiccup, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con ella.

—Pero… no lo veo necesario, no creo que haya más peligro esta noche, además la barrera…

Astrid entonces bufó.

—Ay Haddock, se ve que no estuviste aquí antes, esa disque barrera ni sirve, esos monstruos entraron como rapidijones y nada los detuvo.

—¿Qué? —frunció este el entrecejo pues apenas se estaba enterando de eso.

—pero, en fin, yo vigilaré… son "mis hijos" después de todo a los que debo proteger. Tú ve a descansar.

"Necia", volvió a pensar Hiccup tratando de encontrar una manera de cómo ayudar.

—Bueno, igual… yo estaré despierto… hay algo que debo de hacer.

—Está bien, a mi qué como quiera…

—Sí, como no… —susurró este rodando los ojos y optó por terminar la conversación ahí.

—Eh… ¿Haddock? —lo detuvo.

—¿Ahora qué, Hofferson? —preguntó con fastidio, volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella.

—¿Escuchaste lo que Nuffink dijo?

—¿lo de inferno? Sí, y también me lo dijo en el festival.

Astrid no dijo nada, sólo permaneció en silencio con su flequillo cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Te… molesta acaso?

—Para nada. —respondió con sinceridad. —Después de todo… tiene razón, ¿quién no iba a querer un arma tan letal, dañina y poderosa como inferno?

—eh… ¿Hofferson? —se extrañó Hiccup que le dijera esas palabras, si antes se llenaba la boca diciéndole que Sky era la mejor arma de todas.

—Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado si te pide que se la muestres, por… ya sabes… y también, si no es mucho pedir, que no lo decepciones.

¿Qué le pasaba? Hiccup no terminaba de comprender a esa mujer, y a pesar de que tenía curiosidad no se atrevía a preguntar. Quería seguir manteniendo su distancia con ella para evitar peleas.

—¡Buenas noches! —la escuchó decir al ver que él no había respondido a su petición, la cual por supuesto era: Sí, Hofferson. No decepcionaré a Nuffink y tendré cuidado.

En fin, la dejó irse por su lado, y él se fue por el suyo, pues aun tenía algo importante qué hacer. Pero para hacerlo, tenía que buscar algunas cosas que esperaba encontrar en el garaje.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el techo.

Astrid resintió el frio desde ahí, pero se convenció de que lo mejor era estar ahí en caso de cualquier percance. Por lo cual, sólo se abrigó con una cobija y se quedó sentada con su mirada perdida en la nada.

Pensativa, reflexionó que a una parte de ella si le había dolido que a Nuffink le gustara otra arma, más también lo comprendió, después de todo tenía razón y un niño siempre quería más y más, e Inferno definitivamente era mejor que Sky.

Se entristeció de sólo admitirlo, pero más allá de eso, el motivo por el cual tuvo que hacerlo, pues mientras Haddock, aunque había perdido una pierna, tenía su alma intacta. Mientras que ella, la tenía dañada y por ende tenía que esforzarse para no irse al infierno, el cual en ciertas ocasiones le daba una muestra de lo que sería, cuando inexplicablemente tenía sensaciones de un ardor intenso por todo su cuerpo.

_¿Podrías contarnos más del mundo oculto o cantarnos? _Cuando Zephyr le pidió aquello, y después de haber escuchado cómo Nuffink halagaba a inferno, la hizo recordar algo que había escrito hace tiempo.

Una canción, con la que prácticamente describió lo que sintió y no sólo eso, todo lo que vio cuando fue dañada por inferno, una canción que podría decirse, que, sin querer, le dedicó a su enemigo.

" Y si tuviéramos que morir esta noche"

"Entonces deberíamos morir juntos"

"Ve como las llamas me consumen"

"Llama a mi padre"

"Que las llamas me consumen poco a poco"

"Y la desolación se cierne sobre mi cielo "

.

.

Hiccup, quien se encontraba en la cochera buscando materiales, de repente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al percibir aquel canto.

—¿Hofferson?

Y sintiéndose de cierta forma atraído, o más bien, curioso, abandonó la cochera siguiendo aquel sutil, pero a la vez triste canto.

.

.

" Veo fuego… dentro de la montaña"

"Veo fuego… quema los árboles"

"Veo fuego… almas en pena"

"Veo fuego… hay sangre en la brisa"

"Y…espero te acuerdes de mi "

Saliendo discretamente por la puerta principal, Hiccup siguió escuchando aquella melodía, que de cierta forma le resultó perturbadora, porque en ciertas partes, le recordó al fatídico final que tuvo el encuentro entre su enemiga y él.

" Si mi gente debe caer"

"Entonces yo también lo haré"

"Estaremos confinados en esa montaña"

"Cerca de las llamas"

"Llamen a mi padre"

"Corran y sálvenme "

" Que las llamas me consumen"

"La desolación se cierne sobre mi cielo"

"Veo fuego… dentro de la montaña"

"Veo fuego… quema los árboles"

"Veo fuego… almas en pena"

"Veo fuego… hay sangre en la brisa"

"Y…espero te acuerdes de mi "

Conforme su enemiga seguía cantando, el oyente Hiccup no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un lugar lleno de fuego, gente quemándose, gente rogando por su alma, mientras que el aire era irrespirable por la sangre que se desprendía de este, y dentro de todo aquel caos, vio a su enemiga.

Dio un grito ahogado al verla ahí, aparentemente sin vida y con las llamas cubriéndola, con sus familiares alrededor y gritándole que no se fuera.

¿Acaso eso era lo que había sentido cuando él la atacó?

—¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces ahí?

Entonces despertó en un parpadeo, y se vio parado en medio del corredor que llevaba a la puerta principal. En el techo, Astrid lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡¿Estás sordo?! ¿Te pregunté qué haces ahí? —repitió esta con desdén.

—¡Nada que te importe! ¡Ya vete a dormir! —respondió para disimular.

Como respuesta, su enemiga soltó un bufido y se fue a vigilar en el otro extremo de la casa. Mientras que Hiccup, respiró profundo y raramente se sintió aliviado de que ella no hubiera indagado más; sin embargo, aquella canción que había escuchado iba a ser muy difícil quitar de su mente, así como aquellas imágenes.

Tratando de no pensar en ello, miró a su alrededor algo que pudiera distraerlo, fue entonces que vio en donde estaba el buzón. Y recordando ahora al demonio, se acercó para ver porque su afán por llevárselo.

La respuesta no tardó en encontrarla, y se estremeció al descubrirla, pues en la quebrada base, vio que este sólo tenía una apariencia de madera, sin embargo, en su interior, había una estructura más consistente que la otra materia. Y en esta había gradados, unos conjuros de protección, entonces dio un grito ahogado, pues la base del buzón era el pilar principal de la barrera mágica, por ende, como había sido derrumbada las sombras tenebrosas tuvieron libre acceso.

Se asustó, y de inmediato miró a su alrededor, pues alguien en definitiva que los conocía o estaba cerca de ellos sabía que eso estaba ahí.

La pregunta era ¿quién?

¿Quién era su enemigo?

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Si hubiera puesto esto en un solo capítulo hubieran sido más de 20, 000 palabras XD.**

**Espero les haya gustado todo, incluyendo el extra, que al principio no estaba contemplado y por eso lo puse como tal.**

**La playlist de las canciones del fic son:**

**1\. Silent Night (les recomiendo la versión de Jackie Evancho)**

**2\. Forever glow: lindsey Stirling**

**3\. Guess how much I love (del OST de tsubasa Cronicles)**

**4\. I see fire versión Celtic Woman.**

**Agradecimientos para:**

**Robanachos, Harmony Abadejo, 2sonic1808, Maylu liya, Vivi ntvg, Amai do, Dark Hime, lilo ghoul, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir este fanfic, espero que la continuación haya sido de su agrado. Saludos.**

**A los favoritos, seguidores y anónimos, nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima.**

**09 de marzo de 2020**


	21. El comienzo del fin pt 1

_Mientras que Hiccup, respiró profundo y raramente se sintió aliviado de que ella no hubiera indagado más; sin embargo, aquella canción que había escuchado iba a ser muy difícil quitar de su mente, así como aquellas imágenes._

_Tratando de no pensar en ello, miró a su alrededor algo que pudiera distraerlo, fue entonces que vio en donde estaba el buzón. Y recordando ahora al demonio, se acercó para ver porque su afán por llevárselo. _

_La respuesta no tardó en encontrarla, y se estremeció al descubrirla, pues en la quebrada base, vio que este sólo tenía una apariencia de madera, sin embargo, en su interior, había una estructura más consistente que la otra materia. Y en esta había grabados, unos conjuros de protección, entonces dio un grito ahogado, pues la base del buzón era el pilar principal de la barrera mágica, por ende, como había sido derrumbada las sombras tenebrosas tuvieron libre acceso. _

_Se asustó, y de inmediato miró a su alrededor, pues alguien en definitiva que los conocía o estaba cerca de ellos sabía que eso estaba ahí._

_La pregunta era ¿quién?_

_¿Quién era su enemigo?_

**Capítulo 20.**

**.**

**El comienzo del fin.**

**Parte 1**

.

.

**Jueves 17 de enero 2019.**

La llegada del año nuevo había traído dicha, esperanza y nuevas metas por cumplir para los ciudadanos de Berk que, como cada año, se disponían a hacer mayores esfuerzos para alcanzar ciertas metas. Lo cierto era que con el pasar de los días, dicha alegría y entusiasmo quedaba en el pasado ya que lo que seguía inmediatamente era la rendición de cuentas que se debían de hacer después de ser víctimas del consumismo.

La cuesta de enero, como decían en los periódicos y noticiarios habían afectado a muchas familias, pues no sólo se estaban pagando los gastos de las fiestas pasadas, sino que también debían cumplir con sus obligaciones como ciudadanos: pagar impuestos, servicios, seguros entre otras cosas; lo que significaba que afectaba a ciertas empresas que dependían de las ventas.

Tal era el caso de Hiccup Haddock, padre recientemente convertido que, a pesar de no haber sido víctima de dicho consumismo, sus decisiones del pasado lo habían puesto sobre una cuerda muy pero muy floja.

.

.

_24 de diciembre 2018._

—_Sr. Haddock, gracias por invitarnos a pasar. —dijo el viejo GJ tomando asiento en el sillón junto con sus dos vasallos acompañantes. _

—_Sí, claro… ¿quieren sentarse? —musitó el dueño de la casa muy apenas, pues sus superiores ni siquiera esperaron a que él los invitara a acomodarse._

—_Que bonita casa tiene. —continuó el gerente viendo todo a su alrededor con interés._

—_Gracias, hago lo que puedo._

_Tratando de seguirle la corriente, Hiccup fingió acomodar los libros que sus hijos habían dejado sobre la mesita, así como los platos y los vasos donde habían comido sus galletas y leche._

—_Y huele muy bien… —dijo Snotlout olfateando. —¿Astrid está cocinando algo?_

—_Eh… sí, claro… ¿Quieren tomar algo?_

—_No, gracias. —contestaron los 3 invitados_

—_Bien, dejaré esto allá, vuelvo en un momento._

_Con una mueca de fastidio, se retiró para dejar los platos y vasos sucios en la cocina, tiempo que aprovechó para tratar de poner otra cara que no fuera una de desagrado. Una vez que se sintió listo, volvió a la sala con una sonrisita de lo más hipócrita y tomó asiento en el sillón individual._

—_Y bien… ¿a qué debo su visita?_

—_Pues a la de siempre Sr. Haddock, es tradición de la gerencia visitar a nuestros empleados de más confianza para desearles felices fiestas._

—_¿En serio?… ¿eso es todo? —musitó Hiccup con una mueca de indiferencia. _

—_Bueno, no es todo. —tomó la palabra Harald. —Pero antes… Sr. Haddock, ¿tiene problemas con su esposa? —preguntó mirando hacia donde tenía acumulada toda la ropa._

_Al notar aquel gesto, Hiccup carraspeó para que todos volvieran su atención hacia él y no a los supuestos problemas maritales que suponía ya se estaban imaginando._

—_No. Todo está bien con ella. _

—_Ah… y entonces…_

—_Sr. Forkbeard, con todo respeto, pero eso no le incumbe. _

_Con tal respuesta Snotlout puso una mueca de espanto, Johann se enserió mientras que Harald, se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios y dejó de observar lo que no le correspondía. _

—_Mil disculpas Sr. Haddock, mejor vayamos al punto. _

—_Sí, gracias. Pienso lo mismo, y si se puede que sea breve ya que tengo que…_

—_Lo sabemos. Tiene que ir por su linda esposa e hijos. —interrumpió su jefe. _

_Hiccup asintió en silencio, sin embargo, no le agradaba para nada que ese hombre no respetara a su falsa esposa, en el sentido de que no le gustaría que un hombre se le insinuara así a su mujer. _

—_Bien, entonces vayamos al grano Sr. Haddock. Su productividad en los últimos dos meses ha bajado demasiado. Además, tomando en cuenta de que ha faltado. _

—_Que yo recuerde, nada más fue un día._

—_Un día, y retrasos. ¿No recuerda que una vez se fue y ya no volvió? _

—_Yo… tenía una razón._

—_Pues nada razonable para poder justificarse, no enfermó, sus hijos no lo hicieron o su esposa. —recalcó Johann._

—_Bien, está bien. Cometí un error. ¿Qué quieren de mí?_

—_Sr. Haddock. _

_Se levantó Harald de su asiento y como un fiscal en un tribunal comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la sala, para intimidar al acusado. _

—_Me es muy desagradable decirle esto, pero si no cumple con la meta que se espera de usted para el siguiente mes, me temo que prescindiremos de sus servicios. _

_Hiccup tragó saliva; sin embargo, se mantuvo quieto._

—_¿Cuál es la meta?_

—_Como se trata de una evaluación total, la meta que debe cumplir para el fin del mes de enero son un total de 10 autos vendidos. _

—_¿Diez? —pensó burlonamente para sus adentros; sin embargo, vio que Snotlout puso una cara de espanto que lo abstuvo de decir alguna tontería._

—_¿Qué le parece Sr. Haddock? Es lo mínimo que podemos pedirle, después de sus bajas ventas. ¿Cree que pueda cumplirla? —lo desafió Harald con una sonrisita que se le hizo de lo más hipócrita, pues parecía disfrutarlo._

—_Ok. —respondió no muy convencido, y más porque Snotlout muy discretamente parecía decirle que no lo aceptara. _

—_¡Bien! Entonces es un trato. _

_Pero las negociaciones siguieron y Harald extendió su mano para cerrar el pacto. Hiccup sintió que había caído en una especie de trampa; sin embargo, como no había vuelta atrás, no le quedó de otra y estrechó la mano de su jefe._

.

.

.

**Tiempo actual.**

Tarde se dio cuenta de que realmente había cometido un error.

Vender un auto no era tan sencillo como lo había imaginado, de eso se dio cuenta cuando recientemente empezó el año y la gente apenas y se paraba para ver la mercancía. Luego, le asignaron a Snotlout para que lo estuviera supervisando y este mismo le confió en secreto que ningún vendedor podía llegar a dicha meta y menos en la cuesta de enero. Eso le preocupó, ya que su trabajo y la economía de su familia pendía de un hilo.

Habían pasado 17 días y con suerte apenas y había logrado vender 2 autos, pero necesitaba más o sino no sabría qué pasaría, por eso, hasta en la hora de la comida se quedaba para así no perder algún posible cliente potencial.

Aunado a ese problema, a su enemiga tampoco le estaba yendo nada bien. Hiccup dio un suspiro y recordó el inicio de los problemas para ella.

Para empezar, Heather no había podido acudir a trabajar después de la fiesta de Navidad, el motivo, su padre había enfermado gravemente y lo estaba cuidando, eso se lo había dicho Dagur antes de irse también para acompañar a su familia, así que de su fastidioso vecino no tenía noticias hasta el momento.

Luego, llegaron las heladas y su desmemoriada enemiga no tuvo la capacidad para cuidar los sembradíos lo que resultó que todo lo que estaba cultivado muriera y a la vez le generó una gran pérdida. A partir de ese momento la notó más estresada y gruñona, sólo con él, porque a los niños los seguía tratando con amabilidad y amor.

Eso le bastaba, con que no se desquitara con ellos todo estaba excelente, pero la situación con su enemiga cada día se ponía peor. Tal eran los desplantes de ella, que optó por ya no dirigirle la palabra, pues con cualquier cosa que decía, ella se alteraba. Además, que él, siendo también rencoroso, no olvidaba como le había insinuado que sus hijos no eran de él, además de las cosas que le decía para lastimarlo.

Pero ya no podían seguir así, pensó nostálgicamente, recargando su cabeza en el volante. Si ambos querían lo mejor para sus hijos debían trabajar definitivamente en equipo, no sólo para lidiar con las cosas de la vida cotidiana, si no también con la parte mágica.

El invocador.

Gruñó y apretó el volante del auto al recordarlo. No lo había visto tal cual, pero su enemiga sí, y le dio coraje, pues ese sujeto no sólo invocaba a los seres oscuros para molestarlos, también se había atrevido a meterse en sus territorios y a fracturar la barrera mágica.

Aquella barrera, le costó bastante tiempo y magia volver a repararla y reforzarla; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, había logrado restablecerla. Ahora estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie podría traspasarla, y todo parecía indicar que así era ya que el enemigo no había atacado de nuevo y su pequeño hijo ya podía dormir tranquilamente como un bebé.

Su pequeño Nuffink y su querida Zephyr. Sonrió de sólo recordarlos, ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en vivir para ellos para hacerlos felices. Sin embargo, tal como su enemiga, aún no se había atrevido a decirles la verdad, por el hecho de que no los recordaba para nada. Eso lo ponía un tanto nostálgico, y lo hacía cuestionarse como padre, pero mantenerlos a salvo y felices era por el momento su prioridad y esperaba que con el tiempo esa misma convivencia hiciera que los recuerdos volvieran.

—Hola Hiccup… llegaste temprano.

El aludido se asustó, y se reincorporó de su asiento. Su ser volvió a la realidad, una en donde se encontraba estacionado frente a la escuela de su hija, y su instructor de música lo acababa de atrapar totalmente distraído.

—Hola Alberick… buenas tardes. ¿Ya terminaron?

—En unos cinco minutos, el grupo está ensayando unas cosillas, ¿quieres pasar y verla?

—Seguro. —aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

Después de los sucesos de Navidad, su enemiga había motivado a su hija para que continuara aprendiendo música, pero limitándola con la parte del canto, ya que eso se lo debía enseñar ella para que no llamara a seres indeseados. Zephyr aceptó el trato sin hacer tantas preguntas, y continuó en el coro, pero siendo parte de los que tocaban instrumentos musicales.

Por parte de Hiccup, le alegró que continuara con aquella actividad, además que el tener a su hija entretenida lo ayudaba a que se pudiera quedar más tiempo en el trabajo y así a no perder clientes, claro esta que, cuando era el momento de irse, su prioridad era pasar rápidamente por ella para que nadie se le acercara, en especial ese niño raro, hijo de la gemela, y el mismísimo hijo del instructor de música que, aunque le cayera bien y se estuviera convirtiendo en una clase de amigo, no le agradaba para nada que su chiquillo se pusiera tan raro enfrente de su hija.

—Mírala, ahí está…—señaló Alberick viendo a través del cristal de la puerta.

Hiccup observó con una leve sonrisa como su hija atendía a todas las instrucciones de la maestra, siendo cuidadosa con sus movimientos, pero a la vez muy ágil. Se parecía tanto a él, pero sus movimientos le recordaban demasiado a su enemiga, no por nada era la hija de ambos, recordaba eso con frecuencia.

Finalmente, la clase terminó, Mako ordenó a todos los niños guardar sus cosas, en ese momento Zephyr notó que su "falso padre" la observaba y dio uno saltitos para saludarlo. Del otro lado, Hiccup le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y la esperó pacientemente.

.

.

.

—Ahora llegaste más temprano. —apreció Zephyr abrochando su cinturón.

—Sí, es que… me dieron la salida más temprano. —contó Hiccup, recordando que Snotlout lo había mandado a casa minutos antes de la salida, después de un día de cero ventas.

—Oh… ya veo. ¡¿Me viste tocar?!

—Sí, cada día mejoras más. —respondió Hiccup tratando de hacer que sus problemas no se vieran reflejados en su rostro o voz.

Sin embargo, para la pequeña no pasaba por desapercibido esa falta de ánimo en su falso padre, quien, aunque la trataba con mucha amabilidad le podía detectar que no era muy feliz del todo.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó nostálgicamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo?... No…—balbuceó este sin comprender la repentina pregunta.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? —ofreció repentinamente con una sonrisa.

Hiccup se sobresaltó con tal petición.

—¿Qué? De qué… ¡espera! ¿Un helado? ¡¿Con este frio?! ¡Claro que no! —descartó este de inmediatamente por temor a que ella se enfermara.

—Oh… bueno, entonces… ¡ah, ya sé! ¿Podemos ir a esa cafetería?

—¿Cafetería?

—Ay es cierto, te cuento… mi papá y yo a veces nos dábamos una escapadita a una cafetería que vende un pan delicioso. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—¿Es en serio eso? —preguntó tratando de buscar ese tipo de recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente; pero no había más que un vacío.

—Sí, anda ¡vamos! ¿Sí? —rogó infantilmente.

"_Cómo decirle que no_" pensó Hiccup rodando los ojos con una leve sonrisa y encendiendo el auto.

—Está bien, ¿por dónde me voy?

Guiado por las instrucciones de la niña, Hiccup condujo unas cuantas cuadras atrás de la escuela, hasta que ambos llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que sólo contaba con unas cuantas mesas en su interior, y otras más en el exterior. Debido a la temperatura del clima, la concurrencia del local era poca, por lo que ambos dispusieron de una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Bajo las recomendaciones de Zephyr, Hiccup terminó pidiendo un café para él y leche para ella, así como un par de panqués que tenían un relleno sabor chocolate.

—Ay, hace mucho que no venía aquí. —comentó la relajada Zephyr dando sorbos pequeños a su leche.

—¿Venías con mucha frecuencia a este lugar con tu papá?

—No con mucha frecuencia, pero sí cuando hacía mucho frio, y después llevábamos pan a la casa para mamá y Nuffink. ¿Crees que podamos llevarles unos panqués a Astrid y a mi hermanito?

—Sí…. claro. No hay problema. —aceptó Hiccup sonriendo levemente al recordar a su refunfuñona enemiga, la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Hiccup?

—Eh… ¿sí, Zephyr? —respondió este un poco distraído.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

—¿Qué?... Zephyr… ¿de dónde sacas…

—¿Es por tus guías? —interrumpió la niña entristecida.

—Ah… ¡no! Yo…

Sin saber cómo responder, Hiccup bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Desde que sus guías se habían marchado ya no había vuelto a saber de ellos. En muchas ocasiones quiso enviarles unas notas mágicas, para decirle las nuevas, decirles que ya había aceptado ser el padre de los niños y que también se estaba haciendo responsable. Sin embargo, cuando lo intentaba, la mano le temblaba pues no se sentía digno de escribir aquello después de lo que les había hecho, pensando que de seguro tanto Toothless como Alúmini estaban mejor sin él.

—No, no es por mis guías. —respondió con una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿es por Astrid?

—¿Eh?... no, ella… ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó confundido.

La pequeña apretó sus labios como si hubiera cometido una indiscreción.

—Zephyr… —regañó Hiccup. —¿Qué ocultas?

En respuesta Zephyr le dio un sorbo a la leche para tratar de fingir que no había dicho nada.

—Zephyr… te estoy hablando.

Ese "_te estoy hablando_" le sonó tan a su padre que la pequeña dejó la leche a un lado, para luego encogerse en su asiento.

—Por favor. —pidió el adulto tratando de no sonar tan exigente.

—Ay, está bien… pero no le digas que te dije. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que… Astrid… ella…

Hiccup comenzó a desesperarse con tanta pausa que con su cabeza incitó a su hija a que continuara.

—Ella… ella… te quiere pedir perdón. —soltó Zephyr nerviosamente.

¿Pedir perdón? Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Su enemiga quería pedirle perdón? No lo creía, y tal era su incredulidad que le pidió a Zephyr que le explicara bien como estaba todo ese asunto.

A la rendida niña no le quedó de otra y dando un largo suspiro le contó lo que su falsa madre le había dicho unos días atrás.

.

.

—_Hofferson, la barrera mágica ya funciona bien. ¡confía! Ya no tienes porque estarte desvelando ni hacer vigilancia. _

—_Sí, claro. Como si le pudiera creer a un tipo como tú, yo haré lo que quiera, ¡YA DÉJATE DE METER EN MIS ASUNTOS! —gritó estresada._

_Como respuesta Hiccup se desesperó; sin embargo, ya no le contestó y optó por irse a comprar unos víveres que necesitaban. Mientras que la estresada Astrid, sólo se quedó bufando en su sitio; ignorante de que había un tercero observando desde el pie de las escaleras. _

_Habiendo observado todo, Zephyr temía molestar a su amiga y protectora así que se abstuvo de hablarle por algunos segundos, pero, como tenía que pedirle algo que necesitaba para la escuela, no le quedó de otra más que abrir la boca._

—_Eh… Astrid._

_En ese momento, la aludida dejó de bufar y cambiando completamente su semblante acudió con ella._

—_Zephyr… ¿qué pasa? Ya deberías estar acostada._

—_Ay Astrid, es que se me olvido decirte que en la escuela me pidieron llevar algo de comida enlatada o pastas para una donación que van a hacer a los niños huérfanos. —contó temerosa. —¿Crees que haya algo para dar?_

_Astrid se sacudió._

—_Ah, claro… no hay problema. Si quieres, acompáñame a la cocina, a ver qué encontramos. _

_La pequeña suspiró aliviada de que su amiga no se molestara con ella, y contenta, la siguió a la cocina, ahí, atentamente observó cómo Astrid sacaba algunas cuantas cosas para darle a escoger lo que se quisiera llevar, pero lejos de prestarle atención a los víveres, se encontraba pensativa acerca de la discusión que acababa de presenciar. _

—_Mira, si quieres puedes llevarte esto. —le ofreció Astrid unas cuantas pastas. _

—_Sí. —respondió Zephyr viéndola atentamente. _

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Astrid… ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con Hiccup?_

—_¿Qué? —respondió esta con el entrecejo fruncido. —Yo no…_

—_Te vi pelear con él. —soltó rápidamente y sin temor. _

—_Ay, Zephyr. —rodó Astrid los ojos y se rascó la sien. —Es…complicado. _

—_¿Por qué? Cuéntame… _

—_No jovencita, es hora de que te vayas a la cama. _

_Tomándola de la mano y con la otra las pastas, Astrid guio de vuelta a Zephyr a la habitación. En esta, Nuffink ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. _

_Astrid ayudó a Zephyr a cubrirse con las colchas y, de paso, guardó las pastas en la mochila de su pequeña; para después, finalmente sentarse en el borde de la cama totalmente pensativa. La niña en todo momento observó a su falsa madre, y le parecía que lucía tan cansada y triste, como si estuviera llevando una gran carga sobre sus hombros._

—_Astrid… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada._

_La adulta reaccionó y se volvió a ella para sonreírle._

—_Sí. _

—_¿Por qué no descansas? Hiccup dijo que esos monstruos ya no nos podían hacer daño._

_Escuchar aquel nombre hizo a la rubia nuevamente desviar su mirada hacia un punto perdido en el piso._

—_Astrid… ya no te enojes con Hiccup. —aconsejó la pequeña._

—_No estoy enojada con él. —respondió esta casi con la voz quebrada. _

—_Entonces…_

—_No sé qué me pasa. —le confió a la pequeña. —Siento mis emociones fuera de control y… ¡sé! que he sido demasiado grosera con él. —admitió enojada. _

—_¿Y por qué no te disculpas?_

_Astrid soltó una risita. _

—_No es tan sencillo. _

—_¿Por qué? Yo creo que, si te disculpas, y el también, creo que ya van a poder estar bien. ¡pueden ser amigos! _

—_¿Eso crees? —preguntó Astrid sonriendo ante tanta inocencia._

—_¿Tú no quieres ser su amiga?_

_La pregunta la sobresaltó._

—_Eh… pues yo…_

—_Él es muy bueno, creo que mejor amigo no te podrías conseguir._

_Astrid volvió a reír._

—_¿Quieres qué él y yo seamos amigos? _

_Zephyr asintió. _

—_Yo creo que… lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes antes de llegar aquí, ya no debe importar, sólo les debe importar el presente._

—_¡wow! Esas son unas palabras muy sabias para una niña. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?_ —preguntó la mayor haciéndole unas cosquillitas por encima de las cobijas

—_Lo escuché en una película. —confesó Zephyr con una risita._

_Astrid también rio._

—_Entiendo, pero igual tienes la razón, o más bien la película. —dijo jugando._

—_Entonces…_

_Dando un suspiro, Astrid se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. _

—_Creo… creo que lo intentaré. _

_._

_._

—Luego me deseó buenas noches y salió de la habitación. —terminó Zephyr de relatar.

Hiccup estaba sorprendido, tanto por la sabiduría que despedía su hija, así como por lo que su enemiga pretendía. Nunca creyó que, Astrid Hofferson, aquella mujer que lo había molestado toda su vida, que le había cortado la pierna y muchas cosas más ahora pretendiera disculparse con él.

Y pensó, ¿qué pasaría si eso sucediera? ¿Él también la perdonaría?, ¿estaba listo para hacerlo?, sintió una incomodidad en su pecho de sólo imaginarlo, así como unas ansias que se comenzaban a reflejar con el tamboreo de sus dedos.

¿Estaba listo él para perdonar a Astrid Hofferson? ¿Ser amigos? ¿Olvidar lo que su familia le había inculcado por años? Pensando en estos reflexionó, ¿qué le diría su padre Stoick? ¿Su abuelo Eero? E incluso su madre que, después de la exhibición, tampoco podía ver a su enemiga. ¿Qué le dirían todos si llegara a perdonar y también se disculpara con Astrid Hofferson?

—Hiccup… si Astrid se llegara a disculpar ¿tú la perdonarías?

Justo en lo que pensaba. Hiccup se tensó con aquella pregunta y más por no saber qué responderle a su hija, porque ni él mismo conocía la respuesta.

—Zephyr es que… Hofferson y yo…

—¿Por qué la llamas siempre por su apellido? —interrumpió Zephyr. —¿Igual Astrid? Nunca te habla por tu nombre.

—Es que… ¡eso es lo complicado! —trató de explicar Hiccup, aunque tampoco le parecía buena idea decirle cosas de adultos a una pequeña.

—¿Por qué?

—_¿Por qué tuviste que sacar lo curioso de mí?_ —balbuceó para sus adentros.

—¿Qué dices?

—Zephyr, e… escucha… —titubeó. —Las cosas entre Hofferson y yo… para que entiendas, van más allá de nosotros, ¡son nuestras familias!, las cuales, por años, ¡muchos años! pues… no son amigos. —trató de explicar con sencillez. —Por eso, nosotros somos como somos, por eso NO somos amigos, por eso no la llamo por su nombre, por eso… es…complicado. —terminó cabizbajo.

Mientras tanto, la niña sentada frente a él, lo reflexionó.

—¿Tu papá te dijo que te debías pelear con ella? —preguntó para terminar de comprender.

—Mi abuelo en realidad. —respondió casi sin pensarlo, aunque fue demasiado tarde, su niña lo había escuchado.

Zephyr movió su cabeza levemente y se quedó pensativa, tal cual como una persona adulta que analizaba todos los datos que le habían proporcionado.

—Creo que debemos irnos. —dijo Hiccup para tratar de terminar con ese asunto; sin embargo…

—Oye Hiccup… ¿por qué no la llamas por su nombre?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

Zephyr sonrió.

—Si la llamas por su nombre, creo que resultará más agradable que escuchar su apellido, también creo que deberías disculparla y también disculparte. Tu papá ni tu abuelo están aquí en este mundo, así que no te regañarían, no se darían cuenta de que son amigos.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto con semejante propuesta, que en unas cosas pareció tierno e infantil, pero que extrañamente en una parte tenía algo que era cierto:

Su familia ya no estaba ahí, ni la de su enemiga.

Ya nadie los controlaba.

.

.

.

Viernes 18 de enero 2019

Ya no aguantaba el cansancio.

Días después de que las sombras tenebrosas habían absorbido parte de su egni se hicieron presentes las secuelas. Cansancio y dolor de cuerpo eran sus principales problemas. Sin embargo, lo supo ocultar bien ante sus hijos y su mismísimo enemigo para que no se dieran cuenta de su fatiga. Tenía que hacerlo, pues ahora con la responsabilidad que tenía como madre no le importaba nada más que sus hijos, a quienes estaba dispuesta a proteger a costa de su propia vida.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, cayó en cuenta de que se había extralimitado. Estaba demasiado agotada, su piel estaba tan empalidecida que, para ocultarlo, se ponía un maquillaje que le diera un tono más natural.

Dada las circunstancias, se propuso a descansar como su cuerpo se lo pedía, pero su mente, la mantenía despierta gran parte de la noche y era durante el día cuando quería estar dormida, aunque, claro estaba que no podía darse ese lujo ya que había un niño de 4 años que dependía de ella, así como también tenía que ver la manera de echar andar su pequeño negocio.

Pero ya no sabía si podría soportarlo. Cada día se sentía peor, y este no sería la excepción.

—Astrid… Astrid.

Sintió un suave empujón en su brazo, fue entonces que de un sobresalto despertó de su somnolencia y reparó que se había quedado dormida recargada en la tina, mientras su hijo se bañaba.

Se reprochó con golpes mentales tal descuido, pues su mente la hizo imaginar situaciones donde Nuffink se caía y se pegaba en la bañera o que se ahogaba y ella dormidota.

—_Estúpida, estúpida. _—se decía una y otra vez sintiéndose una terrible madre.

—Astrid… ¿qué tienes?

Luego, volvió nuevamente a la realidad, aquella donde su pequeño estaba bien y preocupándose por ella.

—No pasó nada. —dijo en un suspiro. —¿Ya quieres salir?

Nuffink asintió, y levantó sus brazos para hacer alzado. Astrid lo levantó con cuidado de la tina, pero apenas poniéndolo a salvo sobre un tapete en el piso, sintió un horrible calambre en su vientre que la hizo emitir un quejido.

—Astrid… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el pequeño preocupado, al ver como su falsa madre, trataba de aguantarse aparentemente un dolor en el "estómago"

—No pasa nada. —se recuperó esta rápidamente y se encargó de envolverlo en una toalla. —Fue un cólico, nada más.

—¿Un qué?

—Nada. —comenzó Astrid a secarlo. —Démonos prisa que hace frio, adelántate a tu cuarto, yo mientras tiro el agua.

El niño con pequeños pasitos se retiró del cuarto de baño, una vez sola, Astrid dio un largo suspiro y sobó su vientre, pues además de estar lidiando con todos los problemas que tenía, también tenía que lidiar con sus cosas femeninas, el molesto periodo que pronto le llegaría.

.

.

.

Minutos después, madre e hijo bajaron a la cocina, y tal como en los días anteriores, quien se encargaba de cocinar era Hiccup.

Nuffink no tardó en reunirse con su hermana, la cual alegremente esperaba a que su falso padre le sirviera el desayuno. Con ambos niños ya en la mesa, Hiccup se preparó para servir el desayuno; sin embargo, tan pronto se giró para atenderlos, con lo primero que se encontró fueron con los penetrantes ojos azules de su enemiga.

Verla tan directamente a los ojos, lo hizo recordar lo que Zephyr le había platicado, así como el consejo que le había dado. ¿Podía dejar el pasado atrás y perdonar? ¿Debía tomar él la iniciativa o dejar que ella lo hiciera? Ciertamente temía recibir burlas y humillaciones si es que se decidía a tomar la iniciativa, ya que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más ofensas como esas. Sin embargo, algo en él si quería cambiar, y pensó que tal vez debía dar un pequeño paso primero, y eso, era volverle a hablar.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Astrid se sobresaltó ya que, desde la última discusión que habían tenido, él le había dejado de hablar, no le dirigía la palabra para nada, sólo se limitaba a cocinar, tanto el desayuno, el doble almuerzo de Zephyr, hasta dejar comida extra para Nuffink y ella para que comieran por la tarde, para finalmente en la noche, llegar y hacer la cena.

A veces le parecía que él hacía más cosas, lo que incrementó su sentimiento de ser una madre inútil para sus hijos, y aumentó la molestia contra su enemigo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Eran celos acaso? ¿Acaso veía todo aquello como una competencia? Una en donde definitivamente estaba perdiendo, como siempre ella perdía. Se estaba enfureciendo; sin embargo, luego vio a sus pequeños, en especial a su niña, aquella a la cual le dijo que intentaría olvidar el pasado, pero ¿podría?

—¿Hofferson?

Entonces, despertó, se había quedado ensimismada otra vez, y para colmo frente a su enemigo.

—¿Quieres… desayunar? —repitió él con cierto titubeo, con la cacerola en mano y dentro de esta la comida ya lista.

Fue entonces que Astrid vio la comida, y aunque se veía muy bien, el sólo aroma provocó en ella otra sensación: un horrible asco que inmediatamente se convirtió en un mareo.

Rápidamente llevó su mano a su boca, al sentir como su estómago se revolvía con semejante olor y amenazaba con devolver seguramente todo aquel pan que se había atascado a escondidas la noche anterior.

—Oye… ¿qué tienes? —acudió Hiccup con ella dejando la comida de lado, pues su enemiga se había puesto casi blanca en tan sólo unos pocos segundos.

—¡No tengo hambre! —gritó esta antes de que se le acercara, aun con su mano cubriendo su boca.

No pudiendo quitarse esa sensación, abandonó rápidamente la cocina, sentía que necesitaba respirar aire fresco para poder quitarse ese horrible olor que sentía tenía encima.

Fuera de la casa, al primer instante en que su cuerpo sintió el golpe helado del viento, fue que recuperó la tranquilidad y el mareo se le pasó. Sin embargo, se seguía sintiendo fatal y con muy poca energía.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Esa voz. Se irritó sin motivo con sólo escucharla, y no entendía por qué, si el tono de su enemigo parecía más bien preocupado. Sí, seguro preocupado de no perder a su aliada, recordó rencorosamente.

—¿Hofferson?

"Como fastidia" —pensó para sus adentros. Le dio la sensación de que lo tenía demasiado cerca y no quería que se le acercara más, así que respondió:

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó despectivamente.

—Pero…

—¡QUE ESTOY BIEN, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Detrás de ella, Hiccup bufó igualmente furioso y apretó los puños tratando así de contener la ira y la necesidad de despotricar su sentir, lo cual evitó más que nada por sus hijos, sin embargo, sintió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que la probabilidad de congeniar con ella era nula. No le encontraba caso esforzarse en una causa perdida.

—Como quieras, pero más vale que vuelvas a la cocina porque tus hijos parecen asustados. —Le advirtió antes de marcharse.

Nuevamente sola, Astrid dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. No entendía qué le pasaba, comenzaba a sentirse desesperada, a sentirse sola.

Estaba quebrándose como jamás en la vida le había sucedido, ya no se sentía más como aquella hechicera orgullosa que siempre alardeaba sobre sus logros, no, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más patético y débil. Y no entendía por qué.

**Continuará. **

**Hasta aquí le dejo para no dejarlos sin nada, ya que la próxima semana no sé si podré actualizar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me abstendré de hacer más comentarios jiji.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Harmony Abadejo: me alegra que te haya gustado y contestando una de tus preguntas si lo guías volverán, y probablemente la identidad del invocador sea expuesta en el próximo capítulo, así que atenta. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**2Sonic1808: Lo de la salvación de Astrid, tengo algo ya planeado para ella, si no cambió de opinión ya tengo su destino escrito (o pensando) Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: no comas ansias, lo que te spoilee ya está cerca XD, atenta. Saludos.**

**Vivi: pues van a mejor, pero bajo una circunstancia en particular, bueno depende la perspectiva de cada uno. **

**HeiMao3: es bueno leerte de nuevo por este lugar, en efecto la bruja está inspirada en Morgana, pero en un ya anciana, más vale que si apuntes algunos detalles porque hay cosas escondidas entre líneas XD, Espero sigamos en contacto. Cuídate mucho. Saludos. **

**16 de marzo de 2020**


	22. El comienzo del fin pt 2

—¡QUE ESTOY BIEN, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Detrás de ella, Hiccup bufó igualmente furioso y apretó los puños tratando así de contener la ira y la necesidad de despotricar su sentir, lo cual evitó más que nada por sus hijos, sin embargo, sintió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que la probabilidad de congeniar con ella era nula. No le encontraba caso esforzarse en una causa perdida.

—Como quieras, pero más vale que vuelvas a la cocina porque tus hijos parecen asustados. —Le advirtió antes de marcharse.

Nuevamente sola, Astrid dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. No entendía qué le pasaba, comenzaba a sentirse desesperada, a sentirse sola.

Estaba quebrándose como jamás en la vida le había sucedido, ya no se sentía más como aquella hechicera orgullosa que siempre alardeaba sobre sus logros, no, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más patético y débil. Y no entendía por qué.

**Capítulo 21.**

**.**

**El comienzo del fin.**

**Parte 2**

**.**

—Tranquila Astrid, sólo respira lenta y profundamente. —se dijo así misma para calmar la frustración que sentía por dentro.

Inhalando, exhalando y citando el mantra de su guía, se mantuvo en el exterior de la casa por varios minutos hasta que finalmente sintió paz a su alrededor y consigo misma. Tal había sido su meditación que le empezó a dar sueño, pero con todo el día esclarecido (a pesar de estar nublado) le indicó que no era el momento para una siesta, en especial si aún tenía que disculparse con sus dos pequeños por el espectáculo que había dado.

—Ya nos vamos Hofferson.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su enemigo que, ya listo para ir a dejar a Zephyr e ir al trabajo, se puso una chaqueta al igual que su pequeña hija.

¿Había tardado tanto en meditar? Se cuestionó Astrid volviendo a refunfuñar para sus adentros, pues eso significó que se le había acabado el tiempo para compartir lo que fuera con Zephyr y Nuffink a la hora del almuerzo.

—Volvemos más tarde. —se despidió Hiccup frívolamente, pasando a un lado de ella para salir en dirección a la puerta de la cochera.

—Eh, sí…—balbuceó viendo cuan enojado estaba, de seguro por el desplante que le había hecho enfrente de los niños.

Pero siendo él, lo ignoró y mejor se enfocó en quien realmente le importaba y que, en ese momento, se ajustaba una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

—¿Estás bien Zephyr? ¿No tienes frío?

Colocándose a su altura, le ayudó a ponerse un gorro y a la vez se aseguró de que no hubiera una parte de ella expuesta al frío.

—Sí Astrid, aunque me siento como un globo. —se quejó esta inflando sus mejillas.

—Mejor un globo a un cubo de hielo… ¿No lo crees?

—¡Ja! Eso también me lo decía mi mamá. —rio la menor inocentemente. —¿Qué acaso todo los adultos lo dicen?

—Eh… supongo. — musitó Astrid sintiendo nuevamente una especie de depresión llegando a ella.

—Ya veo. En fin, ya me tengo que ir, Hiccup me espera.

—Sí, claro…—susurró. —Ve con tu pa… tu… Haddock. —se despidió confundida.

—¡Adiós, Astrid!

—Adiós. —se despidió esta casi sin ganas, viendo cuan alegre era su hija, así como lo atento que era Haddock con ella, y eso a pesar de que él no la consideraba su hija, mientras que ella…

—Astrid…

Se giró rápidamente, viendo que aun alguien seguía con ella.

—¡Nuffink!… ¿terminaste de desayunar? —preguntó con amabilidad.

El pequeño asintió lentamente.

—Me dijo Hiccup… que te dijera… que dejó comida para ti en la cocina. —avisó tímidamente.

—¿En serio? —se extrañó la mayor, aunque rápidamente se sacudió para no revolver más las cosas. —Quiero decir… Gracias, ya voy… ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¡Sí! Pero ¿puedo llevar a mi inferno? —preguntó emocionado.

—Ah sí, claro. —concedió Astrid con media sonrisa.

De inmediato que le dio permiso, Nuffink corrió escaleras arriba con gran entusiasmo, y en menos de un minuto volvió, haciendo un gran escándalo con una pequeña espada hecha de madera en su mano. Su nuevo juguete.

Astrid lo observó con una leve sonrisa y ceño fruncido, pues pronto Nuffink comenzó a jugar a que mataba a seres imaginarios. Aquel juguete, lo observó con recelo, y no le cabía duda de que era obra de su enemigo ya que, "coincidentemente", aquella pequeña espada había aparecido debajo del árbol navideño, justo en el día de Navidad.

Aun recordaba ese día, Nuffink se había levantado muy temprano para ver si el famoso "Santa Claus" le había traído regalos, algo que preocupó a Astrid ya que no creía que aquello fuera real en ese mundo y, más bien, eran los papás de los niños quienes realmente ponían los regalos debajo del árbol. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando debajo del árbol aparecieron "misteriosamente" 2 regalos, uno para Nuffink, otro para Zephyr, ambos envueltos en un papel extraño que al momento de que lo rompieron se desvaneció mágicamente frente a sus ojos.

Casi se creyó que aquel ser realmente existía y tenía poderes hasta que vio algo en particular; los regalos de Zephyr y Nuffink tenían algo distintivo, la imagen del dragón furia nocturna, la especie del guía de su enemigo.

Su pequeña hija había recibido una pequeña bolsita hecha de un material dudoso y esta tenía estampado al furia nocturna. A pesar de ser algo muy sencillo, su pequeña se emocionó y le gustó demasiado que casi la llevaba a todos lados, ahí era donde guardaba sus notitas mágicas, así como unos lápices. Mientras que Nuffink había recibido una "espada", la cual también a pesar de su sencillez lo hizo feliz, tan feliz que de inmediato la nombró Inferno y por supuesto en la parte inferior de aquel pedazo de madera había otro grabado del dragón.

Sin embargo; cuando preguntó a su enemigo si había tenido algo que ver con esos regalos, este sólo le respondió que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba y siguió durmiendo en el sillón de donde no se levantó a pesar del alboroto de los pequeños.

Pero la imagen del furia nocturna en los regalos hablaban por si mismos; Astrid no comprendía porque su enemigo actuaba de tal forma si no aceptaba a los niños por lo que eran: sus hijos. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por unos niños que sólo le "agradaban"? ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo? ¿O estaba jugando alguna clase de juego?

—O a menos de que ya los esté aceptando y…—meditó en voz baja, analizando los detalles de lo ocurrido ese día y en sí, en todos los días posteriores a ese.

—¡Astrid! ¡Astrid!

Dando un par de parpadeos, la confundida Astrid despertó del letargo en el que se había envuelto y rápidamente enfocó su atención a su pequeño.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —sonrió fingidamente al ver lo distraída que se estaba haciendo.

—Nada. —se encogió Nuffink de hombros. —¿No me dijiste que ibas a comer?

—Ah, sí… vamos a la cocina.

Acompañado de su pequeño hijo, Astrid volvió al lugar donde minutos atrás había protagonizado toda una escena, el motivo: la comida de su enemigo, la cual despedía un olor que aún seguía impregnado en toda la cocina.

Inmediatamente al oler todo el concentrado de comida, hizo que el mareo volviera de nuevo.

—Nuffink…—musitó cubriendo su boca con la mano.

—¿Sí?

—¡vámonos de aquí! —exclamó alejándose rápidamente de la cocina, sintiendo como si algo se le quisiera regresar por la garganta, aunque lo único que salió fue un quejido.

—¡Astrid, Astrid! —gritó Nuffink siguiéndola.

La hechicera, a como pudo, corrió al baño tratando de devolver lo que fuera que la estaba acongojando, pero por más que intentó nada salió, salvo unos ruidos y dolorosos gorgoteos.

—Astrid… ¿te duele la pancita? —preguntó el preocupado Nuffink asomándose por la entrada.

—No, ya…ya se me pasó…—respondió esta cansada. —Debe ser lo que me comí ayer, me comí todo ese pan… creo que me hizo daño.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡desapareció toooodo! —canturreó el pequeño. —Ya ni alcancé a comer. —dijo con una mueca triste.

—Ay, lo siento… ¿te parece si luego te compro otro?

—¡Sí! ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó alzando su dedito meñique.

Conociendo aquel gesto, Astrid lo tomó con el suyo y estrecharon dedos para cerrar el pacto.

—Bien, jovencito… tú ve a jugar, yo… —suspiró. —Tengo que ver cómo arreglo lo de aquel invernadero.

—¡No! —exclamó inesperadamente el pequeño, haciendo una rabieta.

Astrid frunció el entrecejo con tremenda negativa.

—Si te duele tu pancita, debes recostarte un poquito, mi mami cuando me duele la pancita me dice que me recueste y que descanse.

—Nuffink, pero yo no soy…

—¡Anda, recuéstate!

Sin escucharla, Nuffink tomó la mano de su "falsa madre" y la estiró hasta el sillón donde Hiccup dormía. Astrid se dejó guiar con él para seguirle por un momento el juego, pero cuando su hijo le dijo que se acostara y cerrara los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse confortable entre la suavidad que tenía ese sofá, que pronto le comenzó a dar sueño.

—Cierra tus ojos. —ordenó Nuffink atento a sus movimientos. —Yo estaré aquí y te voy a cuidar.

—5 minutos. ¿Está bien? —pidió adormilada.

—Ok. —acató Nuffink sutilmente

Astrid vio con una sonrisa a su pequeño, el cual la miraba de igual manera con una tierna sonrisa; sin embargo, aquella imagen poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse frente a ella, para después sumirse en algo más oscuro.

.

.

.

—Astrid… Astrid… Astrid despierta. —escuchó una sutil e infantil vocecita.

La que yacía dormida en el sofá sólo se removió un poco, sintiendo algo húmedo cerca de su boca que hizo que se sintiera incómoda pues era algo fresco y viscoso. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, llevó su mano a su boca y se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa pegajosa era nada más ni nada menos que su saliva.

Sobresaltada y a la vez asqueada se levantó de golpe y con rudeza se limpió todo el hilito que le había escurrido por la boca y que desbordó hasta la bracera del sillón, donde notablemente había un charquito.

—Ush… Nuffink… ¿cuánto tiempo me dormí? —preguntó confundida, tratando de recuperar el movimiento y el equilibrio de todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la única persona que le podía responder eso, sólo se encogió de hombros, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Astrid… algo llegó.

Escuchar eso hizo que se le esfumara por completo el sueño. Miró a su hijo que, aun atento a ella, señaló algo por encima de ellos. Astrid levantó la mirada y vio una especie de flama color roja que flotaba.

—Una nota de Haddock. —reconoció de inmediato, pues desde el incidente en Navidad había tomado esa precaución al enviar sus mensajes.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y cuando quedó frente a la nota la flama se apagó y el papel cayó en su mano.

"_Iré a la casa a la hora de la comida, tengo que hablar contigo."_

Frunció el entrecejo confundida, desde que habían despertado del hechizo y que Zephyr comenzó a tomar clases de música, él no se paraba por la casa a esa hora.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Qué querrá? —buscó con su mirada el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared para ver qué hora era y… —¡Es la 1:10 de la tarde! —gritó sobresaltada, pues pensó que sólo había dormido 5 minutos.

Apenas le preguntaría a Nuffink porque no la había despertado y cuánto llevaba la nota ahí flotando, cuando de repente se escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—Ah…a… Haddock. —musitó atontada al ver que era su enemigo y rápidamente se acercó al sillón para cubrir discretamente con una almohada lo que había manchado.

—Hofferson… —se acercó este cuidadosamente. —¿Leíste mi nota?

—Ah… sí, sí… recién la recibí. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, tratando de mantener el porte de siempre.

—Me voy. —soltó Hiccup rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —musitó Astrid confundida.

—Sí, me voy… tengo que hacer un viaje de trabajo.

.

.

.

**Horas atrás. **

—_La "Expo autos 2020" en Nueva Berk ya es un hecho, y nuestro querido GJ se dio a la tarea para que nuestro equipo se una a la división de ese lugar para que apoyemos en la venta de más autos, cabe mencionar que…_

—_oye Fishlegs… ¿qué es eso de Nueva Berk? —preguntó Hiccup entre susurros, mientras su jefe seguía hablando y apuntando hacia la pantalla que proyectaba algunas gráficas. _

—_¡Ja! buen chiste amigo…—rio el regordete, tratando de enfocar su atención a su jefe._

—_No, lo digo en serio. ¿Qué es o dónde queda? _

—_Ay no puedo creerlo. —resopló. —Hiccup, Nueva Berk es la isla que queda al oeste a unos cientos de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Ya lo recuerdas?_

—_No. ¿cómo le hacen para llegar ahí? —preguntó curioso._

—_Dioses, pues obvio que ¡en avión! es un viaje de alrededor de 3 horas. _

—_Disculpen, Sr. Fishlegs, Sr. Haddock ¿algo que quieran compartir con el equipo? —interrumpió el serio Harald el cuchicheo. _

—_No señor, no señor, no señor. —respondió el intimidado Fishlegs encogiéndose en su asiento._

—_¿Y usted Sr. Haddock?_

_Hiccup, lejos de mirar a su jefe, miró la pantalla donde se estaban proyectando las imágenes de lo que parecía ser una isla paradisiaca y lujosa y la cual, por lo que había comentado Fishlegs, estaba muy apartada del lugar donde vivía. _

—_¿Sr. Haddock? _

—_¿Tendríamos que quedarnos allá? —preguntó apuntando a la imágenes. _

_Snotlout soltó una risita por tan tonta pregunta, mientras que Fishlegs sintió un sudor en frío, pues a su amigo de repente se le escapaba preguntar una tontería que era muy obvia. _

_Mientras que Harald evitó el reírse de su subordinado._

—_Por supuesto Sr. Haddock… ¿qué esperaba? Ir y venir como si fuera un trayecto de aquí a su casa, ¿qué no tiene noción de la distancia?_

—_No lo digo por eso. —respondió este desafiante. —Sólo quería saber ¿cuánto tiempo estaríamos ahí?_

—_Ya está todo planificado Sr. Haddock, tenemos que irnos hoy mismo, porque hay que llegar al hotel donde se hará la exposición y levantar todo el estand de la empresa, además que debemos incorporarnos con el resto del staff. La exposición será todo este fin de semana, y estaríamos volviendo el lunes por la mañana. _

—_¿Tanto tiempo? —pensó Hiccup preocupado, apretando los dientes discretamente._

—_¿Tiene alguna objeción Sr. Haddock? ¿Algún impedimento? Porque le recuerdo que la empresa ha asumido todos los gastos y por ende espera que sus empleados le sean recíprocos, además que en su contrato viene estipulado que debe estar en completa disponibilidad para esta clase de exposiciones. _

—_Sí, pero…_

—_Ay ya Hiccup, es sólo un fin de semana que te separarás de tu amorcito y tus bendiciones. ¡Es una gran oportunidad, tonto! —regañó Snotlout al ver tanto titubeo._

_Hiccup apretó los puños, ciertamente le incomodaba la idea de dejar a sus hijos, y sobre todo con Hofferson que últimamente estaba más rara de lo normal, además de que se estaba volviendo distraída, se enojaba por todo y no sabía cocinar. Por otra parte, estaba el invocador, si él se iba y ese sujeto aparecía, su enemiga, a como estaba, no iba a ser capaz de hacerle frente. Ella y los niños tendrían que quedarse estrictamente dentro de la casa hasta su llegada. _

—_El Sr. Jorgenson tiene razón Sr. Haddock. —opinó Harald. —Además que es mi deber recordarle que esta es su oportunidad, en esta exposición puede tener la oportunidad de completar su cuota, algo que veo improbable que pueda hacer en nuestra pequeña agencia si se queda, el tiempo se le está acabando. _

_Esa era la otra cosa, aquella exposición era su única oportunidad para conservar su empleo, la única fuente de ingresos con la que sus hijos contaba, el no ir, suponía un riesgo para su economía._

—_¿Y bien Sr. Haddock? Decídase ahora, porque después la empresa no puede solicitar reembolsos. _

—_Vamos Hiccup, es sólo un fin de semana, tu familia estará bien. —animó Fishlegs. —Además que se ve que será divertido._

—_Qué fácil para ellos. —pensó Hiccup preocupado, nadie de los que estaban en esa sala tenía hijos, ni una chica que los odiaba por esposa, ni menos a un loco suelto con poderes malignos. _

—_Vamos ¡tonto! ¡Ya habla! —se exasperó Snotlout con su silencio. _

—_Sr. Haddock, le reitero que, de no aceptar esta oportunidad, de una vez hágase a la idea de que perderá su trabajo a final de mes. —advirtió Harald con seriedad._

_Tanto Fishlegs como Snotlout tragaron saliva por la amenaza, mientras que Hiccup, quien se sentía en una cuerda floja, finalmente cayó de esta con una decisión entre sus manos. _

—_Está bien… iré._

.

.

.

—¿Cómo que te irás?

—Es necesario Hofferson. —la evadió Hiccup para dirigirse hacia donde tenía la ropa doblada en una de las esquinas. —Nuffink… ¿sabes si tu papá tiene una maleta?

—Sí… está allá arriba, en el cuarto de mis papis. —respondió el niño apuntando hacia el techo.

Hiccup le revolvió el cabello en forma de agradecimiento y rápidamente se fue escaleras arriba, siendo seguido por la confundida Astrid.

—¡Espera Haddock! no hemos terminado.

Pero Hiccup sólo la ignoró y entró a la habitación en busca de la maleta, una vez ahí, se dispuso a buscar primeramente en el ropero, sin embargo, apenas abriendo aquella puerta, esta le fue cerrada bruscamente en la cara.

—No hemos terminado de hablar. —amenazó Astrid yendo hacia la entrada para cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Hiccup resopló.

—Como te decía Hofferson, es necesario que haga este viaje. ¡entiende! —exclamó tratando de no perder la paciencia con ella.

—¿O no será que ya te fastidiaste y has decidido abandonar a tus hijos? ¡O, perdón! ¿A esos niños que sólo te agradan?

—No digas estupideces. —le dio la espalda para seguir buscando en el ropero. —Precisamente hago esto por ellos, porque su "madre" no tiene con que mantenerlos.

—¡Escúchame imbécil! ¡A mi no me ofendes! —lo giró bruscamente Astrid para que lo encarara.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Hofferson! Si no hago esto perderé el trabajo… y si lo pierdo dime ¡¿Cómo mantendremos a esos niños?! Porque hasta donde yo veo, tú no has aportado nada en lo económico. ¡Dejaste morir tu negocio!

—Pero lo levantaré de nuevo, ya lo verás.

—Sí, claro. —se burló. —Dime… ¿cómo? Porque hasta la fecha no te he visto más que quejarte de todo, te la pasas enojada…

—No es cierto. —replicó Astrid empezándose a sentir nuevamente como una inútil, y encima de eso también comenzó a sentir tristeza.

—Ah ¿no? Si no es así, dime… ¿qué has hecho el día de hoy? Porque por lo que vi, ni los platos del almuerzo lavaste.

—Yo…—tragó saliva.

—Tú…

Astrid resopló, y aunque había una parte de ella que quería mentir, la parte que la hacía sentirse como una completa inútil le incitó a decir la verdad, una verdad que le daba la razón a su enemigo con respecto a todo lo que le había dicho.

—Yo… me quedé dormida. —confesó finalmente. —Me dormí toda la mañana, y hace unos minutos que desperté

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto con la confesión, y una parte de él enfureció, ya que consideró que su enemiga estaba siendo una completa descuidada por el hecho de que no había cuidado de Nuffink, no atendía su negocio u otra cosa de la casa; sin embargo, su otra parte la observó por completo, y por más que trató ya no podía reconocer a esa odiosa chica, la que solía alardear de todo, la que siempre se peinaba de manera complicada y le gustaba lucir mini faldas, no, ahora lucía como una mujer cansada y acabada.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —reclamó Astrid incómoda con su mirada.

Hiccup resopló.

—Creo que debes descansar. —aconsejó más tranquilo. —Tal vez si me voy estarás más tranquila.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Y me dejarás? ¿y a los niños?

Otro resoplido salió de Haddock.

—Ay Hofferson, por favor, ni que fueras mi esposa, y si lo que te preocupa es lo de la comida, no te apures, antes de irme, compraré comidas de esas que se hacen en microondas, al menos para que tú y ellos coman durante este fin de semana.

—Pero me dejarás con toda la carga… claro, que fácil para ti "No son tus hijos después de todo", te vas a quien sabe qué lugar a pasártela bien y yo aquí cuidando a los niños.

Hiccup apretó los dientes, ahora menos comprendía a su enemiga, quien se empezaba a comportar como una de esas esposas molestas y caprichosas.

—¡Hofferson, ya basta! —gritó. —¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú no eres así! —la estrujó por los hombros.

Con el movimiento y tremendo regaño, Astrid parpadeó un par de veces y su expresión refunfuñona cambió inesperadamente a una entristecida. Al ver esa expresión, Hiccup rápidamente la soltó pensando que la había lastimado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, Astrid frunció el ceño, otra vez molesta, y le dio la espalda.

—Haz lo que quieras, hay una maleta en la parte de arriba. —señaló el ropero y salió de la habitación.

En todo ese momento, Hiccup no había sido capaz de respirar, pero cuando su enemiga cerró la puerta con un azotón recuperó nuevamente el aliento.

—Ay dioses, que miedo. —tragó saliva sintiendo el corazón alborotado.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, se sintió inseguro de dejar a sus hijos con ella, porque a leguas se veía que estaba inestable, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía llevarse a todos al trabajo, además de que no tenía los medios.

Trató de pensar en un plan mientras bajaba la maleta del ropero, cuando de repente escuchó la puerta abrirse; casi sintió que el corazón se le paró al pensar que era su enloquecida enemiga, y con temor se giró; sin embargo, dio un respiro de alivio al ver que quien había entrado era Nuffink.

—Hijo… digo Nuffink, que susto. —dijo dando un resoplido.

El pequeño niño se acercó a él tímidamente y conforme lo hacía su boca se curvaba hacia abajo, parecía triste.

—Ay… ¿qué te pasa? —rápidamente se puso a su altura y extendió sus brazos hacia él.

El menor no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a él, con sus brazos también extendidos para poder abrazarlo.

—¿Te vas a ir para siempre? —preguntó entristecido.

Hiccup lo alzó, y rodó sus ojos al deducir que su pequeño había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con su enemiga.

—Es sólo un viaje de trabajo, volveré el lunes. —le dijo para calmarlo.

Sin embargo, Nuffink se seguía viendo entristecido.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó paternalmente.

—Es que Astrid…—mencionó el niño preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Te hizo algo?

Nuffink negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que tiene algo.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —preguntó Hiccup comenzando a preocuparse.

—Es que nunca come lo que le dejas por la mañana, y cuando come algo, se come TODO, se comió todo el pan de ayer y le hizo daño.

Hiccup se sorprendió al escuchar que su enemiga no estaba comiendo bien, ya que cuando llegaba del trabajo y preparaba la cena ella siempre comía, sí, comía mucho, tal como Nuffink lo dijo, pero desconocía que no estuviera tomando las demás comidas.

¿Se estaría enfermando? Se cuestionó rápidamente cuando reconsideró que, apenas unas semanas atrás, a ella le habían robado parte de su egni. ¿Pero cuánto? Nunca se lo había preguntado, y ciertamente cuando un hechicero perdía demasiada energía podía presentar alteraciones tanto físicas como mentales, y eso era preocupante.

Pero qué podía hacer, dudaba que hubiera médicos brujos en ese mundo, y también dudaba de que le permitiera revisar su egni si muy apenas le permitía acercarse. Tenía que pensar en algo; sin embargo, también consideró que tal vez unos días de tranquilidad le harían bien, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento por ella.

—Escucha Nuffink. —dijo bajándolo. —Tengo que hacer este viaje, y tu ma… quiero decir Hofferson, necesita descansar. Le diré a, ¡no sé!, a los gemelos Thorton que le echen un vistazo y que me contacten, al teléfono que supongo tendré allá, por si pasa algo, y yo volveré inmediatamente ¿sí?

Nuffink asintió sintiéndose confortable con el plan de su "falso padre" y le dio un último abrazo de despedida, y lo acompañó hasta que este encontró la maleta. Después los dos salieron de la habitación.

Yendo nuevamente al piso de abajo, Nuffink siguió jugando con su espada de madera, mientras que Hiccup acomodaba en la maleta los cambios de ropa que se llevaría, a la vez que su oído estaba pendiente de los ruidos de los platos que se escuchaban desde la cocina, donde por lógica, concluyó era donde se encontraba su enemiga, a la que tenía que confrontar otra vez, aunque no quisiera.

Terminando de hacer la maleta, respiró hondo, y se encaminó hacia ese lugar con lentos pasos.

—Ya me voy. —avisó con voz bajita, desde la entrada.

Con tan solo mencionar eso, todo ruido en la cocina se silenció.

Astrid, que le daba la espalda, dejó de restregar el plato que tenía en la mano; y bajó sutilmente su mirada. Se sentía tan tonta, tanto por su comportamiento anterior, como por los reclamos injustificados que le estaba haciendo, a sabiendas de que ahora era él el que estaba llevando las riendas de la situación, mientras que ella, no dejaba de catalogarse como una inútil.

—Tengo que presentarme en el trabajo, pero pediré permiso para poder ir a comprar la comida, antes de que nos vayamos al aeropuerto, como el vuelo sale a las 5 de la tarde te pido que pases por Zephyr a la 6 de la tarde.

—No es necesario. — interrumpió con un tono de voz más tranquilo. —Zephyr me acaba de enviar una nota diciendo que se acortó el ensayo de hoy, saldrá las 2:30. —se giró para mostrarle la notita que minutos atrás le había llegado.

Hiccup se acercó a ella para leer la nota, y en efecto correspondía a su hija.

"_Astrid, ahora el ensayo terminará temprano, a las 2:30 de la tarde ¿crees que puedas venir por mí? Porque no creo que Hiccup pueda. _

_\- Zephyr"_

—Ya le respondí que sí. —dijo Astrid retirándole lentamente la nota de su vista.

—Mmm… ya veo, igual si quieres yo paso por ella, y de paso me despido.

—No, no es necesario. Yo voy. —dijo con tranquilidad. —Quiero caminar un poco, tomar aire y pensar un poco. Si quieres puedes dejarme un mensaje para ella.

Hiccup asintió sin saber qué decir, se sentía raro, ya que otra vez su enemiga se mostraba de manera extraña ante él. Estaba siendo ¿linda?

—Puedes irte tranquilamente, yo me haré cargo de todo en tu ausencia. —continuó esta, dándole la espalda.

Definitivamente eso era muy extraño y no se fiaba del todo de ella; no de una manera negativa, pero tampoco de una positiva.

—Hofferson… ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó para tratar de comprenderla, sin tener que mencionarle lo que Nuffink le había contado.

Astrid, aun de espaldas, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé… tal vez tienes razón y necesito descansar de ti, y tú de mí. Tal vez eso me ayude a que pueda recordar algo…

—¿Recordar?

—Sí. —rio discretamente y se volvió nuevamente hacia él con una melancólica sonrisa. —Quiero creer que, si me quedo yo sola con "mis hijos", tal vez los recuerdos vuelvan, para que así pueda volver a ser la madre que esos niños extrañan. Además, que estoy empezando a sentir que olvidé algo realmente importante, pero no sé qué es, sólo tengo este sentimiento. —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Hiccup bajó melancólicamente la cabeza al ver que su enemiga tenía la misma preocupación que él, y a pesar de todo lo pasado con ellos, la comprendió por completo.

—Entiendo, y… entonces… yo entonces… volveré en un rato con la comida; solamente me gustaría aconsejarte algo Hofferson, mientras no esté…

—Lo sé… ¿Qué no debemos salir de la barrera? ¿No es así? —terminó ella por él.

—Eh… sí, ya que…

—Lo sé Haddock, ya que aún hay un loco allá afuera, pero descuida, voy por Zephyr y me regreso rápidamente a la casa.

—Bien. —suspiró Hiccup sintiendo esa conversación algo inusual. —Entonces yo creo…

Se dio media vuelta para ya irse, cuando…

—¡Espera Haddock!

—Eh… ¿sí? —se volvió nuevamente hacia ella con un movimiento casi robótico.

—Yo… yo… quiero… quiero. —comenzó a titubear Astrid con dificultad.

Hiccup sintió que el corazón se le aceleró al presentir que su enemiga estaba aparentemente a punto de disculparse.

¿Había llegado el momento de cerrar un ciclo de odio? Comenzó a cuestionarse precipitadamente.

Sintió escalofríos de sólo pensarlo; sin embargo, cuando vio que a su enemiga se le dificultaba decir aquello tanto que la boca apenas y la podía abrir, concluyó tristemente que aún no era el momento, claramente ella se veía confundida, y por supuesto él también, pues tampoco tenía siquiera el valor para abrir la boca y ganarle esas palabras.

—¿Te parece si hablamos después? —la interrumpió lo más sutilmente que pudo.

Astrid dejó escapar el aire de su boca, como un suspiro de alivio.

—Am… ah… claro, mejor, después.

—Sí, después. —concordó él también nervioso y sin más, abandonó la cocina sintiéndose un completo idiota.

.

.

.

—Hiccup Haddock, eres un idiota, si ella no puede tú cierra este maldito ciclo. —se reprochó entre dientes cuando subió a su auto, arrojando la maleta al asiento del copiloto —Sabes que lo quieres, estás fastidiado de todo esto, pero…

_Ella es tu enemiga, no fraternices con ella._

_¡Moléstala, muchacho!_

_¡Hazle la vida imposible!_

_¡Córtale el cabello con esto!_

_¡Un Haddock nunca se debe doblegar ante un Hofferson!_

_¡Recuerda, es tu deber ser siempre el mejor, mejor que un Hofferson, cueste lo que cueste!_

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para quitarse aquellas frases que su abuelo solía decirle todo el tiempo, desde que era un niño; las frases que le repetía constantemente desde que su mirada se cruzó por primera vez con la de ella.

—él no está aquí Hiccup, ni papá, ni mamá… ya no tienes por qué seguir órdenes.

Decirlo era sencillo, pero hacerlo era diferente, y más difícil era cuando recordaba lo que ella le había hecho durante tantos años, y por supuesto, lo que él le había hecho.

—Tal vez si necesitamos estos días para pensarlo. —suspiró cansado, acercando su mano hacia el encendido del auto, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía las llaves puestas. —¡Maldita sea! las dejé adentro.

Completamente molesto salió como un niño berrinchudo del auto y se adentró a la casa, sólo para tomar las llaves que colgaban de unos ganchillos aun lado de la puerta.

Sólo pretendía tomarlas y marcharse; sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta y su mirada recorrió todo a su alrededor, notó que su enemiga estaba recostada en el sofá donde él dormía, con la mirada completamente perdida hacia un punto donde estaba la chimenea.

Viéndola desde esa distancia, Hiccup la notó realmente mal, tanto en el aspecto físico como emocional, se veía perdida; hasta que se percató de que la miraba y su vista cambió hacia él.

— ¿pasa algo? —preguntó reincorporándose rápidamente.

—Ah… yo, olvidé las llaves. —respondió mostrándoselas.

—Bueno… —se levantó Astrid del sofá. —Yo estaba limpiando, algo que ensucié por aquí. —dijo disimuladamente con un trapito en su mano.

—Está bien. —susurró Hiccup inseguro. —Hofferson… ¿si te sientes bien?

—Sí. —respondió esta con normalidad. —Sólo quise recostarme un poco, es un sofá… bastante cómodo. —dijo con una risita. —Luego ya me iba a alistar para ir por Zephyr.

—Sí, claro…entonces, nos vemos.

—Sí, que… tengas buen viaje. —se despidió Astrid como no queriendo.

Hiccup se despidió por última vez con su mano y cerró la puerta. Subiendo al auto, colocó rápidamente la llave en su sitio, pero no lo encendió, y no supo por qué, pero una especie de presentimiento, le empezó a decir que no debía irse de viaje y extrañamente también sintió que estaba olvidando algo importante.

—No me puedo ir. —susurró preocupado, no comprendiendo de donde venía aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre. —No la puedo dejar así. ¡No puedo! ¿O sí?

¿Quedarse o irse? Debía tomar una decisión. Miró hacia la casa y luego vio hacia el mismo interior del auto donde estaba la maleta tirada en la parte inferior del lado del copiloto.

Entonces, tomó su decisión.

Con su mente ya esclarecida con lo que debía hacer, encendió el auto y rápidamente lo puso en marcha para ir al trabajo, donde, aunque le costara el empleo, les diría que no iría a la exposición de autos.

.

.

.

—Qué estúpida eres Astrid. ¿qué te está pasando? —se decía así misma mientras restregaba un trapo húmedo en donde le había escurrido la saliva. —¿Por qué haces estás cosas manualmente?

Se rindió al ver que había hecho un desastre con el tapizado y arrojó con desprecio el trapo por un lado. Y no perdiendo el tiempo, invocó aquella magia doméstica para que le hiciera el favor de quitar lo manchado en el sillón.

Su poder actuó de la forma esperada sobre el mueble, así como con otras cosas más que requerían limpieza alrededor. Sin embargo, tan pronto terminó, sintió nuevamente un mareo que tuvo que sentarse otra vez en el sillón.

—Ay, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Si no utilicé tanta magia. —se reprochó con sus manos sobre todo su rostro, en un intento por detener el mareo que le estaba comenzando a revolver el estómago, y al mismo tiempo le llegó un cólico molesto.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para tratar de calmar el molesto cólico, pero para lo demás concluyó que necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Levantó su mirada para ver el reloj y vio que eran las 2 de la tarde, justo la hora oportuna para salir a recoger a su hija.

—¡Nuffink! —llamó con un grito al pequeño, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente del sofá.

—¿Sí? Astrid. —llegó rápidamente el niño, con su espada en mano y casco vikingo sobre su cabeza.

—Vamos por tu hermana a la escuela, abrígate por favor.

—¡Está bien! —acató este con gran entusiasmo y dejó sus juguetes en la mesita de la sala para luego dirigirse al perchero en donde colgaba sus abrigos y gorro.

Así como con Zephyr, Astrid se aseguró de que estuviera bien abrigado ya que el aire era realmente frio, para su suerte no había nevado y tampoco había llovido.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó una vez que ella también se puso un abrigo mediano color negro, así como una bufanda color azul.

—Sí, pero no me puedo mover. —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Mejor inmovilizado a un cubo de hielo. —rio ella suponiendo que eso era otra cosa que les decía.

tomándolo de la mano, abrió la puerta para salir de la casa, sin embargo, al hacerlo, vio que alguien había ido a visitarla.

—¡Astrid! —era la gentil jardinera, que apenas estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Heather…—suspiró Astrid conmocionada, y más cuando su ayudante/amiga se aproximó para abrazarla.

—¿Cómo has estado en estos días amiga? Te extrañé. ¿Cómo va el invernadero?

Aun envuelta en su abrazo, Astrid tembló y enfureció de sólo recordar que no había podido hacer nada por su negocio.

Heather al no recibir una respuesta, se separó de ella para verla directamente a los ojos, y con lo que se encontró la asustó, pues su amiga de casi 10 años estaba enrojecida, parecía avergonzada y a la vez furiosa.

—Astrid…. ¿qué pasó?

—¡Se murió todo Heather! —contó esta dejando salir toda la frustración que tenía por dentro. —Lo dejé morir, soy una idiota.

—Astrid, no, calma… no pasa nada.

Con extrema paciencia, Heather la tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa para que se tranquilizara, mientras que Nuffink las siguió de cerca.

—A ver cuéntame. ¿qué pasó? Te veo muy mal, Astrid. —dijo Heather preocupada, pues no sólo notaba el mal estado emocional de su amiga, también la notaba débil y pálida.

Sin embargo, Astrid negó con su cabeza.

—No puedo ahora, tengo que ir por Zephyr… hoy saldrá temprano del ensayo.

—Pues entonces te acompaño, porque ni loca te dejo ir así. ¿Quieres que vayamos en mi auto?

—No, quisiera caminar, despejarme… me siento… me siento… ¡argggg!

—Ya, tranquila, tranquila. —le masajeó la espalda. —Está bien, caminemos.

Ya más calmada, Astrid exhaló y sólo llamó a Nuffink para que le tomara la mano.

Ambas mujeres y el niño salieron de la propiedad y se encaminaron en dirección a la escuela. Para no atosigarla, Heather ya no preguntó nada pues esperaba que Astrid por sí sola le contara lo que había pasado, pero en lugar de eso, esta sólo caminó y siguió exhalando e inhalando, como si estuviera meditando.

—Em… Astrid.

—¿Cómo está tu papá? —la interrumpió repentinamente.

—Bien, ya muy bien. Gracias a los dioses, se recuperó.

—¿Y Dagur volvió contigo o se quedó?

—No, él también volvió justamente hoy, pero en cuanto llegamos fue a reportarse a la estación junto con Mala.

—Mmm… ya veo. E hiciste algo allá en ¿Berserk? Así se llama ¿verdad?

—Eh… sí, así se llama.

Viendo que Astrid evadiría el principal tema de conversación, a Heather no le quedó de otra más que seguirle la corriente por lo que le contó con detalles todo lo que había hecho durante su estadía en Berserk, así como la manera en que cuidó a su padre junto con su hermano y cuñada. Luego le contó algunas cosillas sobre su actual pareja, tema de conversación que duró hasta que llegaron a la escuela y que Zephyr salió.

—Bien, ya tienes a tus hijos, ¿quieres volver a la casa?

—No quisiera, pero tenemos que. —sonrió Astrid sujetando a sus dos pequeños en cada mano.

—Podemos ir a una cafetería si quieres, y así puedes contarme lo que pasó con el invernadero.

Astrid resopló.

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Vamos a la cafetería a comprar pan! —exclamó Zephyr cuando escuchó la sugerencia de su "tía".

—¡Yo quiero pan! —se apuntó Nuffink rápidamente.

—Pero no podemos… —dijo Astrid, recordando lo que le había prometido a Hiccup.

—¡Vamos! No queda lejos, queda camino a la casa. —insistió Zephyr, estirando de su mano.

—¡Y yo quiero pan! —rogó igualmente Nuffink.

Astrid al verlo, recordó que se había comido el suyo y sintiéndose culpable con ello, aceptó ir rápidamente y llevarlo para comer en la casa.

Los niños se alegraron con su decisión y tomados de la mano se le adelantaron unos cuantos pasos, Astrid y Heather los siguieron de cerca.

—Ahora sí… ¿puedes decirme que pasó?

Astrid bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Se murió todo lo del invernadero Heather, no fui capaz de cuidarlo, no supe cómo. —contó melancólicamente.

—¿No supiste cómo? —repitió esta. —Perdóname, pero sigo sin comprender, tú sabes perfectamente qué hacer en esta temporada.

—¡Pero es que ya no soy la misma de antes! —exclamó frustrada.

—No, veo que no… ya no eres como antes.

La rubia se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué?

—Perdón Astrid, pero es la verdad. Desde antes de que me fuera, comenzaste a actuar extraño, estabas distraída, enojada. Ya no sonreías como antes, y sinceramente, hasta parecía que tus hijos te fastidiaban.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta al ver lo buena observadora que era esa chica.

—Tienes problemas con Hiccup ¿Verdad? —preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

—¡¿qué?!

—Ay, Astrid. No creas que no me di cuenta de que Hiccup tiene toda la ropa en la sala, además ya ni siquiera usas tu argolla de matrimonio, y la última vez que lo vi a él, tampoco se la vi puesta.

—¿Argollas? ¿Qué argollas? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

—¿Cómo qué cuales argollas? Pues las que se ponen cuando uno se casa, ¿marido- mujer.? —respondió esta con obviedad.

Astrid negaba con la cabeza, entre más información le daba Heather más sentía como si nunca hubiera vivido esa vida, no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso.

—Astrid, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó nuevamente para tratar de entenderla.

—¡Es que no lo comprenderías! —dijo esta, comenzando a sentirse repentinamente deprimida por los hechos.

—Claro que sí, ¡soy tu amiga! ¡He sido tu amiga por casi 10 años!

—¡Es que yo no recuerdo eso! —gritó Astrid haciendo que tanto la jardinera como los niños, que iban más adelantados detuvieran su paso.

—¿Cómo?

—Heather…—susurró Astrid, sintiendo un bochorno dentro de ella, y avergonzada se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Deranged rápidamente trató de confortarla y para impedir que los niños se asustaran, les pidió que se mantuvieran quietecitos en donde se encontraban.

—Santo cielo, Astrid, me estás asustando. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás enferma?

—No me he sentido bien últimamente. —le confió esta completamente enrojecida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡No puedo ni comer, todo me da asco… me siento irritable todo el tiempo, y luego entristecida o deprimida, todo es como una ruleta de emociones que ya me tiene ¡harta!, me siento cansada todo el tiempo, ¡sólo quisiera poder dormir como lo hacía antes!

Heather hizo una nota mental de todos esos "síntomas" y dio un grito ahogado.

—Astrid no será que…

—Pero creo que sólo necesito descansar. —continuó esta sin escuchar lo que le iba a decir. —Necesito recuperar todo el egni que perdí.

—¿El qué? — frunció la jardinera el entrecejo.

—Heather, ya no te lo puedo ocultar más. —dijo Astrid, quitando sus manos de su rostro. —Te voy a decir la verdad.

—¿Q- qué verdad? —preguntó comenzando a sentir nervios.

—Tengo poderes mágicos, soy una hechicera que viene de otro mundo.

¿una hechicera? Repitió mentalmente Deranged, mientras que los nervios y angustia que sintió se esfumaron como una suave brisa, para ser reemplazados por una sonrisita y risa incrédula.

—Astrid… Astrid…—mencionó divertida. —¿Te estás fumando algo?

—¿Fumar? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —gritó esta molesta.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca, Astrid? ¡Eso no existe! —la contradijo aun riéndose de ella.

Al ver que no le creía para nada, Astrid bufó, y optó por ignorarla y continuar caminando hacia donde sus hijos esperaban.

—Para que te decía, si no me ibas a creer.

Heather trató de ser paciente, y para no quedar en malos términos la siguió.

—Ay, Astrid. No te enojes.

—¡No me crees! Mejor vete, yo continuaré sola con mis hijos.

—De ninguna manera, ¿por qué sabes qué? ¡Te llevaré mejor con un doctor! Qué es lo que realmente necesitas.

—No me tomes por tonta. —musitó esta molesta.

—No te tomo por tonta, pero si distraída, porque ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

—¿De qué hablas? —refunfuñó Astrid sin comprenderla.

—Pues de que probablemente…

—¡Oigan! —interrumpió Zephyr, desde la esquina en donde aguardaba con Nuffink. —¡Ya mero llegamos! —dijo apuntando hacia la izquierda.

Aun molesta, Astrid, ignoró a Heather y siguió caminando, esta última dando un resoplido igualmente la siguió, pues teniendo la sospecha que tenía, no se detendría hasta que su amiga y ella fueran a ver a un doctor.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Astrid cuando llegó con los niños.

Zephyr rápidamente respondió y apuntó hacia un local que estaba a media calle, y tomando la mano de su hermano, animó a todos para ir más rápido.

—¡Espera Zephyr! —trató de detenerla Astrid, cuando sintió un calambre nuevamente en su vientre que la hizo encorvarse por el dolor.

—Astrid, ¿estás bien? —se apresuró Heather a ayudarla.

—¿Sigues aquí? —respondió esta con agresividad y se reincorporó como pudo para seguir a los niños.

Heather rodó los ojos, pero aun así la siguió, dio un par de pasos, cuando de repente, por debajo de sus pies y por encima de ella, le pareció ver que todo color se envolvió en un extraño color amarillento. Aquel fenómeno fue tan extraño y repentino, que le causó miedo, pues en cuanto miró a su alrededor vio que todo parecía estar envuelto en una capa misteriosa, y siendo observadora, también vio que su amiga, los niños y ella, eran los únicos que se encontraban en esa solitaria calle. Todo ruido, se había esfumado.

—¿Q-qué es esto Astrid? —preguntó con temor a su amiga, que, en vez de parecer asustada o inmutada, estaba triturándose los dientes, estaba furiosa.

—¡No te apartes de mí! — le dijo, y con brusquedad la tomó del brazo para ir hacia donde los niños se habían detenido, igualmente asustados. —¡Niños! —les gritó para que reaccionaran y acudieran con ella.

Los pequeños, apenas reaccionando al grito de su falsa madre, se apresuraron a ir con ella, cuando de repente debajo de sus propias sombras, salió una silueta, que pronto se transformó en una garra que alcanzó a uno de ellos.

—¡NUFFINK! —chilló la horrorizada Zephyr con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver que la garra había tumbado a su hermano, y lo comenzó a arrastrar lejos de ella.

Al ver que se lo llevaría, la furiosa Astrid soltó a Heather a la altura en donde se encontraba Zephyr, y con fuerzas que no sabía de donde estaba sacando, invocó a Sky y se preparó para descargar todo su egni contra la criatura. Todo ante la atónita mirada de la jardinera.

—¡DEJA A MI NIÑO EN PAZ! —gritó con los ojos casi enrojecidos por la ira, lanzando un potente rayo de luz y electricidad que provino del cielo y cayó directamente hacia la criatura.

Esta no tardó en ser destruida, y pronto se desvaneció en la nada, dejando al niño completamente intacto. Nuffink, que sólo había alcanzado a cubrir sus ojos por el miedo, fue capaz de abrirlos cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos envolviéndolo.

—¡ME ASUSTÉ MUCHO! —chilló con tristeza recostándose en el hombro de la hechicera, y por el miedo que tenía tomó la bufanda azul que la cubría para ocultarse debajo de ella.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó…—lo arrulló Astrid para tratar de calmarlo, pero viendo todo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que aún no terminaba.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —escuchó de repente a Heather, quien llevando a Zephyr de la mano, la alcanzó a ella y al pequeño. —¡¿Es real esto?!

—Sí, me temo que sí. ¿Ya crees en mí? —cuestionó la hechicera, sintiéndose ya no tan enojada con su amiga.

A Heather sólo le quedó asentir como una tonta, y precisamente así se sentía por no haber confiado, aunque aun veía todo aquello muy extraño.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Casi… se… llevan… a…. Nuffink. —chilló Zephyr restregando su brazo contra sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

—Ya, no pasó nada… aquí está, acércate.

La niña, aun llorosa, se acerco a ella y a su hermano para poder abrazarlos.

—Sin embargo, esto no ha terminado. —advirtió Astrid seriamente.

—Ay, ¿no me digas que otra cosa aparecerá? —preguntó Heather temerosa.

—Tal vez, esto que ven… este color. —señaló a su alrededor. —Es un delimitador de campo de batalla, todo lo que esté adentro se encuentra bajo un hechizo.

—¿Y dónde están las personas, Astrid?

—No lo sé, supongo que deben estar dormidas por el mismo efecto o paralizados.

—¿Y porqué nosotros no?

—No lo sé, Heather. Supongo que el que hace esto, quiere fastidiarme… fastidiarnos a todos.

"_Tan lista como siempre, Astrid Hofferson"_

Se escuchó de repente una risita malévola a su alrededor. La hechicera rápidamente se puso en alerta, y colocó a sus hijos por detrás de ella, mientras que Heather, siendo la segunda adulta, se limitó sólo a acercarlos a ella, al menos para tratar de mantenerlos calmados.

—¡¿Quién es?! —gritó Astrid, tratando de sentir alguna presencia o ver algo.

"_Si quieres enfrentarme, encuéntrame. Mi amo, el gran invocador, te espera"_

—¿El gran invocador? —repitió Astrid sintiendo un mal presentimiento, viendo como algo escabroso comenzaba a formarse en el hueco donde había impactado su rayo de luz.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraban, en los techos de unos edificios casi idénticos en altura, se encontraba un hechicero con su arma envuelta en llamas, mientras que, del otro lado, se encontraba un invocador encapuchado mostrando cínicamente y con una sonrisa malvada un tablero completamente renovado.

—¿Estás listo para entregarme tu arma? —preguntó burlonamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Hiccup, aun consternado por quien resultó ser su enemigo. —¡JAMÁS TE LA ENTREGARÉ…!

¡HARALD!

**Continuará.**

**Sin comentarios, los leeré próximamente en la siguiente parte (que espero sea la última) de este nuevo conflicto. **

**Cuídense mucho en estos días de pandemia.**

**Agradecimientos.**

**MayluLiya: ya falta poco, sólo te puedo decir eso. XD. Saludos.**

**2Sonic1808: Pues ahora con todo expuesto en este capítulo ¿Qué crees? Creo que ya es un hecho ¿no? Y pues como puedes ver, no erraste del todo con el villano XD. Saludos.**

**Imlady Aira: XDD bueno, ya se confirmará en el próximo, eso creo, saludos.**

**Vivi: Me gustaría saber si sigues pensando lo mismo o no XD. Seguimos leyéndonos. Saludos.**

**Amai do: XDD, tú ya sabes, pero bueno, aquí ya está en sí parte de ese pedazo que me has ayudado a construir. Saludos.**

**K Fan Neurtex: primero que nada, bienvenida a este fic, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí y leer tus teorías (me encantan) en cuanto a tus dudas, lo de las sospechas, ya en el próximo capítulo (eso espero) se sabrá. Y con respecto a los niños, así es, les ocultaron lo de la magia y aun motivo oculto, aparte del de protegerlos.**

**A los seguidores, anónimos y favoritos, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.**

Saludos.

24 de marzo de 2020


	23. El comienzo del fin pt 3

_Capítulo anterior._

_Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraban, en los techos de unos edificios casi idénticos en altura, se encontraba un hechicero con su arma envuelta en llamas, mientras que, del otro lado, se encontraba un invocador encapuchado mostrando cínicamente y con una sonrisa malvada un tablero completamente renovado. _

—_¿Estás listo para entregarme tu arma? —preguntó burlonamente._

—_¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Hiccup, aun consternado por quien resultó ser su enemigo. —¡JAMÁS TE LA ENTREGARÉ…!_

_¡HARALD!_

.

.

**Capítulo 22.**

**El comienzo del fin**

**Parte 3**

**.**

**.**

**Minutos atrás.**

Hiccup estaba decidido a no ir a la exposición, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder el trabajo que tanto necesitaba para mantener a sus hijos, así que, durante el trayecto hacia el trabajo, pensó sobre la excusa que daría.

Después de pensar en varias cosas y darle muchas vueltas al asunto, concluyó que lo mejor sería decir la verdad a medias. Diría que su "esposa" no se encontraba bien de salud por lo que tenía que quedarse para cuidarla, y para eso pediría los siguientes días como vacaciones.

Sin embargo, quedaba la situación de la cuota que debía de tener para el final de mes, este tema lo pensó detenidamente pues no creía que fuera a cumplir con la meta establecida, por lo que planeó en hacer un nuevo trato con la gerencia, esperando que estos pudieran entender la situación y le concedieran otra oportunidad ya que, de lo contrario, se vería en la penosa necesidad de usar magia prohibida con ellos, algo que no le agradaba en absoluto por la ética y moral con la que se manejaba, pero si era por el bienestar de sus hijos, dejaría esas cosas por un lado y lo haría, de cualquier modo sería algo muy sutil, sólo lo suficiente para volver a tener la confianza de sus superiores.

Llegando al lugar de su trabajo, se estacionó en el lugar de siempre y antes de salir del auto dio un suspiro largo y repasó todo lo que diría. Una vez listo y confiado, salió y se dirigió al área de ventas, notando peculiarmente que en el interior de esta área todo estaba muy calmado, parecía como si estuviese cerrado.

Entrando cuidadosamente, vio hacia los lugares donde se sentaban Snotlout y Fishlegs y todo estaba completamente vacío, por lo que concluyó que estos aun no regresaban de sus casas.

Luego, miró hacia las oficinas de la parte de arriba, donde el viejo GJ solía ver toda la operación y el resultado fue el mismo, todo estaba vacío, la oficina estaba apagada, así como otras partes del edificio.

—¿A dónde se habrán ido todos?

Miró a su alrededor viendo que ni el personal de limpieza ni tampoco los de mantenimiento estaban en sus respectivos sitios.

Sólo le quedaba un sitio por verificar, la oficina de la persona con la que realmente le interesaba hablar: su jefe directo, así que, sin más, se encaminó hacia ese lugar, el cual estaba casi al fondo del edificio.

Pasando por un pasillo, el cual muy apenas era iluminado por la luz que entraba por el frente, divisó por la lateral la puerta que correspondía a su jefe, por inercia bajó la mirada en busca de alguna luz que le diera indicativo de que hubiera alguien ahí adentro, y todo parecía que así era ya que se podía apreciar como la luz de la luminaria salía por debajo.

Preparándose mentalmente para confrontarlo, respiró profundamente y una vez listo dio un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, apenas dándolo, notó, de repente, que la luz por debajo de la puerta se tornó en un color carmín muy extraño y que le causó una sensación de terror.

—_**¿Cuándo lo harás?**_—escuchó una extraña voz en el interior de la oficina y la cual se escuchaba como la de un anciana muy molesta.

—_**Ya tengo preparado todo, mi señora.**_

Hiccup reconoció la otra voz como la de su jefe, y sintiendo un mal presentimiento se acercó un poco más, para escuchar con más claridad.

—_**Eso me dijiste hace unos días, y no has cumplido. ¡NECESITO ESAS ARMAS!**_

—¿Armas? —repitió el confundido Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

—_**Lo sé, mi señora, pero desde que el idiota de Hiccup y Astrid despertaron del hechizo todo se complicó, por eso le sugerí que lo hiciéramos con ellos aun hechizados. ¡eran más vulnerables!**_

Hiccup tuvo que separarse un poco de la puerta para recargarse en la pared y tapar su boca para ahogar un grito ahogado. Escuchar su nombre, el de su enemiga y la palabra "hechizo" en una sola oración, fue suficiente para que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara y para que un temblor se apropiara de su cuerpo.

—_**¿Y cuál crees que fue el motivo por el cual tuvimos que hacerlo? ¡ESTÚPIDO!**_

—_**Lo sé, el imbécil de Hiccup me descubrió.**_

¿él lo había descubierto? Se cuestionó el hechicero para sus adentros, acercando nuevamente su oído a la puerta.

—_**Aparte…**_**—**escuchó decir a la otra voz de manera insinuante. —_**No sólo por eso los despertamos ¿verdad?**_

—_**Lo sé también, por eso les he estado enviando a mis criaturas, pero…**_

—_**Pero… ya no lo has hecho… ¡¿por qué?!**_

¿Cuál era el otro motivo por el cual los habían despertado del hechizo? ¿Quién era esa anciana que hablaba? ¿Qué quería de él y de su enemiga ese par? Pensaba Hiccup, atento a lo que Harald respondería.

—**¡**_**La estúpida de Astrid arruinó mi tablero**_**!** —lo escuchó vociferar. —_**Sin él, no puedo invocar a criaturas tan poderosas, ya estoy gastando una gran cantidad de egni para poder convocarla mi señora, por favor, le pido su ayuda. Pretendo acabar hoy mismo con Hiccup Haddock, lo llevaré a un lugar remoto del cual no tendrá escapatoria, pero para que eso suceda necesito de su ayuda para restablecer mi tablero. **_

—_**¿Y Astrid Hofferson? ¿Cuándo acabarás con ella?**_

—_**Una vez que acabe con Hiccup, mi señora, será más sencillo. Sé que está agotada, ya que he hecho todo tal cual me lo ha pedido. **_

—Maldito desgraciado. —gruñó Haddock viendo cuan engañado lo tenía ese maldito hombre que, para nada, tenía buenas intenciones con su enemiga como se lo había hecho creer.

—_**Más te vale, no quisiera enterarme que pretendes algo más, pensando que podrás obtener de ella lo que otros creen que pueden obtener. **_

—_**No, señora. ¡Jamás! Yo no la traicionaría así, y se lo demostraré, si usted me ayuda a restaurar mi arma.**_

Del otro lado de la oficina, sólo se podía percibir unos gruñidos provenientes de la voz misteriosa; luego ya no se escuchó nada, en su lugar, sólo unos destellos variantes de colores rojos y oscuros se pudieron apreciar por debajo de la puerta, lo que hizo sospechar a Hiccup de que esa bruja o lo que fuera que estaba adentro, estaba usando su magia.

—_**Muchas gracias, mi señora.**_ —escuchó después decir a Harald con alivio, lo que le dio a entender que esa mujer había restaurado su arma.

—_**No me falles brujo de las invocaciones**__._ —dijo la otra voz, escuchándose cada vez más lejos. —_**Quiero esas armas a cómo dé lugar.**_

Luego, la luz roja por debajo de la puerta desapareció, Hiccup casi apenas y sentía que podía respirar por lo que acababa de escuchar; sin embargo, estaba más que advertido, así que volcaría los planes de Harald de un modo u otro.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos dentro de la oficina, por lo que rápidamente huyó por el pasillo haciendo el menor ruido posible para no advertir a su nuevo enemigo.

Regresando al área de ventas, rápidamente se acomodó en su lugar, pretendiendo verse como si acabara de llegar, y casi pasado un minuto desde que se sentó, Harald salió del fondo de las oficinas al área de ventas, mostrando una hipócrita sonrisa.

—Sr. Haddock… ¿cuándo llegó? —preguntó acercándose.

—Hace como un minuto, siento haber llegado tarde. —mintió este, fingiendo ver la pantalla de la computadora. —Aunque me extraña que tampoco Fishlegs y Snotlout hayan llegado.

—Ah… bueno, el Sr. Ingerman y el Sr. Jorgenson tuvieron que adelantarse, ellos tomarán un vuelo que saldrá a las 3 de la tarde. GJ los acompaña.

—Oh… ¿Y eso por qué? O ¿Qué pasó?

—El gerente de nueva Berk nos dijo que nos necesitaba con urgencia, por lo que apuré a Ingerman y Jorgenson para que al menos ellos llegaran rápido, y nos hubiéramos ido todos, pero como usted no tiene teléfono no pude contactarlo, así que GJ se fue con ellos para supervisarlos y me dijo que yo me quedara para esperarlo a usted y tomar el vuelo de las 5 de la tarde.

—Mmm… ya veo. —meditó Hiccup viendo que tan buen mentiroso era ese hombre.

—Así que Sr. Haddock, si es tan amable, traiga su maleta que enseguida partiremos al aeropuerto.

Dándole la espalda, Harald pretendió ir hacia la salida; sin embargo, su subordinado no se movió de su sitio, y cuando lo notó, se volvió otra vez hacia él.

—¿Pasa algo Sr. Haddock?

Hiccup chistó desde su lugar.

—No voy a ir Harald.

—Perdón… ¿cómo?

El hechicero se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo, mi esposa está enferma, y debo cuidarla y a mis hijos.

—Oh… ¿En serio? —Se acercó Harald sigilosamente hacia él y tomó una de las fotos que tenía en el escritorio, las fotos que Hiccup anteriormente había ocultado, pero que, después de aceptar a sus hijos, volvió a sacar, aunque Hofferson estuviera en ellas. —¿Qué tiene la dulce Astrid? —preguntó tocando con cierta depravación la imagen de la hechicera.

—Es Sra. Haddock para usted, si no le importa. Y está enferma. —explicó Hiccup quitándole la foto. —Un estúpido la atacó.

—¡Oh, no! Eso es terrible. —opinó Harald hipócritamente, dejando ver su otro yo poco a poco. —Pero lo siento "Sr. Haddock", es un NO, tendrá que acompañarme quiera o no, de su linda esposa se puede encargar después. —dictaminó dándole la espalda.

—O no querrás decir "Harald", ¿que tú te encargarás de ella? —le insinuó Hiccup poniéndose de pie.

Harald, aun dándole la espalda, sonrió cínicamente, percibiendo que su enemigo ya lo había descubierto, así que se giró nuevamente hacia él, esbozándole una macabra sonrisa.

—Ganas no me faltan. —admitió burlonamente. —No me faltan ganas de hacerle lo mismo que tú le hiciste.

Hiccup se asqueó con sus palabras, que sonaban lujuriosas y pervertidas a sus oídos.

—¿Quién eres Harald? —preguntó yendo directo al grano. —¿Y que quieres de nosotros? O más bien… ¿qué quiere la mujer con la que hablaste de nosotros?

—Ahh… así que… ¿me escuchaste? —preguntó inocentemente el calvo. —Hiccup, ¿no te enseñaron tus padres a que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar lo que no es tuyo? —se la devolvió este invocando a Inferno.

Harald se burló.

—¿Lo dices por tu preciada arma o lo dices por Astrid?

—Basta de juegos Harald. —enfureció Hiccup encendiendo su arma. —Me vas a decir que pretendes ¿sí o no?

El aludido volvió a reír con cinismo, y sin dar alguna respuesta, invocó un tablero color oscuro, cuyos grabados estaban pulidos en color dorado, mientras que la semi esfera que estaba en el centro, mostraba en su interior una especie de humo grisáceo. Con la arma invocada, también cambió el ropaje del invocador, cuyo traje de ejecutivo fue reemplazado por una túnica y capa oscura, que lo cubrían de pies a la cabeza, y su rostro y manos se llenaron de tatuajes de tintura negra.

—¿Qué pretendo? Ya lo verás… —dijo burlonamente liberando una energía de su tablero.

Previniendo algún tipo de ataque, Hiccup se puso a la defensiva; cuando vio de repente que todo a su alrededor se tornaba en un color amarillo y que abarcaba más allá de la agencia de autos.

—Un delimitador de campo de batalla…—reconoció de inmediato aquella magia.

—Así es, Hiccup, ¿no crees que es más divertido así? Para que esos débiles humanos ordinarios no nos estorben.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste Harald?!

—Como sabrás, el delimitador de campo es como un hechizo para detener el tiempo. Todo aquel que no posea o se encuentre protegido por la magia se ha quedado paralizado tantos seres vivos como objetos inanimados, la diferencia radica en que el tiempo sigue corriendo, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente mi estimado Hiccup, si a mi se me antoja, no sé, liberar a un minotauro, una pesadilla, ogro o cualquier tipo de bestia y les ordeno comerse a la gente de este asqueroso pueblo, ellos me obedecerán sin réplica alguna, y las personas no podrán siquiera huir.

—Maldito...

—Pero todo se puede resolver, puedo dejar a las personas en paz y liberar al pueblo del delimitador, sólo si… tú… me entregas tu arma. —ofreció burlonamente, estirando su mano. —¿Hacemos un trato?

Hiccup sonrió de lado.

—No. —respondió usando el mismo tono de voz. —Tengo una mejor idea… ¡ACABAR CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Con la punta de su espada apuntando a su enemigo, Hiccup lanzó una llamarada ardiente para comenzar el ataque. Harald, esperando aquello, se protegió rápidamente con la capa que, a pesar de lo delgada que era, servía como un escudo; sin embargo, tenía un límite que poco a poco fue notorio cuando realmente se empezó a quemar, por lo que, rápidamente, se apresuró en salir de la marea de fuego hacia el exterior de la agencia.

Convocando a una pesadilla, la montó como a un caballo y emprendió la huida, Hiccup al verlo lo persiguió impulsándose con la misma Inferno, cuyo reverso estalló como un cohete que le dio más velocidad.

—¡No huyas Harald! ¡Pelea! —gritaba yendo tras él, aprovechando cada que podía para dispararle las flamas.

Sin embargo, siendo el enemigo un hechicero del tipo invocador, este no se ensuciaba las manos, sólo invocaba a sus alimañas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él.

Pronto Hiccup se vio disparándole a caballos de ojos rojizos, duendes furiosos y otro tipo de criaturas que si no lo atacaban se aproximaban a los coches o personas que habían quedado estáticas, lo que lo hizo desviarse en ciertas ocasiones del camino para protegerlas, siendo algunas de estas conocidas, como los hermanos Thorton y el pequeño Nuffnut que paseaban en el parque, y hasta Alberick y su familia que se habían quedado estáticos adentro del auto.

—¡MALDITO! —gruñó cuando encajó su espada en un horripilante duende que pretendió herir a los maestros y compañero de su hija.

Sin embargo, aquella acción la tuvo que repetir múltiples veces, pues su arma no era como Sky que con un solo toque los desvanecía, él tenía que repetir los movimientos y mantener la llama encendida hasta que las criaturas dejaban de moverse.

—No es fácil cuando no tienes a tu peor enemiga cerca… eh ¿Haddock? —escuchó la burlona voz del invocador que, como espectador, disfrutaba del espectáculo, montado en su caballo maligno.

—No, tienes razón. —lo encaró este cansado. —Hofferson podría acabar con todas tus alimañas con un sólo toque, podía romperte la madre y quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro si quisiera, es más, te haría llorar al desaparecer ese maldito tablero, por el que tanto suplicaste a esa extraña que te restaurara.

Harald apretó los dientes ante aquella osadía; sin embargo, luego sonrió, pues tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Eso es lo que crees. —insinuó burlonamente. —Pero y si a tu argumento le agregamos el hecho de que está debilitada y que además está cuidando a dos pequeños y a su amiguita. ¿Crees que sea capaz de acabar conmigo?

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A… a qué te refieres?

—Tú que crees…—respondió este burlonamente, cuando de repente se escuchó un estruendo espantoso a lo lejos.

Hiccup se giró hacia donde se escuchó el ruido y vio boquiabierto que era por causa de un rayo que caía de manera peligrosa hacia el suelo. Ese tipo de ataque lo reconoció y de inmediato lo relacionó con su enemiga, la que se suponía debía estar resguardada con sus hijos en la casa.

—Parece que alguien no alcanzó a llegar a su casa. —opinó burlonamente Harald. —Y dada las circunstancias, creo que acabaré con ambos de una vez, pobres de sus chiquillos, se van a quedar tan solitos.

Con aquella insinuación, hizo que Hiccup apretara a Inferno entre sus manos, y sin advertencia alguna, lanzó otro ataque al invocador que, como era de esperarse, salió huyendo junto a su caballo.

—¡NO TE LES VAS A ACERCAR! —amenazó Hiccup persiguiéndolo lo más rápido que podía; sin embargo, Harald lo burlaba o lo esquivaba ágilmente para hacerlo rabiar y por supuesto cansarlo más.

Llegando a una zona donde había unos edificios departamentales, el cansado Hiccup, hartó de la persecución, encendió todas las calles a su alrededor, cuidando de no quemar a los transeúntes, con el fin de detener al caballo.

Su plan funcionó en el momento en que al equino se le quemaron las patas, lo cual ocasionó que se alborotara y aventara a su jinete. Harald, casi a punto de caer al fuego, usó la levitación, y haciendo uso de aquella técnica se resguardó en el techo de uno de los edificios.

Al ver que la dirección de la persecución había cambiado, Hiccup levitó con la ayuda de Inferno, y como su enemigo se había quedado al borde del edificio con sabe qué intenciones, cambió de rumbo para quedar en el techo del edificio anexo.

—¡AH… YA HICCUP! ¡DEJÉMONOS DE LOS JUEGOS, NO LO VALEN!

—¡SÍ, CLARO!… ¡SEGÚN TÚ…! —gritó Hiccup en el otro extremo.

—¡NO! ¡SEGÚN LA SEGURIDAD DE TUS HIJOS! —insinuó Harald burlonamente.

Hiccup ante la provocación, apretó puños y dientes de sólo pensar que en ese momento sus hijos estaban siendo atacados por sabrán los dioses que criaturas.

—Así que… ¿Estás listo para entregarme tu arma? Sólo así podrás asegurar la vida de tus pequeños.

Un trato que parecía tentador, pero que para nada le daba seguridad, por el simple hecho de que darle su arma a un enemigo era como darle una bomba a un terrorista.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡JAMÁS TE LA DARÉ! ¡Y PRECISAMENTE POR ELLOS NO LO HARÉ! —gritó lanzando una llamarada.

Harald, no perdiendo el tiempo, invocó a una criatura, la cual recibió el impacto por él, y cayó muerta al precipicio.

—¡MALDITO! ¡PELEA COMO HOMBRE! —gruñó Hiccup viendo lo deshonorable que era, ya que, aunque fueran criaturas oscuras no creía que se merecieran tal trato.

—¡Prefiero pelear como un invocador! —gritó el otro levantando el tablero a la altura de su pecho.

La semi esfera que estaba por el centro, pronto comenzó a reaccionar y, expulsando una gran cantidad de humo, llevó a ese mundo a una criatura con cuerpo de humano y cabeza de toro, la cual además de ser enorme y fornido llevaba consigo un martillo como arma.

—Ay maldita sea, un minotauro…—gruñó Hiccup, cuando la criatura de un salto arremetió violentamente contra él.

Tenía una fuerza descomunal, así lo percibió Hiccup cuando salió disparado y chocó con la puerta que daba a la entrada del edificio. El tremendo golpe casi lo hace soltar su arma, pero se aferró a esta con fuerza para no tener más desventaja.

—¡Acaba con él! —ordenó el agitado Harald, desde el otro extremo.

La criatura mitad toro, soltó un bufido y levantando su martillo en lo alto se preparó para aplastar a su contrincante. Hiccup, aun retenido contra la pared, sólo alcanzó a levantar a Inferno para protegerse cuando…

—¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, MALDITO!

Otra voz se unió al campo de batalla, y arremetió contra el minotauro, que, dando un quejido de dolor, se desvaneció hecho polvo, frente a la atónita mirada de Haddock.

—Hofferson…—susurró, sintiendo por primera vez alegría de ver a su enemiga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó esta con su típico tono frívolo.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la casa? ¿Y los niños?

—Ya deja la preguntadera, ellos están bien, están con Heather…

—¿Con Heather? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí, y están protegidos por el escudo de luz… así que no te preocupes, estarán bien, en tanto no me maten.

—Vaya, que gran garantía. —comentó con sarcasmo, sintiéndose más o menos aliviado de que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

—¿Quién es ese imbécil? —preguntó la recién llegada, viendo con desprecio al que aun aguardaba en el otro extremo.

—Harald, mi exjefe…—respondió Hiccup levantándose adolorido del suelo. —Él es el invocador que viste la víspera de navidad.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Ese idiota?!

—¡Así es, Astrid Hofferson! —gritó el aludido con una sonrisita. —¡Yo soy el que ha estado detrás de todo lo que ha acontecido desde que despertaron del hechizo!

Astrid dio un grito ahogado.

—¡¿Tú… tú fuiste el que me hizo esto?! —cuestionó con rencor.

En respuesta, Harald se burló.

—¡MALDITO!

—¡Hofferson, espera! —gritó Hiccup cuando Astrid, impetuosamente se lanzó hacia donde estaba el enemigo.

Harald, complacido de haberla provocado, levantó su tablero sabiendo muy bien que convocar para contraatacar; una sombra tenebrosa que en cuanto apareció de entre la humareda, abrió su hocico, listo para robar el egni de la hechicera.

Astrid al verlo, cayó en cuenta de que había caído en la trampa, y como prácticamente había saltado de un edificio a otro, no había otro lugar en el que pudiera aterrizar, más que en el hocico de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, de repente, sintió un apretón en el abdomen que le dolió y enseguida vio como una espada sobresalía por un lado de ella, y se encajaba en el ente, el cual desapareció emitiendo un grito de dolor.

Después, sintió un brusco movimiento, que la desvió de estar enfrente del invocador hasta quedar en una de las esquinas del edificio donde este se encontraba.

—Demonios Hofferson, si queremos acabar con él, debemos ser precavidos. —escuchó decir a su ahora aliado cuando la soltó con cuidado.

Apenas soltándola, Astrid dejó de sentir la presión en su vientre y el dolor se esfumó.

—Lo siento. —dijo entre gruñidos y avergonzada. —Pero… ese maldito…

—Lo sé, pero no sólo fue él, hay alguien más detrás de esto ¡¿No es así, Harald?!

—Así es, mis estimados, siguiendo las ordenes que me encomendaron, he estado moviendo todos los hilos desde que despertaron del hechizo.

—¿Los hilos? ¿A qué te refieres específicamente con eso? —cuestionó Astrid.

—Por supuesto que a los Gólems, al cerberus y a todas las criaturas malignas con las que se han enfrentado. —contó divertido.

—Pero… supongo que no sólo te refieres a eso ¿verdad Harald?

—Así es Hiccup, no te equivocas, había una intención en cada cosa que hacía, cada ser que enviaba tenía un propósito, como, por ejemplo, deshacerme de sus guías…—insinuó con malicia.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup, ahogaron un grito pues eso no se lo esperaban.

—Como sabía que, al despertar del hechizo, ustedes volverían a ser los mismos inmaduros de antes, me las ingenié para que ustedes mismos los fastidiaran y los ahuyentaran, en especial tú Hiccup, fuiste el más ingenuo en caer en ese truco.

—¿Cómo? —balbuceó este desconcertado.

—Ah… ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? —cuestionó este burlonamente. _—"Yo me iré, pero tú volverás a tu vida aburrida y rutinaria"_ —recitó haciendo una voz más gruesa.

Hiccup sintió que la respiración se le entrecortó y rápidamente evocó los recuerdos del cerberus diciéndole eso, o más bien, Harald, el ser detrás de aquellas fechorías.

—Manipularte fue fácil, eras tan tonto y creías que lo sabías todo, te dejaste guiar por mis palabras en lugar de la de tus guías, y el resultado fue asombroso. No sólo tus guías te abandonaron, también te odian y de paso se llevaron a la guía de tu peor enemiga, la cual también aportó con lo suyo para fastidiarla.

Astrid no creía para nada que aquello fuera cierto, y esperaba que su aliado tampoco lo creyera, sin embargo, al verlo de reojo, vio lo desconcertado que estaba al escuchar aquella supuesta dolorosa verdad. Sabía que él había sido el que más había errado semanas atrás, pero actualmente era otra persona, ya no había nada de ese hechicero egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, por lo que creyó que no debía sentir alguna culpa.

—Pero no sólo hice eso, también estaba detrás de las pesadillas que molestaban a ese mocoso y detrás de lo que provocó aquella chiquilla la víspera de Navidad con su canto.

Los hechiceros se sobresaltaron, Hiccup en especial, fue el que más se irritó al recordar todos aquellos sucesos.

—¡¿Con que propósito?! —exclamó Astrid alterada. —¡¿Qué ganabas molestando a unos niños inocentes?!

—Divertirme. —respondió este sonriente. —Además que eran órdenes de mi señora, ella quería ver el potencial de sus armas y que mejor manera que molestando a sus hijos, los cuales, después de que sus guías se fueron, quedaron a merced de ustedes dos. Sin nadie que los apoyara me fue más fácil atacar, e incluso entrar a su propiedad. ¿Recuerdan la víspera de Navidad? —insinuó burlonamente.

Los hechiceros se estremecieron.

—Esa noche yo debí arrebatarles sus armas, por eso me las ingenié para hacer una poción que me quitara mis poderes temporalmente, de tal manera que pudiera entrar en su casa y darle ventaja al demonio para que derrumbara su barrera; después, le arrebaté una prenda a su preciada hija para que así la sombra pudiera atacar a Astrid en la escuela, en lo que yo distraía a Hiccup; sin embargo, como sabes, idiota, no me fue posible retenerte por mucho tiempo, por lo que opté por hacerlo después, claro está, que tú solito después saliste por lo que retomé mi plan y logré derrumbar la barrera por completo, aunque claro, como saben, no todo salió como quería y tú, Astrid, casi destruiste mi arma, por lo que ¡jamás te perdonaré!

—Como si me interesara tu perdón, yo soy la que no tendrá piedad de ti después de escuchar como has fastidiado a mis hijos. —amenazó Astrid blandiendo a Sky.

—E igual yo, después de todas aquellas manipulaciones, no tendré piedad de ti, Harald. —amenazó igualmente Hiccup, aun adolorido con la verdad.

—Bien, entonces… estamos a mano, quieran o no, hoy me haré de sus armas. ¡YA LO VERÁN!

Expulsando una gran cantidad de humo del tablero, salió la siguiente criatura en atacar, esta se trataba de un espíritu maligno que de inmediato se fue contra Astrid.

Esta, dando un grito ahogado no supo como interceptarla, cuando inesperadamente su aliado se posicionó frente a ella y blandió su espada contra el espíritu, la cual se partió en dos en cuanto Inferno la atravesó, pero, apenas destruido el ente, la siguiente criatura apareció inesperadamente; Hiccup quedó paralizado al ver que ahora era un enorme gólem de metal el que se dirigía hacia ellos, sin embargo; Astrid intercedió rápidamente y haciendo lo mismo que él, se apresuró a blandir con furia a Sky, justo en la cabeza de aquel ser, el cual después de emitir un gruñido desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Pensando que lo siguiente en atacar sería un espíritu, Hiccup se movió al frente para frenarlo, cuando de repente vio que se trataba de dos criaturas, uno era un espíritu y otro un demonio con cuerpo físico, ambos aproximándose a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban.

—Hofferson, trataré de detener al demonio lo más que pueda, tú ataca a Harald. —ideó tan rápido como pudo, cuando el espíritu quedo partido en dos por el fuego de inferno, y el demonio se aferró con sus garras a la espada.

Astrid, comprendiendo rápidamente el plan, salió de su protección para correr hacia donde se encontraba Harald. Este viendo sus intenciones, rápidamente convocó a sus seres favoritos, un par de sombras tenebrosas que estaban ansiosas por quitarle su egni.

—No otra vez. —gruñó está enfurecida, dejando de correr para levantar su arma hacia lo alto. —¡Sky, ilumina todo con tu luz!

A su orden, Sky brilló con una luminosidad tal que la sombras quedaron cegadas y sin saber hacia dónde ir, hasta Harald se le dificultó ver con tanta luz que, cuando apenas pudo abrir los ojos, el grito de su enemiga cerca de él lo alertó de sobremanera que casi pone el tablero para protegerse; sin embargo, al recordar lo que podía hacerle se movió tan rápido como pudo, salvándose por un centímetro de que Sky le cortara el cuello.

—Maldita. —gruñó al ver que tan cerca la tenía y se preparó para traer a otra sombra cuando otro grito en su otro extremo lo sobresaltó, este era Hiccup que estaba a punto de empuñar su espada, por lo que optó por atacarlo instintivamente a él invocando a la criatura más grande que tenía en su posesión: un enorme dragón serpiente color blanco de ojos rojos.

—¡Ataca dragón serpiente de los infiernos! ¡Leviatán, mi preciado guía!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

Se desconcertó Hiccup al verse frenado por un enorme dragón que apareció frente a él. La criatura tenía un apariencia imponente y poderosa, su piel no parecía que pudiera ser traspasada por el filo de una espada ordinaria y tampoco por su espada Inferno; y para su desgracia, su enemiga también había sido interceptada por las otras sombras, quienes la tumbaron y la comenzaron a arrastrar para llevársela con ellos.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó entre dientes.

No podía permitir que se la llevaran, ya que si le robaban más de su egni sería su fin, así que a cómo pudo, esquivó las mordeduras del dragón serpiente y disparó sus flamas contra las sombras.

—¡Hofferson, levántate! —ordenó rápidamente al ver a su aliada caída, mientras trataba de encajar su espada sobre la gruesa piel del reptil que insistía en morderlo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que esta tenía dificultad para ponerse en pie, optó por llenar de fuego todo a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que el calor afectara un poco a la serpiente, y también al invocador, que, siendo como era y cansado también por la reciente invocación que había hecho, apenas viendo las flamas levitó hacia lo alto para evitar ser tocado por aquel fuego siniestro.

En cuanto al reptil, la reacción tardó en llegar cuando comenzó a sentir los estragos en su piel y también en el alma, siendo la segunda la más afectada; pero que no le quitó la vitalidad para seguir atacando a quien, en su descuido, se aproximaba a socorrer a la hechicera.

—¡Hofferson, levántate ya! —gritó Hiccup casi llegando con ella, cuando la serpiente lo alcanzó y lo embistió con fuerza.

Tal fue el golpe, que Hiccup salió volando y chocando con su aliada, la cual apenas había podido levantarse. Sin embargo, el ataque no terminó ahí, el dragón serpiente volvió a embestirlos con tanta fuerza que ambos salieron disparados hacia el edificio anexo.

Hiccup, siendo el que prácticamente aplastaba a Astrid, al ver que se estrellarían, cambió rápidamente las posiciones, y usando un hechizo que sólo hacía burbujas de aire, repeló el impacto, claro está, que cuando aterrizaron sobre aquella burbuja, esta por el impacto se reventó e hizo que ambos rebotaran como una pelota en el suelo.

—Hofferson…—llamó adolorido Hiccup, sintiendo como un hilo de sangre le escurría por la frente.

A su aliada la había protegido entre sus brazos, sin embargo, aun así, esta parecía no poder levantarse.

—Hofferson… ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, al verla encorvarse y quejarse.

—Es… estoy bien. —respondió esta adolorida, pero furiosa y renuente a darse por vencida.

Con dificultad se puso en pie, e invocó a Sky para señalar rencorosamente a quien aguardaba en el edificio anexo, junto a su dragón serpiente.

—Tal vez debamos cambiar la estrategia. —murmuró Hiccup posicionándose a un lado de ella.

—¿Qué se te ocurre Haddock?

—Disparar y atacar al mismo tiempo, así nos podríamos liberar de cualquier cosa que invoque.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurre hacerlo?

—Así…—explicó Hiccup tomándola de la cintura para juntarla a él.

—¡Oye! —lo empujó Astrid abochornada, pensando que se estaba sobrepasando.

—¡Ay, vamos, Hofferson! Yo soy zurdo, tú eres diestra, en esta posición nuestras armas estarán unidas…levanta tu arma así.

Astrid entendió el punto, sin embargo, sintió que estaba de más que la hubiera tocado así para mostrarle, mas ya no dijo nada y se limitó a sólo levantar su arma y juntarla con la de él.

Mientras tanto, el invocador vio que aquel equipo estaba intentando algo nuevo, y reparó en la posición en la que se encontraban, ya lo había visto anteriormente, cuando su señora había retado a ese par en el pasado.

—Tal como predijo mi señora, pero veamos si les funciona…—sonrió con malicia a punto de sacar un segundo as bajo la manga. —¡OYE HICCUP, veo que ya no te molesta tanto estar cerca de la linda Astrid! —insinuó burlonamente.

—¡Lo que sea para acabar contigo! —respondió Hiccup despectivamente.

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Y si te digo que esa mujer es la causante de que tú estés aquí? ¿la causante de que te hayan hechizado y que te hayan separado de tu gran amor?

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Hiccup bajando sutilmente el arma.

Mientras tanto, Astrid, sin bajar la guardia ni el arma, tragó saliva, temerosa de aquellas palabras y de lo que pudieran ocasionar en ese momento con su aliado.

—Cierto, no lo recuerdas… ¿qué tal si te muestro lo que pasó…?

De repente, aquellas insinuantes palabras resonaron en la mente de Haddock, quien perturbado comenzó a reproducir rápidamente en su cabeza sus últimos recuerdos en el mundo oculto, en donde destacó una discusión que conllevó a la destrucción de un bar teatro, que luego volvió a ver completamente reconstruido, y en el centro de este a su aliada cantando ante un público, para luego presenciar una discusión en un callejón detrás del bar, donde Hofferson se burló de su amorío con su amante, lo que lo llevó a perseguirla y a pelear con ella, hasta que una bruja los interrumpió y los atacó. Luego, todo se apagó otra vez, ya no podía recordar más allá de eso.

—¿Lo ves? Ella fue la culpable de que estés aquí, si ella no te hubiera molestado, probablemente tu seguirías con tu grandiosa vida en el mundo oculto. ¿no lo crees Hiccup?

El aludido no respondió, sólo se mostró cabizbajo y sombrío por todo lo que acababa de recordar. Después, levantó la mirada y se volvió hacia su aliada únicamente para verla con rencor.

Astrid, sintiendo su pesada mirada sobre ella, comenzó a sentir remordimiento y una profunda tristeza; sin embargo, no desertó, siguió con Sky alzada en dirección al enemigo, esperanzada en que ambos pudieran continuar con su ataque.

—Si lo piensas bien Hiccup, yo no soy el verdadero enemigo, la tienes frente a ti, ella es la que siempre te ha molestado y odiado, ella es la que te metió en este problema. ¡Es ella a quien deberías de matar y pulverizarle el alma hasta que no quede nada! —sugirió divertido.

—Tienes razón…—susurró este sin poder dejar de ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Aquella mirada era muy penetrante, que Astrid comenzó a temer por su seguridad; sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando de reojo, vio con sorpresa que la mirada de su aliado se suavizó, sólo para sonreírle.

—Tal vez sea hora de acabar con esto. —le susurró, para luego volverse hacia el invocador, a quien vio con real odio. — ¡TAL VEZ SEA HORA DE ACABAR CONTIGO, MALDITO! —gritó enfurecido levantando su arma para juntarla con la de su aliada. —¡HOFFERSON, DISPARA!

Astrid, aunque estaba confundida, rápidamente reaccionó y disparó un rayo de luz combinado con electricidad hacia el enemigo, al mismo tiempo que Hiccup disparaba una llamarada.

El sorprendido Harald, apenas y pudo reaccionar para esquivar el ataque, el cual terminó impactándose en un contenedor de agua que había en el techo y el cual quedó reducido a polvo.

Se asustó de pensar que ese poder pudo haberlo alcanzado, y enfurecido se volvió hacia la pareja, que seguía en la misma posición para repetir su ataque.

—¡Maldito! ¡Estabas jugando conmigo! —bramó en contra de Haddock.

—¿Creíste que volvería a caer en tus manipulaciones? —respondió este burlonamente, para luego mostrarse furioso. —¡Jamás lo volveré a hacer, Harald! Además… de una vez te digo que no me importa lo que haya pasado con Hofferson hace años, ¡ELLA ES LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS, Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!

Astrid sintió que su corazón se sobresaltó al escuchar que su aliado por fin aceptaba a sus hijos, y no sólo eso, que aceptaba que los había concebido con ella; sin embargo, dada las circunstancias no le dio oportunidad de pensar en ello, puesto que Harald ordenó a su dragón serpiente atacarlos.

El poderoso reptil salió disparado del edificio anexo, y con sus pequeñas alas se alzó en lo más alto para atacar en picada. Previniendo el ataque, Hiccup y Astrid juntaron nuevamente las armas y dispararon contra el animal, el cual velozmente los esquivó, perdiendo también su oportunidad para lanzar su ataque especial.

—¡sepáralos, Leviatán! —ordenó el furioso Harald, harto de juegos.

Impulsándose por las ordenes de su amo, el dragón serpiente atacó con más ferocidad, esquivando cada uno de los ataques que estaban lanzando los hechiceros, que sentían que poco a poco les reducían su campo de batalla.

—¡No podemos seguir así Haddock! Esta criatura trata de cansarnos. —pensó la agotada Astrid, haciendo esfuerzos por no de caer.

—Probablemente. —gruñó Hiccup entre dientes. —Pero no creo que seamos los únicos…—susurró mirando de reojo a su enemigo, el cual después de haber invocado al animal, ya no llamó a más. — Tal vez debamos atacar directamente al perro, ya sabes, muerto el perro… se acaba la rabia.

—Pero ¿cómo? Ese invocador se protege a lo lejos.

—¡Pero ya está débil! Por eso debemos ir con él. ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Eh?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Hiccup cambió rápidamente de posición, poniéndose de lado izquierdo de su aliada, a quien después sujetó con fuerza de la cintura para lanzarse junto con ella del edificio.

Astrid gritó horrorizada por el brusco movimiento de su aliado, pero se calmó cuando sintió por debajo de sus pies una base hecha con magia y después de esta otra y otra, y así sucesivamente hasta que tuvieron frente a ellos un camino que iba directamente hacia su enemigo.

Sin embargo, el susto y el peligro no terminaron ahí, en cuanto la serpiente vio que escapaban, se apresuró para perseguirlos.

—¡Haddock, ahí viene! ¡está muy cerca! —advirtió alarmada.

—¡espera, espera! ¡Ya casi! —gruñó el hechicero sin perder de vista a su principal enemigo, a la vez que trataba de calcular el momento exacto para atacar.

Cuando pudo percibir la esencia y hasta el olor de aquel animal cerca de ellos, se detuvo abruptamente y dando un rápido giro con su aliada, encaró a la serpiente.

—¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡Mátalo Hofferson!

Astrid, reaccionando tan rápido como pudo, blandió el hacha, justo en el hocico del animal antes de que este los mordiera, y no conforme con eso, potenció todo su poder a lo largo de la serpiente para destazarlo y electrificarlo. El animal, aun moribundo, quedó casi partido por la mitad e irremediablemente cayó derrotado hacia el precipicio; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocar siquiera el suelo, estalló en miles de partículas de polvo.

—Uno menos y falta otro… —susurró Hiccup, viendo como Harald había quedado consternado con la muerte de su guía, su mejor criatura y también posesión.

Rápidamente, levitó con su aliada, hasta llegar al techo donde el invocador seguía perplejo y furioso mirando al suelo.

—Se acabó Harald, has perdido. —sentenció Hiccup, soltando a su aliada para enfrentarlo.

Astrid, a pesar de querer seguir peleando, se mantuvo un paso hacia atrás de Hiccup, pues sentía que no tenía fuerzas, hasta uno de los brazos le dolía por la fuerza que había utilizado para destazar al dragón.

—¡Esto no se acabado! —gruñó el encapuchado.

—¡Basta, ya no te queda egni para seguir invocando a más criaturas! Llegaste a tu limite cuando invocaste a esa serpiente ¿No es así? —cuestionó burlonamente.

—¡Cállate! ¡No te importa!

Furioso, liberó a más espíritus de su tablero, lo único que podía invocar con las pocas energías que le quedaban; sin embargo, tan pronto aparecieron los entes, estos quedaron reducidos en cenizas cuando Hiccup encendió todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Harald, a quien le hirió el alma.

Sin embargo, este reaccionando rápidamente, optó por guardar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, así como su arma y levitó en lo alto para escapar; dispuesto a esconderse para recuperar las energías y volverlos a retar; pero sus intenciones quedaron sólo en el pensamiento, cuando en lo alto, una espada en llamas lo alcanzó y atravesó.

Desconcertado por el dolor infringido en su alma, se zafó de la estocada y se volvió hacia el causante.

—Hiccup…—gruñó enfurecido, y tembloroso, invocó nuevamente a su tablero para tratar de llamar a alguien que pudiera auxiliarlo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto lo expuso, Hiccup se abalanzó contra él para empuñar y quemar su mano. Más heridas en el alma, por el dolor, el invocador, soltó el tablero, el cual sólo cayó hasta que se estrelló en el suelo del techo.

Astrid, al ver el objeto, rápidamente se apresuró para destruirlo, y blandiendo el hacha lo hizo polvo de un solo golpe, de tal manera que ya no habría manera de recuperarlo, mientras que, en lo alto, Hiccup, tan pronto quemó las manos de su enemigo, volvió a empuñar su espada contra él, justo en el abdomen.

Harald, chilló por el dolor y por la rabia que sintió al verse atrapado por su enemigo y a su arma destruida.

Pero aun así no desistió. Renuente a dejarse morir ahí y de esa forma, tomó entre sus manos las manos de su enemigo con la intención de arrebatarle a él su arma.

—¡Aunque sea con la espada incrustada en mi cuerpo, le daré esta arma a mi señora! —amenazó enloquecido, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Hiccup sintió el apretón de sus manos, y rápidamente materializó el metal de Inferno dentro de Harald para también dañarlo físicamente, en lo que las llamas acababan con su alma; pero, aun así, su enemigo, aunque daba alaridos, se aferró a él y a la espada, y en su desesperación le soltó un cabezazo que lo hizo sangrar.

Pero, así como Harald no se rendía, Hiccup tampoco lo hizo, y potenció más su egni en su arma para matarlo más rápido; pero, debido al agotamiento le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal.

—¡MUÉRETE, MALDITO! ¡MUÉRETE! —gritaba el rabioso Harald conforme las llamas lo consumían, y cuando se preparó para darle otro cabezazo, otra voz se escuchó.

—¡Ya basta, ya muérete tú!

Y entonces en un parpadeo pasó.

El hacha Sky apareció repentinamente entre Hiccup y Harald, y se incrustó en el pecho de este último.

El desconcertado Hiccup, miró hacia lo bajo, viendo como su enemiga, aunque estaba agotada había utilizado sus ultimas fuerzas para ayudarlo. Luego, se volvió hacia Harald, quien incrédulo, sólo vio como el hacha de su aliada desaparecía, para darle paso a una inevitable desintegración de su cuerpo.

Pronto Hiccup sintió como sus manos quedaban liberadas cuando las manos del invocador se desintegraron, así como el resto de su cuerpo; sin embargo, no todo desapareció, tan pronto su cuerpo físico se volvió polvo y se esfumó con el viento, frente a él, quedó el alma de su enemigo, o al menos una parte de ella, ya que estaba incompleta.

—No cantes victoria… Hiccup, esto no se acabado. —amenazó Harald, sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento a pesar de que su alma se estaba consumiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —gruñó Hiccup, encendiendo más las flamas de su espada.

—Yo volveré…—advirtió divertido.

—No si destrozo tu alma, no quedará nada de ti, ¡maldito!

—Ay Hiccup, eres tan ingenuo… pero ya lo verás… cuando mi señora resurja, yo resurgiré con ella…

—¡Ya cállate! No me importa quien sea "tu señora", igual la derrotaré, y tú jamás volverás…

El alma de Harald a punto de desaparecer sólo rio.

—Es lo que tu crees, mi estimado Sr. Haddock… por lo pronto me iré, satisfecho de haber logrado por lo menos uno de mis cometidos.

—¿A… a qué te refieres?

Harald volvió a reír ruidosamente y de manera perversa.

—No logré obtener sus armas, pero al menos logré deshacerme de uno de ustedes.

Hiccup no entendió a qué se refería, sin embargo, su instinto lo hizo mirar hacia donde estaba su aliada, la cual, de repente se dejó caer en el suelo, totalmente agotada.

Sin embargo, la desquiciada risa de Harald hizo que su atención nuevamente se enfocara en él, y harto de las carcajadas cínicas, encendió más las llamas para acabar con su alma, pero, aun así, este en ningún momento dejó de reír.

Sólo con la desaparición de su alma, la risa cesó.

Con Harald fuera de su vista y en sí de ese mundo y de cualquier otro, Hiccup se permitió dar un respiro de alivio, viendo como todo a su alrededor volvía a la normalidad con la desaparición del invocador.

El campo delimitador desapareció tan fugazmente, que las personas de Berk, ni cuenta se darían de que estuvieron bajo los efectos de un hechizo. Hiccup miró al precipicio y sintió más alivio cuando vio que toda la movilidad se había recuperado.

Cansado, bajó al techo, y enseguida lo que hizo fue a acercarse a su aliada la cual, aparentemente le estaba costando mantenerse en pie.

—Hofferson… se acabó, todo volvió a la normalidad, y supongo que los niños estarán bien. —dijo para tratar de animarla.

Sin embargo, como respuesta, solo pudo escuchar cómo su aliada comenzaba a inhalar y a exhalar profundamente y con cierto tono de dolor.

—Hofferson… ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, pero manteniendo su distancia para no incomodarla.

—Estoy bien, es sólo un…

Y de repente un grito lleno de dolor, Astrid se dejó caer en el suelo al sentir un terrible espasmo en el vientre que le retorció todas las entrañas.

—¡Hofferson!… ¡¿qué pasa?! —se acercó rápidamente el preocupado Hiccup para socorrerla, y se puso a su altura para sostenerla.

—¡NADA, estoy bien! —aseguró está impidiéndole que se le acercara demasiado, cuando de repente sintió otro espasmo, tan fuerte, que la tumbó al suelo y la hizo gritar con más dolor.

—¡¿Q-qué tienes?!… A… Astrid… Astrid… ¡¿Qué pasa?! —gritó Hiccup asustándose, pues su aliada parecía que se moriría. —Astrid… responde…por favor.

Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo otro grito de dolor, y una inminente rendición.

—¡NO PUEDO! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO! —gritó esta casi al borde del llanto, sosteniéndose fuertemente de él. —¡AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDAME! —rogó con dolor, apretando su camisa entre sus manos. —¡por favor… ayúdame! No puedo… me duele…

Hiccup, boquiabierto y espantado, comenzó a temblar, pues algo realmente malo estaba pasando con ella, pues nunca en su vida imaginó que su "antes" enemiga le rogaría por ayuda.

.

.

.

.

Cargándola por varias cuadras y preguntando por un curandero, Hiccup fue auxiliado por unas personas que lo llevaron a su adolorida aliada y a él hasta el hospital principal de Berk.

Ahí, tan pronto entró en el recinto con Astrid en brazos, el personal del hospital se la llevó, mientras que, a él, otra persona lo atendió por la raspadura que tenía en una de sus sienes, y por el cabezazo que le había quedado enrojecido.

Su revisión y curación no duró más de 15 minutos y, tan pronto el médico vio que se encontraba bien, le pidió que aguardara en la sala de espera del área de urgencias.

Estaba nervioso y angustiado, principalmente porque no sabía de los procedimientos médicos de ese mundo, por lo que dudaba que pudieran a atender a su aliada con propiedad, en especial si su padecimiento tenía que ver con el egni.

Miró al reloj y vio que sólo había pasado media hora desde que el personal se había llevado a su aliada, y no le gustó para nada, el tiempo se le estaba haciendo demasiado lento.

El tic en la pierna no lo dejaba en paz y casi estaba por terminarse las uñas de una de sus manos, así que, para relajarse, se puso de pie para caminar alrededor del pasillo, cuando de repente, vio a una persona conocida a unos cuantos metros de él.

—¿Dagur?

—¿Hermano? —se acercó este también confundido. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Apenas respondería, cuando otra persona llegó con ellos y los interrumpió.

Era una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, la cual vestía con una bata de médico, y llevaba consigo un tablero con diversos papeles.

—Hola Hiccup, por suerte estaba aquí y me tocó atender a Astrid. —comentó con una melancólica mirada.

—Disculpe… ¿la conozco? —cuestionó Haddock confundido, esa mujer le hablaba con mucha familiaridad.

La doctora se extrañó con su pregunta y enseguida frunció el entrecejo, miró a Dagur y por su expresión parecía como si le estuviera preguntando si sabía lo que pasaba.

El detective sólo se encogió de hombros sin entender tampoco nada, y todas aquellas expresiones bastaron para darle un indicativo a Hiccup de que esa mujer, en efecto, sí lo conocía, por lo que su mirada pronto se clavó en el nombre que tenía bordado en la bata, para averiguar de quién se trataba.

"Dra. Atali Silverwing"

—Oh… lo siento, Dra. Atali…—trató de acomodar rápidamente. —¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está…Astrid?

La doctora volvió nuevamente su mirada a él, y dio un leve suspiro.

—Necesito que me firmes una responsiva para intervenirla de inmediato, Hiccup. —respondió entregando los papeles que tenía en una tablilla.

—¿Intervenirla? —repitió este tomando lo que le daba con cierto recelo.

—Así es. —continuó la doctora dando otro suspiro. —Lo siento Hiccup, pero… Astrid perdió al bebé, por lo que debemos practicarle rápidamente un legrado para evitar complicaciones.

—_**¿Cómo dijo?...**_

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autora: Sin comentarios.**

**Maylu Liya**: el momento ya llegó, ahora falta la parte difícil, el duelo. Saludos.

Sonic: Tal vez el crimen en el que lo van a acusar no será directamente ese, pero si se mencionará, el crimen del cual lo acusarán está implícito en este capítulo. Saludos.

**Nina:** jiji, me alegro, porque generalmente adivinan quién es el villano XD. Saludos.

**Vivi**: pues ya mató al jefe, pero ¿será beneficioso? Ya lo verás. Saludos.

**K FanNeurtex:** Me encantó tu mega comentario y tus teorías de las cuales te digo que algo de la 1 y la 2, la 3 deséchala XDD. Con respecto a que ellos ocultaron la magia a los niños, aclaro y spoileo XD, que digamos que Astrid y Hiccup (hechizados) estaban conscientes de sus poderes, el motivo del porque se lo ocultaron a sus hijos, se revelará posteriormente. Saludos

**Amai do:** XD, te auto comentaste XD, que risa. Muchas gracias, y sobre todo por apoyarme en la siguiente parte que sigue. Saludos.

**Sandy97:** Hola y bienvenida, siempre me es grato leer a las personas que leen mi fic, se agradece XD y me pone feliz. Con respecto a lo que comentas de los personas, es algo que me gusta hacer, ya que siempre me digo a mi misma que no todo es color de rosa y la vida no es tan fácil como otros lo pinta, algunas cosas si son en base a mi experiencia y otra cosas que platico con familia, amigos, compañeros etc y de ahí nace todo esto. Saludos.

**A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídense mucho, y hagan caso a lo que digan las autoridades, son tiempos de pandemia.**

**31/03/2020**


	24. Lo que olvidamos pt 1

_Capítulo anterior…_

_La doctora volvió nuevamente su mirada a él, y dio un leve suspiro._

—_Necesito que me firmes una responsiva para intervenirla de inmediato, Hiccup. —respondió entregando los papeles que tenía en una tablilla._

—_¿Intervenirla? —repitió este tomando lo que le daba con cierto recelo._

—_Así es. —continuó la doctora dando otro suspiro. —Lo siento Hiccup, pero… Astrid perdió al bebé, por lo que debemos practicarle rápidamente un legrado para evitar complicaciones._

—_**¿Cómo dijo?...**_

**Capítulo 23.**

**.**

**Lo que olvidamos**

**Parte 1**

.

.

Los papeles en el tablero cayeron ocasionando un eco en el silencioso pasillo de la sala de espera del área de urgencia. Hiccup sintió un bajón en la presión que lo hizo perder la fuerza en su pierna y la prótesis misma, que sintió que se desmayaría. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la impresión.

—Hermano…—Dagur rápidamente lo sostuvo cuando vio que este palideció y casi se caía de la impresión y tal era el shock que tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo en uno de los asientos.

—¡Enfermera! ¡alcohol, rápido! —ordenó la doctora a una de sus subordinadas que, al ver lo que pasaba, rápidamente tomó de un frasco cercano, un algodón humedecido y se lo pasó a su superiora.

La doctora, sabiendo bien lo que hacía, pasó con sutileza el algodón cerca de la nariz de Hiccup; sin embargo, este apenas y podía reaccionar por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

¿Un bebé? ¿Su aliada había perdido un bebé?

No le cabía en la cabeza la magnitud y el peso de esas palabras, no le parecían ciertas, era algo casi imposible de creer, pero tristemente era así y nuevamente en su vida, después de que admitió ser padre, no supo qué hacer.

—Hiccup… reacciona, por favor. —insistía Atali pasándole el algodón humedecido cerca de la nariz.

Sin embargo, la única reacción de este fue retirarle con su mano el algodón, para poder llevar su mano a la boca, de la cual no le eran capaz de salir las palabras.

—¿No sabías que Astrid estaba embarazada? ¿No te lo dijo? —preguntó Atali con delicadeza para tratar de comprender el shock que tenía.

¿embarazada? Fue la única palabra que se le quedó a Hiccup en la cabeza, la cual aún trataba de procesar lo que pasaba.

¿Cómo había sucedido? Trataba de comprender, mientras los recuerdos de cuando despertaron se hicieron presentes en su mente.

Hechizados, ellos eran una pareja, reconsideró asustado, pues eso significaba que tenían relaciones como cualquier otra pareja de esposos, de eso no había duda por cómo despertaron. Recién despertó del hechizo recordó que se negó a esa posibilidad, pero ahora, viendo las consecuencias, todo parecía indicar que de esa noche antes del rompimiento del hechizo algo había salido.

—Lo siento, Hiccup. Hace unas semanas se lo confirmé a ella y me comentó que te lo diría, por eso… yo creí que… lo sabías.

Aquel comentario, descolocó nuevamente al hechicero que, confundido, levantó su mirada hacia la doctora.

—¿Q-qué? —musitó. —¿Cuándo?...

—Eh… hace unas semanas, apenas tenía cuatro semanas cuando le di el resultado.

—pero…¡¿cuándo fue eso?! —gritó comenzando a alterarse, pues no creía que su aliada le hubiera ocultado algo tan delicado.

—Hiccup… tranquilo, tranquilo…—le susurró Dagur para aplacarlo.

Sin embargo, para Haddock era algo imposible, y más al ver a la doctora que, con tranquilidad, sólo se agachaba a recoger el papeleo.

—Si la memoria no me falla, esta era su doceava semana, así que… se lo confirmé como a finales de noviembre… tendría que ver en su historial médico para darte la fecha exacta.

¿Doceava semana? ¿Finales de noviembre?

Hiccup cubrió con su mano otro grito ahogado y sus ojos pronto comenzaron a llenarse de agua al terminar de procesar todo, pues la fecha aproximada de la doctora concordaba con la del rompimiento del hechizo, lo que significaba que: había olvidado que tendría otro hijo con ella.

Si las cosas habían pasado como Atali le había dicho, había una posibilidad de que su aliada en algún momento del hechizo se lo hubiera dicho, pero después, tanto ella como él lo olvidaron.

"Al menos logré deshacerme de uno de ustedes"

Las ultimas palabras de Harald resonaron en su cabeza y eso hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar involuntariamente.

Harald, lo sabía. Hiccup se perturbó al considerarlo y de su cabeza no pudo quitar los recuerdos de sus amenazas, en donde su aliada estuvo demasiada expuesta todo ese tiempo sin saber que tenía a alguien que aguardaba en su interior.

—Hiccup, por favor… tenemos que actuar rápido. —llamó Atali, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Necesito que me firmes la responsiva, así como un consentimiento para practicarle el legrado, y de una vez practicarle una ligadura tubárica.

—¿La vas a dejar estéril? —interrumpió Dagur con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué? —musitó Hiccup sin comprender.

—Los anteriores embarazos de Astrid no han sido fáciles, cuando le confirmé que estaba otra vez en cinta le advertí que podía ser riesgoso, y que una vez que tuviera al bebé lo mejor era practicarle la ligadura tubárica para que ya no se volviera a embarazar, pero dado los hechos, como recomendación médica es hacerlo de una vez, puesto que, si ya pasó esto, es probable que vuelva a suceder y podría ser fatal para ella. Hiccup, Astrid perdió el conocimiento, por eso te pido que firmes el consentimiento para poder realizar lo que se requiere. —explicó entregándole nuevamente el papeleo.

—P-pero… yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella. —balbuceó Hiccup lagrimeando. —N-no… me corresponde tomar esta decisión.

—Eres su esposo, Hiccup. Por lo que eres responsable si ella no está en su capacidad para decidir.

Hiccup siguió negando con su cabeza pues además de enterarse de que había perdido un hijo, recaía ahora en él tomar decisiones que no le correspondían para nada.

—Hiccup, por favor… Astrid te necesita.

Pero todo apuntaba a que no había otra alternativa.

Derramando lágrimas sobre los papeles, Hiccup puso su firma tanto en la responsiva como en el consentimiento, y los cuales sintió eran una sentencia para su enemiga que de seguro lo odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía, y no sólo de ella, también de su hijo no nato, al escuchar de Atali lo que implicaba el procedimiento de un legrado y cómo terminaría.

Terminando, le entregó los papeles a la doctora para después echarse nuevamente en el asiento completamente destrozado.

—Gracias, Hiccup… de inmediato procederemos… mientras tanto…

—¡Este es el sujeto! —se escuchó de repente otra voz.

Tanto el detective, como la doctora y el hechicero se volvieron a la recién llegada, una señora regordeta de aspecto áspero y gruñón que a simple vista no se veía con buenas intenciones, y la cual iba a acompañada por Mala.

—Malabu, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Dagur confundido, conociendo bien a la mujer que acompañaba a su esposa: la trabajadora social del hospital.

—El supuesto caso de violencia doméstica… —explicó Mala preocupada, bajando su mirada al desdichado Hiccup.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó este sintiendo otro golpe justo en el corazón.

—Así es, señor Haddock, personal médico me alertó sobre la llegada de una joven que presentaba una serie de marcas de violencia y perdió a su hijo, y que había sido traída por un hombre que también presentaba marcas de violencia.

—Srta. Grunion, me es difícil de creer eso. —intervino a Atali. —Conozco a Hiccup y a Astrid desde que se prepararon para tener a su primera hija y sé que es incapaz de hacerle eso. Él ama a su esposa.

—Con todo respeto Dra. Atali, pero sabe que todo caso de violencia y en especial si hay un aborto de por medio debe investigarse a fondo y dada las circunstancias él es el principal sospechoso, por lo que, ¡Detective Deranged!...

Dagur se irguió con su llamado.

—Le pido que haga las averiguaciones pertinentes de acuerdo con lo que marca la ley, por lo cual le pido que indique al Sr. Haddock sus derechos—insinuó demandante.

Dando un suspiro, Dagur se volvió a su amigo con pesar, el cual aún no podía siquiera recobrar el color normal de su piel después del shock que había recibido y que, ahora con esto, lucía demasiado perturbado, pero la ley era la ley y él se apegaba a esta, por lo que sacó unas esposas de entre su ropa y se aproximó a él.

—Lo siento Hiccup, pero… tienes derecho a guardar silencio… —dijo colocándole las manos por detrás de la espalda para luego colocarle las esposas. —Cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usada en tu contra en un tribunal de justicia…—recitó mientras lo alejaba de la sala, no sin darle una mirada a su esposa que, comprendiéndolo, se acercó con Atali para seguir atendiendo el caso de Astrid. —Tienes derecho de hablar con tu abogado, si no puedes pagar uno, se te asignará uno de oficio.

.

.

.

.

_Horas antes…_

"_Si quieres enfrentarme, encuéntrame. Mi amo, el gran invocador, te espera"_

—_¿El gran invocador? —repitió Astrid sintiendo un mal presentimiento._

—_Astrid… ¿qué es eso? ¡¿qué está sucediendo?! —preguntó la asustada Heather, quien se encontraba más alterada que los mismos niños que sólo se aferraban a ella. _

—_No lo sé. — respondió esta, viendo como dentro del hoyo se podía apreciar el rostro de una persona de entre la humareda._

_Aquel rostro hecho de humo, sólo le sonrió después de dar su mensaje y volvió a descomponerse para volverse en algo desfigurarle. Posteriormente, ya concentrado, salió del pozo y se quedó estática frente a la hechicera._

_Astrid bufó presintiendo lo que quería, así que se volvió hacia su amiga y niños para decirles lo que pretendía._

—_Quiere que lo siga._

_Tanto Heather como los niños soltaron un grito ahogado._

—_¡Astrid no!¡Es peligroso! —replicó de inmediato la segunda adulta._

—_Puede ser, pero si no lo hago corro el riesgo de que los sigan atacando a ustedes y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, además puedo sentir el egni de Haddock a lo lejos, lo que me hace suponer que él también está combatiendo. _

—_¿Haddock? ¿Te refieres a Hiccup? ¿Él también es como tú? —cuestionó Heather confundida. _

—_Así es, y creo que esa cosa me quiere llevar a donde está él y el enemigo._

_La jardinera se confundió más._

—_¡Esto está de locos!_ —gritó. —_Y por lo mismo creo que es mejor permanecer juntos. _

_Astrid negó con su cabeza._

—_No, lo siento. Ustedes sólo serían un blanco fácil para el enemigo, por eso tengo que ir sola, pelearé contra quien esté haciendo esto para defenderlos, prometo que no les pasará nada mientras yo siga viva._

—_Ay, que consuelo…—bramó Heather con sarcasmo, no dispuesta a dejar ir a Astrid._

_Sin embargo, tan pronto pretendió impedirlo, la hechicera golpeó el suelo con el hacha, tal había sido el movimiento que Heather se quedó estática en su sitio, mientras que Astrid, con el hacha encajada en el concreto, comenzó a rayarlo para hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos. _

—"_Protege todo lo que hay dentro de ti, si hay peligro, no los dejes salir de aquí—recitó mientras formaba más garabatos con la misma hacha, símbolos que al ser terminados reaccionaron y envolvieron a los que estaban en su interior en una cúpula casi imperceptible a la vista._

_Heather estaba impresionada por todo lo que estaba viendo y siendo la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, aventuró su mano hacia aquella energía que no parecía ser a simple vista muy poderosa, pero que, al sentirla, era como si estuviera tocando un cristal muy grueso._

—_Escuchen con atención, nadie sale ni nadie entra, cuando acabe con el enemigo es seguro que todo lo que ven alrededor volverá a la normalidad, en ese momento la barrera se romperá, así que, lo que quiero que hagan, es que vuelvan inmediatamente a la casa y se resguarden ahí, la barrera que construyó Haddock es aún más poderosa que esta._

_La orden parecía dirigida tanto a los pequeños como a la adulta, pero es a Heather a quien particularmente se dirigió con una mirada insistente._

—_Está bien Astrid. —comprendió está nerviosamente. —Pero y si…_

—_No pienses en eso. —la interrumpió esta antes de que continuara enfrente de los niños. —Pero… si se da el caso… igual hagan lo que les dije ¿está bien?_

_Heather asintió con angustia._

—_Astrid… si vas a volver ¿verdad? —interrumpió Zephyr con tristeza, aferrada a su pequeño hermano para protegerlo._

—_Por supuesto. —le sonrió esta poniéndose a su altura por fuera de la barrera. —Nuffink, cuando todo esto terminé, iremos por tu pan ¿sí?_

_El pequeño aun temeroso sólo asintió con timidez._

—_Vuelve pronto, Astrid. —le deseó con su carita entristecida. _

—_Claro, así lo haré… no teman, estaré bien. —les prometió con una sonrisa, para luego volver a ponerse de pie._

_Giró su mirada hacia la nube que aun aguardaba por ella y que, tan pronto se percató de ella, comenzó a alejarse poco a poco._

—_Bien, es hora… me voy._

_Sin decir más, corrió hacia donde la nube de humo escapaba, dejando tanto a los niños como a Heather con una profunda angustia._

.

.

La adulta y los niños perdieron la noción del tiempo después de que se quedaron solos, tiempo que los niños aprovecharon para contarle a Heather lo sucedido con su familia en las últimas semanas.

Una historia un poco fantasiosa para Heather, en el aspecto en que en el relato contado por los niños había guías espirituales con forma de dragones que podían convertirse en humanos, seres escalofriantes, magia con formas de fuegos artificiales y hasta en forma de música; pero que no juzgó de ninguna forma, no después de haber presenciado ya algo de eso.

Sin embargo, lo que sí no había entendido, fue aquel embrollo de que su amiga y amigo no eran los padres de los niños, si no otras personas que se estaban haciendo pasar por ellos momentáneamente.

Aquello si la dejó con duda, puesto que lo poco que había hablado con Astrid en ese día, no parecía ser una persona que nunca había tenido hijos; pensar en esto último la enserió en un momento del relato, puesto que recordó el malestar de la "hechicera" y sus síntomas, lamentablemente debido a todo lo sucedido y al espantó que se había llevado lo olvidó por completo, hasta que de nuevo lo consideró cuando los niños le contaron aquello. Eso la preocupó demasiado.

—Tía Heather ¡mira!

La jardinera levantó la mirada hacia donde apuntaba la pequeña Zephyr, viendo con asombro como aquel tono amarilloso que cubría todo a su alrededor desaparecía, dejando ver los colores habituales tanto en las calles como en las casas y negocios, hasta el cielo nublado que hacía ver al día más oscurecido.

Después, la barrera donde se encontraban se rompió en un destello, dejando sólo pequeñas partículas blancas como residuos.

—¡Lo logró! ¡Lo logró! —festejó Zephyr alegremente dando brinquitos, sentimientos que le compartió a su hermano que, contento, se puso a brincar alrededor del pentagrama que quedó dibujado en el concreto.

—Eso parece. —suspiró la aliviada Heather viendo al cielo; sin embargo, tan pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de la calle y algunas cosas estaban un "poco" destrozadas, tomó de la mano a ambos niños para primero ponerlos a salvo sobre la acera. —Tenemos que buscar a Astrid, tengo que decirle algo.

—¡No, tía Heather! —la estiró de la mano Zephyr. —Recuerda lo que nos dijo… nos dijo que volviéramos a la casa.

—Ush… es cierto.

Heather se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza, de la cual tampoco podía quitar la angustia que tenía por sus sospechas, pero viendo que todo estaba bien a su alrededor, a excepción de lo destrozado, pensó que su amiga estaría bien, por lo que les hizo caso a los niños y juntos volvieron a la casa.

.

.

Después de una larga caminata, Heather y los niños llegaron, justo antes de que el cielo se oscureciera. Esperanzada de que la hechicera ya estuviera ahí, intentaron entrar por la puerta principal; sin embargo, esta aun se encontraba cerrada, por lo que tuvieron que entrar por la puerta del patio trasero, ya que la jardinera tenía llaves de ahí debido a su trabajo.

—Aún no llega, ni Hiccup tampoco…—musitó Zephyr preocupada al ver la cocina y en sí una parte de la casa oscurecida.

Heather inmediatamente encendió la luz para darle más vida a la propiedad de tal manera que no se viera tan sombría.

—No se preocupen, estoy segura de que pronto volverán. —dijo tratando de sonar optimista. —¿Qué tal si les preparo algo de comer en lo que llegan?

Los niños no respondieron, sólo se vieron entre sí, mostrando sus caritas angustiadas.

—Por favor niños, no se pongan así, mejor descansen un poco hoy a… sido un día de locos. —dijo en un suspiro. —Pero ya todo acabó, así que no hay de qué preocuparse ¿sí? Así que, vayan a la sala y traten de descansar un poco, yo mientras veo que puedo preparar para que coman.

No muy convencidos, los niños asintieron. Zephyr tomó a su hermanito de la mano y lo llevó consigo hasta la sala, como les había pedido Heather, en tanto esta, una vez que se quedó sola en la cocina, dio otro suspiro cansado para luego concentrarse en la comida.

Prepararía una sopa con vegetales, por lo que primero puso agua a hervir, buscó la pasta y luego salió al invernadero, donde no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado al ver que todo estaba muerto.

Volvió a golpearse mentalmente al recordar que su amiga, o más bien la hechicera, le había dicho que todo se le había muerto porque no recordaba cómo atenderlo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó así misma y volvió a la casa decepcionada.

Metió la pasta al agua hirviendo y mientras buscaba en el refrigerador con qué acompañarla, su celular de repente empezó a sonar ruidosamente y a vibrar por entre su ropa, debido a que tenía los nervios de punta la simple vibración la hizo dar un brinquito que la hizo golpearse con el techo del refrigerador.

—Ay Heather, hoy definitivamente no es tu día. —se dijo así misma, sacando el celular con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba la cabeza.

En la pantalla, vio que se trataba de su hermano y lo primero que pensó es que tal vez le iba a decir que se iba a retrasar en su trabajo y no volvería o, todo lo contrario.

—Hola Dagur…

—_Heather… ¿estás en la casa?..._

—Eh… sí. —mintió.

—_¿Puedes ir a la casa de Hiccup y Astrid y ver que los niños se encuentren ahí y estén bien?_

—Eh… claro, de hecho, acabo de ir a buscar a Astrid y ahí estaban… pero… ¿por qué?... ¿pasó algo?

El tono de voz de su hermano preocupó a la jardinera, tanto, que su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su mente empezó a imaginar lo peor.

Y no estuvo del todo equivocada cuando su hermano le contó lo que estaba sucediendo, algo que confirmó sus sospechas y que terminó en tragedia. Se quedó sin aliento, le fue difícil reaccionar, no fue porque el agua con la pasta comenzó a desbordarse que recuperó tanto el aliento como el movimiento, mientras que del otro lado de la línea su hermano seguía explicándole lo sucedido.

—_En fin, si puedes por lo pronto cuidar a los niños y ver que estén bien, mientras hago las averiguaciones correspondientes ya que al parecer es un caso de violencia doméstica, y todo apunta a que fue Hiccup…_

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó Heather sorprendida. —Dagur, ¡n-no! Eso ¡no es!

—Lo sé hermanita, igual me sorprende… pero luego te cuento, tú haz lo que te digo… ya me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!

—¡Dagur, no! ¡Espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Dagur colgó el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a Heather de decirle sobre la magia y todo lo que le había pasado, aunque, cuando lo consideró, probablemente la tacharía de "trastornada". Además, que ese secreto Astrid se lo había confiado a ella y no sabía si era bueno o no decirle a cualquier persona sobre eso.

—Ay dioses, ¿ahora qué hago?

.

.

La consternación, la baja energía y todavía el reciente shock hicieron que Hiccup ni siquiera pusiera resistencia al "arresto". Conforme Dagur lo llevaba esposado a través de los pasillos del hospital y hasta el estacionamiento de este, recapituló todo lo que recordaba que le había hecho a su enemiga.

Sus enfrentamientos y peleas de niños, la constante competencia por sobresalir en materias, luego las peleas subidas de tono en donde él le hacía comentarios misóginos e incluso se atrevía a pelear con magia, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo errado que siempre había estado. Se había comportado como un poco hombre, aquel del que su madre siempre había temido que se convirtiera, aquel del que Toothless y Alúmini trataban de evitar que se hiciera.

¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego para no verlo?

Aquella pregunta podría responderse con el hecho de que nunca vio a su enemiga como una mujer y menos como un ser humano, las enseñanzas inculcadas por su abuelo lo habían hecho ver todo desde una diferente perspectiva, casi toda su vida se la había pasado viendo a esa mujer como un objeto con un apellido el cual debía ser destruido en todos los sentidos para complacer a su familia y a una gran unidad de negocios, pero ahora que estaba en ese mundo, solo con ella y con dos pequeños se pudo dar cuenta de lo errado que estaba.

Porque Astrid, no era para nada una mala persona, no, de lo poco que había llegado a conocerla en las ultimas semanas pudo ver en ella que era amable, paciente, gruñona en algunos aspectos, que se equivocaba como cualquiera, le daba hambre, le daba frio, tenía necesidades; para nada era una frívola sin sentimientos y eso lo dejó claro la víspera de Navidad, cuando defendió como una fiera a sus hijos.

Harald trató de ponerlo en contra de ella, diciendo que ella había tenido la culpa del hechizo, pero ahora, rememorando todo, él fue el culpable de todo. Su afán de molestar y desquitarse con ella, lo habían hecho provocarla ese día en el bar, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho, el bar no hubiera sido destruido, su familia no hubiera tenido que pagar los daños y la familia de ella no hubiera tenido la necesidad de invitarlo a la reapertura, así que, todo era su culpa y lo que le pasaba en definitiva se lo merecía.

Pero lamentablemente otros también pagaron por sus errores y, ahora, a como diera lugar tenía que enmendarlo.

El pensante Hiccup no podía con la culpa que lo carcomía, mientras veía a través de la ventanilla del auto de Dagur, como este hacía unas llamadas a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Luego, al terminar este volvió dando unos bufidos y se adentró a la parte del conductor, dando un suspiro cansado.

—Ay hermano, ¿en qué lío te has metido?

Hiccup bajó la cabeza sintiéndose aún más culpable.

—Hablé con Mala y con Heather. Mala se quedará cuidando de Astrid y Heather de tus hijos, pero Hiccup, si quieres volver con ellos, necesito saber qué es lo que pasó, porque sinceramente me cuesta trabajo creer que tú hayas sido capaz de hacerle eso Astrid, porque sé lo mucho que la amas.

—No fui exactamente yo el que la golpeó hasta hacerla abortar, si a eso te refieres. —musitó este con voz tenue. —Pero sí la descuidé y la he lastimado de muchas maneras toda mi vida.

Dagur se giró en su asiento sin comprender a lo que se refería su aprehendido.

—Hiccup…la golpeaste ¿sí o no? ¡sólo dime eso!

—Yo no lo sabía…—respondió con arrepentimiento.

Aquella respuesta asustó a Dagur.

—Hiccup… ¿qué hiciste?

—Yo no sabía lo del bebé Dagur, y tampoco golpeé a Astrid, no al menos como tú crees, ¡fuimos atacados!

El estrés estaba haciendo estragos en Hiccup, quien no soportando más la situación necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que sólo podía hablar con su aliada, necesitaba decirle lo que obligadamente en ese mundo tenía que guardar como secreto o si no creyó que no podría seguir adelante.

—¡Hiccup, sé más claro! Sí alguien los atacó, ¡debes decírmelo! Y si es alguien que conoces lo aprehenderé tan pronto me lo digas.

—¡Es que no tiene caso porque YO YA LO MATÉ A ÉL! —exclamó tan furioso que Dagur se asustó.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Dagur…—musitó Hiccup para luego apretar su boca, aquella que no sabía si era correcto o no decirle al detective lo que acontecía con su familia.

—Hiccup, habla.

—Está bien. —dijo este sorbiéndose las mucosidades para después levantar la cabeza con firmeza. —Mi nombre completo es Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, de la décima generación del clan Haddock del mundo oculto, hechicero de tipo siniestro, con la habilidad de manipular el fuego para quemar las almas. Hace 10 años aproximadamente yo, junto con Astrid Hofferson, hija prodigio de una familia enemiga, fuimos hechizados y lanzados a este mundo. El hechizo al que estuvimos expuesto nos hizo enamorarnos y a concebir a dos hijos, hace poco despertamos del hechizo y olvidamos todo lo que pasó en estos últimos años, nos olvidamos de nuestros hijos, nuestros amigos, nuestras actividades, todo estaba en blanco. Los acontecimientos extraños que estaban pasando por todo Berk, era debido a que había otro hechicero entre nosotros, Harald, aquel que se hacía pasar por mi jefe, resultó ser un invocador que, por ordenes de otra persona que no sé quién es, hizo que tanto Astrid como yo nos expusiéramos a peligros, peleamos con diferentes monstruos y lamentablemente en esta última batalla, Astrid fue la que salió más lastimada, entre los dos matamos a Harald, pero yo no sabía que estaba embarazada y… y… ella tampoco, ese maldito infeliz al parecer tenía bloqueada nuestras memorias, y murió llevándose muchas de ellas.

El que estaba en el asiento de enfrente, sólo quedó boquiabierto con el relato que acababa de escuchar, mientras que el aprehendido sólo rechinaba los dientes del coraje que sentía al recordar a su maldito enemigo, ese desgraciado que sí sabía lo de su hijo no nato, y que, aunque hubiera desaparecido, no le daba seguridad puesto que había alguien más detrás de él que de seguro lo seguiría acechando, así como a su familia.

De repente una risita incómoda se escuchó, Hiccup con toda una mezcla de emociones reflejadas en él, levantó el rostro con indiferencia viendo como aquel que lo llamaba "su hermano", sólo se mofaba de él.

—Ay Hiccup, deberías ser escritor. —dijo tratando de no sonar tan burlón. —Porque sólo con esa absurda historia podrías salvarte de los crímenes que supuestamente cometiste.

—Sabía que no me creerías. —respondió este con una seriedad tal, que Dagur dejó su risita para volverse nuevamente hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido. —Pero te comprendo, es difícil… si yo fuera tú, también creería que esto es de locos.

Dagur no comentó nada.

—Pero sabes… la magia es real, todo lo que te acabo de decir es real.

—Hiccup, necesito pruebas… no cuentos.

—Ay Dagur, te digo la verdad… la magia es tan real que me deshice de esto en cuanto me metiste en el auto y ni cuenta te disté. —levantó las manos mostrando las esposas destrozadas.

El detective se sobresaltó desde su asiento y aunque, no quería parecer asustado, comenzaba a inquietarse con la mirada de su hermano.

—No… eso cualquier payaso de fiesta infantil lo puede hacer…—dijo nerviosamente.

—Ah… ¿sí? y ¿esos payasos pueden hacer esto?

Lo siguiente que aconteció fue que todo lo que estaba alrededor del auto de Dagur comenzó a llenarse de fuego, este inquieto, se sobresaltó más en su asiento y más cuando las flamas envolvieron por completo el auto.

—Hiccup…—llamó asustado a aquel que, con una mirada perdida, parecía no importarle lo qué pasaba. —¡haz que pare! —gritó comenzando a sentir lo caliente y lo sofocante del fuego.

Hiccup, dando un parpadeo, extinguió las flamas y todo lo de su alrededor pareció volver a la normalidad.

—Lo que hice fue sólo una ilusión, de las más sencillas que puedo crear, porque el verdadero fuego te hubiera quemado de inmediato.

—¡Estás loco! —lo acusó el detective espantado.

—Mira Dagur, sé que eres buena persona, me lo has demostrado aparentemente todos estos años siendo mi amigo y lo sé por cómo te preocupas por mí y mi familia; fácilmente puedo manipularte para que creas lo que yo te diga, para que los demás crean lo que a mí me convenga… puedo hacerlo, así que no me preocupa.

—Ah… ¿sí? Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Porqué no sólo lo hiciste y ya? —reclamó este molesto.

Hiccup bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, e involuntariamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas otra vez.

—Porque… necesitaba hablar con alguien. —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Dagur, en ese momento dejó la histeria, y suavizó nuevamente su mirada al ver que "su amigo" la estaba pasando realmente mal.

—Dagur… te juro que ni Astrid y yo sabíamos lo del bebé…—continuó este entre lágrimas. —Y te juro que, si lo hubiéramos sabido, ella no se hubiera expuesto a tanto peligro ni yo lo hubiera dejado…—bufó. —bueno, es al menos lo que creo que hubiera hecho, porque como te dije… en el pasado, ella y yo éramos enemigos, muy apenas en estás últimas semanas nos habíamos tolerado. La pareja que tú conoces, aquella que dices que se ama… no existe realmente. —dijo con tristeza. — Esos no éramos realmente nosotros, sólo éramos producto de un hechizo que nos hacía comportarnos así.

—¿Y los niños? ¿Qué hay de ellos? —preguntó el detective comenzando a empatizar por las palabras del hechicero.

—También los olvidamos, hasta hace unas semanas apenas los aceptamos como nuestros hijos, y eso dado a las circunstancias, no porque los recordáramos. No recuerdo nada de ellos, ni cuándo nacieron, ni cuándo eran bebés… me apena tener que preguntarles cuándo cumplen años porque no puedo recordarlo… y luego… este otro bebé…—soltó otro quejido doloroso. —Yo…

Sentía que perdía al aire, y sin pedir el permiso de Dagur salió del auto sólo para poder respirar un poco. Dagur de inmediato salió enseguida al pensar que escaparía, pero Hiccup sólo se quedó dando vueltas alrededor completamente confundido.

—¡Ya no puedo más… necesito ayuda!

Desesperado, metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y de ahí extrajo las notas mágicas que siempre llevaba consigo, luego miró por todos lados algo con que escribir y al ver una pluma colgada del bolsillo del detective no dudó en arrebatársela para luego escribir eufóricamente sobre las notas.

Luego, arrancando al mismo tiempo varias de estas, las encendió con su egni y las lanzó al viento. El impresionado Dagur, quedó boquiabierto al ver que aquellos papelitos inesperadamente se convirtieron en pequeños dragones de fuego que se fueron volando lejos ellos. Luego, escuchó el roce de algo metálico, y cuando volvió su mirada a su "hermano", vio que este se había dejado caer de rodillas.

—Me siento tan ¡IDIOTA Y TAN DÉBIL! —gritó molesto, golpeando el pavimento. — ¿CÓMO PUEDO AYUDAR A ASTRID Y A LOS NIÑOS SI NO PUEDO CONMIGO MISMO?

Dagur se entristeció con sus palabras y de inmediato acudió con él para sostenerlo, una parte de él lo comprendió, generalmente cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas uno como hombre debía mantenerse firme para ayudar a su familia, pero para ellos también era algo muy difícil.

—Ya Hiccup, ya basta… te creo, creo en todo lo que me acabas de decir y no es tú culpa, así que ¡ya basta!

—¡¿Y eso de que me sirve?! —siguió este chillando renuente a levantarse del piso.

—Te sirve para que tengas otra oportunidad, ¡otra oportunidad de enmendar tus errores! De ser de utilidad para tu familia.

—¿Cómo? Si todos van a creer lo que esa mujer dijo.

—No te preocupes por esa mujer, yo te voy a ayudar, pero necesito que también pongas de tu parte, sé que lo que está pasando es muy doloroso, que acabas de perder a un hijo, pero aun te quedan otros dos por los que debes ver.

Hiccup ahogó un grito de sólo acordarse de sus pequeños, aquellos que de seguro seguían esperando a que volviera a casa junto con Astrid.

—Además, creo recordar que dijiste que podías hacerlos olvidar, manipularlos o algo así ¿no?

Hiccup respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y poder recobrar la compostura.

—Podría…—dijo dando después unos gimoteos. —Pero el método que tengo para hacer olvidar a alguien no es muy efectivo a largo plazo, los cuestionamientos seguirían, y manipular a las personas… es magia prohibida.

—Pues será en tu mundo Hiccup, pero aquí no creo que nadie se muera por que les vayas a hacer creer otras cosas. No se moriría nadie ¿verdad? —preguntó sólo para confirmar.

Hiccup negó con su cabeza, y con la respiración más pausada comenzó a ponerse en pie. Dagur lo ayudó en todo momento por miedo a que se cayera, pero no pasó, su amigo sólo se quedó mirando al cielo como si pidiera una aprobación, y no estaba del todo errado, pues el hechicero pensaba que era lo que su guía le aconsejaría, de sólo pensar en él, hizo que los ojos se le llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas.

—Hiccup, te veo muy afligido, creo que lo mejor es que descanses en tu casa…

—¿Cómo? —se giró este sin comprender. —Pero… ¿y Astrid?

—Mala me comentó que le pusieron anestesia general, eso significa que estará inconsciente por algunas horas, y los procedimientos que le van a practicar durarán alrededor de una hora…

Hiccup se estremeció de sólo recordar uno de esos procedimientos.

—En este momento, lamentablemente no hay nada que puedas hacer…—continuó Dagur poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. —Ve a casa con tus hijos, descansa y espera… yo mientras veré que puedo hacer, que puedo inventar si no quieres usar nada que esté en contra de tus principios. ¿puedes confiar en mí?

Hiccup, aun con el corazón adolorido, sólo asintió a la recomendación de Dagur y sin decir más, aceptó que lo llevara de vuelta a la casa.

.

.

.

Heather seguía preocupada. El reloj de la casa marcaba un poco más de las 10 de la noche y de sus amigos y hermano aun no sabía nada. Los niños, a los que había tenido que ocultarles lo de Astrid, muy apenas habían comido y se rehusaron a ir a sus camas hasta que sus "falsos" padres llegaran; sin embargo, pasadas las horas el cansancio los venció y terminaron dormidos en el sofá donde dormía Hiccup.

De repente, unas luces azules y rojas se filtraron de la ventana y la sobresaltaron, y rápidamente se puso en pie.

Tratando de no hacer tanto ruido se dirigió a la ventana, viendo que era el auto que conducía su hermano de donde Hiccup como Dagur, salían para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada.

Sintió que recuperó una parte de sus esperanzas al ver a Hiccup sano y salvo, y abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, recibió a ambos con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Los niños están bien, están durmiendo… aunque no quisieron ir a la cama. —dijo de inmediato al notar la tristeza en su vecino.

—Te… lo agradezco Heather. —respondió Hiccup muy apenas, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

—Hermana, es hora de ir a casa… Hiccup, te dejé mi teléfono personal, Mala ya sabe que lo tendrás por lo que te llamará cuando tenga noticias de Astrid.

Este asintió y le mostró el teléfono que recién le había dado, para que se cerciorara de que si lo tenía cerca.

—Te lo agradezco y… gracias… a los dos…—repitió para los hermanos.

—Un momento Hiccup, si quieres me puedo quedar para ayudarte con los niños, para cuando hable Mala puedas ir con Astrid sin preocuparte por dejarlos solos.

—Mmm… me parece buena idea. —consideró Dagur.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Heather…—aceptó Hiccup sin muchos ánimos. —Puedes tomar la habitación de Astrid, si quieres…

—Eh… sí, claro… Dagur… entonces yo me quedo.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa me llaman, terminaré mi guardia y volveré a la casa.

Despidiéndose así, el detective subió nuevamente a su auto, dejando tanto al hechicero como a la jardinera en el umbral de la puerta. Hiccup, aun sin muchos ánimos se adentró e inmediato fue a la sala para ver a sus niños.

Heather lo siguió, no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta y sólo contempló en silencio como Hiccup parecía ido mientras observaba a sus hijos.

—No fue un día fácil…

Hiccup, sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a la jardinera, a quien sólo alcanzó a responder con una negativa con su cabeza.

—Hiccup, Dagur me contó sobre lo que creen que hiciste, pero ¿sabes? Yo sé que no fuiste, puesto que vi con mis propios ojos a lo que Astrid y supongo tú se enfrentaron.

—Los atacó un monstruo ¿Verdad? —cuestionó este dándose una idea de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, era horrible, pero antes de que nos atacaran… Astrid me contó que… era una hechicera y… que tú también, y creo que deberías decirle la verdad al menos a Dagur, sé que, si le muestras, no sé, algo de tu magia, lo comprendería y te ayudaría.

—Y tienes razón. —suspiró. —No te preocupes Heather, ya lo sabe… por eso me dejó volver.

La jardinera ahogó un grito, pues eso no lo había esperado.

—Ahora… hay algo que yo quisiera preguntarte…—continuó Hiccup volviéndose a ella.

Heather asintió, insegura de lo que le diría; sin embargo, antes de hacer la pregunta, Hiccup la alejó de donde se encontraban, para que los niños no pudieran escuchar en caso de que no estuvieran completamente dormidos.

—¿Tú sabías que Astrid estaba embarazada? —soltó tan pronto estuvieron en otra zona protegida por los silenciadores.

Heather negó con su cabeza.

—No, no lo sabía… y de hecho fue apenas hoy que sospeché que lo estaba.

—¿Cómo?

—Antes de que ese monstruo saliera y todo esto ocurriera, la noté inquieta, estaba fuera de sí, luego me dijo que no podía comer bien, que se sentía muy cansada y bueno… esos síntomas que generalmente se tienen cuando una está embarazada.

Hiccup restregó una mano por su cara, pues esas cosas también las había visto, pero por su terquedad inicial de no aceptar nada, y luego pensar que era por sus batallas había pasado ese detalle por alto.

—¿cuánto…cuánto tenía? —preguntó la jardinera tratando de no ser tan insensible.

—Doce semanas…—respondió Hiccup con la voz quebrada mientras rascaba su cabello por la ansiedad que sentía, así como la culpa.

—No se le notaba nada. —sonrió Heather nostálgicamente. —Pero con Zephyr y Nuffink también fue así, ella siempre ha sido bastante delgada y nunca engordó tanto con sus embarazos, aunque, eso no le quitó que fueran difíciles…

Hiccup siguió frustrándose conforme más hablaba Heather puesto que todo lo que decía eran cosas que no podía recordar; la jardinera al notarlo incómodo optó por callar, hasta que estuviera en mejores condiciones o que le preguntara.

—Creo que debemos descansar, ¿qué tal si llevamos a los niños a la cama y mejor tú tomas la habitación de Astrid para que duermas mejor?

—No…—dijo este en un suspiro. —Me quedaré mejor con los niños, aunque sea en el suelo.

—Claro.

No poniendo objeciones a los deseos de su amigo, Heather vio como Hiccup por si mismo cargó a cada niño y lo subió hasta su habitación; primero llevando a Zephyr y luego a Nuffink, a quien especialmente contempló por unos segundos antes de llevárselo, probablemente por el rasgo tan llamativo que había heredado de Astrid, y que, por ende, le recordaba a ella.

Luego, una vez que se quedó sola, la jardinera, pese a lo que le ofreció Hiccup, se acomodó en el sofá para descansar de ese día de locos.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los niños, Hiccup acostó a Nuffink con cuidado en la cama e inmediatamente lo cubrió con las colchas. Aquella tarea no la había vuelto a hacer desde que Zephyr le había rogado que no se fuera, más que nada para guardar las apariencias frente a Astrid, cosa que lo hizo sentir como un idiota, puesto que si hubiera hablado con ella y hubieran hecho las paces probablemente no hubiera sucedido todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pensar en eso, hizo que otra vez su corazón se acongojara más de lo que ya estaba; sin embargo, trató de mantenerse firme, más que nada porque su familia lo necesitaba cuerdo y al frente de los problemas que él mismo había ocasionado.

Antes de acostarse, contempló nuevamente a sus dos hijos y con Zephyr no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una risita al ver que estaba echada sobre sobre un muñeco de felpa, el cual abrazaba con fuerza. Rápidamente lo relacionó con él, porque él solía dormir así, le gustaba tener algo entre brazos o dormir de otras formas muy incomodas.

Luego, al volverse hacia Nuffink, la sonrisa se le borró, no precisamente por el niño, sino porque este, aunque se pareciera mucho a él, el cabello rubio que tenía le recordó mucho a Astrid y aquel rasgo no creía que fuera lo único que el niño hubiera heredado de ella.

Nuffink dormía engarruñado con sus puñitos bien apretados a la altura de su pecho, y no supo porque, pero le dio la impresión de que Astrid dormía con esa misma postura, algo le decía que así era, probablemente recuerdos que tenía muy escondidos dentro de su mente.

Sí, eso debía ser, recuerdos de cuando dormían juntos y eran felices con sus hijos.

—¿Qué estás pensando Hiccup? —se sacudió confundido, tratando de no hacerse ideas equivocadas en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, pensar en lo que había pasado en esos 10 años vacíos, lo hizo hincarse en el suelo, donde nuevamente se quedó contemplando a Nuffink de cerca.

¿cómo es que lo habían hecho? Comenzó a cuestionarse mientras acariciaba delicadamente los puñitos de su hijo. ¿Cómo había sido su pequeño de bebé? ¿cómo se veía desde la pancita de su mami? ¿Habría sido muy pequeño o grande? ¿Habría nacido con cabello o calvito?

¿Y su niña? Se giró para contemplarla ahora ella, ¿habría hecho vomitar a su mami por las mañanas? ¿Habría sentido sus pataditas? ¿Le habría construido algún cunero? ¿su mamá le habría tejido algo?

Se sentó en el espacio que había entre las dos camas al considerar todo lo que no recordaba, y más cuando pensó en el tercero.

¿Se habría puesto contento con la noticia? ¿llegó a amar a su hijo? ¿habrían alcanzado a saber si hubiera sido una niña o un varoncito? ¿cómo iban a llamarlo?

Pensar en todas esas cosas hacían que quisiera romper en llanto, pero como el hombre de la familia no podía permitirse hacer aquello, así que se guardó a como pudo su dolor, y tomando sólo uno de los cojines que adornaban las camas, se acomodó en el suelo para descansar y a la vez estar al pendiente de sus pequeños.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad de Berk, en un barrio muy pintoresco, llamativo por la cantidad de pescadores que salían día a día para pescar y vender su mercancía en un mercado cerca del puerto, un par de guías degustaban de su comida en un puesto callejero.

Toothless y Alúmini habían encontrado el paraíso perfecto cuando llegaron a ese pueblo pescadero; después de haber abandonado a Hiccup, tanto ellos como Stormfly volaron sin rumbo, hasta que encontraron un barco al cual subieron y los alejó de donde se encontraban sus desconsiderados amos.

Al principio, como todos unos dragones, pretendieron pescar por si solos su comida, pero al ver que los peces eran más grandes que ellos, optaron por hacerlo al estilo humano, puesto que para nada tenían el contemplar robar ya que no era parte de su personalidad.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, se hicieron hasta de una casita que una persona rentaba a muy bajo precio, "el nidito de amor", como lo llamaba Stormfly, la cual sentía que sobraba en ese triangulo tan peculiar y se cuestionaba a cada momento en sí habían hecho lo correcto y cuando lo hacía, Toothless comenzaba a hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Alúmini, siendo la única que no tenía un lazo directo a un hechicero, les hacía ver que era todo lo contrario y que debían disfrutar de la libertad que no tendrían de haberse quedado con sus amos.

—Toothless… ya casi cumplimos un mes…

—¿Un mes? —cuestionó el que vestía de negro, viendo como su amada, aquella que resaltaba por su largo cabello blanco y ojos azules, le ofrecía una pequeña copita.

—Sí, un mes desde que llegamos aquí…—recordó Alúmini tomando otra copita para ella.

El vendedor del puesto le había ofrecido una bebida tradicional para que la degustara, así que aprovechando que no siempre les regalaban algo, decidió hacer un brindis con quien más amaba.

—¡Cierto! —recordó Toothless alzando su copita con gran entusiasmo, aunque luego toda la euforia se le fue a los suelos. —Un mes sin ver a Hiccup…

—Ay vamos, no te pongas así. —trató de animarlo Alúmini para que terminaran su brindis.

—Es que, no sé…—balbuceó Toothless inseguro. —¿Crees que se acuerde de nosotros?

—Toothless…—suspiró la albina comenzando a fastidiarse. —Acordamos que no nos preocuparíamos, en especial si él no se disculpaba, y hasta la fecha ¡nada! Si él quisiera nos podría enviar una de esas notas mágicas, pero hasta la fecha no lo ha hecho así que… ¿qué te da entender eso? ¡No le importamos!

—Pero… ¿y si es todo lo contrario? ¿Y si está en problemas?

—Ay Toothless, a veces eres tan inocente… —sonrió.

—No querida, soy más realista y conozco mejor a Hiccup. —recalcó el de cabello negro tomando de un sorbo su bebida sin siquiera esperarla.

Alúmini quedó boquiabierta con su acción y perdió todo interés en probar la suya cuando Toothless pagó y comenzó a retirarse del puesto. Fue entonces que se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pensando que estaba juzgando muy duramente a su protegido adoptivo; sin embargo, ella era sí, sólo había estado unos años con Hiccup de los cuales una parte de ellos este se la pasó sin hacer caso a los consejos de sus guías, por eso pensaba que Toothless merecía algo mejor y trataba de protegerlo de la decepción.

—Toothless, ¡espera! ¡lo siento! —corrió hacia él y se aferró a su brazo.

—No estoy molesto contigo Alúmini. —aclaró este deteniendo su paso. —Es sólo que, me duele pensar que Hiccup puede llegar a hacer lo que tú dices, es decir, que optó por seguir sin nosotros porque no le importamos.

—No, no me hagas caso… tú lo conoces mejor y… tal vez es como dices… al tonto tal vez le está costando trabajo disculparse…

—O… ¿algo pasó?

—No, no pienses en eso… es lo único que no podemos permitir cuestionarnos, mira… si quieres, vamos a dejar que este mes se termine, si él no manda nada o no tenemos noticias entonces nosotros volveremos a ese pueblo a echar un vistazo.

—Eres la mejor. —sonrió Toothless complacido. —Muchas gracias por comprender. —dijo dándole un abrazo.

Hecha las paces entre ambos, volvieron a su casita, la cual apenas tenía un cuartillo, una cocinita y un baño, pero que una vez transformados en dragones era como una mansión de más de 100 pisos. En cada esquinita habían puesto unas "camitas"; Toothless y Alúmini unas rocas que sólo calentaban con fuego en la noche y Stormfly un nidito muy parecido a los que hacían los pajaritos. El espacio sobrante, era para guardar las apariencias ante los pueblerinos que ya los conocían.

—Vaya… Stormfly no ha llegado. —comentó Toothless cuando recién entraron a la casita.

—A ella no le gusta lo que comemos, tal vez fue a esa pollería que está en el centro o se pasó a la florería a traer de ese relajante dragón Nip. —dijo la albina ensoñada.

—Tal vez, aunque la he notado últimamente muy distraída… ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que también le preocupa Astrid.

—Sí, supongo… aunque me extraña que ella tampoco le hubiera mandado nada a Stormfly.

—Bueno, esa chica es bastante extraña… la verdad no sé qué pensar de ella, pero igual le decimos a Stormfly lo que planeamos ¿no?

—Claro… a ver si así…

De repente, un golpe en la puerta silenció al par de guías.

—¿quién será? —Toothless se apresuró a atender la puerta, cuando otro golpe inusual se escuchó y en seguida de este otro, todos en diferentes puntos de la puerta que hicieron sospechar a los dragones de que no era una persona lo que estaba afuera.

Cuando los golpes se dejaron de escuchar, Toothless cuidadosamente se acercó a la puerta y con el mismo cuidado la abrió; grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en la puerta estaban incrustados unos pequeños dragones similares a los guías de tipo gusano de fuego que habían en el mundo oculto y que, al verlo, se tornaron solo en llamas que se dirigieron frente a él para luego tornarse en varios papelitos.

—¡Es de Hiccup! —exclamó el feliz Toothless al reconocer el tipo de papel y rápidamente se puso a leer lo que su amo le había escrito.

Mientas que Alúmini, estaba sorprendida de que justamente que estaban hablando de su protegido habían llegado mensajes de él, y sintió por una parte alivio de que nada le hubiera pasado, como se imaginaba Toothless.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se le esfumó, cuando su pareja se giró hacia ella con una expresión sumamente consternada, estaba en shock.

—¿Qué pasa Toothless? ¿Le pasó algo a Hiccup?

El guía, de la impresión, no pudo siquiera responder y sólo alcanzó a negar con su cabeza.

Desesperada con tanta intriga, Alúmini le arrebató los papelitos y los leyó por si misma, al final quedó igual que su pareja, pero a la vez rememoró un viejo sentimiento.

—Tenemos que volver…—dijo Toothless aún pasmado.

Alúmini, aún en shock, asintió rápidamente y luego sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia su amiga nadder.

—Ay dioses, Stormfly… ¿cómo se lo diremos?

En ese momento, la puerta de la casita se abrió para susto de ambos dragones humanos, puesto quien llegó era la guía a la que más le impactaría la noticia.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Stormfly con el entrecejo fruncido, pues apenas entrando con lo primero que se encontró fue con la cara de espanto de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Toothless tragó saliva y tomando nuevamente el mensaje de su amo en sus manos, dio un paso hacia adelante para mostrarle el mensaje que recién habían recibido.

—Stormfly… es Astrid…

Aquel tono, no le gustó para nada a la recién llegada y rápidamente comenzó a temer lo peor.

—_**¿Qué le pasó a Astrid?...**_

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autora: desde hacen mucho que tenía planeado este parte de la historia, por lo que leí mucho acerca que lo conlleva un aborto, una perdida de un hijo las consecuencias incluso de aquello, a fin de poder hacer un poco más realista, pero a la vez no olvidar que es ficticio por lo que algunas cosas puedan parecer exageradas. Hablé con varias personas también para poderle dar ese toque humano a las personas. (por cierto, me sorprendió el poco tiempo que de le dan a un persona que provoca un aborto por un acto de violencia, se pasan)**

**Nota 2: la trabajadora social, tomé prestado el personaje de la doña que quiere apartar a Sherman del Sr. Peabody, otra película de Dreamworks.**

**Nota 3: Los guías se encuentran en un lugar muy apartado, por eso ya era de día cuando recibieron apenas los mensajes. **

**Nota 4: el siguiente capítulo si no calculo mal, estará más enfocado ahora en Astrid y en lo que siente con respecto a lo sucedido.**

**Comentarios:**

**K FanNeurtex: Hola, con respecto a las redes sociales puedes encontrarme en Facebook en la página: DragonDreams -KatnissSakura, ahí es donde ando publicando spoilers o avisos sobre las historias. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**2Sonic1808: Después de lo sucedido, digamos que si habrá un periodo de descanso, pero igual el mal seguirá acechando. Saludos.**

**Mayluliya: Ya, tranqui… ya le seguí, al menos no los dejó como las malvadas de Clamp XD. Saludos.**

**Vivi: sí, algo así pasara, pues sólo hay dos caminos para lo que sucedió. Saludos.**

**Harmony Abadejo: Pues por el momento ya vimos que a pesar de todo, Hiccup ya se echó la responsabilidad encima, en el siguiente veremos a Astrid. Y sí, como puse en mi primer nota, si investigué sobre el asunto antes de aventurarme a escribir esto, sé que no es fácil, conozco a personas que lo vivieron, incluso a otras que sus bebés se murieron a solo días de nacer, por lo que me lo tomó con la seriedad que corresponde. Saludos**

**Nina: Sí, así es, ya la empezará a llamar por su nombre y más por las resoluciones a las que llegó en este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: Ya tiene tiempo que las ideas te las dije y hasta apenas llego a esta parte, espero te haya gustado como lo abordé según todo lo que hablamos, y ya pronto uno de los tortolitos comenzará a sentir algo por el otro, así que paciencia. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, anónimos y favoritos, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y cuídense, son tiempo de pandemia todavía, lamentablemente. **

**05 de abril de 2020**


	25. Lo que olvidamos pt 2

_**N/A: más vale tarde que nunca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 24.**_

_**Lo que olvidamos**_

_**Parte 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Todo había pasado demasiado rápido._

_En un momento estaba en el techo de un edificio acabando con un enemigo, al segundo siguiente ella era la que sentía que estaba muriendo._

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue un constante movimiento, imágenes del cielo y edificios altos que se movían bruscamente delante de ella y todo a causa de aquel hombre que la llevaba en brazos, ese que decía odiar con todo su ser, aunque en ese momento, ya no sabía lo que sentía pues él gritaba como un desquiciado, buscando desesperado ayuda para ella._

_De repente, su vista del cielo oscureciendo se opacó por la cabina de un auto. Dentro del vehículo, sintió movimientos menos bruscos, pero lo que sentía que la mataba por dentro se hacía cada vez más fuerte que creía que se partiría. _

_Luego, lo siguiente que vio fue otro trozo de cielo para luego ser cegada por las luces blancas y brillantes de un lugar que desconocía, los brazos de su aliado cambiaron por una camilla en donde fue recostada y su nueva vista incluyó a varios rostros de personas que desconocía; vestían de azul y otros de blanco; hablaban cosas que no entendía mientras comenzaban a despojarla de sus prendas. No confiaba en ellos, quería marcharse, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo se lo impedía._

—_Calma Astrid, te vamos a ayudar. —escuchó de repente entre todo el ajetreo._

_A su vista se le agregó la imagen de otra mujer que vestía una bata blanca y que, en medio de todo el movimiento, ordenó con audacia a los demás a donde llevarla, un cuarto frio y que hasta antes de su llegada estaba completamente solo. _

"_Tiene hemorragia" — escuchó entre algunos cuchicheos y lo que inmediatamente sintió fue como una de las mujeres que vestía de azul comenzó a bajar su pantalón._

—_¿Qué haces? —susurró casi inaudiblemente y trató de impedir que esa mujer siguiera haciendo lo que hacía. _

_Pero alguien más la recostó en su sitio e impidió que se moviera._

—_Tranquila Astrid. —era esa mujer que se sabía su nombre. —Tienes una hemorragia, tenemos que ver qué tan grave es._

_¿Hemorragia? Pensó la convaleciente entre todo el ajetreo, si eso era, debía ser por su periodo, qué les importaba a ellas; sin embargo; el dolor no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando se sintió expuesta ante ellas, y no sólo eso, también ante un hombre, uno que llegó apresurado con un gran aparato. En ese momento se sintió ultrajada. _

—_Tranquila Astrid, tenemos que revisar que esté bien. —volvió a decir esa mujer desconocida. _

_**¿A quién se refería**__? Pensó aturdida y agobiada por no saber lo que le estaba pasando. _

_Y como respuesta, sólo sintió como esa mujer le levantaba el suéter y la blusa, luego auxiliada por el otro hombre, le puso un gel helado para después poner un dispositivo que presionó sobre su vientre._

_Entonces, en la pantalla del otro aparato algo apareció y llamó su atención en medio del dolor, una imagen en blanco y negro, y en cuyo centro había algo parecido a un pequeño frijol con protuberancias, pero que, a su perspectiva, era algo más que eso. _

_Dio un grito ahogado al reconocer lo que era y con un shock reflejado en el rostro, no podía creer que "alguien" estuviera dentro de ella y que fuera el causante del dolor que sentía. _

—_No hay latido, doctora. _

_Escuchó decir al hombre en medio de su conmoción, luego, la mujer con bata blanca al concordar con él, sólo le retiró el dispositivo del vientre lo que ocasionó que la imagen del aparato desapareciera._

— "_**Lo siento Astrid, se perdió".**_—fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

_Su mundo, en ese momento, se le derrumbó encima._

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a levantarse sobre toda Berk anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

En la casa de los Haddock – Hofferson poco a poco todo lo que no estaba cubierto con cortinas comenzó a iluminarse, lo que estaba cubierto apenas y dejaba cavidad para la entrada de la luz. En una de las habitaciones, las cortinas verdes que colgaban de una ventana apenas iluminaban el lugar en donde dos pequeños dormían en su respectiva cama y un adulto dormía en el suelo en medio de estas.

Nadie parecía tener la intensión de despertar; sin embargo, un singular y vibrante sonido comenzó a notarse y este provenían de entre las ropas del jefe de la casa.

Hiccup, al sentir las vibraciones, se levantó de golpe y atolondrado, desconociendo primeramente en donde estaba, para luego recordar lo que se movía insistentemente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sacó el aparato que no dejaba de vibrar, y en su pantalla leyó que decía "Mala" y venían dos opciones una con color verde y otra en roja. Presionando la opción verde, tal como Dagur se lo había explicado la noche anterior, puso el aparato cerca de su oreja, esperando escuchar a la otra persona que estaba detrás de la otra línea.

—¿Hiccup? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí… sí… quiero decir… hola Mala—respondió confundió y recordando a la vez con tristeza todo lo sucedido.

—¿Estabas dormido? —preguntó esta con cierto tono comprensivo.

—Sí, pe- pero… no importa… ¿hay… hay alguna noticia?

—Sí, ya despertó…hace unos minutos.

Hiccup dio un suspiró de alivio al escuchar aquello y cansado se recargó en la orilla de la cama de su hijo.

—Y… ¿cómo…está?

—Silenciosa. No ha dicho nada, está… no sé, como que ida…

Otro suspiró salió del hechicero, pero ahora cargado con un aire de tristeza.

—¿Por qué no vienes a verla?

—Sí, sí quiero… pero…

—No te preocupes por la señorita Grunion, hablé hace unos momentos con Dagur y ya me puso al tanto sobre lo sucedido.

—¿Sobre lo sucedido?

—Sí, la discusión con tu jefe o exjefe o lo que sea ese maldito bandido.

—Ah… claro. —balbuceó Hiccup sin comprender muy bien del todo.

—En fin, no te quito más tiempo, Dagur me dijo que pasará a tu casa para traerte al hospital, así que te espero aquí.

—ah… sí, gracias.

Con un último adiós, la llamada por ambas partes terminó. Hiccup dejó caer la cabeza en la orilla de la cama y viendo al techo no pudo evitar pensar en su aliada. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Se sentiría tan afligida como lo estaba él? ¿Habría llorado?

Pensar en todas esas cosas hicieron que sus ojos se empañaran por la acumulación de agua; sin embargo, estando a punto de dejar escapar un grito ahogado, unos ojos tan verdes como los de él, aparecieron frente a él.

—¿Hiccup?

—Ahhh… Nuffink. —se levantó sobresaltado y rápidamente limpió las lagrimillas que se le habían salido.

—¡Volviste!

—Claro… ¿A dónde más iría? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿No te ibas a ir de viaje? —recordó el niño inocentemente.

El viaje. Hiccup tronó los dientes al recordarlo apenas, ese viaje que el maldito Harald había planeado a detalle para desaparecerlo de ese mundo.

—No… ya no…

—¿Hiccup? —escuchó de repente a su hija en la cama de frente.

Esta apenas escuchando los murmullos en la habitación se levantó sobresaltada al pensar que eran las criaturas que los amenazaban, pero en cuando vio que se trataba de su "falso" padre y hermano, hipeó aliviada de que fueran ellos los que estuvieran con ella.

—¡Hiccup! —chilló ruidosamente y bajó de la cama presurosa para lanzarse a los brazos del hechicero.

Hiccup no puso objeción y la recibió entre sus brazos para consolarla.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí…

—Es que ayer… ayer…—siguió chillando esta. —¡Unos monstruos aparecieron! Casi se llevan a Nuffink…

El corazón del hechicero se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y rápidamente se giró hacia donde estaba su cabizbajo y apenado hijo, quien asintiendo con su cabeza confirmó lo dicho por la pequeña. Como padre, no pudo evitar sentir repudio contra el maldito de Harald y su instinto de protección lo hizo también llevar a su hijo a sus brazos como si así pudiera protegerlo y a su hija de lo que habían experimentado.

—Astrid lo salvó…

Siguió narrando Zephyr más tranquila, aunque luego al recordar lo que pasó después no pudo evitar ponerse nuevamente tensa.

—¡Astrid siguió al monstruo, Hiccup! —alarmó asustada. —¡Ella lo siguió!

—Tranquila, tranquila… —le acarició el cabello. —El malvado ser que los molestaba se fue y ya nunca más volverá.

—¿Nunca más? —repitió Nuffink para confirmar.

—Nunca más.

—Entonces, eso significa que… ¡¿Astrid está bien?! ¡¿Está aquí?! —preguntó la animada Zephyr separándose de él y lista para ir a la otra habitación una vez que le confirmara la respuesta.

Sin embargo, Hiccup, a pesar de querer ser optimista no pudo, y la expresión angustiada y entristecida de su rostro lo delató. Zephyr, siendo una niña muy observadora rápidamente intuyó lo peor y empezó a lagrimear y a hipear otra vez, sentimiento que rápidamente le compartió a Nuffink quien sólo de ver a otro llorar, lo hacían llorar también.

—No, no, no… ella está bien. —aclaró Hiccup rápidamente para prevenir un estallido de llantos.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, pero…

Se sacudió el cabello sin saber cómo seguir. ¿cómo explicarles lo sucedido?

Su tardanza y silencio provocaron que los niños volvieran a hipear y a llorar, y la imaginación de ambos los llevaron a creer que su "falsa" madre había sido devorada por aquel ser malvado.

—No, no lloren…—pidió Hiccup tratando tampoco de romper en llanto.

—¿Dónde está Astrid? Quiero verla…—pidió Zephyr entristecida.

—Verán…—suspiró. —Siéntense un momento ¿sí?

Los intranquilos niños asintieron y obedientes, se sentaron en la orilla de la cama sin ocultar en ningún momento su rostro lleno de angustia. Hiccup, con toda la paciencia del mundo se puso de cuclillas frente a ellos y tomó las manos de ambos.

—Astrid… está bien, pero no está aquí…—comenzó a explicar con toda la tranquilidad que su ser le permitía.

—Entonces…

—Está en el hospital y… por el momento estará ahí, así que no se preocupen, ahí la están cuidando bien.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Se enfermó? —cuestionó Nuffink aún entristecido e inquieto.

—O… ¡¿esos monstruos la lastimaron?! —exclamó Zephyr espantada.

Hiccup negó con su cabeza.

—No, bueno… quien nos atacó si la lastimó, pero…lo que pasa… verán…

Con tanto titubeo estaba haciendo que los niños comenzaran a desesperarse y eso se vio reflejado en sus enrojecidos rostros que amenazaban con estallar en llanto.

—¡Verán! —exclamó para luego dar un largo suspiro. —Astrid está en el hospital… porque…iba a tener… un bebé.

Los rostros de los niños inmediatamente dejaron de estar enrojecidos y su expresión entristecida cambio a uno de desconcierto y confusión.

—¿Un bebé? —repitió Zephyr sin entender muy bien.

Hiccup asintió.

—Sí, iba a tener un bebé, pero…—suspiró. —lamentablemente… ya no lo tendrá. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Ese bebito…—jugó con las manos de ambos. —Se fue al Valhalla. —explicó viendo hacia el techo.

Los niños imitaron aquel gesto y vieron hacia lo alto; sin embargo, más que ver un simple techo su imaginación los hizo ver el cielo y en este, un paraíso entre las nubes que tenía montañas enormes, cascadas con agua cristalina, bosques esplendorosos y, en medio de todo eso, una estructura construida con oro. El lugar donde los valientes vivían para siempre.

—Y Astrid…—continuó Hiccup. —Ella… supongo… estará muy triste, niños. El bebito se fue antes de que pudiera conocerlo, antes de que ¡todos! pudiéramos conocerlo; sin embargo, debemos honrarlo y a Astrid, apoyarla en todo, tenemos que ayudarla a recuperarse… ¿Me ayudarían a hacerlo? —pidió sin soltar las manos de ambos.

Nuffink inmediatamente asintió en silencio, apenas comprendiendo lo que había pasado; en cambio Zephyr se quedó pensativa y reflexionando lo sucedido.

—¿Zephyr?

—Entonces… Astrid ¿iba a ser mamá? —preguntó la pequeña una vez que sacó sus conclusiones.

—Sí. —respondió Hiccup con una leve sonrisa, y sin atreverse aún a decirles a sus hijos que era su verdadero padre, aunque no los recordara.

—Oh…—musitó la niña y balanceó sus pies en la cama. —¿Y tú ibas a ser el papá de ese bebé?

La pregunta sobresaltó a Hiccup e incluso se sonrojó; reflexionó, no tenía caso mentirle a su pequeña, puesto que él sabía que ese bebito perdido era de él y de su antes enemiga, no necesitaba ninguna clase de prueba.

—Sí. —respondió con sinceridad y una leve sonrisa. —Yo iba a ser el papá de ese bebé y… si ustedes hubieran querido… ese bebito podría haber sido un hermano para ustedes. ¿Les… les hubiera gustado?

Ambos niños asintieron rápidamente.

—Es nuestro hermanito. —determinó Zephyr con una leve sonrisa. —¿Verdad, Nuffink?

—¡Un hermanito que vive en el Valhalla! ¡Sí! —aceptó el niño animado.

—Aunque no esté aquí lo vamos a recordar siempre y a Astrid la cuidaremos ¡mucho, mucho!

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta inocencia; misma que ayudaba a que sus pequeños no se complicaran demasiado las cosas y vieran las cosas desde una diferente perspectiva; deseó poder ser como ellos; sin embargo, como adulto se sentía responsable por muchas cosas, cosas que había hecho mal y lo hacían sentir remordimientos, pero ese era su pesar y sus hijos no tenían porque cargar con él como tal.

La llamada de Mala había sido demasiado temprano, por lo que antes de la llegada de Dagur, Hiccup aprovechó para asearse, asear a sus hijos y darles el almuerzo con la ayuda de Heather que se había levantado a la par de ellos.

Dejando a los pequeños desayunando y más tranquilos, salió al patio trasero para echarle un vistazo al invernadero. Todo estaba muerto. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su aliada nada había sobrevivido y sintió angustia, él, por estar pensando en otras cosas y haciendo tonterías no había podido ver lo que su aliada sufría, pues el invernadero era como ver un reflejo de ella. Esa imagen que recordaba de ella cuando le dijo que se iría de viaje. Triste, deplorable y cansada.

En ese entonces creyó que separarse era lo mejor, pero ahora creía todo lo contrario. Tenía que devolverlos a la vida, reflexionó acariciando las hojas de una maceta, tenía que devolver a la vida al invernadero, así como a su antes enemiga, al menos a ellos, ya no quería cometer los mismos errores del pasado, no quería volver a perder todo.

—¡Hiccup! —llamó Heather desde la casa. —¡Dagur ya está aquí!

Era el momento de empezar de nuevo, reflexionó saliendo con lento caminar del invernadero, para dirigirse a su nuevo destino, en donde ya lo esperaba aquel policía que, aunque no recordara, era su amigo.

—Hola Hiccup…¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó este comprensivamente.

Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros y sólo le sonrió levemente. No quería responder, puesto que los niños estaban ahí mirando curiosos todo lo que pasaba.

Dagur, comprendiendo su angustia sólo asintió y no preguntó más.

—Hiccup, preparé una ropa para Astrid, en caso de que la dejen salir hoy del hospital. —dijo Heather mostrándole una maleta.

—¿Podrían?

—Sí, ese tipo de cosas suelen ser ambulatorias. —explicó la jardinera no queriendo entrar en tantos detalles. —Pero todo dependerá de lo que diga su médico.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Heather. —agradeció tomando la maleta.

—¿Estás listo, hermano? —preguntó Dagur.

Hiccup suspiró y asintió; sin embargo, antes de moverse vio nuevamente a la hermana de su amigo.

—Heather.

—Eh… ¿sí?

—¿Me podrías apoyar pidiendo o dándome la información de donde puedo conseguir unas cosas para el invernadero?

—¿El invernadero? —repitió esta confundida.

—Si, quiero… volverlo a la vida. —explicó sin más.

Heather sonrió.

—No te preocupes Hiccup, sé exactamente que se necesita, yo lo pediré y si quieres trabajamos juntos en él.

El hechicero asintió nuevamente con agradecimiento, luego se volvió a sus niños.

—Hiccup… ¿no podemos ir contigo? —preguntó Zephyr desde su lugar.

—Lo siento, pero no dejan entrar a los niños.

Los niños se entristecieron.

—Entonces… ¿puedes decirle que esperamos que vuelva pronto? —suplicó Zephyr angustiada. —¿Qué la extrañamos y la queremos mucho?

—Claro… yo le diré por ustedes. —dijo Hiccup sintiendo un horrible nudo en su garganta.

—¿Puedes darle esto? —pidió Nuffink, sacando algo que había dejado escondido debajo de la mesa.

Hiccup tomó lo que su pequeño le daba, un peluche en forma de dragón que de cierta forma le recordó a Stormfly en su verdadera forma, la guía de Astrid, aquella que había alejado con sus tonterías.

—Mi mami me lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. —contó Nuffink. —Y la tengo guardada como un tesoro, ahora quiero dárselo a ella.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo se lo daré. —aseguró Hiccup acercando el peluche a su mejilla con cariño.

No quedando más que decir, Hiccup se despidió con un abrazo de los niños para después salir de la casa junto con Dagur. Estando ya adentro del auto de este último se despidió con la mano de sus pequeños, que lo despidieron junto con Heather con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta.

Después, el auto arrancó en dirección al hospital.

.

.

—Bien Hiccup, practiquemos… esto es lo que dirás si te preguntan. —comentó Dagur mientras conducía. —Astrid y tú fueron atacados por tu jefe, derivado de un plan siniestro que tenía para robarte a tu mujer.

—Suena un poco fantasioso. ¿no crees?

—Ay Hiccup, cabeza blanda…esas cosas pasan con mucha frecuencia. —aseguró el policía. —No tienes idea de lo que se ve en esta profesión.

—Ok, comprendo… entonces… si entiendo bien, tengo que decir que ¿Harald tenía la intención de hacerme daño para luego intentar hacerle daño a Astrid?

—De acuerdo con lo que platicamos ayer, Harald tenía la intención de llevarte de viaje para matarte ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bueno, eso puede quedarse igual, pero luego tú te diste cuenta ¿no es así?

—Así fue.

—Entonces, sólo modificaremos lo siguiente: al darte cuenta de las intenciones de tu jefe, huiste de la concesionaria, fuiste a buscar a los niños y a Astrid ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok.

—Los niños estaban en la casa, pero Astrid no, había salido a comprar algo, así que saliste a buscarla, lo que no tenías esperado es que Harald te estuviera siguiendo, y cuando por fin encontraste a tu mujer, ambos forcejearon, pelearon y Astrid al ver lo que sucedía intervino, pero fue violentada por Harald.

—Muy bien. —susurró Hiccup sintiendo coraje incluso de la imaginación de Dagur.

—Al ver lo que había hecho, Harald huye de la escena y tú corres al hospital; sigue argumentando que no sabías que estaba embarazada.

—Pero y ¿ella?

—En caso de que se lo pregunten a ella, y créeme que lo harán en cuanto se encuentre estable, tendrá que decir que si sabía… lo siento Hiccup.

Hiccup apretó los puños, no consideró que eso fuera a ser justo con la madre de sus hijos, pues eso era como hacerla cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

—¿y al final qué pasa con Harald —preguntó para continuar con la coartada.

—Diremos que huyó, no podemos decir que lo mataste.

Hiccup resopló.

—Amigo, es lo mejor… además, ayer que te fui a dejar a tu casa, me pasé al lugar en donde vivía ese sujeto.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Tú sólo?!

—Sí. —afirmó el que conducía. —Pero, no encontré nada… y sabes ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¡La maldita casa se incendió! ¡No quedó nada!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hiccup desconcertado.

—Sí, cuando llegué había bomberos, ambulancias y compañeros de la estación, estos me informaron que la casa había estado ardiendo hasta que no quedó nada, y créeme, así fue, no quedó absolutamente nada. ¿Qué opinas?

—Que ese estúpido planeó muy bien las cosas, probablemente tenía cosas que no quería que descubriéramos en caso de que su plan fracasara o lo descubriera.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo hizo si estaba muerto?

—Un conjuro de enlace, artefactos explosivos y programados como las bombas que tienen ustedes en este mundo, pudieron ser varias cosas.

—¿Y qué crees que trataba de ocultar?

—Era un invocador, probablemente el lugar donde se comunicaba con esa mujer. —susurró el hechicero con odio.

—O sea, ¿Qué hay alguien más merodeando por ahí?

—Me temo que así es, pero sea quien sea… la voy a ¡matar! —dijo con frustración. —No dejaré ningún rastro de ella.

Dagur se asustó por esa forma de hablar de su amigo, pues en lo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca lo había escuchado expresarse así de alguien; sin embargo, ese Hiccup que estaba con él, en definitiva, era más humano al feliz, perfecto y hechizado Hiccup con el que había lidiado en el pasado.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, policía y hechicero llegaron al hospital, este último sintió un peso extra cayendo sobre él con sólo ver el edificio; sin embargo, impulsado por su amigo, bajó del auto y no le quedó de otra más que prepararse mentalmente para lo que se aproximaba.

En cuanto entraron a la edificación, a quien de inmediato vieron fueron a la Srta. Grunion junto con Mala, ambas parecían estarlos esperando en la recepción del hospital. La primera se veía de mal humor, tal como en el día anterior, la segunda muy tranquila.

—Srta Grunion, mi Malabu… buenos días. —saludó Dagur con el desquiciado humor que lo caracterizaba.

—Buenos días, detective Deranged, Sr. Haddock. —saludó la Grunion viendo con su enojado rostro al castaño.

—Buen día. —saludó este por mera cortesía, porque de "buen día" no le encontraba nada.

—Sr. Haddock, el detective Deranged me hizo llegar su informe, lamento lo ocurrido y espero que comprenda también que no se buscaba indisponerlo, sólo nos apegamos a nuestros procesos.

—Entiendo y no se preocupe, lo único que me importa ahora es ver cómo está… mi esposa. —dijo con un poco de dificultad.

—Por supuesto, Hiccup. —Se escuchó decir a un tercero,

El aludido vio que se trataba de la doctora que había atendido a su aliada el día anterior, la que le dio esa horrible noticia.

—Srta. Grunion, supongo que ya no hay ningún impedimento para que el Sr. Haddock acompañe a mi paciente.

—No lo hay Dra. Atali, el Sr. Haddock es libre de ver a su esposa, yo arreglaré lo que falte con el detective Deranged.

—Gracias, señorita. Hiccup, si gustas acompañarme. —invitó Atali a que lo siguiera.

Hiccup asintió, y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza se despidió y agradeció al mismo tiempo tanto a Dagur como a Mala, tomó la maleta y siguió a la doctora.

Cuando se alejaron un poco del área de recepción; Hiccup preguntó:

—¿Cómo está ella?

Atali suspiró, eso le dio un mal indicio.

—No ha querido hablar, tampoco comer… ni si quiera ha podido llorar, pero la tenemos con un suero intravenoso para mantenerla hidratada. Aparte de lo que pasó con el bebé, mi equipo y yo atendimos varias laceraciones que tenía en el cuerpo, incluyendo una luxación en el brazo, va a tener que guardar más reposo de lo que generalmente se indica, por lo que por el momento no la daré de alta, me preocupa su falta de ánimo y también de energía.

El hechicero apretó los puños, pues esa falta de energía no sólo se debía a la falta de alimento o de ánimo, también era por causa del egni.

—Así que espero que tú visita la conforte un poco y acceda un poco más al tratamiento; porque estas cosas suelen ser muy difíciles, en especial para la madre.

Hiccup sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos lagrimearon de sólo pensarlo; sin embargo, se abstuvo de llorar.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó Atali al verlo aguantándose.

—Yo no importo. —respondió este tragándose su nudo.

Atali asintió levemente, y como profesional sabía que esas cosas tendían a pasar también con los padres, los cuales, en su mayoría, pretendían cargar con todo el peso y el dolor. Algo que era imposible de hacer por uno mismo.

—Dra. Atali…—interrumpió Hiccup sus pensamientos.

—¿sí?

—Tal vez le suene extraña mi pregunta, y tal vez ni siquiera lo recuerde con claridad, pero… ¿cómo fue ese día… cuándo le dijo a ella qué…

Atali sonrió, y se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. Astrid venía cada cierto tiempo por unas vitaminas para los niños.

—¿Vitaminas? —repitió Hiccup y rememoró un recuerdo no tan viejo.

.

.

_Semanas atrás._

—_Oigan ustedes dos, no deben de comer dulces antes de la comida. —dijo cuando vio a los pequeños con un frasco._

—_¡No son dulces! Son vitaminas. —aclaró Zephyr dándole una a su hermano. —Y sólo nos tomamos una al día, de acuerdo con la prescripción de la doctora._

—_Con lo que me importa. —susurró el mayor viendo entre el refrigerador que podía hacer para comer._

—_A final de mes deben ir por más. —dijo la niña mostrándole el frasco al cual le quedaban al menos para un par de semanas._

—_Sí, claro, como sea. —respondió este restándole importancia, lo único que quería hacer era hacer de comer e ir otra vez a dormir, para en la noche ir de cacería. _

_._

_._

Hiccup bajó la cabeza apenado. Si no se hubiera comportado como un imbécil, si hubiera hecho caso en atender a los niños desde un principio, probablemente hubiera estado enterado del embarazo desde antes del los ataques.

—Sí, supongo que, para estas fechas, los niños ya no deben de tener vitaminas, si te regresas a tu casa, te daré otro frasco para que les des. —continuó Atali.

El padre sólo asintió cabizbajo.

—En fin, como te decía… Astrid vino ese día a que le preinscribiera más de esas vitaminas; sin embargo, cuando la vi, la noté extraña, estaba un poco pálida, aunque ella me aseguró que se sentía bien, estaba feliz.

¿Feliz? Hiccup se desconcertó, no podía imaginarse cómo era su aliada siendo feliz.

—Pero como médico, no podía dejarla, así como así, por lo que le pedí que me permitiera revisarla. Ella aceptó de mala gana, tú sabes cómo es, y le hice las preguntas de rutina: ¿si había estado comiendo bien? ¿durmiendo? ¿Si le dolía esto o el otro?...

.

.

—_Dr. Atali… ya le dije que no es nada. —aseguró Astrid con una sonrisa._

—_¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? —insistió. _

_Astrid entonces contó mentalmente._

—_Mmm… como hace cuatro semanas. _

—_¿Y no te ha llegado? ¿eso no te dice nada? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?_

—_Hace unos días. —respondió esta con vergüenza. —Pero bueno, mi esposo y yo… tenemos relaciones con frecuencia, no digo que todos los días, pero sí… al menos una vez por semana. —admitió con una sonrisita. _

—_¿Y con qué frecuencia "terminan" o se están cuidando?_

_Astrid rodó los ojos sonrojada. _

—_Astrid, te lo advertí. —regañó Atali. —Si te embarazas otra vez puede ser riesgoso para tú salud._

—_¿Cree que estoy embarazada? —preguntó esta con una sonrisa e ignorando todo lo demás._

—_No está de más hacer una prueba. —resopló la doctora sintiéndose ignorada. —Porque puede ser eso u otra cosa._

—_¿Otra cosa? —repitió la rubia cambiando su feliz expresión a una preocupada._

—_Si, pero para descartar una cosa o la otra, es necesario hacerte un examen de sangre, así que…—le advirtió mostrando el lugar que debía tomar para hacerle dicha prueba._

—_Bueno, si no hay de otra…—dijo esta subiéndose la manga del suéter que llevaba puesto. — Aunque no creo que sea un embarazo, es decir, ¡ay! la verdad ya ni sé qué pensar, con mis dos pequeños los embarazos fueron tan diferentes y los partos tan difíciles._

—_Quédate quieta. —ordenó la doctora a la parlanchina chica._

—_Ups… perdón. —se silenció de inmediato._

_La médico entonces comenzó su labor y clavó la aguja en la piel de la rubia, una vez que extrajo la sangre, la etiquetó debidamente y la colocó junto con otros tubitos que analizaría esa misma tarde._

—_¿Cuándo tendrá el resultado? —preguntó Astrid limpiándose la poca sangre que le había quedado del pinchazo. _

—_En dos días, ¿Te agendo la cita para el sábado?_

—_Sí, por favor. Que sea en la mañana, no quiero que mi esposo sepa que vendré, luego se preocupa demasiado._

—_Bueno, igual se tendrá que enterar de lo que arrojen los resultado ¿no?_

—_Sí, pero hasta no saber qué es… ¿para qué afligirlo? —dijo Astrid sonriente._

_._

.

—Hasta ese día, todo parecía normal; sin embargo, cuando se llegó el día de la cita, ella tenía otro semblante.

—¿Otro semblante?

—Sí, parecía preocupada y un poco apurada.

.

.

.

—_¿viniste tú sola o te trajo tu esposo? —preguntó Atali para hacerle plática._

—_No, vine sola… —respondió con una sonrisa tenue. —¿Qué dicen mis resultados? —preguntó para ir directamente al grano._

_Atali se extrañó un poco con su actitud; sin embargo, no le encontró caso hacer más larga la consulta, así que, sin más, le pasó la hoja con los resultados a su paciente._

—_Felicidades, estás embarazada… otra vez. —dijo con una sonrisita._

_Entonces la preocupación se le esfumó a Astrid, quien a pesar de que no entendía muy bien toda la palabrería médica en el papel suspiró feliz al ver la palabra "Positivo" en una de sus líneas._

—_Ay dioses. —suspiró y sonrió. —¿Otra vez?_

_La doctora asintió._

— _No puedo creerlo, es decir, sí sabía que había una probabilidad, pero, ay dioses, ya me lo estoy imaginando, lo tengo en la mente…—dijo ensoñada y emocionada. —Será igualito a su papá, con unos ojos verdes como los que le heredó a Nuffink y ese cabello castaño rojizo como el que le dio a Zephyr, y creo que también será muy hablador, y por eso estoy siendo demasiado parlanchina y ese puede ser un síntoma… ¿no lo cree así doctora? —preguntó Astrid con una hermosa sonrisa._

_La médico no pudo evitar reír con las ocurrencias de su paciente; sin embargo, pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció pues había algo más que debía decirle. _

—_Hay algo más que debes de saber Astrid. —dijo con seriedad._

_La aludida dejó de soñar despierta y puso rápidamente atención a su doctora._

—_Es que lo "otro" que te comenté, también salió positivo en tu examen._

_Astrid se asustó y sintió una punzada en el pecho._

—_No es muy grave si se tiene cuidado. Lo otro que arrojó el examen es que presentas un cuadro de anemia por deficiencia de vitaminas._

—_¿Y eso le puede afectar al bebé? —preguntó llevándose una mano al vientre._

—_Si no se tiene el cuidado adecuado hay riesgo de que sea un parto prematuro, que el bebé nazca con bajo peso y en el peor de los casos… un aborto._

_Astrid se mordió las uñas de sólo pensarlo._

—_Pero no te preocupes, te daré una lista de alimentos con la cual podemos combatir ese nivel bajo de vitaminas. —dijo entregándole otra hoja. —Si te alimentas correctamente, igual para la siguiente revisión el examen puede dar resultados más favorables. Así que dime… ¿cuándo te agendo la cita y también la ecografía?_

—_Uh… bueno... acerca de eso. —balbuceó Astrid dejando todo lo demás por un lado. —No sé si para la otra venga a este hospital para revisión._

—_¿Cómo?_

.

.

—¿Cómo? —se desconcertó Hiccup. —¿Por qué le dijo eso?

Atali se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo que ustedes planeaban mudarse a otro sitio, que te iban a cambiar de puesto en el trabajo o algo así.

—¿En serio? —frunció este el entrecejo.

.

.

.

—_Entiendo, será muy triste no verte, he atendido tus anteriores embarazos y partos previos, será triste no darle seguimiento a este nuevo bebé._

—_Sí, lo sé. Espero que mi próxima doctora sea tan buena como tú, en todos los ámbitos. _

—_Gracias Astrid… por cierto. ¿le vas a decir a tu esposo sobre los resultados?_

—_Tengo que. —suspiró preocupada. —Sé que se pondrá feliz con lo del nuevo bebé, pero enloquecerá con lo de la anemia. —rio rodando los ojos._

—_Así son los hombres y más cuando aman a su esposa. —rio Atali. —Entonces… ¿se lo dirás hoy?_

—_Sí, es lo más probable… o igual mañana, quiero pensar muy bien cómo se lo diré y no sólo decirle… "Eh Hiccup… ¿adivina qué? Estoy embarazada"._

—_Bueno, lo importante es que se entere… ya que entre ambos deben de cuidar a ese bebé._

—_Lo sé, no se preocupe… yo se lo diré. —prometió esta sonriente._

_._

_._

_._

—Por eso creí ayer que tú ya lo sabías, y la verdad no comprendo por qué Astrid te lo ocultaría.

Hiccup negó con su cabeza, no concordando con la doctora. Pues algo en su corazón le decía que ella sí se lo había dicho, pero su mente no podía recordarlo.

—Ahm… ¿cree que pueda ir a verla? —dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimillas del rostro.

Atali asintió y le señaló la salida para que prosiguieran; Hiccup sólo tomó la maleta que Heather le había dado y salió presuroso de la oficina.

Nuevamente en los pasillos, Hiccup sintió que estaba próximo a llegar a su destino, pues hacia donde lo dirigía Atali era al área de maternidad en donde destacaban varias mujeres embarazadas, así como los chillidos de muchos recién nacidos. Un lugar un poco contraproducente para alguien que acababa de perder a un hijo; sin embargo, tal vez eso no lo tenía muy claro el hospital, pues Atali lo llevó a un espacio donde había varias camillas, separadas apenas por unos paneles y cortinas.

—Está aquí. —señaló Atali un espacio cubierto con una cortina la cual, sin más, abrió para mostrar a quien estaba adentro.

Hiccup ahogó un grito con su mano al ver a su compañera de batallas en la camilla, tan pálida, tan carente de vida, con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y su vista perdida hacia un punto desconocido en el panel. Uno de sus brazos tenía un cabestrillo puesto y en el otro tenía una aguja incrustada conectada a un suero.

—Astrid, Hiccup está aquí…—le avisó Atali con mucha delicadeza, pero esta no respondió, parecía no importarle. —¿Quieres comer algo? —intentó nuevamente.

La convaleciente negó con su cabeza, a lo que Atali ya no insistió y sólo revisó su suero para después volver con el desconcertado Hiccup.

—No quiere comer todavía. —le susurró. — pero ordenaré que más tarde le traigan algo, si puedes ayudarme a confortarla, tal vez lo que necesita es que llore, necesita desahogarse y quien mejor que tú para que lo haga.

"Si supiera" pensó Hiccup para sus adentros, pensando que él era la última persona que su antes enemiga quisiera ver en ese momento; sin embargo, no dijo nada y dejó que Atali se fuera.

Sin saber cómo proceder o que hacer, Hiccup comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, cuando de repente:

—¿Qué quieres? —musitó ella tenuemente.

Hiccup tragó saliva.

—Yo sólo…

—¿Viniste… a burlarte de mí? —cuestionó con dolor, aun con su vista perdida en la pared.

—No…—susurró Hiccup casi inaudible.

—Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque quise…

—¿Por qué?

—Era también mi hijo…—respondió con otro susurro.

La de la camilla se estremeció y con su mano libre apretó la cobija que la abrigaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó tratando de provocarlo como aquella vez en Noche buena.

—Lo sé y es todo lo que me importa. —respondió este despectivamente.

—Ni siquiera sabías que existía. —recriminó Astrid entre dientes.

—Tú tampoco lo sabías.

Con tal osadía, la que estaba en la camilla resopló con notable furia; sin embargo, el hacerlo le causaba dolor en su vientre vacío.

—No lo sabías. —repitió nuevamente Hiccup más sutilmente. —Y no es tú culpa Astrid…

—¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre? —recriminó esta sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda con su presencia.

—Porque estoy ¡HARTO! —resopló Hiccup sacando su frustración. —¡ESTOY, HARTO, ¡HARTO!... ¿Tú no lo estás? ¡¿no estás cansada de estas estupideces?! ¿De esta estúpida rencilla por causa de nuestras familias?

La de la cama no respondió; sólo se encogió en su sitio y evitó verlo.

—Astrid… ¿no estás cansada?... —repitió nuevamente Hiccup evitando a toda costa llorar en su presencia. —olvídate de todas esas idioteces de los Hofferson, ellos no están aquí… sé tú misma, ¡maldita sea!

—¡Déjame en paz! —vociferó esta enojada. —¡Lárgate!

—No, no lo voy a hacer. —aclaró Hiccup furioso, yendo del lado hacia donde ella miraba.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó molesta. —¡¿Qué no ves que no te tolero?!

—¡Pues no me importa!... ¡Quiero que llores, maldita sea! —respondió este acercando su rostro a ella. —¡Que grites, que te desahogues, que muestres por una maldita vez en tu vida tus sentimientos!

—Que fácil decirlo, cuando no sabes siquiera lo que siento…—recriminó esta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de sólo ver aquellos ojos verdes. —Cuando no sabes lo que me hicieron, lo que vi…—dijo con dolor.

—Entonces ayúdame a comprender—dijo Hiccup más compasivamente. —Quiero comprender lo que sientes no sólo en tu cuerpo, si no también en tu corazón, quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes.

Astrid contuvo el aliento, lo que provocó que su pecho comenzará a contraerse involuntariamente, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar empañarse a costa de su voluntad.

—¿por qué no sólo lloras, Astrid? —ofreció Hiccup derramando unas lagrimillas. —Nadie te juzgará, nadie se burlará…

—No es tan fácil…—susurró esta con dolor, apretando sus labios contra su boca para tratar de retener aquel sentir, ese dolor.

—Claro que es fácil, sólo debes dejarlo salir… piensa en él…

"Pensar en él" tan sólo esa frase bastó para que Astrid dejara escapar un quejido doloroso para después quebrar en llanto ante el padre de sus hijos, mientras que en su cabeza rememoraba nuevamente la imagen de aquel ser diminuto en aquella pantalla, aquel pequeño al que apenas hacía un día había conocido y perdido.

Con dolor cubrió apenada su rostro y tratando de evitar que su antes de enemigo la viera, trató de ocultar su dolor entre su mano y la almohadilla.

Pero era inevitable no verla, Hiccup sintió pesar al verla sufrir, le dolió verla así, y no supo de qué otra manera podía confortarla sin parecer un completo hipócrita; sin embargo, apenas cuando iba intentar algo, sus intenciones se disiparon por una repentina sacudida que sintió como una onda expansiva.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó asustado, viendo como los utensilios en ese pequeño cuarto comenzaron a vibrar y no sólo eso, de repente el mundo que estaba afuera comenzó a agitarse con pánico por el temblor que se sintió por debajo de sus pies.

Entonces volvió su mirada a su compañera y vio lo que sucedía, en medio de su dolor y de su llanto, Astrid estaba expulsando una gran cantidad de egni que apenas era visible para él y el cual estaba provocando un inesperado terremoto.

Asustado, comprendió porque le tenían prohibido llorar.

**Continuará.**

**Hasta aquí le dejo, por que ya es muy tarde, y la próxima semana quien sabe si podré actualizar.**

**Para los que tenían curiosidad por saber cómo eran ellos hechizados, espero que les haya gustado ese Flashback por parte de Atali.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**K FanNeutex; 2Sonic1808; Vivi ntvg, Maylu Liya, DlyDragon, Sandy 97; Dark Hime, Amai do. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus teorías y agradecimientos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**A los seguidores, anónimos y favoritos, nos seguimos leyendo, muchas gracias. Saludos.**

**13 abril de 2020**


	26. Lo que olvidamos pt 3

N/A gracias por su paciencia o impaciencia. (^.^)/

Capítulo anterior.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó asustado, viendo como los utensilios en ese pequeño cuarto comenzaron a vibrar y no sólo eso, de repente el mundo que estaba afuera comenzó a agitarse con pánico por el temblor que se sintió por debajo de sus pies.

Entonces volvió su mirada a su compañera y vio lo que sucedía, en medio de su dolor y de su llanto, Astrid estaba expulsando una gran cantidad de egni que apenas era visible para él y el cual estaba provocando un inesperado terremoto.

Asustado, comprendió porque le tenían prohibido llorar.

.

.

**Capítulo 25.**

**Lo que olvidamos**

**Parte 3**

**.**

**.**

El piso de maternidad, así como el edificio completo seguía vibrando conforme las lágrimas y gemidos de la entristecida hechicera aumentaban de tono; pronto la gente que aguardaba en el exterior de aquel pequeño espacio comenzó a agitarse también. Alaridos de madres preocupadas, personal médico que trataba de calmarlas y a la vez así mismos, y sobre todo eso, chillidos de recién nacidos que también se estaban alborotando.

—¡ES MI CULPA! ¡TODO ES MI CULPA! —chilló Astrid con más fuerza, haciendo que sus reprimidos sentimientos se vieran reflejados en una vibración más violenta.

El atónito Hiccup estaba perplejo, viendo como el egni de su compañera comenzaba a emanar y a hacerse visible involuntariamente conforme ella se desahogaba, un poder realmente sorprendente a su perspectiva, pues estaba prácticamente haciendo que un edificio completo se moviera, pero además de eso, peligroso, por lo que podría pasar si no la detenía.

Tenía que hacer algo, apretó los dientes mientras trataba de pensar en qué hacer, lo que menos quería era decirle que se calmara cuando él mismo la había incitado a desahogarse, además de que no tenía corazón para quitarle su derecho a llorar a su hijo muerto, porque en definitiva lo necesitaba y mucho, así que, reflexionando sus pros y contras, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento:

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, en un intento extraño de tipo de abrazo y que a la vez lo hacía ver como una especie de escudo humano.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hiccup retuvo el egni de Astrid, expandiendo el suyo como si de una cúpula invisible se tratara. Esa simple acción hizo que el temblor del edificio desapareciera, pero su compañera era tan poderosa, que, aun con su egni retenido, no podía evitar sentir como aquella poderosa energía de color azul se manifestaba y chocaba con su cuerpo con pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

—Astrid, estás… liberando mucho egni. —dijo soportando aquellas punzadas eléctricas. —Puede ser peligroso para ti…

La que yacía debajo de su cuerpo, seguía chillando con sus ojos cubiertos con sus manos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba aquel al que le decía "Enemigo"

—Por favor, trata de contenerlo… sé que duele, que estás muy dolida, pero no dejes que tú egni se descontrole, por favor, puede haber personas lastimadas.

Astrid hipeó y descubrió sus llorosos ojos, viendo en primera instancia, como el rostro de su "enemigo" estaba muy cerca al de ella, y por detrás de él, su alborotado egni azul, tratando de salir de la cúpula de egni color rojo que lo estaba conteniendo.

—Escucha a los bebés. —pidió Hiccup. —Si tu egni se libera demasiado se van a asustar más.

"Los podía lastimar", pensó Astrid chillando más, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo por lo que vio que estaba provocando; pero estaba tan lastimada que su energía la estaba sobrepasando, así como sus emociones.

—Pero, descuida… si no puedes, yo estoy aquí y lo mantendré retenido tanto como lo necesites. ¿Está bien?

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la hechicera, no le cabía en la cabeza porque su "enemigo" estaba siendo "gentil" con ella, ¿por qué estaba soportando el dolor de retener su egni?, ¿por qué él estaba haciendo todo eso cuando ella acababa de matar al hijo de ambos por sus descuidos?

—¿Astrid?

Se sintió extraña al escuchar nuevamente como él la llamaba por su nombre, era tan desconcertante; sin embargo, aun así, asintió y tragó saliva para tratar de calmar su poder y también reprimir nuevamente sus sentimientos y culpas, a las cuales creía no tenía derecho por haber sido irresponsable.

Respirando hondamente, bajó el nivel de su egni gradualmente, el color azul que se encontraba retenido en la cúpula color roja de poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que se redujo a nada. Hiccup sintió alivio al ver todo más calmado, pero el rostro fruncido y ojos cerrados de su enemiga le dieron a entender que nuevamente se estaba reprimiendo.

—Astrid, llora si quieres… yo estoy aquí…

Ella negó con su cabeza, luchando por reprimirse, aunque unas lágrimas se le escurrieron de cualquier modo entre sus ojos cerrados.

—No me siento bien. —dijo entre gimoteos y llevó su mano a su adolorido vientre aún inflamado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Hiccup preocupado al verla sufrir demasiado.

Sin embargo, su compañera sólo negó con su cabeza otra vez, pues ni ella sabía que se debía hacer.

En ese momento, la cortina que cubría aquel pequeño cubículo se abrió bruscamente.

—Uhm… lo siento. —Era Atali, la cual sintió pena ajena, al encontrar a su paciente y esposo en una posición un tanto privada.

Con la recién llegada viéndolos, Hiccup se reincorporó rápidamente sintiendo demasiada vergüenza; mientras que Astrid, apenas era capaz de reaccionar pues el dolor en su vientre era su principal foco de atención.

—Dra. Atali… ¿no sé qué pasa? Dice que le duele mucho…—reaccionó Hiccup rápidamente al escuchar a su compañera quejarse.

—El efecto de los medicamentos debe haber pasado, además ese extraño temblor que se sintió de seguro la estresó. —respondió esta rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la sonda que goteaba lentamente. —¿Tú estás bien, Hiccup? ¿No te lastimaste?

—Eh… no… estoy bien.

La doctora respiró sintiendo alivio y procedió a sacar unos medicamentos que estaban en una gaveta anexa.

—Le voy a suministrar otro coctel de medicamentos para que descanse, pero insisto en qué debe de comer algo o se debilitará más. —explicó mientras suministraba dichos medicamentos.

Con las drogas suministradas, la cansada Astrid pronto comenzó a sentir sus efectos y se dejó caer cansada sobre la camilla, la doctora entonces procedió a revisar su cuerpo y retiró sin previo aviso parte de la bata que la cubría.

Estando Hiccup de mirón, rápidamente se dio la vuelta antes de poder ver más de lo que ella le pudiera permitir ver, mientras que Atali siguió haciendo su trabajo.

—Sus heridas siguen bien, nada más que está un poco inflamada por la laparoscopia, pero el dolor irá disminuyendo con el paso de los días y, mira Hiccup…

Atali se volvió al supuesto esposo de su paciente, y se sorprendió al ver que le daba la espalda.

—Hiccup… ¿pasa algo?

—¡No!... es decir, es que usted…la está revisando. —respondió con timidez.

—Sí, pero hay algo que quiero que veas, algo que tienen que cuidar que no se infecte.

—Uh… pero, es que ella…—dijo sonrojado. —Yo no… puedo verla…

—¿Por qué no? Si eres su esposo y me imagino que ya debes conocerla en todos los sentidos, Hiccup, deja de bromear y ven que te quiero mostrar lo que debes de cuidar que no se infecte.

Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba ayuda. Repetía Hiccup en su mente una y otra vez, pensando a la vez que no sería capaz de cuidarla bien si no tenía siquiera el valor para verla y menos tocarla sin su permiso.

—Hiccup… anda ya… que tengo que ver a otros pacientes.

No quedaba de otra, se rindió el asustado Hiccup y con los ojos cerrados se giró nuevamente hacia la camilla, donde ya reposaba la dormida Astrid.

—Hiccup, mira…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pensando que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto; sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se dispersó, cuando vio las marcas en su compañera.

—Tuvimos que hacerle estás incisiones aquí…—comenzó a explicar Atali, señalando las heridas.

Sin embargo, una parte de él apenas y estaba captando sus instrucciones, la otra parte estaba pendiente de una cicatriz que tenía Astrid por debajo de su ombligo y un poquito más arriba de la sábana que cubría su parte intima.

—Hiccup… ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Atali al sentirse ignorada.

—¿Qué es esa cicatriz? —señaló este incrédulamente.

Atali vio hacia donde señalaba.

—Es una cicatriz de cesárea… Hiccup ¿qué pasa? Está se le hizo a Astrid cuando nació Nuffink.

"Tengo una evidencia en mi cuerpo" Recordó este vagamente aquellas palabras que Astrid le dijo la víspera de Navidad, cuando admitió que era la madre de sus hijos.

—Entonces… ¿a eso se refería? —susurró sintiendo tristeza.

—Hiccup… ¿seguro que te sientes bien? Si quieres podemos llamar a alguien que te pueda apoyar, algún familiar cercano o amigos.

El hechicero no pudo evitar pensar en sus guías, y nuevamente se culpó por haber sido arrogante y egoísta con ellos.

—No, yo… la cuidaré. —dijo tratando de sonar fuerte. —¿Me podría volver a explicar?

Atali sólo asintió, no indagando más en su comportamiento, y volviendo su atención nuevamente a la paciente, le señaló lo que de ahora en adelante debía procurar cuidar.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde.

Las cosas en el hospital se calmaron y volvieron a la normalidad, del previo terremoto, sólo se escuchaban los cuchicheos de que sólo se había sentido en ese campus y les habían atribuido aquel hecho a unas tuberías de agua, mismas que el personal de mantenimiento se apresuró en revisar.

Mientras tanto, indiferente a todo aquel ajetreo, en una de las divisiones que había en el piso de maternidad, Hiccup vigilaba pacientemente el sueño de su compañera de cerca, sentado en una silla que estaba destinada para el familiar de compañía o visita.

Astrid no había despertado después de los calmantes que le habían suministrado, sin embargo, conforme fueron pasando las horas, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar hasta que sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron a aquella realidad, y con lo primero que se encontró fue con la penetrante mirada de él.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca y un poco adormilada.

—Sí. —respondió este con simpleza y se levantó de su asiento, para confrontarla nuevamente. —¿Cómo sigues? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Astrid trató de tragar saliva; sin embargo, tenía la boca reseca. Entonces trató de reincorporarse, pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, además de que tenía un brazo inmovilizado.

—Déjame te ayudo.

Hiccup se apresuró a ir con ella y acomodó primeramente la camilla, la cual fue ajustando para que quedara más como una silla, luego, ayudó a Astrid a acomodarse de tal forma que se sintiera más confortable.

En todo ese momento, Astrid no puso objeción y se dejó ayudar; y entre el movimiento y esfuerzo que hizo, pronto sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas, y todo eso debido a un extraño objeto que reposaba sobre ella, un juguete.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, no siendo capaz de alcanzarlo por su cuenta.

—Ah… ¿esto? —dijo Hiccup tomando el peluche para luego entregárselo. —Es de Nuffink, me pidió que te lo diera.

Astrid hipeó al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, y con su mano sana tomó con cuidado el peluche, el cual no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía un poco a su guía en forma de dragona.

—¿cómo…? ¿Cómo están ellos? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Bien, Zephyr y Nuffink están bien, ansiosos por verte. Heather los está cuidando. Zephyr te manda a decir que te quiere y extraña mucho, y Nuffink, como te dije, me pidió que te diera esto, que es uno de sus tesoros, que su "mamá" le había dado y que ahora quería dártelo a ti.

Astrid sintió un nudo en la garganta y tomó con delicadeza aquel juguete para llevarla cerca de su pecho, luego se echó junto con él en la camilla, y volvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Hiccup, para evitar verse vulnerable enfrente de él.

Nuevamente se encerraría en su mundo, pensó el entristecido Hiccup viendo como su compañera, aparentemente se negaría a cruzar más de tres palabras con él, hasta que:

—¿Sabes?...

La escuchó musitar con tristeza.

—Nunca quise tener hijos…

A Hiccup se le aguaron los ojos, no por lo que había dicho, si no por la tristeza con la que ella se expresaba. Mientas que, del lado contrario de su mirada, Astrid estaba en las mismas condiciones, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas que por más que quería no podía retener.

—Antes solía decir eso…—continuó hipeando. —Y ahora… —volvió su mirada al techo. —Ahora… tengo tres… ¡tres! —repitió con tristeza. —De los cuales… a dos ni sé cómo criarlos y… al otro lo perdí por mi estupidez.

—No digas eso. —negó Hiccup con su cabeza.

—Sí, sí lo digo. —afirmó Astrid con la suya. —Tal vez… es un castigo.

—No, claro que no.

—Mi mamá. —continuó esta ignorándolo. —Pasó también por lo mismo… dos veces. —reveló con tristeza. —Dos veces… antes de tener a mi hermanito Fare.

Aquel dato conmocionó a Hiccup, pues desconocía esa parte de la historia de la familia de los Hofferson.

—Y recuerdo que… en ese entonces, yo no sabía muy bien lo qué pasaba, sólo veía a mi mamá sufriendo de repente de la nada… y… lejos de empatizar con ella, me molestaba. —admitió hipeando. —Me molestaba que no me prestara atención, por estar cuidando a esos "hermanitos" que nunca llegaban. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza lo mucho que ella sufría… lo que sufrió… y ahora que, ¡esto! me pasó a mí, sé exactamente cómo se ha deber sentido ella, y yo nunca la comprendí, sólo la juzgué y por eso… creo que es un castigo, por haber sido una mala hija…—dijo hipeando.

—No, claro que no. Astrid, eras muy pequeña cuando eso pasó; no era tu obligación entender con exactitud lo qué le pasaba a tu madre, ni tampoco que tuvieras los sentimientos de cualquier niño que se siente abandonado por sus padres. Es normal, y te lo digo por experiencia.

—Pero en un futuro sí. —replicó Astrid aquel consuelo.

Hiccup no entendió.

—Mi madre murió después de dar a luz a Fare, y la verdad, sentí molestia y odio cuando eso pasó, estaba muy enojada; sin embargo; no pude evitar amar a mi hermano desde la primera vez que lo vi, porque al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa de nada y mi madre lo amó desde que supo de su existencia, tal como me está pasando a mi… —admitió con melancolía. —Extraño mucho a mi mamá. —confesó derramando más lágrimas.

Hiccup empatizó fuertemente con ella y comprendió perfectamente ese sentir, pero también sintió remordimientos de no haber valorado el que su madre, aunque no estaba con él, estaba viva, a diferencia de Astrid, que creció prácticamente sin una figura materna.

— Mi modo de pensar se forjó en base a esas experiencias; porque luego comprendí que mi hermano no era más que el producto de la ambición de la familia…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Astrid se limpió las lágrimas y continuó.

—Mi abuelo y mi padre necesitaban a un varón para continuar con la dinastía, y habían utilizado a mi madre para ello. —recordó con tristeza. —Pero… cuando lo comprendí, lejos de empatizar otra vez con ella, me molesté y la tomé por una idiota por haberse dejado manipular de esa forma, lo mismo pasando con mi hermana Camicazi, cuando prácticamente fue vendida como una reliquia para otra familia… las detesté a ambas por tontas.

Hiccup bajó la mirada, entendiendo a donde iban las cosas.

—Y sólo pensaba… ¿Eso era lo que me esperaba? —continuó Astrid, apretando el peluche contra su pecho. —Para mi familia, no era más que una incubadora que se vendería al mejor postor… ¿Sólo había nacido para hacer eso?... por eso nunca quise tener hijos, nunca los quise, y llegué a cometer una locura para lograr mi objetivo, cuando no encontré salida a ese absurdo matrimonio arreglado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hiccup intrigado.

Hasta ese momento, Astrid se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había confiado a su "enemigo", cosas muy intimas que siempre había guardado muy dentro de ella, e incluso sentimientos que le había ocultado a su guía.

Hiccup al darse cuenta de lo entrometido que había sido, dejó su curiosidad por un lado para enfocarse nuevamente en la salud y estabilidad de su compañera.

—Y ahora tengo tres hijos contigo…—dijo Astrid con un tono un tanto despectivo.

—Sí, lo sé…—musitó este sintiendo de repente como si la hubiera violado, como si le hubiera arrebatado una parte de sus sueños.

—Y Zephyr y Nuffink son unos niños maravillosos… ¿no crees? —lloró Astrid al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.

El corazón de Hiccup se alborotó en ese momento, y le entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó y sólo alcanzó a asentir con su cabeza y con gran orgullo.

—Y ese bebé que se fue…— musitó con cuidado. —Estoy seguro de que también lo hubiera sido.

Astrid ahogó un grito al escucharlo y se aferró nuevamente al peluche con fuerza para luego desviar nuevamente su mirada hacia el otro lado.

—¿Astrid? —llamó Hiccup pensando que nuevamente había retrocedido.

—Yo lo pude ver…—dijo esta hipeando.

Hiccup no comprendió.

—En un aparato…—siguió esta llorando. —Antes de que me lo quitaran… y ahora… cada vez que me acuerdo de él… a mi mente llegan esas últimas imágenes, las cuales después de que aparecen en mi mente se tornan en otra imagen diferente y en la cual… sólo puedo ver a… sólo puedo ver…

—¿A quién?

Astrid se volvió nuevamente hacia Hiccup, mostrando ante él todas sus lágrimas.

—A un niño que se parece mucho a ti…

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto.

—Que se parece mucho a ti, tal como te recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez…

El hechicero mordió sus labios, recordando también aquel momento, y no sólo ese, también la conversación con Atali, en la cual Astrid le contó que su hijo saldría idéntico a él.

—Entonces hubiera sido muy apuesto. —comentó tratando de animar la conversación, para no recordar a su hijo sólo con tristeza.

Y misión cumplida, aunque adolorida, Astrid soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto, Haddock? —cuestionó un poco más calmada.

Hiccup, sólo se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en la orilla.

—Es lo mismo que estoy tratando de entender. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Y soy Hiccup, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre. —pidió con una leve sonrisa. —Porque en este mundo, sólo soy…yo.

—Hiccup…—pronunció Astrid agotada. —Suena extraño pronunciar tu nombre.

—Sí, lo sé…lo mismo me pasa, es… bastante extraño.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que odiarnos tanto, Hiccup? —preguntó ella de repente.

El interrogado sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. —susurró. —En un tiempo pasado diría que fue por lo de la exhibición, pero creo que va más allá de eso. ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que desde la etapa 1, cuando nos conocimos… ¿recuerdas el primer día de clases?

—Mmm… pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo sí lo recuerdo…—dijo Astrid rememorando viejos recuerdos.

.

.

**Año 1994.**

—_Escucha bien Astrid, esta es la academia de brujería y hechicería a la que han acudido los Hofferson de muchas generaciones, ahora es tu turno de seguir con tal legado y salir de esta escuela con honores._

_Tomado de la mano de su abuelo, Astrid de 6 años, observó a lo alto del recinto mientras que sobre su hombro reposaba la pequeña Stormfly, viendo el edificio de igual manera. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no lo podía demostrar ya que luego su abuelo se enfadaba, y como su madre y padre estaban ocupados con el embarazo de la primera, al patriarca de su clan no le había quedado de otra más que acompañarla a la ceremonia de bienvenida._

_A su alrededor había mucha gente, caminando de un lado a otro, como se solía ver en cada inicio de año; sin embargo, para el viejo Hofferson nada de ese ruido lo inquietó hasta que un auto color rojo apareció, llamando inmediatamente la atención de unos cuantos._

—_Ya llegaron esas basuras._

_Astrid, sin saber porque su abuelo comenzaba a despotricar, miró hacia el lujoso auto que recién había llegado, de donde bajó un hombre mayor tan imponente como su abuelo, y seguido de este, bajó un niño bajito, flacucho y que se veía realmente tímido._

.

.

.

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas?

—Mmm, creo que sí. —dijo Hiccup nervioso.

—Y bueno, esa fue la primera vez que te vi, y la verdad me disté igual, es decir, pudiste pasar ante mi como un estudiante más, pero para mi abuelo no…

—Sí, lo sé… supongo que te pasó lo mismo que a mí. —reflexionó este estirándose.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿También te hubiera dado igual que yo estuviera ahí de no haber sido por tu abuelo?

—Eh sí, claro… creo que ni siquiera te hubiera notado de no haber sido por él.

.

.

.

_La academia de brujería y hechicería le asustaba demasiado, era la primera vez que conviviría con más personas además de Toothless y su familia, por lo que estaba realmente asustado, así como por las expectativas que tenían en él._

_Tantas eran aquellas expectativas que, antes de que su papá y mamá terminaran de asearse, su orgulloso abuelo, lo había tomado sin el permiso de sus progenitores, y se adjudicó la tarea de llevarlo a la ceremonia de bienvenida de la academia. _

_Cuando por fin llegaron y bajaron del auto, se asustó aún más al ver la gran cantidad de personas que había en ese momento en el recinto; sin embargo, de entre toda esa multitud, una singular cabellera rubia llamó su atención._

_El pequeño Hiccup de 6 años, quedó boquiabierto, al fijar su mirada en una pequeña niña de más o menos su misma edad, la cual, a pesar de su ceño fruncido, se le hizo de lo más bonita._

.

.

—Había demasiada gente ese día.

—Sí, y de no haber sido por ellos, como te dije… ni siquiera… te hubiera notado. —continuó el nervioso Hiccup.

.

.

.

_A pesar del gentío, los patriarcas rivales y sus respectivos nietos, se proyectaron en un mundo en donde sólo ellos cuatro estaban presentes._

—_Mira muy bien a ese tonto, Astrid. —señaló el abuelo Hofferson con su mirada al debilucho niño castaño. —Él es el hijo y heredero de nuestros enemigos: los Haddock, más te vale buscar la manera de hacerle la vida imposible a ese maldito niño, quiero que sufra y que mejor que sea por medio de la mano de una Hofferson._

—_¿Haddock? —repitió Astrid ausente, viendo con un poco de empatía a aquel niño que parecía que en algún momento se haría en sus pantalones por el miedo._

_Bajo los preceptos con los que había sido criada, no podía aprovecharse de alguien que parecía más débil que ella, y Stormfly en secreto, la secundó al decirle que, si ese niño no le hacía nada, ella tampoco tenía por qué._

—_¿Me has escuchado, Astrid? —preguntó su abuelo demandante._

—_Sí, abuelo Hofferson. —respondió tan segura como pudo; sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de complacerlo._

_Mientras que del otro lado…_

—_Mira a esa niña tonta, hijo. —señaló Eero con su mirada a la pequeña rubia. —La segunda desgracia de los Hofferson: nuestros odiados y molestos enemigos._

—_¿Enemigos? —repitió Hiccup con voz bajita, viendo hacia lo alto de su abuelo, para luego mirar a la niña bonita._

—_Así es, y lamentablemente es de tu edad, por lo que, si te toca estar con ella en las mismas clases, más vale que sobresalgas en todo lo que ella haga, nunca te dejes ganar por un Hofferson, hazle la vida imposible a tal grado de que no le queden ganas de volver. _

_Hiccup torció la boca un tanto asustado, pues esa niña, aunque era bonita, se veía que era bastante fuerte, para nada podía hacer lo que le decía su abuelo._

—_Yo no quiero. —replicó con voz bajita._

—_Tonterías. —se puso su abuelo a su altura. —Hazle la vida imposible y te prometo que te compraré un juguete nuevo._

—_Pero…_

_Hiccup se giró hacia donde su guía estaba, pero, aunque este como todo ser razonable no pudo aconsejar bien a su pupilo, pues la vista del patriarca se enfocó en él de una manera muy amenazante._

—_Nada te pasará muchacho, ya verás. —insistió Eero maliciosamente. —Comienza con algo sencillo…—incitó, apareciendo unas tijeras entre sus ropas. —Córtale el cabello._

_Hiccup tragó saliva, viendo con recelo el utensilio que le ofrecía su abuelo. _

—_Hiccup… obedece. —ordenó demandante. —tráeme un mechón de ese estúpido y molesto cabello rubio y serás siempre mi gran orgullo._

_Cuando le hablaba así, no había más remedio que aceptar. Con temor, el pequeño tomó las tijeras y las guardó en su mochila. Mientras que el pequeño Toothless, sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para evitar alguna tragedia._

_Pero las cosas no salieron tal cual el guía esperaba; desafortunadamente, Hiccup y Astrid coincidieron en la misma clase, y para colmo, a los guías no les tenían permitido acompañarlos en estas, a menos de que la materia fuera para ambos. _

_Entonces sucedió._

_En medio de una clase de lectura, cuando la maestra salió por unos momentos, los recién integrados niños comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, pues las mesas eran redondas y en cada una se podían sentar cinco niños. _

_Hiccup se encontraba sentado justo frente a la mesa donde estaba Astrid, ambos se daban la espalda, y Hiccup no hacía más que ver de reojo, el largo cabello que esa niña tenía, casi por debajo de la espalda. _

_Tragó saliva, no podía hacerlo; sin embargo, su imaginación pronto le jugó sucio al proyectarle lo que su abuelo le haría si no. Así que, armándose de valor, se levantó de su asiento, y con tijeras en mano, se aproximó a su víctima la cual en vez de socializar con las demás niñas estaba enfocada en su lectura._

_Pero un ruido parecido a un "crac" "crac" pronto la hizo dejar su lectura y más cuando sintió su cabeza más ligera. Su primera reacción fue la de llevar su mano a su largo cabello, pero en cuanto lo hizo varias tiras se le quedaron enredados entre los dedos._

_Atónita, se giró para tratar de ver qué era lo que había ocurrido y sorpresivamente con lo que se encontró fue con la mitad de su cabello en el suelo y con un niño tonto y asustadizo con el arma del crimen en sus manos._

_Ese niño, su enemigo, no era tan debilucho como pensó que era, y encontrando la excusa que necesitaba se abalanzó con furia hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, justo cuando la maestra entró al salón de clase._

_Por la fuerza que tenía, Hiccup no sólo cayó si no que también pareció rebotar, muy graciosamente a la vista de sus demás compañeros, los cuales pronto comenzaron a reírse de él, mientras que las niñas comenzaron a reír por la apariencia de Astrid a la cual tacharon como "presumida"._

_Con tales burlas, Hiccup no pudo evitar llorar tanto por la humillación, así como por el trancazo que le había dado; se sintió realmente humillado y ya no se le hizo para nada bonita esa niña; mientras que Astrid, sólo enrojeció por las burlas y más cuando la maestra la tomó tanto a ella como a Hiccup de la oreja para llevarlos con el director._

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de eso. —dijo el avergonzado Hiccup.

—¿Cómo olvidar cuando un niño tonto casi me deja sin cabello? Eso no se olvida fácilmente. —dijo ella con molestia.

—Estoy muy avergonzado.

—Pero descuida, al fin y al cabo, tu estúpida hazaña hizo que yo encontrara un pretexto para buscarte hacer guerra.

—¿Qué?

Astrid asintió.

—Si, no creo que mi abuelo me perdonara fácilmente el no hacerte la vida imposible.

—Entiendo. —reflexionó Hiccup, pensando que de una forma u otra ellos hubieran terminado enemistados.

—¿Disculpen? —Se escuchó de repente una vocecilla detrás de la cortina.

Hiccup se aproximó a la tela y la retiró, viendo que se trataba de una enfermera que preparaba unas vasijas con comida.

—Es hora de comer. —indicó a la paciente.

Astrid sintió un retorcijón en su estómago, a causa de las náuseas que le dieron con sólo oler la comida. Por un momento, la amena plática que había tenido con su "compañero" le había hecho olvidar por muy poco el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

—¿Cómo sigue, señora? ¿Se le calmó el dolor? —preguntó la enfermera con amabilidad, revisando primeramente la sonda antes de acercar la comida.

—No quiero comer nada.

—Lo siento, señora. Pero, es una orden de la doctora, está muy débil y necesita comer para comenzar a recuperarse.

De sólo escuchar eso, Astrid comenzó a sentirse frustrada nuevamente.

—Vamos, se ve muy rico…—trató de animar Hiccup al notarla ansiosa. —Y entre más rápido te recuperes, más pronto podrás volver a casa con Zephyr y con Nuffink.

"Buena estrategia": pensó Astrid con melancolía, odiaba tener esos altibajos de emociones, pues más lágrimas se derramaron cuando la enfermera le acercó la comida.

—¿Puede dejarnos a solas? —pidió Hiccup amablemente, sabía que a Astrid no le gustaba que la vieran vulnerable.

La enfermera entendió, y antes de irse, le pidió que se asegurara que se comiera por lo menos la mitad de los alimentos.

—Anda Astrid, ¿quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Hiccup, dispuesto a darle la comida en la boca si era necesario.

Pero su compañera, negó con su cabeza, y dando un leve suspiro, tomó la cucharilla y tomó una porción de comida. Lo tragó con dificultad, su garganta seguía reseca que no pudo evitar toser y con ello sentir dolor en sus recientes heridas.

—Tranquila, toma un poco de líquido primero. —le acercó Hiccup un té que le habían dado y con cuidado la ayudó a beber.

—Gracias. —expresó cuando terminó de beber, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por no ser capaz de cuidarse por sí sola.

Mientras que Hiccup, sólo se limitó a verla comer, muy lento, pero lo estaba haciendo, aunque no veía que realmente quisiera comer, se veía muy obligada al hacerlo.

—Perdí al bebé porque no me cuidé bien ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no.

Una respuesta no tan consoladora, Astrid no preguntó más y siguió comiendo hasta donde su estado de ánimo se lo permitió. Dejando la mitad de la comida, se echó nuevamente en la camilla junto con el peluche de su querido hijo.

—¿No vas a salir a comer tú? —preguntó como no queriendo a su acompañante.

—No, estoy bien.

—Con la comida me dio sueño otra vez, puedes salir si quieres, prometo no destruir nada. —dijo tratando de bromear.

—Entiendo, entonces esperaré a que te duermas, compro y como algo rápido y vuelvo.

—¿No irás a casa con los niños?

Hiccup resopló.

—Quisiera, pero tampoco quisiera dejarte.

—Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes. —dijo Astrid tratando de sonar indiferente. —Puedo quedarme sola.

Estar sola no era una opción para Hiccup, más que nada por los altibajos que tenía su compañera, los cuales también podrían verse reflejados de repente en su egni.

—Ya no me queda más egni, si es lo que piensas. —interrumpió esta de repente sus pensamientos. —No puedo hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

—Entonces, menos me voy… —concluyó Hiccup. —Duerme un poco Astrid, yo veré qué como y luego vuelvo ¿sí?

La convaleciente chica, sólo desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y aferrándose al peluche, cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco.

.

.

.

Más horas pasaron.

Después de comer, Hiccup regresó al cuarto del hospital. Durante el lapso de su ausencia, Astrid no se había despertado, seguía dormida con el peluche entre su brazo y algunas lagrimillas marcadas en su rostro.

Ella seguía sufriendo hasta en sus sueños, y se sintió realmente inútil por no poder hacer nada en estos y menos en la realidad. Tampoco sabía qué hacer, faltaba poco para el anochecer y se debatía entre regresar a la casa con los niños o quedarse a cuidar a Astrid. ¿Y cómo le haría con el trabajo? El lunes tenía que regresar a trabajar, llevar a Zephyr a la escuela, atender a Nuffink, eran demasiadas cosas para él solo, y a pesar de qué contaba con el apoyo de Heather, Dagur y Mala, no quería abusar demasiado de su confianza y tiempo, pues suponía que estos tenían sus propios deberes.

De repente, el celular que le habían prestado comenzó a vibrar y respetando el reglamento del hospital, salió a la sala de espera para poder responder.

—**Hola Hiccup**. —Era Heather. —**¿Cómo sigue Astrid?**

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… está dormida.

—**Mala me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda para cuidarla en la noche, porque por lo que se ve, no la darán de alta ¿verdad?**

—No, aun no.

—**Entonces, ¿le digo que vaya? También vinieron Tuffnut y Ushhh…. Ruffnut**. —mencionó con molestia. — **al enterarse y se ofrecieron también a apoyarte con Astrid o con los niños. **

Eso sí sorprendió a Hiccup que, tarde se daba cuenta, de que había hecho muy buenos amigos en Berk.

—No, no es necesario. —susurró Hiccup enternecido.

—**Entonces…**

—Creo que me quedaré con Astrid por lo pronto, con respecto a los niños, sólo no los saques de la casa hasta que volvamos, confío que la barrera mágica que construí es muy fuerte.

—**Ok, pero ¿entonces hay algún problema con Astrid?**

—Está muy triste. —suspiró. —Y la verdad es que tiene unas emociones muy poderosas y explosivas.

Del otro lado de la línea, no se escuchó ningún comentario, Hiccup concluyó que Heather no le había entendido.

—En fin, ¿están los niños ahí contigo?

—**Sí. ¿Quieren hablar con Hiccup? **—escuchó que preguntó a los menores.

De lado de Hiccup, sólo escuchó los gritos emocionados de los menores y una pequeña disputa por ver quien sostenía el teléfono, que se resolvió de manera pacifica cuando Heather optó por ponerlo en altavoz.

—**Hiccup… ¿Astrid está contigo?** —preguntó Zephyr rápidamente.

—No pequeña, está dormidita.

—**¿La puedes despertar para hablar con ella?**

—No puedo entrar con el celular a esa área.

—**¿Le diste mi regalo, Hiccup? **—preguntó Nuffink.

—**Sí, amigo. Y le gustó mucho… lo está abrazando y no lo ha soltado.**

—**¿Cuándo vuelven? **—preguntó con tristeza.

—En cuanto la doctora la deje ir, que estoy seguro de que será muy pronto.

—**¿Cómo en cuántos días? **—indagó Zephyr.

—No sé, pero le preguntaré a la doctora y te digo ¿sí?

—**Que sea mañana**. —escuchó decir a Nuffink.

—**Ya lo escucharon niños, cuando la doctora lo diga**. —ayudó Heather al ver que los niños se pondrían un poquito necios. —**Ahora, despídanse de Hiccup, que tiene que volver a cuidar a Astrid ¿Verdad?**

—Sí.

—¡Ok! —respondieron ambos pequeños como unos soldaditos.

—**Hiccup, dile a Astrid que llamamos y que queremos que vuelva rápido. ¿verdad Nuffink?**

—**Que vuelva mañana si se puede.** —rogó el menor.

—Claro, yo se lo diré.

—_**¡Adiós Hiccup, vuelve también pronto! **_—desearon ambos menores al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, claro… que lo haré. —dijo este sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, en especial cuando Heather también se despidió y cortó la llamada.

—Disculpe, Sr. Haddock. —llamó una enfermera.

—Ah, sí. —respondió restregando sus manos por sobre sus ojos.

—Su esposa ya despertó.

—Ah, sí claro…

Regresando al cuartito, efectivamente se encontró a Astrid ya despierta, aunque estaba con mucha falta de ánimo, al juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraba; estaba ida; pero en cuanto llegó, dejó de ver hacia la nada para enfocarse en él.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—No, estaba contestando una llamada. —dijo mostrándole el celular. —Eran los niños, siguen ansiosos por verte y quieren que te recuperes pronto, y si se puede que sea mañana. —le contó con una sonrisita.

—Estoy muy deplorable todavía ¿no crees? —preguntó con melancolía. —Me daría vergüenza de que me vieran así.

—Y por eso debes recuperarte, atender las instrucciones de la doctora para que pronto puedas volver con ellos.

—Suenas tan esperanzador. —opinó con una leve sonrisa. —Como si lo que dijeras fuera un momento que quisiera recordar para siempre.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Hiccup sentándose nuevamente en la orilla de la cama.

Astrid ya no le decía nada, ya no se incomodaba con su cercanía, pero sólo se limitó a ver el techo, ausente en sus pensamientos.

—¿En que piensas? —trató Hiccup de comprenderla, sabía que esa mujer guardaba demasiadas cosas en su interior.

—Pienso… en mi bebé y…—respiró. —En el horrible corte de cabello que me hiciste, parecía un varón. —dijo con una risita.

—Fue una estupidez, quisiera decir que fueron cosas de niños, pero no fueron más que manipulaciones por familiares que se creen superiores a otros.

Astrid asintió concordando con eso.

—Toda nuestra vida. —reflexionó con sentimiento. —compitiendo en estupideces, humillando al otro y… ¿para qué? Mira cómo terminamos.

Hiccup mordió sus labios, rememorando cada una de las estupideces que hicieron. Las clases de categoría física o estratégicas en donde ella siempre sobresalía por encima de él y lo humillaba; las clases teóricas y que requerían el uso de varios ingredientes, clases en donde él era bueno y se lo restregaba en la cara.

Las bromas pesadas, el cabello, el papel sanitario, desperdicios de comida y más estupideces que fueron haciendo conforme iban creciendo y que culminó con la tragedia el día de la exhibición de armas.

—Me siento tan tonta. —continuó Astrid. —Me siento tan vulnerable, tan débil, siento que ahora lloraré por todo.

—No es malo llorar, a veces es bueno, ya que libera muchas cosas.

—¿libera muchas cosas?

—Por supuesto, puede ayudarte a liberar o expresar felicidad, orgullo y… libera también las armas. —le dijo en secreto.

—¿Qué?

—Por si alguna vez te lo habías preguntado, para sacar a inferno de la roca yo… lloré como un crio para poder sacarla. —confesó abiertamente.

Astrid se sorprendió.

—Yo…

—Tú con una canción.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, Harald me devolvió algunas memorias. —recordó con rencor. —Tú y yo estábamos discutiendo, como siempre, y tú me dijiste o insinuaste que habías liberado a tu arma con una canción.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué?

—Ese hombre no sólo te hizo recordar a ti… también unas memorias volvieron a mí. —dijo apenada. —Discutimos, como siempre, y luego una tipa nos atacó ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—No logro recordar lo que nos hizo,

—Ni yo, esa parte no volvió.

—Pero…—suspiró Astrid volviendo a lagrimear. —Sí recuerdo lo que nos llevó a ella, y fue mi culpa ¿verdad? Como Harald lo dijo.

—No menciones más el nombre de ese desgraciado. —gruñó Hiccup tronando los dientes. —Y por supuesto que no fue tu culpa.

—Claro que sí, porque… después de todo… tú estabas enamorado, y yo me burlé de eso, te amenacé incluso.

—Ya no vale la pena recordarlo, quedó en el pasado.

—¡PERDÓNAME POR TODO LO QUE TE HICE! —exclamó Astrid arrepentida, dejando escapar nuevamente su dolor y remordimientos.

Hiccup sintió un vuelco en el corazón, esa palabra "perdón" que hasta ese momento no había tenido el valor de pronunciar, pero que su antes enemiga sí, y con tanto sentimiento que se podía sentir la sinceridad de su arrepentimiento.

—No, ¡PERDÓNAME, TÚ A MÍ! —le pidió él, tomándola por los hombros, para luego comenzar a llorar. —Nunca debí molestarte, debí comportarme como un hombre y no lo hice, yo fui el que ocasionó todo esto, por no poder quedarme callado y quieto, no tú.

—Pero, no sólo hablo de eso Hiccup… tu pierna, me descontrolé el día de la exhibición, pero… pero… te juro que te iba ayudar, sólo quería ayudarte cuando…

—No, no, no… lo entiendo, fue un accidente, ahora lo sé, ¡lo sé!… y creo que yo también confundí las cosas, ni siquiera sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer Inferno cuando empuñé la espada y te condené, y es doloroso ¿Verdad?

Astrid asintió.

—Como no tienes idea.

Hiccup apretó puños y dientes sintiendo que le había agregado otro pecado a su listado de malas acciones; pero de un modo u otro, pensó que tenía que quitar eso de su lista.

—Astrid… —llamó con firmeza.

La llorona hechicera levantó su mirada.

—Te prometo… no más bien ¡Te juro!... que no dejaré que tu alma sea condenada y dirigida al averno, por mi vida que no lo permitiré.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Era real? Astrid no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y aunque pareciera absurdo, algo en su corazón le decía a gritos que debía confiar en sus esperanzadoras palabras, por lo que sólo asintió y como parte de un trato le extendió delicadamente su mano.

Hiccup, conociendo aquel gesto, puso la suya sobre la de ella, sintiendo extraño el poder sentirla y no precisamente con un puñetazo.

—Entonces… creo que es un…

En ese momento, la cortina se abrió repentinamente. El par de hechiceros se sobresaltó por el susto, aunque luego quedaron boquiabiertos al ver de quienes se trataban.

—Ah… Sr. Y Sra. Haddock… tienen visitas. —dijo la enfermera cediendo el paso a los recién llegados.

Los recién llegados, tanto como el par de hechiceros no pudieron moverse de la impresión.

—Stormfly…—fue Astrid la primera en reaccionar, y sus altibajos nuevamente se hicieron presentes en ella, en forma de más lágrimas.

La guía humana se asustó de verla, "su Astrid", era de las personas que nunca lloraban, y sintiendo un enorme remordimiento para con ella, se apresuró hacia ella para protegerla.

—¡PERDÓNAME, STORMFLY! ¡LO PERDÍ… YO NO LO SABÍA! ¡NO LO SABÍA! ¡POR FAVOR, PERDÓNAME!

—Tranquila, tranquila…—le susurraba su guía, abrazándola con cuidado. —Ya estoy aquí, y nunca te volveré a dejar.

Sintiendo que sobraba en aquel lugar, Hiccup se levantó de la cama y caminó en reversa, chocando con los otros que aguardaban. Al girarse, vio con arrepentimiento tanto al angustiado Toothless, así como a la impresionada Alúmini, y su primera reacción fue abrazar a su guía, aquel ser que, a pesar de todo, sentía que era como su hermano.

Toothless, no dijo nada, sólo lo apretó con fuerza, sintiendo como su hermano temblaba al estarse aguantando el dolor, a diferencia de Astrid cuyos gritos desconsoladores parecían bastar en ese momento.

Mientras que Alúmini, sintiendo también sus propios remordimientos, se limitó sólo a acercarse a su amo adoptivo, no esperando nada más, aunque, sorpresivamente Hiccup al sentirla cerca, cambió su posición, para también abrazarla con fuerza, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón.

Todo era devastador a los ojos del guía nocturna, que siguió consolando a su hermano junto con su pareja; sin embargo, al fijar su mirada hacia donde Astrid y Stormfly estaban, vio que la nadder, desvió también su mirada hacia ellos, mostrando un rostro que jamás le había visto, estaba furiosa, realmente muy furiosa.

**Continuará.**

**Comentarios y agradecimientos.**

**Más vale tarde que nunca, espero les haya gustado.**

**Maylu Liya: Sorry por la tardanza, la verdad no la he pasado muy bien y es por lo mismo de la tonta contingencia. Pero, en fin, me digo a mí misma que pronto pasará para sobrellevarlo. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y también los nuevos acontecimientos. Saludos.**

**K FanNeurtex: Sí, era un modo medio robótico y hasta un poco falso, y por supuesto Hiccup era igual. Saludos.**

**Sandy 97: Como quiera fue un gran avance, y así seguirán avanzado hasta poder ser ellos mismos y pues de ahí saldrán otras cosillas, espero te hay gustado.**

**Heimao3: probablemente leas esto después, ya que vas en uno los capítulos pasados, pero espero que hasta este punto de la historia te vaya gustando. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos, anónimos y aquellos que envían mensajes privados por Facebook o Wattpad, espero que le esté gustado. Nos seguimos leyendo y cuídense mucho, siguen siendo tiempos de pandemia.**


	27. Unidos otra vez

_**Por su paciencia o impaciencia, gracias (^.^)/**_

_**En capítulos anteriores:**_

—_¡Es de Hiccup! —exclamó el feliz Toothless al reconocer el tipo de papel y rápidamente se puso a leer lo que su amo le había escrito._

_Mientas que Alúmini, estaba sorprendida de que justamente que estaban hablando de su protegido habían llegado mensajes de él, y sintió por una parte alivio de que nada le hubiera pasado, como se imaginaba Toothless._

_Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se le esfumó, cuando su pareja se giró hacia ella con una expresión sumamente consternada, estaba en shock._

—_¿Qué pasa Toothless? ¿Le pasó algo a Hiccup?_

_El guía, de la impresión, no pudo siquiera responder y sólo alcanzó a negar con su cabeza. _

_Desesperada con tanta intriga, Alúmini le arrebató los papelitos y los leyó por sí misma, al final quedó igual que su pareja, pero a la vez rememoró un viejo sentimiento._

—_Tenemos que volver…—dijo Toothless aún pasmado._

_Alúmini, aún en shock, asintió rápidamente y luego sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia su amiga nadder._

—_Ay dioses, Stormfly… ¿cómo se lo diremos?_

_En ese momento, la puerta de la casita se abrió para susto de ambos dragones humanos, puesto quien llegó era la guía a la que más le impactaría la noticia. _

—_¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Stormfly con el entrecejo fruncido, pues apenas entrando con lo primero que se encontró fue con la cara de espanto de sus compañeros de cuarto._

_Toothless tragó saliva y tomando nuevamente el mensaje de su amo en sus manos, dio un paso hacia adelante para mostrarle el mensaje que recién habían recibido._

—_Stormfly… es Astrid…_

_Aquel tono, no le gustó para nada a la recién llegada y rápidamente comenzó a temer lo peor. _

—_**¿Qué le pasó a Astrid?...**_

**Capítulo 26.**

**.**

**.**

**Unidos otra vez. **

**.**

**.**

"_Astrid, perdió un bebé"_

"_No sé qué hacer"_

"_Por favor, necesito ayuda"_

"_Por favor, perdónenme."_

"_No puedo solo, no sé qué hacer. Por favor."_

Aquellas palabras eran las que estaban escritas en las 5 hojitas de las notas mágicas que habían recibido los guías. Estaba de más decir que para la pareja de furias la primera nota era la más impactante y trágica de todas, mientras que las demás, despedían un aura de suma confusión y de tristeza.

En tanto Stormfly, quedó impactada con sólo leer la primera, y su instinto protector salió a flote cuando sin previo aviso, cambió de forma a la de un pequeño dragón y salió volando presurosamente de la cabaña.

Toothless y Alúmini se miraron con preocupación; sin embargo, no perdieron el tiempo y también se transformaron a voluntad; esa habilidad la habían adquirido cuando rompieron los lazos con Hiccup y Stormfly con Astrid.

Siguiendo de lejos a la nadder que ya se había adelantado por mucho, vieron que se dirigía al puerto, tal como lo habían pensado, pues la única forma de volver a Berk era en un barco, ya que después de todo, no eran tan grandes como para cruzar de un puerto a otro, y si querían llegar rápido ese era el único medio.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se adentraron a un barco en el área de carga y ahí esperaron impacientemente a que partiera. Stormfly estaba esquinada, no quería dirigirse al par de furias que también mantenían su distancia, pero en cuanto sintieron que el barco zarpó, el guía nocturna se acercó a ella para tratar de hablar sobre lo sucedido.

—¡Nunca debí hacerles caso! —reclamó la nadder convirtiéndose precipitosamente en una humana, y con un manazo alejó al pequeño dragón negro.

—¡Stormfly! —Toothless reaccionó transformándose también, y en seguida a él, la taciturna Alúmini.

—Astrid, ella estaba…—no pudo terminar pues la tristeza de imaginar lo que había pasado dominó a su mente y cuerpo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero creo que no es el momento de pelear.

—Claro, que fácil para ti, no es a tu amo a quien le pasó.

Dicho esto, la furiosa Stormfly volvió a su forma de dragón y salió como una destellante luz hacia la cubierta del barco, necesitaba aire y también pensar profundamente tanto en lo sucedido como en sus acciones.

Mientras tanto, el par de furia se quedó en silencio en el área de carga.

—No creo que lo que dice Stormfly sea verdad. —rompió Alúmini el silencio. —Se podía leer en las notas, se podía percibir en ellas el dolor de Hiccup.

—Nunca debimos dejarlos continuar con su vida así hechizados. —masculló Toothless dándole la espalda. —Lo mejor hubiera sido revelarles la verdad en cuanto los encontramos.

—Pero y ¿el pequeño?, era sólo un bebé…

—Claro, ¿y después? —la encaró. —No tuvimos la precaución de evitar que siguieran con su vida marital después, ¡ni siquiera se nos cruzó por la cabeza que podrían tener otro hijo! Pero fui un TONTO, por escucharte y a Stormfly… ¿de verdad? ¡¿Qué diablos pensábamos cuando creímos que ellos podían seguir su vida así hechizados?! ¡YO QUERIA DECIRLES LA VERDAD Y ME DEJÉ LLEVAR POR SUS IDEAS! Si lo hubiéramos hecho…

—¡BASTA TOOTHLESS! —gritó Alúmini afilando sus ojos. — ¡Ya no tiene caso reprochárnoslo, el hubiera no existe! Tenemos que aceptarlo, Hiccup y Astrid cometieron errores, sí, y…—suspiró. —Nosotros también…

—Claro. —bufó. —¡Porque nunca debimos abandonarlos!

—¡Ellos estaban incontrolables! ¡Necesitaban madurar!

—¡Y nosotros preferimos huir a lidiar con ellos! Alúmini…—suspiró más calmado. —Ni siquiera nos consta que Astrid Hofferson estuviera 100% involucrada en lo que hacía Hiccup, Stormfly lo dudó… pero, aun así, la separamos de ella.

—Ya Toothless, como dije, no tiene caso reprochárnoslo, eso quedó en el pasado, tenemos que ver por el presente y el futuro.

Toothless sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Espero que eso te ayude a dormir, porque a mí… sinceramente no, no creo que puedas comprender con exactitud la gravedad del problema.

Con sus últimas palabras dichas, Toothless le dio la espalda a su pareja, se transformó en dragón y salió también a cubierta.

—No tienes ni siquiera idea. —susurró Alúmini en la soledad, limpiando con brusquedad unas lagrimillas que se le habían salido.

Se sentó entre las cajas de la carga y reflexionó también. Por supuesto que comprendía lo que probablemente sucedía en ese momento con los hechiceros, pero también, otra parte de ella tenía ese sentimiento de culpa. Lo admitía, como una guía sin amo, por años había estado buscando ser parte de algo, de alguien, y cuando por fin conoció a Toothless, pensó que podría tener lo que otros guías tenían cuando llegaban a su madurez, aunque claro, estaba el factor "Hiccup", aquel por el que su pareja tenía que ver y que ella acogió para estar tanto con Toothless, así como para guiar al hechicero por el buen camino como pensó que hubiera echo con su propio amo.

"Su amo" —gimoteo de tan sólo pensar en ella. —¿Cómo hubiera sido? —se preguntó mirando al techo.

Y así, los guías, cada uno por su lado, aguardaron durante el viaje en distintos puntos del barco, una vez que este atracó en el puerto de Berk, dejaron momentáneamente sus diferencias y se concentraron para sentir la magia de sus amos y así encontrar su camino de vuelta con quien los necesitaban.

.

.

.

**Tiempo actual.**

—Perdóname, Stormfly… ¡no lo sabía! —seguía gritando Astrid con fuerza.

La guía, a pesar de tratar de confortarla con sus caricias poco efecto surtían, la vio realmente mal, y claro, todo gracias al imbécil que se encontraba frente a ella, pasmado como el idiota que era. Refugiándose bajo las alas de sus guías, como siempre solía hacer.

—Storm... Storm… fly…—comenzó Astrid a quejarse repentinamente por una punzada que sintió en su vientre.

—¿Qué? ¿qué tienes? —trató esta de ayudar con desesperación, viendo como su ama comenzaba a retorcerse por el dolor.

—¿Astrid?

Al escucharla quejarse, Hiccup se soltó de sus guías y acudió con ella para ayudar, un acto que momentáneamente sorprendió al par de furias y a la misma nadder, pues no pasó por desapercibido que la había llamado por su nombre.

—Astrid… ¿Dónde te duele?

—¡Aléjate, imbécil! —lo empujó la nadder antes que pudiera acercarse más a ella.

—Stormfly… —susurró Astrid en un intento de regaño, pero el dolor la superaba que aquel regaño se confundió con un susurro de auxilio.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —irrumpió de repente Atali con la enfermera que había escoltado a los recién llegados.

—Dra. Atali… Astrid, no sé…—respondió Hiccup balbuceante.

—Hay muchas personas aquí, les pido por favor que sólo uno se quede, los demás deben retirarse.

—Yo me quedaré con ella, soy su hermana. —se apresuró a decir Stormfly, viendo con desdén a Hiccup, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de su ama.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto y se sintió desplazado, después del avance que había tenido con su aliada nuevamente sintió que iba en picada otra vez, algo que no podía permitir que volviera a suceder, pero una mano sobre su hombro, lo hizo desistir de sus intenciones de reclamar.

Toothless, con el gesto generoso que lo caracterizaba, le hizo una negación con la cabeza, por lo que comprendió que no era el lugar ni el momento, así que sólo asintió y salió junto con él y Alúmini del cuartito para dejar a la doctora hacer lo suyo.

Pero la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba con su compañera lo abrumaba, tanto, que aguardar en la sala de espera no le fue suficiente, por lo que ansiosamente salió del edificio en un intento por liberar la frustración que sentía, así como la sorpresiva llegada de sus guías los cuales lo acompañaron de cerca y silenciosamente.

Tanto Toothless como Alúmini se limitaron en observarlo, y sólo eso les bastó para notar que su amo ya no era el mismo muchacho que habían dejado semanas atrás. El engreído y egoísta Hiccup había desaparecido, ahora ante ellos, estaba otra persona, una que, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba sufriendo demasiado.

—Hiccup, no tienes que guardar tus sentimientos. —le aconsejó Alúmini, al verlo dar vueltas en medio del jardín del hospital.

El hechicero entonces detuvo su andar. Les dio la espalda a sus guías y miró al cielo, el cual ya se encontraba oscurecido y adornado con varias estrellas.

—Lo siento tanto. —fue lo único que alcanzó a musitar, evitando a toda costa quebrar en llanto, pero el tono de su voz bastó para estremecer a sus guías. —Tampoco lo sabía, yo…—reprimió un gimoteo. —¡Nunca lo sospeché!... vivía tan enfrascado en mi vida anterior que… no lo vi venir.

—Nadie lo vio venir, Hiccup. —musitó Toothless como consuelo.

—Pero…—suspiró aun sin atreverse a verlos. —Pude prevenirlo…, si tan sólo hubiera aceptado a los niños desde un principio, si tan sólo les hubiera hecho caso, tal vez… esto… no hubiera sucedido. —consideró bajando la cabeza con lamento.

—Nosotros también erramos. —dijo Alúmini acercándose a él. —También nos enfrascamos en el estilo de vida que llevaban antes de que el hechizo se rompiera y… de un modo u otro, no quisimos que ese ambiente familiar se disolviera, nos aferramos a él, a pesar de que ustedes nos insistieron que no. No pudimos ver lo asustados que estaban, antepusimos otras cosas sin darles oportunidad de procesarlo, fuimos exigentes y duros con ustedes… ahora lo podemos ver. Nunca debimos abandonarlos a su suerte.

—Pero… de algo sirvió. —dijo Hiccup girándose hacia ella con una leve sonrisa. —Porque… sólo así…—suspiró. — Me pude dar cuenta… de lo mucho… que amo a mis hijos. —admitió rompiendo en llanto.

Una confesión sorpresiva y enternecedora para los guías; en semanas atrás no les hubiera cabido en la cabeza que su amo dijera eso, pero ahora en el presente era algo que resultaba ser "mágico". No había palabras para describir el gran orgullo que sintieron en ese momento. El niño mimado, engreído y egoísta se había ido, ante ellos ahora estaba un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre de familia, pero ¿un hombre feliz?

—Llora todo lo que quieras, Hiccup. —lo abrazó Alúmini, llorando a la par con él.

—¡Perdí a uno, Alúmini! —chilló Hiccup aceptando su consuelo.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé… y sé que duele, comprendo a la perfección tu dolor, ese vacío por un ser que tal vez nunca llegaste a conocer, pero que amaste con todo tu corazón, comprendo a la perfección ese sentir…porque… yo soy la guía de un no nato. —recordó con dolor.

Tanto Hiccup como Toothless se sorprendieron, el primero se alejó un poco de ella para poder aclarar si lo que había escuchado era cierto; mientras que el segundo quedó boquiabierto, sabía que su pareja era una guía de alguien que ya no se encontraba en el mismo mundo que ellos, mas nunca había imaginado que fuera de un no nato. En el santuario de dragones que cuidaba Valka, la madre de su amigo, lugar donde la había conocido, residían guías de diferentes edades y razas, guías que perdieron a sus amos y que, por respeto a estos, no hablaban de ellos.

—Sí…—continuó Alúmini, limpiando con sutileza las lagrimillas de los ojos de su protegido. —Yo iba a ser la guía de la hija de una familia de estatus medio, como sabrás, cuando somos escogidos por una familia para ser guía espiritual, tenemos la habilidad de sentir a quien será nuestro amo, yo, aun estando dentro del cascaron podía sentir a esa niña dentro del vientre de su madre. Pero… un día, antes de que mi cascaron se rompiera, dejé de sentirlo, y… cuando llegó mi momento de nacer, me vi sola, en el santuario de dragones de tu madre. —recordó encogiéndose de hombros. —esperé por mucho a que me llevaran con mi persona, pero, eso nunca sucedió… tarde comprendí lo que había sucedido, mi persona se había ido antes de tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, Alúmini. Tan egoísta fui que nunca me tomé la molestia de considerarte, nunca me detuve para ver también por tus sentimientos o los de Toothless. —dijo Hiccup, viendo también a su amigo.

—No te preocupes, ya somos dos, porque sincerándonos, yo sólo quería que maduraras para que así Toothless pudiera madurar también, ya que es parte del ciclo de un guía y un amo, de esta forma… él podría tener más tiempo para mí.

—Alúmini…—se acercó Toothless a ellos. —Yo… lo siento.

La albina negó con su cabeza.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —musitó tomando su mano izquierda, y tomando la mano derecha de Hiccup. —Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ver por Astrid, ¡juntos!

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —sonrió Toothless, orgulloso de su chica. —Y Hiccup…—miró a su amigo.

—¿Sí?

—Para poder comprender lo que pasó, necesitamos que nos digas ¿qué pasó a partir de que nos fuimos?

El hechicero asintió, y reservándose nuevamente su dolor sólo para él, procedió a contarles todo. Las revelaciones navideñas tanto de Astrid como de él, las mínimas cosas que los niños podían hacer y que indicaban que habían heredado ciertas habilidades de ellos. Los malestares y cambios de humor de Astrid que, en un principio pensó que era por la falta de energía, por último, las trampas y emboscada de Harald, el invocador, así como la persona que había detrás de él y que seguía suelta.

Para los guías fue impactante escuchar ciertas partes, en especial para Toothless, quien, en algún momento, estuvo frente al enemigo y jamás sospechó de él.

—Toothless, Alúmini… de lo poco que pude recordar, sospecho que, la persona que nos trajo a este mundo a Astrid y a mí, es la misma que manejaba a Harald, esa persona es nuestro verdadero enemigo.

—Lo mismo pienso, pero… ¿quién podría ser esa mujer?

—Toothless… necesito saber qué pasó el día en que Astrid y yo desaparecimos del mundo oculto. ¿Hubo alguna sospecha? ¿Alguien a quien hayan atrapado? ¿Qué hicieron nuestras familias? Recuerdo vagamente que había reportes o algo así de gente que había desaparecido.

Ambos guías se miraron entre sí, pensando seriamente cómo responder aquellos cuestionamientos.

—¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdas de ese último día, Hiccup? —preguntó Alúmini para ver que partes podría resumir.

El hechicero se sacudió un poco tratando de hacer memoria.

—Tenía que ir a ese evento de los Hofferson, estaba Viggo, el evento duró algunas horas, luego… los esperé detrás de un edificio, Astrid apareció y discutimos. —recordó rodando los ojos. —De algún modo, la discusión terminó en el techo de un edificio, luego una tipa apareció y comenzó a atacarnos, pero de ahí en más no recuerdo.

Ambos guías meditaron.

—Por cierto, ¿ustedes dónde estaban?

Era su turno, viéndose nuevamente entre ellos, Alúmini le cedió la palabra a su pareja.

—Fuimos a dejar una carta para tu mamá en un buzón del terror ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo tratando de hacer memoria, mas lo único que llegó a él, fue cuando estaba escribiendo unas cosas en un papel, supuso que era eso.

—Ok, por un encargo tuyo, Alúmini y yo fuimos a llevar una carta a un buzón del terror, pero como esos son propiedad de los Hofferson, teníamos que ser discretos.

—Creo recordar algo de eso. —musitó Hiccup aún confundido.

—Bien, ahora que lo pienso, extrañamente no encontramos ningún buzón por la zona, por lo que nos alejamos más del lugar de donde se realizaría el evento. Casi llegamos hasta el muelle. —recordó el furia.

—Es extraño, esos buzones están por casi todos lados en el mundo oculto. —analizó Hiccup.

—Sí, pero, continuando… cuando ya dejamos la carta e íbamos de regreso, otra cosa extraña sucedió y eso si nos dio indicativo de que algo malo pasaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las calles nos fueron bloqueadas, no podíamos pasar por algunas secciones, era como si un cristal estuviera impidiendo nuestro paso, porque en un momento estábamos volando y al segundo siguiente chocábamos con algo invisible.

—Era como un laberinto. —concordó Alúmini.

—Sí, eso nos puso más en alerta y volamos lo más rápido que pudimos. No nos fue fácil encontrar una calle que nos acercara al bar de los Hofferson. Tardamos bastante, para cuando estuvimos a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar ya estaba todo oscurecido, cuando de repente…

—¿Qué? —susurró Hiccup intrigado y a la vez nervioso.

—Apareció una gran nubosidad en lo más alto del edificio, no sabíamos que era eso, pero era enorme y densa; y dentro de ella se podían ver destellos de luces rojas y azules.

—Toothless… creo que éramos Astrid y yo. —concluyó Hiccup pensativo. —¿Qué pasó después?

—La intensidad de las luces aumentaron dentro de esa nubosidad y al cabo de unos minutos, explotó…

—¿Explotó?

Toothless asintió.

Todo a nuestro alrededor se vio iluminado por una destellante luz, varios vidrios se quebraron por la intensidad del poder y un espantoso ruido hizo eco en todas las calles del mundo oculto. Alúmini y yo, fuimos arrojados lejos por aquel poder, pero logramos ponernos sanos y salvos en una tubería, cuando por fin todo se calmó, las barreras que se estaban interponiendo en nuestro camino desaparecieron, entonces, volamos hacia donde estaba el bar, mas no llegamos ahí, ya que vimos que una gran movilización de hechiceros se dirigió hacia donde había sido la explosión, entre estos a los hermanos de Astrid.

—¿Camicazi y Fare Hofferson?

Toothless volvió a asentir.

—Nosotros seguimos a la multitud, para cuando llegamos al punto de reunión, ya estaban ahí la guardia del rey, el padre de Astrid y tu padre, Hiccup.

—¿Papá? —recordó Hiccup melancólicamente, tratando de hacerse una imagen de cómo se veía en aquel escenario: fuerte, tosco y de seguro listo para la batalla.

—Pese a la explosión, todo parecía indicar que no había sido de gravedad cuando comenzó a hacerse el recuento de daños, pero, para dos familias en particular, no fue así.

—Los Haddock y los Hofferson,

—Así es Hiccup. Tan pronto vimos a tu padre nos reunimos con él, Stoick al vernos sin ti, rápidamente comenzó a buscarte, a tratar de localizarte con el ojo del dragón, mientras que los Hofferson, hicieron lo mismo al ver que Stormfly estaba sola y encerrada en un auto. Días después, el rey Drago puso el nombre de ambos con estatus de "desaparecidos" y se sumaron a la lista de hechiceros perdidos.

Hiccup apretó los puños.

—¿Qué más investigaron?

—Nada, no pudieron encontrar evidencias en el lugar de los hechos, ni rastros de que Astrid o tú hubieran estado involucrados; cómo te había dicho, con el paso de los días, sólo los añadieron a una lista de desaparecidos.

—¿Y nuestras familias?

—De parte de los Haddock, ni tu padre ni tu abuelo escatimaron en gastos y comenzaron a buscarte y a los demás, tal como se había planeado. Tu madre también se unió al grupo, pese a Eero. Tus padres estaban muy preocupados.

Hiccup sintió un nudo en la garganta y remordimientos hacia sus progenitores que, aunque hubieran tenido sus fallas como padres, de verdad lo amaban demasiado.

—¿Y la familia de Astrid?

—eh… pues…

—También salieron a buscarla. —interrumpió una voz femenina.

Tanto Hiccup, como los guías se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz, y al girarse vieron con cierta preocupación a la nadder guía que, con una postura rígida y brazos cruzados, los seguía observando con desdén.

—Stormfly, por favor. —pidió el guía nocturna.

—No, Toothless…—se interpuso Hiccup. —déjame a mí.

Con lento caminar, el hechicero se aproximó a la indiferente guía, dispuesto a enfrentarla, pero más que nada dispuesto a hacer las paces, no importaba el método, estaba decidido a no pelear más, para no perjudicar a su compañera de batallas.

—Stormfly…—pronunció una vez que quedaron cara a cara.

—Hiccup Haddock. —respondió esta, concediéndole el beneficio de hablar.

—Quiero decirte que Astrid no tuvo nada que ver con las cosas que yo hice, las cosas en las que mentí.

La nadder se estremeció a escuchar eso, y dio un suspiró indiscreto, incómoda por saberlo.

—Ella siempre fue gentil con los niños, pese a todo, y se esforzaba de un modo u otro a su manera… sus cambios de actitud se los atribuyo a… pues a…—exhaló tratando de pronunciar lo otro, pero el nudo de su garganta se lo impedía.

—Sí, entiendo. —susurró Stormfly para no obligarlo a decir "eso".

—Todo fue mi culpa. —concluyó Hiccup sin más rodeos. — Astrid, siempre fue inocente. Si quieres desquitarte, eres libre de hacerlo, pero, de una vez te advierto que no me importa lo que hagas, no dejaré a mis hijos y tampoco abandonaré a tu ama en este momento. Prometí ayudarla y es lo que haré.

La nadder se mordió los labios, sintiendo incomodidad de que alguien más se preocupara por su ama, cuando estaba acostumbrada a que el equipo generalmente se constituía por Astrid y ella.

—Mira Hiccup Haddock, no eres de mi completo agrado. —sinceró la guía. —Pero Astrid, antes que cayera rendida por las cosas que le suministró aquella mujer, me confió que la habías ayudado, que te has comportado de manera intachable y gentil con ella, y no sólo con ella, con los niños también… Me dijo… que ya no quería más peleas entre ustedes.

—Así es. —susurró el acusado tratando de eliminar el nudo de su garganta, viendo como algo insólito que su "compañera" hubiera abogado por él en medio de su dolor.

—Y si Astrid me lo pide, yo no tengo porque contradecirla, ahora si confiaré en ella. No volveré a cometer los mismos errores, porque admito que también me equivoqué. —dijo comenzando a estremecerse.

—Todos nos equivocamos, Stormfly. —comentó Toothless tratando de apoyar tanto a su amigo como amiga.

—De haber hecho las cosas bien…—musitó Stormfly comenzando a quebrarse. —De haber visto las señales…

Alúmini, viendo que la nadder parecía una bomba de tiempo, se apresuró en ir a abrazarla, justo en el momento exacto, cuando su amiga dejó el orgullo por un lado, para quebrarse ante ellos.

—¡Debí darme cuenta! —gritó. —Es mi amiga, mi protegida… debí sospecharlo…

—No es tu culpa, Stormfly. Por favor, no es culpa de nadie. —consolaba Alúmini.

Mientras que, del lado de los varones, Toothless se sorbía las mucosidades causadas por los sentimientos que tenía encontrados en su interior, mientras que Hiccup, no lloró, quiso mantenerse fuerte como había decidido.

—Si yo estoy así, no me imagino como está realmente ella. —siguió chillando la nadder en el hombro de su amiga.

—La vamos a ayudar, Stormfly, Astrid no estará sola. ¿Verdad, Hiccup, Toothless?

—¡Así es, Stormfly! Ya no cometeremos los mismos errores, no nos dejaremos manipular, ¡el equipo de hechiceros y guías ha vuelto! —dijo Toothless animado.

—Confía en nosotros, Stormfly. —terminó Hiccup para dar por cerrado también ese capítulo. —Juntos la ayudaremos.

Ya un poco más calmada, la guía nadder se separó con sutileza de su amiga y asintió conmovida.

—Perdón por mis arrebatos. —dijo una vez que se limpió los ojos. —Es sólo que… ver a mi amiga en ese estado fue… ¡impactante! —sinceró con tristeza. —Cosas que había pasado por alto vinieron precipitadamente y me sentí como tonta por no haber sabido interpretar las señales.

—¿A qué te refieres, Stormfly? —cuestionó Toothless.

La nadder se encogió de hombros.

—A todo. Por ejemplo, Astrid dormía más de la cuenta y le atribuí eso al egni, no comía o comía demasiado y pensé que era por lo mismo, y recién despertaron del hechizo tuvo un sangrado, aunque en ese momento sólo pensamos que era su periodo, por eso quiso ir de compras para buscar… ya sabes, "cosas de higiene femenina", nunca se me pasó por la cabeza otra cosa.

Tanto los guías como Hiccup, comprendieron ese sentir.

—Fui tan necia y tan mala amiga con ella, pero en el fondo, creo que era porque pensé que podía ser feliz en este mundo, que lo mejor, era que se quedara aquí e hiciera su vida junto con sus hijos.

—Eh, Stormfly… ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el hechicero intrigado.

La nadder sonrió levemente.

—Hiccup, a diferencia de tu familia que siguió buscándote por años, la familia de Astrid desistió a los pocos meses.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Astrid estaba comprometida con un tipo llamado Neils Lundgren. ¿No sé si te suena?

—Sí, los Lundgren son de una importante y poderosa familia que está al norte del mundo oculto.

—Así es, pues… mira, no soy nadie para contarte, pero… Astrid cometió un error, un grave error…—dijo con seriedad.

—¿Qué cosa, Stormfly?

La nadder dudó en decirlo ya que eran intimidades de su amiga; sin embargo, el no hacerlo sólo confundiría más al equipo de Haddock y probablemente no entenderían tampoco ciertas circunstancias.

—Astrid…—titubeo. —Astrid…, Astrid entregó su virginidad a un desconocido, en un intento por anular el matrimonio, ya que una de las condiciones para que se llevara a cabo el matrimonio es que ella estuviera intacta.

Los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial Hiccup, a cuya mente le volvieron recuerdos e insinuaciones que hizo la enemiga con la que se habían enfrentado.

—No le digas que te dije, por favor. —pidió Stormfly en voz baja.

—No, claro… que no. —titubeó Hiccup sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero… ¿qué hay con eso?

—Bueno, cuando comenzaron a buscarla tanto los Hofferson como los Lundgren, lamentablemente dieron con el sitio en donde ella hizo "eso", la anciana que la ayudó en ese entonces soltó todo al sentirse amenazada. ¿Ya te imaginarás lo que pasó después?

—Los Lundgren contra los Hofferson. —entendió Hiccup a donde iba todo.

—Así es, ambas familias pelearon y los Lundgren acusaron a Astrid de haberse fugado con otro hombre, de romper el trato y haber utilizado el caso de las desapariciones de hechiceros para salirse con la suya. Los Hofferson, abuelo y padre, no tenían argumentos con los cuales contradecirlos, pues la anciana tampoco pudo dar "señas" de quién era ese hombre y tampoco nunca lo encontraron. Además, que, no me preguntes cómo, pero al parecer personal de ese tipo escuchó a Fare Hofferson aconsejando a Astrid para que huyera, el mismo día que desapareció.

—Pero… ¿así tan rápido dudaron de ella y su desaparición? ¿Sólo por eso?

Stormfly asintió melancólicamente.

—Hofferson abuelo, enfureció, porque debido a la falta de Astrid tuvo que pagar una enorme compensación a los Lundgren por incumplimiento del trato, no sé qué tanto habría negociado ese viejo con ellos, pero casi toda la familia se va a la quiebra. Fue entonces que el maldito viejo, dio por terminada su búsqueda y prometió que, si algún día Astrid volvía, él mismo se encargaría de desaparecerla. Como podrás darte cuenta, no pude seguir ahí, yo hui en cuanto pude y al par de unos años me uní a Toothless y a Alúmini para buscarlos.

—¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué decidieron eso?

Toothless carraspeó, tomando de ese modo la palabra.

—Porque… Hiccup, tu abuelo Eero, al ver que no daban contigo, comenzó a presionar a tu padre para parar la búsqueda y… le ordenó buscarse otra mujer para concebir otro hijo, alguien que te sustituyera.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, aunque tu padre y madre trabajaban en conjunto, no se abrió ninguna brecha para que volvieran y menos para que concibieran a otro niño, por lo que tu abuelo comenzó a presionar con el argumento de que luego no habría nadie a quien heredar.

—Ay mi abuelo, si me creo que sea capaz de eso y más. ¿entonces por eso huyeron también?

—Las búsquedas estaban siendo menos constantes, la depresión comenzó a apoderarse de tus padres. Alúmini y yo, comenzamos a sentirnos del mismo modo, pero no estábamos dispuestos a rendirnos, fue cuando nos encontramos con Stormfly. ¿Verdad?

La nadder asintió.

—Y ella nos contó algo que habíamos ignorado todo ese tiempo. —comentó Alúmini. —Nos dijo que fue testigo de cuando Astrid y tú, discutiendo, se fueron hacia donde sucedió aquel incidente en el edificio.

—¿Eso no se lo comentaste a los Hofferson? —preguntó Hiccup a Stormfly.

—No, más que nada para evitar otro conflicto entre sus familias, pero traté de insinuarles lo sucedido, pero, fui ignorada… luego, sucedió lo otro y… no quise agregar más leña al fuego.

—Pero… a nosotros si nos lo confió, y con esa nueva pista, acudimos con el rey de los dragones, el gran guía espiritual.

—¡¿El Salvajibestia del Rey Drago?! Nadie habla con ese dragón, salvo el rey del mundo oculto.

—Pues, nos las ingeniamos para hablarle. —presumió Toothless. —Nuestro poder fue concedido por él, así que, qué más daba que apoyara a uno de sus súbditos. ¿No es así, chicas?

—Sí, algo así. —dijo Alúmini.

—Si tú lo dices. —comentó Stormfly.

—Bien, está bien, continuando, nosotros tres le rogamos al rey dragón por días par que nos ayudara, para que nos brindara, como quien dice, "unas palabras de aliento", y un día, sólo sucedió. El rey de los dragones hizo caso a nuestras suplicas, con sus enormes ojos nos divisó y con su aliento helado… nos echó del mundo oculto.

—A ver… ¿cómo?

—Sí, Hiccup… tal cual lo dice Toothless. —continuó Alúmini. —El rey de los dragones nos expulsó con su aliento, pero lejos de acabar insertados contra una roca o pared, terminamos en este mundo…

—Convertidos en humanos. —agregó Stormfly. —El rey de los dragones, no nos dijo nada, pero… al ver este nuevo mundo, lo tomamos como una nueva pista para buscarlos, claro que lo único que no esperamos es que Astrid y tú estuvieran juntos, hechizados, y con dos hijos de por medio.

—En fin, amigo… esa es la historia de lo que pasó con nosotros después de que desaparecieron, y como te podrás dar cuenta, tampoco tenemos idea de quien es el enemigo.

—Pero, creo que es bueno que lo sepas, al menos para que entiendas un poco del porqué decidimos que se quedaran ambos en este mundo. —comentó Alúmini.

—Si, nuestras familias, prácticamente ya no nos esperan. —reflexionó Hiccup melancólicamente. —Y de poder volver, me imagino que se volverían locas al saber lo qué pasó con nosotros, al ver a nuestros hijos. A Astrid la matarían.

—Así es. Por eso, al menos yo me rehusaba a que Astrid buscara una forma de volver a casa, por eso me empeciné a que se encargara de sus niños, que disfrutara de su nueva vida, aunque claro, no lo hice de la mejor manera. Y creo que Astrid, también con su mentalidad veinteañera, realmente no quería volver, pero sólo para evadir las responsabilidades que creía que aun la esperaban en casa.

—¿Y Astrid ya sabe de esto?

Stormfly negó con la cabeza.

—Pienso decírselo cuando esté más estable, en este momento, está muy vulnerable y podría ser un shock el saber que su familia ya no la espera.

Hiccup de nuevo se entristeció; sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no desmotivarse pues era tiempo de actuar.

—¡Tengo otra duda! —exclamó para alejar el dolor.

—Eh… ¿sí?

— Cuando nos encontraron, ¿ustedes vigilaban cada uno de nuestros movimientos?

—No siempre, vigilábamos desde el techo de su casa, pero no los espiábamos tal cual, en un principio vigilábamos sus actividades a lo lejos, aunque luego comenzamos a distraernos con las presencias que se empezaron a sentir por los alrededores.

—Stormfly, antes de que se rompiera el hechizo… ¿hubo actividad inusual con estas presencias?

—¿Inusual? Eso sería poco, se comenzó a sentir por todos lados.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que no nos siguieron?

—No, nos preocupaba que algo que nos fuera extraño se acercara a la casa, por eso íbamos en búsqueda de aquellas presencias y si estaba en nuestras garras, deshacernos de ellas o alejarlas de ustedes, y en el peor de los casos, nos íbamos a ver en la necesidad de recordarles lo de su magia.

—Lo cual no fue muy necesario, ya que vimos que tenían conciencia de esta cuando te vimos, Hiccup, crear la barrera. —contó Toothless.

—¿Cómo cuándo fue eso?

—Días antes de que despertaran.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Hiccup? —preguntó Alúmini intrigada con tanta preguntadera.

—Porque todo parece coincidir, todos caímos en la trampa de Harald, cuyo objetivo, no sólo era el hacerse de mi arma y la de Astrid, su objetivo también era matar a nuestro hijo.

Los guías ahogaron un grito y se preocuparon.

—¿Podrías aclarárnoslo, Hiccup? —pidió Alúmini con nervios.

—Verán, de acuerdo con toda la información que he recolectado:

Número 1: Astrid y yo despertamos del hechizo, dos días después de que ella se enteró que estaba embarazada, esto ocasiona que perdamos la memoria y que ella no se cuide apropiadamente y que, si me lo dijo, yo tampoco la hubiera cuidado.

Número 2: Ustedes por seguir a estas supuestas presencias, tampoco vieron un indicio de la condición de Astrid, Harald, los manipuló para que no se dieran por enterado, y también nos puso en conflicto con sus manipulaciones, ¿qué sucede? Se van, por lo cual, Astrid lamentablemente queda a mi merced, y yo de idiota…

—¿Cuál es la número 3? —preguntó Alúmini, para que su protegido dejara de auto torturarse.

—Número 3: Según lo que escuché de Harald y esa mujer, yo lo descubrí. ¿cómo? No sé, pero, cuando desperté del hechizo y volví al trabajo, aparentemente había solicitado vacaciones, mientras tanto, la Dra. De Astrid me dice que ella le comentó que nos "mudaríamos", lo que me da a entender que, de una forma u otra, íbamos a huir de este lugar, pero nos despertamos del hechizo y todo se fue al demonio.

—Número 4 y tal vez lo más…—bufó. —Desgraciado. —masculló. —El día que lo maté, él, muy sonrientemente, me dijo, que al menos se había deshecho de uno de nosotros. Ese maldito. —resopló. —Ese ¡maldito, desgraciado!, fue quien realmente mató a mi hijo.

Nuevamente la tristeza lo invadió, de la frustración que sentía por sus conclusiones, Hiccup se cubrió los ojos, tratando de reprimir el llanto, a lo que todos los guías, incluyendo Stormfly, se acercaron a él para darle consuelo y abrazarlo.

—Todo esto suena tan loco. —dijo Stormfly, aguantándose también el llorar.

—Sí, pero todo parece concordar. —Comentó Toothless.

—pero… ¿por qué contra un no nato? —se preguntó Alúmini.

—No sé, no sé… es lo que no termino de comprender. —dijo Hiccup exhalando e inhalando pausadamente para tranquilizarse. —O tal vez… sólo lo hizo para lastimarnos a Astrid y a mí, para desmoronarnos. Un daño colateral.

—Sea lo que sea, no permitiremos que suceda de nuevo. —prometió Toothless con firmeza. —Hiccup, aun te quedan dos niños por los cuales ver, ellos necesitan de su padre y de su madre y nosotros te ayudaremos a protegerlos.

Hiccup asintió con ojos enrojecidos.

—Gracias, sé que con su ayuda lo lograremos. —suspiró. —pero… dioses, aun así… siento que ya no puedo con tantos problemas.

Eso se notaba a simple vista, Toothless, Alúmini y hasta Stormfly pudieron percatarse que, a pesar de querer hacerse el fuerte, Hiccup estaba tan afectado como Astrid, y era preocupante; sin embargo, no les quedaba de otra más que acompañarlos, liberarlos, aunque fuera un poco de sus penas, para que así pudieran encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaban.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

—Disculpe, Sr. Haddock. Hay un problema con su seguro médico.

.

.

**Continuará. **

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno, este capítulo fue más que nada un montón de aclaraciones de cosas que había entre líneas, además de explicar unas cuantas razones del porqué. **

**El conflicto entre Hiccup y Stormfly, realmente no iba a existir tal cual, si ya todos reconocen cuales fueron sus errores, no hay necesidad de pelear más. Además, si Astrid se lo pidió, no podía negarse.**

**Algunas cosas del mundo oculto, como pueden ver, no pintan para nada bien.**

**Im Lady Aira: muchas gracias por tu comentarios, espero que este, te haya gustado, aunque estuvo más ligero. Saludos.**

**2Sonic1808: con respecto a tu pregunta es algo que se verá muy, pero muy en el futuro, por el momento, sólo se sabe un poco de lo que les espera si es que vuelven. Saludos.**

**Maylu: no hubo sangre, ya se derramó mucha ¿no crees?**

**Nina: pues no corrió, pero al menos se sinceraron, es tiempo de actuar no de pelear. Saludos.**

**Vivi: eso parecía, pero optaron por la paz y es mejor, hay alguien más que los necesitan cuerdos y en paz. Saludos.**

**Jailys: sí, y ahora a comenzar la etapa de la amistad. Saludos.**

**Sandy 97: bueno las cosas resultaron bien, cada uno ya reconoció por lo menos sus errores, por los que no queda más que el perdón, y es mejor, ya que cosas nuevas se aproximan. Saludos.**

**K fan neurtex: Pues Stormfly estaba enojada con Hiccup, pero una charla (censurada) pues Astrid ya le pidió hacer la paz con él, y es lo mejor, porque es momento de unirse y no todo lo contrario. Por cierto, no he visto tu nombre por ahí en la página, pero comenta en cualquier cosa y ahí respondo. Saludos.**

**Amai do: Yeii, te has ganado un spoiler XDD, ¿más? Eh sí, XDD, es lo que puedo ofrecer. Saludos.**

**Dark Hime: Sí, es más difícil para la madre, aunque, en estos capítulos me he concentrado un poco en Hiccup, porque indirectamente él siente que es su culpa, ya que digamos, él provocó ciertos eventos, sin embargo, en los posteriores sigue Astrid, ya que tampoco la librará tan fácilmente. Saludos.**

**Seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, hasta la pró **

**04 de mayo de 2020**


	28. Pronto todo mejorará

_**Tarde como siempre, pero aquí está.**_

_**Feliz día a las mamás del mundo (^^)/**_

_**Capítulo anterior.**_

_Nuevamente la tristeza lo invadió, de la frustración que sentía por sus conclusiones, Hiccup se cubrió los ojos, tratando de reprimir el llanto, a lo que todos los guías, incluyendo Stormfly, se acercaron a él para darle consuelo y abrazarlo. _

—_Todo esto suena tan loco. —dijo Stormfly, aguantándose también el llorar._

—_Sí, pero todo parece concordar. —Comentó Toothless._

—_pero… ¿por qué contra un no nato? —se preguntó Alúmini. _

—_No sé, no sé… es lo que no termino de comprender. —dijo Hiccup exhalando e inhalando pausadamente para tranquilizarse. —O tal vez… sólo lo hizo para lastimarnos a Astrid y a mí, para desmoronarnos. Un daño colateral._

—_Sea lo que sea, no permitiremos que suceda de nuevo. —prometió Toothless con firmeza. —Hiccup, aun te quedan dos niños por los cuales ver, ellos necesitan de su padre y de su madre y nosotros te ayudaremos a protegerlos._

_Hiccup asintió con ojos enrojecidos._

—_Gracias, sé que con su ayuda lo lograremos. —suspiró. —pero… dioses, aun así… siento que ya no puedo con tantos problemas._

_Eso se notaba a simple vista, Toothless, Alúmini y hasta Stormfly pudieron percatarse que, a pesar de querer hacerse el fuerte, Hiccup estaba tan afectado como Astrid, y era preocupante; sin embargo, no les quedaba de otra más que acompañarlos, liberarlos, aunque fuera un poco de sus penas, para que así pudieran encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaban. _

**Capítulo 27.**

**Pronto todo mejorará.**

.

.

—Ya es muy tarde, chicos. Toothless, creo que deberías llevar a Hiccup a casa para que descanse. —dijo Stormfly separándose del abrazo.

—Pero… ¿Y Astrid? —replicó el hechicero rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, yo me puedo hacer cargo de ella por esta noche, tú necesitas descansar y también ver a los niños.

—Stormfly tiene razón, Hiccup. —opinó Alúmini confortándolo. —A partir de ahora nos turnaremos para cuidarla y también para cuidar a los niños que, por cierto, ¿Con quién los dejaste?

—Con Heather. —respondió este cansado. —Ella y Dagur nos han apoyado en estos días, amigos, ellos saben lo de nosotros, lo de la magia, lo de Harald, lo saben todo.

Los guías se sorprendieron.

—¿Y te sientes seguro con eso? —preguntó Toothless cauteloso.

—Sí, son buenos amigos y confío plenamente en ellos.

—Bien, si tú lo dices, confiaremos en ti. —apoyo el guía.

—Por cierto, también tengo otra duda… ¿dónde estaban ustedes y cómo llegaron aquí?

—En dónde estábamos no creo que importe, pero si estábamos muy alejados como para sentirlos, volvimos en barco y en cuanto comenzamos a sentir tu presencia la seguimos para poder ubicarte. —respondió Stormfly. —Pero creo que eso ya no importa, es mejor que vuelva con Astrid.

—¡Espera! —detuvo Hiccup.

—¿Sí?

—Es que… ahora qué lo pienso. ¿cómo la cuidarás si volverás a tu forma original a media noche?

La guía sonrió, y no sólo ella Toothless y Alúmini sonrieron picaronamente, pues el hechicero aun desconocía de su habilidad.

—Hiccup, no te preocupes por eso, amigo. ¡Observa!

Rodeándose de un fulgor azul, el humano furia nocturna de repente desapareció en un mágico destello para darle paso a su verdadera forma, el pequeño dragón negro que revoloteó felizmente frente a su perplejo amo. Después de Toothless, siguió Alúmini, que usando también dicha habilidad se transformó a voluntad, seguida de ella, Stormfly se transformó.

—¿Ya pueden transformarse a voluntad? —preguntó el incrédulo Hiccup abriendo sus manos para que los dragones se posaran en sus palmas.

Los dragones, asintieron felices a su cuestionamiento, y Toothless brilló para agregar una teoría de cómo creía que habían aprendido a transformarse a voluntad.

—Bueno, creo que al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto. —sonrió Hiccup nostálgicamente, al ver que sus dragones habían adquirido esa habilidad gracias a su decisión de abandonarlo. —Tal vez sea por lo que decía Alúmini. —susurró pensante.

Los dragones, confundidos, ladearon su cabeza sin entender.

—Que ustedes también necesitan madurar. —explicó con más sencillez.

¿Madurar? Se quedó Hiccup pensando, en el ciclo de un guía se suponía que ellos maduraban cuando su amo lo hacía, al hacerlo, estos adquirían más libertad de hacer su propia vida por el hecho de que ya no tenían que aconsejar a su amo pues debían creer que ya tenían el criterio suficiente para ser independientes, eso era lo que al menos se les enseñaba en las escuelas, pero ¿Y si había algo más?

Toothless se posicionó en el hombro de su amigo al verlo pensativo, y como no reaccionaba, voló hacia el frente de su rostro donde se movió de un lado a otro para despertarlo, fue del modo en que Hiccup reaccionó dando unos parpadeos.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ —preguntó Alúmini con su fulgor.

—Es que estaba pensando. —dijo este un poco ido. —Sobre la maduración del guía y si había algo más que sólo adquirir libertad.

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_ —preguntó Toothless con su coloración.

—Bueno, ustedes tienen esta habilidad para transformarse y… ahora que lo recuerdo, el dragón guía de ese sujeto, de Harald, era enorme, no tan grande como el rey de los dragones, pero sí más grande que ustedes, casi como una ballena.

"_No sabía que pudiera haber dragones más grandes"_ —meditó el furia pensante.

—¿Y si esa es una habilidad? ¿Y si pudieran hacerse más grandes conforme el hechicero crece?

Stormfly, en ese momento, saltó de su mano para alejarse un poco y volver a su forma de humano.

—Sería interesante si se pudiera.

—¡Grandioso! —opinó Toothless volviéndose también humano.

—¿Se imaginan los problemas que nos ahorraríamos si podemos ser más grandes que Hiccup? —opinó igualmente Alúmini.

—Creo que debemos buscar la forma. —igualmente creyó Hiccup.

—Pero, bueno… ¿podríamos discutir esto otro día? Realmente quisiera volver con Astrid. —interrumpió Stormfly.

—Oh, sí, claro, claro. —titubeó Hiccup. —primero es ella y los niños. ¿Te importaría si te acompaño a verla y bueno… decirle que volveré a casa? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro, hombre. Vamos.

—Toothless, Alúmini… para que no nos regañen, vuelvan a su forma de dragones para que también nos acompañen.

Estos dos inmediatamente asintieron y usando sus poderes volvieron a su forma de pequeños dragones para poder esconderse entre los bolsillos.

.

.

.

Con el permiso de una doctora, tanto Hiccup como Stormfly pudieron entrar a la par para ver a la convaleciente Astrid, que seguía tal cual la había dejado la guía.

—Sigue dormida. —susurró Hiccup con melancolía.

—No me agrada para nada verla así. —comentó Stormfly, acercándose a ella para poder tocarla, y en cuanto lo hizo inmediatamente resopló.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene fiebre. —dijo esta con su mano posada en su frente. —¿puedes llamar a la doctora esa?

—Eh sí, claro…

Preocupado, Hiccup salió de inmediato del pequeño cubículo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, mientras que Stormfly, sutilmente comenzó a despertarla para descartar que estuviera inconsciente, afortunadamente, Astrid despertó con el movimiento, pero su rostro y su cuerpo hablaban por sí solos y le mostraron a la guía que no se encontraba para nada bien.

—Tranquila, Astrid… tranquila.

—¿Stormfly?... ¿qué pasa? —susurraba esta fuera de sí.

—¡Stormfly!

En ese momento, Hiccup entró nuevamente en compañía de Atali la cual, pidió espacio a la guía para poder revisar a su paciente a quien inmediatamente le recetó otra dosis de medicamentos.

—No se preocupen, es normal que se presente un poco de fiebre en estos casos, sólo hay que cuidar que no dure mucho tiempo. —dijo a los preocupados espectadores. —Astrid, si te sientes mal debes informárnoslo de inmediato ¿Has entendido?

—¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré así, doctora? —preguntó esta primero.

—No sabría decirte Astrid, todo dependerá de ti, de que nos ayudes a tratarte, que descanses, que comas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —volvió a preguntar esta, sintiendo demasiada desdicha en ella.

—Mira, por cómo estás, por el bajo nivel de energía que presentas y tus otras heridas, lo siento Astrid, pero al menos quisiera que te quedaras unos días más.

"¿Más días?"

La hechicera sintió como si el mundo se le cayera encima al imaginarse otros largos días postrada en esa cama con todos esos dolores, sin poder ver a sus hijos y sólo escuchando como otras recibían a sus bebés con gran felicidad. Tanto fue el dolor que, en medio de la fiebre, comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Stormfly, al verla inmediatamente fue a consolarla, mientras que Hiccup, Toothless y Alúmini (ambos en el bolsillo) veían con dolor a la quebrantada hechicera.

—Lo siento, Hiccup. —le susurró Atali. —Pero debemos hacer todo lo posible para que ponga sus pies de nuevo en la tierra, es un proceso largo y duro que de antemano te digo que no sanara del todo aquí, pero al menos quiero que se pueda mantener en pie, que recupere sus energías, no puedo darla de alta así.

—No se preocupe, doctora. —respondió este sintiendo un poco de enojo al sentir sus comentarios como un regaño. —Haremos lo que podamos.

Atali, sólo asintió y se retiró para darles su espacio, no sin antes advertirles por última vez que sólo podía haber un miembro de la familia presente ya que el horario de visitas se había terminado.

—Tranquila Astrid, vas a ver que en unos días estarás bien… ya no llores, por favor. —pedía Stormfly mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Pero esta, sólo negaba con su cabeza, se sentía demasiado desahuciada para poder pensar positivamente, hasta que…

—Stormfly tiene razón, Astrid. —escucharon ambas de repente.

Astrid dejó de lamentarse al escuchar esa voz, y cansada, levantó un poco su cabeza para ver a quien la había cuidado horas atrás.

—Ya no llores, verás que pronto todo mejorará. —dijo Hiccup con una leve sonrisa.

increíblemente para todos los guías presentes, Astrid cesó el llanto con sólo escucharlo y asintió, como si confiara plenamente en las palabras de su compañero. Fue algo insólito de ver, ya que ni los arrullos de Stormfly, ni las advertencias de Atali habían logrado tal efecto como el "pronto todo mejorará" de Hiccup.

—Stormfly se quedará contigo por esta noche, yo volveré con Toothless y Alúmini a la casa para cuidar a los niños. ¿Te parece bien? —pidió su opinión con delicadeza.

Astrid, asintió un poco más relajada y se dejó caer cansada sobre la camilla.

—Mañana vendré de nuevo, si pasa algo pueden llamar al número de Heather. Stormfly… —le entregó el celular. —Me lo prestaron, pero con esto podemos comunicarnos más rápido que con las notas mágicas, cualquier cosa me hablas de inmediato ¿está bien?

—¡Oh!… pero ¿cómo se utiliza está cosa? —preguntó la nadder viendo el aparato con una gran interrogante en su rostro.

Aquel comentario tan inocente fue suficiente para que Astrid soltara una risita, pues su guía, a su perspectiva se veía muy graciosa y linda.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —cuestionó esta ofendida, pero a la vez divertida al ver que su ama, de una forma u otra se recuperaría.

Astrid sólo negó con su cabeza y luego se volvió a su compañero de batallas.

—Diles a los niños que los extraño. —pidió melancólicamente. —Y que muy pronto volveré.

—Claro que sí, confía en mí.

Acatando su petición al pie de la letra y después de explicarle a Stormfly cómo usar el celular; Hiccup y sus guías finalmente se marcharon del hospital

Como en la mañana lo había llevado Dagur, no tenía auto, por lo que regresó a la casa caminando. Toothless y Alúmini se volvieron nuevamente humanos para acompañarlo en su trayecto, y aprovechando la caminata le contaron del lugar en el cual estuvieron durante su ausencia, mientras que Hiccup respondió otros cuestionamientos sobre lo que pasó después de que estos se fueron, en donde destacó entre todo, lo que pasó la víspera de Navidad, el día en el que tanto Astrid como él, habían admitido ser padres de los niños. Un relato que fue de total interés para la luminosa, que tenía cierto detalle guardado en una parte de la casa y que no dudaría en mostrárselo en cuanto llegaran.

Pasado varios minutos después, finalmente llegaron a su hogar.

—¡Hiccup, Hiccup! —celebraron ambos pequeños con sólo verlo.

Este los recibió poniéndose de cuclillas, con brazos abiertos y con gran felicidad, algo demasiado notable para los guías que aún no creían que el antes amargado Hiccup que, no quería que ni lo tocaran, ahora estaba siendo apapachado por los tiernos niños.

—¿Cómo está Astrid? —preguntó Zephyr.

—¿Sí va a volver mañana? —cuestionó Nuffink cabizbajo.

—Aún no volverá, niños. —respondió Hiccup tratando de no verse entristecido. —Pero se está recuperando, y me manda a decirles que los extraña mucho y que muy pronto volverá.

—¿Y con quién se quedó? —preguntó Heather incorporándose a esa pequeña bienvenida.

Hiccup, entonces movió su cabeza para que vieran también a los que estaban a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él y que hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de su presencia.

—¡Es Toothless! —exclamó Zephyr feliz al ver de quienes se trataban.

—¡Y Alúmini también! —celebró igualmente Nuffink.

Ambos niños, con gran animosidad salieron a saludar a sus falsos tíos, quienes, no esperando esa clase de bienvenida correspondieron sus afectos.

—¡Wow! Veo que tu hermano y su novia volvieron, justo a tiempo. —comentó la jardinera. —Entonces… ¿volvió la hermana de Astrid?

—Sí, y se quedó en el hospital a cuidarla, aunque Heather, Toothless no es mi hermano, bueno, no al menos uno normal, es mi guía espiritual, pero lo considero como un hermano, lo mismo pasando con Alúmini que es mi guía espiritual adoptiva. Mientras que Stormfly, es la guía espiritual de Astrid.

—No creo entender mucho de lo que me dices, pero cómo todos ustedes son mágicos, puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —la escuchó Toothless y esbozó una sonrisita divertida. —¿Algo como esto?

Y con un destello repentino, volvió a su forma de dragoncito, claro está, que la luz y el ruido que emitió, y el hecho de que apareció cómo un dragón le sacó un gritillo de susto a la jardinera. Un momento que amenizó un poco la preocupación de los niños y del mismo Hiccup.

Dejando los juegos atrás y después de presentarse nuevamente y con propiedad, todos se resguardaron en la casa para cenar y descansar de aquel largo día.

—Bueno Hiccup, supongo que, con tus guías a tu lado, no es necesario que me quede ¿verdad? —preguntó Heather después de cenar. —Me refiero a que… no sé si aún quieras que me quede para ayudarte con los niños, que me quede aquí. —aclaró.

—Oh, no… descuida Heather, Toothless y Alúmini prefieren dormir como dragones y ya viste que son pequeños, por mi parte no hay problema si te quieres quedar, aclarando también que no me gustaría abusar demasiado de todo el apoyo que nos has dado, si lo deseas puedes volver a tu casa para descansar. Toothless, Alúmini y yo nos haremos cargo.

—Bueno, sí, creo que sí lo necesito, pero… podría preguntar ¿quién cuidará a Astrid mañana?

—Bueno, yo pensaba ir mañana para relevar a Stormfly y estábamos viendo si Alúmini o Toothless se quedaban con ella en la noche o viceversa, ya que el lunes tengo que ir al trabajo.

—Mmm… ya veo, es que te quería preguntar si yo también me puedo apuntar para cuidarla, es mi amiga y no quisiera dejarla sola en estos momentos.

Hiccup miró a sus guías como pidiendo parte de su consentimiento, estos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—Está bien.

—Genial… entonces ¿te importaría si te acompaño mañana? Y sirve que hablamos un poco también del invernadero.

—De acuerdo. —asintió Hiccup recordando que tenía pendiente también ese proyecto.

Terminada la conversación y quedando muy bien planeado lo que se haría al día siguiente, Heather se retiró a su respectivo hogar para descansar. Mientras tanto el hechicero, los niños y los guías se prepararon para dormir.

Fue impresionante para Toothless y Alúmini ver que Hiccup se hizo a cargo casi de todo, desde lavar platos, recoger una que otra cosa de los niños hasta ayudarlos a lavar sus dientes para luego asegurarse de que se pusieran sus pijamas y finalmente llevarlos a sus camas donde los acompañó hasta que se quedaron dormidos. En ningún momento les pidió ayuda, y a pesar de que ellos quisieron intervenir para aligerarle un poco las cosas, Hiccup respondió con un: "No hay problema, yo me hago cargo".

Con los niños ya dormiditos en sus camas, Hiccup salió de la habitación y se encontró con que sus guías lo esperaban pacientemente fuera de esta.

—Toothless, Alúmini… ustedes pueden quedarse en el sofá si quieren, o también está la habitación de Astrid.

—¿Y tú dónde te quedarás? —cuestionó Toothless confundido.

—Aquí, con los niños. —señaló la habitación. —En el suelo.

—Ay Hiccup, no es necesario. —se enterneció Alúmini. —Ellos están bien, su padre los ha cuidado bien. Además, dijiste que reforzaste la barrera, y desde entonces nada ha perturbado a los niños ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí, pero es que…

—Mira, si te preocupa que algo raro aparezca, yo me puedo quedar con ellos, como un dragón. —ofreció el furia transformándose. —"_Me quedaré despierto día y noche si así lo quieres_".

Hiccup sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario amigo, pero si duermes con ellos sé que estarán bien, que los cuidarás como una vez hiciste conmigo.

El furia nocturna revoloteó animoso asintiendo.

—Ok, bueno… entonces… yo iré al sofá a dormir. —dijo sobándose el cuello. —La verdad es que sí siento cansancio en el cuerpo y algo suave no me haría mal.

—Y ¿por qué no utilizas la habitación de Astrid? —sugirió Alúmini con una sonrisa.

Hiccup se paralizó para luego enrojecer.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó la albina confundida.

—Es que… es de ella.

—Ay Hiccup, no creo que le importe, a como ahora veo que están las cosas, estoy segura de que te la prestaría si se lo pidieras —dijo tomando su mano, para guiarlo a la habitación, mientras que Toothless se iba con los niños.

A tropezones, el hechicero fue llevado a aquella recamara que muy poco había visto, ya que desde que despertaron del hechizo habían sido pocas veces en las que había entrado, la primera vez cuando quiso entrar por ropa y que Astrid lo echó a patadas, la segunda vez cuando sólo fue a asomarse para buscar a los niños y por último cuando estaba buscando una maleta, en esas ocasiones ni siquiera prestó atención a su alrededor pues le era algo irrelevante, pero ahora, sentía que pisaba propiedad privada y que pertenecía sólo a su compañera, aunque después lo reconsideró, esa habitación no siempre había sido de Astrid, en algún momento perdido de su vida la habían compartido como marido y mujer. Pensar en esas cosas, lo hicieron enrojecer como un tomatillo.

—Mira o más bien siente, es muy cómoda. —dijo Alúmini, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama. —¿Verdad que sí?

—Eh… sí. —respondió Hiccup cabizbajo.

—Bien, espérame aquí, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

No diciendo más, Alúmini salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Hiccup en completa soledad, este aún cohibido, levantó la mirada y miró a su alrededor, apreciando la pintura blanca de las paredes así como los muebles, había uno pegado a la pared entre las dos ventanas que había en la habitación, mientras que del otro extremo había un tocador con "cosas de chicas", mientras que aun lado de la puerta, estaba otro ropero de donde había sacado la maleta días atrás. A los costados de la cama, había unos muebles, cada uno con una lamparilla en sus esquinas, y de lado del tocador, había otra puerta en donde concluyó estaba el otro cuarto de baño.

Ver toda esa habitación se le hizo increíble de una forma u otra, porque parecía que era la primera vez que notaba todos esos detalles, cuando lo cierto era que esa habitación había sido suya por casi 10 años, que la había compartido con una mujer, una que antes odiaba, pero que ahora quería ayudar con toda su alma.

—¡Mira, Hiccup! —llegó Alúmini sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El hechicero observó a su guía, la cual ocultaba algo entre su pecho.

—Estaba esperando el día en que reaccionaras para poder dártelo, y no sé si para ti sea un buen momento, pero como tu guía adoptiva, considero que es hora de que lo veas.

No diciendo más, la guía albina le extendió lo que ocultaba, y Hiccup al ver de lo que se trataba no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado con sólo ver lo que tenía: unas fotografías.

— "Las evidencias de Astrid" —supuso de inmediato, tomándolas con desconcierto.

—Astrid las descubrió recién despertaron y en su desesperación por no comprender lo que pasaba casi las destruye, pero gracias a los dioses, lo impedí, y las guardé para el momento en que nuevamente quisiera verlas, para cuando tú también quisieras verlas.

—Entiendo, gracias Alúmini.

La albina sonrió.

—Ahora… ¿Quieres que las veamos juntos o quieres…?

Hiccup suspiró y levantó su mirada.

—Yo…—tardó en decir lo que quería.

—Comprendo. —dijo Alúmini entendiendo su sentir —Estaré con Toothless y los niños por si necesitas algo. Descansa Hiccup.

—Buenas noches. —sonrió el hechicero antes de que la albina cerrara la puerta.

Quedándose nuevamente sólo, enfocó su atención a la primera fotografía, con sólo verla sintió que el estómago se le revolvió, porque era una de toda su familia y él lucía ¿feliz? Se extrañó de verse así mismo en ese trozo de recuerdo, con una barba a medio crecer, mientras que a su lado estaba Astrid, abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras que él la rodeaba por los hombros, también se veía muy feliz, y frente a ellos y un poquito más pequeños estaban sus dos hijos.

Zephyr y Nuffink se veían un poco más pequeños a cómo estaban en ese momento, la fotografía le dio a entender que se había tomado hacía uno o dos años. Nuffink ni siquiera tenía flequillo y Zephyr llevaba atado el cabello a una coleta alta, ambos también lucían contentos.

¿Dónde habían quedado esos recuerdos? Se cuestionó abrumado pasando a la siguiente fotografía, que con sólo verla hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara. Era una de Astrid y de él, besándose.

Por breves segundos cerró los ojos, como si estuviera viendo a otra pareja, pero al recapacitar, los volvió abrir para verla con más detalle. Con las mejillas coloradas observó en esta que ambos lucían un poco más jóvenes, él no llevaba barba y ella vestía un poco más juvenil. Astrid parecía que se le había lanzado encima para besarlo, y por supuesto, él no parecía tonto y gustoso lo estaba aceptando. Pronto, su vista se quedó atenta a la unión de esas dos bocas que ahora se desconocían. ¿En serio la había besado? A pesar de todo, se le hacía increíble de creer, pero los hechos ahí estaban, comprendió sonrojado, y por supuesto no sólo habían hecho eso, habían hecho más y más cosas, entre estas, a tres pequeños.

Pasando a la siguiente fotografía y justamente pensando en sus hijos, no pudo evitar sentirse afligido con el otro recuerdo. En esa nueva imagen, otra vez sólo aparecían ella y él, pero a diferencia de la anterior, Astrid ahora lucía un bonito vestido de maternidad y de entre esta se asomaba una pequeña barriguita, tuvo ganas de llorar de sólo pensar que era Zephyr la que estaba ahí, pues la foto se veía de la misma época a la anterior. ¿Así era como se había visto? Pensó para sí mismo, resolviendo uno de los enigmas que había tenido la noche anterior.

Y así, de fotografía en fotografía vio parte de su vida olvidada, y por más que quiso rememorar el momento en que se capturaron esos recuerdos, nada llegó a su mente, seguía completamente vacío, pero el sentir de su corazón, todos sus sentimientos le aclaraban que esos recuerdos habían sucedido en algún momento de su vida y que no debía dudar de ellos.

Cansado, se echó sobre la cama, y nuevamente pensativo comenzó a imaginarse otras serie de cosas que se cruzaron por su mente con sólo sentir la colcha de la cama.

¿en esa cama habían hecho a sus hijos? Fue uno de sus cuestionamientos. ¿Cuántas veces la habían compartido íntimamente?

—¡¿Pero qué cosas piensas, Hiccup?! —se auto regañó abochornado, así que para no pensar más en eso cerró sus ojos para dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tal como se había planeado, Hiccup y Heather fueron a visitar a Astrid, tuvieron que ir en el auto de la jardinera, ya que el auto del hechicero seguía varado en la concesionaria ya que ahí lo había dejado el día que Harald atacó.

—Le preparé algo muy delicioso y nutritivo, espero que la gente del hospital no me diga nada por dárselo. —comentó la ansiosa Heather, llevando consigo una discreta bolsa donde guardaba unos alimentos.

—Espero que no. —dijo Hiccup, abriéndole la puerta de la entrada al hospital.

—¡Disculpe, Sr. Haddock! —llamó de inmediato la recepcionista al verlo entrar.

—Creo que te hablan. —susurró Heather.

—Eso parece, ¿ahora qué? —gruñó este sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

Con falsa paciencia el hechicero, junto con su acompañante, se acercaron a la recepción.

—¿Sí?

—Disculpe Sr. Haddock, pero me pidieron que en cuanto lo viera le informara esto. —dijo mostrándole unos papeles. —Hay un problema con su seguro médico.

—¿Mi qué?

—¿Qué problema? —cuestionó Heather inmediatamente.

—Está vencido. —informó la recepcionista. —El director del hospital me ha pedido que en cuanto llegara lo hiciera pasar a su oficina para "hablar" sobre cómo se estaría efectuando el pago por las atenciones que se le ha estado dando a su esposa.

—A ver… ¡espere! ¡¿Qué está cosa no era gratuita?! —preguntó Hiccup confundido, desconociendo los procedimientos y el sistema de salud de ese mundo.

—Ay Hiccup, aquí nada es gratis. —susurró Heather para que se tranquilizara. —Pero, señorita… mi amigo trabaja, y hasta donde sé, está asegurado por su empleador. —aclaró

—Pues el sistema indica que su seguro se dio de baja hace como dos meses. —contradijo la muchacha haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Harald. —gruñó Hiccup, pensando de inmediato que había sido por causa de él.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —volvió a cuestionar Heather al ver que Hiccup se había ensimismado.

—Ya les dije, el director del hospital quiere hablar con el Sr. Haddock, así que si gusta pasar. —le indicó el camino a seguir.

—Tú pasa con él, Hiccup. —dijo Heather. —Yo hablaré con Dagur, para ver si nos puede ayudar a saber qué pasó o que se puede hacer. ¿sí?

El furioso Hiccup, asintió a cómo pudo y tratando de no desquitarse con el personal que, sólo hacía su trabajo, siguió a la chica de recepción hacia la oficina del director.

—Sr. Haddock. —saludó el hombre al verlo entrar. —Dr. Argus Headmaster. —se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Hiccup observó al hombre y no le pareció mala persona, era una persona de edad, pues tanto su cabello como su barba eran canosas, se veía que tenía experiencia y también que podía ser alguien razonable.

—Tome asiento, Sr. Haddock. —lo invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas que tenía frente a su escritorio.

El hechicero no replicó y se sentó tratando de no mostrar alguna clase de fastidio.

—Supongo que la señorita ya le ha de haber informado el motivo por el cual lo mandé a citar. —comenzó con diplomacia.

—Sí, un asunto con el seguro médico, que la verdad no comprendo por qué, si yo trabajo. —dijo de inmediato usando aquella frase con la que Heather había intentado justificarlo.

—Sí, sin embargo, nuestro sistema indica que su seguro fue dado de baja algunos meses, ¿su empleador no se lo comentó?

—Señor, mi empleador fue el hombre que intentó matarme y el que hirió a mi esposa y prácticamente mató a mi hijo, así que me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

—Oh, sí. Leí su caso, pero igual tengo entendido que ese hombre era sólo su supervisor, con quien debe hablar es con alguien de más rango o con su área de RH para revisar qué sucedió.

—Tendría que ser mañana, señor. —dijo tratando de ocultar su frustración. —Me es imposible hacerlo ahora.

—Comprendo eso, Sr. Haddock; sin embargo, aunque su empleador le reactive su seguro médico, me temo que los costos generados por la atención de su esposa se tendrán que liquidar en efectivo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Sí, Sr. Haddock. Los seguros médicos generalmente tienen una clausula de uso, y si se le reactiva, será como si nunca lo hubiera tenido, es decir, tiene que mantenerlo por un tiempo, así como su empleo para poder hacer posteriormente uso de él.

—Entiendo y entonces… los gastos…¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

En cuanto preguntó eso, el director fijó su mirada en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, los cuales, tenían a detalle todos los instrumentos, medicamentos y otras cosas que se estaban utilizando para el tratamiento de su compañera.

—Hasta este momento, la deuda se encuentra en alrededor de 30,000 libras, Sr. Haddock. Y tengo entendido que la doctora Atali aún no quiere dar de alta a su esposa, porque aún no se encuentra estable, por lo que la cuenta se elevaría en los próximos días.

Hiccup apretó puños y dientes.

—¿30,000 libras? ¿De dónde sacaría tanto dinero? Si muy apenas podía ponerle gasolina al auto y llevar comida a su casa.

—Podemos llegar a un convenio de pago Sr. Haddock, pero para hacerlo, tendría que asegurarnos un anticipo de por lo menos 10,000 libras, al menos para mantener a su esposa en el hospital.

—_O podría hechizarte y obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera._ —susurró Hiccup para sí mismo.

—¿Disculpe, dijo algo?

Debía usar la magia, no quedaba de otra, pensaba Hiccup mientras su nivel de frustración aumentaba con la amenaza que representaba ese problema económico. Sin embargo, su moral se hizo presente y le impidió hacer tal cosa, le pidió que reflexionara.

El hombre frente a él no era su enemigo, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, como cualquier otro profesional de ese mundo o del mundo oculto, no era correcto abusar de su poder para conseguir algo; sin embargo, el tema del dinero era algo muy complicado y él estaba prácticamente quebrado. Necesitaba un consejo urgentemente.

—Mire Sr. Haddock. Le puedo dar como prorroga hasta el día de mañana, hable con su empleador, valide lo del seguro médico y vea si lo pueden indemnizar por los daños que causó ese otro hombre.

Hiccup asintió rendido.

—Bien, entonces lo espero aquí el día de mañana con su resolución.

—Gracias, señor y disculpe.

¿Disculpas? Se extrañó el director al escucharlo, siendo ignorante de que el hombre que se estaba yendo de su oficina había estado a punto de hechizarlo.

.

.

Los problemas parecían no acabarse, pensó el frustrado Hiccup al salir de la oficina, y nuevamente culpó a Harald, así como a su estupidez inicial, si hubiera trabajado como se debía probablemente le hubiera alcanzado para dar el anticipo, pero debido a que se había comportado como un idiota, ahora no tenía ni donde caerse muerto y junto con él había arrastrado a Astrid y hasta a sus hijos.

Por esa tarde optó por ni siquiera hablar con Astrid, sólo fue a verla un momento y después le dejó el resto a Heather, para su suerte, su compañera no estuvo del todo sola, pues después por la tarde, los gemelos la fueron a visitar y la mantuvieron distraída.

Para cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, sólo le dijo que tenía que prepararse para el día siguiente, ya que tenía que trabajar, además de llevar a Zephyr a la escuela y hacer otras cosas.

Para Astrid no pasó por desapercibido el cambio de actitud de su compañero, pero cuando preguntó a Heather, esta sólo le respondió con un: "No le pasa nada", y supuso que de ahí no la sacaría, quería saber qué pasaba; sin embargo, su cuerpo todavía le dolía y los medicamentos la mantenían dormida casi todo el día. Se sentía tan inútil.

.

.

Por la noche, Heather pidió también quedarse, algo que Hiccup no replicó, pues necesitaba hablar seriamente con sus guías y la guía de Astrid.

—¿Y ustedes qué creen que deba hacer?

—Sabemos que lo más fácil sería usar la magia, pero, aunque no estemos en el mundo oculto, nadie nos da derecho a manejar las vidas de los demás a nuestro antojo. —dijo Toothless.

—Sería sólo por esta vez. —opinó Stormfly de brazos cruzados. —Si a esos malditos hechiceros no les importó usar magia prohibida contra Hiccup y Astrid, ¿a nosotros qué nos debe importar? Ya no estamos en el mundo oculto y no es para una mala causa, es para ayudar a Astrid.

—Pero esa magia fue usada hechicero contra hechicero, creo que desde aquí se pierde el equilibrio de la balanza, Stormfly. —dijo Alúmini. —No se me hace correcto violentar la voluntad de alguien que no es igual a Hiccup o a Astrid.

Stormfly bajó la cabeza considerando las palabras de su amiga, y sí, vio que no era justo cuando se involucraban a otras personas y en un tema de salud, donde de seguro había casos iguales o peores al suyo y las personas no tenían esa ventaja que ellos tenían.

—Creo que primero hay que ver cómo será la situación mañana, iré al trabajo y veré que me dicen ¿está bien? —planeó Hiccup. —capaz y me apoyan por los daños generados por Harald.

—¿Y si no? —cuestionó Toothless.

—Creo que… no sé, pedir un préstamo.

—Creo que sería lo correcto. —pensó Alúmini.

—Ok, pero ¿y si por una causa u otra todo esto resulta mal? —volvió a cuestionar Stormfly.

Los dos furias se vieron a los ojos pensantes.

—Bueno, supongo que si algo raro llega a pasar… pues, dejaremos que Hiccup decida y respetaremos lo que decida.

La atención nuevamente se centró en el hechicero, quien dando un largo suspiró decidió lo que haría en dado caso de que todo resultara mal.

—Sí todo sale mal…—suspiró. —No me quedará de otra y usaré magia.

Toothless y Alúmini presintieron que diría eso, pero confiaban en que, si tal caso se llegaba a dar, Hiccup sabría cómo hacerlo y cómo compensarlo en el futuro.

.

.

.

Lunes 21 de enero 2019.

Inicio de semana, momento de volver a la rutina.

El pesado y doloroso fin de semana tenía que quedarse atrás, Hiccup, guías y niños se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer las actividades.

Por la mañana Hiccup se encargó de llevar a Zephyr a la escuela, aunque fue caminando, ya que no tenía aún el auto, mientras que Toothless y Alúmini se quedaron cuidando de Nuffink, y Stormfly se fue directamente al hospital para relevar a Heather. Volviendo de la escuela, Hiccup se preparó para ir al trabajo, ya iba algo tarde, mas no planeaba quedarse debido a todo lo que tenía que arreglar en ese día, si era posible pediría las vacaciones que antes no se había tomado. Sólo esperaba que el viejo GJ comprendiera.

—Hiccup, ¿puedo acompañarte? No quisiera que estuvieras solo haciendo todas esas vueltas. —dijo Toothless mientras cuidaba atentamente de Nuffink.

—Claro que sí, me haría bien un poco de apoyo. —dijo este desanimado.

—Ya hombre, no pongas esa cara… verás que todo saldrá como le dijiste a Astrid…mmm…—pensó. —¡Que pronto todo mejorará! —recordó animado.

—Eso espero, amigo. Realmente lo espero. —deseó el afligido Hiccup, listo para irse.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sólo esperamos a alguien más, ya debe estar por llegar.

Dicho y hecho, en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la casa. Hiccup atendió a la puerta, mostrando que se trataba de Dagur, el cual ya se veía listo para otro día de actividades.

—¿Por qué nos acompañará? —preguntó Toothless.

—Aún quedan algunas cosas que debemos concluir del caso con Harald ante este mundo, así que Dagur irá a hacer unas diligencias.

—Entiendo.

Comprendido el papel qué cada uno desempeñaría, el trio de varones se marchó hacia su nuevo destino: la concesionaria.

.

.

.

—¡Está despedido Sr. Haddock!

No se esperaba que esas palabras salieran tan cruelmente de la boca del gerente Johann, al cual después de haberle platicado su situación, no se compadeció ni un poco. Hiccup quedó anonado.

—¡Espere, viejo! Lo que hace es ilegal. —defendió Dagur, quien hasta ese momento había acompañado a su amigo para hacer la investigación de rutina.

—Claro que no, detective Deranged, lo que fue ilegal es lo que hizo ese estúpido de Harald que quien sabe que mañas tenía con la mujer del Sr. Haddock.

—¡A Astrid no la meta en esto! —enfureció Hiccup con aquella osadía.

—No me malinterprete Sr. Haddock, pero ¿sabe? A mi perspectiva, Harald y usted usaron este lugar para su guerrilla y eso no me gusta nada, nada… afecta los negocios y el buen nombre de esta noble empresa.

—¿A qué se refiere viejo? —cuestionó Dagur.

—Detective, cuando me habló el día de ayer para reportarme de este infortunado incidente me di a la tarea de investigar en cuanto llegué al negocio si ese bastardo de Harald no había hecho movimientos chuecos con esta noble empresa.

—¿Y qué averiguó?

—¡Esto! —levantó Johann un papel. —la renuncia del Sr. Haddock hace casi dos meses.

—¡¿Qué?! —le arrebató Hiccup el papel.

Con incredulidad leyó que era una carta de renuncia, la causa, sólo indicaba que haría un cambio de domicilio y estaba firmada con su nombre.

—Yo nunca me enteré de su renuncia, Harald sólo me dijo que se había tomado unas vacaciones, pero pasó esta carta a RH y estos hicieron su baja en el seguro, y luego usted volvió como si nada a la siguiente semana y para acabarla desempeñando un pésimo trabajo, Sr. Haddock, me queda claro que entre ustedes había una rencilla y querían hacer a esta empresa parte de esa disputa

—Pero ¡¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES DICE?! —enfureció Hiccup. —¡Ese hombre trató de matarme y lastimó a mi esposa al grado que la hizo perder a nuestro bebé! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A INSINUAR QUE YO QUERÍA ESO?!

—lamento lo sucedido Sr. Haddock, pero a mi criterio, no le debo nada, y ahora más que nunca, prefiero que salga, no quisiera volver a verlo, y ni se atreva a reclamar y demandar porque yo también lo haré por daños y perjuicios a esta noble empresa.

—Ush… ¡maldito! —enfureció Hiccup al grado que le dieron ganas de sacar a Inferno para condenarlo; sin embargo, Toothless que estaba escondido en su bolsillo, le habló telepáticamente y le pidió serenidad ante todo.

—Vámonos, hermano… no tiene caso. —Alentó Dagur para que se marchara. —Pero no se crea que esto se acabó, viejo, seguiremos con las averiguaciones así que, aunque no quiera, me verá más veces.

—Me tienen sin cuidado, detective, esta noble institución se lava las manos ante lo sucedido.

A Hiccup no le cabía la menor duda de qué había varias personas de distintas clases. Derrotado, salió frustrado de la oficina de Johann, estaba desesperado. ¿Ahora que haría? Comenzó a cuestionarse, no tenía trabajo, no tenía manera de solventar los gastos del hospital, no tenía cómo mantener a su familia, no tenía nada para ayudar, sólo le quedaba su magia la cual, en ese mundo, no parecía ser de mucha ayuda.

—Tranquilo, hermano, serénate… no es el fin del mundo. —le consolaba Dagur entre susurros, mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la concesionaria ante la atónita mirada de algunos empleados, entre estos Fishlegs y Snotlout que, siendo empáticos, fueron con él para apoyarlo.

—Hiccup, nos enteramos de lo que te pasó y a Astrid. ¡Lo que Harald hizo! y acabamos de escuchar los gritos de Johann… ¡esto es injusto! —dijo Fishlegs acompañándolo a la salida.

—Ese tacaño de GJ, de seguro no quiere pagarte lo que te corresponde y por eso te amenaza, ¡reclama Hiccup, reclama de cualquier manera! —motivó Snotlout.

Pero este, completamente afligido, sólo negó con su cabeza, pues ya no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer.

—Señores…—susurró Dagur, pidiendo espacio para el recién desempleado.

Snotlout y Fishlegs retrocedieron un paso, y no les quedó de otra más que ver cómo el detective se llevaba a su adolorido compañero hasta el estacionamiento. Estando ahí, fuera de la vista de espectadores, Toothless se convirtió en humano para acompañar más de cerca a su hermano.

—Hiccup, me tengo que ir. —avisó Dagur preocupado. —¿puedes conducir?

El hechicero asintió muy apenas.

—No te preocupes, sí puedo…—aseguró con su vista en el suelo.

—Chico, cuídalo. —pidió el detective al guía.

—Por supuesto, no tengas cuidado, me quedó con él.

Una vez que Dagur se fue, todo pareció tornarse silencioso alrededor de los que quedaron en el estacionamiento. Toothless, ante tanto silencio, sólo se recargó en el auto para acompañar a su hermano.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Toothless? —rompió Hiccup el silencio con voz quebrada. —Lo arruiné todo.

—Claro que no, viendo lo que pasó, no me cabe duda de qué ese estúpido planeó bien todo, para lastimarlos hasta después de muerto.

—Lamentablemente yo contribuí en algunas cosas. —recordó Hiccup melancólicamente.

—Todos lo hicimos, no te culpes.

Pero Hiccup no lo sentía así, pensaba que en él recaía toda la culpa, desde que había decidido cortar el cabello de Astrid Hofferson, cuando apenas era un niño. Todo había sido su culpa.

—¿Y sabes? —interrumpió Toothless sus pensamientos. —Me queda claro que hay personas que no se merecen ni un poco de tu compasión, así que hechiza a quien tengas que hechizar si así lo quieres. Es tiempo de que pienses en ti y en tu familia.

Hiccup rio ante aquella ocurrencia.

—No soy así, lo sabes.

—Sí. Lo sé, porque luego ese no sería el Hiccup con el que crecí. —sonrió Toothless sintiéndose orgulloso con esa respuesta.

—Toothless… ¿qué crees que diría Astrid?

El dragón lo pensó.

—Mmm… recuerdo que esa niña, cuando les tocaba enfrentarse en cualquier tontería, siempre te retaba, cuando algo no te funcionaba y ella te tomaba la ventaja siempre te decía: ¡¿_Qué harás al respecto Haddock_?! —imitó con voz de niña ruda. —Y siempre respondías…

—Probablemente algo estúpido. —completó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

—¡Exacto! Entonces…

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

—Vamos al banco amigo, hagamos un último intento y si no… creo que haremos magia. —respondió sonriente.

—¡Esa es la actitud! Entonces ¡Vámonos! ¡Al más allá! —gritó Toothless apresurándose a subir al auto como si se tratara de un barco.

Con menos energía que la de su amigo, pero con la misma actitud, Hiccup se apresuró a tomar el lugar del conductor para marcharse de una vez por todas de ese sitio, cuando…

—¡Espera, Hiccup!

Bajó nuevamente del vehículo al ver que quien lo había llamado era Fishlegs y Snotlout, el primero con una caja de cartón entre sus manos.

Con lento caminar, ambos compañeros se acercaron a Hiccup para hacerle entrega de dicha caja.

—Son tus cosas, de seguro son valiosas para ti. —dijo Fishlegs con una leve sonrisa.

—Muy valiosas. —concordó Hiccup viendo que eran las fotografías de sus hijos. —Muchas gracias, amigos.

—No te preocupes, Hiccup, haremos huelga contra Johann para que lo destituyan. —planeó Snotlout perversamente. —Y a ese Harald, si lo llegamos a ver… ush… más vale que se cuide.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídense de Harald, no creo que se vuelva a aparecer por aquí, en cuanto al viejo GJ…—resopló. —déjenlo, tal vez esto es lo mejor para mí, sinceramente nunca fue mi vocación.

—Ouh… pero igual te vamos a extrañar, Hiccup. —dijo Fishlegs entristecido.

—Saben donde vivo, serán siempre bienvenidos en mi casa.

—Y tenemos nuestras noches de Karaoke… no lo olvides. —le recordó Snotlout, aunque Hiccup no comprendió a qué se refería. — Aunque creo que será difícil por el momento por lo que sucedió con Astrid.

—Ah, sí claro… —resopló, ignorando todo lo que decía.

—Hiccup, si necesitas apoyo económico no dudes en contactarnos, haremos una colecta si quieres. —ofreció Fishlegs.

—Gracias, amigos… realmente lo aprecio, yo se los hago saber ¿sí?

—Está bien, entonces… que te vaya muy bien, tonto. En lo que sea que vayas a hacer. —deseó Snotlout con ojos lagrimosos.

—¿Estás llorando? —se extrañó Fishlegs al verlo.

—¡Claro que no, gordo! Es… la contaminación. —se excusó rápidamente.

—Claro, la contaminación. —rio Hiccup sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. —adiós, chicos.

Dejando la caja con fotografías en el asiento trasero y despidiéndose nuevamente de sus compañeros, Hiccup le dijo adiós a la concesionaria que le había dado trabajo por muchos años los cuales no recordaba; sin embargo, viendo el lado bueno de las cosas pensó que, tal vez no había sido el trabajo perfecto, pero las personas que había conocido ahí eran invaluables.

Minutos más tarde, y enfocándose nuevamente en los trámites que tenía que hacer. Hiccup y Toothless llegaron al banco, donde después de una larga fila, pudieron ser atendidos por alguien.

El hechicero ni siquiera recordaba su número de cuenta, pero afortunadamente con los pocos datos que tenía le estaban dando toda la información que quería.

—Entonces… ¿quiere un préstamo? —cuestionó el ejecutivo viendo los datos en la computadora.

—Sí, ¿se podría? —preguntó preocupado ya que había tenido que admitir que recientemente había perdido su trabajo y estaba completamente quebrado.

—Se podría, pero no sería mucho; sin embargo, no cree que sería mejor si utiliza los rendimientos de su cuenta de inversión.

—¿Cuenta de inversión? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí. —respondió el ejecutivo sin dejar de ver el monitor. —Una cuenta que se abrió desde hace casi 10 años y que le ha generado muy buenos rendimientos, tantos que se me hace que puede vivir sin empleo por unos 20 años o más.

—¡A ver ¿cómo?! —exclamaron hechicero y guía al mismo tiempo, levantándose de su asiento.

El ejecutivo se asustó con su reacción, por lo que sólo giró el monitor para que ambos vieran la cantidad que tenía en la pantalla, número que dejó boquiabiertos tanto al guía como al hechicero.

—Sr. Haddock, según el historial, hace años invirtió mucho dinero en nuestro banco, gracias a unas monedas de oro puro que tenía y que se cotizaron muy bien en el mercado. Este dinero se ha estado invirtiendo en la bolsa, con las indicaciones que hace años usted dio, y las cuales han generado muy buenos resultados hasta el momento.

—Pero… ¿qué demonios? —susurró Hiccup sin creer aún lo que veía en pantalla. —Pero… ¿monedas de oro? Me suena como a ¿las coronas del mundo oculto? —dijo para si mismo, cuando de repente un flashback llegó a su mente. —¡Abuelo Eero!

.

.

.

—_Bien, recuerda… si puedes volver a enloquecer a esa Hofferson para que haga sus desastres no pierdas la oportunidad._

—_Abuelo, estoy bajo el ojo del rey… creo que me abstendré al menos por este día._

_Eero bufó._

—_Bien, pero igual… llévate esto. —le arrojó un costal que por el tintineo dio a entender que eran monedas._

_Hiccup al abrirla, dio un grito ahogado, pues dentro había muchas coronas de oro (la denominación más alta del mundo oculto), lo que significaba que bien en esa bolsa podría estar cargando más de lo que les habían pagado a los Hofferson por los daños._

—_¿Por qué me das esto?_

—_Para que lo gastes… ¿Para qué más va a ser? Demuéstrale a esos Hofferson que los Haddock tenemos para destruir sus establecimientos y más si queremos. O si quieres bromear con esa tontita diciéndole que es el pago por su virginidad o compra a su hermana ¡Yo qué sé! Usa tu imaginación, pero con tal de molestar a esos idiotas no escatimes en gastos. _

_Hiccup no entendió el punto de su abuelo, pero igualmente tomó el dinero, para regresarlo a la cuenta bancaria en la menor oportunidad que tuviera, mientras tanto le daría por su lado._

—_Eh… bueno, gracias por el incentivo. —le sonrió falsamente y guardó el oro en una de las bolsas de su saco. —Creo que ya es hora de irme._

_._

_._

Lo recordaba, ahora todo tenía sentido, y para su fortuna las maldades que pretendió aquella vez su abuelo habían resultado beneficiosos en su actual presente, y no sólo eso, su yo hechizado no era tan tonto como había pensado, realmente había sabido qué hacer con ese oro.

Suspiró aliviado, y con esa buena nueva sintió nuevamente esperanza en su ser, y volvió a confiar en sus palabras:

_**Pronto todo mejoraría.**_

.

.

Horas más tarde, en el hospital.

Después de unas horas de haber superado otra racha de fiebre, Astrid despertó en un sobresalto. Al hacerlo, vio extrañada a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en el cubículo pequeño y poco iluminado del área de maternidad, al contrario, estaba en otra habitación más iluminada, incluso con una ventana en donde se podía apreciar que estaba en un quinto o sexto piso.

La camilla incómoda en la que antes estaba había sido reemplazada por otra que sintió más confortable; luego se observó, seguía con el cabestrillo en su brazo derecho y en el izquierdo aún tenía el catéter conectado, por lo que dedujo que aún seguía hospitalizada; sin embargo, lo más curioso, es que todo a su alrededor estaba más silencioso, ya no escuchaba los chillidos de los recién nacidos ni a sus felices padres, que aunque fuera extraño, prefería no escucharlos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —susurró inquieta.

—Hola, Astrid…—escuchó de repente.

Al volverse hacia la voz, vio que se trataba de su ex enemigo, quien estaba acompañado por Stormfly y Alúmini, ambas viéndose muy sonrientes y aparentemente felices.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autora: Esta parte final la puse, ya que he leído varios blogs de madres que perdieron a sus bebés y dicen que se les hizo muy triste estar hospitalizadas en el área de maternidad donde pueden escuchar a recién nacidos y obviamente a otras personas felices por sus hijos nacidos, al parecer buscan ver que, cuando se den estas situaciones, la mujeres que sufrieron de un aborto sean llevadas a otra área, ya que pueden tener afectación psicológica por la pérdida que tuvieron.**

**Nota 2: no se mucho de inversiones, pero imagino que Hiccup, vendió parte del oro, y luego uso ese dinero para invertirlo en la bolsa y así fue creciendo el ahorrito. Por el momento en lo económico están a salvo ¿Se acordaban de que era le había dejado esa ayudadita? Jijiji.**

**Nota 3 o spoiler que por ahí publiqué, en el próximo capítulo, habrá charla de chicas. ¿Se imaginan entre quienes?**

_**Comentarios.**_

_**Maylu Liya: Creo que Hiccup ya ha sufrido demasiado, y lo que le falta XD, así que hay que dejarlo tranquilo por el momento. Saludos.**_

_**Vivi: Pues sí, pero por lo visto ya se arreglaron por el momento, las bendiciones comenzarán a caerles poco a poco. Saludos.**_

_**K FanNeurtex: Había un propósito, pero eso se verá mucho después. PD sigo pensando en qué petición hacerte para un fic. Saludos.**_

_**Karin Yo: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer. Saludos.**_

_**Amai do: Pues ya ves como lo pagaron, de algo sirvió las intrigas del viejo. Saludos.**_

_**Seguidores, anonimos y favoritos. Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**11 de mayo 2020**_


	29. Charla entre chicas

**Como siempre, más vale tarde que nunca. (se me hizo tarde por una salida a compras víveres en tiempos de pandemia)**

**Capítulo anterior.**

_Horas más tarde, en el hospital._

_Después de unas horas de haber superado otra racha de fiebre, Astrid despertó en un sobresalto. Al hacerlo, vio extrañada a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en el cubículo pequeño y poco iluminado del área de maternidad, al contrario, estaba en otra habitación más iluminada, incluso con una ventana en donde se podía apreciar que estaba en un quinto o sexto piso. _

_La camilla incómoda en la que antes estaba había sido reemplazada por otra que sintió más confortable; luego se observó, seguía con el cabestrillo en su brazo derecho y en el izquierdo aún tenía el catéter conectado, por lo que dedujo que aún seguía hospitalizada; sin embargo, lo más curioso, es que todo a su alrededor estaba más silencioso, ya no escuchaba los chillidos de los recién nacidos ni a sus felices padres, que aunque fuera extraño, prefería no escucharlos._

—_¿Dónde estoy? —susurró inquieta._

—_Hola, Astrid…—escuchó de repente._

_Al volverse hacia la voz, vio que se trataba de su ex enemigo, quien estaba acompañado por Stormfly y Alúmini, ambas viéndose muy sonrientes y aparentemente felices. _

—_¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?_

**Capítulo 28.**

**.**

**.**

**Charla entre chicas.**

**.**

**.**

Lunes 21 de enero 2019.

Hospital de Berk.

Otro día en ese lugar, pensaba la nostálgica y durmiente Astrid, mientras escuchaba como, a unos metros de donde se encontraba, otro recién nacido había llegado al mundo.

Podía escucharlo todo. Desde los lamentosos gritos de labor de parto de esas mujeres que habían logrado llevar con éxito sus embarazos, hasta la llegada de esos recién nacidos para luego escuchar las exclamaciones de alivio y satisfacción de los padres de los cuales podía incluso sentir la alegría, la dicha y lo preocupados que habían estado durante esa difícil travesía.

Era insoportable de escuchar.

No porque odiara esos sonidos, sino porque cada vez que los escuchaba le recordaba lo que ella había perdido, su bebé, y no sólo eso, el recuerdo de sus otros dos hijos, sucesos que no tenían la menor idea de cómo habían sido, pero que, con la ayuda de Heather, se pudo hacer una idea.

.

.

_Día anterior._

_Hiccup se había marchado sin dar explicaciones y Stormfly se había ido con él para ir a descansar. Fue sorpresivo para Astrid ver que quien sería su cuidadora en turno era Heather que, siendo tan amable como siempre, le dedicó su tiempo y también le llevó un poco de comida. _

—_¿Te gustó lo que te preparé? —preguntó la jardinera gentilmente cuando vio que su amiga no podía comer más de la mitad de lo que le había llevado._

—_Sí, muchas gracias. —respondió débilmente y sin mucho ánimo. _

—_¿Qué tal si duermes un poquito más?_

_La que reposaba asintió levemente y comenzó a removerse en la cama con cuidado para acomodarse, mientras que Heather le retiraba la bandeja con comida. Tomando el peluche para dormir abrazado de él, Astrid se preparó para cerrar los ojos cuando unos resonantes chillidos hicieron eco en casi toda aquella área._

"_Mi amor, es una niña… ¡Una niña! Muchas gracias". —escuchó a un feliz padre al compás de los chillidos. _

_Luego todo un ajetreo, el personal médico parecía moverse rápido con el recién nacido, mientras que otros, aparentemente, se encargaban de la madre. _

—_¡Wow! Otro bebé llegó a este mundo. —escuchó susurrar a Heather, quien también parecía estarse imaginando lo que sucedía fuera de su pequeño cuartito con sólo escuchar los sonidos._

—_Heather…_

_La soñadora jardinera entonces despertó de su ensoñación y con una mueca de preocupación se enfocó nuevamente en su amiga. _

—_Ay lo siento, Astrid… ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?_

_La hechicera asintió levemente._

—_Dime… ¿para qué soy buena?_

_Astrid cerró sus ojos para tomar aire y el valor para preguntar, algo que era difícil, ya que respirar a profundidad hacía que su inflamado vientre doliera, y el valor sentía que lo había perdido junto con su hijo._

—_Astrid… ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Esta en respuesta volvió a asentir levemente, abrió sus ojos y volvió su mirada a su amiga._

—_Heather… dices que me conoces desde hace unos años ¿verdad?_

—_Eh sí, desde que Hiccup y tú se mudaron a su casa, déjame ver…_—comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales. — _ Hace 7, casi 8 años. _

—_Entonces… ¿tú estuviste presente o cerca cuando yo…_

—_¿Tuviste a Zephyr y a Nuffink? —terminó Heather por ella._

_Astrid se estremeció y volvió a cerrar los ojos para ahogar un grito y evitar respirar hondo para que no le dolieran nuevamente sus heridas._

—_Ay Astrid, tranquila. —le susurró Heather acariciando su cabello. —¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sé?_

_La hechicera asintió relajándose con el dulce y delicado trato de su amiga. _

—_Bueno, de antemano tal vez quieras saber que tú ya estabas embarazada de Zephyr cuando se mudaron. _

_Astrid se sorprendió._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí, aunque no se te notaba nada, apenas tenías un mes o dos. —sonrió esta. —Hiccup y tú eran tan frescos y libres, parecían dos adolescentes que se habían escapado de sus padres. _

_Eso le pareció lindo a Astrid, pues en su vida jamás se había sentido de esa manera, y no podía recordar como era siquiera eso. _

—_Bueno, ustedes se mudaron, y ya sabes, o más bien no recuerdas, mi hermano, como todo un policía, según él, quiso que fuéramos y les diéramos la bienvenida. Así que fuimos a visitarlos y, no fue difícil el primer contacto, Hiccup y tú estaban en el exterior de la casa tratándose de tomar unas fotos. _

_Astrid tragó saliva, rememorando esas fotografías que había encontrado semanas atrás y que ahora desconocía dónde se encontraban._

—_En fin, yo les ayudé a tomárselas y ustedes me parecieron, como dije, una pareja muy bonita y amorosa._

_Sin comentarios, nuevamente Astrid no supo qué decir ni qué pensar, simplemente no se podía ver así misma siendo así._

—_Y ese fue el primer contacto, y la verdad yo no me metía tanto en su vida, sino que fue Dagur el que se llevó bien con Hiccup, mientras que tú, comenzaste con tu negocio del invernadero, pero con el paso del tiempo necesitaste ayuda y fue cuando…_

—_¿Cuándo comenzaste a trabajar conmigo?_

—_Sí, y todo porque el metiche de Dagur le dijo a Hiccup que yo no conseguía trabajo y ya sabes, cosas así, y que tenía cierto conocimiento en lo que tú hacías y Hiccup pues le preocupaba que, tú embarazada, estuvieras trabajando, así que, sin más rodeos, fue cuando comencé a trabajar contigo. Nos llevamos muy bien de inmediato, y tú apenas tenías una barriguita chiquita. —recordó con ternura. —Si me preocupó que no creciera tanto, pero bueno, tú me dijiste que era normal, así que confié en ti. _

—_¿Y… estuviste ahí cuando Zephyr nació?_

_Heather meditó._

—_La verdad… no, no fue así. —respondió con sinceridad. —Después de todo, cuando esas cosas pasan son los padres o familiares los que pueden estar cerca, en este caso, Hiccup fue el que te acompañó, y como Zephyr nació por la madrugada, ni me di por enterada hasta un día después. _

_Astrid bajó la cabeza con melancolía._

—_¡ah!… pero, si te ayuda…—exclamó Heather de inmediato. —Cuando te dieron de alta, sí me contaste que fue algo muy duro y doloroso… pero que estabas muy feliz, y todo esto me lo dijiste mientras cargabas a la pequeña Zephyr en tu regazo. _

_Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en el rostro de Astrid, algo era algo, y aunque no recordara nada de eso, sabía que podía confiar en las palabras de su amiga._

—_¿Y con Nuffink?_

—_Oh… ese niño fue otra historia, en cuanto a tu embarazo, todo fue normal, ya sabes… malestares, vómitos, dormir, antojos y esas cosas, lo preocupante fue que a tres semanas antes del parto, comenzaste con las contracciones, nuevamente fue Hiccup quien te acompañó en todo momento, era día de descanso así que yo ni sabía, no fue hasta que Dagur se enteró y me enteró de lo sucedido y rápidamente fuimos al hospital para ver si podíamos apoyarlos en algo. _

—_¿Qué sucedió?_

—_Encontramos a Hiccup en la sala de espera y… dioses…—suspiró. —Parecía como si el mundo se le estuviera cayendo encima, tenía una cara de preocupación que… ¡ush! No sé cómo decírtelo… estaba mal, pero aun así nunca dejó de mecer la carriola en donde estaba Zephyr durmiendo. _

_Astrid sintió tristeza, al notar que, incluso hechizados, ella le causaba dolor a su ex enemigo. _

—_Nos contó que Nuffink estaba en mala posición y que comenzó a perder oxígeno, por lo que tuvieron que intervenirte de emergencia y como no había alcanzado a dejar a Zephyr con alguien tampoco te estaba acompañando, pero estando Dagur y yo ahí, nos confió el cuidado de la pequeña Zephyr y fue contigo. Fueron unos angustiosos minutos, pero al final más o menos todos salió bien, Nuffink nació sano y a salvo, pero tú tuviste una hemorragia que casi te mata. _

_La hechicera tragó saliva._

—_Pero al final, te recuperaste y pudiste ver a tu bebé, eso sí, requeriste más cuidados a diferencia de cuando tuviste a Zephyr._

—_Ya veo…_

—_Tal vez no son muchos detalles que te pueda dar, Astrid, pero espero que lo que te conté haya servido de algo._

—_No puedo recordar nada. —sinceró la hechicera. —Pero al menos me ayuda a no sentir tanto este vacío que de repente siento aquí. —dijo llevando su mano al pecho. _

_Heather sonrió levemente._

—_Vamos, duerme un poco…—le susurró, tomando la sábana para cubrirla con cuidado. _

_Astrid asintió, tratando de dejarse llevar por el sueño de Odín, aunque el gusto no le duró mucho, pues de repente la llegada inesperada de los gemelos interrumpió su sueño._

_._

.

La visita de los gemelos había sido amena, la hicieron olvidar por un momento sus problemas con sus tonteras y chistes, en especial por parte de ese personaje Tuffnut, el cual muy seguro de que lo recordaba, le contó un par de anécdotas graciosas de su hermana, mientras que esta y Heather sólo se miraban disimuladamente y con desprecio, algo que no comprendió.

Sin embargo, cuando sus visitas se fueron, nuevamente los sonidos de los recién nacidos la ensordecieron, nuevamente llegó la nostalgia y ya no pudo conciliar del todo el sueño. Su cabeza la atormentaba conforme escuchaba a esos pequeños bebés y a sus padres, quienes felizmente los recibían, mientras que ella, sólo tenía la imagen de su pequeño hijo no nato dibujada en una pantalla en blanco y negro.

Nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

"_Astrid…"_

"_Astrid…"_

Abrió los ojos, pero todo estaba borroso.

—Astrid… responde…

"Esa voz." Al enfocar, vio que se trataba de Stormfly la cual tenía un semblante muy preocupado, junto con ella estaba Heather, igualmente preocupada, del otro lado de la cama, estaba Atali.

—Comenzaste a tener fiebre por la madrugada, y aunque te suministraron medicamento esta no ha bajado. —contó Heather.

—Astrid, lo mejor es que tomes un baño…—sugirió Atali. —No te puedo dar más medicamento por el momento.

La cabeza le daba vueltas a la hechicera, apenas podía comprender lo que pasaba cuando fue obligada a bajar de la cama, no fue hasta ese momento que sintió lo entumido que tenía las piernas y los pies y el dolor que tenía en el vientre se intensificó cuando trató de caminar erguida, los pasos que tuvo que dar para llegar a la ducha fueron una tortura.

Minutos más tarde, el esfuerzo que había hecho y la ducha de agua helada que tomó, volvieron a hacer que cayera en un sueño profundo del cual ya no pudo despertarse.

Stormfly y Heather estuvieron al pendiente en todo momento de ella, y cuando finalmente se durmió, la jardinera se retiró a su hogar para descansar.

Estando Stormfly sola al cuidado de su ama, pudo percibir todo el escándalo que había a su alrededor, en especial a los recién nacidos llorando, algo que consideró no era bueno que su amiga estuviera escuchando, quería sacarla de ahí, pensaba que lo mejor para Astrid era que se recuperara en casa en donde habría más tranquilidad que en el hospital.

—La fiebre ya le bajó más. —comentó Atali cuando acudió a hacerle otra revisión. —De igual manera en un par de horas le suministraré un poco más de medicamento, una vez que coma.

—Disculpe, doctora. —llamó la seria Stormfly viendo cuidadosamente todo lo que le hacían a su ama.

—¿Sí?

—¿No podría dar a Astrid de alta?

—No puedo, porque sinceramente no la veo aún en buenas condiciones.

—Cosa que no creo que mejore si sigue aquí. —insinuó Stormfly señalando a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Atali comprendió a la perfección lo que quiso decirle.

—Lo sé; sé que para alguien que acaba de perder un bebé no es bueno que este aquí, sin embargo, no es porque yo quiera, así el hospital lo designa.

—Pero… entonces… ¿no la puede mover a otro lugar dónde pueda estar más tranquila?

—Hay unas habitaciones VIP, pero esas son para los que cuentan con un seguro más costoso o pueden pagar los costos de hospitalización, y lo que tengo entendido es que Hiccup y Astrid tenían un problema con su seguro médico ordinario. ¿No es así?

Stormfly apretó puños y dientes, recordando ese insignificante detalle.

—Pero veré si la puedo mover a otro lugar, mas no prometo nada, ya que en esta clase de cosas no puedo intervenir tan fácilmente, y en cuanto a Astrid. —vio a su durmiente paciente. —Ya la hubiera dado de alta, pero está muy débil y me es muy extraño ya que normalmente una mujer, al menos físicamente, se recupera rápido de este trauma.

Stormfly bajó la cabeza con melancolía, sospechaba que eso era por causa del egni, su ama había gastado tanto que no le daba abasto para que su cuerpo se recuperara.

—Tengo que ver a otras pacientes, señorita. Si me disculpa. —se despidió Atali con una leve sonrisa y salió del cuartito.

La guía sólo resopló, tratando de pensar en lo que podría hacer por su ama mientras estuviera convaleciente en ese lugar. Pronto, el tiempo pasó y se hizo medio día. Astrid seguía dormida y Stormfly seguía pensativa, no fue hasta que la cortina de aquel cuartillo se removió, mostrando a un tranquilo Hiccup, y no sólo a él, también Alúmini, que al ver que se encontraban a solas salió de su bolsillo para reposar en la cama de Astrid.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Tuvo fiebre por la madrugada y esta mañana, pero gracias a los dioses, ya le bajó.

El hechicero y la dragoncita Alúmini suspiraron con alivio.

—Hiccup, me comentó la doctora que no puede darla de alta por que la ve muy débil, y sinceramente no creo que sean sólo por sus heridas sino también…

—Por el egni, lo sé.

—Sí, y la verdad no creo que se recupere en este lugar, sólo escucha ese escándalo.

—Lo sé. —susurró Hiccup pendiente de todo el ruido de esas mujeres y recién nacidos.

—Me dijo Atali que revisaría si la podían mover a otro lugar que no fuera este, porque algo más privado sería más costoso y con los problemas que tienes…

—No te preocupes por eso, Stormfly, eso ya quedó arreglado.

—¿Cómo? — se extrañó la guía y más cuando tanto Hiccup, como Alúmini en su forma de dragona, esbozaron una sonrisita.

.

.

Acto seguido, con sólo una orden de Atali, Astrid fue trasladada al área considerada VIP, y estaba tan dormida que ni cuenta se dio cuando fue cambiada de camilla.

—En serio te lo agradezco mucho, Hiccup. —quiso llorar Stormfly de la felicidad, cuando vio que por fin Astrid estaba en un lugar más confortable y silencioso al anterior.

—Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer, yo tampoco soportaba todos esos ruidos. —sinceró el hechicero.

—Calma. —lo apapachó Alúmini. —Es otro problema menos, ahora sólo falta que Astrid se recupere para que podamos volver todos a casa.

Mientras tanto, Stormfly seguía fascinada, se le había hecho increíble toda esa anécdota de las inversiones secretas de Hiccup, que gentilmente estaba ayudando a su amiga, pero aún así podía percibir en él un aire de tristeza, uno casi igual al de Astrid, pero que disimulaba bastante bien.

De repente, unos movimientos de la que yacía en la cama llamaron su atención. Dándole la oportunidad de despertar, las guías y Hiccup se mantuvieron cerca del umbral de la puerta en lo que ella procesaba su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente Astrid fijó su atención en ellos, el primero en dar un paso hacia adelante fue Hiccup.

—Hola Astrid… ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación?

—¿Qué es este lugar? —respondió esta, tratando de levantarse.

En ese momento tanto Stormfly como Alúmini dieron un paso hacia adelante, mas no fue necesaria su intervención ya que Hiccup se les adelantó y la ayudó a reincorporarse en la cama.

—Estás en otra área del hospital, una en donde estarás más tranquila. —explicó Hiccup con suma delicadeza.

—Ya no hay ruidos. —susurró Astrid aun adormilada.

—Sí, lo sé. Quería… o más bien queríamos que estuvieras en un lugar más tranquilo. ¿No es así, chicas? —preguntó este a sus compañeras.

Las guías asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Astrid, Hiccup hizo esto por ti… para que estuvieras más calmada y te puedas recuperar lo más pronto posible. —comentó Stormfly desde su lugar.

Saber eso, hizo a Astrid sentir una repentina tristeza que no sabía de dónde provenía, simplemente comenzó a sentirse triste, más no dejó que se reflejara en su rostro por lo que desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para disimular que estaba admirando el exterior.

—Gracias. —susurró con la voz entrecortada.

—No… no hay de qué. —respondió igualmente Hiccup, creyendo que había sido suficiente de su visita. —Me tengo que ir con los niños y con Toothless que se quedó cuidándolos, Stormfly y Alúmini se van a quedar, se estarán turnando cada cierto tiempo para descansar. ¿Está bien?

Astrid volvió su mirada a él y esbozó a cómo pudo una sonrisita.

—Bien, entonces me retiro… chicas. —se despidió acercándose más a la puerta.

—Adiós, Hiccup... —se despidieron ambas guías al unísono, viendo el final de aquella conversación un poco amarga.

Sin embargo, no les dio mucha oportunidad de comentarlo pues en cuanto Hiccup se fue, llegó una enfermera a servir la comida para la paciente. Nuevamente Astrid comió sin ganas, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ahora había terminado casi con su platillo, por lo que las guías pensaron que el cambio de lugar había dado resultados.

Después de la comida y otro coctel de medicamentos, Astrid se relajó y se quedó nuevamente dormida.

—La noto más tranquila que hace dos días. —comentó Alúmini.

—Sí, yo también y creo que mejor que hace unas horas, el cambio resultó bueno.

—Sí…

—Y todo gracias a Hiccup. —admitió Stormfly apenada. —Alúmini, lamento todas las cosas malas que alguna vez dije de él, estaba equivocada, después de todo… Hiccup sí es una buena persona. Y también te agradezco, por estarme ayudando en estos momentos con mi amiga.

—Descuida, yo también me disculpo por haber juzgado a Astrid erróneamente en muchas ocasiones, y me es un placer ayudarla, ayudar a la chica que me puso en parte un nombre.

—¿Cómo?

Alúmini rio discretamente.

—Sí, tal vez no lo sepas y Astrid ni siquiera lo recuerde porque era muy pequeña, pero ¿de dónde crees que salió "Furia Luminosa"?

Stormfly ahogó un grito cuando su compañera de vigía señaló con su mirada a la que dormía de costado en su cama.

—pero… a ver… esto me interesa… ¿cómo fue eso?

—¿Recuerdas el santuario?

.

.

_El santuario de dragones, hogar inicial y final (en muchos casos) de todo guía espiritual que vivía en el mundo oculto; ubicada en el pleno centro de la ciudad a un costado del palacio de justicia, aquel lugar era completamente diferente al mundo moderno que había en su exterior ya que gozaba de amplios bosques y agua fresca y era el lugar de residencia del gran Salvajibestia. _

_Aquel lugar, se podía decir que estaba dividida en dos secciones, uno de ellos era "__**Fodsel**__", el lugar donde se daban los nacimientos de los nuevos guías, los cuales residían ahí hasta que se encontraran con su amo y el otro era "__**Vanaheim"**__, el lugar de descanso para aquellos guías que habían cumplido con sus misiones y cuyos amos habían partido al Valhala, pues un hecho que era cierto en el mundo oculto, es que el guía tendía a morir casi después que su amo. _

_Sin embargo, existían las excepciones y una de esas eran los guías de los no natos, los cuales al no haber siquiera conocido a quienes serían sus amos, les tocaba vivir casi como un dragón ordinario, sin ninguna meta y bajo la custodia de los Landvik, casa a la cual pertenecía Valka, la madre de Hiccup. _

_Corría principios del año 1992, cuando se dieron los hechos._

_La dragoncita Alúmini apenas se daba por enterada de que su amo nunca vendría por ella, puesto que esta no había alcanzado a nacer. Así que sólo le tocó ver como otros guías que, apenas reconocía de entre el montón, eran recogidos por energéticos niños. _

.

.

—¿Entonces te tocó ver a Astrid cuando fue a recogerme? —preguntó Stormfly precavidamente.

—Sí, y me causó curiosidad por dos cosas. La primera era porque estaba acompañada por una señora que solía visitar a la madre de Hiccup y en segundo, porque Astrid, a diferencia de los demás niños era muy seria, no saltaba ni gritaba por la emoción.

.

.

.

—_Hola Valka… ¡Cuánto tiempo! —saludó alegremente Brianda, quitándose la capucha que la cubría. _

—_Pensé que no vendrías, amiga, que no te dejarían venir. —saludó Valka con un abrazo._

_Sus guías espirituales en cuanto se vieron también saltaron de sus hombros para saludarse con aleteos. Valka tenía a un dragón denominado como "corta tormentas" llamado Brinca Nube, Brianda tenía uno del tipo "Canto Mortal" al que había llamado Garf, los cuales se conocían desde hacer tiempo al igual que sus amas. _

—_Y casi ni me dejan, desde que tú te casaste con… bueno… ya sabes… me prohibieron estar en contacto contigo, sin embargo, el primer contacto de un hechicero con su guía en este lugar es por mandatos del rey Drago y el rey de los dragones así que no pueden hacer nada contra eso. —contó la de cabello negro._

—_Sí, comprendo. —bajó la castaña la cabeza, notando entonces a quien acompañaba a su amiga. —Oh… ¿es ella?_

—_Sí, es mi pequeña Astrid. —presentó Brianda. —Vamos, mi amor, preséntate cómo te enseñé._

—_Buenas tardes, señorita Landvik. Mi nombre es Astrid. —saludó la menor respetuosamente._

—_Oh… es tan linda. —Se enterneció la guardiana con tan buenos modales. — Aunque bueno, pequeña, ya no soy Landvik, más bien…_

—_Valka…—la detuvo Brianda haciendo una negación con su cabeza._

—_Ay, por favor, Brianda… _

—_Valka. —suplicó su amiga con la mirada. _

_La mujer se rindió, sin embargo, deseaba hablar seriamente con su amiga._

—_Astrid, los niños juegan a encontrar a su guía, de seguro la tuya ya sabe que llegaste y quiere que la encuentres. ¿Por qué no juegas?_

_La pequeña niña rubia asintió obediente, pero a pesar de ser un juego, comenzó a buscar lentamente y a su ritmo y sin hacer mucho escandalo como otros niños que Alúmini había visto._

.

.

—Recuerdo ese juego, y sí, Astrid parecía un pequeño ser sin emociones, pero eso es culpa de su estricta familia, pero lo que sí nunca noté fue lo de la señora Brianda con la guardiana del santuario.

—Sí, a mí me tocó verla en dos o tres ocasiones antes de que fuera con Astrid, y siempre se quedaba hablando mucho tiempo con ella.

—Oh… ¿y recuerdas de que hablaron en aquella ocasión?

—No muy bien, pero al menos lo que recuerdo es que esas dos ya no volvieron a verse después de esa visita.

.

.

—_Brianda, se me hace inaudito que pienses que el sólo mencionar que soy una Haddock pueda perjudicar a tu hija o algo por el estilo. —reclamó la guardiana molesta. —¡Soy tu amiga! Y el haberme casado con Stoick no cambia nada de eso._

—_Lo sé Valka, pero ¡ush! Ni siquiera sabes lo que batallé para que me dejaran venir, querían mandar a alguien por la guía de Astrid y si podían evitarte mejor, a los Hofferson no les agradó que los Landvik se dejaran comprar por los Haddock._

—_Pero… pero ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! Yo me casé por amor, ¡me enamoré de mi esposo! ¡No como tú!_

_Con tal acusación, Brianda quedó boquiabierta y por supuesto muy ofendida. _

—_¡Eso no es cierto! Yo también me casé enamorada._

—_¡Claro! ¡Pero porque no tuviste más remedio, te impusieron a la fuerza a ese Hofferson hasta que ya no tuviste alternativa y lo aceptaste porque no ibas a tener más opciones!_

—_Eso no es cierto, yo amo a mi esposo y a las hijas que he concebido con él._

_Valka miró de reojo a la pequeña, la cual buscaba lentamente entre las hierbas a su guía._

—_Admito que es una linda niña, sacó los rasgos más característicos de su padre y curioso que casi nace el mismo día que mi hijo. ¿No crees?_

—_Sí, parece que "nos pusimos de acuerdo" ¿no? _

_Valka entendió la indirecta, lo cierto era que ella casi había sido obligada a concebir en un día en específico que el patriarca de los Haddock impuso y por el comentario de su amiga supuso que a ella le había pasado lo mismo._

—_Valka, la verdad no quiero pelear, recuerda que lo prometimos, un día antes de que te casaras con Stoick Haddock. Que pasara lo que pasara siempre seríamos amigas._

_Valka recordó el suceso con melancolía, pues al contraer nupcias ganó un esposo, pero perdió a una amiga de muchos años._

—_Yo tampoco quiero pelear, pero ¡tampoco me lo pones fácil! —reclamó._

_Brianda se sobresaltó._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Tú eres la que pones barreras, ya no vienes como antes de que te casaras, siento que esa familia te controla demasiado. ¿eso es lo que tú quieres?_

—_Amiga, soy madre de dos niñas, es obvio que no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Y por supuesto, admito que también trato de darle a los Hofferson por su lado, y lo hago más que nada por mi esposo. ¿Tú no lo haces?_

_Ahora fue Valka la sorprendida, pues a su perspectiva, nada había cambiado con ella aun estando casada y con un hijo; podía expresarse libremente ante Stoick, aunque a su suegro no le gustara, seguir trabajando en sus labores de guardiana sin que Eero, Stoick y… ¿su pequeño hijo se lo impidieran? Comenzó a reflexionar con seriedad._

—_Valka… ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Brianda al notar su incertidumbre. —¿Por qué no estás en casa cuidando de tu hijo? o ¿por qué no tienes a tu hijo aquí? Recuerdo que antes me decías que cuando tuvieras uno, le enseñarías todo sobre el santuario y los dragones. _

_La pregunta se escuchó como un reclamo, y ciertamente Valka se sintió juzgada, como si fuera una mala madre. _

—_Mi hijo está en perfectas condiciones, no necesita estar debajo de las faldas de su madre todo el tiempo. Es un Haddock después de todo. _

_Brianda sonrió de lado y resopló._

—_Te acabas de escuchar como toda una Haddock._

—_Y tú me acabas de juzgar como toda una Hofferson, si por mi fuera, les cerraría las puertas del santuario a esa familia, puesto que dicen que ni a sus guías tratan bien._

—_No es así. —defendió Brianda decepcionada. _

—_Tal vez tú no, ni tus hijas, que no tienen la culpa de esta estúpida rivalidad, pero tu esposo y ese viejo al que llamas suegro tengo mis dudas._

—_Suficiente, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…_

—_Tal vez sea lo mejor._

—_Garf…—llamó Brianda a su guía, el cual sólo había permanecido sentado en una roca junto con Brinca Nube durante esa pelea. —Ayuda a Astrid a encontrar a su guía, por favor. _

_El dragoncito asintió y se preparó para volar cuando…_

—_¡Furia Nocturna! —escucharon ambas mujeres y guías de repente._

.

.

—Astrid… ¿te encontró?

—Sí. —rio Alúmini.

.

.

_Cuando Valka y Brianda vieron lo que Astrid señalaba, ambas dejaron su pelea de lado para ir con la niña._

—_Mira mami, un furia nocturna…—volvió a señalar la niña a la pequeña dragona que se erizó con su presencia. _

—_Bueno… yo no le veo nada de nocturna. —opinó Brianda impresionada, ya que nunca había visto esa especie de guía en tal color. _

—_Es una nueva especie. —explicó Valka a la pequeña. —Aún no hemos decidido como se llamarán los guías que sean iguales a ella._

—_¿Qué tal furia Blanca? —sugirió Brianda._ —_No mejor no, suena horrible._

_Valka rio._

—_Pero no es el peor, cuando le conté a mi hijo, el sugirió furia brillante…_

—_Ay, es más horrible ese._

—_Lo sé._

—_¡Luminosa! ¡Furia Luminosa! —exclamó Astrid de repente al ver el brillo más intensificado en la asustada dragona._

.

.

.

—Oh… que tierna… ¿Y qué más pasó?

—Nada, me asusté y me fui volando, y a Astrid como que también no le importó y siguió buscándote.

—¿Y de las señoras Haddock y Hofferson?

Alúmini negó con su cabeza.

—Como te dije, ya nunca más volví a ver a esa señora… sólo…—bajó la cabeza con melancolía.

—¿Qué?

—Un par de años después, me pareció ver a ese dragón que la acompañaba ese día, ese dragón canto mortal.

Stormfly ahogó un grito.

—Garf…

—Lo vi volando hacia Vanaheim y después de eso nunca más lo volví a ver.

Stormfly no comentó más, sabía exactamente lo que había pasado con el guía que había sido compañero de la madre de Astrid, ese guía que había sido su mentor y amigo durante los años en que la Sra. Brianda vivió.

—Entonces… —suspiró tratando de sonar animada. —Astrid le puso finalmente nombre a la especie a la que perteneces, pero ¿de dónde salió Alúmini? ¿Ese te lo puso Hiccup? y por cierto… ¿Cuándo conociste a Toothless? ¿Te enamoraste de él a primera vista?

—Wow, tranquila… son muchas preguntas. —dijo la sonrojada Alúmini. —Pero respondiendo casi a todos los cuestionamientos, sí, fue Hiccup el que me llamó Alúmini, y sí me enamoré a primera vista de él. ¿Cuándo lo conocí? Pues… me creerías que fue cuando Hiccup tenía 15 años si no mal recuerdo.

—Oh… yo pensé que había sido mucho antes.

—No, para nada… Toothless ni siquiera nació en el santuario, la señora Valka me contó tiempo después que ella mantuvo el huevo de Toothless cerca de ella durante y después del embarazo para que la conexión entre Hiccup y él fuera mucho más grande.

—No sabía que podían hacer eso.

—Yo supongo que lo hizo porque podía, era la guardiana después de todo. En fin, cuando yo conocí a Toothless y a Hiccup ciertamente este último era un chico solitario, acababa de recuperarse del trauma de lo de su pierna. —susurró precavidamente, asegurándose que la que estaba en la cama siguiera dormida.

—Mmm… entiendo. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿cómo se dio todo?

—Bueno, para empezar, Hiccup estaba muy resentido y se la pasaba… despotricando. —susurró en secreto. —En contra de…—señaló a la de la cama. —Y no sólo de ella, se molestaba por cualquier cosa, fue entonces que Valka y creo que también su padre, se preocuparon demasiado, por eso lo mandaron a trabajar al santuario para ver si así encontraba un poco de paz.

.

.

.

**Año 2003.**

_Habían pasado un par de meses desde el día de la exhibición. _

_Después del trauma, Hiccup pasó por un periodo de recuperación de alrededor de tres meses; lo cual inevitablemente lo recluyó de varias cosas y sucesos, por ejemplo: la ceremonia de graduación de la academia, (de la cual por obvias razones no obtuvo los honores que su familia esperaba) la oportunidad de ingresar a tiempo a la siguiente etapa de nivel de estudios y por supuesto la libertad de andar de un lugar a otro. _

_La rehabilitación no fue sencilla, en cuanto su curandero se lo permitió, tuvo que aprender a caminar prácticamente de nuevo, lo que ocasionaba que se molestara cuando fallaba, caía o sentía que no podía y, en su ira, se desquitaba con cualquier otra persona fuera hombre o mujer, en especial si estos tenían rasgos iguales a los de los Hofferson. _

_Preocupado con que aquella ira forjara el carácter de su hijo, Stoick le propuso a Valka que le permitiera a Hiccup trabajar con ella. La guardiana del santuario aceptó de inmediato la propuesta ya que, desde el divorcio, no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir demasiado con su hijo, mas no fue fácil pues la reciente herida de su hijo abrió otras heridas, y aunque Hiccup, nunca se lo dijo de frente, Valka sabía que estaba resentido con ella. _

—_Hijo, después de rellenar los comederos de los dragones, ¿quieres ir a la casa de tu abuelo Bork a comer?_

—_No, ma, no tengo hambre. —respondió el adolescente Hiccup sin siquiera darle la cara a su madre. —Creo que daré una vuelta más por los alrededores con Toothless, antes de regresar a casa de mi papá. _

_Valka no supo que más decir, lo que comúnmente le pasaba cuando se sentía rechazada; un sentimiento que no podía quitarse del todo ya que conocía la causa. Ella también lo había alejado, incluso antes del divorcio. _

—_Está bien, yo iré, como quiera si en dado caso cambias de parecer te estaré esperando, tu abuelito Bork también, tiene muchas ganas de verte._

—_Luego voy a verlo a él. —mencionó Hiccup con indiferencia. _

_Para Valka ese "Luego voy a verlo" fue un "iré a verlo cuando tú no estés" por lo que ya no insistió más, sólo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del santuario completamente decepcionada, pues ya habían pasado un par de semanas y su hijo seguía con la misma actitud. _

_Yéndose Valka del santuario, Hiccup miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que realmente se hubiera ido, luego resopló._

—_Vaya, pensé que nunca se iría. —comentó con fastidio, un actitud que Toothless, quien siempre estaba cerca de él, le reprendió._

"_Hiccup, es tu madre" _

—_Sí, lo sé… Toothless, vamos a caminar. —Lo ignoró este, comenzando a alejarse del área de los comederos._

_Toothless resopló, pero aun así siguió a su amo de cerca, debido a que Hiccup aún tenía problemas para caminar, los pasos de su pierna izquierda eran más bien un cojeo que dolía con cada pisada y que lo hacían esbozar muecas de dolor. _

_Sin embargo, aun así, el resentido hechicero no paró su andar y siguió de frente. Pronto la maleza del bosque del santuario se fue haciendo más frondosa, lo cual le dificultaba más el poder caminar. Toothless, con todo su fulgor color azul, trató de evitar que hiciera locuras, pero Hiccup siguió y siguió, hasta que de repente pasó: su prótesis de madera se quedó atorada entre el lodo, lo que hizo que se le desprendiera._

_Hiccup cayó inevitablemente de frente y quedó cubierto de porquería del bosque. _

—_¿Por qué? —comenzó a gruñir de la frustración, tomando el lodo entre sus puños como si quisiera matarlo. _

_Toothless tomó su distancia, pues vio que algo se aproximaba, algo que ahora le pasaba a su amo con frecuencia después de la exhibición: una rabieta. _

—_¡MALDITA PROTÉSIS!¡PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA, NO SIRVES PARA NADA! —gritó el furioso Hiccup, tomando su falsa pierna de madera para luego arrojarla lejos de él._

"_Calma, calma" —se acercó prudentemente Toothless, pues Hiccup parecía resoplar y emanar fuego y eso podía ocasionar un incendio._

—_¡Perdón, ya me calmé, ya me calmé! —dijo este entre resoplidos, evitando que se le acercara también demasiado. —¿Puedes buscar esa porquería para ya irnos? Quiero volver a casa._

"_Es lo mejor" —concordó el preocupado Toothless entre su fulgor y voló hacia donde había salido disparada la pobre prótesis._

_Mientras tanto, Hiccup se tuvo que quedar en su sitio, despotricando con un tono de voz más bajo._

—_Maldita Hofferson… jamás te perdonaré… maldita seas tú y toda tu maldita familia. _

_Mientras tanto, Toothless, en su misión de buscar la prótesis pronto llegó a un claro del bosque, que estaba a sólo un par de metros de donde se encontraba el afligido Hiccup, ahí la maleza estaba igual de frondosa que en la parte oculta, por lo que optó por usar su olfato para localizar el peculiar olor a madera del protésico de su amigo; sin embargo, cuando pudo detectar aquel olor, curiosamente también detectó otro que le resultó ser más "Dulce"._

.

.

.

—Ay… y ¿ahí fue cuando te encontró? —preguntó Stormfly emocionada.

—Sí, y fue tan… ahhh…—suspiró la albina.

.

.

.

_¿Qué había sido eso? La dragoncita albina estaba descansando pacíficamente entre la maleza cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza. El tremendo golpazo le aturdió por un momento todos los sentidos; sin embargo, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, su instinto le avisó que había alguien más en ese lugar con ella, y ella siendo, un tanto salvaje, pretendió huir, cuando de repente ese alguien entre las hierbas asomó su cabeza._

_Ojos reptiles verdes con azules se encontraron, y fue hipnotizante para ambos. _

.

.

—Ay, sí… nos quedamos viendo como un par de idiotas. —contó Alúmini. —es lo más bonito que había sentido y que he sentido desde que estoy con él.

—Y luego… ¿qué más pasó?

Alúmini resopló.

—Luego pasó… Hiccup.

.

.

.

—_¡oye Toothless! Ya te tardaste ¿estás bien? —preguntó el cansado Hiccup que, yendo de brinquitos con un solo pie, llegó al claro. _

_Con su llamado, los hipnotizados furias recobraron la compostura e inmediatamente se volvieron al recién llegado._

—_¡Wow!... ¿Eres una furia…? —balbuceó el sorprendido adolescente recordando que en años pasados su madre le había contado sobre aquel peculiar dragón, más no recordaba como lo había llamado; sin embargo, pronto dejó de pensar en aquello al divisar su prótesis a un lado de ella, y no sólo eso, también que aquella dragona tenía un chichón en su cabeza —Ay dioses, lo siento tanto. _

_La dragona albina entonces vio hacia su otro lado, dándose cuenta de que aquel muchacho veía el trozo de madera, lo que le dio a entender que él se lo había arrojado, por lo que muy molesta, salió huyendo para evitar que le hiciera más daño._

_El pobre Toothless, confundido, trató de seguirla, pero con un llamado de Hiccup, quedó dividido entre su amigo y el amor. _

.

.

.

—Oh… entonces ¿Hiccup no te agradó?

—Para nada, el muy tonto me había golpeado la cabeza con su prótesis, era lo único que podía pensar. —recordó Alúmini molesta.

—Pero entonces…

Alúmini dio otro suspiro.

—Bien, pues eso cambió después, porque, aunque Hiccup me molestara, yo no podía dejar a Toothless. —recordó ensoñada. —Ni él a mí.

—Ok, pero ¿entonces como terminaron todos juntos?

—Bueno, ciertamente yo quería alejar a Toothless de Hiccup, que fuera un dragón sin amo como yo, en cambio Hiccup. —rio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Trató de ayudar a Toothless a conquistarme. —recordó con simpatía. —E hicieron de todo para llamar mi atención.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Asesorado por Hiccup: Toothless hizo bailes de cortejo raros, en serio, muy raros y desconcertantes, hacía que me molestara cuando descansaba, cuando comía, en fin, casi todo el tiempo; Hiccup incluso construyó un "nidito del amor" en medio del bosque. Está de más decir que los dos no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo tratar a una chica o hembra, eran un completo desastre haciendo un equipo de conquista; sin embargo, fueron esos detalles los que me hicieron ver que Hiccup no era tan malo como yo pensaba y que reafirmaron mi idea de que Toothless era mi ideal. Pronto llegó un momento en que, sin culpa alguna, Toothless podía pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, mientras que a Hiccup se le vio más tranquilo trabajando con los dragones del santuario.

—¿Y con su madre?

Alúmini negó con su cabeza.

—Eso no cambió mucho a mi perspectiva, aunque no te puedo asegurar nada debido a que todo esto que te digo siempre lo vi desde lejos.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—Sí, como te decía yo empaticé con Hiccup, pero manteniendo mi distancia, parte de lo que aconteció para que yo me hiciera su guía adoptiva sucedió después de que él cumplió 16 años.

.

.

_**Año 2004**_

—_Ya no podré venir al santuario, mamá. —avisó Hiccup inesperadamente un día._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Valka desconcertada._

—_Por fin pude conseguir, con la ayuda de papá, un lugar en la escuela de preparación pre- especialidad, necesito esos créditos extras para después poder conseguir un lugar en la escuela de especializaciones; si quiero encargarme de los negocios de los Haddock, tengo que hacerlo._

—_Oh, ya veo, es cierto, necesitas seguir con tu educación. —comprendió Valka cabizbaja._

—_Necesito alcanzar a los demás de mi generación, haré como pueda materias extras para alcanzarlos. —comentó Hiccup siendo un poco más frívolo._

_A pesar de los meses que habían pasado, la relación madre e hijo no había mejorado mucho, lo poco que habían logrado congeniar fue en parte al trabajo que tenían que hacer como equipo, cuando Valka enseñaba a su hijo sobre el trato, alimentación y cuidado de los dragones de diferentes edades y Hiccup aplicó los conocimientos que había adquirido en las anteriores etapas como la siembra, cosecha de alimentos, hasta ese punto habían llegado sus afectos._

—_Sin embargo, ¿has pensado que pasará con Toothless? —cuestionó Valka._

_Hiccup resopló, viendo como a lo lejos, su guía parecía estarle diciendo las nuevas a su pareja. _

—_No tengo la menor idea qué hacer con esa situación… mmm, ma… cómo guardiana… ¿qué es lo que tú harías? ¿Dejarías tus deberes o dejarías el amor?_

_Valka dudó en responder aquella indirecta pregunta._

—_Que tonta pregunta. —se respondió Hiccup así mismos por sus adentros. —Ambos lo sabemos. Creo que dejaré que Toothless decida, es lo mejor. —concluyó cabizbajo._

—_Hiccup…—susurró Valka un poco dolida, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a que la historia se repitiera con el guía. —Espérame un momento aquí. _

_El desconcertado Hiccup pensó que su madre se quedaría callada como de costumbre cuando lanzaba sus indirectas; sin embargo, ahora no había pasado, en lugar del silencio, Valka caminó hacia donde estaban Toothless y Alúmini revoloteando. _

.

.

.

—Oh… ¿entonces fue la guardiana quien te lo pidió? —preguntó Stormfly asombrada.

—Sí, le pidió a Toothless que regresara con Hiccup, mientras que, a mí, me pidió hablar a solas, fue cuando lo hizo.

.

.

.

—_Pequeña furia luminosa, sé que estás encantada con el guía de mi querido hijo y te comprendo, alguna vez estuve así por alguien. —contó Valka nostálgicamente, teniendo a la furia luminosa posada en la palma de su mano. —Sin embargo, mi hijo aún tiene un largo camino que recorrer, no ha culminado con su maduración y necesita a su guía a su lado para que este pueda madurar también. _

_La dragoncita albina, bajó la cabeza en señal de que también comprendía parte de ese deber._

—_No quisiera que ellos se separaran, ni que tú te separaras de Toothless._

"_¿Entonces?" se iluminó la albina, aunque no podía ser claramente entendida por la falta de conexión de guía y amo que nunca había tenido, pero Valka al convivir con demasiados dragones guías podía comprender con sólo ver sus expresiones._

—_Si te pidiera que acompañaras a mi hijo en su travesía ¿lo harías?_

_La furia dejó caer su mandíbula._

—_Te aseguro que es bueno, el mejor de los hijos, aunque ahora esté un poco desviado de su camino. Creo que podrías ser buena guía para él, hacer equipo con Toothless para llevarlo por el buen camino, ayudarlo a hacer un hombre respetable, responsable y maduro. Y por supuesto, estarías con Toothless en todo momento y también crecerías más que al hacerlo en solitario —sonrió. _

.

.

.

—No pude resistirme a esa oportunidad, porque, pese a todo, así como Astrid llevará consigo el recuerdo de ese bebé en su corazón, yo tengo en el mío a ese ser que nunca pude conocer. —siguió relatando Alúmini nostálgicamente.

—Entiendo, por eso aceptaste de inmediato.

—Sí, fue cuando realmente comenzó todo para mí, además de estar con Toothless, tuve un nuevo propósito, el de ayudar a Hiccup.

.

.

_Después de cerrar un pacto secreto, Valka junto a Alúmini volvieron a donde Hiccup y Toothless estaban, apenas llegando con ellos, vio que ambos estaban llorosos, los dos parecían estarse despidiendo como seres que nunca se volverían a ver de nuevo._

—_¿Qué pasa hijo?_

_Hiccup se sorbió las mucosidades._

—_Le dije a Toothless que se podía quedar aquí, con su dragoncita. —chilló este infantilmente y Toothless lo imitó con el mismo estilo._

_Valka y la albina se miraron entre sí, y la dragoncita vio porque la guardiana le dijo que su pareja también necesitaba madurar más, si en ese momento parecía un pequeño bebé._

—_Pero… ¿quién dijo que se tenían que separar? —cuestionó Valka aguantándose la risa._

—_Pues… —señaló Hiccup a la albina, que seguía tranquilamente en la palma de la guardiana. —Oh… ¿te permite tocarla? _

"_Apenas se da cuenta" Pensó la albina para sus adentros, y sin más preámbulos, se acercó al llorón muchacho y quedándose frente a él, esperó a que este imitara la pose de su madre. _

_Después de unos largos y sorprendentes segundos, Hiccup pareció captar el mensaje y abrió su mano, donde la albina pudo posarse para luego lamerse las escamas, como si le dijera "tardaste mucho"._

—_Ok… ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó confundido._

_Toothless estaba igual que Hiccup, de lo que llevaba conociendo a su querida albina, jamás había visto que se dejara tocar por los humanos._

—_Hijo, la furia luminosa quiere acompañarte a ti y a Toothless en tu camino. —sonrió Valka. —Ser… algo así como una guía adoptiva para ti._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso se puede?_

—_Nunca había pasado, pero no creo que afecte a nadie._

—_Oh… entonces… ¿quieres acompañarnos? —cuestionó Hiccup personalmente a la dragoncita._

_Esta movió su cabecita de arriba abajo, dando a entender con eso un gran "Sí"._

—_¡Oh, wow! Muchas gracias, Toothless… después de todo no tenemos por qué separarnos. —brincó el joven hechicero de la felicidad, acto que también celebró Toothless. _

_Cuando el festejo terminó, Hiccup preguntó:_

—_Y dragoncita… ¿cómo te llamas?_

_La albina no pudo responder y sólo se volvió a Valka para ver si ella sabía esa respuesta._

—_Bueno, no tiene nombre… en todos estos años sólo la he llamado… eh… furia luminosa. —recordó nostálgica._

_La dragona también se acordó cuando aquella peculiar niña la llamó de esa manera._

—_Uhm, pero si no mal recuerdo ese es sólo el nombre de su especie, me refiero a un nombre personal, si no lo tienes… ¿qué tal si te nombro… Brillantina?_

_La dragona se asqueó de inmediato._

—_¿Blanquita?_

_Negativo._

—_¿Pastita?_

_Negativo_

—_Nieve._

_Negativo._

—_¡Ush! Entonces ¿cómo?_

_Negativo._

—_No cómo como nombre, me refiero a ¿cómo quieres que te llame?_

—_Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo aquí que ella ya prefiere que sólo la llamen furia luminosa. —opinó Valka._

_Afirmativo. _

—_Pero… está como que muy largo… ¿qué tal un diminutivo? ¿Luminosita?_

_Negativo._

—_¿Furiorcita?_

_Negativo._

—_Eh… furiaaaluminosa…—comenzó a balbucear el hechicero en un intento por encontrar otro diminutivo. —Urialuminosa…rialumino…alumino_

_Las orejitas de la dragona se sacudieron con el último diminutivo._

—_¿Alumino? —repitió Hiccup notando también que al parecer le había gustado._

_Sin embargo, la dragona hizo una mueca de que no le gustaba tanto._

—_Sí, suena como para un niño… ¡oh!... ¿qué tal Alúmini? Suena mejor como para una chica. _

_La dragoncita quedó fascinada y de inmediato asintió felizmente, al igual que Toothless, que personalmente hubiera preferido "Paste" para ser algo así como "Toothpaste", pero igual le agradó el que finalmente se le quedó. _

_Formado el nuevo equipo, Hiccup dejó el trabajo del santuario para seguir su propio camino, con su madre, finalmente sólo quedó una relación cordial entre ambos, pero que luego fue haciéndose más distanciada por todo lo sucedido posteriormente._

_._

_._

_._

—Vaya, que historia; y ahora que recuerdo, es cierto, cuando Astrid y yo nos volvimos a topar con Hiccup y Toothless, casi un año después de la exhibición, tú ya estabas con ellos.

—Sí, y la verdad yo tampoco reconocí a Astrid como esa niñita que me había puesto un nombre, sólo pude ver a una persona que era muy agresiva con Hiccup.

—Bueno, él tampoco era un pedacito de cielo, era muy engreído, cretino y con el paso del tiempo eso fue empeorando.

—No te voy a contradecir, Stormfly, porque es la verdad y empeoró más cuando…

—¿Cuándo…?

Alúmini suspiró.

—Cuando se enamoró.

.

.

.

_En la escuela de preparación pre- especialidad, llámese, preparatoria, los nuevos alumnos de ingreso se preparaban para ir a clases, para infortunio de Hiccup, en el primer día de escuela le había tocado ver a su rival, aquella mujer que le había destrozado parte del cuerpo y de su vida, y de la cual había escuchado rumores que también había tardado en sanar._

_Pero ¿sanar en qué? Hiccup la vio muy sana y completa, sólo vio que había crecido un poco en tan solo un año, y su cabello, ese que una vez había cortado en el preescolar lo llevaba más largo que incluso cubría parte de su rostro, lo cual la hacía ver como toda una bruja. _

—_Tú, aquí. —saludó ella con desdén, viendo los resultados de su último ataque._

—_Sí, y sí no te gusta, puedes largarte… y también si no te molesta, ¿Podrías verme a la cara? La gente pensará que me estás viendo el paquete. —dijo con burla._

—_Vaya, el vocabulario de Haddock ha crecido. —se burló Astrid encarándolo. —Pero… ¿habrá pasado lo mismo con su paquetito?_

—_¡¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas, estúpida?! —respondió este con agresividad._

—_Típico de los "hombres". —resopló. —Le insultas al amigo y se alteran todos._

—_Típico de un Hofferson, que ve que alguien es mejor que él y no le queda de otra más que limitarse a atacar con insultos._

_Astrid bufó._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Sabes a lo que me refiero, sé lo que te hizo mi Inferno…— dijo con sonora burla. —Y ahora qué sé muy bien lo que puede hacer, puedo decir con toda seguridad que es mejor a tu hacha esa como sea que la llamaste._

—_No me provoques, Haddock. —advirtió Astrid entre dientes. —Porque con gusto te arranco el otro pie y ambos brazos._

—_No te tengo miedo. —se acercó Hiccup amenazadoramente a ella, mostrándole de cerca, lo "mucho" que había crecido en estatura, ya la había superado en un año. _

_Ante el posible conflicto que se aproximaba, los guías de ambos intervinieron para separarlos. Fue entonces que Stormfly notó que ahora él llevaba dos guías, mientras que, Alúmini, reprobó a su protegido adoptivo, pero también reprobó la actitud de esa chica._

—_No te metas en mi camino. —advirtió Astrid, dándole un empujón en el brazo, cuando optó por retirarse. —¡Imbécil!_

—_Ush… tú Hofferson… —gruñó Hiccup, aunque no con el mismo sentimiento de antes, ya que después de haberla confrontado, veía que ya podía serle frente con más seguridad._

_Sin embargo, eso no lo hizo salvarse de un buen regaño por parte de Toothless y de Alúmini, a la cual apenas estaba aprendiendo a entender; sin embargo, en medio de aquel regaño, de repente se escucharon unos aplausos. _

_Los desconcertados dragones regañones, se volvieron hacia lo que había detrás de su amo, y vieron que del pasillo que estaba cerca de ellos, salió una hermosa y extravagante joven de cabello negro con mechas color fuego. _

—_¡Wow! Hiccup Haddock… eso estuvo increíble. —dijo la sonriente chica mientras le aplaudía._

_Hiccup, al girarse, inmediatamente se sonrojó, la chica que le aplaudía le pareció inmediatamente atractiva y ni qué decir de su cuerpo el cual lucía una pequeña falda y con una blusita de tirantes escotada, la cual dejaba ver lo bien proporcionada que estaba. _

—_Eh… ah…Disculpa, ¿te conozco? —preguntó torpemente y apenado._

_La chica puso una mueca de tristeza._

—_Oww… ¿En serio Hiccup?... ¿No te acuerdas ni un poquito de mí? —cuestionó la chica, juntando sus brazos, lo que hizo que se le resaltara más el busto._

_Hiccup balbuceó sin poder responder, y tratando de mirarla a los ojos. _

—_Sin tu ayuda, no hubiera podido pasar la materia de botánica mágica, en el séptimo año. —ayudó la "tímida" chica._

—_¿Qué... ¡Espera! ¡¿Raizel?! ¿Raizel Lin?_

—_Sí, tontito… ay… que gusto. —lo abrazó para saludarlo como se debía._

_Hiccup sintió el cuerpo hervir._

—_Pero… es que… ¿En qué momento pasó esto? —la señaló por completo cuando por fin se separaron. _

—_¿Qué? ¿Crees que he crecido? ¿Qué estoy bonita? —dijo la halagada chica, esperando agrandar su vanidoso ego._

_Mientras tanto con los guías, Alúmini veía asqueada la escena, mientras que Toothless, apenado, se tapaba los ojos con sus patitas, y Bling Bling, el guía de ella revoloteaba feliz. _

—_Sí… no voy a mentir…—dijo Hiccup con una sonrisita. —En… séptimo año… hicimos buen equipo, luego… ya no te volví a ver._

—_Mis padres me cambiaron de escuela. —contó la entristecida Raizel. —Y fue tan rápido que ni me dio oportunidad de despedirme de mis compañeros, pero ahora, de nuevo te encuentro y créeme que me hace feliz verte de nuevo._

—_Sí… a mi… también… eh… ¿vas en segundo?_

—_Si, tú en primero ¿verdad?_

_Hiccup resopló._

—_Sí, me enteré de lo que la presumida de Astrid te hizo. —señaló con desdén hacia donde la chica rubia se había ido. —Lo siento mucho._

—_No tanto como lo que yo le hice a ella. —alardeó Hiccup. _

—_Sí, pobre niña, pero… pff… creo que se lo merecía por engreída y tú, créeme, creo que perder tu pierna te dio más estilo._

—_Oh… ¿en serio? —se sonrojó Hiccup._

—_¡Por supuesto! Tú siempre has sido muy atractivo. _

_Hiccup enrojeció más, nunca en su vida una chica le había dicho tal cosa. _

—_En fin, tengo que ir a clase, pero espero verte de nuevo. —se despidió la energética Raizel, dándole un besito en la mejilla. _

—_Sí, adiós…—susurró Hiccup idiotizado con tremenda mujer._

.

.

.

—Ush… esa bruja como se atrevió hablar mal de Astrid. —gruñó Stormfly después de escuchar lo que había pasado después de que Astrid y ella se marcharon.

—Ella tampoco me agradó mucho que digamos. —reflexionó Alúmini cabizbaja. —Porque hizo que Hiccup cambiara demasiado.

Stormfly dejó de gruñir para enfocarse en su compañera.

—¿por qué?

—Hiccup… cómo te digo, era del tipo de chico que cuando se enamora quiere invitar a su chica a pasear, a ver proyecciones, a bailar, del tipo que compra flores y dulces; pero como se enamoró de esa mujer tuvo que adaptarse a sus estándares.

—Vaya, entonces la preparatoria fue más interesante de lo que pensaba, lástima que Astrid no pudo seguir en esa escuela porque su familia optó porque estudiara en casa y comenzara a trabajar en lo de los cantos.

—Sí, se perdió la oportunidad de ver a Hiccup tratando de llamar la atención de esa mujer.

.

.

.

_Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, Hiccup logró avanzar en materias para alcanzar a su generación, lo que no sólo le otorgó uno de los títulos a mejor estudiante, sino que también le permitió estar en el mismo salón que su amor platónico: Raizel._

_Aquella mujer que, desde que lo había interceptado en el pasillo, lo tenía loquito y que lo veía como un buen amigo, para su buena suerte. No obstante, la belleza de Raizel, hacía que otros chicos también cayeran rendidos a sus pies y por supuesto toda esa atención le era de su agrado._

—_Mmm… ¿cómo podría hacerle para acercarme más a ella? —se preguntaba el pensativo Hiccup, viendo como desde lo lejos, Raizel tenía la atención de varios hombres que la acompañaban a ella y a sus amigas durante el almuerzo, el cual tomaban amenamente bajó la sombra de un árbol._

_A escondidas, vio como su "princesa" jugaba y bromeaba con los demás chicos, en su mayoría sacudiéndoles el cabello, mientras que aquellos pervertidos aprovechaban para poner sus manos en sus piernas o espalda._

.

.

.

—Verlo tan afligido por esa mujer, hizo que Toothless se motivara para ayudarlo, pero…—resopló. —cuando lo empezó a aconsejar, supe que sería un completo fiasco.

—¿Por qué? —trató Stormfly de contener la risita.

Alúmini rio.

—Porque pretendía aconsejarle lo mismo que aplicó conmigo. —rodó los ojos.

—¿Los bailes raros y eso?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la albina divertida.

—Ay no puedo creerlo. —se golpeó Stormfly la frente. —Ya me lo imagino…

Jugando, la guía nadder comenzó a sacudir brazos y piernas en su asiento.

—No, no, era… así. —se levantó Alúmini para mostrarle un baile raro y robótico que Toothless había hecho, hasta con gruñidos lo imitó, lo que hizo que Stormfly estallara en risas; sin embargo, como Astrid seguía dormida se contuvo y también la luminosa.

—En fin, cuando vi lo que pretendían, me vi en la necesidad de intervenir un poquito.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Fue algo sencillo, Hiccup sólo necesitaba un poco de autoestima.

.

.

.

_El animoso Toothless, quería que su amo fuera con aquella hembra y le mostrara sus mejores pasos de cortejo, y Hiccup, quien estiraba su largo flequillo, por un momento lo consideró, ya que desde tiempo atrás tenía ganas de invitar a Raizel a bailar; sin embargo, la competencia era fuerte, los chicos que estaban con su chica eran bien parecidos, él se sentía un tonto a un lado de ellos._

_Fue entonces que Alúmini, notó aquella inseguridad y no sólo eso, el cómo se jalaba el cabello y del otro lado como esa chica jugaba con el cabello de los chicos, fue cuando pensó en algo._

_Brillando luminosamente, tomó con su hocico la manga de su amo adoptivo para hacer que lo siguiera._

—_¿Qué pasa Alúmini?_

_La dragona revoloteó y le pidió que la siguiera. Tanto Toothless como Hiccup no supieron que pretendía, mas todo quedó claro cuando llegaron a su destino._

—_Esto es... —balbuceó el sorprendido Hiccup viendo la barbería a donde lo había guiado la albina. _

_Para que se diera prisa, Alúmini lo empujó al interior de aquel local, donde fue atendido por un hombre que, entendiendo la necesidad de su cliente, le hizo un corte más moderno y que, a perspectiva de los guías, lo hizo ver más atractivo._

_El efecto fue casi de inmediato, con aquel radical cambio, Hiccup se sintió más seguro y no sólo eso, las mujeres comenzaron a notarlo más, por los corredores de los pasillos podía escuchar que era atractivo para las chicas y que su protésico le daba mucho estilo, además de saber que era portador de una poderosa arma le dio un plus a su creciente popularidad; sin embargo, al joven hechicero no le importaban las demás chicas, él sólo quería a una: Raizel._

.

.

.

—Vaya, eso del cabello me recordó que le pasó algo similar a Astrid. —comentó la nostálgica Stormfly.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Astrid nunca fue muy femenina en algunos aspectos, después de lo que pasó en la exhibición, parecía esconderse entre su cabello, los rumores decían que los prospectos que trataba de conseguirle su abuelo rechazaban las propuestas pues creían que Astrid era muy fea.

—Que estúpidos, pero si ella es preciosa. —opinó Alúmini sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, pero estaba escondida, así que un día, harto de la imagen que portaba, su padre la obligó a cortarse el cabello.

—Oh, pobre Astrid.

—Sí, de mala gana dejó que su hermana se lo cortara, gracias a los dioses, Camicazi sólo le hizo un corte en el flequillo y le cortó un poco las puntas, pero créeme, descubrir el rostro oculto de Astrid fue suficiente para que los hombres comenzaran a encimársele como perros en celo.

—¿Y ella nunca se ha enamorado?

—No, con la familia que tiene ni oportunidad tenía, porque siempre la tenían estudiando o trabajando, y para colmo ellos le impusieron después con quien se casaría.

—Ya veo, creo que es muy difícil ser una Hofferson.

—Ser una mujer Hofferson. —aclaró Stormfly molesta consigo misma. —Pero, en fin, ¿este Hiccup logró conquistar a esa chica?

Alúmini lo pensó.

—No sé cómo responder a eso, porque no creo que la respuesta sea un sí, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

Otro resoplido salió de la dragona humana.

—Como te había dicho, Hiccup cambió mucho para llamar su atención. Pronto los planes inocentes para que la invitara a salir cambiaron, y no por causa de Hiccup, si no por esa mujer.

Stormfly no entendió.

.

.

.

_Estaba casi todo listo, Hiccup había recobrado la autoestima, tenía el respeto de sus superiores, era el mejor en clases tanto teóricas como de combate, en resumidas cuentas, era un candidato perfecto para la hermosa Raizel, sólo faltaba una última cosa para que todo fuera perfecto, solicitar una audiencia a su amor secreto para después proponerle formalmente que fuera su novia y sí se podía hasta su mano en matrimonio. _

_Para ello había esperado hasta la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria, después de otros intensos tres años de escolaridad, Hiccup ahora con 18 años cumplidos, sabía lo que quería en su vida y eso era a la hermosa mujer que deslumbraba con su vestido rojo de graduación, el cual tenía muy bien ceñido a su cuerpo. _

_Así que, en medio de la fiesta de graduación, a la cual, por cierto, era sólo para los graduados, Hiccup se las ingenió para apartar a Raizel de todos sus prospectos, tal como lo había practicado con Toothless y Alúmini los cuales tuvieron que quedarse en casa. Así que, en el estacionamiento de donde se estaba llevando la fiesta tuvo que proponérselo._

—_Raizel, hemos sido amigos… por… no sé… ¡mucho tiempo! —dijo nervioso mientras sostenía las manos de la chica._

—_Sí, Hiccup… quién lo pensaría. —concordó esta entusiasmada. —Y me alegra seguir siendo tu amiga._

—_Ah… bueno Raizel, sobre eso… yo… _

_Los nervios comenzaron a hacer estragos en el graduado hechicero._

—_Yo quisiera, yo… Raizel… yo me preguntaba si…_

—_¿Qué? —incitó la ingenua chica._

—_Quisiera saber si… ¡¿QUISIERA SABER SI TE GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIA?! —gritó enrojecido._

—_oh… Hiccup. —susurró Raizel con una mueca de angustia._

—_Espera, antes de que respondas, quiero decirte que eres la chica más bella con la que me he encontrado en esta vida, quiero que tú y yo seamos… ¡no sé! que estemos siempre juntos._

—_Ay, Hiccup…. es una tierna propuesta. _

—_Entonces… —sonrió el aludido emocionado._

—_Pero, eso no es para mí. —admitió Raizel con una leve sonrisa. —Tú eres un chico muy lindo, que de seguro espera ir con su chica a ver proyecciones, a pasear, a comer a bailar o cosas así ¿O me equivoco?_

_Hiccup se sobresaltó levemente._

—_Eh… no, claro que no… yo no soy así. —mintió enrojecido._

_Raizel sabía que mentía, por lo que sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisita. _

—_A mi me gustan otra clase de cosas y bueno, eso del noviazgo no va conmigo, yo por el momento prefiero conocer a otras personas, prefiero conocer a toda clase de hombres, si sabes a lo que me refiero._ —insinuó.

_Hiccup entendió claramente; sin embargo, no era del tipo que juzgaba, pero si del tipo de hombre que peleaba por lo que quería. _

—_Es que… bueno, yo quería o más bien ansiaba, poder compartir todo contigo, que… tú fueras mi primer todo. _

_Raizel rio ante la ternura que le causaba su "amigo"._

—_¿Te refieres a…?_

—_¡Ah, no, no! Yo más bien me refería…—trató de explicar enrojecido. —Bueno, ¿A quién engaño? Obvio que esperaba eso y más, pero bueno, ya me quedó claro así que…_

—_Hiccup… —se acercó Raizel coquetamente hacia él. —¿Quieres que yo sea tu primera vez?_

_El hechicero comenzó a tener taquicardia conforme aquella sexy mujer se le acercaba._

—_Sí._

_Aquella silaba bastó para que Raizel terminara con la distancia entre ellos para robarle a Hiccup su primer beso y también algo más. Habiendo un mutuo y discreto acuerdo, la joven hechicera se llevó a Hiccup de la fiesta hacia un lugar que bien conocía. En la habitación de un motel del barrio bajo del mundo oculto, el inexperto Hiccup conoció por primera vez a una mujer, conoció el placer, pero no conoció el amor; sin embargo, compartir la cama con su ideal le bastó por el momento y se empecinó con el tiempo en que pronto ella cambiaría de parecer y se enamoraría tal como él lo estaba de ella._

.

.

.

—Sí me desilusioné cuando Hiccup llegó casi al anochecer del día siguiente, y nos contó sin pena alguna lo que había sucedido con esa mujer, creo que a partir de ahí se obsesionó, ya que no volvió a ser el mismo, sólo pensaba en la manera de cómo atraerla, dándole siempre por su lado para ver si de alguna manera la convencía de quedarse con él.

—¿Y ustedes que hicieron o trataron de hacer?

—Toothless y yo, después de lo sucedido, tratamos de convencerlo de que esa mujer no era para él, pero Hiccup optó por ignorarnos con respecto a ese tema y comenzó a tomar los consejos de uno de los vástagos de la familia Grimborn, con el que empezó a hacer una fuerte amistad. Viendo las cosas como estaban, a Toothless y a mí, no nos quedó más que ser cómplices de esa extraña relación que se resumía a encuentros casuales en un motel, pensamos que sería algo pasajero, pero no fue así, lo que sí hizo que de repente las cosas cambiaran aún más fue cuando esa mujer anunció que se casaría, Hiccup quedó devastado, pero siguió intentando convencerla hasta que bueno… desapareció del mundo oculto.

—Oh… wow, que cosas, la verdad no sé qué pensar, me da un poco de lástima Hiccup, pero esa chica nunca le prometió nada, creo que siempre fue sincera con él.

—Sí, lo sé, pero a mi no me gustaba que le siguiera la corriente a Hiccup, ¿Por qué no sólo lo rechazaba y ya? —espetó Alúmini molesta. —Desde mi punto de vista, sólo lo utilizaba para divertirse.

—Ay… los humanos son tan raros. —suspiró Stormfly. —Pero, mejor no opino al respecto, porque la verdad no sé muy bien sobre esas cosas.

—Stormfly, no le digas a nadie que te conté esto. —pidió Alúmini.

La guía nadder entonces vio hacia la cama, donde Astrid aun seguía dormida de costado, dándoles la espalda.

—Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie. —susurró.

—He dicho tantas indiscreciones y ni me cercioré de que Astrid no estuviera escuchando.

—Tranquila, sigue dormida.

—Uff, lo bueno. —suspiró Alúmini aliviada. —Creo que iré a beber un poco de agua.

—Te acompaño, quisiera estirar un poco las piernas. —dijo Stormfly flexionando los brazos.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas guías salieron de la habitación para tomarse unos minutos después de aquella plática entre chicas, asegurándose primeramente de que la paciente, la cual seguía con sus ojos cerrados, no necesitara nada. Viendo que esta seguía dormida, salieron del cómodo cuarto de hospital sin percatarse que, al salir, la que se suponía que descansaba abrió sus ojos mostrando que estaba muy despierta.

Astrid había despertado en una parte del relato, en específico, cuando Alúmini comenzó a narrar los sucesos suscitados con Raizel, su excompañera de la academia, la mujer que el padre de sus hijos amaba, la mujer que ella dejó inconsciente cuando se enteró de los enredos que tenía con Hiccup.

—Si no me hubiera burlado de él. —recordó con melancolía. —Si no hubiera intentado chantajearlo.

Desde donde lo viera, Astrid consideró que ella seguía siendo la única culpable de lo sucedido ese día, cuando se enfrentaron a la extraña bruja en el edificio, y, reflexionando, se dio cuenta de que no sólo le había arruinado a su ex enemigo la vida cuando le cortó la pierna, también se la arruinó al apartarlo de quien él amaba, sí bien esa mujer no le hacía caso, el desaparecer abrió una brecha de un "hubiera", uno en el que ella pensó que si Hiccup no hubiera desaparecido esa mujer, Raizel, habría roto su compromiso para quedarse con él.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, y todo por su culpa.

.

.

.

**15 días después.**

Después de una larga hospitalización, a Astrid por fin se le dio de alta. Conforme pasaron los días, el egni que había perdido comenzó a restaurarse dentro de ella, lo cual conllevó a que su cuerpo comenzara también a sanar más rápido. En cuanto a ánimos, hablaba un poco más; sin embargo, la tristeza la seguía embargando, mas trataba de no demostrarlo.

Con respecto a lo legal, cuando estuvo en mejores condiciones, un inspector, diferente a Dagur, acudió a interrogarla sobre lo sucedido, estando ya asesorada mintió con la versión que Dagur y Hiccup se habían inventado, y así su falso esposo quedó libre de toda sospecha.

A sus pequeños, sólo los había contactado por teléfono, mas eran conversaciones breves, pues de sólo escucharlos nuevamente comenzaba a sentir nostalgia, algo que esperaba se le quitara cuando llegara el momento de verlos de nuevo.

.

.

—el cabestrillo se lo quitaré en dos semanas más Hiccup, ve que se haga masajes o ayúdale si puedes para que su brazo no se entuma demasiado, también asegúrate de que tome sus vitaminas. ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, dra. Atali. —captó Hiccup tomando la receta, así como los medicamentos.

—Esto ya se lo dije a Astrid, pero de igual manera te repito a ti estas instrucciones, ya que, por experiencia, lo siguiente puede ser lo más difícil.

—¿Lo siguiente?

—Astrid sigue en duelo, el trauma post-aborto puede traer consecuencias psicológicas, en términos más sencillos: depresión.

Hiccup bajó la cabeza, conocía muy bien esa sensación.

—Tú también puedes llegar a presentarlo. —comentó Atali al verlo silencioso.

—Ah no, claro que no, y eh… descuide… veré que esté bien.

—Sí, de cualquier manera, Hiccup, si ambos necesitan un poco de apoyo, hay un excelente área de psiquiatría en el hospital que atiende este tipo de casos.

—Gracias, doctora, lo tomaré en cuenta.

—otra cosa, Hiccup, por recomendación no vayan a tener relaciones, al menos no en los próximos treinta días.

El hechicero inmediatamente enrojeció como un tomatillo y comenzó a balbucear inconscientemente.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Atali, la reacción del esposo de su paciente le pareció como la de un muchacho que no quería que sus padres se enteraran de que tenía relaciones con su novia.

—Ah, no, nada… cuente con eso, no habrá nada de nada. —rio el nervioso Hiccup, pensando para sus adentros que con su ex enemiga lo que menos podría haber era eso. —¿Ya es todo, doctora? ¿nos podemos ir?

Atali sonrió y le concedió la salida, Hiccup, aún nervioso, salió del consultorio dando risitas, una vez fuera fue hacia la recepción, donde Stormfly, Alúmini y Astrid esperaban, esta última sentada en una silla de ruedas.

—¿Están listas?

Ambas guías asintieron con una gran sonrisa, mientras que la hechicera parecía tener su vista perdida en un punto interesante del suelo.

—¿Astrid?

Al llamado de su compañero, Astrid levantó la mirada y asintió levemente.

Ayudada por una enfermera, Astrid y su falsa familia salieron del hospital, en donde lo primero que notó la hechicera fue que la camioneta de la familia estaba estacionada frente a ellos.

—¡Astrid, Astrid! —se escucharon de repente unos eufóricos gritos dentro del auto.

Posteriormente, la puerta lateral del auto se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un sonriente Toothless, así como a dos frenéticos niños que salieron presurosos del auto, ambos llevando un pequeño ramito de flores con ellos.

La hechicera sintió que el corazón casi se le detenía, no esperaba verlos tan pronto y menos en ese lugar.

—Quisieron venir a recibirte. —le dijo la feliz Stormfly, motivando a los niños para que se le acercaran.

—¡Astrid, te extrañamos mucho! —chilló Zephyr de la felicidad y le ofreció entre lloriqueos su ramo de flores.

—Yo también, te fuiste muchos días. —lloró Nuffink con unas inmensas ganas de subirse al regazo de su "falsa madre", pero como vio que no podía sólo recargó su cabeza en sus piernas.

—Yo… también los extrañé. —dijo Astrid con la voz temblorosa y aguantándose las ganas de llorar frente a ellos, no soportaba verlos triste y todo por su causa.

—Vamos niños, llevemos a Astrid a casa. —invitó Hiccup a los niños.

Estos rápidamente le siguieron la corriente y como buenos niños educados, se pusieron a la par de su padre, en espera de su madre.

Era el momento de irse, ayudada por Stormfly, Astrid se levantó de la silla de ruedas, llevando en su brazo libre los ramitos que le habían dado los niños. Cuando dio el primer paso, contempló que era momento de volver a la realidad, al dar el segundo paso, vio que aún tenía a dos niños que lo necesitaban y con un tercer paso, volvió a acordarse de su tercer hijo, ese al que nunca conocería.

.

.

.

Tal como lo había imaginado, las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

Después de llegar a la casa y encontrarse con que se había organizado una "reunión" de bienvenida para ella donde hasta hubo regalos; Astrid volvió abrumarse de nuevo, la gente desfilando frente a ella (Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Dagur, Mala y Heather) todos abrazándola y preguntando sobre su estado la alteró a tal grado que dicha reunión, organizada por Stormfly por petición de los niños, se terminó más rápido de lo esperado.

—Lo siento mucho, no tienen que terminar con la reunión, yo sólo quiero estar aquí, sola. —se disculpó Astrid cuando fue llevada por Hiccup y Stormfly a su habitación.

—Perdón Astrid, no pensé bien. —dijo la angustiada guía.

—No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… no me molesta, es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hiccup, sentado en la orilla de la cama, junto con ella.

—Todos estaban tan felices de verme. —susurró Astrid, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Claro, porque, aunque no los recuerdes bien, los que estaban en la reunión son tus amigos y te quieren.

—pero estaban felices de verme. —repitió Astrid confundida. —Se alegraban de que hubiera salido del hospital.

—Todos estamos felices, porque estás devuelta en casa Astrid. —trató de ayudar Hiccup.

—Pero… están felices y me felicitan como si hubiera hecho algo bueno, cuando no fue así, cuando fue porque…—cubrió con su mano la boca al no poder siquiera seguir.

Stormfly se angustió con esa nueva actitud de parte de Astrid, mientras que Hiccup, sólo se mordió los labios, aguantándose el dolor que le causaba verla así, pues él, aunque no lo pareciera, también llegaba a sentirse como ella.

—ay, lo siento mucho. —se disculpó Astrid nuevamente, encorvándose en la cama. —Sólo estoy diciendo estupideces, tal vez sólo necesito descansar más.

Stormfly Hiccup se miraron preocupados.

—Está bien, Astrid, duerme un poco… te llamaré para la hora de la cena. ¿Está bien? —dijo Hiccup cubriéndola con una manta.

Astrid sólo se estremeció, sintiendo confundido sus sentimientos que, en ese momento, le decían que no se merecía tanta atención por parte de Stormfly y menos de Hiccup, por como lo había tratado siempre.

Cuando Hiccup y Stormfly por fin la dejaron sola, dejó escapar su dolor, ese dolor que no sabía si algún día se le iría.

— "contrólate, Astrid" —se auto regañaba conforme las lágrimas se le salían. —"Los niños te necesitan cuerda", "No seas como mamá" "No puedes…"—se decía mientras recordaba tristes experiencias.

Proponérselo parecía fácil, pero aplicarlo sería lo difícil.

**Continuará. **

**NA: si no calculo mal, el siguiente capítulo será el final de la temporada 1. Prepárense, porque, según yo, será muy emotivo. **

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Hafter: muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando. Gracia por comentar. Saludos.**

**2Sonic1808: Digamos que el hechizo hizo como si hubieran estado enamorados desde siempre, todo lo demás seguía igual. Saludos.**

**Nina: su maldad salió en algo bueno, se lo merece el viejo por malvado. Saludos.**

**Maylu: jaja y lo que falta, espero te haya gustado este capítulo con hotcakes indirecto entre Hiccup y la OC. Saludos.**

**Vivi: Pues ya llegó el momento, pero por el momento las cosas no estarán bien. **

**K fanneurtex: jajaja eso es clara muestra de que el Karma pega, XD, pero al menos lo económico está bien, sigue lo personal. Saludos.**

**Amai do: en el próximo capítulo se insinuará digamos un nuevo trabajo para Hiccup, que ya sabes muy bien cuál será XD. Saludos.**

**Sandy 97: Hola, con respecto a sus vidas tanto las pasadas como con las actuales, es evidente que tendrán que decidir en cual quedarse, pero eso será en la siguiente temporada, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

**Dark Hime: vas a ver cómo poco a poco se irá armando todo, porque como siempre he dicho hay muchas cosas entre líneas, con respecto a lo de Nuffink, eso si es irrelevante, sólo quería poner a un niño pequeño que por obvias razones quiere estar a un lado de su madre, o en este caso de Astrid, por todo el afecto que esta le ha demostrado. Saludos.**

**A los seguidores, anónimos y favoritos, nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense mucho.**

**25 de mayo 2020**

.

.

.


	30. La quinta fase del duelo

**Como siempre tarde, pero con aprox 16,000 palabras, más un pequeño extra.**

**Dedicado a Amai do por su cumpleaños, gracias por tus consejos cuando de repente me atoro con la historia.**

**Y también dedica a Jorlevy24: espero de todo corazón que encuentres un poco de alivio en este escrito. **

Capítulo anterior.

—_Lo siento mucho, no tienen que terminar con la reunión, yo sólo quiero estar aquí, sola. —se disculpó Astrid cuando fue llevada por Hiccup y Stormfly a su habitación. _

—_Perdón Astrid, no pensé bien. —dijo la angustiada guía._

—_No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… no me molesta, es sólo que…_

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Hiccup, sentado en la orilla de la cama, junto con ella._

—_Todos estaban tan felices de verme. —susurró Astrid, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro._

—_Claro, porque, aunque no los recuerdes bien, los que estaban en la reunión son tus amigos y te quieren._

—_pero estaban felices de verme. —repitió Astrid confundida. —Se alegraban de que hubieras salido del hospital._

—_Todos estamos felices, porque estás devuelta en casa Astrid. —trató de ayudar Hiccup._

—_Pero… están felices y me felicitan como si hubiera hecho algo bueno, cuando no fue así, cuando fue porque…—cubrió con su mano la boca al no poder siquiera seguir._

_Stormfly se angustió con esa nueva actitud de parte de Astrid, mientras que Hiccup, sólo se mordió los labios, aguantándose el dolor que le causaba verla así, pues él, aunque no lo pareciera, también llegaba a sentirse como ella._

—_ay, lo siento mucho. —se disculpó Astrid nuevamente, encorvándose en la cama. —Sólo estoy diciendo estupideces, tal vez sólo necesito descansar más. _

_Stormfly y Hiccup se miraron preocupados._

—_Está bien, Astrid, duerme un poco… te llamaré para la hora de la cena. ¿Está bien? —dijo Hiccup cubriéndola con una manta._

_Astrid sólo se estremeció, sintiendo confundido sus sentimientos que, en ese momento, le decían que no se merecía tanta atención por parte de Stormfly y menos de Hiccup, por como lo había tratado siempre. _

_Cuando Hiccup y Stormfly por fin la dejaron sola, dejó escapar su dolor, ese dolor que no sabía si algún día se le iría._

— "_contrólate, Astrid" —se auto regañaba conforme las lágrimas se le salían. —"Los niños te necesitan cuerda", "No seas como mamá" "No puedes…"—se decía mientras recordaba tristes experiencias._

_Proponérselo parecía fácil, pero aplicarlo sería lo difícil._

_**Final de temporada.**_

**Capítulo 29.**

**La quinta fase del duelo.**

**5 de febrero 2019**

La casa Haddock- Hofferson tenía un silencio sepulcral. Después de la fallida fiesta de bienvenida, los asistentes optaron por irse a sus respectivas casas al saber que la persona a la que estaba dedicada la fiesta no estaba en las mejores condiciones de celebrar, y menos con el alboroto que habían causado.

Apenas comenzando la celebración, todos cayeron en cuenta que, para Astrid, el haber salido del hospital después de un aborto tal vez no era un logro, pero, aun así, intentaron animarla a su mero estilo para demostrarle que estaban ahí por ella, por eso cada uno le había llevado un presente para de alguna manera hacerla sentir querida y confortable.

Pero no había sido así, un comentario inoportuno por parte de Ruffnut había comenzado el desastre, pues la gemela, tal y como era ella, se le había salido decirle a Astrid que estaba muy delgada y todo gracias a la comida del hospital.

Las miradas molestas no se hicieron esperar, y Astrid comenzó a sentirse incómoda en ese momento, por lo que optó por retirarse de la fiesta.

Con su retiro, Heather comenzó a atacar a la gemela y la culpó del estado de ánimo de Astrid y su acusación no hizo más que desencadenar una oleada de indiscreciones:

La infidelidad de Fishlegs, quien años atrás en una fiesta donde se pasó de copas durmió equivocadamente con Ruffnut, cuando aún salía con Heather, pero no sólo eso, Snotlout, quien en aquel entonces era novio de Ruffnut había sido cortado por la gemela, cuando esta, según le dijo, había comenzado a salir con otro.

Pronto los cuestionamientos no se hicieron esperar, pues tan pronto incluyeron a la criatura de Ruffnut (Nuffnut), Snotlout comenzó a cuestionar quien era el padre del niño, pues hasta ese momento, sólo había escuchado a Ruffnut decirle a todo el mundo que este tenía tres posibles padres, mas nunca había hecho cuentas y menos pensó que había una probabilidad de que ese niño fuera su hijo.

Por el lado de Fishlegs, comenzó a argumentar a favor de su inocencia, diciendo que había tratado de llegar a un acuerdo de manutención con Ruffnut pero que para eso necesitaba la prueba de paternidad, cosa que en años anteriores Ruffnut se negó a hacer. Por otro lado, quedó expuesto ante su amigo Snotlout, al que por años le había mentido sobre la noche de pasión que había pasado con su exnovia, días antes de que esta lo terminara.

Por suerte los niños habían sido llevados por Alúmini a comer galletas a la cocina, y no habían escuchado nada de esos problemas de adultos, ni menos vieron cuando estos, maduramente, pretendieron arreglar el asunto a golpes.

Snotlout (y Dagur que le entró para vengar a su hermana) contra Fishlegs, y Heather con Ruffnut, las cuales comenzaron a agarrarse de las greñas. Ahí se quebró la tolerancia de Hiccup que, casi a punto de usar su magia, iba a echarlos de su casa; sin embargo, la voz autoritaria de Mala fue la que aplacó todo el ajetreo.

"¡Estamos en casa ajena, respeten!" había dicho la mujer de Dagur con autoridad.

Fue en ese momento que los invitados se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho y avergonzados ofrecieron disculpas a Hiccup. Este, para no hacer más grande la problemática y también para no ponerse de parte de nadie, las aceptó para posteriormente pedirles a todos que se retiraran de su casa. A los invitados no les quedó de otra y respetaron la voluntad de su amigo.

Una vez que se fueron, tanto a los guías como a Hiccup no les quedó de otra más que limpiar el desorden. Los guías dragones pensaron por un momento que el jefe de la casa les reprocharía algo, ya que estaba en su pleno derecho ya que ni él sabía de la fiesta, pero Hiccup no comentó nada, también parecía ido, después de haber dejado a Astrid en su habitación ya no pudo hablar con la misma elocuencia con la que solía hacerlo y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de intervenir en la disputa hasta que hubo amenazas de golpes.

Por otro lado, los niños, sólo miraban a los adultos limpiar, esperaban a que terminaran con las labores sentados en el alfombrado de la sala, frente a la mesita, donde se habían quedado alguno de los regalos de los invitados. Zephyr veía con especial atención a uno que estaba cubierto por un sencillo envoltorio azul rey, ese obsequio se lo había encomendado una persona (que no había asistido) para que se lo entregara personalmente a Astrid.

Pero la hechicera, ni siquiera se había aparecido para cenar, tan pronto la habían dejado en su habitación esta se durmió, para irse de ese mundo y entrar al mundo de los sueños, donde todo era posible.

—Hiccup… ¿Astrid se enojó por lo de la fiesta?

Hechiceros y guías dejaron sus labores al escuchar la voz de la niña.

—No, Zephyr. ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Es que no se quedó a comer lo que compramos para ella. —dijo Nuffink, pensando lo mismo que su hermana.

—Mañana será otro día, lo que pasa es que hoy estaba muy cansada para celebrar.

—¿Ahora no se puede? —insistió Zephyr.

Hiccup resopló, por más que quería poner buena cara se le dificultaba y más por el hecho de tener que mentir sobre los sentimientos de su compañera.

—Ahora no, Zephyr. —respondió amablemente Stormfly por él. —Sé paciente, como dice Hiccup, mañana será otro día ¿sí?

La niña asintió no muy convencida.

—¡Y mañana es día de escuela y hoy ya faltaste por el permiso que te dieron para ver a Astrid, así que vamos alistándonos para ir a dormir! —intervino Toothless sonando más animado.

—¿Yo también tengo que ir a dormir? —preguntó Nuffink.

—Claro que sí, señor. Mañana usted se quedará en casa para jugar con Stormfly y conmigo, en lo que Hiccup, Toothless y Heather trabajan en el invernadero. —respondió Alúmini.

—Claro, como los otros días. —rodó el niño los ojos, pues los juegos de sus tías eran mas que nada ponerlo a colorear libros.

—Entonces, supongo que no veré a Astrid hasta que llegue del ensayo del coro. —pensó la niña en voz alta.

—Tal vez la veas por la mañana, pequeña. —trató de confortar Hiccup. —Por lo pronto, hazle caso a Toothless y prepárate para dormir. ¿Sí?

—Sí, Hiccup. ¡Vamos, Nuffink! ¡Mañana será otro día! —dijo más animada.

—¡Sí! ¡Será un mejor día! —la siguió escandalosamente Nuffink por las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup y los guías no pudieron evitar sentir envidia por su inocencia, y preocupación por el mañana.

—Sólo esperemos que Astrid esté mejor mañana, al menos para que vea a los niños, hoy sólo pudo verlos durante el camino a casa. —comentó Stormfly.

—¿Crees que sea posible? —cuestionó Toothless preocupado.

La nadder resopló.

—No lo sé, la verdad no tengo idea.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Stormfly? —preguntó ahora Alúmini.

Hiccup sólo escuchaba atentamente.

—Esto que está pasando, alguna vez también le pasó a la mamá de Astrid. —recordó nostálgica, pasando disimuladamente la mano por sus ojos.

—¿por los abortos que tuvo? —interrumpió Hiccup.

—Así que te contó ¿eh? —suspiró la nadder en respuesta.

El hechicero asintió en silencio.

—Sí, así fue…—se encogió de hombros. —Astrid tenía como tres años, cuando su madre se embarazó, pero apenas pasando unas semanas después de haberse enterado lo perdió. Está demás decir que la señora Brianda se deprimió a tal grado que no quería ver a sus hijas.

—¿Y cómo lo superó?

—Se volvió a embarazar. —suspiró la nadder. —apenas recuperándose del previo aborto, nuevamente quedó en cinta, pero pasó lo mismo, no pasó ni a las 12 semanas cuando lo perdió, el curandero que la atendió al parecer adjudicó el problema al poco tiempo de reposo que se le dio a la señora para concebir.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Toothless melancólicamente.

—Se volvió a encerrar en su mundo, y no sólo ella, el Sr. Hofferson también, parecía molesto, no sé si con ella o con él mismo.

—¿y entonces cómo superó ella todo eso? —insistió ahora Hiccup.

—Creo que nunca lo hizo, fue el mismo tiempo la que le permitió salir de su obscuridad y se concentró en Camicazi y en Astrid para no dejarse arrastrar por ella, y bueno, luego todo cambió cuando ya casi un año después volvió a salir embarazada de Fare, y por supuesto se le hizo el sueño de tener a otro hijo y varón como lo quería el Sr. Hofferson y el abuelo. Claro que, ella no lo soportó y murió después del parto.

—Me da la impresión de que los últimos años de su vida, la mamá de Astrid estuvo muy sola. —comentó Toothless cabizbajo.

—Y no te equivocas. —suspiró Stormfly. —Cuando se embarazó de Fare Hofferson, el Sr. Hofferson por miedo a perder a este nuevo bebé, la encerró en un lugar donde supuestamente nadie podría molestarla. Según él, para tenerla más confortable, pero su miedo separó a dos niñas de su madre, ni Astrid ni Camicazi pudieron estar presentes en los últimos días de ella.

Toothless y Alúmini no pudieron evitar sentir pena y tristeza por la lamentable vida de la madre de Astrid, y por la Astrid misma que, desde pequeña, llevaba grandes penas cargando con ella.

Mientras que Hiccup pensaba que, de ninguna manera, dejaría a su aliada sumirse en tal obscuridad ni mucho menos que los niños sufrieran a causa de ello.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, lamentablemente Zephyr se fue a la escuela sin la oportunidad de ver a Astrid, ya que esta no se había levantado de la cama como Hiccup y los demás lo habían pensado.

Para Hiccup era muy difícil la situación, ya que no quería ver a sus hijos entristecidos, pero tampoco quería obligar a Astrid a hacer algo que no quería, por lo que quiso hacérselo saber, después de que dejó a Zephyr en la escuela y regresó a casa, fue directamente a la habitación de la hechicera para tener una conversación con ella.

—Astrid. —tocó la puerta.

—Ya voy, un segundo. —escuchó decir para su sorpresa, pues no sonaba tan desanimada como el día anterior.

Sin embargo, apenas le dio tiempo de procesarlo cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él. A diferencia de cómo se lo había imaginado, Hiccup se impresionó de ver a Astrid con ropa casual, había pensado que la encontraría en pijama y toda desordenada, pero, fue todo lo contrario, lo único que estaba un poco desordenado era su cabello, pero asumía que estaba así por la lesión que todavía tenía en el brazo, el cual ya estaba libre del cabestrillo pero no del soporte que la doctora le había dicho que tenía que usar.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Ah… es que tú… no estuviste en el desayuno. —dijo tratando de que su comentario no sonara como un reproche.

Astrid suspiró, dejando ver que aun había algo de tristeza en ella.

—Me… costó un poco de tiempo levantarme de la cama. —dijo con una leve sonrisa. —No volverá a pasar.

—No, no… yo comprendo, no te preocupes.

—Zephyr… ¿ya se fue? —preguntó esta con dificultad.

—Sí, pero ya la verás en la tarde. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Nuffink?

Astrid asintió levemente un par de veces.

—Bien, acompáñame… ¿tienes hambre?

—Uh… no mucha. —dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Astrid… debes de…

—Sí, lo sé… perdón.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida, hay comida en la cocina para la hora que quieras.

Llegando a una especie de mutuo acuerdo donde ella comería cuando quisiera, los dos siguieron su camino hacia la cocina.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera mostrarte.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿qué?

—Ya lo verás cuando…

—¡Astrid! —se escuchó de repente el efusivo grito de un niño, que apenas viéndola se abalanzó hacia ella.

—Nuffink. —acarició Astrid su cabello, cuando el pequeño se aferró a su pierna izquierda.

—Astrid, ya no te vi ayer. —contó con tristeza.

La hechicera sintió un picazón en la garganta.

—uhm… lo siento Nuffink. —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—¿sigues triste?

No pudo responder.

—Nuffink, ¿Qué tal si le muestras a Astrid los regalos? —sugirió Hiccup para cambiar el tema.

El niño saltó emocionado, pues desde la noche anterior quería ver lo que los invitados le habían regalado a su falsa madre.

—llévalos a la cocina ¿sí?

—Lo que tú digas, Hiccup. —acató el pequeño Nuffink, yendo escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación en donde su hermana y él habían guardado los regalos por la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup y Astrid siguieron su camino a la cocina, en donde se encontraron con las guías femeninas.

—¡Buenas días, Astrid! —saludaron Stormfly y Alúmini al mismo tiempo con normalidad, más que nada para que la hechicera no sintiera que la estaban tratando de una forma especial.

—Buenos días. —Saludó esta con todo el ánimo que pudo, el cual se resumía con apenas una perceptible sonrisa.

—¿Quieres comer algo ahora o más tarde? —preguntó Alúmini.

—Tal vez más tarde. —respondió esta haciendo mala cara con tan sólo escuchar la palabra comida.

Las guías entendieron y optaron por no presionarla, aun así, vigilarían minuciosamente que comiera, según como la doctora les había indicado.

—¡Mira, Astrid! ¡mira! —llegó Nuffink cargando entre sus bracitos unos paquetes y envoltorios, así como un globo.

—mmm… ¿Así que esos son los regalos? —cuestionó ella ayudándolo, para luego sentarse ambos en la mesa.

Mientras que los demás, se acercaron para poder averiguar lo que había en los envoltorios.

—¡Sí! ¡ábrelos, ábrelos!

—y… ¿no quieres que abramos los regalos cuando tu hermana llegue?

—¡No! Ya quiero ahorita, Zephyr me dijo que podía abrirlos contigo.

—bueno, en ese caso… ¿cuál abrimos primero? ¿Este? —señaló al visible globo que flotaba por encima de sus cabezas.

—Ay, ese es del Sr. Jorgenson, el bobo trajo uno de cumpleaños, y ni siquiera sabe cuándo es tu cumpleaños. —refunfuñó el menor inflando sus mejillas.

El comentario del pequeño Nuffink hizo que a los adultos se le saliera una discreta risita.

—Nuffink. —regañó Hiccup por fuera, pero por dentro quería reírse.

—Lo siento, el Sr. Jorgenson te trajo el globo. —explicó más tranquilo a la que creía era su madre.

—Oh… bueno, es… un lindo detalle. —respondió Astrid sin saber muy bien lo que haría con él. —¿Cuál es el siguiente que quieres que abra?

—Mmm… ¡este! —le entregó uno que venía en un sobre. —Son de parte de los señores gemelos, tal vez sea dinero ¿verdad?

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

Tomando el sobre con cuidado, Astrid rompió la parte sellada y sacó de su interior dos papeles, que no eran específicamente billetes como su hijo había pensado.

—Cupón valido para un corte de cabello gratis. —leyó Astrid en el primero. —Descuento del 30% en una manicura sencilla. —decía el segundo.

Silencio.

¿Qué clase de regalos eran esos? Pensaron ambas guías, mientras que Hiccup trataba de deducir si el del cabello gratis era de Tuffnut y el de las uñas el de Ruffnut.

—Bueno, supongo que algún día los utilizaré. —rompió Astrid el silencio, dejando los "regalos" en la mesa. —¿Cuál es el siguiente?

—Este…—le entregó un paquete medianamente grande. —Es del Sr. Ingerman.

—Veamos…—rompió Astrid el envoltorio, descubriendo dentro de este que se trataba de una caja con dulces.

—¡Son chocolates! —le brillaron los ojos a Nuffink. —hasta que alguien dio un buen regalo ¿Verdad, Astrid?

—Sí, pero serán para después de la comida ¿está bien?

—Ok. —resopló este rendido.

Stormfly sonrió al ver que Astrid, a pesar de su estado de ánimo, estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo una buena mamá.

—¿Cuál más?

—Este es de la tía Heather. —le entregó una cajita.

Astrid la sacudió primeramente para cerciorarse de que no fuera una "prenda", pero con el cascabeleo interior que escuchó le dio a entender que era otra cosa. Al abrir el regalo, descubrió que era una pequeña cajita de madera, que al abrirla emitía una delicada melodía, era como una canción de cuna, una que definitivamente la puso a pensar en muchas cosas, a imaginar específicamente un cunero con esa cajita de música a un lado, sonando para aquel que reposaba tranquilamente en su camita.

—Que bonito regalo.

Astrid se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Alúmini, y se dio cuenta que por unos breves segundos había soñado despierta, lo bueno es que nadie se había dado cuenta por estar atentos a la melodía.

—Sí, muy bonita. —apagó Astrid la música cerrando la cajita de golpe. —¿Cuál es el siguiente? —preguntó a Nuffink para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

—Este es del tío Dagur y la tía Mala. —entregó Nuffink el último paquete.

El último regalo resultó ser un portarretratos de madera que tenía una foto publicitaria de una falsa y sonriente familia.

"Tal vez algún día le ponga una foto" — pensó Astrid sintiéndose nostálgica.

Tanto Hiccup como los guías detectaron aquello y para no dejar que Astrid se dejara llevar por la tristeza, el hechicero se preparó para darle su propia sorpresa, cuando…

—¡Buenos días! —entró Heather por la puerta trasera.

—Buenos días. —saludaron todos, Hiccup un poco desganado.

—Astrid, que bueno verte…

—Heather. —saludó esta con una leve sonrisa. —Acabo de abrir tu regalo, muchas gracias.

—Me alegro de que te gustara y… Hiccup. ¿Ya lo vio? —insinuó esta con una sonrisita.

—A eso iba, muchas gracias, Heather. —respondió este sarcásticamente.

—Aiñ… ¿sigues molesto por lo de ayer? En serio perdón, pero cuando se trata de Ruffnut… arggg… no puedo evitarlo, me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con una hacha.

Astrid sólo escuchó con curiosidad el dialogo entre esos dos sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Descuida, aunque espero que no vuelva a pasar, fue desagradable.

—Lo prometo, pero anda, quiero ver su reacción. —volvió a insinuar Heather con una risita.

De su ex enemigo, Astrid sólo observó que este emitía un cansado resoplido.

—Astrid, ¿puedes ponerte de pie? Por favor.

No entendía nada, aun así, hizo caso, se puso de pie y siguió a Hiccup hacia el patio de la casa, en donde estaba su invernadero muerto, el que ella había dejado morir por sus malas decisiones y su poca capacidad para mantener algo vivo.

Sin embargo, cuando cruzó la puerta del patio trasero, algo más que la luz del día la deslumbró. Su invernadero no estaba muerto, al contrario, parecía que estaba naciendo. No había mucha vegetación como cuando recién despertó del hechizo, pero al menos ya era visible lo verde. Los plantíos comenzaban a brotar a pesar del frio que aún se seguía sintiendo en el ambiente.

—¿Qué te parece, Astrid? —preguntó Heather, robándole así la pregunta que Hiccup quería hacerle.

La hechicera quería preguntar el cómo había pasado, pero de su boca sólo salió un balbuceo.

—Hiccup lo hizo. —respondió inmediatamente Heather, nuevamente robándole la oportunidad al hechicero de responder por su cuenta. —¿Verdad que sí, Hiccup?

—Gracias, Heather… por tu introducción como siempre. —respondió este sarcásticamente. —¿Qué tal si entramos? Toothless nos espera. —señaló al que se encontraba en ese momento cuidando de la vegetación.

Astrid, aún sorprendida, sólo asintió y caminó lentamente a la par de su ex enemigo, no creyendo aún que su invernadero hubiera vuelto a la vida en tan pocos días, pero, cuando dio un paso en el interior de este, concluyó que no se trataba de un sueño.

—¿Cómo es posible? Y… ¿tú sabías cómo trabajar esto? —señaló al invernadero por completo.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajé en algo similar cuando cuidaba dragones en el santuario, aunque admito que usé un poco de magia.

—¿Magia?

—Sí, tal vez dirás o muchos dirían que es trampa, pero, no es una magia maligna, más bien de las más hermosas que he tenido la oportunidad de manejar.

Astrid no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

—Lo aprendí en la clase de botánica de la academia.

—Ah… ya veo, yo no tomé esa clase, no me interesó. —comentó esta un poco avergonzada.

—Sí, solía pasar eso con esa clase, éramos muy pocos los interesados, pero… eso no significa que no puedas aprender después. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un poco de cómo hice para que las semillas brotaran?

—¿Semillas?

"_**Hicimos el amor hasta que dos semillitas brotaron".**_

Astrid sacudió su cabeza al recordar esa analogía que había usado con su ex enemigo para explicarle la existencia de sus hijos, pero no sólo eso, recordó también la imagen en aquel aparato, donde vio a su hijo no nato, tan pequeñito como una semillita.

—¿Astrid? ¿Astrid, estás bien?

La voz de Hiccup la sobresaltó, Astrid de un parpadeo volvió a la realidad, donde no había más aparatos que mostraban a bebés no nacidos como unas pequeñas semillitas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Hiccup nuevamente al verla ida, Heather y Toothless incluso ya estaban por ambos lados de ella, listos para sostenerla en caso de algún desvanecimiento.

—Sí, sí…—respondió sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces. —¿Qué dijiste que querías mostrarme?

—Ah… esto… ¡Toothless! ¿Me puedes traer lo que te pedí?

—Aquí está, amigo. —le pasó el guía una maceta.

Apoyando la maceta en una mesa, Hiccup posicionó sus manos en ambos costados del plástico, luego, miró a su compañera la cual sólo lucía un poco confundida.

—Bien, Astrid… para que las semillas broten más rápido de lo que naturalmente lo harían, tienes que hacer esto. —comenzó a explicar. —Tienes que concentrarte para poder sentir la vida que hay dentro de aquí. —musitó con sus ojos cerrados. —Cuando ya puedes percibir esa mínima cantidad de vida, tienes que liberar poco a poco tu egni.

Astrid quedó boquiabierta al ver el egni emanando de su ex enemigo, singularmente porque este en lugar de ser del rojo vivo que había visto en ocasiones anteriores, el que veía ahora era de un color verde vibrante, el cual parecía alimentar a la vida que estaba dentro de la maceta. Tal fue el flujo de energía que, al cabo de unos segundos, un brote color verde se asomó por entre la tierra y poco a poco creció hasta que llegó a la mínima altura de 5 centímetros y una hojita salió de entre sus brotes.

—¿Qué te parece, Astrid? —preguntó Hiccup, cortando el flujo del egni.

—No sabía que se pudiera hacer algo así. —respondió esta sorprendida.

Hiccup rio.

—No creo que eso sea muy cierto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque algo me dice que tú mantenías vivo el invernadero con tu magia. —respondió, dando un suspiro.

—Así es, Astrid. —intervino nuevamente Heather. —Yo le conté a Hiccup que, a pesar de las temporadas tú siempre te las ingeniabas para mantener el cultivo vivo, claro que yo nunca vi nada de eso.

—Gracias, Heather… por tu intervención nuevamente. —gruñó el hechicero, pues él le quería explicar eso a Astrid.

—No recuerdo nada de eso. —interrumpió Astrid melancólicamente. —Tal vez era Hiccup quien lo mantenía vivo, no yo.

—Bueno, es también una posibilidad. —comentó Heather como no queriendo.

Mientras que Hiccup, vio nuevamente entristecida a su enemiga.

—¿Por qué no sólo lo intentas? —le ofreció la maceta con el pequeño brote.

Astrid resopló, quería decir que no, pero lo que menos quería era que le insistieran, así que, rodando los ojos, colocó sus manos a los costados de la maceta.

—Sólo concéntrate…—susurró Hiccup apaciblemente.

Astrid volvió a resoplar una y otra vez, tratando de sentir a la vida que ya estaba visible en esa maceta, pero nada, no sentía absolutamente nada. Dentro de su mente todo estaba obscuro. No había vida, sólo vacío, sólo la nada.

—Astrid, no te esfuerces demasiado… debes hacerlo tranquilamente. —instruyó Hiccup al ver el remarcado ceño fruncido de su ex enemiga.

Sin embargo, dentro de la cabeza de Astrid, la obscuridad seguía predominando, hasta que, de un flashazo, en lugar de aparecer una vida, apareció la imagen de un pequeño que instantáneamente fue devorado por la obscuridad.

—¡ASTRID!

Aquel grito la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. La asustada Astrid salió del trance con la respiración agitada, y por unos breves segundos se sintió aliviada de haber vuelto a la luz, cuando de repente, vio que algo no lo había hecho, la maceta con aquella plantita que apenas minutos atrás había brotado, estaba haciéndose polvo frente a sus ojos. Su asesino, ella, su arma, el egni azul que se estaba desvaneciendo entre sus manos.

Ella, siendo tal y como era, no tenía la capacidad para crear vida, sólo para destruirla. Ella había matado a su hijo.

—Ok, creo que ya fue mucha demostración por hoy, Astrid, ¿qué tal si te enseño algo de cómo se deben de regar las plantas? —interrumpió Heather al ver el trance de Astrid, y también porque Hiccup se había quedado estático por lo que había presenciado.

No esperando una respuesta, Heather apartó a Astrid de Hiccup y le pasó un atomizador para hacerla reaccionar y para hacerla concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo.

Astrid trató de poner atención a lo que le decía su amiga; sin embargo, su mente comenzaba a jugarle demasiado sucio pues a donde quiera que viera, cualquier cosa que pensará e hiciera, comenzaba a relacionarla con su hijo no nacido.

Mientras tanto con Hiccup, este había quedado tan inmutado que ni siquiera había hablado, no fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que reaccionó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Toothless.

Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza, luego, miró por sobre su hombro, viendo que Heather estaba entreteniendo a Astrid

—No, es sólo que… me impresionó. Es todo. —explicó, tratando de no verse agitado.

—¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que la vemos hacer polvo a algo o a un objeto.

—Lo sé, pero…—se mordió los labios, pues inexplicablemente él también comenzó a pensar en un niño pequeño que se parecía a él.

—Hiccup, ¿qué tienes? —trató de ayudar Toothless.

Sin embargo, este volvió a negar con su cabeza, y para su suerte escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, por lo que evadió el cuestionamiento y salió por la puerta del jardín para atender a quien estuviera afuera.

Toothless, aun así, lo siguió, conocía esa táctica de Hiccup, y no lo dejaría hasta que averiguara cómo podría ayudarlo; sin embargo, parecía que esa plática se pospondría al ver que quien tocaba a la puerta era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano de la jardinera.

—Dagur… —llamó Hiccup. —¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El mayor de los Deranged caminó hacia él para acortar el camino.

—Estuve de guardia por la noche y hace un hora terminé con mi turno, así que volví para descansar.

—Ok… pero, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Toothless.

—Calma, Sr. Furia nocturna, antes de ir a casa, quise venir a entregarle esto a Hiccup, porque luego se me olvida. —dijo entregándole al susodicho unos papeles.

El hechicero lo tomó, viendo que el primer papel era un anuncio de reclutamiento para ser parte de la guardia policiaca de Berk, se veía bastante atractiva la propuesta ya que tenía expuesto el sueldo que se les daba (y que era mucho más de lo que ganaba en su anterior trabajo), las prestaciones, además de que tenía una imagen de los uniformados que rendían con honores al emblema de la policía.

—¿por qué me das esto?

—Mira Hiccup, sé que eres millonario o algo así, sé que tienes dinero de sobra y no necesitas un empleo formal, pero, desde que vi cómo el viejo G.J. te despedía y también al ver y conocer a este nuevo tú, me cuestioné si estar sólo dedicándote al invernadero que tienes te satisface, hablando en el ámbito profesional.

El hechicero no respondió, pero sí bajó la cabeza melancólicamente.

—Entonces pensé, tú, con todos los dones que tienes y esa actitud tan justiciera que te cargas, creo que caes en el perfil para ser un buen policía, e incluso más, detective como yo o formar parte del equipo de inteligencia y seguridad.

Claro que le gustaba hacer eso, pensó Hiccup melancólicamente, recordando aquellos días en el mundo oculto, cuando comenzó a ayudarle a su padre en misiones que involucraban a hechiceros malvados y criaturas peligrosas, misiones en donde su principal interés era salvaguardar a los más indefensos o desprotegidos. De todos los negocios que su familia tenía y que atendía, el de proteger a los demás, era del que nunca se quejó.

Pero, ahora todo era diferente.

—Hiccup, es una gran oportunidad, hacen estos reclutamientos cada año, y antes de entrar primero te hacen pasar por un estricto entrenamiento que sólo los que son capaces pueden superar y conociendo tus habilidades, sé que podrías lograrlo.

—Gracias, Dagur… pero, no. —decidió Hiccup inmediatamente devolviéndole los papeles.

—¿Por qué no?! —exclamó Toothless sorprendido, conocía muy bien a su amigo como para saber que esa propuesta era muy interesante, hasta él se quería apuntar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó igualmente el detective.

—Dagur, tengo una familia por la cual ver, en estos momentos, mis hijos y Astrid me necesitan.

—Pero Hiccup…—interrumpió Toothless. —Estoy seguro de que tus hijos te apoyarían y, es más, creo que les encantaría que su papá fuera policía, y… Astrid… ¡Es una buena oportunidad! —exclamó sin saber bien que decir.

—¿Y las oportunidades para ella, Toothless? —cuestionó Hiccup cabizbajo, sintiendo bastante remordimiento.

—Entiendo como te sientes Hiccup. —comentó Dagur. —y no tienes porque decidir ahora, las inscripciones estarán abiertas hasta mediados de marzo, luego comienza el entrenamiento en abril, ya que, como te comentaba, para quien quiera entrar primeramente tiene que pasar por un arduo entrenamiento. Sólo piénsalo. —finalizó devolviéndole los papeles para que los revisara.

Hiccup tomó los papeles por mera cortesía, viendo que, además del anuncio de reclutamiento, también estaba la papelería para la inscripción. Dada por terminada la conversación, Dagur volvió a su hogar, dejando solos al par de hermanos.

—Hiccup… ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que es una buena oportunidad.

—No lo entenderías, Toothless. —respondió este melancólicamente.

El guía resopló.

—¿Es por que crees que no te lo mereces?

Hiccup ya no respondió, sólo le dio la espalda y entró a la casa. Mientras que el guía, también melancólico, trataba de pensar en una solución para sacar a Hiccup y a Astrid, de la obscuridad en la que ya se encontraban metidos.

.

.

.

La tarde pasó sin más, Astrid hizo lo propio para mantenerse al día con sus actividades, sin embargo, una parte de ella seguía en la ensoñación, donde no dejaba de culparse y ver cosas que nunca sucederían.

Llegó un momento en que no lo soportó, y apenas terminando la cena, se fue a refugiar en la soledad de su habitación; sin embargo, el gusto le duró muy poco, ya que minutos después alguien tocó a su puerta.

—¡¿Quién?! —respondió, tratando de no sonar exaltada.

—Soy yo, Zephyr. —respondió la infantil voz detrás de la puerta.

No podía con ellos, pensó Astrid sintiendo dolor en su pecho; sin embargo, una parte de ella le decía que no debía desairar a su hija, que debía seguirla cuidando y atendiendo.

—Pasa, está abierto.

El rechinido de la puerta se escuchó cuando esta se abrió lentamente, mostrando la tímida cabecita castaña que se asomaba.

—Pasa… no te quedes ahí.

La niña obedeció y entró con pasos lentos a la habitación.

—Ah… hay algo que suceda, ¿algo que necesites? —cuestionó Astrid, sin saber realmente que decir.

—Sólo quería entregarte algo. —dijo la pequeña con sus manos ocultas hacia atrás.

—A ver… —le concedió Astrid gentilmente.

Fue entonces que la niña, descubrió lo que tenía y lo alzó para ella. Un regalo envuelto en un papel color azul.

—Oh… ¿tú…

—Ah… no, yo no lo compré, es de parte de la maestra Mako, me pidió que te lo diera.

—¿Tu maestra? —repitió la confundida Astrid, tomando el regalo entre sus manos.

—Sí, cuando se enteró de lo que te pasó, ella me repetía constantemente que tuviera paciencia y no perdiera el ánimo, y luego cuando le dije de la reunión me pidió que te diera esto porque no iba a poder venir.

—Ya veo. —susurró la cabizbaja Astrid, en especial al darse cuenta de que mejor otros cuidaban más a sus hijos que ella misma.

—Y eso fue todo.

—Entiendo… y … ¿Quieres ver lo que hay? —ofreció Astrid gentilmente.

La niña negó con su cabeza.

—La maestra me pidió que lo abrieras a solas.

—Ok, bueno… es lo que haré.

—Sí, pero luego me cuentas que te dio. —saltó la niña emocionada al haber concretado a la perfección su misión.

—Sí, claro… —susurró Astrid, viendo como su hija sólo se iba de su lado.

Estando nuevamente sola, Astrid observó el regalo, era bastante elegante con ese envoltorio azul rey que tenía; sintió un poco de lastima cuando tuvo que romperlo; sin embargo, cuando descubrió lo que cubría, igualmente se impresionó.

El regalo era un diario libreta, tenia un empaste de color azul, y a un lado había una pluma para que escribiera, siendo curiosa, abrió el diario para ver cómo eran sus hojas, sin embargo, lo que encontró primeramente fue una carta.

Dejando el obsequio a un lado de ella, tomó la carta, la cual estaba dentro de un sobre color blanco. Lo abrió.

"**Estimada Sra. Haddock"**

Respingó un poco al leer la primera línea, más no podía culparla, además ya se estaba acostumbrando a que los demás la llamaran así.

" _**Espero que este pequeño obsequio que le he dado, la pueda ayudar a enfrentar esta difícil travesía"**_

Astrid no entendió muy bien; sin embargo, siguió leyendo.

"_**Sé muy bien lo que ha de estar sintiendo en estos momentos, lo sé, porque yo también alguna vez lo sentí"**_

Eso no se lo esperaba, y con más interés leyó la carta.

"_**Sé de la desdicha que causa la pérdida de un hijo que no pudiste conocer, mi esposo y yo pasamos por eso, iba a ser nuestro primer bebé"**_

"_**Sé sobre la angustia, la depresión que de seguro usted está sintiendo, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que puede llegar a sentir y que por más que le digan que no fue por su causa, nadie se la puede quitar"**_

Astrid asintió concordando con lo que decía.

"_**permítame decirle, que, para nada eso es real, no es su culpa, las cosas sólo a veces pasan y debemos aprender a vivir con ello."**_

En esa parte, disintió, porque pensaba que en realidad ¡sí! había sido su culpa, debido a que nunca se cuidó y estuvo demasiadas veces expuesta al peligro.

"_**Seguramente estará pensando que yo estoy equivocada, ¿No es así?, porque piensa que alguna pequeña circunstancia fue lo que arruinó todo."**_

Se sorprendió con la perspicacia de la maestra, pero siguió sin concordar, ya que su caso no había sido una pequeña circunstancia, sino muchas y muy grandes.

"_**Este es un gran dolor, del cual, me atrevo a decir, la acompañará toda la vida."**_

"_**Sin embargo, como escribí anteriormente, es algo con lo que debemos aprender a vivir. Sra. Haddock, usted tiene dos hermosos hijos que la aman, que esperan pacientemente por usted."**_

El nudo de la garganta se hizo presente y amenazó a Astrid, que estaba renuente a derramar más lágrimas.

"_**En lo personal, una de las cosas que me ayudó a superar un poco mi desgracia, fue reconocer bien las fases del duelo, de la cual todo ser vivo debería aferrarse a una, a la quinta fase: la aceptación"**_

Astrid emitió un gemido doloroso, mientras que las lágrimas inevitablemente salieron de sus ojos.

"_**Sucede diferente para cada uno de nosotros, por lo que espero, Astrid, que usted pronto encuentre la resignación, para que pueda encontrar la paz que sé muy bien que necesita para continuar con su vida. No se estanque en la depresión ni se aferre al hubiera."**_

"_**Por eso es este diario que gentilmente le obsequio, sé que es muy difícil hablar ante otras personas sobre esto ya que no muchos comprenden lo que nosotros, como mujeres, sentimos, mas eso no significa que tengamos que guardárnoslo, porque es mejor desahogarse sea cual sea el medio, por eso, si se llega dar el caso, utilice este diario para expresar sus sentimientos, verá que conforme lo vaya haciendo, habrá un poco de alivio en su corazón. Sé que parece difícil en este momento, pero créame que, si se hace el esfuerzo y sí se quiere, podrá lograrlo"**_

"_**Sé que lo hará, porque sé que ama a su familia y para una madre que ama no hay nada más valioso que sus hijos."**_

"_**Atte: su amiga, si usted lo desea, Mako".**_

Era todo lo que decía la carta, con los sentimientos revueltos, Astrid la dejó por un lado y se estrujó el cabello. Estaba dolida, se sentía deprimida, todo lo sucedido había vuelto a su mente en un instante, desde que despertó ese día en la cama con su ex enemigo, desde que su pesadilla, pero a la vez alegría comenzó. No podía quejarse, amaba a sus hijos, pero se odiaba por haber perdido a uno. ¿Cómo podía hacerle frente a eso? se cuestionó una y otra vez, y al no poder con el repudió que sentía, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y aumentar de temperatura.

Sintiéndose mal y también porque sus quejidos comenzaban a resonar más fuerte, prendió los silenciadores de la habitación y luego se encerró en el baño, donde debajo de la regadera que, le arrojaba agua helada, continuó llorando por su ineptitud.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de la planta baja, el vapor abundaba por la gran cantidad de agua caliente que se había utilizado. Hiccup salió con lentos pasos de la regadera con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura, y como era su costumbre, se puso frente al lavabo donde pasó su mano sobre el espejo empañado para poder ver su reflejo.

Se observó, prestando más que nada su atención en la barbilla que ya le daba flojera rasurar para no prestar atención a sus enrojecidos ojos, mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no debía hacerlo, no debía llorar, no tenía el derecho a hacerlo, ni de soñar, ni de tener oportunidades de ningún tipo, porque no se lo merecía, no después de todo lo que había hecho.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente los problemas azotaron a la casa de Haddock- Hofferson.

—Astrid, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te sentías mal? —regañó Stormfly con un termómetro en mano que marcaba la temperatura de 38 ° C

—Porque no es nada grave. —respondió esta sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Cómo que no? —reprochó igualmente Alúmini, aunque a la vez sintió pena, ya que tanto ella como Stormfly creían que la fiebre de Astrid era por causa de su misma depresión.

—Ya les dije, no es nada grave, en unas horas más se me quitará, por la noche me estuvo bajando gradualmente.

—Ush… Astrid, ¿cómo que por la noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—Unas horas, pero es normal…—gruñó esta, fastidiada con sus cuidados.

—¿Cómo que normal?

—Así es, son sólo las llamas del infierno que me están advirtiendo… —susurró la hechicera melancólicamente.

Las guías se miraron entre sí preocupadas y sabiendo bien a lo que se refería, optaron por no atosigarla más por lo que salieron de la habitación en silencio. Fuera de esta, se encontraron a Nuffink, el cual parecía preocupado y esperando a que su falsa mamá saliera.

—¿Astrid está enferma? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Uhm… sí. —respondió Alúmini. —Por lo que es mejor dejarla descansar, vas a ver que sí lo hacemos muy pronto se repondrá.

Nuffink bajó la cabeza entristecido, por más que tratara él no se acostumbraba a la rutina de no estar con Astrid como en las semanas anteriores.

—¿Cómo sigue? —se escuchó de repente al borde de las escaleras.

El agitado Hiccup, llegó y parecía que había hecho un maratón, puesto que él era el que se estaba encargando de algunos deberes además de estar llevando a Zephyr a la escuela.

—Dice que no es nada, como siempre. —respondió Stormfly, mostrando un poco de frustración.

—Ah… Nuffink, vamos a esperar a Heather allá abajo ¿Sí? —se excusó la albina tomando al niño de la mano, para poder alejarlo de la conversación que se avecinaba.

Con el menor lejos de los problemas de los adultos, estos continuaron con su conversación.

—¿Quieres que la llevemos al hospital?

—Dale unas horas ¿Sí?

—Pero… ¿Y si se pone más grave?

Stormfly como quiera negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, si es lo que creo que es, se le pasará con un baño de agua helada.

—¿Si es lo que tú crees? … ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hiccup confundido.

La guía resopló.

—No sé si sea prudente decírtelo.

—Stormfly, no más rodeos… ya dime qué es lo que tiene tu ama.

—Lo que obviamente tiene es depresión, pero… la fiebre…—exhaló. —Es por el estigma que tiene en su alma… ¿comprendes a lo que me refiero? —preguntó precavidamente.

Sin embargo, el conocer la verdad fue un duro golpe para Hiccup, cuya memoria regresó al día de la exhibición, cuando por temor a lo desconocido, empuñó su arma en contra de su ex enemiga.

—¡No te lo dije para que te sintieras mal!¡Porque tal como con Astrid, ha quedado aclarado para mí que todo lo de ese día fue un accidente! —dijo inmediatamente la nadder. —Pero, creo que es necesario que sepas que lo que ahora tiene Astrid es sólo por eso, no por que esté enferma o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no sirvieron para nada para el arrepentido Hiccup, cuya cabeza también le comenzaba a hervir por los problemas, pero, eso era sólo por dentro, por fuera se mantuvo con una actitud más positiva a la vista de la nadder.

—Oh… ya veo, y… ¿con qué frecuencia pasa esto?

—No con mucha, generalmente le pasa cuando tiene cambios de ánimo muy repentinos, aunque a veces lo que siente ella, llega de la nada.

Hiccup meditó.

—Ok, pero… entonces… ¿no es necesario que la lleve a algún doctor? ¿O hacer que alguien venga a verla?

—déjala por el día de hoy, insistiré en un rato más a que tome una ducha, con hielos si es necesario.

—Claro, porque sólo así se apaga el fuego. ¿verdad? —respondió este un tanto irónico.

Stormfly no respondió, sin embargo, veía que Hiccup se estaba reprimiendo demasiado, era muy notorio ante sus ojos.

—Bien, entonces… yo iré a trabajar, al invernadero… los demás ya están allá.

.

.

.

Los días seguían pasando, y había tanto buenos como malos; días en los que Astrid se levantaba con el ánimo para atender a sus hijos, pero por las noches terminaba en llanto, consolándose a sí misma bajo el agua que salía de la regadera para que las gotas se confundieran con las lágrimas que desbordaba. Días en los que, en lugar de trabajar, prefería estar sola en su habitación. Días en los que de la nada, la fiebre y los remordimientos llegaban y no la dejaban levantarse de la cama.

En cuanto a Hiccup, este había optado por una actitud más silenciosa, se levantaba, atendía a los niños, trabajaba y cuando estaba solo reprimía lo que no quería que nadie viera. En especial, porque Toothless no se había quedado callado y le contó a todos los que vivían en esa casa sobre la propuesta de Dagur.

Tanto Alúmini como Stormfly y hasta a sus hijos, les maravilló la idea de que él fuera policía, en especial a Nuffink que hasta le había preguntado si le iban a dar más armas, mientras que Zephyr ya lo tenía visualizado como un superhéroe con todo y capa. Pero de la persona que esperaba le dijera algo, no escuchó nada, Astrid sólo se quedó callada picoteando su comida mientras que los otros lo alababan y le mencionaban todas sus disque "virtudes".

Coincidentemente al día siguiente, Astrid presentó nuevamente fiebre, y concluyó que había sido por su culpa.

Tal era ese sentimiento que su mente irracionalmente trataba de buscar un remedio al dolor de su enemiga y de él mismo, porque por fin entendía algo que su ex enemiga le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo: el karma existía y se multiplicaba, cuanto más sufría Astrid, él sufría.

Sin embargo, pensar así, creyó que también era algo egoísta de su parte, aunque, con tanta cosa, ya no estaba muy seguro, sólo quería hacer las cosas bien.

Por lo que, estando enfrente de la puerta de la habitación que compartían cuando estaban hechizados, se dispuso a hablar con ella sobre los sucesos del día anterior.

Tocó un par de veces la madera, y una vez que, la que se encontraba dentro, le concedió la entrada, abrió la puerta.

—Hola… ¿interrumpo? —preguntó gentilmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En la cama, Astrid se encontraba sentada, con una cobija cubriendo sus piernas, encima de estas estaba un diario y una pluma, y en el mueble anexo a ella estaba la cajita musical sonando.

—No, para nada… sólo estaba escribiendo. —respondió la hechicera silenciando la melodía.

Hiccup se acercó un poco más.

—Oh… Es acaso… ¿un diario? —preguntó, tratando de no verse muy entrometido, sólo quería hacer plática.

Astrid negó con su cabeza.

—No, no es un diario… puedes leerlo, si quieres. —respondió, exponiendo sus escritos ante él.

Eso sí no se lo había esperado Hiccup y para no desairarla, tomó el diario con cuidado, viendo solamente las dos hojas que tenía por enfrente.

Lo que había escrito en esas dos hojas parecían ser el fragmento de una canción, ya que algunas cosas se repetían dos veces y hasta rimaban un poco, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que era como una descripción de la Astrid misma.

—Vaya, creo que esto te describe muy bien. —dijo entregándole el diario.

Astrid sonrió levemente y cerró sus escritos.

—Eso creo, pero ahora… no me siento exactamente así. —inhaló y exhaló posteriormente con mucha profundidad.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Una mueca triste se formó en el rostro de Astrid, sin embargo, desvió su mirada para que su compañero no la mirara.

—Sólo me pregunto si algún día todo esto se terminará. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hiccup bajó la cabeza pensando lo mismo, y para la hechicera no pasó desapercibido esa tristeza, una tristeza tan similar a la suya, pero a la vez diferente.

—¡Hey! —llamó un poco más animada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —reaccionó él rápidamente.

—Ayer ya ni me dio oportunidad de… felicitarte por esa propuesta que recibiste.

Hiccup sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Ella quería felicitarlo? Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

—¿Llevarías de esas armas como las que tiene Dagur? —preguntó Astrid interesada, haciendo la misma pregunta que Nuffink había hecho el día anterior.

Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la similitud de intereses.

—Aún no he decidido nada. —respondió sinceramente.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que es una buena oportunidad, yo en tu lugar lo haría.

—¿En serio? — Hiccup se entristeció. —Es decir, si tú pudieras inscribirte ¿Lo harías?

—Oh… bueno, yo hablaba en el sentido de que, si yo fuera tú, pero como yo soy… yo… bueno… ¿cómo decirlo?

Conforme más Astrid trataba de explicarse, Hiccup sentía que no se merecía esas oportunidades, cuando había alguien más que deseaba aprovecharlas.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que ya no me interesa tanto eso? —cuestionó de repente ella.

Hiccup se sobresaltó y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que, en tiempo pasado, yo quería ser una cazadora en el mundo oculto, que sería algo similar a ser un policía de este mundo ¿No es así?

—Sí, eso creo…

—Pero ahora, que tengo a Zephyr y a Nuffink… no sé, siento que eso ya no es para mí, no porque no me guste, al contrario, no hay nada como deshacerse de los malos, pero… simplemente creo que mis prioridades cambiaron. —se encogió de hombros. —¿Es extraño?

—No lo sé.

Astrid sonrió levemente

—Pero… si eso no te interesa ¿qué te interesa ahora? —continuó Hiccup. —Es decir, hablando en lo laboral.

La hechicera sólo suspiró, dejando nuevamente salir un aire cargado de tristeza.

—Sólo quisiera algo que me diera un poco de paz. —respondió melancólicamente. —Está demás decir que el invernadero no es lo mío, porque apesto para mantener algo vivo.

—Astrid…

—Es la verdad Hiccup, si ahora está vivo es por ti, no por mí.

Otra vez todo parecía complicarse, Hiccup sintió por dentro que la relación con su ex enemiga era como subir o bajar una escalera, de la cual siempre en lugar de ir arriba, bajaba cada vez más.

—Sé que te has esmerado en tenerlo así, para que yo tenga algo que hacer, y te lo agradezco. —continuó Astrid, entristeciéndose cada vez más. —Pero, quisiera que ya no lo hicieras.

—Astrid…

—Hiccup, has lo que tú quieras, y déjame resolver a mí lo que me corresponde. No… tienes que cargar con esto. —dijo con dificultad. —Y…

—¿Y…?

—Tampoco con lo de nuestro hijo.

Eso fue el colmo, Hiccup se molestó, pensando que no podía permitirse hacer eso; sin embargo, no encontró el modo de cómo exponérselo a Astrid, por lo que sólo salió de la habitación; sin siquiera despedirse. No estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pedía, ni entrar a la guardia de Berk, él sólo quería hacerse cargo de todo, hasta de las culpas que lo mataban cada vez más por dentro.

—Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Toothless, encontrándoselo a mediación de las escaleras.

Sin embargo, Hiccup estaba muy molesto, que lo ignoró y sólo se apresuró para salir de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Toothless logró alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

—Hiccup… ¿qué tienes?

El hechicero estaba enrojecido tanto de la piel como de los ojos.

—Es que… arggg… ella no me quiere dejar cargar con todo. —gruñó entre dientes.

—A ver, amigo. Calma, vamos a caminar.

Como Hiccup sabía que no se podía librar tan fácilmente de Toothless, aceptó la invitación y ambos se retiraron de la casa. Durante la caminata, Hiccup le relató abiertamente lo que había hablado con Astrid y le expuso lo molesto y despojado que se sintió, cuando Astrid le dijo que ya no quería que se hiciera cargo de ella ni de lo de su hijo perdido.

—Lo único que puedo pensar es ¿porque Astrid se cree que tiene el derecho de decirme qué hacer o qué no?, en especial cuando se trata de mi hijo. —refunfuñó Hiccup, tomando asiento en una banca de un parque al que habían llegado.

—Bueno, creo que ella ha de pensar lo mismo que tú. —concluyó Toothless, tomando asiento a un lado de él.

—¿Te pones de su parte?

—No me pongo de lado de nadie, simplemente digo lo que veo.

—¿y que es lo que según tú ves?

—Hablando de lo laboral, Hiccup sé que no tenías malas intenciones con lo del invernadero, pero ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez esa no sea la verdadera vocación de Astrid?

Hiccup siguió sin entender.

—Para que entiendas, es como decirte que tú con o sin hechizo estabas destinado a ser un vendedor de autos.

El hechicero ahogó un grito, mientras que su cabeza comenzaba a procesar todo.

—Tal vez ser una simple jardinera no sea lo de Astrid, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no se le ha dado bien la oportunidad de que lo piense, y lo mismo pasa con su bebé, ella trata de lidiar a su manera con ese golpe tan duro, mientras que tú, tratas de aliviar su dolor cuando no te enfocas ni en el tuyo.

Eso era verdad, pensó Hiccup desviando su mirada a otro lado, ¿cómo pretendía ayudar a otros si ni él podía consigo mismo?

—Creo que por eso Astrid te dijo eso. —continuó Toothless. —Porque de cierta forma, ha de pensar que ella es sólo una carga para ti, y como realmente no hay nada entre ustedes más que sus hijos, ha de creer que no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

—Entonces… Toothless. —susurró Hiccup, comenzando a desesperarse. —¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

—Yo creo… con respecto a la propuesta que recibiste que, si la llegaras a aceptar, será un gran paso para ti, creo que te ayudaría a olvidarte de las tonterías que hiciste en el pasado, ya que de una forma u otra te disciplinaría… pero… sinceramente no puedes hacerlo, no mientras no lo dejes ir a él.

Otra punzada en el pecho del hechicero se hizo presente, y llegó cargado con un sentimiento de zozobra.

—Y me temo que será lo mismo con Astrid, no podrá decidir lo que quiere con su vida hasta que lo acepte, y… lo deje ir.

Hiccup tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero su misma negación hacia los hechos se lo impedía.

—Sólo piénsalo, Hiccup, cuando ambos estén listos para dejarlo y lo hayan dejado ir, en ese momento se aclararán las demás dudas. Tal vez esto sea una de las cosas más difíciles que tengas que hacer en tu vida, así que piénsalo, por favor.

No tenía palabras, el hechicero sólo asintió al consejo de su guía.

En ese momento, Toothless se retiró para permitirle pensarlo; sin embargo, había mucho que pensar, Hiccup pasó varios minutos sentado en la banca del parque, hasta que el anochecer llegó, y solamente porque era necesario volver a casa, se retiró.

Durante la cena, sólo vio de reojo a su compañera que, desde la pérdida de su hijo, sólo comía porque debía; sin embargo, su expresión nunca le decía si de verdad le gustaba lo que consumía, siempre estaba ida, pensando de seguro en su pequeño al cual le habían quitado la oportunidad de vivir.

Si tan sólo lo hubieran dejado vivir, se lamentó Hiccup, imaginando cómo hubiera sido el nacimiento de su hijo, imaginando como lo alimentaba mientras Astrid descansaba, como después de algunos meses, ambos lo llevaban a pasear con Nuffink y Zephyr, sus primeras palabras, su primer día de escuela, su primer todo.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!

El llamado de sus hijos lo volvieron a la realidad, una en donde sólo tenía dos y no tres, y todo por sus descuidos.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? se cuestionó, volviéndose a enfrascar en lo mismo.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptarlo y ya? tal como le había dicho Toothless

Comenzaba a ver con tristeza que hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás recuperaría lo perdido, pero ¿eso significaba que pudiera vivir así? Sin el hubiera que lo hacía ver su vida perfecta, la que nunca tendría.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Despierta!

Nuevamente el llamado de sus hijos, el hechicero parpadeó un par de veces para poder enfocarse en lo que estaba en su presente y lo cual era él, aún sentado frente a la mesa con su platillo a medio comer, y con sólo dos personitas esperándolo a que terminara.

—Ah… ¿sí? ¿Zephyr, Nuffink?

—Es que estamos esperando a que termines, pero te quedas viendo a la nada, tal como le pasa a Astrid cuando queremos hablar con ella. —comentó Zephyr, sintiéndose ignorada.

—Ah… no, lo siento. —se sacudió Hiccup. —estaba soñando despierto, pero… olvídenlo… ¿qué pasa?

—Es que Nuffink y yo queríamos confirmar algo que nos dijeron los guías.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cuándo cumples años y cuando cumple Astrid?

—Oh… bueno, yo cumplo el 29 de febrero y Astrid es del 1 de marzo.

Los niños se vieron entre sí, reflejando gran sorpresa.

—¡Igual que nuestros papás! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo fascinados.

Hiccup sintió un poco de pena al estarlos engañando todavía; sin embargo, con tanto problema, no se le hacía prudente decirles la verdad.

—Entonces… ¿sus papás también cumplen el mismo día? —preguntó siguiéndoles el juego.

—Sí, ¡lo que significa que la próxima semana ya cumplen años!

—¿En serio? —desvió Hiccup su mirada a un calendario que estaba colgado en la cocina, y sorpresivamente vio que ya era 24 de febrero.

—Hiccup, ¿podemos celebrar sus cumpleaños? —preguntó tímidamente Nuffink.

—¿Celebrar los cumpleaños? ¿Para Astrid y para mí? —susurró Hiccup conmovido.

Los niños asintieron felices al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así lo celebraban tus papás? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí, bueno… si es año bisiesto, obvio a papá lo celebramos en su día, pero si no, se hace una fiesta el 1° de marzo, tanto para mamá como para papá.

—Oh… ¿y ellos que hacen? O más bien… ¿qué solían hacer ellos en su cumpleaños?

—No hacían una gran fiesta que digamos, sólo era entre ellos y nosotros, compraban algo para comer, un pastel y lo más bonito es que intercambian regalos entre ellos.

—¿Intercambian regalos? —repitió Hiccup con voz bajita, tratando de imaginarse cómo habían sido esos cumpleaños que había compartido con su hechizada compañera.

—¿Podemos celebrarlo así? —rogó Zephyr entusiasmada.

—¿Podemos, podemos? —insistió igualmente Nuffink.

Hiccup sonrió para sus adentros.

—Claro que sí. —aceptó, más que nada para no decepcionar a sus pequeños.

—¡Síííí! —celebraron ambos niños dando saltitos.

—¡Entonces avisemos a Astrid! —exclamó Zephyr, lista para retirarse.

—¡Un momento, Zephyr! —la detuvo Hiccup.

La niña paró en seco su ajetreo, al igual que Nuffink.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto para Astrid? Es que… quisiera que fuera una sorpresa para ella.

—Oh… pero si haces eso ¿cómo intercambiarán regalos? —salió Alúmini apareciendo repentinamente en el umbral de la cocina.

—Ay, dioses ¿estaban ahí?

Dicho y hecho, luego de que Hiccup preguntó, tanto Toothless y Stormfly salieron también del otro lado de la cocina con una sonrisita en sus rostros.

—Hiccup… respóndeme. ¿Por qué no quieres que le digamos a Astrid? Entiendo que dices que es para darle una sorpresa, pero ¿no crees que es mejor que se involucre en los preparativos de esta celebración? —cuestionó Alúmini.

—Pienso lo mismo, en especial si quieres respetar la tradición de los regalos que los "papás" de los niños tienen. —opinó Stormfly.

—Saben que nosotros no somos ellos. —respondió con una indirecta. —Y no pretendo excluir a Astrid, es simple y sencillamente que yo quisiera hacerme cargo de todo.

—¿Y los regalos?

—Yo no necesito nada. —respondió Hiccup cabizbajo. — Así que no tengo problemas.

Los guías se miraron preocupados, pese a los consejos que todos se esmeraban en darles a sus amos, veían con tristeza que estos aún no estaban listos para aceptar la realidad y aceptar que su hijo se había ido; sin embargo, ya no pudieron pelear contra esa corriente, puesto que Hiccup comenzó a planear junto con los niños que, finalmente aceptaron lo que él quería.

—Bueno, al menos espero que sea una celebración inolvidable para Astrid. —deseó Stormfly para sí misma.

.

.

.

**Viernes, 1ero de marzo 2019.**

Oficialmente tenía 31 años, oficialmente había perdido casi 10 años de su vida, en la cual procreó a 3 hijos, de los cuales sólo 2 habían logrado ver la luz del día, pensaba la nostálgica Astrid enrollada entre las sábanas de la cama.

No quería hacer nada, no quería recibir felicitaciones, o al menos eso pensaba que pasaría cuando saliera de la habitación. Cuando estaba en el mundo oculto solía ser así, Stormfly era la primera en felicitarla, luego sus hermanos, luego su padre y finalmente y muy a la fuerza su abuelo.

Odiaba sus cumpleaños, porque su padre siempre le organizaba cenas con gente que ni conocía y que eran realmente aburridas, y también porque su abuelo se la pasaba quejándose de la fiesta que organizaban los Haddock, por el cumpleaños de Hiccup, ya que si no era año bisiesto lo celebraban el 1° de marzo para opacar a los Hofferson, para ella el 1° no era más que otro día en el calendario y un recordatorio de que tenía que sumarle un 1 a su edad.

—Astrid, ¿No piensas levantarte? —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Y el espectáculo empieza. —susurró, rodando los ojos al escuchar la voz de su guía.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte antes de irse a la escuela y también hay un caballerito que te está esperando.

Sus sentimientos se volcaron de tan sólo imaginarse de quienes se trataba, quería decir que no saldría, quería inventarse una excusa para no salir, pero de tan sólo pensar en las caritas que ponían sus hijos con sus desplantes hacían a su corazón estrujarse.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó con la voz entre cortada.

Se acomodó la pijama, así como el cabello, y antes de abrir la puerta respiró hondo.

—¡ ¡ ¡ ¡SORPRESA! ! ! !

Confeti y un ruidoso estallido fue lo que recibió cuando abrió la puerta, la serpentina que había salido disparada de una especie de cañón de papel se le quedó enredado en el cabello.

—¡ ¡ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ASTRID! ! ! —gritaron los niños y Stormfly al mismo tiempo.

—Oh… ¡wow! —musitó un poco espantada. —No me esperaba esto.

—Que cumplas muchos años más, Astrid. —felicitó Zephyr alzando sus brazos hacia ella.

Astrid se hincó a su altura, y nuevamente sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando su pequeña se abalanzó para abrazarla con fuerza, lo mismo pasando con Nuffink, que tiernamente se engarruñó junto con ella y su hermana.

—Quédate con nosotros siempre. —dijo el pequeño.

Sintió un poco de remordimiento al no sentirse tan extasiada como cualquiera lo estaría en su cumpleaños; y más bien la invadieron las ganas de llorar.

—Te queremos mucho Astrid, gracias por cuidarnos. —dijo Zephyr, separándose un poco de ella.

—Y por salvarnos de esos monstruos. —continuó Nuffink tímidamente.

—Eh… no hay de qué, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, y claro que estaré aquí hasta que ustedes lo quieran. —dijo aguantándose las lágrimas y para despistarlo, sacudió un poco el cabello de ambos.

—Zephyr… ¿estás lista? —se escuchó otra voz al final del pasillo.

Hiccup se acercaba junto con sus guías, y al igual que Astrid, tenía señales de confeti en su cabello. Los niños se habían levantado antes que él, y ruidosamente lo habían despertado con una gran "¡SORPRESA!"

—Ahí viene el otro cumpleañero. —corrió Zephyr hacia él, y tiró de su mano para que avanzara más rápido. —¡Anda, Hiccup! ¡Felicita a Astrid!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Astrid. —dijo este un poco reservado.

—¡Igualmente, Hiccup! —respondió Astrid con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Ay, pero vamos! ¡Dense un abrazo! —insistió Zephyr.

—¡Que se abracen! ¡Que se abracen! —comenzó a aplaudir Nuffink, haciéndole segundas a su hermana.

Los guías sólo se reservaron sus comentarios, mientras que Hiccup y Astrid se sonrieron nerviosamente entre sí, y para parar el escándalo accedieron al capricho de sus hijos. Lentamente se acercaron en un abrazo en el cual apenas se rozaron un poco, luego se separaron rápidamente, lo bueno es que, para los niños, ese obligado tacto, fue suficiente para ponerlos felices.

—Zephyr, ¿ya es hora? —recordó Hiccup.

La niña hizo un berrinche al tener que separarse en ese momento especial de sus falsos padres, pero como tenía un deber con la educación no le quedó de otra y se preparó para marcharse.

—Toothless me acompañará a dejar a Zephyr a la escuela, luego pasaremos a "comprar" unas cosas. —avisó Hiccup disimuladamente a los presentes.

Los que sabían de la fiesta sorpresa entendieron a lo que se refería por lo que ni preguntaron, mientras que Astrid, estaba nuevamente ida, pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con los cumpleaños.

—Nos retiramos, adiós, chicas, y Astrid, feliz cumpleaños. —deseó Toothless antes de irse con Hiccup y Zephyr.

—Gracias. —respondió esta con una leve sonrisa.

—Muchas felicidades Astrid. —se acercó Stormfly también para felicitarla, aprovechando que los demás se habían ido.

Después de ella, siguió Alúmini.

—Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres almorzar? —ofreció la guía tratando de animar el día.

—No tengo mucha hambre. —respondió Astrid, poniendo su típica mala cara ante la comida.

—Ahora no te encerrarás en la habitación ¿Verdad, Astrid? Porque es tu cumpleaños. —preguntó Nuffink, tomando su mano para no dejarla ir.

Astrid suspiró, y la verdad pensaba hacer lo que había dicho su hijo, pero viéndolo, tuvo que optar por otro plan.

—No, yo… pensaba en entrenar un poco, y luego ayudar a Heather un poco con el invernadero.

—¡¿Entrenar?! —se fascinó Nuffink al escucharla. —Hace mucho que no lo hacías.

—Es que… me dolía el brazo, pero ya no. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¡sí, traeré a mi espada inferno! —respondió el pequeño, haciendo una voz ruda, para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Me alegro de que decidieras eso, Astrid. —comentó Stormfly con una leve sonrisa.

Astrid sólo resopló y sonrió a cómo pudo.

—Hago lo que puedo. —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó sin más, Astrid entrenó con Nuffink tal como lo había dicho, pero aun así, había momentos en los que se quedaba viendo a la nada, pasando lo mismo cuando trabajó con Heather, o más bien le ayudaba, ya que ella sólo regaba las plantas, sin embargo, a pesar de esforzarse, no había momento en que no dejara de pensar que no merecía nada después de lo sucedido con su hijo, el cual nunca podría celebrar un cumpleaños como se debía.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, Hiccup y Toothless se paseaban por los almacenes en busca de la comida, el pastel, así como de un regalo para Astrid.

—Yo opino que llevemos pescado empanizado para comer.

—Toothless, dices eso porque te gusta el pescado. —rio Hiccup levemente.

—¡¿Qué?! A todo el mundo le gusta el pescado.

—Sí, pero los niños no lo comen mucho.

—Cómprales unas hamburguesas y asunto arreglado, y un pollo para Stormfly porque a veces también respinga del pescado.

—¿Y qué tal si compro algo que nos guste a todos?

Toothless rio.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. ¿Alguna idea?

—Estaba pensando en esos platillos que te sirven de todo en unas charolas, para que así cada uno pueda escoger lo que quiera. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Del restaurante ese que vimos la otra vez? ¡Me parece bien!

—Bien, entonces andando.

Sabiendo bien a donde ir, hechicero y guía fueron a un restaurante donde vendían todo tipo de comida en presentación de aperitivos; sin embargo, no pudieron hacer una compra instantánea ya que generalmente se debía hacer por pedido, pero como habían llegado temprano, el encargado del restaurante les dijo que podía tener su pedido por la tarde, por lo que no hubo ningún problema.

Resuelto lo de la comida, fueron a buscar un pastel.

—Que tenga chocolate, Hiccup. —pidió Toothless nada discreto.

—Sólo que no sea mucho, luego los niños no podrán dormir.

—Nee… que importa, mañana es sábado, se pueden desvelar.

—No es bueno para ellos. —replicó Hiccup, dando su última palabra.

—Uy, está bien, papá. —dijo el burlón Toothless, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su protegido.

—¿Qué te parece ese? —señaló Hiccup uno que tenía fresas y una crema batida color blanca. —en la etiqueta dice que el bizcocho es de chocolate.

—bueno, sí, se ve muy bien.

—Entremos entonces.

Ambos varones, entraron al local de la pastelería; ya teniendo en mente lo que querían sólo fueron al refrigerador del respectivo mostrador y tomaron el que habían elegido, luego pasaron a pagar, delante de ellos sólo había una persona que estaba siendo atendida.

—Quedo muy lindo el pastel. —dijo el cliente a la cajera que lo atendía.

—¿Es para su hijo?

—Sí, celebraremos su primer año de vida, claro que el bebé comerá sólo un poquito, ya que leí que, aunque ya puede comer de todo, es necesario cuidar su dieta.

—Claro que sí, es muy importante cuidar lo que comen los bebés. —concordó la cajera. —¿Quisiera llevar la vela de un año?

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Me las puede mostrar? —dijo el entusiasmado padre, mientras que la cajera, sonreía ante una posible venta.

Mientras que detrás de ellos, Toothless veía la escena con fastidio, y Hiccup sólo se limitó a ver la felicidad de ese padre; aunque despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un falso carraspeó por parte de Toothless.

—Oh, en un momento los atiendo. —Dijo la cajera al ver que tenía más clientela.

—Lo siento, señores, si quieren pasen. —se hizo un lado el hombre, pues la cajera le había llevado una variedad de velas, y era una decisión que le llevaría un poco de tiempo.

—Gracias. —musitó Hiccup muy apenas, dando un paso hacia delante de la caja. —¿Puedo pagarlo y pasar más tarde por él? —preguntó a la encargada.

—Claro que sí, señor. Cerramos a las 8:00 p.m. ¿quisiera que a su pastel se le agregue un mensaje en especial? ¿Qué se agreguen velas?

—Ay sí, ¡Hiccup! ¡Vamos a llenarlo de esas velas pequeñas! —pidió el entusiasmado furia nocturna, señalando una caja que tenía 50 velas delgadas y pequeñas.

—¡Buena elección, señor! —se adelantó la cajera a tomarlas para asegurar la venta.

Hiccup sólo resopló, pero aceptó la propuesta de su guía y dejó que comprara lo que quería.

yéndose de la pastelería, por alguna razón, Hiccup comenzó a ver bebés por todos lados, el hombre de la pastelería había detonado algo en su mente que, ahora todo en lo que podía pensar, eran en los pequeños que sí habían nacido.

Bebés que eran paseado por sus madres en carriola, niños de alrededor de 1 año que intentaban dar pasos por su propia cuenta, otros más escandalosos que lloraban y se tiraban al piso como unos pequeños mocosos, mientras que sus madres o padres batallaban con ellos.

Toda una variedad que le hicieron cuestionarse una y otra vez: ¿cómo hubiera sido su hijo?

—Hiccup… ¡HICCUUUUUUUUP!

Se sobresaltó, ser despertado a gritos comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre; porque sólo así se podía salir de esa vida ficticia que imaginaba.

—¿Qué pasa Toothless?

—Es que de repente te quedas viendo hacia la nada, me sorprende que camines así sin estrellarte con algo o tropezarte.

Hiccup restregó su mano por su cara, tratando de concentrarse en la realidad.

—Es por tu hijo ¿verdad? —escuchó decir a Toothless.

No respondió, sólo resopló.

—trató de no pensar tanto en ello, pero…—suspiró. —No sé.

—Entiendo, amigo, es parte de todo un proceso de duelo, no te desanimes, por favor. —trató de consolarlo el guía.

Hiccup asintió no muy convencido.

—¿En qué estábamos?

—Estábamos buscando un regalo para Astrid. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Dioses. —volvió a resoplar. —No lo he olvidado, pero caigo en cuenta de que no sé nada sobre sus gustos, salvo que le gusta entrenar con Sky. Me es difícil saber lo que le gustaría tener.

—¿Qué tal si le llevas lo que usualmente se lleva cuando no se tiene idea de qué regalar?

—¿Lo cual es…?

—Joyas, chocolates o flores…

Hiccup lo meditó.

Joyas, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Astrid no recordaba haberla visto con joyas, a pesar de que su familia era una de las más ricas, no eran de los que les gustara ostentar joyería.

Chocolates, los descartaba, ya que los que le había dado Fishlegs semanas atrás se los habían terminado comiendo Nuffink y Zephyr.

Flores, descartó eso de inmediatamente, no creyó que le fueran a gustar, además que estas se morían rápidamente.

.

.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y se le acababa a Hiccup, quien de estar pensando en cosas como en bebés no nacidos, así como en regalos, pronto esa travesía comenzó a fastidiarlo. Se sentía frustrado y hasta pensó que lo mejor era no llevar ningún regalo, pensó que tal vez sería lo mejor y se ahorraría el molestar a su ex enemiga con una clase de imprudencia.

—¡Oye, cuidado!

De repente, por estar en las nubes, su cara casi se encontró con el concreto del piso. Había pasado lo que Toothless le había advertido, y por ir distraído chocó con alguien que, en lugar de ser amable, lo terminó empujando al piso.

—Toothless. —llamó a su guía para reprocharle el que no le hubiera advertido, pero en cuanto se levantó cayó en cuenta de que este no se encontraba con él. —¿Toothless?

¿En dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y no podía recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Estaba en una plaza que era rodeada por muchos árboles, había vendedores ambulantes en las orillas de los jardines, y transeúntes que iban de un lado a otro. En medio de toda la plaza, había un reloj que marcaba casi las 5:30 p.m.

—Ay, demonios, ya casi es hora de volver. —gruñó para sus adentros, viendo ya en ese punto imposible conseguir un regalo.

Estaba decepcionado, sentía que había fallado, nada de lo que planeaba le salía, y por más que intentaba no podía dejar de ver a otras personas, que eran felices con sus hijos recién nacidos.

A él le quedaban dos, ¿por qué no podía conformarse sólo con eso? Se sentó en una banca, mientras trataba de encontrar las respuestas.

—Oye chico, ¿te sientes bien? —escuchó de repente, a un costado de él.

Al bajar la mirada, vio que se trataba de un anciano, el cual tenía como mercancía un par de troncos secos enterrados entre una maceta que más bien parecía un costal viejo.

—Sí, sólo me sentí mal por un momento. —dijo dando un resoplido.

—Puedo ver que estás sufriendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —cuestionó este escéptico.

—¿Aparte de tus ojos enrojecidos? —respondió este con sarcasmo.

Hiccup resopló, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—A veces es bueno hablar, si quieres puedes contarme.

—No creo que me pueda decir más de lo que otros ya me dijeron.

—No lo sabrás hasta que me digas.

Hiccup no entendió la insistencia del hombre; sin embargo, al ser un desconocido, sintió la confianza de expresarle lo que sentía, sin el temor a que lo juzgaran, lo regañaran o lo trataran de hacer pensar de una forma diferente.

El extraño sólo escuchó atentamente y no emitió juicio de ningún tipo.

—Ahora a donde quiera que voy, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera sido, en lo que mi hijo se hubiera convertido.

—Te entiendo, perder a un hijo debe ser una de las peores cosas que le pueden suceder a un ser vivo.

—¿Usted tiene hijos?

—No, nunca los tuve… pero puedo imaginarme lo que estás sintiendo, y pienso en lo que yo haría en tu lugar.

—¿Y qué haría?

—Creo que… trataría de conservar su memoria más que nada; pero ojo, no me refiero aferrarme a un hubiera, a un ¿qué hubiera pasado? Porque eso sería sólo vivir en una fantasía.

—Sí, lo sé, sé que debo aceptar lo que nunca será, pero…

—Entiendo chico, y sé lo que puedes hacer. —interrumpió el hombre. —toma, te regalo este árbol. —dijo ofreciéndole uno de sus productos.

—Oh, no… no puedo. —rechazó este apenado.

—Vamos, no seas tonto, sí quieres, está puede ser una buena forma de homenajear a tu hijo.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Sabes? Muchas personas cuando pierden a un ser querido plantan un árbol en su honor. ¿Lo habías escuchado antes?

—No.

—Bueno, lo hacen porque un árbol siempre será un símbolo de vida, porque, con o sin cuidados, pueden vivir en la adversidad, por tantos años que parece que nunca morirán. Las personas creen que sus seres queridos pueden seguir viviendo a través de ellos, en una forma diferente de vida, pero al fin y al cabo cerca de ellos. Es un bonito pensamiento ¿No es así?

—Sí. —respondió Hiccup conmovido por el relato.

—Llévatelo, no se diga más. —insistió el hombre, ofreciéndole el árbol, que a perspectiva de Hiccup sólo era un pedazo de tronco.

—No puedo aceptarlo gratis, se lo pagaré.

—Como quieras, chico, pero llévatelo y plántalo. —insistió el hombre.

No estando muy seguro de lo que acababa de sucederle, Hiccup pagó por el intento de árbol, agradeció al anciano y se retiró del lugar con su corazón un poco más calmado. Buscó a Toothless, para ubicarlo más rápido se concentró en sentir su energía, en cuanto lo ubicó rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

El furia nocturna, siendo también un poco despistado se había entretenido viendo a los peces de una tienda de mascotas. Cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido a su amigo, trató de sentir su egni; sin embargo, el egni de Hiccup estaba tan distorsionado por sus mismas emociones que le imposibilitó localizarlo entre toda la gente que había en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que optó por esperarlo en el restaurante donde pidieron la comida, ya que suponía que este tendría que regresar a ese lugar.

No erró en su decisión, pues después de una larga espera, Hiccup apareció.

—Ay dioses, te me perdiste. —suspiró aliviado.

—lo siento, me distraje.

—Yo también. —admitió el guía apenado, aunque luego se olvidó de eso al ver lo que llevaba su amigo entre manos. —¿Qué es eso?

Hiccup esbozó media sonrisa.

—El regalo para Astrid.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde.

Pensaba Astrid, recostada en el sofá de la sala, viendo solamente como Nuffink se entretenía con sus hojas y crayones.

Eran casi las 6:30 de la tarde y Hiccup no había vuelto con su hija, se la había pasado todo el día afuera, mientras que ella, parte de su día se la había pasado en el invernadero, la otra llorando en la regadera.

—Oye… ese Hiccup y Toothless ya se tardaron ¿Habrán ido ya por Zephyr? —escuchó a Stormfly cuchichear con Alúmini.

—Ay no creo, a estas alturas no creo que a Hiccup se le haya olvidado ir por su hija.

¿Sería posible? Se levantó Astrid del sofá, pensando en esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, el ruido de auto cerca de la casa la hizo descartar la idea y más cuando Alúmini, Stormfly y hasta Nuffink se apresuraron para recibir a los recién llegados.

—¡Ya llegó la comida! —anunció la animada Zephyr cuando entró a la casa, lista para comenzar una aparente fiesta.

Detrás de ella estaba Toothless con una charola con comida, seguido de él, Alúmini ayudando con el pastel y detrás de esta, Stormfly cargando utensilios en una bolsa. Hiccup no había entrado, puesto que estaba dejando "algo" en el jardín del frente.

—¡Anda, Astrid! ¡Vamos a celebrar! —llamó Stormfly, sacando a Astrid del aturdimiento que le provocó la llegada de su falso esposo e hija, con todas aquellas cosas.

—¿Una fiesta?

—Sí, Hiccup lo organizó todo ¡Vamos! —ánimo la guía, adelantándose a la cocina.

Astrid trató de poner su mejor cara para seguirle la corriente a todos, y cuando se dispuso a ir a la cocina, Hiccup entró por la puerta principal. Se veía agotado, pero al verla, su semblante cambió a uno apenado, como si estuviera incómodo, creía que era porque por primera vez en sus vidas iban a celebrar el día de su cumpleaños juntos.

—¿Quién lo diría? ¿no? —comentó un poco irónica. —Celebrando nuestros cumpleaños juntos. ¿Qué dirían nuestras familias?

—Probablemente nos matarían. —rio Hiccup levemente, provocando el mismo efecto en Astrid. —¿Vamos? —le señaló el camino a seguir.

La hechicera suspiró y asintió lentamente, dándole la espalda caminó hacia la cocina, donde una vez que llegaron vieron que los niños y Toothless ya estaban acomodando y prendiendo al mismo tiempo las velitas del pastel.

—¿Eso no es al final? —comentó Astrid de brazos cruzados, viendo la labor de sus niños y el guía.

—Queríamos ver cómo se veía con todas las velas. —respondió Zephyr, colocando la vela número 31 en el pastel, misma que Toothless terminó por encender.

—¡Vamos, pidan su deseo! —animó Nuffink.

Los hechiceros se vieron entre sí sin comprender.

—Es tradición de este mundo. —explicó Zephyr al verlos confundidos. —Antes de apagar las velas deben pedir un deseo, luego con un solo soplo deben de apagar todas las velas para que se les conceda.

—Oh… ¿y eso es real? —cuestionó Toothless interesado.

—Eso creo. —respondió la menor encogida de hombros.

—Ok, pero entonces ¿que primero uno apague las velas y luego el otro? —sugirió Stormfly.

—¡No, al mismo tiempo! —opinó Nuffink aplaudiendo. —¡Porque son muchas velas, no las van a poder apagar todas al mismo tiempo!

—Ok, entonces juntos. —decidió Alúmini inmediatamente.

Los festejados, ni siquiera opinaron. Viendo que la decisión fue unánime se acercaron juntos al pastel y a la cuenta de tres se encargaron de apagar entre los dos las velas, ambos pidiendo previamente su deseo, el cual concordaban casi en lo mismo: vivir con tranquilidad.

—Bien, pues comamos. —sugirió Toothless en cuanto las velas se apagaron y aplaudieron a los apenados festejados.

—¡No! ¡Vamos a ver el regalo que trajo Hiccup para Astrid! —opinó Zephyr saltando en su asiento emocionada, ya que ella había tenido oportunidad de verlo cuando habían pasado por ella a la escuela.

—¿Regalo? —repitió Astrid, y no pudo evitar ver de reojo, a su enrojecido ex enemigo.

—Y… bien Astrid, ¿quisieras ver lo que Hiccup trajo para ti? —cuestionó Stormfly con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, Hiccup. Antes de que anochezca. —concordó el furia viendo por la ventana como los colores del atardecer se posaban por sobre el pueblo.

Astrid volvió la mirada hacia Hiccup, viendo que este no sólo tenía enrojecida las mejillas, también estaban así sus ojos, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo importante, algo doloroso.

—Está bien. —musitó este. —Astrid… ¿Podrías acompañarme?

¿Ahora que era lo que se le había ocurrido? Pensó Astrid, reafirmando nuevamente que se estaba convirtiendo en una carga más para su ex enemigo, aquel que una vez la odió, pero que ahora estaba arrepentido, al igual que ella. Que se esmeraba por hacerla sentir bien, mientras que ella trataba de alejarlo para que ya no cargara con sus penas y con las de él.

¿con que cosa la sorprendería ahora? Se cuestionó nuevamente cuando todos salieron por la puerta principal y se detuvieron en el jardín de frente.

—Este es el regalo. —le mostro Hiccup el pedazo de tronco envuelto en el costal, intento de maceta.

La hechicera frunció el entrecejo sin entender nada.

—Astrid, está de más decir que estos han sido los meses más difíciles de nuestras vidas, despertamos un día en este mundo y de la nada, comenzamos a hacernos cargo de dos niños. —insinuó este discretamente viendo a sus hijos, a los cuales aún no podían decirles la verdad. —Lamentablemente perdimos a uno. —recordó con tristeza.

La rubia se mordió los labios de tan sólo recordar aquel día.

—Y por más que queramos nunca podremos olvidar a nuestro hijo, porque es obvio, era una parte de nosotros.

Los niños bajaron su cabeza con tristeza, no les gustaba ver a nadie triste y se juntaron cerca de Astrid, en un intento de buscar amor maternal. Está de más decir que Astrid, sintió dolor en su pecho con su cercanía, mas lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar con gentileza el cabello de ambos.

—Sin embargo, eso no significa que tengamos que recordarlo con tristeza. —continuó Hiccup. —Y creo que es hora de aceptarlo, ese pequeño, nuestro hijo, ya no está entre nosotros.

¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Ya no más, Astrid no quería seguir escuchando, pero los niños, tanto Stormfly como Alúmini que se acercaron para consolarla le impidieron que huyera.

—Dejarlo ir, se podría decir, pero me gustaría mejor pensar que lo dejamos para que viva a través de otra vida, quizás… este árbol. —señaló al pequeño trozo de madera.

Astrid no entendía nada, ¿por qué Hiccup se empeñaba en hacer esas cosas cuando ella lo único que quería era estar sola y vivir su tristeza por aparte?

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos la alertó, Toothless se acercaba a Hiccup con un par de palas, y entre los dos, pronto comenzaron a cavar un pozo. Extrañamente, verlos haciendo eso trajo a Astrid un triste recuerdo; el recuerdo de un velorio.

.

.

_Ella apenas era una niña de 6 años, estaba completamente vestida de negro, lo que quedaba de su cabello, estaba oculto en una boina del mismo color, a su lado, estaba su hermana Camicazi con el mismo atuendo, con un porte que parecía indiferente a excepción de que sus ojos decían todo lo contrario y detrás de ella, estaba su padre, sorbiendo las mucosidades y aguantándose las lágrimas, mientras que por delante de ella, unas personas bajaban el ataúd que guardaba el cuerpo de su fallecida madre._

_Se había ido, tan fugazmente que ni siquiera lo procesaba, para Astrid, nada de eso estaba pasando, creía que al día siguiente vería a su madre cuidando de su nuevo hermanito. Se negaba a perderla; sin embargo, un comentario por parte de su padre, pronto la hizo cambiar de opinión y la hizo ver la realidad._

—_Es todo, se fue._

_Y no supo porque, pero comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho que se aumentó cuando aquellos hombres que habían bajado el ataúd de su madre ahora echaban tierra encima de ella. _

_Quiso correr y detenerlos, pero su parte racional le dijo, lo mismo que su padre había dicho. Era el fin, ella se había ido. Quiso entonces llorar, pero se aguantó, como una Hofferson tenía que hacerlo. _

_Y pensando en lo triste que sería ahora su vida sin su madre cerca de ella, se aferró sólo a un explicable odio que comenzó a sentir por dentro hacia su hermano nuevo, hasta que otra vez la voz de su padre se escuchó, diciendo tal vez las palabras más gentiles que jamás le había escuchado en su corta vida._

—_Mis niñas, su madre se fue de este mundo, pero eso no significa que se haya ido para siempre. _

_¿No lo había hecho? Pensó Astrid confundida._

—_Ella seguirá viviendo en el aire que respiren, en la sombra de los árboles que las cobijen, en todo lo bueno que les enseñó, ella vivirá siempre en sus corazones. _

_Tiempo después descubriría que su madre había dejado una canción que hablaba sobre eso mismo; sin embargo, durante el velorio, la canción que se entonó fue una con un mensaje en particular, un mensaje de redención y salvación y que la ayudó a ver la realidad. Una canción que la iluminó en ese momento de dolor, una canción que la había ayudado a comprender._

.

.

.

Astrid podía escuchar el sonido de las gaitas dentro de su cabeza, conforme Hiccup y Toothless cavaban el espacio en donde se posaría ese árbol.

Era tiempo de aceptarlo, no sólo la pérdida de su hijo, sino que había estado equivocada en todo ese tiempo. Había sido una persona déspota y hasta malvada, pero había pagado duramente el precio; pero ya no más, estaba convencida de que ahora era diferente, que había cambiado, había llegado el momento de perdonarse a sí misma, para así dejar ir, finalmente, a su pequeño hijo no nacido.

Había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

"_Asombrosa luz"_

Los presentes se sobresaltaron al escuchar como Astrid, repentinamente y con sus ojos cerrados, comenzaba a entonar una canción muy conocida en el mundo oculto.

"_Que dulce resplandor"_

Hiccup no fue la excepción, y tal fue la impresión que le causó escuchar a Astrid cantando que no pudo seguir cavando, inexplicablemente las manos comenzaron a temblarle y sus ojos se empezaron a empañar a costa de su voluntad.

"_Que salvó a una infeliz como yo"_

"_Estuve perdida una vez, pero me encontré"_

"_Estaba ciega, pero ahora puedo ver"_

Era difícil para Astrid cantar con todas las emociones desbordadas en su corazón; sin embargo, no estaba sola, unas manos cálidas se posaron sobre sus hombros y la ayudaron a seguir.

"_Fue la luz… la que me enseñó a no temer"_

Entonaron Stormfly y Alúmini al mismo tiempo, la primera conocía la canción desde el funeral de la madre de su amiga y la segunda estaba acostumbrada a escucharla cuando las personas la entonaban al dejar a sus dragones ir hacia Vanaheim

"Y la luz liberó mis temores"

Continuó Astrid con ellas, mientras que sus niños miraban fascinados al trio musical que repentinamente se había formado.

"_Que preciosa es, cuando la luz aparece"_

"_En la hora en que por fin creí"_

—Hiccup. —llamó Toothless a su estático amigo.

Este, reaccionando, sólo vio como su amigo con una mirada le pedía que continuara con su labor, y así lo hizo, con las lágrimas saliéndosele de los ojos, Hiccup siguió cavando el espacio necesario, mientras las entrañas se le revolvían con sólo escuchar aquella gentil melodía.

"_A través de muchos peligros, desastres y tristezas"_

"_Por fin, hemos comprendido"_

"_Fue la luz que nos ha mantenido a salvo"_

"_Y será la luz la que nos guie a nuestro hogar"_

"_Y será la luz la que nos guie a nuestro hogar…"_

El árbol fue plantado y Hiccup pensó que por fin su misión había culminado, pero, no era así, su corazón le decía que aún faltaba algo más, y lo comprendió cuando fijó su mirada a esa mujer, su ex enemiga, la madre de sus hijos, quien con una sonrisa que parecía estaba dedicado a él, prácticamente le dijo que había llegado la hora de que también se perdonara así mismo.

"_Asombrosa luz"_

"_Que dulce resplandor"_

Entonó el hechicero junto con ella, aunque con voz más baja, sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para que ambos desencadenaran una reacción de sus egnis que se redirigió hacia el pequeño árbol.

"_Que salvó a una infeliz como yo"_

Zephyr y Nuffink vieron con asombro como el pedazo de tronco comenzaba a crecer mágicamente, haciéndose cada vez más grande y grueso de su tronco, mientras que de sus ramas comenzaban a brotar unas hojas doradas.

"_Estuve perdido una vez, pero me encontré"_

"_Estaba ciego, pero ahora puedo ver"_

Ajenos a lo que sus emociones estaban desencadenando; entre lágrimas Hiccup se sintió liberado, así como Astrid que, como regalo de cumpleaños, dedicó las últimas notas a su ahora amigo, al padre de sus hijos.

"_Estábamos ciegos, pero ahora podemos ver…"_

Había sido todo, bajo el manto del anochecer Hiccup y Astrid se habían perdonado así mismos, se habían liberado de sus culpas y habían dejado ir a su pequeño hijo, quien a partir de ese momento viviría en sus corazones y cuya vida se reflejaría en aquel árbol, al cual lo niños nombraron de cariño: hermanito.

.

.

.

2 marzo 2019.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo despertar.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, no sentía dolor o angustia, sólo tranquilidad.

Se estiró perezosamente, sintiendo una agradable sensación de haber dormido como se debía. Se levantó, y se vistió para el nuevo día. Antes de salir de la habitación, se asomó por la ventana, viendo con una sonrisa al árbol que apenas el día anterior habían plantado.

Tal vez no era tan mala después de todo con la botánica, pensó burlonamente para sus adentros, pensando al mismo tiempo, cómo explicaría a sus vecinos y amigos la abrupta aparición de ese árbol tan llamativo.

Ya encontraría una excusa, pensó sin borrar su sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo, pudo escuchar que alguien ya estaba levantado y que, aparentemente, estaba en la cocina. Por lo que se dirigió al cuarto de los niños, para verificar si eran ellos los que ya estaban fuera de sus camas tan temprano.

Pero no eran ellos, Zephyr y Nuffink dormían como unos bebés, y no sólo ellos, los guías, en sus formas originales, estaban con ellos, roncando como todos unos dragones, en especial Toothless. Por lo que concluyó por descarte, que el que estaba levantado era su amigo, Hiccup.

Y no se equivocó, ahí estaba él, a tempranas horas del día, ya preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días. —saludó este, cuando se percató de su presencia.

Lucía muy tranquilo, Astrid lo notó incluso radiante.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —ofreció lo que ya había preparado.

La hechicera aspiró el aroma de la comida.

—Sí, tengo mucha hambre. —respondió con una sonrisa.

Respuesta inesperada, pero en qué definitiva alegró demasiado a Hiccup, y lo cual lo alentó a servir más rápido el desayuno.

—Te ayudo. —ofreció esta, ayudándole a llevar el chocolate que se supone era sólo para niños, pero que se habían acostumbrado a tomar.

Estando todo servido, ambos tomaron asiento, y comenzaron a degustar los alimentos.

Hiccup comía en silencio y en paz, mientras que la mirada de Astrid curioseó en algo que estaba sobre la mesa. Unos papeles de inscripción para ser parte de la guardia de Berk y los cuales ya tenían varios datos escritos.

Por fin se había decidido, pensó para sus adentros, sintiendo gusto por su amigo. Ella también ya sabía lo que quería hacer, continuaría con el invernadero y se propuso a aprender todo lo que se necesitara para mantenerlo vivo, eso era lo que realmente quería.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hiccup al verla pensativa.

—Nada, solo pensaba.

—¿En qué? Si se puede saber…

—En que… nunca te lo dije, pero… me gusta como cocinas. —admitió Astrid con una risita.

Hiccup emitió una carcajadita.

—Lo sabía. —dijo con presunción en su voz.

—Ajá, sí claro…

—Sí, pero para estar a mano… a mí me gusta como cantas. —admitió apenado.

Ahora, la burlona fue Astrid.

—Lo sabía. —comentó con el mismo tipo de voz que él.

—¿Un brindis por estar diciendo la verdad? —ofreció Hiccup juguetonamente, levantando su taza con leche con chocolate.

—Brindemos. —aceptó Astrid, levantando su taza.

—Mi lady…

—Mi lord…

Un choque de tazas, unas risitas, paz interna y el inicio de algo nuevo era lo único que se podía percibir en ese momento. La tristeza y sobre todo el odio infundado por sus familias se habían quedado en el pasado.

**Continuará.**

**Fin de la primera temporada. **

.

.

.

.

**Extra:**

Semanas después.

—Astrid, ¿vas a salir?

—Sí, aprovecharé que Alúmini llevó a los niños a ver a Hiccup y a Toothless en ese campamento de entrenamiento para ir a… reclamar mis obsequios. —dijo mostrando los cupones que semanas atrás los gemelos le habían dado.

—Ok, bueno, entonces ve con cuidado porque creo que lloverá más tarde. —pidió Stormfly. —Yo mientras me adelanto a preparar la comida.

—Te lo agradezco.

Despidiéndose de su guía, Astrid salió de la casa, hacía unas semanas atrás Hiccup se había internado en el campamento de reclutamiento para la guardia de Berk, con éxito había pasado las pruebas teóricas, pero, llegando el momento tuvo que empacar sus cosas para hacer las pruebas físicas que exigía la institución, Toothless, como su guía y compañero lo siguió, no se inscribió como un humano, pero como dragón lo acompañaría en su entrenamiento.

Astrid se había quedado al cuidado de los niños junto con Stormfly y Alúmini a las cuales agradecía infinitamente, porque aún no se le daba bien el cocinar, y en ausencia de Hiccup, ellas eran las que se encargaban de la alimentación de sus hijos.

Sólo quedaba un mes para que Hiccup saliera del entrenamiento y también para que se decidiera sí se quedaría con el puesto de oficial de la guardia, hasta ese entonces no lo vería.

Pero no se preocupaba, en Berk, todo estaba muy tranquilo, y esperaba que así se quedara porque no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a amenazar nuevamente a su familia.

Sin embargo, aún así, no descartaba la idea de que un enemigo apareciera, después de todo Harald no era el verdadero enemigo.

Últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y mientras Tuffnut cortaba las puntas de su cabello, pensó seriamente en ese maldito.

—Gracias por su visita. —agradeció el gemelo una vez que le dio el servicio y se marchó.

Ruffnut no le había podido hacer lo de las uñas porque no estaba, aparentemente aún se encontraba arreglando las cosas con "los padres" de su hijo; pero no le importó demasiado, saliendo del local de Tuffnut se colocó los auriculares del celular que recientemente Hiccup le había conseguido, antes de irse al campamento.

Y escuchando diversa clase de música, caminó y caminó, hasta que llegó a un sitio que desde semanas atrás no había visto.

Alzó su mirada, viendo a lo alto del edificio que había presenciado su última batalla; y siguiendo con su recorrido, subió por el ascensor, usando su magia para que los que residían ahí no se dieran cuenta.

Llegó hasta el techo, y vio que ya habían reparado el tanque de agua, pero el piso aún tenía señales de la batalla pasada.

Levantó su mirada nuevamente, hasta el punto donde mas o menos recordaba vio por última vez a ese sujeto, al verdadero asesino de su hijo.

"_**Escojo bien mis batallas porque sé que ganaré la guerra"**_

Musitó a la nada.

"_**Más firme que el acero, porque estoy lista con mi escudo y mi hacha."**_

"_**No me inclinaré, no me romperé"**_

"_**Ya no tengo más porque temer"**_

La canción que Hiccup le había dicho que la describía muy bien, la había terminado y obviamente estaba dedicada a cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarla.

"_**Porque soy una guerrera"**_

"_**peleo por mi vida"**_

"_**No me rendiré, sobreviviré"**_

"_**Soy fuerte, por eso sobreviré"**_

"_**Porque soy una guerrera"**_

—Así que no te atrevas a volver bruja maldita. —musitó furiosa a la nada, al mismo tiempo que unos truenos resonaban en el cielo. —No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi familia.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autora: y… llegamos al final de la primera parte, espero y según planeo las otras dos no son tan largas como está, espero que les haya gustado el extra que lo imaginé en cuanto escuche esa grandiosa canción Warrior de Avril Lavigne.**

**Mientras que la de redención es la magistral, amazing Grace de Celtic woman, a la cual le modifiqué un poquito la letra para apegarla más al sentimiento de liberación que necesitaban ambos personajes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Maylu liya: 2Sonic1808: KFanNeurtex: Vivi: Nina:**

**Gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto de la historia.**

**A los favoritos, seguidores y anónimos, espero que les siga gustando, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Saludos.**

**08 de junio de 2020**


	31. Cambios

**Y empezamos de nuevo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**La maldición que nos une. **

**Temporada 2**

**Capítulo 30**

**Cambios**

**Agosto 2019.**

El melodioso canto de los pájaros que revoloteaban en las afueras se filtró a través de las ventanas de una de las habitaciones de la casa Haddock – Hofferson.

Los silbidos, hicieron que la dragona blanca se levantara perezosamente dando un largo bostezo. Ya despierta se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y se flexionó tal como un felino, luego, miró a la ventana, notando que ya todo en el exterior estaba iluminado.

"No hay problema", pensó.

Era domingo después de todo, el día en que todos los habitantes de la casa podían levantarse a la hora en que se les diera la gana, en especial los niños, con quienes dormían desde meses atrás para acompañarlos y velar sus sueños.

Observó hacia su costado, viendo a sus acompañantes de cama. Zephyr aún estaba profundamente dormida y Stormfly, en su forma de dragona, le hacía segundas. Después miró hacia el frente, la cama de Nuffink, en donde encontró que alguien más lo estaba acompañando, su preciado Toothless.

No queriendo esperar a que ellos despertaran, la dragona voló fuera de la cama y en medio del pasillito que separaba las camas de ambos hermanos, se volvió a su forma de humano.

El leve destello que provocó su transformación levantó de inmediato a los guías faltantes, mientras que los niños sólo se removieron y se giraron hacia lado contrario de donde ella estaba.

—Lo siento, chicos. Sigan durmiendo. —susurró la albina a sus compañeros guías.

Sin embargo, estos despertando igual de perezosos negaron con sus cabezas y salieron de la cama antes de que sus cuerpos se les entumiera más de lo que ya estaban.

Alúmini, viendo que la acompañarían procedió a abrir la puerta para que todos salieran, una vez fuera tanto Stormfly como Toothless se volvieron a sus falsas formas de humanos.

—Ay, que rico dormí. —comentó la nadder entre un bostezo. —Pero Toothless, tú deberías dormir más. ¿A qué horas llegaron ahora?

—La guardia de Hiccup terminó a las 6:30, llegamos a la casa como a las 7. —respondió este rascando su cabello. —Y sí, volveré a dormir, pero después de que coma algo… tengo un hambre…—comentó sobando ahora su estómago.

—¡Oh!... ¿Les parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer? —ofreció la sonriente albina, viendo con orgullo a su querido quejumbroso.

—Sí. ¿Astrid ya se habrá levantado? —se preguntó Stormfly viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de la mencionada.

—Quien sabe, ayer también fue un día pesado, las entregas que tuvo que hacer y luego las compras de pánico de los útiles de la escuela.

—Y todo por dejarlo a última hora. —comentó la nadder bufando.

—Bueno, es que estaba esperando las ofertas. —recordó Alúmini con una risita. —Fue divertido estar buscando los materiales escolares.

—"Y que se adecuaran al presupuesto" —comentó Stormfly imitando la voz de su ama. —Como si a esta familia no le sobrara el dinero.

—¡Es cierto! Nuffink comienza mañana con el preescolar ¿verdad?

—Así es, Toothless. Ese niño ya se nos va al jardín de niños.

—Pero… ¿no está como que un año atrasado? Quiero decir, faltan unos meses para que cumpla 5 años. —preguntó el furia comenzando a caminar.

—Heather nos comentó que los niños que ingresan al preescolar deben tener los cuatro años cumplidos, pero como Nuffink es de octubre, no pudo ingresar el año pasado. —contó Alúmini. —Con Zephyr no hubo ese problema porque ella es de abril.

—Así es, pero igual Astrid me dijo que vería la forma en que Nuffink se pueda adelantar a los de su generación, claro, siempre y cuando él lo quiera.

—Ya veo…—musitó el furia nocturna, cuando de repente, llegando a las escaleras, escucharon un peculiar ruido que venía de la cocina.

—Creo que sí hay alguien despierto después de todo. —comentó la nadder tratando de adivinar quién era.

Para averiguarlo, el trío de guías bajó un par de escaleras para poder asomarse a la sala en donde Hiccup, hasta la fecha, seguía durmiendo, e inmediatamente vieron que este no se encontraba descansando como lo pensaban.

—¿Hiccup despertó? pero si muy apenas han pasado como dos horas desde que llegaron. —comentó la albina preocupada.

—Bueno, querida, tal vez también le dio hambre.

—Sí, concuerdo con Toothless. —dijo Stormfly. —Tal vez él después…

"_**Ay, ya… déjame, Hiccup"**_

—¿Esa es Astrid? —se preguntó Alúmini confundida.

—Sí, eso parece.

"_**Tranquila, nadie nos está viendo, anda…"**_

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó ahora Stormfly, la manera en que se estaba escuchando esa conversación era un poco "sugerente".

"_**Sí, pero y sí…"**_

"_**No pasa nada, calma, tú sólo pon tu mano aquí, así como lo hago yo."**_

"_**¿No está caliente?"**_

"_**Mmm… depende de cómo tú la sientas."**_

Alúmini y Stormfly se sonrojaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Toothless al ver el desconcierto que tanto Stormfly como Alúmini reflejaban en su rostro.

—Ay, Toothless… ¿Qué crees que esté pasando allá adentro? —gruñó entre diente la apenada Alúmini.

Toothless lo pensó.

—Están… ¿cocinando? —respondió este confundido.

Las féminas se golpearon las frentes.

"_**Ahora hazlo así, así… ¿ves cómo se acomoda sola?"**_

"_**Sí, pero… ¡ay!… creo que esto está mal…"**_

"_**Claro que no, hemos practicado lo suficiente."**_

"_**Sí, cada domingo, antes de que los demás despierten… pero ¿te ha gustado realmente?"**_

—Ok, eso ya es extraño. —lo meditó nuevamente el furia.

"_**Mmm… creo que puedes mejorar más"**_

"_**Gracias… por tu sinceridad, oye… ¿crees que me puedes enseñar eso que tú haces?"**_

"_**¿Qué cosa?"**_

"_**Cuando lo levantas así… yo quiero hacerlo ahora."**_

"_**¿Segura? No creo que estés lista…"**_

"_**¿Cómo qué no? Yo te enseñaré que sí,"**_

"_**Ok, entonces… enséñame… hazlo así… como yo lo hago."**_

"_**¿Así?"**_

"_**Sí, despacito… despacito… para que no te lastimes."**_

"_**Ay, me pones nerviosa"**_

"_**Tranquila, tú sólo hazlo con delicadeza".**_

"_**ok, prepárate… porque allá voy"**_

Pero ¿qué harían esos traviesos? Pensaron los desconcertados guías, más cuando escucharon a Astrid contar.

"_**1"**_

"_**2"**_

"_**¡Hazlo!"**_

—¡HEY! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo? —salió el colorado Toothless de su escondite para detener lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo esos dos.

—¡3! —se escuchó el gritó de Astrid, mientras levantaba con rudeza una cacerola de donde salió volando un hotcake con violencia hacia el techo de la cocina.

—¿cocinando? —susurró el desconcertado y apenado Toothless, al mismo tiempo que las guías femeninas lo alcanzaron y vieron con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando.

Hiccup y Astrid ni siquiera les prestaron atención por estar viendo como el pedazo de pan (aún no horneado) se había quedado pegado en el techo.

—Lo siento. —musitó la apenada Hofferson.

—Te dije que con cuidado. —susurró Haddock, tratando de no reírse de su compañera.

De repente un falso carraspeo detrás de ellos hizo que desviaran su atención del hotcake.

—eh… ¿qué hacen? —preguntó el disimulado Toothless, al momento de que el hotcake se despegó del techo y cayó al suelo.

Astrid se agachó para recogerlo.

—Ush… dijiste que nadie nos vería.

—No creí que madrugaran. —se disculpó Hiccup mientras apagaba la estufa, luego se volvió nuevamente a los guías. —¡Toothless, chicas! No esperábamos que despertaran tan temprano.

—Se ve. —comentó Stormfly con sarcasmo, viendo que Astrid trataba de desviar su mirada de la de ella.

—¿clases de cocina? —insinuó Alúmini con una sonrisita.

—Creo que es muy evidente. —respondió la gruñona Astrid aventando el hotcake al bote de basura... —como es evidente de que aún apesto.

—Con la practica aprenderás. —consoló Hiccup dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Claro, que fácil para ti, como tú ya sabes…

La interacción entre aquellos dos no pasó por desapercibida para la luminosa, más que nada por cómo ambos hechiceros ya no se incomodaban estando cerca del otro.

—¿Y cuánto llevan haciendo esto? —preguntó la curiosa Stormfly.

—Unas cuantas semanas. ¿no es así, Astrid?

—Así es, casi desde que volviste del entrenamiento. —concordó esta, tomando asiento en la mesa. —Y desde entonces he fracasado. —suspiró dramáticamente.

Para los guías fue sorpresivo, pues hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de esas actividades extracurriculares que había en la casa.

—No has fracasado. —comentó Hiccup sentándose a un lado de ella. —Y ahora que ya nos descubrieron si quieres podemos practicar ahora todos los días.

—¿Por qué no querían que nos enteráramos?

Hiccup rio.

—Ya sabes como es tu ama, Stormfly. Le daba pena.

—Ay, ya cierra la boca, Hiccup. —gruñó la sonrojada Astrid.

—No hay de que avergonzarse, ya aprenderás… ¡Es más! ¿Qué tal si mañana ponemos a prueba lo que has aprendido y haces el desayuno?

—¡Ay, no! Es el primer día de preescolar de Nuffink y Zephyr entrará a segundo de primaria, no quiero envenenarlos en su primer día de clases.

—descuida, yo te voy a ayudar, pero ya es tiempo de que los niños vuelvan a comer algo hecho por su mamá ¿no crees?

En respuesta, Astrid sonrió apenada, y para que no la vieran mejor agachó la cabeza.

Los guías se sintieron ignorados, en especial la albina, que veía demasiada interacción entre esos dos. Mientras que Toothless y Stormfly pensaron seriamente en algunas cosas que aún quedaban sin resolver.

Una conversación que ya habían postergado desde meses atrás.

.

.

Esa misma noche.

—Nuffink, Zephyr… mañana alcanzaré a llegar del trabajo para llevar a ambos a su primer día de clases. —anunció el alegre Hiccup durante la cena.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamaron ambos niños maravillados.

—Ambos los vamos a llevar. —corrigió Astrid, apuntándose al acontecimiento.

—¡Sí!... ¡Yo ya quiero utilizar mis útiles! —saltó el emocionado Nuffink.

—Y yo ya quiero volver a las clases de coro. —dijo la ensoñada Zephyr. —Les quiero mostrar lo que he aprendido en el verano con Astrid.

—Serás la mejor de todas. —levantó la aludida su mano para que la pequeña chocara su mano con la de ella.

—Hiccup, ¿yo también podría entrar en algún grupo como Zephyr?

El hechicero meditó.

—No lo sé. Astrid… ¿sabes si hay actividades extracurriculares para los de preescolar?

La rubia negó con su cabeza.

—No lo sé… ¿Zephyr? —se dirigió a la niña.

—Creo que no, creo que pueden cuando entran a la primaria, porque los horarios no son los mismos.

—Oh… que mal. — se lamentó el menor de todos.

—Será en un par de años, Nuffink. —consoló Hiccup.

—Sí, bueno. No importa, seguiré entrenando con Inferno. —dijo tirando puñetazos al aire, y cambiando rápidamente a un humor mucho más animado.

—Sí, claro… caballerito, es hora de que ordenemos tus cosas para mañana. —ordenó Astrid. —Igual usted, pequeña dama. —se dirigió a Zephyr.

Los niños se emocionaron, pues eso significaba que era hora de desembolsar las compras para poder meterlas en sus mochilas nuevas.

—Yo iré a darme un baño antes de irme al trabajo. —dijo Hiccup, levantándose de la mesa. —Toothless, será mejor que duermas una siesta antes de que nos vayamos.

El guía se sobresaltó, pues hasta ese momento se había sentido fuera de lugar ante toda esa paz familiar.

—¿Toothless? —llamó Hiccup preocupado.

—Ah, sí… claro. Deberías hacer lo mismo. —sugirió este sin saber cómo seguirle la corriente.

—Claro, los dejo…

—Stormfly, Alúmini… ¿quieren acompañarnos a ordenar los útiles? —preguntó Astrid, ya lista para irse también con los niños.

Ambas guías balbucearon su respuesta.

—Ahm… no, ordenaremos la cocina. —se excusó rápidamente la nadder y la luminosa le hizo segundas asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

Astrid no las contradijo y tomando la mano de sus niños se fue de la cocina.

Estando solos, los guías dejaron escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Quieren tomar un poco de aire? —sugirió el agotado Toothless.

Ambas guías femeninas asintieron a la idea.

Saliendo por la puerta principal, los tres tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, luego, miraron por todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie observándolos. Una vez que se sintieron seguros, volvieron a sus verdaderas formas y volaron hacia una de las ramas del gran árbol al que llamaban ya todos "hermanito".

El tema de conversación el de siempre: Hiccup, Astrid y los niños.

—_¿Han notado algo diferente en esos dos?_ —abrió la sesión Alúmini con aquella pregunta.

—_Hasta el día de hoy no lo había notado, pero esos dos andan muy raros. _—respondió Toothless.

—_Han cambiado, es verdad, y para bien, me alegra… pero… hay algo más._ —comentó Stormfly.

—_¿También lo notaste?_ —preguntó la intrigada Alúmini.

—_¿De qué hablan?_ —Toothless era el único que no entendía

—_Bueno, esos dos… se han estado acercando mucho. ¿no te parece?_ —cuestionó la nadder.

—_Creo que es normal. Ahora trabajan en equipo por el bien de los niños._

—_Sí, pero no nos referimos a eso Toothless, si no a otra cosa…_—insinuó Alúmini.

—_Ay no, chicas… por favor, no empecemos nuevamente con esto. No creo que Hiccup y Astrid… bueno que ellos estén…_

—_Pero… ¿y si es posible?_ —comenzó a imaginar la nadder.

—_No nos debemos dejar llevar por lo que pasó hoy, que por cierto que vergüenza… ¿Cómo pudimos pensar que ellos dos…?_

—_Bueno, creo que no lo sabremos hasta que se los preguntemos._ —opinó la nadder. —_Y creo, amigos, que ha llegado el momento._

—_¿El momento?_ —repitió Alúmini.

—_Sí, de que nos digan que van a hacer con los niños, me refiero… ¡¿cuándo les dirán la verdad?! Hasta la fecha, los pequeños los siguen viendo como sus amigos y preguntan de repente por sus padres, los cuales siguen creyendo están desaparecidos._

—_Estoy con Stormfly, creo que ya es tiempo. Los tiempos difíciles ya han pasado…_—suspiró el furia mirando hacia la luna.

—_Sí, Hiccup y su entrenamiento._ —recordó Alúmini saltando del árbol para empezar a rodearlo.

—_Astrid y la restauración total del invernadero._ —la siguió la nadder en su ronda.

—_Y, por último._ —las siguió Toothless, llegando hasta cierto punto del árbol, en donde se había colocado una pequeña plaquita metálica que decía "Hermanito". —El último adiós.

Los tres guías observaron el epitafio metálico rememorando una tarde de julio, cuando la familia colocó aquella placa el día en que calcularon hubiera nacido "hermanito", como símbolo de su existencia a través de aquel árbol.

—_Creo que después de un medio año difícil, es tiempo de dar vuelta a la página y seguir adelante. _—susurró el furia nocturna.

Las guías femeninas asintieron; sin embargo, la albina no quitaba su patita de la raya, seguía pensando que Hiccup y Astrid ocultaban algo muy importante.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron alborotados, como era de esperarse en un primer día de clases.

Zephyr y Nuffink, sin la ayuda de nadie, se vistieron ellos solos con sus uniformes y alistaron todo lo que tendrían que presentar para ese inicio de ciclo escolar.

Mientras que los guías, sintiéndose nuevamente fuera de lugar, les tocó observar nuevamente un panorama extraño al ver a Astrid cocinando y a Hiccup supervisándola.

La hechicera se esforzaba en hacer todo "tranquilamente" como Hiccup le sugería, mientras que este sólo le sonreía con demasiada frecuencia, pensó el desconcertado Toothless.

Ambos se seguían diciendo cosas, pero con un tono más en juego, reían juntos y de vez en cuando hasta se daban unos empujoncitos con los brazos.

Parecían una pareja de casados, pensaba la albina ensoñada, viendo fijamente aquella interacción en un ambiente un tanto rosa, y que extrañamente funcionaba, pues con la gentileza de Hiccup y la paciencia de Astrid ambos lograron hacer un desayuno "comestible".

Cuando llegó el momento en que los niños se marcharan, increíblemente ellos fueron los más entusiastas que hasta llevaron una cámara para captar el primer día de prescolar de su pequeño hijo y el primer día de escuela del segundo año de su querida hija.

—¿Quieren ir? —los invitaron antes de irse, pero tanto Toothless como Stormfly y Alúmini optaron por dejarlos ir solos, después de todo, se vería raro que fueran hasta los "tíos" a la ceremonia de bienvenida de los niños.

En lo que ellos llegaban, pensaron seriamente cómo abordarlos, no querían sonar impacientes ni demandantes, pero si querían tener una respuesta, más que nada para poder apoyarlos de una mejor manera.

Y después, casi pasando alrededor de unas tres horas, el falso matrimonio llegó de la escuela, por lo que los guías se prepararon.

—Hiccup…

—Astrid…

—Tenemos que hablar…

Dijeron Toothless, Stormfly y Alúmini respectivamente en cuanto estos entraron por la puerta principal.

Los hechiceros se miraron confundidos, pero como si se entendieran con la pura mirada, se volvieron a los guías y asintieron.

De un momento a otro, ambos se vieron sentados juntos, en el sofá más amplio de la casa, y frente a ellos, los tres guías de brazos cruzados.

—Hiccup, Astrid… no queremos sonar mandones con lo que les preguntaremos. —comenzó Toothless con un poco de titubeo. —Pero, tanto Stormfly como Alúmini y yo queremos saber si han pensado un poco en el futuro, y por futuro me refiero a sus hijos los cuales siguen creyendo que tienen a unos padres desaparecidos, en resumidas cuentas…

—¡¿Cuándo les van a decir a sus hijos la verdad?! —terminó la desesperada Stormfly por él.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron entre sí, y nuevamente como si se estuvieran comunicando con sólo verse, él tomó la palabra.

—Estamos buscando la manera de cómo decírselos. —respondió Hiccup con tranquilidad.

—¿Buscando una manera? ¿A qué se refieren? Si sólo basta con decirles la verdad y ya, ellos son unos niños muy inteligentes y lo entenderán. —opinó Alúmini.

—Nos consta que ellos son así, pero… hay una parte que tal vez les cueste trabajo comprender. —continuó Astrid.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó Stormfly sin entender.

Hiccup suspiró.

—La parte de decirles que Astrid y yo…—señaló, así como a su compañera. —No nos amamos realmente.

Los guía emitieron un grito ahogado, y la albina fue la que especialmente se decepcionó por ver que sus teorías estaban incorrectas.

—Amigos…—resopló Hiccup. —Astrid y yo ya lo hemos pensado mucho y también lo hemos hablado seriamente y…hemos llegado a una conclusión y a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué cosa? —tragó Toothless saliva.

—_**¡Hemos decidido divorciarnos!**_

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autora: esta fue sólo como una pequeña introducción de lo que pasará. Para el siguiente capítulo, obvio estará la continuación de esta conversación, lo que pasó en la ceremonia y… si me sobra tiempo y espacio: el nuevo… ¿el nuevo qué? El nuevo enemigo.**

**Por cierto, pueden entrar en mi pagina de FB para ver un mini corto animado de la escena del hotcake XD.**

**Comentarios:**

**Mispiy: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, y no hay que olvidarse del árbol, porque será muy especial. Saludos.**

**Julius: pues así empieza, esperó te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**2Sonic1808: jejej ya comenzamos, esto fue sólo una probadita de lo que les espera. Saludos.**

**Nina: Sí son amigos, más no significa que se amen, pero eso cambiará pronto, en especial por parte de uno. Saludos.**

**Vivi: así es, el próximo enemigo será difícil que ni yo sé cómo derrotarlos XD. Saludos.**

**Lilu ghoul: cualquier cosa de caja musical suena bien, yo por mi parte siempre que escucho esa de sailor moon, me imagino a un bebé en su cuna XD, por eso la puse. Saludos.**

**Yelux: Thank you very mucho, hope you enjoy it. Greetings.**

**K fan Neurtex: ¡espero te haya gustado! Nos seguimos leyendo :D Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: jajaja ya llegó el momento en que te enamores de Hiccup, porque como ya puse en un spoiler, él será el primer en caer. Saludos.**

**Amai do: jajaj como te comentó, ni me acordaba de la pierna, pero bueno superó el entrenamiento y por el momento se encuentra haciendo guardias, pero eso puede cambiar. Saludos.**

**Im Lady Aira: sí, en definitiva, esta ha sido la temporada más larga que he escrito, espero que esta segunda no tome tantos capítulos, espero que no, y sí, algunas cosas pueden pasar algo rápido, pero me omito detalles que igualmente puedo poner en extras o capítulos de escenas eliminadas, por lo pronto me quiero enfocar a lo principal. Saludos.**

**Si me faltó alguien perdón, creo que fanfiction estuvo fallando, pero igualmente agradezco sus comentarios, así como a los lectores anónimos, favoritos y seguidores. **

**Y comenzamos de nuevos, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**15 de junio de 2020**


	32. La decisión

**Tarde como de costumbre, pero aquí esta.**

**Capítulo anterior.**

—_¡¿Cuándo les van a decir a sus hijos la verdad?! —terminó la desesperada Stormfly por él._

_Hiccup y Astrid se miraron entre sí, y nuevamente como si se estuvieran comunicando con sólo verse, él tomó la palabra. _

—_Estamos buscando la manera de cómo decírselos. —respondió Hiccup con tranquilidad._

—_¿Buscando una manera? ¿A qué se refieren? Si sólo basta con decirles la verdad y ya, ellos son unos niños muy inteligentes y lo entenderán. —opinó Alúmini._

—_Nos consta que ellos son así, pero… hay una parte que tal vez les cueste trabajo comprender. —continuó Astrid._

—_¿Qué parte? —preguntó Stormfly sin entender._

_Hiccup suspiró._

—_La parte de decirles que Astrid y yo…—señaló, así como a su compañera. —No nos amamos realmente. _

_Los guía emitieron un grito ahogado, y la albina fue la que especialmente se decepcionó por ver que sus teorías estaban incorrectas. _

—_Amigos…—resopló Hiccup. —Astrid y yo ya lo hemos pensado mucho y también lo hemos hablado seriamente y…hemos llegado a una conclusión y a un acuerdo. _

—_¿Qué cosa? —tragó Toothless saliva._

—_**¡Hemos decidido divorciarnos!**_

**Capítulo 31**

**La decisión.**

**Horas antes.**

Como todo primer día de clases, la zona escolar era un total caos con todos los vehículos pertenecientes a padres que acompañaban a sus hijos a la ceremonia de bienvenida que se solía dar en la escuela cada inicio de ciclo.

Fue difícil para la familia Haddock -Hofferson encontrar un lugar en donde estacionar el auto, pero después de dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la zona que comprendía la escuela, encontraron un lugar donde aparcarlo.

Después, como todos unos padres primerizos, Hiccup y Astrid quisieron tomarse un par de fotografías con sus hijos. Se rolaron para hacer la sesión fotográfica con los pequeños respectivamente, teniendo como resultado un par de fotografías en la entrada de la escuela, y finalmente una de toda la familia, que fue tomada por un desconocido que se ofreció al verlos tan animados, claro está que ambos hechiceros, mantuvieron su distancia colocándose a un lado de Zephyr y Nuffink respectivamente. Una vez terminada la sesión, entraron a la escuela repleta de niños y padres.

—Me recuerda al primer día en la academia. —comentó la burlona Astrid, quien llevaba a Nuffink de la mano, mientras que con la otra arrastraba la mochila de carrito que tenía todos sus materiales.

—Ah, sí… ese día. —recordó Hiccup con sarcasmo, trayendo más que nada a su mente ese recuerdo en donde cometió la estupidez de cortarle el cabello a su compañera.

—¿En el mundo oculto también hay escuelas? —preguntó Zephyr, tomada de la mano de Hiccup y muy pendiente de la plática de estos dos.

—Por supuesto. Claro que no enseñaban lo que tú aprendes aquí, bueno algunas cosas sí, pero era más especializada en enseñar el arte de la magia y hechicería.

—¿Y te enseñaban a pelear? —preguntó Nuffink fascinado.

—Sí, algo. —respondió Hiccup. —Pero eso era en los grados más avanzados. En los primeros años lo que nos enseñaban era, entre algunas cosas, a controlar el egni y a establecer una conexión con nuestros guías.

—Oh… ¿o sea que Toothless, Stormfly y Alúmini han estado con ustedes desde pequeños? —preguntó Zephyr asombrada.

—Sí. —respondió ahora Astrid con una sonrisa. —Bueno, al menos Stormfly conmigo y Toothless con Hiccup.

—Ah… ¿Y nosotros también podríamos tener guías?

La pregunta de la pequeña hizo que tanto Hiccup y Astrid pararan de caminar. Ambos se miraron, uno con nervios y la otra con preocupación. Ciertamente ambos sabían que para la edad que tenían Zephyr y Nuffink ya deberían tener a sus guías con ellos; sin embargo, atrapados en ese mundo era algo imposible de hacer, ya que los guías generalmente eran seleccionados por los padres, cuando estos apenas eran huevos, y las madres de los protegidos estaban en cinta. Además, que estaba el detalle de que aún no les confesaban la verdad acerca de ellos, y no sabían por cuanto tiempo podrían sostener la mentira, así como las habilidades que sabían podían llegar a manifestar los niños.

Desde el día de Navidad, Zephyr ya no había vuelto a atraer la atención de seres malvados con su canto ni tampoco a manifestar egni, mientras que Nuffink, con la muerte de Harald, ya no había vuelto a ver cosas que no pertenecían a ese mundo.

—¿Hiccup, Astrid? —llamó la menor al ver a sus "falsos" padres ensimismados.

Ambos despertaron de su letargo y Hiccup nerviosamente respondió.

—Disculpa… ¿qué preguntaste?

—¿Qué si Nuffink y yo podíamos tener guías como ustedes?

Astrid rio nerviosa.

—Eh… bueno, es que eso… los guías solamente son para quienes pueden usar magia. —respondió de la mejor manera que pudo.

Zephyr lo meditó.

—Oh… entonces creo que eso es un no ¿Verdad? —dijo un tanto decepcionada.

Hiccup y Astrid se lamentaron mentalmente al verla desanimada, pero, una parte de ellos creía que era mejor que sus hijos se mantuvieran alejados del tema de la magia y todas sus complicaciones.

—Pero ¿podemos seguir jugando con Toothless, Stormfly y Alúmini? —preguntó ahora Nuffink.

—Por supuesto. —se agachó Astrid a su altura para acariciar su cabello. —Esos tres los quieren mucho ¡mucho! y si quieren, también pueden ser sus guías, pueden apoyarse en ellos cuando tengan alguna duda o problema, estoy segura de que los guiarán tan bien como lo han hecho con nosotros.

—¡Entonces tenemos a los mejores! —saltó Zephyr animándose con la propuesta.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado al ver la manera en que su compañera había resuelto el problema, cosa que le admiraba pues creía que en situaciones delicadas ella tenía un tacto más delicado que él; sin embargo, aquella pequeña conversación tuvo que darse por terminada ya que la campana de entrada sonó alrededor de la escuela para después seguir con un anuncio por parte de la directora que invitaba a todos a reunirse en el gimnasio de la escuela para el discurso de bienvenida.

.

.

.

Después de casi 60 minutos de habladurías acerca de lo nuevo que tenía la escuela y la presentación del personal académico, llegó el momento en que los alumnos se tuvieron que dirigir a sus respectivos salones. En ese momento, Nuffink, comenzó a sentir nervios.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, aún tomado de la mano de Astrid, reconsideró el tiempo que ahora tendría que estar ahí, los deberes que tendría como su hermana y sobre todo que ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con su mami, o en su caso, con Astrid, a quien, aunque le dijeran lo contrario la creía su mamá.

Los tiempos de pasarla jugando y durmiendo al parecer se habían acabado, y eso le causaba cierto conflicto y más cuando vio que otros niños lloraban y rogaban para no separarse de sus madres, a quienes se estaban aferrando.

—Nuffink… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Astrid de repente, ya que sintió la manita del niño temblar entre la suya.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, pero, ciertamente el escuchar a otros niños llorar comenzaba a afectarlo que sus ojos lagrimearon.

—¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó el preocupado Hiccup, agachándose a su altura.

Astrid lo imitó y Zephyr también se acercó preocupada.

Sin embargo, el niño volvió a negar con la cabeza, después de todo él se consideraba muy valiente, pero el imaginarse también cosas y escuchar a otros niños, no ayudaba mucho. Astrid con tan sólo verlo comprendía lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano Fare en su primer día en la academia, así como la promesa que le hizo, misma que le haría a él en ese momento, hasta que…

—No te preocupes Nuffink, todo estará bien. —le ganó Zephyr, sonriéndole armoniosamente a su hermano. —Yo te voy a cuidar.

Los padres sonrieron orgullosos de la pequeña, mientras que Nuffink con sólo escucharla levantó la cabeza con más confianza.

—Claro, porque eres la hermana mayor. —la abrazó Hiccup orgulloso. —Nuffink, como dice tu hermana, vas a ver que todo estará bien.

El niño asintió más relajado y rápidamente recuperó el ánimo, hizo oídos sordos a los niños que lloraban y se enfocó más en lo que aprendería y en los útiles nuevos que utilizaría.

Una segunda llamada en el altavoz hizo que el tiempo familiar se acabara, tanto los padres como los alumnos se apresuraron a llevar a sus hijos al respectivo salón que les correspondía.

—El salón de segundo año queda hacia este lado. —comentó Hiccup señalando hacia su izquierda.

—El prescolar esta del lado derecho. —dijo Astrid, revisando un papelito del croquis de las instalaciones que le habían dado.

—Bueno, entonces creo que aquí nos separamos por un ratito, Nuffink. —le sonrió Zephyr a su hermano. —Pero te veré a la hora del almuerzo. ¿sí?

Nuffink asintió con una sonrisa, mientras que Hiccup y Astrid, viendo que esos dos ya habían hecho sus planes procedieron a organizarse: el primero acompañaría a Zephyr al salón, mientras que Astrid acompañaría Nuffink, posteriormente ambos se verían en la entrada principal para marcharse de regreso a la casa.

.

.

Con un croquis similar al de Astrid en la mano, Hiccup buscó el salón en el que estaría su hija, habiendo pasado por un pasillo largo y después dar vuelta en otro, finalmente llegó a este, un salón que estaba marcado con el número y letra "2A" y quien tenía como anfitrión a un conocido.

—¡Maestro Alberick, maestro Alberick! —saludó la niña efusivamente a quien parecía ser el educador de ese salón.

—¡Zephyr, hola pequeña! —saludó este con una sonrisa. —Buenos días, Hiccup. —saludó respetuosamente al mayor.

—Alberick, que gusto. —estrechó este su mano. —¿Tú serás el maestro de este salón?

—Sí, así que por lo que se ve, ahora seré maestro de tu hija y mi hijo.

—Ah… tu hijo. —repitió Hiccup receloso. —¿No debería estar en otro salón?

—Así lo asignó el comité. —respondió este burlonamente.

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro.

—Ay, que bueno, al menos habrá alguien a quien le hable desde el primer día. —comentó Zephyr sonriente, claro que al único que no le causó gracia fue a Hiccup.

—Y no será el único, en la lista también tengo a Nuffnut Thorton.

—Ay, no. —se desanimó Zephyr inmediato, y no fue la única, Hiccup también puso una expresión de repulsión.

—Pero no ha llegado todavía. —susurró Alberick para sí mismo, viendo la lista de asistencia.

—¡No tema maestro, aquí Nuffnut Thorton ha llegado! —se escuchó por detrás de este, y para la mala suerte de los dos Haddock, el pequeño bribón había hecho acto de presencia en compañía de su madre y de un sujeto desconocido.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir desconcierto, al ver a su conocida con alguien diferente que no era su hermano.

—¡Nuffnut! —saludó Alberick, chocando su mano con la del niño, para luego dirigirse a la madre de este. —Sra. Thorton, buen día.

—Sí. —saludó esta con fastidio.

—Y señor…

—Yo soy Throk Modig, de la venerable isla Erupciodón, hogar de los volcanes más activos del mundo. —se presentó este con una voz varonil y que parecía recitar líneas dignas de una obra de teatro.

—Mi padre. —presumió Nuffnut orgulloso.

Hiccup y Zephyr quedaron boquiabiertos, sin poder creerlo.

—Oh… ya veo, Alberick Kogeorns. —saludó el desconcertado maestro estrechando la mano del recién conocido. —De… la venerable isla de Berk.

—Lugar curioso en donde mi querida Ruffnut ha decidido criar a nuestro hijo. —comentó este, aún usando esa peculiar forma de hablar.

—Mira papá, es ella. —señaló de repente el menor a la pequeña que aún se encontraba boquiabierta al lado de su padre.

—Tienes buen gusto, mi querido hijo. —analizó el hombre a la pequeña. —Yo digo que la tomes de las piernas y la arrastres contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Zephyr espantada.

Hiccup, enrojeció del coraje.

—Oye… ¡¿Quién te crees?!

—Ah… él es mi suegro. —señaló Nuffnut, rodando los ojos.

—Valiente hombre. —tomó Throk al Hiccup por los hombros. —No atrasemos más lo inevitable, si nuestros hijos se aman, debemos dejarlo seguir su camino. —recitó dramáticamente.

Hiccup enrojeció aún más, mientras que la niña negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza.

No dispuesto a escuchar tantas tonterías, Hiccup estuvo a punto de sacar a Inferno, sin embargo, aquel empalagoso hombre pronto fue quitado de su vista, gracias a que Ruffnut lo tomó de la oreja para alejarlo.

—Deja de decir estupideces. —regañó con severidad.

—Eh… señora, vocabulario. —pidió el nervioso Alberick al ver tanta tensión.

—Sí, claro… —refunfuñó esta. —Discúlpalo Hiccup, este hombre viene de la época de las cavernas, por eso dice puras burradas.

—Pero querida…

—¡Qué te calles! Y ya viniste a dejar al niño, ahora nos vamos. —ordenó la empoderada Ruffnut tirando de su oreja. —¡Y tú, niño! —se dirigió ahora a su hijo.

Nuffnut se irguió, sintiendo temor.

—Más vale que no molestes a las niñas.

—Sí, mami. —respondió este, tragando saliva.

—Hiccup, si molesta a Zephyr me dices para darle su merecido.

—Eh… sí. —balbuceó este confundido.

—Está bien, volveré más tarde. —se despidió Thorton con su característico humor, y sin soltar al hombre de la oreja, se alejó del salón de clases.

Hiccup y Zephyr seguían perplejos.

—Mi papá es bien raro ¿verdad? —rio Nuffnut al final. —En fin, Zephyr… que bueno que estamos en la misma clase. —dijo para finalmente entrar al salón para escoger un asiento.

—Eso fue tan raro. —musitó Alberick, viendo nuevamente la lista y con Nuffnut recién llegado, su grupo se había completado. —Bien, creo que es hora de empezar… Zephyr.

—¡Ah, sí! —despertó la niña de su desconcierto y miró a su falso padre.

Este también despertando, reparó en que él llevaba la mochila de ella cargada al hombro y se la pasó.

—¿Segura estarás bien? —preguntó preocupado. —Si quieres podemos pedir que te cambien de salón.

—Ay, no es para tanto. —rio la niña con las ocurrencias de su protector, tomó su mochila y corrió al interior del salón. —¡Nos vemos en unas horas!

—Sí, no te preocupes, Hiccup… los niños son niños, estarán bien. —se despidió finalmente Alberick entrando al salón.

Al quedarse solo, en medio de aquel pasillo, Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar un respiro, pensando que definitivamente tener una hija era muy complicado. Nunca creyó que se convertiría en algo de lo que siempre se burló: un padre protector.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la escuela; Astrid había encontrado el salón de Nuffink; este rápidamente quedó fascinado pues no esperaba que su salón fuera tan bonito, en el interior había varías mesas rectangulares y alrededor había toda clase de juguetes y cosas con las que a leguas se veían eran para jugar.

Muchos niños que, ya se encontraban adentro, parecían estar calmados en ese salón de juegos, mientras que otros seguían hipeando por sus madres, pero, aparentemente, rendidos a su destino.

—¿Qué te parece Nuffink? —preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa.

—¡Me encanta, ya quiero entrar! —respondió este fascinado, adelantándose a la entrada en donde había una señorita con una lista en la mano.

Astrid lo alcanzó llevando consigo la mochila con los materiales.

—Buenos días, ¿es el salón de prescolar primer año? —preguntó para cerciorarse.

—Así es, señora…

—Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson. —se presentó esta alzando su mano. —Y él es…—alentó al menor para que el se presentara por su cuenta.

—Nuffink, señorita. — respondió el menor educadamente, alzando su mano para que la mayor la estrechara.

La educadora la tomó y la estrechó con suavidad.

—Mucho gusto, Nuffink, Yo soy Minden Falk, y a partir de ahora seré tu maestra.

—¡Genial! —Nuffink quedó fascinado, ya que se le hizo una persona demasiado gentil con solo verla.

—¿Por qué no entras al salón y escoges un lugar?

El niño sintió más emoción por dentro, y antes de entrar miró por ultima vez a Astrid, quien, asintiendo con su cabeza, lo dejó ir. Más entusiasmado que nunca, Nuffink tomó la mochila de carrito y se adentró corriendo al salón para buscar un lugar entre todos los niños.

—Hofferson, Hofferson… —murmuró Minden buscando en el listado el nombre del menor para tomarle asistencia.

—Ah, es Haddock… Nuffink Haddock… —corrigió Astrid al verla batallando.

El asunto de los apellidos de sus hijos era un tema que había resuelto con Hiccup meses atrás, donde ambos llegaron a un acuerdo en donde por costumbre y por lo que era la ley, al menos en el mundo oculto, ambos niños llevarían el apellido de su padre.

—Oh, lo siento… pensé que era Hofferson.

—No, eh… ese es mi apellido de soltera. —comentó Astrid con media risita.

—Oh, ya veo. En fin, creo que a partir de ahora nos veremos con más frecuencia, y no se preocupe, su hijo está en buenas manos.

—Le agradezco y cualquier cosa, ya tienen nuestros datos ¿verdad? —preguntó Astrid insegura.

—Claro que sí, señora. No se preocupe.

Sintiéndose un poco más relajada con la seguridad que mostraba la maestra, Astrid se dispuso a retirarse, cuando de repente…

—¡Minden! —se escuchó al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Snotlout? —señaló la confundida rubia, al chaparrito fortachón.

—¿Astrid? —señaló este, también confundido.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó la curiosa maestra.

—Ah sí, él…

—Solía trabajar con su esposo en la concesionaria. —terminó Jorgenson por ella. —Somos amigos.

—Sí, eso. —concordó la hechicera con él.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿Y tú… qué haces aquí? Te ves muy bien, hace meses que no te veía desde…—rápidamente se silenció al ver que cometería una indiscreción.

Por parte de Astrid, entendió a lo que se refería el amigo de su falso esposo, y aunque el tema a veces hacía que su corazón punzara con dolor, sabía que era parte de un todo.

—Sí, vine a dejar a Nuffink, es su primer día de preescolar.

—Ah, con que su mocoso menor ya entró al preescolar. —observó el curioso Snotlout a los niños que había en el salón.

—¿A quién le dices mocoso? —gruñó Astrid ofendida y dispuesta a proteger a su hijo.

—Es una broma, una broma. —se justificó este al ver la ira de Hofferson.

—Snotlout, se más educado, eso no fue nada amable. —regañó Minden.

—Lo sé, lo sé, linda, ya me disculpé. ¿ok?

—¿Linda? —repitió Astrid confundida.

La maestra y el vendedor de autos rieron tímidamente.

—Ah sí, Astrid, Minden es mi novia. —presentó formalmente Jorgenson.

—Oh, wow…—musitó esta sorprendida. —Yo pensé que… bueno que tú y…—

—¿Ruffnut? —terminó Jorgenson por ella, y después rio. —Claro que no, y menos con la jugarreta que hizo con el gordo y conmigo, primero nos hizo creer que el crio era de uno de nosotros y finalmente terminó siendo de otro payaso.

Demasiada información para Astrid, que no sabía que decir, y más que nada porque estaban en una escuela.

—En fin, igual su mocoso no tiene la culpa y de vez en cuando lo llevo al cine y el gordo también lo saca a pasear uno que otro día, bueno, eso hacíamos hasta que llegó el verdadero padre y…

—Snotlout. —carraspeó Minden.

El vendedor de autos se silenció y vio que de nuevo se le había aflojado la lengua de más, pero para sus adentros no se disculpó, él era así y no podía evitarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me vaya, Minden sólo vine a traerte el almuerzo, lo dejaste olvidado en la casa.

—Aw… muchas gracias, Snotlout. —agradeció la maestra tomando la bolsa que contenía todo el almuerzo.

—Adiós, Astrid. Y dile a ese tonto de Hiccup que tenemos pendiente una salida, ya sé que está muy ocupado con eso de ser policía, pero ir un día a beber y a cantar en la fosa del dragón no nos haría mal como en los viejos tiempos.

—Eh, sí, claro…

—También ya le dije al gordo, que por si no lo sabes, después de que se aclaró lo de Ruffnut, el muy tonto va a intentar reconquistar a Heather ¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece?

—Cariño, creo que se te hace tarde…—dijo Minden, para que su novio dejara de decir indiscreciones.

Snotlout miró su reloj y al ver la hora que era, salió corriendo espantado, ni siquiera se despidió bien, sólo se fue gritándole a Minden que la vería más tarde.

—Discúlpelo, Sra. Haddock… digo Hofferson, él puede llegar a ser un poco hablador. —rio la maestra apenada.

—Sí, ya lo creo. —susurró Astrid, sintiendo curiosidad de todo lo que se había enterado, en especial de esa parte de que Fishlegs intentaría reconquistar a su amiga.

.

.

Dejando la escuela atrás, Hiccup y Astrid se compartieron los "pormenores" que tuvieron en el poco tiempo de haber dejado a sus hijos en el respectivo salón. Astrid con gran sorpresa escuchó sobre el padre atrevido que tenía Nuffnut, y Hiccup quedó impresionado al enterarse de que la maestra de su hijo era la novia de uno de sus amigos en ese mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando los chismes del pasillo escolar quedaron en segundo plano, se enfocaron nuevamente en sus problemas, antes de regresar a casa, pasaron a un lugar donde podían revelar las fotos en un pequeño quiosco que las imprimía al instante.

—Que lindos se ven aquí. —admiró Astrid una foto en donde sólo salían sus dos niños.

—Sí, todas son lindas. —susurró Hiccup, viendo otra en donde estaba Astrid con ellos, aunque rápidamente pasó a la siguiente en donde él era el que estaba con los niños.

—Hiccup…—suspiró Astrid dejando las fotos de lado.

—¿Sí?

—No sé que pienses, pero… ¿no crees que ha llegado la hora de decirles la verdad y hacer lo que dijimos que haríamos?

El hechicero encendió el auto antes de responder.

—Sí. —dijo poniendo el auto en marcha. —Se me hace cada vez más difícil estarles mintiendo, no se lo merecen.

—Lo sé, además que creo que nuestros guías se están desesperando por ese asunto también.

—También lo notaste ¿eh?

—Por supuesto, veo las caras que ponen cada vez que los niños nos hablan por nuestros nombres en lugar de decirnos mamá o papá.

—Te entiendo, aunque siendo sincero, no tengo la menor idea de lo que nos dirán cuando sepan lo que decidimos.

—estoy en las mismas, sólo espero que nos comprendan…

.

.

.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE DIVORCIO?!

Hiccup y Astrid sintieron que los oídos les retumbaron debido al semejante grito que emitieron los guías.

—Por favor, amigos, comprendan. —pidió Hiccup. —Astrid y yo somos realistas, sí, ambos somos los padres de dos niños, pero lamentablemente ellos fueron los productos de un hechizo.

—Hiccup…—quiso Alúmini chillar.

—No lo digo de una forma negativa. —calmó este las aguas. —Los amamos, pero entre Astrid y yo realmente no tenemos ni sentimos nada. No estamos casados realmente, ni somos una pareja.

Astrid asintió concordando con él, y continuó:

—Pensamos que no es bueno que los niños vivan en un ambiente familiar falso. Es decir, uno en donde sus padres son solamente "amigos", y que fingen ante otros que son una pareja casada. No se nos hace justo para ellos.

—Comprendo lo que quieren decirnos. —comentó Toothless entendiendo el punto, mientras que Stormfly se guardó sus comentarios, y a Alúmini se le desmoronaba cada vez la novela que se había imaginado.

—¿Y qué es lo que han pensado hacer? Es decir, se divorcian ¡¿y luego qué?! —preguntó Stormfly, siendo tan directa como era.

Astrid y Hiccup se miraron, y este último resopló.

—Lo hemos conversado mucho, y llegamos al acuerdo de que una vez que nos divorciemos ante esta sociedad, Astrid se quedará aquí con los niños y yo me iré de la casa.

—¡¿Qué?! Hiccup…—reclamó Alúmini indignada. —¿Otra vez?

—No me zafaré de mis responsabilidades. —aclaró este rápidamente. —Pero, es obvio que se verá muy extraño si sigo viviendo aquí después del divorcio.

—Por eso Hiccup ha estado buscando una casa cerca de esta colonia, de manera de que no esté muy lejos de los niños. —contó Astrid.

—Por lo que veo ustedes dos han estado planeando esto muy bien. —observo Toothless con curiosidad.

—Sí, además de que es una realidad que tendríamos que afrontar si algún día…—susurró Hiccup viendo atentamente a Astrid

—Si algún día…—incitó Stormfly a que continuara.

—Volvemos al mundo oculto. —terminó Astrid.

Los guías no se esperaban eso.

—¿Qué dicen? —se sacudió Toothless sin comprender.

—Amigos, pese a que estos últimos meses han estado muy tranquilos, no descartamos la idea de que hay un enemigo acechándonos por ahí. —comentó Hiccup con más seriedad.

Los guías comenzaron a tensarse, hasta ese momento habían estado viviendo tan tranquilamente que ni siquiera lo recordaban.

—Harald fue un enemigo poderoso, y quien estaba detrás de él de seguro es más fuerte, ciertamente no tenemos la confianza suficiente de que podamos vencer algún enemigo que llegue a aparecer de la nada, a esa ¡maldita bruja!

—Y menos si estamos en este mundo. —continuó Astrid. —Aquí no tenemos las suficientes herramientas ni aliados para defendernos, solo los tenemos a ustedes, a Sky e Inferno. Quedarnos aquí y enfrentar esa clase de peligro, supondría poner en riesgo la vida de nuestros hijos…—apretó los puños sintiendo furia. —A nuestros amigos…—siguió. —Si nos quedamos aquí… no permitiré que vuelvan…

—Calma Astrid. —se acercó Stormfly para abrazarla. —Yo te apoyo, sabes que estoy aquí.

Hiccup bajó la cabeza con lamentación, comprendía y compartía el sentir de su amiga, a pesar de haber aceptado la perdida de su hijo, de repente el dolor se hacía presente, así como el recuerdo de esos días grises.

—Lo siento. —resopló Astrid más calmada, echando su cabello por detrás de sus orejas.

—No te preocupes, Astrid, lo entendemos. —simpatizó Toothless con ella.

—pero…—susurró Alúmini, llamando la atención de todos. —Si en dado caso encontramos la manera de volver al mundo oculto, ¿qué es lo que harían?

—Lo dices por nuestras familias ¿verdad? —preguntó Hiccup.

La albina asintió.

—De antemano sabemos que no podemos llegar ahí como sí nada hubiera pasado y menos llevando a nuestros hijos con nosotros, la verdad a mí no sé lo que me haría mi familia y en cuanto a Astrid, está más que claro que su familia la mataría.

Astrid bajó la cabeza apenada, después de haberse recuperado de lo de su bebé perdido, Stormfly le había contado lo que había sucedido en su casa, los secretos que le habían descubierto y el repudio del patriarca de la familia.

—Por eso pensamos que, si algún día volvemos al mundo oculto, Astrid se debe mantener alejada con los niños de ese peligro, mientras que yo…

—¿Volverías con tu familia? —terminó Alúmini, alzando una ceja.

Hiccup asintió.

—Parece estúpido, pero es la única manera que tendría de hacerme de buenos aliados que me pueden ayudar a erradicar a esa maldita bruja y a quien sea que la apoye.

—Pero… ¿y los niños? al fin y al cabo, tanto en este mundo como en el otro estarán alejados de su padre. —recordó Alúmini con tristeza.

—No los dejaré solos, Alúmini. —se frustró Hiccup. —Esto lo estoy haciendo por ellos, sé que puede sonar tonto por el hecho de que mis padres también se divorciaron, pero créeme que yo no seré como mis padres, jamás dejaré de preocuparme por mis hijos.

—Calma, Hiccup. —lo consoló ahora Toothless. —Entendemos lo que quieres decir, y por mi parte cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

—Gracias, amigo.

—Y por supuesto que con el mío. —sonrió Stormfly para su protegida.

La única que se mantuvo en silencio fue Alúmini; sin embargo, cuando Toothless y Hiccup le rogaron con su mirada, no tuvo de otra más que acceder y dejar las fantasías a un lado, comprendiendo que no se podía obligar a nadie a sentir algo que no sentía.

.

.

La conversación sobre los planes de Hiccup y Astrid se dio por terminada cuando Heather llegó a trabajar al invernadero, peculiarmente una hora después de su horario de entrada.

Sin un niño al que cuidar, Stormfly y Alúmini se dispusieron a aprender más sobre el trabajo que se hacía en el invernadero, mientras que Hiccup y Toothless se irían a descansar puesto que ellos habían trabajado por la noche; sin embargo, antes de irse a descansar, Hiccup salió al jardín de la entrada principal, para admirar cierto árbol.

—Hola, hermanito. —saludó como acostumbraba al enorme árbol que ya hasta un columpio le habían adaptado para los niños. —Hoy Nuffink también se fue a la escuela. —contó nostálgicamente, sintiéndose raro por no tener a su hijo rondando por ahí, como se había acostumbrado a tenerlo.

—Hiccup. —escuchó de repente detrás de él.

El hechicero se giró, viendo que era Toothless quien se acercaba.

—Creí que dormías.

—Sí, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero, recordé algo que quería decirte algo, pero no enfrente de las chicas.

—Ah, sí… ¿qué?

—Nada importante, sólo que… me sorprendió mucho sobre la decisión que tanto Astrid como tú tomaron.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó este. —En nuestras circunstancias creo que era lo más factible por hacer.

—Sí, tal vez… o eso se cree. —musitó Toothless emitiendo una risita.

—¿Por qué lo dices así?

—No me lo tomes a mal, ni te vayas a enojar, sólo que… yo pensé que…

—¿Qué?

—Que te estabas enamorando de Astrid.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto.

—No, dios… Toothless, claro que no… Astrid, ella… ella sólo es la madre de mis hijos y… mi amiga. —respondió con sinceridad. —No hay nada de eso que tú piensas.

—Sí, me disculpo nuevamente, pero es lo que llegué a pensar por cómo eres ahora con ella…

—¿Cómo soy con ella? —repitió.

—Sí, es decir, eres gentil y amable, siempre le estás sonriendo y créeme que me sorprendió encontrarlos cocinando el día de ayer, pero no sólo eso, es decir, ustedes planearon esto del divorcio y todas esas cosas que nos dijeron y, amigo, lo siento, pero… ni si quiera me di cuenta. ¿Cuándo se supone que hablas con ella de estas cosas?

Hiccup esbozó media sonrisa.

—No es nada del otro mundo, es decir, a veces nos encontramos en la azotea de la casa y platicamos por horas. ¿Eso que tiene de malo?

Toothless nuevamente quedó boquiabierto, pues cada vez su protegido lo sorprendía con cada cosa que hacía y decía.

—Ay por favor, Toothless, no pongas esa cara… entre Astrid y yo NO hay nada, es decir, sólo somos amigos.

—Sí, creo que ya me quedó claro.

—Sin embargo. —musitó Hiccup de repente, captando inmediato la atención del guía.

—¿Qué?

Hiccup miró hacia sus costados para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara.

—Hay otra intención con esto del divorcio.

Toothless frunció el entrecejo.

—No es algo para mí, y Astrid ni siquiera creo que lo ha considerado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, es que, pensándolo, opté por ser yo quien viva en otro lado, para que… de alguna manera Astrid pueda encontrar una forma de… ya sabes, rehacer su vida con…

—¡¿Otro hombre?! —exclamó Toothless enrojecido.

Hiccup le tapó la boca y nuevamente miró a su alrededor.

—Sí. —susurró. —Creo que ella fue la que ha perdido más cosas con todo esto, y por eso, quisiera que, si le llega una oportunidad de que alguien la ame, ese alguien pueda hacerlo sin que yo esté ahí interponiéndome.

—Claro, pero será muy difícil con eso de que tiene dos hijos ¿no crees?

—Algunos hombres pueden aceptar eso, yo creo que, si ella llega a conocer a alguien, este la aceptará por quién es y la querrá con todo y niños.

—Y con eso prácticamente me dices que estás dispuesto a compartir a tus hijos con otro hombre, claro, si se llega a dar el caso.

—Yo no soy nadie para impedirle a Astrid qué hacer o no hacer con su vida, y los niños no deben ser tampoco un obstáculo para que encuentre otro tipo de felicidad.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También piensas en rehacer tu vida con alguien más?

Hiccup resopló y se puso de cuclillas, cansado de estar de pie.

—Eso ya no es para mí. —sinceró. —No sé, la verdad no sé si sea mi destino, he tenido muy mala suerte con eso del amor que ya no tengo ánimos para enredarme en esas cosas, sólo quiero estar con mis hijos.

—Hmm. —Toothless se agachó a su altura. —Entonces ¿ya no piensas en esa mujer? ¿Raizel?

—No, ya no. Es algo tarde, pero comprendí que lo que tenía con ella era pura obsesión de mi parte y diversión para ella, jamás fue amor. —resopló. —Y la verdad no sé qué es eso realmente. Toothless, tú llevas mucho tiempo con Alúmini. ¿Cómo es estar realmente enamorado de tu pareja? ¿amarla?

—Que cosas preguntas Hiccup. —sonrió este enrojecido. —Mira, como dragones, es muy raro de describir, pero… estando en esta forma humana, es raro lo que siento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me hagas mucho caso, pero… no sé, me encanta verla sonriendo, me encanta cuando se enoja, cuando me regaña, en fin, todo lo que es ella con sus virtudes y defectos. Cuando pienso en ella inmediatamente me pongo muy feliz, y cuando la toco mi corazón se acelera como loco y siento como todas mis entrañas se me retuercen, eh… ¿cómo le dicen en esas películas que a veces ven las chicas? ¡Ah, sí! las famosas maripositas en el estómago.

—¿Eso es verdad? —rio Hiccup, siendo un poco incrédulo.

—Muy de verdad. Es decir, no sientes precisamente a un bicho dentro de ti, pero, no sé, es una sensación extraña pero que es muy real. ¿Nunca sentiste eso cuando estabas con esa mujer?

—¿Con Raizel? no… más bien…ella

—Te calentaba nada más. —terminó el burlón guía por él.

—No quería decirlo con esas palabras, pero tal vez es la descripción más acertada; sin embargo, como para compararlo con mariposas en el estómago y con un corazón acelerado… no creo que se le parezca.

—bueno, tal vez algún día lo llegues a sentir, porque el amor, aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. —rio Toothless poniéndose de pie. —En fin, me iré a dormir un rato.

—Descansa. —susurró el pensativo Hiccup.

No teniendo más qué hacer ahí, se levantó de su sitio y volvió al interior de la casa, antes de echarse a dormir fue por un poco de agua a la cocina; y mientras bebía, los murmullos de las que trabajaban en el invernadero llegaron a sus oídos, en especial la voz de aquella que decía era su amiga. Siendo tan curioso como era, se asomó por la ventana para admirar un poco el "paisaje".

Sí, su vista vio los plantíos y alguno que otro resultado de la cosecha, pero pronto se desvió hacia donde estaban dos chicas en medio del cuchicheo.

Astrid y Heather se encontraban en una de las esquinas, ambas se reían y por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar algo hablaban de su amigo Fishlegs, sin embargo, el chisme pasó a otro plano, puesto que lo único que enfocaron sus ojos fue a la sonriente Astrid que se reía de cada ocurrencia que decía Heather.

"Pensé que te estabas enamorando de Astrid"

Recordó las palabras de su guía, y al hacerlo su rostro se frunció.

Pronto su mente le comenzó a dar ideas que nunca había tenido, y la principal fue algo que no decía (mentalmente hablando) desde que era un niño pequeño.

—Sí… es muy bonita.

Sin embargo, pronto desechó ese pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Ay, Toothless, que ideas tan raras pones en mi cabeza. —refunfuñó viendo al techo, donde graciosamente se quedó la marca de comida del hotcake fallido del día anterior. —Es ridículo. —resopló retirándose de la cocina.

.

.

.

Días después.

La primera semana del inicio de clases se había terminado.

Entre los sucedido en la familia, lo que principalmente destacó es que tanto Hiccup y Astrid optaron por poner más distancia entre ellos.

Con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa consideraron que no era bueno que fueran tan allegados cuando estaba por en medio una inminente separación. Todavía hacían algunas cosas juntos, pero se limitaban a respuestas cortas e ir directamente al grano, algo que no pasó por desapercibido por los guías y por los niños, estos últimos siendo los que preguntaban si se habían peleado de nuevo.

—No, todo está bien. —era la respuesta que siempre daban, y se limitaban a hacer sus actividades.

A comportarse como sería todo una vez que se separaran definitivamente.

.

.

Mientras tanto, por otro lado, y ajeno a los problemas de los adultos, el que parecía ser el más feliz de todos era Nuffink, puesto que estaba disfrutando de sus horas en el preescolar, ya había hecho una amiguita y consideraba que su maestra era la mejor de todas. La maestra Minden, que trataba a todos los niños con gentileza y cariño.

—¿Qué dibujaste para la tarea, Nuffink? —preguntó su compañerita de asiento, una niña de enormes ojos azules y cabello castaño claro.

—A mi hermanito y hermanita. —mostró el menor su obra de arte, un dibujo de un enorme árbol con un columpio en donde estaba sentada una niñita.

—¡Que bonito! —exclamó la niña, sin cuestionar nada acerca de lo dicho por el niño. —Yo dibujé a mi perrito. —mostró un dibujo de un animalito todo mal hecho.

—También es bonito. —le sonrió Nuffink con inocencia.

Siguieron hablando, al igual que todos los niños del salón; sin embargo, un azotón en la puerta pronto silenció a la mayoría de los pequeños alumnos.

Minden entró al salón de clases y dando otro puertazo, se encerró con los niños en el salón.

—Buenos días, maestra…

—¡Silencio todos! —regañó esta despectivamente a los pequeños que, por educación, sólo saludaban.

Sintiendo un poco de temor, los niños cerraron sus boquitas, notando inmediatamente que su maestra no estaba de muy buen humor.

—Para esta clase sólo hablaré yo, así que más vale que no digan nada ¡¿Han entendido?!

Los niños responderían con un ruidoso ¡SÍ, maestra!, sin embargo, al ver la terrorífica cara que tenía esta, optaron por sólo asentir con sus cabezas.

—¿Qué le pasa? —susurró la amiguita de Nuffink asustada.

Pero el pequeño, sólo negó con su cabeza; sin embargo, a como era de curioso, levantó lentamente su mano.

—Maestra…

Y después un golpe y un quejido, los demás niños en el salón se atemorizaron ante lo que vieron, Minden había arrojado el borrador del pizarrón acertando justo en la frente de Nuffink, el cual perplejo, sólo vio como una gotita de sangre caía en su dibujo.

—Tenías que ser tú, Haddock. —resopló la maestra con fastidio, llevando un pañuelo con ella, el cual estampó bruscamente en la frente del niño. —Les dije que guardaran silencio. ¿Acaso no entendiste?

Por el shock, Nuffink sólo asintió.

—déjate esto en la cabezota, y más vale que no llores. —amenazó con frialdad enfrente de todos los atemorizados niños, luego se agachó para susurrarle al oído. —Y más vale que no le digas a tu mamita, porque si lo haces la mataré y a tu papá también.

Con tal amenaza, Nuffink se limitó a sólo sostener el pañuelo en su frente, completamente asustado por lo que podría pasarle a Astrid y a Hiccup, las personas que él creía eran sus padres.

—Que buen niño Haddock, ahora siéntate. —ordenó Minden con una sonrisa malévola, para después volver al frente con todo y borrador en su mano. —Niños, sigamos con la clase.

**Continuará. **

**N/A: sin comentarios, sólo que empieza la acción. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a: 2Sonic1808, Julius, Mispy, K FanNeurtex, Jaylis sama, Maylu Liya, Nina, Vivi. Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.**

**A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, espero les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**22 de junio de 2020**


	33. El nuevo enemigo Pt 1

**Capítulo anterior.**

_Sí, su vista vio los plantíos y alguno que otro resultado de la cosecha, pero pronto se desvió hacia donde estaban dos chicas en medio del cuchicheo. _

_Astrid y Heather se encontraban en una de las esquinas, ambas se reían y por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar algo hablaban de su amigo Fishlegs, sin embargo, el chisme pasó a otro plano, puesto que lo único que enfocaron sus ojos fue a la sonriente Astrid que se reía de cada ocurrencia que decía Heather. _

"_Pensé que te estabas enamorando de Astrid"_

_Recordó las palabras de su guía, y al hacerlo su rostro se frunció._

_Pronto su mente le comenzó a dar ideas que nunca había tenido, y la principal fue algo que no decía (mentalmente hablando) desde que era un niño pequeño._

—_Sí… es muy bonita. _

_Sin embargo, pronto desechó ese pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza._

—_Ay, Toothless, que ideas tan raras pones en mi cabeza. —refunfuñó viendo al techo, donde graciosamente se quedó la marca de comida del hotcake fallido del día anterior. —Es ridículo. —resopló retirándose de la cocina. _

**Capítulo 32.**

**El nuevo enemigo.**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

—Ah… ¿Así que el atrevido te dijo eso? —cuestionó Astrid con voz irónica, mientras regaba algunas plantas.

—Sí, por eso llegue un poco tarde. El muy atrevido estaba muy decidido, me dijo que ahora que ya no trabajaba para la concesionaria, podía dedicarse a su verdadera vocación: la jardinería. —explicó Heather señalando las plantas. —Por lo que tu negocio debía cuidarse de un "experto" como él, luego se le ocurrió la brillante idea de reclutarme. ¿Puedes creerlo? —contó con una risita.

—Si Fishlegs cree que puede sacarme del negocio está muy equivocado. —sonrió la hechicera desafiante, deshaciendo con su magia la mala hierba. —No sabe con quién se está metiendo.

—Es lo mismo que yo le dije.

—Pero… en cuanto a ti, Heather, no puedo decidir por ti, si crees que la oferta de Fishlegs es mejor…

—Ay, por favor, Astrid. ¡Eso nunca! —respondió esta con una risita. —¿Cómo crees que yo me pudiera aliar con ese infiel para estar en contra tuya?

—Pues… no sé si decirte esto, pero…

—¿Qué?

Astrid enrojeció de tan sólo recordar los comentarios que Snotlout le había hecho en la escuela.

—Anda, ya dime ¿qué? —insistió Heather al ver a su amiga dudosa.

La hechicera emitió un resoplido.

—Hoy en la escuela, me encontré con Snotlout, no importa el motivo, lo que importa es que me dijo que Fishlegs…—apretó sus labios, comenzando a enrojecer.

—Ay, ya Astrid… ¡habla! —la zarandeó Heather por los hombros. —Te pareces a Hiccup con tanto balbuceo.

—¡Oye! —respingó esta ofendida y aumentando su nivel de enrojecimiento. —¡Está bien! ¡Snotlout me dijo que Fishlegs pretende reconquistarte!

Tal fue el grito de Astrid, que Alúmini y Stormfly las cuales estaban en el otro extremo, se espantaron, pero al ver que sólo eran sus amigas "chismorreando" se olvidaron de ellas y siguieron trabajando.

Mientras tanto, Astrid estaba esperando la reacción de su amiga, la cual por la sorpresa sólo se quedó estática y boquiabierta; sin embargo, cuando pretendió despertarla de aquel letargo, una sonrisita se curvó en los labios de la jardinera, luego, un sonido parecido a una flatulencia salió de su boca, Heather estalló con una sonora carcajada que hizo que hasta el estómago le doliera, a lo lejos las guías no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba y sólo la miraron raro, mientras que la nerviosa Astrid no podía dejar de estar sonrojada por el tema tan vergonzoso.

—¿Podrías calmarte y bajar la voz? —pidió abochornada.

Heather entre risitas y respiros agitados trató de calmarse.

—Es que… eso… eso… eso…—siguió riendo. —¡Que tonto!

—Pues es lo que me dijo Snotlout y atando los cabos con lo que te ofreció Fishlegs, supongo que hay algo de eso.

—Pues que lo intente si quiere, pero no le prometo nada… yo ya tengo novio.

—Cierto, el novio que nadie conoce y nunca viene a verte.

—Pues es que vive en otra ciudad, es un amor a "larga distancia".

—¿Y eso sirve? —preguntó Astrid con escepticismo mientras seguía revisando algunas plantas.

—Cuando se quiere sí, que en mi caso así es.

—Bueno, que bien por ti, a mi qué en realidad, digo… es tu vida.

—Ay Astrid, que amargada. ¿Qué no sueñas con tener a alguien a tu lado que de verdad te ame?

—Los tengo. —respondió Astrid con tranquilidad.

Heather enrojeció.

—Se llaman Zephyr y Nuffink, mal pensada. —reprendió esta dándole un golpecito en la frente.

—Pero ellos son tus hijos, me refiero a un "hombre." —explicó Heather entre susurros.

—Para nada. —negó esta secamente.

—¿Y qué hay de Hiccup?

—¿Qué hay de qué con él? —respondió esta sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

—Es algo lindo ¿no crees?

—Pues… no sé, si te gustan los hombres modestos del tipo que no aceptan ser héroes.

—Ay, por favor, mira Astrid, no me vayas a desaparecer por lo que diré, pero he visto como son ustedes cuando están juntos y creo que se ven muy bien.

La hechicera alzó una ceja con una mueca inquieta.

—Creo Heather que te quedaste con la visión de nuestras personalidades hechizadas. —le volvió a dar un golpe en la frente con la punta de su dedo. —Hiccup y yo… sólo somos amigos, y muy pronto unos felices divorciados.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Heather con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Astrid, sin querer dar más detalles de su decisión le dio la espalda y continuó trabajando con el resto de las plantas. A lo lejos, las guías miraron curiosas toda esa interacción.

—Si que van en serio. —susurró Alúmini, dando un suspiro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—pues que Hiccup y Astrid se van a separar.

—Así es, al fin y al cabo, es lo más conveniente. —opinó la nadder un tanto indiferente.

—Pero, extrañaré ya no vivir con los niños, ni con Astrid, ni contigo.

—Lo sé, pero, no te angusties, creo que con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos. —dijo a modo de consuelo.

Sin embargo, la luminosa no quedó del todo satisfecha, pero suponía que su amiga tenía razón, todo era cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo.

.

.

.

Pasando el medio día y después de haber acabado la mayor parte de los deberes, Heather volvió a su casa para hacer la comida y Astrid se dispuso a hacer la de sus hijos. Desde que la habían descubierto cocinando junto con Hiccup ya no se ocultaba, ahora ayudaba a su guía y a la guía de Hiccup en la preparación ya que estas aún no le tenían la suficiente confianza puesto que aún confundía uno que otro ingrediente.

Pero Astrid estaba decidida a aprender, puesto que pensaba en el futuro en donde al final ella se quedaría sola con los niños y, por ende, con más tareas por hacer, por eso trató de ya no involucrar tanto al padre de sus hijos pues la inevitable separación era casi un hecho y pensaba que todos debían hacerse a la idea de ello, por eso había optado por mantener la distancia para que, de alguna forma, la separación fuera menos dolorosa para los niños.

—Ya pronto Zephyr y Nuffink saldrán de la escuela. —comentó Astrid, mirando que el reloj marcaba la 1:10 p.m.

—Cierto, el grupo del coro de Zephyr aún no reanuda actividades ¿verdad? —preguntó Stormfly.

—Según su maestro empezarán el otro mes porque durante este harán audiciones para reemplazar a los alumnos que se graduaron o cambiaron de escuela.

—Entiendo, pobre Zephyr, estaba tan ansiosa por empezar. —comentó Alúmini con una sonrisita.

—Sí, pero le digo que aproveche por lo pronto para dominar más el instrumento que toca, aún tiene muchas fallas. —opinó Astrid preparándose para irse.

—Vaya que mamá tan exigente, recuerdo que tú respingabas mucho de pequeña

—Porque sentía que me obligaban a hacerlo mi querida Stormfly, pero Zephyr lo hace con gusto, … en fin, ya me voy. —se despidió pretendiendo salir por la puerta trasera cuando…

—¡Espera!

La voz de él. Astrid rodó los ojos, había esperado evadirlo, así como a su acostumbrada pregunta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Hiccup, el cual por su cara y cabello se veía que acababa de despertar.

—No, iré caminando. —respondió esta encarándolo. —A los niños les gusta caminar. Tú sigue durmiendo.

—Ya no tengo sueño, por lo que puedo acompañarte a ir por los niños, si quieres caminando.

La hechicera resopló, mientras que las guías estaban atentas viendo a ambos bandos.

Por parte de Astrid, quería que la convivencia entre ambos fuera menos, puesto que muy pronto los niños de igual manera se tendrían que acostumbrar a verlos separados, mientras que por parte de Hiccup, no le gustaba que Astrid lo limitara, ya le había impedido acompañarla los días anteriores por lo que detectaba cierto plan más no sus intenciones.

Pero al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, Astrid se lamentó por sus adentros, y se preparó para responderle.

—cómo quie…

Sin embargo, un destellante fulgor apareció repentinamente frente a ella, y luego se volvió un papelito blanco.

—Una nota mágica. —la tomó Astrid rápidamente. —Es de Zephyr.

—¿Le pasó algo malo, o a Nuffink? —se apresuró Hiccup a preguntar y se acercó a ella para ver la nota.

Astrid la leyó y luego se la pasó para que él mismo lo viera.

"_**Hola, Astrid. ¿Adivina qué? Hoy serán las audiciones del coro, el maestro Alberick me dijo que podía verlas ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Nuffink también quiere verlas. ¿Podemos quedarnos? Las audiciones terminarán más o menos hasta las 6, y no te preocupes nos van a dar de comer."**_

—Y bien, ¿qué le respondo? —preguntó Astrid.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo.

—No sé, por mi no hay problema, pero tú…

—Yo quisiera que estuvieran aquí, pero…

—Ay Astrid, déjala, esas audiciones suenan divertidas. —opinó Stormfly.

—Tal vez son como las de la televisión. —comentó Alúmini con una sonrisita.

La hechicera rodó los ojos, no podía con tantos votos en su contra y tampoco quería verse como una mamá paranoica y sobreprotectora, por lo que tomó una de las notitas mágicas, escribió la respuesta y luego la lanzó hecho pedazos al exterior.

—Bien, pues comamos nosotros. — dijo rendida. —Y tú deberías dormir más. —le sugirió al despeinado castaño.

Sin embargo, Hiccup sólo emitió una risita y le dio la espalda.

—Que no tengo sueño, además me desperté porque me hablaron de la estación, quieren verme en unas horas allá, por lo que no podré acompañarte a ir por los niños.

—Está bien. —respondió Astrid, tratando de ser indiferente, pero consiente de la frivolidad con la que estaba actuando.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, los últimos alumnos abandonaban la institución en compañía de sus padres o madres, así como los maestros que después de hacer las revisiones pertinentes se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, siendo ignorantes de que, en el baño de niñas de uno de los pasillos, dos pequeños se habían quedado ocultos.

Nadie los había visto entrar, nadie los vio salir y cuando todos se marcharon se quedaron solos casi en la obscuridad. Sólo una notita mágica fue capaz de encontrarlos, y cuando llegó, causó sentimientos de angustia en los dos menores.

"_**Está bien, pero envíame una nota cada media hora y pide que te presten un teléfono antes de que salgan. Atte. Astrid."**_

Zephyr suspiró aliviada con la respuesta.

—No sospecha nada. —dijo bajando de la taza del baño.

—Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Nuffink con los ojos humedecidos.

La pequeña castaña no respondió y sólo lo ayudó a bajar de la taza, para luego salir del baño con su debida precaución.

—No lo sé. —respondió Zephyr, yendo hacia el espejo del lavabo más pequeño, en donde vio la marca enrojecida que cubría casi la mitad de su carita.

Mientras que Nuffink, se sobó la herida que le quedó en la frente, en donde había una marca del borrador del pizarrón que lo había impactado.

—Si les decimos algo, ella los matará. —recordó la angustiada Zephyr frente al espejo. —Además, quién sabe si puedan vernos de verdad.

.

.

.

_Horas atrás. _

_Era la hora del almuerzo en todos los niveles de la escuela, los estudiantes se encaminaron a la cafetería para consumir sus alimentos ya fueran los comprados en dicho lugar o los que traían desde casa. _

_En el caso de los Haddock, estos llevaban comida hecha en casa y Zephyr era la encargada de llevar tanto su almuerzo como el de su hermano, ya que el menor con lo hiperactivo que era solía olvidarlo cada vez que salían de casa, por lo cual Astrid y Hiccup le encargaban que ella lo llevara por él. _

_Y ambos siendo hermanos y muy unidos solían comer juntos, claro que, en el transcurso de la semana, más integrantes se unieron a su grupo, Akito, el hijo del maestro Alberick, Nuffnutt, el hijo de Ruffnut; y finalmente: Zadie, una niñita del prescolar que se había hecho amiga de Nuffink. _

_Sin embargo, ese viernes, ninguno de los dos niños del prescolar se presentó a la mesa de los de escuela primaria. _

—_Ya es tarde. —observó Zephyr al reloj de la cafetería, eran las 10:40 a.m. y solo les daban media hora para comer._

—_Tal vez se le olvidó, ¿y si nos comemos mejor su almuerzo? —preguntó Nuffnut saboreándose la comida del menor de los Haddock._

—_Hhm… eres un glotón. —reprendió Akito, con un porte digno de la cultura de su madre. _

—_Nadie te preguntó, dah… metiche. —sacó Thorton la lengua en desacuerdo._

—_Es la comida de mi hermano, así que no te atrevas a tragártela. —regañó ahora Zephyr._

—_Ok, pero conste que si no viene me la voy a comer. _

—_¿Por qué no mejor…? ¡oh! Mira Zephyr. —señaló el menor de cabello negro. —Ahí viene esa niña que está con Nuffink. _

_Tal como el hijo de Alberick había dicho, la menor de cabello castaño claro se adentraba la cafetería y seguida de ella el resto de los niños del salón, todos siendo escoltados por la maestra Minden, la cual parecía tener una idea diferente al sentar a su grupito en una mesa reservada en la esquina; sin embargo, el único que no se encontraba en la fila era Nuffink, por lo que Zephyr se preocupó._

—_Ahora vuelvo, Akito, por favor, cuida que Nuffnut no se coma la comida de mi hermano. _

—_Entendido. —acató el menor arrebatándole la lonchera a Nuffnut, el cual pretendía robarlo en su ausencia. _

—_Entrometido, amargado_

—_Tonto, tragón._

_Se insultaron ambos rivales con sus ojos entrecerrados. _

_Mientras tanto, Zephyr alcanzó a llegar a donde la maestra Minden pretendía comer con sus alumnos. _

—_Disculpe, maestra Minden… ¿y mi hermano?_

_La castaña maestra dirigió su vista a la menor y sonrió._

—_Ah, Srta. Haddock, me temo que su hermano se quedó castigado en el salón de clases._

—_¿Qué? ¿Castigado? —frunció la menor el entrecejo. —¿Por qué?_

—_Como su superior, no tengo porque responder a esa pregunta Srta. Haddock. _

—_Pero, señorita, en el reglamento de la escuela se dice claramente que NO se puede castigar a los alumnos privándolos de sus horarios de alimentos, creo que me veré en la necesidad de reportarlo con la directora. —acusó Zephyr, sacando la vena heredada por sus padres. _

_Con tal respuesta, digna de un adulto mayor, la maestra quedó sorprendida._

—_Vaya, que inteligente es Srta. Haddock. —rio esta, dando un aplauso. — está bien, vamos a ver a su hermano y retirémosle el castigo que no fue más que por un desacato de órdenes. Su pequeño hermano es muy travieso. —explicó poniéndose de pie._

_A Zephyr para nada le gustó su actitud, y dando una mirada rápida al grupo de compañeros de su hermano, los notó un poco extraños, ya que todos comían sincronizadamente como si fueran un montón de robots puesto que bajaban y subían sus manos al mismo tiempo para llevar la comida a sus bocas. _

_Sin embargo, como el tiempo era corto se apresuró a seguir a la maestra hacia donde se encontraba su hermano._

_Cuando llegaron al salón, a la pequeña se le acongojó el corazón al verlo cabizbajo en su asiento, escribiendo sabe que cosas en una libreta. _

—_¡Nuffink, deja de hacer eso! —acudió rápidamente con él _

_Pero en cuanto el menor levantó la cara, un grito ahogado salió de su boca al ver la tremenda herida que tenía en la frente. _

—_¡Nuffink! ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó espantada,_

_Furiosa se volvió hacia la posible causante, pero antes de poder reclamar, una pesada mano golpeó con fuerza su mejilla. Tal había sido el golpe, que hasta perdió una muela de leche, la cual salió disparada con un brote de sangre. _

—_Eso es por insolente, mocosa. —sonrió la perversa Minden, mostrando un rostro lleno de maldad. —Y así como le dije al tonto de tu hermanito, si te atreves a acusarme, lo pagarán aquellos a quienes más quieren._

—_¿A quienes más queremos? —hipeó la adolorida Zephyr, con una mano en su mejilla. _

—_Me refiero a esos tontos que juegan a no ser sus padres, me refiero a sus inútiles padres: Hiccup y Astrid. _

_Los menores comenzaron a hipear más ante la amenaza._

—_Awww ternuras… ¿qué? ¿no lo sabían? ¿Qué esos tontos los olvidaron y por eso les dicen que sus padres están desaparecidos? _

_Los niños no respondieron, pero con los sentimientos a flor de piel y sumando los golpes comenzaron a llorar a chorros. _

—_Cositas. —se burló. — En fin, están advertidos, más vale que no intenten tonterías. _

_Dada la amenaza, los menores salieron corriendo en dirección a la cafetería, pese a todo, necesitaban advertir a un adulto lo sucedido, sin embargo, extrañamente ninguno de estos pudo escucharlos. Cuando Zephyr intentó decirle a su maestro, este sólo le respondió:_

"_¿Por qué te ríes tanto?"_

_Cuando en realidad estaba llorando. _

"_Es un buen chiste, pequeña"_

_Cuando en realidad estaba rogando por ayuda. _

_Lo mismo pasando con sus amigos, tanto Akito como Nuffnutt cuestionaron a los hermanos por las risas, cuando ambos se encontraban llorando. En ese momento, se percataron de que nadie podía verlos por cómo realmente estaban. _

_Después del almuerzo, ya no quisieron entrar a sus salones por el miedo que tenían y pareció que a nadie le importó puesto que las clases continuaron con normalidad, hasta que terminó el turno. _

.

.

.

—No se te quita lo rojito. —dijo Nuffink, apoyando un papel mojado en la mejilla de su hermanita.

—Me pegó muy fuerte y a ti también. —respondió esta, acariciando la frente de su hermano. —¿Te duele?

—Poquito…—respondió este cabizbajo. —Zephyr, lo que dijo la maestra Minden de nuestros padres.

—No dijo algo que no supiéramos.

—Pero… ¿hasta cuándo podremos llamarlos papá y mamá otra vez?

—Debemos ser pacientes, ay…—musitó la adolorida niña. —Como nos dijo hermanito ¿recuerdas?

Nuffink asintió.

—Debemos esperar hasta que mamá y papá nos digan que podemos hacerlo, ¿crees poder esperar?

El niño volvió a asentir.

—Lo que ahora me preocupa es que los lastimen, pero ¿y si ellos pueden ver cómo quedamos? ¿qué debemos decirles?

—¿Y si les decimos que nos caímos de las escaleras?

—Podría ser, aunque no me gusta mentir, pero no queda de otra, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar algo que pueda cubrir estas heridas?

—Oh, yo ya sé que puedo usar. —ideó Nuffink de inmediato.

Tomando de la mano de su hermana, ambos salieron del baño y recorrieron los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, hasta el salón de preescolar en donde estaba Nuffink, ahí, el niño buscó varios sombreros que usaban para jugar y finalmente se decidió por un casco de vikingo el cual tenía de adorno dos cuernos. Este era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirle la herida, sin embargo, el problema con Zephyr es que se le estaba hinchando la mejilla, así que lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue deshacerse de su trenza para cubrir la mejilla con su cabello.

Dejarían pasar unas horas, en espera de que las heridas fueran menos visibles, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, la herida de Nuffink se hizo un chichón y la mejilla de Zephyr se inflamó tanto, que parecía un hámster que guardaba comida en su boquita.

.

.

.

"El jefe de la estación quiere hablar contigo, Hiccup. Te espera por la tarde."

Fue lo único que le había dicho Dagur en la llamada que recibió a medio día, el hechicero, viéndose frente al espejo del baño, no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que su superior quería hablar con él.

Se acomodó la utilería que debía de llevar como parte del uniforme que consistía en una camisa de manga corta y pantaloncillos color negro, así como de un cinto en donde llevaba un arma de choques eléctricos, un gas pimienta, así como unas esposas. En el pecho, llevaba una plaquita en forma de escudo que decía "Guardia de Berk" y la cual tenía un número de identificación y por debajo de esta otra que decía su nombre. En los costados de las mangas llevaba unas insignias iguales pero que estaban hechas de tela.

A veces se sentía como un personaje de una caricatura con ese uniforme y más cuando las asignaciones más peligrosas que le habían dado hasta el momento habían sido acabar con una fiesta de unos vecinos escandalosos de la zona. Sin embargo, no se quejaba de su trabajo, ya que lo prefería mil veces más a ser sólo un vendedor de autos.

—Sí, es mejor a ser un vendedor de autos. — trató de animarse de esa forma frente al espejo; pero su expresión decía todo lo contrario.

Últimamente se sentía preocupado, desanimado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que a veces le impedían actuar con naturalidad, todo empezando desde la revelación de su decisión, la cual comenzó a creer que fue el causante del cambio de su estado de ánimo. Pero ¿por qué? Se preguntaba constantemente, aunque la única respuesta consciente que podía darse es que se estaba anticipando a la próxima pérdida de sus hijos.

—Y Astrid no ayuda mucho. — pensó mientras salía del baño; sin embargo, pronto cambió aquel sentimiento pues no creyó que debiera culparla.

Tal vez sólo era cuestión de relajarse y no ver todo de una manera tan complicada, creyó, a la vez que pensó que estar en un lugar tan encerrado como el baño le cerraba las ideas, por lo que, para expandirlas, se fue escaleras arriba hacia un sitio que frecuentaba últimamente para pensar.

Sin que los guías se dieran cuenta, salió de la casa, e impulsado con su magia subió hasta la azotea.

Estando ahí, respiró profundo, deleitándose con lo bien que se sentía el aire del verano. Últimamente ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito de la casa, por como lo hacía sentir, lo que llegaba a pensar y…

—Hola…

Esa voz. Su corazón casi sufre un paro cardiaco por el susto. Se giró robóticamente hacia quien le había hablado, y con una sonrisita chueca devolvió el saludo.

—Hola Astrid, hola, Astrid…

—¿También viniste a tomar un poco de aire? —preguntó esta, sentada cómodamente en la inclinación del techo y que daba vista al jardín principal, donde estaba el árbol "hermanito".

—Sí, algo así. —respondió Hiccup, acercándose, para luego sentarse a unos centímetros a un lado de ella. —No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes. —respondió esta burlona.

—Como siempre tan graciosa.

—Me conoces. —respiró Astrid profundamente, dejándose llevar por la frescura del aire.

Hiccup no pudo evitar verla de reojo; y sin darse cuenta, pronto quedó prendado a su perfil, al cual siempre trataba de buscarle alguna imperfección.

Lo que a simple vista veía y ya tenía en cuenta desde hace mucho, eran las pecas que su compañera tenía por el área de la nariz, pero fuera de eso nada grave, se podría decir que tenía un rostro perfecto, luego, su cabello, también le resultaba un tanto curioso y más por cómo se ondeaba graciosamente con el viento lo que provocaba que de repente alguno de esos cabellos se le fueran a la boca. Ver a Astrid peleando con su cabello parecía un deleite; pero sobre todo eso, ver a sus ojos, que eran tan azules y que de repente destellaban de cierta forma que la hacían ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era.

— "_Un momento, ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!"_ — Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para volver a la realidad, pero se seguía sintiendo raro, mientras que Astrid, aun lado de él, seguía peleando con su cabello para mantenerlo quieto. —_¿Qué cosas piensas, Haddock?_ —se golpeó las mejillas en un intento por reaccionar como se supone que debía hacerlo, pero…

"_Pensé que te estabas enamorando de Astrid" _—Nuevamente la voz de Toothless en su cabeza.

Resopló con fastidio, pensando que no era más que un efecto por los comentarios fuera de lugar de su guía.

—_Eso no es verdad_. —se dijo así mismo, aunque luego otra parte de su ser lo contradijo al pensar que no era mentira que creyera que Astrid Hofferson, su antes enemiga, la madre de sus hijos fuera hermosa. —_ "Ok, sí está bonita, bueno, no bonita es… ¡hermosa!, pero puedo pensar eso de cualquier otra mujer"._ —peleó con su yo interno, e inmediatamente se sintió más tranquilo, lo que lo hizo suponer que sólo era cuestión de que aceptara las cosas como eran para no incomodarse.

—¿Qué tienes? —luego, esa otra vocecilla en su cabeza.

El inconsciente Hiccup no se dio cuenta que se había estado golpeando las mejillas para despertar de su subconsciente.

—Nada, sólo pensando en… algunas cosas. —respondió sin querer entrar en tantos detalles.

—Oh… ¿Algo que te preocupe?

—Supongo que lo mismo que a ti, los niños ¿no?

Astrid lo meditó.

—¿Crees que no lo vayan a tomar bien?

—Tal vez, pero sigo creyendo que es preferible eso a que vivan en una mentira, prefiero que sepan que sus padres no los recuerdan del todo a que vivan creyendo que están desaparecidos. —respondió Hiccup cabizbajo. —Los recuerdos de una forma u otra se pueden recuperar.

—Sí, pero… ¿sabes? —sonrió Astrid, viendo al cielo. — Creo que voy a extrañar estas conversaciones tan profundas contigo, justo en este lugar.

— "¿Qué cosa?"

Hiccup levantó la cabeza sobresaltado, y al girarse tan sólo un poco quedó prendido nuevamente del rostro sonriente de su amiga; pero cuando esta lo encaró despertó de esa extraña ensoñación y con un carraspeo trató de responder como naturalmente lo hacía.

—Quién dice que debemos dejar de tenerlas. —dijo con una sonrisita.

—Sí, claro… por cierto, perdóname por haberme estado comportando un poco frívola contigo en estos últimos días.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, Hiccup tragó saliva sin saber exactamente qué responder.

—Pensé que ahora que todos saben lo que decidimos, era tiempo de que tomara las riendas de todo, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que me deparará una vez que concretemos lo del divorcio y también si en algún momento de nuestras vidas volvemos al mundo oculto, pero, reflexioné y me di cuenta de que es tonto intentar quitarte de la ecuación, al fin y al cabo, estés lejos o cerca, siempre serás el padre de los niños.

—Astrid…

—Y también, me di cuenta de lo desconsiderada que he sido, digo, tú más que nadie sabes lo que es tener padres divorciados y lo que menos quiero es que te sientas como cuando tus padres se divorciaron.

Hiccup emitió una risita.

—Astrid… —musitó. —Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. —mintió.

La hechicera frunció el entrecejo, no creyéndole.

—¡En serio! Lo digo con el corazón. Para mi todo ha estado normal, creo que ambos seguimos siendo un buen equipo para cuidar a los niños y de hecho me parece increíble que te estés esmerando tanto en aprender cosas que no son de tu fuerte para darles un mejor futuro a los niños. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—Más de lo que ya haces…—se burló Astrid. —Que modesto eres "Haddock."

—Me conoces, Hofferson. —se la devolvió este con una sonrisita. —En fin, creo que ya es algo tarde. —comentó, viendo hacia el cielo. —Tengo que ir a la estación.

—¿Por qué más temprano ahora?

—Ni idea, tal vez ya me van a cambiar el horario.

Hiccup se dispuso a marcharse, cuando, de repente, unas manos sobre la manga de su camisa se lo impidieron. Quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Se sintió extraño y más por poder percibir la calidez de las manos de su compañera que en ese momento sostenían su camisa.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" —se preguntó mentalmente, tragando saliva.

—Se te zafó. —susurró Astrid, como si le hubiera leído la mente, mientras acomodaba el parche de la insignia en su lugar.

"_Ah… era eso…"_

—Ah… no te preocupes, yo lo hago. —se retiró Hiccup unos centímetros de ella, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo con su cercanía.

—Demasiado tarde, ya lo acomodé, de nada. —respondió Astrid, guiñándole un ojo. —Yo también me voy, en una hora más iré por los niños.

Sin decir más, la hechicera se levantó de su lugar y de un salto bajó al jardín principal.

—Ah, sí… ¡llévate el auto! —gritó Hiccup aún estático en su sitio, después de aquella última interacción se sintió aún más extraño.

—¡¿NO LO OCUPAS?! —se escuchó el grito de ella por debajo.

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

—Ay, que mujer… —suspiró. —¡NO, DAGUR PASARÁ POR MI!

Ahora se sentía como verdulero.

.

.

.

El tiempo se había acabado, al atardecer, Zephyr y Nuffink tuvieron que salir de la escuela por una de las ventanas de un salón, por suerte, estas estaban a una altura considerable del suelo y para repeler un poco la caída, se dejaron caer en donde había algunos arbustos.

Claro está, que, al salir de la escuela, terminaron todos sucios y con una que otra ramita y hojitas en el cabello, mismas que se ocuparon de retirar con la ayuda del otro, luego, caminaron hacia la acera, en espera a que su madre fuera por ellos.

Bastaron sólo unos minutos para que un auto a lo lejos les mandara una señal de luces, los pequeños entonces se prepararon, rezando internamente para que su madre no viera sus heridas. Para cuando Astrid llegó, lo primero que hicieron fue montar el auto con rapidez y fingir que ajustaban sus cinturones de seguridad.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Astrid viendo por el retrovisor.

—Eh, sí Astrid. —respondieron ambos menores cabizbajos.

—Nuffink…

El pequeño se sobresaltó con el llamado de su madre.

—¿Sí, Astrid?

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cabeza?

El pequeño por un momento se asustó, pero al llevar la mano a su cabeza recordó que tenía puesto el casco de vikingo.

—Ah… es… me lo prestaron.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ay, que hambre tengo… —comentó Zephyr para cambiar la plática.

—¿Hambre? ¿Qué no les dieron de comer?

La pequeña sudó en frio, había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle.

—Ah… lo que pasa…

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —indagó Astrid, ahora viéndola por el retrovisor.

—Ah… es que unas niñas del salón quisieron peinar mi cabello y… bueno, las dejé.

—Oh. —musitó la mayor, notando un poco extraños a sus hijos, luego se volvió hacia la escuela, la cual estaba en total obscuridad. —¿Qué nadie los vigiló hasta que yo llegara? ¿dónde está el maestro Alberick? ¿y los demás alumnos de las audiciones?

Los pequeños tragaron saliva.

—Zephyr… Nuffink…respondan.

—Ya… ya se fueron. —mintió Nuffink.

—Ah…—volvió a musita la hechicera, no creyendo absolutamente nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, algo le estaban ocultando y lo averiguaría. —Nuffink…

—Sí, Astrid. —respondió este nervioso.

—Quítate el casco.

—Ay, Astrid… sólo es un juguete. —trató de ayudar Zephyr.

—Zephyr. —llamó esta, viéndola con seriedad por el retrovisor. —Quítate el cabello de la cara.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a tragar saliva, sus intentos por ocultar lo que les había sucedido había sido un fiasco. Con la amenazante mirada de Astrid sobre ellos, a los dos no les quedó de otra más que obedecer, Zephyr se echó el cabello detrás de la oreja y Nuffink se retiró el casco de vikingo.

En ese momento, Astrid se volvió hacia ellos desde el asiento del conductor, los analizó y…

Estaban muy bien.

Pero sentía que algo le ocultaban, así que volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué es lo que les sucede?

Los menores se extrañaron con la pregunta, puesto que sus heridas eran muy notorias, sin embargo, cayeron en cuenta rápidamente que Astrid no podía verlos cómo realmente estaban.

—A-Astrid… ¿no lo ves? —preguntó Zephyr para cerciorarse.

—¿Ver qué?

Ambos niños dieron un grito ahogado, y desconcertados se vieron entre ellos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! —cuestionó Astrid, comenzando a exasperarse.

Pero unos gruñidos provenientes del estómago de Nuffink, hizo que la atención se desviara hacia otro lado. La hechicera recapacitó que tal vez no era el lugar ni el modo de estarlos interrogando.

—Hablaremos en la casa. —advirtió a ambos, volviéndose hacia el volante.

Sus hijos ni siquiera habían comido, no había indicios de que gente se hubiera marchado recientemente de la escuela, algo extraño les pasaba y definitivamente algo le ocultaban, pensó la hechicera mientras conducía, pero los dejaría por un momento, les permitiría comer y relajarse, esperando después a que ellos por su propia cuenta le dijeran la verdad.

En el asiento trasero, ambos niños se sintieron culpables por las mentiras que dijeron, pero a la vez sintieron angustia de que ni la misma Astrid pudiera ver cómo realmente estaban, pero a la vez creyeron que era lo mejor, puesto que si se enteraban la maestra Minden podría matarla.

Llegando a la casa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ni Stormfly ni Alúmini podían ver sus heridas, pero al igual que Astrid, los notaron extraños más no los cuestionaron, con la amabilidad de siempre, les sirvieron a ambos algo de comer, pero no les quitaron la vista de encima durante toda la cena.

Finalmente, al terminar, una hora después.

—Ay… creo que iré a hacer mi tarea, gracias por la comida. —comentó Zephyr, pretendiendo huir del interrogatorio.

—Yo también. —mintió Nuffink, bajando de su asiento.

Pero un golpe en la mesa los hizo dejar sus intenciones a un lado.

—vuelvan a la mesa. —ordenó Astrid, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Astrid, tranquila. —le aconsejó Stormfly, pero esta, con una seña sólo le pidió que se mantuviera al margen.

A la guía no le quedó de otra más que dar un paso hacia atrás, así como Alúmini, ambas esperando a que Astrid actuara de la forma más prudente.

En cuanto a los niños, ante el ceño fruncido de su madre, no pudieron hacer nada, por el respeto que le debían volvieron cabizbajos a sus lugares.

—¿Por qué me mienten? —preguntó Astrid, yendo directamente al grano.

—¿Me-mentirte? —titubeó Zephyr. —No…

Nuffink también negó con la cabeza.

—No me mientan. —pidió Astrid, comenzando a sentirse afligida. —¿No confían en mí?

Los niños sintieron que el corazón se les rompió con aquella simple preguntita. Sus gargantas empezaron a doler, y al primero al que se le salieron las lagrimillas fue a Nuffink, quien se sintió culpable, ya que si se hubiera callado cuando la maestra se lo ordenó nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo.

Por detrás de Astrid, las guías vieron como el menor comenzó a llorar, y quisieron ir a consolarlo, pero hasta que Astrid no lo hiciera, no consideraron prudente intervenir.

—Zephyr… —demandó Astrid a la mayor a que hablara, pues Nuffink llorando ya le estaba diciendo demasiado, pero no la causa.

Como hermana mayor, Zephyr se sintió responsable, y el golpe, así como la culpa comenzó a carcomerla de dolor por dentro.

—Sólo dime… ¿qué es lo que les ocurrió? De antemano me doy cuenta de que me mintieron, que ni siquiera hubo unas audiciones como me dijeron, estuvieron solos en la escuela ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué mienten?

—Es que… ¡no lo podrías ver!… —chilló Zephyr rendida.

—¿Ver qué?

—¡ESTO! —chilló Nuffink, levantando el cabello de su frente.

—¡Y esto! —señaló Zephyr su mejilla.

Astrid, así como las guías no entendían que querían decirles, sólo pudieron sentir la gran angustia que emanaban ambos niños.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! Es que no veo. —Se acercó rápidamente Astrid con ellos para consolarlos.

—¡No sabemos por qué no puedes verlo! —chilló Zephyr—Pero ¡Míranos, Astrid, Míranos! —rogó tomando sus mejillas.

—¡Aquí se ve! —dijo Nuffink, posando también una de sus manitas en la mejilla de la hechicera.

Esta aún sin entender del todo, sólo fue capaz de sentir una gran energía corriendo por entre las manos de sus hijitos, luego, al parpadear, observó repentinamente como una capa de un egni dorado los rodeaba, para posteriormente comenzar a desvanecerse y mostrar lo que realmente había detrás de ella, una realidad que la espantó y la dejó boquiabierta.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿QUÉ LES PASÓ?! —gritó alterada, viendo por fin las tremendas heridas que sus hijos tenían.

Stormfly y Alúmini, también quedaron espantadas cuando por fin pudieron ver lo que los niños trataban de decirles.

—Zephyr y Nuffink… ¿quién… les… hizo… esto? —cuestionó Astrid, entre dientes, tratando de no perder la compostura.

—La…la MAESTRA… MINDEN. —confesó Nuffink afligido.

—¿Qué? —la ira de la hechicera se incrementó.

—¡ME PEGÓ PORQUE NO GUARDÉ SILENCIO, Y LUEGO LE PEGÓ A ZEPHYR"

—Pero esa mujer ¡¿está loca o qué?! —exclamó Stormfly con los ojos afilados.

—Maldita, ¡¿cómo… cómo se atrevió? —gruñó Alúmini en el mismo estado.

—Y no es todo. —continuó Zephyr entre lágrimas. —dijo que, si decíamos algo, iba a matar a Astrid y a Hiccup, por eso… ¡mentimos! ¡lo sentimos mucho! ¡no queremos que los maten!

Aquella confesión alteró más a las guías, quienes rápidamente pensaron que era la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo.

Sin embargo, para Astrid, el mundo se le había cerrado, ella sólo podía ver a sus hijos heridos, algo que le estaba partiendo el alma, y con la sangre y el egni hirviéndole por dentro tomó una precipitada decisión.

—Voy a MATAR A ESA ¡MALDITA! —gritó, separándose de los niños, para dirigirse rápidamente a la salida.

—Astrid, ¡espera!... —la siguió Stormfly. —¡Alúmini, quédate con los niños!

Con las cosas pasando tan rápido, Alúmini apenas alcanzó a reaccionar y rápidamente detuvo a ambos niños para que evitaran seguir a Astrid.

—¡La va a matar Alúmini! ¡La maestra puede matar a Astrid! —chilló Zephyr afligida.

A la dragona humana no le quedó de otra más que abrazar a los niños y decirles que todo estaría bien, lo que esperaba que realmente pasara, porque todo parecía indicar que un nuevo enemigo había aparecido.

.

.

.

—¡Astrid, espera! —seguía Stormfly corriendo detrás de Astrid.

—¡No intentes detenerme! ¡Voy a matar a esa maldita! —exclamó la furiosa Astrid, con una vibrante y peligrosa Sky entre sus manos.

—Es que piensa por un momento que puede tratarse de un nuevo enemigo.

—¡No me importa! ¡Esa maldita lastimó a mis hijos! Ahora pagará con su vida…

—Astrid, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes lanzarte como si nada al campo de batalla sin conocer a tu enemigo primero.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Stormfly, más vale que ya no me quites el tiempo! ¡Si no me vas a ayudar, mejor regresa a la casa!

La guía se rindió; sin embargo, volver no era una opción, como su guía pensó que era su deber acompañarla, así que, para darle una muestra de su solidaridad, se convirtió en dragón y se posó sobre su hombro para decirle que irían juntas.

"_¿Ahora qué? ¿Sabes al menos dónde encontrarla?"_

Astrid lo desconocía; sin embargo, los recuerdos de cuando conoció a la maestra llegaron a su cabeza, ese día Snotlout le llevó el almuerzo y había dicho que lo había olvidado, así que concluyó que esa tipa vivía en el lugar de Jorgenson.

Pero tampoco tenía idea de donde vivía este, mas si tenía una manera de cómo encontrarlo. Concentrando en su mano egni, formó un pequeño péndulo de cristal el cual estaba colgado por un fino hilo hecho de egni.

—¡Muéstrame el camino! —ordenó con un grito al recién formado cristal, el cual ante su mandato lanzó un rayo de luz hacia su destino.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de policía, Hiccup se deshacía de su antiguo uniforme, después de una larga espera para hablar con el jefe, este finalmente le dijo que lo había citado para darle lo que consideraba una buena noticia.

Le habían asignado el cargo de detective, por lo cual ahora era un miembro más del equipo de Dagur, ahora se le asignarían tareas de mayor riesgo y que requerían un mayor nivel de investigación. De acuerdo con los comentarios del jefe de la policía, desde que había estado en el entrenamiento había calificado para tal puesto, pero como todo novato primero tenía que empezar desde abajo; sin embargo, le aseguró que poseía grandes fortalezas para seguir subiendo de nivel, siendo un puesto que deseaba el de estar con el grupo de inteligencia el cual prácticamente ya se encargaba de asuntos nacionales y no sólo estatales.

—Te luce bien el uniforme de detective. —comentó el burlón Dagur, entrando al área de casilleros.

—Es mi ropa. —dijo este, acomodándose un saco negro que había dejado en el casillero junto con una muda de ropa de emergencia.

Ahora que había cambiado de rango, ya no necesitaba usar uniforme, sólo tener con él su placa, un par de esposas y su nueva adquisición: un arma de fuego (como así la llamaban en ese mundo) calibre 9mm; aunque no le pareció un arma de fuego como tal, al menos no como lo era Inferno.

—¿Qué te pareció la noticia?

—Sinceramente no me lo esperaba. —admitió Hiccup con una risita. —Pero me puso muy feliz, y estoy seguro de que Astrid y los niños también se pondrán muy felices.

—"Ay sí, Astrid y los niños". —se burló Deranged con los ojos brillosos. —Sonaste tan a tu otro yo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, así sonabas cuando estabas idiotizado por el hechizo ese que me dijiste.

—No. —negó Hiccup con su cabeza. —Digo, me refiero a que… —trató de explicar. —Es decir, Astrid en parte fue la que me ayudó a practicar algunas maniobras que no eran de mi fuerte después del entrenamiento y…

—Y ¿quién está diciendo algo sobre Astrid? —cuestionó con una sonrisita Deranged.

—¿Dije Astrid? —reconsideró este su parloteo. —¡No!, lo que yo quiero decir es que… ¡yo lo digo en otro contexto!

—Sí, ajá… como tú digas. —dijo el burlón detective, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Hiccup casi se sofoca con el golpe; pero para dejar el tema atrás mejor optó por caminar y sólo continuar su camino hacia su nuevo escritorio; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a este; un muchacho que, generalmente era el que tomaba los reportes de denuncias, lo interceptó.

—Detective Haddock, lo estaba buscando. El jefe me pidió que te asignara este caso, hablaron hace unos momentos para reportar un posible caso de violencia doméstica, quiere que vayas de inmediato a investigar.

—Uy, tu primera asignación. —se burló Dagur.

—Los vecinos reportaron que están escuchando múltiples ruidos en una casa, así como gritos. —siguió explicando el muchacho. —Haddock, el jefe quiere que vayas de inmediato para allá.

—Entendido. —acató Hiccup, tomando el reporte del secretario para luego salir corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento, lugar en donde ya se encontraba "su nuevo auto", un vehículo proporcionado por la policía y que era muy diferente y más discreto a las patrullas.

En el techo del edificio, Toothless esperaba a que su amo saliera, ya estaba enterado de las nuevas, así que sólo esperaba las ordenes para acompañarlo hacia sus nuevas funciones. Cuando lo vio salir al estacionamiento, voló rápidamente hacia él y lo alcanzó justamente cuando Hiccup subió al coche.

—¿Qué tenemos, amigo? —preguntó el emocionado Toothless, convirtiéndose rápidamente en humano para tomar el lugar del copiloto.

—Un posible caso de violencia doméstica. —leyó rápidamente Hiccup la dirección, así como los detalles, y algo en el papel lo preocupó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Hiccup? —preguntó Toothless al ver el cambio en su expresión.

—El propietario de la casa es… Snotlout Jorgenson.

**Continuará.**

**Buaaaa, no llegué hasta donde quería llegar (perdí 4 horas de mi vida haciendo fila en el banco), pero, espero que hasta este punto les haya gustado. **

**Algunas notitas: **

**Si se lo preguntan, Akito, el hijo de Alberick, en mi imaginación es mitad nórdico (por su padre) y mitad asiático. (por su madre) tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules, como el padre, pero su comportamiento es más como su madre. Nuffnut es como mini Throk, pero con el color de cabello y ojos como los de Ruffnut. **

**Minden, para quienes no lo recuerdan, es la defensora del ala que besó a Snotlout en la serie.**

**El árbol hermanito, no lo olviden **

**Ah, y Astrid ya sabe conducir. ¿Adivinen quién le enseñó? XD**

**Comentarios y agradecimientos para:**

**Mispiy: No alcancé a poner quién es realidad Minden, pero para el próximo capítulo habrá una explicación sobre ello. Saludos. **

**Lilu ghoul: habrá algunos giros más o eso creo, cada uno tendrá su propio plan por lo que se ve. Saludos.**

**Jailys sama: así es, el nuevo enemigo será diferente a Harald, ya lo verás. Saludos.**

**2sonic1808: jajaja ya se le nota a Hiccup, puede ser que ya hay algo ahí, pero el que lo dejé salir con libertad será otra cosa. Saludos.**

**Julius: jajaja Hiccup cada vez está quedándose entre la espada y la pared, ya lo leerás XD. Saludos.**

**Maylu liya: las respuestas a tu pregunta estarán en el próximo capitulo. Saludos. **

**Vivi: el nuevo enemigo se irá parejo con todos, ya verás. Saludos.**

**Amai do: gracias por tus comentarios, y también por escuchar mis ideas como siempre, probablemente aquí le cambié unas cositas que inicialmente te había dicho, pero todo con un propósito. Saludos.**

**Viking64: muchas gracias, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Saludos.**

**Nina: las respuestas sobre Minden serán en el próximo capítulo XD. Saludos.**

**Sandy97: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y efectivamente de esas largas conversaciones Hiccup y Astrid, aunque no lo admitan tan abiertamente, les sirvieron para comprenderse más, sin embargo, como se puede ver, los sentimientos están comenzando a emerger en uno de ellos, pero no será tan fácil como parece. Saludos. **

**A los seguidores, anónimos y favoritos, espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**29 de junio de 2020**


	34. El nuevo enemigo Pt 2

**Capítulo anterior.**

_En el techo del edificio, Toothless esperaba a que su amo saliera, ya estaba enterado de las nuevas, así que sólo esperaba las órdenes para acompañarlo hacia sus nuevas funciones. Cuando lo vio salir al estacionamiento, voló rápidamente hacia él y lo alcanzó justamente cuando Hiccup subió al coche._

—_¿Qué tenemos, amigo? —preguntó el emocionado Toothless, convirtiéndose rápidamente en humano para tomar el lugar del copiloto._

—_Un posible caso de violencia doméstica. —leyó rápidamente Hiccup la dirección, así como los detalles, y algo en el papel lo preocupó._

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Hiccup? —preguntó Toothless al ver el cambio en su expresión. _

—_El propietario de la casa es… Snotlout Jorgenson._

.  
.

.

**Capítulo 33.**

**.**

**El nuevo enemigo.**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

—_Ay, Astrid… ¿no crees que debiste traer el auto?_ —regañó Stormfly, quien, aún posada en el hombro de su ama, sólo podía escuchar cómo esta se esforzaba para mantener la respiración para no caer en el cansancio.

—Sí, pero es demasiado tarde para hacerlo ¿no? —respondió esta, deteniéndose para tomar un respiro. —No pensé que la casa de Snotlout estuviera tan lejos. —observó agitada el punto donde el péndulo le seguía mostrando el camino. —Pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para regresar ¿no?

Stormfly miró hacia atrás, viendo las calles vacías, las colonias residenciales de Berk solían ser así cuando ya el sol se ocultaba. Sólo uno que otro auto pasaba ocasionalmente y de personas, la mayoría se encontraban encerradas en sus hogares.

—pero igual creo que puedo usar algo de magia para avanzar más rápido. —continuó Astrid más calmada, y antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, miró hacia todos lados sólo para cerciorarse de que nadie la viera.

Cuando estuvo segura de la soledad que la rodeaba, emanó de su egni el cual se concentró por debajo de la zuelas de sus zapatos, y con el cual se impulsó para dar un gran salto en dirección hacia las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba justo por encima de ella. Desde las alturas, toda la comunidad berkiana se veía distinta y así lo percibió el péndulo de cristal, el cual cambió la dirección de la luz, mostrando un atajo desde las alturas.

—¡Es por ahí! —apuntó Astrid hacia su destino, y dando otro salto, abandonó el árbol para salir corriendo por las alturas.

Conforme avanzaban, Stormfly se sorprendió del gran poder que emanaba su ama y lo bien que lo manejaba, a su perspectiva, Astrid lucía en buen estado a pesar de estar utilizando magia para estarse impulsando, a diferencia de aquella vez, cuando recién había despertado del hechizo y terminó deshecha en su primer enfrentamiento todo por causa de que no sabía que estaba embarazada.

Con esa peculiaridad y recuerdo en su cabeza, no pudo evitar cuestionarse, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el embarazo hubiera llegado a su término? Si eso hubiera pasado, en ese momento su amiga estaría probablemente en recuperación, pero a la vez cansada con sus nuevos deberes y el bebé apenas estaría cumpliendo un mes de nacido, para nada estaría corriendo como una lunática en busca de venganza. "Tal vez era mejor así", pensó melancólicamente, puesto que estar en aquella situación imaginaria, probablemente tanto su amiga, como Hiccup y los niños estarían en una situación más vulnerable.

—¡Mira allá, Stormfly! —exclamó Astrid, aterrizando en la azotea de una casa.

La guía, despertando de sus pensamientos, sólo vio que a donde apuntaba el péndulo era una casa de un sólo piso, cuyas luces estaban encendidas y la puerta se encontraba abierta; en el jardín había un auto estacionado, aparentemente de la policía, ya que tenía una lámpara roja de emergencia en una de sus esquinas.

—¿qué habrá pasado? —se cuestionó, tratando de distinguir algo desde aquella distancia.

—_Vamos a investigar_. —sugirió la nadder iluminándose.

—Si, pero con cuidado, hay algunos mirones por ahí. —distinguió Astrid a unos vecinos que, desde sus casas, andaban fisgoneando en el aparente hogar de Jorgenson.

Deshaciendo la invocación de Sky, así como la luz que emitía el péndulo, Astrid bajó precavidamente del techo, luego, corrió rápidamente hacia la casa. Para su suerte, no había uniformados a los alrededores, por lo que pudo escabullirse hasta la entrada, ahí, antes de entrar se puso a un costado de la puerta y con cuidado asomó primero la cabeza; y tan sólo bastó un poco para quedar espantada con lo que vio.

Su amigo Snotlout, postrado en el piso inconsciente y herido y Toothless, tratando de reanimarlo.

—pero… ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! —salió de su escondite junto con Stormfly.

—¿Astrid?... ¡¿Astrid, qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el guía de Hiccup con sorpresa al verla, así como a Stormfly.

—Vine aquí porque… ¿qué le pasó? —Astrid no pudo continuar por el shock que le causó ver a su amigo así.

Toothless, sin dejar de presionar sobre una herida que tenía Jorgenson en el cuello, sólo sacudió su cabeza, buscando la manera de cómo explicar lo que había pasado tan solo unos minutos atrás.

.

.

.

—_La casa de Snotlout, oye no creerás que ese tonto esté golpeando a su novia ¿o sí?_

—_No sé, amigo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. —respondió Hiccup manejando a toda velocidad, con la sirena de emergencia prendida. _

—_¿O su novia lo estará golpeando a él? Alguna babosada le habrá dicho. —siguió pensando en voz alta el guía. _

—_De igual manera eso no sería justificación. Toothless, sea como sea, hombre o mujer, no debe darse la violencia de ningún tipo, y menos con una pareja que "supuestamente" se ama._

—_Bueno, en eso tienes razón, amigo. ¿Tú conoces a la novia?_

—_Sí, la conocí cuando fui a dejar a Nuffink al salón el segundo día de clases, se me hizo una chica muy amable y linda. _

—_¿Amable y linda?… todo lo contrario, a Snotlout._

—_Toothless…_

—_¡¿Qué?! Hiccup, hay que enfrentar la realidad, recibimos un reporte de violencia doméstica y sólo hay una opción de 2… o él la está golpeando o ella lo está golpeando a él. _

—_O… puede haber un tercero en discordia. —replicó Hiccup la teoría de su amigo._

—_¡Oh! ¿Un amante?_

_El hechicero resopló. _

—_Toothless, mejor no nos adelantemos, primero investiguemos._

—_Está bien, amigo… como tú digas, ¡a toda marcha!_

_Estaba demás que su amigo lo pidiera, Hiccup incrementó la velocidad del auto para tratar de llegar lo más rápido hacia su destino._

_Al cabo de menos de 10 minutos, llegaron a la residencia Jorgenson, en apariencia la casa parecía estar en un completo estado de paz; a los alrededores, Hiccup observó que había uno que otro vecino que había salido observar, pero bastó con que él saliera del auto para que nuevamente entraran en sus casas. _

—_Pues no parece que haya peligro aquí. —opinó Toothless, viendo con simplicidad la casa._

_Pero de repente, un estruendo y un gemido de dolor hizo que pronto cambiara de opinión. _

_Hiccup en cuanto escuchó que los quejidos eran de parte de Snotlout, se puso en alerta y sacó el arma. _

—_¡Policía, abran la puerta! —gritó prevenido desde el exterior, de acuerdo con el entrenamiento. _

_Sin embargo, la repuesta que recibió fue sólo una palabra: Ayuda. _

_Desde el exterior, Hiccup y Toothless pudieron percibir que era Snotlout el atacado, y de acuerdo con el procedimiento, lo que ahora seguía era entrar a la casa por la fuerza. _

_Pateando entre los dos la puerta, lograron entrar a la residencia de Jorgenson; sin embargo, lo que se encontraron de frente los dejó conmocionados por unos breves segundos. _

_Snotlout, estaba siendo sostenido por el cuello por una mujer alada; Minden, que en ese momento no parecía ser la amable y linda maestra que conoció Hiccup, más bien parecía un monstruo que sólo se podía ver en el mundo oculto, unos a los que denominaban arpías. _

—_¡Hicc-Hicc… a…a…yu…da..me! —suplicó un muy golpeado y sofocado Snotlout, al ver a su conocido entrando a su casa. _

_Sin embargo, sus suplicas sólo hicieron que el apretón de su cuello se intensificara. _

—_Bienvenido a mi casa, Hiccup Haddock. —saludó con malicia la malvada Minden, disfrutando de torturar al pobre de Jorgenson. —Te estaba esperando. _

—_¡SUÉLTALO! —ordenó Hiccup, apuntándola con su arma._

—_Ay, por favor… sí haz de hacerlo, hazlo con la que de verdad me mate. —retó la arpía sonriente, sofocando más a Snotlout hasta dejarlo inconsciente. _

_A sabiendas de lo que se refería y juzgando rápidamente que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo venido del mundo oculto, Hiccup reemplazó rápidamente su arma por la ardiente inferno. _

—_¡Sea lo que sea que quieras conmigo, adelante! ¡ENFRÉNTAME! PERO ¡DEJA A MI AMIGO EN PAZ O NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD DE TI, MALDITA! —_

—_Aww… que miedo, pero si lo quieres…. —masculló con malicia la nueva enemiga, haciendo un corte en el cuello de Snotlout, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego dejarlo caer sin piedad al suelo._

_Hiccup enfureció por lo presenciado y más cuando comenzó a ver que la sangre comenzó a brotar fuera de su amigo; sin embargo, cuando pretendió ir a socorrerlo, la ráfaga de unas alas, se interpusieron entre él y su objetivo._

—_Ah no, señor, primero me tendrás que enfre…_

_La arpía Minden no terminó de hablar cuando una bola de fuego la golpeó con violencia, mandándola a volar directamente hacia la cocina, la cual quedó más destruida de lo que ya estaba. _

—_No eres la única que puede atacar sin avisar. —masculló Hiccup, preparándose para un nuevo ataque. —¡Toothless, encárgate de Snotlout! _

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, Hiccup! _

_Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para el dragón, pero viendo la situación, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la gravedad de la herida de Jorgenson, luego buscó rápidamente algo con que hacer un torniquete al mismo tiempo que llamaba a un número de emergencia, de su amigo, ya no supo nada. _

_Sin embargo, en el exterior, Hiccup y Minden se encontraron cara a cara._

—_¡Más vale que no me provoques hechicero, no sabes de lo que soy capaz! —amenazó la furiosa Minden las casas vecinas. _

—_No te atrevas, maldita arpía… ¡DIME! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?! _

—_¿En verdad quieres que te responda? —sonrió la maliciosa alada con un plan en mente. _

_Hiccup asintió lentamente._

—_Entonces, acompáñame…_

_Volando hacia él y mostrando unas garras afiladas, la alada Miden se preparó para llevarse a Hiccup, mientras que este, consciente de que no podía poner la vida de los vecinos en riesgo, deshizo la invocación de Inferno y se dejó tomar por ella. _

.

.

.

—Hiccup ya no volvió, y esa mujer no era común y corriente, es decir, ¡tenía alas! ¡Alas que se parecían a las de un dragón!

—Las arpías no tienen alas como las de un dragón. —corrigió Stormfly aquel detalle, mientras ayudaba a su amigo con la herida de Snotlout. —Esas criaturas tienen alas emplumadas.

—¡Pues no importa si son como las de un dragón o un ave! ¿Hace cuánto se fue, Toothless?!

—Hace unos minutos. —respondió rápidamente el dragón.

—Ush… porque no me concentré en buscarla en lugar de la casa de Snotlout. —masculló Astrid para sí misma, tratando de concentrarse y actuar con prudencia, aunque para ella era casi imposible hacer eso, dada su naturaleza. — En fin… ¡Esa tipa se llevó a Hiccup, hirió a mis hijos y a Snotlout! ¡Con más razón la mataré!

—¡Astrid, espera! —la persiguió nuevamente Stormfly.

Pero como siempre, Astrid la ignoró y subió al auto.

—¡Quédate con Toothless, ayúdalo con Snotlout! ¡Es una orden, Stormfly! —ordenó con la ira contenida, y sin esperar opiniones o réplicas, arrancó el auto de Hiccup a toda velocidad.

—¡Demonios, ya se fue! —resopló la nadder, sólo viendo como el auto se alejaba cada vez más, emitiendo por la parte frontal una luz, indicio que le dio a entender que Astrid había usado nuevamente la radiestesia para localizar a Hiccup o a la arpía.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en las alturas de la ciudad de Berk, Hiccup, atrapado entre las garras de Minden, veía como la alada lo seguía alejando cada vez más de las comunidades y de la ciudad en sí; llevándolo en dirección hacia donde había una reserva de bosque de Berk y en el cual no habitaba ningún ser humano.

Pese a que parecía ser el rehén, había esperado que esa mujer lo alejara de la ciudad para evitar herir a alguna persona, y viendo que parte de sus expectativas se cumplieron, comenzó a removerse de entre las garras que los sostenían.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas?

Pero la mujer alada no respondió y más bien parecía ida y concentrada en ir hacia su destino. La actitud de la criatura comenzó a intrigar a Hiccup, quien siendo tan observador como lo era, también había notado que las alas que tenía para nada correspondían a las de una arpía, criatura a la cual había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentar en el mundo oculto, pero nada que se le pareciera a la que en ese momento lo tenía capturado.

¿Realmente era una criatura del mundo oculto? ¿Realmente esa mujer había sido la maestra de su hijo? le costaba un poco de trabajo creerlo, puesto que en los días anteriores que llevó a Nuffink, ella se había comportado amablemente, nunca le detectó algo maligno.

Energía maligna o presencia, eso era otra cosa, en ningún momento sintió algo como había sentido con las criaturas que invocaba Harald. ¿Qué era entonces esa criatura?

Sin embargo, pronto las dudas se le desvanecieron al momento en que la alada se encontró cerca del inicio del bosque, Hiccup, viendo por debajo que ya no había tanto peligro para la población, comenzó a removerse más para zafarse de la arpía.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó una vez más, pero como fue ignorado, no le quedó de otra más que invocar a Inferno.

Con la espada en mano, la blandió contra la concentrada Minden, que hasta ese momento reaccionó cuando sintió el calor de inferno cerca de su piel, tan ardientemente, que soltó a su presa.

El hechicero cayó desde varios metros, pero él, preparado para esa clase de situaciones se concentró para levitar en las alturas, pero un repentino y tremendo golpe hacia un costado, le impidió lograrlo.

—¿Qué? —masculló adolorido, viendo como desde otro extremo, otra mujer alada y emplumada se aproximaba a él para embestirlo.

Tal fue el golpe, que la dirección de su caída cambió, pero, aun así, se concentró para atacar a la nueva recién llegada, pero otro golpe por la espalda lo desestabilizó y para su mala fortuna vio que no sólo eran 2 oponentes, al estar cayendo al menos contó que había otras cuatro arpías emplumadas más aparte Minden, la única que parecía tener alas de dragón.

Dos de las emplumadas volaron en su dirección y cada una tomándolo por un brazo detuvo su caída.

—Que bonitos _souvenirs_ me dejó el invocador Harald, ¿no te parecen estupendas, Haddock? —preguntó la burlona Minden, poniéndose en el centro de su pequeño séquito.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —gruñó este en respuesta, sintiendo coraje con tan sólo haber escuchado el nombre del invocador.

—¿Qué quién soy y que quiero? —rio la antigua maestra. —Tú sabes lo que quiero. —insinuó, fijando su mirada en Inferno.

—¡ESO JAMÁS!

Ardió Hiccup en llamas, logrando así zafarse del agarre de las arpías, quienes lo soltaron al instante al percibir el ardor en una parte de su alma; sin embargo, el hechicero no dejaría las cosas así, y aprovechando la ventaja que tenía, gritó un nuevo conjuro.

—¡INFERNO, DETENCIÓN!

El hechizo de detención servía para paralizar brevemente al enemigo, pero la fuerza de esta dependía de la voluntad del afectado, si la voluntad de este era más fuerte que el hechizo mismo, podían deshacerse fácilmente de él.

Y por lo que Hiccup veía las aladas arpías, incluyendo a Minden, tenían una voluntad fuerte, puesto que aún atrapadas en el encantamiento eran capaces de mover mínimamente su cuerpo. Pero no las dejaría escapar, y concluyó que lo mejor por hacer era deshacerse de todas ellas, hasta de la que alguna vez había sido novia de Snotlout.

—¡INFERNO! —gritó alzando la espada en lo alto. —¡QUE EL ARDOR DE TU FUEGO CASTIGUE LAS ALMAS DE ESTAS CRIATURAS!

A su orden, un círculo de fuego se formó alrededor del grupo de arpías, quienes, aún paralizadas, trataban de soportar el calor de inferno el cual comenzaba a calcinar sus almas. Con las criaturas rodeadas, Hiccup blandió la espada, dibujando invisiblemente en la nada el resto del conjuro, el cual se resumía en unas instrucciones para comprimir más aquel anillo de fuego, cuando de repente…

—¿Qué… qué hago aquí? —se escuchó una débil voz entre el grupo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Hiccup pausó inmediatamente su ataque, tratando de divisar entre el anillo de fuego a aquella que había hablado. Algo inusual, puesto que las arpías sólo gruñían.

—Pero… ¡¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ? —se escuchó nuevamente la voz más escandalizada.

Hiccup se espantó al detectar que la voz no era de otra que de Minden, la cual ya no lucía como la criatura salvaje que lo había atacado, más bien, tenía la misma faz de aquella que le daba clases a su hijo.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡AYUDA! —comenzó a gritar esta desesperada, en medio de las llamas.

¿Acaso estaba siendo controlada? Pensó el confundido Hiccup, deshaciendo rápidamente el anillo de fuego, puesto que lo que menos quería era condenar a otra alma inocente.

—¿Se…señorita, Minden? —llamó con cautela a la confundida alada, que estaba conmocionada por estar rodeada de las otras criaturas en las alturas, y que al escuchar a alguien llamándola la dejó más paralizada.

—¿Señor… Haddock? —musitó en shock y se desmayó.

Hiccup se asustó y fue inmediatamente a revisarla; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar con ella, Minden alzó rápidamente la cabeza y con una sonrisita maligna, ordenó atacar a las arpías.

Era una distracción, pensó inmediatamente Hiccup, viéndose en medio de una trampa, no se había dado cuenta que el hechizo de detención se había disuelto debido a la fortaleza de las arpías, y la que estaba más próxima a él, contratacó dándole un sofocante golpe en el estómago mientras que otra le dio otro trancazo por detrás del cuello.

Tal había sido el golpe, que perdió la concentración en la levitación y comenzó a caer en picada hacia el inicio del bosque. No podía concentrarse, no podía siquiera respirar, Hiccup estaba a nada de chocar con los primeros árboles y por encima de él, el resto de las arpías iban a arremeter todavía más contra él.

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar como Minden les ordenaba matarlo y tomar a Inferno, cuando de repente, inesperada y fugazmente todo por encima resplandeció con una luz cegadora que iluminó todo el cielo.

—¿Q- qué fue eso? —se preguntó confundido, sin poder ver nada, sólo alcanzando a percibir el sonido como el de un trueno. —¿Acaso es…

Y de repente algo pasó, un roce, una emoción: una mano que sujetó a la suya con fuerza y que hizo retumbar como nunca a su corazón.

"Pum", "Pum", "Pum"

Casi podía escuchar a su corazón, el cual sentía que se le quería salir y más cuando por fin pudo distinguirla.

—Astrid… —susurró deslumbrado por el resplandor de la hechicera que lo estaba salvando, mientras las arpías ardían por detrás de ella, después de una descarga eléctrica.

—Te tengo, Hiccup. —le sonrió esta, acortando más la distancia entre ellos en las alturas.

Aquella acción, hizo que Hiccup enrojeciera más de la cuenta y que su corazón se desenfrenara aún más.

"Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum", "Pum"

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Se preguntaba, con sus ojos clavados en los ojos de su salvadora, la cual también estaban muy pendientes de los suyos o eso le pareció ver.

—Hiccup, ¿estás bien?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ambos llegaron a los inicios del bosque sanos y a salvo gracias a la técnica de levitación.

—Yo…—trató de responder, pero se le dificultaba, ya que su alborotado corazón comenzó a doler. —Yo…—llevó una mano a su pecho en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

—¿Acaso te hirieron? ¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó Astrid preocupada, apartándose un poco para darle algo de espacio.

Aquello sirvió a Hiccup, pues en cuanto la calidez de Astrid se alejó de él, inmediatamente sintió el frío de la soledad, el cual calmó brevemente a su corazón.

—Yo… estoy bien. — musitó sin atreverse a verla y con la mano engarruñada aún en su pecho.

—¿Estás seguro?

Hiccup lentamente la encaró, pero con sólo ver aquellos ojos azules preocupados, hizo que su mirada se desviara rápidamente para evitar otro ataque de taquicardia.

—Estoy bien. —respondió girándose hacia otro extremo, para ocultar sus verdaderos síntomas y así como el sonrojo que le cubría el rostro.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?_ —gruñía entre dientes, dándose un masaje en el pecho para intentar calmarlo, algo que no le estaba resultando, y menos si su cabeza no dejaba de proyectar aquella imagen de Astrid sosteniendo su mano como una hermosa valkiria angelical que caía del cielo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente la veía endemoniadamente hermosa? Comenzó a cuestionarse, sin poder quitar de su mente aquella imagen de su aliada como la perfección misma.

—Hiccup…

"_Ay dioses, no, no quiero sentirlo."_

—Hiccup…

"¿_por qué estoy sintiendo esto con sólo verla?_"

—¡Hiccup!

"_¿Acaso me estaré enamorando de ella?"_

—Hiccup… ¡ahí vienen!

_¡Imposible!", "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Debe ser un error? ¡Residuos del hechizo que me están haciendo sentir así!" _

—¡HIIIIIICCUUUUUUUUUP!

Ante el grito desesperado de su aliada, Hiccup en medio de su torbellino de pensamientos, se levantó precipitadamente del suelo y tomó a Inferno en posición de batalla, junto con la poderosa Sky.

—¡Argggg! ¡ESTOY PENSANDO! —gritó agitado.

Las arpías y la misma Minden, se detuvieron en seco, más que nada al ver la formación que habían adoptado el par de hechiceros, y teniendo conocimiento de lo que tramaban, guardaron una prudente distancia.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos a dispararles y a terminar de una vez por todas! —gritó Astrid, al ver el titubeo en la espada de Hiccup.

Y cómo no iba estarlo, Hiccup sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba con sólo estar cerca de ella, mas trató de enfocarse en la misión que tenía, así como en una teoría que casi olvida por su casi ataque cardiaco.

—E…espera…—tragó saliva. —tengo que averiguar algo.

—¿Qué averiguar ni que nada? ¡Hiccup, esa tipa agredió a nuestros hijos! —apuntó Astrid con desprecio a la alada.

—¿Eh? —en ese momento, el cuerpo del hechicero dejó de temblar, y consternado, se volvió a su compañera, la cual, por su marcado ceño fruncido, notaba que estaba más que furiosa.

—¡Sí! ¡Golpeó a Nuffink en la cabeza y le tumbó un diente a Zephyr! —contó Astrid frustrada. —¡La voy a matar!

—¡No, espera! —la sostuvo Hiccup de la muñeca, sin embargo, tomarla repentinamente agitó nuevamente su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres que espere? —se zafó Astrid con rudeza de él, haciendo que Hiccup nuevamente despertara de la ensoñación. —¡¿Qué no escuchaste que golpeó a nuestros hijos?!

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué tal si está siendo controlada?

Astrid frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo que controlada?

—Sólo déjame concentrarme un momento. —pidió este abrumado, ignorando su mirada. —concéntrate, Hiccup, concéntrate…—meditó para sí mismo, tratando de no pensar en su amiga sino en la enemiga.

Envolviéndose en un espacio imaginario oscuro, Hiccup trató de deshacerse de la imagen mental de la hermosa Astrid vestida como una valkiria angelical, para concentrarse en la alada maldita Minden, algo le había parecido ver en esa mujer cuando esta lo engañó en las alturas, mas no estaba seguro; sin embargo, conforme se concentraba en la imagen que recordaba de la alada, pronto notó algo que podría ser la confirmación de su teoría.

—¡Hiccup, vámonos!

De repente, su espacio mental se vio disuelto, cuando otra vez sintió ese roce en su mano, que luego se volvió un tanto brusco.

Sumido en sus confundidos pensamientos, el aturdido Hiccup sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Astrid lo arrastraba junto con él hacia un lugar apartado en el bosque, mientras que de las arpías y de Minden, ya no se vieron a la vista debido a la maleza.

—Dioses, Hiccup, concéntrate… ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que Astrid lo empujó y acorraló contra un árbol, aquel no tan sutil movimiento lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, y apenas respondería con una excusa a su amiga, cuando una risita, acompañada de unos gruñidos burlones, hicieron eco en los alrededores.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup se pusieron espalda con espalda, claro que el segundo nervioso y a la vez frustrado por no poder calmar en ese momento sus sentimientos, mientras que Astrid, estaba deseosa de que apareciera Minden, para darle su merecido de una vez por todas.

—Escucha Astrid, creo que sé lo que le pasa a Minden y hasta a esas arpías. —musitó Hiccup lo más calmado que pudo.

—¿Y eso es? —preguntó esta, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

—No puedo decirte, hasta comprobarlo, sólo dame la oportunidad, no le hagas daño a Minden, por favor.

—¡Ush, está bien! —respondió esta furiosa, y bajó un poco el hacha en espera de la señal de su aliado.

En tanto Hiccup, se preparó para atacar, al momento en que la primera arpía salió de su escondite; fue en ese instante que agudizó su vista, usando una habilidad nata para ver lo que a otros se les dificultaba notar, y lo que lo ayudó a comprobar su teoría.

—¡Ahí está!

Rompió la formación con Astrid, y se apresuró a atacar a la arpía, pero en lugar de ir por el frente se las ingenió para atacar a su espalda, entonces blandió a inferno en la nada y…

Nada pasó.

La arpía cambió de posición y se apresuró a contratacarlo, del otro lado, Astrid intentó ayudarlo, pero fue arremetida por la espalda por la misma Minden.

—Astrid Hofferson, cómo era de esperarse, tus mocosos no pudieron quedarse callados o de lo contrario no estarías aquí ¿verdad?

Las insinuantes palabras de la alada no hicieron más que provocar a Astrid, que furiosa, se preparó para arremeter contra ella; sin embargo…

—¡Nooooooo!

Un grito, y después de un empujón que la llevó al suelo. Astrid casi besa el pasto, cuando algo pesado le cayó encima y este era el mismísimo Hiccup.

—¿Qué te pasa? —lo empujó para quitárselo de encima.

—¡No te dejes provocar, Astrid! ¡Trata de verlo!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—Los hilos que controlan a Minden. —musitó Hiccup sólo para ella.

¿Qué había dicho? Mentalizó Astrid ahogando un grito, y su mirada se volvió rápidamente a la alada, a la cual se le unieron el resto de las arpías para hacer una formación en las alturas.

—No pude cortarlos con Inferno…—susurró Hiccup, ayudándola a reincorporase. —Creo que sólo Sky podría hacerlo, tu arma tiene la habilidad de cortar cualquier cosa.

—Pero… no veo nada, cómo…

—¡Ustedes dos! —gritó Minden desde lo alto. —prepárense, sea como sea… ¡ME QUEDARÉ CON SUS ARMAS!

En ese momento, se sintió como si el tiempo corriera más rápido y a una velocidad sorprendente.

Era ahora o nunca, Hiccup casi sin pensarlo, abrazó a Astrid por la espalda, pero no para alejarla del ataque, sino para tomar sus manos con las suyas de manera que ambos pudieran tener el control de Sky.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—¡Por favor, Astrid, préstame el poder de Sky, confía en mí!

La hechicera, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, sin embargo, en ese instante de segundo, sólo asintió y permitió que su amigo guiara sus movimientos. Ambos, esquivaron el ataque de las aladas con un gran salto y casi en un movimiento que pareció tomarles una eternidad, atacaron por la espalda.

—¡Ahí, Astrid! —gritó Hiccup cerca de su oído, levantando a Sky con sus manos junto con las de ella.

Entonces, dieron un golpe en la nada o eso pareció, Astrid logró percibir como en la nada hubo algo que se había interpuesto ante su arma pero que después se sintió destrozado. Fue entonces cuando pudo verlo, la hechicera emitió otro grito ahogado, al poder ser capaz de ver unas finas y delgadas líneas que se desprendían de la espalda de Minden y del resto de las aladas, y que poco a poco se fueron consumiendo por la habilidad de Sky; sin embargo, del origen del los hilos no pudo ver nada, es como si en todo ese tiempo hubieran estado siendo manipulados por la nada.

Con la aniquilación de aquellos hilos, las arpías salieron volando rápidamente fuera de ese sitio. A los perplejos hechiceros, casi no les dio tiempo de procesar que tenían que atraparlas, puesto que estaban conmocionados por lo que los hilos significaban.

—Un hechicero controlador…—suspiró Astrid, tragando saliva.

—O titiritero… como vulgarmente se hacen llamar. —comentó Hiccup, preocupado.

Sin embargo, unos gemidos cerca de ellos los sacó de su letargo. La única que había quedado de las aladas era Minden, que en ese momento ya no se mostraba cómo aquel ser malvado sino como realmente era.

La pareja de hechiceros se miró entre sí, Astrid mirando hacia arriba y Hiccup hacia abajo, y fue entonces que el segundo reparó en la posición en la que estaba, aún se estaban abrazando; sin embargo, él rápidamente se alejó de su compañera como si se alejara del fuego y de nuevo sintió ese retumbar en su pecho.

Mientras que Astrid, no le tomó tanta importancia y fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la educadora para auxiliarla.

—Señorita Minden, señorita Minden… ¿puede escucharme?

Hiccup sólo escuchó y vio cómo Astrid trataba de hacerla reaccionar, mientras que él, se quedó por breves segundos inmóvil y enmudecido, sólo su corazón parecía estar haciendo escandalo pues palpitaba como golpes de tambor y hacía ruido como una batería y todo por causa de Astrid de Hofferson.

"_Tiene que ser una maldita broma… ¿esto es real?"_

_**Continuará. **_

_**Nota de autora: y bueno, ya está la presentación más o menos del nuevo enemigo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero interesante.**_

_**¿Hiccup se estará enamorando o será sólo producto del hechizo? Ya lo sabrán XD.**_

_**Agradecimientos para: 2sonic1818, jaylis sama, guest, maylu liya, Nina, Mispy, Vivi, Amai do, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado. :D Muchos saludos. **_

_**A seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, nos seguimos leyendo como siempre, espero les haya gustado. Saludos. **_

_**07 de julio de 2020**_


	35. Sentimientos

**Capítulo anterior:**

La pareja de hechiceros se miró entre sí, Astrid mirando hacia arriba y Hiccup hacia abajo, y fue entonces que el segundo reparó en la posición en la que estaba, aún se estaban abrazando; sin embargo, él rápidamente se alejó de su compañera como si se alejara del fuego y de nuevo sintió ese retumbar en su pecho.

Mientras que Astrid, no le tomó tanta importancia y fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la educadora para auxiliarla.

—Señorita Minden, señorita Minden… ¿puede escucharme?

Hiccup sólo escuchó y vio cómo Astrid trataba de hacerla reaccionar, mientras que él, se quedó por breves segundos inmóvil y enmudecido, sólo su corazón parecía estar haciendo escandalo pues palpitaba como golpes de tambor y hacía ruido como una batería y todo por causa de Astrid de Hofferson.

"_Tiene que ser una maldita broma… ¿esto es real?"_

**Capítulo 34.**

**Sentimientos. **

**.**

**.**

"No podía ser real, no podía ser real" pensaba el confundido Hiccup, sacudiendo su cabeza.

A unos metros de él, se encontraba el motivo de su confusión tratando de reanimar a una posible victima de un hechizo "vudú", como se le podría decir, sin embargo, él, en lugar de estarse preocupando por la profesora, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su compañera, salvándolo como una angelical valkiria.

"_Tranquilo, tranquilo… esto no está pasando, no está pasando."_

—¡Oye, tierra llamando a Hiccup!

Escuchó de repente y con cierto tono de molestia. Le resultó un tanto fastidiosa.

—Eh… ¿sí? —respondió sacudiéndose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No piensas ayudarme o qué?

Sí, su compañera estaba molesta, pensó Hiccup cohibido al escuchar la demandante voz que lo llamaba.

—Ah… lo siento, lo siento…

Se levantó torpemente a como pudo, y tragando saliva se aproximó hacia donde estaban ambas mujeres. No era tiempo de pensar en tonterías, se dijo así mismo y más cuando vio la gravedad de la situación.

Minden no se despertaba y tenía ciertas marcas de quemaduras por la batalla pasada.

—Ay dioses.

Se agachó a su altura y la analizó por completo. Astrid la cargaba sobre su regazo y, preocupada, observó como su compañero pasaba su mano por encima del cuerpo de la maestra de su hijo, como si tratara de leer su alma.

—Son sólo heridas superficiales, al menos así lo siento.

Astrid dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, después de lo sucedido le preocupaba que el alma de Minden estuviera condenada como la suya, algo que no sería justo para alguien que fue manipulada.

—Pero está grave, debemos llevarla inmediatamente a un hospital.

Concentrándose nuevamente en el trabajo, Hiccup sacó su teléfono celular para realizar algunas llamadas.

"_Línea de emergencias, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"_

—Habla el detective Haddock, de la guardia de Berk, número de clave 0229, tengo una persona de alrededor de 30 años, víctima de un intento de secuestro que se encuentra en estado crítico, solcito se envíe una unidad médica para las siguientes coordenadas…

Conforme hablaba, Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por las mentiras que estaba diciendo su compañero, el cual al parecer planeaba adjudicar el problema a un secuestro, donde los perpetuadores habían logrado escapar, pero dejando a la victima y a su pareja en muy mal estado.

— Una ambulancia y unas unidades nos estarán esperando a inicios del bosque, no hay que preocuparse. —dijo cuando terminó de realizar sus llamadas.

—¿Un secuestro? —cuestionó la hechicera curiosa.

—Sí, ¿qué más podía decir? —resopló Hiccup encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Que un loco hechicero del tipo titiritero la controló? Debemos formar una coartada, la señorita Minden no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.

—¿Crees que debamos borrar sus memorias o manipularlos?

—Creo que con borrarles la memoria sería suficiente, solamente tenemos que implantarles en sus cabezas aquella historia que inventé para justificar los hechos y sus heridas.

—¿Y qué haremos con nuestros hijos? —cuestionó Astrid nostálgica.

Hiccup suspiró y por unos breves segundos su mirada quedó prendada a la de Astrid, pero ahora, en lugar de visualizarla como a una hermosa valkiria, vio a una madre de dos niños sumamente preocupada.

—No creo que sea necesario borrarles la memoria, creo… que, si les decimos lo que pasó, podrán comprenderlo. ¿No lo crees? —preguntó poniéndose cabizbajo.

—Tal vez puedan comprenderlo, pero ¿se sentirán seguros? ¿Nosotros nos sentiremos seguros?

—No lo sé. —respondió Hiccup, dando otro suspiro. —Creo que… primero hay que ver cómo marchan las cosas. ¡Anda, tenemos que irnos, la ambulancia espera! —apresuró para terminar por el momento con esa conversación, y dándole la espalda se puso de cuclillas para llevar en su espalda a la desmayada maestra.

Astrid entendió que no era el lugar ni la situación adecuada para discutirlo, por lo que únicamente asintió y lo ayudó a acomodar a la maestra para que la pudiera llevar; sin embargo, al momento en que ya se la cargó a su compañero algo en la espalda de la profesora llamó su atención.

—Un momento… ¿qué es esto?

—¿Qué es qué? —preguntó Hiccup, tratando de ver lo que sucedía a su espalda.

—Mira…—se acercó Astrid con algo entre su mano. —Lo tenía pegado en su espalda, cerca de dónde se cortó la conexión con esos hilos mágicos.

Hiccup tomó el objeto, viendo que eran un par de pequeñas alas metálicas, muy parecidas a las que tenía la controlada arpía Minden, lo que lo hizo deducir rápidamente que era un objeto mágico o más bien…

—¡Ay, dioses!... —lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

—¿Crees lo mismo? —tragó saliva la inquieta Astrid con sólo ver su reacción.

Hiccup asintió.

—Es el arma de un hechicero que en definitiva no le pertenece a Minden. Es una arma robada.

—¿qué haremos con esa cosa? —cuestionó la hechicera viendo el objeto en el suelo.

En el mundo oculto era un tema de tabú utilizar las armas de otros hechiceros, pues la creación y el uso de estas era algo que había sido designado por sus dioses y por el egni del propietario, por eso, cuando un hechicero estaba a punto de morir, generalmente solicitaba que su arma fuera destruida o en otros casos, se conservaban como reliquias en los templos familiares, una práctica comúnmente realizada por las familias más prestigiosas.

Se creía que el usar armas que no les correspondía era un motivo de desgracias y mala suerte además de un riesgo para el que intentara manipular algo que no le fue concedido, lo que abría otra brecha más enfocada al romanticismo, ya que había otros que pensaban que un arma sólo podía ser utilizado por un externo siempre y cuando el propietario se lo concediera como un acto de amor puro.

Pero hasta la fecha, tanto Hiccup como Astrid no se habían dado por enterados que alguien pudiera manipular un arma que no les correspondía, por el simple hecho de que, al menos en sus familias y en las familias de sus conocidos, las armas eran algo sagrado de único uso para su propietario. De que había personas que manipulaban a otras para hacer su voluntad a través de las armas de estos había, pero en el caso en el que se encontraban no aplicaba eso.

Claramente se entendía que el enemigo era un ladrón y utilizaba a sus títeres para usar armas que no le pertenecían; sin embargo, no descartaban la posibilidad de quien fuera el que los estaba acechando que claramente tenía la intención de arrebatarles sus armas y por lo que veían estaban dispuestos a utilizarlas de un modo u otro, rompiendo así con todo tabú, reglamento y creencias del mundo oculto.

—Lo mejor es que nos la llevemos. —decidió Hiccup. —No podemos permitir que nuestro nuevo enemigo se vuelva a hacer de ella, no sabemos de lo que sería capaz.

Astrid asintió concordando con él y poniéndose de cuclillas tomó con cuidado la pieza que estaba en el suelo, no sin antes manifestar mentalmente un permiso a aquel a quien haya pertenecido esa arma y que de seguro ahora estaba muerto.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, la ambulancia llegó a los inicios del bosque junto con otras patrullas. Hiccup, como todo un profesional, se encargó de dar los detalles de los supuestos sucesos, mientras que Astrid aguardaba oculta, puesto que ella no era un policía y su presencia podía levantar algunas sospechas.

Yéndose la ambulancia con Minden, uno de los patrulleros ofreció llevar de vuelta a Hiccup a la estación para que hiciera su reporte, pero este se negó con la excusa de que había dejado varado su auto en otro lado (donde le dijo Astrid que lo había dejado) y que él se iría por su cuenta. Sus compañeros no objetaron su decisión y una vez que se marcharon, Astrid pudo salir de su escondite.

—Uff… pensé que nunca se irían. —comentó exhausta.

—Sí y lamentablemente la noche aún no termina. —concordó Hiccup igual de cansado, volviéndose a su compañera.

En el instante en qué lo hizo, su corazón nuevamente palpitó con fuerza y cayó en cuenta de que ahora se encontraba a solas con ella en un lugar muy pero muy solitario.

—Ahm… y… ¿dónde… dijiste que dejaste el auto? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Por allá, más o menos como a un kilómetro… —señaló esta hacia el norte. —No nos tomará mucho tiempo caminando.

—Ok, bueno… vamos por el auto y luego te dejo en la casa, luego iré a buscar a Toothless y a Stormfly que lo más seguro es que sigan acompañando a Snotlout en algún hospital de la zona. ¿Te parece?

Astrid asintió.

—Me gustaría saber si Snotlout se encuentra bien, pero también me preocupan los niños.

Hiccup por alguna razón se sintió embelesado, muy en lo profundo de su corazón le encantaba ver esa faceta de Astrid tan maternal, pero al darse cuenta de que la miraba como un idiota, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, completamente enrojecido.

—Bien, pues andando. —ordenó Astrid, ignorante de los pensamientos de su compañero, comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia donde había dejado el auto.

Mientras que el distraído Hiccup, nuevamente sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba de la nada, aunque…

—¡Date prisa!

—Sí, sí… ya voy…

No era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Corrió para alcanzarla, pero con sólo estar caminando a su lado hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera en la que jamás se había sentido.

—Oye, Hiccup…—habló ella de repente, haciendo que la piel se le enchinará con sólo escucharla.

—Eh, ¿sí? —trató de responderle con normalidad.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

"¿Decirle? ¿Decirle qué?" —el corazón de Hiccup volvió a agitarse.

¿Acaso ella veía lo que le estaba pasando? Comenzó a cuestionarse y negó mentalmente con su cabeza, no quería que sus recientes inquietudes hicieran pensar mal a su compañera de batallas.

—¿Decirte?... ¿qué cosa? —preguntó aún más nervioso.

Astrid detuvo su paso, y con su seria mirada lo encaró. Hiccup temió, pero a la vez el corazón se le aceleró más que, poco faltaba para que se le saliera de entre el pecho.

—¡Qué te ascendieron a detective, tonto! —acusó Astrid, cambiando su seriedad por una sonrisa, felicitándolo con un golpe en el brazo. —No creas que no escuché cómo te identificaste cuando llamaste a la ambulancia o como te llamaban los otros policías.

—¡Ouch! ¡ESO! —se quejó este casi con un colapso de nervios. —Es que, sucedió ahora por la tarde. —contó rascando su cabello.

—¿Por eso te mandaron a llamar más temprano?

Hiccup asintió con una sonrisita y con sus mejillas encendidas.

—Me alegro por ti. —sinceró Astrid con una sonrisa. —Ha valido todo el esfuerzo que has hecho.

—Sí…

Hiccup dejó de rascarse el cabello y reflexionó lo dicho por su compañera, era cierto, cuando recién entró al programa para entrar a la guardia de Berk sus superiores no le tenían demasiada fe por su protésico, pero cada ejercicio de entrenamiento y cada desafío que le impusieron él lo superó a base de sus propios méritos. Recordó esas largas jornadas de entrenamiento, de correr, de sentadillas, de lagartijas los entrenamientos en los campos de tiro, los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto último le hizo recordar cierta anécdota sobre un movimiento que no podía realizar.

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué les pareció ese movimiento, niños?! —exclamó el exhausto Hiccup a su infantil público, con Toothless sometido en el suelo

—¡Genial! —aplaudieron Zephyr y Nuffink emocionados quienes estaban sentados a la sombra del árbol hermanito.

—Creo que has mejorado. —comentó Toothless adolorido en el suelo. —Pero siento que no tiene chiste si no me sé defender adecuadamente.

Hiccup se echó a un lado de él en el pasto del jardín de su casa. Era su primer domingo libre fuera de la academia de policía, el cual aprovechó para ir a ver a su familia y mostrarles alguna de las cosas que había aprendido.

—tienes razón. —dijo en un suspiro. —Este movimiento me resulta muy difícil aplicarlo con mis compañeros de la academia, ahí yo soy el que termina en el suelo, y se burlan de mi…

—¿Aún siguen creyendo que no sirves para eso?

Hiccup movió los hombros en señal de no saber, pero la respuesta era obvia para el guía, él lo acompañaba en los entrenamientos y en las sombras podía ver y escuchar todo el bullying que le hacían debido a su pierna, claro que su amigo sabía cuales eran sus fortalezas y el gran poder que lo acompañaba por lo que los ignoraba.

—¿De qué hablan? —apareció de repente el rostro por encima de ellos.

Ambos varones se levantaron sobresaltados del pasto.

—Ah… sólo practicábamos, sobre un movimiento que a Hiccup se le dificulta a hacer con unas personas de la academia que tienen un mayor grado de entrenamiento de defensa. —respondió Toothless

—Ah, ¿s?… ¿cuál?

Para poder mostrárselo, Toothless tuvo que ser conejillo de indias y ser azotado nuevamente en el suelo.

—Sí ves… puedo hacerlo porque Toothless no sabe defenderse bien. —explicó Hiccup, con su guía sometido en el suelo.

Astrid lo analizó con detenimiento, con una mano en su barbilla estudiaba cuidadosamente el problema y…

—¿por qué no practicas conmigo? —se le salió de repente.

—¡¿Contigo?! —exclamaron todos, hasta los niños que seguían de espectadores.

—Sí…—se encogió esta de hombros. —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Ah… pero… es decir, ¿ya puedes? —preguntó Hiccup tímidamente y sin poder verla a los ojos, habían pasado casi tres meses desde la pérdida de su hijo y no sabía si ella ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones físicas para hacer esa clase de ejercicios.

—Sí, creo que no habrá problema. —respondió Astrid muy segura. —Será como en las clases de la academia. ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ah, claro… —respondió este rodando los ojos. —Como olvidar que yo apestaba para los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo y sin armas.

—Bueno, es lo mismo aquí, pero con un estilo de pelea un poco diferente.

Poniéndose en posición de pelea, Astrid esperó el acercamiento de su oponente, mientras que Hiccup reflexionó, ya no era el mocoso de antes, había adquirido más habilidades después de la academia de magia y ahora con el entrenamiento que llevaba en la academia de policía estaba seguro de que sus habilidades físicas habían crecido aún más.

Entonces atacó, y por primera vez en su vida, pudo lograr una serie de movimientos que Astrid repeló con agilidad, luego llegó el momento de su contrataque y de la misma forma que ella, Hiccup supo cómo defenderse.

—Estoy impresionada, has mejorado tu defensa…

—Ya no soy el mismo de hace quince años. —alardeó este sonriente.

—Pero… ¿qué hay del ataque sorpresa?

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo, y cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba en el suelo y con Astrid sometiéndolo.

—Con qué el ataque sorpresa… ¿eh? —musitó este adolorido.

—Sí, —sonrió Astrid, quitándosele de encima. —¿Quieres practicar nuevamente?

Hiccup aceptó el desafío y el resto de la tarde que, se suponía que era de descanso para él, estuvieron practicando dicho movimiento una y otra vez. Conforme más lo hacían, Hiccup estudió a detalle el ataque sorpresa y cuando lo tuvo bien analizado, no tardó en demostrarlo.

—Ataque sorpresa…—alardeó dejando a Astrid ahora bajo su cuerpo.

Esta, cansada y sorprendida no había visto venir aquella destreza, pero como buena oponente aceptó la derrota de esa contienda.

—Ya aprendiste ¿eh?... —sonrió satisfecha.

Hiccup sonrió levemente.

—Y todo gracias a ti…

.

.

Ese día sus miradas se cruzaron de una forma extraña, ella le sonreía y él también y, recordar que alguna vez la tuvo bajo su cuerpo le causó un cosquilleo en la piel, uno que lo hizo imaginar que, durante ese entrenamiento en lugar de quitarse de encima de ella, se inclinaba sólo para robarle un apasionado beso.

_¡P-P-PERO… ¿EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!_ —se agitó mentalmente visualizando entre sus pensamientos a Astrid y a él, compartiendo una sesión de besos en el jardín de su casa. _—¡no, no, eso no pasó!_

—¡Mira, Hiccup! ¡Ahí está el auto! —lo interrumpió Astrid, señalando el vehículo a lo lejos.

"_Gracias a los dioses"_ —pensó, despertando de su ensoñación.

Lo que más deseaba era ya dejar de pensar en su compañera y enfocarse en otra cosa, como el camino a casa, por lo que rápidamente pidió ser el conductor.

Subiendo al auto, se concentró en ver sólo lo que tenía al frente, pero, cuando se escuchó el "clic" del cinturón de seguridad de ella, su vista no pudo evitar girarse hacia donde estaba su compañera.

El corazón de nuevo le latió al toparse con la mirada de Astrid que, como siempre, lucía tan tranquila, hasta que de repente se inclinó precipitadamente hacia él para robarle un presuroso beso.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ — se preguntó atónito y sonrojado con sus labios aún unidos a los de ella, cuando de repente, la visión de su compañera comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos para mostrar el rostro de una enseriada y confundida Astrid lejos de él y que seguía acomodándose el cinturón.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó esta, sin entender porque la miraba tanto.

Hiccup negó con su cabeza, y dando una serie de parpadeos se enfocó mejor en el camino. Tenía que enfocarse en eso y solamente en eso.

.

.

Lejos del auto que se iba de las cercanías del bosque, una persona oculta en la oscuridad observaba todo desde la punta de un árbol. En los dedos de su mano derecha, tenía el rezago de unos hilos, los que habían quedado de la ruptura con su títere Minden.

—Interesante poder el de esos dos y muy espectaculares armas las que poseen, para la próxima debo tener más cuidado con mis reliquias. —sonrió. —Ahora comprendo porque a esa dama le interesan tanto ellos y su peculiar familia. —susurró viendo en su otra mano los retratos de varios habitantes del pueblo, en su mayoría personas cercanas a los hechiceros.

—¿Quién será el siguiente?

.

.

Para su buena suerte, el camino de regreso a la casa fue tranquilo, al parecer distraerse en otra cosa era lo que ponía a Hiccup con los pies en la tierra, pero al llegar a la casa y saber que estaba sólo con Astrid en el auto, hizo que nuevamente la confusión llegara a él.

Claro que el gusto no le duró demasiado, ya que Astrid salió rápidamente del auto y suponía el motivo.

—Los niños.

Él, también preocupado, dejó sus otros sentimientos de lado y salió del auto para alcanzarla. Al entrar a la casa, todo en la planta baja ya se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

—Deben estar arriba. —pensó él en voz alta y Astrid reaccionó corriendo escaleras arriba.

El pequeño trayecto a la habitación de los niños pareció una eternidad, pero cuando por fin estuvieron cerca, Astrid abrió la puerta de golpe.

—Shuu… —fueron ambos recibidos con una orden de silencio de Alúmini la cual custodiaba a los niños, sentada en la orilla de la cama de Zephyr.

Lo primero que Astrid notó es que tanto su hija como hijo tenían las mejillas enrojecidas, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus rostros en sí mostraban mucha inquietud.

—¿Qué tienen? —se apresuró a acercarse, lo mismo pasando con Hiccup el cual pensó inmediatamente lo peor.

—Les subió la temperatura precipitadamente, tienen fiebre. —contó Alúmini acomodando un paño húmedo en la frente de la pequeña. —Creo que fue debido al estrés por lo que experimentaron y por el miedo que tuvieron al decirte la verdad. Estaban muy preocupados por ti y por Hiccup.

—Es mi culpa. —se lamentó Astrid yendo a lado de su hija mientras que Hiccup fue con Nuffink. —Reaccioné como una loca, sin medir las consecuencias, sin ver primero que ellos se encontraran bien.

—Creo que tu reacción fue la más normal, no tienes por qué culparte. —trató de tranquilizarla la guía.

—Sí, Astrid… hasta yo hubiera reaccionado así. —concordó Hiccup cargando a Nuffink en su regazo.

Al hacerlo, el paño que tenía el menor en su frente cayó, y ahí fue cuando Hiccup pudo ver la tremenda cicatriz que le había quedado.

Sintió que la sangre comenzó a hervirle, pero ese sentimiento se disipó cuando Alúmini volvió a colocarle al pequeño el paño fresco en su frente.

—pero… ya pasó ¿verdad?

Astrid y Hiccup se miraron entre sí preocupados.

—Por el momento sí…—respondió ella, cargando a su dormida hija en brazos.

—Pero, me temo que sólo es el comienzo. —continuó Hiccup.

Alúmini dio un suspiro intranquilo, era algo que se imaginaba y por como veía a la pareja de hechiceros se trataba ahora de algo muy serio.

—¿Ma-mami?

Se escuchó un leve susurro por parte de la pequeña.

—Shu… sí, ya volví—respondió Astrid arrullándola, viendo que su pequeña comenzaba a delirar por la fiebre.

—¿Tú… también… papi? —despertó Nuffink somnoliento, viendo fijamente a quien lo tenía en brazos.

—Sí, aquí estoy… calma, ya están a salvo.

—Pero… la maestra… ella…

—Ya, ya… —abrazó Astrid con fuerza a su hija y lo mismo hizo Hiccup con su pequeño, viendo que al parecer no superarían tan fácilmente el episodio que habían protagonizado.

—Ya tranquilo, tranquilo. —susurraba Hiccup tratando de calmar a su niño, pero por más que se lo pedía el pequeño se agitaba más, preocupado entre sueños con que algo malo les pasara.

Lo mismo pasando con Zephyr, la cual con tanta agitación se le comenzó a aumentar la temperatura.

—Shu… no pasó nada, nada…—la apretó Astrid con fuerza.

Pero viendo que Zephyr no se calmaba y viendo de reojo que Hiccup igualmente batallaba con su pequeño, optó por hacer otra cosa que esperaba los ayudara a conciliar un tranquilo sueño.

"_**Que verde son tus valles"**_

Cantó viendo a su pequeño.

"_**Que azules son tus grandiosos cielos"**_

Cantó a su pequeña.

"_**Sus montañas se mantienen altas en la gloria"**_

Con tan sólo escuchar la melódica voz de su madre, los niños inmediatamente dejaron de agitarse, mientras que Hiccup, su corazón nuevamente se agitó al escuchar aquel maravilloso rango valkiriko.

"_**Sus ríos corren libremente, las estrellas brillan en sus ojos"**_

"_**Su belleza es infinita ante mi"**_

Los niños se relajaron en brazos de sus padres, y aún con sus ojos semiabiertos se deleitaron con la canción de su "madre", la cual dedicaba cada línea de su canto para ellos.

"_**Tú eres la canción que siempre canta en mi"**_

Dedicó a Zephyr con una sonrisa.

"_**Y tú eres el corazón verdadero"**_

Le dedicó a Nuffink con ternura.

"Bien hecho" —pensó Hiccup para sus adentros, sintiendo como su hijo se relajaba cada vez más en sus brazos con las dedicatorias de su madre.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada para seguir deleitándose con la melodía, su mirada se encontró con la suya.

"_**Porque tú eres mi tierra, y siempre lo serás"**_

"_**La voz que siempre me llama… hogar para ti"**_

Luego, ella bajó la mirada y siguió cantando, Hiccup hizo lo mismo, pero por un momento sintió como si aquello último se lo hubiera dedicado a él, pero, "no podía ser", pensó sacudiéndose mentalmente

"_**La voz que siempre me llama… hogar para ti…"**_

—Bien hecho, Astrid.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Alúmini que, enternecida, ayudaba a su compañera a recostar a la niña en su cama, él, miró a Nuffink y vio que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, sus mejillas seguían levemente enrojecidas pero su expresión estaba más calmada a como se mostraba minutos atrás.

—Hiccup…

Lo llamó Alúmini y con una seña le preguntó si quería que lo ayudará, torpemente asintió y le permitió a su guía ayudarlo a recostar a su pequeño.

Con los niños más tranquilos, los tres adultos salieron de la habitación.

—Me quedaré a cuidarlos, hasta que les baje la fiebre.

—No te preocupes, Astrid, yo puedo hacerlo, tú puedes descansar si quieres. —ofertó la luminosa.

Pero la hechicera negó con su cabeza.

Hiccup apenas expondría que él también se quedaría a cuidarlos, sin embargo, su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo.

—Ush… es de la estación, aunque de seguro es Dagur. —refunfuñó al ver el número y se alejó un poco para tomar la llamada.

"_**¡ ¡ ¡HICCUP, ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO QUE ATENDISTE UN CASO DE SECUESTRO SIN PEDIR REFUERZOS Y MÁS SI CONOCÍAS A LOS IMPLICADOS?! ! !"**_

El hechicero alejó el aparato de su oreja al escuchar tremendo grito de Dagur.

—Porque no fue un secuestro… —susurró. —Dagur… fue un código E-G-N-I

Como respuesta, pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea como Dagur escupía aparentemente su bebida, desde que se habían hecho compañeros de trabajo habían establecido que si había algún caso referente con la magia lo llamarían código EGNI.

"_**¿Código egni? ¿Estás seguro?"**_

—Muy seguro… y ahora que me lo recuerdas debo hacer algunos movimientos, dioses, pasaron muchas cosas… ahora fue contra mis hijos" —contó frustrado.

"_**¿con tus hijos? ¡¿qué les pasó?! ¡¿Ellos están bien?!"**_

—Sí, pero ya te cuento… iré a la estación o al hospital por Toothless o no sé.

"_**Calma, hombre. Tú tranquilo yo asustado. Ve a la estación primero tienes que hacer el reporte inicial, luego te acompaño al hospital"**_

Hiccup resopló aliviado

—Gracias, te lo agradecería mucho… entonces, allá nos vemos.

Colgando la llamada, se volvió hacia las chicas que esperaban por él.

—Lo siento, tengo que…

—No te preocupes. —lo interrumpió Astrid. —Lo comprendemos, los niños estarán bien, no te preocupes. Alúmini y yo decidimos que los vamos a estar cuidando entre las dos.

—Gracias, a ambas…—sonrió Hiccup levemente.

—Por cierto, Hiccup… escuché que dijiste que Toothless estaba en un hospital… ¿algo malo le pasó? —preguntó la guía preocupada. —¿Y dónde está Stormfly?

—No te preocupes Alúmini, Toothless está bien y Stormfly lo acompaña.

—Oh, ya veo…—musitó la guía un poco inquieta, deseando muy en lo profundo de su ser estar en posición invertida con la guía de Astrid.

—En fin, me tengo que ir, mi turno aún no termina, cualquier cosa me hablan ¿sí?

—Sí, pero… Hiccup. ¿te vas a ir así? —lo vio Astrid de abajo hacia arriba, viendo peculiarmente a las partes desgarradas de su saco.

—No, tienes razón… me iré a cambiar y me voy… nos vemos en unas horas.

—¡Adiós/Cuídate! —se despidieron ambas chicas, para luego entrar a la habitación de los niños, mientras que Hiccup se fue escaleras abajo.

Estando en la planta baja, el hechicero fue al mueble que había adoptado como ropero, el cual estaba esquinado en la sala, frente a este, se quitó el saco y con un poco de dificultad se retiró también la camisa. Hasta ese momento no había resentido el daño ocasionado, pero incluso había marcas de sangre en la ropa por el apretón de las garras de la arpía, así como una serie de moretones en sus hombros y torso.

Pero nada de eso era comparado al dolor que habían sufrido sus hijos, Snotlout y la misma Minden, así que ignoró sus marcas y se dispuso a poner la camisa limpia cuando…

—Estás herido…

El corazón casi se le detuvo del susto.

De la impresión, no pudo siquiera girarse para poder confrontar a la dueña de esa voz, de la cual sólo pudo escuchar cómo bajaba presurosamente las escaleras.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¿Por qué no dijiste que te habían herido? —escuchó su reclamo y cómo lo giraba bruscamente para que la encarara.

Hiccup enrojeció con sólo ver el molesto y fruncido ceño de Astrid, y más cuando se dio cuenta que esta, nada avergonzada, analizaba su torso desnudo.

—Ah… es que no es nada. —balbuceó sonrojado.

Astrid discrepó.

—Pues no te vas a ir, no sin por lo menos lavarte y atenderte.

Y sin esperárselo, sintió cómo lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía a la cocina, ahí, con una brusquedad digna de ella, lo obligó a sentarse, mientras ella llenaba un recipiente con agua.

—En serio… no es nada. —tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse.

—¡Cállate! No te pregunté.

"_**Que sutileza**_" pensó Hiccup entre dientes, espantado, pero a la vez conmovido, aunque luego sintió frio y dolor cuando Astrid le estampó un trapo húmedo en una de las heridas que tenía a la altura de los omoplatos.

—¡Ayyyy! ¡Con más delicadeza, por favor!

—¿No que no era nada? —se burló Astrid, suavizando su toque. —Que tonto eres…

"_**que tipa tan rara"**_ —pensó Hiccup para sus adentros y con sus sentimientos más confundidos que nunca.

—Parece que no es nada grave. —susurró Astrid conforme limpiaba las heridas de sus hombros.

—Te lo dije…—rodó este los ojos, con sus mejillas coloradas. —¡Aahhhhh!

Otra vez Astrid había apretado el trapo en una de las heridas.

—Parece que sólo te duele cuando lo oprimo. —comentó esta en forma de burla.

"_**Astrid, me matas…"**_ —pensó el abochornado hechicero y más se sintió hervir cuando sintió que ahora le untaba una pomada que, por el olor, dedujo era la que había hecho para los niños y esas caídas repentinas que de repente tenían, una que ayudaba a adormecer a la piel y que, por ende, ayudaba a calmar el dolor.

—¿Está mejor así? —preguntó Astrid, untando con sutileza la pomada en las marcas que habían dejado las garras.

—Sí… gracias. —respondió este, dejándose llevar por la hermosa sensación de sentir esos delicados dedos sobre su piel.

—No hay de qué, por cierto, quería decirte algo…

—¿A…algo? —otra vez el corazón le retumbó a Hiccup.

—Sí, te iba a decir que antes de que te fueras tomaras los polvos de amnesia para que le borres la memoria a Snotlout, Minden y al que sea necesario.

—Ah… cierto…—se tranquilizó.

—También…

Otra vez se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Sí?

—No sé, es que… con todo lo que pasó… no me gustaría que Nuffink y Zephyr volvieran a pasar por lo mismo, no quisiera que volvieran a esa escuela.

Hiccup se sobresaltó y se giró hacia su compañera.

—Pero sé que eso es algo imposible… es decir, conociendo a Zephyr creo que no le gustaría por lo del coro y Nuffink creo que también se sentiría culpable de que ya no lo llevemos a la escuela.

—Sí, tienes razón, y lamentablemente no podemos estarlos cuidando las 24 hrs del día, ellos necesitan aprender cosas por su cuenta, pero… ¡argggg! ¡No sé!... déjame pensar en algo y lo decidimos ¿te parece? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

—Gracias. —asintió Astrid más tranquila. —y… ya está… —golpeó su espalda para darle a entender que había terminado. —no seas tan descuidado para la otra.

Hiccup resopló con tremendo golpe y sólo vio como su compañera le daba la espalda para seguir con lo suyo, mientras que él, cada vez se sentía más confundido. Astrid Hofferson comenzaba a ser un torbellino de emociones para él, porque de repente lo fastidiaba, en otras ocasiones lo embelesaba, lo sorprendía, lo hacía enojar, lo hacía reír… en fin, lo tenía hecho un desastre, y tal vez el problema de todo eso es que… comenzaba a gustarle.

"No puede ser…"

.

.

**Una hora después, estación de Berk.**

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió. —terminó de relatarle Hiccup los acontecimientos sucedidos a su compañero de trabajo.

Dagur, escuchó todo de brazos cruzados, con ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido y permaneció así después de que Hiccup terminó.

—¿No dices nada?

El detective abrió los ojos y levantó su mirada mostrando gran seriedad.

—Y…—susurró.

—¿Y…? —Hiccup comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—¿Por fin admites que te enamoraste de Astrid?

—¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEEE?! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! —se escuchó en toda la estación.

Dagur mostraba una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, mientras que Hiccup estaba más rojo que un jitomate.

—¡¿De dónde sacas eso?!

—A ver… —el pelirrojo tomó un papel como si hubiera tomado una serie de apuntes. —Tu relato de cómo encontraste a Snotlout y peleaste contra esos monstruos duró como 5 minutos, el resto de tu relato te la pasaste describiendo como Astrid te salvó y las derrotó, después cuando se fueron a su casa, cuidaron a sus niños y luego como te curó, algo irrelevante si me preguntas, y en total mencionaste su nombre como 30 veces, como si te gustara decirlo a cada rato.

—¡No, no es cierto! Y pues… ¿cómo quieres que la llame si se llama Astrid? A mí no me gusta Astrid, ¡enfócate en el caso!

—No puedo enfocarme si tú tampoco estás enfocado, así que sólo dilo Hiccup. Lo guardaré en secretito. —susurró para él.

Hiccup tragó saliva, se sintió acorralado.

—Ush… que necio eres.

—¡Es que!... —gritó. —Si así fuera… —bajó la voz, poniéndose cabizbajo. —¿cómo se qué es de verdad?

Dagur reflexionó viendo donde estaba el problema.

—Pregunta… ¿Te parece que Astrid es una persona irritante? —cuestionó.

—Bastante.

—¿Hace cosas que a ti te molestan?

—Sí, cuando se pone media obsesiva compulsiva con algo y no entiende razones, eso me fastidia mucho, o el desastre que deja en la cocina cuando intenta hacer algo.

—Pero... aun así... ¿te gusta ella?

—Si, claro… puedo vivir con ello porque al fin y al cabo ella es…

Hiccup se silenció y cubrió su boca, pero su enrojecimiento nada lo pudo cubrir.

—Ay, hermano cabeza blanda, cabecita tan torpe… bienvenido al barco de los enamorados. —lo felicitó Dagur dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—¿Qué estás sordo o qué? —rodó Deranged los ojos. — A ver… te lo diré otra vez y con más claridad: ¡TE ENAMORASTE DE LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS!

—No… ¡no es cierto! … es que ¿cómo sé que no es parte del hechizo? —insistió Hiccup enrojecido.

—No te hagas el tonto y no trates de escudarte en eso, una parte de ti lo siente ¿no? —contradijo el burlón Dagur.

—Una parte sí, lo admito, pero la otra parte…

—Déjame aclararte esa parte ¿sí? —habló el pelirrojo con más seriedad.

Hiccup no comprendió.

—Te conozco desde hace tiempo, hermano, y tu yo hechizado era un completo cursi. —recordó con una risita. —Si tú decías algo, Astrid te decía que sí, si ella decía algo pasaba lo mismo, ¡nunca se enojaban, nunca discutían! Eran… una pareja "perfecta". —recordó con cierta repulsión. —Muy falsa a mi perspectiva.

—Y… ahora… ¿có…cómo nos ves? —preguntó el castaño con timidez.

—Sigues siendo un cursi. —se burló este. —¡peeeeero! —resaltó con su dedo índice en lo alto. —Ahora son como una pareja normal, si tu dices algo ella te dice que no, tu dices que sí, se pelean, comparten distintas opiniones y en base a eso tienen que ingeniárselas para pensar en beneficio de ambos y no de uno solo, si me preguntas, eso es ser una verdadera pareja, no algo tan robótico y programado como lo eran ustedes hechizados. Y lo más importante de todo es que, Hiccup, estás aprendiendo a querer a Astrid no sólo por lo bueno, si no por lo malo, me refiero a sus defectos, porque al fin y al cabo cuando te unes a una persona la tienes que aceptar con todo eso, y mi hermano, si me lo preguntas, tú quieres a esa cabezona con todas sus virtudes y defectos… ¿o me equivoco?

Hiccup no supo qué decir.

Dagur al verlo aún inseguro, optó por ya no presionarlo, estaba seguro de que pronto lo comprendería, pero necesitaba que lo aceptara para que sus sentimientos no fueran una distracción para el nuevo enemigo.

—Piénsalo, vayamos al hospital para que hagas todo eso que me dijiste que haría.

Hiccup sólo asintió, ya no dijo nada, con la ayuda de Dagur redactó su falso reporte y de ahí, ambos partieron al hospital.

Tanto Snotlout como Minden habían sido internados en el hospital donde Astrid había estado, sólo que, a diferencia de ella, ellos estaban en el área de urgencias, por fortuna, Jorgenson la había librado y en cuanto Hiccup pudo, le esparció los polvos de amnesia e implantó un diferente recuerdo en su cabeza.

La versión final de la mentira fue que unos malhechores habían intentado robar en la casa de los Jorgenson, donde Snotlout resultó herido y Minden secuestrada, al llegar a la escena del crimen, el detective Haddock dejó a cargo de unos conocidos a Snotlout y se fue siguiendo el rastro de los ladrones los cuales fueron emboscados a principios del bosque; debido a que eran más que el detective, habían logrado huir, pero por fortuna dejando a la rehén en libertad. Snotlout quedaría como un héroe por haber intentado defender a su novia a costa de su propia vida.

Luego se dieron a la tarea de ir a la casa de cada niño que estaba en la clase de Minden, a fin de borrar la mala experiencia que tuvieron con la maestra, para que en lugar de que la vieran con temor, se compadecieran de ella ante su experiencia.

Fue una larga jornada nocturna.

Faltando poco para el amanecer, tanto Hiccup como Toothless y Stormfly regresaron a la casa; ambos guías inmediatamente se dispusieron a ir a la cama después de una exhaustiva noche de cuidar a Snotlout y Minden. Hiccup los acompañó hasta el cuarto de los niños, aprovechando así poder ver si Astrid seguía ahí y si sus pequeños seguían con fiebre, y con lo que se encontró fue con los niños plácidamente dormidos que hasta roncaban, incluso Alúmini en su forma de dragón ya estaba descansando y pronto Toothless y Stormfly le hicieron segundas.

Pero… ¿dónde estaba Astrid? Se preguntó, aunque luego pensó que lo más probable es que también ya se encontraba dormida. Por lo que también haría lo mismo; sin embargo, el sentimiento de cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien lo embargó, así que antes de irse a dormir subió a la azotea de la casa y...

—Hola.

—¡Astrid! —se asustó, no esperaba ver a su amiga ahí a tales horas de la madrugada.

—Lo siento, no podía dormir.

Hiccup no le creyó del todo, más bien pensó que se encontraba vigilando al juzgar por las ojeras oscurecidas que había por debajo de sus ojos.

—No pasa nada. —trató de confortarla, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, lo sé…—dijo esta, sobando su cuello. —Pero… como te decía… no podía dormir. ¿qué hay de ti?

Hiccup resopló.

—Fue una larga noche, pero creo que estaremos bien, también Snotlout y la Srta. Minden están fuera de peligro.

—Que bueno, me alegro por ellos…—desvió Astrid su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde poco a poco se empezaba a mostrar un poco de luz.

"_**Tan terca, tan necia y orgullosa**_" —pensó Hiccup, viéndola de reojo. _**—"Pero… ¿a quién engaño? me encanta cómo eres…"**_—sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, reflexionando lo que había hablado con Dagur _**—"Creo que es tonto negarlo a estas alturas…**_ —suspiró regresando su embelesada mirada a ella. —_**es tonto negar que… me enamoré de Astrid Hofferson"**_

—¿Qué? — preguntó Astrid al sentirse observada, viendo de reojo a su único compañero.

"_**Y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para protegerte, a nuestros hijos, estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz si así tú lo quieres también"**_

—¿Hiccup?

—Ahm… sólo pensaba. — se excusó sonriente, sintiéndose en paz al aceptar su sentimientos.

—¿Sobre qué? Si se puede saber…

—Sobre… ¡nuestros planes! —exclamó con una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Qué planes?

—Creo que es obvio, lo del divorcio… creo que, con esto del nuevo enemigo, lo mejor es que lo pospongamos, creo… que lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos.

Astrid frunció el entrecejo confundida, mientras que Hiccup, con una sonrisita disimulada en su rostro, sólo se limitó a ver hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a levantarse.

"_**Astrid, por favor, dame la oportunidad de amarte"**_

_**Continuará. **_

_**Notas de autora: lamento tanto los retrasos, pero entre la weba y todo el trabajo que he tenido ni me dan ganas de escribir, y en especial porque ando viendo lo de un nuevo puesto al que apliqué, así que crucen dedos por mí, porque en esta época se necesita mucho conservar el empleo.**_

_**En fin, con respecto al fic, creo que vienen unos capítulos de relleno, pero que espero sean de su agrado en donde destacarán Toothless y Stormfly, aún no estoy muy segura, pero así será, así como empezaremos a ver los esfuerzos de Hiccup, que, por fin admitió sus sentimientos, pero Astrid ¿hasta el momento como la ven? Jejeje sería interesante conocer sus opiniones. **_

_**La canción por si se lo preguntan es My Land de Celtic Woman. **_

_**Bueno, se me olvidó lo más que iba a poner, si me acuerdo lo pondré como spoiler.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**ladyAira: sea la hora que sea, igualmente te leo, XD, y por cómo puedes ver, solucionaron parte de las cosas, y digo parte, porque Hiccup omitió un detalle, pero eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**_

_**Mispiy: Tal vez, en especial porque se meterá con gente que aprecian. Saludos.**_

_**Julius: Muchas gracias, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, ya comenzará a verse más interacción y Hiccstrid por parte de esos dos. Saludos.**_

_**Maylu liya: pues se transformó por el arma hurtada, y eso se verá también las próximas víctimas, y ya comienza el Hiccstrid o al menos por parte de uno, saludos.**_

_**K fanneurtex: Pues Hiccup aclaró sus sentimientos, pero no queda absuelto a que siga confundido, después de todo esa relación no empezó bien. Saludos **_

_**2Sonic1808: jajaja tenlo por seguro, y más porque siente una parte del terreno ganada al vivir con ella, pero, no todo lo que brilla es de oro. Saludos.**_

_**Amai do: jajaja bueno, ahora Snotlout quedará como héroe, y es lo mejor XD si no Minden para el bote XD. Saludos. **_

_**Vivi: jajaja la medio presentación del enemigo, que ya se sabe sus artimañas ahora es de atinarle a la próxima víctima. Saludos. **_

_**DarK Hime: espero puedas leer este mensaje, pero gracias por seguir leyendo en cuanto puedas, eres bienvenida. Saludos.**_

_**A los seguidores, anónimos y favoritos, nos seguimos leyendo. **_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**20 de julio de 2020**_


	36. Juntos, desde lejos, para siempre Pt1

**Como siempre bien tarde, escribiendo esto mientras escuchó como Hanna Baker deja caer su depresión sobre mi ranchito N.L. **

_**Capítulo anterior.**_

"_**Tan terca, tan necia y orgullosa**_" —pensó Hiccup, viéndola de reojo. _**—"Pero… ¿a quién engaño? me encanta cómo eres…"**_—sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, reflexionando lo que había hablado con Dagur _**—"Creo que es tonto negarlo a estas alturas…**_ —suspiró regresando su embelesada mirada a ella. —_**es tonto negar que… me enamoré de Astrid Hofferson"**_

—¿Qué? — preguntó Astrid al sentirse observada, viendo de reojo a su único compañero.

"_**Y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para protegerte, a nuestros hijos, estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz si así tú lo quieres también"**_

—¿Hiccup?

—Ahm… sólo pensaba. — se excusó sonriente, sintiéndose en paz al aceptar su sentimientos.

—¿Sobre qué? Si se puede saber…

—Sobre… ¡nuestros planes! —exclamó con una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Qué planes?

—Creo que es obvio, lo del divorcio… creo que, con esto del nuevo enemigo, lo mejor es que lo pospongamos, creo… que lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos.

Astrid frunció el entrecejo confundida, mientras que Hiccup, con una sonrisita disimulada en su rostro, sólo se limitó a ver hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a levantarse.

"_**Astrid, por favor, dame la oportunidad de amarte" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 35**

"**Juntos, desde lejos, para siempre"**

**Parte 1.**

"_**Qué cosas pienso"**_ suspiró Hiccup sin poder dejar de ver cómo el sol comenzaba a ascender a lo lejos. _**"Pasé 15 años de mi vida odiándote, luego 10 años sin poder recordar lo que hicimos y, ahora, no ha pasado ni un año desde que despertamos del hechizo y me tienes completamente idiotizado" **_

"_**Es algo loco, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de esto, siento como si me hubiera enamorado de un demonio, y… creo que estoy en problemas, porque me gustas, me gustas mucho Astrid y lo que pudieran pensar los que alguna vez nos hicieron odiarnos ya no me importa más."**_

—Oye…

"_**Ahora me pregunto: ¿cuál es el siguiente paso por seguir? quiero conquistarte, pero… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿debería invitarte a salir?"**_

—Hiccup…

"_**Aunque creo que no es un buen momento y…"**_

—¡HIIIIIICUUUPP! ¡DESPIERTA!

—¡Ay, ay, ¿qué hice? —gritó Hiccup sobresaltado, viendo desconcertado que se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Pues tú dímelo, últimamente estás muy distraído ¿Te pasa algo? —cuestionó Astrid igualmente confundida.

"_**¿Pasar algo?" **_

El hechicero tragó saliva al verse perdido nuevamente en los ojos de su compañera y luego se perdió en sus labios, esos que parecían tentarlo para que los besara, ya que eran tan delgados, tan rosados y al parecer muy suaves, pensó, con el corazón nuevamente acelerado.

—Mira… ahí estás otra vez… ¿Tienes sueño o qué? —lo despertó esta, dándole un punta dedo en el centro de la nariz.

Esto hizo que Hiccup despertara, se alejara y enrojeciera por las idioteces que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, se me hace que tengo sueño. —fingió bostezar. —Creo que me iré a dormir.

Para no verse tan obvio pretendió ponerse de pie y retirarse; sin embargo…

—¡Espera!

"_**¿Ahora qué?"**_ rodó los ojos, fastidiado de toda esa situación.

—Es que ni siquiera hemos terminado de hablar acerca de lo que hace unos momentos dijiste.

—¿Eh? ¿Sobre el divorcio? —se volvió a sentar, interesado por saber qué opinaba ella.

—Sí, bien sobre ese tema, creo que concuerdo contigo.

La expresión de Astrid fue tan neutral que Hiccup no supo deducir si ella estaba encantada con la idea o molesta, pero por su tono de voz se podría decir que la escuchó como un "No tengo de otra."

—El nuevo enemigo tiene una magia de las más siniestras, pero supongo que nosotros podemos sentirnos seguros ya que su magia no puede controlar tan fácilmente a otros hechiceros.

—Sí, eso es verdad. —recordó Hiccup.

En el mundo oculto, generalmente los magos del tipo titiriteros, como solían llamarlos, no podían controlar a otros hechiceros debido a que el mismo egni de cada uno los protegía; para que un titiritero pudiera controlar a otro hechicero al 100% tenía que hacerse de artimañas que eran ilegales, o al menos eso era lo que proclamaba la ley de su mundo, ya que en todos sus años de vida ni Hiccup y Astrid les había tocado interactuar con un mago de ese tipo, pero sí sabían de magos que utilizaban esa clase de magia para controlar a criaturas inferiores a ellos.

—No descarto la idea de que ese sujeto o tipa quien sea que esté haciendo esto vuelva a utilizar a una persona inocente. —opinó Astrid, apretando los puños. —Por eso concuerdo contigo, creo que lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos hasta que demos con la raíz del mal y acabemos de una vez por todas con ella.

—Sí… es exactamente lo que yo pensaba. —sonrió falsamente el hechicero, una parte de él decía la verdad, pero la verdadera razón por la que no quería acabar con su falso matrimonio era porque no se quería separar de ella ni de los niños.

—Pero sólo hay una condición, Hiccup.

El aludido se sobresaltó.

—¿Condición?

Astrid asintió con seriedad.

—Como nos olvidaremos del divorcio por el momento, creo que lo mejor es que también sigamos guardando el secreto a los niños, es decir…

—¿No quieres que sepan que somos sus padres? —terminó Hiccup desconcertado.

—Sí. Se supone que el propósito del divorcio era para que pudieran comprender nuestra situación, pero si les decimos la verdad y luego seguimos viviendo juntos… ¿qué pasará en el futuro? No quiero que se ilusionen con lo que no es ni nunca será.

Golpe muy bajo para Hiccup, que sintió otro golpeteo en su pecho, pero no uno precisamente que saltaba de la emoción, más bien sintió a su corazón quebrarse.

—Entonces que… ¿aceptas? —le ofreció Astrid su mano.

Hiccup suspiró decepcionado, pero con una sonrisa fingida, tomó su mano con delicadeza y la estrechó para cerrar el pacto.

—Acepto.

—Bien, yo iré a dormir, aunque sean unas horas, hoy es sábado y los niños se levantarán tarde. —se despidió Astrid, zafándose sutilmente de su agarre. —Tú también ve a dormir

—Claro… en unos segundos. —susurró este, viendo como su compañera se alejaba de su vista. — "Ella no me ama" —pensó cabizbajo. — "Tantos años de insultos de peleas y humillaciones ¿qué más podría esperar?" —suspiró. —"pero no me importa" —resopló decidido, alzando su vista hacia el horizonte. —"Intentaré ganarme tu afecto, Astrid, ya lo verás".

.

.

El sol se había levantado en toda Berk.

En la casa de los Haddock -Hofferson era casi medio día, cuando uno de los menores comenzó a removerse en su cama. El pequeño Nuffink, se reincorporó pesadamente de entre su cama viendo con ojos somnolientos a su alrededor; la luz que entraba por su ventana era la suficiente como para darle la visibilidad de su entorno, en especial para ver a un dragoncito color negro que dormía a sus pies.

—Sigue durmiendo, Toothless. —susurró con una sonrisita y lo cobijó con su colcha como si fuera un bebé.

Después, de puntitas, salió de la cama para no despertar a las chicas que reposaban en la otra cama, cuando…

—Nuffink… —habló su hermana mayor.

Al igual que el menor, Zephyr se levantó con los ojos a medio a abrir, pero después de dar un largo bostezo vio que ya era de día, y que Alúmini dormía a un lado de ella, mientras que Stormfly dormía a la altura de sus pies. Para no despertarlas, la menor salió con cuidado de la cama e igualmente de puntitas, acompañó a su hermano hacia la salida.

Una vez en el pasillo, ambos hermanos bostezaron en conjunto.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Nuffink? ¿Ya no te duele? —preguntó la mayor, acariciando la frente de su hermano.

—No, ya no… y ¿a ti? Tu cachete se sigue viendo extraño. —comentó el menor, tocando con sutileza la inflada mejilla de su hermana.

—Ya no me duele tanto. —aseguró con una sonrisa. —oye, por cierto, tuve un sueño extraño…

—¿Un sueño?

—Sí, que papá y mamá habían vuelto. —contó emocionada. —Mamá nos cantaba una canción.

—¡Yo soñé lo mismo! —exclamó Nuffink, emocionado.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces, no fue un sueño! —concluyó rápidamente la mayor esperanzada. —Eso quiere decir… ¡Ven Nuffink, vamos a averiguarlo!

Tomando de la mano de su hermanito, Zephyr corrió hacia la habitación principal, esperando encontrar juntos a sus padres, como anteriormente lo solían encontrar cada mañana del sábado o domingo que todos se levantaban tarde; sin embargo, al abrir la puerta con cuidado, vieron un poco decepcionados que en la habitación sólo estaba Astrid durmiendo.

Para descartar que no fuera porque Hiccup se encontraba trabajando, Nuffink fue hacia las escaleras para corroborar si alguien estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, mientras que Zephyr esperaba confirmación a la altura de la habitación de Astrid.

Un susurrante "aquí está" por parte de Nuffink que, señalaba hacia abajo, le confirmó a Zephyr que sus padres aún no se encontraban juntos como antes, y los cuales ante ellos seguían siendo sólo Hiccup y Astrid.

La menor vio después que su hermano bajó las escaleras, probablemente para encontrarse con su padre, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo, entrando a la habitación de Astrid, ahí, subió con cuidado a la cama para no despertarla y la admiró con una leve sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, mami. —pensó con una sonrisa, aún no comprendía muy bien porque no podía llamarla aún como tal, pero como su "hermanito" les había dicho anteriormente: debían tener paciencia.

Habiendo dado las gracias, se dispuso a marcharse, cuando una suave mano la tomó del brazo y de un jalón la llevo cerca de la que dormía.

—¿Ya despierta jovencita? —musitó Astrid, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí… pero ya me iba. —respondió esta apenada.

—Espera, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Separándose un poco de ella, Astrid abrió los ojos para admirar a su hija, acarició con suavidad su cabello y después pasó con cuidado su mano por la mejilla que aún tenía inflamada.

—Ya mejor, en la noche nos cantaste ¿verdad?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Un poco, sólo recuerdo que fue muy tranquilizadora, me hizo dormir como un bebé.

—Me alegro, si quieres luego te la enseño.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó fascinada con la idea.

Astrid sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ay, muchas gracias, Astrid. —se juntó Zephyr a su pecho, apretándola en un cálido abrazo.

Astrid la imitó, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento con su hija, cuando…

—Oye Astrid, ¿qué… qué pasó con la maestra de Nuffink?

El armonioso ambiente madre e hija se vio ensombrecido por la pregunta preocupada de la menor, Astrid sólo la apretó entre sus brazos, la plática que tenía con sus hijos, así como los futuros planes era algo que se tendría que discutir en familia.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja de la casa, Nuffink bajó con cuidado las escaleras para evitar que el rechinido de las maderas levantara al que reposaba en el sofá; sin embargo, Hiccup estaba tan cansado que las pequeñas pisadas de su hijo eran sordas a sus oídos.

Al llegar a su altura, Nuffink, miró con curiosidad a su padre (no padre) y le causó gracia verlo durmiendo con la boca abierta, otra cosa que le causó curiosidad eran los vellitos que le crecían alrededor de la boca y a lo largo del perfil de su rostro, desde meses atrás se había acostumbrado a verlo sin barba y viéndolo ahora, se le hacía raro verlo con esa barbilla a medio crecer.

—Hiccup…—le susurró despacito, quería que le hiciera un campito como solía hacerlo cuando antes dormía en la habitación principal, pero el hechicero dormía tan en la orilla del sofá que, el único campito disponible era por detrás de su espalda.

Nuffink vio su oportunidad de revivir un momento pasado con su padre en ese pequeño espacio, así que, rodeando el sofá, se trepó por la parte trasera, mas lo que no esperó es que la brusquedad con la que lo había hecho lo hiciera rodar y caer encima de su padre.

—¡Ouhh! —sólo se escuchó el quejido de Hiccup, quien repentinamente se quedó sin oxígeno por el inesperado peso de alrededor de unos 15 o 16 kilos que cayeron sobre él.

—¡ay, perdóname Hiccup! —se disculpó el menor, hundiéndose entre el hueco que se formaba entre el sillón y su asfixiado padre.

—¡Ouh, Nuffink! —se acomodó este de tal manera que ambos pudieran caber en el sofá. —¿Cómo estás, amigo? ¿Qué tal amaneciste? —preguntó acariciando la marca que le había quedado en la frente.

—Ya mejor, tú me cargaste en la noche ¿verdad?

Hiccup sólo sonrió, afirmando de esa manera la pregunta del menor.

—Me sentí mejor contigo y con la canción. —contó el menor, acurrucándose con él.

—Me alegro, amigo, fue… un placer. —sonrió Hiccup, acariciando su cabello.

—Pero…—susurró Nuffink inquieto, escondiéndose entre su pecho y las colchas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo miedo…—admitió avergonzado. —La maestra…

Hiccup sólo sintió como su hijo se estremecía y apretaba su camisa, como si temiera por volver a ver a su maestra.

—Tranquilo amigo, ya no temas por eso, tu mam… quiero decir, Astrid y yo ya lo resolvimos.

Nuffink levantó la cabeza con una mueca de confusión en su rostro y, era "normal", pensó Hiccup, ahora venía la parte difícil, explicarles a sus hijos sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

—¡Ay por el dios de los dragones! ¡que lindos! —se escuchó de repente, por detrás de ellos.

El rubio y el castaño asomaron sus cabezas por entre el sofá, viendo que, desde las escaleras, tenían a tres espectadores sonrientes.

—¡Toothless! —regañó el sonrojado Hiccup a su burlón compañero, que sin borrar su sonrisita se transformó en dragón para volar hacia ellos, dejándose caer con Nuffink que a su vez dejó caer todo su peso en el pobre Hiccup.

Así, los varones de la casa comenzaron a jugar en ese mínimo espacio ante las encantadas miradas de las guías femeninas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —escucharon de repente al pie de las escaleras, a la reunión familiar, se le unieron Astrid y Zephyr.

Esta última al ver el jugueteo, corrió felizmente para unirse al juego y así como Nuffink le añadió otros 20 kilos al pobre de Hiccup.

—Parece que se divierten. —observó Stormfly, sonriente.

—Sí. —musitó Astrid, viendo enternecida como su compañero de batallas disfrutaba ser aplastado por sus hijos y guía, lamentando, muy en lo profundo, que un día eso se fuera a terminar.

—Astrid… ¿si dormiste bien? —preguntó Alúmini, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Me dio la impresión de que cuando se les bajó la fiebre a los niños no fuiste directamente a descansar.

—No te equivocas, me la pasé parte de la noche vigilando, hasta que Hiccup, Toothless y Stormfly regresaron.

—Oh…—musitó la albina, viendo enseguida la nadder. —Y… ¿Toothless y tú…?

—Que noche tan larga tuvimos. —expresó la cansada Stormfly que, de no saberse que estuvieron cuidando de alguien se hubiera malinterpretado su comentario. —Pero gracias al dios de los dragones, ese chico Snotlout y su novia están fuera de peligro.

—Ya veo, me alegro. —susurró la luminosa, desviando su mirada a donde su pareja seguía jugando con Hiccup y los niños.

—Sin embargo, Hiccup y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles. —comentó Astrid con seriedad.

Las guías femeninas se preocuparon por su tono de voz; sin embargo, era algo de lo que ya se habían hecho a la idea, el peligro nuevamente los acechaba por lo que era momento de estar más unidos que nunca.

.

.

.

El desayuno – almuerzo transcurrió normal, tanto Hiccup como Astrid se esmeraron para hacerles un festín a sus recuperados hijos, en especial la segunda, que se tomaba más enserio su papel al leer con cuidado las etiquetas de los ingredientes que utilizaba para no confundirlos por otros, mientras que Hiccup la supervisaba o eso parecía porque había momentos en los que él era el que cometía uno que otro error y todo por estar embobado con "algo". Un detalle que no pasó por desapercibido por el furia nocturna el cual sintió a su amo un poco más extraño de lo que ya era.

Al momento de servir la comida los niños alabaron con creces la comida hecha por Astrid la cual había superado inclusos sus expectativas y hasta la calificaron mejor que la de Hiccup.

—Te gané. —le susurró Astrid a su compañero, dándole un pequeño golpecito.

Hiccup no mencionó nada, sólo sonrió ensoñado y como cierto guía lo percibió, orgulloso de la hazaña de la rubia.

Sin embargo, cuando el desayuno/almuerzo terminó fue momento de confrontar la realidad.

Lo primero que hicieron Hiccup y Astrid fue contarles lo sucedido a los niños con la maestra Minden, les dieron la confianza para contarles la verdad, que había un enemigo al acecho y que la maestra había sido su victima y que en el fondo ella no había sido realmente la que cometió esos actos contra ellos.

Pese a lo que se esperaba, Zephyr y Nuffink comprendieron y su principal preocupación posterior fue el estado de salud de la maestra.

—Ella está ahora en el hospital, pero se pondrá bien. —aseguró Astrid, en especial a su pequeño que fue el que más se preocupó por su maestra.

—¿y el lunes estará bien para ir a la escuela?

—Me temo que no, amigo, probablemente vayan a buscar un reemplazo temporal. —explicó Hiccup.

—Pobrecita la maestra. —se entristeció Zephyr. —Pero Hiccup, Astrid… ¿ya nadie más la volverá a controlar?

Los hechiceros se vieron entre sí.

—Lamentablemente no lo sabemos. —sinceró Astrid. —Creemos que ese individuo pueda volver a presentarse en otra persona inocente.

—¿Y que van a hacer? —preguntó Toothless de brazos cruzados.

—Por un instante pensamos que lo mejor sería que Zephyr y Nuffink siguieran sus estudios aquí en casa y…

—¡No, Astrid, no! —respingó la menor de inmediato. —¡Yo no quiero dejar de ir a la escuela!

—Ni yo. —opinó igualmente Nuffink.

—Tranquilos, niños, fue sólo una idea…—calmó Hiccup. —Estamos en una situación un poco delicada y debemos planear muy bien lo que haremos al respecto. Les pido por favor, que guarden silencio y sólo escuchen.

Los menores se entristecieron, pero obedeciendo las ordenes de su mayor, mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

—Como decía, es lo que pensamos. —continuó Astrid, admirando lo correctivo que había sido Hiccup con los niños. —Pero sabemos de antemano que no podemos ponerlos dentro de una burbuja para siempre.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Stormfly.

—Yo tengo más o menos una idea. —levantó Hiccup la mano.

Astrid nuevamente lo miró desconcertada, y este no pudo evitar enrojecer mentalmente al sentir su mirada sobre él, pero trató de mantenerse quieto para no levantar sospechas en los demás presentes.

—Bueno, es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir…

—Y eso es…—incitó Toothless a que siguiera.

—Toothless, creo que Stormfly, Alúmini y tú se pueden convertir por el momento en los guardianes de los niños.

—Espera ¿qué? —se desconcertó el furia sin comprender.

—Sí, pueden por el momento acompañarlos a la escuela y ver que estén bien, y cualquier cosa extraña que pase, informarnos de inmediato.

—No me parece tan mala idea. —opinó Stormfly.

—Ah, pero. —dudó el furia. —¿Eso quiere decir que ya no seremos compañeros de equipo en tu trabajo? Es decir, ¿ya no me necesitas?

Ante aquella pregunta, todos los presentes fijaron su mirada en Hiccup.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas yo sólo, amigo. —sinceró este.

—Oh…—musitó el guía, sintiéndose repentinamente extraño, como si ya no fuera necesario para su amo.

—Toothless, es para cuidar a los niños. —acomodó Alúmini de tal manera que no se malinterpretara lo dicho por Hiccup.

—¡Claro! ¡Sí! Nuffink y Zephyr son los más importantes en estos momentos, te prometo cuidarlos con mi vida, amigo. —prometió con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias, Toothless!

—Y bien… ¿cómo nos organizaremos? —preguntó Stormfly.

—Creo que tú podrías cuidar a Zephyr y yo puedo hacerme cargo de Nuffink. —ideó Toothless rápidamente.

—Bien, me parece buena idea.

—Gracias y ¿qué hay de mí? —preguntó Alúmini, sintiéndose repentinamente excluida por los otros dos guías.

—Alúmini… ¿por qué no te quedas tú con Astrid? —se escuchó de repente por parte de Hiccup.

Las dos mencionadas, inmediatamente fruncieron su entrecejo.

—¿Y eso por…? — musitaron al mismo tiempo.

—Eh… bueno, creo que sería bueno que al menos uno de los guías se quedara en la casa para cualquier cosa que se ofrezca. —explicó el hechicero con nerviosismo, ocultando su verdadera intención la cual era que no quería dejar tampoco a Astrid desprotegida.

—Bueno, entonces que se quede Stormfly con ella, después de todo ella es su guía. —replicó Alúmini.

—Si Astrid me pide que vaya a cuidar a los niños, lo haré porque así se me ordenó. —bufó Stormfly, llevándole la contraria.

—Pero Astrid no ha dicho nada. —comentó la albina, malhumorada.

—A ver, a ver… vamos a tranquilizarnos todos. —pidió Astrid para calmar las aguas. —Por mi parte si me gustaría que Stormfly estuviera cerca de los niños, es de mi plena confianza después de todo…

Ante lo mencionado, la nadder sonrió engreída ante la luminosa.

—pero también, yo no necesito ayuda, es decir, si lo dices por el trabajo sabes que cuento con Heather. —continuó Astrid, dirigiéndose ahora hacia Hiccup.

—Así es. —concordó Alúmini de brazos cruzados, viendo también a su amo adoptivo.

—Que vaya Alúmini con ellos también. —simplificó Astrid.

—Ah… pero…

El hechicero comenzó a sentir nervios con las miradas femeninas, y vio fracasado su plan de tener a alguien cuidando de Astrid.

—Pero, Hiccup tiene razón, digo al menos creo que tres son multitud. —opinó de repente Toothless.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Alúmini.

—No es por excluirte. —aclaró este rápidamente. —Pero hay dos cosas por las que creo que debes permanecer aquí, o, mejor dicho, uno debe permanecer aquí.

—¿Por qué? —susurró la luminosa, bajándole a su nivel de histeria.

El furia sonrió sonrojado y rascó su cabello.

—No quisiera que te hicieran daño.

Hiccup sintió un golpeteo en el pecho al escuchar a su guía, el cual tenía la habilidad y el valor para hablar sin tantos rodeos y más lo admiró por ello.

—¿Y en segundo? —cuestionó la albina conmovida.

—Eres nuestro As bajo la manga, si un día Stormfly y yo no podemos cumplir con nuestro cometido, es cuando más te necesitaremos.

Con tan simples palabras, la luminosa quedó conmovida y a la vez convencida de las intenciones de su pareja. Mientras que Stormfly y Astrid sólo se limitaron a ver como esos dos se entendían entre ellos.

—O si quieren porque no se rolan, es decir, un día Stormfly y Toothless, al otro día, Stormfly y tú y otro día, Toothless y tú. —comentó Hiccup, de modo que todos estuvieran contentos.

—También me parece buena idea. —concordó Astrid

—Lo mismo digo. —opinó Stormfly. —¿Qué dicen ustedes niños? —preguntó a los menores, que sólo veían como los mayores decidían.

—Cualquiera que esté con nosotros nos dará mucha seguridad, ¡confiamos en ustedes! —exclamó Zephyr.

—¡Y podremos jugar con ustedes más! —dijo Nuffink emocionado.

—Bien, pues no se diga más ¡equipo dragón! —puso Hiccup su mano en el centro, de inmediato la que le siguió el juego fue Astrid, seguida de Toothless y los niños, finalmente Stormfly y Alúmini quienes antes cruzaron un par de miradas desafiantes. —¡Venceremos juntos a este enemigo!

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, alzando sus manos.

—Pues parece que ya todo quedó arreglado. —dijo Astrid con alivio. —Niños, ¿qué les parece si practicamos un poco de música?

—¡Síííí! —exclamó Zephyr ensoñada.

—¡NOOO! —contradijo Nuffink, haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Cómo que no? —regañó Astrid.

—Bueno, pero sólo si se puede golpear algo…

Astrid rio.

—Creo que tengo el instrumento perfecto para ti.

Tomando de la mano de ambos niños, Astrid salió de la cocina para pasar un rato agradable con sus hijos. Hiccup y los guías, permanecieron estáticos ante aquella previa escena.

—¿Y eso? ¿Acaso Nuffink también…? —comenzó a teorizar Hiccup.

—No, no creo que sea lo que tú piensas. —respondió Stormfly. —sólo las mujeres poseen el rango valkiriko, pero si es un niño, descendiente de una persona con rango valkiriko, es probable que pueda entender sobre música sin siquiera estudiarla, o es al menos lo que sé y he visto, digo Fare Hofferson era la prueba, él tocaba la batería en los bares de los Hofferson.

—Oh… y entonces… ¿para qué llevarlo? —siguió Toothless sin comprender.

—Ay, ¡pues es su hijo! Astrid quiere compartir cuanto pueda con ellos, yo iré a verlos… ¿quién viene?

—¡Yo voy! —se apuntó Alúmini de inmediato.

El hechicero sonrió encantado con la idea, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir que él también las acompañaría, un "espera" por parte de Toothless lo detuvo.

—¿podemos hablar?

Dada a la seriedad de la pregunta, Stormfly y Alúmini les dieron su espacio a esos dos.

—¿q-qué pasa Toothless? —preguntó Hiccup comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?

Hiccup no entendía lo que pasaba o si había hecho algo, por lo que sólo se limitó a asentir y a seguir a su guía.

Este, no se fue tan lejos como pensó que lo haría, sólo subieron a la azotea de la casa, ese espacio que traía muchos recuerdos a Hiccup, pues consideraba que era sólo de Astrid y de él, aunque en ese momento no fuera ella precisamente con quien la compartía.

—¿Qué sucede Toothless?

—Mmm… nada. —dijo este apenándose de repente. —Bueno sí, es sólo que no sé… quería preguntarte si te sientes bien.

El corazón de Hiccup latió con más fuerza.

"Ya se dio cuenta"

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé, siento que estás un poco ¿cómo decirlo? Alejado…

—¿Alejado?

—No me hagas mucho caso, es sólo que no sé, cuando me pediste que ya no fuera contigo a tu trabajo y que en vez de eso cuidara a tus hijos… yo…

De repente, la voz del guía se silenció cuando un armonioso sonido comenzó a escucharse por debajo, Astrid había comenzado con la impartición de su clase de violín.

Hiccup se asomó por el borde de la casa, sólo para poder admirar como su pequeña familia había optado por practicar bajo la sombra de hermanito. Fue entonces que Toothless pudo percibir con más claridad cuan importante eran esos niños para su amigo, y a pesar de saberlo antes, no sabía porque algo dentro de él le dolía ahora. No sabía lo que era, pero su corazón podía percibir algo en su amigo que aún no lograba descifrar, ya que extrañamente se sentía desplazado, y no entendía ¿por qué?

—Hiccup…—susurró.

El aludido se volvió hacia él.

—¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a la estación de policía por última vez?

El hechicero sonrió, ignorante de las dudas de su amigo.

—Claro.

Aquella monosílaba hizo feliz a Toothless, quien aún con su corazón alborotado, se sentía como su fuera la última vez que fuera a ayudar a su amigo.

La tarde transcurrió sin más, la familia Haddock-Hofferson pasó una tarde agradable entre los ensayos de Astrid y los resultados de Zephyr, así como la introducción de Nuffink y un pequeño pandero el cual le dio la hechicera la libertad de golpear cuanto quisiera. Hiccup, disfrutó de todos esos momentos con ellos, admirando cada vez que podía a la madre de sus hijos a la cual no podía dejar de calificar como una persona sumamente hermosa y con un cuerpo increíble, con una actitud cariñosa, pero a la vez enojona y molesta.

Mientras que los guías, solo se limitaban a observar, Stormfly como siempre que se parecía a veces a Astrid en lo fría y neutral, mientras que Alúmini sólo soñaba despierta con tener lo mismo que Hiccup y Astrid tenían y se lo insinuaba a su pareja cada vez que podía, pero Toothless, ni siquiera le prestó atención, porque el sentimiento de desplazamiento que sentía seguía prevaleciendo en su corazón.

¿por qué se sentía así?

.

.

Ya por la noche y habiendo tenido una cena en familia, los varones mayores se prepararon para salir de guardia.

—Si pasa algo extraño o necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en hablarme, Hiccup. —pidió Astrid de brazos cruzados.

—Sí, claro… no te preocupes, lo haré. —prometió este, tratando de no verse enrojecido ante ella.

—Lo mismo para ti, Toothless. —deseó igualmente Alúmini a su pareja.

—Ah, sí, claro…—respondió este sin muchos ánimos.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana por la mañana. —se despidió Hiccup, caminando de reversa con nerviosismo, hasta que tropezó con uno de los escalones de la entrada, lo que lo hizo avergonzarse y darle la espalda a los demás presentes por lo estúpido que se sintió.

—Hiccup está actuando un poco extraño ¿no creen? —cuestionó la luminosa curiosa.

—Yo lo veo igual que siempre. —respondió Astrid, restándole importancia y yéndose hacia la sala.

—Hiccup es raro por naturaleza, pero tal vez ese nuevo trabajo y lo del nuevo enemigo lo tienen ansioso. —creyó la nadder, para después seguir a su ama.

—Si, tal vez. —susurró la albina, no encontrando más explicaciones a las torpezas que empezaba a notar en su amo adoptivo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, camino a la estación de policía, Toothless notó de reojo que Hiccup parecía estar más feliz de lo normal, tanto que no dejaba de sonreír, y que incluso tarareaba lo que Astrid les había enseñado a sus hijos en el día. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes.

Desde que lo conocía, Hiccup siempre había sido un niño reservado y un tanto miedoso; de pequeño se la pasaba asustado por lo que podía ver, seres que otros no podían ver con facilidad.

Él, siendo su guía, prácticamente lo había tenido de compañero desde antes de su nacimiento, sin embargo, fue capaz de acompañarlo de tiempo completo cuando Valka, madre de Hiccup, se lo permitió, justo en el momento en que el menor comenzó a tener conciencia de lo que hacía y decía, se podría decir, en el momento en que él podía comenzar sus labores como guía espiritual.

"_**Esa sombra no me deja…"**_

"_**No puedo dormir."**_

Fue el primer secreto que le confió el pequeño, quien, angustiado, parecía estar librando a su corta edad con seres realmente peligrosos.

"_**¿Y si se lo dices a tus padres?"**_

Fue su primer consejo como guía.

—_**No me van a creer.**_

Le confió el menor entre lágrimas y no estuvo del todo equivocado.

.

.

Año 1992.

"_Hiccup, no seas tan llorón, no digas tonterías" —fue la respuesta risueña de su abuelo, que reía a carcajadas. —Si una cosa de esas estuviera en nuestra casa, nos daríamos cuenta porque somos los Haddock._

"_Sólo es un mal sueño, Hiccup… no hagas caso" —lo consoló después su madre a su manera, para luego desapegarse de él para ir a cumplir con sus funciones como guardiana del santuario. _

"_La casa de los Haddock está protegida contra esos seres, hijo, no tienes por qué preocuparte." —le dijo su padre._

_Aunque este último había sido el más comprensivo de los tres, ninguno se tomó la molestia siquiera de hacer una averiguación pertinente, dado al orgullo que caracterizaba a los Haddock, los cuales presumían tener la mejor seguridad del mundo oculto. _

_Toothless, estando a su lado, sólo fue testigo de cómo su protegido era ignorado de cierta forma y viendo que sus familiares no se tomaban muy enserio la preocupación del niño, decidió por si mismo tomar cartas en el asunto. _

_Esa misma noche, mientras Hiccup se disponía a ir a la cama, la sombra que lo acechaba hizo su acto de aparición para seguir atormentándolo._

_La diferencia es que ahora Hiccup no estaba sólo, aunque no podía verlo, Toothless se posicionó frente al niño y empezó a lanzar de su plasma hacia donde su amigo le decía que se encontraba ese ser maligno. _

_Pese a que sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano, ya que las plasmas traspasaban al ente y solamente chocaban con la pared de madera; Hiccup, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió comprendido y realmente protegido, y viendo la determinación y valentía de su guía espiritual se dispuso a imitarlo, tomando un juguete en forma de mazo, con el que pretendió atacar a aquel ser maligno. _

_Claro está, que ninguno de los dos pudo hacerle nada y para colmo, las pequeñas plasmas del dragón comenzaron a formar un incendio en el cuarto del pequeño, lo que provocó que las alarmas contra incendios comenzaran a sonar. _

—_¡Hiccup, hijo! _

_Ante la amenaza del fuego, el primero en llegar a la habitación del menor fue Stoick, quien, apurado, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su hijo en brazos para ponerlo a salvo del fuego. _

—_¡Ahí está, papá! ¡Ahí está la sombra! —le suplicó Hiccup, para que viera a la sombra que no se inmutó con la llegada del Vasto. _

—_¡Hiccup, no es el momento! —regañó este, utilizando su magia para apagar el fuego. —¡Guarda silencio!_

_Pero otra plasma que salió de la boca del dragón y provocó otro pequeño incendio, lo silenció a él._

—_¿Fuiste… tú? —bramó Stoick, pensando inmediatamente lo peor. —¡¿Intentaste matar a mi hijo?!_

—_¡No, papá! —suplicó Hiccup, golpeando sus hombros. —¡Por favor, tienes que verlo!_

_Fue entonces que un frio intenso se apoderó de la habitación del menor y el reciente incendio que había provocado el furia, se apagó. Hiccup se cubrió contra el hombro de su padre, al ver que la sombra se estaba aproximando a ellos. _

_En ese momento, Stoick, el Vasto, tragó en seco, ya no fue necesario que su hijo se lo pidiera, fue capaz de ver por sí mismo a aquel ente maligno._

_Aquella noche fue larga, puesto que requirió de unos cuantos conjuros y algo de ayuda de otros hechiceros para poder atrapar a ese ente y sacarlo del territorio de los Haddock, además que dejó al descubierto algunas cuantas cosas:_

_Primeramente, que los Haddock no poseían una gran seguridad mágica como lo aseguraba el patriarca de ese clan._

_Segundo, quedó a relucir el desapegó que comenzaba a tener Valka con su hijo y hasta con su esposo, algo que Eero aprovecharía con el tiempo. _

_Tercero, que Stoick Haddock debía confiar más en su hijo._

_Cuarto y tal vez la más importante, que Toothless, el guía espiritual de Hiccup, sería algo más que eso para el pequeño, sería su compañero, su amigo, su hermano. _

_._

_._

_. _

Ahora, los años habían pasado, reflexionó Toothless sin poder dejar de ver de reojo a su compañero. Aquel niño escuálido y debilucho que pasó por una gran variedad de retos, dolor y sufrimiento era ahora todo un hombre, un hombre que ya tenía a su propia familia.

Y eso, sólo le significaba una cosa el "siempre seremos Hiccup y Toothless", se había terminado.

_**Continuará. **_

_**Notas de autora: Como había puesto en mi página, este capítulo y también el siguiente serán dedicado a Toothless, y como se puede ver en el título, está inspirado en la canción de Jonsi.**_

_**Además, una parte de los pensamientos de Hiccup está inspirado en la canción de Avril, fall in love with a devil.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Mispy: algo así harán, bueno al menos lo que tengo planeado. Ya lo verás. Saludos.**_

_**K Fan Neurtex: no creo que vaya a haber mucha perspectiva sobre Astrid, ya que la considero el personaje misterioso de mi fic, pero si se leen entre líneas tal vez puedan entenderse algunas cosas. Saludos.**_

_**Nina: jajaja sí, ahorita Astrid anda en su mundo maternal, ella sólo ve por sus hijos y es normal, así con las mujeres cuando se convierten en mamás (bueno, la mayoría, no como la Valka de este fic XD) **_

_**Vivi: jajaa es la venganza. Saludos **_

_**A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**27 de julio de 2020**_


	37. Juntos, desde lejos, para siempre Pt2

_AVISO: EL CAPITULO QUE SE PUBLICÓ POR LA MADRUGADA ESTABA INCOMPLETO, LE FALTABA LA MITAD, ESTE ES EL COMPLETO_

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Ahora, los años habían pasado, reflexionó Toothless sin poder dejar de ver de reojo a su compañero. Aquel niño escuálido y debilucho que pasó por una gran variedad de retos, dolor y sufrimiento era ahora todo un hombre, un hombre que ya tenía a su propia familia. _

_Y eso, sólo le significaba una cosa: el "siempre seremos Hiccup y Toothless", se había terminado. _

**Capítulo 36**

"**Juntos, desde lejos, para siempre"**

**Parte 2.**

—Bien, llegamos. ¿Entras conmigo o esperas en la azotea hasta que me asignen un caso? —preguntó Hiccup, una vez que aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la estación de policía.

El pensativo Toothless lo consideró, vio hacia la parte alta del edificio en donde generalmente solía esperar hasta que llegara la hora del patrullaje de su amigo, ya que esperar dentro de las oficinas a veces lo aburría demasiado, pero siendo ese el último día que acompañaría a su amigo respondió:

—Entro contigo.

No diciendo más, se transformó en el pequeño dragón color negro y se posó en su hombro. Hiccup, haciendo uso de su magia, le aplicó un hechizo de ilusión para que nadie pudiera verlo, a excepción de Dagur y él.

Entrando al edificio, todo parecía ser como siempre, había oficiales que iban de un lado a otro; unos que se retiraban mientras que otros recién llegaban, el personal que tomaba las llamadas de los reportes, como siempre, estaban atentos al teléfono. Sí, Toothless vio que nada cambiaba en ese lugar que a veces podía ser un tanto rutinario.

—¡Oye, Hiccup!

Y ahí estaba aquel sujeto, el falso hermano de su hermano, aquel sujeto que durante sus años de ausencia fue quien se convirtió en un gran amigo para Hiccup.

—Hola, Dagur… ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué tan agitado? —preguntó Hiccup, viendo como su amigo parecía haber corrido un maratón sin haber tomado un respiro.

—¡Es que no me lo van a creer! —respondió frenéticamente, y sólo tomó del brazo a su compañero y lo jaló hasta un salón, donde generalmente se llevaban a cabo las juntas.

Todo era demasiado extraño para Toothless, no parecía que esa noche fuera a ser como las anteriores, en especial cuando vio que en el salón de conferencias estaban reunidas varias personas, siendo la que más destacaba Mala, la esposa de Dagur y también actual superiora de la unidad de detectives, la cual se encontraba detrás de un estrado para llevar a cabo la reunión.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Dagur?

—Algo que no me esperaba, mi Mala me lo acaba de decir hace apenas unas horas.

La forma de hablar de Dagur intrigó a Hiccup, pero ya no preguntó más pues supuso que las dudas serían respondidas por la misma Mala que, en ese momento, pidió silencio para los presentes.

—Veo que ya todos estamos aquí. — fue lo primero que mencionó esta, mientras veía con atención a su alrededor, para tomar lista mental de todos sus elementos, tanto del turno matutino, vespertino y nocturno que habían sido convocados a la hora que empezaba el turno nocturno.

Al fondo del salón, Dagur le hizo una seña con el pulgar, indicando así a su mujer que ya todos se encontraban presentes, fue entonces que esta con un carraspeo se aclaró la garganta y dio por empezada la junta.

—Buenas noches, detectives, les agradezco a los del turno matutino por haber asistido a la hora establecida, a los del turno vespertino por quedarse después de que acabaron sus actividades y a los del turno nocturno una disculpa por no haberlos enterado antes acerca de esta reunión tan precipitada. Los he convocado el día de hoy para darles una noticia de suma importancia. Esta mañana he sido notificada sobre una restructuración que se hizo en la jerarquía de los altos mandos y, con alegría, informo que he sido ascendida a jefa de seguridad de este distrito de Berk.

Con tal noticia, hombres y mujeres que pertenecían al cuerpo de detectives quedaron sorprendidos y dieron un aplauso a su superiora.

—Vaya, Dagur… debes estar orgulloso. —dijo Hiccup, aplaudiendo en conjunto con los demás.

—Sí, mi Malabú ha crecido tanto. —respondió el lloroso Dagur con ojitos brillosos causadas por las lagrimitas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. —agradeció la castaña desde el estrado y con un movimiento de manos, pidió nuevamente silencio. —Por ende, mi puesto ahora será ocupado por un nuevo superior…

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, ya que todos los presentes comenzaron a preguntarse quién sería la nueva persona a la que le tendrían que reportar.

—Detectives, me es un honor presentarles al Capitán Lenny Soleil. —presentó Mala, señalando hacia la puerta anexa que había a unos centímetros a lado de ella.

Los presentes se silenciaron al momento que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre joven, alto y fornido que entró con paso lento al salón. Su apariencia tanto como su porte lo hacían ver como todo un militar estricto, tenía el cabello rubio, pero estaba tan corto como lo solían llevar los soldados y su vestimenta era como un oficial de alto rango ya que hasta portaba unas medallas en su pecho.

A muchos de los presentes no les agradó tanto, ya que, como en muchos lugares solía pasar, un nuevo jefe implicaba muchos cambios de reglas y si este había estado en la milicia implicaba una mayor exigencia. Hiccup no fue la excepción, algo en ese hombre no le agradó, pero no por el hecho de que fuera su nuevo jefe sino por el hecho de que el porte de ese individuo le recordó a un viejo enemigo: Harald, el invocador, cuando el maldito se hacía pasar por su jefe.

—¿No creen que todo esto es un poco sospechoso?

El pequeño dragón inclinó su cabeza sin entender a lo que se refirió su amigo, al igual que Dagur, que sólo frunció el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No creen que es sospechoso que justo cuando aparece un nuevo hechicero en Berk de buenas a primeras nos cambian a nuestro capitán?

—Bueno, yo no le veo nada de malo, es decir, Malabú ha estado pidiendo ascender de rango desde hace tiempo y las convocatorias para su nuevo puesto fue hace algunos meses, ese hombre Lenny creo que viene de otra zona de Berk.

Pero Hiccup no quedó convencido; junto con Toothless, analizó con mas detenimiento a aquel hombre que, ya parado detrás del estrado comenzó a hablar sobre sus experiencias, pero, por más que quiso encontrarle algo malo no pudo ver nada, no detectó que manifestara alguna clase de egni; sin embargo, aún así siguió desconfiando.

—Espero que juntos trabajemos bien para hacer de esta ciudad un lugar más seguro. —terminó el nuevo Capitán con su discurso y una serie de aplausos le siguió a continuación.

Pese a parecer bueno, el hechicero no quitó el dedo del reglón y se prometió así mismo que mantendría a su nuevo jefe muy bien vigilado.

.

.

Más tarde, la llegada del nuevo jefe, tal como se esperaba, implicó un cambio para el cuerpo de detectives.

El nuevo capitán inmediatamente se puso a trabajar y comenzó a convocar a cada uno de los detectives para que se presentaran formalmente ante él.

Así que ahí estaba Hiccup, esperando su turno para ser atendido y detrás de él, una fila de más personas que no podían retirarse hasta que su capitán se los ordenara. Dagur era el que en ese momento se encontraba dándole cuentas a su nuevo jefe.

—¿Cuánto más van a tardar? —gruñó al sentir que llevaba horas haciendo fila, sólo esperaba que su amigo no se tardara como con otras personas que habían pasado antes que él.

Sintió que sus ruegos fueron escuchados al momento que la puerta de la oficina del capitán se abrió, mostrando a un enfurecido Dagur que rechinaba los dientes.

—_Lo odio_.

Alcanzó a escuchar Hiccup, y por lo que vio al parecer a Dagur no le había agradado demasiado el recién llegado; sin embargo, no le dio tiempo para preguntar pues enseguida que salió su amigo, la voz del recién llegado lo llamó para que se compareciera frente a él.

—Buenas noches, capitán. —saludó lo más respetuoso que pudo.

—Tome asiento, Detective Haddock. —ordenó este, sin siquiera verlo

No era un buen comienzo, pensó Hiccup obedeciendo, tratando de no denotar fastidio con el nuevo. Mientras tanto, el nuevo capitán leía con interés su expediente.

—Veo que apenas el día de ayer lo ascendieron al rango de detective. —comenzó sin apartar su vista de los papeles.

—Eh… sí, apenas ayer, capitán.

—Se graduó bien de la academia de policías, pese a su problema… ¿una prótesis? —se inclinó con curiosidad para ver si era verdad lo que decía el expediente.

—Así es, no es una pierna como tal, pero me es funcional. —levantó Hiccup su pierna para que viera su nuevo jefe el protésico y así saciara su curiosidad.

—Interesante. —apartó este su mirada. —Miré Detective Haddock, generalmente a mí no me gusta trabajar con personas como usted, me refiero a… personas con necesidades "especiales". Porque a veces en lugar de ayudar se convierten en estorbos. —aclaró, tratando de no sonar tan despectivo, cosa que en realidad no le funcionaba bien. —Pero me queda claro que fue uno de los mejores de la academia y tiene buenas referencias de sus superiores y su curriculum es más sobresaliente que de otras personas que sí se encuentran "completas" —volvió a insinuar entre comillas.

—Bueno, siempre he creído que cada persona es la que define sus límites. —respondió Hiccup con una sonrisita socarrona.

—Concuerdo con usted, detective Haddock. —sonrió este de igual manera, para luego volver a enseriarse. —pero de antemano me gustaría saber si tiene claro que ser detective no es lo mismo que estar de patrullero. Ser detective implica hacer un mayor esfuerzo tanto físico como mental…. ¿Lo sabe?

—Lo tengo muy claro, capitán. Sé que el ser detective es muy diferente y estoy listo para desempeñarme como tal.

—Bien, eso espero, porque viendo el reporte de su primera asignación, veo que no le fue muy bien.

Hiccup, así como Toothless se sobresaltaron ante su insinuación.

—Rescatamos a las víctimas, capitán.

—¿Rescatamos? —repitió este curioso.

Hiccup enrojeció al darse cuenta de su error.

—Quiero decir, capitán, "rescaté" a ambas víctimas. —aclaró, tratando de no verse nervioso.

—Sí, pero sus secuestradores huyeron… ¿Qué me puede decir al respecto?

"Maldita sea" — maldijo Hiccup para sus adentros, aquel detalle lo había pasado por alto en su reporte y graciosamente nadie se lo había cuestionado pues el foco de atención de su magia se dirigió a las víctimas. Los secuestradores, es decir, las verdaderas arpías aún seguían sueltas por ahí.

—Eh… yo, sí, se me escaparon, pero…haré lo posible por encontrarlos y arrestarlos.

Lenny cerró el expediente y se mofó discretamente.

—Detective Haddock, no diga tonterías, para la próxima, ¡apéguese a los protocolos y llamé a refuerzos si es necesario! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ OTRA VEZ ALGUNA NEGLIGENCIA COMO ESTA! ¡¿ESTÁ DE ACUERDO? —Gritoneó este, poniéndose de pie para imponer su autoridad.

—Sí, señor…—respondió el acusado entre dientes.

El capitán Lenny lo reprendió con la mirada, ya que pudo detectar la osadía en la voz de su inferior y tampoco le había agradado que le hubiera hablado como si fuera una persona cualquiera.

—Sí, capitán. —corrigió Hiccup, tratando de no verse irritado.

El nuevo, sólo sonrió de lado y volvió a tomar asiento.

—bien, detective Haddock, de antemano le digo que las cosas cambiarán, el sistema mediocre de la capitana Mala definitivamente cambiará.

"Ahora veo porque a Dagur tampoco le agradó" —pensó Hiccup, mientras asentía a todo lo que el nuevo le decía.

—Pero ya después haré las asignaciones de los nuevos equipos, primero quiero conocerlos bien…

"¿Equipos?"

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni le estaba prestando atención, hasta que…

—Ahora hábleme un poco de usted…

—¿Eh? ¿De mí?

—¡Sí!... ¿de quién más? Dígame, ¿es soltero, tiene esposa, hijos?… yo qué sé, dígame lo que sea de usted.

"_¿Por qué quiere saber de mi familia, idiota? ¿qué escondes?" _

—Vamos, Haddock, no tenemos toda la noche, tengo una fila de personas esperando.

"Responde Hiccup, sólo no entres en muchos detalles" —le aconsejó Toothless, percibiendo como su amo no terminaba de confiar en el nuevo.

—Casado, dos hijos. —respondió Hiccup, siguiendo el consejo de su amigo.

Pero Lenny, con ambas manos posadas sobre el escritorio pareció no estar muy conforme con la respuesta y con un movimiento de cabeza incitó a que continuara, pero Hiccup no dijo más.

—Su esposa… ¿trabaja? —comenzó a indagar por su cuenta al ver que su subordinado parecía ser alguien de pocas palabras.

Hiccup, rechinó discretamente los dientes, todo parecía indicar que ese sujeto no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—Sí, trabaja en un invernadero.

—¿De alguna empresa?

—No, es desde casa, tiene el invernadero en casa.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿y sus hijos? ¿Qué edad tienen?

"_**¿Qué te importa?" ...**_ Mi hija tiene 7, y mi hijo apenas cumplirá los 5.

—Oh, una niña y un niño… usted se me hace muy joven para que ya tenga dos hijos. —comentó Lenny para tratar de hacer plática.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué quiere que le diga.

—Nada más, ¿y se lleva bien con su esposa?

—oh… con todo respeto capitán, pero eso es privado.

Lenny se recargó sobre su silla.

—No es que me importe en realidad. Sólo quiero saberlo para estar seguro de que no traerá sus problemas maritales a esta estación, a veces los casados tienden a tener muchas dificultades con sus parejas y en especial cuando hay niños de por medio.

—Yo estoy bien con mi "esposa", descuide, no entorpecerá mi trabajo.

—Eso espero, detective Haddock, eso espero…—sonrió este falsamente. —Bien, creo que eso sería todo por el momento, puede retirarse.

—Gracias.

Levantándose de su asiento, Hiccup dio sus respetos a su nuevo jefe (de mala gana) y se retiró de la oficina.

—"Que tipo tan pedante" —comentó Toothless con su fulgor, así como a Hiccup y a Dagur tampoco le había agradado demasiado el nuevo capitán de detectives.

—Sí, pero al parecer es sólo eso… un tipo pedante, no pude percibir ninguna clase de magia en él… ¿tú pudiste percibir algo?

Toothless negó con su cabeza.

—Bien, mientras no salga con que tiene magia está bien para mí, sólo tendré que soportar su chocante actitud.

Llegando al lugar que le correspondía, a un lado de Dagur, Hiccup tomó asiento, viendo en primer instancia que su amigo seguía maldiciendo por sus adentros mientras apretaba con fuerza un lápiz, que, con tanta presión, terminó destrozado.

—Oye Dagur… ¿pues qué te dijo ese? —preguntó el curioso Hiccup, mientras comenzaba a ordenar unas cosas en su escritorio.

— el muy imbécil se atrevió a criticar la manera de trabajar DE MI MALA. —gruñó este con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Mmm… me lo imaginaba.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso también te insinuó algo?

Hiccup asintió como no queriendo.

—Me dijo que el sistema que tenía Mala era mediocre, sólo eso…

—Ay, maldito… ¿cómo se atreve? —comenzó a bufar Dagur de manera desquiciada. —A mi me dijo que, por como veía a los demás gusanos, no le quedaba duda de que la gestión de MI MALA había sido pésima.

—Calma, Dagur…—trató de relajarlo el hechicero con una palmada en el hombro. —Lo mejor sería ignorarlo, porque al parecer sólo es un presumido que quiere verse como el héroe y salvador de todos.

—Ay, pero igual me enfurece es como si ¡a ti te insultaran a…

Antes de que continuara, Hiccup negó con su cabeza, puesto que intuía lo que Dagur quería decir, pero no quería que Toothless lo supiera. El desquiciado hombre, captando la indirecta, calmó su nivel de histeria

—Quiero decir, ¡imagínate, Hiccup! ¿te gustaría que alguien te insultara a tu mujer? Digo… si la tuvieras…

—No, pues claro que no… "Nadie se atrevería a meterse con Astrid". —pensó orgulloso para sus adentros.

—¿Y tú, dragón?… tampoco te gustaría que alguien ofendiera a tu hembra, ¿verdad? —cuestionó dramáticamente al pequeño furia.

Toothless, sólo negó con su cabeza; concordaba con el desquiciado Dagur, por nada en el mundo permitiría que alguien se atreviera a hablar de Alúmini, pero no pudo manifestárselo como tal al falso hermano debido a que, extrañamente, Hiccup interrumpió con un nuevo tema de conversación.

—¿Qué no piensan llegar más casos? —preguntó, viendo que todo estaba muy tranquilo en la estación, o eso le pareció, cuando vio al secretario, aquel muchacho que le había dado el recado la noche anterior, acudiendo con dos de sus compañeros para asignarles, aparentemente, un nuevo caso.

"_**¿Barbería Thorton?" sí, la conocemos, enseguida vamos.**_

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? —susurró Dagur.

—El negocio y también casa de los gemelos. —asintió Hiccup, comenzando a preocuparse.

El par de detectives, a quienes les habían pasado el informe, se retiraron rápidamente para atender el caso; en ese momento, Hiccup se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento y corrió para interceptar al secretario.

—Oye… ¿q-qué pasa en la barbería Thorton?

El secretario, volvió su vista al papel para leer lo que anteriormente había escrito.

—Habló un niño, dijo que escuchó cosas extrañas y que su madre y tío están actuando algo extraño y que su padre no le contesta, pero no se preocupe, el capitán Lenny asignó ya a dos detectives para que acudieran a verificar al domicilio.

Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarlo, Hiccup se preocupó aún más sólo con escuchar que los gemelos estaban actuando extraño que, salió corriendo tal como un cohete de la estación, ignorando tanto a Dagur que le pidió que lo esperara como al secretario que entre gritos le repitió que ya estaba asignado el caso.

"_¿Crees que sea de nuevo el titiritero?_" —preguntó Toothless, aferrándose a la chaqueta de su compañero para no caer de su hombro.

—Es una probabilidad, y todo parece indicar que se ensañará con nuestros amigos. —gruñó Hiccup subiendo rápidamente al auto.

Toothless, colocándose en el asiento del copiloto volvió a su falsa forma para hacerle compañía como solía hacerlo; sin embargo, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores no se sintió extasiado, más bien se sintió como un estorbo pues, reflexionando, su papel sólo era ser un apoyo moral.

—Toothless, por favor. —le pasó Hiccup precipitadamente el celular que casi se le cae.

—Eh…. ¿sí? ¿qué quieres que haga? —preguntó comenzando a sentirse útil otra vez.

—Contacta a Astrid y coméntale sobre lo ocurrido, la casa de los gemelos no está tan lejos de la nuestra, ella puede llegar más rápido.

"¿Contactar a Astrid?" frunció el entrecejo el muchacho de cabello negro, nuevamente pensando en su rol como guía.

—¡Toothless, por favor!

—Ah… sí… sí…

"Debo pasar el mensaje" pensó el nervioso Toothless, presionando con torpeza las opciones del celular, la única tarea que tenía y que debía hacer bien. Cuando el número de la hechicera apareció en pantalla, presionó la opción del altavoz y esperó a que esta respondiera.

—_**¿Sí, Hiccup?**_

—¡Astrid/Astrid! —hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, algo que hizo a Toothless encogerse en su asiento al ver que Hiccup pasaría por sí mismo el mensaje.

— "Astrid, por favor, ve a la casa de los gemelos, es un código egni"

"_**Entendido, iré inmediatamente a la casa de los gemelos"**_ —acató esta sin hacer ninguna pregunta y colgó la llamada.

Ver lo bien que se complementaban esos dos, hizo a Toothless sentirse "pequeñito", como un plato de segunda mesa, una criatura más que iba sólo sentado en ese auto sin hacer nada.

¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo así? Comenzó a cuestionarse y pronto a su mente llegó la imagen de una balanza, que curiosamente tenía escrito por debajo el nombre de su amigo. Luego en uno de sus platos, justamente el del lado izquierdo apareció él, mientras que en el de lado derecho apareció Astrid y ambos posicionados en sus respectivos platos mantenían equilibrada a la balanza, es decir a Hiccup, pero ¿por qué no sentía él ese equilibrio?

"_**Bueno, Astrid es una hechicera"**_ —pensó para sí mismo, y a la imagen de la balanza se le agregó la palabra "magia" del lado de Astrid lo que le otorgó estar en mayor estatus que él. _**—"Pero, yo soy su guía… su apoyo moral"**_

La frase "apoyo moral" se posicionó de su lado y volvió a equilibrar la balanza; sin embargo, de repente también la palabra "apoyo" se sumó del lado de Astrid, y ciertamente, Toothless reconoció que la hechicera Hofferson en los últimos meses se había convertido en un apoyo para Hiccup, no sólo como una compañera de batallas sino también en otras cosas.

Resopló para sus adentros, tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado así que se sacudió para quitarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza, pero no pudo, ya que en cuanto dejó de sacudirse la balanza volvió a aparecer en su mente; sin embargo, ahora en lugar de Astrid, estaba Dagur, y las palabras que se le añadieron a este fue "apoyo", "motivación", "Fortaleza", todo esto dejándolo por muy debajo.

"_**Pero yo también lo he ayudado"**_ —pensó para sí mismo, evocando viejos recuerdos de la niñez, cuando sólo eran Hiccup y él; pero aquellos recuerdos pronto se nublaron para luego mostrarle otros más recientes, uno donde él lo abandonaba a su suerte.

"Una de las peores decisiones de su vida" pensó nostálgicamente, puesto que ese abandono había costado la vida de un pequeño y ciertamente, aunque estuvo en ese trágico momento acompañando a su amigo, al final tanto Hiccup como Astrid lo habían "superado" por sus propios medios y no precisamente por su ayuda y compañía. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, sentía que su rol como guía quedaba cada vez más obsoleto.

—¡Toothless!

El llamado de su amigo lo hizo despertar de un sobresalto, al reaccionar cayó en cuenta de que habían llegado a la propiedad de los Thorton y no sólo eso también sintió el ambiente demasiado pesado y húmedo.

—Toothless, ¿Puedes sentir eso?

—Sí, es un campo mágico, de esos fastidiosos que te sofocan al grado de que si se permanece dentro de él no se puede respirar, y todo parece indicar que la concentración de este campo viene de ahí —señaló el guía con su mirada dentro del local de los gemelos.

—Sí, no veo a Astrid, ni tampoco a los detectives que mandaron, sólo esta su auto. —observó Hiccup el vehículo en el que habían salido sus compañeros, el cual en ese momento se encontraba completamente vacío, solo las luces de emergencia estaban prendidas.

—Tampoco hay gente a los alrededores, este campo mágico de seguro está sofocando a todos los vecinos.

—Es lo más seguro. —gruñó el hechicero apretando el volante. —Tenemos que deshacernos de él o…

De repente, el ruido de unas cosas rompiéndose desde el interior del local, alarmaron al hechicero y guía, ya que no sólo fue un ruido, también pudieron sentir la presencia de la hechicera y otra presencia desconocida.

—¡Es Astrid!... ¡Toothless, transfórmate en dragón y quédate junto a mí!

—¿¡qué?!

El dragón apenas y reaccionó cuando vio que Hiccup salió frenéticamente del auto ya con Inferno preparada en su mano, y a pesar de que quería serle de más ayuda de otra forma, no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Se transformó en dragón y voló rápidamente para alcanzarlo y colocarse en su hombro.

Entrando ambos al local, no pudieron evitar emitir un grito ahogado por la impresión, al ver que los detectives que habían mandado a atender el caso se encontraban tirados en el suelo, en medio de la barbería.

Hiccup inmediatamente acudió con ellos y revisó sus respectivos pulsos, tocando suavemente sus cuellos; afortunadamente sus compañeros seguían vivos, pero el aire comenzaba a faltar en ese lugar así que los dejó momentáneamente recargados en el mostrador de la barbería y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando escuchó nuevamente ruidos más al fondo, en dirección en donde se encontraba la vivienda de los Thorton.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño, maldito!

Esa voz. Con sólo escuchar la voz de su lady, Hiccup aceleró la marcha, mientras que Toothless aún posado en su hombro, cada vez sentía más sofocante el ambiente, el cual se fue intensificando conforme más se acercaban, lo único bueno, si se pudiera decir así, es que eso es lo que los ayudó a encontrar la fuente de la magia la cual en ese momento se concentraba en la habitación del más pequeño de los Thorton.

Llegando a la altura de esa habitación, Hiccup abrió la puerta de golpe y como era de esperarse el escenario con el que se encontró fue el de unos poseídos gemelos contra una furiosa Astrid que estaba protegiendo al pequeño Nuffnut, el cual por el sofoco de la habitación se veía que le costaba dificultad respirar.

—Maldito…

Gruñó para sus adentros al ver que al miserable de su nuevo enemigo no le importaban para nada jugar con la vida de niños y a pesar de que Astrid lo había envuelto en un escudo de luz parecía que no era efectivo contra el sofocante ambiente.

—Veo que ya llegaste hechicero. —hablaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo sin siquiera verlo.

—¡Hiccup! —llamó Astrid con la respiración agitada. —¡Sus manos!

Entonces el detective cambió su vista a los gemelos y vio que cada uno de estos tenía en una mano la mitad de lo que parecía ser una estatuilla, la cual era la que despedía el caluroso aire sofocante, mientras que con la otra mano sostenían una cuchilla cerca de sus cuellos. Hiccup agudizó la vista y pudo observar los hilos que los manipulaban, pero a comparación de Minden, estos se encontraban más enredados y también los tenían atados alrededor del cuello, cualquier movimiento que se atrevieran a hacer podía costar la vida de los gemelos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —gritó, comenzando a impacientarse.

Los controlados y poseídos gemelos se volvieron hacia él y sonrieron malévolamente.

—Ustedes saben lo que quiero. —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Por detrás de ellos, Astrid al ver que se habían distraído se preparó con Sky para golpear en donde muy apenas podía ver los hilos, a diferencia de Hiccup a ella le costaba notarlos a la primera.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup, viendo muy disimuladamente lo que pretendía Astrid, fingió rendirse, apagó el fuego de Inferno y se las ofreció lentamente y contó los segundos para que su "amada" hiciera lo suyo.

1, 2, 3

"NO SE SALDRÁN CON LA SUYA" —gritaron de repente los gemelos volviéndose hacia Astrid, la cual estuvo a punto de empuñar su arma contra una de las reliquias que tenía cada gemelo en la mano, pero que le fue cambiada por la mano de Ruffnut, la cual casi pagaba las consecuencias.

Estando la atención en la hechicera, Hiccup fue el siguiente en atacar, empuñó la espada para cortar uno de los tantos hilos que veía, pero los gemelos, gritando como un par de enloquecidos se lo impidieron y enseguida salieron corriendo de la habitación del pequeño.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó Astrid, con la intención de seguirlos.

—Ah… pero…—miró Hiccup preocupado hacia donde estaba Nuffnut.

En ese momento Toothless pensó que lo pondrían de niñero de nuevo; algo que no quería; sin embargo…

—Estará bien, Hiccup, no te preocupes. El escudo de luz lo protegerá y con los gemelos lejos el ambiente sofocante se fue, si los detectives esos que llegaron primero que tú lo ven lo vigilarán, nosotros tenemos que rescatar a los gemelos.

Y eso fue todo, bastó con que Astrid le asegurará que Nuffnut estaría bien para que Hiccup creyera en su palabra, parecía que ni para cuidar niños era esencial, pensó el nostálgico Toothless.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup y Astrid salieron de la casa y local de los Thorton, siguiendo los retazos de la magia que expulsaba la reliquia que sostenían los gemelos, la cual repentinamente desapareció cuando salieron a la calle. Ambos hechiceros y guía observaron a sus alrededores, viendo el poco iluminado vecindario que parecía estar en ese momento abandonado o eso pareció, cuando un estruendo parecido a una explosión los sacudió y el auto de los detectives de la estación salió volando en dirección a ellos.

Hiccup instintivamente reaccionó, echándose sobre Astrid para protegerla, pero esta, con un plan diferente había blandido a Sky, cuando el hechicero le cayó encima y la tumbó al suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué hiciste eso? —lo reprendió, mientras el auto que los amenazaba desaparecía por detrás de ellos.

—Ah… yo…—balbuceó Hiccup sonrojado, tanto por la vergüenza que sintió por su torpeza, como por tener a Astrid debajo de él, y sintiéndose tan atraído como se sentía, no pudo evitar mirarla de abajo arriba, viendo que aparentemente esta se había salido de la casa casi en pijama, pues tenía un pequeño short azul, así como una blusa blanca holgada.

—¿Te puedes quitar ya de encima?

—Ah, sí, sí…—reaccionó este, parándose rápidamente. —Lo siento, es que mmm… es que, no pensé bien, además… acabas de desaparecer un recurso de la policía.

—Ay, por favor… con o sin mi magia ese auto iba a acabar desecho. —se justificó la rubia, levantándose del suelo, dándose después unas palmadas en el trasero para quitarse la tierra.

Hiccup, con solo verla optó por desviar su mirada para no alucinar cosas y en su lugar trató de mentalizarse en rescatar a los gemelos. Mientras que Toothless, seguía en silencio en el hombro de Hiccup, las sacudidas y todo el movimiento anterior sólo lo hacían sentir inservible en ese momento; sin embargo, pronto sus sentidos de dragón reaccionaron y detectó otra vez la amenaza cerca.

"Concéntrate" —pidió a su amigo, el cual reaccionando de un sobresalto dejó de alucinar con su compañera y percibió nuevamente la presencia. Astrid también pudo percibirla, esta venía del fondo de la calle y conforme más se acercaba, atraía más de ese sofocante ambiente.

Pronto, de entre la oscuridad se empezaron a escuchar pasos como si se tratara de un gigante que azotaba sus pies contra el pavimento, lo que ocasionaba que objetos alrededor tales como autos, botes de basura y entre otras cosas saltaran entre cada paso.

Hiccup y Astrid se pusieron en posición de pelea con sus respectivas armas y Toothless se aferró a la chaqueta de su amigo, cuando por fin aquel que estaba causando aquellos ruidos apareció frente a ellos: los gemelos que, aun poseídos, se colocaron bajo la luz de una luminaria y esbozaron unas sonrisitas malvadas para después juntar ambos las mitades de aquella reliquia, con la cual formaron la estatuilla de un dragón de dos cabezas.

—Ay, dioses… es un tótem de un cremallerus. —susurró Hiccup, viendo como poco a poco los gemelos se iban envolviendo en un gas color verde y apestoso para dar paso a un enorme dragón de dos cabezas, de la cual, una era la que expulsaba el gas oloroso mientras que la otra emitía amenazantes chispas que reaccionaban incendiariamente con el gas.

La estatuilla que tenían se trataba de un tótem, un objeto mágico que ayudaba a quien lo usara a transformarse en aquella figurilla; siempre y cuando se armaran correctamente todas sus partes; estos lo solían hacer los hechiceros de tipo artesano, que manifestaban su magia y poder a través del arte de las esculturas, y por lo que veían Hiccup, Toothless y Astrid al hechicero al que el titiritero le robó dicha escultura debió ser alguien talentoso y muy poderoso pues el nivel de detalle del dragón de dos cabezas y su grandeza eran algo dignos de temer.

—Hiccup… ¿qué hacemos? Esa cosa absorbió a los gemelos. —preguntó Astrid, sin bajar la guardia.

—Debemos destruir el tótem para poder salvarlos.

El hechicero trató de detectar a sus amigos entre las entrañas de aquella magia, y con su habilidad logró ver que sus cuerpos estaban encerrados justo en el estómago del cremallerus, junto con la estatuilla armada, la cual era la que le daba vida al tótem.

—Astrid, intentemos cortando las cabezas, luego nos centraremos en el estómago ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. — acató esta.

Mediante una señal visual, ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra el cremallerus con sus armas en alto.

—¡Toothless, sostente! —pidió Hiccup al pequeño y melancólico guía, cuando saltó al mismo tiempo que su compañera para acertar contra la cabeza del dragón de dos cabezas.

Sin embargo, el ser que controlaba al cremallerus y a los gemelos, al detectar la amenaza, modificó la transparencia del dragón para que ambos hechiceros vieran como movía sus hilos para posicionar a cada gemelo al punto en donde ellos pretendían lanzar su ataque. Hiccup y Astrid al ver lo que el misterioso titiritero había hecho, desistieron de su ataque y deshicieron sus armas antes de que el filo de estas alcanzara a los gemelos.

—Maldito. —gruñó Hiccup cayendo frente al cremallerus, al igual que su compañera. —No esperaba que hiciera ese movimiento.

—No hay forma de que podamos atacar sin lastimar a los gemelos.

"Astrid tenía razón". —pensó Toothless preocupado, si atacaban, el titiritero haría de las suyas y movería a los gemelos para ponerlos como carnada. Si Astrid acertaba un golpe con su magia los gemelos podían desaparecer, y si Hiccup lo hacía podía eliminar sus almas.

Y todo parecía indicar que ese era el plan del titiritero, puesto que Astrid y Hiccup, en cuanto se recuperaron, buscaron otros ángulos por donde atacar, con diferentes técnicas y el resultado fue el mismo, pronto el cremallerus comenzó a contratacar y por su tamaño y ventaja de rehenes logró golpearlos y ponerlos en una situación de apuros.

—Basta de juegos, Hiccup Haddock y Astrid Hofferson. —habló repentinamente el titiritero, a través del dragón cremallerus. — entréguenme sus valiosas armas o afronten las consecuencias.

—¡Jamás, maldito imbécil! —riñó Astrid enfurecida.

—¡Mejor muéstrate, cobarde! —acusó Hiccup, poniéndose a tientas de pie.

—Veo que afrontarán las consecuencias, que así sea…—dictaminó el ser que controlaba al dragón, y batiendo sus alas con ferocidad voló hacia ellos, y los tomó a los dos entre sus garras.

Toothless aún estando sostenido de la chaqueta de Hiccup, se le ocurrió la idea de adentrarse a aquella magia para acabar con el tótem, pero por la velocidad a la que volaba el dragón en dirección a las alturas se le hizo pesado moverse.

Aún así, Hiccup y Astrid tampoco dejaron de luchar y siguieron removiéndose entre las garras, lo malo era que conformen más subían más se les dificultaba el respirar, si el cremallerus seguía subiendo no sólo los gemelos saldrían perjudicados, todos morirían.

—¡Astrid! —gritó Hiccup con dificultad. —¡Usa tu magia! ¡Electrocútalo!

La hechicera que, aún peleaba, dejó de removerse al escucharlo.

—¡pero, si lo hago… los gemelos y tú!

—¡Todos terminaremos muertos de cualquier forma si no lo haces! ¡Sé que lo harás bien y sólo nos causarás un mal menor al que él puede hacernos! ¡Por favor!

Astrid comprendió y asintió, aún con sus brazos apretados por la garra del dragón, logró invocar a Sky en su mano, la cual comenzó inmediatamente a electrificarse; sin embargo, estando a punto de lanzar su magia contra todos, la garra del dragón se abrió y la dejó caer al vacío.

—¡AAAAAASTRID! —gritó Hiccup espantado y con el corazón a punto de destrozársele al verla caer, y más se le destrozó cuando el cremallerus le lanzó un torbellino de fuego; sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Todas esas escenas estaban haciendo que su cuerpo y su egni comenzaran a reaccionar como nunca lo habían hecho, reacciones que estaban provocando que el panorama por encima de ellos comenzara a enrojecer, causando una oleada de vientos y estruendos conforme el hechicero mas enfurecía.

—¡MALDITO, NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! —gritó, expulsando todo su poder el cual salió manifestado en unos rayos de color carmesí.

Fue tan inesperado tanto por Toothless como para el enemigo ver ese nuevo poder, que el primero se soltó de su amigo para salvarse de aquella magia, mientras que el cremallerus soltó al hechicero, aunque eso no lo salvó de que parte de los rayos lo alcanzaran y le dejara inmovilizada la mitad del cuerpo, de abajo hacia arriba

Mientras que Hiccup, afectado por su misma magia terminó también electrificado y cayó al vacío, y muchos metros por debajo de él, Astrid también seguía cayendo.

El corazón de Toothless casi se paralizó del susto y su primer instinto fue volar hacia él, pero una oleada de viento lo golpeó con fuerza; había sido el cremallerus que con su inmensidad se le adelantó y voló en su dirección para alcanzarlo y cobrar venganza por lo sucedido.

—_Es inútil, no puedo hacer nada_…—pensó el entristecido guía, batiendo sus alas con todas las fuerzas que su ser le permitía.

Los recuerdos de cuando conoció a su amigo y todo lo que vivió con él comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, todos esos años de superación, de tristezas, de luchas, los disgustos, ¡todo! siendo los últimos recuerdos los de esa mañana cuando habían jugado con los niños y las decisiones que también se habían tomado, cuando empezó a admirar lo mucho que su amo había madurado y lo feliz que era con su nueva vida, vida que un hechicero sin escrúpulos le pretendía arrebatar sólo por ambición.

—_¡NO!..._ —sus ojos se afilaron de sólo pensar en el causante —_¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ACABES CON ESO, MALDITO!_

La determinación del guía hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar tal como el de su amigo minutos atrás, sus escamas dorsales se abrieron y empezaron a teñirse de azul creando de entre estas unos pequeños choques eléctricos. Pronto aquel poder lo envolvió en un fulgor azul que hizo destellar parte del cielo, lo que lo hizo llamar la atención del cremallerus, el cual al volverse hacia aquella fuente sólo alcanzó a ver como una intensa luz azul estaba a punto de golpearlo; cuando de pronto desapareció frente a su ojos emitiendo un gran rugido.

.

.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó el titiritero, viendo todo desde su escondite, a través de una esfera de cristal.

Pronto, movió la posición de la imagen en la esfera, hacia donde estaba Hiccup cayendo y lo que se encontró fue sólo con una sombra color negra que se movió rápidamente en la imagen, y la cual le quitó a Hiccup de su vista.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Quién más está ahí?!—golpeó la mesa con furia, al no tener idea de lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

Cayendo a gran velocidad, Hiccup fue capaz de escuchar el gruñido de su dragón, lo cual lo hizo recobrar la conciencia rápidamente de golpe al pensar que también peligraba; sin embargo, tan pronto abrió los ojos, sintió que alguien lo tomó con mucha sutileza y lo puso a salvo de la caída.

—¿Qué?

A comparación de las garras del cremallerus, Hiccup vio que aquello que lo sostenía era una pata escamosa de color negra, una que peculiarmente se le hizo parecida a alguien que conocía bien.

—No puede ser. —levantó la mirada y casi quiso llorar de la emoción, al ver que no se equivocaba, quien lo había salvado era su guía espiritual, su mejor amigo, su hermano. —Toothless…

El aludido, bajó la cabeza para observarlo y le brindó una chimuela sonrisa.

—¡Toothless! ¡Sí eres tú! —gritó Hiccup con lagrimitas en los ojos. —¡Mírate, cuanto has crecido, amigo! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! ¡Me has salvado nuevamente! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres el mejor, eres el mejor! —festejó ruidosamente.

El dragón también sintió que los ojos le lagrimeaban y más por las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo, estando en la situación en la que estaban no podía ponerse sentimental, no todavía, puesto que aún le faltaba una hechicera por salvar. Hiccup entendiendo también que no era el momento, dejó de moverse tanto y se aferró a su amigo para que este pudiera volar más rápido hacia donde estaba su querida compañera tratando de usar magia para detener la caída, algo imposible si se estaba desesperada como lo estaba ella.

—¡Astrid! —gritó Hiccup para llamar su atención.

Esta al escuchar a su amigo, levantó la mirada y con asombro vio el enorme dragón en el que se había convertido Toothless y el cual con gran agilidad la atrapó con su pata delantera libre.

—¡Wow… ¿Qué está pasando? —fue lo primero que preguntó con un poco de dificultad.

Sin embargo, ni Toothless ni Hiccup pudieron responder, ya que otro rugido de dragón los alertó, el cremallerus los había encontrado y se preparaba para el contrataque.

—¿Cómo podemos liberar a los gemelos de ese dragón? —gruñó Hiccup, tratando de pensar en un plan.

"Yo sé qué hacer… ahora somos tres cabeza contra dos, amigo" —dijo Toothless con su fulgor.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó Astrid, al ver como el furia brillaba conforme se comunicaba con su amo.

Hiccup respondió…

—Eh… dice que ahora somos tres cabezas contra dos… ¿Qué te parece si intentamos atacar otra vez las cabezas? —le preguntó insinuante.

—Sí... hagámoslo. —sonrió Astrid burlonamente al comprender el plan. — vamos por esas malditas cabezas, Toothless, te dejamos el resto.

Trabajando juntos en equipo, los hechiceros y el dragón se lanzaron contra el cremallerus, este trató de defenderse con su fuego, pero el nuevo y potente ataque de plasma del furia lo repeló de un solo golpe, en ese momento, ambos hechiceros se zafaron del dragón e impulsados por sus armas se dirigieron a cada cabeza para cortarlas.

El titiritero desde su escondite manipuló los hilos para mover a sus rehenes, Hiccup y Astrid sonrieron para sus adentros al ver que el manipulador había caído en su trampa y tan pronto vieron que los gemelos estaban a la altura del filo de sus armas, el tercero del equipo hizo su jugada y disparó una potente plasma al centro del cremallerus.

.

.

—¡NOOOOO! —Gritó el titiritero, tratando de mover al centro a los gemelos

Pero como estaba concentrado en el ataque del furia no vio cuando Hiccup y Astrid, nuevamente hicieron otra jugada y cortaron desde la raíz las cabezas del cremallerus justo antes de que los gemelos pudieran regresar al centro.

—¡NOOO! ¡MALDITOS, MALDITOS! —Se desesperó tanto, que golpeó con más fuerza la mesa lo que ocasionó que la esfera de cristal cayera y perdiera visibilidad de lo que pasaba. —Maldita sea… dos reliquias perdidas en un día.

Se rindió, viendo como la imagen de entre los cristales desaparecía.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de altura sobre la ciudad de Berk, con las cabezas cortadas y el centro destrozado, la reliquia que residía en lo más profundo del dragón comenzó a fragmentarse y a desaparecer poco a poco.

—Ay, pero que lento…—se quejó Astrid, y blandió a Sky para desaparecerla de una vez por todas.

Hiccup y Toothless sólo se rieron de su desesperación y posteriormente la ayudaron a liberar a los gemelos de los residuos de los hilos, una vez que fueron puestos a salvo de toda magia, Toothless los llevo de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

Llegando a la zona en donde vivían los Thorton, el equipo de hechiceros y dragón vieron que ya había una gran acumulación de gente y policías en el lugar de los Thorton, también había un par de ambulancias y se podía escuchar a lo lejos la odiosa y teatral voz de Throk. Hiccup vio que en el lugar también estaba Dagur y para su infortunio el nuevo recién llegado que, con manos detrás de su espalda, parecía estar investigando los sucesos por su cuenta.

—Vamos a dejar a los gemelos aquí. —susurró Hiccup con su celular en mano. — le mandé un mensaje a Dagur para que ordene hacer una búsqueda por los alrededores y los encuentren por "coincidencia" aquí.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con respecto a los destrozos que hay en la calle y al auto que destruí? —preguntó Astrid, recordando el inmueble, propiedad de la policía, que había desaparecido.

—No te preocupes, ahorita que vuelva a la estación investigaré que es lo que dicen y si es necesario usaré la magia para inventar una historia, así como lo hice con Snotlout.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti. —sonrió Astrid levemente.

Aquel "confiaré en ti" estremeció el corazón de Hiccup y con una sonrisita nerviosa comenzó a fantasear un poco con su compañera en ese callejón, pero el gusto no le duró demasiado ya que Toothless gruñó y con señas indicó que personas se estaban acercando, al parecer la búsqueda ya había comenzado.

—Vámonos, Astrid. —apuró, subiendo al lomo de Toothless. —Te llevaré a la casa.

—¿Eh?... ah, sí. —musitó esta un poco apenada, y subió con nerviosismo al lomo de Toothless.

Minutos atrás ya lo había hecho, la diferencia es que ya no tenía a los gemelos entre ella y su compañero y ya no tenía la preocupación porque uno de estos se le cayera, por lo que estar ahora detrás de Hiccup y sujetándose a su chaqueta la hizo sentir extraña, además que de que no se le hacía apropiado montar un dragón guía que no era suyo.

—Toothless… andando. —ordenó Hiccup.

El entusiasmado dragón asintió y despegó como un cohete, tan rápido, que Astrid, emitiendo un gritillo (vergonzoso para ella) aferró tanto sus brazos como piernas a la cintura de su acompañante, causando que a este casi se le saliera el corazón de la emoción.

—Perdón, creo que Toothless está un poco emocionado por esta…¡jeje! no sé cómo decirlo… ¿Transformación? —se justificó tímidamente.

—No… te preocupes…—sonrió Astrid nerviosamente, zafando sus piernas lentamente de alrededor de él. —Creo que… —carraspeó para recobrar la compostura. —Creo que Toothless es fantástico. —dijo acariciando al dragón por un costado.

Este en respuesta emitió un brillo como agradecimiento.

—Pero… ¿por qué le sucedió esto?

—No lo sé…

Y mientras Astrid y Hiccup debatían sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, el sonriente Toothless si tenía una idea del por qué había crecido tanto, la cual resumido en pocas palabras era porque su amo y él habían madurado.

Los sentimientos que lo atormentaban horas atrás no eran más que un proceso de transición a su maduración como guía, la cual en teoría decía que llegaba cuando su compañero aprendía a caminar por el sendero por su cuenta. Hiccup ahora tenía la conciencia y la sabiduría suficiente para tomar decisiones, era responsable y muchas cosas más, pero particularmente sentía que había algo más misterioso lo que lo envolvía, algo que hacía sentir infinitamente feliz a su amigo y que provocó también sus dudas y el propósito en su vida.

Pero suponía que eso era algo que ahora a Hiccup le tocaba descubrir por su cuenta, por lo que se podría decir que su misión como guía había terminado y podía alejarse de él si quisiera, una despedida que tal vez algún día sucedería pero que por el momento no se daría, porque aunque su misión como guía había terminado, aún no terminaba su misión como amigo, como su hermano, esa que lo haría permanecer a lado de Hiccup hasta cerciorarse de que él y su familia estuvieran sanos y a salvo.

Esa era su nueva motivación, su nueva meta.

Tal vez ya no eran sólo Hiccup y Toothless, sino que se habían convertido en algo más, ahora eran Hiccup, Toothless, Zephyr, Nuffink Alúmini, Stormfly y hasta Astrid.

Siempre serían familia.

**Continuará. **

**Notas de Autora: Me costó un trabajo escribir este capítulo, espero que se haya entendido lo que quise decir, porque realmente me costó muuuuucho escribirlo XD. Si tienen dudas, no duden en preguntar, porque la verdad si puse medio raro este capítulo y quien sabe si se entienda. **

**Por cierto, ahora no puse como tal una escena de vuelo romántico, y más que nada porque Toothless, si se puede apreciar, aquí no tienen la menor idea de que Hiccup está enamorado, sabe que algo raro le pasa y que fue un punto para que él madurara también, pero no tiene la más remota idea de lo que es, por lo que hacerle un paro con Astrid aquí no aplica, pero ya veremos después.**

**Agradecimientos por sus comentarios.**

**Mispiy: si tengo algo planeado más o menos algo así, pero aún no tengo idea de cuando ponerlo, con respecto a los de Toothless y Hiccup sí, no se vio que no se tiene que debilitar la amistad, solamente poner unas cosas en orden, ver que las cosas cambian y aceptarlas.**

**Maylu: jajaja ya se viene algo de Stormfly, no te preocupes, sería algo medio cliché, pero espero guste. Saludos.**

**HeiMao3: Yeii, por fin nos alcanzaste, gracias como siempre por leer, espero te encuentres bien. Saludos.**

**A los favoritos, anónimos y seguidores, nos seguimos leyendo. **

**Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**


	38. Extra

**Nota: por si no lo leyeron en el capítulo anterior, la parte 2 de juntos, desde lejos, para siempre no se había publicado por completo el domingo por la madrugada y cuando una lectora se dio cuenta lo volví a subir completo. **

**Por si acaso.**

**En fin, los dejo con este mini extra.**

Capítulo anterior.

.

.

_Y mientras Astrid y Hiccup debatían sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, el sonriente Toothless si tenía una idea del por qué había crecido tanto, la cual resumido en pocas palabras era porque su amo y él habían madurado. _

_Los sentimientos que lo atormentaban horas atrás no eran más que un proceso de transición a su maduración como guía, la cual en teoría decía que llegaba cuando su compañero aprendía a caminar por el sendero por su cuenta. Hiccup ahora tenía la conciencia y la sabiduría suficiente para tomar decisiones, era responsable y muchas cosas más, pero particularmente sentía que había algo más misterioso lo que lo envolvía, algo que hacía sentir infinitamente feliz a su amigo y que provocó también sus dudas y el propósito en su vida. _

_Pero suponía que eso era algo que ahora a Hiccup le tocaba descubrir por su cuenta, por lo que se podría decir que su misión como guía había terminado y podía alejarse de él si quisiera, una despedida que tal vez algún día sucedería pero que por el momento no se daría, porque aunque su misión como guía había terminado, aún no terminaba su misión como amigo, como su hermano, esa que lo haría permanecer a lado de Hiccup hasta cerciorarse de que él y su familia estuvieran sanos y a salvo. _

_Esa era su nueva motivación, su nueva meta. _

_Tal vez ya no eran sólo Hiccup y Toothless, sino que se habían convertido en algo más, ahora eran Hiccup, Toothless, Zephyr, Nuffink Alúmini, Stormfly y hasta Astrid. _

_Siempre serían familia._

**Extra.**

**Juntos, desde lejos, para siempre. **

**.**

**.**

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos con los gemelos Thorton ya nada extraño había ocurrido, Hiccup terminó su turno con normalidad y de manera muy rápida gracias a la nueva habilidad de su amigo Toothless.

Su guía dragón, sonrió al verlo descansando ya con su tamaño normal (de bolsillo); este dormía sobre su escritorio pues había sido una larga jornada nocturna en donde se la pasaron volando por toda la ciudad, en busca de cualquiera que necesitara ayuda o atendiendo los reportes que le asignaban. Por un momento pensó que su guía ya no volvería a ser como siempre, pero en cuanto terminaron y Toothless bostezó se envolvió en un brillo y volvió a su tamaño original. Suponía era una habilidad como la de convertirse en humano lo cual le pareció fascinante.

—Hiccup, ¿ya te vas?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañero Dagur, el cual por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía se veía que no había tenido una buena noche.

—Sí, me preparaba para irme ¿por qué?

—El nuevo quiere vernos a todos…—respondió el pelirrojo con fastidio, apuntando con su dedo hacia donde quedaba la oficina del nuevo capitán de detectives. —Nos espera en la sala de juntas.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, igualmente fastidiado, el tipo llevaba trabajando ahí una noche y ya tenía fastidiado a más de la mitad del personal, pero él como era un subordinado no le quedaba de otra más que acatar ordenes de su superior, así que dejó todas sus cosas para seguir a su amigo y ver qué quería el nombrado "Capitán."

—¿Crees que quiera hablar de lo sucedido en la calle donde viven los Thorton?

—Mmm… no creo, los bomberos que, acudieron a revisar lo sucedido, atribuyeron todo a una fuga de gas, para tu suerte, hermano, había varias tuberías que quedaron dañadas, aparte el gas ese apestoso que se olía por todas partes les dio más la razón.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado.

—Los detectives que acudieron a la casa Thorton dicen que no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido, lo mismo pasando con el pequeño y esos gemelos, lo único que recuerdan es el mal olor por lo que todo el mundo concluyó que se desmayaron debido al gas. Eso sí, tanto la chica como el chico Thorton no comprendieron que hacían afuera de su casa a esas horas.

—¿Crees que haya complicaciones futuras?

Dagur puso su mano en la barbilla y lo pensó.

—Tal vez, algunas cosas no quedaron muy esclarecidas, pero en todo caso, se supone que tú no estabas ahí, así que no tienen porque involucrarte y si lo hicieran, usarías tu magia de cualquier modo ¿no?

—Sí, no tendría de otra.

—Entonces no te preocupes. —le golpeó Dagur la espalda, que Hiccup casi se cae cara abajo.

—¡Oye!

—Ay… ¿te dolió? —preguntó este burlonamente, mientras abría la puerta de la sala de juntas.

—No, pero…

—¡¿Ya terminaron de chismorrear, señoritas?! —escucharon de repente.

Tanto a Hiccup como a Dagur se les irguió el espinazo con tremendo grito del Capitán Lenny, quien ya se encontraba detrás del estrado al frente de la sala de juntas la cual estaba más que llena con los detectives del turno matutino y nocturno, así como un grupito de novatos que eran prospectos a detectives y policías.

—Lo sentimos, "capitán". —se disculpó Dagur de dientes para afuera, mientras se imaginaba estar ahorcando a ese hombre.

Lo mismo pasando con Hiccup que seguía sin inspirarle nada de confianza.

—Tomen asiento rápido que no tenemos su tiempo. —ordenó este demandante.

Los detectives obedecieron y tomaron asiento en la última fila de sillas; y de ahí comenzó la tortura. Lenny comenzó a proyectar varias presentaciones de casos pasados que se habían atendido (no de manera exitosa para él) y enfatizó una nueva estrategia con la que estaba trabajando que no era más que una serie de conductas militares y disciplinarias además de que les cargó más trabajo y redujo los tiempos de investigación y entregas de reportes (con amenazas de reducción de sueldo), dejando por último un punto nuevo y desconcertante.

—El grupo de principiantes, harán equipos con cada uno de los detectives experimentados.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la parte "experimentada"

—¿Quieren que seamos niñeros ahora? —se quejó Dagur, poniéndose de pie.

—Digamos que es parte de un servicio social…—respondió Lenny con tranquilidad. —No todos los participantes que entran a la academia sobresalen tan rápido. —insinuó mirando detenidamente a Hiccup. —Estos jóvenes que están aquí…—señaló al grupo de principiantes que variaban de edad entre los 18 y 21 años. —Son lo peor de lo peor de la academia, lo siento.

Los jóvenes se incomodaron, sabían sus antecedentes en la academia y lo reconocían, pero que un superior se los dijera a la cara era muy penoso.

—A sugerencia mía, la academia accedió a prestarnos a estos "internos" no sólo para que contesten los teléfonos, sino para que vean la verdadera vida de un detective y decidan con más seguridad si quieren esa clase de vida.

Hiccup vio a los menores, algunos los recordaba de la academia, pero no había convivido con ellos puesto que eran separados por rangos de edad, por lo que a él lo habían puesto en otro lugar diferente, y aunque odiara admitirlo, entendía el punto del capitán, los jóvenes que estaban ahí se veían que eran inmaduros y por lo tanto irresponsables.

—En fin, quieran o no "sí" serán niñeras de estos novatos, pero más que "niñeras", detective Deranged, será su deber guiarlos y mostrarles lo que es la vida de un detective. ¿Está claro o tiene alguna duda o queja?

Deranged se volvió a sentar sobre su asiento de brazos cruzados, no le gustaba para nada la "nueva estrategia" de su capitán.

—Con tal de que no me toque con ese mocoso Gustav…

.

.

.

_**Media hora después.**_

—No puede ser…

—señor Deranged, no sabe el placer que me da ser su compañero, soy un gran admirador suyo y de su esposa, y mi más grande ambición es ser un fuerte y valiente detective como usted, es más, sé que usted nació en Berserk y yo soy mitad Berserker, así que debe ser una señal de que seremos muy buenos camaradas ¿qué dice?

A lo lejos, Hiccup sólo podía escuchar las carcajadas de ese chico llamado Gustav Larson que, en palabras de Lenny, era el peor recluta que había tenido la academia hasta la fecha, pero también era el "aparentemente" más obstinado por convertirse en un "gran policía" y para desdicha de su amigo Dagur, le había tocado ser el mentor del joven ese.

Mientras que él, pensó que no le asignarían a un novato puesto que él también había empezado apenas con sus actividades de detective, pero no fue así, se giró a su izquierda y vio a su compañero, un chico que hasta minutos atrás sólo conocía de vista, era el secretario que le había pasado el reporte de Snotlout y el que le había dicho lo sucedido con los gemelos y el cual, en apariencia, le recordó un poco a él en sus años de pubertad, es decir, era un ñoño, tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo con flequillo, sus ojos eran castaños pero eran opacados por el reflejo de unos enormes lentes que tenían un grueso armazón color negro, vestía normal, como cualquier joven de su edad, y por sus expresiones, su vista bien puesta en el celular, y su previa conversación concluyó que no le interesaba mucho eso de ser policía.

"_**Me llamo Skip, pero mi mamá me dice Skipy, tengo 19 años".**_

"_**La verdad yo no quería ser policía, pero mi papá me obligó, así que no queda de otra, lo único bueno, si se puede decir así, es que pagan bien y puedes disparar armas cuando ya tienes la licencia, claro está".**_

"_**Yo quería ser cantante de rock"**_

"_**¿Ya nos podemos ir? Estuve toda la noche aquí y muero de sueño."**_

—Bien Skip, creo que ya podemos irnos. —respondió Hiccup aquella pregunta, después de haber analizado a su nuevo pupilo.

—¡En buena hora, Detective H! —suspiró aliviado el menor, guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

—¿Detective H?

—Sí, como sea… nos vemos hasta el lunes en la mañana. —se despidió este, dándole la espalda.

—Sí… adiós. —susurró Hiccup un tanto fastidiado, pues además de tener un nuevo compañero su no tan estimado capitán le había cambiado el horario, ahora estaría en el turno matutino. —Este día no puede ser peor, mejor ya me voy…—suspiró.

—¡Detective Haddock!

Esa horrible voz otra vez pensó Hiccup rechinando los dientes, pero con la mejor de sus caras se volvió a quien le había hablado.

—¿Sí? Capitán Lenny…

—Acompáñeme a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar. —ordenó este, comenzando a caminar.

Hiccup sintió que no era nada bueno, pero aún así lo siguió. Llegando a la oficina del superior, este le pidió que tomara asiento, y por el portazo que enseguida se escuchó, el hechicero concluyó que estaba molesto.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar, capitán? —preguntó con aire de inocencia e ignorancia.

—Quiero que me explique, Detective Haddock ¡¿Qué hacía usted en el lugar de los Thorton hoy por la madrugada?!

Hiccup apretó los puños por debajo y disimuladamente tragó saliva; sin embargo, como todo un profesional no apartó la mirada de su acusador.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡No me tome por idiota, Haddock! —golpeó Lenny el escritorio. —¿Va a negar que estuvo ayer en el lugar de los gemelos Thorton? Lugar donde "inexplicablemente" se dio una fuga de gas.

—No lo sabía, señor.

Lenny se burló.

—Veo que no sabes con quien estás tratando Hiccup Haddock.

La voz tan amenazante del hombre hizo a Hiccup ponerse en alerta, pues esa misma forma de hablar era muy parecida a la de Harald, y tal era la comparación que en su mano comenzó a concentrar egni en caso de que tuviera que dar el golpe primero; sin embargo…

—¿Qué hacía su auto fuera del local de los Thorton? —lo acusó Lenny, mostrándole unas fotos en el celular. —¿Me va a seguir negando que estuvo ahí?

"Maldición" —pensó Hiccup, disminuyendo la cantidad de egni, el detalle del auto era algo que había dejado pasar por alto

—Y curiosamente el que no encontramos es el auto de sus compañeros y tampoco quedó registrada en las cámaras de los negocios cercanos lo que sucedió fuera de esa vivienda y en sí en toda la calle, ahora Hiccup, si no te molesta que te tutee, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí y donde quedó el auto de los detectives?

Era inevitable, estaba descubierto, pensó Hiccup desviando su mirada.

—¡Contéstame! Porque si no lo haces, mejor despídete de este equipo de una buena vez y de tu trabajo.

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe, "señor". —respondió este tajantemente, poniéndose de pie.

Al llamado "señor" se le resaltaron los ojos, pues si había una cosa que más odiara era que no lo llamaran por su rango.

—¡No me retes, maldito idiota!¡SOY EL CAPITÁN Y TÚ UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡No tolero esa clase de insubordinación en mi distrito policial! —gritó tomándolo con violencia de la chaqueta para acercarlo a él.

Tal había sido el movimiento que Hiccup se golpeó con el escritorio, pero estando cerca de ese hombre, cara a cara, podía ver que estaba enfermo de poder

—¡Y a mí no me gusta que me amenacen! —gruñó Hiccup, colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de su atacante, en donde inconscientemente comenzó a concentrar el egni que dejó paralizado al hombre, mientras que por debajo de él comenzaba a formarse un pentagrama. —Escucha bien mi voz, idiota, a partir de ahora no me harás más cuestionamientos, todos los reportes por sucesos extraños me los asignarás a mí sin excepción alguna, dejarás de ser un maldito imbécil con todos, sigue haciendo tu trabajo como debe ser, pero sé más sensible con tu gente y con tu misma persona, estás enfermo de poder, pero ya no más, sólo buscando el bien y tu felicidad es como encontrarás la verdadera dicha y paz"

Dichas aquellas palabras, Hiccup fue soltando a Lenny poco a poco, este aún paralizado por la magia sólo se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su silla, al momento que lo hizo, el pentagrama desapareció, así como toda la atmosfera mágica que se había creado en la oficina.

—Ay dioses… ¿Capitán? —susurró Hiccup asustado, al ver al hombre desmayado en su asiento.

Tragando saliva, se acercó poco a poco a él auto regañándose por haberse dejado llevar por el calor del momento; sin embargo, cuando pretendió tocarle el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, Lenny despertó en un sobresalto.

—¡¿Q-qué?!¡¿Qué me pasó?! —preguntó desconcertado e increíblemente con una voz más suavizada a la anterior.

—¿Qué pasó de qué, capitán? Estábamos hablando y de repente se quedó viendo a la nada. —respondió el hechicero rápidamente.

—Oh… ¿eso hice?

Hiccup asintió.

—Debe ser porque llevo toda la noche aquí y estoy agotado, y usted también debe estarlo, Detective Haddock, lo mejor es que volvamos a nuestras respectivas casas.

—Seguro, capitán. —susurró Hiccup realmente impresionado con tanta amabilidad por parte de su superior.

El nuevo capitán sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa y con una señal de mano le concedió retirarse. Hiccup, se retiró caminando de reversa y cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Inmediatamente fue a su escritorio y tomó sus cosas rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Toothless que llevaba unos minutos despierto.

"¿Qué pasó?" — le cuestionó de inmediato al notarlo extraño.

Hiccup dejó de hacer movimientos y suspiró.

—Acabo de manipular la mente de mi jefe. —confesó con un tono de culpa en su voz, para posteriormente exponer sus motivos.

Aun así, Toothless no quedó muy convencido, entendía que ese hombre era un maldito pedante y tal vez lo que había hecho su amigo le cambiaría su vida para bien, pero a fin de cuentas no importaba los motivos, lo que había hecho Hiccup era algo que se consideraba prohibido en el mundo oculto por alguna razón y podría haber consecuencias.

Sólo quedaba esperar que nada malo pasara.

_**Continuará. **_

_**Toda esta parte en sí estaba consideraba para ser una extra en la parte anterior, pero como no me dio tiempo no la puse, y la iba a poner en el nuevo, pero mejor decidí mejor separarla del capítulo siguiente que se llamará: el primer nunca se olvida, el cual espero tener completo el primer capítulo (si es que amerita que sean varios)**_

_**Comentarios, muchas gracias a HeiMao3; Nina, Maylu Liya u K FanNeurtex (esta última, gracias por avisarme que el anterior estaba incompleto)**_

_**Si es posible, nos leemos mañana o el lunes otra vez, estaré avisando.**_

_**15 de agosto de 2020**_


	39. El primer amor nunca se olvida pt 1

_Capítulo anterior._

—_Acabo de manipular la mente de mi jefe. —confesó con un tono de culpa en su voz, para posteriormente exponer sus motivos. _

_Aun así, Toothless no quedó muy convencido, entendía que ese hombre era un maldito pedante y tal vez lo que había hecho su amigo le cambiaría su vida para bien, pero a fin de cuentas no importaba los motivos, lo que había hecho Hiccup era algo que se consideraba prohibido en el mundo oculto por alguna razón y podría haber consecuencias._

_Sólo quedaba esperar que nada malo pasara._

.

.

.

**Capítulo 37**

**El primer amor nunca se olvida.**

.

.

Pasaban un poco más de las 9 de la mañana del domingo cuando Hiccup y Toothless salieron de la estación. Después de haberse asegurado de que el hechizado Capitán estuviera bien, se dirigieron caminando al lugar de los gemelos para recoger el auto que había evidenciado al hechicero minutos atrás, luego cuando por fin lo recuperaron retomaron el camino a la casa, un trayecto que era de menos de cinco minutos, pero que les pareció una eternidad hasta el momento en que por fin llegaron a su hogar.

—Que cansado estoy. —murmuró Hiccup somnoliento. —Ya llegué…—avisó perezosamente y con la voz mas alta que pudo articular.

—¡HICCUP YA LLEGÓ!

Esbozó una sonrisita al escuchar a sus hijos desde la cocina, que no tardaron mucho para recibirlo con sus alegres y aún lastimadas caritas, así como el resto de los integrantes de esa casa que, parecían estar con el mismo ánimo de siempre, a excepción de Alúmini que tenía una expresión de fascinación plasmada en todo el rostro.

—Ahora llegaste más tarde. —comentó Astrid a forma de saludo, viendo con una leve sonrisa como los niños se le colgaban a Hiccup en cada pierna para darle la bienvenida.

—Sí, es que pasaron muchas cosas. —respondió este, rascando su cabello, había quedado con Toothless que omitirían a los demás el hecho de que había hechizado a su jefe debido a que no consideró relevante que alguien más lo supiera.

—¡Oye, Hiccup!... —llamó Zephyr, estirándolo de la camisa. —¿Es cierto que Toothless creció así de grandote? —preguntó extendiendo todos sus brazos.

—¡Oh, sí Toothless! Astrid nos contó… ¡¿Es cierto?! —cuestionó nuevamente Alúmini con un sonrojo y brillo en sus ojos.

El pequeño furia asintió cansadamente, queriendo mostrarles lo que era capaz de hacer, pero tenía tanto sueño que no pudo siquiera levantarse del hombro de su amigo.

—Creo que Toothless está muy cansado, fue una noche muy larga. —explicó Hiccup al verlo decaído. —Déjenlo descansar, ya les mostrará su nuevo poder por la tarde ¿están de acuerdo?

—¡Ay, sí! No te preocupes, nosotros esperaremos ¿verdad niños? —prometió la sonriente luminosa, así como los emocionados niños que concordaron con ella.

Toothless bostezó cansado, agradeciendo internamente tanta comprensión.

—Mientras yo me encargo que descanse apropiadamente. —La albina se acercó a donde estaba su pareja y con delicadeza lo tomó entre sus manos. —No te preocupes, ahora me encargaré de que descanses para que recuperes tus energías. —le prometió con una sonrisita.

Dicho esto, se llevó al pequeño dragón escaleras arriba, donde pretendía meterlo a una de las camas de los niños para que descansara cómo debía ser.

—Que cursi es…—susurró Stormfly para sí misma, viendo un poco exagerado todo aquel trato.

—Hiccup, estamos almorzando ¿quieres acompañarnos? —invitó Astrid una vez que los furias desaparecieron en la planta alta.

La atención que había tenido el furia se desvió nuevamente al hechicero, el cual trató de no verse tan apenado con la tierna invitación que le había hecho la madre de sus hijos.

—No, gracias… quisiera dormir primero, me siento muy cansado. —respondió con lamentación, ya que era cierto, no tenía apetito, lo único que quería era acostarse en ese cómodo sillón que la hacía de su cama y cerrar los ojos un buen rato.

—Bien, niños, entonces regresemos a la cocina, dejemos descansar a Hiccup —ordenó la rubia dando unas palmadas a la cual los menores respondieron con un apresurado "sí" para luego dirigirse obedientemente a la cocina.

"Es tan buena mamá" —pensó Hiccup ensoñándose otra vez con su compañera, la cual increíblemente se le hacía cada vez más sexy, no importaba lo que usara, se le hacía extremadamente hermosa incluso en pijama.

—Anda, Hiccup… descansa.

Despertó de su ensoñación principal para luego volverse a embobar con su trato; agradeció que tuviera cara de somnolencia para ocultar la de su enamoramiento, pero como todo lo bueno tenía que acabar, sólo asintió y caminó a la orilla del sillón donde se dejó caer, rendido al cansancio.

Bastó con que su cuerpo se encontrara con algo suave y cerrara los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Vaya… se duerme muy rápido. —comentó Stormfly en cuanto pudo escuchar algunos ronquidos.

—Sí, así parece… —concordó Astrid, yendo hacia el sillón donde tomó las mantas con las que su amigo se solía cubrir del frio.

A Stormfly se le hizo extraño aquel comportamiento. ¿Astrid atendiendo a Hiccup? No podía creerlo, pero era cierto, con una delicadeza jamás antes vista, vio como su amiga cubría al hechicero con una manta y luego con un toque de magia le quitó el zapato y la prótesis para que este pudiera estar más cómodo.

Definitivamente algo muy extraño.

—¿Qué? —la acusó Astrid con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando notó que la miraba.

—Nada, pero… ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque… Alúmini no estaba para hacerlo…—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. —Me contó que ella a veces lo hace porque a este "tonto". —señaló a donde dormía Hiccup. —Del cansancio se le olvida sacarse la prótesis y luego termina adolorido o algo así me contó.

—Oh… con qué era eso…

—Sí… ¿pues que pensabas? —refunfuñó esta con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, sólo me sorprendió.

—Pues no te sorprendas, esto que hice lo puedo hacer por los niños, por Alúmini, Toothless e incluso por ti, no es algo del otro mundo.

Stormfly no supo más que decir, el argumento de Astrid era muy valido y conociendo como era su amiga no tenía porque imaginarse otras cosas, se había prometido así misma que no lo volvería a hacer pues las experiencias pasadas le habían dejado claro que no debía suponer cosas.

Volviendo a la cocina, los niños se encontraban terminando con sus alimentos cuando Astrid y Stormfly los alcanzaron. Astrid comenzó a comer con normalidad, pero Stormfly no pudo evitar ver hacia el lugar donde minutos atrás había estado la luminosa también comiendo y que por atender a Toothless dejó el plato sin terminar.

—Oye Astrid. —susurró.

La hechicera dejó de comer al escuchar a su guía.

—¿Es cierto que Toothless creció tanto?

—Sí, ya te lo había dicho… ¿Por qué lo preguntas otra vez?

—Por nada, es que… sólo nos dijiste eso y que pronto lo veríamos con nuestros propios ojos, pero ahora que llegó siendo como es, no sé, esperaba ver algo fascinante pero sólo era el Toothless de siempre y luego Alúmini haciéndole fiestas también por nada, no sé, se me hizo algo tonto.

—Mmm… pues Toothless si creció y mucho, tanto que nos llevó a Hiccup a los gemelos y a mi cargados en su lomo, además era muy veloz y atacó al enemigo con una técnica impresionante, ¡me pareció increíble! —recordó con fascinación. —Creo que no puedo describirlo bien, por eso no les dije tanto, quisiera que lo vieran por su cuenta.

—Si tú lo dices. —comentó la nadder picoteando su comida. —Para mi creo que dará lo mismo, espero que no se ponga insoportable.

—¡Ay, lo siento mucho! —exclamó la animada Alúmini, entrando en la cocina. —Me quedé con Toothless hasta que se durmió. —explicó tomando asiento en la mesa.

—¿Te dijo algo? — preguntó rápidamente la guía de Astrid.

—Me prometió que por la noche me llevaría a volar, luego nos dimos unos besitos de dragón. —recordó esta sonrojada haciendo que la otra guía esbozara una mueca de asco. —También me dijo que le gustaría pasear a los niños, claro que si Astrid y Hiccup se lo permiten.

—Aww… sí, eso sería muy lindo. —sonrió Astrid haciéndole segundas. —¿Ustedes quisieran niños?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —aceptaron estos encantados.

—Ush… pero no me refería a eso Alúmini. —interrumpió la nadder. —¿Me refiero a si te dijo porque tuvo ese cambio o qué hizo para hacerse más grande?

Las miradas se desviaron hacia la albina, quien pensante lo meditó para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

—No, pero ¿qué importa? Lo importante es que se transformó en el momento adecuado y ayudó a Hiccup y Astrid a detener las amenazas de ese hechicero misterioso.

—Fue muy oportuno. —concordó igualmente la hechicera, dándole la razón.

Sin embargo, Stormfly sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio no tolerando más de sus cursilerías, un gesto que notó de inmediato la luminosa.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—¿Cuál cara?

—Pues esa, la que tienes…

—Esta es mi cara, y si no te gusta pues no me veas.

—Eh… chicas, no se peleen. —interrumpió Astrid al sentir tensión entre esas dos.

—No estamos peleando, sólo me siento fastidiada, desde que nos levantamos no he escuchado más que Toothless esto, Toothless el otro y bla, bla, bla… es muy fastidioso.

—Ah… ¿acaso estás celosa, Stormfly? —la acusó Alúmini con los ojos entrecerrados.

La nadder se burló.

—Por favor, claro que no, es sólo que encuentro ridículo que hagan tantas fiestas por algo que ni hemos visto, sí, agradezco que Toothless haya salvado a Astrid con esa nueva habilidad, pero no es como para ponerlo en un pedestal.

—Nadie lo está poniendo en un pedestal, Stormfly. —aclaró Astrid, tratando de simpatizar con su amiga.

—Y definitivamente nadie hace fiestas. —continuó Alúmini molesta. —Toothless es "mi pareja" y lo trato con todo el amor que le tengo, el que tú no tengas a alguien que te trate así es ¡TÚ PROBLEMA!

Aquello puso una mueca furiosa y de confusión en el rostro de la nadder, más cuando a la cabeza le llegaron los recuerdos de los mimos que Alúmini le dedicaba a Toothless, y no sólo de ellos el de minutos atrás con la atención que Astrid había tenido para con Hiccup, un acto que en lo que llevaba de conocerla jamás había hecho por ella.

—Chicas, basta… niños ¿pueden ir arriba? —pidió Astrid al ver que las cosas entre esas dos no se terminarían ahí.

Los niños asustados de ver a sus "tías" peleando, obedecieron a su "madre" y salieron de la cocina lo más rápido y silenciosos que pudieron. Mientras que, en la cocina, tanto Stormfly como Alúmini se seguían desafiando con la mirada y en medio de ellas estaba Astrid, esperando a ser referí de ese enfrentamiento si ambas guías no se calmaban.

—¿Estarás contenta? Los niños tuvieron que irse. —recriminó la nadder.

—Tú eres la que empezaste, Stormfly, tal vez si te hubieras ahorrado tus comentarios que "a nadie le importan" no se hubieran tenido que ir.

—Chicas, ya… —pidió Astrid a punto de perder también la paciencia.

—¡Basta de esas estupideces! Empezaste a juzgarme con tus tonterías y cursilerías.

—¡Y no quitó mi garra del renglón! Porque es cierto, ¡estás celosa, Stormfly! ¡estás celosa de que Toothless tenga el poder, el amor y la madurez que a ti mucha falta te hace! No sabes si quiera lo que es tener a alguien a quien le importes, que te ame y te proteja, además de Astrid. ¡No sabes nada!

—¡Más vale que cierres la boca de una vez si no…

—¡YA BASTA LAS DOS! —golpeó Astrid la mesa, expulsando un fulgor de egni azul que apartó a ambas guías de la mesa.

—Lo sentimos, Astrid. — se disculpó Alúmini apenada.

—No hables por mí, yo no lo siento. —terminó Stormfly molesta, poniéndose de pie para salir de la cocina.

La fuerza con la que golpeó la puerta de la cocina fue suficiente para que Astrid y Alúmini pudieran saber que tan enojada estaba la nadder.

—ay, Astrid… realmente lo siento, pero es que… grrr… odio que hablen de mal de Toothless, no controlé lo que dije.

—Comprendo porque lo hiciste. —respondió Astrid cabizbaja. —Pero… ¿Sabes? —levantó mirada. —Mi padre solía decir: _las palabras pueden doler más que los golpes, el doble, si se dicen cuando se está enojado_. Alúmini, lo que le dijiste a Stormfly tal vez fue inconscientemente, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que piensas, no se puede hacer nada contra eso.

—No, yo…— trató de justificarse la albina, pero no pudo ya que Astrid tenía razón, muy en lo profundo si pensaba esas cosas, la manera en que lo había expuesto era lo que no había sido correcto.

—Descuida, no estoy enojada contigo, pero no puedo hablar por Stormfly, ella tiene sentimientos propios…. iré a hablar con ella porque creo que hay algo más por ahí que la tiene así.

—De acuerdo. —susurró Alúmini, no siendo capaz de mirar a Astrid cuando esta abandonó la cocina y se dirigió a donde su amiga se encontraba.

.

.

En el patio de la casa, Astrid vio que Stormfly no se había ido muy lejos, había entrado al invernadero para arrancar la hierba mala, algo que consideró que hacía para calmar su enojo.

—Hey… ¿puedo ayudarte?

—Es tu invernadero, haz lo que quieras. —respondió esta molesta.

—Stormfly… ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así.

La guía entonces dejó de masacrar a la hierba muerta y tomó un respiro antes de responder.

—No sé qué me pasó. —suspiró. —Sólo me sentí…. Ush… no sé, fastidiada, me fastidia que a veces Alúmini y Toothless anden por ahí con sus cursilerías. ¿A ti no te fastidian?

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

—No les presto mucha atención y de cualquier manera creo que ya me acostumbré a su forma de ser.

La nadder volvió a resoplar, su ama como siempre, vivía en su mundo.

—Pero te comprendo. —continuó Astrid para su sorpresa. —Tú has tenido que vivir más tiempo con ellos, es decir, desde que se unieron para salir a buscarnos.

—Sí, así es.

—Lo lamento tanto Stormfly, has tenido que soportar tanto y todo por mi culpa.

La nadder volvió su vista a la hierba muerta y continuó arrancándola.

—Descuida, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice, no fue mi intención incomodarte ni a los niños, pero… sólo espero que comprendas que no me disculparé con Alúmini, para mí, ella se puede ir con Toothless a donde se le dé su gana.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, la verdad no esperaba que lo hicieras, ambas lo harán cuando estén listas.

—Bien. Entonces… creo que arrancaré esta hierba para que mañana no tenga que hacerlo Heather. ¿Te parece?

Viendo que Stormfly cambió de tema para evadir lo sucedido, a Astrid no le quedó de otra más que seguirle la corriente; le daría tiempo a su guía para que se calmara y también para que pensara bien sobre lo sucedido, le tendría la paciencia que se necesitara tal y como ella se lo tenía a su persona.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, todo transcurrió normal, Hiccup y Toothless se levantaron con más ánimo y energía, ignorantes de lo ocurrido (gracias a los silenciadores); sin embargo, no fue hasta la hora de la cena que notaron cierta tensión entre las guías femeninas.

Ni Alúmini ni Stormfly se disculparon, la primera porque no sabía cómo abordarlo, la segunda porque aún se encontraba resentida y en medio de estas dos estuvo Astrid, tratando de ser la mediadora para que los varones no se dieran cuenta, pero para cuando la cena finalizó, fue notorio que algo pasaba puesto que ambas guías se levantaron y se fueron por distintos lados, Stormfly se fue escaleras arriba, mientras que Alúmini y Toothless salieron al jardín con los niños, en ese momento Hiccup aprovechó para preguntar…

—¿Algo pasó entre Alúmini y Stormfly?

—Cosas de chicas. —se limitó Astrid a responder, a su perspectiva ni Hiccup ni Toothless tenían porque entrometerse.

—Ok. —susurró Hiccup no muy convencido, para después embobarse con ella, y apreciar lo bien que se veía últimamente, tanto físicamente como en su actitud, le encantaba.

—Oye… ¿llevarás a los niños a un vuelo nocturno?

Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces.

—Ah… es cierto, eh…sí, claro… ¿quisieras ir? —invitó tímidamente.

—No, creo que tres son multitud, de hecho, te iba a pedir que Toothless y tú pasearan a los niños por turnos.

—Eh… ¿no confías en mí? —preguntó con una sonrisita tímida, imaginando que Astrid tal vez creía que iba a dejar caer a uno de los niños o algo por el estilo.

—Sabes que sí. —respondió Astrid con una sonrisa (para su sorpresa). —Pero creo que disfrutarán más del vuelo si van individualmente con su "papá".

Dicho aquello, Astrid se giró para ordenar los platos limpios, sin darse cuenta de lo embobado que había dejado a su amigo. No fue hasta que Toothless lo llamó ruidosamente desde el exterior que despertó de su ensoñación.

Estando ya todos los miembros de la familia reunidos en el jardín (a excepción de Stormfly) Toothless mostró su nueva habilidad a su pareja y a los menores, estos al ver lo imponente y valeroso que era no pudieron evitar dar gritillos de emoción, en especial Nuffink, que fue el primero en montarse en su lomo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, amigo. —lo acarició Hiccup de la cabeza, para luego darle oportunidad a Alúmini de acercarse.

Esta cambió a su forma original y como muestra de su admiración, le dio un pequeño besito de dragón y con su luminosidad prometió hacer lo que fuera para estar también a su altura, en el sentido literal de la palabra, algo que encantó al dragón que aun con ese tamaño movió su cabeza para darle unas caricias.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de la casa, Stormfly lo observaba todo, en cuanto vio a Toothless transformarse algo se le revolvió en el estómago y con el orgullo casi por el suelo admitió que ver a Toothless de ese tamaño fue impresionante, pero en cuanto vio nuevamente las cursilerías entre Alúmini y él, optó por desviar la mirada.

"_El que tú no tengas a alguien que te trate así es TÚ PROBLEMA",_

_No sabes si quiera lo que es tener a alguien a quien le importes, que te ame y te proteja, además de Astrid._

—"¿Y qué importa si es cierto?" —pensó para sí misma. —Eso no la hace mejor que yo, yo la supero en todo de cualquier manera… dragona tan molesta.

Trató de convencerse de su superioridad, pero ver como Toothless iba y venía con los niños para pasearlos una y otra vez la incomodó demasiado, ver como Astrid se entretenía con sus hijos, con Alúmini, Toothless y hasta con Hiccup como si fueran una gran familia, comenzó a sentir que sobraba en esa falsa familia y deseó que el nuevo enemigo no hubiera aparecido, ya que su aparición sólo causó que Hiccup y sus guías se quedaran indefinidamente en esa casa.

—Ojalá Astrid se divorcie pronto. —susurró mirando al cielo, queriendo ya deshacerse de los guías de Hiccup.

.

.

.

Terminando el fin de semana, otro día de escuela llegó, Hiccup por su nuevo horario ya no pudo llevar a los niños a la escuela, pero los planes que se habían asignado para Toothless y Stormfly no cambiaron, el primero más confiado prometió una y otra vez que protegería a los hijos de su amo con su nueva habilidad, mientras que la segunda sólo se limitó a escuchar con fastidio, dio gracias cuando se separaron para ir al respectivo salón de cada niño, pero a la hora del almuerzo fue otra cosa, tuvo que soportar escuchar a Toothless, cuando este le platicó lo mucho que se había divertido con Hiccup y los niños, y claro con la engreída de su parejita, así que sólo se limitó en fingir que lo escuchaba y deseando porque el timbre sonara.

A la hora de la salida, siguiendo con la vigilancia, ambos se presentaron como tíos de los niños y claro, después de alejarse y esconderse, Toothless los devolvió a la casa volando.

Y esa rutina se repitió todo el resto de la semana, que entre algunas cosas que tal vez fueron relevantes era que los niños ya no tenían cicatrices tan notorias, que la maestra de Nuffink dio fecha para regresar a su puesto, que Hiccup no soportaba a su aprendiz, y que Stormfly ya no soportaba a Alúmini, tanto que se llevaba al pobre de Toothless entre las patas.

.

.

.

**Viernes. **

—Ni siquiera has intentado disculparte.

—Perdón Astrid, pero Stormfly es tan… no sé, ¡áspera! —se quejó Alúmini mientras ordenaba unas macetas. —Tiene una mirada muy fiera, siento como si me quisiera arrancar la cabeza cada vez que abro la boca o que Toothless lo hace.

—Y empeorará si no te disculpas, tienes que comprenderla, está muy ofendida.

—Si, pero… ¿qué hay de mí? Creo que ella también debe aceptar que está celosa, o que le pasa algo, no puede pasarse su vida así de amargada.

—Pensé que al darle su espacio lo haría con el tiempo, pero… cielos, pasó una semana y ya se me hace mucho, ella no es tan rencorosa.

—¿Hablan de Stormfly? —preguntó Heather, interrumpiendo.

Tanto Astrid y Alúmini dejaron de hacer su labor para volverse a la jardinera, la cual ya estaba más que al tanto de todo.

—Sí, la verdad nunca me había enfrentado a una situación así. —admitió Astrid preocupada. —Stormfly a veces me parece tan humana que no sé cómo tratarla.

—Lo mismo digo, yo me siento más como un dragón que como una humana y creo que por eso tampoco sé como llevarme bien con ella, a veces.

Heather meditó ambos puntos de vista, cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza.

—Saben, sea dragona o humana, Stormfly es una chica o hembra como le quieran decir por eso creo…

—¿Se te ocurrió una idea? —preguntó Astrid expectante de un buen consejo.

—¡Vayamos todas de compras! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Ni Alúmini ni Astrid entendieron, la segunda pensó muy en el fondo que era una idea muy tonta.

—Verán, una vez Ruffnut, sí, esa que se acostó con mi exnovio. —recordó con molestia. — Dijo: _las compras pueden ser relajantes y terapéuticas_, y sí, creo que tiene mucha razón, a veces salir a despejarte, caminar, comprarte ropa, un helado o lo que sea puede ayudar alivianar el estrés, tal vez salir todas juntas, como las amigas que son, las ayude a relajarse un poco y a olvidar estos problemas que tienen.

—Escuchándolo de esa manera, no suena tan descabellado. —comentó Astrid una vez que lo pensó detenidamente. —Podemos ir mañana, necesito comprar unas cosas para Zephyr y Nuffink, y Hiccup descansa mañana, se puede quedar con ellos.

—A mi no me interesa mucho esas cosas, pero si es para relajarnos, me apunto. —comentó Alúmini con una sonrisita.

—¡Excelente! —brincó Heather emocionada. —No se diga más, mañana será un día de chicas, las llevaré a las mejores tiendas con los mejores descuentos. Ya verán.

Las dos féminas sintieron un poco de nervios, imaginándose a Heather como una especie de chica loca por las compras.

.

.

Más tarde…

—¿Qué? ¿De compras? —preguntó Stormfly confundida.

Astrid asintió.

—Heather nos invitó. —apuntó a su amiga a la cual habían invitado a cenar con ellos. —Dice que nos llevará a donde haya ofertas y eso. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?

—¿Quiénes? ¿Heather, tú y yo?

La albina apretó los labios, sintiéndose irritada por como la nadder pretendía excluirla.

—No, Alúmini también irá. —aclaró la hechicera, sintiendo un poco de temor a que su guía rechazara la oferta. —¿Qué dices?

Y no erraba, Stormfly detectaba sus intenciones, pero ir de compras le sonó divertido y hasta relajante que lo consideró, a parte no se abstendría de cosas sólo porque la albina se encontraba en su camino.

—Claro, suena divertido. —aceptó con una hipócrita sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Zephyr atenta a la conversación.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó igualmente Nuffink.

—Vamos a caminar mucho, ¿estarían dispuestos a caminar? —advirtió Astrid, para no quedarse con la sensación de no considerarlos a pesar de que Heather le dijo que no debían ir los niños.

—Ay no, mejor no. —respondieron ambos menores con una mueca de desagrado.

—Bien, entonces se quedarán con Hiccup. —les avisó esta, mirando con una sonrisita a su falso marido.

Este, que había estado en silencio durante la conversación se sobresaltó con sólo ver la burlona sonrisa de su compañera.

—Yo… apenas iba a preguntar si podía ir también. —comentó con una risita nerviosa, mientras rascaba su cabello.

—Ay, Hiccup… ¿qué parte de "sólo chicas" no entendiste? —rodó Heather los ojos, pero a la vez notándolo más extraño de lo normal. —Iremos a comprar lencería sexy.

La reacción que ocasionó al decir aquello fue que a Hiccup se le enrojecieron precipitadamente las mejillas, mientras que Astrid la miró con una mueca de confusión.

—Es una broma. —aclaró viendo con una sonrisita algo singularmente gracioso. —Pero sí iremos a comprar ropa.

—Ah… bueno, ya veo…—sonrió Hiccup con nerviosismo, tratando de tranquilizarse y dejar de imaginarse cosas que tenían que ver con lencería y con su preciada amiga. —Eh… Astrid ¿necesitas dinero para ir?

—No, yo tengo. —respondió esta, tan indiferente como siempre.

Hiccup sólo rio levemente, ya se esperaba algo así, sabía que su adorado tormento era una mujer de negocios, independiente y con su propia fuente de ingresos; a pesar del ahorro que tenían, este se seguía invirtiendo y entre los dos se compartían los gastos, aunque claro está que su pregunta no había sido más que una intención para hacerle un obsequio indirecto.

—Sí, cierto… de cualquier manera si necesitas más no dudes en pedírmelo. ¿Sí?

—Ok… gracias. —respondió Astrid un poco extrañada, no le gustaba mucho hablar de dinero, ya que a pesar de que ella generaba su propio ingreso, era evidente que Hiccup con sus inversiones tenía más que ella.

—Oye Hiccup, a mi si dame un poco… necesito comprar muchas cosas. —bromeó Heather con una sonrisita burlona, haciendo que nuevamente el hechicero enrojeciera de la pena.

Y así continuó la cena entre las indirectas y bromas por parte de Heather, con Hiccup abochornado, Astrid confundida, Toothless y los niños devorando la comida y Alúmini y Stormfly aún enfrentadas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente como se planeó, las chicas salieron al centro de la ciudad, donde Heather les dijo que se encontraban las mejores tiendas. Parte del plan fuera que Astrid condujera, Heather le hiciera de copiloto, por lo que Alúmini y a Stormfly les tocó sentarse en la parte trasera juntas, aunque no hicieron mucho, ya que la nadder fingió dormir para evitarse el tener que cruzar palabras con la albina que, aunque trataba de ser flexible y quería disculparse, se sentía humillada.

Llegando al complejo de tiendas, Heather no perdió el tiempo y arrastró a sus amigas a la tienda más concurrida, en donde lo primero que hizo (habiendo notado lo del día anterior) fue incitar a Astrid a hacerse un cambio de estilo.

Al inicio pensó que tendría problemas para convencerla, pero para su sorpresa, Astrid estaba muy accesible para hacerse un nuevo guarda ropa por lo que sólo la ayudó a escoger algunas prendas, Stormfly Alúmini solo se pasearon en la tienda, la primera viendo con interés los diferentes estilos, la segunda desinteresada por todas esas cosas humanas.

—¡Ay, Astrid… te ves preciosa! —escucharon ambas los aplausos de Heather y rápidamente acudieron para ver lo que la tenía tan animada.

Ambas guías se sorprendieron al ver a Astrid con un vestido corto color azul con pequeños estampados diversos de un color azul más claro, ideal como para salir a pasear o a una reunión pequeña.

—¿Tú crees? —se miró Astrid en el espejo desde varios ángulos.

—Sí, y si lo combinas con esto…—le pasó un suéter color negro. —Y unas botas, que ya sé cuales le pueden quedar bien… —creo que estarás lista para salir en una cita.

—¿Una cita? —se extrañó Astrid. —Estás loca.

Y diciendo aquello, volvió al vestidor por un par de minutos para luego salir con otro cambio, un vestido de cuadros color rojo que también era corto y que tenía un par de bolsillos por enfrente.

Stormfly y Heather aplaudieron inmediatamente, la primera disfrutando realmente ver todos esos estilos de ropa en Astrid. La ropa que se probaba su amiga incluía desde juveniles pantalones, faldas y vestidos, que le recordaron demasiado a la ropa que solía usar esta cuando aún era una adolescente rebelde, le quedaba claro que no importaba la edad que tuviera su amiga y que fuera una mamá, tenía un estilo único y personal.

—Es muy corta esa falda… ¿no crees? —luego, esa vocecilla que tanto la irritaba.

Stormfly casi se olvidaba que Alúmini estaba ahí con ellas, que para colmo no tenía más que opiniones para "insultar" a su amiga.

Enfrente de ellas, Astrid se miró la falda que se había probado, la cual sí era un poco más corta que las demás que se había puesto, pero que en definitiva le gustaba.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo.

—Y siempre se pueden usar medias por debajo. —concordó Heather. —claro, si se quiere.

—Ah, bueno… es que no sé mucho de estás cosas. —dijo Alúmini con media sonrisita, tratando de no denotar lo fastidiada y aburrida que estaba.

—Bien, esta también me la llevaré, es la última. —comentó Astrid para todas, y volvió al vestidor para ponerse su ropa.

Alúmini dio un suspiro de alivio, algo que consideró Stormfly como un "por fin" que no le agradó en absoluto. Así que, para fastidiarla, se puso de pie y tomó unos cuantos vestidos, para cuando volvió a donde estaban los vestidores y la pequeña sala de espera, Astrid ya había salido con todo el montón de cosas que se llevaría.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

—¡Espera Astrid!

Todas enfocaron su vista a la nadder, Alúmini un poco confundida al ver que llevaba unas prendas con ella.

—¿Puedo probarme yo esto?

Alúmini no pudo evitar poner una expresión de "¿Lo dices en serio?" y peor se puso cuando Astrid y Heather aceptaron con una sonrisa.

La nadder, viéndola de reojo con una sonrisita burlona, pasó de lado de ella y entró a los vestidores, algo que notoriamente molestó a la albina pues detectó sus intenciones; refunfuñó para sus adentros, creyendo fervientemente que era ridículo que una dragona vistiera con ropa de humano, algo que ni siquiera sabía si era posible, pues la magia de sus identidades falsas les otorgaba una única prenda.

Pero cuando Stormfly salió del vestidor, modelando un vestido corto color verde, se dio cuenta que, si era posible cambiarse de ropa y no sólo eso, que Stormfly como humana era demasiado hermosa, puesto que era alta, delgada, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos amarillos muy llamativos, parecía una modelo de esas que a veces veía en televisión, mientras que ella, como humano, parecía más bien una de esas muñequitas antiguas de porcelana, con su vestido blanco con olanes en los bordes, su piel pálida, y por supuesto el cabello blanco medio platinado.

—¡Wow, Stormfly! —exclamó Astrid impresionada. —Te ves…

—Te ves mejor que yo…—terminó Heather sintiendo envidia de la buena. —No puedo creer que una dragona sea más hermosa que yo.

— ¿Eso creen? —sonrió la halagada Stormfly viéndose en el espejo, inicialmente cuando se probó la ropa lo hizo con la intención de fastidiar a cierta luminosa, pero en cuanto se vio al espejo se olvidó de todo y comenzó a disfrutar de las "compras", como Heather decía. —Si fuera humana de verdad ¿creen que podría conquistar a cualquiera?

—Absolutamente. —respondió Heather

—La verdad yo… no sé… —consideró Astrid, imaginándose esa situación un tanto extraña.

—Es ridículo. —y nuevamente esa vocecilla que fastidiaba a la nadder.

La vista se enfocó en Alúmini que hasta que vio que era el centro de atención reconsideró que nuevamente había expuesto sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Qué es ridículo? Según tú… —la retó Stormfly.

La luminosa no pudo emitir ninguna palabra.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

La albina resopló al notar que el tono de voz que usaba la nadder era exactamente igual al que ella había usado hace una semana cuando se enfrentaron.

—Stormfly, por favor. —intervino Astrid para calmar las aguas; sin embargo…

—¡No! —se puso Alúmini de pie. —Y sabes, Stormfly, ya me cansé de esto, ¡Es ridículo! Lamento si te ofendí hace una semana, pero admite que tú también te estás comportando como una ¡maldita desgraciada!

Astrid se golpeó la frente al ver que el plan no había funcionado.

—¡¿Yo una maldita desgraciada?! Si yo soy eso, ¡tú eres una hipócrita! Finges que te diviertes, pero no es así, te aburren todas estas cosas de humanos y lo más seguro es que preferirías estar en tu forma de dragón pegada a Toothless como siempre, ¡qué fastidiosa eres!

—Chicas…basta, todas somos amigas. —trató de calmarlas Astrid.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Si esta y yo estamos aquí, es porque tú tuviste la desgracia de perderte con Hiccup en este mundo! —explotó Stormfly furiosa.

Para cuando la guía reconsideró lo que había dicho, cubrió su boca con culpa tratando de volver todo lo que había dicho a su interior, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Astrid perdió el ánimo que había adquirido durante el día y el semblante que puso le recordó a aquellos días tristes, cuando su amiga se recuperaba de la pérdida de su bebé.

—Astrid… yo… lo siento, no puedo más…

Desesperada por todos esos sentimientos que la embargaban, salió de la tienda, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, Astrid y Heather trataron de seguirla, pero fueron emboscadas por el personal de la tienda que vieron como la nadder escapaba con su mercancía, mientras que Alúmini no fue capaz de seguirla por el remordimiento que sintió al ver que su boca, y en sí, toda su actitud había causado nuevamente problemas.

Mientras que Stormfly, sólo se dedicó a correr y esquivar a la gente del complejo comercial, mientras que la cabeza la sentía hirviendo, como si de esta quisieran salirle los cuernos que la coronaban como dragón. Haber renegado como lo había hecho la había puesto mal, tan mal que ya no se sentía capaz de seguir siendo una guía, ya no le encontraba caso a su razón de ser y al motivo por el cual estar ahí, y tan ausente estaba a su alrededor que no vio cuando inesperadamente alguien chocó con fuerza contra ella.

Tal había sido el choque que cayó con brusquedad al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza,

—"Estúpido". —refunfuñó furiosa, queriendo arrancarle la cabeza aquel que la había tumbado.

—¿Oye, estás bien?

Escuchó cerca de ella, y cuando la cabeza le dejó de dar tantas vueltas vio que la persona que lo había empujado era un hombre como de la edad de Hiccup, tenía el cabello corto color negro y unos ojos tan cafés que parecían ser color rojo, o al menos así lo notó, vestía pantalones azules oscuros y llevaba una chaqueta de color verde, en su espalda cargaba una mochila color negra; se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a su altura y le ofreció amablemente su ayuda.

—Suéltame, déjame en paz. —refunfuñó esta furiosa.

—No, claro que no… te pegaste bien feo. —dijo el hombre preocupado, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, pero con los manotazos que le daba la nadder casi le era imposible.

—Yo puedo sola, idiota… —susurró para sus adentros, pero aquella persona insistió hasta que por fin la levantó.

—creo que debería llevarte a un doctor o algo así. —dijo este preocupado.

La nadder se sacudió para tratar de quitarse el dolor, algo que no ayudó demasiado pero que la volvió en sí, lo suficiente para poder apreciar mejor al tipo con el que había chocado.

—Realmente lo siento, es que iba a perder el tren… bueno creo que ya lo perdí. —dijo este decepcionado, mirando su reloj.

Fue entonces que Stormfly también se sintió culpable, viendo que sus tonterías también comenzaban a afectar a terceros.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijé por donde iba, lo siento… adiós. —le dio la espalda con la intención de irse, sin embargo…

—¡Espera!...

—¿Ahora qué? —se giró con molestia.

—Es que… tú rodilla…—señaló este hacia abajo.

La nadder miró a donde apuntaba y vio que su rodilla humana estaba sangrando, algo que de seguro le dejaría marcas en su forma de dragón, para acabarla de rematar.

—Demonios… este día no puede ser peor. —susurró para sí misma.

—Hay una farmacia cerca de aquí, si quieres te puedo ayudar a llegar… —se ofreció el extraño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Stormfly desconcertada, se le hacía raro que un extraño tuviera tanta atención con ella.

Y parecía que este estaba igual, pues se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder, pero aún así se volvió a ofrecer para acompañarla a atenderse y de paso le hizo una invitación para tomar un café para disculparse.

Ella terminó aceptando, al fin y al cabo, como solía decir su amiga Astrid, no era nada del otro mundo.

**Continuará**.

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó no les gustó esta nueva trama dedicada a Stormfly, Astrid y hasta Alúmini?**

**Espero que sí, nos leemos para la próxima.**

**Saludos KFanNeurtex, gracias por tus comentarios. **

**17 de agosto de 2020**


	40. El primer amor nunca se olvida pt 2

**Sorpresivamente ahora más temprano, sí, estoy sorprendida (0v0) /**

**Capítulo anterior.**

—_No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijé por donde iba, lo siento… adiós. —le dio la espalda con la intención de irse, sin embargo…_

—_¡Espera!... _

—_¿Ahora qué? —se giró con molestia._

—_Es que… tú rodilla…—señaló este hacia abajo. _

_La nadder miró a donde apuntaba y vio que su rodilla humana estaba sangrando, algo que de seguro le dejaría marcas en su forma de dragón, para acabarla de rematar. _

—_Demonios… este día no puede ser peor. —susurró para sí misma._

—_Hay una farmacia cerca de aquí, si quieres te puedo ayudar a llegar… —se ofreció el extraño._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó Stormfly desconcertada, se le hacía raro que un extraño tuviera tanta atención con ella._

_Y parecía que este estaba igual, pues se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder, pero aun así se volvió a ofrecer para acompañarla a atenderse y de paso le hizo una invitación para tomar un café para disculparse. _

_Ella terminó aceptando, al fin y al cabo, como solía decir su amiga Astrid, no era nada del otro mundo._

**Capítulo 38**

**El primer amor nunca se olvida.**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

—¿A dónde se habrá ido Stormfly? —se preguntó Heather viendo a su alrededor.

Después del enfrentamiento entre las dos dragonas dentro de la tienda de ropa y que la nadder saliera, Astrid y Heather tuvieron que realizar primero el pago de todo lo que habían planeado llevarse, incluyendo la ropa que la nadder se había llevado puesta.

Astrid trató de manejar todo con tranquilidad para evitar problemas, pero Heather, así como Alúmini no pudieron evitar sentirse angustiadas por la actitud tomada por la dragona, la albina especialmente se sentía culpable, puesto que ese día se supone se había planeado para que todas se divirtieran, pero dado los sucesos todo resultó un fiasco.

—Todo es mi culpa, si tan sólo me hubiera disculpado desde hace días, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que yo no hubiera venido. —comentó la angustiada Alúmini. —Porque al fin y al cabo Stormfly tiene razón, a mi no me gustan estas cosas de humanos.

—No te preocupes, Stormfly estará bien… ya volverá. —consoló Astrid, pendiente de su alrededor, donde la gente iba y venía como una marea. —Tú eres lo que eres y no hay nada malo en eso. Stormfly es muy diferente a ti, y por ende piensa diferente, el que ambas sean dragonas no quiere decir que deban compartir los mismos gustos.

—Eso es cierto. —concordó Heather, atenta a la conversación. —Pero Astrid, te veo muy tranquila… ¿no te preocupa que Stormfly se pierda o le pase algo?

—Por supuesto que me preocupa. —respondió esta, apretando las bolsas de la mercancía que recién había comprado. —Pero la puedo sentir…

—¿Cómo…?

—La siento intranquila, pero ya no tan agitada, tal vez lo mejor sea darle su espacio, sé que si pasa algo buscará la forma de comunicarse.

—Espero tengas razón, tú eres quien mejor la conoce. —comentó la cabizbaja Alúmini.

La hechicera, aunque por fuera se mostraba serena, por dentro se encontraba angustiada, sin embargo, optó por tomar una buena actitud para en primer lugar, dejar todo lo sucedido como un pequeño incidente, y en segundo lugar para no preocupar a sus amigas.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si comemos algo? —ofreció Heather para seguir animando el día. —Conozco un lugar muy bueno.

La primera reacción de la guía adoptiva de Hiccup fue mirar a Astrid, la cual también le devolvió la mirada y con una sonrisa sólo asintió. Ella igualmente la imitó para responder a la sugerencia de la jardinera y juntas se retiraron del área de boutiques para dirigirse a una zona restaurantera, ignorantes de que del lado contrario a donde iban se encontraba la nadder con una nueva compañía.

.

.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó el extraño, sosteniendo una botellita con agua oxigenada, así como unos paquetes de gasas que había adquirido en una farmacia.

—No mucho. —respondió Stormfly, haciendo una mueca cuando el frescor del agua tocó la herida de su pierna. —Nada que no sea tolerable.

—Ten, ponte esto. —ofreció el desconocido unas banditas para que cubriera las heridas recién desinfectadas.

—Gracias…

Con las banditas puestas en el lugar del raspón, la nadder se levantó nuevamente sintiendo una sensación de mejoría en su herida.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. —dijo nuevamente, observando como se veía la bandita rosita sobre su piel. —Creo que es hora de que me marche.

—Ah… ¡espera!

—¿Ahora qué? —se giró la dragona, siendo más "amable" que la vez anterior.

—Te dije que te iba a invitar un café ¿ya lo olvidaste?

La nadder arqueó una ceja, hasta que lo recordó.

—Oh, es verdad… pero… eres un extraño, ni siquiera te conozco. —respondió, poniéndose nuevamente a la defensiva, creyendo fervientemente de que podía tratarse del enemigo disfrazado de civil que quería engañarla para lastimar a su amiga e hijos.

—Cierto, mi nombre es Rorik Ivanov, mucho gusto. —se presentó este como si nada, alzando su mano.

El porte tranquilo y desinteresado del desconocido confundieron a la dragona que no logró percibir alguna mala vibra que proviniera de él, en pocas palabras, el tipo le pareció que era real, que era un ser humano genuino (no criatura de las tinieblas o marioneta), y otorgándole el beneficio de la duda, levantó también su mano para estrecharla con la de él.

—Rorik Ivanov… que nombre tan raro.

—Sí, no es muy común por aquí—respondió este con una risita tímida. — y… ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Stormfly.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de confusión, puesto que consideró que el nombre de ella era más raro (por mucho) al de él; sin embargo, se omitió sus comentarios.

—Stormfly… Hofferson. —terminó de acomodar esta para que no se escuchara tan extraña su presentación.

—Stormfly Hofferson. —repitió el muchacho, sintiendo más agradable el nombre de esa desconocida. —Mucho gusto. —siguió estrechando su mano.

—Igualmente, Rorik Ivanov.

Duraron un par de segundos más estrechando manos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se veían como dos tontos, enseguida de que eso pasó, el recién conocido Rorik repitió su invitación hacia ella, Stormfly, aunque algo insegura, aceptó, de igual modo se mantuvo en alerta en dado de que su instinto le fallara.

El trayecto que recorrieron ambos no fue mucho, sólo a unos cuantos locales de donde se encontraba la farmacia, estaba un café pequeño y poco concurrido; Rorik, gentilmente le abrió la puerta a la nadder para que entrara y esta, sintiéndose extraña con tan buen trato, sólo puso una mueca de confusión, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tratara así o para ser más específicos jamás alguien le había dado tanta atención de ese tipo.

—¡Rorik! ¿otra vez aquí? —lo recibió la dependienta, una carismática señora regordeta, la cual por su pregunta le dio a entender a la nadder que conocía al muchacho.

—Así es, señora Ank, es que ya no alcancé a tomar el tren. —se excusó este nerviosamente. —Voy a esperar aquí hasta que pase el siguiente.

—Oh… que pena, entonces, ¿tomas la misma mesa de siempre? —preguntó la curiosa mujer al ver que no venía solo.

—Sí, la de siempre… gracias. —caminó este hacia una de las mesas sin dar muchas explicaciones, mientras que Stormfly, sólo dando un tenue buenas tardes lo siguió hacia donde se dirigía.

Una mesa un poco apartada de las demás y que estaba junto a la ventana en donde se podía apreciar con plenitud la zona comercial, así como a sus transeúntes.

—Pide lo que quieras, no hay problema. —ofreció Rorik, dejando su mochila por un costado para que no le estorbara.

Ante la invitación, Stormfly bajó la mirada hacia el menú que estaba predispuesto para los clientes y cuya principal mercancía eran cafés de diferentes tipos, así como una variedad de postres.

No sabía que escoger, su única experiencia con el café era el que ocasionalmente tomaba en casa, cuando Astrid y Hiccup preparaban y que provenía de un frasco con polvo que luego se diluía con agua o leche y que para nada olía a lo que había en esa cafetería.

—¿Ya… decidiste?

—No, es que… no sé… este… —señaló la imagen más llamativa del menú, un frapucchino que tenía crema batida, así como dos tiras de chocolate.

—Buena elección…—comentó Rorik con una sonrisa, y desde su asiento se volvió a la dependienta y ordenó. —¡Sra. Ank, nos puede dar 2 frappuchinos de vainilla y chocolate!

—¡Sí, en un momento! —gritó la otra desde su sitio, quitándole así toda la calma al lugar.

—¡Y también un par de galletas con chispas, por favor!

—¡A la orden!

Stormfly sólo rio, se le hizo curioso la forma de ordenar del muchacho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rorik al ver a su risueña invitada.

—Nada, es sólo que… eres un humano muy curioso. —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Un humano? —se extrañó con la forma de hablar de ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Un muchacho! Quise decir… un muchacho…—corrigió rápidamente. —Por cierto… por lo que veo, vienes mucho a este lugar ¿verdad?

Rorik rio tímidamente.

—Sí, casi todos los días, después del trabajo vengo aquí y me quedo hasta que llega la hora de que tome el tren.

—Oh… el que se te fue por mi culpa. —recordó la nadder cabizbaja.

—ah, no, no… no te preocupes por eso, no fue tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente. —acomodó este nerviosamente.

Stormfly levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

—El otro pasa dentro de otras tres horas, no hay problema.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tres horas? —volvió a decaer y a sentirse culpable.

—¡No, no! No hay problema para mi ¡En serio! —exclamó el agitado muchacho, tratando de animarla.

La nadder a como pudo se reincorporó y sintiéndose en deuda pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse con él hasta que se fuera, ya que creía era lo menos que podía hacer, así que, tomando nuevamente una actitud positiva, preguntó:

—Y… ¿en qué trabajas?

Rorik dejó de agitarse y se tranquilizó.

—Eh… bueno, yo trabajo para un periódico, escribiendo columnas…

—¿Columnas?

—Sí, no es mucho en realidad, pero era eso o los obituarios. —rio tímidamente.

Stormfly no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero sonrió como si sí lo hiciera.

—Pero cuando estoy aquí… —suspiró. —aprovechó mi tiempo libre para escribir mi historia, bueno algo que quiero que sea un libro…

—¡Wow! Un libro. —exclamó Stormfly sorprendida. —¿Y de qué trataría?

—Bueno, es algo fantasioso, seres de otros mundos, criaturas mitológicas, cosas así… no puedo dar mucho detalle porque apenas estoy empezando, ni siquiera le tengo un nombre a mi protagonista.

—Oh… ¿es una chica?

—Eh… sí, una chica que viene de otro mundo, "un mundo desconocido" que está en las profundidades del océano.

—¿Mundo desconocido? —repitió la guía sintiendo una repentina nostalgia al recordar al mundo oculto, el lugar en donde había nacido.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó sorpresivamente Rorik al detectar aquel cambio de estado de ánimo en su acompañante.

Stormfly se estremeció, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Bueno… yo…

—Su orden, chicos. —interrumpió la Sra. Ank, llevando consigo la orden de frapuccinos que iban en dos tazas de cristal alargadas, así como un plato con dos enormes galletas con chispas.

Afortunadamente para la guía, aquella breve interrupción le dio tiempo para pensar lo que debía responder, luego una vez que se fue, quiso retomar la plática, pero su acompañante primero le pidió que degustara la bebida y postre para saber que opinaba.

Aprovechando más ese tiempo, Stormfly le dio un sorbo a su bebida con el cual quedó fascinada por la dulzura, y cuando mordió la galleta sus ojos brillaron por la dosis adecuada de azúcar.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Muy bueno. —fue su veredicto, mientras se pasaba otro bocado de galleta.

—Y… sobre lo que me ibas a decir hace unos momentos…

A Stormfly casi se le atasca la galleta al recordarlo.

—Bueno, si no quieres decirme no hay problema…—comentó Rorik al notarla inquieta.

—No, no… —bebió esta un sorbo del café para poder aclararse la garganta. —Yo… yo me dedico _"a ser guía espiritual",_ yo ayudo a mi hermana con un invernadero que tiene y… cuido a sus hijos. —respondió sin mucho ánimo, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Oh… ya veo.

—No es algo tan interesante como lo que tú haces.

—Bueno, no considero que lo que yo hago sea muy interesante, pero siéndote sincero por un momento pensé que tú eras una modelo, una actriz o una cantante.

Stormfly frunció el entrecejo y no pudo evitar reírse.

—No, ¿por qué pensaste eso?

Rorik enrojeció, y como tic nervioso comenzó a rascar ligeramente su mejilla.

—Es que, no vayas a pensar mal de mí, pero… creo que eres muy hermosa.

En ese momento, todas las tonalidades de rojo se apoderaron del rostro de Stormfly, cuya primera reacción fue encogerse en su asiento y bajar la mirada, pues en su vida jamás alguien le había dicho que era hermosa, pero en ese día era al menos la segunda vez que lo escuchaba, la primera siendo por parte de Heather, cuando dijo que no podía creer que una dragona fuera más hermosa que ella, y ahora aquel muchacho que recién había conocido también se lo había dicho, pero a diferencia de su amiga, cuando él se lo dijo se sintió diferente, realmente se lo creyó.

—Ah… y bueno, con ese vestido tan elegante que tienes pues es lo que me dio a pensar eso… que eras modelo y así…—terminó de contar este igualmente enrojecido.

"¿El vestido?" — pensó Stormfly inmediatamente y se miró así misma, viendo que se había ido con una ropa que no era la que usualmente tenía cuando se convertía en humana. —Ay, dioses… — se lamentó al darse cuenta de que lo había "robado".

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Rorik al notarla ahora preocupada.

La guía resopló y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me fui de la tienda sin pagar este vestido. —confesó como toda una culpable.

Su acompañante no dijo nada, más que nada porque percibió que había un trasfondo detrás de ese hurto, ya que la chica arrepentida que tenía frente a él no le pareció que fuera del tipo que tuviera esas mañas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó comprensivamente.

—Fue algo tonto. —gruñó esta recordando lo sucedido, aún tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a sus compinches guías, en especial con Alúmini.

—Puedes decirme… a veces hablar es bueno, no te juzgaré.

Stormfly se sorprendió aún más con su acompañante, y nuevamente reconsideró que, en su vida, nadie, ¡jamás! se había tomado la molestia de escucharla, pues ella sólo era una guía, la que se suponía debía aconsejar y llevar a su protegida por el buen camino y no al revés, no era parte de su función, no al menos con los preceptos con los que había crecido.

—Entonces… —

Insistió su acompañante, parecía que no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta que hablara; sin embargo, pese a que podía parecer molesto para otros, Stormfly no lo tomó así y por primera vez en su vida, abrió su corazón a alguien que no fuera su protegida o sus compinches guías.

—Estaba en una tienda de ropa, estábamos "mi hermana", una amiga y… —resopló. —Algo así como la "cuñada" de mi hermana.

—¿Algo así? —interrumpió Rorik, sintiendo nuevamente que esa chica hablaba un poco extraño.

—Sí, es una larga historia. —rodó los ojos. —Mi hermana está "casada" con el "hermano" de su "novio".

—Oh, ya entiendo.

—En fin, desde días atrás, esta "cuñada" me ofendió, me restregó prácticamente lo que ella y su novio tenían y lo que yo no, y no me hubiera importado, pero no sé, últimamente me siento extraña-

—Creo que es comprensible, a mí tampoco me gustaría que otro viniera a restregarme sus éxitos o algo por el estilo, y más si se meten en el campo de lo personal.

Stormfly sonrió levemente al sentirse comprendida, y continuó.

—Esa vez mi hermana nos regañó a ambas, porque empezamos a discutir enfrente de sus hijos, y sí, admito que estuvo mal, pero no podía contener el coraje, aunque también admito que sentía un poco de celos…

—¿Celos por la "cuñada"?

—No, más bien por su novio, el hermano del esposo de mi hermana es que… cómo decirlo, algo le pasó a él que digamos de cierta forma lo hizo más fuerte, y obviamente toda la atención se dirigió a él, pero no sé, consideré que todos estaban exagerando.

—¿Tú quieres lo mismo que él tiene? —preguntó Rorik, para tratar de comprender esa parte.

Stormfly asintió cabizbaja.

—Pero, no sé si algún día lo llegue a tener. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Creo que, pensándolo, fue por eso por lo que me molesté, pero el que alguien más me lo dijera fue lo que desató mi furia.

—Lo que te dijo tu cuñada, ¿cierto?

—Así es, luego… a nuestra amiga se le ocurrió traernos de compras, supongo que para que todas nos relajáramos e hiciéramos las paces, pero en cuanto yo me probé este vestido, las criticas surgieron de nuevo, ella no es muy dada a estas cosas, pero a mi sí me gustan, entonces le dije que era un hipócrita y no sé que tantas cosas más y ella me dijo que era una maldita y pues discutimos, y… cuando mi hermana trató de detenernos, también le dije algo terrible. —recordó melancólicamente. —Le reproché en resumidas cuentas de que ella se "hubiera casado" con su esposo, lo que me había hecho conocer a esta chica.

Rorik meditó lo que le había contado, algunas cosas le parecían extrañas, pero todo era derivado a que no conocía a ciencia cierta a la familia de su acompañante.

—En fin, ese fue el motivo por el que salí de la tienda con esto puesto. —se señaló así misma. —Y la razón por la cual estaba corriendo como una loca, lo que a la vez provocó que chocara contigo.

—Bueno, al menos algo bueno surgió de eso. —comentó Rorik tímidamente. Stormfly no captó bien a lo que se refirió, por lo que este para despistarle fingió tomar un sorbo de su café. —¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? —se enfocó nuevamente en el tema.

—Adelante…—le concedió esta, interesada en saber lo que diría.

—Creo que tu cuñada estuvo mal, sí, y obvio tú también. —dijo con sinceridad.

Algo así ya se esperaba la nadder por lo que no dijo nada, sólo escuchó.

—Por lo que entiendo, ella tiene un modo diferente de pensar, y tú, obviamente, tienes tu forma de pensar, el que ambas traten de cambiar eso de la otra es lo que las hace tener conflictos entre ustedes. Ningún ser vivo es igual a otro, eso siempre se debe tener en mente, por lo que sólo se debe respetar el pensamiento y los modos del otro. Creo que el conflicto que tienes con esta persona e incluso con tu hermana se puede resolver fácilmente con una sincera disculpa.

Stormfly asintió concordando con él, aunque claro que a veces eso podía ser difícil cuando el orgullo se interponía en medio de ese camino.

—En cuanto al novio este de esa chica, no creo que debas tenerle celos, cada uno tiene capacidades diferentes para cumplir sus metas de una forma u otra, unos más rápidos que otros, eso pasa siempre, el chiste está en no rendirse, si tú quieres lo mismo que él tiene simplemente no te rindas, enfócate en lo que debas de hacer y deja de mirar hacia otros lados, pues hacerlo puede llegar a entorpecer tu camino, te frustraría, así que sólo ve a tu ritmo, nadie te apresura.

Stormfly no pudo evitar quedar embelesada ante sus palabras, e internamente sintió una extraña emoción e incluso alegría, se sentía realmente bien con sólo escucharlo.

—Wow… —susurró. —Eres un humano muy sabio.

Rorik se sonrojó, aunque se le hizo extraño que le dijera "humano", como anteriormente se había expresado de él.

—Gracias, yo… creo que eres una buena persona.

"¿lo soy?" pensó Stormfly con una sonrisa, y nuevamente se lo empezó a creer, ella realmente era una buena "persona", una buena "humana".

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron, Astrid, Heather y Alúmini después de comer se dedicaron a recorrer la zona comercial en busca de Stormfly, pues llegó un momento en que la hechicera dejó de percibirla, lo que podía significar que o Stormfly se había alejado demasiado, estaba demasiado tranquila como para percibir su presencia, o en el peor de los casos algo malo le había pasado.

Pese a que Astrid no decía nada al respecto, Alúmini pudo percibir cuan preocupada estaba esta por la nadder, pues hasta en la comida se la había pasado viendo por la ventana en caso de que la viera, pero cuando salieron de ahí, comenzaron a caminar y conforme las horas pasaron más obvia se hizo su preocupación, más cuando vio que todos los comercios comenzaron a cerrar y la luz por los alrededores se comenzó a opacar cada vez más.

—Ay, dioses… ¿dónde se habrá metido Stormfly? —se preguntó Heather agotada.

—Este lugar es enorme. —se lamentó Alúmini.

—Tal vez ya regresó a la casa y nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. —comentó Astrid más frívolamente, o eso quería aparentar, pero parecía que también había llegado a su límite y sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían dejado su auto estacionado.

Ya no buscaría a su guía, esperaría a que esta volviera a la casa o en todo caso, esperaba ya verla sana y salva en su casa.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un solitario y poco iluminado café, la nadder seguía conversando animadamente con su acompañante, después de contar las cosas negativas, la plática se tornó más animada, pues Rorik le mostró un poco de su trabajo y le contó algunas anécdotas graciosas de cosas que le sucedían, Stormfly fue más reservada al respecto pues en realidad no tenía mucho que contar, no al menos cosas que hubiera hecho como humano, por lo que sólo escuchó y disfrutó de ser su compañía, un pago que le dio indirectamente por haberlo hecho perder su tren.

—En 20 minutos cerramos, chicos. —avisó la Sra. Ank, limpiando los utensilios del café. —Rorik, 20 minutos para que alcances el tren de las 9 p.m.

—Oh, es cierto…—miró este su reloj de mano, y luego se volvió a su acompañante con una sonrisa. —¿Por dónde vives? ¿Tomas el tren? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Ah, no… —respondió Stormfly lamentándose. —Vivo del otro lado.

—Oh… ¿y cómo te irás?

—Cielos, vine con mi hermana en su auto, pero conociéndola, supongo que ya se ha deber regresado, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo volver volando. —dijo como si nada con una sonrisa.

—¿Volando?

—¡Ah! Quise decir… que llegaré de volada. —corrigió rápidamente.

—Pero… ¿tienes auto? O ¿cómo volverás?

Stormfly se encogió de hombros.

—Te pediré un taxi. —rodó Rorik los ojos con una sonrisita.

—¡Ay, no, no!… ya no, ya fueron muchas atenciones. —pidió Stormfly apenada.

—Claro que no, de alguna forma debo agradecerle, "señorita", por haberme acompañado estas tres horas.

—Pero el café, las galletas e incluso lo que gastaste en mi rodilla. —contabilizó lo que había hecho él en todo el día por ella.

—Si quieres después me lo pagas, ¿qué tal… el lunes, en este café, 6 de la tarde? —dijo juguetonamente.

Stormfly se sorprendió, ¿él quería volver a verla? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía.

—¿Qué dices?

Pero extrañamente ese humano se le hacía extremadamente tierno, el más tierno de los humanos que había conocido, a excepción de Nuffink y Zephyr, y dejándose llevar por el encanto de este asintió a su petición.

—Excelente, entonces… vamos, te pedí un taxi que esperará fuera de la estación de tren, sólo tienes que decirle a donde llevarte y el ya me pasará después la cuenta ¿de acuerdo? —dijo este, tomando sus cosas ya para retirarse.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. —lo siguió Stormfly apenada.

—¡Que tengan buena noche, chicos! —se despidió la señora Ank, burlonamente y atenta a su conversación. —Los espero el lunes, sin falta.

—¡Adiós, Sra. Ank! "_señora metiche_" — se burló Rorik por sus adentros, mientras que Stormfly sólo se sentía muy confundida, no era buena para entender ciertas cosas.

Fuera del café, ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la estación de tren subterránea, mismo lugar donde ya se encontraba un taxi privado esperando por la nadder. Faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve de la noche, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida.

—Bien, ya llegamos. —suspiró el muchacho con cierto tono decepcionado.

—sí, en serio Rorik, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí el día de hoy, y perdón nuevamente por haberte hecho perder el tren. —dijo la nadder realmente agradecida. —Aún no se cómo te pagaré todo esto.

—Con que vengas el lunes me daré por bien servido. —bromeó este tímidamente.

—Dalo por hecho. —prometió esta con una sonrisita.

—Entonces nos vemos….—se despidió el muchacho, casi a fuerzas cuando le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera.

Stormfly, fascinada con sus atenciones se sintió como una hechicera de familia de alcurnia y subió tal cual lo hacían estas.

—Hasta el lunes. —se despidió agitando su mano, una vez este cerró la puerta.

—Hasta el lunes, nos vemos… —se despidió Stormfly, y posteriormente el auto arrancó el auto.

Rorik se quedó viendo como este se alejaba, hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego miró su reloj viendo que sólo le quedaban 5 minutos, así que dejando atrás el día que había pasado, se apresuró a entrar en la estación para tomar el tren.

.

.

.

En la casa Haddock – Hofferson, todos se encontraban angustiados, regresar y no ver a Stormfly preocupó demasiado a Astrid, sin embargo, se resistió a pensar en que algo malo le había pasado, puesto que confiaba en que su guía era lo suficientemente astuta como para dejarse llevar por el enemigo.

Mientras que Alúmini estaba del mismo modo, a regañadientes le contó la verdad a Toothless y el motivo del conflicto, conflicto que él desconocía, y aunque sí se había enojado un poco con ella, también la comprendió, pero eso no le fue suficiente como para quitarse la angustia que sentía.

Por el lado de Toothless, aunque consideró que ambas dragonas habían actuado mal, el instinto le dijo que había algo más, puesto que lo que estaba experimentando Stormfly era un poco similar a lo que le había sucedido con Hiccup en los previos días.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup y los niños sólo se mostraban preocupados, este primero en especial por Astrid, puesto que era muy raro verla preocupada, cuando esta siempre solía mantener una actitud firme, ante todo.

—Lo siento, ya no puedo con esto… —se levantó Astrid de la mesa, en donde todos estaban tomando un pequeño refrigerio. —Iré a buscarla, ya tardó demasiado…—dijo reflejando por primera vez en el día lo preocupada que estaba.

—¡Espera! No vayas sola… —se levantó igualmente Hiccup. —Yo te acompaño.

—Y yo…—se levantó Toothless.

—Se los agradezco. —dijo esta, sonriendo levemente, pero sin poder quitarse la angustia.

—Yo cuidaré a los niños, no se preocupen. —comentó Alúmini, conociendo bien el rol que le tocaría tomar.

—¿No podemos ir nosotros también a buscarla, Alúmini? — preguntó Zephyr.

—No, porque nosotros debemos quedarnos a cuidar a tu hermano. —Señaló esta, al pequeño niño que, con su taza entre manos, trataba de mantenerse despierto.

—Oh… iré a acostarlo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Astrid.

—No te preocupes, Alúmini, ya lo tengo. —dijo esta, tomando al niño en brazos, quien rápidamente se acurrucó en su hombro para dormir. —ayúdame mejor a preparar a Zephyr, por favor. —pidió antes de retirarse.

—Ya escuchaste. —comentó la albina, tomando la mano de la pequeña para llevarla a asearse.

Esta refunfuñonamente no le quedó de otra más que obedecer y acompañar a la guía al cuarto de lavado.

—yo mientras iré a encender el auto. —dijo Hiccup para si mismo. —¿o crees que deberíamos ir volando, amigo?

Pero el preocupado furia nocturna tenía la vista perdida hacia donde Astrid se había ido.

—¿Toothless?

Despertó al momento en que Hiccup lo tomó por el hombro, pero afortunadamente parte de su cerebro había captado algo de lo que le había dicho.

—En ambos, ustedes pueden buscar en tierra y yo en el cielo, creo que sería lo mejor.

—Está bien, entonces ¿puedes decirle a Astrid que la espero en el auto?

—Seguro.

Quedando el plan organizado, Hiccup se dirigió a la salida, mientras que el furia corrió a la habitación de los niños, ahí, entró en el momento en que Astrid ya se encontraba arropando a Nuffink, ya le había cambiado la ropa por la pijama y ahora sólo se cercioraba de que el pequeño no despertara, una vez que el menor se quedó profundamente dormido, la hechicera se sorprendió de ver al guía ahí.

—Dioses, que susto.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó este, con una sonrisita.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ah… le dije a Hiccup que lo mejor sería buscar tanto en tierra como en cielo, así que te espera allá abajo en el auto.

—Ok. —asintió la hechicera, dispuesta a salir cuando…

—Astrid. —la detuvo el guía.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando encontremos a Stormfly, no la vayas a regañar, por favor. —pidió este con angustia.

La hechicera se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la voy a regañar? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Era sólo una idea, no te lo tomes tan apecho, a veces no sabe uno como va a reaccionar el otro.

Astrid rodó los ojos y se descruzó de brazos.

—Descuida, no pensaba regañar a Stormfly, lo único que me importa es que aparezca sana y salva.

Toothless, asintió concordando lo mismo que ella.

—Bueno, entonces me voy… —se giró esta para salir de una vez por todas de la habitación.

—Espera…—la detuvo nuevamente el furia

—¿Ahora qué? —se volvió Astrid gruñonamente hacia él.

—Ay, que carácter… sólo te quería decir algo, algo de lo que creo que le está pasando a Stormfly.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó interesada.

El furia nocturna tomó aire y sin dar demasiados detalles, le contó lo que él sintió previamente a hacerse un dragón enorme: los sentimientos encontrados, el sentimiento de inutilidad y desplazamiento, algo que, aunque no eran iguales a los sentimientos de Stormfly eran un poco parecidos.

—Hiccup una vez nos dijo que tenía la teoría de que un guía crecía conforme su amo lo hacía, "madurar", en pocas palabras, pero no sólo en el sentido mental, sino también físicamente, por lo que creo que es lo que está experimentando Stormfly.

—Oh… ya veo, pero… ¿qué desencadena esto? ¿Qué desencadenó lo tuyo? —cuestionó Astrid intrigada.

El furia negó con su cabeza.

—No sé, comencé a percibir algo extraño en Hiccup, algo que aún no sé qué es y que creo que fue lo que ocasionó cambios también en mí. ¿A ti no te ha pasado algo, Astrid? Es decir, ¿Algo que esté desencadenando estas reacciones en Stormfly?

—No. —respondió, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y desviando su mirada. —Nada, yo sigo igual que siempre. Nada ha cambiado en mí.

—Oh…—musitó el furia. —Bueno, tal vez es algo que no es tan visible para nosotros o para ti, pero, en fin, dejando eso de lado, por eso te pedí que no la fueras a regañar, lo que está experimentando Stormfly es tan sólo una fase de algo que es ¡grandioso!

—Ok. —musitó Astrid con una leve sonrisa, pero melancólica mirada. —¿Era todo lo que me tenías que decir?

—Sí.

—¡Oigan! —se escuchó de repente la voz de Hiccup del otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrirla el guía, vio que este se encontraba ahí y que Alúmini también se acercaba junto con Zephyr.

—Me dejaron esperando en el auto.

—Oh, es cierto… ¡Démonos prisa! —pidió Astrid preocupada.

Sin embargo, apenas saliendo de la habitación, tanto los hechiceros como los guías y la pequeña escucharon que alguien había abierto la puerta de la planta baja, mirándose primeramente entre todos, Astrid fue la primera en reaccionar y fue rápidamente a ver quien había llegado.

Siendo seguida por los demás, todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que quien había llegado era a quien irían a buscar.

La apenada nadder cerró la puerta tras de sí y a quien encaró primeramente fue a su angustiada protegida.

—Astrid….

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar, cuando los brazos de Astrid la rodearon en un apretado abrazo. Con ese tacto, la nadder pudo sentir su angustia, su preocupación, un poquito de enojo y también tristeza, su amiga no era de las que lloraban con demasiada libertad debido a que podía ocasionar una desgracia con su egni, pero sólo bastaba con tenerla cerca para poder saber lo que sentía.

—Lo siento mucho, perdóname. —pidió arrepentida y la apretó igualmente para demostrarle lo que sentía. —Perdóname por lo que dije y por haber huido y robado.

—No te preocupes por eso, no importa… ya quedó en el pasado. Me alegra que estés bien.

Como era demasiado orgullosa, Astrid no se atrevió a levantar la cara, en especial porque ambas tenían espectadores, Hiccup con Zephyr cargada en sus brazos tenían los ojos llorosos, ambos se veían felices, mientras que Toothless se sintió aliviado de que Astrid reaccionara así y por supuesto que su amiga guía volviera con bien, mientras que Alúmini aún sentía angustia, creyendo que todo eso era por culpa de ella; sin embargo…

—Sólo ya no lo vuelvas a hacer, te compraré un celular para localizarte si es necesario. —escuchó decir a Astrid, cuando se separó de ella y la regañó como una mamá a su hija.

—De acuerdo, ya no lo volveré a hacer… —prometió la nadder sonriente, para después desviar su mirada hacia la albina.

—Alúmini…

—Ah, sí…—respondió esta nerviosa.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

La luminosa tomó aire y asintió levemente; fue entonces que Stormfly, con el debido permiso de su ama se transformó en dragón y voló hacia la planta alta. Alúmini viendo que esta quería que la conversación fuera dragona a dragona la imitó y la siguió.

La nadder la llevó a la parte más alta del árbol hermanito y bajo la luz de la luna, ambas hablaron por medio de su fulgor.

"_**Perdóname por todo lo que te dije"**_ —comenzó la nadder con su destello azul

La pequeña dragoncita blanca negó con su cabeza.

"_**No, perdóname tú a mí, nunca debí decir eso de ti"**_ —dijo con su destello blanco luminoso.

"_**En parte tenías razón, sentía un poco de celos hacia Toothless, lo admito, así como admito que llegué a tener celos de lo que tiene contigo"**_

"_**pero no era para que yo te lo restregara, eso estuvo mal de mi parte"**_

"_**Ya no importa"**_ —dijo la nadder contemplando la luna. _**—"Porque creo que pude comprender un poco de lo que me dijiste"**_

La albina no entendió.

"_**Es lindo que alguien te trate con gentileza."**_

Alúmini siguió sin comprender a lo que se refería, pensó que era por causa del recibimiento que le había dado Astrid, pero no estaba segura, notó a su compañera guía un poco diferente, había cierto brillo en sus ojos amarillosos que denotaban ¿felicidad? Sin embargo, considerando lo pasado, pensó que no era prudente preguntar, simplemente se debía sentir feliz por ella, que Stormfly fuera feliz sólo debía bastar.

"_**Por cierto"**_ … —interrumpió la nadder sus pensamientos.

"_**Ah… ¿sí? ¿qué pasa?"**_

"_**Si no te importa, y no creo que te moleste, a partir del lunes… ¿puedes ir con Toothless a cuidar a los niños?"**_

Un sobresalto por parte de la albina no se hizo esperar, aquello nuevamente la puso pensativa, _¿Stormfly otorgándole aquel puesto cuando antes habían discutido por él?_ Era obvio que no le molestaba, estar más tiempo con Toothless era lo que quería, pero no pudo evitarse preguntar. ¿Por qué ese cambio en Stormfly?

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

.

.

.

.

**Lunes, 18:00 hrs.**

En un café del área comercial un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos cafés esperaba impacientemente frente a una laptop, trataba de concentrarse en escribir algo, pero por más que lo pensaba nada de sus pensamientos podía reflejarse en su escritura. No fue hasta que escuchó el tintineo de la puerta (abriéndose por quinta vez desde que había llegado) que sintió calma y alegría cuando el recién llegado cliente se le acercó.

—¡Hola! sí viniste…—saludó con notoria sorpresa en su rostro.

—Te lo prometí ¿no? —saludó de esa forma la nadder que, con una sonrisita y ropa "prestada", cumplió con su parte del pago que le debía.

Un pago que sin saberlo poco a poco se convertiría en algo más.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autora: quise hacerlo más largo, pero todo parece indicar que esta historia de Stormfly serán 3 partes (espero no 4) en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comentarios**

**K FanNeurtex: bueno, como se puede apreciar (o al menos eso creo) el motivo del comportamiento de Stormfly tiene una razón de ser ¿Sabes cuál? Jijiij y en fin, pues tal vez se te conceda lo del novio para ella, ¿cómo ves a este humano? ¿Enemigo o amigo? Es la cuestión XD, en fin, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Maylu Liya: jajaja demasiadas hormonas mágicas xDD exacto, pero la oleada ya pasó, al menos con las chicas ¿y si te dijera que ahora el problema será Toothless? XDD, pero bueno, queda esperar ver. Saludos.**

**Mispy: Así es, si Stormfly madura se aflorará una nueva habilidad, y pues con el chico queda ver cuales son sus intenciones. Saludos.**

**Cathrina Frankenstein: error, recuerda que Eret es un hechicero del mundo oculto, (solo se ha mencionado) es el esposo de Camicazi. Saludos.**

**Lady Aira: XD espero que algunas preguntas sean hayan resueltos, sólo se debe esperar a saber si este tipo es el malo o no, ya lo leerás. Saludos. **

**A los seguidores, favoritos y anónimos, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**23 de agosto de 2020**


	41. El primer amor nunca se olvida pt 3

Capítulo anterior:

"_**Por cierto"**_ … —interrumpió la nadder sus pensamientos.

"_**Ah… ¿sí? ¿qué pasa?"**_

"_**Si no te importa, y no creo que te moleste, a partir del lunes… ¿puedes ir con Toothless a cuidar a los niños?"**_

Un sobresalto por parte de la albina no se hizo esperar, aquello nuevamente la puso pensativa, _¿Stormfly otorgándole aquel puesto cuando antes habían discutido por él?_ Era obvio que no le molestaba, estar más tiempo con Toothless era lo que quería, pero no pudo evitarse preguntar. ¿Por qué ese cambio en Stormfly?

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

.

.

.

**Capítulo 39**

**El primer amor nunca se olvida**

**Parte 3.**

.

.

.

**Lunes 07:30 a.m.**

Como todos los días entre semana, desde que empezó la escuela, la casa Haddock -Hofferson tenía mucho movimiento, los niños ya estaban listos para salir, Astrid para llevarlos y Hiccup ya se había ido a su trabajo, lo único diferente de ese día fue un peculiar cambio de asignaciones de los guías.

—¿Qué ahora irá Alúmini con Toothless y los niños? —preguntó Astrid extrañada

—¿Y eso? ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? —cuestionó el guía igualmente confundido.

—Sí…—rio nerviosamente la nadder. —Perdón por apenas avisarles, pero es algo que las dos acordamos desde el sábado por la noche. ¿Verdad Alúmini?

—Sí, así fue… ¿no tienes problemas con eso o sí Astrid? ¿O tú Toothless?

La hechicera y guía se vieron entre sí.

—Por mi no hay problema. —respondió primero él.

—Yo… tampoco tengo problema. —siguió Astrid un poco insegura.

Confiaba que Alúmini era tan fuerte como lo era Stormfly, mas no sabía si esta se podría comunicar con ella con la facilidad con la que se comunicaba su guía, ya que la albina tendía a manejar las cosas de una forma distinta y confiaba más en Toothless y Hiccup, pero ya no había más remedio, si Stormfly le había cedido su lugar ya fuera para hacer las paces o para otra cosa no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar su trato.

—Bien, entonces vámonos, que luego se nos hace tarde. —apuró para que todos salieran, incluido los niños.

Los guías entonces se transformaron en dragones y cada uno se posicionó con un niño, Toothless con Nuffink, ya que requería más cuidados porque era más inquieto y Alúmini con Zephyr, puesto que esta era más tranquila y consciente de lo que hacía.

—Alúmini, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir. —le advirtió Zephyr con una sonrisita.

La albina agitó sus alas, no sabiendo qué esperar muy bien, pero mientras estuviera en el mismo lugar con Toothless no le encontró problema.

—¡Yo mientras espero a Heather! —se despidió Stormfly agitando su mano, y así se quedó hasta que el auto de su ama arrancó y se retiró.

Viéndose sola en casa, Stormfly rápidamente volvió al interior y una vez que se sintió segura, corrió escaleras arriba, rumbo a la habitación de su ama. Una vez ahí, se cercioró nuevamente de que estuviera sola y una vez segura, se acercó al ropero que ahora ocupaba Astrid a toda plenitud y comenzó a esculcar entre la ropa nueva que esta había comprado, de ahí, tomó el vestido con cuadros rojos que a todas encantó y, viendo nuevamente a su alrededor, comenzó a desabotonarlo para luego quitarse sus prendas.

Se puso el vestido, para su fortuna, este le quedó, un poco ajustado de la parte del busto para su gusto, pero perfecto para la ocasión.

—Este se verá perfecto. —sonrió al espejo y comenzó a dar vueltas y a mover brazos y piernas para cerciorarse de que no se rompiera con el movimiento.

Una vez que escogió el vestido, prosiguió a buscar unas zapatillas; pero lamentablemente Astrid y ella no calzaban el mismo número, por lo que se rindió cuando intentó entrar en el botín de su amiga al mero estilo de la hermanastra malvada de la película esa que había visto con Zephyr y Nuffink una vez.

—Supongo que tendré que llevar los míos. —Miró su calzado, aquellas botas color cacao que generalmente llevaba puestas cada vez que se convertía en un humano.

Ahora que las veía se daba cuenta de que su vestuario como guía era muy parecida a la de Astrid, supuso que era por la influencia de ella. Luego pensó en las ropas de Toothless estás también se parecían un poco a las de Hiccup y por último pensó en Alúmini, su vestuario de niña buena le dio la impresión de que su ama (no nata) probablemente hubiera sido una persona gentil y hermosa.

Pero como el tiempo era corto, dejó sus teorías de lado y tomó lo que se llevaría de contrabando, escondió el vestido en una bolsa que usaban para las compras y la dejó colocada donde generalmente las ponían para no levantar sospechas.

Hacer todo eso se le hizo al final un poco pesado, y cuando lo reconsideró no entendía porque se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias, por qué le era tan importante verse bien para encontrarse con alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer, pero como no era algo a lo que le encontrara una fácil explicación supuso que era porque tenía que verse presentable y además porque después de ese día ya no lo volvería a ver.

.

.

.

Horas después, en la escuela de los niños, Alúmini se encontraba un poco decepcionada, pensó que, en su labor como vigilante, tendría más tiempo para convivir con su pareja, pero no fue así.

El salón de Zephyr y el de Nuffink estaban muy alejados como para que pudieran encontrarse; sin embargo, a pesar de su decepción trató de encontrarle gusto a las clases que le daban a la niña, de las cuales le gustó la geografía, la literatura pero con la que casi se dormía era con la de Matemáticas, después de esa clase llegó la hora del almuerzo y por fin, después de lo que habían sido unas interminables horas de aprendizaje pudo encontrarse con su querida pareja.

—"No sabía que las clases que llevaban los niños pudieran ser tan variadas" —comentó para hacer plática, mientras observaban por fuera de la cafetería las mesas donde se encontraban los niños.

—"Sí, aunque nada que ver con lo que les estarían enseñando de estar en el mundo oculto" —respondió Toothless sin quitar la vista de los niños.

Alúmini trató de comentar algo más para seguir con la conversación, pero su mente quedó como su piel de dragón, en blanco, y para su infortunio Toothless estaba llevando su tarea de guardián muy enserio pues no dejaba de ver hacia donde estaban los niños. Algo que le pareció bien, pues eso demostraba lo mucho que le importaban, pero también comenzó a considerarlo un tanto exagerado.

—"_Me alegra que estemos los dos juntos haciendo esto." _

En ese momento, Toothless se volvió hacia ella y mostró su chimuela sonrisa de dragón.

—"_A mí también". _

Una reacción positiva, consideró la albina, no entendiendo el porqué de repente la inseguridad la dominaba.

—_Pero… aún sigo sin entender ¿por qué Stormfly te cedió su lugar?_ —cuestionó este, volviendo su vista a los niños.

Alúmini respingó un poco, pero trató de mantenerse serena.

—"_No lo sé, pero me lo pidió y por supuesto yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de que hiciéramos algo juntos, cuidar a los hijos de Hiccup."_

—_Sí, aunque no es exactamente muy… muy_…—comenzó a balbucear el dragón con su fulgor intermitente.

—_¿Romántico?_ —jugueteó Alúmini con él.

—_Eh… sí._

—"Mientras estemos juntos, no me importa dónde estemos y la situación" —dijo esta dándole una caricia con su cabeza.

Toothless le respondió de la misma manera y duraron breves segundos haciéndose arrumacos, hasta que…

—"Pero, de igual manera… ¿no se te hace extraño que Stormfly te cediera el lugar?"

La luminosa, ya más segura y menos celosa sólo dio un suspiro, y reconsideró de nuevo la pregunta.

—Sí, la verdad se me hizo extraño, en especial porque ella es como la principal o más bien la ¡única! Ayuda que tiene Astrid, es decir, alguien que es de confianza, pero…

—¿Pero…? —se separó Toothless de ella.

—La hubieras visto. —se sacudió Alúmini. —Cuando hicimos las paces se veía muy feliz, casi radiante.

—¿Feliz? ¿Feliz por qué?

La dragoncita negó con su cabeza.

—supongo porque, probablemente, se reconcilió con Astrid y conmigo, tal vez recapacitó sobre lo sucedido por su cuenta, y al ver sus errores y afrontarlos eso le dio paz, no sé, es lo que creo… en pocas palabras creo que nuestra amiga ya maduró ¿no lo crees? —terminó la dragoncita sintiéndose feliz por ella.

"¿Madurar?" —pensó Toothless.

Parte de lo que decía Alúmini tenía un poco de sentido, pero si su amiga había madurado, ¿Porqué no se convertía en un dragón enorme como él?, entonces creyó que tal vez también se necesitaba que hubiera un factor de riesgo para que lo hiciera, y como ahora todo era tranquilidad, tal vez su amiga, como decía su pareja, sólo estaba madurando mentalmente.

.

.

.

Más horas después, el día de la escuela de Nuffink había terminado pasado el medio día, Astrid y Stormfly fueron las encargadas de recogerlo, mientras que Toothless y Alúmini siguieron custodiando a Zephyr que se quedó ensayando en el coro, hasta ese momento todo parecía normal de acuerdo con las rutinarias actividades que tenían casi todos los días, sin embargo, faltando casi una hora para que fueran las 6 de la tarde, la rutina de la casa nuevamente tomó otro giro.

—Astrid, saldré a la calle por algunas horas. —soltó Stormfly, mientras acompañaban a un recién llegado Hiccup en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —preguntó esta extrañada, viendo por inercia a su amigo, el cual en ese momento estaba comiendo.

—Sólo a la calle. —respondió con una sonrisita. —Quiero caminar o volar o lo que sea, me hice el propósito de hacerlo, aunque fuera una vez a la semana.

—Oh… ya veo, ¿un entrenamiento? —intuyó Astrid de inmediato.

Stormfly festejó por sus adentros al ver que su amiga no sospechaba.

—Sí, algo así, me pondré a entrenar… ¿puedo?

—Ok, sí es así, entonces…no le veo nada de malo. —accedió no muy segura.

—¿Toothless o Alúmini te alcanzarían en ese entrenamiento? —interrumpió Hiccup, al notar a su compañera un poco preocupada.

—No, es algo sólo mío, pero descuiden… no me alejaré mucho, sólo quiero despejarme de todo por un momento…. Muchas gracias, me voy.

Y sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, Stormfly tomó la bolsa que usaban para las compras y salió rápidamente de la cocina, dejando tanto a Astrid y a Hiccup con la palabra en la boca, la primera un poco recelosa pues ese "despejarme de todo" le sonó a que su amiga estaba fastidiada, pero ¿de qué? ¿De ella? ¿De sus hijos? ¿De la extraña familia que tenían?

—Astrid… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Hiccup al verla enseriada.

La hechicera reaccionó y sólo le sonrió levemente.

—Nada, no pasa nada. —respondió jugueteando con un vaso de cristal. —Sólo que no sé, Stormfly ha estado un poco extraña, pero supongo que es porque quiere volverse tan fuerte como lo es ahora Toothless.

—Tal vez. —concordó Hiccup, viendo hacia la inquieta mano de su amada a la cual su ser le decía que debía tomar para tranquilizarla. Sus dedos comenzaron a reaccionar y su palma se elevó unos centímetros de la mesa, mentalmente contó hasta tres para atreverse a hacerlo, y cuando terminó el conteo levantó su mano al mismo tiempo que Astrid se levantó de su asiento.

—Debo ir con Heather, aún hay cosas que debemos revisar en el invernadero. —avisó esta y sin decir más se esfumó por la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras que Hiccup, su única manera para disimular lo que pretendió hacer, fue llevarse la mano al cuello para fingir que se daría un masaje.

—Estuvo cerca. —suspiró con el corazón alborotado.

Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil la convivencia con ella, puesto que tenía claro que ya no la quería como una simple amiga, la quería como algo más, algo que le permitiera hablarle con más cariño y, por supuesto, algo más que le permitiera tener un poco más de contacto físico.

.

.

Mientras tanto, la escurridiza Stormfly había logrado su objetivo, el siguiente paso a salir de la casa fue buscar un lugar donde pudiera asearse, y para eso, acudió a un parque donde había una gran fuente, ahí, ocultó su bolsa entre los arbustos y luego apartándose hacia un callejón solitario se convirtió en dragón, luego, como un pajarito se duchó revoloteando en la punta de la fuente, una vez aseada, volvió al callejón, volvió a transformar y fue por su bolsa, en seguida de esto, se dirigió hacia un lugar donde hubiera un baño público y una vez que lo encontró, entró al tocador de damas y en uno de los cubículos se cambió de vestido.

—Nada mal… —se auto felicitó al verse en el espejo, y ahora sí, como cualquier humana ordinaria se dirigió al lugar de su encuentro.

.

.

.

—¡Hola! sí viniste…—saludó Rorik con notoria sorpresa en su rostro.

—Te lo prometí ¿no? —saludó de esa forma la nadder, luciendo una sonrisita feliz, así como su ropa prestada.

—Sí, claro… pero, por favor, toma asiento. —se levantó este para ayudarla con la silla.

Stormfly se enterneció con su atención.

—¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? —preguntó interesado.

—Hice las paces con aquella chica, tal y como me lo aconsejaste, también le pedí perdón a mi hermana, y ya todo quedó perdonado.

—Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Stormfly sintiéndose curiosa. —¿Por qué?

Rorik rio tímidamente.

—Bueno, es que se ve que eres una chica muy buena, y… cielos, quiero decir… creo que todos merecen ser felices ¿no lo crees?

—Sí. —concordó esta, sintiéndose extraña. —Rorik… ¿Tú eres feliz?

—Ah… bueno. —dudó este. —No me quejo hasta el momento, creo que me ha ido muy bien, y por ende creo que sí, sí soy feliz.

—Entonces me alegro también por ti. —expresó Stormfly sonriente.

—¡Y será más feliz si lo sigues viendo! —exclamó la burlona propietaria desde su mostrador.

—¡Sra. Ank! —reprendió el muchacho enrojecido.

—¿Es cierto eso?

La tímida voz de su acompañante volvió al enrojecido Rorik a su asiento, este con el rostro casi paralizado encaró a su cita, la cual tenía una grandiosa expresión de curiosidad inocente en su rostro, expresión que jamás le había visto a otra chica.

—Eh… sí. —afirmó con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Stormfly más curiosa.

Rorik tamboreó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—No sé, me agradas… es decir, ¿cómo lo digo?... es como te decía, creo que eres buena persona y por eso me agradas… y la verdad. —tragó saliva. —Me gustaría conocerte más, ser amigos si quieres.

¿Un amigo? —repitió Stormfly en su mente, esa palabra generalmente la repetía mucho para referirse a Astrid, o a Toothless y Alúmini, pero con Rorik ¿cómo sería? Se preguntó, él era un humano ordinario y ella era una dragona, cómo podrían ser amigos.

—¿Quisieras? —preguntó Rorik nervioso al no tener respuesta de ella.

Stormfly soltó una risita.

—Lo siento. —dijo, haciendo que a Rorik se le bajara inmediatamente el ánimo. —Es que… no sé muy bien cómo es eso de ser amigos, es decir, con alguien más que apenas conozco.

Aquellas últimas palabras le regresaron inmediatamente las esperanzas al muchacho, que vio con más curiosidad a su acompañante, la cual mostraba un genuino desconocimiento, algo curioso pues no creía que esa chica fuera alguien que no tuviera amigos.

—Descuida, no es del otro mundo. —explicó este, colocando valientemente una mano sobre la de ella.

Stormfly se sobresaltó con aquel tacto y sintió una calidez que le recorrió todo el brazo y que sin saberlo se le reflejó también en las mejillas.

—No hay un explicación de cómo ser un amigo de alguien que apenas conoces, Stormfly, es sólo…—suspiró. —sólo hay que seguir viéndonos, es decir, yo… quisiera seguirte viendo… ¿a ti te gustaría?

La dragona humana, parecía paralizada, sin embargo, bajó sutilmente su cabeza y vio sus manos juntas, y le gustó esa sensación, así que asintió casi sin pensarlo y aceptó su ofrecimiento, quería descubrir más sobre esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mes de agosto quedó a atrás y casi le daban fin al mes de septiembre.

Los niños estaban ya adaptados a sus actividades, Minden se había reincorporado a la escuela como Maestra de Nuffink; mientras que con Zephyr junto con su maestro Alberick, Mako y el resto del coro se preparaban para una presentación especial que harían.

Hiccup y Astrid, seguían trabajando como siempre, el primero enamorándose cada vez más de su compañera, mientras que esta segunda, se seguía mostrando como si nada cambiara en ella, Astrid seguía enfocada sólo en sus hijos y en su trabajo y no parecía importarle nada más.

Hasta el enemigo estaba calmado, desde los gemelos no se había presentado algún incidente, pero no por ello bajaron la guardia, Toothless y Alúmini seguían como protectores de los menores, lo que aprovechaban ambos para estar, aunque fuera poco, un tiempo a solas.

Mientras que Stormfly, a lo largo de aquellas casi cuatro semanas, había estado manteniendo una doble vida.

En la casa, ayudaba a Astrid con el negocio, pero apenas llegando la tarde, se marchaba a los supuestos entrenamientos que en realidad se llamaban, paseos con Rorik.

Desde que acordaron ser amigos, estos dos comenzaron a salir casi todos los días, a veces se quedaban en el café donde la burlona Sra. Ank les lanzaba indirectas o directas, a veces salían a caminar por los alrededores del centro de la ciudad, y en otras iban al cine, cabe mencionar que la primera película que vio la dragona, quedó completamente fascinada, no sólo por la inmensidad de la pantalla, sino también por la película que vieron, una un poco cursi y romántica pero que se parecía mucho a su historia con Rorik, y con la que cayó en cuenta de lo que le pasaba al momento de que este se atrevió a abrazarla en medio de la proyección y le sonrió tímidamente.

Su amigo le gustaba, y él tampoco le era indiferente, y bajo el encantamiento del enamoramiento poco le importó que ella fuera un dragón y él, un humano.

.

.

.

Lunes 23 de septiembre 2019.

—Hiccup y Astrid… ¡aquí están las invitaciones para el día de la familia la cual se llevará a cabo este sábado! —entregaron Zephyr y Nuffink un respectivo sobre a cada uno de sus mayores.

—Será en el parque de diversiones, Berk Island ¡Será muy divertido! —exclamó Nuffink con ojos brillosos.

—¿Un parque de diversiones? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Astrid mientras abría la invitación que había tomado de Nuffink, mientras que Hiccup abría la de Zephyr.

—Es un lugar donde hay muchos juegos mecánicos que te dan vueltas como loco y ¡hacen que te sientas como cuando uno vuela en Toothless! —explicó Zephyr emocionada. —¡Es divertido!

—¿Qué hacen que te sientas como cuando uno vuela? ¡Ja! No lo creo. —disintió Toothless con una sonrisita, a lo que Alúmini le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Tendrías que subirte como para saberlo—riñó la pequeña. — pero, además hay muchos espectáculos y hay mucha comida. ¿Qué no hay nada así en el mundo oculto?

—No, supongo que porque basta con usar magia para sentirte eufórico—dijo Astrid,

—Y lleno de adrenalina. —concordó Hiccup, leyendo la invitación. —Oh… dice el programa que tu grupo de coro cantará una canción por el día de la familia.

—Sí, así es, aparte el grupo del maestro Alberick hará una pequeña representación de cuando llegaron los fundadores de Berk a la isla.

—Oh, que bien, y…. Nuffink recitará un poema con su grupo. —leyó Astrid en su invitación.

—¡Sí! hemos practicado mucho con la maestra, pero Astrid, terminando con eso ¿podemos ir a los juegos? ¿sí? —rogó el pequeño

—Por favor, hace mucho que no vamos… eh… bueno desde que…—titubeó Zephyr, poniéndose nostálgica.

Hiccup y Astrid se vieron entre sí con preocupación, hasta la fecha aún no les decían la verdad a sus hijos.

—Por favor… —escucharon decir a Nuffink.

Y sintiendo una culpabilidad mutua no se pudieron negar a la petición de sus hijos.

—Eh… claro que sí. —carraspeó Astrid. — pero después de que terminen con su programa—puntualizó esta, mostrando la hoja en donde venía los horarios en los que cada grupo saldría.

—¡Sííííi! —saltaron los niños encima de ellos emocionados, Zephyr encima de Hiccup y Nuffink de Astrid y se acurrucaron con ellos, agradecidos con su asistencia.

—Aunque, debo asegurarme de que no trabajaré ese día. —rompió Hiccup con el encanto familiar.

Zephyr se separó un poco de él, y Nuffink se quedó recostado en el pecho de Astrid con una expresión de confusión, misma cara que puso Astrid al no entender a lo que se refería.

—Ay, vamos… no me miren así. —pidió el hechicero, sintiéndose acusado. — nuestro capitán ha estado hablando del evento del día de la familia desde la semana pasada, dado que es una celebración en toda la ciudad, probablemente querrá que se refuerce la seguridad.

—Pero, no trabajas ese día. —comentó Alúmini entristecida.

—Sí, lo sé, pero como se trata de un evento masivo, no sé, igual preguntaré y de cualquier manera me aseguraré de que si tengo que trabajar será mejor que me asignen en este tal Berk Island.

—¿En serio puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Zephyr fascinada.

—Eh… sí. —rio Hiccup nerviosamente.

—Bueno, y aunque no pudieras o tuvieras que estar de chaperón yo estaría con los niños, así que no hay problema. —dijo Astrid, acariciando los cabellos de sus pequeños.

—Sí, claro…—susurró este, decepcionado de que ese día tuviera que estar lejos de su "familia"

—Toothless, Alúmini ¿Ustedes también irán? —preguntó Zephyr.

—¡Sí, vayan! Para jugar juntos. —pidió Nuffink.

—No me emociona mucho la idea de máquinas que sean juegos, pero supongo que habrá demasiada gente así que necesitan protección, por lo cual yo sí me apunto para ir. —aceptó Toothless.

—Igual yo, pienso lo mismo, con tanta gente, de repente uno se puede llegar a perder. —Dijo Alúmini.

—Entonces, sería también ideal de que también fuera Stormfly… por cierto. ¿dónde está? —preguntó el guía de Hiccup.

—Está entrenando. —respondió Astrid, viendo hacia el reloj, el cual ya marcaba un poco más de las 8 de la noche.

—¿Entrenando? Pues últimamente se tarda mucho entrenando ¿no lo crees? ¿qué clase de entrenamiento realiza?

Astrid se extrañó con la pregunta del furia.

—Dijo que estaba tratando de doblar su velocidad como dragón, pensé que tú sabías, ya que la última vez que le pregunté sobre eso, me dijo que te pediría un consejo.

—¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—El sábado… creo.

—Pues no ha hablado conmigo.

Tanto Astrid como Toothless se enseriaron.

—Ay, por favor… tampoco se pongan así, tal vez a Stormfly no le ha dado oportunidad de hablar con Toothless. —comentó Alúmini en defensa de la dragona.

—Puede ser… a veces ya no sé qué pasa con ella, la noto extraña.

—¿Extraña? ¿Cómo extraña, Astrid? —preguntó Hiccup intrigado.

La hechicera no supo bien como expresar su respuesta, pues, pensándolo, no era algo tan malo.

—Feliz…

Todos se sorprendieron con la respuesta.

—Bueno, sentirse feliz no es un delito, Astrid. —siguió defendiendo Alúmini. —Tal vez Stormfly ha tenido buenos resultados en su entrenamiento que está feliz por ello.

—Puede ser. —se levantó esta con Nuffink en brazos. —Niños, es hora de dormir… Nuffink, Zephyr, digan buenas noches.

—"Buenas noches". —se despidieron estos con una sonrisa, y acompañados por Astrid se fueron a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la sala, había quedado un ambiente de incomodidad e intriga más que nada por parte de Toothless, que no se tragaba del todo el cuento de que Stormfly estuviera entrenando, mientras que Hiccup y Alúmini parecían no querer opinar ni saber más al respecto.

—Oh… vamos… ¿no creen que es extraño que Stormfly esté ahora alejada de su familia? —preguntó el furia no aguantando más el silencio.

—Para Stormfly su única familia es Astrid y los niños. —aclaró Hiccup. —Pero, no creo que suceda nada raro con ella, creo lo mismo que Alúmini.

—Así es, Toothless, ¿Por qué te sugestionas? Stormfly ha estado más feliz últimamente ¿y eso qué? Malo que estuviera deprimida o irritada como hace unas semanas atrás.

—Lo sé, pero… no sé, algo en mi me dice que hay dragón encerrado.

—¿Algo malo, amigo? —preguntó Hiccup, preocupado.

—No lo sé, tendría que averiguarlo… ¿me darías permiso?

Hiccup se volvió a las escaleras para ver si no estaba Astrid cerca.

—Ay, Hiccup… ni se te ocurra. —advirtió Alúmini. —Astrid o Stormfly se podrían molestar si se enteran de que se están metiendo en lo que no les importa.

El hechicero lo reconsideró, lo menos que quería era un conflicto con su "querida", pero, viendo el rostro de su amigo, también se preocupó por la dragona.

—Mira Alúmini, sólo queremos saber si Stormfly está bien, no se tiene que enterar, sólo es para asegurarnos.

—Entonces…

—Sí, Toothless, puedes ir a averiguar que está haciendo.

—Gracias, amigo. —suspiró este animado, y no perdiendo el tiempo, se apresuró en ir hacia la salida.

Alúmini rodó los ojos, no creyendo que eso estuviera sucediendo y rápidamente se fue a seguir a su pareja.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta principal, ambos se transformaron en dragones y volaron fuera de la propiedad; sin embargo, cuando Toothless se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de donde empezar, se paró en seco y Alúmini casi choca con él.

—¡_¿por qué te detienes así?! _—reclamó esta refunfuñona.

Pero Toothless, no respondió, sólo comenzó a olfatear como si fuera rastreador.

—_No somos del tipo que rastrea con el olfato, Toothless, y con la onda sónica, no creo que funcione con este tamaño._

El dragón se sobresaltó con el comentario de su pareja, y una idea rápidamente cruzó por su cabeza. Frente a Alúmini, comenzó a volverse a su forma de dragón grande, y ya con un tamaño considerable comenzó a emitir ondas que abarcaron más allá de lo que podría abarcar con su verdadera forma.

Fue entonces que, muy a lo lejos pudo percibir algo, una risita que le resultó familiar y con un movimiento de cabeza, incitó a Alúmini a seguirlo.

—_No es correcto. _—insistió esta molesta.

—_Por favor, Alúmini._

—_¡No! ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Qué tiene de malo que Stormfly llegue tarde y sea feliz?_

El furia nocturna bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—_No tiene nada de malo, sólo estoy preocupado._

—_Pero ¿por qué?..._

—_Es mi amiga._ —sinceró el dragón melancólico, dejando a la albina casi paralizada. —_Sólo quiero saber qué esté bien. _

Alúmini refunfuñó, no se sentía celosa, porque conocía bien los sentimientos de Toothless y él siempre era muy claro con ellos, pero le seguía molestando que se metiera en cosas que no le concernían, pero varios "por favor" por parte de él, así como diversas suplicas, la terminaron derrotando. Así que no le quedó más remedio que sostenerse fuertemente a él y advertirle nuevamente de las consecuencias de lo que sucedería si los llegaban a atrapar.

El advertido Toothless aceptó los riesgos, y siguiendo el rastro de la nadder, voló hacia donde la percibía. Debido a su gran velocidad no tardó mucho en llegar a la zona comercial, la cual en su mayoría ya se encontraba cerrada, salvo uno que otro restaurante o cafetería que se mantenía abierto al público.

A Toothless se le hizo extraño percibir los sonidos de su amiga por esos alrededor, puesto que el centro parecía el lugar menos indicado para realizar un entrenamiento, más bien representaba una gran distracción, pero lo más extraño es que ni siquiera percibía sus sonidos como dragón, sino como en su forma humana.

— "Toothless, alguien puede vernos" —advirtió Alúmini, pues no volaban muy alto y se podía distinguir fácilmente su silueta.

El dragón asintió y se transformó en su versión pequeña, y siguiendo el rastro de su amiga continuaron con su recorrido de una manera más precavida y lenta.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, aún muy lejos de donde estaban los dragones, Stormfly y Rorik recién salían de la cafetería, la cita que habían tenido ese día pareció ser una cita de tres personas, pues en cuanto la Sra. Ank se desocupó y la mayoría de los clientes se fue, les comenzó a contar sobre los orígenes de su negocio; un proyecto que dijo que había llevado a cabo gracias al esfuerzo y al amor de su difunto esposo, luego les contó como había sido su noviazgo con él, lo mucho que lo quiso, lo felices que fueron cuando se casaron y tuvieron a sus hijos y el esfuerzo que tuvo que poner cuando finalmente falleció.

Su historia había sido tan conmovedora que tanto a Stormfly como a Rorik se les habían salido las lagrimitas, pero, habían estado tan absortos en la historia de la señora, que no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo se les había pasado demasiado rápido y para cuando repararon en ello, fue momento de que el café cerrara por ese día.

—Buenas noches, muchachos, que descansen.

—¡Descanse Sra. Ank! —se despidieron Stormfly y Rorik al unísono, y aguardaron junto a esta hasta que finalmente esta se retiró de lado contrario al que ellos iban.

—Rorik, ¿No se te hace tarde para tomar el tren?

Este miró su reloj, viendo que pasaban un poco más de las nueve.

—Ya lo perdí, pero no te preocupes, regresaré en taxi, así que… ¿te gustaría caminar por ahí?

Stormfly sonrió, esperaba que se lo pidiera.

—Claro, me gustaría.

—¿No se preocupan en tu casa?

—No, no hay problema… vamos.

—Que bien. —sonrió Rorik. —Entonces te llevaré a un lugar que se encuentra todavía abierto.

Tomando su mano con delicadeza, Rorik apretó la mano de Stormfly para que lo acompañara, esta encantada, sólo se dejó llevar, el tiempo que pasaban juntos cada vez se le hacía poco así que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad para estar más tiempo con él.

Ninguno de los dos aún decía lo que sentían por el otro, sin embargo, las acciones y las demostraciones de afecto hablaban por sí mismos, cada vez que salían a caminar se tomaban de las manos o iban abrazados, sólo hasta ese punto habían llegado, pues Rorik quería ir despacio para no apresurar las cosas, mientras que Stormfly sólo actuaba como el instinto le decía, algo que no difería mucho con su compañero.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar música.

Rorik no respondió, sólo la guio por unas calles y cuando finalmente se detuvo le demostró que era una plaza con varios jardines y un quiosco en el centro, y alrededor de estos había varias parejas de ancianos bailando.

—¿A dónde me trajiste Rorik Ivanov?

—Sólo a un pequeño evento social que organizan generalmente para los ancianitos de la zona, ya sabes, para que se distraigan y bailen un poco, aunque prácticamente cualquier puede unírseles si así quieren.

—Ya veo, y no sé porque… pero ver a esas parejas me recordó un poco a la historia de la Sra. Ank. —rememoró Stormfly las anécdotas de la señora, cuando les contó que ella y su esposo solían ir a bailar.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —escuchó susurrar a Rorik.

La nadder apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando su acompañante, sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a llevarla en contra de su voluntad, para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar ya se encontraba negando con su cabeza por el bochorno que sintió, pero fue demasiado tarde, su compañero ya había entrado entre todas las parejas de ancianitos.

—Rorik… yo no sé…—susurró apenada, puesto que rápidamente se convirtieron en el centro de atención de los de la tercera edad.

—Tú descuida, sólo sígueme...

Rorik, hizo que Stormfly colocara sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él posicionó las suyas alrededor de su cintura.

—un, dos, un, dos —comenzó a susurrar.

—¿un, dos qué?

—tú sólo sígueme…—rio. — un, dos… — y conforme comenzó a contar, empezó a moverla.

Fue entonces que Stormfly comprendió que el "un, dos" era para marcar las pautas entre sus pasos, pero claro esta que, para cuando lo captó, ya había pisado varias veces a su compañero.

—No era tan difícil. ¿verdad?

—Después de 20 pisotones…no. —bromeó Stormfly, quedando cada vez más encantada a los ojos cafés rojizos de su compañero.

A este le resultaba igual, el inusual color amarillento de los ojos de la dragona atraía demasiado a Rorik.

—Stormfly… —susurró.

—Sí. —respondió esta un tanto ansiosa.

—Quiero decirte algo…

—Sí…

—Estos últimos días han sido fabulosos, no tienes idea de como nuestro encuentro me ha inspirado… ¡lo que tú me inspiras!

Stormfly sonrió, y podía sentir como los dedos de su compañero se movían nerviosamente por su cintura.

—Lo que quiero decir….

—¡PERO VEAN AMIGOS LO QUE HAY AQUÍ! ¡GENTE JOVEN QUE SE UNE A NUESTRA CELEBRACION SEMANAL! —gritó el hombre que tocaba las cintas.

Y de repente, un reflector molesto se posó sobre ellos, y los sonrientes ancianitos les hicieron espacio a los avergonzados jóvenes para aplaudirles.

¿podía haber algo más vergonzoso?

.

.

Mientras tanto, Toothless y Alúmini siguiendo el rastro, por fin lo sintieron más fuerte cuando llegaron a una plaza.

—¿Dónde estará?

—¡PERO VEAN AMIGOS LO QUE HAY AQUÍ! ¡GENTE JOVEN QUE SE UNE A NUESTRA CELEBRACION SEMANAL!

Los dragones escucharon el bullicio de la gente, así como levemente las ondas sonoras de su amiga. Extrañados de que se encontrara ahí, se acercaron sigilosamente para ver lo que sucedía y con lo que se encontraron los dejó con la boca abierta.

¿Stormfly abrazada a un sujeto desconocido y usando la ropa de Astrid?

—¿Qué significa esto? —gruñó Toothless sin poder creerlo.

.

.

.

"¿QUISIERAN ENSEÑARLES A ESTOS SEÑORES Y DAMAS MOVIMIENTOS ACTUALES, MUCHACHOS?" —Bromeó el tipo de las pistas haciendo movimientos sensuales.

—¡No! Ya nos íbamos. —respondió el avergonzado Rorik, y la avergonzada Stormfly asintiendo con una falsa sonrisita.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué necesitan? ¿Más aplausos?

Los jóvenes enrojecieron de pies a cabeza, Stormfly quería que la tierra se la tragase y para ocultar su vergüenza, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante.

—¡Vamos, les voy a poner una que está de moda!

—Pues parece que no se rendirán. —murmuró Rorik entre dientes, y más cuando el "DJ" puso una canción que daba justo en el clavo: "_**El DJ hizo que nos enamoráramos"**_

Fue entonces que los aplausos de los presentes aumentaron lo que hizo que la "adrenalina" de Rorik aumentara.

—¡Arrggg… Stormfly, vamos a demostrarles a estos señores cómo se hace! —gritó eufórico.

La nadder levantó su mirada sin creer lo que escuchaba, pero para cuando menos se lo esperó, su compañero comenzó a bailar de forma extraña incluso a cantar, parecía que se sabía la canción, se veía tonto y gracioso a la vez, pero fue más un sentimiento dentro de ella lo que le dijo que no podía permitir que hiciera el ridículo solo.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Igual, tú sólo sígueme…

.

.

En los árboles, los dragones estaban que no cabían de la impresión, Toothless era el más espantado, primero porque tanto Stormfly como el sujeto que estaba con ella no eran los mejores bailarines del mundo, se veían ridículos, y en segundo, porque el tipo ese tocaba demasiado a su amiga, se le acercaba demasiado, no se le hacía correcto que la tocara de esa manera.

Mientras que Alúmini, aunque no apreciara demasiado las actividades de humanos, veía con fascinación a Stormfly, creía que se veía genial y que sus movimientos eran muy buenos, pero sobre todo podía notar lo feliz que era su amiga.

Finalmente, el baile de estos dos terminó y por los comentarios del sujeto que manejaba la música supusieron que quedaron libres de irse.

.

.

—Ya ven que no era tan difícil. —dijo el burlón DJ, mientras que los apenados Rorik y Stormfly se retiraban con las piernas flaqueándoles por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza. —démosle un fuerte aplauso, amigos.

Los ancianitos emocionados con su "baile" los despidieron con un gran aplauso, y una vez que se retiraron los jóvenes estos siguieron con su baile, con ritmos más movidos e "inspiradores"

.

.

—¡Sigámoslos! —ordenó Toothless, moviéndose rápidamente entre los árboles.

Hasta ese momento, Alúmini no le había puesto demasiada atención, pero en cuanto escuchó la orden le pareció que Toothless estaba molesto.

.

.

—Por favor, recuérdame no volver aquí. —pidió el humillado Rorik entre risitas.

—Te golpearé si es necesario. —prometió la nadder. —Pero… —se detuvo. —Fue divertido.

El muchacho sonrió y aunque aun sentía que su temperatura estaba más alta de lo normal concordó con ella.

—¿Nos vamos?

Stormfly asintió y apenas lo tomaría del brazo para caminar juntos, cuando sus fosas nasales captaron unos inusuales y conocidos aromas.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó su compañero al notar el rápido cambio de humor de su acompañante, uno que pasó de sorpresa y luego a una molesta. —¿Stormfly?

—Rorik…—llamó esta con su vista vigilando cuidadosamente su alrededor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Rorik. —repitió esta, comenzando a abochornarse. —No preguntes y tampoco me sigas, por favor. Tengo que irme por otra dirección.

—Pero ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasa?

—Por favor, no me preguntes… te veo mañana en la cafetería ¿sí?

—Ok, pero… —respondió este inseguro, sin embargo, Stormfly ya no esperó y sin decir nada, se retiró corriendo hacia otra dirección.

Viendo que Rorik cumplió con no seguirla, la nadder se dirigió a un callejón oscuro, siendo seguida por aquellos aromas. Cuando se cercioró de que nadie la veía, se transformó en dragón y voló hacia lo alto; sin embargo, no se fue muy lejos, posicionándose en la azotea del edificio anexo, esperó furiosa a que sus espías se presentaran ante ella.

Dicho y hecho, al cabo de unos segundos, Toothless y Alúmini aparecieron.

Fue entonces que, con otro destelló de luz, la nadder se volvió a su forma humana y el que inmediatamente le siguió fue el molesto Toothless.

—¡¿Quién se han creído que son para ir a espiarme?! — lo recibió Stormfly tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza

—Y que bueno que lo hicimos… —respondió Toothless, apartándola con rudeza. —¿No que estabas entrenando?

La nadder tragó saliva, mientras que Alúmini aún en su forma de dragona se asustó, de lo que llevaban conviviendo jamás había visto que Toothless se molestara de esa forma con Stormfly.

—¡Eso es algo que no te importa!

—¡Pues si me importa! ¡¿Por qué le mientes a tu ama, que es Astrid? ya no la ayudas a cuidar a sus hijos y mientes! ¡¿Todo para estar con un tipo extraño?! ¡Eso no es de un guía espiritual! ¿Cómo pretendes volverte un dragón más fuerte así?!

—¡¿Y QUIÉN TE HA DICHO QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO! —lo encaró Stormfly furiosa. —¿O QUÉ QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO UNA GUÍA ESPIRITUAL?

Toothless y Alúmini quedaron en silencio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban de la boca de su amiga.

—No lo dices en serio ¿verdad? —preguntó Toothless espantado.

Stormfly respiró para tranquilizarse, lo anterior lo había dicho por impulso, pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabía en realidad lo que quería.

—No puedes hacer eso, Stormfly. ¿Quieres dejar de ser guía para qué? ¿Irte con ese tipo? ¡No puedes hacerlo!

La nadder se sintió atacada.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó molesta.

—Porque eres un dragón, no un ser humano…—respondió el furia con una sinceridad excesiva que le sacaron lagrimas a la nadder.

—Toothless, basta…—interrumpió Alúmini transformándose precipitadamente, si bien no entendía lo que pasaba con Stormfly, una parte de ella la comprendía.

—¡No! ¡¿por qué? ¡Es la verdad!

—Eres un idiota, Toothless. —acusó Stormfly entre lágrimas.

Aquella imagen acongojó el corazón del furia que vio que probablemente se había excedido con su trato.

—Stormfly, yo sólo…—quiso acercarse, pero esta se lo impidió.

—¡No tienes derecho! —lo señaló con desprecio. —Tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigos.

Eso le caló al furia nocturna, y también a la albina, que en realidad no creyó que fuera cierto, pues ya tenía la experiencia de los arrebatos de la nadder cuando estaba molesta.

—¡No se metan! —gritó encolerizada y se volvió dragón para volar lejos de ellos.

—¡Más vale que se lo digas a Astrid o yo lo haré! —explotó igualmente Toothless.

—¡Toothless, ya basta! —lo aplacó Alúmini, e impidió que la siguiera.

—¿Es que acaso no ves? Al parecer la tonta dejará todo ¿por quién? ¡¿Un humano común y corriente?!

—Eso parece. —susurró esta impresionada. —Pero… no un humano cualquiera, un humano del cual… creo que se enamoró. Por qué lo pudiste ver ¿no?

Toothless quiso arrancarse el cabello, por supuesto que había visto que había sentimientos de por medio.

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué haremos?

El guía se sacudió y recobró la compostura.

—Pues si no se lo dice a Astrid, yo se lo diré…

—Ay no, Toothless… ¿para qué?

—Para que Astrid la haga entrar en razón, y la ubique, para que le haga ver que es un dragón, no un ser humano.

Alúmini sintió tristeza, pero le dio la razón a Toothless, aquellos sentimientos que sentía Stormfly por ese humano eran simplemente algo imposible.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Stormfly, voló sin parar hasta que por fin llegó a la casa, viendo primeramente que todas las luces ya se encontraban apagadas, lo cual significaba que ya todos sus residentes dormían.

Entrando a la propiedad y pasando por la barrera mágica, la nadder se posó en una de las ramas del árbol hermanito, una que daba vista justo a la ventana de la habitación de su amiga, donde claramente pudo apreciarla ya dormida.

Verla, le causó remordimiento y dolor.

—Perdóname, Astrid, pero ya no sé si quiero esto.

**Continuará. **

**Finalmente me decidí a partir, el próximo ya será el final de esta pequeña mini historia dedicada a la nadder. **

**Curiosidades:**

**La plaza, el quiosco y el evento para los ancianitos está inspirado en unos eventos que hacen en los municipios en donde vivo y que son patrocinados por la alcaldía XD. **

**La canción y baile están inspirados de una escena que sale en una película que se llama Lovestruck the Musical, (o algo así)**

**Saludos especiales a:**

**2Sonic1808, Maylu Liya, LadyAira, Amaido: muchas gracias por su comentarios y apoyo, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**A los favoritos, anónimos y seguidores, hasta la próxima.**

**31 de agosto de 2020**


End file.
